


BORN FROM GODS: BETWEEN BLOOD AND DARKNESS

by Ibrahil, vanechan6, VaneHil



Series: Born From Gods [1]
Category: Actor RPF, CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Aborto temprano, Abuso de bebidas alcoholicas, Alternate Universe - Politics, American Politics, Emotional Hurt, EmotionalHurt!Jared, F/M, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Imaginación Perturbadora, M/M, Mpreg, Muerte de personaje, Perdida de memoria, Poderes sobrenaturales (Mutación genética), Trastorno de Doble Personalidad, Violence, hurt!Jared
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 50
Words: 336,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/pseuds/vanechan6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHil/pseuds/VaneHil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tres bandos distintos, enfrentándose en una guerra que parece no tener fin, con un Candidato político neutral dispuesto a enfrentarse a todos para lograr su meta, ¿pero será esta meta la que tanto predica o tendrá otros planes para el mundo? No importan sus intenciones iniciales, porque una vez que se vea de frente con el otro líder neutral, todo cambiara. Para bien o mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGO: Como todo comenzo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ibrahil: ¿Dónde empezar? Inicialmente sería una historia estilo Mr. & Mrs. Smith con los X-Men, pero salió algo más bien complicado. Joder, y que complicado que nos salió. Sencillamente era un fic corto que se salió de control y que nos absorbió durante meses, esperamos que lo disfruten tanto como nosotros.
> 
> Vanessa: ¡Es larga!, sí lo sé, nuestras historias son generalmente largas, pero esta es larga y creo que un giro fresco en torno a temática, esperemos que les guste, a nosotras nos ha encantado tanto que nos quedamos meses seguidos enganchadas a ella, escribiendo y escribiendo y que conste, eso no suele pasar, tendemos a saltar entre historias e ideas, nunca mucho tiempo en algo, hasta que esta historia :3 salió de nuestras cabecitas.
> 
> Beta principal: Nem-sa! Muchas gracias, nena, por toda la ayuda que nos has dado con este fic, que tan largo como es, aun asi te arriesgaste a ayudarnos con el :D fue un alivio tener alguien en quien apoyarte mientras nosotras peleabamos con el otro monstruo. Gracias por las palabras, consejos y animos.
> 
> Muchas gracias a Elghin-Hall y Nocturnal_Fox, por todos los animos que nos dieron! De verdad chicos, usteden son nuestra salvacion.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los actores no nos pertenecen. Carnage es propiedad de Marvel Comics.

 

 

  
  
**BORN FROM GODS**  
** BETWEEN BLOOD AND DARKNESS **

 

  
**PRÓLOGO**  
**Como todo comenzó.**

                                                                                                    

  
  
En los veinte años que lleva viviendo en Norfolk City, nunca ha llovido tanto como hoy.  
  
Parece que el cielo va a caerse a pedazos sobre la ciudad con cada trueno que resuena en la más basta oscuridad del cielo, solo fugazmente iluminada por la poderosa luz de los rápidos relámpagos que centellean cada vez con más ira desde la infinita vastedad sobre él. No tiene palabras para expresar cuan empapado se siente.  
  
Recuerda como Christian Kane, un no tan sabio amigo, diría “es como caminar desnudo por la calle” como un adjetivo a esta lluvia, al huracán que azota las costas de la ciudad cercana y que al parecer ha tocado tierra y nadie ha notificado a los medios de comunicación masiva. Es ilógico que haya alguien en la calle a esas horas de la noche.  
  
Es aún más estúpido que él esté en la calle en esas condiciones.  
  
Con la capucha de su suéter sobre su cabeza —no es impermeable, porque tiene el cabello y el rostro igual de empapados que el resto de su cuerpo—, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, el celular (seguramente perdido total) sin dejar de vibrar contra sus arrugados y helados dedos, que buscan esconderse más profundo en sus bolsillos buscando algo de calor.  
  
Se siente patético.  
  
Pero tiene una misión para hoy, y está muy seguro de que a quien sigue no se va a detener por una lluvia torrencial.  
  
Además de las protestas anti xenofobia que había ahora, y el estatus quo con respecto a la elección de un posible candidato neutral para el Senado de los Estados Unidos de América; Norfolk City era conocida por ser el puerto principal, después de Cabo Rey al norte —donde el huracán estaba golpeando violentamente— y donde el tráfico de todo lo que respirara era más que común.  
  
Hoy, un cargamento de niños somalíes, venia directo al puerto que no iba a estar vigilado por nadie, porque el Gobernador era un malvado Republicano al que la mitad de los habitantes de Virginia querían colgar de los testículos y encajarlo en una estaca. No permitiría que los traficantes se salieran con la suya. Incluso si le tocaba actuar solo.  
  
Así que sigue caminando, paso a paso, mirando disimuladamente cada lugar por donde camina, cada mirada, cada intención. Sintiendo dentro de sus zapatos el pequeño, pero ineludible pozo de agua que se forma y algo irritado por eso, pero sin desconcentrarse ni un segundo. Temiendo que al más mínimo movimiento le pueda significar a alguien su vida.  
  
Está consciente además que seguramente quien le sigue no se va a acercar de forma muy llamativa en un primer lugar. No, seguramente se hará con un momento para hacer lo que él está haciendo, revisando cada cuadra y cerciorándose que nada le detenga.  
  
Así que tampoco le extrañaría que sepa de su presencia o al menos sospeche.  
  
No ha sido él quien se ha enterado de este caso. Más bien, ser el dueño de un bar le da la ventaja de escuchar conversaciones que de verdad no debería oír por su propia seguridad, no en esta ciudad al menos.  
  
Nunca se ha llevado heridas serias a casa después de escuchar a un par de hombres hablar de un cargamento de droga o de una transacción económica por un asesinato, tampoco le ha dado por jugar a ser un superhéroe, porque él mejor que nadie sabe que no podría ser aceptado como uno. No de nuevo.  
  
Aunque sus amigos siempre se andan quejando de que los poderosos nunca hacen nada, no apoyan este estilo de vida alternativo al de honorable dueño del mejor bar de la costa, algunas veces miembro honorario del club neutral; otras, mejor conocido como el casanova Jensen Ackles.  
  
Uno de sus anteriores amantes lo había dicho una vez, sus ojos color verde, que resaltaban con su piel perfectamente blanca, llena de pecas que solo hacían que tu imaginación volara e incluso su firme cuerpo, le hacían un pecado a la vista.  
  
¡No había mencionado, todo!  
  
No señor, él era más.  
  
Y lo sabía.  
  
Y no se refería exactamente a sus poderes.  
  
Una larga vida de promiscuidad y placeres le había dado la fuerza para seguir adelante, para no ser solo un desadaptado más, de esos que pasaban las tardes combatiendo el crimen con esas habilidades extraordinarias de las que cada vez muchos más eran capaces de reproducir. Lo que le llevaba a pensar —como muchos otros— que ellos eran el siguiente paso en la evolución.  
  
No solo eran mutaciones genéticas, desarrollando así una serie infinita de variedades que les definían como fenómenos antes los ojos de billones de humanos que cada día perdían más y más poder, asustados en sus propias casas, conspirando sobre como quitarlos del medio de un solo movimiento y así poder por fin, poner un alto a la reproducción de los fenómenos.  
  
A veces sospechaba que había más chicos malos que buenos buscando hacer algo por el mundo.  
  
Quienes no solo eran capaces de reproducirse —tanto con hembras como con varones— sino que eran razas superiores, más fuertes, más inteligentes. Pero tal como los humanos, no todos los fenómenos eran buenos.  
  
Él sabía que ellos eran el próximo paso de la humanidad, no era engreído, ni soberbio, había claras evidencias de ello, pero eso no significaba que podían decidir sobre la vida y la muerte, que podían acabar con miles de personas, porque no les habían considerado superiores.  
  
No, eso sí era una locura.  
  
Alcanzo al sujeto que perseguía pocos metros más adelante, por lo que se tuvo que detener, mientras el hombre cruzaba la calle, él se refugiaba bajo un techo de latón de una de las fábricas cercanas a su puesto. Sabía que tenía que tomar otra ruta, era lo mejor, tenía la impresión de que iba en círculos, simplemente siguiendo al sujeto encapuchado como el por su instinto, por ese sonido apenas parpadeante de la sangre que corría en sus venas.  
  
— Vamos... — busco por un callejón que no fuera a llevarlo a una trampa, pero era inútil, no había nada vivo en ese lugar a pesar del hombre, y guiarse con el sonido de su sangre siendo bombeada era su única opción de atraparlo.  
  
Se decidió que esperar cinco minutos le daría una ventaja segura, por lo que contó los segundos en su cabeza, muy lentamente para no equivocarse con las prisas.  
  
De un momento a otro, el fluir de la sangre que bombeaba de un lado a otro se incrementó, era como si aquel hombre estuviera haciendo un significativo esfuerzo, entonces lo observo, del callejón desolado salieron fieras llamas de fuego llenas de fuerza y cubriendo de esquina a esquina. Era una trampa, sí hubiera entrado seguidamente a este, el fuego se hubiera llevado su vida.  
  
Comenzó a correr, introduciéndose en un callejón cercano y buscando un sitio elevado en el que pudiera subirse, intentando que su propio pulso no se entrometiera en el sonido violento del palpitar de a quien seguía. En lugar de conseguir una escalera o un cubo con el que poder impulsarse a los techos, vio una alcantarilla.  
  
Hizo una mueca.  
  
— Tengo que dejar de hacer esto... — se maldijo por su graciosa idea de jugar a ser superhéroe de una ciudad en decadencia, antes de que su cuerpo entero se colara por las fijas rendijas del alcantarillado, deshaciéndose en sangrientas tiras para poder entrar en tan diminuto espacio.  
  
Esta era la peor parte de su poder, aunque después de veinticuatro años se había acostumbrado a la grotesca imagen.  
  
Era la sangre misma que corría por sus venas.  
  
Esa era su habilidad especial.  
  
Era como ser un fenómeno de agua —aunque pertenecía a esa rama de poderes—, pero en lugar de que sus poderes tuvieran la consistencia del agua, tenían el color y el espesor de la sangre, por fortuna, nunca se había coagulado a media acción.  
  
Eso sí que sería ridículo e irónico.  
  
Existían dos posibilidades, que aquel hombre pensara que el furioso fuego le había atrapado y con ello detenido o que tuviera alguna forma de saber que aún le seguía, aunque fuera nada más que malicia, no podía arriesgarse. Por eso el seguirlo por las alcantarillas de aquella patética y por cierto maloliente ciudad — más ahí abajo — era la mejor acción que tenía.  
  
Para evitar que este hombre llegara a su objetivo.  
  
Allí abajo, claro, era un poco más difícil diferenciar el ahora débil pulso de ese sujeto del de las ratas que le pasaban por los pies.  
  
— ¡No voy a volver hacer esto! — Se gritó a sí mismo, intentando ver por dónde iba en las inundadas alcantarillas, manteniéndose pegado a la pared para no tocar el agua sucia que corría en el canal central. Tenía que cruzar todo el tramo que había corrido para esconderse antes de perder el rastro.

 

Tiene un pequeño cuaderno entre sus manos, es de un color negro opaco y está hecho de un elegante cuero, las iniciales de su nombre en dorado “J. P.”, están cuidadosamente fijadas en una de las esquinas que quedan ocultas estratégicamente de los ojos de cualquiera.  
  
La hoja de reciclaje que contiene el cuaderno deja ver un pequeño dibujo de un edificio, es algo grande y destacan primordialmente las salidas, remarcadas una y otra vez, casi de manera obsesiva. Sin que el movimiento del auto favorezca a que alguna línea se salga de donde las demás se agrupan y se hace un poco más gruesas por la insistencia del hombre cuyo cabello castaño cubre una parte de su rostro.  
  
Podría decirse que es una mala costumbre, pero le hace sentir seguro, sumamente seguro. Desde aquella fatídica noche siempre que se traslada a un lugar nuevo, no solo dibuja sino que verifica cuales son las salidas que tiene, después de todo, un sobreviviente como el necesita estar preparado.  
  
Él es eso, si alguien busca alguna forma de describirlo, sobreviviente sería la mejor palabra que podría encontrar, lo fue aquella noche y lo seguirá siendo. El dibujo es justamente del lugar donde dentro de una hora dará su discurso, uno importante, algo grande.  
  
— ¡Maldición! — su mano deja de sujetar el lápiz unos segundos, en que este se desliza de sus dedos. — Robert olvide mi discurso, debemos regresar.  
  
Es una fortuna que se encuentre a dos cuadras de su casa.  
  
— Sí, señor. — replica de inmediato su chofer particular, dando la vuelta en la siguiente entrada en U del bonito vecindario, donde las familias más pudientes se juntan a hacer barbacoas los fines de semanas, con sus espectaculares piscinas y jacuzzis al aire libre, y los hijos en colegios para formarse como futuros burgueses.  
  
El no creció así, no creció en un buen vecindario. Creció en el campo en una casa pequeña para la cantidad de personas que dormían en ella; expuesta al sol y a la intemperie, una casa de tejas viejas y quebradizas, con mantas suaves en las camas, desgastadas con los años; la vieja casa de Kerrington olía a hogar, a su hogar.  
  
Se preguntó, muy brevemente, si alguna vez volvería a percibir ese olor sin tener que recordar el crudo olor a cadáveres calcinados que algunas veces podía jurar que percibía brotar de su piel.  
  
La nueva casa había sido pagada con su salario como Senador por el Distrito de Maryland, después de que acabara la escuela de derecho como una buena promesa, saliendo de Harvard para ocupar un cargo político lo más cerca de su mentor. Era enorme, demasiado; para que una sola persona la habitara.  
  
A veces resultaba tan abrumante y vacía, que prefería pasar horas en la oficina, buscando entre sus cuadros, libros y protocolos, la paciencia y la tranquilidad que necesitaba para no gritar cuando alguien le felicitaba por su posición neutral en torno al principal conflicto de este pobre planeta.  
  
Neutral.  
  
Eso era ridículo.  
  
Nadie podía ser eso.  
  
Bajando del auto, observo a ambos lados de la solitaria calle, su chofer se había bajado también a abrir su puerta, había una razón por la cual tenía un chofer y esa razón tenía nombre y apellido; pero no le molestaba, Robert Redford era una persona callada que no se animaba a decir mucho aun cuando alguien insistía.  
  
Camino hasta la puerta de entrada, no considerando necesario que el auto cruzara la verja, era una zona privada y toda su casa estaba protegida por altos muros de piedra que la dividían de las demás casas.  
  
Escucho a Robert subirse nuevamente al auto, manteniendo el motor en marcha. No le tomaría demasiado ir por la hoja de su discurso y volver a subir al auto. No le tomaría demasiado porque él siempre había sido mil veces más veloz que cualquiera.  
  
¡Y letal!  
  
Eso le dice una pequeña voz en su cabeza que ignora, mientras su sistema de seguridad automatizado reconoce el color y forma de sus ojos y le deja entrar.  
  
— Creó que lo deje en el desayunador...  
  
Se apresura adentro, buscando en la cocina, pero no logra conseguirlo donde pensaba que lo había dejado. Se da la vuelta, pensando en que si fue allí donde lo vio la última vez, debe de estar cerca. Se inclina a mirar debajo de la mesa central y sonríe cuando lo ve entre las patas de la silla.  
  
No es que su memoria le falle a la hora de improvisar, pero tener algo con lo que reforzarse lo hace sentir sumamente seguro de lo que está haciendo, entrando de lleno en una campaña para ser Senador de los Estados Unidos.  
  
Su cabello castaño que esta apenas por encima de sus hombros, se desordena un poco cuando se inclina por el escurridizo papel y no le extraña, siempre ha tenido un cabello rebelde, "ella" se lo decía cada noche, cuando le cantaba algo hasta que él se quedaba dormido.  
  
Se devuelve por los interminables pasillos, caminando hacia la salida, acomodando un poco intuitivamente su cabello.  
  
Tiene la apariencia impecable de un político republicano; siempre bien acomodado y con trajes de renombre en su closet, es un verdadero alivio que no se haya ensuciado las rodillas, se hubiera tenido que cambiar y retrasar aún más el viaje al Hotel Reimbrant, donde se celebraría la gala.  
  
Cerrando la puerta con llave nuevamente, se apresuró a llegar a la entrada, cerrando la verja tras él y dando un último vistazo a la casa antes de que algo brillante tras el llamara su atención.  
  
Por instinto se gira de inmediato, sintiendo como el aire que normalmente llega a sus pulmones no es el necesario, su garganta se seca y una expresión de miedo toma forma en su rostro. Siente, como si fuera de nuevo un niño.  
  
Uno indefenso y asustado.  
  
No importa si intenta moverse, es imposible hacerlo cuando esta tan paralizado de miedo.  
  
Quiere huir, esconderse, pero no puede hacer más que boquear mientras ve la llamarada fantasma acercarse a él, reconoce una fuerza como esa en cuanto la ve, y en otras circunstancias la enfrentaría, si fuera un espectro de agua o de viento, pero el fuego... lo aterra.  
  
Intenta decir algo, gritar por ayuda, pero todo lo que su cerebro registra es "no dejes que te escuche", la voz de su madre en su oído, el calor abrasante sobre él.  
  
Entonces escucha un ruido extraño, como si algo vibrara bajo sus pies, y lo siguiente que registra su cerebro es un fuerte chorro de agua helada saliendo de una toma de agua cercana e impactando al espectro de fuego, que se desvanece en cenizas invisibles centímetros antes de llegar a él.  
  
Esta respirando agitadamente mientras trata de registrar que es lo que ha pasado, debe estar algo pálido supone y realmente no se siente bien, no solo lo sabe por la forma en que su cuerpo reacciona sino porque inconscientemente su espalda esta contra la puerta, casi acurrucado, asustado, pero en silencio siempre en silencio.  
  
— ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? — antes de que Robert quien apenas lo ha notado se acerque a él, hay un extraño frente a él. Con la ropa húmeda, como sospecha que también está su traje, pero manchada de negro. — Mierda de cosas que uno tiene que ver en este barrio... — el sujeto se ríe suavemente. — ¿Quieres que llame una ambulancia?  
  
Sus ojos claros llenos de miedo, deben sorprender al otro hombre por el murmullo que deja ir cuando él simplemente le mira, aun sin moverse más que lo necesario para que sus ojos se encontraran.  
  
— ¿Señor Padalecki? ¿Está bien? — Redford está allí segundos después acercándose a Padalecki, pero sin tocarle. Esa siempre ha sido la regla, "no te acerques demasiado".  
  
Pero el hombre de ojos verdes, que aún está cerca de él, no lo sabe y además está perdido en sus ojos, en lo que sea que sintió cuando ambos compartieron esa primera mirada. Por eso lleva su mano al hombro ajeno, tomándose el atrevimiento de acariciar un poco.  
  
— Hey, está bien, está a salvo.  
  
Siente un calorcillo tiñendo sus mejillas, todas sus defensas caídas brevemente. Le costaría muchos años admitir como un gimoteo patético se salió de sus labios antes de que bruscamente recuperara la compostura, alejando de un manotazo al extraño.  
  
— ¡Wow! Tranquilo, tigre, solo quería saber si estabas bien. — hay una sonrisa divertida en el sujeto del suéter rojo sucio que se aleja, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos que parecen humedos. — bueno, ya estás bien.  
  
— Espera… — su voz sale algo extraña, por lo que se aclara la garganta un poco. — Eres bastante valiente para ser humano... Gracias.  
  
— Si... — riéndose ligeramente el extraño le guiña un ojo. — cuando quieras, chico grande... — fue allí cuando su salvador le miro de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en su paquete.  
  
Sus mejillas vuelven a sonrojarse —aunque no sabe si en algún momento dejaron de estarlo—, pero mientras tanto, se lame los labios, piensa que su corazón late aun desbocado, por el susto de hace pocos minutos y nada más.  
  
Nada más.  
  
— ¿Cuál... Cuál es tu nombre?  
  
— ¿Mi nombre? — parece dudar en dárselo, fijándose donde está de pie. — supongo que no importa... soy Jensen.  
  
— Gracias, Jensen. — repite, sonriendo tímidamente.  
  
— No fue nada, tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí. — alejándose un poco, mientras se olía la ropa; Jensen Ackles se sintió afortunado de que este inocente humano no hubiera salido herido por su estúpido error de seguir a alguien tan poderoso como para que lo hubiera hecho moverse por toda la ciudad bajo tierra.  
  
Era increíble lo mucho que había corrido en tan pocas horas, siendo perseguidos por esos perros del infierno que por poco mataban a alguien. Por fortuna, había actuado con rapidez sin dejarse en evidencia.  
  
Miro a su alrededor y pensó si esto había sido un accidente o ese hombre, era realmente perseguido por ese espectro, este lugar parecía ostentoso, entonces quizás, solo quizás aquel hombre era el objetivo desde el inicio.  
  
— Disculpe... — se giró hacia la voz que le hablaba, descubriendo que era el hombre alto al que había salvado, tenía la mano estirada, como si le ofreciera algo, aturdido por ese gesto, estiro la mano. — es todo el efectivo que tengo, así podrás comer algo esta noche y quizás darte una ducha en un hotel. — anuncio, sonriendo cuando Ackles por fin lo tomo. La toma de agua seguía botando, solo que el chorro era como el de una fuente, hacia arriba. — Gracias por tus servicios.  
  
— Oh. — sus ojos verdes buscaron los cafés, aún tenían algo distinto que le llamaba la atención, pero intento centrarse en lo que sucedía, en su enorme mano extendida con algo de dinero hacía él. — No soy un indigente hombre, solo... — se da cuenta que su olor y lo mojado de sus ropas no son la mejor prueba para lo que dice. — Me tomaste en un mal momento, chico.  
  
— Oh... — no parece nada avergonzado. — entonces, para tu familia.

Jensen Ackles.

  
Derrotado. Apestoso. Sucio.  
  
Regresa esa misma noche al bar cerrado. Abre la puerta. Mira adentro. No hay nadie, esta tan vacío como el día de la apertura, donde el lema "Ackles's Joint Neutral Bar" no causo muy buena impresión entre los vecinos; no hasta que la panadería Ster's Cakes, cambio su nombre a "Neutral Bakery".  
  
Se sienta detrás de la barra, antes de ponerse de pie. Deja las llaves sobre la madera, girándose a ver las sillas perfectamente ordenadas, la pista de baile limpia. Este chiquillo, Steve Carlson está haciendo un muy buen trabajo para ser un humano. Trabaja duro, solo espera que no sea por lo de "libertad condicional" y porque él es su tutor ahora que esta fuera de la cárcel. Antes estaba dentro —lógicamente— encerrado por robar comida en una tienda.  
  
Se subió a la barra, tirándose al otro lado antes de pensárselo dos veces.  
  
— Whisky. — susurra, pensando que no tiene demasiado licor en la sangre.  
  
De pronto, esto de tener un bar parece algo sumamente genial. Un bar, licor gratis. Pues no tan gratis, pero tiene para pagar las cuentas así que una botella no le hará daño.  
  
Enciende la televisión cuando ha conseguido una bolsa de patatas bajo el mesón, y se dispone a comer y beber cuando lo ve.  
  
— Pues mierda.  
  
Es el chico de hace unas horas, lo reconocería donde fuera y no sabe exactamente porque, pero ahí está con un impecable traje gris que delinea su cuerpo de manera perfecta, sus facciones están más serias y algo frías de las que recuerda cuando estuvo a punto de morir hace algunas horas, porque iba a morir, ese ataque iba con toda la intensión de arrebatarle la vida. Está de pie frente a un montón de gente, hablando de una convivencia pacífica entre humanos y fenómenos, una construcción conjunta de un mundo mejor.  
  
Baja la vista al suelo y nota que el canal está trasmitiendo los discursos de los distintos oferentes a senadores del congreso del país y... ¡No puede creerlo!  
  
— ... Senador... uff... — deja el Whisky a un lado, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo ya está acalorado. — ...nada como eso para excitarte.  
  
Eso le confirma que efectivamente existe la posibilidad de que no fuera un accidente y ese espectro fuera detrás de —lee con cuidado la pantalla— Jared Padalecki, un humano, que aspira a un importante pero peligroso cargo.


	2. Capítulo 01 Encuentros Furtuitos

  
Los días como hoy en los que recibe mercancía a la hora justa en la que el sol está empezando a decaer y el bar está sumamente silencioso, es en los que puede permitirse pensar un poco, en cómo está el mundo, en como a veces tiene la impresión de que nada ha cambiado, que sigue siendo un lugar hostil y oscuro para cualquier persona que decida vivir. Sin embargo, siempre se recuerda que está equivocado, que algo ha cambiado… todos es más peligroso, indignante e injusto que cuando era apenas un niño o al menos, es así, como lo percibe hoy en día.

Limpia la copa que tiene entre manos unas dos veces más, con ese pensamiento en su cabeza escucha afuera a Steve Carlson, su protegido, decirle algo a Ian Somerhalder, con unas cuantas risas e insultos de por medio y se distrae, sonriendo porque al menos en esa zona de la ciudad, pueden tener algo de paz. Ambos están bajando la mercancía y clasificándola detenidamente, “porque es la base de cualquier negocio, papa”, le dijo Carlson una vez, con ese tono de pequeño niño sabelotodo que aun de vez en cuando tiene el adolescente.

Cuando termina de limpiar las copas, enciende la televisión con un bostezo y la sensación de que todo está mal vuelve a él con las declaraciones que escucha, se trata de un atentado más, esta vez en un hospital de humanos, aparentemente no sobrevivió nadie.

A veces se pregunta cómo es que Pellegrino no entendía como se había vuelto loco y homicida en esa época tan oscura de su vida, si ese era el siguiente paso al que podían acceder todos los habitantes actuales del planeta. Eso era lo que él podía aplicar a todos esos dementes que se dedicaban a matarse los unos a los otros.

El gobierno actual era demócrata, con tintes de republicano barato que tenían a las personas tan descontentas como siempre. Por lo que sabía de la historia, el mundo había dejado de progresar cuando las primeras guerras nucleares comenzaron. La radiación se hizo con todo lo que se movía, y eso produjo el cambio violento en los cromosomas y una nueva raza de homo sapiens alzarse sobre la tierra.

Los humanos eran culpables de la situación actual, pues en su afán de conquistarse los unos a los otros, habían creado una raza mil veces más resistentes que ellos, y más evolucionada. Creada con resistencia a la radiación que poco a poco les exterminaba, sin importar todos los trabajos en los muros que contenían la potente emisión toxica.

En lo que a él respectaba, la única postura legal que un humano podía tener con respecto a toda la situación actual era simple: tragar y comer. Debían aceptar su error, debían tragarse su error y convivir con él, o los Fenómenos iban a exterminarlos poco a poco.

Sin embargo, convivir no parecía realmente una opción para los humanos, quienes en su gran mayoría no aceptaban su cuota de responsabilidad de toda esta situación, en que toda forma de vida se había visto afectada. Los árboles que quedaban dando oxígeno, habían dejado de ser verdes y refrescantes, sus colores habían variado y muchos de ellos no se habían adaptado, sus hojas habían caído hasta convertirse en polvo, polvo que llegaba hasta los océanos y contaminaba un poco más, las aguas llenas de petróleo y desechos tóxicos, a tal punto que las olas celestes con espuma blanca, no era más que un recuerdo para los niños, una historia, un cuento para dormir.

En la actualidad muy pocas playas quedaban como centro de atracción de turistas, no solo porque en su gran mayoría no fueran aptas por su alto grado de contaminación, sino porque la tensión política/social estaba cada día más fuerte, casi podía cortar el ambiente, el miedo y la terquedad humana y de los llamados fenómenos lo alimentaban, por lo que la gente no se divertía, no al aire libre, donde cada lado podía encontrar lo que consideraba una amenaza.

Por esa razón empezó a dividirse el mundo en dos, algunos empresarios sádicos habían hecho una excelente lectura del contexto y empezaron a ofrecer, hospitales, escuelas, hoteles para humanos y fenómenos, separadamente, jugando con el miedo de la gente y vendiéndoles una ilusión de seguridad que muchos y muchas compraron, porque ambas partes no podían ver más allá de toda esta locura.

No tardo mucho tampoco para que el gobierno tomara partido también, para que los políticos se autodenominaran pro—humanos, pro—fenómenos y una fracción más pequeña: neutrales.

Él había caído en ese grupo, atraído por la culpa de lo que el mismo le había hecho a su familia, llegando a tener el sueño de que el mundo podía mejorar. Como muchos otros había necesitado aferrarse a eso, entre tanta muerte, la esperanza de encontrar la forma de como convivir, era una locura que, admitía, abrazaba con increíble fuerza.

Quizás lo necesitaba para sentirse cuerdo, para sentir que no lo había perdido todo.

Por eso cuando las noticias cambiaron, y el rostro atractivo del Senador Padalecki apareció, sonrió, las mejillas sonrojadas.

— Dios, eres tan sexy, lo que daría por tenerte entre mis piernas...

— ¡PAPÁ!

— ¿Qué? Solo quiero enseñarle unos cuantos trucos para manejarse con la gente.

— Estoy seguro que eso se lo explicaron muy bien en la escuela de leyes, ¿no crees, papa? Tu solo quieres hacer cosas pervertidas. — Steve, más atento a su estado de ánimo ahora, le hace sonreír. Él quiere hacerle cosas pervertidas a ese Senador, si, no va a negarlo, pero también quiere que sea una mejor persona, que sepa tratar a quienes verdaderamente importa.

Discursivamente, el hombre de la pantalla tiene un increíble talento, lograba llegar a humanos y fenómenos, que nunca han pensado un segundo siquiera en la neutralidad, pero hay algo en él, que no le termina de convencer y como le gustaría, que una persona con tan fuertes convicciones fuera real... por lo que de alguna forma, desea poder eliminar esa incertidumbre que siente con respecto a ese hombre en su pecho.

Estaba seguro de que él podía lograr darle una visión más amplia del mundo a Jared Padalecki.

Aunque no creía que pudiera obtener una nueva oportunidad de hablar con él.

 

 

Le gusta correr hasta que su cuerpo empieza a sentir cada músculo de su cuerpo pesado, siempre tiene que concentrarse mucho para no terminar moviéndose con la fuerza que la electricidad lo hace y para ser capaz de conseguir que su cuerpo se relaje como lo hace, facilitando el control de sus poderes.

Es realmente complicado vivir como humano y no tener ninguna oportunidad de usar sus habilidades, siente que de ahí viene su falta de control, pero su mentor dice que es porque es demasiado poderoso y que los fenómenos como él no llegan a un control total y permanente a lo largo de su vida.

Suena creíble, pero tiene la impresión de que es algo más.

Pero como siempre, lo ignora, termina pensando en cómo hace dos semanas se paralizo del miedo, pensando que podría morir ahí mismo, compartiendo de manera irónica el fuego que calcino a sus padres hasta que eran incapaces de gritar más, derretidos por el abrasador calor.

¿Quién podría enviar específicamente a un espectro de ese tipo detrás de él?

Alguien que sabía que estaba haciendo, alguien que sabía quién era verdaderamente. O quizás, alguien que estaba en contra de lo neutral, pero ¿Quién?

Ellos estaban en contra de lo neutral. Ellos eran quienes acabarían con los neutrales. Era la única forma de dominar el mundo y colocar la balanza enteramente a favor de aquellos que ahora eran desfavorecidos por la sociedad.

Había trazado una ruta esta mañana en su agenda, anotando los sitios en los que se podía detener a comer sin que fueran capaces de ser reconocido. No podía dejar que nadie más supiera lo que hacía en su tiempo libre. Joder, necesitaba tener mucho cuidado con todo esto.

Se había paralizado; casi le habían matado, solo porque no había podido enfrentar un poco de fuego. Era grande, era muy grande, recuerda su calor, su fuerza, sentía como su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho del miedo, justo como esa noche.

Todo como esa noche.

Se detuvo frente a un puesto de granizados, sonriendo cuando sintió el frío inundar su rostro. Necesitaba algo frío para calmarse y esto era una buena idea.

— Te lo digo, Christian, tu vida amorosa es una mierda.

En un primer momento ignora la voz, es una conversación más, se acerca al puesto de granizados y sin quitarse la capucha y con una voz suave, pide uno con todo, lo más lleno de leche condensada posible.

No tiene por qué interesarle, la verdad.

La vida es superflua afuera de la suya, y eso nunca le ha importado. Ahora, cuando la voz continua sonando, quejándose de la vida sexual de otro individuo, comienza a hacerse cada vez más conocida, familiar, pero aún lejana.

— Al menos no soy como tú, imbécil. ¿Lo sabes? Tú que has dejado de lado ser un promiscuo idiota para obsesionarte con ese político, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

— No es solo un político, es un buen político, es neutral. Me gusta lo neutral.

— Es realmente difícil que un político sea neutral. – dice y llevando su vista al sujeto de capucha que pide un granizado, se ve sospechoso, porque pareciera que pese a ser tan alto, deseaba pasar desapercibido.

— Además, debiste verlo, este era como un gatito asustado cuando lo vi... por eso es que piensas que es otro estirado, pero este le temía a la muerte. ¿Me da otro de coco? Dios, como amo el coco. — hablo de nuevo, y fue allí cuando comprendió que quizás debería verle el rostro a este sujeto, nunca había que confiarse de alguien que vistiera tan bien y aun así quisiera esconderse.

Christian bufa.

— Humano, le tiene miedo a la muerte y pretende hacerse con una carga tan peligrosa, está loco. — dice y Jared no puede evitar bufar en voz alta.

— ¿No estás de acuerdo con eso, cariño? — Jensen se inclina hacia adelante, esperando ver al menos un rostro bonito por su esfuerzo y curiosidad, y wow, no esperaba ver ese rostro tan de cerca de nuevo. — ¡Oh, eres tú!

— Oh... Hey… — Jared habla, en voz baja, aun sin querer que nadie más se diera cuenta que estaba ahí... pero no puede evitar sonrojarse, por lo cerca que esta ese hombre de él y como su corazón late un poco más rápido.

— Hey. – es el sujeto del otro día, al que hubiera olvidado si no fuera porque seguía recordando esa noche, el miedo, el enfado, después el discurso. — no esperaba verte de nuevo... tan cerca... ¿Ves? — Jensen se señaló a sí mismo, tenía una chaqueta de los Medias Rojas y bajo eso una camiseta blanca, con jeans apretados y botas de vaquero. — no soy un indigente.

Eso saca una sonrisa de Jared, una que Jensen se encuentra mirando con atención.

— Mira que era cierto, pensé que aquel día estabas diciéndome una mentira. — acuso sin moverse un segundo, solo dejando que Jensen siguiera mirándole, sus ojos conectados.

— ¿Quieres caminar, guapo? — señalando el camino con su cabeza, Jensen no dejo de mirarle, sus ojos, casi amarillos por la luz del sol que daba en ellos, estaban tan fijos en los suyos que era imposible apartar la mirada.

— Si. — no sabe que le lleva a contestar sin dejar de sonreír, pero toma su granizado con una sonrisa y camina junto a Jensen, ninguno sin darse cuenta de la mueca incrédula de Christian y el vendedor, que ha reconocido a Jared.

— Entonces, ¿Qué hace un futuro Senador de los Estados Unidos dando una caminata por el parque sin guardaespaldas? — Padalecki quiso rodar los ojos, ¿De verdad esa era la primera pregunta del sujeto? Aunque era de esperarse. — ¿No es suficiente tener un gimnasio privado?

— Me gusta correr bajo el sol, me ayuda a liberar energía de una mejor manera. — responde encogiéndose de hombros. — Así que ya sabes, que quizás sea Senador, aspirar al anonimato en esta ciudad es difícil hombre.

— En especial con esa altura, eres más grande que una persona regular, y tienes muchos músculos, en todas partes. — dando un vistazo apreciativo al trasero de Padalecki, este no pudo más que bufar, sintiéndose vulnerable ante el extraño que le había salvado la vida. — lo que verdaderamente me intriga es porque, ¿No se supone que a ustedes los políticos les gustan las cámaras?

— Me gusta la naturaleza, crecí en el campo. — aclaro sonrojado y con una leve sonrisa. — ¿Quién no prefiere el sol y la sombra de unos buenos árboles? ¿Tú no...?

— Si... pero, ¿Qué haría alguien como yo sin el ruido de la ciudad? La vida en el campo es demasiado... solitaria, silenciosa. No soy una persona a la que le guste estar solo... — se encogió de hombros, probando el granizado con sus labios y gimiendo de placer. — esto es bueno, es un lujo.

— Tampoco me gusta estar solo. — contestó en voz baja, sin comprender como podía coincidir en sentimientos de ese tipo con ese hombre. — Quizás por eso deje el campo, después de la muerte de mis padres.

— Uh... — Jensen Ackles parece consternado con esa respuesta, mirándole al rostro en el segundo siguiente que esas palabras salen de él. — Lo siento... eso siempre cambia todo. Cuando mi papa murió, fue devastador para la familia, pero mamá nos enseñó a salir adelante. Se consiguió un novio años después, mis hermanos y yo construimos nuestras vidas en base a lo que habíamos perdido... esa es la magia de la muerte, lo cambia todo, así sea para mal o para bien.

— Mi mentor me dijo algo parecido... me hizo todo lo que soy hoy. — explico con nostalgia. — Le debo mi vida, ¡Oh! pero a ti también ¿Sabes?

— Si, pero me pagaste lo que tu vida costaba, 50 dólares, eso sí que es bajo. — sus palabras aligeraron el ambiente, que era lo que había buscado con ellas, y Jared le había dado un tema del que hacer algo. — eres atractivo, además, decir Senador Padalecki lo hace todo más interesante, ¿No crees que valdrías más que eso?

— No lo sé, nunca me había puesto a pensar cuanto podía valer. — es en serio y hace una mueca pensativa moviendo sus labios levemente de un lado a otro. — Supongo que sí, que valgo un poco más.

— Eso es depresivo, aquí, prueba el coco eso te animara. — colocando su propio granizado frente a Padalecki, espero a que este tomara la invitación.

Se bajó un poco la capucha y acepto la cuchara con coco que el otro hombre le ofrecía, apenas sus labios se cerraron en esta, no puedo evitar hacer un sonidito de gusto que solo aumento la mirada llena de lujuria del otro hombre — Sabe bien, muy bien. Quizás, debamos tomar uno juntos más seguido.

— ¡Por supuesto! O podrías venir a mi bar... — metiendo una mano en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, Ackles extrajo su billetera y de allí saco una tarjeta. — siempre estoy allí.

— Me parece bien — respondió tomando la tarjeta — Sé que probablemente ya lo sabes, pero aquel día no te lo dije de frente, mi nombre es Jared.

— Y yo Jensen. — con una sonrisa cándida, Jensen acepto la confianza que el Senador depositaba en él. — ¿Nos veremos después?

— Claro que sí. — respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

¿Hace cuánto no lo hacía?

 

 

Había sido un día realmente duro, podía sentir sus ojos algo pesados y sus hombros algo rígidos, tenía inclusive un pequeño dolor en la mitad de la espalda que era culpa de las sillas del congreso, realmente ninguna, era para un hombre de su tamaño, debería estar acostumbrado, pero no era así.

El día entero se le había ido entre largas y largas páginas del reglamento interno de la empresa de seguridad para que era dueño del establecimiento del último incidente donde había fallecido algunos humanos, sí encontraba las palabras y las disposiciones que incitaran al odio, podía perfectamente usarlo como un ejemplo de porque estas empresas que prometían seguridad segregando a los "fenómenos", solo estaban aprovechándose del miedo de la gente y que no eran una opción, pacifica, sino todo lo contrario. Casi lo tenía, podía sentirlo y aun así la mayor parte del trabajo, lo habían realizado los periodistas, que se habían puesto a ellos, gracias a su llamada "anónima", cuando todo estallara, sería el político de buena voluntad, que ante una situación como esta, donde la vida de las personas había acabado tan abruptamente, haría su búsqueda por explicaciones.

Era perfecto.

Y en medio de toda aquella pequeña estrategia, hubo momento en que su vista se perdía en el cielo nublado y en el dueño de ese bar, que había encontrado por casualidad el otro día en el parque, mientras corría un poco para liberar algo de energía.

Aún puede recordar perfectamente su sonrisa y su voz, tanto, que se desconcertaba con los recuerdos, más cuando caía en cuenta que había quedado de verse en su bar, había sido un acuerdo casual, pero que no sabía si debería cumplir.

Tan pronto el reloj marcó las siete de la noche, se encontró pidiéndole a su chofer que se desviara a la zona neutral de la ciudad y ahí estaba ahora, enfrente del bar, viendo y analizando si debía entrar.

No podría imaginarse que adentro la gente hablaba de él, mas no dirigiéndose a su persona como el gran Senador neutral, sino más bien como el extraño loco que llevaba 30 minutos dando vueltas y vueltas por la entrada del local.

Los rumores habían llegado a Jensen como que un loco estaba borracho, que le llamara un taxi, también le habían dicho que era un policía esperando a hacer una redada o que debía salir y decirle al demente que se fuera porque estaba dando peor imagen que los borrachos.

Estaba empezando a considerar lo extraño de los rumores cuando alguien pidió un trago de forma violenta a Steve, y toda su atención se desvió a poner su ira sobre el insensato.

Padalecki aun daba vueltas frente a su bar cuando Ackles salió unos quince minutos despues, escupiendo sangre en el suelo antes de fijar su mirada en el loco trajeado que de verdad daba vueltas.

— Woah. Tu.

— Oh. — las mejillas de Jared se volvieron rojas bajo la luz improvisada de la farola que alumbraba la calle — Buenas noches, Jensen...

— ¿Tu eres el demente que no deja de bar vueltas frente a mi bar? — cuestiono con mucha curiosidad, mientras apreciaba la esbelta figura de Padalecki.

— ¿Que?, oh no... Solo, es solo que como hace una hora o dos decidí venir a verte y después... — se quedó callado, pensando lo que decía. — Camine un poco, por aquí al frente, di una vuelta o dos.

— Si, una o dos por 45 minutos... — Ackles rio con suavidad, acercándose y tomándole del brazo. — ¿Quiere ir dentro, Senador?

Los ojos de Jensen, bajo esa improvisada luz, se veían tan grandes y hermosos que se quedó en silencio, mirando unos segundos.

— Sí, creo que me sentaría bien comer algo, dime que no sólo vendes licor.

— No, tenemos comida. ¿Quieres una hamburguesa con papas fritas? ¿O pollo frito? No tenemos nada lujoso, pero servimos buena comida. — dijo, empujándolo dentro al ruidoso bar que estallo en vítores al ver que Ackles había vuelto, haciéndole rodar los ojos. — no les prestes atención, están empeñados en que debía sacar al loco que daba vueltas frente al bar.

— Me gustaría pollo con papas fritas y... — parpadeo, para luego dejar que una pequeña risa saliera de sus labios. — En serio, ¿En serio parecía un loco? — indaga, dejando que Ackles le guíe de la mano entre las mesas, más de una persona se sorprende cuando se dan cuenta de quién es.

— Eso decían ellos, yo no estoy muy atento a eso... — dándole una mesa vacía, Jensen le sonrió cuando le vio sentarse. — iré por tu comida...

— ¿Y podrás quedarte un rato conmigo o deberé seguirte con la vista de lejos? — Ackles ríe, mirando a los ojos más claros del senador en ese instante. — Puedo hacerlo, aunque parezca un loco un rato más.

— Tú sígueme con la mirada. Mi culo lo apreciara. — dijo con suavidad, caminando a la barra y meneando sus caderas con mucho énfasis, sacando silbidos y palmadas. — ¡Steve! ¡Pollo! ¡Yo hago las papas fritas!

Sonrió, porque tal y como dijo, le siguió con la mirada de un lado a otro, durante al menos quince minutos, porque simplemente cada vez se daba cuenta más que el miedo que sentía, era por lo mucho que le abría ese hombre.

Pronto tuvo la comida sobre la mesa, quizás no algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero le gustaba, el pollo tenía muchas especias y era crujiente, delicioso, y las papas fritas tenían perejil y ajo y se derretían en su boca despues de que crujieran. La ensalada de repollo era dulce con mucha mayonesa. Le gustaba, en especial porque Ackles había cocinado parte de lo que comía, con especial cuidado.

Todo eso lo acompañaba con un té frio de limón cuyo vaso pensaba que no iba a acabar nunca.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó al mismo tiempo que muerde una de las papas bañadas en salsa de tomate. — Lo siento, si parece que no he comido, en un buen tiempo... pero es que no tuve tiempo en el día de comer y ¿Te parece gracioso?

— ¿Acaso los políticos de oficio no tienen algo así como un asistente o secretario que se encarga de que tengas las cuatro comidas diarias? — cuestiona Ackles, reclinándose en su silla mientras miraba hacia la barra, el pulso de Steve se estaba acelerando, y no podía ver porque.

— Mi secretaria se ocupa más de las cosas oficiales que de mí. — responde suavemente encogiendo se de hombros. — Y estaba algo ocupado como para comer... así que, es aquí donde puedo encontrarte por las noches.

— Todas las noches de mi vida. — respondió, complacido de que Padalecki estuviera comiendo.

— Eso es bueno, me gustaría venir un poco más.... puedo seguirte con la mirada si estás muy ocupado. — responde aclarándose la garganta cuando se da cuenta, que quizás es bastante evidente para el hombre delante de él, que le gusta.

— Supongo que soy una persona de gustos exclusivos y ciertamente no me gusta cualquier tipo de "fauna". — respondió en voz baja, centrándose en su comida cuando ver a los ojos a Ackles, le ponía de así nervioso y las luces del lugar empezaban a parpadear, una o dos veces.

— Uh. Hombre selectivo. Lo entiendo. — se encoge de hombros. — Entonces, voy a ir a atender la barra, cualquier cosa, búscame allá.

— Te estaré mirando. — responde con voz suave.

— No me pierdas de vista, grandulón.

Sonriéndole abiertamente, Ackles se puso de pie, comenzando a alejarse hacia la barra, batiendo sus palmas para remover un poco a la multitud que se agolpaba en la barra, pidiendo tragos, enfebrecida por el licor y los deportes en la TV.

Jared no supo realmente que le llevó a quedarse ahí mirando detenidamente a Ackles cuando se retiró, estaba seguro que ahora si parecía un "loco", por la suave sonrisa en su rostro, mientras aquel hombre se desenvolvía con naturalidad detrás de la barra, era bastante capaz de hacer cualquier trago o cóctel y de manejar a cualquiera que quisiera pasarse de la raya, pensó que era extraño, que alguien le atraerá tanto, con tan sólo existir.

— Tengo que irme, esto es extraño y no quiero que termine en los periódicos. — saco un poco de dinero de su billetera, que dejo suavemente en la mesa antes de permitirse mirar a Ackles una vez más.

Afuera hacia frio nuevamente, y estaba lloviznando, se quejó, deteniéndose en la entrada y buscando el auto con la mirada, o a Robert, pero no vio a ninguno de los dos, se quedó allí por unos minutos, y cuando finalmente decidió moverse, la puerta del bar se abrió a sus espaldas, llamando su atención.

Movió su cabeza para mirar atrás, dándose cuenta de que había alguien allí, escucho el ruido del bar y luego la puerta se cerró, dejando la figura de anchos hombros de Jensen Ackles de su lado, con un paraguas en la mano. Se le veía algo contrariado, y no le miro cuando abrió el paraguas y puso un pie en la calle.

Le observo curioso, como había hecho toda la noche, preguntándose qué era lo que le llevaba a no alejarse de él.

De pronto, Ackles se giró hacia él, parecía aliviado ahora.

— ¿Qué haces allí de pie?

— Preguntarme porque estas delante de mí... mirando como yo te he mirado toda la noche — contesto caminado hasta que queda debajo del paraguas abierto que Ackles sostiene, ambos debajo de la lluvia que de pronto empieza a cernirse sobre ellos con más fuerza, obligándoles a acercarse.

— Somos demasiado grandes para este pequeño lugar... — Ackles dice suavemente, sintiendo todo el frente de su cuerpo hace contacto con el cuerpo de Padalecki, siente como sus mejillas se llenan de sangre, y como todo su mundo comienza ligeramente a darse vuelta. "¿Que estás haciendo?", se pregunta asimismo, los ojos fijos en los del Senador.

— Si nos acercamos un poco más, todo estará bien. — susurra, esta sonrojado y siente su corazón latir expectante de lo que está pasando en ese pequeño espacio, contra esos suaves ojos verdes que le atraen hasta que ambos están compartiendo el aliento y sus labios se están rozando.

— No es correcto. — le contesta, cerrando sus ojos y levantando sus pies del suelo, hasta que sus narices chocan.

— No me importa. — susurra, justo algunos segundos antes de que sus labios se toquen, es un movimiento suave y pequeño, ambos están tanteando el terreno que se tan pero tan cálido, abrir sus bocas para abarcar un poco más, es pronto una necesidad ineludible, una necesita que está acercando sus cuerpos.

Con los ojos cerrados, ambos están sumamente centrados en el otro, las respiraciones acompasadas mezclándose mientras se saborean, intentando aprender lo que más le gusta al otro.

Uno de ellos gimotea antes de que el paragua se vaya al suelo, obligándole a acercarse aún más de lo que ya están.

Padalecki se sorprende al ser tomado por la nuca y la cintura, obligándole a bajar aún más el cuello para profundizar el beso.

Ackles está ahora robándole el aliento, dejando que la lluvia que resbala por su ropa sea el menor de los problemas, mientras siente su cuerpo cobrar vida bajo las caricias de esos labios, se deja llevar, tanto que permite que Ackles le pegue a su cuerpo, en el mismo instante que una de las bombillas de la calle explota y les deja a oscuras.

Se aferra a sus anchos hombros, sintiendo como todo su cabello se pega a su rostro y al de Ackles; y es increíble sentir como la pasión por fin se apodera de su cuerpo, a diferencia de con cualquiera de sus frívolos amantes, esto, esto vale una enorme foto en el periódico, pero sabe que no habrá ninguna porque sus poderes le protegen de ello, y la oscuridad y la lluvia le ayudan a ocultar del mundo a esta fina joya que ha descubierto.

Los labios han comenzado a entumecérsele, haciéndole saber que nunca ha besado con tanto a ahínco a nadie, y aun así, no puede dejar de moverlos contra los de Ackles, que son tan suaves y blanditos como el mismo cielo.

— ¡Señor Padalecki!

La fuerte voz, que sale de la nada, hace que ambos reaccionen un poco, separándose aun cuando sus ojos se niegan a ello.

— Tenías razón, era un espacio muy pequeño. — Jared dice, logrando que Ackles sonría, mientras sus cuerpos aún están unidos.

— Si... deberías irte. — dice, mirando tras de Jared al guardaespaldas que sostiene una sombrilla negra en alto. — ¿Qué le ha pasado a la bombilla? — miro arriba a la oscuridad que se agolpaba sobre ellos junto con las enormes nubes. — Estoy todo empapado.

— Supongo que se sobrecargo o algo así. — responde sonrojado, porque no es exactamente una mentira. — Y bueno, te ves bien mojado. — agregó, sus ojos cafés no podían separarse de los pequeños pezones, que por el frío y la humedad sobresalían en la camisa negra.

— Pervertido. Deja de ver. — le dice, empujándole para después cruzarse de brazos y así volver a tener los ojos de Padalecki sobre los suyos. — ¿No has mirado lo suficiente toda la noche? — busca por su paraguas, que ha sido arrastrado por la corriente calle abajo, y rueda sus ojos, tendrá que comprarle otro a Steve o no parara nunca de quejarse.

— Lo siento. — Ríe un poco, como hace años no lo hace, — Creo que es hora de irme... nos vemos Jensen. — dice, aun mirando al hombre que ahora recoge el paraguas con cuidado.

— Si, si... — Ackles nuevamente parece contrariado, girándose hacia Padalecki casi con resignación. — ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

— Sí eso es lo que quieres — responde Jared, es el colmo que aún no pueda mirarle a los ojos sin que su corazón se acelere como un loco.

— ¿¡Lo que yo quiero!? — hace un chasquido con la lengua. — Vete, Padalecki, descansa y no te olvides de comer. — sacude violentamente el paraguas, peinando su cabello hacia atrás mientras empuja con el hombro la puerta del bar, dejando a Padalecki con los ojos muy abiertos.

  


  
Concentrarse en su oficina al día siguiente no es fácil, aun puede recordar el agua caer por su cuerpo en el mismo instante que los labios de Jensen estaban sobre los suyos, aun puede sentir como su cuerpo se relajó y una sensación de calor y bienestar bajo a todo eso cuerpo, nunca había sentido nada igual.

Nada.

Quizás por ello no ha podido evitar volver sobre ello, una y una otra vez, quedando totalmente perdido de lo que iba a agregar a la propuesta que él y su secretaria escribían aquella mañana y antes de eso, de la revisión de modificaciones que sus colaboradores habían propuesto y de quien sabe que más, porque solo podía pensar en Jensen Ackles.

Lo que era bastante ridículo, si tomaba en cuenta que las cosas no habían terminado exactamente bien. — Solo dije eso porque se puso evasivo de pronto — lo dice en voz alta, haciendo que su secretaria se queje y le mire severamente, por quien sabe también cuántas veces en aquella mañana, seguramente por lo desconcentrado que estaba.

Termina de hacer lo que tiene que hacer y se adelanta a Robert.

No queriendo ir con él y que su padre se entere de que piensa regresar al bar.

Si bien la orden era que si encontraba a alguien que conociera al Fenómeno Sanguine, o que hubiera luchado a su lado, él no tiene interés en obedecer esa orden, porque piensa que es inútil conseguir a un rumor.

Ni siquiera sabe porque a su padre le interesa tanto cazar al actual líder de los Fenómenos neutrales, por lo que ha escuchado, es alguien mucho más fuerte de lo que él o su padre podrán nunca manejar.

El Rompedor de Vientos no era alguien que se pudiera manejar así porque sí.

Siente aun dudas mientras mueve la llave en su auto para encenderlo, siente que es una locura, mientras abre la ventana y un poco de viento golpear su rostro, siente que está siendo irracional, que lo encomendado no es tan importante como para involucrarse así con alguien, con un humano.

Pero no puede sacarle de su cabeza, no puede dejar de pensar en él y en la forma en que le miró mientras le había rescatado del fuego o aquella noche en el bar, por eso conduce sin detenerse, pensando en que va a decirle, sin que suene como un maniático.

El bar esta solo hoy. Es un día de semana pesado, y la gente está como loca en la calle. Hay pocas personas en la barra, y solo dos bartenders, y le alegra ver que Jensen Ackles es uno de ellos. Solo que este está ocupado con un cliente muy ruidoso, que ríe a carcajadas mientras golpea la mesa.

No puede evitar quedársele viendo de nuevo, no está demasiado cerca, pero tampoco tan lejos y solo puede concentrarse en la forma en que se mueve y habla, en como sonríe por momentos, apenas un movimiento de labios en realidad, uno que le lleva a notar pecas que no había visto la primera vez.

Jensen, es quien le mira y hace que se sonroje, que su boca se seque y sienta, que es un acosador, uno bastante patético. — Buenas tardes — saludo, cuando sus piernas le llevaron a donde los ojos verdes le atraían.

— Buenas tardes, ¿Quiere algo para beber? — cuestiona Ackles, mirándole con una sonrisa oculta en sus gruesos labios. — ¿o para comer quizás?

— Suena bien unas papas... aunque estoy aquí más para hablar — confiesa sentándose en la barra, mientras mueve con su mano su cabello hacia atrás.

— ¡Carlson, papas! — ordeno con su suave voz, acercándose a Padalecki con una botella de Scotch, sirviéndole un pequeño vaso. — ¿De que desea hablar, señor Padalecki?

— Señor Padalecki suena demasiado formal — responde tomando con sus manos el suave vaso — Es sobre anoche... creo que terminó mal, algo que debía terminar bien.

— ¿Por qué? — Ackles se aleja de él, acercándose al dispensador de cerveza y llenando una jarra antes de deslizarla al cliente con el que se reía. — Para mí acabo como tenía que acabar.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso...? — Preguntó suavemente, sus labios se abren una vez más mientras Jensen le mira detenidamente, pero esta vez es para tomar un trago del pequeño vaso — Anoche, después de que nos besamos, te empezaste a comportar lejano y esquivo, pensé que no estabas interesado y por eso respondí, lo que respondí.

— ¿Que hace aquí, Senador? — Ackles pregunta, ignorando todo el discurso con una expresión tensa en su rostro.

— Sal conmigo — pide. Es tan impulsivo que ambos se sorprenden, que ambos se quedan en silencio mirándose a los ojos — Sal conmigo — repite Jared, sintiendo una urgencia que con el silencio que se hizo entre ambos y el pasar de los minutos, estalla en su pecho.

— Bien, saldré contigo. — dice, pero cualquier otra cosa que fuera a decir muere en su boca porque Steve les irrumpe, colocando las papas fritas aun humeantes y crocantes delante de Padalecki.

Se queda allí, el joven Carlson, mirando con una sonrisita al Senador, como si estuviera viendo a su actor favorito de TV. Todo lo que Jensen puede hacer es reírse, mientras rueda los ojos, antes de darle una palmada en la nuca para que se mueva.

— Vete. Te conseguiré un autógrafo.

Jared sonríe, mientras toma ente sus manos y luego entre sus dientes una de las pequeñas papas — No pensé que tuviera seguidores por aquí — es lo que dice, porque no sabe nada más que decir, que no exprese, lo nervioso que se siente de pronto.

— No los tienes. — replica, sus ojos resplandeciendo rojos por un segundo antes de que vuelva a servir una nueva jarra de cerveza. — Aun no eres muy querido aquí. Trabaja duro para ganarte la simpatía de todos aquí, y quizás comiences a tener seguidores.

Ackles se sube a la barra de un salto, pasando sus pies al otro lado y quedando con estos colgando, mientras observa a Padalecki comer, empapando las papas en salsa.

— Tienes el potencial.

— ¿Sí? — preguntó, tiene que alzar un poco su cabeza para ver a los ojos a Jensen, que por estar sentando en la barra ha quedado un poco más alto que el — Realmente a veces me pregunto si tengo lo necesario, aunque hoy mi cabeza estaba pensando más en ti que en la política, para ser sincero.

— Oh, eso es malo. — Ackles se ríe, desviando su mirada a otro lado. — No puedes estar pensando en algo más que no sea tu trabajo, no cuando lo que haces es muy importante... para la gente buena.

— Para todas las personas — es su respuesta, mientras se remueve algo nervioso en su asiento — Entonces, ¿Saldrás conmigo? , como, como en una cita.

— No sé, puede que sí, depende de si quiero o no. — mira a Padalecki con el sarcasmo impreso en su rostro, mientras este suspira y baja la mirada. Tiene los pómulos más atractivos que Ackles ha visto en un tiempo, y los labios finos, están ligeramente húmedos, llenos de salsa. — Eres tan jodible. — susurra, estirando su mano para tomare de la barbilla, usando su dedo pulgar para limpiar los labios que le dieron fantasías con la que masturbarse toda la noche.

Jared se sonroja, la mano de Jensen es suave y cálida, empieza a sospechar que esto último es casi un atributo permanente en este hombres — Yo si quiero, realmente quiero salir contigo — dice entre avergonzado y entusiasmado mientras Jensen acaricia sus labios una vez más, pese a que ya estaban limpios.

— Veamos como eso funciona.

Dice, pero le emociona ver el interés de Padalecki en el, algo que le hace sentir halagado.

— Veamos, si funciona tanto como lo espero...

Alzando una de sus cejas, Ackles se inclina hacia él, afianzando su agarre en la barbilla del Senador, para poder así conectar sus labios en un breve beso, pero lleno de mucho deseo.

Sentir los labios de Jared de nuevo, está haciendo un pequeño estrago en su cabeza, porque son delgados, suaves y adictivos, le hacen, pensar en el senador como una persona vulnerable cada vez que este se deja llevar y le deja enredar sus lenguas, llevar el control.

— Sera difícil resistirme a ti.


	3. Capítulo 02 Irresistible Tentación.

 

Deja salir un muy largo suspiro mientras se hunde en la silla de cuero diseñada ergonómicamente para adaptarse a su cuerpo, la cual le gustaría que pudiera tener en su oficina en el Condado, pero es imposible, por lo que siempre que está en su casa la usa cada vez que tiene que trabajar. Es como estar en una cama, y si cierra los ojos por un segundo, va a dormirse.

 

De hecho, quería dormir, porque llevaba trabajando desde hace muchas horas, y ya estaba tan cansado que quería quedarse rendido, no quería continuar en esta tontería, no sabía cómo es que ahora que estaba montado en la política, su padre le había dejado a la deriva.

 

Ahora tenía que hacer todo el papeleo él.

 

Sonríe en dirección  al celular que ha vibrado a su lado, es un alivio que sus hermanos no estén por aquí para ver la sonrisa que se pone en su rostro y como los nervios toman el control de su cuerpo, derramando un poco de su vino de la copa que tenía a su lado antes de tomar el aparato en sus manos. "Papeleo aburrido, mientras tomo algo de vino, ¿Y tú?" — escribe.

 

"Me toco pensando en ti."

 

Jensen Ackles ríe en el baño de su apartamento,  porque Jared tarda un poco en responder y le imagina, pensando una y otra vez que escribirle de vuelta, de alguna forma sabe que Padalecki es un poco torpe para ello. “¿En serio?, me gustaría más ser yo quien te toque"

 

"Si quieres ayudarme a afeitarme... no tengo ningún problema con eso."

 

Está recién levantado a eso de las  10:00am, afeitándose la barba que le ha crecido un poco en estos últimos dos días, dejando su rostro liso para cuando Padalecki venga a cenar en la noche.

 

"Acabo de quedar como un político pervertidos OoO"

 

Trabajar en un bar le da ventaja de poder quedarse a dormir hasta tarde, lo que era muy bueno, porque detestaba las mañanas como detestaba a los ofensores de la paz. Era capaz de golpear hasta a un niño si este le despertaba.

 

"Al menos eres sexy, y musculoso..."

 

"Es el gimnasio,  acompañó a mi hermano menor de vez en cuando, aunque a veces, es patético... me canso rápido de cosas como alzar pesas, prefiero correr, ojalá al amanecer"

 

"Eres un corredor rápido?", la pregunta hizo reír a Jared, si solo Jensen Ackles supiera lo rápido que podía ser.

 

"Un poco si, lo suficiente para sentir como libero un poco de energía extra, cuando lo hago"

 

Jared vuelve a reír, esta vez más fuerte, espera que Ackles no tome aquello como que tiene mucha energía "extra".

 

"¿Dónde liberas el resto de tu energía?"

 

"A veces, en ninguna parte... a veces, solo me quedo con ella"

 

"¿No la liberas con tu mano? ESO SI ES ABURRIDO."

 

Rueda sus ojos, ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces Jensen Ackles le ha dicho que es un aburrido, y no hay nada más que quiera ahora que demostrarle lo contrario. Quiere sorprenderlo.

 

“A veces si, a veces con mis manos si, o... con mis dedos”, enviar el mensaje le cuesta demasiado, porque sé sonroja y avergüenza,  demasiado al hacerlo.

 

"Wow."

 

Se remueve incomodo, esperando a que Ackles le diga algo más, pero no recibe más palabras por parte del humano.

 

— ¿Wow? ¿Qué demonios significa eso? — se preguntó en voz alta, esperando por algo más y con ello negándose a escribir él algo más,  aunque no es buena esperando, nunca lo ha sido, por eso teclea rápidamente "¿Sorprendido?"

 

"No pensé que tendrías algo de pasivo en ti. Me sorprendió."

 

Ahora entiende, lo hace de tal manera, que mientras su corazón se dispara lee su mensaje anterior una y otra vez, donde prácticamente le ha dicho al dueño del bar, que le gusta... que es... bueno,  que podría?”¿Existe algún problema con eso?", escribe nervioso.

 

"Es extraño. Eso es todo. Curioso, por decir más... Pensé que te gustaría estar en control."

 

“No exactamente, pero tampoco me dejo llevar fácilmente"

 

"Mmmmmmmmmmm... pues, pienso en hacer macarrones con queso, ¿qué te parece?"

 

“¡Oh!, es que... realmente odio el queso”, escribe Jared, no quiere sonar como un chiquillo quisquilloso, pero no puede evitarlo, realmente odia el queso, sería peor tratar de comer y vomitar enfrente de Jensen, sí, mucho peor.

 

"¿QUE? Repite eso"

 

"... :( ¿Odio el queso?"

 

“Y a mí no me gusta tu cabello, pero no me gustaría verte calvo tampoco así que... —u—“

 

“Espera, espera, ¿En serio no te gusta mi cabello?, pero si está muy suavecito.”

 

“Odio a los hombres con mucho cabello. No puede ser saludable... o higiénico. Aunque me gustan tus lunares...”</i>

 

Le sorprende adonde se ha desviado la conversación, a la fascinación que Ackles siente hacia él; es sumamente extraño como esta relación se está construyendo. De una forma tan sutil.

 

"Mi cabello es muy limpio" — lo dice también en voz alta mientras para en un semáforo, haciendo un ligero puchero para escribir después: <i> “¿Sabes que tengo más lunares? Oh, y estoy cerca de la dirección que me diste.”

 

"¿Tan temprano? Aún no he puesto los macarrones al fuego, ¿Trajiste el vino?"

 

"Me tuve que escapar de mi tutor. OH y sí, lo traje"

 

"Si... pero, ¿Comiste? Se suponía que cenaríamos, ¿No? No estoy listo"

 

“Comí algo, pero créeme soy un chico grande, puedo comer varias veces y ¿Como que ‘no estoy listo’?”</i> — Escribió riéndose tan libremente que casi ni se reconocía a sí mismo. — <i>“Si estoy al frente.”

 

"Que???????”</i>

 

Mientras se bajaba del auto, estacionándolo entre un viejo Mustang y un Malibú. Era allí donde pensaba dejar su Maseratti, no se sentía seguro, en especial viendo la clase de gente que lo rodeaba, pero cuando estiro su cuello para mirar hacia arriba, vio como Jensen estaba asomado al balcón, en calzoncillos y con un cigarro en la mano.

 

Sin ningún reparo usa bocina de su auto, para dar énfasis a su último mensaje de texto.

 

— A eso se le llama hacer trampa. — le grito desde arriba, negando con la cabeza con resignación.

 

— Te ves muy guapo. — lo dice impulsivamente, pero no por eso hay menos sinceridad en su voz.

 

Desapareció de la ventana antes de que Jared pudiera decirle nada más, y lo siguiente que este escucho fue como sonaba el pitido eléctrico de la puerta, por lo que se apresuró a recoger el vino y las flores que su secretaria había dejado más temprano en el auto para esta ocasión.

 

Subió los dos pisos que lo separaban de Jensen Ackles a toda marcha, saltando de escalón en el escalón mientras intentaba no respirar el fuerte olor a humedad y vejez que tenía el sitio, cuyas ventanas estaban nubladas con el polvo.

 

Ni siquiera eso podría quitar su mal humor, ¡Vamos!, que solo pensar en ver a Jensen, su cuerpo reaccionaba de tal forma que había quemado tres computadoras en la mañana y por poco hace lo mismo con su teléfono, tiene que controlarse, Jensen es humano y lo menos que quiere es que paradójicamente, por gustarle tanto, vaya a hacerle daño.

 

Cuando llega a su piso, la puerta del apartamento de Jensen está abierta, puede verla cerca del final del pasillo y le da por reírse nerviosamente mientras se detiene en el pasillo y respira hondo. Buscando calmarse, protegerse a sí mismo de alguna explosión.

 

—... ¡Jen! ¡Jen! — el coro de gritos le sobresalta un poco cuando dos chiquillos pasan entre sus piernas, adelantándole con velocidad para colarse dentro del apartamento de Ackles.

 

Quizás... debió haber conocido a Jensen mejor antes de esto.

 

Esta seguro que su rostro es como él de una caricatura, porque en serio que es malo con los niños y no solamente si tiene que ver con su pasado, pero la química que parecen tener todas las personas con los niños, él la perdió en algún momento de su vida.

 

— ¿Jensen? — llama, pero duda que entre tanto grito le escuche.

 

Asoma su cabeza por la puerta, y todo lo que ve es un sitio cálidamente decorado, con bonitos adornos cubriendo las paredes de arriba abajo y cómodos sofás, además de un olor a lavanda y frutas que espera se le quede en la piel. Un segundo después, ve a Jensen salir de lo que parece ser la cocina, y a los dos chiquillos que se le han adelantado, correr con un envase plástico en sus manos.

 

— Cuidado con eso, es pavo no un juguete. — les advirtió Ackles, viendo a los niños antes de alzar su mirada a Jared. — Oh, ya estás aquí... Wow, ¿Me trajiste flores?

 

— Uh, sí. — contestó sonrojado, estaba realmente incómodo con las miradas intensas y curiosas que los niños le estaban dando.

 

— ¡Niños! Su madre los está esperando, no se queden allí... — Exclamo batiendo sus palmas juntas para que los infantes volvieran a irse, solo que ha paso más calmado. — Déjame cerrar la puerta, si no va a entrar todo el mundo aquí... — murmuro Jensen pasando a un lado de Jared para hacer lo que decía. — cuando estoy aquí todo el mundo pasa adentro como si esta fuera su casa...

 

— ¿Te llevas muy bien con todos los de aquí? — preguntó, notando como los niños aún tenían sus ojos sobre él hasta que Jensen logro sacarlos. — Por un momento pensé que eran tus hijos. — comenta nerviosamente.

 

— Como si lo fueran, ellos y todos los chiquillos que viven en este edificio. — sonrió, tomando el ramo de flores de las manos de Padalecki. — adorable, me hubiera vestido mucho mejor si me hubieras avisado que vendrías más temprano.

 

— Es solo que tenía muchas ganas de verte. — se da cuenta que dice eso en voz alta y desvía la vista, claramente avergonzado.

 

— Pues, improvisemos... — llevando las flores a la cocina, comenzó a buscar un sitio donde colocarlo. — ¿Dónde dejamos nuestra conversación?

 

— Creo que algo de mis lunares y que no te gusta mi hermoso y limpio cabello, ¿Sabes?

 

— Aun sigue sin gustarme... pero te verías muy extraño si no lo tuvieras, ¿Sabes? — girándose para echarle un vistazo a Jared, que se acercaba a la mesa para colocar el vino sobre ella, no pudo evitar sentirse quizás demasiado expuesto. — Iré a vestirme... — anuncio, recordando que tenía modales y que estaba frente a un futuro Senador del Congreso.

 

Causa una pequeña risa en Jared.

 

— Más bien lo siento, quizás no debí llegar de esa manera.

 

— No, está bien... iré a darme un baño, aun huelo a bar. — se acerca a la botella que Jared ha dejado en la mesa y la toma, observando la marca y el año sorprendido de que esta haya sido la elección. — ¿Te gusta lo dulce?

 

— Un poco sí. — confiesa sonriendo. — ¿No me digas que no te gusta?

 

— Pues para comer con macarrones con queso es quizás demasiado elegante, ¿Sabes? Esto va con caviar y una buena ensalada cesar, o con un elegante pavo al horno. — menea la cabeza, mirando a Jared a los ojos. — ¿Qué almorzaste hoy, Jared?

 

Secretamente le encanta un poco que Jensen le hable de esa forma, tan directa y llena de confianza.

 

— Uh, bueno, justamente un pavo asado. — responde con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 

— Eres un chico lujoso... — acercándose a Jared, le tomo de la corbata comenzando a desanudarla. — Hueles a trabajo, a incasables noches despierto... ¿Cómo estás? — cuando la larga tira se fue deslizando fuera del cuello de Jared, continuo con sus botones.

 

Jared sonrió cálidamente, sintiéndose cómodo con las manos de Jensen.

 

— Algo cansado, bastante en realidad, además anoche no dormí muy bien. ¿Y tú, como estas?

 

— Expuesto. Como un venado a campo abierto... así es como me siento contigo... — llegando al último botón de la camisa de Padalecki, sacándola de su pantalón, continuo: — ponte más cómodo, para que yo también pueda estarlo, ¿Sí?

 

— Sí, por supuesto que sí. — contesto viendo como Jensen ponía sus manos cálidas sobre su pecho descubierto, dejando que se estremezca. — Eres cálido, me gusta eso.

 

— Tu estas frío...

 

Llevando sus manos al cinturón de Padalecki, no se atrevió a mirar lo que hacía, no cuando tenía esos hermosos ojos sobre él.

 

Sus manos estaban temblando un poco, lo que era estúpido porque había hecho esto miles de veces, con una cantidad ridícula de hombres y mujeres, pero había algo distinto con Jared Padalecki y por eso cuando quita el botón y deja caer los pantalones, no puede evitar sonreír. ¿Qué poder tenia este hombre? Era ilógico que se sintiera tan avergonzado haciendo eso.

 

 

— Lo siento, siempre soy algo frío.

 

— ¿En personalidad también? Siempre podía ser yo quien te calentaría, ¿No?

 

— Sí, en personalidad también. — se lamió los labios, abriendo la boca para volver a cerrarla con claro nerviosismo.

 

— ¿Q—Quieres ducharte conmigo?

 

Le causaba curiosidad que Jared parecía estar en el mismo estado, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su mirada sin perderse un solo gesto de su rostro.

 

— Quizás puedas ayudarme a ser más cálido en la ducha, eso suena bien. Me gustaría.

 

— Sin tocar de más, ¿Ok? — volviendo a mirarle a la cara, Jensen le sonrió tímidamente antes de empujarlo desde su abdomen para que caminara.

 

— ¿Ni un poquito? — sugiere dejando que Jensen ponga sus manos en sus caderas, es que su piel le encanta, sencillamente le encanta, es como si pudiera calentar su cuerpo solo con tocarlo.

 

— No las partes importantes... — acariciando las caderas de Padalecki, el sexy hueso que sobresalía, no pudo aguantar el jadeo al imaginarse ese poderoso cuerpo en la cama con él.

 

Entraron riéndose juntos al baño, disfrutando de eso que sentían cuando se miraban a los ojos.

 

— Me gustas mucho. — le dijo Jared, mientras Jensen abría el agua de la ducha para observar con deleite como el agua empapaba cada rincón de ese enorme cuerpo, causando que una risa hermosa y fuerte saliera de él. Joder, le encantaba más a cada segundo.

 

No sabía cómo podía ser posible que no pudiera mirar más abajo de la cadera cuando Ackles termino de desnudarse, pidiéndole con sus hermosos ojos claros que hiciera lo mismo con él. Cuando vino aquí, no esperaba que esto sucediera tan rápido, pero no se arrepentiría.

 

— Tu cabello es más largo cuando esta mojado... — apunto Jensen una vez que estuvieron varios minutos bajo el chorro a presión de agua tibia. — Es tan elegante... tu eres elegante, incluso desnudo.

 

— Solo soy un hombre mojado. — responde pasando sus manos por los hombros de Jensen. — Y me gusta ser solamente eso contigo, se siente bien.

 

— ¿Por qué, Senador? ¿Qué le haría pensar eso? No me conoces... y la verdad es que yo tampoco te conozco. — inclinándose más hacia Padalecki, hasta que sus torsos se tocaron bajo el agua.

 

— Déjame conocerte... y… — se lamió sus labios, mirando detenidamente los de Jensen. — Y conóceme como nadie más lo ha hecho.

 

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué viniste aquí más temprano? ¿Es por la prensa? ¿Es esto... auto—promoción? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué estás haciendo Jared Padalecki?

 

— Porque quería verte, porque quería conocerte... esto no es parte de la campaña.

 

— Pruébamelo, pruébamelo y te dejare entrar... porque yo no dejo entrar a nadie, nunca. Le temo al compromiso, a las relaciones, a todo lo que implique compartir tiempo... a todo lo que implique compartir mi vida con alguien más. En especial, con alguien como tú... sé que no haces esta clase de cosas, sé que no has tenido relaciones con nadie en un tiempo...

 

— Sí sabes eso, es una buena razón para empezar a dejar atrás tus dudas, ¿no? — y le besa, Padalecki no le deja contestar le besa, usando sus fuertes brazos para pegarle a su cuerpo y deslizarse en su boca, tan lento pero tan exquisito que le hace estremecerse y ponerse duro en sus brazos. Más cuando escucha como late tan emocionado su corazón, por él... él es el responsable.

 

Solloza, sosteniéndose de sus poderosos hombros y dejándose acorralar contra la pared, sintiendo algo cálido comenzar a crecer en su interior. Se siente invencible en los brazos de este hombre, tan irreal...

 

Es como si encendiera una chispa en su vida, electrocutando todo su cuerpo con esos largos dedos que se entierran por debajo de sus costillas, buscando hacerse con él en toda su expresión. Uno de sus gruesos muslos abriéndose paso entre los suyos y asentándose a solo milímetros de sus testículos.

 

Es como hacer el amor. Se siente como hacer el amor.

 

Sus labios han dejado de besarle y se han deslizado por su cuello en una fina línea, una que le hace suspirar y gruñir un poco cuando escucha su fuerte voz.

 

— Lo siento, dijiste que nada de tocar, pero eres irresistible. — nuevamente le hace sollozar cuando acaricia fugazmente sus testículos.

 

— ¡Oh dios, por favor! Hazme el amor... muéstrame que eres real, que no mientes... por favor necesito saberlo... — Jadeo, abriendo sus piernas para dejarle hacer.

 

Un grito se escapa de su boca, cuando Jared acaricia directamente su entrada, ocasionando que se empieza a contraer ansiosa casi de inmediato, mientras el ahoga sus jadeos contra la lengua del futuro Senador que no deja de abrir su boca, morder, succionar, una y otra vez.

 

— No... No, espera... — empujando a Jared por el pecho, consiguió separarlo a duras penas. Joder, estaba tan duro que le dolían los testículos. — Esto es demasiado rápido... — susurro, antes de que nuevamente, Padalecki le presione contra la pared. — Jay...

 

— Déjame hacerte sentir bien, solo un poco, déjame por favor. — le repite, bajando por el torso desnudo de Jensen dejando pequeños besos hasta que esta de rodillas, dando pequeñas lamidas alrededor de su polla, su cabello mojado pegándose a su rostro al mismo tiempo.

 

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — pregunto con suavidad, sintiendo como la barbilla y a veces las mejillas de Padalecki rozaban su miembro erecto. Quería gemir alto, mostrarle cuanto le gustaría hacer esto, pero estaba asustado de que ir demasiado rápido arruinara lo que él quería.

 

— Recorriendo tu dulce piel. — respondió lamiendo al fin uno de los costados de su polla, una fina línea que después se trasforma en sus labios haciendo presión y ¡que placer siente Jensen, barriendo su cuerpo!

 

— No, por favor, no... — no quería que Jared hiciera eso, pero mierda, no podía mentirse, que un hombre al que veía como un sujeto poderoso, mierda, estuviera de rodillas, buscando probarle que iba en serio la cosa de la forma más inmadura y tonta que hubiera pensado.

 

¿Con una mamada? No debería decir que sí, pero negarse no parecía lo más sensato.

 

— Yo también lo quiero. — le dice, con un brillo de placer en sus ojos y sus labios ligeramente rojos. Pero es ahí donde se da cuenta que el cuerpo de Jensen esta algo rígido, por lo que se separa lentamente. — Lo siento, quizás fue demasiado rápido. — respondió torpemente, poniéndose de pie y alejándose un poco de Jensen.

 

— No, no... — Jensen vuelve a sujetarlo de las manos, atrayendo a su cuerpo. — solo me asusta, me asusta mucho... por favor, entiende. — jadeo todo su cuerpo temblaba bajo la mirada penetrante de Jared Padalecki.

 

— Entonces, ¿Si te gusta? — pregunto con un puchero y en voz baja, dejando que Jensen le vuelva a pegar a su cuerpo.

 

— Claro que sí, quiero... lo quiero... te quiero a ti; pero me da algo de miedo. — le tomo de los hombros, moviendo sus manos hacia detrás del cabello de Padalecki. — mentí, adoro tu cabello.

 

— También tengo miedo. — explico en voz baja, dejando que Jensen pasara las manos con cuidado por su cabello con cuidado — Esto, no tiene que ver tampoco con que sea un político, ¿Verdad? — hay esperanza en su voz, como los niños cuando esperan algo.

 

— Se quién soy y que represento aquí, Jared. Por eso me asusta tanto... pienso que estás haciendo esto por tu campaña, que quieres aprovecharte de que te tire los tejos ese primer día y de lo que ocurrió en el bar, no lo pensé en ese momento... pero después de unos días, comencé a pensar que quizás querías esto, una follada rápida, un titular en la prensa, fotos... y luego te apareces aquí más temprano, a plena luz del día... y yo... solo pensé que esto era... una trampa.

 

— Jensen, no sé cuántas veces voy a tener que decir esto, pero sospecho que muchas. — replicó dejando un beso en la frente del otro hombre. — No es mi campaña, eres la primera persona que esta fuera de ese rubro en mi vida... Espero a la vez que seas más que esto. — se separa, caminando hacia la puerta de la ducha. — Te espero en la sala, termina de ducharte, no quiero que pienses que lo que quería es una follada rápida.

 

— Eso es algo de lo que no esperaba... — murmuro mientras le miraba salir del baño y cerrar la puerta tras él. — Wow, que hombre... hace que me den unos calores... — riéndose como un chiquillo enamorado, se metió debajo de la ducha.

 

Casi media hora después, está limpio, oliendo fresco y se siente cómodo consigo mismo cuando llega a la sala, donde se encuentra no solo con Jared Padalecki en su cocina, sino con un olor dulzón a comida en proceso de convertirse en un delicioso manjar.

 

— ¿Estás haciendo mi salmón? — pregunto, acercándose donde Padalecki fileteaba el largo trozo de pescado con facilidad increíble.

 

— Cuando era niño, pasaba horas en la cocina escuchando a mi mamá tararear recetas, a pesar de que era pequeño me esforcé mucho por aprenderlas y bueno, parece que lo logre. — relata con una sonrisa.

 

— ¿Estás haciéndome comida para impresionarme o para que no te obligue a comer macarrones con queso? — sonaba como un niño travieso al teléfono.

 

Jared tenía el cabello mojado, amarrado por una hermosa coleta y la camisa que traía, abotonada hasta la mitad de su pecho donde aún estaba un poco mojado.

 

— Odio el queso, pero no es por eso, me cuesta estar sin hacer nada, así que me puse a cocinar mientras salías.

 

— Esta bien, sexy. — como un cachorrito, se metió entre los brazos de Padalecki, para abrazarle de la cintura. — gracias. Esta manera de probarme lo que quieres es bastante deliciosa.

 

Se sentía sumamente cómodo cerca de Jared, como sí sus sonrisas de verdad solo fueran para él o al menos eso quería pensar, porque su corazón nunca se había sentido así con nadie en tan poco tiempo.

 

— Si el camino a tu corazón es por tu estómago, podría cocinar así a menudo. — bromea.

 

— ¿Tendría tiempo, Senador? — cuestiono, tomándole con más fuerza de la cintura mientras veía como Padalecki continuaba fileteando el salmón. — ¿Quieres algo de ayuda, guapo?

 

— Para ti siempre. — le dice, cómodo y con una voz de ensueño o al menos eso piensa Jensen. — ¿Qué tal si preparas alguna ensalada?, en la mesa puse algunos ingredientes que encontré en tu nevera.

 

— Tendré eso en mente, Senador. — separándose con mucho esfuerzo del cuerpo bastante fresco de Padalecki, se giró a la mesa tras ellos, alcanzando un bowl que había dejado sobre la despensa y colocándolo en la mesa para sentarse junto a las verduras frescas que había adquirido esa mañana. — eres un buen cocinero.

 

— Un poco sí. — menciono con una sonrisa. — Aunque casi nunca lo hago, no me gusta comer solo, mucho menos cuando soy yo quien cocina.

 

— Dicen que el hambre se pierde en el proceso. — acoto Ackles, tomando un par de tomates ya lavados para proceder a picarlos en rodajas. — Yo he vivido solo toda mi vida, nunca tuve a alguien que no fueran mis vecinos para compartir mi comida.

 

— Yo no puedo decir que siempre he estado solo, pero desde que mis padres murieron se siente así. — explica bajando el calor con que se cocinaba la carne y caminando hacia Jensen. — No creo que sea patético, nada más no has descubierto la persona con la que puedas compartir tu vida.

 

— No, lo es. Paso el día con la puerta abierta de mi casa esperando a que la persona con la que vaya a pasar el resto de mi vida ponga un pie dentro de esta... sueño despierto demasiadas veces para no ser un caso para un psiquiatra en entrenamiento.

 

No es suave cuando lo dice, sin mirar a Padalecki que toma asiento a su lado, reclinándose hacia atrás en la silla de madera que cruje bajo su peso. Es increíble cómo encaja perfectamente con el entorno, el cabello ahora descuidado, una parte dentro de la pequeña colita que se ha puesto y otra parte mojada humedeciendo el cuello de su camisa.

 

— Ojala yo pudiera ser esa persona. — no sabe que lo lleva a decir eso, no sabe porque esta sobre su mano apoyado mirando detenidamente la expresión de Jensen, como si nunca hubiera encontrado nada más importante y hermoso que observar.

 

Se siente un poco avergonzado después de que lo dice, por eso lleva su mirada a la ventana donde puede ver realmente el atardecer llenar cada rincón del cielo, le gusta mirarlo así y no lleno de rayos, por increíble que suene. Más cuando son su culpa.

 

— Está bien. Desearía que fuera un hombre tan atractivo como tú... pero nunca me he considerado tan suertudo como para eso. — parecen niños, incapaces de mirarse a la cara aun cuando se están diciendo la verdad, duele que eso ocurra tan seguido, pero el valor que necesita para enfrentarse a esa mirada cristalina, a esos ojos zorrunos, aun no lo tiene.

 

— Eso debería decirlo yo, eres el hombre más guapo que he visto nunca. — le da risa cuando lo dice, porque de verdad que no puede controlar su boca con ese hombre a su lado. — ¿Te ayudo con las verduras?

 

— No. Atento al salmón o se tostara... me gusta que quede suave. — estaba sonrojado, como un tonto, no podía controlar ni su propia sangre, ¿Cómo carajos iba a sobrevivir a este hombre?

 

— Si, Jen. — se pone de pie de inmediato, dirigiéndose al salmón que parece estar casi listo.

 

— ¿Que vas a hacer mañana? — cuestiona con curiosidad.

 

— Tengo unas cuantas reuniones en la mañana y en la tarde, quizás en la noche este más... — se quedó callado cuando recordó que le había prometido a su tutor ir a esa gala extra que tanto le había insistido. — Demonios, todo el día estaré ocupado, ¿Querías que saliéramos?

 

— No, solo preguntaba por si te ibas a quedar... hasta tarde... — no pudo dejar de sonreírle a Padalecki porque casi se le había salido que quería que pasara toda la noche con él, pero dios, eso no podía pensar, él no era tan fácil, ¿O si lo era?

 

— Oh. — le encanta la forma en que Jared baja la mirada al suelo, claramente nervioso. — Sí puedo... bueno, si quieres, me puedo quedar... me encantaría.

 

— Bien, solo tengo que bajar un momento al videoclub para que así veamos alguna película... mientras comemos...

 

— Hey eso suena excelente, esto está prácticamente listo. — Sonríe viendo a Jensen mientras apaga el fuego con cuidado. — ¿Qué quieres que veamos?

 

— No lo sé, ¿Godzilla? Me gustan las películas de monstruos. — anuncio, poniéndose de pie para buscar la mayonesa y el aceite de olivas. — pásame la sal, cariño.

 

— Sí. — responde, quizás de momento ninguno se da cuenta en la rutina que se sumergen pasándose los platos entre sí y sonriendo, alistando la mesa rápidamente y con perfecta sincronía, como sí siempre lo hicieran. — Esta bien, Godzilla, pero no te rías si salto un poco, siempre me pasa cuando gruñe.

 

— Eres. Un. Cobarde. — no pudo dejar de sonreír cuando tomo a Jared por la cintura, apoyando su pecho contra su espalda y le beso debajo de la oreja. — me gusta eso, puedes abrazarte a mi si te da miedo.

 

— ¿Y tú cuidaras de mí? — pregunto abrazando a Jensen contra su cuerpo, feliz de tenerle tan cerca.

 

— Puedo intentarlo... eres demasiado grande, en todas partes... — presiono su cadera contra los glúteos de Padalecki, haciéndole sentir como le ponía con tan solo tocarlo.

 

— Mmmm… — Jared se rio, sonrojado. — Sí en todas partes. — replico riendo más. — Pero este cobarde quiere ver esa película, anda baja por ella ¿SÍ?

 

— Aún es temprano... hagamos otra cosa... luego podemos comer y ver la película... ¿Sí? — cuestiono separándose levemente de Padalecki. — además, ¿No quieres acompañarme al videoclub? Hay gente interesante allí...

 

— ¿Uh? ¿Gente interesante? — Preguntó con duda. — ¿A qué te refieres?

 

— Gente a las que deberías conocer, votantes. ¿Sabes lo que son, cierto?

 

— No quiero hacer campaña, mientras estoy contigo. — explico separándose de Jensen un momento. — Te dije que no era mi objetivo.

 

— OK, iré a buscar entonces la película. — alejándose de Jared, fue a buscar una de sus camisas para dormir que siempre tiraba en el sofá, y se la coloco, antes de girarse a buscar sus sandalias. — pon el salmón en el horno, ¿Quieres? Regresare en un momento.

 

— Sí claro, lo pondré en el horno. — contestó con un suspiro, caminando hacia donde había apagado el fuego hace unos segundos.

 

Esa su primera cita y el tema había salido cuatro veces, realmente empezaba a notar que quizás sería difícil tener la confianza de Jensen.

 

Era de esperarse. Esto de un romance de un día para otro ni siquiera tenía sentido, se tiró en el sofá, tocando su cabello mojado con desagrado y tomando la toalla sobre la mesa que Jensen había tirado allí, se la coloco sobre los hombros y se soltó la coleta, esperando que el cabello se le secara muy pronto.

 

Tomo el mando de la televisión y la encendió, sorprendiéndose de ver su cara devolviéndole la mirada. Intento cambiar el canal, pero la TV no se movió, aparentemente, estaba viendo un video. Eso le sorprendió, por lo que le dio al botón de avanzar, dándose cuenta que era uno de sus viejos discursos.

 

Era un discurso que había dado poco después de conocer a Jensen, el auditorio entero estaba callado y solo su voz se escuchaba, podía sentir la firmeza de sus palabras y por un segundo se sintió mal, de que fuera capaz de conocer tanta gente de cosas que ni él mismo creía.

 

¿Qué hacía Jensen con aquello?

 

¿Por qué le había grabado?

 

Presiono el botón de adelantar, yendo por minutos en segundos, viéndose asimismo moverse en cámara rápida y luego desaparecer del estrado, para que la siguiente imagen le mostrara el discurso de días después. Estaba tan sorprendido de ver como discurso tras discurso los días iban cambiando, recordaba cada uno de ellos, pero que Jensen los tuviera todos grabados... era extraño.

 

¿Por qué?

 

Una parte de él quería sentirse halagada, pero también esa pequeña parte que siempre tenía miedo se alejó de la pantalla para registrar las entradas y las salidas del lugar, como siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso y buscaba sentirse seguro. Vamos, que una cosa es que le gustara y grabara uno, pero todos... ¿Todos?

 

Las ventanas estaban bien, pero tirarse del balcón no parecía una buena idea. La puerta principal estaba entreabierta, por lo que se asomó por ella mientras el corazón le latía violentamente; cerró la puerta, buscando el saco que había dejado en el respaldar del sofá, a sacar su agenda de uno de los bolsillos.

 

Apago la televisión, dejando todo como lo había visto inicialmente antes de acercarse a la mesa y quedarse allí, viendo la puerta fijamente. ¿Qué si Jensen quería hacerle daño?

 

Era un humano. Él podía defenderse, pero el uso de sus habilidades estaba totalmente restringido, su tutor se lo había dicho miles de veces, tenía que ser de verdad una emergencia, un caso en que no quedara ninguna otra salida.

 

Tendría que matarle.

 

— ¡Ya llegue! — la voz de Ackles le sorprendió, haciéndole saltar ligeramente mientras enfocaba la mirada para verle mejor. — Hey, tenían Godzilla pero solo la versión nueva, así que he traído esta que me han dicho que es muy buena. — le enseño la carátula a Padalecki, "El Hotel de Budapest". — tiene gráficos muy bonitos, voy a probarla en el DVD. — dejando sus sandalias en la puerta, se dirigió al reproductor.

 

— No quiero. — se sorprendió cuando ese pensamiento llego a su cabeza, no quería, no quería acabar con Jensen, pero ¿Y si de verdad este solo se mostraba atraído hacía él para matarle?

 

— ¿Qué no quieres? — encendiendo la televisión, Jensen vio la imagen del Senador Jared Padalecki en ella y se sonrojo. — lo siento, ¿Viste eso? Un amigo me la trajo son todos los discursos que alguna vez has dado... dijo que si iba a salir contigo, tenía que conocerte a través de tus discursos.

 

— Eso... eso es un poco psicópata. — explico, rogando porque Jensen no notara que estaba incómodo o asustado, aunque él ya había visto esa faceta en él... una que solo su tutor conocía.

 

— Lo es, ¿Cierto? Ocho horas de discursos. Había empezado a verlo cuando te pregunte que querías para comer, pero... no lo sé, aburres. Tu discurso es encantador pero... tienes algo muy... no sé, repetitivo. Es aburrido.

 

— Supongo que sí — responde aún algo abrumado. ¿Qué clase de amigos tenía Jensen que tenían grabados videos de él desde hace tanto tiempo?, todo esto sonaba mal, lo mirara por donde lo mirara.

 

— ¿Vienes, bebé? La película es larga, podemos hacer una pausa... y allí ya comeré yo. — volteándose para mirar a Jared, el dueño del apartamento le sonrió dulcemente. — ¿Si?

 

Pero Jared parece perdido en sus pensamientos, tanto que las luces de todo el edificio empiezan a parpadear de un pronto a otro.

 

— Oh... que extraño. Serán los fusibles... — Jensen parece desconcertado cuando se pone de pie, asomándose por la ventana para ver como la luz que ya se han encendido en la calle parpadean también. — ¿Qué será eso...? — cuestiono, acercándose a Jared y tomándolo de los hombros.

 

— ¿Tengo que preocuparme de que tengas un amigo que ha estado siguiéndome desde hace tanto? — le pregunta Jared, con la mirada en el suelo, buscando alejar la estática de su cuerpo, lo que es un poco imposible si toma en cuenta que nace de él.

 

Sabe que Jensen lo nota cuando se separa de él.

 

— Claro que no. ¿Por qué? Eres una persona interesante, Jared. El Senador que aboga por la neutralidad y se llena la boca de neutralidad, y nunca ha venido aquí ni siquiera a inaugurar una escuela mixta. "Él solo envía cheques", mi mejor amiga me dijo el otro día.

 

Jared no contesta nada, se queda en silencio con la vista en el suelo, pese a que sabe que Jensen le está mirando y que alrededor de ambos, las luces siguen parpadeando solo que más levemente, después de minutos que pueden parecer interminables Jensen camina hacía la alacena y empieza a sacar algunos platos.

 

Tienen la cena más silenciosa que Jensen alguna vez haya tenido cuando ha estado acompañado. Es esa forma en la que acaban la noche, en el sofá, comiendo salmón con una deliciosa ensalada y acurrucados muy cerca.

 

No es la forma en que ninguno de los dos les hubiera gustado que terminara aquello, no cuando cada uno estaba tan ilusionado, pero la confianza era algo delicado y era algo que a ambos les costaba dar, a su propia manera y por sus propias razones.

 

Y aunque al principio piensa que Jared está enfadado, se anima a besarlo, es una tranquilidad muy grande la que siente cuando este le devuelve el abrazo y lo deja sentarse sobre sus piernas, olvidándose de la película en su totalidad. Lo delicioso de la comida junto con el vino y que todo haya sido tan espontáneo, le ha puesto tan excitado que no piensa en nada más cuando acorrala a Padalecki contra el sofá.

 

Por eso se besan, una y varias veces, separándose para tomar apenas el mínimo aire para besarse un poco más, no quieren ir más allá, por esos sus manos están quietas, simplemente satisfaciendo esa sed tan fuerte que tienen, uno del otro.

 

Cuando Jared se despide, lo hace en silencio besándole la comisura de los labios casi con timidez, como si no hubieran estado comiéndole la boca por largo tiempo.

 

— Llama. — Jensen le pide, porque no sabe que más decir mientras le ve caminar a su auto.


	4. Capítulo 03 Paso I: Senado de los E.U.A

 

 

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que se sentó hasta tarde en el bar después de haber cerrado temprano, enfadado por el ruido que había en el lugar y como cada vez era menos bar y cada vez más un club de prostitutas, el mismo había llamado a Mark para que se encargara de despachar a la gente, incapaz de hacerlo el mismo. No se sentía con ganas de tomar autoridad en esos momentos.

 

La depresión que tenía desde hace unos días era producto de no haber tenido noticia alguna del Senador Padalecki, después de la mentira forzada, bañada en verdades que no planeaba confesar en la primera cita, se había visto apartado de la vida sentimental del futuro Senador.

 

Las elecciones eran el viernes, el congreso y sus nuevos siete Senadores se decidirían. Jared tenía un puesto seguro a su manera de verlo, pero aun así le ponía nervioso que ya no tuviera contacto con él.

 

Las opiniones habían sido puestas sobre la mesa, todas divergentes, pero con un punto en común. Padalecki le había usado, y por sus constantes negativas y sospechas ese día, había descartado usar su trasero para alzar sus puntos en las encuestas.

 

— Hombre, vete a casa. — Steven le acaricia los hombros, quitándole la botella de Whisky con disimulo.

 

Pero Jensen no responde, solo toma un poco más del vaso que tiene entre las manos, mientras siente su cuerpo arder lentamente, arder donde las cálidas manos de Jared le habían acariciado, donde no sabía que las anhelaba tanto. Mierda, ¿Qué tenía Jared Padalecki? ¿Qué era eso que le atraía y llenaba tanto?

 

— Vamos, yo te llevare... — tomándolo del brazo, Steve logra separarlo de la barra para tirar de él hacia la puerta. — me quedare contigo... no puede ser que todos esos hayan venido aquí a quejarse y ninguno se haya preocupado verdaderamente por ti... — Jensen estaba un poco mareado por lo que veía, pero no estaba ebrio.

 

Estar solo desorientado le daba la ventaja a su empleado de poder manipularlo fácilmente y meterlo en el auto sin que se quejara demasiado, dejándolo en el asiento trasero y regresando al bar a apagar todas la luces.

 

El camino al apartamento de Jensen fue bastante callado, constantemente veía hacia atrás, notando como su jefe había cerrado los ojos. Estaba cansado, él lo sabía, lo que más le dolía era ver como de verdad Jensen había sentido algo por ese hombre.

 

Estaciona con cuidado en frente del edificio, algunos niños juegan en la acera con un balón, confiados en que nada puede pasarle, ajenos a este mundo tan peligroso; es lo que Jensen siempre le dice cada tarde desde que le conoció, por eso le admira tanto, porque no se deja llevar por el odio común a todos los corazones en estos días y por eso le duele que no fuera correspondido.

 

Porque alguien tan puro, se lo merece, eso y quizás más.

 

Apaga el auto con una mueca sale asegurándose de traer consigo las llaves del auto y las del apartamento de Jensen, cuando lo toma y lleva apoyado en su hombro, piensa en darle alguna pastilla antes de irse, para cuando el dolor de cabeza pueda hacer de las suyas.

 

Hay un poderoso Maseratti negro estacionado muy cerca, pero la preocupación de Steve esta puesta en Jensen solamente, guiándole por las escaleras estrechas de un edificio mohoso y lleno de oscuridad, sin ninguna luz eléctrica en los rellanos, solo apenas iluminado por las luces que hay por la calle.

 

Es esa misma tenue luz la que ilumina una poderosa silueta de un hombre realmente alto al fondo del pasillo, demasiado cercano a la puerta del apartamento de Ackles. Se congela, a mitad del camino, intentando regular su respiración. Es un humano, solo un humano aterrado de la oscuridad.

 

Pero este parece llamar la atención de Jensen y es que a sus sentidos llego el suave palpitar de un corazón que increíblemente se da cuenta reconocería en cualquier parte.

 

Era Jared.

 

— Senador. — la voz de Jensen hace que el joven bartender se sobresalte, casi soltándolo cuando lo siente enderezarse. — está bien, Steve, gracias... — aún se tambalea un poco cuando intenta ponerse derecho sobre sus dos pies. La figura frente a ellos, se acerca, la luz aun no le ilumina el rostro, lo que lo hace intimidante para el humano.

 

— Hasta mañana no sé si lo seré. — contesta la voz de Jared, suavemente. — Hola Jensen.

 

— Hola, Senador. — haciéndole señas a Steve para hacerle saber que estaba bien, recibió las llaves de su apartamento y le vio partir con paso dudoso, girándose en la oscuridad para ver la silueta de Jensen hacerse cada vez más pequeña. — ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? — pasando a un lado de Padalecki, siente una incómoda estática que le pone los vellos de punta.

 

— Necesitaba tiempo para pensar... esto — se queda en silencio, caminando hacia Jensen se le queda mirando directamente a los ojos. — No eres él único que tenía sus inseguridades Jen, pero aún quiero intentarlo.

 

— ¿Intentar exactamente qué? Joderme bien, espero. — introduciendo la llave en la puerta, giro la perilla y entra, encendiendo las luces del pasillo desde adentro de su casa y las de la sala antes de colocar la silla sosteniendo la puerta abierta.

 

— Quiero ser tu pareja, oficialmente. — le dijo, llamando la atención de Jensen. — Quiero ser tu novio...

 

La mirada de Ackles es de completo desconcierto. Como si no le quisiera creer lo que dice ahora, le sorprende las palabras que ha dicho, e intenta ver las trampas en ellas.

 

— No.

 

— Tienes que intentarlo Jensen, no eres él único para el que es duro esto, pero dame un poco de crédito, estoy aquí por ti... dame un poco de tu confianza.

 

— Dije “no”. — es firme cuando lo dice, tirando las llaves en la mesa de café y viéndolas rasgar la madera antes de caer al suelo. — Pídemelo después de mañana y puede que diga si, pero no vengas aquí pidiéndome algo que no puedo darte porque me abandonaste justo después de que te abriera una puerta que no había abierto en un largo tiempo.

 

— ¿La abriste realmente? — le preguntó con duda. — Porque no fue así... estabas tan asustado como yo.

 

— ¿Que sabrás tú? Eres frío; intentas no serlo, pero odias tener que abrirte a alguien, ni siquiera te gusta la gente y eso fui capaz de deducirlo en solo diez minutos de escucharte hablar...

 

— Sí... — no quiere mirar a Jared a los ojos, no quiere, de alguna forma incomprensible para él, sabe que le ha lastimado. — Mis discursos, suenan como suenan porque lo cierto es que me da mucho miedo ser neutral, la verdad es que no... No confío en ninguno de los dos bandos. — explicó, algo alterado, era algo que nunca había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a su tutor, era algo que en las largas noches oscuras de su solitaria casa pensaba para sí y nadie más, bueno... ahora Jensen lo sabía, a un día de la elección.

 

Le estaba dando su confianza, le estaba dando un dato con el que sería realmente fácil destruirle. No tuvo que decir nada más, porque tenía a Jensen muy cerca de él, tomándole de las mejillas y forzándole a mirarle a los ojos.

 

— Dilo de nuevo.

 

— Tengo mucho miedo de ser neutral. — repitió, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. — Tengo miedo de ganar mañana...

 

— No, no eso... lo otro... lo que me pediste... — usando sus pulgares para acariciarle los pómulos con dulzura.

 

— ¿Quieres ser mi novio? — pidió, tomando el valor de mirar detenidamente a Jensen.

 

— Si, si quiero serlo. — había tenido bastante con hacerse el duro. — Quiero ser tu novio, joder, que poder de persuasión que tienes... no puedo hacerme el duro cuando todo lo que me muestras es esa hermosa carita de cachorrito triste... — se mordió el labio inferior, temblando. — me gustas demasiado.

 

— Me gustas mucho también. — contesto Jared, sonriendo levemente aunque sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas. — Gracias por aceptarme.

 

— Eres demasiado persuasivo... esta relación me asusta con alguien que ha ganado diecisiete debates seguidos con los mejores candidatos del país. — se ríe torpemente.

 

— Eso es suerte. — menciona riendo al pensar que Jensen tiene razón. — Hueles a alcohol, Jen.

 

— Soy dueño de un bar... tu hueles a fría maldad política, pero no me quejo, me gustas... incluso si no me llamaste.

 

— Lo siento, realmente necesitaba pensar. — respondió dejándose abrazar por Jensen que le hace entrar a su apartamento con una sonrisa. — No sabía que la política tuviera olor.

 

— Iba a decir que olía a mierda, pero... estas aquí, y no me atrevo. — retirando la silla de la puerta, la cerro tras Jared. Ahora estaban solos en la habitación. — estoy mareado.

 

— Pensé que teniendo un bar, serias inmune al licor, Jen. — contesto apoyándose en uno de los muebles y desanudando su corbata.

 

— No lo soy, porque... usualmente no bebo mientras trabajo, pero el rechazo me ha sentado fatal... tenía años que alguien me dejaba plantado, mierda. — se acercó a la cocina, abriendo la nevera para sacar un envase de cartón de leche, bebiendo directamente de él. — la acidez con la que amaneceré en la mañana...

 

— Me siento muy mal — dice y tiene un puchero en el rostro — Ven, cuidaré de ti como recompensa, todos los mimos que quieras.

 

— ¿De ti? ¿En serio? ¿Serias capaz de eso? — rodando sus ojos al ver la expresión de cachorrito nuevamente en el rostro de Padalecki, es adorable. ¿Cómo pudo dudar de un hombre así? — eres tan encantador, estas comenzando a darme asco. Ven, vamos a mi habitación.

 

— No puedo darte asco. — sonríen el uno al otro, mientras entran a la habitación, se besan un poco, simplemente para dejarse caer en la cama entre risas, Jensen no sabe como pero termina con la cabeza en el pecho de Jared, sintiendo su corazón desbocado.

 

— ¿Va a funcionar? Nosotros, ¿Funcionaremos? — cuestiono con una sonrisa, metiendo sus piernas entre las de Jared.

 

— Haré todo lo posible porque sea así... nunca lo olvides Jensen, esto es lo más verdadero que he sentido nunca. — Jensen no sabía, no en ese momento, cuan útiles le sería justamente nunca olvidar lo que Jared decía y el cariño, en cada palabra mientras lo hacía.

 

— ¿Te enamoraras de mí? — insistió, alzando su mirada hacia Padalecki, desde su perspectiva solo podía observar esa poderosa mandíbula seguida de su grueso cuello.

 

— Sí... creo que ya está pasando. — confeso en voz baja, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

 

— ¿En serio? — apoyando su barbilla en el pecho de Padalecki sonrió travieso. — ¿Te enamoraras de mi tan rápido? ¡Qué adorable!

 

— Idiota. — le insulta, pero no es nada fuerte, no cuando tiene ese adorable puchero que Jensen sabe que solo él ha visto.

 

— Voy a compensarte... — acariciando el abdomen de Padalecki, llego hasta el bulto que formaba el miembro dormido del Senador. —...con un regalo.

 

— ¿Sí? — preguntó con cariño. — ¿Cómo?

 

— Veremos si te gusta... — acomodándose entre las piernas de Padalecki, le bajo la cremallera de los pantalones de vestir, sin dejar de masajearle la polla, sintiéndolo endurecerse.

 

— ¿Jen...? ¿Qué haces? — pregunto sonrojado, haciendo lo posible para no suspirar demasiado.

 

— ¿Alguna vez se la han chupado, Senador? Una boca caliente succionando toda la semilla que estos hermosos testículos puedan producir. — metiendo sus manos por dentro de los boxers y tocándole.

 

Jared lleva sus manos a sus labios, cuando un enorme jadeo abandona su boca.

 

— No, no realmente. — contestó.

 

— ¿En serio? Oh, no me digas eso... — con una risa muy suavecita, Jensen comenzó a besarle el abdomen, subiendo un poco la camisa de Jared para dejar más al descubierto. — quiero chupártela...

 

— Es solo que... siempre dicen que soy demasiado grande. — explica, notando como Jensen ríe con ganas y con más curiosidad busca sacar su polla de su encierro.

 

— Oh por dios, esto no es una polla... — la expresión en el rostro de Jensen hace que le entre la risa tonta al ver cómo le mira. —... el otro día no se veía tan... ¿Elefante?

 

— No le digas así, es una polla normal y adorable. — dice haciendo reír a Jensen.

 

— Esto no es adorable... — usando su dedo para recorrer el largo miembro, pudo ver como la sangre se agolpaba por debajo de sus yemas, las venas haciéndose más gruesas. Con una polla así de grande, era casi imposible tener una buena erección, pero él se aseguraría de que esta vez Jared la tuviera bien. Incluso después de que se corriera la primera vez.

 

Jared empezó a respirar agitadamente no sabía cómo demonios su polla se estaba poniendo tan dura con tan simples toques, era apenas suaves las caricias de Jensen y él estaba sonrojado totalmente y sudando como si fuera su primera erección.

 

— Jen... Jen, ¡Jensen!

 

Sintió sus caderas buscando impulsarse hacia arriba, pero fue detenido por las manos de Ackles que sonrió, una mirada traviesa y lujuriosa en su rostro cuando bajo a capturar el glande de Padalecki entre sus labios.

 

Grito, la sensación fue tan perfecta que no pudo más que gritar de placer, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía, nunca había estado tan duro y por lo tanto tan desorientado, nunca.

 

— Más... más lame, más, Jen. Más.

 

— ¿Se siente bien? — continuo su camino hacia abajo, succionando la hinchada vena que recorría el tronco de ese gordo miembro, presionando con su lengua por debajo del glande allí donde podía ver la pequeña incisión de la circuncisión.

 

— Se siente demasiado bien, nunca me había sentido así. —suspira y jadea, totalmente fuera de control y ver a alguien tan frío como Padalecki perder el control de esa forma es algo realmente increíble para Ackles.

 

— Es un manjar, y un manjar así, Jay, hay que saber cómo comérselo... — lo único que escucho Jared después de eso fue a Jensen Ackles ahogarse en su miembro cuando intento tragárselo hasta la mitad, tocándole la entrada a su garganta.

 

Tuvo que hacer una increíble fuerza para no empujar, no quería lastimar a Jensen pero el placer estaba sacando lágrimas de sus ojos y al menos la mitad de la ciudad se había quedado sin luz de golpe, mientras el sentía que se vendría vergonzosamente rápido si la lengua de Ackles seguía lamiéndole de esa forma.

 

Pronto sintió como la boca de Jensen le aprisionaba la carne, subiendo y bajando con suavidad antes de subir y chupar con ganas el glande. Le estaba dejando lleno de saliva hasta abajo, con sus redondos testículos humedecidos y sus muslos tan poderosos temblando violentamente.

 

Subió su mirada a ver la expresión que tenía en el rostro Jared Padalecki, el Senador, que estaba a punto de correrse, la hinchazón en sus huevos era lo que le daba la pista mientras los masajeaba con sus manos.

 

— ¿Vas a correrte, bebe? ¿Quieres hacerlo en mi boca y que me trague tu semilla?

 

— Si, si quiero. — se lame los labios temblorosos y sus ojos están tan rotos de placer, tan vivos, que a Jensen le gusta verlos así... sin ningún rastro de tristeza.

 

Usando su mano para masturbar el trozo de Jared que quedaba fuera de su boca, se dedicó a darle succiones rápidas con sus regordetes labios que le aprisionaban con gula, queriendo poder tragárselo entero y darle aún más pacer del que ya le había estado dando.

 

Le tenía a punto de venirse, y eso le gustaba, mantenerlo al borde de un precipicio del que solo le tomo aferrarse a sus tensos testículos para sentir un poderoso chorro de semen chocar contra su paladar.

 

Jared gruño con fuerza mientras el semen salía a borbotones de su polla, su expresión rota de placer, mientras caía en cuenta de que Jensen había logrado arrancarle un orgasmo que le dejo totalmente desecho y sumiso en la cama. Estaba excesivamente desorientado cuando sintió como Ackles se plantaba a su lado, acariciando el abdomen con una mano, jugando con la sensual línea de vello oscuro.

 

— Hermoso, tan hermoso... tu expresión ahora mismo, es la perfecta recompensa para una vida tan llena de carencias afectivas como la mía...

 

— Eso fue... Tu boca, tus caricias… — murmuro, estaba totalmente desorientado y simplemente sonriendo. — Nunca me había sentido tan vivo...

 

— ¿Nunca? — cuestiono, una sonrisa traviesa de nuevo en su rostro. — Pues es un buen comienzo, tú y yo, esto es un buen comienzo.

 

— Tu no estas... ¿No estás? — ni siquiera puede preguntar realmente, sus ojos se cierran prácticamente solos.

 

— Duerme... — acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad, se alzó para comenzar a desabotonarle la camisa, preparándole para dormir aunque ya Jared estaba más que dormido, respirando pausadamente.

 

 

 

Mark Sheppard, líder de la resistencia de los Fenómenos, ha intentado con su no tan extensa paciencia, no volverse loco.

 

Son pasadas las diez de la noche en Norfolk City, que se oscurece muy temprano en invierno, el frío se ha filtrado por debajo de las puertas como una manta nebulosa que todo lo arropa; el calor del día es completamente olvidado cuando se tiene este frío enfermizo subiendo por las pantorrillas de los pobres habitantes. Sheppard no tiene ese problema. Es un hombre acomodado, con una enorme mansión donde reconfortarse.

 

No es el acostumbrado líder de resistencia al que los humanos han estado viendo por los siglos de los siglos. No, el trabajo es muy duro para llegar aquí, escondiéndose en las sombras, detrás de las mentes más poderosas, elevando su poder hasta poco más allá del límite establecido.

 

— ¿Le has encontrado? — pregunta, a un paso de ser el rabioso histérico en el que se convierte cuando no está en sus más elegantes cabales, sintiéndose furioso como un animal herido, porque ese es el estado en el que lo deja cuando los vigilantes que le ha puesto a su más valiosa posesión la pierden de vista.

 

Jared Padalecki ha representado para él, el más justo triunfo. La cabeza de la resistencia, arrastrándose por debajo de puertas políticas hasta poco a poco alcanzar la cima. Mañana eran las elecciones, mañana era la decisión si llegaba o no a ser un Senador, porque de Senador del Congreso Estatal a Senador del Congreso Nacional y de allí a Presidente del Mundo Libre, solo habían cortos pasos, muy cortos pasos que el planeaba trazar con frialdad para que este chiquillo que había rescatado de la más absoluta miseria, fuera un rey.

 

Jared Padalecki era su rey, un elemental de rayo que podía controlar el clima húmedo a placer. Era un Dios Elemental, el único en su clase hasta ahora. El dueño del Rayo y el Trueno, de la Tormenta, del Clima. Era el más poderoso Fenómeno que tenía en sus filas justo después de sí mismo. Con esos poderes, era capaz de combinar dos elementos: agua y viento. Solo le faltaba poco para controlar la tierra y un poco más para el fuego, al que tanto temía.

 

— Señor... esta con Sanguine. — el sobrenombre llama su atención, haciéndole desviar la mirada de la ventana nublada a su sirviente, siente alivio entremezclarse con la satisfacción de ver como un simple empujoncito había llevado a Jared al corazón de los Lideres Neutrales.

 

— Sanguine, ¿Uh?

 

No dice nada más, no tiene por qué compartir sus pensamientos en voz alta. No tiene por qué decir que tener a Jared entre las piernas de Sanguine, esa peligrosa perra que en el pasado le había causado tantos problemas, le iba a dar donde más quería. Le iba a destrozar desde adentro y Jared era necesario para hacer eso.

 

 

Es día de elecciones.

 

Una mañana soleada para lo fría que había sido la noche anterior. La Ciudad Baja se encuentra en calma, la gente comprando, caminando y desayunando en sus lugares favoritos para disfrutar. Las aves mañaneras cantando en cada esquina, sobre el cableado y los pocos árboles que revientan las aceras. La ciudad está radiante y no podría ser un mejor día. A excepción de cuando si podía serlo.

 

Después de haberse escapado esta mañana de cualquier interrogatorio cuando había llegado al salón principal de la sede de su campaña, había hecho su trabajo, había dado una rueda de prensa de muy buen humor, había recibido preguntas y había hablado con todo su equipo. Luego de eso, había recibido a varios senadores del congreso local y a un Senador del Congreso Nacional.

 

Estuvo sonriendo todo el tiempo.

 

Cuando consiguió escaquearse de las responsabilidades que tenía desde las diez al mediodía, se subió a su auto, siendo seguido de inmediato por Robert, al cual logro esquivar con agilidad, y se dirigió a la calle donde vivía Jensen Ackles, esperando encontrarle en la cama donde le había dejado cuando se había despertado a las cinco de la mañana para regresar a casa, darse un baño y vestirse para el día más importante de su carrera política actual.

 

Estaba sonriendo aun cuando entro al apartamento.

 

Llevaba una pequeña, pero fuerte bolsa entre sus manos, de esos lugares costosos donde solía comer a la vez que tenía alguna pesada y molesta reunión, donde pese a ello debía estar concentrado, no solo por algún ataque, sino por lo que no se decía, por las intenciones de más que había siempre en cada una. Despeja esos pensamientos de su cabeza y revisa el cuarto, no encuentra a Jensen, tampoco lo ve en la sala o en el comedor, por lo que camina a hacia la cocina.

 

— Jensen ¿Dónde estás?, traje bastante comida.

 

Se devuelve al cuarto, pensando cómo alguien que bebió demasiado pudo haberse levantando tan temprano, hasta que se le ocurre abrir la puerta del baño de un tirón. Se sorprende de lo que ve, tanto que retrocede unos pasos antes de adelantarse de nuevo y tirar de la cortina de baño tan fuerte que la arranca de los ganchos.

 

— ¡Pero qué coño...! — Jensen estaba debajo del spray de agua y le mira como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. — ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema? — le grita de nuevo, quitándole la cortina de las manos y cubriéndose con ella. — ¿Estás loco, imbécil?

 

Por supuesto que no sabe que Jared tiene una expresión de terror en su rostro, porque lo que ha visto en el piso del baño han sido pisadas de sangre, producto de su desestabilización y de la resaca de esta mañana que le ha dejado en muy mal estado.

 

Padalecki nunca imagino que Ackles tendría tan mal despertar.

 

— Yo… — su voz apenas sale de su garganta cuando se encuentra con los ojos enojados de Jensen, que se ven más verdes a esa hora de la mañana y él no sabe que decir. — Es que había sangre en el suelo y yo pensé, que te... lo siento. – sale del baño con paso apresurado, cerrando la puerta de este y apoyándose en esta para respirar un poco.

 

Hasta que decide regresar a la cocina por algo de agua.

 

Se sienta en el sofá, pensando que quizás no debió haber regresado tan pronto, o haber sido tan impulsivo. Se siente culpable por irrumpir en la vida de Jensen Ackles solo porque le salió del corazón, que debía ser así.

 

— Lo siento. – diez minutos después, casi exactos, se encuentra con Jensen en un albornoz desgastado que le queda por encima de las rodillas. – no soy una persona mañanera, al contrario, odio las mañanas, y las evado si puedo.

 

— No, es mi culpa. — dice con un suspiro. — Es solo que no te encontraba y cuando mire al suelo había sangre... ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste? — preguntó mirando detenidamente a Jensen.

 

— Me corte el pie con una botella, no fue nada grave pero tiendo a sangrar demasiado. — explico brevemente, sentándose a un lado de Padalecki y cruzando sus piernas. — rompiste mis cortinas, eran nuevas, ¿Sabes?

 

Una risa pequeña escapa de él.

 

— Mi fuerza incontrolable — bromea, más tranquilo al saber que Jensen está bien. — Te comprare unas, ¿Qué te parece?

 

— Me compraras dos, y un nuevo par de pantuflas por daños emocionales — señalo sus pies desnudos, el izquierdo cubierto por una venda que ni al caso, era inútil porque él no se hacía heridas. — escuche algo de comida... ¿Qué era eso?

 

— Dos serán, un par de pantuflas y todo lo que quieras. — Repite, lamiéndose los labios hizo una seña a la comida sobre la mesa. — Compre algo de comida para ti, es un desayuno/almuerzo, unos postres y un par de bebidas bien frías para la resaca. — pone su dedo sobre la mejilla de Ackles, para luego acariciarla lentamente.

 

— Eres todo un partido. — sonriendo por la mirada en los ojos de Padalecki. — ¿Trajiste para comer conmigo o solo para verme comer? — poniéndose de pie siente los ojos de Jared clavados en sus muslos, pero no hace un comentario, solo toma la bolsa que es de cartón y se la lleva a la cocina.

 

— Traje para que almorzáramos juntos, así puedo hacerlo más tranquilamente que con la prensa tomando fotos además — dice, estirándose un poco más el sillón y mirado con atención el techo de la habitación — ¿Crees que me elijan?

 

— ¿Teniendo dudas de último minuto? — pregunto Jensen Ackles desde la cocina, mirándole con pena desde allí. — Ven aquí ahora.

 

Jared se levantó y se acercó, con un pequeño puchero hasta donde su pareja estaba —que bien se sentía pensar en ese hombre de esa manera—, se llevó su mano a la cabeza, dejando que Jensen viera que estaba realmente nervioso.

 

— No hagas eso. — tomándole de la mano con la que se rascaba el cuero cabelludo casi frenéticamente, Jensen entrelazo sus manos. — vas a ganar, Jared. Yo tengo fe en ti.

 

— ¿Si? — Pregunto sonrojado, apoyando su frente en la de Ackles y sonriendo por la sensación de tranquilidad que le recorre. — Eso me hace sentir mejor, que estés mirándome y confiando.

 

— Viniste aquí porque tienes miedo, ¿Cierto? No te di seguridad suficiente anoche... ¿Uh? — tomo a Jared de las mejillas y le sonrió, acariciando sus pómulos con sus dedos. — ¿Seguro que puedes estar aquí conmigo?

 

— Claro que sí. — dice pero de pronto tiene una sonrisa traviesa que Jensen no había visto antes. — Quizás me escape de mis guardaespaldas, pero puedo estar aquí contigo... Lamento ser algo miedoso.

 

— ¿Te escapaste? Ese es mi chico travieso. — pellizcando las mejillas de Jared, se da cuenta como de fácil es esto entre ambos, pese a que aún está un poco de mal humor por el despertar tempranero y luego la escena en el baño. — esto luce... elegante, ¿Comes esto todos los días? No me extraña que detestes los macarrones con queso.

 

— Algo, las personas con las que me reúno, siempre fijan lugares de este tipo. Hey espera, no odio los macarrones con queso, odio solo el queso. — explico, sentándose en la silla del desayunador junto a Ackles.

 

— Odias mi comida favorita. — empujando a Padalecki por el hombro, se acercó a buscar dos platos para colocarlos frente a su acompañante. No busco vasos, porque las bebidas venían en vasos plásticos, así que se acomodó a un lado de Padalecki y comenzó a repartir la comida.

 

— El queso no puede ser tu comida favorita. — dice, seguro de lo que dice, mientras se ríe por la mirada enojada que le da Ackles. — Oh parece que si lo es.

 

— Me gusta que todo lleve queso. — saca una ensalada encerrada en un bonito envase plástico y la reparte entre el plato de Jared y el suyo, hasta ahora, comer redondas albóndigas de carne de pato —por lo que dice la caja donde venían—, arroz con ajo y verduras y pan en forma ovalada muy suave y dulce, es quizás el desayuno/almuerzo más extraño que ha tenido. — pero estoy más obsesionado con la mayonesa.

 

— ¿No? ¿En serio? ¿Qué comes con mayonesa? — pregunto comiendo un poco de sus albóndigas. — Es decir aparte de papas fritas.

 

— ¡Hombre! ¿Qué dices? Las papas fritas solo se comen con salsa. — mirándole con ojos desorbitados, Jensen no puede dejar de sonreírse al ver que habla en serio. — por dios, eres absurdo. ¿De dónde sacaste esa costumbre inglesa?

 

— Estudie un tiempo allá. — explicó encogiéndose de hombros. — Tenia como quince años, creo que fue en ese país donde me dijeron que era demasiado grande.

 

— ¿Demasiado grande? ¿Dónde exactamente? — recostándose de la silla, Jensen se acarició la frente, el jodido malestar de la resaca se empeñaba en volver.

 

— Tú sabes dónde. — señalo con un puchero. — Jen, ¿Estás bien? — se levantó de su silla, acariciando levemente los hombros de su novio.

 

— Sí, creo que comeré y me iré a ver televisión en la cama, no sé porque me está doliendo de nuevo... pensé que... — se mordió la lengua, tomando la mano de Jared con la suya y sonriéndole. — comamos, vamos.

 

— Si te sientes mal, puedo ir a traer algunas pastillas — comenzó pero Jensen niega con la cabeza, acariciando un poco más su mano — Está bien, comamos.

 

¡Eso sí!

 

— ¿Vas a quedarte hasta el mediodía? ¿Podemos dormir algo? — Regresando a su silla, Jared le mira con preocupación, quiere quedarse, joder que si quiere, pero no tiene idea de cómo decírselo.

 

— Puedo quedarme hasta las once quizás, luego debo regresar a donde dirigen mi campaña. — explico bajando la mirada al suelo. — Podemos dormir un poco. — sabe que no es mucho, son las nueve de la mañana y Jared siente muchas ganas de quedarse con Jensen, tantas que le sorprende un poco.

 

— Esta bien, pero no me despiertes... — volviendo a su comida, ambos pasaron veinte minutos bastante agradables; con la comida deliciosa y abundante que lleno a Jensen y le hizo sentirse más aliviado del dolor de cabeza que le ataco cuando se sentó en la cama, quitándose el albornoz y tirándolo en el sofá, quedando totalmente desnudo.

 

Aunque estaba cansado, había disfrutado la forma en que Jared le había mirado, teniendo que pasar algo de saliva por su seca garganta, humedeciendo sus labios a la vez. Más cuando se acostó a su lado y le abrazo, sonrió para si por el pulso nervioso y poco constante que tenía el otro hombre y con el arrullador sonido de su sangre en movimiento se durmió lentamente.

 

 

Se despierta de la peor manera posible a su manera de ver las cosas. Un momento está teniendo el sueño que durante toda su vida ha tenido, la vieja casa familiar, los caballos relinchando, él sentado en una silla viendo a su hermana pequeña jugar. La vida antes de que todo cambie radicalmente, antes de los ataques de odio y las muertes de inocentes, antes de las bombas y del tratado de paz, antes de que se convirtiera en algo que odiaría toda su vida.

 

Se despierta con una nalgada en el culo, un azote que le deja la piel ardiente y le pone tan enfadado que los dientes le rechinan cuando alza la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada traviesa de su mejor amigo. O de lo que se consideraría como uno si no quisiera golpearle con una silla en la cabeza.

 

Y matarlo.

 

Por fortuna, ahora tiene algo llamado auto—control, y es muy bueno ejerciéndolo.

 

Afuera, hay luces parpadeantes y ruidos asombrosamente fuertes, es demasiado ruido. Demasiado. Se sienta en la cama, desnudo, frío, ha tirado la sabana al suelo en su sueño, y ahora está al descubierto para Christian que tiene el mando a distancia en la mano.

 

— Tío, deberías ver la TV ahora. Y quitar esa cara, tienes un despertar de los mil demonios, no sé cómo has tenido si quiera un amante antes. — se ríe demasiado, mientras sube el volumen. — Porque si así los despiertas a todos… — menciono sin importarle la mirada de odio que recibe. — Será por eso que Padalecki tiene esa expresión tan fría pese a haber ganado. — agrego y eso llama la atención de Jensen que mira los resultados en una enormes gráficas, Jared arrasó en los resultados y ahora saluda a la gente desde un enorme estrado, pero sin la sonrisa que siempre le dedica a él.

 

— Esta asustado. — dice, tirándose de nuevo en la cama, y suspirando mientras se acaricia el tatuaje en forma de Coral roto que tiene en el pecho, el que oculta el infame nombre de la identidad bajo la que se ocultó por mucho tiempo. — va a tenerlo bastante difícil, siendo el único senador neutral.

 

— Si es que no lo matan antes. — mencionó Christian encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿Con que asustado...?, que cosas dices, ¿Cómo puedes leer su expresión?

 

— Puedo escuchar su pulso sanguíneo desde aquí... — explico, mirando como Padalecki accedía a solo responder dos preguntas, a su espalda, un montón de personas irreconocibles le tocaban y felicitaban con gestos.

 

No le gusta pensar en las consecuencias de causa mayor. No le gusta pensar en que mataran a Jared, sea para hacerlo un mártir o para humillarlo y bajar la moral de un imperio que se estaba construyendo solo con el pasar de los años.

 

— Si lo matan... acabare con esto.

 

— ¿Con esto...? — Ahora sí que tiene la atención de Christian que le mira algo confundido. — ¿Dejarías de ser quién eres?

 

— Me desvanecería, igual que lo hice hace años. — susurra muy bajo, para que nadie que no sea Christian le oiga. — no es por él, no sería por lo que comienzo a sentir por él, la atracción o incluso la necesidad de estar con alguien. Es por lo que representa.

 

— Aun pienso que una parte de él... No es sincera. — es la respuesta de Christian que mira directamente la pantalla. — Pero si estoy seguro de algo, en tan poco tiempo, ya le tienes en tu radar, puedes sentir su pulso sanguíneo a la perfección, el realmente te gusta.

 

— No lo sé... es extraño. No quiero que nada le ocurra, pero sé que no podré contar con ustedes para eso hasta... hasta que el demuestre que de verdad lo vale.

 

— Exacto, nena. — dice, riendo un poco. — No podemos confiarnos solo en tu corazón de nena.

 

— Yo tampoco confiaría en él, pero me gusta tanto... — tomo una almohada y se abrazó a ella mientras veía a Padalecki bajar del estrado y meter una de sus largas manos en sus bolsillos. La escena le siguió por todo un pasillo largo antes de que Jensen comenzara a escuchar su teléfono sonar.

 

Un sonrojo invade sus mejillas, de todas las importantes personas que Jared puede llamar en ese instante, con quien puede compartir su alegría, el triunfo que significa llegar a una posición así... es a él quien decide marcar y Chris lo sabe, porque escucha su teléfono sonar también y le mira un poco sorprendido.

 

— No voy a contestar mientras estés aquí, así que vete. — le empuja con el pie, buscando sacarle de sus aposentos. — y cierra la maldita puerta. — se queja, levantándose para recoger la sabana y sacudirla.

 

Cuando escucha que Christian realmente se ha ido, que su pulso sanguíneo está saliendo incluso del edificio, es que se siente en confianza de contestar, pero es muy tarde, no escucha ningún timbre más.

 

 Se queda allí, mirando a la televisión, a la periodista hablar y hablar mientras que afuera en la calle puede ver destellos de luz que se cuelan por la ventana. Es una victoria... pero entonces, ¿De verdad lo es? Puede que se esté enamorando de Jared, pero no es un niño, no tiene quince años, no, tiene casi treinta y cinco y contando y ha pasado demasiado tiempo conociendo a este mundo como para saber de qué va.

 

Si Jared no fuera genuino, ¿Qué haría? ¿Haría lo correcto?

 

Cuando el teléfono suena de nuevo, lo ignora, enrollándose en el medio de la cama y metiendo la cabeza debajo de las sabanas; la verdad es que está muy viejo como para sentir esto del amor verdadero.

   


Cuando las gráficas aparecen proyectadas en el suelo, apenas si señalando un cero por cierto él tiene la mente en blanco, no sabe exactamente que pensar o que decir, afortunadamente todos y todas tienen su atención en la mujer que describe como cada una de las barras crecerán en un instante, cuando la información de los resultados preliminares, empiecen a llegar.

 

En el momento, sólo siente unos cuantos flashes sobre él, las fotos que sacan seguramente serán tituladas como la forma en que cada uno de ellos esperaba el resultado, los medios a veces estaban demasiado atentos.

 

A veces siente cómo si esperaran ver algo más allá, algo personal, algo que no les incumben. Cuando se siente tan amenazado e incómodo por esto, se pregunta si es por los secretos que oculta, la muerte de sus padres, la verdad de su origen...

 

No se siente cómodo mintiendo, pero tampoco se siente a gusto rodeado de tantos insignificantes y diminutos humanos, que no hacen más que robar oxígeno y vida de otros y otras, que no hacen más que traer dolor, un dolor tan desgastante que tanto tiempo después aun siente rasgando su pecho.

 

Es imposible no mirar su celular cuando siente la mirada de todos sobre él. No tiene un solo mensaje de Jensen Ackles, por lo que piensa que seguramente este se encuentre aun durmiendo. Desearía haber insistido en que este se quedara despierto, en que le acompañara en un día tan importante.

 

Apenas había conseguido alejarse de él, besándole en la frente y dejándole en la cama cuando no había podido ignorar las llamadas de su mentor, a quien había mentido en la cara, diciéndole que estaba ocupándose de un asunto personal. Algo que nunca había ocurrido.

 

Para Mark Sheppard, los asuntos personales se trataban en familia, y eso era algo que no podía poner ahora en la palestra, no cuando Jensen Ackles era un humano que tenía el sueño de ver a ambas especies humanoides conviviendo en paz como lo hacían en ese barrio en el que vivía.

 

Una mano en su hombro, y el repentino ruido de gritos de alegría le aturdió, sacándole violentamente de su estupor para hacerle ver la pantalla que reflejaba los resultados.

 

Había funcionado.

 

 

Había funcionado.

 

Era Senador del Congreso. La sensación era tan irreal que cuando se puso de pie, sintió como las piernas le temblaban.

 

No podía creer lo que veía, prácticamente había arrasado en las elecciones, su persona era una opción fuerte y concisa de los votantes, prácticamente la principal, había ganado, había funcionado y cuando bajo su vista a las personas, a los aplausos y los gritos se sintió ligeramente mal, por la mentira que todo aquello era, pero también bien por la expresión de orgullo que su tutor tenía en su rostro.

 

¿Qué expresión tendría Jensen ahora? ¿Estaría orgulloso? ¿O sentiría sospecha?

 

Puso bajo control sus expresiones en el momento en el que comenzó a sentir y a escuchar los flashes de las cámaras sobre él, poniéndose de pie y guardando su celular en el bolsillo del saco antes de comenzar a caminar y a recibir abrazos de las personas con las que había trabajado por tanto tiempo.

 

Era un ganador, y todo el mundo esperaba escuchar de él.

 

El discurso preparado para la prensa fue dado brevemente, donde trato de mantener una imagen relajada y armoniosa, pero fallo, estaba seguro de que todo el mundo veía como el miedo quería subir por su cuerpo y apoderarse de él.

 

Estaba tan nervioso que hubo momentos en los que realmente noto como su vista se movía de un lado a otro, registrando las salidas en su mente, recreándolas lo suficiente hasta que estaba seguro de tenerlas aprendidas de memoria, él era un sobreviviente, lo era y lo seguiría siendo, aun cuando el miedo se apoderaba infinitamente de él.

 

Tan pronto bajo del estrado, busco su celular, pensando solo en Jensen y en lo que este podría decirle, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, por lo que se fue junto con su equipo hasta la sala de reuniones donde habían estado en la tarde, aprovechando que todos brindaban para volver a hacer la llamada.

 

— ¿A quién llamas, Jared? — Mark está allí, por supuesto que está allí. Mirándole, buscando conocer que es lo que piensa, pero Jared aprendió a cómo usar la estática de su poder para bloquear a cualquiera que buscara leer sus pensamientos.

 

— A nadie importante. — contesto con la neutralidad que le caracteriza siempre. — ¿Por qué?

 

— ¿Nadie importante? Mi hijo, ya hiciste la misma llamada dos veces, ¿Llamas a tu novia? — Sheppard le palmea el brazo. — sabes que puedes decirme, no tienes por qué sentir vergüenza.

 

Jared no es capaz de verlo, quizás algún día note algo o alguien más le ayude a hacerlo, pero Mark siempre le llama hijo cuando busca disuadirle de algo.

 

— Yo... es mi novio. — murmuro cerrando el celular con un sonrojo.

 

Y siempre lo consigue, por eso sonríe cuando escucha como Jared le responde lentamente.

 

— Novio, ¿Uh? Eso es interesante, ahora entiendo porque nunca te fijaste en ninguna de las chicas de la mansión. Espero que este hombre sea un Fenómeno bastante poderoso para que te cuide las espaldas. – dice palmeando su hombro con cariño paternal, Mark los gira para que un fotógrafo se lleve unas cuantas fotos antes de empujarle.

 

Sonríe un poco, porque su tutor está a su lado, al parecer sin ningún problema en lo que acaba de decir y aún con esa sonrisa de orgullo que le hace sentir tan bien, mientras contesta una pregunta de unos periodistas que les han seguido hasta ahí se pregunta sí Jensen estará aun descansando, quizás debería comprarle algo para la resaca y llevarle a su casa.

 

Pasan seis horas entre entrevistas y brindis celebratorios, entre abrazos de extraños y de conocidos. Seis horas largas, muy largas, pero que hacen la conclusión de una etapa muy larga sea cómoda y calmada. Pasadas las cuatro de la mañana, ha bebido más vino y Scotch en esa noche que en toda su vida.

 

Y como siempre que ingiere más alcohol del que está acostumbrado, acaba sentado en una silla, con la cabeza entre las manos, la hipnótica victoria, el miedo a decepcionar a tantas personas aunque sean humanos, la frialdad con la que su padre había tratado todo este asunto, y la culpa de decepcionar a Jensen.

 

Estaban carcomiéndole por dentro, poco a poco, llevando su paciencia a ser pequeños hilos deshilachados, sin sentido, inconexos.

 

— Jensen. — se levanta con ese nombre en su cabeza, tomando su chaqueta y caminando hacia la salida.

 

Quiere estar con él.

 

— No estás listo para manejar. — Robert le sujeta del brazo. Esta debe ser de esas situaciones extremas en la que tienen que tocarse, él y su guardaespaldas. — déjame llevarte allí, Padalecki.

 

— Solo tome un par de copas. — murmuro insistiendo en ir, pero ese hombre le detiene una vez más, causando que un puchero se ponga en su rostro.

 

— Déjame llevarte con él, en ese estado, no llegaras muy lejos sin que alguien te ponga una multa. — suena duro, pero es de esperar, está cumpliendo con su deber, para lo que él le paga. — quédate aquí.

 

Jared le mira moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, asintiendo un poco mientras se apoya con dificultad en una de las paredes.

 

— Quizás debería pasar a una farmacia, comprarle algo para la jaqueca. O algo de comer. — su guardaespaldas regresa, encontrándole hablando solo y tiene que admitir que le hace algo de gracia.

 

Nunca había vista a Padalecki de esa forma.

 

— O quizás debería no mostrarse ante el en este estado. — tomándole del hombro, logra ponerlo de pie y pasarlo por las puertas de servicio hasta donde ha aparcado el auto más cerca, colocándole el cinturón de seguridad porque va a necesitarlo aunque no esté tan ebrio como piensa.

 

El camino a la casa de Jensen Ackles lo hacen con conversaciones pequeñas, es Jared quien hace toda la conversación, nunca se había sentido tan hablador antes como se siente ahora, sea euforia o licor, se siente como un hombre diferente.

 

Las calles de la ciudad baja están iluminadas, y la gente ha dejado la celebración para cuando sala el sol, a estas horas, cuando aún es oscuro, pero el cielo comienza a tornarse de un azul pálido, ver las calles despejadas de transeúntes le da seguridad de lo que va a hacer.

 

— Quiero verlo... — le dice una vez más a su guardaespaldas, dejando que el viento golpee en su rostro cuando sin permiso baja la ventana de su automóvil, justo cuando el edificio de Jensen aparece en su campo de visión.

 

— Ya le vera pronto... — es toda la respuesta que recibe.

 

Es increíble cómo logra, por segunda vez, pasar la seguridad del edificio y llegar al piso de Jensen sin ser visto ni oído por ningún curioso, no hay una sola alma que pueda percatarse de su presencia en ese edificio.

 

El piso de Jensen esta desolado y vagamente iluminado. Llega hasta su puerta y mueve la manilla, está abierta, ¿Cómo Jensen puede dormir de esa forma?

 

Se tambalea dentro, sosteniéndose de la puerta para no darse de bruces contra el piso, y enciende la luz de la sala, girándose para cerrar la puerta con la llave que esta guindada en un cuelga llaves a un lado de esta.

 

Por un momento se pregunta si debería continuar, buscar detenidamente a Jensen en vez de llamarlo en voz alta, no quiere ponerle de mal humor como en la mañana, además quiere que descanse y que se sienta mejor.

 

Se detiene en la puerta por un par de minutos, u horas, no las cuenta. Solo se queda allí, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared hasta que escucha el sonido de pasos, sus ojos algo somnolientos se abren con cautela, encontrándose con la vista de Jensen Ackles en pantalones de dormir mirándole exactamente como le ha mirado en la mañana, con rabia y como si fuera el ser más despreciable del mundo.

 

— Son las cinco de la mañana... — dice, para rectificar una vez más, que Jared no tiene ningún motivo para estar allí.

 

— ¡Oh!, es tarde... ¿O temprano? — se preguntó más para sí mismo. — Es que quería verte.

 

— Podrías haber tocado la puerta... — Ackles se acerca a él, y Jared puede asegurar que puede ver todo lo que esconde debajo de esos desgastados pantalones. — ¿Si que sabes cómo tocar una puerta no? — estirando su mano, Jensen hace el ademán de tocar sobre una superficie plana, pero lo hace en su pecho, antes de expandir sus dedos y acariciar el torso de Jared de arriba abajo, soltando un gemido que suena a que está sintiendo placer con esa sola acción.

 

Jared le mira curioso, pero simplemente responde.

 

— La puerta estaba abierta y no quería despertarte.

 

— Mis piernas están abiertas también, y he abierto mi agujero recientemente, ¿Vas a meterte allí adentro también sin pedir permiso? — subiendo su mano hasta el cabello de Jared, le acaricia debajo de la nuca.

 

— No, me gustaría que quisieras también. — explicó cómo un niño, haciendo que Jensen se ría.

 

— Dios, ¿Has dormido? Hueles a licor costoso. — tomándole de la corbata, Jensen comienza a tirar de él mientras camina de vuelta a la habitación, un bostezo largo y con ganas saliendo de su boca.

 

— No... No me dejaban dormir o comer. — se queja dejándose guiar al cuarto. — ¿Puedo dormir contigo?, es que eres tan calientito.

 

— Estás ebrio... podría estrenarte esta noche... o esta mañana, lo que sea. — en su habitación, la cama de Jensen parece más un nido que cualquier otra cosa, ha estado allí por muchas horas, entre dormir e ir al baño y beber agua, no ha hecho mucho.

 

— No estoy ebrio, es solo que el licor me desorienta un poquito, pero quería ver que estuvieras bien, por tu jaqueca — explica cuando Jensen le sienta en la cama, mientras le quita la corbata y la camisa. — Eres tan hermoso, me gusta hasta tu nariz. — lleva su mano a acariciar esa parte de Jensen riendo un poco cuando lo hace.

 

— Deja eso... — Ackles parece algo avergonzado, aunque continua desnudándolo, quitándole los zapatos y los calcetines, viendo como Jared flexiona sus dedos y gira sus pies. — Yo estoy bien, pero a ti, creo que la victoria se subió a tu cabeza... — empuja a Jared hasta que la espalda de este cae en la cama, y aprovecha la posición para quitarle los pantalones.

 

— No puedo creer que ganara. — responde bostezando un poco. — Y es solo que todos querían que brindara, varias veces y pues tome una copa o dos, pero era aburrido, hubiera sido lindo quedarme en cama contigo, ¿Ya te dije que eres calientito?

 

— Dos veces... – subiendo a la cama, Jensen se siente asqueado con la posibilidad de volver a dormir, pero ver a Jared acurrucarse lo más cerca posible le hace cambiar de opinión, acariciando esos poderosos brazos que le arriman al cuerpo cálido del Senador. — casi me olvido, felicitaciones, Senador...

 

— Gracias. — la sonrisa de Jared es cansada, pero es una de las más verdadera que ha visto hasta ahora. — Es la felicitación que más quería...

 

— ¿Por eso viniste aquí? — le acaricia la barbilla mientras deja besos suaves sobre su nariz. — ¿Por qué no te respondía las llamadas?

 

— Vine porque estaba preocupado por ti... Porque no contestabas mis llamadas y porque quería verte, a ti y a tu linda nariz.

 

— Eres un chiquillo adorable y bastante bueno en hacer que todas mis defensas se vengan abajo... — dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada, Jensen le observa parpadear con dificultad, luchando contra el cansancio que había en su cuerpo. — ¿Eres feliz?

 

— No. — responde sinceramente. — Pero creo que podría serlo contigo ¿Sabes?

 

— ¿Crees? — pregunta con algo de duda, el sueño se le ha ido con esta conversación. — Mmmm... Parece que pensamos lo mismo...

 

— Tengo sueño Jen, voy a cerrar mis.... — no dice más, se queda dormido con un leve suspiro.

 

Sentándose en la cama, Jensen se hace una nota mental de perseguir la felicidad que le espera y no al instinto que le confunde al decirle que Padalecki no es alguien de confiar, que oculta demasiados secretos y que puede que estos sean más oscuros que los propios.

 


	5. Capítulo 04 Peligrosamente Cerca

 

 

Sentado en la barra, no puede dejar de observar como Ackles y Padalecki hablan, están muy cerca, pero no lo suficiente como para que alguien les haga una foto descuidada. Hablan, le gustaría saber de qué puede hablar alguien tan recluido como Jensen con un Senador que clama ser neutral, pero a su parecer, no lo es.

 

Parece que han sido pareja por muchos años, por la forma en la que se mueven alrededor del otro, Jensen detrás de la barra, atendiendo clientes y siempre regresando al lugar que ocupa Padalecki. Esa conversación que tienen hace que el resto del bar piense que es una alianza estratégica, y que si Ackles le da confianza es por algo.

 

— Vas a abrirle agujeros en la espalda. — la voz suave del bartender principal le toma por sorpresa, el chico humano le coloca un vaso con Scotch y vodka mezclados, antes de alejarse lentamente. Es suficiente para llamar su atención.

 

Steve es prácticamente un niño, su juventud le hace pensar que no debería ni siquiera mirarle, que son 19 años lo que tiene apenas, comparados con sus treinta años, suena como algo realmente mal, absurdo y aun así le atrae, sus sonrisas pequeñas, su convicción pero por sobre todo su lealtad, la forma en que cuida de Jensen y como este le ha cuidado, es atrayente, es algo real, algo concreto.

 

No solo son palabras.

 

Apoya su barbilla en una mano y se queda mirando como este cubre su lado de la barra muy bien, incluso mejor que Jensen que está más que distraído con Padalecki. Siente el calorcillo subírsele por el cuerpo, y tiene que apartar la mirada. Está mal mirarle con lujuria, y también está mal juzgar a Ackles que ha perdido tanto y se merece cada pedazo de felicidad al que pueda aferrarse.

 

Hace el ademán de levantarse, tomando el vaso que Steve ha colocado delante de él y tomándoselo de un trago, sin dudas le quema la garganta, pero al menos la sensación le distrae de cualquier pensamiento.

 

¿A dónde vas? ¿No quieres saber si van a irse juntos esta noche? — Steve está allí de nuevo, como una maldita tentación, apoyándose en la barra, lo que ocasiona que algunos mechones acaricien sus pálidas mejillas.

 

— Hablas de mí como si fuera algo parecido a un acosador. — explicó lamiéndose los labios lentamente, mientras mira un poco detenidamente la boca de Steve. — Solo estoy preocupado por Jensen, es todo.

 

— No deberías, el jefe es un hombre adulto, como tú, como yo. — encogiéndose de hombros, esta vez le deja una cerveza ligera frente a él, girándose para llenar una jarra para una chica que se ha colado entre dos hombres para pedir su bebida. — y, sí que eres un acosador, llevas aquí dos semanas, mirándole.

 

Una risa amarga escapa de sus labios.

 

— Tú no eres un hombre, eres un niño.

 

La mirada azul contra la que se enfrenta no le intimida para nada, pero le hace recobrar el interés en estar sentado detrás de una barra por horas, por lo que vuelve a su asiento, tomando la cerveza y empujándola hacia Steve.

 

— Si quieres beber algo más fuerte entonces tendrás que darme las llaves de tu motocicleta.

 

— Oh, ¿Temes que algo me pase? — Molesta, tomando un poco de su cerveza. — Soy un fenómeno, nosotros no morimos tan fácilmente como los humanos. — solo lo dice para molestar.

 

— ¿Si? ¿Y cuál es tu súper poder? ¿Ese enorme ego que no funciona para nada? Dame las llaves, Kane, si quieres seguir bebiendo. — se inclina en la barra de nuevo, apoyando un codo en esta mientras que la otra mano la usa para quitarle la cerveza de las manos y beber de ella.

 

— ¡Hey! ¡Te estoy vigilando! — como si tuviera un radar, Ackles le grita desde el otro extremo de la barra. – Tienes 19, no 21. — el sonrojo en las mejillas de Steve es adorable cuando se ve regañado por su tutor legal.

 

— ¿Que decías hombrezote? — molesta Kane, pero en realidad está sonriendo, mirando a Steve como hace tiempo no miraba a nadie más. — Pero, debo admitir que tienes agallas, pedirme mis llaves. ¡Wow!

 

Cállate, estúpido. —Steve le deja, girándose completamente ofendido por lo que Christian se siente crecer, queriendo agarrar ese rostro redondito y acunarlo entre sus manos mientras le besa. Se sorprende cuando piensa eso, quizás ha tenido demasiado para beber.

 

Le ve acomodarse la coleta, y acercarse al gabinete donde guardan las llaves, le ve abrirlo y colocar... ¡joder!

 

De inmediato Christian se pone de pie, revisando el bolsillo de su chaqueta y dándose cuenta de que las llaves de su Davidson no están donde las había puesto, ni allí, ni en ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Y la sonrisa con la que Carlson le mira le da a entender que sí, son las suyas.

 

— Maldito chiquillo, ¿Cuándo demonios hiciste eso? — le pregunto revisando las ropas, era muy ágil para ser un humano y la sonrisa en su rostro, esa sonrisa y el leve susurro "Touche" le hacen enojar y ponerse caliente en partes iguales.

 

— Soy un ladronzuelo, ¿Recuerdas? ¿No fue eso lo que le dijiste a Jensen el primer día que llegue aquí? Pues así es, lo soy. — cerrando el estante de las llaves, se dirigió a atender a un hombre alto que pedía una botella de vodka con un muy fuerte acento.

 

Christian no puede evitar sentirse un mierda, por el claro reproche en la voz de chiquillo, no es que dijera una mentira, pero quizás a veces juzgaba a las personas de una manera demasiado temprana y dura, su vista se movió hacia Padalecki y Ackles y movió su cabeza un poco hacía arriba, tratando de pensar si era similar.

 

¿Lo era?

 

— Aquí tiene, señor Kane. — colocando delante de él una Corona y una enorme bolsa de cacahuates con cáscara, una verdadera provocación. — los necesitaras para entretenerte si vas a seguir vigilándoles.

 

— Nah, quizás tengas razón y Ackles pueda cuidarse solo y no me digas señor que no soy tan viejo. — se queja algo sonrojado tomando su cerveza lentamente.

 

— Pues, soy un chiquillo, todo lo que está sobre veinte años es viejo para mí. — encogiéndose de hombros, parece seguir teniendo interés en Kane y eso le asusta un poco.

 

Podría enseñarte algunas cosas, ¿Sabes? — y no, no puede estar coqueteando con este chiquillo, no, no le encanta la forma en que se ríe cuando él le dice eso.

 

— ¿Si? ¿Qué podría enseñarme un hombre como tú que yo ya no sepa? — se inclina hacia Kane, sosteniendo su bonito rostro redondo entre sus dos manos mientras le fulmina con sus ojos azules, tan angelicales.

 

— Muchas cosas de las que Jensen podría enojarse. — se acerca, mojando su dedo con un poco de su cerveza y llevándolo a delinear los labios de Steve. — Eres tan lindo, un hombre no debería ser lindo y sin embargo, lo eres.

 

— ¿Q—Que estás haciendo? — intenta separarse, pero hay algo que lo atrae hacia Christian, que hace que su corazón lata rápido y desbocado.

 

— Nada. — contestó inocentemente. — Solo quería probar si se ven tan suaves como aparentan y parece que sí. — la última parte se la dice labio contra labio, disfrutando del aliento a menta que tiene el chiquillo, seguro muy contrario al suyo.

 

No se espera el beso tímido que este le da, ni mucho menos espera que le toque la mejilla con una mano mientras jadea, tomando su labio inferior entre los suyos, que se sienten aún mejor sobre su boca que debajo de sus dedos.

 

Es el gemidito que deja salir lo que hace que todas sus defensas se desmoronen.

 

Lleva su mano a la mejilla contraria y disfruta de lo suave que es, moviendo su mano varias veces por esta, mientras sus lenguas se enredan a un ritmo suave pero provocador, que tiene a ambos suspirando en la boca ajena.

 

— Steve... ¿Quién diría que sí eras tan dulce como pareces? — ríe, abriendo esta vez la boca del chiquillo con fuerza, mientras su mano le toma de la nunca.

 

— Christian... — no logra decir su nombre con coherencia, es más bien un murmullo excitado que se pierde con la lengua de Kane, quien le besa con toda la pasión que no solo siente dentro sino que es impulsada por el licor que ha estado bebiendo desde hace unas horas.

 

Siente un mordisco sensual en su labio inferior antes de que Kane se separe, con las pupilas dilatadas y la respiración agitada como la de un toro. Se deleita en las mejillas rosadas y en los labios inflamados, es un ángel como nunca ha visto a uno.

 

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para enseñarme?

 

— Tengo mucho más, pero puede que tu tutor me patee el culo. — bromea, se siente cómodo notando como ha dejado a ese chiquillo y se imagina haciendo más por su cuerpo, mucho más.

 

— ¿Te asusta Jensen? ¿Es por eso que no le dices nada sobre el Senador? — pregunto, alzando una de sus cejas, mientras se alejaba poco a poco de Kane, que casi podía sentir esa piel blanca bajo su lengua.

 

Suelta una pequeña risa. — Claro que no me gusta, Jensen, pero le debo mi vida y me gustaría que este con alguien que le merece, es todo, además creo que me gustan más jóvenes.

 

— Te pregunte si te asusta... no si te gusta... — con las mejillas ahora como tomates, Steve baja la mirada avergonzado de lo que escucha. Antes de verse sobresaltado por un cliente que reclamaba una cerveza y la atención del chiquillo angelical.

 

— ¡Oh en serio! — Hay un tono claro de falsedad en su voz. — No me di cuenta.

 

— Pues supongo que puedes decir lo que quieras... Jensen no te dejaría invitarme a ningún lugar. — encogiéndose de hombros, Steve se alejó de la barra, pidiéndole un descanso al jefe para ir al baño.

 

Cuando las miradas de Ackles y Kane se encontraron, el primero tenía una mirada tan asesina que incluso Padalecki parecía incómodo, aunque un poco celoso de perder la atención de Ackles.

 

— ¿Jen? — le llamo, tomándole del brazo para que los ojos de Jensen volvieran a estar sobre los suyos.

 

Kane se encogió de hombros y levanto las manos hacia adelante en un claro gesto de paz, por un segundo había esperado que Ackles no le hubiera visto, pero ahora sabe que seguramente más bien escucho hasta el constante coqueteo.

 

— Jen, hey, ¿Por qué estás tan enojado? — continuo Jared.

 

— Alguien está tocando a mi chico inapropiadamente. — gruño, antes de devolver su mirada a Padalecki, esos bonitos ojos de zorro atentos, solo para él. Parecían tan irreales bajo la tenue luz del bar. — no importa, ¿Quieres más papas fritas? Puedo ir a hacerlas por ti, guapo.

 

Jared siente curiosidad y seguro Jensen lo sabe, por la risita divertida que suelta, en los dos meses que llevan juntos, ha aprendido a leerle de una manera impresionante. — Como ya me atrapaste, preguntaré ¿Tú chico?

 

— Mi chico, mi hijo, mi protegido... ¿No te había dicho? Soy un padre muy orgulloso de lo que ha logrado. — sonríe, cuando ve la sorpresa inicial en el rostro de Padalecki.

 

— Oh... yo no sabía, que tenías hijos, ¿Biológicos? — pregunto aún con sorpresa.

 

— No, tonto, ¿Qué tan viejo crees que soy? — empujándole por un hombro, completamente ofendido. — no soy tan viejo. — se toca el rostro, buscando las arrugas usuales. — maldita sea, no soy viejo.

 

— Hey, hey… — le abraza por la cintura, disfrutando del pequeño forcejeo de Jensen, que significa que está bastante ofendido. — No lo decía, por eso, era solo una pregunta y no estás viejo, eres hermoso, tan hermoso.

 

— No soy viejo... solo estoy cansado y estresado, por eso me salen arrugas en la piel, ni siquiera mi sangre sirve para ocultar esto... — se queja, pero luchar contra Padalecki es imposible, es como si supiera cual va a ser su siguiente movimiento. — y no me abraces... aun no estoy listo.

 

— ¿Para qué te abrace? ¿O para que estar tan cerca de mí después de que anoche te corriste solo con mis dedos ahí abajo? — preguntó en voz más baja, casi seductora.

 

— Jay... — Jensen tiene que morderse los labios mientras le mira a los ojos, no quiere darle la ventaja en esta situación, pero es imposible rebatir eso con algo, cuando todo el cuerpo le tiembla entre los brazos de ese hombre que le ha estado volviendo loco desde hace un tiempo. — ¿Cómo haces para que mi juicio se nuble tan fácilmente? — susurra.

 

— No es como si lo hiciera a propósito. — responde sonrojado de haberse visto atrapado. — Aunque me agrada que te vuelva un poco loco, porque no sabes lo que tú has hecho conmigo, estoy todo el día pensando en ti...

 

— ¿Si? ¿Es eso lo que haces sentado en tu oficina? ¿Pensar en mí? ¿Te has tocado pensando en mí en tu lujosa oficina?

 

— ¿Cómo no hacerlo...?, tu suave piel, tu sonrisa, tus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo ¡Oh, tu boca! — explicó lamiéndose los labios al pensar en la boca de Ackles sobre la suya, o sobre cualquier parte de su cuerpo, en realidad.

 

— ¿Si? — le excita que le diga esas cosas, que deje de lado esa frialdad que lo caracteriza. — ¿Quieres irte temprano, semental? — ahora es su turno de lamerse los labios, ganándose toda la atención de Padalecki.

 

— Sí, claro que sí. ¡Oh! Pero llevémonos algunas papas fritas.

 

— No, no voy a hacerte nada, porque me llamaste viejo. — le pincha el pecho con su dedo índice con fuerza. — muévete, voy a hablar con Steve, luego regresare a ti...

 

— ¡Uy no es justo, no te llame viejo! — Se queja pero le deja ir suavemente — Te esperare, regresa a mí...

 

— Te quiero... — acariciando su barbilla, Jensen se marcha antes de darle tiempo a responder esa confesión que le ha salido tan de pronto, dejándole algo mareado por haber logrado decirlo en voz alta.

 

Camina hacia la cocina del bar con el corazón vuelto un loco, porque no solo era una confesión para Jared, sino para sí mismo, va tan confundido y perdido en lo que siente, que por un momento olvida que tiene que hablar con Steve.

 

Hasta que el aun adolescente le pasa por un lado, es un buen recordatorio, aunque aún no pueda escuchar por sobre su enloquecido pulso, la sangre que le recorre por las venas tan revuelta como la del chiquillo al que acorrala ahora mismo.

 

— ¿Qué? — pregunta de inmediato, claramente sabe de qué va hablarle Jensen.

 

— No voy a darte la charla padre—hijo, aunque sé que la necesitas... pero, Christian no es un caballero, es un cabrón, y como tal, se meterá entre tus piernas sin que te des cuenta y perderá interés en el momento en el que se corra, ¿Entendido?

 

— Quizás lo entendí de forma muy gráfica — explico encogiéndose de hombros. — Es como una forma de decir que no me meta con él.... Porque él no dirá más que una vez.

 

Exacto, lo que tiene ahora haciéndole latir el corazón, es su erección. Lo sé, puedo oírlo. No voy a decirte con quien puedes o no acostarte, pero... ten cuidado con Christian. — le advirtió, agradeciendo que Steve entendiera al menos.

 

— Si claro, me extrañaba que sintiera cualquier otra cosa. — responde y se sonroja cuando se da cuenta que suena como si estuviera decepcionado. — Iré, iré a servir unas órdenes. — agrego atropelladamente.

 

— Hey. — Jensen le toma de la barbilla, reteniéndolo. — puedes contármelo, si... ya sabes, él te gusta. No me extrañaría, Chris tiene muchas cualidades.

 

— Me gusta mucho. — murmuro en voz baja. — Pero solo soy un humano y un niño.... No más.

 

— Si, eso es porque es lo que eres para él. — tomándole de las mejillas, le sonrió, sintiéndose paternal con el chico como siempre. — eres especial para mí y para cualquiera que te merezca de verdad.

 

— Te quiero algo ¿Sabes? — le responde, sonrojado, con la mirada en otro lado.

 

— Yo también te quiero, Steve... — una sonrisa radiante se muestra en su rostro, antes de que desaparezca. No tiene que darse la vuelta para saber quién esta tras la puerta que lleva al bar, no tiene que abrirla para saber quién se ha quedado paralizado allí, hirviendo de celos. — Eres un hijo para mí, por eso me preocupe. Ahora, es tu decisión... — se aleja de Steve, haciendo sonar sus pasos para que Jared sepa que se aproxima.

 

Le parece un poco gracioso como Jared camina unos segundos torpemente, hacia atrás, como sin saber si regresar a la barra o no y mucho menos sin admitir que acaba de escuchar lo que acaba de escuchar, lo piensa tanto que le encuentra ahí de pie, aun con una expresión de molestia en su rostro.

 

— ¿Espiándome? — le pregunta, mirándole de arriba abajo despectivamente. — No parece algo digno de un Senador.

 

Nunca había visto a Jared tan sonrojado cuando lo dice y secretamente le divierte aún más.

 

— No lo hacía, solo me acerque en un momento inapropiado.

 

¿En serio? — se cruza de brazos, haciendo que sus enormes bíceps le den una apariencia intimidante, con sus anchos hombros y su fuerte mirada, tiene a Jared donde le gustaría tenerlo todos los días, acorralado y nervioso. No, olvida eso, le gustaría tenerlo riéndose a carcajadas, así es como le gustaría verlo todo el tiempo.

 

— Bueno… — su voz es suave y casi con un tono de culpa, se desliza entre ella. — No era mi intención, solo quería más papas pero cuando me asome... No pude evitar escuchar.

 

— ¿Ah sí? — acercándose a un paso a Padalecki, Jensen esta por soltarle una burrada obscena cuando la puerta se abre y un sonrojado Steve pasa por entre ellos, avergonzado de haber presenciado esa conversación casi tanto como Padalecki de haber escuchado a escondidas. — no me espíes, y puede que te ganes una larga y húmeda... — susurro el resto al oído de Padalecki, sintiendo como nuevamente el pulso de este se aceleraba.

 

— No te espiare más. — contesto como un niño que ha sido claramente sobornado, mientras deja su frente contra la ajena.

 

— Que bien, ¿Vas a quedarte aquí como un niño bueno? — pregunto, empujando la puerta para entrar pero sin dejar de mirar a Jared. — solo iré por mi cartera y mi celular.

 

— Si, me quedare como un niño bueno — repite, llevando su mano a ordenar un poco su desordenado cabello — Apresúrate, te extraño desde este instante.

 

— Men—ti—ro—so. — Jensen le dice con solo sus labios, cruzando la puerta antes de dar un suspiro. — vamos, Jensen, contrólate, estas en un estado tan depravado... — se palmeo las mejillas antes de caminar a su oficina para recoger sus cosas, era la quinta noche en la que se iba temprano y dejaba que Steve cerrara, solo esperaba que nadie más que él y el propio Steve lo notaran.

 

El y Jared pasaban prácticamente todo el tiempo que podían juntos, besándose, riendo o simplemente acompañándose... Era extraño porque hasta cuando Jared tenía que irse, pasaban mensajeándose, no soportaban no saber del otro.

 

Era una fase ¿No?, todas las parejas pasaban por ello, pero sentía que era algo distinto, algo especial.

 

Quizás estoy haciendo de esto algo estúpido... — tomo su celular, revisando si tenía llamadas perdidas o algún mensaje de alguien que le necesitara, y tuvo que sentarse cuando noto que el único mensaje que tenía era urgente.

 

Se mordió el labio, pensando en cómo decirle a Jared que no podía quedarse aquí, que necesitaba cumplir con su cuota mensual de salvar al mundo.

 

Mas el solo pensar en que tendría que borrar esa sonrisa suave le hacía sentir bastante mal, principalmente por ser incapaz de decir la verdad aún.

 

— ¿Por qué sigo haciendo esto? — pregunto mirando al techo antes de colocar su cabeza entre sus manos. — diablos. — se puso de pie, sin saber cómo decírselo a Jared, pero sabiendo que no era apropiado contarle la verdad ahora, apenas se estaba adaptando al arduo trabajo que tenía, y él no podía soltarle de sopetón que de vez en cuando se ponía una armadura de sangre y corría a donde el peligro llamara, en este caso, una misión de apoyo para Pellegrino que ya con esta le debía más de una.

 

Por un momento se le encogió algo en el pecho, pensando si algo le pasara, que haría Jared ¿Que haría ahora, que con él estaba aprendiendo a dejar esa frialdad y ese dolor que siempre cargaba consigo?

 

Si la situación fuera al revés ¿Que haría él, si perdiera alguien con quien estaba aprendiendo a vivir de nuevo?

 

— Piensas demasiado. — se dijo, poniéndose de pie mientras se guardaba el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón y se disponía a salir cuando se dio cuenta de que Christian estaba deambulando en el bar y ya le había cabreado más de una vez. — me debe unas cuantas...

 

 

Siendo fotógrafo profesional, podía darse el lujo de ser su propio jefe, alguien independiente que dependiendo de su situación economía hacia fotos para revistas o para periódicos locales, eso cuando no estaba tras la barra del bar neutral en el que antes había sido camarero y del que ahora era socio.

 

Disfrutaba de cómo se sentía la repentina libertad que había llegado a él después de haber sido salvado por el gran Jensen Ackles —aunque él nunca le llamaría de esa forma en presencia del hombre—, se había visto enfrentado a tener una vida, una nueva vida que llevar.

 

Después de negarse una.

 

Como muchos otros de su "especie" , se había visto totalmente solo cuando sus poderes aparecieron, podía tener unos quince años, era entonces un adolescente que hacía planes para el futuro y no pensaba más allá de lo que sus ojos le mostraban, era ingenuo, de sonrisa fácil y quizás algo egoísta, porque no le interesaba más allá de su vida.

 

Hasta que una noche, había empezado a notar que las sombras de los demás, se movían según los movimientos de su mano y con ello, la persona también, había empezado como una broma, todos estaban borrachos, pero cuando se dio cuenta que su amigo se quejaba de que no podía detenerse era en serio, sumamente en serio.

 

Las semanas siguientes, empezaron a llenarse de dudas y negación, los rumores sobre él circulaban con facilidad y el empezaba a tener miedo, en primer lugar de que fuera cierto y en segundo de que podía pasar con él, teniendo en cuenta que vivía en un pueblo lleno de extremistas contra los fenómenos.

 

Por supuesto que nada termino bien, que su familia no se enfrentó a la situación y más bien le alejaron, un internado le siguió a muchos más y el decidió largarse sin mirar atrás una buena mañana, cuando tenía suficiente edad para que a nadie le importará, empezó a vivir de la fotografía en ese entonces y por supuesto, a meterse en problemas con facilidad.

 

Después de todo, sentía que no tenía mucho que perder y el pago, por las fotografías que sirvieran de pruebas para desarmar el complot de cualquiera de las partes, se vendían bien y el no diría que no, al dinero "fácil".

 

Se metió en muchos problemas cuando era novato y creía que todo era tan fácil como escabullirse dentro de sitios peligrosos y tomar una foto.

 

Nunca tuvo a nadie que le apoyara mucho en lo que hacía o que le felicitara, aunque se ganó una reputación de chico escurridizo que le sirvió para ganar más dinero y vivir su vida un día a la vez, a veces no tenía que comer y otras se atiborraba de todo lo que podía caber en su estómago y que fuera comestible.

 

Nunca pensó en ir a la universidad, sentía que era una pérdida de tiempo, incluso si le decían que con un título podría cobrar mucho más por las fotos que tomaba.

 

No le encontraba el sentido, primero, su forma de vida era tan inestable que dudaba que pudiera reunir el dinero suficiente para un cuatrimestre y luego otro y otro, hasta que terminara la carrera, segundo, no quería afrontar de nuevo el rechazo, no quería que la gente le viera diferente, por eso se había acostumbrado tan rápido a vivir en zonas donde todos eran como él. Nadie le miraba más tiempo del necesario, como a una sombra.

 

Jensen Ackles había llegado a su vida en el momento en el que él pensó que estaba perdido, sacándole de esa rutina. Al principio había sido por el hecho de existir como Sanguine, la cantidad de dinero que se había ganado fotografiándole. Joder, si casi el noventa por ciento de las fotos actuales de Sanguine las había tomado el con su cámara.

 

No tenía noción de lo peligroso que era, no realmente, a través de su lente había presenciado su increíble poder pero también, también... sus ideales, era extraño, pero en cada flash que capturaba una imagen para siempre, podía sentir que esta criatura, en un inicio realmente "luchaba" por ambos lados, era una locura, pero una locura que le pareció tan atrayente.

 

Al menos hasta el momento en que se volvió loco, en que algo había cambiado.

 

El casi pierde su vida cuando el enorme Fenómeno lo acorralo en su locura, asesinando a cuatro personas inocentes a su alrededor y dejándole a él con vida, nada lo había asustado más que ver a esa amorfa criatura lanzando sus tentáculos filosos a todas partes, rugiendo como un animal salvaje, descargando su decepción contra la sociedad que nunca lo acepto completamente.

 

Sin embargo, le había visto a los ojos, mientras se acercaba a su cuerpo y respiraba entrecortadamente, le había visto con detenimiento y luego, le había perdonado la vida, y sacado de ese viejo edificio abandonado, antes de que estallara en miles de pedazos, le había salvado la vida dos veces, una perdonándosela y otra sacándole del inminente peligro.

 

Aun hoy, no sabe que es lo que vio en sus ojos que le llevo a perdonar su vacía vida, a pensar que podía valer algo más allá de su costumbre de buscar el peligro, deseando secretamente morir en algún momento en este, solo porque no quería seguir estando solo.

 

— ¿Por qué me salvaste la vida? — le pregunto a Jensen, quien sentando delante de él hacia las finanzas del negocio. — ¿Por qué no me mataste como a las demás personas? — sabía que era fútil preguntarle eso al hombre, que nunca respondería, pero eso no importaba, el siempre querría la explicación.

 

— Sabias que desde que Steve se encarga de la facturación diaria tenemos más ingresos — responde, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que el ruede los ojos, al notar como le ignora nuevamente.

 

— Jensen, por favor, todos estos años, y nunca me has dicho por qué. — suplico, apoyando su rostro en una mano mientras que con la otra pasaba las fotos que había tomado recientemente en su cámara. — Eres malo, apuesto a que si le dijiste a Kane porque lo salvaste.

 

— ¿Kane? , tampoco sabe nada — responde suavemente, mirando a Ian a los ojos — Déjalo ir, oh y hablando de Kane ¿Quieres probar el nuevo licor de contrabando que trajo?

 

— ¿En serio? — Rindiéndose, se estiro en la silla dejando la cámara en la mesa. — No lo he probado aun. — confeso, aunque había estado muy tentado.

 

— Ni Steve, ni Kane, ni mi estirado novio están por aquí, es el momento perfecto — responde con una pequeña sonrisa, que hace a Ian reírse también. Jensen había sido solo el inicio de una serie de personas que pasaron a ser su familia, tampoco sin ninguna explicación coherente, simplemente habían empezado a formar parte de su vida y de repente, ser lo que era por primera vez en su vida, había dejado de ser tan malo.

 

— ¿Seguro que no tendrás problemas? Pareces bastante loco por él. — replico con una sonrisa, pero se puso de pie para seguir a Jensen al almacén donde guardaban toda la mercancía clasificada.

 

— ¿Yo? — responde con una pequeña mueca de incredulidad — Nah, no me gusta tanto — murmura sin convicción.

 

— Si, si, intentas ocultarlo, pero si algo en tu extraña sombra usualmente irregular es que cuando hablas de él esta no deja de moverse violentamente.

 

— Deja de ver mi sombra joder, ¿La palabra privacidad significa algo para ti? — gruño, sonrojado.

 

— ¿Qué? Es divertido... mira... Jared, Jared, Jared... — iba a continuar cantando el nombre del novio de Ackles, pero este le empujo, casi tirándolo al suelo. — ¡Se mueve todo el tiempo!

 

Ya, ya, ya tú ganas, me gusta mucho el senador ¿Contento?

 

— Pues sí, me alegra verte feliz para variar, por algo que no sea el bar o el reporte del tiempo diciendo que va a hacer sol. — sonríe, pasando a un lado de Jensen para acercarse al refrigerador donde tienden a guardar siempre un paquete de cada cerveza. — la sonrisa luce muy bien en ti.

 

— Lo sé, soy demasiado guapo, por lo que cuando sonrió es deslumbrante — bromea, ganándose una risa por parte de Ian — Pero, en serio, digo... solo por casualidad, se me nota mucho que, no se ¿Estoy en una relación formal?

 

— Yo desearía tener algo como eso.

 

La confesión vino acompañada de un gran sentimiento de vergüenza y pena hacia su persona. Para el, con lo jodida que había sido su vida, siempre le había sido difícil formar vínculos; él sabe que si no fuera porque la sombra de Jensen Ackles era la misma que había observado en el Fenómeno Sanguine, él nunca hubiera podio acercarse, y había sido extraño, sentirse atraído a Ackles.

 

Mientras que aunque había aceptado a la familia que tenía ahora, era difícil para el conseguir a alguien con quien pasar las tardes en el sofá o con quien salir a comer.

 

— Las cosas llegan cuando menos lo esperan — es lo que responde Ackles atrapando dos cervezas que Ian le lanza mientras se ha quedado callado.

 

 

 

Habían muchas cosas que lo asustaban cuando era niño, generalmente le gustaba quedarse jugando una y otra vez con sus carritos en la alfombra cálida y suave que estaba en el centro de la sala de su casa, mientras su mama veía la televisión, se sentía gusto y seguro en ese lugar, en ese pequeño cuarto, con la sonrisa de su madre sobre él.

 

No le gustaba mucho salir afuera, mucho menos solo, aun cuando vivieran cerca de un parque lleno de niños de su edad con quien podía jugar y de increíbles columpios. Si se ponía a pensar en ello, ahora, se daba cuenta que tenía miedo de separarse de su madre y además, temía que los demás niños no le aceptarán y que eso le llevará a "desaparecer", con el tiempo también había aprendido que sus emociones, eran quienes decidían cuando quería ser capaz de ocultarse de cualquiera.

 

Solían mudarse mucho, realmente mucho, su madre tenía problemas cada vez que el desaparecía, pero nunca le culpo, con sus suaves manos que emitían pequeñas luces de colores en el aire, le calmaba lo suficiente para que se dejara ver mientras trataba de atrapar aquellas pequeñas luces, con el paso del tiempo, fue un código entre ambos, lo único que le traía de vuelta del miedo.

 

Él era todo lo que tenía su madre y ella, era todo lo que él tenía, pese a todo puede decir que tuvo una infancia feliz, pese al miedo que siempre estaba ahí.

 

Sin embargo, la adolescencia fue un poco caótica, porque empezó a comprender las razones por las que se mudaban tanto y porque la gente a la que él tenía miedo por cómo le rechazaban... le tenían miedo a él, era un fenómeno: su madre y él lo eran y vivían en un mundo que parecía no tener espacio para ellos.

 

Pero su mama siempre decía que esto cambiaría, que las demás personas solo necesitaban algo de tiempo, que lo nuevo siempre asustaba. El no comprendía aquello, no cuando con el paso de los años sólo veía a su madre más y más cansada, agotada de un mundo que la asfixiaba.

 

Quizás por eso se interesó en la medicina, porque temía que ella desapareciera de su lado y quería tener la posibilidad de hacer algo, de aferrarla a la vida. No sabe si ese fue el motivo que le llevó realmente a estudiar eso, no lo sabe realmente, ni en aquel momento ni en el instante en que tuvo que enterrarla, en que se encontró solo en ese mundo hostil.

 

La vida como médico estaba seguro de que no sería para nada un gran cambio, pero mientras el lograra salvar vidas y acomodar sus pensamientos, sabía que estaría bien, ella se lo había prometido antes de respirar su último aliento.

 

Aunque en su universidad la medicina no era mixta, el tomar cursos clandestinos en los momentos en los que no estaba haciendo su residencia le estaba sirviendo mucho para conocer la anatomía de los Fenómenos, mucho menos estudiada.

 

En aquellos espacios "ilegales" que a veces alcanzaban las cuatro horas, se empezó a dar cuenta que quería especializarse en su gente, que quería ayudar a quienes habían conocido el dolor, la soledad y la ignorancia de los humanos, que quería ayudar a que la vida fuera más fácil para los suyos.

 

Después de todo, cada día escuchaba historias cada vez más espantosas, realmente escalofriantes, donde las personas igual a él morían peor que animales abandonados en un callejón oscuro, peor que cualquier otra cosa, porque al parecer, no valían nada.

 

Eso le dolía, eso le llenaba de miedo y un nuevo sentimiento, que estaba latente ahí cuando sostenía la mano de su agonizante madre, irá. Y en medio de todo aquello, el dinero que su madre le había dejado empezó a escasear, necesitaba hacer algo que le ayudará a seguir estudiando.

 

 

— Necesito un trabajo. — le dijo a Christian Kane, con un tono tembloroso y las mejillas tan rojas que se sorprendía de no poder desaparecer, aunque a decir verdad, le extrañaba mucho no haber desaparecido, debía tener algo que ver con los enormes pilares negros en cada esquina de esa oficina.

 

De ellos provenía una fuente de energía que le descolocaba, y se moría por preguntar que eran, pero tenía tanta vergüenza de hablar con ese hombre que se veía tan elegante aunque usara botas de trabajo sucias, con polvo en su camisa azul de un suave jean y un casco de obrero mientras revolvía papeles y hablaba en voz baja con su secretaria.

 

Christian Kane, dueño de al menos siete empresas constructoras y miembro de la junta directiva de al menos otras siete, joder, era un hombre tan influyente y poderoso que le hacía temblar solo pensar que estaba frente a él.

 

Había llegado aquí gracias a su profesor de las clases de medicina para Fenómenos, él le había recomendado este hombre, incluso le había pedido una cita con él, ya que Kane no solo era un gran empresario constructor conocido por encargarse de enormes proyectos tanto para Fenómenos como para Humanos, no, Kane no solo era eso, también era un reconocido casero y una fuente de trabajo segura.

 

— ¿Eres médico, no? — le pregunto, sin mirarle a la cara.

 

— Sí, señor. — responde suavemente; sus manos no se mantienen quietas ni un segundo. — Soy médico general y estoy intentado especializarme... pero los ahorros de mi madre están llegando a su fin... y necesito un trabajo.

 

— ¿No eres muy joven para eso? — cuestiono Christian, mirándole a la cara un momento antes de volver a las planillas. — ¿Trajiste tu horario de vida? Si eres médico es poco lo que tengo para ti.

 

Puedo trabajar en lo que sea, no tengo ningún problema. — responde de inmediato, algo inquieto — Siempre y cuando me permitan quedarme y ahorrar un poco, puedo hacerlo.

 

— Pues, los primeros cinco meses vienen gratis, te conseguiré un sitio para quedarte y un trabajo de noche, depende de tu horario, pero trabajaras duro, ¿Está bien? Yo no acepto enclenques aquí. — el rudo acento del sujeto le hizo asentir rápidamente, aun preguntándose cómo es que no podía desaparecer.

 

— Sí señor, trabajaré muy duro — promete, porque siente a pesar de la incomodidad la emoción de la posibilidad de conseguir su objetivo, de ser útil para su gente, para las personas igual a él — No sabe cuánto le agradezco la oportunidad.

 

— Ya, ya, déjame hablar con unos amigos y ponerte a trabajar. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes antes de que te desalojen del sitio donde vives? — pregunto, finalmente dejando a su secretaria marchar y tomando la carpeta que Wesley había puesto sobre su escritorio.

 

— Uh... mañana mismo — contesto ganándose la atención de Christian, se sentía inmediatamente como un niño pequeño, lo cierto es que había pasado mucho tiempo reuniendo el valor para venir.

 

— ¿No crees que esperaste demasiado? — Kane se rasco la cabeza, viendo a las fórmulas que tenía por llenar. — Bien, veras, debo hablar primero con mi amigo y eso no será hasta dentro de unos dos días más o menos, así que voy a asignarte un sitio en el que te puedes quedar con un amigo mañana en la noche y dentro de dos noches podré conseguirte un apartamento compartido algo más decente.

 

— Lo siento, es que soy realmente tímido... y siempre que pensaba en venir, terminaba — desapareciendo, completa la frase en su cabeza, suspirando de frustración consigo mismo — Gracias, gracias, aprecio la ayuda.

 

— Necesitas toda la ayuda que puedas obtener, ahora ve, aquí está la dirección del hombre con que voy a enviarte, él vive en otro estado pero está de visita en la ciudad. El sitio no es muy grande pero servirá como temporal. — le extendió una tarjeta impresa con la dirección, el nombre y los teléfonos del hombre. — le llamare en unas horas para que te ayude a buscar tus cosas, por favor, acepta la ayuda.


	6. Capítulo 05 Recuerdos de Nuestras Vidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo empieza a xD revelarse *chan chan...*

 

Está mirando a Jared dormir en un muy callado y solitario fin de semana cuando recuerda la primera vez que le vio en persona, de frente. Estaba jugando a ser un héroe, a defender a los humanos y fenómenos, de nuevo. Sí, porque no era nada nuevo lo que había estado haciendo, quizás para la época lo era.

 

Había vuelto a "cazar", intentar limpiar un poco la ciudad de los chicos malos hacía dos años, cuando Alona Tal, su amiga en los Servicios Sociales, había llegado a la puerta de su apartamento con un chico joven, rubio, de bonitos ojos azules y rostro redondo que acababa de asaltar un supermercado y que acababa de cumplir tres años en la correccional de menores.

 

Steve Carlson, indirectamente, había sido quien le había renovado las ganas de pelear, de dejar de ser tan pasivo, de solo usar las palabras; pero esas ganas, habían acabado cuando había conocido a Padalecki. Con Jared Padalecki todas esas ganas de luchar se convertían en ganas de vivir, de hacerse a un lado, como se lo había prometido a Pellegrino.

 

"Solo peleare las buenas peleas".

 

Solo con apoyo, o mejor dicho, con alguien que le controlara antes de que volviera a salirse de control.

 

— Quería vivir en ese entonces también, pero no podía, no había manera.

 

Lo susurra conforme sus ojos se pierden en la suave llovizna que golpea la ventana en ese instante, pensando en cómo aún hoy, aún después de tanto sufrimiento, de tanto dolor, no sabe exactamente cuál es su lugar en el mundo, es difícil sentir estas extrañas ansias de simplemente dedicarse a tomar la mano de Jared y buscar hacer que sonriera sinceramente y dejar todos los sentimientos que alguna vez le hicieron "Sanguine", quien había nacido del rechazo indirecto, ese que dolía más por estar disfrazado de hipocresía y quizás, de la decepción y la desesperanza de este mundo.

 

Acaricia la frente de Jared perdiéndose en sus recuerdos, recuerda cuando descubrió lo que podía hacer, lo que era y a ese recuerdo esta enlazado un rostro lleno de terror, que instantes antes, no... Años antes le miraban con amor.

 

— Desearía que pudiera olvidar... — susurra, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Jared y abrazándose a la cintura de este mientras respira hondo. Deja que sus ojos se cierren y que la calidez de Jared le llene de seguridad mientras recuerda lo que desearía haber olvidado.

 

 

La vida era una mierda hace treinta años, después de las grandes guerras, vinieron las grandes consecuencias, la radiación, la modificación en los genes, la creación de una nueva especie humanoide que se asemejaba mucho a la que ocupaba una ya sobrepoblada tierra. Habían cambiado muchas cosas, pero el concepto de familia aún seguía siendo el mismo después de todo.

 

La familia de los Ackles era en especial, una familia normal, lo fue durante mucho tiempo. Dieciséis años después del primer hijo, diez después del segundo hijo.

 

Su madre, era como cualquier otra del pequeño y lujoso barrio donde vivían, era una mujer de rubios cabellos dedicada a su esposo y a sus hijos, cocinando cuanta cosa encontrara y considerara saludable.

 

Ella siempre decía que cada uno de sus hijos eran sus ángeles, que cada uno, era perfecto, su padre, un hombre muchísimo más reservado simplemente sonreía y asentía, como si estuviera de acuerdo con su esposa.

 

Él era perfecto, sus padres se lo decían desde que podía recordar.

 

No sabía que pronto dejaría de serlo, que pronto se acabaría todo este amor que tanto le habían ofrecido, no por lo que era, sino por como lo era. Era complicado, fue complicado el primer día, cuando su madre le consiguió en su cuarto, mirando sus manos con atención, el labio inferior temblándole.

 

— Mami, me derrito... me derrito... — le había susurrado antes de comenzar a llorar, la sangre resbalándose por sus pequeñas manos. Solo tenía diez años, y la imagen le conmocionaba más que a su madre.

 

Ese día su madre llevaba un vestido blanco y luego de llamar a gritos a su padre, se había arrodillado a su lado, tan asustada, tan impresionada, mientras intentaba tomar sus manos y calmar su llanto. Al menos en un inicio, porque después se le había quedado mirando con tanto miedo, fueron segundos, quizás menos que eso, pero ahí había estado y eso lo llevo a que sus manos retrocedieran.

 

Habían tenido tanto miedo de él después de que todo se hubiera aclarado, porque la forma en la que se había manifestado y en la que seguía avanzando, había consternado a la familia que por años se había considerado ejemplar.

 

Estaban orgullosos de sus hijos, de los tres, incluso de Jensen con sus defectos; pero desde ese día, todo había cambiado para él. Todo era diferente, doloroso, las cenas familiares se habían convertido en auténticas torturas, no había charlas ni cuentos cortos antes de dormir, no había confianza, con hermanos divididos y padres totalmente perdidos en sobre qué hacer, la vida de Jensen Ackles durante un tiempo no fue la mejor.

 

Mackenzie Ackles, su hermana menor, era la única que estaba de su lado, que le apoyaba en absolutamente todo. Era quien, por ser la más pequeña, la que menos comprendía porque la aversión a Jensen, para ella, su hermano era diferente, pero como algo común, como había chicos blancos y morenos o asiáticos. Era diferente, pero eso no le hacía de temer.

 

La pequeña Mackenzie siempre se preocupaba por él.

 

A su lado, la sangre de Jensen se calmaba, y con eso, el dolor se iba.

 

— ¿Duele Jen, duele? — le había susurrado una noche, en que se había escapado hacia la habitación nueva de su hermano —en la parte más alejada de la casa— mientras pasaba su pequeña manita por su frente, hasta que su madre la había encontrado y la había sacado de la cama y abrazado a su pecho como si Jensen fuera un fenómeno.

 

Un fenómeno.

 

Esa palabra le acompañaría todo su vida, lo sabría años después.

 

La rabia se había construido por sí sola, un día era rechazo y tristeza, al siguiente era rabia, oscura y sucia, pero sobre todo, muy sólida. Se había llenado de ella enteramente, había dejado que le recorriera entero, que se filtrara por su piel y le convirtiera en una víctima del dolor que había sentido.

 

Dos años le tomo darse cuenta a los padres de Jensen Ackles lo que habían hecho, lo que habían creado con su temor y su rechazo.

 

Jensen se había vuelto amargo... solitario, el mismo había aceptado el encierro y el desprecio que sus padres le daban cada día desde los diez años. Había empezado a controlarlo con la ira, a sentir su cuerpo como propio nuevamente, descubriendo quien era... un fenómeno, las noticias, los comentarios en la escuela ¡El mundo entero!, le daba respuestas que dolían demasiado.

 

Era diferente.

 

Esto no era una enfermedad que pudiera curar.

 

Él era la sangre misma, él era el líquido rojo de vida que corría por las venas de todo ser vivo.

 

Al principio pensó en morir, en que así la gente sufriría menos, pero la rabia que aumentaba sus niveles en su interior y se manifestaba con la rápida creación de glóbulos rojos y blancos que se escapaban por sus dedos, le comenzó a decir, con el tiempo, que era el quien tenía que vivir.

 

La muerte de los Ackles fue casi accidental.

 

Tenía quince años, era un adolescente solitario. Las tendencias psicopáticas que había desarrollado no habían sido tratadas por nadie desde que sus poderes se habían manifestado. Era un niño. Demasiado pequeño, demasiado débil de mente. Confundido y asustado.

 

Simplemente había estado enfadado, y eso, sumado a los cinco litros de municiones que tenía en el cuerpo habían hecho todo el trabajo sucio.

 

Por instantes había sido liberador, ser capaz al fin de sentir algo, de expresar algo... de dejar de ser el pequeño fenómeno escondido del mundo, después ver la sangre de su familia resbalar por la fina alfombra de color celeste, no le había impresionado tanto como debería. Tampoco el vestido blanco de su madre —el mismo que llevaba ese día hace cinco años— dejaba su puro color, para absorber la sangre de su propia dueña.

 

Pero la muerte le había dado una perspectiva muy diferente de la vida, una vez que la había provocado.

 

Madre, Padre, Hermano, Hermana.

 

Todos muertos.

 

Había sentido como todo trazo de la rabia de la que se había alimentado se desvanecía para dejar solo devastación y culpa dentro de él, y ganas casi irrazonables de redimirse ante lo que había hecho.

 

 

Se despertó.

 

Abriendo sus ojos a una habitación oscura. Algo lo había despertado en su sueño profundo y entre la neblina que aun invadía sus sentidos, era imposible buscar la razón por la cual había abandonado una fantasía perfecta. Tenía los ojos algo húmedos, mientras se removía en la cama y se giraba, algo a su lado también pareció hacer lo mismo, y fue eso lo que lo puso alerta.

 

Por más de veinte años se había despertado solo. Ahora debía acostumbrarse a tener un compañero, aunque Jensen y el llevaran juntos seis meses, había hecho que poco a poco se diera cuenta que tendría que haberse acostumbrado o un día muy cercano electrocutaría a su pareja.

 

— ¿Jensen? — extendió su mano a donde creía que podría encontrar el rostro de su novio, sintiendo su mejilla húmeda bajo su mano caliente. — ¿Amor? — se acercó, apartando el sueño con un movimiento brusco de cabeza.

 

— He hecho cosas terribles en mi vida, Jared. — la voz de Jensen no era la misma de siempre, calmada, siempre en control.

 

— ¿Y...? — Pregunto dejando su frente contra la ajena. — Todos hemos hechos cosas terribles en algún momento, Jensen. — le susurro, suspirando cuando siente un poco más de lágrimas rodar por las mejillas de su amante.

 

— ¿Tú has...? — no pudo terminar la pregunta, porque sollozo con fuerza, la garganta comprimiéndosele sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto. — ¿No te... no te importa que... que yo...?

 

— No, no me importa. — respondió al tiempo que abrazaba aún más a Jensen, sus manos cerrándose con fuerza en su cintura y sus piernas enredándose con las ajenas. — No me importa nada más que estar contigo, hacerte feliz... ni tu pasado, ni tu presente, Jen, te amo. – Le dice, en la oscuridad de esa noche, donde la lluvia extrañamente insistente desde hace horas acaba de parar.

 

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedes amarme? ¿Cómo puedes sentir algo por mí?

 

— ¿Cómo no amarte? — Pronuncia lentamente. — ¿Cómo no amar tus sonrisas, tus caricias, tu compañía? — sigue hablándole lentamente contra su oído, sin soltarle, sin soltarle mientras su cuerpo se sigue sacudiendo por el llanto. — Amo la forma en que te enojas conmigo cuando te despierto, amo la forma en la que me miras, tus ojos verdes... cada cosa de ti, Jensen.

 

— ¿Y si... y si aún no estoy listo? — se refugia perfectamente allí donde Jared ha formado un cálido caparazón para que se sienta protegido, porque así es como se siente en los brazos de Padalecki. — Para decirte que yo también te amo...

 

— Te esperare. — le responde simplemente, pese a que su corazón se ha disparado en su pecho cuando ha escuchado esas palabras de los labios de su novio.

 

— Gracias... Jared, gracias... gracias por hacerme vivir de nuevo...

 

Jared no responde, le besa en la mejilla simplemente y le abraza con un poco más de fuerza.

 

— ¿Jared?

 

— ¿Mmmm? — murmuro, con los ojos cerrados.

 

— No puedo respirar, bebé.

 

— Uh. — Jensen sabe que Jared se ha sonrojado, lo sabe por la forma en que su sangre se mueve y eso le gusta, le gusta como Jared parece también ser otra persona —quizás el real— a su lado. — Lo siento. — dice, dejándole ir un poco.

 

— Eres tan adorable... y cálido. — se acurruca mejor en los brazos de Padalecki, preparándose para esta vez poder dormir bien.

 

— Nunca nadie me había dicho algo así. — responde con nostalgia.

 

— Lo eres enteramente.

 

Después de años y años de terapia, aún no había aprendido a aceptar lo que era. Solo aceptaba una cosa, y era que los humanos merecían lo peor, que lo que Jensen hacía, crear un terreno neutral era una tontería, que ellos no tenían por qué ocultarse en una calle o en un pueblo. Que los verdaderos demonios eran esos seres inútiles que caían como moscas cuando uno de ellos se salía de control.

 

La verdad sobre Jared Padalecki se remontaba a cuando era más joven, mucho más joven, un niño indefenso en realidad.

 

Un pequeño niño que le gustaba correr entre el césped persiguiendo los pequeños halos de luz que se filtraban entre las hojas y ramas de los largos e interminables árboles, sonriendo cuando notaba como se escapan en sus manos, era demasiado tímido para hablar con algún otro niño y además la casa que compartía con sus padres estaba alejada de pueblo.

 

La decisión de vivir alejados, la habían tomado sus padres, por su bien, para que Jared pudiera crecer con tranquilidad, haciendo uso de sus poderes en libertad, creciendo de la mejor forma en que uno de su clase podría crecer.

 

Aunque era algo solitario, pensaban que era lo mejor, más por el excelente control que el pequeño niño obtenía día a día, las miles de gotas de agua que lograba alzar a su alrededor, mientras seguía corriendo de un lado a otro.

 

Era un chiquillo inteligente que le gustaba aprender por su cuenta. La violencia y el dolor de la ciudad alejado de él, el miedo a perderle o a perderse a ellos mismos en una sociedad que apenas estaba aprendiendo a mezclarse con aquellos hombres y mujeres tan diferentes.

 

Sabían que tendría un hijo así, diferente, como ellos mismos lo eran, ella que controlaba el viento y el aire a su voluntad y él que podía mover y usar cualquier fuente eléctrica a su alrededor como quisiera, no podían esperar algo normal y estaban orgullosos de ello, aunque preocupados.

 

Un día toda esa preocupación tomo forma, la desconfianza, el miedo, la ira... de la ciudad, de la que Sherry escapo hace tanto tiempo, había empezado a formarse en el pequeño pueblo que tenían cerca que les miraban con desconfianza, por vivir tan pero tan alejados.

 

— Lo saben, Gerald. — le había dicho preocupada en un día lluvioso, viendo como Jared chapoteaba en la lluvia. — Lo saben, sé que lo saben, ¿Cómo no podrían saberlo? — sollozo, sosteniéndose la boca para que no escaparan más ruidos como ese.

 

— El clima está reaccionando a tu angustia cariño. — le dice, riendo levemente. — En realidad creo que es Jared. — Aún no saben si están en lo correcto, pero sospechan que los poderes de su pequeño hijo va más allá del mero control del agua. — Sé que es complicado, pero tenemos unos ahorros, quizás debamos irnos de aquí... ¿No?

 

— ¿Eso funcionara? Quiero que vaya a una escuela... quiero que vaya a la universidad, no podemos hacer eso si no somos capaces de vivir en paz... ¿A dónde iríamos? ¿A dónde? — cuestiono, dejándose caer en la silla tras ella. — no hay lugar para nosotros.

 

— No... No hay lugar para nosotros. — concordó arrodillándose frente a su esposa, tomando su mano y acariciándola. — Sé que quieres que tenga amigos, que estudie, es decir que simplemente viva como cualquier otra persona, pero ahora, debemos concentrarnos en su seguridad. Podríamos buscar algún lugar, más tolerante, he escuchado que muchas familias como nosotros están estableciendo en las montañas de Bluestream.

 

— ¿En las montañas, Gerald? — pregunto, entre esperanzada y decepcionada de tener que criar a su hijo a escondidas, como si fueran criminales. — no hemos hecho nada malo, no todos nosotros... somos como ellos, somos iguales, algunos más locos que otros como ellos.

 

Eran, si, como ellos, como los humanos. Violentos y pacíficos casi a partes iguales, con las mismas ganas de vivir y seguir adelante, con sueños similares, con ambiciones y deseos. Los "fenómenos" fueron creciendo y creciendo en población, reproduciéndose entre ellos, hombres y mujeres fértiles.

 

Solo querían vivir y que Jared viviera.

 

— Mami. — Jared corre hacia ella, con pequeño pajaritos rodeándolo hechos de agua. — Mira mami lo logre, ahora si tienen más forma.

 

Pero la muerte se estaba acercando a ellos a una velocidad impresionante, llegando tan pronto que ni tiempo de empacar tuvieron.

 

Aun cuando sus manos estaban limpias, cuando no se sentían más que cualquier otra persona para decidir quién podía y quien moría, estaban siendo perseguidos como si fueran algo indigno, una aberración. ¿Qué le enseñarían a Jared a este ritmo?, querían que siguiera tan amable y tímido como ahora.

 

Pero como pedirle eso... entre tanto odio.

 

Gerald había hecho todo lo posible para repararlo, pero había quedado en bastante mal forma aun después de que ella apagara el fuego.

 

Ese día estaba sola en casa, preocupada por los constantes acosos a los que habían sido sometidos las pasadas semanas, sin poder salir del pueblo porque habían incendiado el cobertizo de noche, destruyendo gran parte de los mecanismos del único vehículo que tenían para movilizarse.

 

— Cariño... — se arrodillo frente a él, tomándolo de las mejillas, tenía lágrimas en los ojos que no sabía si su joven hijo podía notar, solo tenía ocho, solo ocho. — eres sorprendente... pero, ¿Por qué aves?

 

— Porque ellas son libres, he visto como vuelan, son libres y nadie les hace daño. — explico sonriendo. — Me gusta sentirme libre, como ellas.

 

— A mí también me gustaría ser libre, Jared. — le acaricio sus delgados brazos, antes de tomarlo de la mano y acercarlo a su pecho. — pero tú, Jay, tú serás libre.

 

Realmente ella no tenía idea, de que esas palabras significarían tanto para su pequeño hijo y que sería una de las pocas cosas que le diría antes de esa noche, cuando las llamas rodearon todo el lugar, un fuego tan ardiente, abrazador. Violento, imposible de apagar para ella que estaba tan débil, el ataque constante hacía difícil que pudiera apagarlo completamente, porque los humanos no se agotaban físicamente lanzando bombas constantemente a su casa.

 

Había visto el miedo en los ojos de su esposo mientras ocultaba al pequeño en el sótano que habían fortificado, cerrando las compuertas y observando como su chiquillo le pedía que no le dejaran solo.

 

— No es solo fuego humano, Gerald. — le había dicho con preocupación, viendo como las cortinas de su casa soñada se consumían por el fuego a velocidades inimaginables, algo más estaba provocando este fuego, algo que se alimentaba de esta energía.

 

Dolía más, pensar que alguien que comprendía su propio sufrimiento, otro fenómeno, fuera capaz de buscar su muerte y aun así era ilógico, ¿Que podrían querer de ellos?, no tenían dinero, no tenían nada más que a sí mismo.

 

— No es eso lo que esperaba... no de nuestra misma especie... — había jadeado, antes de que su esposo la tomara de la cintura.

 

— Ve a despedirte de Jared.

 

— ¿Que va hacer solo? – Preguntó mientras el aire que controlaba su esposa apenas le protegía — Es un niño, es tan inocente... tan tímido.

 

— El sobrevivirá... lo hará... — sujetándole del rostro. — ve por el túnel, sácalo de aquí.

 

— No, no... — ella sollozo, abrazándose a él, mientras su poder dejaba de serle tan útil después de ocultarlo por tantos años. — Te amo. — agregó ella, besándole en los labios sabía que sería la última vez que podía decírselo, que su vida se iba acabar, perdería al amor de su vida y a su pequeño hijo, simplemente por ser distintos.

 

Era un destino cruel.

 

Bajo por las escaleras, notando las luces de la casa parpadear, su esposo estaba reuniendo mucha energía, quizás su cuerpo no lo soportaría, qué diablos sabía que no lo haría. Encontró a Jared, acurrucado en una esquina, llorando, tenía que sacarlo de ahí... pero no pudo si quiera tomarle de la mano, no, su cuerpo fue rodeado por las llamas y no podía usar sus poderes, no podía... no pudo evitar gritar, era demasiado doloroso y deseaba que terminara, más porque su hijo estaba viendo todo.

 

— ¡Maaaaami! — grito Jared mientras temblaba, totalmente horrorizado de lo que veía.

 

— Jared... necesitas... ¡Tienes que vivir! ¡Tienes que vivir! — no quería tocarle, porque las llamas parecían lamer su piel, quemándola lentamente, dándole tiempo. No eran llamas normales, no, eran artificiales, eran sobrenaturales.

 

El cuerpo cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo y Jared no podía dejar de llorar, pero esta vez silenciosamente, las lágrimas bajaban de sus mejillas con la misma fuerza que su cuerpo temblaba, mientras se movía hacia adelante, su manita se retiró, inseguro de que ese cuerpo desfigurado fuera su adorable madre.

 

— Ahí está el niño, debemos matarlo también.

 

— Debe ser un fenómeno como sus padres.

 

— De seguro será más fácil que ellos.

 

Se cubrió los oídos, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, pensando en que en cualquier momento despertaría y todo sería una pesadilla, que su madre estaría allí con chocolate caliente para hacerle sentir mejor y que besaría su frente y le contaría una de esas fantásticas historias que tanto adoraba.

 

Despertaría.

 

Tenía que despertar.

 

Pero alguien le tomo del brazo, le tomo con fuerza, lastimándole y afuera los truenos empezaban a escucharse cada vez más cerca, estaba asustado, furioso y herido y quería que le dejaran en paz.

 

Nunca se había sentido así y simplemente paso, el aire se llenó de energía, más y más energía, una que empezó a correr, causando más gritos a su alrededor, algo salpicaba su rostro, al mismo tiempo que las ventanas se quebraban un fuerte viento inundaba el lugar.

 

No podía escucharse ni a él, ni a nadie más.

 

Incluso si había vuelto a cerrar sus ojos, la imagen del fuego se había grabado en su cabeza. Un fuego violento e imparable. El calor en su rostro y el terror en los ojos de su madre mientras moría, intentando sostenerle, pidiéndole que viviera.

 

¿Cómo vivir?

 

Era solo un niño que había pasado sus ocho años de vida persiguiendo mariposas por el campo, jugando con el agua que se arremolinaba a sus pies en días de lluvia.

 

Cuando abrió los ojos, los gritos habían pasado a ser un inmenso silencio, había un terrible olor en el aire que años después identificaría como el de la carne quemada, su rostro estaba lleno de algo pegajoso y rojo y se dejó caer en el suelo, sin saber qué hacer, sin decir nada y siendo incapaz de llorar...

 

Todo a su alrededor, muchos kilómetros de árboles y tierra habían sido removidos, las casas más cercanas a la pradera donde vivían habían quedado completamente destruidas, hasta los cimientos.

 

Estaba todo destruido, incluso su propia casa, ya no quedaban más que escombros a su alrededor, y la suave lluvia que caía sobre él era rojiza.

 

Abriendo sus ojitos de zorro, gateo hasta el cuerpo calcinado de quien era su madre, estiró una de sus pequeñas manos hasta tocar el rostro, un sollozo saliendo de su boca cuando sintió como aun quemaba.

 

— Ja...red...

 

— Mami... ¿Papi? — llamo mirando a su alrededor, tenía que sobrevivir, pero ¿Que podía hacer?

 

— Los humanos... ellos... — apenas podía escuchar las palabras que decía. — vive... y pelea... sobrevive... pequeño... Jay.

 

De alguna forma Jared sabe cuándo su madre deja de respirar, sabe cuándo simplemente ha muerto delante de él y no le queda más que sobrevivir.

 

Intenta moverla, sabe que tiene que protegerla aun después de muerta como ella le protegió a él. Así que la sostiene en sus brazos, aun cuando siente como las manos le arden e intenta ocultar bajo unas tablas desprendidas, es lo mejor que puede hacer antes de dejarse caer en el suelo húmedo, mirando el rostro quemado de su madre.

 

 

 

Abre los ojos con lentitud, lo primero que observa aún en las brumas del sueño, es el techo de color blanco del apartamento de Jensen, siente sus ojos pesados, como cuando ha dormido más de lo que debería y cuando se gira en la cama, haciendo una pequeña mueca se da cuenta que está solo en ella.

 

— ¿Jensen?

 

No hay Jensen por ningún lado. La cama ahora esta fría del lado de donde ha estado durmiendo, se sienta en la cama y nota que afuera, por la ventana sucia con largas cortinas, está lloviendo copiosamente, no es el, o eso piensa al inicio, pero pronto le entran ganas de reírse porque si, es el, y su humor de mierda al despertar es lo que está causando la tormenta eléctrica en lo que debería ser un día soleado.

 

Mira el reloj de la mesilla de noche y se da cuenta de que es pasado mediodía de un lunes muy importante para su carrera política —aunque todos los lunes realmente lo son; se pone de pie tirando la sabana a un lado y buscando su ropa interior en el sofá donde Jensen lanza su ropa sucia.

 

Encuentra su bóxer, debajo de varias camisas y medias, se pone de pie con un suspiro, moviéndose a tomar su corbata y camisa empieza a repasar una y otra vez a cuál de las reuniones que tenía en la mañana ha sido peor que falte y que dirá al respecto, pero su estómago interrumpe sus pensamientos.

 

— Tengo hambre.

 

Quizás Jensen ha dejado algo para desayunar, o quizás no. Había estado tan mal la noche anterior que suponía que no quería ver a nadie después de su pequeño ataque de pánico a medianoche después de que él se había dormido. Había tenido razón al decirle que todos hacían "cosas terribles" en la vida, porque él también las había hecho.

 

Saliendo de la habitación mientras se ponía la ropa interior, se sorprendió al ver que Jensen estaba allí. En la cocina, con una taza humeando delante de su nariz.

 

— Jen... hey… — saludo caminando hacia el desayunador con pasos pequeños, sus pies algo helados, por el frío que la lluvia había traído consigo. Irónicamente. — Hay algo más... de eso... ¿Qué es? ¿Café? ¿Chocolate caliente?

 

— Té con miel, este frío me ha dado mucho dolor de garganta. Creo que voy a enfermar... la maldita lluvia no para... — se queja, girándose a Padalecki para mirarle. — Wow, luces horrendo... creo que es el cabello...

 

Sus ojos se movieron graciosamente hacia arriba, mientras llevaba sus manos a buscar acomodar un poco su cabello.

 

— Supongo que también fue que hace tiempo no dormía tanto, ni tan bien.

 

— Duermes como un tronco... — sirviéndole té en la taza que Jared había traído después de un mes de quedarse en su apartamento —algo que Jensen adoraba, aunque no aprobaba del todo porque Jared siempre se levantaba muy temprano para ir a su casa a cambiarse— ¿Por qué te estas vistiendo?

 

— Tenía un par de reuniones en la mañana. — explico encogiéndose de hombros. — Necesitaba ir a la oficina para saber si no se ha aprobado nada demasiado peligroso en mi ausencia.

 

— No, no vayas. — se quejó Jensen, acercándose a Padalecki con la taza humeante. Le quito la ropa de la mano y en su lugar le colocó la taza, antes de dejarse caer de rodillas para tomar el bóxer de su chico y bajar lo poco que Padalecki había logrado subirlo.

 

Logra que Jared se ría levemente mientras toma un poco de la taza que acaba de recibir haciendo un sonido de gusto pequeño pero reconfortante para Jensen.

 

— ¿Y quieres que me quede desnudo por tu apartamento Jen?

 

— Aprecio la vista. — poniéndose de pie aun con el bóxer de Jared en sus manos, Jensen le sonrió. — ¿Nunca vas por ahí sin ropa interior?

 

— No... Es que me da algo de pena.

 

— Eres aburrido... — abrazándose a la cintura de Padalecki, unió sus cuerpos, disfrutando de lo perfecto que era mirar a Padalecki recién levantado por una vez en la vida. — ¿Quieres desayunar antes de irte? — pregunto, besando los hombros de Padalecki.

 

— No soy aburrido, solo soy tímido. — se queja dejando que Jensen le bese con cariño unas dos veces en el cuello. — Sí me gustaría desayunar, aunque... quizás pueda pasar el día aquí, me quitaste las ganas de salir, es mejor estar en tus brazos cálidos.

 

— ¿Si? ¿Eso crees? ¿Quieres saber dónde más soy cálido? — lamió la barbilla de Padalecki antes de mordisquearla. — ¿Quieres?

 

— Mmmm si pero… — se sonroja demasiado ante la atenta vista de esos hermosos verdes antes de agregar. — No quieres saber dónde soy yo... más cálido.

 

Observa como las cejas de Ackles se van hacia arriba, también la transición de la sorpresa en su rostro a la lujuria que le provoca una sonrisa que le ilumina, haciéndole parecer un niño de cinco años con un juguete nuevo.

 

— ¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?

 

— Si, lo estoy diciendo. — contesto dejando la taza de té en la mesa con cuidado, están ya prácticamente desnudos, sin sus boxers y solo con su camisa de manga larga media puesta. — Quiero que sepas donde soy más cálido.

 

— ¿En serio? — separándose ligeramente, Jensen parece algo sobrecogido por la petición implícita de Padalecki, porque lo que pide es algo increíble, algo que no pensó que obtendría tan pronto. — debería hacerte quedar en casa más a menudo, para que así pudiéramos hacer esto más rápido... — alejándose ligeramente, le rodeo, acariciándole mientras le recorría los muslos con los dedos, pasando por sus caderas y luego su abdomen, sintió a Padalecki estremecerse cuando le hizo cosquillas con su dedo en el ombligo.

 

Jared pasa sus brazos por el cuello de Jensen, mirando fijamente a su amante — Me gusta quedarme aquí... En casa — añade, algo emocionado de sentirse cómodo con Jensen aquí, como si realmente fuera su casa ¿Hace cuánto que no pensaba en un lugar de esa manera? — Baja más. — pide en un susurro pequeño, que estremece a Jensen mientras le toma de los glúteos.

 

— ¿En casa? — cuestiono mientras baja la mirada, observando como el miembro de Padalecki comenzaba a levantarse, mostrándose interesado en lo que él le hacía a su cuerpo. — Me estás haciendo difícil el resistirme a decirte cuanto te amo, entregándote a mí así...

 

— ¿Si? — Nuevamente, aunque no sea algo directo, Jared siente como su corazón se revoluciona en su pecho, cuando escucha esas palabras — Solo… — toma los labios de Jensen, le besa con fuerza, disfrutando de las manos de Jensen que le atraen más a su cuerpo.

 

Ambos son grandes amantes, piensa en eso muy seguido. El, aunque nunca ha tenido parejas estables ni nadie a quien considerara cercano, había aprendido ~~a~~ como dar placer, pero esto, con Jensen, le hacía quemar la piel de la buena manera. Le hacía sentir como la vida le recorría la espina dorsal y subía por su espalda hasta llegar a su boca y obligarle a soltar un gemido dentro de la boca de Ackles.

 

Era tan apasionado hacer el amor con Jensen; la primera vez que habían practicado el coito había sido fantástico, el entre las piernas de su novio, empujándose dentro de su hermoso cuerpo, y viéndole perder la razón.

 

Porque Jensen estaba succionando su lengua, a la vez que su mano baja por su firme espalda haciendo que se arquee a su ritmo, que sea más consciente de su entrada y a la vez de lo que esta le puede hacer sentir... Porque solo sentir sus dedos cerca ¡OH, dios!

 

Es tan erótico, sentir como se rinde a los deseos de su amante, abriendo sus piernas para sentir como las caricias febriles de Ackles tocaban su entrada directamente, hace tanto tiempo que ni el mismo se tocaba allí.

 

Su cuerpo se sacude de placer y la lluvia disminuye un poco afuera, mientras el jadea contra el oído de Jensen a la vez que este le apoya contra el desayunador, admirando el aspecto salvaje del siempre serio y frío senador Padalecki.

 

— Eres bastante sensible aquí detrás... ¿Eres...? — le apena preguntarle mientras le besa la clavícula, una mano detrás, aun acariciando el arrugado músculo, y la otra en la cadera. — ¿Eres virgen?

 

Jared suspira, mientras sus ojos cafés están un poco más oscuros, llenos de lujuria y deseo, evitando la mirada verde — Mmmm si, si lo soy. — siente algo de vergüenza, por primera vez en su vida, pero a la vez en la seguridad en los brazos de Jensen.

 

— ¿Q—Que? — Ackles se separa, haciéndole sentir desprotegido al no tenerle tan cerca, además, tener que verle a los ojos mientras confiesa algo tan vergonzoso, aunque sea por razones justas, no se había entregado a nadie simplemente porque no había tenido a nadie con tanta confianza.

 

— Es solo que — se queda callado porque tener toda la atención de Jensen sobre él cuando espera una explicación de su parte es algo incómodo. Nunca le había tenido a nadie ni la mitad de la confianza que su novio había ganado en estos seis meses, en segundo lugar, su padre le había sumido desde que se hizo cargo de él, en tantos estudios, que el tiempo para amigos, parejas o coquetear por ahí nunca había existido. — Nunca... tú sabes.

 

— Si, eso... algo obvio... — mirando como las mejillas de Jared están enrojecidas, no puede más que sonreír. — ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que sea yo quien... quien lo haga?

 

— Sí — contestó tomando las mejillas de Jensen en sus manos y besándole suavemente — Sí, quiero que seas tú, me siento tan vivo a tu lado, tan distinto.

 

Era imposible escuchar el corazón de Padalecki porque el suyo simplemente no le dejaba ver más allá de sus propios sentimientos que bombeaba violentamente en su pecho. Había tanto en eso que Jared le decía que era incapaz de mirar a otro lado más que a esos ojos zorrunos.

 

— Te amo. Dios, te amo, eres tan único tan... tú. — tomo a Jared de las mejillas y unió sus labios, gimiendo cuando Jared comenzó a devolverle el beso.

 

— Jen ¿En serio? ¿A mí? — preguntó, sonriendo cuando se para para poder respirar, sin darse cuenta que Jensen nota en ese instante lo muy necesitado de cariño que esta, como parece que hay algo jodido en él que no se siente digno de esto... de lo que él le pueda dar. Le besa de nuevo, sucio, con fuerza, ansioso, necesitado, quitándole la poca ropa que tiene encima, arrinconándole contra uno de los sillones.

 

— Si, bebé... a ti, a toda esa perfección de humano que eres. — consigue decir entre besos que le dejan sin aire mientras se deja caer en el sofá, con Padalecki subido a su regazo, esas piernas largas atrapando sus desnudos muslos, el cuerpo largo y estilizado por el gimnasio.

 

Jared siente una pequeña sensación de culpa invadirle, pequeña pero constante, pero los besos por debajo de su cuello le distraen — Jen, más... más — .murmuró sintiendo las manos ajenos moverse de nuevo a sus glúteos, le causa tanto placer que gime, solo sintiendo como Jensen juega con su entrada.

 

— Me gustas tanto... — usando solo la yema de su dedo índice para tocarle, no pierde tiempo para humedecerlo con su saliva y así poder introducirlo. — ¿Te tocas aquí, mi chico? ¿Te das placer?

 

Una risa ahogada y sorprendida escapa de los labios de Jared que se agarra con fuerza de los hombros de Jensen — Joder — su respiración es agitada — Sí, se siente distinto cuando alguien más lo hace.

 

— ¿Cuantos dedos? — le muerde de nuevo el labio inferior antes de continuar por su barbilla, dejando besos a lo largo de su mandíbula.

 

— Dos... solo dos — responde aun temblando, su voz se quiebra cuando Jensen se mueve hacia arriba y hacia abajo, abriéndole un poco más — Es tan distinto, es... tan caliente — su polla esta dura, contra el cuerpo de su amante, llena de líquido y siente sus ojos pesados, llenos de placer — Solo dos y me... dio miedo más, porque se sentía bien.

 

— ¿Solo dos, mi amor? — retirando su dedo de Padalecki, acaricia su baja espalda, buscando relajarlo porque no deja de pensar en cómo hay algo de miedo bajo su tono de voz. — vayamos a la cama, así podré usar lubricante...

 

— Sí, solo dos — responde, mientras Jensen lleva a ponerse de pie, empiezan a robarse pequeños besos el uno al otro, mientras caminan de vuelta a la habitación, sus manos atraen a Jensen a su cuerpo, su cálido, cuerpo que disfruta tocar por todas partes. — ¿Necesito más, verdad?

 

— ¿Necesitas más que, bebé? — cuestiono, llegando a su pequeña habitación y empujando a Padalecki a la cama, subiéndose el a su cuerpo y besándole mientras ambos ajustaban sus piernas a la posición en la que estarían perfectos. Ambos cuerpos ajustados al tamaño del otro.

 

— Más dedos, algo más firme — dice con toda la intención sonriendo un poco, hasta que la mirad que Jensen le da le hace reír con ganas, ni siquiera sabe cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió tan relajado — No me mires así... soy tímido.

 

— Tan grande y tan tímido. — no puede dejar de burlarse porque es muy divertido. — voy a comerme ese pequeño virgen agujerito y luego vamos a ver dónde queda toda esa timidez... — le advirtió, antes de bajar su cabeza y comenzar a dejar una serie de largos y apasionados besos y mordiscos por todo el torso de Padalecki.

 

Jared realmente no cree que Jensen vaya a hacerlo hasta que siente un beso ahí abajo y las luces de todo el edificio parpadean, porque Jared jadea alto y tendido; incapaz de describir lo vulnerable y delicioso que se siente una caricia tan íntima, donde nadie más ha tocado — Jensen... — tiembla y ríe/jadea de nuevo, llevando sus manos a su rostro.

 

— Mantén tus piernas abiertas, cariño. — le pide con suavidad, empujando los muslos de Padalecki a un lado, con los ojos aun cerrados, vuelve a lo que le ha propuesto hace segundos, usando apenas la punta de su lengua para dejar húmedo el espacito entre esos redonditos testículos que le gusta tanto tener en su boca, y el agujero que se ha dispuesto a comérselo.

 

Cuando llega a este, lleva sus manos más cerca, usando sus dos dedos pulgares para expandir la entrada, dejándola hecha una fina línea que llena de saliva con su lengua antes de unir sus labios a esta.

 

Siente las piernas de Jared temblar, qué diablos, más bien siente su cuerpo hacerse agua en sus manos y está seguro que tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, que esta relajado, muerto de placer en sus manos, dejando lo que sea que le atormenta y entregándose a él. Lo sabe cuándo las caderas de Jared empieza a empujar contra su rostro, moviéndolas con fuerza — Jen, más, dios tu boca ¡Tu boca!, dios mío... ahhh.

 

Le tiene tan relajado, que poco a poco siente como bajo su lengua, el apretado agujerito se va abriendo, relajando sus músculos.

 

Se aleja solo un poco, antes de introducir dos dedos fácilmente dentro del cuerpo de Padalecki, encontrándolo tibio y relajado por dentro, aunque ligeramente apretadito.

 

— Dos dedos... ¿Cómo se siente?

 

— Como si estuviera en el cielo — responde dejando que Jensen mire a Jared totalmente excitado y a su merced, duro como una roca, tanto su polla como sus pezones, su rostro rojo y su cabello desordenaos, joder como le gusta verlo de esa manera.

 

Volviendo a cubrirle con su cuerpo, Jensen continua abriéndole mientras se dedica a besarle el rostro, esquivando la boca y la lengua de Jared que busca desesperado que sus labios se conecten. Le escucha quejarse, frustrado porque Jensen no le deja ahogar esos ricos gemiditos en un beso.

 

— Jen — se queja, como un niño pequeño pero pronto no puede evitar seguir empujando contra los dedos que le llenan, es todo un espectáculo, verle joderse el mismo, cada vez con más fuerza — Mi... culo, se siente tan bien, Jen... ¡Jen!

 

Siente como fugazmente acaricia ese bultito lleno de nervios, y las caderas de Padalecki se disparan, la expresión de dicha en su rostro es tal que es incapaz de no darle más, solo para ver como el labio inferior y su mandíbula tiemblan cuando le ataca sin piedad, introduciendo un tercer dedo que hace que el sitio se apretuje un poco.

 

Usando su otra mano, deja de apoyarse en la cama para guiarla a ese miembro que ha dejado olvidado y que ahora es tan húmedo como donde introduce sus dedos, mojados en saliva y el lubricante que ha sacado de debajo de la almohada.

 

— Tu cuerpo está hecho para mí, ¿No es así? — le pregunta al observar el éxtasis en el rostro de Padalecki.

 

Le encanta como Jared asiente, sumiso y con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios — Me gustaría pensar que nací para ti, que eras un pedacito de felicidad reservado solo para mí... ¿Lo eres?

 

— Por supuesto que lo soy... solo yo seré capaz de hacer esto. — penetrándole con sus dedos una vez más antes de retirarlos. — ¿Cómo quieres...? — acaricio el muslo de Jared, antes besarle la mejilla, esperando a que Jared recuperara el aliento.

 

Una lágrima resbala por la mejilla de Jared antes de que le regale una hermosa sonrisa a Jensen — De frente, quiero verte y quiero que me veas...

 

— ¿Ves, chico tímido? Te dije que ibas a dejar toda esa vergüenza de lado... no te lo haría de otra forma la primera vez, mereces ver mi expresión de placer cuando me hunda en tu cuerpo y te haga mío... — toma las manos de Jared, que hasta ahora se había mantenido aferrando las sabanas, y las cruza por su cuello, buscando que Jared le sostenga. — voy a hacerte mío enteramente, voy a hacer que esto sea el mejor recuerdo que tengas de mí en la cama.

 

Jared sonríe de nuevo, porque de alguna forma se siente seguro con las palabras de Jensen, se siente seguro perteneciéndole, como pensó que jamás se sentiría de nuevo, se dio cuenta en ese instante que estaba más que enamorado de ese hombre, que era su vida y ni siquiera se asustó con ello — Hazlo, Jen... hazlo.

 

No sabe que Jensen está pensando exactamente lo mismo, solo que con un giro diferente, porque todo lo que puede pensar Jensen es como fue tan tonto como para no creer que llegarían tan lejos teniendo tantos secretos. Sabe que Jared también los tiene, que se protege a si mismo de lo que sea que pueda dañarle, y que el mismo no le ha dicho cosas que en un futuro, Jared tendrá que saber sí o sí.

 

Aunque este no es el mejor momento para preocuparse por el pasado, porque quizás la sangre no le circula nada bien a el que es capaz de controlarla, que la verdad es que cinco litros es muy poco para mantenerla toda arriba y evitar que se le baje a la polla cuando Jared Padalecki entrecierra sus ojitos zorrunos de esa manera y se sostiene los muslos, esperándole, deseándole por sobre todo.

 

Desearía que Jared fuera como el, que con la mínima cantidad de semen depositado en su interior pudiera quedarse embarazado, desearía poder tener los hijos con el que en el fondo siempre ha deseado.

 

Acaricia las manos de su amante y piensa en cuanto quiere poner un anillo en su mano izquierda que lo reclame como suyo para siempre, pero la meta del año como pareja aun parece lejana.

 

Toma entre sus manos su hinchado miembro, guiándolo hasta donde Padalecki le espera. El lubricante ha dejado toda la zona abrillantada y es fácil que su polla se deslice por la piel antes de que el glande quede atrapado en esos rosados pliegues.

 

— Respira hondo, cariño...

 

— Jensen — su novio es grande, es demasiado grande tanto que es cierto, tiene que respirar hondo y sus manos se cierran con fuerza en el cuello ajeno, suspirando contra el cuello de su amante notando como aún no está completamente dentro — Jen... ¡Jen! — Jensen le estrecha, le abraza, mientras termina de entrar y sus brazos rodeándole le ayudan a tranquilizarse un poco y con ello las luces de la calle, dejan de parpadear.

 

— ¿Diferente a mis dedos, verdad? — cuestiona con una sonrisa, complacido de haber conseguido entrar rápido en Jared y no haber tenido dificultades para hacerlo, su chico es buen seguidor. Frota sus caderas contra las de Padalecki, moviéndolas circularmente sin hacer ningún movimiento de penetración.

 

Los ojos de Jared se cierran con fuerza — Es muy diferente... se siente muy caliente y delicioso — habla directamente al oído de Jensen, con una voz suave y pequeña — Haz de nuevo eso, se siente muy bien.

 

Sujetándole de la cadera, mientras con la otra aparta el cabello del rostro de Padalecki, repite el movimiento circular de sus caderas, sabiendo el momento exacto en el que vuelve a rozar la próstata de su chico porque este se vuelve sumamente estrecho, cortando brevemente la circulación de sangre por su polla.

 

— ¿Cómo puede sentirse tan bien? — Tiene lágrimas en la esquina de sus ojos, mientras se abraza más a su amante — Muévete por favor, Jen... muévete.

 

— ¿Estás listo, bebé? — cuestiona con suavidad, acomodando las piernas de Jared en su cintura, para poder tener más libertad de movimiento.

 

— Sí, quiero darte placer también — contesto, sintiendo la mano de Jensen apartar un poco de su cabello que tapaba sus ojos y le mira sonreír, sonreír con lo que mira en sus ojos, con lo que cada uno ve en el otro.

 

La primera embestida es la más difícil, Jensen puede observar un poco la incomodidad en el rostro de Padalecki, quien es más que obvio que nunca ha tenido a nadie dentro de su cuerpo. Es fácil notar como le hace sentir extraño tener algo tan grande dentro de su esfínter en varias embestidas, donde cierra sus ojos y respira hondo. Para Jensen es una historia diferente, lo apretado del cuerpo de su chico le hace sentir en el cielo y con ganas de aumentar el ritmo.

 

Pronto Jared está prácticamente rebotando en sus muslos, con una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro, una que le vuelve loco, como si no ~~lo~~ fuera suficiente la estreches, los gemidos y los jadeos excitados y altos que su novio deja salir, totalmente libre y feliz, Jared está feliz.

 

Y todo a su alrededor parece estar de la misma forma. En el futuro pensara que fue un idiota por no haberlo notado antes, como las farolas e incluso las luces de su apartamento se encienden y apagan a pesar de que es medio día y ninguna de las dos debería estar encendida. Simplemente se mete de lleno en traerle placer y comodidad a su chico que se retuerce bajo su cuerpo, pidiéndole más con cada uno de sus gestos.

 

La facilidad con la que entra y sale de ese cuerpo le enloquece poco a poco, llevándole casi al límite, a querer derramarse dentro de Jared.

 

— Oh... Jen, ¡Jen, mi Jen te amo! — le dice, abrazándose con fuerza a él y jadeando una y otra vez a su oído, perdido en lo bien que siente y en aspectos más allá de lo físico, es como si de verdad el placer explotara por todo su cuerpo cada vez que Jensen se adentra en su cuerpo.

 

— Quiero que esto dure para siempre... — Jensen susurra con su suave voz, aferrándose al cuerpo de Jared porque el placer le ha vuelto estúpido, soñador, le ha devuelto la ilusión de vivir experimentar tal éxtasis con el cuerpo de su pareja. — Quiero estar contigo por siempre... — jadea, cerrando sus ojos y empujando con más ahínco.

 

— Yo también, yo... Ahhh, quiero contigo — su polla ha empezado a rozarse más insistentemente contra el cuerpo de su amante y cuando logra mirar su expresión, la sinceridad en su rostro y los sentimientos por él todo se vuelve demasiado intenso — Voy a... voy a, Jen.

 

Se corre copiosamente cuando Ackles lleva la mano que tenía aferrándose a su cadera, hasta su necesitado miembro, el cual continúa masajeando hasta que Padalecki jadea y se retuerce, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. El orgasmo que tiene es intenso, estrechando su esfínter sobre el miembro de su amante, que no le queda más que rendirse a él, empujándose dentro de su cuerpo hasta alcanzar el clímax.

 

Es un orgasmo muy diferente al que ha tenido en ocasiones anteriores, este es mucho más personal.

 

Abraza a Jared mientras ambos comparten respiraciones cansadas y satisfechas, piensa que no puede negarlo más, que no puede resistirse más a todo lo que Padalecki le hace sentir, desde que había visto su rostro asustado, lleno de miedo; algo le había hecho "clic" adentro y esto solo había crecido y les había llevado hasta ahora.

 

— Mmmm oh, dios, esto es mejor que nada. — murmuro Jared sacándole de sus pensamientos.

 

— Lo es, mi amor... — siempre ha sido de esos hombres a los que le gusta abrazar, pero ahora especialmente se siente tan sensible, tan abierto que es incapaz de separarse de Padalecki, solo rueda sus cuerpos hasta que quedan de costados, acomodando sus piernas para que puedan acercarse aún más. — ¿Cásate conmigo? — le pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados y su frente pegada a la de Jared.

 

— Mmmm sí. — contestó, sonriendo, en voz baja justo como Jensen se lo había pedido. — Claro que sí... mientras el sueño le invadía. Eran apenas como las dos de la tarde y no le importaba nada más que seguir en los brazos de Jensen.


	7. Capítulo 06 Palabras Equivocadas

 

 

— Su nombre es Paul Wesley. — Kane está sentado en su lado de la barra, aferrándose a una Corona mientras el limpia vasos, es bastante tarde en el bar, pero hacer el inventario le ha hecho quedarse hasta tarde sacando cuentas y llamando a los proveedores. Para hacer aún más cuentas. — voy a conseguirle un estudio compartido...

 

— ¿Cerca de donde? ¿Es un Fenómeno? ¿Con quién está? — hace las tres preguntas con poco tiempo de diferencia, mientras intenta que le cuadren las horas de todos sus bartender, dándole menos horas nocturnas a los chicos que van a la universidad local. — ¿Necesita un trabajo? — cuestiona, mordiendo el bolígrafo y viendo a Kane con atención. — me hace falta un chico o chica.

 

— Sí es un fenómeno, pero es un chico bastante callado. — dice, tomando otro sorbo de su cerveza. — Siempre lleva un libro consigo, es médico y aspira a especializarse pese a su corta edad... supongo que podría ayudarte, más ahora que tú y Padalecki están llevándose tan bien. — señala con toda la mala intención, un mordisco que el más alto le ha dejado en el cuello a su amigo.

 

— Ese no es tu problema, Ian ven aquí... y deja de mirarme el cuello, coño, es bastante aterrador que tú lo hagas. — mirando a Kane con el ceño fruncido, dirigió su mirada a Somerhalder, que se apoyó en la barra. — necesitamos contratar a un chico que me cubra este horario...

 

Señalo el libro que había abierto tan pronto había escuchado a Kane diciéndole que el chico si necesitaba un trabajo, y revisando de inmediato los horarios de sus chicos, le señalo un lugar ideal para que este Wesley trabajaba.

 

— ¿Qué sucede Jensen? — preguntó extrañado, Kane se ahogaba de risa y Jensen, su socio, parecía algo avergonzado.

 

— Necesito que entrevistes al chico que Kane te va a presentar mañana.

 

Le indico Jensen, cerrando sus cuadernos y tomando su celular de la barra para revisar si tenía alguna llamada perdida de Padalecki. El bar estaba vacío ahora salvo por ellos tres, pero antes había sido un sitio sumamente ruidoso.

 

— Es un chico que necesita un trabajo, ofrécele el paquete completo si puede cumplir con estos tres días.

 

— ¿Es un fenómeno? — comentó apoyándose en la barra, mientras él y Kane veían como Jensen revisaba compulsivamente su teléfono, sin duda, estaba bastante enamorado de Padalecki.

 

— Hey, chica hormonada. Deja el maldito teléfono y presta atención. — Kane le empujo el teléfono con el culo de la botella, haciendo gruñir a Ackles. — ¿No te ha hablado en todo el día?

 

— Eso es malo, más si acaban de tener sexo, — añade Ian, sonriendo como un maldito, señalando el mordisco en el cuello blanco. — Seguro se lo hiciste mal, Jenny.

 

— Me ha enviado un mensaje... "¿Dónde quieres hacer el banquete?", pero qué coño de banquete... — miro a Kane con el ceño fruncido.

 

El silencio se hizo entre los tres hombres, Kane silbo tomando un poco más de su cerveza y sonrió como el maldito infeliz que era, descripción de Jensen por supuesto.

 

Ian, tan directo como siempre: — Olvida lo que dije, lo hiciste tan bien que parece que nuestro joven senador hace planes interesantes, para tenerte en su cama para siempre.

 

— ¿De qué hablas? — casi con miedo de preguntarlo, Jensen alzo ambas cejas a modo de sorpresa. — ¿Hablas de... matrimonio? Hombre... no...

 

— Es un hombre muy rápido. — concluyo Kane, volteando a ver a Ian, como si Jensen no estuviera ahí, a lo que el otro hombre ríe levemente asintiendo.

 

— Sí, es rápido... pero tranquilo Jenny, debe tener mucho dinero y bueno, debo admitir que tiene un buen cuerpo, podrías ser feliz.

 

— No, dejen de meterme ideas en la cabeza, es pasada medianoche y no quiero pensar en esa tontería. Y no me importa su dinero o si se baña en oro, es una persona agradable con la que estar, a diferencia de ustedes dos perdedores que no son capaces de mantener una puta relación.

 

— Idiota. — suelta Ian.

 

— Eso fue un golpe bajo, Ackles. — agrega Kane.

 

Poniéndose de pie y tomando cada uno de sus cuadernos de contabilidad en la mano, los guardo uno a uno en el maletín que luego guardaría en su oficina. No podía creer que estos lo hubieran puesto a dudar de Padalecki, como siempre. Si esos eran los amigos que se gastaba entonces su relación corría grave peligro.

 

— De hecho. — se giró a los dos hombres que le miraban, aun ofendidos. — si vuelven a hablar de Jared, haré que cada uno tenga una embolia tan fuerte que los ojos se les van a licuar en las cuencas, y no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera.

 

Kane bufo, pero sabía que se lo merecía un poco; así que no contesto nada.

 

— Bueno, bueno, lo siento no es necesario ponerse tan agresivo. — interrumpió Ian. — ¿Algún requerimiento especial para este chico que debo entrevistar mañana?

 

— Si, que Kane no se la haya metido, que tiene algo en la polla como una enfermedad que hace que todos los hombres que se follan se vuelvan amargados...

 

 

 

Paso a comprar unos cuantos dulces, de esos que traen relleno sorpresa... bueno en realidad hizo que su chofer bajara por ellos, incapaz de bajar él y después enfrentar un estúpido reportaje sobre ¿Qué tipo de dulces le gustaban al senador Padalecki?... en fin, una vez tuvo una bolsa, le pidió a Robert condujera hacia la casa de Jensen.

 

Estaba sumamente relajado y quizás por eso, no había asomado ni una gota de lluvia en el cielo a lo largo de ese día, no solo era haberse entregado a Jensen anoche, no, ni tampoco que el sexo de esa manera resultara mil veces mejor que ser activo... no... Era por las suaves palabras que su novio le había susurrado, estaba emocionado.

 

Aunque buscaba que no se notara en su rostro, ¡No debería estar emocionado por algo así!, pero su corazón opinaba distinto, significaba mucho, tanto que se había entretenido en los detalles a lo largo del día. Quizás podrían casarse cerca del mar o algún lago, eso le gustaba.

 

Varias veces había tenido que salir a ventilarse, porque se le subían los calores solo de pensar en casarse con Jensen, tal vez estaba tan emocionado por la importante parte de él que le había entregado el día anterior, dejando que Jensen le hiciera más suyo de lo que ya era.

 

Si es que estaba enamoradísimo, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en la boda, ni siquiera había pensado en todos los contras que tenía el casarse con Jensen Ackles. Humano, hombre, dueño de un bar con actividades sospechosas, desconocido a la prensa, con terribles horarios de trabajo, problemas de alcohol... si la prensa se enteraba de eso haría un festín de su carne.

 

Frunció un poco el ceño, mientras el auto se detenía, seria problemático pero realmente era más desgastante estar siempre pendiente de la prensa.

 

 — No me esperes, Robert, me quedare con Jensen esta noche. Solo ven temprano.

 

— Como siempre, señor. — asintiendo, su chofer le dejo bajarse solo del auto, y no dejo de mirarle hasta que desapareció por la puerta, estaba atónito, nunca había visto a Padalecki tan radiante, pero no era difícil adivinar porque, considerando que lo primero que le había pedido ese día había sido un cojín para sentarse.

 

Subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, Jared paso por un lado de los mismos niños a los que ya estaba acostumbrado a ver rondando el apartamento de Ackles y paso directo a la casa de este, apenas tocando la puerta ya abierta que le daba la bienvenida a la cálida casa.

 

— Hey, Jen. — entro con una sonrisa, dejando su maletín sobre el sofá, no quería sacar el tema, no realmente pero no puedo evitarlo — ¿Leíste mi mensaje?

 

— Si... — Jensen tiene la boca llena de galletas mientras ve la televisión con atención, un viejo capítulo de Burn Notice que no había visto. —... ¿Para que el banquete?

 

— Bueno, ¿Quieres que sea algo más privado? — preguntó con duda, empezando a desatar su corbata mientras se sentaba al lado de su novio.

 

— ¿Privado que? — los ojos de Jensen están sobre el un segundo antes de que se desvíen a buscar la cerveza sobre la mesa. — ¿De qué hablas?

 

— ¿De qué...? — repitió Jared claramente confundido. — De lo que... de lo que anoche me pediste ¡Oh mierda! — sintió una profunda decepción cuando llego a su cabeza la posibilidad de que no fuera en serio, fuera algo del momento o simplemente Jensen no lo recordara.

 

— ¿Qué... que te pedí...? — ahora tiene la completa atención de Jensen Ackles, que se ha puesto pálido momentáneamente al escuchar como el tono de la voz de su novio se vuelve algo nervioso. — Oh dios, no me digas que... no, espera, ¿Qué te dije?

 

— Nada. — contestó de inmediato, dispuesto a resguardar un poco de su orgullo herido, aleja sus ojos de Jensen y se pone de pie. — No es nada, olvídalo.

 

— Bebé, Jay... ven aquí... — Jensen se estira, tomando a Padalecki de la muñeca para que se acerque a él. — vamos, puedes decirme... ¿Qué burrada te dije anoche?

 

— Nada, seguramente fue cosa del momento. — respondió, pero Jensen ya le había atraído de nuevo al sofá y le mira detenidamente, como si buscara la respuesta en su expresión fría y molesta.

 

— ¿Qué estupidez te dije mientras me quedaba dormido? — por el humor de Jared y la conversación de la noche anterior en el bar con Somerhalder y Kane, está seguro de la estupidez que dijo, pero no se atreve a decirle a Jared que ya se dio cuenta de que es lo que lo tiene así, no quiere romperle la ilusión así como así. — cariño, ven, siéntate conmigo...

 

— ¿Para qué quieres saber..., si claramente no lo dijiste en serio? — murmuro en voz baja, pero Jensen solo le mira intensamente, casi exigiendo una respuesta de sus labios. — Dijiste que me casara contigo, eso fue la estupidez. Pero entiendo que fue cosa del momento, así que tranquilo.

 

— ¿Y tú lo creíste? — pregunto, obligando a que Jared se sentara en el sofá y de inmediato pasando una de sus piernas por encima del regazo de este para impedirle moverse. — Bebé... mira... no es que no quiera casarme contigo, sin duda después de anoche, comencé a replantearme mi vida contigo aún más seriamente, tu y yo... somos algo, bebé, pero... Wow, no puedo creer que te haya soltado eso así como así... somos aun... este noviazgo aún está fresco, disfrutemos de esto...

 

— Como quieras. — responde simplemente. — Ahora tengo sueño, iré a la cama temprano, mañana tengo mucho que hacer.

 

— Hey, no te enfades, corazón de azúcar... — Jensen tiro de él con fuerza, sujetándolo contra su pecho, mientras besaba detrás de la oreja, pero no había manera de dejar que se destensara.

 

— Ahora no Jensen, por estúpido que te parezca estoy herido y molesto — se separa, con los ojos húmedos tratando de controlar la energía que casi puede sentir en la punta de sus dedos, por lo que teme lastimar a Jensen y se separa con algo de fuerza.

 

— Jared, lo siento, amor... — pero es inútil, porque en nada de tiempo, Padalecki está cruzando el salón para meterse en su habitación, dejándole solo y sintiéndose como un maldito idiota.

 

Jared cierra la puerta con cuidado, sus manos están temblando y siente como las luces empiezan a parpadear con fuerza, respira, buscando calmarse, pero no funciona y se da cuenta que es porque desde hace mucho tiempo no sentía ese terrible escozor en sus ojos y el nudo en la garganta.

 

— Tenía que hacerlo la noche de mi primera vez, idiota. — Murmuro, con una lágrima resbalando de su mejilla — será mejor que me vaya a dormir.

 

Cuando se ha quitado la ropa y acurrucado en las sabanas, se da cuenta que está empezando a llover con una terrible tormenta de por medio y por un instante piensa que la gente no tiene culpa de lo que le pase, pero al segundo siguiente no le importa y cierre las ojos, esperando ser arrullado por la propia lluvia que provoca.

 

 

— Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder. Zorra, este es el medico del que te hable. — Kane les presenta brevemente, rascando su nuca como siempre acostumbra a hacer cuando tiene demasiado trabajo por realizar y cuando no quiere continuar perdiendo el tiempo, quizás es por eso que quiere hacer esto lo más rápido posible y dejar a Somerhalder para que se encargue de darle la bienvenida al chico que ha estado viviendo con un abogado que pasa más tiempo fuera del estado que cualquier otra persona que conozca.

 

Paul Wesley se encuentra fascinado, emocionado y... ¿por qué no? Excitado por conocer a Ian Somerhalder, no es nuevo en la ciudad, ni tampoco ajeno al Ackles's Joint Neutral Bar, y por eso cuando tiene a ese hombre de ojos azules tan intrigantes delante de él, se siente sonrojar. Por fortuna, está en la oficina de Kane el único sitio en el mundo donde no puede desaparecer y aun se pregunta porque.

 

Ha venido aquí hoy, con todas sus cosas en una de las camionetas de la empresa principal de Kane, esperando a recibir una vivienda duradera y un trabajo que le ayude a pagarse su vida, además de obtener experiencia. Porque así funcionaban los negocios con Christian Kane.

 

— Ho... Hola. — saludo el médico en voz baja, mirando al suelo mientras extiende su mano, porque los ojos de ese hombre son algo hermoso y llaman su atención, como nada más las luces que nacían en las suaves y cálidas manos de su madre ha hecho y no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto. — Les agradezco mucho la ayuda que me están dando...

 

— Claro, Kane es especialista en esto. Así que eres doctor... ¿crees que puedas hacerme un chequeo, mi amor? — Somerhalder le guiño un ojo.

 

— Sí,  en estos momentos médico general. — responde suavemente, analizando si lo que él hombre frente a él  le dice es en serio o es alguna especie de broma, cuando Kane, murmura un  “Zorra", cargado de ironía,  se da cuenta o al menos supone que no era nada de lo pensaba, sino un coqueteo, eso le sonroja tanto, que tiene que tomar un poco más de aire. — Bueno, si puedo hacerlo ¿Se ha estado sintiendo mal últimamente? — y si, decide actuar como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de los intentos de Somerhalder,  que ahora pasa una mano sobre sus hombros.

 

— Eres dulce, ¿cómo puedes encontrar tanta dulzura entre tantos mastodontes? — señalo a los documentos que Kane tenía en su escritorio, mientras el empresario constructor tomaba asiento en su larga silla, sonriendo ampliamente. — bien, le llevare al bar esta noche, pero primero, ¿has comido?

 

— No. — responde sonrojado, debería empezar a acostumbrarse,  estos hombres le hacen sentir como si fuera un niño pequeño que olvida cosas importantes. — Es solo que salí temprano de donde me estaba quedado y estaba concentrado en traer todos mis libros y yo... lo olvide.

 

— Gracias a nuestros creadores que no necesitamos mucha comida. — dicho esto, le tomo del hombro y tiro de él hasta tenerlo muy cerca, moviéndolo lejos de Kane que ahora refunfuñaba algo al teléfono. — hagamos esto entonces, ¿cuál es tu comida favorita?

 

— Bueno… — empiezan a caminar por el pasillo, tan cerca de Ian que se siente algo incómodo — Me gusta mucho la lasaña. — responde cuando llegan a la salida y el sol les recibe a ambos, es cerca de medio día y eso le hace pensar que quizás si tiene un poco de apetito.

 

— ¿Lasaña? Mmmm, si, conozco un lugar donde poder comerla, y creo que conozco al dueño también. — Le sonríe a Wesley, avanzando por el estacionamiento hasta su hermoso descapotable.

 

Eso es suficiente para que Ian logre una suave sonrisa en su rostro, porque no recuerda hace cuanto no come una lasaña de verdad, siente como se le hace agua la boca.

 

— Suena bien, pero... podría pagarte hasta dentro de unos días. — menciona en voz baja.

 

— No, invita la casa. — de inmediato quiso dejárselo claro. — la verdad es que Kane me da un presupuesto para estas cosas, por mi apartamento han pasado varios chicos, pero no soy lo que se dice un casero fácil de complacer, me gusta el orden y la limpieza, por eso es que me llamo para cuidarte a ti.

 

— El orden y la limpieza son el primer paso para no enfermar. — responde automáticamente, sonrojándose a raíz de sus palabras. — Lo siento, me gustan también, me recuerda un poco a mi madre y como médico,  reconozco que son buenas costumbres.

 

— Pues sí, tiendo a ser quisquilloso, así que sé que nos vamos a llevar bien, por cierto, ¿cuál es tu habilidad?

 

— Yo. — suspira brevemente algo nervioso. — Puedo desaparecer... ¿Y usted?

 

— Mmmm... Pronto lo descubrirás.

 

 

 

El sitio al que Ian Somerhalder le llevo era bastante pequeño, con apenas cuatro mesas dentro y dos mesas afuera para clientes, pero pese a su tamaño, la fila de personas para comprar comida se salía fuera del local y se extendía por varios metros, todos en ella hablaban animadamente, y de la mano de Ian Somerhalder —más bien este le sujetaba la muñeca— era presentado a todos y cada uno de las personas, que parecían conocer al de ojos azules muy bien.

 

Ellos no tuvieron que hacer esa larga fila, no, Ian, con su encanto, logro entrar y pedir la lasaña, la cual esperaron por unos veinte minutos, antes de irse caminando por la fría calle, comprando dos vasos de té frio en un quiosco ambulante y sentándose en una mesa en el parque.

 

Para cuando llegaron allí, él estaba sudando tan copiosamente, que la camisa la tenía empapada por la línea de su espina dorsal y debajo de sus axilas, algo humillante, pero tenía que esforzarse por no desaparecer.

 

Ian le miro con una suave sonrisa, haciendo que el desviara la mirada, no estaba acostumbrado a alguien como este hombre, apenas llevaba aproximadamente una hora con él y se daba cuenta, le gustaba reír, hablar y tocar,  nadie más allá de su madre había estado tan cerca de él nunca, porque nunca lo permitía. Ni idea de porque en este instante, solo se había quedado callado y tratado de seguirle el ritmo, a esa forma tan despreocupada y extraña de vivir.

 

— ¿Por qué ustedes se dedican a ayudar a personas de esta forma? — pregunto de pronto, mientras Ian parloteaba de que despues de que llegara del trabajo en el bar, podían ver una película en el sofá.

 

— El gobierno no lo hace, no tiene sistema de protección, de pensiones o de casas hogar, no hay ningún programa gubernamental que apoye a los Fenómenos. Incluso en las escuelas discriminan a los chicos, por eso Kane, quien viene de una familia Texana petrolera, comenzó a hacer estos actos de integración despues de conocer a Jensen Ackles. — Parecía un tema del que le gustaba hablar, porque su sonrisa se amplió a ello.

 

— Es cierto, es muy... muy difícil que la gente como nosotros pueda seguir estudiando, comer diariamente e incluso asistencia médica, he visto cosas horribles cuando estoy de turno y se tan poco, se tan poco sobre las diferencias en nuestros cuerpo, he perdido mucha gente por mi ignorancia. — también se exalta, porque a veces siente sus manos llenas de sangre y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, por los fenómenos que no ha podido salvar.  —  Siempre he admirado al consejo neutral desde que se fundó por estas cosas... aunque sinceramente, a veces me enojo mucho con los humanos, ¡Oh!, lo siento. — señalo mirando al suelo donde sus pies desaparecían por segundos.

 

— Lo sé, pero, ¿qué cambias con odiarlos? Eso solo te hace igual a ellos en cada aspecto. — dijo con suavidad, mientras miraba directo a los ojos claros de Wesley que no aguanto más y se desvaneció, haciendo que los ojos de Ian se abrieran enormemente. — Woah, eso es... terminal.

 

— Lo siento. — la voz de Paul viene de algún lugar cerca, pero  es evidente que ya no está en frente de él como hace unos instantes. —Es que... es que… - “estoy asustado”, grita su mente, aunque lo único que pueda decir es: — Lo siento.

 

— Oh, no, no te preocupes, al parecer cuando tus emociones te sobrepasan pues esto ocurre, ¿no? A mí al inicio me pasaba igual, ¿nunca has tenido un maestro de habilidades?

 

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó sorprendido — Pensé que solo yo tenía estos pésimos problemas de control — agrego con un suspiro triste — Mi madre intento ayudarme, pero nos mudábamos mucho y entre el trabajo de criarme sola e impedir que nos mataran... bueno, esto era lo última de sus preocupaciones

 

— Mmmm si, tienes razón, a veces lo dejas arrastrar hasta que se convierte en algo imposible. — asintiendo con su cabeza, comió un poco de la lasaña frente a él. — Te presentare a Malcolm cuando venga de visitar a sus nietos, él es muy buen maestro, aunque... quizás yo también te pueda ayudar.

 

— ¿En serio puedes ayudarme? — preguntó con esperanza.

 

— Eso creo... no sé cómo lo haría, pero podría intentarlo... Mmmm ¿qué cosas te gustan?

 

— Las luces me gustan mucho desde pequeño, me tranquilizan y... y me gusta mucho caminar en el bosque es silencioso y tranquilo, nadie me está mirando de ninguna forma.

 

— ¿Solo en el bosque? Eso suena a una película muy triste, pero aun así, suena muy romántico... — estirando su mano en el aire hacia al frente de su cuerpo Ian espero pacientemente. — ¿Puedes darme tu mano?

 

— Puedo intentarlo — responde, pero hasta ahora, sólo su madre ha sido capaz de tranquilizarle lo suficiente para hacerse visible de nuevo y aun así,  lo intenta, toma la mano de Ian poco a poco, sorprendiéndose por lo cálido que es.

 

— ¿Me estas tocando? — cuestiono Ian, moviendo sus dedos, tratando de sentir algo, pero es imposible hacerlo.

 

— Sí — responde suavemente — Eres cálido.

 

— Genial.

 

Con la sonrisa ampliándose, Somerhalder se permitió liberar de su propia sombra pequeños trocitos negros que se convirtieron en diminutos conejos, saltando y saltando por su brazo hasta llegar a su mano, y tal y como lo esperaba, aunque él no fuera capaz de sentir a Paul tocando su mano, los conejos al parecer sí, porque tan pronto saltan a su mano abierta, parecía como si levitaran.

 

De pie en una superficie invisible para él, los conejos se dividieron su camino, cada uno saltando hacia arriba, rodeando la superficie invisible que poco a poco iba apareciendo, a medida que los conejos avanzaban.

 

— ¿Te gustan conejos? Es algo que puedes ver en el bosque.

 

— Si... si me encantan. — responde impresionado, dándose cuenta en segundos que Ian ha logrado sacarle de la oscuridad, con los pequeños conejos que ahora le huelen amistosamente el cuello, causándole cosquillas. — Controlas las sombras... pueden encontrarme.

 

— Pues si quieres que te encuentren, lo harán. — apretando ahora los visibles y cálidos dedos de Wesley, se sentía más que agradable ayudar a alguien. — ven, comamos. Estas a salvo conmigo.

 

— Si, si lo estoy. – responde regresando a su lasaña con una sonrisa suave.

 

Le agradaba este hombre, le agradaba sentirse un poco seguro despues de tanto tiempo.

 

 

— Lo arruine.

 

— Lo arruinaste... — Somerhalder y Kane pocas veces se unen para hacer bromas en conjunto, la mayoría de ellas contra Jensen Ackles, pero hoy ambos ameritan no pasarse de la raya o verdaderamente arruinaran al dueño del bar, que ahora mismo está en el suelo de su oficina, como el mal bebedor que es, oliendo como si llevara años sin darse una ducha, y que en cambio lo hubiera hecho con alcohol.

 

Es bastante patético verle beber, le quita todo el gusto al licor solo ver en lo que alguien como Jensen puede convertirse, esta acurrucado en una esquina, mirando la pared mientras bebe de la botella casi vacía de vodka.

 

— No sé porque te deprimes, es el quien debería estar acurrucado en una esquina chupando un biberón como el gran bebé que es. — Somerhalder lo dice muy bajito, más como un comentario de pasada que como otra cosa. — joder, y yo con trabajo que hacer.

 

— ¿Qué hacen los dos aquí, con solo uno viendo su miseria basta? Afuera, afuera. — Steve entra en ese momento para apartarlos de Jensen, acercándose a su tutor con preocupación. — creo que ya tuvimos suficiente de esto...

 

— Yo que tú no haría eso... — Somerhalder murmura, alejándose disimuladamente de la escena. — Sanguine es bastante sangriento cuando le da por enfadarse.

 

Steve le ignora, algo molesto.

 

— No estaría así... sí ustedes no fueran unos idiotas. — dice y no le importa que Somerhalder le mire entre la sorpresa y el enfado, mientras el nuevo chico, Paul se encoge de hombros en la puerta, como si pensara que Carlson tiene razón.

 

— Hey, no pongas a mi hermoso aprendiz en mi contra... — Somerhalder hace un puchero, acercándose a Paul y tomándolo de las mejillas para dejar un beso en sus labios sin ninguna vergüenza, sintiendo como las mejillas del chico se enrojecen. — ¿Verdad que estás conmigo, cariño?

 

— Estamos rodeados de zorras... — Kane bufa, pasando a un lado del chico nuevo.

 

— Empezando por ti. — le dice Steve algo molesto, mientras lucha por levantar a Jensen.

 

 Mientras observa como Paul de verdad parece gustarle las atenciones de Ian, aunque se pone tan nervioso que se hace invisible cuando la vergüenza es demasiado, es un poco gracioso la mueca que hace Ian cuando eso sucede.

 

—Pobre chico, ¿Puedes imaginarte cuando estés teniendo un orgasmo entre mis piernas y desaparezcas...? — no puede evitar burlarse, mordiendo su labio con la sensualidad que le caracteriza. — bueno, yo cubriré a Jensen en la barra, pero por favor, si vas a sacarlo hazlo por la parte de atrás... y oye, Kane, ¿No deberías hacer un movimiento ahora? — señalo con sus labios a Carlson que no le miraba por estar pendiente de Jensen. — se te van a poner azules.

 

— Creo que Jensen le dijo algo, porque me ha estado evitando desde hace casi un mes. — responde, molesto, observándole con cuidado. — A este paso, tienes razón se me pondrán azules.

 

— No lo dudo... — murmuro, empujando a Paul que estaba nuevamente allí con ellos, visible a sus ojos, por lo que comenzó a guiarlo al bar. — oye, cariño, como aún estas en práctica, y necesitas aprender a preparar los cócteles básicos, te quedaras conmigo, ¿Sí? Hay muchas cosas que debes saber de este bar...

 

— Está bien. — dice, mientras camina un poco más, adelantando a Ian para entrar detrás de la barra e inclinándose para seguir ordenando las distintas cervezas en los grandes congeladores. — Esto es fácil, Steve me explico una vez y lo aprendí inmediatamente.

 

— Si, bebé, pero yo trabajo muy diferente... ¿Vas a aprender mi método? — se muerde el dedo índice, girando su cabeza levemente para mirar a Paul. — ¿Por mi si?

 

— Sí, supongo que sí. — contesto, sus ojos cafés cerrándose un poco, algo desconfiado. — ¿Cuál es tú método?

 

— No pongas esa expresión. Seré gentil, soy bastante fácil de satisfacer... — no puede evitar, guindarse de los hombros del chico y dejar otro beso sobre sus labios. — eres un estudiante, ¿Cierto? ¿A qué especialidad quieres llegar?

 

Paul no sabe en qué punto, después de haber pasado todo el día con Ian —como este insiste en que le llame—  ha permitido que este tan cerca de su cuerpo, sin desaparecer la mayoría de las ocasiones y tampoco sabe, porque le sigue dejando que le robe en cada momento que tiene la oportunidad, un beso.

 

Siente algo de vergüenza, pero supone que le deja porque se siente cómodo y la sensación que recorre su cuerpo con los suaves besos, es bastante atrayente.

 

—  Soy médico y quiero... quiero ser uno de los primeros médicos especializados en cirugía general de fenómenos, pensé que Kane lo había mencionado.

 

— Menciono que eras un doctor. Ya sabes por lo del extraño horario, pero como vez, nuestro jefe esta indispuesto ahora. — señala a Jensen que intenta ponerse de pie gracias a la ayuda de Carlson. – Es por su novio, verdaderamente la cago. – explica, recibiendo una risa por parte de Kane, del que Paul no ha podido dejar de ver furtivamente, aquí Christian Kane parece un hombre completamente diferente, con su ropa de cuero y el cabello largo suelto y desordenado. – Entonces, Paul, ¿No quieres jugar al doctor conmigo? — pregunta juguetonamente.

 

— ¿Estas tan desesperado que vas a follarte al nuevo chico? — la voz de Jensen es toda una sorpresa de oír, porque no se esperaba que este fuera capaz de levantarse, aunque, siempre ha sido capaz de poner el alcohol bajo control cuando se le trae de vuelta a la realidad de la buena manera.

 

— No, solo quería ver si era un chico divertido... pero es más mono, ¿Quiero quedármelo? ¿No quieres vivir conmigo? Vivo solo. De verdad me has gustado, no dejare que Kane te asigne a alguien más.

 

Todo el mundo se queda en silencio, Kane solo puede pensar con una sonrisa suave que Ian parece querer jugar un rato y que seguramente recibida un no por respuesta, Jensen piensa algo parecido, pero es Steve, tan perceptivo como siempre quien se da cuenta lo que Paul va a contestar.

 

— Sí,  ¿Por qué no?, así podremos ver más películas de las que me comentabas en la mañana.

 

— ¡Genial! — tira sus brazos hacia arriba en alegría, tomando a Paul de los hombros con ambas manos por la espalda y guiándolo a las escaleras, para irse de allí, saltando y haciendo sonidos ridículos, como si tuviera cinco en lugar de treinta y tantos.

 

— Le dijo que sí. — dijo Kane sorprendido. — Pero si ha estado acosándole toda la noche.

 

— Parece que no vas a ser el único con las bolas azules, dudo que ese chico vaya a darle algo.... Solo espero que le haga daño. Necesitamos un nuevo bartender. — Steve empuja a Ackles para que se mueva hacia adelante, sonriendo cuando le observa tambalearse. — Steve, dime una vez más... ¿Por qué estaba bebiendo?

 

— Porque tienes un par de amigos idiotas que no saben cuándo tienen que dejar de serlo. — explico con un tono irónico.

 

— Pensé que era por Jared... me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora mismo... ¿Crees que esté pensando en mí? Joder, para algo bueno que me pasa en la vida...

 

— Claro que es por Jared, pero Kane y Somerhalder son algo idiotas. — se queja encogiéndose de hombros. — Apuesto que él tampoco lo está llevando bien Jen, he visto la forma en que te mira, es sincero.

 

— Si, pero yo también lo soy... fui un idiota, el orgasmo que me dio cuando me otorgo su virginidad me dejo el cerebro mal funcionando... — se quejó, sin ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Carlson que abrió mucho los ojos. — estaba tan apretado y me gemía al oído entrecortadamente, podía sentir sus bonitos pezones tocar los míos cuando me apretujaba y ese estrecho y virginal agujero apretarme... — se lamio los labios, pensando en lo que había disfrutado con su chico. — sin duda lo arruine.

 

A veces olvida que Steve es un adolescente y por lo tanto esta en esa etapa en que no puede escuchar nada que tenga que ver con sexo, sin que le pase factura.

 

— Bueno... bueno no sabía que habías dicho lo del matrimonio después de su primera vez, digo es bastante idiota. — confiesa, con las mejillas rojas.

 

— Si, se llama éxtasis... es una mierda... — volviendo a la realidad, se tambaleo hasta la entrada del bar, seguido muy de cerca por Steve. — ¿Me llevas a mi apartamento? No creo que pueda manejar...

 

Steve asiente inclinándose por encima de la barra que hay en la oficina de Jensen, para tomar las llaves que siempre guarda ahí, del apartamento de Jensen y de su auto.

 

— Bueno, ya te disculpaste, solo tienes que darle un poco de espacio.

 

— ¿Qué tanto espacio? Le amo... le extraño... me siento como un idiota... no quiero ir a mi apartamento... — estaba demasiado ebrio para tomar decisiones, nuevamente, no era extraño, Steve estaba acostumbrado a sus cambios de humor.

 

— Es mejor que vayas allá. — le dice Steve, empujándole un poquito. — Vamos Jensen, ocupas dormir y algo más que licor, ¿Sí?

 

 

Llevándose a Jensen Ackles a casa, evita que continúe bebiendo, y humillándose asimismo delante de sus amigos, que algunas veces se cansan demasiado rápido de verle autodestruirse de esa forma. Y es que parece insólito que alguien tan poderoso como Jensen este tan lleno de culpa y oscuridad. A veces a el mismo le gustaría ahogar sus penas en el alcohol, llenarse de cerveza o Scotch, esconder todo el dolor de la cárcel y de su vida pasada, pero sabe que es una tontería y que hacer eso no resolverá absolutamente nada.

 

Lo que más le sorprende esta noche es que Christian Kane no se ha dirigido a el directamente como lo ha hecho antes, no, al parecer algo le había hecho cambiar de opinión, echándose para atrás, e incluso si su padre le había recordado que desde aquel beso no habían hecho más que meterse mano esporádicamente, Kane no ha reaccionado como el esperaba.

 

Conduciendo a la casa de Jensen, sin frenar demasiado y sin que Jensen se vomite en los asientos de atrás del auto, piensa en todo lo que siente por Kane, incluso mientras logra meter a Ackles entre las sabanas, mientras este murmura una y otra vez "Lo siento, Jay" hasta que el sueño le arrastre hasta la inconciencia, todo lo que él puede pensar es si el llegara a tener algo como lo que tenía su padre con Jared Padalecki.

 

Entre esos pensamientos de Kane, se da cuenta lo mucho que le gusta cuidar de Jensen, aunque sea en esas pequeñas cosas, es una pequeña  forma de agradecer todo lo que ha hecho por él desde que le recibió aquí en este apartamento.

 

El bar está un poco solitario cuando regresa. En la barra hay solo dos personas, una bebiendo en silencio y la otra mirando la televisión y comentándola solo. Detrás de la barra, Somerhalder le enseña lo final del entrenamiento básico a Wesley que aprende rápido, alegre de tener un trabajo y una vivienda cómoda, aunque se pregunta que pasara por su cabeza. Ve hacia el final del bar, estudiando las mesas, y se fija que Kane está en una de ellas, y para su sorpresa, tiene un montón de papeles a su alrededor.

 

Como una maldita polilla atraída al fuego, camina hasta la nevera, sacando un té frio al que le agrega aún más hielo y lo sirve en una jarra, podría ofrecerle café, pero él nunca ha sido de tomar mucho café, y sabe que la cafeína en él te bastara lo suficiente para mantenerlos despiertos; entonces, se dirige a la mesa donde Kane está sentado, dejando la jarra en una esquina y sentándose frente a él.

 

— Se quedó dormido tan pronto su cabeza toco las sabanas, deje algunas pastillas en la cómoda de al lado para cuando se despierte mañana con una jaqueca terrible... y ¿Qué haces? ¿Trabajando?

 

— Serias una buena niñera. — contesto Kane, mirando a Steve a los ojos con una pequeña mueca de burla. — Pero solo porque resultante ser un poco responsable.

 

  — Cuando tenga hijos pensare en eso... aunque tendría que buscar una chica para eso. — dice con un fruncimiento de labios. — ¿Tu puedes tener hijos, cierto? Porque eres un Fenómeno como Jensen.

 

— Efectivamente, alguien puso atención en sus clases de biología a distancia. — molesto, inclinándose a firmar un par de papeles. — Aunque eso no significa que a todos los hombres nos fascine ir por ahí teniendo bebés.

 

— ¿No quieres tener un bebe? ¿Por qué? ¿No sería bonito? — los ojos azules soñadores de Steve parecían tan llenos de emoción mientras hablaba. — Ahora que lo pienso, si Jensen y Jared arreglan las cosas, quizás puedan darme hermanitos.

 

— No, no quiero. — contesto tosco, de repente se sintió irritado por la sonrisa en el rostro de Steve, porque reconoció esa misma expresión en su rostro cuando todo comenzó — Y no lo creo. — empieza a hablar con toda la intención de herirle, de borrar esa sonrisa. — Por dos razones, una Jensen no puede tener hijos y Padalecki es humano y... bueno ya sabes, eres adoptado.

 

Lo consigue, la mirada de Steve cambia, pero no es solo eso, aunque sus intenciones hayan sido para borrarle la sonrisa de la cara, pero lo que trae es que esos hermosos ojos se llenen de lágrimas.

 

— Eres un imbécil. — logra articular antes de ponerse de pie con los labios temblorosos, empujando la jarra hacia los papeles de Kane antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse.

 

Siente como el aire le abandona los pulmones suavemente, es apenas un instante, en el que mientras se vuelven a llenar, siente el vacío como un fuego que se propaga y le lleva a levantarse,  para seguir a Steve.

 

A veces, olvida que aún es un niño,  que perdió a su familia desde que tenía diez años y que vivió en las calles desde entonces robando para sobrevivir hasta que le atraparon, que es un niño tanto por su edad, como por su enfermedad, no le extraña que se aferrara tanto a la idea de tener una familia.

 

El comprende ese sentimiento y aún lo añora, cuando se da cuenta que está solo, totalmente solo.

 

— Steve, bebe, espera... fui un imbécil, espera… — llamó entrando a la cocina detrás del adolescente. 

 

 

— ¡No puedo creer que me dijeras eso! ¡Eres el imbécil del que Jensen siempre me advirtió! — no le extraña que le grite o que tire cosas en la cocina, alertando a los chicos que allí trabajan para acabar su turno.

 

— No quise decirlo. — intenta acercarse, tomando a Steve de los brazos pese a que este se mueve con fuerza, como un animal herido. — No quise decirlo, me puse a la defensiva... Porque... pero no es cierto Steve, no es cierto, Jensen es tu familia, incluso Samantha, Ian y yo, somos tu familia ahora.

 

— ¡Tú no eres nada para mí! — Exclamo, más lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. — ¡Eres un tonto!

 

— Lo siento. — hace trampa, porque Steve tiene bastante fuerza y porque no soporta sus ojos llenos de lágrimas,  por eso le atrae a su cuerpo con sus poderes, lo justo para abrazarle — Lo siento, Steve... lo siento, es solo que a veces no soporto que sonrías teniendo en cuenta lo que has pasado ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Como? No lo entiendo, porque yo no puedo hacerlo.

 

  — Te odio... — solloza, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente. — Eres un tonto, me hiciste daño solo porque tu vida estaría vacía sin nosotros, yo solo quiero sentirme integrado... sentirme... amado.

 

— Lo siento. — le besa la frente, mientras se dejan caer en el suelo. — Nosotros te queremos idiota, eres parte de nosotros y siempre lo serás, aunque existan momentos en que odies alguno, como ahora... lo siento.

 

  — Mientes, solo Jensen me quiere de verdad, tu solo... eres un tonto...— gimotea, frotando su nariz contra la camisa de algodón de Kane que lleva debajo de su chaqueta.

 

— Steve… — le acaricia el cabello con cuidado, aun sin separarlo de su cuerpo. — Te quiero pequeño mimado, te quiero — después,  levanta su barbilla lo suficiente para dejar un casto beso en sus labios. — Perdóname.

 

— No, fuiste cruel... fuiste muy cruel... — solloza, pasando una mano por el rostro de Kane.

 

— Sí,  es cierto, fui cruel y despiadado. — acepta con una mueca. — A veces así me pongo cuando alguien habla de bebes ¿Sabes?

 

  — ¿Por qué? — Steve pregunto en voz muy baja, acariciando la barbilla de Christian.

 

— Perdí... — su voz se corta, pero intenta recuperarse rápidamente — Estaba esperando un bebé hace algunos años, pero perdí... perdí a mi bebe y a su padre.

 

  — Oh. — parecía que solo esas palabras explicaran mucho de Christian Kane, más que sus actitudes lo hubieran podido hacer. Comprendió entonces la soledad que embargaba a Christian, y porque se sentía tan atraído al amor de Jensen Ackles, a este bar, e incluso a su trabajo, siempre estaba intentando crear familiar, darles a otras personas un futuro mejor. — Lo siento. Dios, lo siento tanto, Chris.... no fue mi intención...

 

—  No te disculpes, cariño. — le susurro limpiando el rastro de las lágrimas. — Yo fui el imbécil que inició todo, así que sólo... dejémoslo pasar. 

 

  — Lo siento. — murmuro una vez más, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su chico. — Yo solo quería estar contigo un rato.

 

— Lo sé. — respondió acurrucado a ambos contra el lavamanos — ¿Cómo te está lleno con las clases a distancia? — preguntan sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de Steve, que se pone cómodo en sus brazos.

 

— Apesto como estudiante. Odio estudiar. — se queja, haciendo un puchero.

 

—  Tienes que terminar la secundaria. — intenta regañarle y falla estrepitosamente. — Y después pensar en la universidad, eres bueno administrando, lo has demostrado con el bar... pero tu problema. — Steve le mira sonriendo suavemente. — Es que eres un vago.

 

— No soy un vago. — le saca la lengua a Kane, pero la mete rápidamente en su boca antes de que el rudo texano la muerda. — Necesito alguien que me ayude aparte de Ian a estudiar. Porque es aburrido.

 

Eso causa una enorme risa en Kane, una que se expande por el cuerpo de Steve que aún está en sus brazos.

 

— Sí la zorra esa es aburrida, muy aburrida cuando se trata de estudiar... puedo ayudar, si quieres y si Jensen está de acuerdo.

 

— ¿Cómo sabes que mi padre está de acuerdo? — pregunto, mirándole con un puchero.

 

  — Le hablare de ello en cuanto este sobrio. — le aseguro, acomodando sus piernas sobre el muslo de Kane. — Eres cálido... y hueles... viril... — susurro avergonzado de las cosas que decía.

 

— No me extraña que te sorprenda, pasas la mayor parte del tiempo entre Ian y Jensen, que huelen como nenas. — dice y la risa les invade a ambos esta vez.

 

  — Mi padre últimamente huele como alcohol, y antes de eso olía al perfume del señor Padalecki. Ian es... Ian... huele demasiado moderno, supongo. — Explica como un niño, observando como poco a poco la cocina se queda vacía. — que vergüenza, discutimos juntos.

 

— Es un bar, pequeño, han visto peleas peores y más patéticas. — asegura acomodándose suavemente el cabello. — Y no te preocupes por Jensen, lo solucionará... él y ese politiquillo lo harán.

 

  — Si, pero, le contaran a papa. — una vez más vuelve a acomodarse en las piernas de Kane, disfrutando del calor del hombre. — lamento lo de tus papeles.

 

— Oh ¿Y el chiquillo le tiene miedo a su padre? — está molestando, porque si es sincero consigo mismo, él también se siente algo incómodo de solo imaginar cuando Jensen sepa que se puso a desquitarse con un adolecente,  porque fue algo súper "maduro" de su parte.

 

— Claro que sí, es mi papa, así sea adoptivo, Jensen es mi papa.

 

— Exacto. — le dice, acariciando su mejilla — Por eso le defiendes de sus amigos idiotas, por eso le cuidas en los momentos en los que te necesita, por eso te duele como añora a Jared,  es tu padre Steve, es tu familia y nunca permitas que imbéciles como yo te digan lo contrario ¿Si?

 

  — No lo permitiré de nuevo, aun así, fui un tanto dramático, sabía que mentías, pero me dolió que fueras tu quien me lo dijeras, porque yo te quiero mucho.

 

— Yo también pequeño,  yo también.


	8. Capítulo 07 Días Lluviosos

 

Había sido un verano muy lluvioso, y eso obstinaba a Jensen Ackles. Por eso las vacaciones con Christian habían sido tan buena idea, sin novio, sin trabajo, sin responsabilidades, se sentía libre de irse a la playa y mandar al resto del mundo a la mierda, porque aunque vivían en un mundo en constante decadencia, con poblaciones muy pequeñas concentradas en ciertas ciudades, y con mares enteros llenos de petróleo y radiación, aún quedaban esos bonitos sitios paradisíacos a los cuales se podía ir sin sentir remordimiento.

 

Nunca había sido fan del término "tomarse unas vacaciones". En su vida nunca había experimentado un trabajo como todo el jodido mundo. Desde que había escapado de su casa después de asesinar a su familia, sintiéndose culpable y con ganas de morir, se dio cuenta que si quería enmendar sus errores, tendría que comenzar a avanzar hacia adelante. Consiguió trabajos muy tontos, comenzó a robar en tiendas pequeñas artículos de comida, se hizo un bonito loft en un edificio que había sido abandonado por los residuos tóxicos que estaban desparramados en el sótano, y comenzó a vivir una vida "demasiado" relajada.

 

Había culpa sí, pero él era de esos a los que la culpa tocaba a su puerta en los momentos más inesperados y no dé a los que la culpa siempre estaba acosando. El Scotch ayudaba mucho en eso.

 

Ahora "de vacaciones", todo lo que podía pensar era en que bien se sentía estar nuevamente soltero y sin compromisos, y en lo vacío que eso podía llegar a ser. Seguro, Jim Beaver, el administrador del bar, se lo había dicho cuando lo había visto con las maletas.

 

— Chico, eso que encontraste hace un mes, eso era amor y lo demás son tonterías.

 

Claro que era amor, joder, para una vez que le decía a alguien "te amo" iba y lo arruinaba todo en la inconsciencia de su subrepticia existencia.

 

Kane había sido menos realista y más mejor amigo que todos, le había puesto un brazo encima de los hombros y había mandado a tomar por culo a todo el mundo comprando pasajes a Boeing View, cerca de lo que quedaba de Florida, y lo había montado en un tren de esos que ahora cruzaban todo el país porque viajar por avión cada vez era más peligroso con tantos Fenómenos haciendo de superheroes en el cielo.

 

— Nos vamos a donde ese cabrón no pueda alcanzarte. — le había dicho alegremente, pero Jensen seguía pensando que el cabrón había sido él, y que si Jared se había cerrado como un caparazón, cambiando de teléfono y no respondiendo sus emails, pues él no podía hacer más nada que esperar a que un milagro ocurriera.

 

Sabía que Jared era una persona sensible, además de algo delicado y frío, al menos con los demás porque tenía que reconocer que casi en ningún momento lo había sido con él… excepto esa noche en que se había enfadado con él, pero con toda la elegancia y discreción de un político que sinceramente le hacía enfadar a él, hubiera preferido gritos, sí… gritos, quizás que golpeara algo, pero no que contuviera sus emociones como parecía hacer desde hace tanto tiempo.

 

Y aun así Jared había sido más ligero con él desde el primer momento, había sido paciente con sus dudas y le había dado la confianza que podía darle, porque no era idiota, sabía que el político aún ocultaba cosas, quizás algo grave que hacía que sus hombros tuvieran un peso extra, pero también tenía que reconocer que Jared había dado pequeños pasos hacia él, llevándole de la mano a algo que él tenía mucho miedo.

 

Mucho. Abrirse a otra persona, permitir que tomara su mano y le ayudara a continuar, era algo que desde hace mucho tiempo, había pensado que no era para él.

 

Un asesino, ¿Realmente tenía derecho a ser feliz?

 

— ¿Estas teniendo sexo con alguien? — Jensen le pregunta a Christian que está bronceándose bajo el dorado sol, su piel quedando más tostada que lo usual, mientras que él está enteramente bajo la sombrilla, bebiendo.

 

— ¿Qué? — Murmuro sorprendido. — No... No hay nadie que me interese últimamente. — Ajusta sus lentes un poco y bufa. — ¿Por qué preguntas eso, Ackles?

 

— ¿Por qué sigues a Steve? ¿Es por su enfermedad? — le da un trago más a su cerveza. — porque eso lo tengo bajo control.

 

— Él es una persona interesante. — es lo que responde, ambos se quedan en silencio unos segundos después. — ¿Estás seguro que lo tienes controlado?, es decir ha recuperado color y su cuerpo se ve como él de una persona sana, pero ¿Está bien? — no quiere sonar preocupado, pero no puede evitarlo.

 

— Un adolescente interesante, querrás decir. — le corrigió Jensen de inmediato, dejándose caer en la tumbona y mirando como las olas del mar llegaban pasivas a la orilla, no había mucho movimiento en el mar estos días, aunque el aire era fresco. — está bien, una leucemia pasiva no va a detenerme... lo que me perturba es cómo aunque limpie su sangre semanalmente con la mía, sigue produciendo glóbulos blancos exageradamente... creo que le hicieron algo en los meses que estuvo en la Juvie.

 

— ¿Experimentos en seres humanos? — Deja escapar una sonrisa irónica. — No estas exagerando un poco, este mundo no puede estar tan podrido, ¿No? — es más un comentario que una pregunta real y Jensen lo sabe. — ¿Qué le dijiste de mi cuando hablaste con él?, está evadiéndome sin vergüenza alguna.

 

— Esta enamorado de ti. — mirándole directamente a los ojos, se lo confiesa, porque quiere que Kane comprenda. — no es solo un "me atraes", está enamorado como una niña, y eso es una mierda...

 

— ¿Qué...? ¿De mí? — y Jensen tiene un doloroso recuerdo en ese instante, es Jared con su cabello claramente desordenado, preguntando después de que él le dijera que le quería "¿A mí?", pero Kane vuelve a traerle a la realidad de nuevo. — Por eso fue tan fácil robarle un beso el otro día...

 

— Si, perra, pero tú no podrías nunca darle amor. Y eso es una realidad tan palpable como que están haciendo experimentos en humanos para pelear contra nosotros. Mark me lo dijo.

 

— Eso es una estupidez, al fin y al cabo eso no haría a esos humanos fenómenos también — se queja tomando un poco de su cerveza — ¿Y porque demonios dices que no puedo darle amor, eh?, ilumíname doctor corazón.

 

— Porque tú necesitas amor, y Steve aun es joven para darte la clase de amor que tú necesitas, esa seguridad que necesitas... no puedes ir con él y simplemente emparejarte, cuando ambos son tan diferentes... y tienen prioridades distintas en la vida, Chris.

 

— ¡Oh vamos! — contestó bajando su vista al suelo. — Estas pensando en esto demasiado, exactamente como un padre haría. — agregó con nostalgia. —  Podemos tener algo y no quiere decir que esperemos pasar la vida juntos, sabes tan bien como yo que las cosas no siempre pasan como uno quiere...

 

— Precisamente por eso no quiero que salgas con mi hijo, puedes salir con cualquier tonto que quieras, pero no con Steve, si le abandonas eso le sentara fatal... — sisea, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. — desde que ese sujeto se fue, tu no estas apto para relaciones.

 

— Desde que ese sujeto se fue... y con el mi bebe, yo no estoy apto para vivir Jenny.

 

La nostalgia invadió su voz llevando a que sus manos temblaran suavemente,  mientras a su cabeza vienen suaves imágenes que no termina de comprender, porque todo es un caos, alguien está hablando en voz alta, alguien menciona que no puede hacer nada por él bebe, hay derrota en su voz y el siente que puede quebrarse ahí mismo, que aunque su vida puede ser salvada, no lo quiere, no lo necesita.

 

— Si sigo aquí, es por tu terco culo. — agrego, cuando su cabeza empieza a recordarle la sangre empapando su cuerpo y el silencio, el silencio donde deberían haber un llanto desgarrador, desde ese entonces no puede soportar el silencio, no puede.

 

— Tampoco exageres... — se queja, mirando al deslumbrante cielo como no lo ha visto en tanto tiempo. — Todos estamos heridos, algunos más que otros, pero si aún estamos aquí es porque el pasado no fue más que una larga serie de magulladuras que con el tiempo sanaran.

 

— No lo comprendes... — respondió simplemente — Y quizás nunca lo hagas, en realidad espero que nunca lo hagas. — sonrió suavemente, antes de sentir la necesidad de alejarse de Jensen un segundo, donde no pudiera ver las lágrimas resbalar de sus ojos. — Iré por mas cervezas.

 

— Christian... no seas tan cruel contigo mismo, no puedes seguir haciéndote eso.

 

— Si puedo, esa es la magia de que nadie más dependa de ti. — contesto simplemente caminando hacía el auto que habían estacionado unos metros más lejos.

 

Para cuando Kane regresa, Jensen se encuentra viendo al mar, sus ojos ligeramente rojos fijos.

 

No sabía que había pasado, pero tenía la sospecha de que Ackles había recordado cada una de las razones por la que debía sentirse culpable.

 

— Mi vida es una mierda.

 

— Eso es muy cruel, incluso contigo mismo. — murmuro.

 

— Es la realidad.... ¿Qué quieres que diga? Le hice daño...

 

— Sí lo hiciste, pero él también estaba herido antes de eso, él cree que lo oculta bien pero en su mirada se ve... se ve que su vida, pese al dinero que puede tener, es una mierda. — toma un poco más de su cerveza encogiéndose de hombros. — Por lo que te aseguro, que solo está buscando cómo lidiar con ello, no va a dejarte.

 

— Han pasado días, Chris. ¿Cuánto puede uno esperar a una persona antes de acostarse con alguien más?

 

— Dios, eres un imbécil. — molestó riendo, una risa fuerte y estruendosa — De verdad que eres mi amigo, ya estas esperando luz verde para acostarte con alguien más.

 

Ackles sonríe, aunque no se atreve a seguir con la conversación, simplemente cierra los ojos y se enfoca en el sonido de las olas, que le impide escuchar cualquier pulso al que se haya adaptado, incluso el de Kane a su lado.

 

Su celular vibra entonces, haciendo que una mueca de incomodidad se forme en su rostro, fue claro con Steve, le dijo que no quería ni una llamada, a menos que el jodido bar se estuviera alzando en llamas y lo duda, nadie atacaría un lugar que sabe que está en sus manos.

 

— Sí quieres yo contesto. — ronronea Kane. Y el tono le da asco, porque Steve es su hijo.

 

— Vete a la mierda. — contesta el teléfono solo porque así podrá decirle unas cuantas cosas sobre espacio personal a Steve. — estoy "de vacaciones", oficialmente.

 

— Uh, bueno es que... Padalecki. — murmura Steve de inmediato, esperando que el nombre de la pareja de su tutor le impida cortarle. — Es sobre él.

 

— Ah, sí, seguro... dile que estoy de vacaciones. — responde, aunque siente mariposas en el estómago.

 

— Uh, bueno, es que no está aquí. — explica dándose cuenta que no es bueno para esto y que odia que no pueda simplemente dejarlo así, como Somerhalder que sea negado a llamarle él y Paul que se ha vuelto invisible, vamos, que eso es una muy ingeniosa y algo molesta respuesta de que tampoco él lo haría. — Hace poco pasaron en las noticias, que un par de fenómenos atacaron el congreso, cuando Jared estaba en una reunión... aún no dicen nada más.

 

— ¿Qué? — se endereza en la silla, y de inmediato Christian se da cuenta de que algo malo está ocurriendo. — ¿No han... no han dicho nada? ¿Estás seguro?

 

— La policía especial entro hace unos cinco minutos, había mucho humo y solo están pasando la lista de los políticos que estaban dentro, incluido el señor Padalecki. — explicó en voz baja.

 

— Mierda. — sin esperar más malas noticias por parte de Carlson, colgó el teléfono y busco en su marcado rápido el número de Mark, esperando que el cabrón respondiera aunque estuviera trabajando. Girándose a Kane que esperaba respuestas no puede más que suspirar mientras escucha el teléfono repicar.

 

Es desesperante, nadie contesta y siente que su corazón puede salirse de su pecho, que la ira está acumulándose en su cuerpo y Christian debe sentirlo también, porque se levanta con precaución.

 

— ¿Qué sucede Ackles?

 

— El congreso fue atacado. Jared estaba allí. — mira de nuevo al mar. — ¿Qué bien hará que vuelva allá? ¿Qué diferencia hará?

 

— Sabrá que le importas... esa diferencia hará Jensen, sabrá que lo quieres.

 

— No es como si pudiera entrar allí y salvarlo. No puede saber lo que soy. — replica, poniéndose de pie mientras comienza a recoger sus cosas, es una estupidez. Volver a Norfolk City es una grandísima estupidez.

 

— Pero sí sale vivo ¿Quién ira a buscarle? ¿Su chofer? — bufo, empezando a alistar sus cosas también. — Súper patético, ahora mueve el culo Ackles.

 

Ackles no contesta nada más, aun siente su corazón contra sus oídos, la sangre de su cuerpo moviéndose más rápido que nunca, no puede sacarse de la cabeza ese vacío que siente en su pecho, no sabe qué haría si a Jared le pasa algo, ¿Qué?, volver a su vida de antes, su búsqueda imperfecta y extraña para llegar a alguna parte, realmente no debería parecer tan mala ¿No? Después de todo desde los diez años lo hace, desde los diez años busca ¿Tranquilidad? ¿Perdón? ¿Redención? ¿Felicidad?

 

— Si no me perdona voy a enfadarme. — mascullo de pronto, quitando su toalla de la silla, y comenzando a moverse mientras refunfuñaba, siendo seguido por Kane, quien no se podía que Ackles estuviera siendo tan testarudo.

 

 

 

 

Esa mañana pensó en llamarlo.

 

Había despertado con un leve dolor de cuello y es que se había dormido en su enorme y solitaria cama, con unos cuantos libros de reglamentos que debía aprenderse tanto como pudiera para poder defender su posición mañana, encontrar algún portillo, alguna salida. Era un pequeño proyecto que buscaba que los niños y las niñas de una comunidad destruida, humanos, fueran adoptados por parejas de fenómenos, como una forma de unir a ambas partes y de paso buscarles un hogar.

 

Era una locura, no le agradaba, pero debía seguir defendiéndolo, fingiendo.

 

Sabía que era útil, sabía que sus discursos a lo largo de este año, necesitaban concretarse en un proyecto de este tipo, su tutor se lo había dicho miles de veces, que de aprobarse algo así su popularidad crecería impresionantemente, facilitando que se acercara cada vez a la presidencia del país.

 

Tenía que resistir, pero había sido un mes duro para él, extrañaba a Jensen pero seguía tan enojado que había prácticamente quemado cada cosa electrónica que tocaba y seguía con un miedo irracional de hacerle daño a Jensen, después de todo era humano.

 

Los humanos eran frágiles y diminutos.

 

Y así habían empezado sus mañanas desde hace muchos días, pensaba en lo incómodo que se sentía con este proyecto, en como extrañaba a Jensen y en lo solitaria y amarga que sentía su cama, su coche, su trabajo… ¡Todo!, sin Jensen.

 

Tampoco sabía cómo acercarse, como decirle que no quería terminar, porque sabía que eso parecía. Cambiar su número de teléfono e ignorar sus mensajes solo eran hechos que le habían demostrado a sí mismo y a su novio –esperando que aún lo fuera– que aún era bastante inmaduro en la forma de manejar sus sentimientos.

 

— ¿Cómo crees que ira la votación el jueves? — Amell, su compañero congresista y el único que ha sido capaz de atravesar esa enorme muralla que había puesto contra cualquiera. — Yo creo que con tu encanto de niño bueno nos irá bien con esta propuesta, aunque viajar a Washington en esta época... no es algo que merezca la pena.

 

Amell le había sacado de sus pensamientos y una vez más había dejado el celular sobre la mesa con un suspiro, el número de Jensen en la pantalla.

 

— No tengo cara de niño bueno. — dice, pero sus labios amenazan con formar un puchero y el siente, que eso contradice sus palabras y por ello Amell está sonriendo.

 

— Por que perder tu vida en un avión es una pérdida total del esfuerzo, ¿No? — sonriendo gentilmente, dejo que el brazo del hombre rozara el suyo con familiaridad mientras caminaban juntos por el enorme pasillo rodeado de columnas de mármol tan altas que era imposible no torcerse el cuello cuando se miraba su fin.

 

— Eso creo. Aun así... ¿Qué pasa contigo? Sé que aún no quieres que nada sea personal entre nosotros, estrictamente solo negocios, pero... ¿Qué paso con esa chica con la que estabas saliendo?

 

— Creo que los movimientos que hagamos hoy ayudara a la votación del viernes, que podemos forjar un cambio hoy... algo que les lleve a pensar en la dirección que queremos — explicó claramente ignorando el tema y la pregunta. Amell es realmente neutral o al menos eso aparenta, la mitad del tiempo se siente mal por mentirle, pero no puede hacer nada.

 

— ¿Rompiste con ella? No me extrañaría si eres así de frívolo, es difícil darse cuenta de lo que piensas, no sé qué haría si yo fuera esa persona... — sonriendo Amell lo detuvo, tomándolo por el brazo. —... solo asegúrate de no ser tan duro o tan orgulloso.

 

— Mmmm… — Jared se queda pensativo, mirándole a los ojos. — ¿Crees que soy un poco duro u orgulloso?

 

— Generalmente, creo que eres demasiado frívolo como para que alguien haga el esfuerzo de querer salir con alguien con tantos secretos y tan testaruda actitud. — aún tiene esa sonrisa encantadora en su rostro, pero se nota a leguas que está hablando en serio.

 

— OH. — contestó y ahora si formando un puchero... — Sí, no sé cómo acepto salir conmigo en primer lugar.

 

— ¡Entonces si hay alguien! — le apunta con el dedo al mismo tiempo que Jared rueda sus ojos exageradamente y comienza a caminar. — ¡Sabía que había alguien! ¿Es una chica? ¿Es un chico? ¿Humano o fenómeno?

 

— ¡Me engañaste! — acusó sonrojado, decide seguir caminando haciéndose claramente el indignado, pero Amell le sigue con una sonrisa pequeña como sí lo aceptara y peor aún lo disfrutara. — Es un chico... humano.

 

— ¿Humano? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo lidia contigo? No hay muchos humanos de acuerdo con la neutralidad en ese sitio donde vives. Casas demasiado grandes y altas.

 

— No lo conocí ahí, ni siquiera es de esa zona. — explico con calma llegando su oficina. — Es un humano neutral debí agregar, ahora que lo pienso.

 

— ¿Esta bueno? — encajando su codo en las costillas de Jared se ríe bajito, como un adolescente.

 

— Sí... lo está. — responde sonriendo en el mismo instante que entra a su oficina, encontrando a un hombre encapuchado de pie, dándole la espalda a ambos pero abriendo sus manos una y otra vez. —... ¿Qué demonios?

 

Lo percibe en el aire antes de que el hombre se gire. No es humano, y lo que brota de él no es solo miedo, es ira. Dos sentimientos que juntos hacen que toda su piel se electrice. Estira su mano para empujar a Amell detrás de su cuerpo, instintivamente protegiéndole sin darse cuenta de que este ahora a quien mira es a él mientras siente las tenues descargas en su pecho.

 

— ¿Quién eres? — le pregunta al extraño, cuyos ojos parecen estar vacíos.

 

— Sanguine me ordenó acabar con tu vida y dado que nuestro último asesino de fuego no funciono… — levanta su mano haciendo con ello que la tierra empieza a moverse con fuerza.

 

— ¿San... guine? — Amell parece sorprendido de escuchar ese nombre, aquí, en este lugar de todos. — ¡No digas sandeces! Sanguine está muerto, la P.I. lo destruyo hace años... — aunque Amell siga hablando, Jared solo puede mirar a ese hombre con ojos cautos, entiendo perfectamente lo que está diciendo, ¿Pero porque siete meses después?

 

¿Quién tardaría tanto para enviar a un asesino? No era difícil conseguir a alguien que quisiera su cabeza en una bandeja de plata.

 

Sanguine... recuerda ese nombre y como salió de los labios de su tutor.

 

— ¡Stephen, corre! — grita, dándose media vuelta para empujar a su amigo, los papeles de ambos caen al suelo, cuando la tierra empieza a moverse tan fuerte que las ventanas y las finas puertas se rompen a su alrededor.

 

Tiene que brincar, cuando el suelo se abre en dos o en tres, cuando su estructura plana se agrieta y desnivela, lo que hace más difícil que puedan huir, al menos a Jared que busca la forma de defenderse sin quedar en evidencia. Pero las piedras duras y mortales empiezan a volar a sus cabezas, golpeándole con certera puntería y mandándole al suelo.

 

Maldice, intentando localizar a Amell. Le encuentra unos metros lejos de él, inconsciente. Perfecto. Sin dudarlo demasiado, alza su mano y retira la roca de encima de su cuerpo, tirándola a un lado y esquivando las otras que son lanzadas con violencia hacia él.

 

— ¡Eso no funcionara! — le grita a su atacante, antes de alzar sus brazos al cielo y sentir como la energía se acumula en sus yemas, el cielo oscureciéndose sobre él y la fuerte lluvia huracanada convirtiendo el ambiente en un lugar helado.

 

Puede ver la sorpresa en el rostro ajeno y el solo bufa, porque sabe que tiene esta batalla ganada, lo sabe y se lo hace saber cuándo las tuberías del lugar se rompen y el agua empieza a rodear a su oponente.

 

— Lastimosamente el peor error que pudiste cometer fue buscar mi vida, tú y ese hombre que te envío.

 

No se arrepiente cuando todo el lugar se inunda, aunque se asegura de que nadie que no sea este hombre salga herido, se asegura de ponerlo en una caja de agua antes de sonreír. Es una prisión perfecta para usar la electricidad como arma principal sin tener que escuchar los gritos del hombre, que apenas siente los primeros corrientazos.

 

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que el agua se tiña de rojo frente a sus ojos que tienen ese brillo especial.

 

Libera la presión de agua segundos después, dejando que la sangre salpique por todas partes, se lleva la mano a la frente, donde siente una molestia y nota que la piedra si le alcanzo un poco y quizás por eso está algo mareado, pero no le pone mucha atención caminando hacia donde esta Amell.

 

Puede que sea un elemental, pero su cuerpo es completamente sólido. No ha aprendido aun a controlar su poder lo suficiente como para poder transformar sus átomos en su elemento, por lo que termina arrodillándose, sintiendo como el piso resquebrajado se mueve violentamente bajo sus pies.

 

Se resbala justo cuando su pie da con una grieta al intentar ponerse de pie de nuevo, y todo su cuerpo acaba cayendo en un agujero.

 

La debilidad de su estado le hace dudar de que pueda salir de ahí con el mareo tan intenso que tiene.

 

— Oh no... — murmuro maldiciendo en su cabeza. — Sí logró lastimarme… — sus ojos empiezan a cerrarse y solo hay algo en lo que pueda pensar. — Jensen...

 

 

 

Ese día en particular no tenía que ir al hospital, había cumplido con el número de guardias de esa semana y su profesor había insistido que descansara, llegó al apartamento que comparte con Ian desde hace unos días con la esperanza de que pudiera hacer algo, salir a caminar por el parque, ver una película o incluso intentar terminar el rompecabezas en 3D que habían iniciado desde hace unas dos semanas.

 

Había momentos en los que se decía a si mismo que no podía estar encariñándose tanto con Ian y su suave sonrisa, aun cuando al igual que con su madre, podía pasar mucho tiempo visible en su compañía, quizás porque se sentía seguro y quien sabe que más... no podía pensar en eso ahora, no se sentía preparado, no cuando su vida parecía estar pasando por un buen momento, sin que los ahorros de su madre se fueran en alquiler y el sueldo que estaba recibiendo por trabajar en el bar,  podía sufragar una buena parte de sus estudios y cuando no era así,  Ian le ayudaba cuando alguna semana quedaba un poco corto de efectivo.  Había hechos buenos amigos, Ian, Jensen — aunque este disfrutaba molestarle un poco hasta hacerle desaparecer — y contra todos los pronósticos, Steve, un humano como sinceramente nunca había conocido a uno, y aunque era más joven que él... y repite un humano, habían coincidido en muchas cosas rápidamente y era un buen maestro en el bar.

 

Suspiro, sonriendo suavemente cuando se dio cuenta, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, al menos desde la muerte de su madre, estaba tranquilo, a gusto. Fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta que Ian no estaba en el apartamento, era un poco temprano para que estuviera en el bar, pero aun así volvió a salir pensando que debería comprar un poco más de comida de la que había adquirido si Steve también estaba ahí.

 

Aunque no era tan cerca ni tan poco tan lejos, se fue caminando,  el día era perfecto para ello.

 

Todo aquí era bastante cómodo, muy cómodo, la gente le saludaba, los niños le sonreían abiertamente y parcial tan felices. Ajenos a la apatía de mundo exterior a esta parte de la ciudad. Aquí él se sentía bien en su propia piel, además de que ya se conocía algunos nombres de personas que había logrado ayudar gracias al curso clandestino de medicina en Fenómenos que estaba tomando.

 

— Quizás despues de todo las cosas si puedan cambiar. — murmuro entrando en el bar con una sonrisa suave, hasta que se da cuenta que algo está pasando, Steve está hablando por teléfono bastante exaltado e Ian no deja de ver el televisor, parece demasiado impresionado con algo y cuando mira en la pantalla el humo, los gritos y las explosiones cerca del congreso entiende el porqué.

 

Se acerca a Ian, con mucho cuidado, sin dejar de leer el titular bajo la imagen. Mierda. Recuerda cuando se enteró de la relación que Jared Padalecki y Jensen Ackles llevaban, no se lo creyó, principalmente porque el admiraba mucho al primero por su duro trabajo y ascenso a Senador, y al segundo aunque anteriormente se sentía atraído a él por su gran influencia en la comunidad neutral, ahora veía más como a su "jefe" y como alguien que le gustaba molestar y que además era un mal borracho que además dirigía un bar. Sabía que no debía juzgar a Ackles tan pronto, que quizás el nunca seria testigo de alguna reunión clandestina, pero, maldición, que este hombre saliera con Padalecki era algo grande.

 

Era como si se abriera una posibilidad para "unir" al mundo, para que ambas partes empezaran a vivir de una forma distinta, sin embargo, había perdido un poco las esperanzas cuando Ian había dicho, literalmente que Ackles la había cagado.

 

— ¿Ian? — le llamo suavemente, tomando asiento a su lado, en el bar que estaba lleno de gente que murmuraba.

 

— Atacaron el congreso y parece que el centro del ataque era el senador Padalecki, Paul. — puede ver tanto en los ojos de Ian, sabe que se preocupa sinceramente por el senador, porque es quien hace a Ackles un poquito "menos" imbécil en su opinión y sí, también porque le hace feliz, todos lo saben, todos lo han notado. Sin embargo también puede encontrar en sus ojos incredulidad, quizás cansancio, de una estúpida guerra que parece que no va acabar nunca.

 

— Oh... ¿tu estas bien? — le pregunta, muriendo porque Ian le preste un poquito más de atención, como le ha mal acostumbrado.

 

— Si, si supongo que sí, Steve está intentando hablar con Jensen.— responde llevando su mano a acariciar suavemente la mejilla de Paul. — Sera mejor que te quede con nosotros el resto del día, pronto la ciudad se llenara de manifestaciones y más violencia, aquí estarás seguro.

 

— Pero... pensé que hoy íbamos a comer en casa... compre todo para que hiciéramos lasaña. — hizo un puchero, uno que solo acostumbraba hacer cuando estaba decepcionado. Aunque sus mejillas estaban rojas, al darse cuenta de cuan hambriento estaba del amor que Somerhalder le ofrecía.

 

— Mi amor, no es seguro que salgamos del bar en este instante. — se inclina y le deja un suave beso en los labios a Paul, que lo siente como una llama fugaz sobre sus labios, una que sigue encendiendo cosas en las que no quiere pensar. — Lo haremos esta noche, apenas nos aseguremos que los disturbios no llegaran a esta zona, porque debemos cuidar de los nuestros. Tú mismo me enseñaste eso.

 

— Pero... — mordiéndose el labio, no le quedo más que asentir, si era lo que Ian quería entonces estaba bien. — ¿Estaremos bien aquí? ¿Necesitas que haga algo?

 

— Estaremos bien aquí y sí, necesito algo, sonríe necesito que sonrías.

 

— ¡Que baboso eres!

 

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver como tenían a Carlson mirando de uno a otro con el ceño fruncido, para luego acabar dándole una dura mirada a Somerhalder que se encogió de hombros. Era una advertencia, pero, ¿sobre qué?

 

— ¿Quieres algo de beber o comer, Paul?

 

— ¡Oh sí! — Dice dejando las bolsas sobre las barras. — Tengo mucha hambre y como nos quedaremos acá… — dice con un ligero puchero. — Necesito comer, ¿Hablaste con Ackles?

 

— Si, lo hice, viene para acá... espero que Jared este bien... oh mira, es Mark de nuevo.

 

— De momento solamente podemos decir a la prensa, que se trata como especulan de un fenómeno, que ataco los senadores Amell y Padalecki que se encontraban juntos en una reunión en el momento del ataque, la seguridad de congreso fue asesinada minutos antes, de una manera silenciosa, contraria a lo que fue el ataque contra ambos políticos.

 

— Seguramente no trabajaba solo. — dice Ian. Mientras todos tienen la atención en la televisión y las palabras de Mark.

 

— ¿Le conoces? — cuestiono con suavidad, mirando al atractivo policía continuar hablando.

 

— Es uno de nosotros. — explicó Ian guiñándole el ojo.

 

— Aboga por la neutralidad — explico Steve suavemente.

 

— Oh... tienen amigos extraños... en muy altos lugares... de verdad, me da un poco de miedo.

 

— Y tendríamos uno más si el idiota de Jensen no la hubiera cagado. — dice Ian ganándose una mirada incrédula de ambos hombres. — Eso sonó mal... muy mal, ellos no empezaron a salir por intereses lejos de lo que tenían entre las piernas, lo siento.

 

— ¿En serio? — cuestiono con suavidad.

 

Había algo tan extraño en esa relación.

 

— Si, en serio. — contesto con una sonrisa. — No estuve ahí cuando se conocieron, pero el día que sus ojos se cruzaron, algo cambio en Jensen y aunque no conozco muy bien a Jared, creo que el también... no es política, cariño.

 

— Oh, eso es curioso, bueno, todos ustedes son muy curiosos. Supongo que es porque nunca me había involucrado con un grupo tan poderoso de personas. — dijo con mucha curiosidad.

 

— ¿Poderosos? , Nah, no todos. — Ian le resta importancia. — Quizás el idiota de Kane con su dinero, quizás Jensen con su ideología neutral, pero yo... yo solo soy uno más del montón.

 

— No lo eres, controlas las sombras, y esos son los hilos del mundo, podrías ser la persona más poderosa del mundo si así lo quisieras.

 

— La oscuridad no es nada sin luz, Paul. — es lo único que responde, mientras se levanta. — ¿Qué quieres que te cocine?

 

— Lasaña. — le dijo suavemente, temiendo haber molestado a Ian.

 

— ¡Oh buena idea! , podemos cocinarla aquí. — contestó sonriendo y tomando la mano del otro hombre. — Anda, cocínemela juntos.

 

— ¿Juntos? Pero soy horrible... cocinando.

 

— Pues aprenderás poco a poco, vamos… ¡Steve, estaremos en la cocina! — anunció al adolecente que se había retirado a servir unos cuantos tragos más.

 

Dentro de la cocina, todo era un ajetreo bastante silencioso, la gente trabajaba en sus cosas, y todos estaban ocupados en su trabajo. Somerhalder le llevo al almacén frio donde guardaban todos los alimentos para preparar la comida que llevaban en el cambiante menú.

 

— ¿Qué carne compraste...? — preguntó moviendo los distintos paquetes de carne. — Quiero encontrar de la misma para hacer una lasaña enorme, que despues nos comeremos totalmente.

 

— Pues solo pedí que me dieran carne ya molida. — dijo, con las mejillas rosadas.

 

— No puede ser. — ríe pasándole dos paquetes de carne a Paul. — Moleremos esto entonces creo que hay una máquina por allá.

 

— ¿Por qué no cocinas aquí atrás? — pregunto, tomando lo que Ian le daba con una sonrisa suave. — Eres bueno en la cocina.

 

— Porque siempre estoy apoyando a Chris y a Jensen en diferentes cosas, además,  solo cocino para personas especiales, porque me trae malos recuerdos

 

— ¿Por qué? — no quería preguntar o incomodarle, pero mierda, la pregunta se había escapado de sus labios bastante fácil.

 

— Mi madre me enseñó a cocinar. — explico suavemente, mientras ahora se dirigía a tomar algunas cosas con que adobar la carne. — Ella era buena en la cocina y muy cariñosa,  siempre atenta de mí y siempre dispuesta a cuidarme, a veces demasiado, pero todo eso se acabó cuando se dio cuenta que era un fenómeno, más si tienes en cuenta que tanto ella como mi padre y todo mi familia, era humana.

 

— Ahora tienes una nueva familia a la que cocinarle, podrías hacerlo para ellos. — dijo con suavidad, tomando de la mano a Ian y sin que ese lo esperara, abrazando a su cintura.

 

Ian se sorprendió con el pequeño gesto, se quedó ahí sintiendo el calor de Paul rodearle hasta que puso sus manos en las del más joven.

 

— Podría,  hoy lo estoy haciendo. — susurro, dándole a entender a Paul, más de lo que decía con palabras.

 

— Eso es... — susurro, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

 

— Sí. — contesto simplemente, sujetando con más fuerzas las manos ajenas. —  Sí,  Paul, es exactamente lo que estás pensando.

 

— ¿Y qué estoy pensando? — pregunto repentinamente, apoyando su rostro entre los omoplatos de Ian, y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

 

— Bienvenido a la familia. — susurro simplemente.

 

Empezaba a sospechar que ese chiquillo, le atraía más allá de ese calificativo, pero era muy pronto y no quería asustarle.

 


	9. Capítulo 08 Singular Obsesión

 

 

 

Jensen

 

Jensen

 

Jensen

 

— Aquí, amor.

 

El sentir un par de labios bastante gorditos apoyándose en su frente es un verdadero alivio, se gira hacia el par de labios, suspirando con suavidad. Esa voz, como la había extrañado, ojala no fuera un sueño.

 

— No lo es... — cuando escucha a Jensen contestarle se da cuenta que está hablando en voz alta.

 

Intenta abrir sus ojos, pero le duele la cabeza y la punzada de dolor que le da la luz brillante, hace que cierre sus ojos y se mueva más hacia donde proviene la voz de Jensen Ackles, vívida, real. Sonríe cuando caricias suavecitas le son propiciadas en sus mejillas, peinando su cabello y acomodando sus mechones detrás de su oreja. Un beso en su frente de nuevo.

 

— Te amo, Jared.

 

— Te amo también. — responde abriendo sus ojos con lentitud, esta vez la sombra de Jensen le proporciona la facilidad de volver a abrir sus ojos. — Lo siento. — dice, con clara dificultad. — Lo siento, fui demasiado terco, no quiero... — tiene la conversación con Amell en la cabeza, sí y además, cuando quedaba en la inconciencia, se preguntó qué haría si no podía decirle esas palabras a Jensen de nuevo. —…que terminemos. — termina con dificultad.

 

— No, Jared Tristán, yo soy el que lamenta haber sido un tonto, no quería arruinar un día tan importante para ti por ser tan distraído... — una vez más, le beso la frente. — No quiero que terminemos tampoco, te he extraño... no tienes idea de cuánto.

 

— Espero un día no olvides que tienes novio, por distraído. — le dice, es un intento de broma pero no puede formar ni una sonrisa sin que un quejido salga de sus labios.

 

— Shhh... Tienes que descansar, cariño, te golpeaste la cabeza bastante fuerte por la explosión. — besando la frente de Jared, este nota que desde el inicio no ha podido sentir la textura de los labios de su novio porque tiene la frente vendada, de inmediato lleva una de sus manos a su cabeza, entrando en pánico al pensar que puede que le hayan afeitado el cabello mientras estaba inconsciente. — ¿¡Jared, que haces!?

 

— ¿Qué tengo en la cabeza? — se queja apartando a Jensen — Mi cabello, no... No.

 

— Es una venda, cariño, tu cabello está allí. — tomando la mano de Jared, la lleva a un mechón que sobresalte de la parte inferior de su cabeza. — ¿Ves?

 

— ¿Completo? — Insiste, haciendo una mueca. — Oh diablos, mi cabeza va a explotar, Jen.

 

— Por supuesto que sí, tonto, acuéstate, tu cabello puede que esté un poco corto, pero está en perfecto estado. — obliga a Jared a acostarse en la cama de nuevo. — mi vida, necesitas descansar... a menos que quieras comer.

 

— Tuvieron que cortarlo. — dice, con una mueca. — Me gusta mi cabello. — Informa, cuando logra enfocar a Jensen. — ¿Quién me saco de ahí?, Oh... Amell, estaba conmigo o eso creo, ¿Cómo está?

 

— Mi amor, crecerá... estoy seguro de que lucirás hermoso con él un poco corto. — acaricio el pecho de Padalecki, intentando calmar su angustia. — Tu "amigo" está bien, un poco conmocionado, pero es un humano con huesos duros.

 

— Que bueno... no quería que muriera por mi culpa, después de todo era a mi quien buscaban. — murmura llevando su mano a acariciar la mejilla de Jensen. — Alguien quiere matarme, Jen.

 

— Recibiste las noticias por fin, bebé, desde el momento en el que te subiste a un estrado, tu nombre se escribió en la lista negra de alguien, me extraña que hayan tardado tanto después del último ataque. — quería reírse de la expresión de inocencia en el rostro de su pareja. — para ser tan calculador, puedes ser algo inocente, ¿No, mi amor?

 

— Sí, tienes razón, desde esa forma de verlo no me extraña haber quedado en la lista negra de ese tal Sanguine. — responde con una sonrisa pequeña.

 

— ¿Eh? — la voz a Jensen le tiembla.

 

— El fenómeno que nos atacó, dijo que Sanguine me quería muerto. — explico con una mueca. — Aunque ni idea del porque...

 

— El no... — confundido, y sintiendo como la rabia poco a poco hace que su respiración se acelere, Jensen se pone de pie de un salto, alejándose de Jared con una mano en su boca.

 

— Jen. — llamo Jared incorporándose hasta que logra quedarse sobre su costado. — ¿Estas bien, amor?

 

— Sanguine está muerto. — Ackles se gira hacia Jared, la expresión en su rostro es sumamente dura. — murió hace muchos años; quien sea que te dijo eso... estaba mintiendo, tratando de... poner una figura simbólica de violencia detrás de sus acciones. Sanguine está muerto, Jared.

 

— Hey, cariño. — Jared no entiende su enfado y no está en todas sus facultades para pensar sobre ello, solo quiere calmarle. — Esta bien, solo te contaba lo que dijo, ni siquiera sé si es cierto y si tú me dices que está muerto, debe ser así ¿No? — preguntó dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama.

 

— Iré a por agua. — murmura Ackles, bajando su mirada y dirigiéndose a la puerta y antes de que Jared pueda decirle algo, la puerta se está cerrando con un golpe seco que le hace gemir porque le duele la cabeza.

 

Mira la mesita a su lado, viendo una jarra con agua y un vaso lleno de esta. Se pregunta vagamente que es lo que le sucede a Jensen antes de suspirar. No hay forma de que pueda averiguarlo desde la cama del hospital, por lo que no tiene demasiadas opciones.

 

 

 

 

— Realmente fuiste muy descuidado Jared. — le dice Sheppard, claramente reprendiéndole.

 

El hombre que le crío está de pie frente a la ventana, observando el brillante sol que inunda la ciudad, después de un mes de estar sumida en un temporal que sabía era responsabilidad de su "hijo", sospecha que tiene que ver con que volviera a hablar con Ackles es la única y principal razón y le preocupa un poco, que Jared también este sintiendo algo fuerte por ese hombre, aunque sabe que este jamás le traicionaría. No solo porque le haya criado, sino porque sus poderes siempre le permiten manipular a la gente y Jared tiene mucho tiempo bajo su influencia, así que desecha ese pequeño sentimiento de incomodidad.

 

— Lo siento, padre... fue mi culpa. No sé quién era ese hombre... pero no fui capaz de presentir que la seguridad del Congreso fuera tan pobre como para dejar pasar a un loco. — sabe que son meras excusas, pero siente la necesidad de hacer eso.

 

— Tienes que ser más fuerte Jared, estar más atento ¿Entiendes, hijo?

 

—Entiendo — responde con firmeza, intentando no mostrar, la incomodidad y el cansancio que siente en su cuerpo, no puede dejar que su padre crea que es débil, pese a que siente su cuerpo pesado y un violento dolor de cabeza – Este hombre, dijo que venía en nombre de Sanguine, quiere decir que este ya sabe que estamos detrás de su rastro, no entiendo porque Jensen se molestó cuando lo mencione.

 

— Recuerda Jared, que este fenómeno es una vergüenza para nuestra raza Jared, — explica con su voz moderada en tono, pero claramente cargada de odio. — Un fenómeno que realmente creyó en la neutralidad y ponía orden en ambas partes. Ackles es neutral, seguramente no cree que alguien como Sanguine que abogaba por sus estúpidos ideales, pueda atacar a un – su voz se llena de ironía – “compañero de lucha”. Aunque siempre fuera inestable.

 

— ¿Inestable? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué... que es lo que controla? — pregunto, mirando directo a los ojos de su padre.

 

— La sangre, Jared, él puede acabar contigo más rápido de lo que crees. — Se sienta en la cama del hospital llevando su mano a acariciar la mejilla de Jared y con ello a dejar que su energía moldee un poco más a su hijo. — Es peligroso e inestable, Jared ¿Entiendes eso, verdad?

 

— ¿Interrumpo algo? — la puerta se ha abierto ligeramente, y se puede ver la figura fornida de Jensen Ackles, quien viene llegando de comprarle algo de comida decente a Jared que no tenga colesterol. — Hey, ¿Estas despierto? — parece alegre de ver a Jared despierto.

 

Después de que le abandonara el día anterior, no había podido ver a Jared despierto, por eso había decidido venir hoy temprano en la mañana para traerle un desayuno decente antes de que las enfermeras vinieran con él.

 

— No para nada. — contesto el otro hombre, ajustándose el ostentoso traje mientras se ponía de pie. — Tú debes ser quien tiene suspirando a mi hijo ¿No?

 

Pero la atención de Jensen está en Jared que no ha contestado a su pregunta y tiene la mirada puesta en un punto fijo del suelo donde no hay nada, no realmente.

 

— Soy su novio, Jensen Ackles. — le sonríe al hombre, pero es más algo de cortesía, el solo ver al hombre a los ojos hace que todos sus vellos se pongan de punta. Pasa a su lado, acercándose a Jared mientras respira hondo, porque por alguna razón, todo en él se siente sucio. — ¿Usted es su tutor, cierto? — deja las bolsas entre las piernas de Jared, acariciando la mejillas de este y notando de inmediato que hay algo que está mal, muy mal.

 

— Así es, mi nombre es Mark Sheppard y fui quien le crio luego de que sus padres murieran. — explicó, con una sonrisa que no se forma realmente en sus labios, es una falsa cortesía. Jensen lo sabe. — Jared es como un hijo para mi Ackles así que espero que cuide de él.

 

— Le cuidare... — dice como forma de comprometerse, porque solo quiere quitarse a ese hombre de encima, aunque su rostro le resulta sumamente familiar, es increíble lo mucho que todo su cuerpo siente que le ha visto antes. — Jared es un chico fuerte, no necesita que yo le cuide, pero lo haré. — aprieta el brazo de Padalecki, sintiendo como la sangre se siente extraña bajo sus dedos y como el pulso es lento y relajado, pero con su apretón, se acelera.

 

— Jen... me haces daño. — Jensen sonríe, devolviendo su mirada a su novio.

 

— Cariño, pero si te hablo y no me contestas.

 

— ¿Me estabas hablando? — preguntó desorientado.

 

— Como puedes ver... Es más descuidado de lo que crees, tengo que marcharme hijo, descansa. — le dice, despidiéndose de Jensen con un asentimiento de cabeza y saliendo de la habitación.

 

— Si, bebé, ¿No me escuchabas? — ahora se muestra completamente preocupado, arrastrando la silla hasta quedar muy cerca de Padalecki y poder sentarse frente a él. — amor, te traje desayuno.

 

— No, no te escuchaba. De hecho me di cuenta que estabas aquí cuando apretaste mi brazo. — piensa, llevando su vista a las bolsas de comida frente a él. — Oh, comida normal, no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

 

— Estas un poco frío... — toca la mejilla de Jared, aun preocupado por lo que acaba de pasar. — Jared... ¿Es...? ¿Es tu tutor un... un fenómeno?

 

— Bueno… — Jared hace un pequeño sonido de asombro, cuando escucha su pregunta, casi inaudible sino fuera porque tiene toda su atención sobre su novio y como sus manos nerviosas se cerraron con fuerza sobre las sabanas. — El... Si… — termina respondiendo, mientras concentra sus ojos cafés sobre los verdes. — Pero no se lo digas a nadie, él es muy reservado con eso.

 

— ¿En serio? No me extrañaría... me da escalofríos estar cerca de él. — respondió Jensen, riendo ligeramente, se sentía bien escuchar a Jared decirle la verdad para variar. — veamos, te traje algo bajo en colesterol, pero estoy seguro de que te gustara.

 

— ¿Verdad que si? — Pregunto sonriendo. — Las primeras semanas que pase con él tenía mucho miedo, pero poco a poco me fui relajando. — respondió sonriendo también. — Cualquier cosa es mejor que la comida de este lugar.

 

— Pues debes interesarle mucho si vino a verte hasta aquí, ¿Te sientes mejor? — acaricia la mejilla de Jared mientras este echa un vistazo dentro de la bolsa.

 

La temperatura de Jared al fin está regresando a la normalidad y sus ojos dejan de parecer desorientados.

 

— Si, espero que pronto me den la salida, quiero ir contigo a casa, quizás acurrucarme en tus brazos por horas.

 

— ¿Eso nada más? Eres un hombre extraño... — sonriendo, Jensen le deja hurgar en la bolsa mientras mira hacia la puerta, sabe que no debía haber venido con Jared, que tenía que haber seguido a ese hombre, pero hubo algo que lo mantuvo en la habitación. Ese algo, era Jared. No podía dejarle solo en el estado en el que le había encontrado. Dios, que complicado era todo cuando estaba enamorado, era como si mandara sus instintos a la mierda.

 

Resoplo, sintiéndose como un tonto.

 

— Bueno, quizás también algunas cosas más. — Murmuro tomando algo de la botella de fresco natural que Jensen le había traído. — Este mes ha sido un poco caliente....

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Te ha subido la fiebre de pronto? Esta ciudad ha sido un maldito iceberg. — replica de inmediato, apoyando su espalda en la pared mientras mira por la ventana. — recién ayer el clima cambio y comenzó a ser como siempre, calmado, cálido, bonito.

 

— No, por el clima tontito, sabes lo que es para una persona dejar de ser virgen un momento y luego descubrir que tus dedos no te darán placer de la misma forma nunca más. — se queda callado de pronto, sonrojado, mirando detenidamente a Jensen y su sonrisa divertida. — Oh eso, tenía que quedarse en mi cabeza. — está nervioso, mucho, avergonzado y un trueno se escucha de pronto.

 

Espera una carcajada por parte de Jensen, porque eso parece algo que Ackles haría en un momento tan vergonzoso para alguien más, pero cuando después de unos segundos no escucha nada, abre uno de sus ojos y mira el rostro de Jensen. Lo que ve en él hace que se le suban los calores aún más de lo que ya la tenía, e inmediatamente se siente duro, porque la lujuria con la que Ackles le mira es algo a lo que nunca va a acostumbrarse.

 

— Es solo que fue tan bueno. — susurra cuando siente la mano de su novio tomar de nuevo sus mejillas y robarle un pequeño pero húmedo beso. — Por dios cállame, no me dejes decir más...

 

— Sigue hablando, me gusta cuando me hablas... cuando me dices cosas sobre ti... — usa su otra mano para acariciarle el muslo, solo repotenciando la sangre que circula por la erección de Padalecki.

 

La voz de Jensen tan cerca de sus labios es una tremenda tentación, realmente no puede hacer otra cosa que suspirar y deja la bolsa de comida a un lado mientras pasa sus manos por el cuello ajeno.

 

— Te he extrañado tanto. — le dice, siguiendo con la petición de su amante sobre decirle cosas sobre sí... siente que se lo debe y que necesita que Jensen sepa más y más de él, darle su confianza, quizás por eso le confeso algo que no debía sobre su tutor.

 

Sheppard nunca dejaría pasar eso por alto. Se lo recriminaría, y estaba seguro de que le alejaría de Jensen Ackles, y por eso nunca lo decía, pero ahora, quería que Jensen confiara en él aunque aún hubiera secretos. Eso le gustaba a Ackles, poder escuchar trozos de verdad sobre la gran mentira que sabía estaba allí latente.

 

Le beso, tomándole con delicadeza del cuello para guiar sus labios en un beso profundo, donde quería más que nada, demostrarle que le amaba y que aún lamentaba lo que los había separado.

 

— Prometo que te lo preguntare... solo dame un poco más de tiempo.

 

— Prometo no ser tan testarudo la próxima vez... es solo que me es difícil manejar mis sentimientos. — confiesa en voz baja, dejando que Jensen desabotone la bata del hospital, bajando en pequeños besos por su torso a lo que él solo suspira, dócil y caliente como esta, no puede pensar en nada más que Jensen le haga suyo.

 

— Más te vale, hay una cantidad limitada de rechazo y decepción que puedo recibir anualmente, y ya he cumplido mi cuota. — le acaricia los hombros mientras lo va recostando en la cama mordiéndole la clavícula.

 

— Lo siento. — se disculpa entre jadeos, mientras nota como es realmente fácil para Jensen dejarle desnudo sobre la cama, por lo que abre sus piernas y las recorre de arriba a abajo, disfrutando de la forma en que él se estremece y empuja hacia arriba. — No me dejes alejarme Jen, retenme contigo, siempre.

 

La oscuridad en los ojos de Jensen se disipa, olvidándose completamente de lo que ha pasado con el tutor de Jared y concentrándose de lleno en traer placer a su chico, tentando con su lengua al erecto pezón, que no hace más que endurecerse al sentir el frío de la habitación sobre la humedad. Dejando que una de sus manos se cruce por la espalda de Padalecki, comienza a acariciarle con la yema de sus dedos la bonita curvatura.

 

Escucharle tan vulnerable y tan humano a su lado, le hace sonreír, porque siente que Jared se está abriendo cada vez más a él... entregándole su confianza y quizás algo más importante, es un gran avance para alguien tan frío como su novio; desliza su mano por sus glúteos y nota como se estremece, sabe lo que viene, su cuerpo lo recuerda y eso le hace más sensible ahí abajo.

 

Apenas hizo que sus dedos le tocaran ligeramente, y pudo sentir como Jared se contraía compulsivamente, no deseando nada más que poder tenerle allí dentro. Podía escucharle hacer sonidos estrangulados, tomando bocanas de aire para poder controlarse, pero era todo en vano.

 

Con solo masajear el arrugado músculo ya le tenía mordiéndose el labio y aguantando sollozos ahora que su Jensen haya derribado su estrategia, continuando con sus caricias y besando todo su abdomen, había tanto que tocar que era difícil decidirse por donde quería continuar, si seguir besando su poderoso torso, morder sus caderas o lamer las venas de sus brazos donde el pulso de Jared era intenso.

 

Lame donde empieza su vello púbico, un poco más abajo hasta que rodea la base de su dura polla y obtiene un quejido estrangulado, deseoso, mientras nota como sus dedos han dejado de moverse y ahora es su tímido novio quien moviendo sus caderas se restriega contra ellos, una y otra vez.

 

Es todo un espectáculo y por eso sube sus manos hacia sus pezones, rodeándolos y con ello logrando que su novio, solo empuje un poco más y más, esta tan caliente y le está poniendo tan caliente a él.

 

— Te gusta, ¿Cierto? — tomando los muslos de Padalecki, los abre hasta tensarlos lo suficiente como para que la vena del muslo derecho sea visible junto con los ligamentos. — de todas las cosas que pensé que serias, nunca pensé que narcisista estaría entre ellas, ¿Sabes?

 

— Sí. — tiembla. — Me gusta mucho, pero no soy un narcisista. — se queja pero Jensen acaricia más, dejando que su dedo pequeño entre un poco y ocasione en su novio un espasmo de placer y como su polla se llena de filos pero abundante hilos de semen es todo un espectáculo. — Más...

 

— No tengo lubricante, Jared. — se queja, removiendo su dedo en el interior de Padalecki solo un poco.

 

— Y... ¿No hay nada por aquí que podamos usar? — esta sonrojado cuando lo dice, tanto que siente que su corazón va a salirse de su pecho.

 

— Mmmm... ¿Hay salsa en la bolsa? — la sonrisa traviesa de Ackles le da escalofríos.

 

— ¿Realmente crees que puede servir? — pregunta y se sorprende de considerarlo siquiera.

 

— ¿Qué dices? — Jensen le azota la cara interna del muslo, antes de buscar en sus jeans por su billetera y sacar de allí un sobrecito de lubricante. — no puedo creer que lo consideraras. — el gesto de Jensen hace que Jared se dé cuenta de que este está completamente vestido.

 

— Tonto. — Acusa cruzándose de brazos, sonrojado más cuando nota la polla dura de su amante aun en los jeans — Mmmm, es tu culpa, dijiste que no tenías y... y ¿Por qué estas completamente vestido?

 

— Porque a diferencia de ti... a diferencia de ti yo... bueno, no tengo porque responder eso... — sonriendo ampliamente. — ¿Por qué no volvemos a lo que merece la pena?

 

— ¿De qué hablas? — pero Jensen solo sonríe y le toma de la mano para que deje de tratar de esconderse y le recuesta de nuevo en la cama, subiéndose encima de su cuerpo y dejando pequeños e intencionados mordiscos por todo su torso, le relaja de inmediato y lo sabe, la sangre de Jared vuelve a literalmente "subírsele" a la cabeza.

 

Se asegura de volverlo a hacer entrar en calor con suavidad, acariciando cada uno de sus músculos superiores hasta llegar a sus muslos y volverlos a abrir nuevamente, acariciando la cara interna de estos antes de volver a tocar a Jared por debajo de sus testículos, acariciando el perineo antes de llegar a su entrada y masajearla lentamente. Con los dientes, rompe el empaque de lubricante, embadurnando sus dedos antes de devolverlos a Padalecki.

 

— ¿Quieres un condón?

 

— Es lo correcto ¿No? — preguntó sonrojado, si lo pensaba bien el mes pasado había tenido mucha suerte, no quedar embarazado después de que Jensen se viniera directamente dentro de él, dejándole tan húmedo, abierto y caliente que... ¡OH sus pensamientos están desviándose!

 

— ¿Por qué? — Jensen obviamente le pregunta, no le sorprende que lo haga aunque si le toma un poco descuidado. — ¿Preocupado porque Jensen Ackles, el semental, haya estado con alguien más durante tu ausencia? No te preocupes, bebé, este semental es solo tuyo.

 

— Pero por algo preguntaste, ¿No? — espera que no se note que está nervioso, por lo que agrega. – Wow, aunque me gusta saber que eres solo mío.

 

— Lo soy, enteramente... — internamente, Padalecki le agradece que introduzca los dedos en ese momento, dos que se deslizan como un cuchillo caliente a través de mantequilla, atravesándole y quedando acunados por su tembloroso esfínter que los apretuja dentro.

 

Se muerde los labios al tiempo que cierra sus ojos, y no puede más, le gusta tanto sentir los dedos de alguien más dentro de su cuerpo que tiene que tocarse, y es lo que hace, masajeando su miembro y tocando sus testículos, parece que toda su polla está encendida, mucho más sensible de lo que ha estado antes de haber conocido a Jensen.

 

Los dedos de Jensen consiguen su próstata y todo lo que atina hacer es sujetar la mano de Jared, intentando acercarse y alejarse de la sensación al mismo tiempo.

 

— Dios, cariño, estás tan desesperado...

 

— ¡Oh! — su voz sube, en un suspiro que inútilmente se rompe y suena más alto de lo que debería, ríe cuando Jensen suelta un quejido también, por lo duro que esta. —estoy tan caliente, Jen.

 

Apenas abre sus ojos para ver a Jensen cuando escucha el sonido de la cremallera siendo bajada. Sabe que dos dedos no son suficientes, pero necesita sentir a Jensen, por lo que aleja su mano de su cuerpo, tirando de ella para retirar sus dedos.

 

No tiene que pedir mucho, tiene a Jensen sobre el en un segundo.

 

— ¿Confías en mí, Jared?

 

— Sí. — responde sin dudarlo, mirando a los ojos verdes que le miran detenidamente, haciéndole sonreír por la forma en que su corazón late desbocado. — Sí, Jen...

 

Se besan lentamente, labios contra labios antes de dejar que sus lenguas se enreden lentamente, tanto que la saliva baja por una esquina de su boca, porque de pronto Jensen es demandante, impulsivo y parece que quiere asegurarse que sigue aquí y él conoce el sentimiento, tanto que le responde con fuerza.

 

— Yo también confío en ti....

 

Retira su camisa, tirándola en la silla y dejando su torso al descubierto para que Padalecki sea capaz de poder tocar su piel mientras se posiciona entre sus piernas, acariciando los muslos de Jared que le acercan a su cuerpo.

 

— Joder, como me gusta tu cuerpo. — Jared tiene esa mirada de placer en su rostro, una pequeña, mientras recorre con sus manos cada rincón, fascinado de lo que puede tocar. — Eres tan firme Jen, ¿Cómo lo haces? — pregunta más por molestar, mientras muerde un poco su pezón.

 

— ¿Cómo tú lo haces sentado todo el día sobre ese gordo trasero? — azota a Jared, siseando cuando este estira su pezón entre sus dedos.

 

— De vez en cuando hago un poco de ejercicio… — replica lamiendo el pezón ajeno, que se ha puesto duro bajo sus atenciones. Mientras Jensen, ha empezado a rozarse contra su entrada, dejándole mojado y más caliente, joder si es que son segundos para que cada uno este jadeando sin dejar de mirarse. — Jen, rápido cariño, no creo que aguante mucho.

 

— ¿Si? No tienes estamina... — guiando su miembro a donde ha querido enterrarse desde que le vio de nuevo. Respira hondo antes de introducir solo la cabeza de su polla, soltando un gemido cuando la calidez le marea, pero no es solo eso, no, también puede sentir el pulso de Jared allí.

 

Puede sentir que esta tan excitado como él, tan caliente que su entrada parece estar hambrienta de su miembro, es como si siguiera siendo virgen y estuviera desesperado por algo de placer.

 

— Es que... no es eso. — ríe pero pasa a ser un quejido cuando Jensen comienza a entrar más y más. — Joder, creo que no me acostumbraré a tu tamaño.

 

— Espero que no... — aferrándose a los hombros de Jared, acabo de enterrarse en su cuerpo, tomándole las piernas y colocando ambas sobre su hombro derecho antes de salir apenas unos centímetros y volver a entrar. — rayos... apretado... uh...

 

Empuja una vez y ambos jadean Jared por el fugaz placer en su próstata y Jensen porque este no deja de apretarle, cuando empuja la segunda vez nota que ambos están sin aliento y las luces extrañamente parpadeando.

 

— Joder, me encanta sentirte abrirme... es delicioso.

 

Su voz suena llorosa como la última vez que le hizo el amor, ronca y finita comparada a su usual tono de voz. Es difícil follarselo sin estar al límite cuando siente los espasmos de todo su esfínter sobre su miembro que comienza a sentirse algo adolorido de lo apretado que esta; porque sí que se aferra a él, sin querer que vuelva a salir de su cuerpo.

 

Aplica el mismo truco que la última vez, se entierra entero en Padalecki y comienza a mover las caderas circularmente, expandiendo ese caliente agujerito que le tiene por correrse porque si dentro de él.

 

— Bebé, necesitas relajarte... voy a correrme muy rápido... — jadea, apoyando su frente en el pecho de Padalecki.

 

Es delicioso, joder, sí, sumamente delicioso como Jared lloriquea y se relaja después de que roza su próstata circularmente y le susurra esas palabras, permitiéndole empezar a embestir tanto que la cama empieza a moverse y Jared empieza con unos lloriqueos deliciosos y a aferrarse con fuerza una y otra vez a su pecho.

 

— Dios mío Jen, Jen, OH... vas volverme un adicto, dios.

 

Y le toma de las caderas, simplemente para alzarle un poco y empujar más fuerte, llegando más profundo.

 

— ¡Oh sí! Se siente genial aquí dentro... — da rienda suelta a sus deseos sin importarle que alguien pueda escucharle, seguramente acaben interrumpiéndolos por ruidosos, pero es poco lo que puede hacer cuando el agujero de Jared no hace más que absorberle dentro. Empuja con fuerza porque le encanta la sonrisa de Jared y como le aprieta, como es sin exagerar el mejor agujerito que se ha follado y que le ha dado placer, joder, es exquisito y empuja, empuja, sintiendo como Jared le empieza a corresponder en algún punto, haciendo todo muchísimo más intenso. — ¡Oh me llevas... al paraíso!

 

— Desearía primero mucho poder dejarte embarazado... — murmura, la respiración acelerándosele antes de sentir como su polla comenzaba hincharse y sus testículos se tensaban, no duraría mucho follandose más ese jugoso agujerito.

 

Hace reír tanto a Jared que desearía decirle que sí puede, que puede darle una familia. Pero está empezando a pensar que Jensen tampoco va a recordar esas palabras y que su novio, se le suelta un poco la lengua cuando está demasiado caliente, por lo que no dice nada, solo se abraza más a su cuerpo.

 

Le gusta verlo reír, hacerlo sentirse mucho mejor de lo que ya se siente, además, se aprieta deliciosamente de nuevo, y le saca una risa forzada mientras intenta pararle, calmarle, pero el orgasmo es ridículamente inminente, y tiene que dejarse ir.

 

Los dos apenas pueden respirar segundos después alcanzando el orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

 

— Auch. — Murmuro Jared apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Jensen — Mi cabeza.

 

— OH dios... ¿Vas a acordarte de esto?

 

— ¿De uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida o de que quieres embarazarme? — preguntó sonriendo. — Tranquilo, estoy empezando a comprender que durante el sexo se te salen ese tipo de cosas. — ahoga su risa en la almohada, pensando seriamente como va a hacer que su cerebro funcione de nuevo.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Eso dije? — Se levantan apresuradamente, a mirar a Jared con las mejillas rojas.

 

— Sí, Jen. — lleva su mano a acariciar la mejilla de su novio. — Eso dijiste, el orgasmo siempre hace que digas cada cosa.

 

— Como casarme contigo, pero hey, siempre he estado a favor de adoptar, y con esa medida que vas a aprobar en el congreso tan pronto te levantes de aquí me tienes más que contento, cariño. — entre él y Jared, hacen el esfuerzo de moverse, Jensen volviendo a colocar su miembro dentro de su pantalón y Jared cerrando la bata, mientras todo su interior se remueve, interesado en esa sensación húmeda entre las piernas. Se sonroja, por lo mucho que le gusta la sensación y las consecuencias... ¿Qué acaba de decir su novio? — Espera, te gusta realmente esa propuesta, ¿En serio?

 

— Claro, me parece genial, humanos entre Fenómenos, es una forma de crear una convivencia sana... nosotros podríamos adoptar uno también, ¿No? más adelante...

 

— Sí... más adelante, propónmelo fuera del sexo para saber si es serio o no. — molesta haciendo que Jensen ruede los ojos. — Ahora, ¿Dónde está mi desayuno?

 

— Que se joda tu desayuno... — masculla, bajándose de la cama y tropezándose con la silla.

 

— Hey. — le toma del brazo impidiendo que Jensen se aleje. — Lo siento, solo era una mala broma, al menos ahora me lo tomo más relajado que antes, así que no te enfades ¿Si?

 

— No me enfado. — le quita la sabana para sacudirla, disfrutando de como las piernas de Jared se encogen, incluso los dedos de sus pies se hacen hacia dentro hasta que vuelve a cubrirlo de nuevo. — cuando lleguemos a casa hay que lavar esto muy bien.

 

— ¿Crees que me den la salida hoy?, realmente quiero irme a casa contigo y con algo de suerte evadir a los medios.

 

— Lo dudo.... espera, ¿No lo sabes? — alzando sus ojos a Padalecki, parece atónito.

 

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó asustado — ¿Qué sucede?

 

— Saben que estoy aquí... como en que "estoy aquí, contigo". "El misterioso hombre quien acompaña al Senador." — explica, acercando la silla a Jared, que sin duda luce hermoso después del sexo, sofocado, con las mejillas aun rojas y el cabello desordenado.

 

— ¡Oh!... mi tutor, no me dijo nada de eso. — hizo una mueca extraña, mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro. — Realmente no recuerdo mucho sobre lo que hablamos, solo algo sobre mi atacante... — "Es inestable y peligroso Jared, no lo olvides". — En fin, no tengo problema con eso, pero los periodistas te van a seguir un tiempo, Jen.

 

— Pero siempre hay que adaptarse a esas cosas, ¿No? — acomodándose a un lado de Jared, le coloco la bolsa de desayuno en las piernas. — ¿Cómo estás?

 

— Te asustarías si te digo que feliz de que estés conmigo. — Le respondió, sacando el emparedado sano que su novio le había traído. — Oh dios, sí. — le muerde con una sonrisa, relajado y tranquilo, como quizás solo lo estuvo en su momento con sus padres y nadie más.

 

— No, por supuesto que no. Me hace feliz también... — se recuesta del regazo de Jared, cerrando sus ojos y aferrándose a su estrecha cintura. — Te amo...

 

— Te amo, Jen.

 


	10. Capítulo 09 Encuentros de Cuarto Tipo

 

 

El doctor no parece muy seguro de dejar que Jared salga por al menos dos días más, por lo que aburrido, no tiene más opción que quedarse en la cama todo el día. Por fortuna, Robert se pasa temprano para dejarle su laptop blindada contra electricidad externa, y le es fácil entretenerse usando un módem portátil para poder terminar de redactar proyectos de leyes futuras.

 

Es pasado del mediodía de ese día cuando nota que Jensen aun no le ha venido a visitar, eso es extraño. Le anhela, pasa todos sus minutos de ocio pensando en las manos de Jensen por su cuerpo, en el caliente sexo que tuvieron en esa habitación de hospital, aunque ha sido un poco vergonzoso que Robert le haya dicho que sus gemidos fueron audibles por todo el pasillo, y que Sheppard se ha encargado de liberar esa ala del hospital casi en su totalidad para evitar que algunos de esos gemidos lleguen a internet.

 

Observa el sol por la ventana y piensa en lo feliz que es Jensen cuando el sol le da en la piel, y eso le alegra, que su humor sea capaz de afectar a Ackles también.

 

Está solo hoy. Muy solo.

 

La soledad le hace darse cuenta de que tiene una tarea pendiente.

 

 

Mira a su computadora y teclea el nombre. Hay demasiadas páginas que se abren en su navegador, resultados casi infinitos.

 

— Wow, señor fenómeno que controla sangre eres algo realmente famoso. — habla más para sí que para nadie más, al fin y al cabo esta solo, decide mirar primero un poco de fotografías, enfocarse en ellas y tratar de recordar si le ha visto en otra ocasión y quizás descubrir en ello, porque le odia.

 

Tiene que odiarle, ¿no?

 

Por qué otra razón querría matarle.

 

Cuando mira la primera foto un sonido de asombro abandona sus labios, realmente sorprendido, es una imagen escalofriante y peligrosa, quizás de una persona que ha tenido mucha sangre en sus manos.

 

Lo que resultaría una ironía, teniendo en cuenta su nombre.

 

Es una criatura horrenda, no parece humana, y le sorprende un poco el hecho de que no haya esperado conseguirse con alguien así. Hay muchos Fenómenos que ocultan sus formas tras una armadura creada con sus propios poderes, pero esto no era una armadura, esto era un jodido disfraz sacado de una película de terror. Suponía que todo se debía a la impresión de saber que era sangre lo que lo rodeaba.

 

— ¿Por qué quieres mi cabeza si clamas ser neutral? — preguntó en voz baja. — No tiene sentido, no lo tiene, qué demonios no... Lo tiene.

 

No sabía porque, pero su intuición le decía que este sujeto no era de los malos, no al menos hasta que leyó las ultimas noticias antes de su captura por la P.I., al parecer, el poder de Sanguine, como el de muchos otros Fenómenos se había vuelto en su contra y había comenzado una frívola matanza en ambos bandos, sin distinguir justicia de venganza.

 

Algo se había perdido en su camino.

 

El reporte de la P.I. decía que había sido neutralizado. Y eso en la forma de hablar de la Policía Internacional era eliminado y puesto en una fosa común o usado para futuras investigaciones científicas.

 

En su captura, Sanguine había exterminado a veinticinco agentes, solo uno había sobrevivido.

 

Mark Pellegrino.

 

— Eso explicaría porque quiere mi cabeza, sí lo último que hizo fue matar personas de ambos bandos. — dijo con ironía guardando la información sobre ese hombre en un archivo personal. — Pero, no como volvió a la vida. Es... inestable y peligroso. — repitió como un mantra las palabras de su padre, sin realmente darse cuenta de ello.

 

— Hey, bebé.

 

— ¡Jen! — no pudo evitar sonar tan alegre cuando hablo.

 

— ¿Qué hacías, cariño? — cuestiono, acercándose a Jared con una bolsa de comida nuevamente y un libro bajo el brazo. — Oh, veo que alguien se me adelanto, te traía este libro... es uno que me ayudó mucho en tiempos difíciles.

 

— Investigaba un poco. — no quiere que Jensen se enoje más, por lo que se queda callado, sabe que no podrá mentir si Jensen le pregunta de manera directa, últimamente es realmente duro hacerlo, pero por ahora se queda en silencio — ¿De qué se trata el libro?

 

— ¿Sobre las leyes? Eres aburrido... ¿Cómo puedes estar de reposo y hacer trabajo? — coloca la bolsa en la mesa y se sienta en la cama a un lado de Padalecki. — El lobo estepario.

 

— No, no es sobre leyes. ¿Y de qué trata el libro? — pregunto nervioso.

 

— Un hombre que se debate entre la bestia que lleva dentro y su humanidad. Es bastante profunda, pensé que si leías cosas sobre leyes, que son un total coñazo, te gustaría leer algo así... — dejando el libro a un lado de Jared, se acercó para meter sus manos dentro de la camisa de Padalecki, dejando un beso en su barbilla. — ¿Y que leía mi bebé?

 

— Wow. — sostiene el libro con cariño, una sonrisa deslizándose en su rostro, quizás, Jensen nunca sepa lo cercana que puede significar la historia de ese hombre en esas finas paginas para él o quizás sí y es solo hace el gesto aún más hermoso. — No te enfades, pero leía sobre Sanguine, me tiene algo nervioso.

 

La expresión en el rostro de Jensen es sumamente atractiva, aunque sea de decepción, cerrando sus ojos y luego mordiendo su labio inferior, las cejas se le arquean antes de que un suspiro salga de su boca.

 

— Supongo que necesitas saber.

 

— Son solo nervios, la verdad es que pensé que moriría y yo... Lo siento. — murmuro levemente. — No quiero ponerte incómodo, la versión oficial dice que el sujeto está muerto como bien me decías, así que debería estar más tranquilo, porque quizás solo intentaron suplantar su identidad.

 

— Escucha... voy a decirte, porque eres tú. — respirando hondo, Jensen le sujeto de las manos, tomando ambas entre las suyas mientras continuaba haciendo respiraciones profundas. — Escucha muy cuidadosamente. — subió su mirada a los ojos de Padalecki. — Sanguine está vivo, pero el... él no quiere luchar más.

 

Nota como la sangre de Jared se acelera y le enoja que lo que percibe en su cuerpo sea justamente miedo.

 

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Hasta su voz suena asustada. — Él no quiere... ¿Fingió su propia muerte?

 

— Es complicado, todo el... asunto de "neutralizar". — no sabe cómo no poner en evidencia a Mark, pero si Jared ya ha leído el informe policial, entonces debe saber quién fue el policía que sobrevivió y el que recibió todos los ascensos y promociones posibles. — Escucha, bebé, no puedes decirle esto a nadie más, él está cansado de luchar, lo que sucedió allí, lo que hizo; no tiene perdón... y él tampoco lo quiere, pero yo lo he visto en sus ojos, está cansado, quiere que todo esto termine.

 

Jared puede sentir como el miedo disminuye un poco en su cuerpo, más cuando nota que Jensen está confiando en él algo importante, algo grande. Eso le hace sonreír.

 

— Entonces no fue él... Alguien le está teniendo una trampa ¿Cierto?

 

— O quieren forzarlo a salir, no lo sé... veremos como todo resulta, quizás... quizás el venga a hablarte. — se encoje de hombros, porque no sabe aún que hará con Jared, pero tiene tiempo para pensarlo.

 

— No le diré a nadie. Gracias Jen, por confiar en mí. — Jensen le besa las manos en respuesta y Jared ríe, como ha descubierto que solo puede hacer con su novio.

 

— De nada, bebé. — sonríe, colocando un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja de Jared. — Te amo, y no quiero que vivas con miedo.

 

"Perfecto" , piensa Jared, mientras siente la calidad mano de Jensen.

 

 

 

El celular había vibrado una vez sobre la mesa en que le había dejado su novio, pero Jensen se había limitado a hacer una pequeña mueca que implicaba que sus ojos se fruncieran levemente y una de sus cejas se arquearan hacia arriba, como si amenazara o desafiara al pobre aparato a sonar una vez más.

 

No había vuelto a sonar en las siguientes dos horas que se la habían pasado con una botana comiendo y riendo de un programa que veían juntos, apenas si separándose de los brazos del otro. Era una sensación cálida poder pasar la tarde simplemente cuidando de quien ama y a la vez dejándose cuidar. No estaba seguro de ello, pero se sentía un poco como los pequeños pájaros que por tanto tiempo admiro cuando era niño.

 

El asunto es que el celular vuelve a vibrar poco después y más insistentemente, por más miradas que Jensen le da parece que esta vez sí es algo urgente y termina con él teniendo que salir a su bar y ¿El? Quedándose aburrido en cama, pero despidiendo a su novio con una sonrisa.

 

Tomo su computadora pensando que sería un buen momento para continuar redactando los documentos que tenía que entregar como parte de la bitácora semanal de actividades que están haciendo en el congreso. Sin embargo otro documento llama su atención, es aquí donde ha ido reuniendo la escasa información que tiene de Sanguine,  su mano se queda sobre la tecla de borrar,  dudando.

 

Podría confiar en Jensen, un poco más y borrarlo, pero no puede dejar de pensar en que es lo que une exactamente a Jensen con ese peligroso fenómeno,  ¿Cómo es que sabe que no fue el actor intelectual de su ataque? ¿Como "sabe" que no quiere matarle? ¿Cómo sabe Jensen tanto...?

 

Lo cierto es que el archivo no tiene información destacaba,  todo está en Internet,  no hay nada exclusivo e impresionante, nada que dañará a su padre sino lo sabe, incluso, nada que no pueda encontrar el mismo y... y... aunque dude de Jensen, la respuesta no es conservar este archivo. Incluso cuando le duele un poco el pecho por si quiera, pensar en dañar a su novio dudando de la confianza que le dado.

 

— Mierda estoy muy enamorado.

 

Se pregunta brevemente si eso molestara a su tutor.

 

La puerta elige ese momento para ser abierta, por lo que su corazón se acelera, pensando que tendrá que enfrentar a su padre tan pronto, pero en su lugar, entra un hombre sonriente, con vendas similares a las que él tenía alrededor de su cabeza y el brazo en un sujetador.

 

— ¿Ocupado? Oh dios, no digas trabajando... — le dice con la facilidad que le caracteriza para tratar a alguien como Jared.

 

— No claro que no, solo borraba algunas cosas, ¿Cómo estás? — pregunto cerrando su computadora de nuevo. — Lamento que te vieras inmerso en esto y que salieras herido.

 

— Pues tú pareces estar mejor para haber sido el objetivo de este sujeto. — sentándose en la silla que Jensen había ocupado hace un rato, miro a través de la ventana, de donde se podía observar la cúpula del Congreso local donde se reunían. — No fue tu culpa, la gente va a patalear y gritar por lo que eres, pero tú, mi amigo, eres una verdadera esperanza... aunque es extraño, ¿Sabes? Lo que dijo sobre Sanguine...

 

— ¿Esperanza? — preguntó confundido, mirando a Amell con atención. — No soy la esperanza de nadie, pero si, es extraño, más que él está muerto.

 

— Sigues diciendo eso, como si no creyeras quien eres. — Amell desvío su mirada al libro en la mesilla con curiosidad. — oh, pareces que no estas exento de obsesionarte con Sanguine.

 

En momentos como estos su paranoica mente le hace pensar si Amell no sabe más de lo que aparenta.

 

— Los registros oficiales de la policía le declaran muerto, no perderé tiempo en un fantasma, es tonto.

 

— Y aun así estás leyendo su libro favorito... escucha, la policía me pregunto sobre eso y le dije lo que el terrorista nos dijo, pero la P.I. se negó a darle algún registro, por lo que... supongo que nunca lo sabremos, solo quiero decirte que... deberías tener cuidado.

 

— ¿Qué?... ¿Su libro favorito? — preguntó lentamente, su voz incrédula mientras trata de pensar rápidamente como demonios es que su novio termino dándole este mismo libro, ¿Era una coincidencia? ¿¡Cierto!? — Tendré cuidado, pero no hables más con la policía al respecto. — le pide, acariciando la portada del libro. – Por favor.

 

— Todo lo que te dije y eso es lo único que escuchas... pues, veras, una de mis exnovias es periodista, así que le dije que me consiguiera algo sobre ese sujeto, Sanguine. Si, aparentemente uno de esos libros apareció años después de su desaparición, alguien se lo había regalado a Sanguine, dedicándoselo, y en las páginas para notas había un montón de notas escritas con sangre, es un rumor, pero quien sabe.

 

Un pequeño silencio se hace en la habitación, Jared sostiene con más fuerza el libro que había empezado a leer hacia media hora.

 

— Amell, vamos hombre, sabes que eso suena como una película de terror, difícil de que sea real justamente. — le dice, algo incómodo.

 

— Solo digo lo que mi chica me dijo... — estirando su mano, toma a Jared del hombro. — ¿Vas a cuidarte?

 

— Siempre estoy cuidándome, no es mi culpa que el Congreso tenga tan mala seguridad. — dice sonriendo levemente. — Piensas que estoy en algo peligroso ¿Verdad?

 

Amell no tuvo oportunidad de responder a eso porque en ese momento la puerta se abrió con suavidad, demostrándole a Padalecki que nadie sabía tocar las puertas en ese jodido lugar; aunque se alegró cuando vio a su novio entrar, con otra bolsa, solo esperaba que fuera algo dulce.

 

Los ojos de Jensen se alzaron tan pronto cerró la puerta, deteniéndose en seco y mirando desde el desconocido hacia Jared.

 

— Yo... puedo volver luego. — dijo, girándose de nuevo para abrir la puerta.

 

— Cariño. — Jared le llama con su mano y unas palabras dulcemente susurradas tomando en cuenta que no están solos, Amell se sorprende y se queda mirando a Jared, sin saber que Jensen sigue sus movimientos con cuidado y lee su sorpresa. — Entra, él es Amell, mi compañero en el Congreso. Amell, él es mi novio Jensen Ackles.

 

— ¿Seguro que no interrumpo? — alzando su mirada a Jared de nuevo, se quedó junto a la puerta, sintiéndose sumamente incómodo por cómo le daban punzadas de celos en su cuerpo al ver a alguien más tan cerca de Padalecki.

 

— Claro que no. — es Amell quien responde dando unas palmaditas en la espalda de Jared. — Solo le decía a Jared algunas cuantas cosas de su supuesto asesino particular, pero no me hace caso, está demasiado tranquilo.

 

— Oh. — eso solo hace que enfurezca y mire a Jared con una expresión dura. — pensé que ya habíamos dejado ese asunto claro, ¿No lo habíamos hecho? — le fulmino con la mirada, acercándose para dejar la bolsa con dulces frío entre las piernas de Jared.

 

— Si, lo dejamos en claro y por eso le dije a Amell que no quería saber más de eso ¿No? — le preguntó Jared, a Amell, claramente exasperado. — ¿No?

 

— Si, si, si Jay. — dice y rueda los ojos. — Eres demasiado tranquilo, pero ya entendí que no quieres saber más.

 

— Ni el, ni yo. — Aclaro Jensen, sentándose en el sofá cerca de la puerta, mientras miraba de Amell a Padalecki una vez más antes de suspirar.

 

— Esta bien, solo me preocupa su seguridad. — dice Amell, con una sonrisa pequeña mientras le desordena el cabello a Jared como si fuera una mascota. — Él es la esperanza de muchas personas.

 

— Él no se lo cree, pero la verdad es que eso si lo es. — asintiendo a esas palabras, no pudo más que poder sonreír. — él es la esperanza de toda una generación.

 

— Exagerados. — susurro Jared incómodo.

 

— No tanto... — aun sintiéndose incómodo consigo mismo, Jensen se puso de pie y salió de la habitación sin esperar a que nadie le dijera absolutamente nada, solo sentía que se asfixiaba dentro de esa diminuta habitación.

 

Estaba hirviendo de celos.

 

Lo sabía, joder, lo sabía. Sabía que eran celos, y que le habían golpeado cuando menos se lo había esperado, venia relajado, abierto, expuesto y vulnerable al amor que Jared pudiera ofrecerle. ¿Pero que le había pasado? Era consciente de que Jared Padalecki tenía que tener amigos, compañeros, socios, que había gente aparte de él a la que le importaba.

 

No solo podía haber amigos, también ex—novios o ex—novias, o suegras enfadas.

 

Se sostuvo el rostro entre ambas manos, deslizándose por la pared del baño en el que había entrado apresurado, escondiéndose de cualquier vista curiosa que decidiera posarse en él.

 

Podía haber cualquiera aparte de él. ¿Por qué diablos había pensado que era el único que tenía su atención? Era todo culpa de Jared, si, lo era, porque nunca hablaba de esas personas a las que le importaba, nunca decía nada, no más de dos palabras, apenas le había hablado de su tutor, nunca decía nombres propios, mierda, ¿Por qué quería llorar?

 

Se descubrió queriendo ser la única persona en su vida, eran celos y un deseo ferviente de tener solo él su hermosa atención, quizás hasta cierto punto era un sentimiento algo infantil que se sorprendió teniendo a su edad. Pero no podía evitarlo.

 

Adoraba a Jared como nunca había hecho con nadie, se sentía cómodo y tranquilo, pese a que aún ambos tenían secretos, este tiempo separados, solo había sido el primer paso para acercarles más.

 

Era la primera vez que se sentía tan enamorado. Tan entregado a alguien que por poco le dejaba por una tontería.

 

— Jensen. — levanto la cabeza, su vista ligeramente húmeda se encuentra con la de Jared y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. No dice nada, tampoco Padalecki que entra en el pequeño cubículo de baño y se desliza a su lado, poniendo su cabeza en su hombro.

 

Jared es cálido y su corazón late de una forma tan embriagante que le hace cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en el sonido, encontrando que puede relajarse en este.

 

— Solo eres tú...— le dice, después de unos segundos.

 

Eso le arranca un sollozo, que oculta en el cuello de Jared, aferrándose repentinamente al enorme cuerpo de su novio, de alguna forma encogiendo su fornido cuerpo hasta hacerlo muy pequeño y vulnerable en los brazos de su chico.

 

Los brazos firmes de Jared están rodeándole, dejando que llore como no lo ha hecho desde que sus padres le habían dejado de lado, cuando dejo de ser perfecto. Todo este asunto de Sanguine, le había sobrepasado, la posibilidad de dejar de ser perfecto para Jared, de ser lo que ese chiquillo quería, incluso de que alguien más se diera cuenta cuanto valía Padalecki le hacía sentir demasiado asustado para ser real.

 

— Solo tú y yo Jen, solo nosotros.

 

—Te amo, nunca he amado a alguien como te amo a ti... tengo tanto miedo de perderte... no quiero perderte nunca, no de nuevo, quiero que solo me mires a mí, me ames a mí, me abraces. — muerde el dobladillo de la camisa de Jared para aplacar sus sollozos, porque no puede contenerlos, le duele el pecho de solo pensar en perderlo.

 

— Te amo también — lo dice lento, pero firme y de manera segura y cuando levanta un poco su vista puede ver lágrimas en los ojos de Jared también. — No me dejes nunca. — le besa lentamente, tanto que arranca otro sollozo de él. — Solo quiero ser yo para ti...

 

— ¡Lo eres! Solo tu... — sollozo, acercándose su rostro al de su novio para besarlo.

 

Simplemente se besan, sus lenguas se enredan para empezar un vaivén suave, que por momentos no hace más que acercarse más, hasta que Jared está sentado en sus piernas, besándole hasta que el aire es necesario y después, simplemente aferrándose a su pecho con fuerza.

 

— Lo siento, soy muy inseguro... — murmura, tomándole las mejillas con ambas manos antes de sonreír. — joder, me haces... me haces... tan vulnerable.

 

— No tienes de que disculparte, me gusta sostenerte cuando lo necesitas. — le responde sonriendo también. — Yo también ¿Sabes?, eres la primera persona con la que puedo reír, con la que puedo dejar de ser el frío político.

 

— Él tiene razón, ¿Sabes? Eres una esperanza, eso es lo que representas...

 

Limpiando sus lágrimas con la bata de hospital de Padalecki, consiguió ponerse ligeramente en orden.

 

— ¿Y si... no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ser esa esperanza? — pregunto triste, dejando su mirada en el suelo.

 

— Lo eres, Jared. Yo confío en ti... además, ¿Detrás de cada político, no hay un hombre sexy que siempre le da ánimos? — besando la barbilla de Jared gimió, deslizando su mano por la abertura trasera de la bata hasta llegar a los glúteos expuestos de Jared, que se removió incómodo al recordar lo que estaba vistiendo.

 

— Escucha Jen, la verdad es que yo... — su voz se corta levemente y siente su cuerpo marearse, es como si su cuerpo se entumeciera hasta impedirle decir palabra alguna.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Jay? — sintiendo como el flujo de sangre en Jared disminuía, poco tiempo tuvo para reaccionar cuando tenía el cuerpo inerte de su novio sobre el suyo. — ¿Jay? ¿Jared? Oh dios... ¡Bebé!

 

El pulso de Jared había disminuido de igual forma cuando su tutor había estado a su lado, era tan lento y extraño que Jensen no sabía qué hacer, no cuando el cuerpo de Jared también había perdido algo de calor y sus ojos estaban cerrados totalmente.

 

Intento quitárselo de encima, pero sabía que no lo lograría sin hacerle daño, por lo que se mantuvo allí, acariciando los brazos de Jared para intentar lograr que este recuperara la conciencia, o al menos que recuperara su calor corporal, se haría mucho daño si no lo hacía.

 

Al final, tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo el mismo de sacar a Jared de su cuerpo para luego llevárselo en brazos a la habitación de hospital, no pudo lograr que este recuperara la conciencia y tuvo incluso que recurrir a las enfermeras, que achacaron eso a cansancio mental y le ordenaron que le dejara solo toda la noche.

 

No se sentía seguro con ello, pero si no quería que le banearan totalmente del hospital, tenía que marcharse y dejar a Jared desprotegido.

 

 

 

Son aproximadamente las diez de la noche cuando Jared abre los ojos, la habitación en la que esta es oscura y solo puede escuchar el sonido leve de un ventilador que seguramente han dejado por el excesivo calor de las últimas horas, lo que es realmente normal, si toma en cuenta que él ha alterado mucho el clima el último mes.

 

Siente algo incómodo su cuerpo, algo pesado, como si aún no despertara del todo, pero que le había pasado... ¡Oh! Si...

 

— ¿Jensen? — no está, nadie le responde y piensa que es lógico, que su novio, después de asustarle como le hizo, debe estar descansando.

 

Se sienta en la cama, buscando algo de agua en la mesita que se encuentra a un lado y cuando el líquido recorre su garganta se siente algo aliviado.

 

Aún tenía que descansar, esta sensación la había experimentado antes muchas veces y la conocía muy bien. Eso era lo que más le obstinaba a la hora de decir la verdad, ni siquiera se la podía decir el mismo frente al espejo. Estaba molesto por no haber podido decirle la verdad a Jensen, pero sumamente feliz de no haberlo hecho, porque, mierda, sí que iba a perder a Jensen si se lo decía.

 

Mejor esperar. Aún faltaban años para completar el plan.

 

Coloco el vaso de nuevo en la mesa y suspira, los dulces que Jensen le ha traído siguen allí, no tan frescos pero esperando por él. Es en ese momento cuando se da cuenta de que la ventana está abierta.

 

— ¿Alguien la dejo abierta? — preguntó en voz abaja, realmente no comprendía como alguna enfermera pudo dejarla abierta, pero el frío que dejaba entrar le obligo a intentar levantarse para cerrarla.

 

Se dirigió a esta, cerrándola con suavidad mientras veía la ciudad a lo lejos, se sentía tan cansado, pero tenía ganas de picar lo que Jensen había traído. Iba a regresar a la cama cuando algo húmedo cayó en su hombro desde el techo.

 

Llevo su mano a este, vislumbrando bajo la luz de la ciudad y la poderosa luna que sus dedos se habían manchado de rojo al igual que su hombro. Mirando atónito la mancha, muy lentamente su mirada se fue alzando al techo.

 

No grito porque no era esa clase de personas, pero en su pánico, retrocedió, tropezando con la pata del sofá y cayéndose al suelo.

 

Miro con terror como la criatura bajaba lentamente del techo apoyándose en la ventana hasta llegar al suelo, encogió sus piernas y cerros sus ojos, intentando convocar sus poderes, pero la migraña provocada por el fuerte desmayo de la tarde lo dejo sin poderes, débil.

 

Sin ser capaz de soportar la electricidad que su cuerpo podía generar, mucho menos controlarla. Sabía que si se forzaba podía causar su propia muerte, lo había entendido con quince años, cuando había convocado mucho de su poder en una situación similar, así que se quedó en silencio, quieto.

 

— Eres Sanguine ¿Cierto?

 

— tU SaBeS QuIeN sOy... — le respondió la voz más escalofriante que alguna vez hubiera escuchado.

 

— ¿Qué... quieres de mí? — preguntó caminando hacia la pequeña mesita, donde había dejado su teléfono celular y sus llaves, necesitaba llamar a Jensen, necesitaba hacer algo, realmente no podía confiar en que aquel hombre había venido a hablar.

 

No pudo avanzar más, porque la criatura le sujeto de las piernas con su larga lengua, arrastrándolo por el suelo hasta meterlo por debajo de su húmedo cuerpo, soltándole solo cuando se dio cuenta del miedo en sus ojos era suficiente para dejarle paralizado bajo el.

 

— ¿EStAs AsUsTaDo, hUmAnO? DeBeRIas...

 

— Una persona importante para mi dijo... que, no querías hacerme daño. — explico tratando de que el miedo no le invadiera. — ¿Es cierto?

 

Intento aguantar las náuseas cuando la larga lengua le acaricio la mejilla, levantándole la barbilla como acto seguido.

 

— nO QuIEro... PEro... ¿COMo Lo SaBRia...?

 

— No lo sé, solo sé que me pidió su confianza y pienso dársela. — replico, estaba demasiado tenso, tratando de alejar su cuerpo de la criatura que tenía encima. — ¿Qué quieres de mí? — insiste.

 

— ¿COnFIAs eN eL? — no podía ver ninguna emoción en el rostro de Sanguine, pero estaba seguro de que había duda en su tono cuando le hablaba, por eso frunció el ceño, ¿Qué le importaba a esta criatura su confianza en Jensen? — lO QuE qUIerO De Ti eS DeDICacIOn A la CaUSa...

 

Jared le miro, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para enfocar su vista directamente en Sanguine, sin que el miedo se deslizara más en su rostro o su respiración, tenía que concentrarse en calmarse, por el estado de su salud en esos momentos y por su secreto.

 

— Eso no es tu problema, pero sí... estoy dedicado a lo que hago, créeme tengo razones lo suficientemente fuertes para no dejar esto.

 

— ¿En SErIO? — los ojos blancos parecían mirar directamente dentro de su alma. — ¿ENTonCeS cUAl eS Tu LaDO?

 

¿Cuál era su lado...?, era una pregunta muy directa y pensó que por alguna vez podría decir la verdad, simplemente dejar que todo el odio que sentía por dentro hacia los humanos explotara, pero no podía. En primer lugar este hombre o criatura, tenía una clara conexión con Jensen, no podía contestar más que lo que durante tantos años había aparentado; en segundo lugar, sospechaba que si tan solo intenta responder algo distinto, su cuerpo perdería la conciencia de nuevo, su padre sin duda tenía que ver en esto.

 

— Soy neutral, no tengo lado.

 

— ¡MENTIROSO! ¡MIENTES! ¡PUEDO OLERLO EN TU SANGRE! — La voz retumbo dentro de las cuatro paredes, rompiendo la jarra de vidrio en la mesa y resquebrajando las ventanas. — ¿¡POR QUE MIENTES!?

 

Tan pronto le grito, la criatura se quitó de encima de su cuerpo, retrocediendo velozmente, las garras duras como el acero haciendo "clac clac" en la cerámica. Podía ver como Sanguine, el héroe caído, fluctuaba entre su forma humana y esa poderosa armadura que lo hacía ver como si no fuera humano.

 

— ¿POR QUE MIENTES? ¿POR QUE MIENTES? ¿POR QUE MIENTES?

 

Jared abrió los ojos con sorpresa, notando como el olor a sangre inundaba su habitación y podía ver entre la oscuridad y la luz de luna, un hombre, era bastante alto, sí, quiso seguir viendo de cerca pero Sanguine grito de furia, preguntando una y otra vez aquellas palabras y el solo empezó a retroceder.

 

— Tengo mis razones. — pensó que era inútil seguir, si el hombre podía realmente leerlo en su sangre pero tan pronto lo hizo sintió un tirón incómodo en su pecho, que hizo que se mareara.

 

Llevo su mano a su cabeza, cuando esta empezó a dolerle nuevamente y a la vez intento alcanzar de nuevo su teléfono.

 

— MIENTES, MIENTES, MIENTES.

 

No se dio cuenta que algo le había atravesado el hombro hasta que el celular resbalo de sus manos, su brazo paralizado por el dolor al ver como una de las estacas de sangre que estaban saliendo convulsivamente del cuerpo de Sanguine se había encajado en su cuerpo con la misma facilidad con la que había hecho con las paredes de la habitación.

 

Ahogo un grito de dolor y las luces del lugar empezaron a parpadear, no podía usar sus poderes, no podía, sabía que no estaba en la mejor condición para ello y tampoco podía dejar que su secreto se deslizara en manos de ese hombre o criatura.

 

— Jensen… — murmuro dejándose caer en el suelo, sosteniendo su hombro. — Jensen...

 

Escucho el sonido de vidrio romperse, pero no pudo alzar la mirada para ver como Sanguine escapaba por la ventana, dejándole solo y sangrando en el suelo. Todo el brazo se le había paralizado, por lo que suponía que había recibido algo de daño. Mierda, una vez más tendría que pasar mucho tiempo en el Hospital.

 

 

 

 

 

La sangre le brotaba de la nariz copiosamente, mientras que forcejeaba inútilmente contra las cuerdas hechas de la más profunda oscuridad. No podía escapar, y eso era lo mejor para él. Honestamente, lo mejor. No importaba si quería escapar, sabía que no podía o volvería a dañar a alguien. Ya había hecho suficiente por esta noche, después de seis años había dejado que la bestia volviera a salir nuevamente, y había mandado a la mierda años de terapia.

 

Frente a él, Christian le miraba atentamente, quieto, en completo silencio, sentado en un banquillo de hierro en el más profundo sótano. Lucia como una jaula, un cuarto del pánico. Jensen Ackles odiaba este lugar, ya que era donde lo habían encerrado hace muchos años, intentando calmar la furia que lo consumía por dentro.

 

No estaban solo ellos dos.

 

Mark Pellegrino también caminaba entre ellos, en círculos, destilando furia.

 

— ¡Te dije que no debías ir a verlo! ¡Te dije que yo haría esto! — estaba despotricando, como era usual verle cuando se enfadaba. — ¡Te saliste de control! ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡No eres tú mismo! — su cólera podía palparse en el aire, Jensen podía olerla aun. Esa era una de las ventajas de Sanguine, como Jensen la gente podía mentirle a la cara y podría darse o no cuenta, pero a Sanguine no se le escapaba absolutamente nada.

 

— ¡NO mE DaS OrDENeS!

 

— Realmente no creo que ayude gritarle. — bramo Somerhalder, apoyado en la puerta impidiendo que Steve entrara, pese a que este estaba claramente preocupado, tanto que se había sentado a las afueras del lugar, esperando. — Tenemos que dejar que se calme solo.

 

— Solo no va a pasar. — interviene Christian. — Tiene que reconectarse con su humanidad, tiene que recordar, que le hizo daño a Padalecki y que este ahora está necesitándole.

 

— ¡ESCUCHALOSSS! ¿¡No SOn DeLIciOSoS!? — La grave risa de Sanguine inundo la habitación, parecía que se negaba a abandonar a Jensen Ackles, a despegarse de su piel porque constantemente su cuerpo cambiaba, partes de él eran aun largos miembros sangrantes, mientras su rostro se trasformaba.

 

— ¿Por qué no puedes descansar en él? ¡Se supone que debiste morir hace tiempo! — Pellegrino se acercó a él, golpeando la pared cercana al rostro de Sanguine. — No eres así de débil, Jensen, hemos hecho esto muchas veces, encuentra tu camino de vuelta a nosotros. — capturo la lengua de Sanguine antes de que esta intentara atravesar su rostro y la enrollo en su muñeca. — conozco tu oscuridad, conozco tus secretos, cada uno de ellos... no necesitas tener miedo.

 

— Él no tiene miedo de nosotros, él tiene miedo de perder a Padalecki y que este no le acepte. — responde Christian poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Sanguine, inclinándose sobre su cuerpo, todo su cuerpo listo para defenderse en caso de que fuera necesario. — ¿Es así, verdad Jensen?, sé que estas escuchando hombre, lo sé.

 

Podían ver la derrota en el único ojo humano en el rostro de Ackles, quería salir, pero Sanguine le protegía de la verdad que residía allí afuera de esas paredes. La verdad que Padalecki ocultaba.

 

— ¿Por qué le tendría miedo? — Pellegrino continúo mirando a Sanguine.

 

— Porque lo ama idiota. — insulto Christian. — Porque es la única persona que ha hecho que Jensen se sienta vivo de nuevo y ha hecho que Sanguine, no tenga que cuidar más de él.

 

— No... no... — inmediatamente, Mark le dejo ir, escuchar la voz de Jensen era una buena señal. Siempre era una buena señal. — estoy cansado. Estoy muy cansado.

 

— Esta bien amigo, lo sé. — Chris le tomo de una de sus manos, apenas esta había recuperado su forma humana. — Esta bien, Jensen.

 

— Lo siento... — susurro, dejándose acunar en los brazos de Kane, que le tomo por detrás de las rodillas para levantarle, no era difícil hacerlo cuando Jensen no pesaba nada para él.

 

— Si, lo sientes ahora, pero hace unos minutos estabas exponiéndote al mundo... ¿Cuál es tu juego, Jensen? ¡Quieres respuestas, haces las preguntas! ¡No te transformas y apuñalas a tu novio! — golpeándole detrás de la nuca, Pellegrino resistió las ganas de darle otra colleja más, solo por apaciguar su propia oscuridad, que rugía por un poco de esa sangre roja.

 

— No seas nena Jenny. — murmuro con cariño Somerhalder. — No tienes nada de qué disculparte.

 

— ¡Lo consientes demasiado! ¡Tú y Sombra! — Mark mascullo, tomando el casco que había tirado en la única mesilla presente en la habitación y poniéndoselo bajo el brazo.

 

— O tú eres muy severo. — contesto Somerhalder con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba.

 

— Salvo nuestras vidas, Mark. — Kane le apoyo también, acercando a Jensen a su cuerpo. — Cuando Sanguine era bueno, salvo nuestras vidas, salvo la vida de Carlson después de Sanguine, salvo a mucha gente...

 

— ¿De qué vale eso? Eso no me importa a mí, porque yo fui quien le salvo a él. Y así como elegí salvarle tengo derecho de hacer su vida miserable si vuelve a desviarse del camino.

 

— No sí nosotros estamos aquí para detenerte. — Ian sonrió cuando lo dijo, pero era claro que estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento que el otro hombre pudiera hacer.

 

— ¿Detenerme, chiquillo?

 

— ¡Eso es suficiente! — empujando a Somerhalder, Steve se acercó a Jensen. — no me importa quien salvo a quien, necesitamos poner a Jensen en una cama.

 

Tenía los ojos ligeramente húmedos, cuando llego hasta Jensen poniendo su mano de inmediato en su frente para comprobar que no tuviera algo de fiebre.

 

— Por favor. — continuo. — Señor Pellegrino, si quiere hablar con Jensen espere que este mejor, Chris ayúdame a llevarlo a su habitación, Ian trae algo de hielo de la cocina.

 

Era increíble como ese pequeño y joven humano había logrado bajar los ánimos de todos.

 

Exponerse como Sanguine nunca le hacía bien, había perdido práctica y dejar su sangre expuesta usualmente le traía una infección o dos que se movía velozmente por su torrente sanguíneo sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto, porque estaba débil, cansado, exhausto.

 

Cuando le colocaron en la cama, se colocó de costado de inmediato, encarando la pared para no ver a nadie en la habitación, se sentía frágil y avergonzado de lo que había hecho, y esa vulnerabilidad le estaba dejando en un estado que lamentaría mostrar ante cualquiera que estuviera presente.

 

Aun así, no pudo detener a Carlson de que lo girara de nuevo.

 

— Voy a inyectarte antibióticos y a darte algo para la fiebre. — le dijo a la cara.

 

No respondió, desvío la mirada de Steve y observo por el rabillo del ojo como todos seguían sus órdenes, trayéndole lo necesario para que el chiquillo que él había decidido cuidar, más bien cuidara de él. ¡Qué ironías!

 

— Lamento que hayas tenido que ver esto... no quería recurrir a él, pero necesitaba saber, estoy dudando de él. No quiero dudar de él, le amo, pero tiene muchos secretos... no quiero que me haga daño.

 

— No importa, pero Jensen... aunque él te mienta en algo, confía en que te dice la verdad en lo que realmente es importante para ambos. — Steve no tuvo que continuar, mientras le inyectaba el antibiótico, Jensen sabía a qué se refería... y era cierto, Jared era sincero cuando le decía que le amaba.

 

Había una verdad envuelta en todo este misterio, una que ninguno de los dos podía negar y era justamente esa, que se amaban mucho, que se adoraban.

 

— Debería dejar de buscar, ¿Cierto? Dejar de estar tan obsesionado con la verdad... eso es lo que hace que Sanguine me domine, que el yo real me domine. — jadeo, cerrando sus ojos y acomodando su cuerpo en la cama.

 

— Tú eres real Jensen, Sanguine fue creado por ti... y debes preguntarte si quieres saber para proteger lo que amas o simplemente por una obsesión. — Steve le arropa y sonríe. — Descansa, mañana verás las cosas más claras, el antibiótico te ayudara a descansar.

 

— ¿Si? — pregunto con suavidad, acurrucándose mejor en la cama mientras sentía como Steve le colocaba en la nuca un pañuelo húmedo. — Gracias, Steve... sabía que no me equivocaba contigo.

 


	11. Capítulo 10 Manipulación

 

 

— ¿Está bien ahora? — Christian le estaba esperando fuera de la habitación de Jensen en el apartamento sobre el bar, donde Steve vivía. — ¿Y tú, estas bien? — tomándole del brazo, Christian no dudo en abrazarle, refugiando al niño humano entre sus poderosos brazos.

 

La calidez del pasillo le hacía sentir mejor, alguien había subido la temperatura, seguramente Somerhalder, que odiaba el frío que se acumulaba en la parte inferior del edificio. Las paredes pintadas de un claro color mostaza le daban un toque único a esa parte del dúplex.

 

Pero esa calidez no se comparaba con la de Christian, con la seguridad que le proporcionaba ahora que se sentía ligeramente fuera de equilibrio. Le gustaba estar allí y aprovecharse de la situación para cumplir una de sus fantasías, quedarse en los brazos de Christian, dejarse ir.

 

— ¿Steve?

 

Una parte de él, no había querido aceptar el consuelo que esos brazos le ofrecían pero estaba cansado, asustado y no pudo negarse, no, Jensen era como el papá que nunca había tenido y verle de esa manera le había afectado.

 

— Él está bien, con algo de suerte la infección que adquiera no le pegara muy fuerte. — responde, subiendo sus brazos para abrazarse también a Christian.

 

— Haces un buen trabajo cuidándole... — acariciando el cabello sedoso del chico humano, Christian se permitió aspirar su olor y llenarse de él un poco. —... eres un buen chico.

 

— El confió en mí... Me dio las posibilidades de seguir viviendo y no me refiero solamente a curarme, él es mi familia. — explico, estaba asustado, nunca se lo decía a nadie pero la calidez y fuerza de Chris le hacía sentir tan seguro, que confeso aquello.

 

Se sentía tan atraído hacia Christian, que estaba seguro de que algo tenía que ver con su poder gravitacional que pocas veces presumía a sus anchas pero que podía usar sin que nadie lo notara también, además de eso, Christian era un kinético malo, podía romperte sin siquiera mover un dedo. Era un genio.

 

— Espero que solucionemos esto antes de que se salga de control... ¿Sabes que necesitas hablar con él, cierto? Cuando se despierte.

 

— Sí, lo sé. — responde separándose un poco de Christian. — Por lo menos lograste traerlo de nuevo, pensé que no comprendías como se sentía, ni tu ni Ian, pero me equivoque... lo siento.

 

— Mark sabe también como traerlo de vuelta, pero esta vez fue diferente a las anteriores... muy diferente, Jensen antes se preocupaba por lo que había hecho, pero ahora es Jared por el que se preocupa. — Kane no aparto sus brazos de la estrecha cintura, acariciándole con sus pulgares.

 

— Creo que Padalecki está metido en algo grave y Jensen lo sabe también o al menos lo sospecha. — explico intentando quitar las manos de Kane de su cuerpo. — Eso es lo más preocupante.

 

— Pero... ¿Tendrá que ver con nosotros? Jensen no ha dicho nada hasta ahora... — miro hacia la habitación donde Jensen dormía. — puedo creer eso, Padalecki siempre me ha dado mala espina.

 

— Tiene que ver con nosotros Christian, porque es la persona que él ama. — dijo, separándose al fin de Kane, empujando la mano que tenía en su pecho hacia atrás. — O al menos esa es mi opinión.

 

— ¿Por qué me rechazas cuando me necesitas tanto? — tomando a Carlson de la mano le volvió a acercar. — ¿Por qué te escudas tanto? ¿Tanto miedo tienes a que te haga daño?

 

— Christian. — es una advertencia lo que puede escuchar en la voz de Steve, pero no le importa desliza su mano por su espalda, hasta alcanzar justamente su cintura, donde acaricia levemente. — Algunas personas nos cansamos de que otros nos hagan daño.

 

— Pero no voy a hacerte daño, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? — Acerca su rostro al de Steve, apoyándolo contra la pared para tener más control de su cuerpo. — dame un oportunidad... una sola, de probarte.

 

Steve suspira, su cuerpo se siente liviano a pesar de tener a Christian sobre él.

 

— Me gustas para algo más Christian y tú... ¿Tú? — pero el otro hombre está besando su cuello, haciendo que suspire y su cabeza se nuble, por la forma en que cada beso húmedo manda una pequeña corriente exquisita en su cuerpo.

 

Es un gran amante, ya ha escuchado los rumores, pero esto es algo especial.

 

Es algo diferente a lo que ha sentido con otros chicos de su edad, porque este es un hombre el que esta sobre él, tomándole de la cintura, besándole, calentándole con su cuerpo. Es un hombre, un verdadero hombre.

 

— Christian. — dice y su voz se ahoga levemente cuando las manos de este bajan y acarician varias veces sus glúteos, como si comprobara si era sensible en esa zona, joder, ni él sabía que lo era hasta que empezó a jadear levemente.

 

— ¿Ves? No requiere tanto esfuerzo dejarte llevar... — acariciando la barbilla de Steve, dejo un beso muy suave sobre sus labios antes de separarse de su cuerpo, dejándole completamente sin aliento.

 

Mierda, estaba caliente, estaba seguro que Christian podía mirarlo en sus ojos y en su respiración agitada.

 

— Pero yo no solo quiero esto, Chris.

 

— Lo sé. Yo tampoco quiero solo esto... pero esta noche, sería perfecto aprovecharme de ti esta noche, pero no puedo hacerlo, ambos estamos afectados por lo que le paso a Jensen y la noche va a ser larga si vamos a tener que vigilarle... no puedo hacer esto ahora.

 

— Si... Eso es cierto. — menciono sonrojado. — Nos espera una noche bastante larga ¿Quieres algo de café?, para pasar mejor la noche.

 

— Si, el café sería una buena opción para evadir el licor. — agradeciendo que el chico controlara sus sentimientos aunque fuera por esta noche, Christian se dirigió a la habitación de Jensen, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por haberse aprovechado de Steve y su suave piel que tanto le enloquecía.

 

Pese a ello, no podía hacer aquello esa noche, no realmente, además la mitad de su atención, estaba en Jensen.

 

 

 

 

— Esto realmente duele aún ¿Sabes? — le dice Jared a Robert que mueve la silla de ruedas a la salida del hospital, mientras escucha a Jared quejarse con expresión neutral, como si realmente no le importaran sus propias palabras.

 

— Lo sé, fue herido apenas anoche pero su padre quiere tenerle en casa, señor Padalecki. — dice, totalmente serio también, más cuando un montón de flashes empiezan a inundarles tan pronto las puertas automáticas se abren.

 

La prensa y la administración del hospital, sin contar a su padre se habían vuelto locos, cuando la noche anterior le habían encontrado inconsciente, con su hombro lastimado y sangrando, además de una nueva herida en su cabeza. Los primeros porque era una gran noticia, que fenómenos rebeldes estuvieran directamente detrás de su vida, el hospital temía una demanda y Mark Sheppard, no iba a perder por nada del mundo a su arma favorita perfecta.

 

— Esto no es lo que yo esperaba que sucediera. Fue una tontería. — no había querido contarle a nadie lo que en verdad había sucedido, pero estaba un poco aliviado de que ahora todo el mundo creyera firmemente que era humano. Sus heridas así lo gritaban, humano, humano por todas partes.

 

Era algo bueno que hubiera salido del extraño ataque de la noche anterior. Aún era incapaz de reconciliar lo que era Sanguine en realidad. Solo le había quedado claro de que estaba tan loco como su apariencia.

 

— Pero en estos momentos, todo es perfecto para nuestros planes. — la voz que escucho, sabía que era solo en su cabeza, que Robert estaba hablándole directamente ahí mientras otros dos hombres que su padre había contratado en tiempo récord como guardaespaldas, les abrían paso entre la multitud.

 

— No lo es, si alguien llega a matarme. — murmuro, dejándose llevar al auto mientras bajaba la mirada y cerraba las piernas, ¿Dónde estaba Jensen? ¿Por qué no había venido a verle?

 

Quizás aún estaba durmiendo, era temprano y Jensen no acostumbraba a ver la televisión más que para ver alguna serie o anime japonés de esos que hablaban graciosos. Tampoco era un gran fan de los medios, y seguramente menos lo seria ahora que su nombre estaba en ellos también. Exponer a Jensen nunca había estado en sus planes, al menos por ahora le trataban como el extraño cónyuge de Jared Padalecki, el Senador.

 

No había fotos claras de Jensen, este había aparecido en revistas del corazón con chaqueta de cuero, gorra y gafas, Jensen sabía mezclarse bien. Era un genio.

 

Y aun así, estaba decepcionado de que no estuviera por allí, le necesitaba, más ahora porque seguramente su padre no le permitiría verlo tan pronto como quería.

 

— El vendrá. — le dice Robert levemente, con una voz cariñosa cuando nota la tristeza y añoranza en los ojos de Padalecki mientras le ayuda a ponerse el cinturón por su brazo vendado e inmovilizado.

 

— Mi padre no le dejara... — susurro, apoyándose en el asiento. — ¿Tienes un celular? El mío quedo hecho pedazos... quiero llamar a Jensen.

 

— Sí, toma. — Le tira uno, pequeño que sabe apenas sirve para llamadas — Lo conseguí esta mañana para ti así que escóndelo bien. — le dice y Jared se siente agradecido por ese pequeño gesto. — Tienes una hora al menos, los medios no dejaran salir la limosina tan fácilmente.

 

— Gracias... — susurra, usando su mano izquierdo para marcar el número de Jensen que se ha obligado a aprenderse mientras estaba en la oficina y tenía que escaparse para llamarle de algún teléfono público. El celular de Jensen repica una y dos veces, luego tres hasta que alguien finalmente lo coge.

 

— Este es el teléfono de Jensen Ackles, no puede ponerse ahora mismo al teléfono, ¿Con quién hablo y desea dejarle algún mensaje? — no reconoce la joven voz que atiende el teléfono, y por más que lo intenta, siente una punzada de celos.

 

— Solo dígale que le llamo Padalecki. — es lo que dice, frío y molesto.

 

— Oh, ¿Jared? ¿Cómo estás? Jensen no puede ponerse ahora porque está enfermo, está en el bar así que no podrá verte al hospital... no se siente nada bien. — Steve se apresura a decirlo para que Padalecki no le cuelgue.

 

Tiene que respirar profundo cuando el chiquillo le llama de inmediato por su nombre, le sorprende la informalidad en su trato y peor aún como parece que no ha hecho nada, pero lo deja pasar, su voz suavizándose por lo que escucha.

 

— ¿Él está bien? ¿Quién está cuidándole?

 

— Yo le cuido, como siempre... pero está siendo un terco, como siempre, me da mucho trabajo, ahora está durmiendo, pero si llama más tarde puede que le consiga despierto y de buen humor.

 

— Estoy acostumbrado a conseguirle de mal humor. — explico con una sonrisa. — Tengo un extraño talento para despertarle. — explicó mirando por la ventana, como la limosina se movió lentamente por el exceso de personas. — ¿Eres Carlson, cierto?

 

— Steve, sí. ¿Es este tu nuevo celular? He intentado llamarte temprano en la mañana... bueno, ya lo hablaras con Jensen, ¿Cierto?

 

— No, es un teléfono que me facilitaron de emergencia, mi teléfono se rompió la noche anterior. — explicó lentamente. — Carlson, muchas gracias por cuidar de él... infórmele que llame.

 

Y corta, porque más bien él no suele hablar con la gente, debió colgar en el instante en que se dio cuenta que no era Jensen quien había contestado, pero no lo había hecho.

 

— Que extraño, por lo general no soy tan amigable... Será por estar contigo Jen… ¿Será?

 

Desearía que Jensen estuviera aquí con él, al menos ya sabía dónde estaba el y que le ocurría, lo peor es que quería estar con él. Jensen estaba enfermo y él no podía acompañarle, y él se estaba muriendo de dolor, y no podría ir a verle hasta que hablara con su padre.

 

En la casona que Sheppard habitaba, todo estaba en silencio, la prensa no había conseguido pasar el portal principal, que estaba a más de trescientos metros de la entrada a la casa, por lo que solo el ruido de los pájaros y los caballos en el establo le recibió cuando bajo de la limosina, caminando lentamente.

 

Le dolía el hombro, lo tenía vendado, pero al parecer ya había comenzado a desaparecer el efecto de los calmantes. Se sentía mareado mientras subía los escalones de la entrada.

 

— Que bien ver que estas vivo. — la voz femenina le hizo alzar su rostro, una sonrisa gentil formándose en su rostro al ver a la bonita rubia vestida de rosado que le sonreía con todos sus blancos dientes. — Hola, guapo.

 

— Señorita Accola. — saluda simplemente, viendo como la mujer no respeta su espacio personal para nada y se acerca a ayudarle a caminar. — ¿Qué haces...?

 

— ¿Qué hago? No te he visto en meses, nos tienes completamente abandonados... no llamas, no mandas mensajes, y te has echado novio, Colin y yo nos morimos por conocer a ese novio tuyo, ¿Cuándo nos lo vas a presentar? Por los hombros anchos y la barbilla que tiene, me sospecho que es todo un galán, además de que no busca promocionarse. — ella tiene la fuerza suficiente para manipularle, pero lo que más le gusta ahora de su cuerpo femenino es lo frío que es, con una temperatura corporal por debajo de los 24 grados Celsius, Candice Accola es una Fenómeno de hielo.

 

— Estoy ocupado. — menciona pero su voz suena débil y nada crédula, por lo que mejor no dice nada más, sobre todo por la mirada severa de la rubia. — ¿Cómo han estado, tú y Colin? — preguntó después de unos minutos, siempre se había preocupado por ellos, eran como los hermanos que nunca había tenido.

 

— Genial, aunque con el tirano en casa casi todo el tiempo es jodido. — encogiéndose de hombros ella le acompaño hasta el salón, dejándole en el mueble antes de sentarse frente a Jared. — ¿Vas a contarme? De tu chico...

 

— Sí, pero primero debo hablar con papá. — contesto algo nervioso. — ¿Esta muy enfadado?

 

— Esta... enfebrecido, si, esa es la palabra. — asintiendo como la sabelotodo que era, Candice se cruzó de piernas en el sofá. — cuando le informaron que te habían atacado se alegró mucho, al parecer era parte del plan. ¿Quién fue?

 

Realmente le duele un poco escuchar aquello, ¿Parte del plan?, pensó que moriría, realmente hubo un momento en que la firme daga atravesaba su hombro que pensó que sería la primera de muchas, pero supone que una parte de él ignora esa decepción.

 

— No lo sé, no lo recuerdo.

 

— Oh... te has cerrado aún más, pensé que estar entre humanos te ablandaría un poco, pero te has vuelto más reservado. — frunciendo el ceño, Candice se levantó del sofá. — iré a buscarle... quizás con él si te abras.

 

— Está bien. — contestó inquieto.

 

No podía decir nada, lo había pensado mientras la fina limosina le traía a la casa en donde había crecido, era obvio que Sanguine era peligroso e inestable, sí, pero tenía una conexión con Jensen y no podía dejar que este entrara en el radar de su padre, no quería que estuviera en peligro.

 

Haría todo lo que pudiera para protegerle.

 

Espero por al menos una hora a que su tutor apareciera, se le veía alegre mientras se acercaba a él, con una sonrisa amplia y macabra en sus ojos. Esperaba que no fuera muy duro con él, pero sabía que eso era pedir demasiado.

 

— Jared. Jared. Jared. — sentándose en donde Candice había estado antes, cruzo sus piernas con elegancia. — lamento haberte sacado del hospital en tan pésima condición, pero quería tenerte aquí... los otros ataques eran menos en comparación a este... ¿Te importaría decir quién era tu atacante?

 

Jared se aguantó la ola de decepción cuando ni siquiera le pregunto cómo estaba.

 

— No lo sé padre, no lo recuerdo. — responde simplemente.

 

— ¿No puedes o no quieres decirme? Vamos, Jared, te conozco demasiado bien. — no necesitaba empujar mucho, podía decir que Jared se encontraba sumamente estresado. — ¿Quién te visito anoche?

 

— En serio no lo recuerdo. — dice, suena seguro mientras desvía la vista, concentrándose en la ventana y soportar como su padre no deja de verle. — Estaba concentrado, en buscar cómo defenderme porque no pude usar mis poderes, ¿Tuviste algo que ver?

              

— Espero que no hayas olvidado tu trabajo, la razón por la que te envié a ese sucio salpicadero de borrachos, no fue para que te follaras a tu bonito novio con problemas de alcohol, fue para que consiguieras a Sanguine, y de alguna forma, uno de tus guardaespaldas vio salir de la ventana de tu habitación a un monstruo rojizo que huyo a los barrios bajos... así que... ¿Por qué no estoy escuchando la verdad salir de tu boca?

 

— No he olvidado mi misión. — responde con voz severa. — Te estoy diciendo la verdad, no recuerdo a mi atacante, quizás fue por estar cerca de la muerte y la confusión de no poder usar mis poderes, por cierto no respondiste mi pregunta ¿Usaste tus poderes en mi papá para que así no pudiera usar los míos?

 

— Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu misión, Jared?

 

Dejo a su hijo en silencio, claramente confundido.

 

— Tengo que llegar a la presidencia, tengo que poner los recursos del país a nuestra disposición para poder exterminar a los humanos y abrir paso para nuestra raza, una vida tranquila y sin problemas. — explico, lo repitió tan monótono y seguro que cuando recordaba que Sanguine era "Inestable y peligroso".

 

— No voy a dejar que esa misión desaparezca de tu cabeza. – poniéndose de pie, su padre se acercó, colocándole una mano en su hombro. – no dejaras esta mansión hasta que te recuperes, y no recibirás visitas de nadie.

 

— ¿Qué?, claro que no. – Contesta ignorando lo aturdido que se encuentra su cuerpo. — Jensen está enfermo, tengo que ir a verle, regresare más tarde. – se pone de pie con dificultad caminando a la puerta.

 

— No vas a ir a ninguna parte, Jared. — la voz de su tutor es firme cuando habla detrás de él. Sonando algo divertido al ver como su pequeña marioneta intenta salirse del juego.

 

Sabe que no está bromeando con lo que dice, pero eso solo hace que Jared se enfurezca, poniéndose de pie y enfrentando a Sheppard que parece en estos momentos ser un metro más pequeño que él, fulminándole con la mirada y sintiéndose poderoso de poder oponerse a él.

 

— Puedo ir a donde me plazca, no puedes prohibirme eso ni aunque me hayas criado, simplemente no puedes. — Le dice y su voz es fuerte, por lo que los vidrios empiezan a retumbar, la energía acumulándose en su cuerpo – Es más, me voy ahora mismo.

 

— ¡No vas a ir a ningún lado, Jared Padalecki!

 

El grito retumbo en toda la mansión, haciendo que Jared se estremeciera con ello, pero entonces, bajo su mirada al suelo e intento resistirse con todas sus fuerzas al poder que se cernía sobre sus hombros.

 

Sintió su cuerpo pesado, sintió como la energía era drenada, no, una vez Candice había dicho que simplemente era una pérdida de control de esta y era así, lo sentía como parecía que su cuerpo obedecía a su padre.

 

— No... No.

 

— Te estas volviendo fuerte... — sonriendo, Sheppard se movió hacia Jared, colocándose frente a él para mirar como el rostro de su hijo adoptivo se contorsionaba en una mueca de dolor. — ¿Esto es solo por tu chico?

 

— No, no le metas en esto. — repite a duras penas apretando sus dientes. — Es solo un humano, es... Mi... — se queda callado, pero sabe que Sheppard lo sabe, que lo ha leído en su mente, la palabra que completa su frase "vida".

 

— Pues tu vida acaba aquí, Jared Padalecki. Ya envié a Candice para que tenga el placer de quitarle la vida a tu chico... así que, ¿Tienes algo que decirme? ¿Algunas palabras de despedida para tu chico?

 

Fue exquisito para Sheppard la forma en que todos los vidrios de la casa explotaron, incluso como el viento empezó soplar tan fuerte que parecía que alrededor de ellos un pequeño huracán se estaba formado, el sonido de los truenos hacia retumbar la misma tierra, tanto poder, era magnifico, un dios incluso entre los fenómenos era Padalecki y ahora, tenía un punto débil con nombre y apellido.

 

— Haces que sea fácil el poder controlarte, aunque seas un Elemental de tres colores, agua, electricidad y aire... solo te haría falta el fuego y la tierra para ser el mejor... mejor que Sanguine, que se las ingenió para ser mucho mejor que cualquiera con solo controlar glóbulos rojos. — Sheppard parece eufórico, sin siquiera inmutarse, es inmune al poder de Padalecki, por más que este desee dañarle, no es capaz de hacerlo, años y años de condicionamiento le han impedido ser víctimas de esto.

 

La casa es inmune a Padalecki también, diseñada para contener los poderes dentro de esta, pero con Jared eso ha sido casi imposible, puede que ninguno de los muebles sufra gran daño, pero la porcelana vibra y los vidrios se revienta, y el cielo que se vuelve gris hace que la luz del día desaparezca.

 

— ¡Matare a tu chico al menos que se me asegure que cumplirás el plan!

 

Cuando escucha las palabras de su padre, ya tienen columnas de agua a su alrededor, altas y peligrosas que se mueven demasiado, siendo impulsadas por el viento.

 

— Cumpliré tu plan, ¡Te lo dije antes!

 

— ¡Asegúramelo! ¡Asegúramelo y te dejare ser feliz con tu chico! — riéndose lleno de felicidad, sujeta a Padalecki de los hombros.

 

— Lo haré, lo haré. — repite sintiendo como nunca antes su cuerpo se había llenado de tanta energía, él no era consciente, no, pero sus piernas estaban formándose como truenos. — Te lo aseguró, lo juro maldición, haré lo que quieras pero no dejare de verle y lo quiero sano, a... mi lado. — la sangre ha empezado a bajar por su nariz, sin que él se dé cuenta.

 

— Detente.

 

Con un golpe sobre sus hombros, el poder de Jared se desvanece, y este se desploma en el suelo, desorientado, con el cuerpo sumamente destrozado por haber hecho lo que acaba de hacer, revelarse siempre le ha costado mucho delante de su padre, pero aunque lo lograra, siempre acababa rindiéndose.

 

En esos instantes siente la mano de Sheppard acariciar su mejilla, viendo el orgullo reflejado en su mirada mientras usa su poder para adormecerle un poco más, justo cuando se encuentra más indefenso.

 

— Te deje involucrarte con tu amigo rubio, pero veo que eso no fue más que un error, no debí haberte dado tanto tiempo con él, pensé que lo necesitabas... pero esta relación, te ha vuelto sensible, idiota, débil, aunque nos favorezca ahora, ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando empieces a mentirme de verdad?

 

— No mentiré. — susurro dejándose llevar por la sensación de calidez que le invade, cuando no pone resistencia a los poderes de su padre.

 

— Jared, solo uso mis poderes en ti porque es necesario... completamente necesario... no quiero que nuestros planes se arruinen por una tontería como esta.

 

— Si padre, lo entiendo. — responde suavemente. — Lo siento, sabe que nuestros planes también son importante para mí... — Sheppard sonrió, tenía a Padalecki nuevamente bajo sus manos, podía sentirlo, sabía que ahora si contestaría sus dudas.

 

— Y quiero que lo demuestres... y para eso necesito escuchar la verdad de tu boca, Jared. ¿Qué te dijo Sanguine?

 

— Quería que me comprometiera con la causa y pregunto, cual era mi lado. — sus labios se sienten húmedos y sus ojos se están cerrando por lo que se apresura a añadir. — Cuando respondí que era neutral, se volvió loco, gritando que mentía...

 

— Normal, no puedes mentirle a alguien que puede leer tu pulso a la perfección. — acariciándole el cabello con dulzura, le acerca a su cuerpo, dejando que Jared se aferre a él. — no puedes mentirle a la cara, la próxima vez... evade las preguntas, dile que es tu turno, estoy muy seguro de que volverá... le interesas.

 

— Si, papi. — era en aquel instante un pequeño niño, que se había aferrado varios recuerdos, a través de una persona, que sabía usar eso a la perfección.

 

— Estarás bien, pero necesito que te quedes aquí, ¿Lo harás? Por una semana o dos, mientras que te recuperas.

 

— Si, me quedare. — contesto finalmente sucumbiendo al cansancio y a las palabras "dulces" de su padre.

 

— Tus hermanos y yo cuidaremos de ti, ya verás que se te pasara... solo, no quiero que le digas a nadie de donde estas, me temo que Sanguine venga aquí, y eso no sería una buena idea, así que nada de llamadas telefónicas...

 

— No llamare a nadie. — repite obedientemente relajándose aún más con las suaves caricias sobre su cabello.

 

— Sé que no lo harás, chiquillo. — haciéndole una seña a Robert para que se encargue de él, Sheppard le suelta, limpiando sus manos en su sobretodo antes de pasar a un lado de Padalecki, suspirando mientras rueda los ojos.

 

Cada uno de los jóvenes de esa casa tiene... Como Padalecki, puntos débiles que él se ha encargado de poner a su favor y que han facilitado que él pueda construir un pequeño ejército excepcional, encabezados por Jared.

 

Le hará su rey, y Jared debería agradecer eso. Lo hará, dentro de muy poco, de eso estaba seguro.

 

 

 

 

 

No esperaba llegar tan tarde a casa, pero las emergencias habían sido muchas e incluso se había sorprendido de perder la noción del tiempo mientras corría de aquí para allá en emergencias, ayudando a los doctores principales y atendiendo a sus propios pacientes una vez que el caos había aminorado, por lo que cuando alguien le puso la mano en el hombro y le alentó a irse porque había llegado su reemplazo, se sorprendió al descubrir que ya eran pasadas las seis de la mañana.

 

Así que llego a casa despues de las siete con una sobredosis de café en el cuerpo y su mochila colgada al hombro. Con todo el ajetreo, no tenía sueño, así que seguramente se sentara a anotar todo lo que había hecho y a evaluar los pros y los contras de sus decisiones, las cuales cada vez eran más premeditadas que precipitadas.

 

El apartamento se encontraba en silencio, seguramente Ian Somerhalder estaría durmiendo, era usual que lo hiciera hasta las ocho, por lo que debería estar por despertar. Al darle un último vistazo al reloj, decidió que mejor hacia el desayuno primero antes de sentarse.

 

Había pasado una semana del ataque al congreso, Ian había tenido razón y este evento había sido el detonante de manifestaciones que inundaron cada rincón de la ciudad, incluso más allá de esta... mucha gente había salido herida, incluso había personas fallecidas entre toda aquella locura. Aparentemente el senador Padalecki había salido ileso, nada más que un golpe de cabeza del que preocuparse, los médicos habían estado hablando una y otra vez que había tenido mucha suerte, que la mayoría de humano que quedan inmersos en un pelea de fenómenos o son atacados por estos, pierden la vida irremediablemente.

 

Y él que Jared sobreviviera, había desatado alegría entre muchas personas, que rodearon el hospital donde le llevaron, pero también el enojo de algunos cuantos extremistas que veían en la neutralidad, una forma de salir del paso del problema en ambas especies.

 

Era una locura, una locura la influencia que tenía Padalecki en la gente.

 

Mientras preparaba el sartén para hacer algunos huevos, pensó por un segundo si realmente la relación de Jensen con el senador Padalecki era coincidencia, Ian era inteligente, aunque no pareciera, era un dirigente más de aquella locura, uno que sabía al menos predecir que pasaría con las masas, era evidente que Christian Kane tenía que serlo también y aunque le cueste creerlo, Jensen Ackles.

 

Entonces... acercarse a Padalecki no sería… ¿Perfecto?

 

\- Huevos, algo de pan, quizás jugo de naranja - repitió en voz baja, no podía dejar de pensar en todo aquello y quizás era porque no sabía si ser neutral, era la mejor opción para este mundo.

 

\- ¿Eres su novio? – una voz precavida llamo su atención, haciéndole girar la cabeza hacia esta, y encontrándose con una pequeña chica de enormes ojos azules que le miran con precaución. – El no dijo nada.

 

No fue su presencia la que perturbo a Wesley, sino que ella cubriera su delgado torso con una de las camisas de Ian, y que este le calzara a su pequeño cuerpo como un vestido. No sabe que sintió en ese instante, no sabe porque se quedó en silencio lo que parecieron horas aunque solo fueron segundos.

 

\- No lo soy. - contesto sintiendo como su cuerpo deseaba desaparecer, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hizo. - Solo soy un chico que acogió aquí por su trabajo.

 

Mierda, de repente eso sonaba demasiado real para su gusto.

 

\- Oh... por un momento pensé que eras su novio... - ella le sonríe, y el intuye que está por venir a presentarse, cuando Somerhalder aparece tras ella, sonriendo, aun adormilado con su cabello desordenado.

 

\- ¡Paul! ¡Regresaste! - dice alegremente, pasando a un lado de la chica y acercándose a donde el doctor ahora cocina los huevos.

 

\- Si. - responde simplemente sin alzar su vista del sartén donde se fríen los huevos. - En el hospital consideraron necesario que viniera a descansar un poco.

 

\- Pensé que tu turno acababa a las cinco, te había hecho un pastel ayer. - dice alegremente, abriendo la nevera y descubriendo un tazón que Paul había pasado por alto. - mira, es de frambuesa y tiene forma de conejo. - muy emocionado con su creación, Ian lo puso a un lado de donde Paul estaba de pie, antes de tomarle de la cintura y besar su nuca. - ¿te gusta?

 

Maldijo su mente el mismo instante en que su cuerpo acepto la muestra de cariño, sintiendo como la tensión abandono su cuerpo ¿Había estado tan necesitado de este que lo había aceptado sin pensar en nada mas...?, era de esa forma como Ian le miraba, como un chiquillo que lo había perdido todo y estaba deseoso de alguien le mirara y en realidad, ¿Por qué pensaba eso? Ellos no eran nada.

 

\- Sí acaba a esa hora... pero el movimiento en el hospital aún es demasiado y trabaje corrido anoche. - explicó mordiéndose levemente el labio. - Si supongo que sí, gracias… - se obligó a sonreír, aunque era más cortesía que nada más.

 

\- ¿Quieres que veamos una película mientras desayunamos en el sofá? Eso te ayudara a dormir como siempre, tengo un clásico que me gustaría ver de nuevo. - sonrió ampliamente, frotándose contra Paul como si fuera un jodido gato. - Estoy feliz de tenerte en casa Paul.

 

Es en ese instante que no puede más, que se desaparece en los brazos de Ian de un momento a otro, se aleja de su tacto como si le quemara, es eso lo que siente, mientras sale a pasos lentos de la cocina, escuchando el jadeo sorprendido de la mujer que les acompañaba.

 

\- Paul... Paul... - le llama, preocupado.

 

No obtiene respuesta, cuando llega a la sala puede ver la mochila de Paul en el sillón, tan llena de libros como siempre y de pronto sabe que la ha tomado, sabe que aun esta ahí, pero por alguna extraña razón no quiere que le encuentre.

 

\- Querida, ¿te importaría marcharte? - le pregunta a su invitada, sonriéndole suavemente, a lo que la chica, indignada solo le da una muy fea mirada, caminando a la habitación del dueño de la casa. Despues de que ella paso, le bloqueo la entrada al pasillo a Paul. - Por favor, aparece. - dice, y la sombra a sus pies comienza a extenderse, los mini-conejos saltando fuera de ella.

 

Ian sonríe suavemente cuando una maldición suave se escucha y cuenta  a los pequeños conejos rodeado a Paul que se encuentra cerca de la ventana, abrazando su mochila con fuerza, le parece un poco gracioso, pese al momento, que el chiquillo esté pensando en salir por la ventana cuando es evidente que la escalera de emergencia del octavo piso en el que se encuentran no es exactamente lo más segura posible.

 

\- Eso no es justo.

 

\- Hey, no soy yo... - se ríe abiertamente, viendo a sus conejos hacer un baile de la victoria antes de regresar a él. - no tienes porque... ¡ah, los huevos se queman!

 

Tan pronto lo dice y se encamina a apagar la cocina, Paul le sigue, quizás lo hace por instinto, porque esta acostumbrado a moverse cuando hay algún problema, pero hasta que la estucha está apagada y la ventana abierta para que el humo pueda salir, no se da cuenta que era el momento perfecto para irse y ahora Ian esta mirándole, mirándole con tanta intensidad que de seguir así va a desaparecer de nuevo.

 

\- Ven aquí, Paul... - le llama, sonriéndole con ternura. - Ven a mí.

 

\- ¿Para que...? - preguntó a la defensiva, su cuerpo estaba temblando suavemente.

 

\- Para que pueda abrazarte, por supuesto.

 

\- Pero ¿Por qué...? , no sabes ni siquiera porque desaparecí...

 

\- Mmmm yo creo que desapareciste porque te sentiste avergonzado de mi afecto delante de otros...

 

\- No seas imbécil. - le responde, su voz se eleva como nunca antes lo ha hecho. - Llevas tres meses, robándome besos y abrazándome en todas partes, incluso nos hemos quedado dormidos juntos y yo... yo...

 

\- ¿Tu que, Paul? - le incita a continuar, la sonrisa desapareciendo de su rostro mientras se impulsa hacia adelante, caminando hacia Wesley

 

\- Interprete mal la situación, pensé que te gustaba. Lo siento mucho.

 

\- Me gustas mucho, Paul, tú y yo, encajamos.

 

\- Entonces... ¿Por qué estaba ella aquí...? - se siente como un niño cuando la pregunta abandona sus labios y siente que el mismo puede contestarla, porque él y Ian no son nada y quizás por eso Ian se ríe un poco antes de abrazarle.

 

Acaricia la nuca de Paul, y dando un suspiro, le hace soltar la mochila para poder abrazarlo bien, uniendo su cuerpo en cada coyuntura.

 

\- Me preguntó si era tu novio. - le reprocha, pero se siente tan bien en esos brazos, que solo deja que las manos de Ian sigan acariciando suavemente su cuerpo.

 

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

 

\- Si, si quiero.

 

\- Para eso tengo que preguntarte algo muy importante, Paul. - Ian repentinamente lo separo de su cuerpo, sus ojos enfrentándose el uno al otro.

 

\- ¿Qué... qué es? - pregunto sorprendido.

 

\- ¿Eres virgen?

 

\- ¿Queee? - la "e" se extiende más de lo que debería y está seguro que debe tener una expresión muy cómica en su rostro. - Por supuesto que sí... es decir, no.... tengo mi experiencia, pero en ese campo no... No... ¡Tonto!.

 

La cachetada sorprende a Ian, que se queda tocándose la cara mientras Paul toma su mochila del piso y comienza a caminar a su habitación, aun diciendo palabrotas indignadas tan impropias de él mientras da zancadas, eso le hace reírse, mientras escucha la puerta de la habitación de Wesley cerrarse de golpe.

 

\- ¿No estabas haciéndome desayuno, Paul? ¡Eres malo!

 

\- Eres un tonto. - le grita desde el cuarto. - ¡Ya no te hago nada!

 

\- ¡Pauuuuuuuuuuul! - chilla como una niño, una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.


	12. Capítulo 11 Nuestro Amor no esta muriendo

 

— ¿No has hablado con él? — Christian parecía preocupado por la expresión que tenía en su rostro.

 

Estaba apoyado en la barra del bar mientras Jensen servía bebidas como un robot, sin mirar a nadie, sin hablar, sin pronunciar siquiera una afirmación con su garganta. Era un robot en toda regla, se había cerrado desde que la semana pasada había atacado en su locura a Jared Padalecki, el Senador.

 

Con la semana, los rumores de su relación con este se habían enfriado, había desaparecido su infección y con ello también su simpatía por Jared Padalecki. Habían hablado, si, se habían comunicado, Jared había aparecido varias veces por la casa, pero Jensen no se estaba quedando allí, así que sus encuentros habían sido muy fugaces, Jensen alegando que estaba enfermo y Padalecki intentando hablar los dos segundos que Jensen le daba para saludar.

 

— No es tu culpa, aquí todos dudamos de él, que tú lo hicieras fue casi como un efecto secundario y lo sabes. Ya se te pasara.

 

— O no, bien podías ya dudar de él, pero simplemente no habíamos podido ponernos a ello. — Pellegrino nunca había sido conocido por su puntualidad, estando incluso en los Cuerpos policiales no le hacían mejor que cualquier adicto al Vodka de cereza. — aquí está todo lo que puedes usar de Sheppard, no hay nada en lo legal, Jensen, vas a tener que cavar en otra fosa...

 

Tirándole una carpeta que parecía estar vacía, Jensen la tomo de inmediato, colocándola debajo de la barra mientras volvía a servir bebidas.

 

— Pero si hay algo, algo curioso. — dice y se ríe un poco porque Jensen no parece exactamente interesado, ni siquiera voltea a verle pero sabe que tiene su atención. — Aparece registrado toda su vida como un humano, así que sabemos que Padalecki te dijo la verdad en algo.

 

— Probablemente mentía también. — dando un suspiro completamente depresivo, Jensen se giró, tomando una bolsa de cacahuates antes de subirse a la barra, con las botas vaqueras ensuciando la madera mientras se llenaba la comisura de la boca de sal.

 

— Pero dijiste que tú sentiste algo peligroso acerca de ese hombre y que el señor Padalecki estaba distinto cuando él estaba ahí, ¿No? — es Steve quien habla dando un manotazo a Kane que subía su dedo por sus brazos y una otra vez. — Creo que te dijo la verdad, aunque aparezca como humano, debe haber algo más... Algo extraño.

 

— Si, que Jared es un chico de papá, no sé, es complicado... no confío tanto en Jared como debería en estos momentos, ¿Sabes? Sanguine nunca se equivoca, tengo al menos que darle el beneficio de la duda... — jadeo, dejando la bolsa de cacahuates a merced de Pellegrino que no dudo en comenzar a comer de a puñados. — no lo sé, aun me siento enfermo como para enfrentarme a Jared y tener una pelea... porque me oculta algo.

 

— ¡Tú le ocultas que eres un súper héroe con instintos homicidas! — exclamo Kane. — ¡Por dios, Jensen! ¡No me gusta el alce que te conseguiste por novio, pero dale una oportunidad!

 

— Todos tenemos secretos... yo estoy siendo investigado porque hay un testigo del caso Padalecki que afirma que el terrorista suicida trabajaba en nombre del hombre que arreste hace años, y además, tenemos cinco testigos visuales de tu visita al hospital. — Mark interviene, no luce muy bien ahora que recuerda porque le ha dado por beber.

 

— A mí me parece que él es una persona que ha sufrido mucho y que debe tener motivos para ocultar lo que oculta, igual que tú Jensen. — menciona Steve, trata de no sonrojarse demasiado cuando el dedo de Kane, se mueve por su cuello, una y otra vez.

 

— Deja eso, no me hagan sentir más miserable de lo que ya me siento.

 

— Imagina cómo se siente él con la forma en que lo terminaste — dice Ian, entrando en la habitación con una caja en sus brazos. — No me mires así, le evades, ni siquiera le dejas hablarte porque corres como una nena. Eso es terminar.

 

— Eso no es terminar. Terminar es decírselo de frente, al menos yo le dejo verme y hablarme, él se escondió debajo de una roca cuando se dio cuenta que no iba a casarme con él.

 

— Wow. — comenzó Ian, pero Kane continua con un silbido de impresión.

 

— En serio eres un imbécil.

 

— Oh mierda. — gruñendo ferozmente, Jensen se bajó de la barra, el bar estaba inusualmente tranquilo, tanto como para tomarse un descanso largo en su casa, pero regresar allí para conseguirse con Jared. — voy arriba a ver televisión, cierra el bar. Y Kane, deja de tocarlo, coño. Eres un viejo baboso, ¿Lo sabes verdad?

 

— Claro, pero mira que sorpresa, realmente resulte menos imbécil que tú. — lo repite, porque no tienen ni un milímetro de miedo cuando Jensen tiene que respirar seguramente para no matarle ahí mismo.

 

— Ya, ¿Y que sugieren? ¿Qué lo llame? Por favor... — se encoge de hombros, abriendo el estante donde guarda el Scotch, quiere beber tanto como Pellegrino ahora mismo. — ¿Para qué voy a llamarle?

 

— Yo no te digo que lo llames, tú mismo acabas de decir que para que... entonces termínalo, Jenny, termínalo. — repite Ian, mientras camina por donde ha seguido, seguramente por más cajas.

 

— No puedo terminarlo... nadie me hace el amor como el... — gimió, dejando su cabeza apoyada contra el estante de Scotch antes de jadear. — la forma en que me toca... o como se pone cuando yo le toco...

 

— Dios, esto es asqueroso... como si no tuviera suficiente con mi vida ahora tengo que escuchar a alguien más hablando de sexo. — mascullando muy bajo, Pellegrino se puso de pie, alejándose a la zona de karaoke que estaba vacía.

 

— Creo que es bonito. — Steve sonrió, sintiendo como la mano de Christian se colaba por debajo de su camisa, y aunque le molestaba, solo le miro a los ojos antes de inclinarse por sobre la barra y besarle. Dejando al hombre mayor atónito. — ¿No crees?

 

— Bueno, algo sí. — contestó Kane lamiéndose los labios donde acaba de sentir el suave beso de Steve. — Bueno, dejemos a Jensen fantaseando y ya que va a cerrar el bar, divirtámonos un poco por ahí ¿Qué tal?

 

— Pues no, yo contigo no me acuesto ni de coña... — Steve parecía hablar en serio, sin importarle que Kane ya estuviera erecto debajo de los pantalones. — Eres un puto, no voy a dejar que me folles, ¿Entiéndelo?

 

— Pero Steve, eres un pervertido, solo tenía en mente unos besos, unas caricias... solo eso. — dice y está abrazando al chiquillo, haciéndole un poco de cosquillas, en los costados, disfrutando de su suave piel.

 

— Detente... — mordiéndose los labios para no reírse, deja que Kane le pegue a su cuerpo, apoyándole contra la barra con facilidad mientras el solo no quiere ceder. — Chris... — gimotea tan bonito que Kane resopla como un toro.

 

— No quiero, tu voz es tan suave cuando ríes. — le dice al oído, su aliento cálido contra su cuerpo solo hace que las risas pasen a ser un pequeño jadeo y sí, un bufido incrédulo por parte de Jensen que toma sus llaves con molestia, decidido a escapar de lo que sea que tienen esos dos.

 

No ve atrás cuando escucha el sonido húmedo de dos bocas encontrándose, sin duda no tiene ganas de enfadarse con ambos por haber sucumbido a la terrible atracción, no quiere mirar a nadie darse amor, no, porque necesita sexo y amor, y a Jared.

 

Camina a su apartamento, sintiendo una suave lluvia caerle, seguramente se resfríe de nuevo, la infección sanguínea que ha agarrado no ha sido bonita, y con su sangre infectada ha sido incapaz de limpiarse sin conseguir tener paz mental.

 

Las calles están vacías en algunas zonas, pero eso le relaja, la gente se encuentra tranquila pese a todo, parece que aquí la paz se mantiene y el crimen aun no perfora esa frágil vida. Es muy bonito ver las luces redondas de la calle, de papel duro pero reflectante, son como un enorme barrio chino con sus bonitas linternas rojas.

 

Eso hace que le de hambre, irónicamente, acaba pidiendo Chow Mei para llevar y un montón de arroz con camarones, además varios envases de pollo en salsa agridulce que abre mientras va caminando a casa. Llenándose la boca de pollo.

 

El apartamento tiene las luces encendidas, y se pregunta si será Jared quien está arriba, también puede ser que Steve se haya dejado las luces encendidas y vamos, eso es algo que le fascina, que tenga amigos que se preocupen tanto como para subirle la cuenta de la luz.

 

Sube las escaleras de dos en dos, llegando a su apartamento con un tarro de arroz chino menos porque se lo han quitado los chicos del piso de arriba con sus hermosas sonrisas y sus grandes ojos, además que se ha quedado sin Chow Mei, solo pollo y arroz. No le importa tanto.

 

Es una cena improvisada que solventa que en su casa no va a encontrar nada que comer y solo la mirada angustiada de Jared cuando él se encierra en su habitación sin responder a sus incesantes preguntas que siempre terminan en un ahogado "Jen...”, dejando a Padalecki destinado a dormir en la habitación de invitados, algunas otras Jared ni siquiera se queda, escucha la puerta principal cerrarse mientras una imposible lluvia llena el clima de afuera.

 

Han pasado casi dos semanas en esa dinámica, en un inicio le era imposible mirar a Jared sin que el vendaje en su brazo le hiciera sentir la culpa expandirse por cada rincón de su cuerpo. Después, el asunto de las mentiras empezó a atormentarle también.

 

La puerta de su apartamento está cerrada, y eso solo le indica que una vez más tendrá que pasar de Jared, aunque ahora que lo piensa, debería escuchar a los chicos, hablar con él, decirle lo que le preocupa. Disculparse, no solo por lo que ha hecho, sino por lo que Sanguine ha hecho también.

 

Abre la puerta con sus llaves, cerrándolas tras él, la sala está vacía, es una buena señal, con suerte Jared se ha ido a dormir y él tiene oportunidad de aguantarse el discurso que aún no ha preparado mientras se acerca a la mesa y deja allí lo que le ha quedado de comida antes.

 

Abre el refrigerador y sonríe, está limpio… inusualmente limpio, alguien lo ha limpiado muy recientemente. Hay una Coca—Cola al fondo sin abrir y la toma, cerrando la nevera con el pie y tomando un plato de vidrio.

 

— Mierda. — escucha una pequeña maldición y se voltea a tiempo para mirar a su novio con una bata de color blanca tratando de cubrir todo su cuerpo y frotándose los ojos, mientras que su cabello está lleno por todas partes de champú. Es difícil describir lo que siente.

 

— ¿Acaso no eres lo más hermoso que he visto esta semana? — murmura muy bajo por lo que Jared no le escucha aunque esté buscando desesperadamente sus ojos. — ¿Ya cenaste? — ahora si habla en voz alta, sentándose a la mesa mientras mira de reojo como de sexy es la bata de baño que Jared tiene puesta encima.

 

Jared parece incrédulo de que su novio este hablándole, su inseguridad se nota en la forma en que camina también a la mesa y se sienta delante de él.

 

— No, estaba tomando una ducha y el agua se fue... ¿Jen?

 

— Tienes que subir a la azotea a por agua. Es una lástima que no tengamos de esos Fenómenos que generan agua aquí... son bastante útiles. — sonríe distraídamente, sirviéndose todo en el mismo plato. Está hambriento.

 

No ve la expresión graciosa que Jared hace, preguntándose cuan tonto se puede llegar a ser cuando se está despechado. Tiene ganas de darse de cabezazos contra alguien, o irse a lavar el cabello con sus poderes, pero que Jensen le hable...

 

Eso es imperdible.

 

Mira su fuerte espalda, escucha su suave voz y siente su labio temblar como no lo hace desde que era un niño, quizás por todo esto se acerca a Jensen y se pega a su espalda con fuerza, escondiendo su cabeza en su cuello justo donde su aroma le hace sentir como en casa.

 

— Pensé, que ibas a terminar conmigo...

 

— ¿Por qué lo haría, tonto? ¿Por invadir mí espacio? ¿Por tener amigos más atractivos que yo? — la voz de Ackles le tranquiliza, en especial porque es capaz de escucharla por más de dos segundos, mientras este le sujeta una de sus manos con suavidad, apretando. — Supongo que podría terminar contigo por ponerme la camisa pérdida... — agrega, sintiendo como la humedad de Jared se pega a él. —...pero, eres demasiado atractivo y misterioso como para dejarte, ¿Cierto?

 

— Lo siento. — intenta separarse pero Jensen le retiene a su lado, de alguna forma, es sumamente cómodo estar en los brazos amplios de Padalecki. — Es solo, que no me mirabas, no me hablabas, me asustaste.

 

— ¿Asustarte? Jay, por favor, no es una venganza, pero pasaste un mes entero ignorándome porque estaba tan extasiado después de haberte quitado tu virginidad y te pedí que te casaras conmigo. — había burla y tranquilidad en el tono de Jensen, lo que ocasiono que Jared hiciera un puchero. — yo he pasado un mes esquivándote porque no solo te desmayaste sobre mí y casi tienes un infarto cuando intentabas decirme algo y luego la próxima vez que te veo, te niegas a decirme la verdad sobre cómo te heriste el brazo... escucha, hoy hablando con mis amigos... me di cuenta de que no quiero terminar contigo porque de verdad te amo, y hablaba en serio cuando te decía que en un futuro cercano nos casaríamos...

 

— Es cierto. — concede lamiéndose los labios, algo nervioso, estaba tranquilo de que Jensen no podía ver su rostro en la posición en que estaban pero lo que no sabía es que si podía leer su pulso y por tanto sabía que tan nervioso estaba. —Fue un poco dramático eso del mes ¿Cierto?, bueno creo que soy algo dramático de manera general. — se muerde el labio aun sin soltarle. — Realmente, no pensé que me creerías lo del brazo ¿Sabes?

 

— No, por favor, no ahora. No quiero escucharlo, tú tendrás tus razones... respeto tu privacidad, debí haberlo hecho mucho antes cuando te forcé a responder y no lo hiciste. Yo también tengo secretos... y no me siento cómodo con contártelos ahora, en este momento de nuestra relación. — confeso Jensen, aun acariciando el antebrazo de Padalecki. — ¿Quieres que te ayude a lavar tu cabello en la terraza?

 

— Esta bien. — responde algo aliviado. — eso suena bien, bueno, ¿no crees que esto me queda demasiado… Mmm… pegado al cuerpo como para salir por ahí...? — se sonroja cuando lo dice, causando una risa en Jensen que se voltea hacia él.

 

— Ponte un bóxer debajo de eso si tú quieres, pero yo voy a darme un baño desnudo. — señalo, acariciando el muslo de Jared hasta que sus dedos se perdieron por debajo de la bata de baño.

 

Causa un ligero estremecimiento en Jared. — Bueno, quizás también pueda estar desnudo, un poco nada más...

 

— Si, como si eso fuera a pasar...

 

— ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar, que me atrape un reportero debajo de ti? — le besa en la mejilla, lamiendo un poco después. — Te extrañe mucho.

 

— Si, ¿Tienes tendencias de perro cuando extrañas a alguien? — se limpia la mejilla con el dorso de su mano, tomando su plato de comidas y metiéndolo en el mini horno sobre el buró de la cocina antes de comenzar a caminar al baño, con Jared siguiéndole.

 

— Puede ser... Me gustan los animales, algún día me gustaría tener un perro que pueda jugar conmigo. — explica con una sonrisa.

 

— No voy a darte un perro. — Ackles entro al baño, tomando su toalla antes de comenzar a desvestirse. — y no voy a darte nada que llene de pelos mi almohada o mi ducha, para eso te tengo a ti.

 

— Hey, pero yo no soy un perro. — se queja, pero no puede evitar entretenerse en la piel que deja al descubierto las suaves, pero rudas, manos de su pareja, mientras se quita poco a poco la ropa.

 

— Eso sigues diciendo, aun no estoy seguro. — mirándole con ambas cejas alzadas, Ackles se quitó el bóxer y luego recogió su ropa para lanzarla al cesto, rodeando su cintura con la toalla vino tinto. Esto era todo lo que se iba a poner para subir los tres pisos a la azotea.

 

Tomo su champú y el enjuague, además de una esponja, el jabón líquido y colocando todo dentro de un tubo mediano de madera que mantenía encima de la repisa del lavabo, Jared siempre se había preguntado para que servía, y ahora, ocho meses después de relación es que se daba cuenta de que este no sería el primer baño que Jensen tomaría bajo las estrellas.

 

Se sintió ligero cuando Jensen le tomo de la mano, y apago las luces del baño.

 

— ¿Perdóname? — le pregunto en la tenue oscuridad.

 

— Siempre. — contesto, su corazón estaba como si hubiera vuelto a la vida, dando cada latido con estruendosa fuerza y haciendo que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro más cuando sintió a Jensen poner su cabeza contra su pecho y abrazándose a él, sus cuerpos encajando perfectamente cuando él le abrazo también.

 

— Estas demasiado mojado. — se quejó Jensen, tentado a dejarle sin bata de baño antes de que llegaran arriba, pero la calidez y la calma que sentía en los brazos de Jared hacia que incluso Sanguine ronroneara de placer.

 

Por supuesto que acaban follando en la azotea, es un sitio oscuro y Jensen no hace un esfuerzo por negarse, y sinceramente, se sorprende cuando Padalecki tampoco lo hace. Follan muy bien, con Jensen en una extraña posición, su rodilla apoyada a un tubo chirriante y Padalecki impulsándose dentro de su cuerpo casi con rabia.

 

Se sienten bien a la hora de irse a la cama, Jared mojándolo todo con su cabello húmedo, y el aferrándose a ese enorme y cálido cuerpo que le arrulla hasta dormirse. Es lo más increíble que alguna vez le haya pasado a ambos, pero el ir y venir con facilidad, le hace sentir a Jensen como si fuera un estúpido adolescente que no puede comprometerse con algo.

 

— ¿Sabes? Que yo no te pida matrimonio no quiere decir que tu no vayas a pedírmelo a mí... — le dice por la mañana con la boca llena de tocino que le han traído muy temprano en la mañana, con pan tostado en mantequilla.

 

Jared Padalecki está de pie frente a la cafetera, con una taza de café con chocolate humeante en la mano. Es delicioso. Le gusta tanto.

 

— ¿Uh? ¿En serio puedo pedirte matrimonio? — pregunto sonriendo y tomando un poco de su café, sonriendo cuando la cálida bebida baja por su garganta. Tiene una camisa blanca a medio poner, abierta en la parte alta de su pecho y unos pantalones de vestir que le quedan de locura.

 

— Si, estuve pensando en eso mientras hacia el desayuno, como... ¿Por qué tengo que pedirlo yo? ¿De dónde voy a sacar el dinero para pagar una sortija de oro que le quepa a uno de tus dedos? ¿O porque yo soy el que tiene que arrodillarse mientras tu eres el rico bastardo que no pasa una noche en su mansión?

 

Le encanta que Jared sonría y apenas pueda contener la risa mientras le mira detenidamente.

 

— Mi mansión es solitaria y algo fría, prefiero estar contigo aquí... Pero si, no lo había pensado, también podría pedírtelo yo... ¿No?

 

— Claro que sí, eres tonto. — tomando un trozo de pan, se lo tiro a Padalecki. — y sensible, así como una de esas esponjitas de baño para chicas que usas para lavarte la espalda.

 

— No soy sensible, bueno... Pero solo contigo y un poco. — dice y le encanta la expresión incrédula que Jensen tiene en su rostro. — Porque tú y solo tu Jen, siempre serás lo más importante de mi vida.

 

— Ugh... ¡Vete a trabajar, me enfermas! — le tiro una rebanada entera de pan que Jared esquivo por poco, riéndose de cómo Jensen se levantaba y tomaba sus cosas para irse a la habitación. — ¡Y no regreses sin algo dulce!

 

— ¡Como ordenes! — se despide demasiado contento para ser real, más es algo incómodo que tenga que dejar de sonreír, porque es lo único que quiere hacer.

 

 

 

 

Nunca había besado a nadie hasta que los labios le hormiguearan tan deliciosamente como ahora, en ese mismo instante, cuando la saliva pareciera peligrosamente salirse de su boca y hasta que el aire fuera tan necesario que tuviera que empujar a la persona porque sentías que te morías en su brazos, nunca había besado a nadie así, nunca había visto a los ojos a nadie despues de todo aquello, para simplemente volver a empezar con fuerza, con la boca abierta, llena de necesidad e instinto, sus lenguas enredándose, llevándose el poco aire que había ganado.

 

De alguna forma Christian y él se habían empezado a besar con tanta fuerza, que quedo contra la barra del bar, el cuerpo más alto y fornido de hombre que le acompañaba, ahora está encima de él, haciendo que se derritiera en sus brazos, supone que era demasiado tiempo de sentirse atraído entre sí, que el más mínimo contacto desataba todo eso.

 

— Chris no deberíamos… — había una sensación extraña que explotaba en todo su cuerpo, cuando Christian besaba su cuello, apenas un beso, tan casto que cuando sentía su lengua pasearse por el frio cuello despues, solo podía jadear. — Tonto te dije que te detuvieras...

 

— ¿De verdad quieres que me detenga, mi niño? ¿Quieres que deje de tocarte? – sujetándole ahora de su redondo culo, unió ambas erección, frotándose descaradamente con el chico que aún no llegaba a los veintes, no al menos hasta dentro de dos meses, joder, no podía esperar a que tuviera veintiuno ya.

 

— No lo sé. — contesta, abriendo la boca de pronto, necesitando llenar sus pulmones de aire cuando siente todo su cuerpo mareado por la sensación de sus erecciones una contra la otra, ambos están duros y en su caso particular algo mojado, lo que hace que se sonroje. — ¿Qué?, Wow — lo odia, porque sabe que en su rostro se nota el placer y a la vez la poca experiencia.

 

— Me detendré si es lo que quieres... — le dice con suavidad, besando su frente y luego su nariz, antes alejarse lo suficiente para que Steve comience a extrañar su toque. —...también podríamos ir arriba, y así evitar las cámaras de seguridad.

 

La mano de Kane se ha extendido hacía él y ahí está frente suyo, tan grande y fuerte como las ha observado de lejos.

 

— Evitar las cámaras suena bien. — responde, dándole su mano al hombre frente a él.

 

— ¿Solo eso? Joder me ofendes, ricitos de oro, ¿qué va a ser lo siguiente que destruyas despues de acabar con mi ego? — pregunto, sujetando con fuerza la mano de Steve.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres escucharme decir...? — se queja sonriendo cuando Chris comienza a caminar escaleras arriba sin soltar su mano, no está acostumbrado que nadie le mire así, con tanto ímpetu y es... es extraño

 

— ¿A ti? Pues... Mmmm veamos, quiero escucharte decir que quieres montarme toda la noche, o que quieres mamar mi polla hasta que estés saciado... o que me digas cuanto te gusta mi lengua...

 

Steve se sonroja, más cuando al pie de la escalera, Christian vuelve a acorralarle contra la pared.

 

— No voy a decir nada... de Ahhh… — ahí estaba de nuevo, nunca pensó que sería tan sensible en su cuello, que se estremecería de esa manera con solo que alguien como Christian respirara encima de él. — Oh...joder.

 

— ¿No?, pero Steve... por favor, una de mi más grandes fantasías es escucharte decirme guarradas al oído.

 

— Oh, por favor, ¿Realmente has fantaseado con eso...?

 

— Steve, dime malas palabras al oído... — le suplica, usando ese tono que hace a Steve derretirse aunque sepa que está perdido en este hombre. Lo pide mientras deja suaves besos por su cuello, mientras sus cuerpos se unen y remueven entre sí, frotándose con ansias.

 

— Me he imaginado... un par de veces estando a cuatro patas mientras tú empujas tú... polla dentro de mí...

 

— Si, yo también, no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que será entrar en tu cuerpo... y follarte en posición de perrito, sintiendo ese dulce culito contra mis muslos... mis testículos golpeando los tuyos... y ese dulce agujero apretándome...

 

— ¿Qué tanto empujarías dentro de mí? — preguntó moviendo sus caderas contra las ajenas. — ¿Con fuerza...? ¿Me harías gritar?

 

— Te haría gritar tan duro que probablemente Jensen te escucharía desde su casa... — se ríe, atrayendo a Steve con él y avanzando de espaldas hacia la habitación. —...no tendrías que suplicarme, cariño, porque te daría todo lo que quieres, te follaría ese culito toda la noche...

 

— No sé si quiero que Jensen me escuche, es mi padre, me da vergüenza. — explicó, escuchando como Christian ríe antes de besarle un poco más o más bien robarle el aliento mientras entran en la habitación que el usa la mayor parte del tiempo.

 

— Oh, pero te escuchara... tienes cara de ser muy ruidoso... — tomando la camisa de Steve de las esquinas, tiro hacia arriba para liberarlo de ella, dejando su pecho al descubierto. — ¿esta es la primera vez que llegamos tan lejos, no?

 

— Lo es. — contestó tímido, más cuando las manos de Christian suben hasta sus pezones, que se endurecen con solo acariciar alrededor de la circunferencia de cada una.

 

— Son tan bonitos... y rosados.... — dice, sin apartar la mirada del pecho del joven.

 

— No digas eso. — murmuro avergonzado, sintiendo como Chris le toma esta vez de la cintura, lo suficiente para hacer que le siga a la cama y se siente en sus piernas, la posición le hace sonrojarse.

 

— Se sinceró conmigo... ¿con cuántos hombres has hecho esto? — le pregunto, mirándole a sus adorables ojos azules.

 

— Con ninguno. — replicó suavemente. — Solo jugué con algunos, besos, trabajos manuales, lo normal y todo fue antes de que me enfermara y servicios sociales me detuviera, pero nunca... nunca...

 

— Bien, mucho mejor así, solo tendrás a un hombre en tu vida, y ese hombre voy a ser yo. — sonríe ampliamente, subiendo su mano por todo el torso de Steve, admirando cada línea. — estas bien firme, tan diferente a cuando Jensen te trajo aquí... pero aun así... eres tan joven... — moviéndose hacia él, besa sus pectorales, para luego morder su tetilla derecha.

 

— No soy tan joven — se quejó, una mueca de cansancio en su rostro — He vivido muchas cosas que personas de mi edad no, eso me hace menos joven...— sube sus manos al cabello de Christian y acaricia su frente un poco.

 

— No, Steve... aun eres joven, aun eres un niño para mí. Suave e inocente, demasiado bueno para su propia seguridad.

 

— Eso soy aquí... cuando estaba afuera, tuve que hacer alunas cosas para sobrevivir. — responde acercándose a los labios ajenos, recordar la fuerza con la que le habían besado hace unos instantes solo le hace querer buscar un poco más.

 

— ¿Me contaras? — susurra, tomando de la nuca al chico para mantenerlo justo allí.

 

— Si.

 

 

Se había extrañado de que Paul no hubiera llegado esa mañana como siempre hacia, y aunque sabía que a veces se retrasaba en el hospital, cuando llamo para asegurarse de que el chico estuviera bien, recibió la sospechosa noticia de que su compañero de casa no había llegado a trabajar. Eso no era algo típico de Wesley, ni de broma el chico se iría de casa vestido para ejercer y no se presentaría en el hospital a hacer su trabajo.

 

Eso solo hizo que todo su cuerpo se pusiera sumamente alerta, con ganas de salir  ir a buscarle. ¿Pero que podía hacer ya cuando habían pasado tantas horas? Quizá si iba  buscarle a los sitios que frecuentaba le encontraría.

 

Lo pensó nuevamente, al mismo tiempo que trataba de calmarse. Paul podía querer un día libre, cualquier persona lo necesitaba de vez en cuando y siempre había pensado que el ritmo de vida que este llevaba era excesivo, aunque respetaba sus razones y en secreto las admiraba. Sin embargo, Paul no era así, no se daría un día libre sin avisar a nadie, era demasiado consiente de las personas que le rodeaba y sobre todo de sus pacientes.

 

Termina saliendo de su casa, con la inquietud de que esto parece algo malo, pero sin querer aceptar realmente ese pensamiento, porque se ha encariñado más de lo que le gustaría admitir.  Paul no está en librería que frecuenta, tampoco en esa tienda que hacen distintas tipos de lozanas y que visita tan a menudo, finalmente decide ir al parque.

 

Pero los árboles en los que se esconde a veces, llenos de raíces y ramas que dan una sombra tan exquisita, están tan solos y silenciosos como siempre.

 

A cada segundo, el sentimiento de preocupación en su pecho se hace un poco más fuerte.

 

Es totalmente inútil, no hay nadie que pueda decirle donde puede estar. Está seguro de que incluso Kane sería incapaz de ayudarle.

 

Pensando que quizás fue Jensen quien le llamo, camina hasta el bar, con el mal sabor en la boca de que algo está muy mal en todo esto; de que las personas simplemente no desaparecen porque sí. Además, ¿qué motivos podría tener Paul para irse?

 

Quizás le haya sentado mal que ellos no puedan tener una relación porque son personas distintas, pero de verdad que no cree que el rechazo sea suficiente como para hacerle desaparecer de su vida.

 

Sabía que Paul se había encariñado con él... y aún más, sabía que quizás como Steve se lo dijo o gruño más bien, él había dado pie a un cariño que luego no pudo y/o quiso corresponder.  Lo sabía, por supuesto que sí, pero Paul había seguido sonriendo a su lado desde ese entonces y aunque rehuía un poco más de sus muestras de cariño, no se había alejado, al menos hasta ahora.

 

El bar estaba cerrado, por lo que entro por detrás, viendo de inmediato que no había nadie allí, aun así, sabía que Carlson seguramente estaría arriba ya despierto, por lo que se dirigió al segundo piso. Quejumbroso y apenas persona ya, envuelto en una capa de desesperación que le hacía sentir tan poco él.

 

 Una de las puertas del pasillo superior se abrió y estuvo a punto de llamar a Steve, cuando vio que era Kane quien sabía en calzoncillos del baño.

 

— Auch. — dijo, sabiendo que a Jensen le interesaría saber esto.

 

— No, no digas nada. — Le dice Kane, simplemente apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, — ¿Qué haces aquí...? , es temprano para tu turno ¿No?

 

— ¿No es temprano para el tuyo también? — pregunto ligeramente, aunque fallo estrepitosamente. — La verdad es que Paul está desaparecido, no puedo conseguirle por ningún sitio.

 

Kane iba a contestar cualquier cosa mordaz, cualquiera, pero lo último llamo su atención.

 

— ¿Estás seguro de eso?, quizás simplemente se cansó que le metas mano a él y todos los demás que te lo permitan, hombre.

 

— ¿Chris, con quien hablas? — un adormilado Steven salió de la habitación, abrazando la cintura de Chris.

 

— Ian. — murmuro el otro hombre acariciando con cariño la cabeza de Steve que tan pronto escucho el nombre ajeno se intentó separar de él, contrario a él que le atrajo más a su cuerpo.

 

— ¿Has visto a Paul? Eres mi última esperanza... le he estado buscando desde que no apareció por casa.

 

— No desde su último turno ayer en la noche. — contestó suavemente. — ¿Qué paso? , es que discutieron o algo así.

 

— No realmente, debía ir al hospital, pero no fue, así que le busque en sus lugares frecuentes y tampoco lo vi.

 

— Pues algo ha tenido que pasar, Wesley es una persona muy responsable y comprometida con sus pacientes, no dejaría de ir al hospital. — interrumpe Christian, dejando un beso suave en los labios de Steve. — Iré a vestirme y te ayudare a buscarlo.

 

— Gracias, chicos... — dijo suavemente, volviéndose para bajar por las escalera.

 

Aproximadamente unos diez minutos despues tanto Chris como Steve están bajando por las escaleras, sabe que no está siendo paranoico, Chris suele ser bastante despreocupado y hasta él ha pensado que algo sucedió, le es difícil pensar en que pudiera ser un asalto, dado la habilidad de Paul de desvanecerse, ni un secuestro, porque Paul es un médico, nada más.

 

No puede ser ninguna situación relacionada con la causa, porque Paul apenas si se ha interesado y ellos no le han incluido en ninguna reunión, así que...

 

¿Qué podía ser...?


	13. Capítulo 12 El Asesino en mí

 

 

 

— Me va a salir una maldita vagina si vuelvo a preguntarte y lo sabes.

 

Aunque le parezca divertido ver a Kane quejándose una vez más, le parece muy preocupante la forma en la que Ian Somerhalder habla por el teléfono casi al fondo del bar, cerca de una de las ventanas que dan al callejón, con su cabeza inclinada y hablando en voz baja. La figura de Somerhalder no resalta, y las sombras bailan a sus pies, en patrones bizarros que demuestran su preocupación. Esta tenso. Se le nota que está sumamente preocupado por él.

 

— Somerhalder no parece... bien. ¿Aún no tiene noticias de Wesley? — le pregunta con suavidad a Kane, bajando la cerveza que tenía en la mano.

 

— No, aun no recibe ninguna noticia de Wesley. — hace un sonido pensativo mientras se apoya en la barra. — Es extraño, ni siquiera le han visto en sus clases y lo poco que lo hemos conocido, bueno, aparenta ser un sujeto responsable ¿No?

 

— Es un chico raro. — murmuro sin apartar la mirada. — muy raro.

 

— No dirás más bien que es un fenómeno. — replica, claramente sarcástico. — Por supuesto que es raro, Steve.

 

Ve como Somerhalder se acerca a la barra y le sonríe levemente.

 

— Me tengo que ir... — dice, parece muy preocupado y por eso Ackles le sujeta de la muñeca. — Estoy bien. — le dice a los ojos, antes de despedirse de Kane y de Carlson. — los veré después.

 

— No está nada bien.

 

Ackles se le queda mirando con cuidado mientras le observa salir, pensó que solo era un coqueteo, que Somerhalder estaba algo caliente, pero al parecer el tímido chiquillo que es capaz de hacerse invisible sí que le importaba... ¡Y todo esto era extraño!, demasiado, porque Kane tenía razón, aunque fuera poco lo que tenían de conocer a Paul sabía que era un chico responsable.

 

 

 

 

El lugar en el que estaba era un sitio helado, con enormes paredes blancas que le cegaban. No esperaba encontrarse en un sitio al que sentía tan purificado. Era como un santuario, con una cama de madera clara en el centro de la habitación, arropada con un edredón de lo que sospechaba era piel de oso polar, con cientos de mini cojines a su alrededor, que saltaban con cada movimiento que el daba. Cada cojín tenía un rostro distinto, parecían amigables… para ser cojines solamente.

 

El resto del cuarto tenía una decoración muy minimalista, dos cómodas de madera blanca y seis taburetes distribuidos alrededor de muchos puffs que variaban en todas las tonalidades de azul claro. El sitio estaba en completa calma. La quietud se respiraba, si es que lograbas respirar sin que la nariz te protestara. Era un sitio al que nunca entraría.

 

Por el frío.

 

El frío era insoportable, le hacía dudar de hasta quien era. Y el frío le mantenía visible, porque cada vez que tomaba una bocanada de aire, se desprendía de su boca una nube de vapor.

 

— Pienso que eres alguien muy atractivo.

 

Claro, como olvidar el accesorio principal de esa habitación. La hermosa rubia que se sentaba como un ángel en el felpudo en forma de corazón de pelusa blanca frente a la cama, y que le veía con sus ojos claros como si quisiera devorarlo.

 

— ¿Quiénes son...? Ohhhh — cuando habla un aire frío sale de sus labios, que le deja impresionado. — ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué... Quieren de mí? — sus labios están fríos, morados, todo su cuerpo está en ese estado.

 

— Puedes cubrirte con una manta. – levantándose del suelo, la rubia se levantó, acomodando su corta falda para que cubriera lo necesario antes de acercarse a él, y sentarse a un lado de Wesley, quien intento alejarse, moviéndose más adentro de la cama, pero la delicada mano de la chica que parecía de una muñeca de porcelana, se colocó en su muslo y eso le paralizo.

 

Estaba helada.

 

— Me voy a morir del frío... No lo soporto. — explica y suena como un niño, quizás porque está asustado y piensa, mirando la sonrisa detenidamente de la mujer a su lado, que si no hace lo que dice, realmente morirá.

 

— Puedo hacerte entrar en calor... — la chica sonrió, mirando a Paul con sus ojos penetrantes. —... sé que nunca te ha besado una chica.

 

— ¿Y qué me haría ese... beso? — pregunto mirando a la rubia directamente a los ojos.

 

— ¿Nunca te han enseñado a no jugar con tu comida, Candice? — la nueva voz sorprendió a Paul, quien siempre se había considerado a sí mismo como alguien con buenos sentidos, y ahora estaba siendo emboscado nuevamente, no solo por la chica maravilla del hielo, sino por un chiquillo que se mantenía en el borde de la puerta principal.

 

Parecía no tener más de dieciséis, era joven y esbelto, le recordaba al Senador Padalecki que varias veces había visto en el bar, besuqueándose con Jensen Ackles, ese hombre que le ponía los vellos de punta cuando pasaba a su lado.

 

— Parece amigable... pero asustado, un poco tímido. — el adolescente no entraba en la habitación, pero por la forma en la que la pared había comenzado a gotear, tenía una idea de cuál era su "súper poder".

 

— Esto es ridículo, solo soy un estudiante de medicina, ni siquiera tengo dinero, trabajo para vivir... — estaba entrando en pánico, lo sabía, pero como evitarlo cuando se habían referido a él como "comida". — No tengo nada que pueda interesarles, por favor, déjenme ir... Por favor.

 

— Tienes una forma interesante de manifestarte... — sonrió Candice, sentándose de piernas cruzadas a un lado de Wesley, que se refugió una vez más debajo de las sábanas.

 

— Solo soy un fenómeno común y corriente, no me interesa ni siquiera la pelea entre humanos y fenómenos...

 

— No esperaba esto. No de ti... pareces tan abstraído de la sociedad que no pensé que te importara, ¿No? He estado viéndote por varias semanas, trabajas en el bar con la mirada perdida, solo lo haces por el dinero, ni siquiera por eso... ¿Cierto?

 

— No me importa nada. — señala acertadamente, esperando que ella no pueda ver a través de el. — No realmente, el dinero es para terminar de ajustar algunos pagos, ni siquiera para mí...

 

— ¿Entonces el dinero es importante? — Candice parece brillar como si tuviera nieve helada en su rostro que se crispa de emociones. — ¡Eso es genial! Papi nos mantiene a cada uno hasta que somos lo suficientemente mayores como para movernos por nuestra cuenta.

 

— Es importante para terminar mis estudios y... ¿Quién es papi? — preguntó confundido.

 

— ¡Papi!

 

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan confusa y tan simple al mismo tiempo? — el chico en la puerta suspiro. — ven conmigo, hermano. Te llevare a donde es importante.

 

— Yo... ¿Me llevaras con quien me trajo aquí? — es confuso porque le llama hermano, pero Paul siente que puede ser su oportunidad para escapar.

 

— OH no, Candice te trajo aquí, por esa razón estas en su habitación. Pero hace mucho frío aquí... ahora vas a conocer a quien tienes que conocer en esta casa. — moviendo su cabeza en dirección al pasillo detrás de él, el adolescente le insto a seguirle.

 

El joven da la vuelta, camina lentamente hacia la salida y él se le queda observándolo lentamente y a la sonrisa de la mujer, que no sabe porque le parecen más frías que sus habilidades, se pone de pie rápidamente, esperando que una vez se aparte del frío, pueda hacerse invisible.

 

Afuera de la habitación es otro mundo de colores cálidos que hacen que la temperatura ambiente vuelva a su cuerpo velozmente, haciéndole sentir seguro y cómodo con su entorno, no es nada comparado con lo que ha tenido que vivir en esa habitación de hielo, no, todo aquí afuera está vivo.

 

Pero así como de vivo esta, tan pronto llega a un alto vestíbulo, se da cuenta de que sus poderes son inútiles. No importa cuánto se concentre, ha perdido su capacidad para volverse invisible.

 

— No te molestes, es inútil. — se sorprende al ver el enorme hombre a un lado del portal de tres pies por el que ha desaparecido el adolescente. — aquí las habilidades solo son para aquellos que las dominan bien.

 

— Yo tengo mis habilidades dominadas. — responde claramente molesto por cómo  le han tratado desde que despertó, y ahora que duden de sus habilidades es casi humillante.

 

— Solo puedes volverte invisible... ¿No? Esa es una habilidad de mierda. No te sirve para nada más que para copiar en tus exámenes, y ni para eso eres bueno, porque todo el mundo puede escuchar tu asquerosa respiración sobre sus hombros... ¿Crees que dominas tus habilidades?

 

— Yo... Pero, solo eso... puedo hacer, no puedo, no me interesa, nada de esto ni lo que puedo hacer o no. — repite, lo último es prácticamente un grito contra el hombre.

 

— ¡Pero nosotros estamos interesados! — una nueva voz le habla desde arriba, y aunque no puede mirarle directamente, su silueta es indiscutible al igual que su acento extranjero. — ¡Eres sorprendente! ¡Podrías hacer cosas sorprendentes!

 

— ¿Están interesados en...mí? — Pregunto sorprendido. — Pero — se queda callado de pronto, nunca nadie ha estado interesado en él, siempre ha sido más allá de invisible para las personas. Aunque hace unas semanas también hubo alguien más que le noto... Unos hermosos ojos celestes, para ser más específico.

 

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Tú eres la pieza clave! ¡La que siempre nos hizo falta! ¡Encajarías muy bien en este lugar! — lo animoso de la voz del hombre que le hablaba le estaba haciendo sonreír abiertamente.

 

— ¿La pieza para que...? ¿Por qué suena peligroso? — después de tanto tiempo de estar literalmente en las sombras, puede sentir algo extraño en su interior, algo que explota al prácticamente ser tomando en cuenta de esa manera, aunque fuera peligroso.

 

— Porque lo es. Es peligroso. ¡Tan peligroso!

 

— Aun cuando me reconozcas, ¿Por qué te apoyaría?

 

— Podrás tener cualquier cosa, pero solo cuando ganemos. Incluso podrás llegar a tener al objeto de tu deseo solo para ti. — agrega la voz, sus pasos comenzando a escucharse por todo el salón, Paul se siente desconcertado.

 

Sentía una tremenda necesidad de que le miraran, de dejar de ser invisible y estar solo, siempre había estado consciente de ello, aunque ahora era una necesidad asfixiante, deseaba que Ian Somerhalder le mirara solo a él y nada mas a él, que no estuviera con nadie mas. No tenía ni idea de que eran los poderes de ese hombre que le había hablado sobre tener lo que mas deseaba, que a partir de sentimientos existentes podía sentir como le atrapaba en una serie de líneas rojas que se amarraban a su alma, haciéndole querer mas, desear mas.

 

 

 

 

Estaba apoyado en el lavabo, con las manos sobre la fría cerámica mientras jadeaba. No sabía que lo había llevado allí, tenía los recuerdos borrosos como siempre que se aproximaba uno de sus ataques, usualmente era capaz de evitarlos sintiendo la adrenalina de cazar con sus poderes. Le dolía el pecho, hasta el último trozo de él. La adrenalina acumulada no había sido capaz de exprimirse con el sexo como había hecho durante varios años, le gustaba que el sexo con Jared calmara a su otro lado, pero la adrenalina y la velocidad que sentía cuando era Sanguine era incapaz de reproducirla con las sesiones de sexo con Jared.

 

Por eso, desde que lo había dejado tomar el control gracias a sus dudas, ahora Sanguine había vuelto para atormentarle. Cuando alzo su mirada jadeo, allí estaba el, devolviéndole una sonrisa perversa, llena de tanta diversión malsana que no podía creer lo que veía. Mierda, dolía tanto verle y saber que era el mismo, que lo que veía formaba parte de él.

 

— Te equivocas con él. — Sanguine parecía bastante activo hoy, sonriéndole abiertamente. — Cometes un error.

 

— Mientes.

 

— ¡El miente! ¡El miente, yo! ¡Nos mientes a ambos!

 

— No es cierto. — responde, dientes apretados, ojos luchando por mantenerse abiertos, sus manos cerrándose en cada extremo de lavabo de color ocre con fuerza — No, es así — dice más lento, sintiendo su cuerpo, excesivamente lleno de energía, como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa. Pero sabe que es cierto, Jared miente, pero confía en que tiene sus razones, como le dijo Steve.

 

Y con ese pensamiento la risa entre histérica e irónica estalla en su cabeza, una y otra vez.

 

— Estas tan tonto cuando le tienes cerca, ni siquiera sabes a donde va cuando sale de aquí por las mañanas... no sabes donde trabaja o como trabaja... no sabes quienes son sus amigos... ni siquiera le conoces... — sisea Sanguine, riéndose con altanería.

 

El cerrojo de la puerta abriéndose y la voz animada de Jared, le desconcentran y evitan cualquier respuesta hacia Sanguine.

 

— ¡Jensen! ¡Ya llegue, traje algo de comida rápida!, no tiene que ver nada con el hecho de que me tocara cocinar hoy.

 

— Oh, mira quien está aquí.

 

Un grito amenaza por salir de la boca de Ackles, pero entonces una mano se pone sobre su boca, y eso le sorprende, porque cuando ve al espejo nuevamente, se da cuenta de que es el quien está dentro del espejo, detrás del vidrio.

 

— Bueno, eso fue fácil. — Sanguine le sonrió, saludándole antes de girarse, a tiempo para ver como Jared entraba al baño, quitándose el sobretodo ligeramente húmedo. — Hola, ca.ri.ño... — el tono seductor sonó algo fuera de lugar con su voz usualmente suave, pero Jensen Ackles no tuvo oportunidad de forcejear contra su alter ego porque este le silencio de inmediato.

 

Jared se acerca para dejar un pequeño beso en los labios de Jensen, totalmente inadvertido de lo que sucedia, aunque si sintiendo un estremecimiento por el tono de Jensen.

 

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? — acariciando su mejilla suavemente, Padalecki se acerca a el. — Traje bastante comida para ambos.

 

— ¿A quién le importa la comida, hombre? – sujetó a Padalecki del cuello con ambas manos, manteniendo su agarre firme, pero no violento, mientras le miraba intensamente a los ojos del Senador que ahora se mostraban algo sorprendidos. — ¿Por qué eres un hombre normal y corriente, cierto?

 

Sanguine puede notar como la sorpresa llena el rostro de Jared e incluso se da un poco de tiempo para responder, su expresión se vuelve poco a poco suave, puede ver cada gesto tan diferente a los de ese día que se confunde un poco más - ¿Porque preguntar eso? - hace una pause antes de agregar con un ligero tono de indignación - Y no digas que no te importa la comida, la semana pasada casi me matas por no traer lo suficiente y el postre.

 

— Si, ¿Acaso no soy tonto y estúpido? Pero anda, dime, ¿Eres humano? Por qué cuando te huelo... — acercando su nariz a la garganta de Padalecki, aspiro relamiéndose los labios acto seguido. — ... hueles diferente... hueles a alguien más. Quizás... no eres tan tonto como pareces... — volviendo a mirarle a los ojos. — ¿Con quién te estas acostando entonces? ¿Con quien estas pasando tus tardes?

 

— ¿Qué? — pregunto extrañado, estremeciéndose y suspirando cuando la mano de Jensen le agarra con fuerza el culo. — No me acuesto con nadie más que contigo, tonto... Además ya sabes que fuiste mi primera vez.

 

— ¿Tu primera vez? ¿No es eso romántico? — adelantado dos pasos observo con deleite como Padalecki retrocedía, aunque el cuerpo del humano estaba reaccionando a sus caricias. — Aun así, eso no explica el olor en tu piel... — tomando la corbata de Jared, comenzó a deshacerla.

 

La piel de Padalecki era un color tan exótico que apenas desabotonó el inicio de su camisa acaricio levemente para después dejar una pequeña lamida sobre su piel.

 

— ¿Desde cuando tienes un olfato así...? Es extra... ¡Ahh!

 

Mordió la piel tan violentamente, que sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre de Padalecki en su lengua, eso le hizo gemir, por lo que continuo con su exploración, sintiendo como Padalecki le sujetaba de las manos, intentando detenerle. Esto no le gustaba, pero joder, si es que esto era increíble, acariciar este cuerpo le hacía reaccionar de formas en las que no había imaginado nunca, pocas amantes lo habían hecho sentir así cuando Jensen le había liberado.

 

— ¡Exquisito! — exclamo, empujando a Padalecki hasta la cama que estaba a pocos pasos de ellos, dejándole totalmente desorientado momentáneamente antes de que Sanguine se subiera a sus muslos. — ¿Acaso no lo eres?

 

Hasta sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y algo de lujuria lo eran, había algo especial en aquel humano, si es que lo era claro, pensó llevando sus manos a sus mejillas, le besa con fuerza, es un beso obsceno y necesitado, al que Padalecki le sigue el ritmo, perfectamente sumiso y caliente, porque eso que llena sus sentidos es el aroma de su excitación lo sabe.

 

— ¿Jen? Mmmm, dios estás muy caliente.

 

— ¿Jen? Eres hasta adorable, humano. Me gustas así... tanto como cuando estas lleno de miedo. — mordiendo su barbilla, sigue un camino húmedo de besos y mordiscos por los músculos perfectamente pronunciados del Senador, desviándose a uno de sus poderosos brazos hasta llegar a esa vena gruesa y pronunciada en su antebrazo.

 

Succiona sobre ella, pasando su lengua antes de continuar su camino, llegando a los dedos de Padalecki e introduciendo tres en su boca.

 

Le vuelve un poco loco la forma obediente en que los lame, como se escucha un leve sonido obsceno sobre estos y siente una suave y cálida saliva resbalar por su piel, este hombre... Este hombre tiene algo, algo que no sabe definir.

 

— Dios, estos largos dedos... son tan extraños, tienen un sabor tan peculiar... — mete su lengua entre ellos y suelta un gemido obsceno que tiene a Jared a punto de venirse dentro de los pantalones, y la situación empeora cuando Ackles comienza a usar su mano para acariciarse, metiéndola por debajo de su camisa. — tócame... tócame... hazme sentir bien...

 

Las manos de Jared se dirigen a sus pantalones, los suelta con delicadeza disfrutando de como Jensen sigue cada movimiento, incluso el momento en que invierte las posiciones, una fuerza que no hace más que excitar a "Jensen" y empieza a dejar besos en la parte baja de su abdomen, bajando hacia sus pantalones entre abiertos.

 

— Sí, sí... — se remueve, inquieto, sintiendo como hay alguien que lucha dentro de su cuerpo, peleando por salir de dentro de donde lo ha ocultado, aprovechando que se está incluso hasta mareando del placer de sentir los labios del Senador Padalecki besando sus caderas.

 

Sus pantalones bajan suavemente, casi ni siente en que momento esas enormes manos los bajan por sus piernas, su polla esta tan dura que duele más cuando siente la boca de ese humano prenderse a su miembro y aunque aún es por encima de la ropa, una corriente de placer recorriendo su cuerpo entero al mismo tiempo.

 

— ¡Oh Jared! — se escucha jadear, cerrando sus piernas sobre la cabeza de su chico y moviendo sus caderas, embistiendo dentro de la boca de Padalecki, queriendo que le tome más profundo, que le toque más los muslos o el pecho o su abdomen, quiere que le toque todo.

 

Quiere sentir más calor, quiere sentir otra sacudida así, por eso no pone ninguna resistencia cuando siente su bóxer perderse y al bajar la mirada encuentra a Jared chupando, dios si, chupando su punto, mientras sus labios se empapan y le mira... ¡Le mira como si él fuera todo para el Senador!

 

— Eres perfecto... incluso si dices mentiras... inclusos si me haces daño, no dejas de ser perfecto. — sujeta a Jared del cabello tirando de él. — abrázame, quiero sentirte por todo mi cuerpo, quiero que me atrapes para siempre...

 

Jared no entendía que demonios estaba sucediendo, pero su cabeza estaba tan llena de sexo que solo se limitó a bajar un poco más sobre ese duro y sabroso miembro, hasta que lo pudo acunar todo en su boca.

 

¡Joder, Jensen, era exquisito!

 

Era riquísimo lo que estaba sintiendo, desconcentrado totalmente en el objetivo que se había puesto cuando había dominado a Jensen, sentía como toda su piel le picaba, algo que sabía solo podía quitarse tocándose su cuerpo, usando ambas manos para darse placer donde no le había tocado, intentando darse calor.

 

Acaricio su cuello y su pecho, pellizcando sus pezones mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiendo la húmeda saliva de Padalecki resbalar por sus testículos lentamente, dándole de esas cosquillas eróticas que tanto le gustaba sentir.

 

Incluso el cabello largo de Padalecki contribuía a ello, al excesivo placer que explotaba en su cuerpo y le sacudía una y otra vez ¡Además, sentir la rabia y celos de su otro yo era indescriptible!

 

Se aferró a la almohada con fuerza, apretando sus ojos y gimiendo ruidosamente mientras las caderas se le meneaban desesperadamente, buscando que la boca de Padalecki continuara succionándole, si es que ya estaba por explotar, y estaba perdiendo el control rápidamente, muy rápidamente.

 

— Oh mierda, mierda, mierda... voy a correrme... Jared, voy a correrme.

 

La leche estalla en la garganta del Senador que se separa rápidamente para que el aire le impida ahogarse y aun así tose varias veces, mientras Jensen luce desfallecido, enojado y preocupado a partes iguales sobre la cama.

 

— Será cabrón... — murmuro, empujando a Jared con sus piernas para separarse de su cuerpo y acurrucarse en una esquina de la cama, aun buscando recuperar el aire.

 

— ¿Jen? — llamo Jared limpiándose un poco la boca — ¿Estas bien? — lo que quiere preguntar realmente ¿Es como estuvo?, vamos que fue su primera mamada, pero no lo hace, solo se acurruca al lado de su novio, abrazándole.

 

— No me toques... — Jensen gruñe, sintiendo como aun no es totalmente dueño de su cuerpo. — mierda... — se giró hacia Padalecki que tenía un enorme y bonito puchero en sus labios rosados que ahora estaban hinchados. — lo siento, cariño. Te amo. — le sujeto de las mejillas, dejando apenas un besito.

 

— ¿Fue tan malo? — pregunto y ¡Oh dios! eso es la esquina de sus ojos, no pueden ser lo que cree que es.

 

— No, mi amor, fue muy bueno... estuviste genial, mi virginal novio. — empujo a Jared hasta que puso su espalda contra la cama, apoyándose en su pecho y acariciando la herida que Sanguine le había dejado en la clavícula. — fue genial para ser tu primera vez.

 

Jared le abraza y su cuerpo se relaja, sintiendo como algo del exceso de adrenalina de antes se disipa.

 

— Así que sabias que no lo había hecho. No me has hagas caso, pero hubiera jurado que hace unos minutos algo te pasaba.

 

— Ya. — suspiro, soltándole a Jared una sonrisa falsa. — Es fácil saber cuándo es la primera vez de alguien si pones esa cara después de hacer una mamada.

 

Jared se ríe y asiente.

 

— Sensible ¿Recuerdas? — pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama. — ¿Comemos?, traje lo suficiente esta vez, solo para ti...

 

— No lo sé... — observa a Jared desde la cama, agradeciendo que lo que sea que hace irresistible a Padalecki para él, parezca también afectar al hijo de puta de Sanguine con tanta intensidad, eso era bastante ventajoso, al menos sabía que Sanguine no mataría a Padalecki... no a menos por ahora. — no me siento bien, ¿Me la traes a la cama?

 

— Si cariño, arrópate no vayas a enfermarte de nuevo. — le dice antes de bajarse de la cama con bastante energía, ordenando sus ropas. — Enseguida vuelvo.

 

— Si, tomate tú tiempo... — jadeo, mirando a Padalecki irse caminando muy contento a la sala.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Esa tarde en especial ha tenido que revisar casi cincuenta folios sobre sesiones pasadas del congreso y aunque Amell, lo ha hecho más ameno, son las tres de la tarde y lo único que quieren ambos es salir corriendo a sus casas, el análisis de los apuntes que han tomado y las posibles contradicciones quedan para otro día o en palabras de su compañero "que les den, es demasiado trabajo para un día entero". Por supuesto que él estaba de acuerdo y después de ordenar todo en su oficina improvisada —una demasiado pequeña para un hombre de su tamaño y de un color horrible— pensó en si se debería llevar un poco de trabajo a casa, pero su novio detestaba que lo hiciera y además aún tenía una reunión pequeña con su hermana, así que quizás los papeles estorbarían.

 

Luego de unos minutos, salió solamente con su celular en su bolsillo y las manos dentro de su pantalón, pensando cuando empezarían las reparaciones del pabellón oeste del edificio donde la otra vez aquel fenómeno de tierra había intentado acabar con su vida y más bien había sido él, quien realmente había tenido una muerte rápida pero dolorosa, recordó cuando era más niño y siempre terminaba llorando después de hacer algo así, pero gracias a su padres la culpa se había ido diluyendo efectivamente con los años, era por "un bien mayor después de todo".

 

A las afueras del Congreso y con una sonrisa cálida —teniendo en cuenta como de fría podía ser— estaba su hermana esperándole, con un vestido blanco de verano y un sombrero ondeando que con un lazo azul se movía con el suave viento de la tarde. Candice era un año mayor que él y cuando Sheppard le había llevado a la mansión, era también una niña muy asustadiza, que había perdido a sus padres también a manos de humanos, pero en su caso, humanos que eran parte de su misma familia, realmente siempre había pensado que eso era un poco más duro, ¿Por qué la familia, eran persona en las que podías contar, no?

 

— No esperaba que tardaras tanto, si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera traído tenis. — anuncio con solemnidad, colocando ambas manos a los lados de su cintura y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, aunque se notaba que lo hacía solo por molestarle. — Aunque supongo que como trabajo es trabajo, ¿Cómo estás?

 

— Algo molesto, realmente ha sido un día agotador para tener que ir a hacer esto. — se queja, sus labios amenazan con un ligero puchero en su rostro. — Pero al menos estas cosas siempre son rápidas, ¿No? — preguntó sintiendo como Candice ríe y le abraza, le hace sonrojar siempre que ella sea tan afectiva al menos con él y sus otros hermanos, se siente bien, aunque no sea su hermana de sangre.

 

— Claro que lo son, esta vez tenemos que ir a por un político, así que debemos tener cuidado, hubieran enviado a Colin o a El Golem, pero ambos están ocupados con el chico nuevo... — tomando a Jared de la mano, le convido a caminar a su lado por toda la alargada acera.

 

— ¿Cómo va el asunto con él...? — preguntó desconfiado, realmente nunca pensó que su padre incluyera a alguien más a estas alturas de la misión, realmente no sabía si era una buena decisión, pero de algo si estaba seguro y no pudo evitar mencionarlo. — Es una decisión un poco tonta, exponer mi identidad de esta forma.

 

— No es a mí a quien debes decírselo... y Jared, no seas tonto, diariamente hay gente incluyéndose en la causa, que no vivan en la mansión principal o que tú no les hayas visto nunca no significa que no los haya. Solo que este es especial, porque no viene deseando esto. — Accola le mira un segundo antes de desviar su mirada a los transeúntes. — ¿Sabes que esto va a acabarse, cierto? Que el mundo como lo conocemos, no existirá una vez que completemos el plan.

 

— ¿Por qué me dices eso? — preguntó con nostalgia mirando detenidamente los árboles del parque y como los pequeños niños, nuevamente desafiando a los policías, jugaban a gritar en la enorme fuente, atacándose con las frías, pero refrescantes gotas. — Candice... últimamente, yo... tú sabes.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Amas esta vida? — Aun sin mirarle, la rubia sabía perfectamente que estaba pasando por la mente de Jared Padalecki, no hacía falta ser un psíquico para saberlo. — Él no puede sobrevivir a la vida que queremos, es humano y es el líder de la neutralidad.

 

— ¿Qué  se supone que haga? — Preguntó sin darse cuenta como sus ojos se humedecían. — Ni ustedes ni papá me dejaran salir de esto vivo, se demasiado y eso significaría su muerte, aunque de todas formas vaya a morir si todo sale como está planeado... ¿Qué se supone que haga?

 

— Eso no es para que yo lo decida. — Jared podía sentir sus dedos congelándose, el hielo glaseado cubriendo sus dedos y uniéndolos en una prisión helada a los de su hermana. — Padre no nos dejaría hacer nada a menos que... no lo sé, siempre ha tenido una debilidad por ti.

 

— ¿En serio? — preguntó incrédulo, mirando como la sonrisa de Candice se ha borrado — Sabes que siempre serás mi hermana mayor ¿Verdad?, aun cuando mi única salida sea morir. Tienes que vivir, princesa de hielo — Jared le había llamado así la primera vez que se habían conocido y ambos, nunca lo habían olvidado.

 

— No voy a sobrevivir, Jared, ninguno de nosotros, solo tú. — mirándole con una sonrisa triste ocasionada por el viejo sobrenombre, Candice se las arreglo una vez más para poner su alma fría y tiesa. — sorprendente como es que lo olvidas siempre, todo el tiempo, que tú, más que nosotros, mereces vivir. Y la siguiente generación vendrá más rápido de lo que crees. — ella señalo su estómago ahora plano. — Padre quiere que le dé un hijo.

 

— No seas tonta, no merezco vivir más que ustedes — respondió, mientras ambos seguían su camino. Jared siempre había tenido una excelente resistencia al hielo, por lo que no le incomodó que su hermana hubiera atrapado su mano con la de ella — Espera, padre ¿Quiere que le des un hijo?

 

— Si... ¡No! ¡No de él! — siseo, golpeándole en el hombro. — quiere que me case, aún no ha conseguido alguien para mí, pero no me gustan sus opciones hasta ahora. — se quejó, empujando a Jared a través de un camino solitario en la plazoleta. — dice que soy apta para ser madre, no como tú. — sacando su lengua, le miro de nuevo con ese brillo de nieve recién caída en sus ojos.

 

— ¡Hey! — suena indignado cuando habla. — ¿Por qué cree que no tengo lo adecuado para ser madre?

 

— Porque vas a ser presidente de la republica libre, vamos, no serias una buena madre, y lo sabes.

 

— Sí... pero, bueno… Ni siquiera seré eso, al menos una vez este ahí y tenga el poder sobre el país, solo seré una pesadilla para la mitad del planeta... y quizás para la otra una esperanza.

 

— Es un largo camino... hasta que lleguemos allí, quizá seamos diferentes, quizás ya no ames a Jensen Ackles.

 

— No creo que eso último pase. — replico, cuando noto que estaban empezando a entrar a una zona demasiado ostentosa, seguramente acercándose a donde su presa, un importante político humano, se encontraba. — Sí ya sé que los enamorados siempre dicen eso, pero quizás más bien muera aun amándolo.

 

— Siempre podrías casarte con él y presentárselo a padre como "La primera Dama". — Candice lo detuvo. — ¡Y presentármelo a mí! ¡Que aún no lo conozco!

 

— ¿En serio, quieres conocerlo? — preguntó sonriendo.

 

— Quiero ver que tiene el que yo no tenga, aparte de ser humano y ser el líder neutral. — le devolvió una sonrisa dulce. — después de todo, nadie nunca te había hechizado como él.

 

— Candice. — dice y suena triste, cuando pronuncia su nombre. – Lamento, nunca… — pero su hermana le silencia, le pone uno de sus delicados dedos sobre sus labios y el asiente, ambos lo saben, sí Jared hubiera podido verla como algo más lo hubiera hecho, pero solo Ackles en toda su vida, le había hecho sentir algo.

 

— ¿Estamos cerca de nuestra presa?

 

No es bonito lo que hacen juntos, pero como sus poderes se complementan, forman un dúo dorado, que se comunica muy bien usando solo las habilidades con las que nacieron, demostrándole a la competencia lo fácil que es hacerlo totalmente pedazos, pese a que antes de darle una muerte rápida, tienen que interrogarlo.

 

Para Jared Padalecki esa es siempre la parte más desagradable. Ver como los humanos le reconocen, como le suplican, le dicen que harán lo que quieran, esas suplicas le caen muy mal, porque en los últimos nueve meses siempre que tiene a alguien a punto de morir frente a él, piensa en Jensen Ackles y en qué diría si se encontrara en una situación así. Odiaba verlos llorar, pero más que eso, odiaba ver como Candice no sentía remordimiento por ellos y eso le hacía cuestionarse que estaba pasando con él. Adoraba hacer eso, adoraba causar dolor. Le gustaba ver como sus pieles saltaban y poco a poco se quemaban por dentro al ser electrocutados, quedando como cascarones vacíos con sus interiores líquidos desparramándose por cada orificio. Disfrutaba la muerte, solo que desde que Jensen Ackles le había pedido que viviera, sentía la muerte como un error.

 

Después de años de no sentir más que placer cuando hacia esto, después de pensar que solo podía sentir algo arrebatando otras vidas, Jensen Ackles le demostraba lo contrario, todo lo contrario. ¿Por qué no podía tener una oportunidad con él...?, una familia quizás y sostener su mano para siempre.

 

— ¡Jared! — Candice llamo su atención, sosteniéndole de la mano con suavidad. — ¿Qué es lo es que estas haciendo?

 

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? — está confundido, mirando directamente los ojos de su hermana.

 

— Mira... — le señalo el cuerpo casi sin vida del humano en la silla. — ¿Cómo vamos a interrogarle si lo has casi matado?

 

— ¡Oh! — dice y hace un sonido de incomodidad, porque sabe que tendrá que escuchar de su padre por horas, si el humano no puede decir nada después de que él le electrocutara. — Lo siento.

 

— ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? — sujetándole de ambas manos, ella le obligo a mirarla. — Jared, por favor, necesitamos averiguar que están haciendo los humanos con los Fenómenos que han capturado.

 

— Si claro, lo se Candi. — Dice y se arrodilla frente al hombre que apenas respira — Puede que darnos una pista no salve tu vida, pero si la de tu novia...

 

— Uno de nuestros compañeros la está vigilando en estos momentos, tiene una voz privilegiada. — continua Candice.

 

Piensa si alguien le dijera eso a él, no dudaría dos veces en dar su vida. A Jared no le queda nada más que hacer su trabajo y sacar a Jensen de su cabeza como siempre, de esa forma se protegerá a él y a Ackles.

 

— Abbyville. — El hombre tartamudea, ahogándose en su propia sangre, agotado. No hace falta ser un genio para saber que cuando Padalecki se levanta del suelo, el hombre ya está muerto.

 

— Al menos tenemos una locación... joder, ¿En que estabas pensando?

 

— Ya dije que lo siento. — se queja, cruzándose de brazos de pronto se siente demasiado incómodo en su propio cuerpo. — Tenemos un nombre ¿No?

 

— ¿En qué pensabas, Jared? — esta vez su hermana hablaba en serio, atravesándole con su mirada de hielo.

 

— En... En Jensen. No le digas a nuestro padre, por favor, prometo investigar mucho sobre ese nombre ¿Si?

 

— No importa lo que estuviera pensando, déjalo estar Candice. — dice pero su hermana le toma del brazo. — Me encargare de recaudar más información, con ese dato es suficiente. — estaba algo molesto, no solo por todos pensamientos y sentimientos que tenía, sino porque sus poderes parecían haber crecido otro poco, ¿Cuándo iban a detenerse?

 

Eso no es lo que esperaba que le ocurriera, pero cuando salió a la calle, respiro hondo, sacando su móvil del bolsillo, estaba protegido de sus descargas eléctricas y eso era bueno, considerando todo lo que había dejado salir.

 

Enseguida marco el número de Jensen, cruzando la calle sin mirar atrás, solo esperando que Candice no le siguiera. Necesitaba calmarse, porque todo a su alrededor se estaba electrificando.

 

— ¿Hola? — la voz adormilada de Jensen le hace reír, son ya pasadas las cuatro y él está durmiendo.

 

— Solo necesitaba escucharte — le dice, se siente tan sucio, tan despreciable ¿Que sucede con él?, tantos años y la culpa y el odio hacia sí mismo le estaban volviendo loco — Solo eso...

 

— ¿Qué pasa? Cuéntame... estoy aquí.

 

— ¿Alguna vez has sentido, que no deberías vivir? — preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabe que quizás esta llamada aumente las sospechas de Jensen, pero tal vez no tiene problema con que eso pase, después de todo es fisiológicamente incapaz de decirle la verdad a su novio.

 

— Oh mierda. — escucha a Jensen removerse en la cama y su voz aclarándose. — bebé, una vez me dijiste que todos nosotros hacemos cosas terribles, yo he hecho cosas terribles que me hacen dudar de que merezca la felicidad que tengo. Te amo, ¿No es eso suficiente para querer vivir, mi amor?

 

— Si... Lo es. — dice tomando una enorme bocanada de aire. — Te amo Jen, te amo tanto.

 

— Te amo también, ahora deja de hacer el tonto, ¿No me habías dicho que tenías mucho trabajo? — el frío en su espalda le indica a Jared que tiene muy cerca a su hermana, y cuando se gira, observa a su hermana de pie frente a la casa, mirándole.

 

— Si... Algo, pero tengo más ganas de estar acurrucado contigo. — confiesa y no le importa que Candice ruede los ojos.

 

— Que bonito te pones para que no me enfade porque me has levantando, tonto. Cuando vengas a casa tráeme unos potitos que me siento mal del estómago, creo que ha sido esa carne verdosa.

 

— Está bien, te llevare unos cuantos... ¿Algo más? — preguntó sonriendo, mucho más tranquilo.

 

— Compra jabón de lavar ropa, me jode que le suban el precio en la hijaeputa lavandería. Usas un gramito y a pagar un montón solo por eso. Pues no, de ahora en adelante, llevo mi propio jabón. — escuchar a Jensen quejarse de cosas cotidianas le pone en su lugar de nuevo, le hace sentir totalmente feliz.

 

— Si, entonces comprare un poco de suavizante de ropa, creo que se nos acabó ayer — esto es lo que quiere, quiere una vida sencilla y tranquila con ese hombre.

 

— Anda, tu ve, haz la compra y apúrate... me ha entrado un calorcillo hablando contigo... llega directo a la cama, ¿Sí?

 

— Si está bien, llegare pronto. — se despidió, colgando de inmediato.

 


	14. Capítulo 13 Caos Internalizado

 

Estar en Washington una vez por semana es agotador. El viaje en avión, las largas votaciones, el terrible olor a limpio de los baños, las sonrisas falsas y por sobretodo, tener que tocar tantos humanos lo vuelve algo gruñón para cuando esta por regresar a Virginia y refugiarse en los brazos de su pareja.

 

Se conoce muy bien, ha pasado toda la vida aprendiendo sus propias reacciones, estudiando sus expresiones en el espejo, incluso Sheppard ha llegado a ayudarle contratando a un especialista, que le ha enseñado a perfeccionar su expresión gentil, esa de niño bueno que a tantos le fascina y que a Jensen Ackles le da asco cuando se la hace por las mañanas, porque esta sudado y acaba de llegar de correr y quiere besarle así y abrazarle aunque el gruñón este aun debajo de las sabanas y bien dormido.

 

Se sorprende pensando en el Maserati blindado que le llevará a casa las de veces que esa expresión le ha valido una bofetada verbal por parte de Ackles, y como es la única persona capaz de sacarle de sus extraños humores o de la farsa que se ha creado para alegrar a la mitad del mundo.

 

Solo pensar en Jensen Ackles hace que se olvide de D.C., olvidándose de las responsabilidades por las que está allí, por la que fue puesto allí.

 

Por supuesto, hasta que escucha a su padre hablarle al teléfono.

 

— ...un año más y lanzaremos tu candidatura al Estado de Virginia, ya Jeff logro apoderarse de Texas hace dos años, y estoy seguro de que ira de candidato directo a la reelección.

 

— ¿Crees que realmente tengo la popularidad necesaria? — dice, su voz suena tan realmente incrédula que escucha por un segundo, la risa irónica de su padre, que de alguna manera retorcida está muy orgulloso de él en todo este proceso, en cómo ha llegado tan largo en una mentira tan perfectamente planeado.

 

— La tienes, y yo tengo los recursos necesarios, hasta ahora, nos lanzaremos con el partido Demócrata, pero estos nos harán competir con otros cuatro candidatos para las primarias partidistas, así que tenemos que machacar unas cuantas cucarachas antes de llegar al estrado...

 

Mark Sheppard parecía tan seguro de lo que hacía que le asustaba a veces, ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro de algo que apenas estaba creciendo? Aunque era cierto, su carrera política era todo un fenómeno, y si lograba ser Gobernador a los treinta y tres tendría muchos años para lograr la presidencia, aunque Sheppard insistía en que el seria Presidente del Mundo Libre a sus cuarenta años.

 

Todo sobre una mentira, su vida entera basada en una mentira que no sabía si seguir, porque un humano, un ser de aquellos que tanto odiaba le había cautivado y llenado en aspectos que nadie le había hecho.

 

— Pues un año más será padre — responde obediente.

 

— Ánimo, Jared. Recuerda sonreír, a muchas mujeres y hombres capacitados para ocupar el puesto de tu conyugue les gusta tu sonrisa de ángel. — le recordó sutilmente su fuerte desagrado por Jensen, lo que le confundía, ¿No era su relación con Jensen una buena cubierta?

 

Ackles era toda una institución en el barrio donde vivía, parecía que todo el mundo le conocía y todos tenían algo que agradecerle. Le había tomado meses darse cuenta de la verdadera importancia de Jensen Ackles. No solo era inteligente y jodidamente atractivo —si, a veces era un poco gruñón y pretencioso, pero eso era rápidamente opacado por sus otras cualidades—, también era quien había empezado esta "moda" de la neutralidad cuando había abierto su bar hace unos años atrás, llamando toda la calle una "zona neutral", lo que rápidamente se había extendido hasta convertirse en un largo vecindario donde miles de personas vivían.

 

Lo que Ackles había empezado había sido rápidamente copiada por muchas otras comunidades tanto dentro como fuera del estado y habían sido una nueva esperanza para aquellos que habían perdido la fe en la neutralidad con la destrucción de la figura pública de Sanguine.

 

Ahora, uniendo puntos, Padalecki sospechaba que parte de las razones de Jensen para hacer todo esto había sido precisamente Sanguine, quizás después de que este escapara o fuera dejado libre, había sido Ackles quien le había dado asilo. No era un secreto que Christian Kane, Ingeniero Civil de la República, era un hombre de negocios que compraba propiedades a ricos usando el fondo infinito de los Kane, una familia Texana republicana que había desaparecido en un ataque de la Policía Internacional y cuya fortuna había ido a parar al único sobreviviente.

 

— Jensen es mi pareja. — dice y mira por las ventana las gotas caer lentamente, se pregunta por un instante que había llevado a Sanguine a destruir todo lo que había hecho, era algo grande en su momento, algo sólido que había atraído a las personas con fuerza, era un mensaje más allá de la muerte que fenómenos y humanos posicionaban.

 

De igual manera su pregunta también aplicaba para su novio, como era posible, en serio ¿Cómo? Que hubiera terminado en esto, en una posición tan mediática como "ser neutral", definitivamente él y Sanguine tenían una conexión, qué diablos incluso Kane, medio bar... Algo extraño pasaba. Pero no iba a indagar, ni siquiera había salido de su mente, porque eso significaría poner en riesgo a su novio y le protegería hasta el final, aun así tuviera que revelarse contra su padre.

 

Ya lo había decidido.

 

— ¿Vas a casarte con él? Jared, no serían una pareja… porque tú no puedes salir embarazado y el… dudo que pueda. – de nuevo estaba ese tono, ese horrible tono que le causaba inseguridad y que le hacía pensar que su padre conocía a Jensen Ackles mejor de lo que él lo conocía. – hay una larga lista de nombres de hombres fértiles que podrían servir a nuestros propósitos. Colin es uno de ellos.

 

— ¿Qué? — su voz suena algo asqueada cuando habla y justamente porque así se siente. — Colín es como mi familia, además no me atrae y no... No sé si me voy a casar con el, pero por ahora es a quien quiero, a quien amo...

 

— Jared... — sintiéndose molesto por ver como Jared le rechazaba sus propuestas una vez más, dejo que eso pasara. — nos veremos luego.

 

— Si, padre. — contesto, enojado de la decepción implícita en la voz de su padre.

 

Cuelga, no quiere escuchar nada más y siente como el ambiente se hace un poco más pesado, molesto... Y es su culpa, su jodida culpa, lo sabe desde que era niño, porque le molesta como va a encontrar una solución a todo esto, ¿A su deseo de quedarse con Jensen, aun cuando sea humano? ¿De vivir una vida común?

 

Bufa y cuando el auto se detiene frente al complejo de apartamentos de su novio, tiene que quedarse en silencio, sentado y simplemente respirando, para no subir así, tan angustiado como se siente.

 

No quiere que le haga preguntas que le hagan sentir aun peor de lo que ya se siente, aunque está seguro de que Jensen estará durmiendo o viendo televisión, es día de semana, por lo que seguramente se ira al bar a eso de las diez para regresar a las dos, lo que indica que aún le quedan dos horas con él, o si no, siempre podría dormir y esperarle.

 

Raras veces Jensen no estaba en casa, y cuando era así, siempre regresaba. Ahora con el otoño, la humedad y los vientos helados, Ackles no hacía más que quejarse por tener que ir a trabajar, y aunque tenía personas que se encargaban del bar, aun no dejaba de ser el socio principal del popular sitio.

 

Una vez más volvió a preguntarse cómo es que Ackles llevaba una vida tranquila, con tan pocos lujos, y compartiendo casi todo lo que compraba con sus vecinos. Una vez le había preguntado acerca de los niños que siempre iban y venían, y Ackles solo se había encogido de hombros, diciéndole que eran solo vecinos.

 

Lo que más le perturbaba era como un edificio de seis apartamentos parecía la mitad del tiempo desierto en su totalidad, aunque desde afuera se podían ver luces encendidas, rara vez veía a algún adulto entrar o salir. Además que los vecinos de Jensen hacían poco ruido y no eran intrusivos, quizás por eso Ackles siempre mantenía su puerta abierta a quien quisiera entrar.

 

— ¡Esta cerrada!

 

Es lo primero que sale de sus labios cuando sus largas piernas le permiten saltarse el último escalón para llegar al piso donde se encuentra el apartamento de su novio y aun así se acerca cauteloso y confundido.

 

Nunca pensó que una puerta cerrada le causara tantísima confusión y nerviosismo, su mano se cierra en el pomo y se da cuenta de que si, literalmente está cerrada. No podía ocultar su sorpresa, por lo que toco varias veces a la puerta, como solo unas dos veces había tenido que hacer. Tocando con fuerza cuando no recibió respuesta.

 

 

Incluso cuando Jensen no estaba allí, esa maldita puerta estaba abierta. Volvió a golpearla con el puño, enfadado de que hasta ahora se diera cuenta que no tenía una llave de la puerta más importante ahora mismo en su vida.

 

Apoyo su frente contra esta, respirando forzosamente antes de calmarse, ya venía lo suficientemente alterado como para encontrarse con esto. Una vez que algo de oxigeno llega a su cerebro decide que necesita pensar de la manera más racional posible, seguro sucedió algo, si... Así que saca su teléfono y marca el número de su novio, esperando que el tono de pie a su varonil voz.

 

— Hola, ¿Cómo te va en Washington? — la voz de Jensen suena alegre, y a su alrededor parecen haber personas hablando. — shhh, hablo con mi novio. ¿Bebé?

 

Tiene que recordarse que su novio tiene un bar y que el ruido a su alrededor es perfectamente normal, ¿No?

 

— Yo... Mmm yo, ya regrese de Washington y la puerta está cerrada...

 

— ¿Qué puerta? ¿Cómo que regresaste? ¿Eh? Pensé que ibas a quedarte más tiempo allá, dijiste que iban a discutir algo muy importante.

 

— La puerta de tu apartamento. — se siente extraño decirlo de esa manera, hace bastante empezó a pensar en el lugar como si fuera de ambos, pero realmente el hecho de no tener una llave, es como una bofetada de realidad.— Si, era importante... ¿Dónde estás?

 

— Uh... ¿Fuera? — por alguna razón, Jensen suena como avergonzado de decirle donde está. — escucha... nadie más que yo tiene la llave... ¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa? No estaré allí hasta dentro de unos días.

 

— Bueno, sé que estas afuera por algo la puerta está cerrada. — dice y suena como un niño, peor aún es que no le importe. — Pero si no quieres decirme, está bien. — esta irritado y tiene que ver mucho con que pronto vayan a cumplir un año de relación y no tiene esa puta llave, aunque prácticamente viva ahí también.

 

— Hey, hey, no te pongas así. Estoy en Pennsylvannia, ¿Quieres volar aquí y ponerte borracho perdido? Porque eso es lo que he estado haciendo aquí, viendo si consigo algún trato más barato para traficar licor... oops, comprar licor, olvidaba que hablaba con un Senador.

 

— Ya... Pues está bien, disfruta. — dice y se da media vuelta para empezar a bajar por las escaleras, inseguro de colgar.

 

— Bebé, no me hables así... pensé que estarías más tiempo en Washington haciendo de las tuyas... no esperaba que regresaras tan pronto.

 

— No tengo llaves, Jen. — parece que una vez más el y su novio hablan o perciben las cosas distintas. — No tengo llave... Así de tonto me siento.

 

— Woah... si, eso... lo siento. — Ackles no sabe qué decir, y Jared puede escucharle moverse, alejándose del ruido que por momentos se había hecho ensordecedor para su entumecido cerebro.

 

— Iré a mi casa. — dice sin fuerza — No hagas muchos tratos ilegales. — pide suavemente.

 

— ¡Jared...! — es lo último que escucha de su novio antes de colgarle, y le satisface escuchar desesperación en su tono, de alguna forma.

 

A lo largo del viaje a su mansión, su celular resuena tantas veces que lo apaga, dejándolo en el auto cuando se baja de este para entrar en la casa, ignorando la mirada curiosa de Robert cuando le ve atravesar la entrada y subir las escaleras con los hombros bajos.

 

Decide que pedirá algo para comer, que ni siquiera tiene ánimos para prepararse algo —tampoco es que lo hace muy seguido— y se dejara caer en la cama con lentitud, encenderá su televisor y vera algo sin sentido, mientras come.

 

Suena un buen plan.

 

 

 

 

Llevaba una semana ahí... o al menos eso creía, después de dos días de moverse entre los principales aposentos de esa casa, sin rumbo fijo y darse cuenta que una barrera estaba en las principales salidas de la mansión, había empezado a perder la noción del tiempo, a veces aun sentía miedo, otras se sentía demasiado cómodo.  No entendía lo que ese hombre quería decir, no entendía porque le necesitaban y tampoco, porque ese sentimiento parecía expandirse con fuerza por su cuerpo, hasta hacer que les hacía pensar que estaba bien, que si alguien le necesitaba, todo estaría bien.

 

— Deberías dejar de resistirte... padre simplemente usa sus poderes para que te des cuenta de lo que necesitas, de lo correcto... el no has ayudado a todos — Colin, el adolescente que conoció el primer día que despertó en ese lugar que controla el fuego a su antojo, entra a la habitación con una manzana verde en sus manos. — Te sentirás mejor cuando lo hagas, eso me dijo mi hermano mayor cuando llegue aquí...

 

— ¿Quién es tu hermano mayor? — cuestiono con suavidad, acomodándose en la cama.

 

— Es alguien que todo el mundo conoce — su voz se llena de orgullo mientras se deja caer en la cama —  es la esperanza que tenemos los fenómenos de tener un lugar en el mundo, ¿Lo sabes cierto...? , lo que es vivir con las miradas de odio e incomprensión de los humanos, lo que es que te arrebaten tu vida, lo que amas...

 

— Un poco, sí. Más que todo viven en ignorancia de que nosotros somos como ellos, que también sentimos y vivimos. — anuncio con suavidad, suspirando cuando ve a Colin acercarse a él, su cálida presencia incomodándole casi tanto como la fría presencia de Candice. — ¿Voy a conocer a tu hermano mayor?

 

— Ellos no pueden entender esto, lo que somos y jamás lo harán, necesitamos construir un mundo para nuestra gente — suena obstinado cuando lo dice, seguro de sus palabras — Y supongo que sí... padre siempre le llama cuando alguno de nosotros no lo comprende realmente, como tú — responde suavemente.

 

— ¿Entonces es como un mediador? — frunció el ceño aún más, poniéndose de pie para alejarse de Colin, buscando acercarse a la ventana. — ¿Que va a hacerme? ¿Joder con mi cabeza un poco más?

 

— Paul — el adolescente suspira — Ya hemos pasado por esto, no vas a poder salir, así que deja de intentarlo, no seas obstinado, hombre, por eso papa llamo a Jared.

 

— ¿Jared? ¿Jared Padalecki? Cierto, la rubia dijo que... que era su hermano... — bajo su mirada al suelo. — mierda, él y Jensen Ackles tienen una relación...

 

— Claro que sí, es parte del plan...

 

— ¡¡¡Colin!!! — la voz de Jared se escuchó de pronto en la habitación, fuerte e imponente — No hables de más hermanito.

 

— Senador Padalecki... — Paul murmuro suavemente, mirando a Padalecki con ojos bien abiertos. — Yo... ¿es cierto? ¿Lo que usted y el señor Ackles tienen es solo un plan?

 

Jared suspiro, llevo su mano a su cabello antes de hacer un movimiento con la cabeza a su hermano para que saliera de la habitación — Anda Colin, no me mires así... por favor ayuda a Candice con unas cosas que compro para la cena, anda — le pidió removiéndolo el pelo cuando llego a su lado, con cariño.

 

Cuando se quedaron solos en la habitación, Paul se dio cuenta que esperaba con demasiadas ansias la respuesta del hombre que ahora se encaminaba a la ventana — Ves ese pequeño lago, es artificial, papa lo mando a hacer cuando me adoptó, Candice y yo, jugamos horas ahí,  ahora lo hacen otro niños coño nosotros, fenómenos que hemos rescatado de las garras de la muerte, que perdieron su hogar y su familia.

 

— ¿Por culpa de los humanos? ¿Eso intentas decirme? ¿Que los humanos tengan la culpa de que estemos aquí?

 

— La mayoría de personas que se han visto relegadas a vivir aquí... escondiéndose,  como si fueran escoria, si Paul, es por culpa de los humanos. Me tome la libertad de investigar sobre ti,  tu madre fue una mujer muy valiente, siempre te protegió y dio lo mejor de ti... pero después de tanto huir y vivir  o miedo, un día simplemente no pudo más,  eso no es justo.

 

— No fue su culpa, no fue culpa de ellos tampoco, y el señor Kane ofrece una salida a los problemas incluyéndote de vuelta en la sociedad, no entiendo porque ustedes tienen que hacerlo a la fuerza, con todas estas cosas en mi cabeza.

 

— Fue su culpa Paul, lo sabes muy bien, todas esas noches escuchando a tu mama llorar porque debían mudarse de nuevo, porque la gente sospechaba, porque les habían amenazado, porque estaba sola en el mundo cuidando lo que más amaba, ¡¡Tu!!

 

— ¿Qué sabes tú de mi vida? Eres un mentiroso, lo que estas haciéndole al señor Ackles... debe saberlo... debe saber que solo lo estas usando, que no significa nada para ti, que todo e sufrimiento que le has causado es en vano, ¿cómo puedes pretender que confié en ti?

 

— Paul. — su expresión se suaviza,  mientras se voltea hacia el otro hombre. — Lo que tengo con Jensen, no fue planeado, se me encomendó conseguir información de Sanguine y en vez de eso, me enamore de él... sabes que es cierto. — alzó su vista hacia arriba como si recordará algo. — Pero tengo cosas que terminar, tengo que asegurarme que nadie más pase por todo esta mierda, mire a mis padres morir siendo rodeados por las llamas, la familia de Candice fue ajusticiar delante de ella, los padres de Colin ahogados… ¡Están matándonos uno a uno!

 

— ¿Y cuál es tu solución? Porque lo que me han dicho... es solo venganza, y eso nunca acaba bien...

 

— Queremos un mundo solo para nosotros Paul, un mundo donde no tengas que ocultar te para estudiar una especialidad que ayudará a tu gente, un mundo donde ningún niño y niña pierda a su familia, un mundo por y para nosotros.

 

Eso pareció llamar la atención de Wesley, quien nunca pensó en su vida que esa proposición viniera de un sitio de donde el verdaderamente podía sacar algo, si, esto era una oportunidad, sonrió abiertamente, pero escondiendo su rostro de Padalecki, aunque este sabía que había dado en el clavo.

 

— Entonces, ¿podre tomar mis clases en una universidad? ¿Podrán otros también? ¿Cuándo será eso?

 

— Puedes empezar con tu especialidad la próxima semana. — sonríe suavemente una expresión que Paul no había visto antes en el frío hombre delante de él — No tendrás que trabajar, puedes quedarte aquí y todos tus gastos serán cubiertos  más adelante solo necesitaré que me ayudes a identificar a personas como nosotros, quienes están solos y necesitan ayuda.

 

— ¿Como el trabajo del señor Kane? — pregunto lentamente, mirando como Padalecki abría las ventanas para dejarle ver el frio clima de afuera. — ¿Lo hará legal... la especialidad, me refiero?

 

— Será legal... pasado mañana será aprobado, más tenemos los votos necesarios en el congreso, sin embargo creo que los sectores más conservadores,  elevarán los precios de matrícula de manera exorbitante en esa y otras especialidades que aprobaremos, pero no hay problema en eso. Yo me haré cargo de tu educación y papá de tu hospedaje y gastos cotidianos.

 

— ¿Con que propósito?

 

— Ya te lo dije, necesitamos adquirir más y más aliados, que puedan ayudarnos a construir un mundo donde nuestra gente pueda vivir mejor, gracias a ti... salvaremos más vidas, menos personas estarán solas y a la vez,  seremos tu familia. Por favor, Paul. Déjanos ayudar.

 

 

Deben ser cerca de las siete de la noche, la calle esta atestada de ruido y de personas, cada una inmersa en sus asuntos como siempre, la calle estaba siendo alumbrada por los faroles que hace poco el gobierno local había puesto. Esa zona de la ciudad le gustaba un poco más cuando era un lugar perdido en el mapa, por la paz y el silencio que esto implicaba, pero Jensen le había dado vida a este lugar, una vida que parecían añorar cada vez más personas de ambos bandos.

 

Mientras Ian mueve la cuchara dentro del pichel de fresco para que la azúcar se disipe correctamente, escucha a su acompañante de turno decir algo de una segunda ronda y suena bien, aunque este algo distraído. Cuando prueba el resultado final con la cuchara hace un sonido de gusto que se ve prolongado cuando ante sus ojos aparece un hermoso hombre en boxers, de ojos soñadores y tan picaros como los suyos.

 

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos seres con esas mismas características había metido en su cama a lo largo de su vida, después de haber renunciado a la Universidad por las primeras olas de violencia que se habían desatado con el anuncio de una guerra civil, pensó que perdería oportunidades como estas, de vivir la juventud promiscua y sin compromisos que siempre había soñado, con chicos y chicas pasando por su cama, y yéndose al día siguiente o ganarse una reputación de chico popular. Había tenido muchos sueños de joven. Nadie había hecho la diferencia en su vida.

 

Quizás Ackles la había cambiado, radicalmente, junto con la guerra y los prejuicios que se había ganado, pese a que no ocultaba su condición de Fenómeno, tampoco demostraba cuales eran sus verdaderas habilidades. No tenía por qué decirle a todos, lo siniestro de su habilidad. Pero estos días, en los que tenía largas vacaciones de un verano que pronto se convertía en otoño con la llegada de octubre muy cerca, no hacía más que dejarse llevar por lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

 

Estaba preocupado. No era solo el recuerdo de Sanguine lo que le mantenía en vela por las noches, sino el haber perdido a un chico que estaba seguro nadie que no fuera él, extrañaría. Hace tres semanas que Paul no volvía a casa. Había una nota en el refrigerador que le decía que había ido a visitar a alguien, pero la nota parecía extraña a sus ojos.

 

Había observado la caligrafía de Paul, era robusta, pero ligera, tanto que por momento los trazos perdían fuerza y no era por tinta del lapicero sino porque el movimiento en el papel apenas era hecho, así que una letra tan seguida y puntuada, firme, no era algo que fuera de ese chiquillo.

 

¿Y que, si su observación daba algo de miedo?, siempre había sido observador, con las personas y/o cosas que despertaban el interés continuo de sus ojos celestes. Paul Wesley era una de ellas. Era su actitud solitaria la que lo había hecho sentirse cómodo con él, una persona con una actitud tan reservada lo hacía sentir seguro de sí mismo, a diferencia de chicos como el que ahora tenía al frente, que aunque le diera un gran placer, siempre le ponía alerta a cualquier ataque.

 

— Oh, tienes visitas. — El señor lindo, señalo a la puerta entreabierta de su apartamento, lo que le hizo salir de la cocina asomarse, un sonido de exclamación saliendo de su boca tan pronto reconoció a quien entraba cabizbajo.

 

— ¡Paul! — dice y el nombre se desliza con tanta familiaridad de sus labios, que siente que su corazón va de alguna manera a salírsele del pecho — ¿Dónde estabas?... Es decir llevas tres semanas sin ir al trabajo.

 

Le abraza, porque siempre ha sido de los que le gusta tocar demás por un montón de razones que casi siempre implican sus poderes. Aspira hondo, llenándose del aroma suave a canela de Paul, ese que siempre se queda en su cuerpo y que le hace sentirse relajado. No es amor lo que siente, es solo paz, tranquilidad, Paul le da eso, aunque solo haya vivido con él por un muy corto periodo de tiempo y no se haya abierto para nada con él.

 

Ackles siempre le ha dicho que se le da muy fácil el encariñarse con las personas.

 

— U—Uh... L—Lo siento... — escucha, y se separa solo un poco para mirar de frente al chico que tiene los ojos fijos en algún punto entre ellos. — vine por mis cosas, no fue mi intención causar problemas.

 

— No causaste problemas. — contesta suavemente, detesta esa extraña manía de ese chiquillo de sentirse culpable por cosas que sencillamente no tienen ni pie ni cabeza. — Solo me preocupaste ¿Y cómo que vienes por tus cosas?, ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿No regresaras al bar?

 

— No, yo... he conseguido otro... otro empleo y una casa... fraternidad. Algo. — no ve a Ian en ningún momento, huyéndole a esos intensos ojos azules que tanto le atraen. — Lo siento. Gracias por todo.

 

Pero Ian si está viéndole, tan pero tan detenidamente que nota algo extraño en su sombra, algo que no encaja con lo que ha podido observar toda su vida en las sombras de la mayoría de las personas, es como si de principio a fin, le cubrieran una especie de delgadas ataduras, de color rojo vivo, como la sangre.

 

Una vez vio la sombra de Sanguine, era totalmente roja y fuera de control, diferente. Ninguna sombra era igual a la otra, pero había patrones de comportamiento, y esto no era normal, ¿Qué era lo que tenía a Paul atado?

 

— No hace falta causar tantos problemas, iré por mis cosas y saldré, no son muchas de todos modos.

 

— No los causas... Puedes quedarte ¿Lo sabes, cierto? — preguntó suavemente, casi con esperanza.

 

— No puedo. — su respuesta parecía totalmente cerrada, implantada en él. — Tengo que recoger mis cosas.

 

— Espera… — le toma de la mano, cuando Paul intenta a evadirle, sabe que hay algo más ahí pero también sabe que de momento no hay nada más que pueda hacer, así que deja un suave beso en su frente como un pequeño "hasta pronto" porque el investigara esto, lo hará. — En cualquier momento, si decides otra cosa, puedes regresar, llévate contigo una llave, solo por precaución.

 

— No quiero... no quiero estorbarte más. — los ojos de Paul, tan escurridizos como siempre logran superar la duda de su dueño y subir a enfrentarse con los ojos azules. — pero gracias por lo que hiciste por mí, tú y... el señor Kane y el señor Ackles.

 

— Esta bien. — responde con cariño, sonriendo relajadamente. — Solo que en ningún momento me estorbaste sácate eso de la cabeza, solo llévate la llave, por favor ¿Si?

 

— Si... — es como un chiquillo cuando lo hace, pasando al lado de su compañero de sexo totalmente cabizbajo.

 

Ian le mira con detenimiento, la preocupación es clara en sus ojos más cuando puede ver gracias a sus habilidades que algo le ha pasado, algo de lo que seguramente otro fenómeno también es responsable.

 

Wesley recoge sus objetos personales con rapidez, aunque le da tiempo a Ian a despachar a su acompañante con frialdad, con un beso casto en los labios y un portazo que deja asombrado a su cita nocturna, no puede tolerar como de fuera de si se siente. No puede soportar la idea de que Paul este en problemas.

 

— Promete que llamaras. — le pide cuando le ve aparecer con sus tres maletas, las mismas con las que llego a la ciudad. — y si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo, siempre podrás conseguirme en el bar.


	15. Capítulo 14 El Compromiso

 

 

— Esta oficina es una mierda... no parece digna de alguien que pertenece a los "Grandes Cien".

 

Es así como Jensen Ackles se anuncia en su oficina temporal, entrando con falsa seguridad en el reducido espacio, pero mostrándole una sonrisa que dejaría ciego a cualquiera de lo estúpidamente atractivo que puede llegar a ser. Es increíble cómo puede tener tanta poca vergüenza cuando hace algo mal.

 

— ¿No trabajarías más cómodo desde el salón allí afuera?

 

Realmente se sorprende un segundo cuando mira a Jensen ahí de pie, tan sencillamente hermoso que termina apartando la vista por la forma en que corazón salta y se acelera.

 

— No me gusta mucho ese salón... es demasiado el ruido.

 

Decide contestar con la misma tranquilidad que Jensen se dirige a él, después de todo no piensa hablar del otro día.

 

— Es cómodo. — Encogiéndose de hombros, Ackles avanza hacia él, tocándolo todo en el camino, desde los libros apilados en una esquina hasta los montones de papeles por organizar, que sinceramente debería estar haciéndolo alguno de sus asistentes, pero que él se ha empeñado en revisar solo por continuar con su fachada de humilde benefactor de la ciudad neutral. — interesante.

 

Sintiendo a Sanguine pulsar dentro de él, Jensen opta por sentarse en el sitio más cómodo de la pequeña oficina. Las piernas de Jared.

 

— Y aburrido.

 

— Jen. — Jared se ha sonrojado y es algo incómodo sentir como tanto a Sanguine como a él le encanta como el cuerpo de Senador reacciona totalmente a ¿Ellos? — No es aburrido, bueno si, la política puede serlo un poco.

 

— Oh... entonces si te parece un trabajo interesante. — riéndose muy suavemente, Ackles le acomoda la corbata, antes de empujar la silla de Jared un poco hacia atrás. — aquí acumulas mucho estrés.

 

— Si, demasiado. — responde llevando sus manos a acariciar las manos de Jensen y suspirando cuando lo hace, se siente más cómodo con Jensen tan cerca y descubre que le ha extrañado demasiado. — Siempre me gusto la política, pero no espere llegar tan alto...

 

— Interesante de saber, le agrega más a mi teoría... — deslizándose grácilmente de las piernas de Jared al suelo, acaba por estar arrodillado frente a las piernas abiertas de Padalecki.

 

— ¿Teoría...? ¿Jen, que haces? — le pregunto con voz suave pero expectante más cuando siente las suaves manos de Jensen subir por sus piernas, haciendo que su polla se mueva un poco interesada.

 

— ¿Qué te parece que hago? — alzando una de sus cejas, no deja de sonreír, adelantando su rostro para frotar su mejilla con el inminente bulto que comienza a hacerse más notorio.

 

Jared suspira y cuando intenta hablar, otro suspiro pequeño escapa de sus labios, haciendo que Jensen sonría levemente.

 

— Dios, eres tan cálido... Tan hermosamente cálido.

 

— ¿Lo soy? — le pregunta con suavidad, tomando el cierre de Padalecki entre sus dientes y tirando hacia abajo de él, mientras que sus rápidos dedos se ocupan de desabrochar el botón.

 

Cuando toma su polla en sus manos, la encuentra dura y resbaladiza, mojada por su propio liquido preseminal que Jensen se encarga de lamer sin importar los lloriqueos que deja ir su novio o como sus gruesos labios se manchan de blanco.

 

— Jen, oh joder, Jen...

 

— Shhh, Senador, no querrá que alguien nos descubra, ¿No? — sonriendo con perversión, deja que todo su cuerpo se concentre en servirle a Padalecki, saboreándole como no lo hace desde hace días.

 

Toma el glande entre sus labios, succionándolo aún más adentro de su boca y cierra los ojos cuando siente todo su cuerpo estremecerse con el olor y el sabor de Padalecki. Tan familiar. Jared siente la tensión en sus piernas, el placer subir y bajar por su cuerpo hasta que siente como no puede hacer más que jadear y jadear, lleva sus manos al frente entonces buscando tapar su boca pero estas están temblando, tan inútiles como su boca, que solo emite sonidos vergonzosos.

 

Y es aún más avergonzarte cuando siente como Jensen comienza a devorarlo muy lentamente, sin duda demostrándole lo habilidoso que es con su boca a diferencia suya, tragándoselo entero, y dejándole completamente paralizado, sabiendo que si hace algún movimiento se vendrá sumamente rápido en la garganta de su novio.

 

Las manos de Jensen, sin quedarse atrás, le acarician los tensos muslos, moviéndose hasta su abdomen al que acaricia con suavidad. La sensación de esa cálida boca subir y bajar pronto le tiene desmadrejado en su silla sin hacer ningún esfuerzo en sostener un cuerpo que está en manos de Ackles, a su voluntad y deseos.

 

— Jen… ¡Mi Jen!

 

No puede ver los ojos de Jensen porque es una sensación que le vuelve tan vulnerable, ver dentro de esos ojos por mucho tiempo lo hace sentir indudablemente fuera de control, capaz de contarle todo a la más mínima pregunta. Aunque no tiene mucho tiempo para pensar en ello cuando siente como los dedos de Jensen le hace cosquillas en su abdomen —que ni él sabía que tenía— y todo su cuerpo sufre un espasmo, sus caderas impulsándose dentro de la boca de su amado.

 

La sensación es tan exquisita que tiene que hacerlo una vez más, empuja y jadea alto y fuerte, sin importarle nada más y seguramente por eso empuja una segunda vez y otra.

 

— Voy a...

 

— Está bien... córrete en mi boca. — la petición de Jensen cuando despega su boca de él y le hace gimotear, tomándole de la cabeza para llevarle de nuevo a su miembro. — impaciente... me gusta.

 

Una vez más, Ackles vuelve a tomarle después de tomar una bocanada de aire, ahuecando sus mejillas para poder llevar a su novio al orgasmo. Y lo hace, es tan jodidamente placentero que su vista se nubla mientras el espeso semen llena la boca de su novio, haciendo que un pequeño hilo resbale hacia afuera, solo haciendo todo más erótico.

 

Se lo traga sin pensarlo dos veces, gimiendo cuando escucha como Sanguine ronronea dentro de él, satisfecho por lo que ha hecho antes de que se vea obligado a separarse, limpiando con sus dedos el rastro de semen que ha resbalado por su mejilla.

 

— ¿Ves? Ahora tendrás algo bueno en lo que pensar mientras trabajas en esta aburrida oficina. — vuelve a subirse sobre las piernas de Jared, guardando el miembro aun ligeramente duro dentro del bóxer y abrochando los pantalones de su novio como si no acabara de tragarse su corrida con la misma expresión con la que devora los costosos dulces que este le trae.

 

— Mmmm… eso me desconcentrara de mí, ahora sí, muy aburrido trabajo… — le responde aturdido, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás y tomando un poco del aire que siente aun no le llega lo suficiente a sus pulmones.

 

— Aun estoy enfadado por lo de ayer. Me colgaste. — el tono de Jensen cambia repentinamente, haciendo que Jared suspire, no tiene el cerebro como para esto ahora.

 

Y quizás ese era el plan de Jensen desde un principio, atontarle lo suficiente para que esto no sea una enorme discusión entre ellos, tendría sus fundamentos para hacerlo.

 

— Estabas ocupado y no teníamos mucho que solucionar ¿No?, así que me fui a mi apartamento.

 

— Oh, ¿Y eso te da el derecho a colgarme? Y tú no tienes un apartamento, te recuerdo que eres dueño de una de las propiedades más costosas de esa zona. — pinchándole el pecho con toda la intención, Ackles le miró fijamente.

 

Jared le sostiene la mirada, ambos lo hacen en realidad por unos minutos que parecen realmente eternos.

 

— Tienes razón. — Suspira antes de seguir. — No me da derecho a colgarte, lo siento.

 

— ¡Exacto! Estabas enfadado, bien, pero no me dijiste que regresarías pronto de Washington, esa es una de las razones por las que no me preocupe en siquiera sugerirte si querías o no la llave... porque o me mentiste y no fuiste a Washington o no tuviste la grandiosa idea de llamarme antes de abordar el avión para que yo supiera que tenía que enviar a alguien aquí.

 

— No te mentí. — se defiende, aún aturdido. — Es solo que todo el asunto estuvo un poco aburrido y decidí regresar antes, en cualquier caso, es mi culpa ¿Sí?, lo siento.

 

— No es tu culpa, no es eso lo que intento decirte. — dando un suspiro de total frustración, Ackles se acomodó mejor en las piernas de Padalecki. — No es eso lo que quiero dejar en claro aquí, porque es evidente que has hecho de mi apartamento tu hogar, y eso está bien conmigo, me gusta que te agrade donde vivo y que quieras quedarte allí, entiendo eso. Y te daré una llave del lugar si eso te hace sentir en paz, pero esto se trata de como manejamos nuestras vidas, Jared.

 

— No quiero que me des una llave simplemente porque me quieras que me sienta... ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? — le dice algo asustado.

 

— Me refiero a nuestros estilos de vida. Tú... tú eres un viejo de sesenta años, y yo soy veinteañero. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

 

— Oh... estas aburrido conmigo y quieres salir más, entiendo...

 

— ¡Sí! — lo exclama, sin importar si suena algo desesperado. — Cuando estoy contigo me siento bien, pero entonces... cuando pasa todo lo que puedo pensar es que todo lo que hago contigo es dormir, comer y ver televisión y el sexo ocasional.

 

— ¿Estas terminando conmigo?

 

— No, idiota. No estoy terminando contigo. Estoy arriesgando mi calidad de vida por ti.

 

— Es que dijiste que estar conmigo es aburrido, pero entiendo... Que no soy muy sociable y que ello te ha afectado. — explico algo nervioso. — Es solo que nunca tuve la oportunidad de experimentar esas cosas, así que... ¿Quizás podamos intentar algo...?

 

— ¿Quizás? ¿¡Quizás!? — la expresión en el rostro de Jensen nunca la olvidaría. — ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¡Quizás estemos en una relación! ¡Quizás estemos enamorados! ¡Quizás eres un tarado monumental!

 

Jared le mira con un puchero, uno hermoso y que le hace ver que realmente está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.

 

— No quizás, lo intentare ¿Está bien?

 

— No quiero "quizás", estoy cansado de esos "quizás", "quizás tu vida sea mejor después de esto", "quizás el cielo es azul". Lo intentaras, darás lo mejor de ti para que esta relación mejore, ¿Y sabes porque? Porque quiero te cases conmigo, tarado. — levantándose de las piernas de Padalecki, rebusco en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sacando una cajita negra perfectamente cuadrada, con adornos dorados a su alrededor. — Quiero compromiso de tu parte, que harás que esto funcione perfectamente bien, quiero salidas por la noche, e ir al parque los domingos, quiero ir alguna vez al zoológico o al circo o a una tienda de café.

 

La expresión de Jared es totalmente de sorpresa, incluso sus ojos cafés pasan a humedecerse un segundo mientras el abre la caja suavemente logrando que las lágrimas esta vez sí se desborden.

 

— Si, si, daré todo de mí, siempre, te haré feliz siempre. — dice sus manos temblando mientras suben al anillo. — Siempre... siempre, Oh dios.

 

— Hey, respira o te va a reventar algo allí dentro. — no le queda más que sonreír al ver la emoción de Padalecki, como las emociones le invaden con facilidad pese a su actitud frívola con el mundo. Es alguien honestamente muy fácil de impresionar, como un niño grande. — ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Jared?

 

— Sí Jensen, si quiero casarme contigo. — repite mientras observa como Jensen toma el hermoso anillo deslizándolo por uno de sus dedos. — Sí, quiero ser feliz contigo, siempre...

 

— Quiero ser feliz contigo también... — Jensen suspira, acariciando el dedo de Padalecki y luego el anillo plateado con bonitas y pequeñas esmeraldas adornándolo.

 

Incluso Sanguine parece algo de acuerdo con todo este asunto, sin generar ningún malestar en su interior, simplemente ¿Tranquilidad? de ver a Jared feliz.

 

— Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí. — dice y mientras Jensen se pone de pie sorprendido, se pone a apagar su computadora y a tomar su chaqueta.

 

— ¿Salir de aquí? — a Ackles no le queda más que reírse libremente, viendo como Padalecki acomoda todo en su escritorio y toma su celular de la mesa para colocarlo en su bolsillo. — ¿Salir a dónde?

 

— La noche es joven y no tengo planeado regresar a mi casa, como nunca más. — dice y su sonrisa es tan enorme que a Jensen le cuesta un poco acostumbrarse a ella, mientras salen tomados de la mano, llamando la atención de las personas, no todos los días el escueto Senador sonríe de esa forma.

 

— ¿Dónde vas a llevarme? – le pregunta a Padalecki cuando están en el auto, mirándole emocionado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. — ¡Quiero saber!

 

— A bailar, ¿Bailas, guapo? — le pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa. — Creo que no y yo que pensé que podrías enseñarme un poco. — incita, pegándose a su cuerpo un poco más mientras salen de las oficinas con paso apresurado.

 

— Yo soy un maestro en la pista de baile, pero no tengo tiempo para enseñarle a novatos como mover el trasero. — se cuelga del brazo de Jared, sonriéndole con cariño.

 

— ¿No? ¿Dejaras que otra persona me enseñe? — Preguntó con un puchero, mientras saca de su chaqueta las llaves de su auto personal, el que casi nunca usa, porque Robert y su padre siguen insistiendo en trasladarle en todas partes. — A tu futuro esposo.

 

— Oh, ¿Es ese tu nuevo título ahora? Que descarado... — riéndose de la expresión de Padalecki, Ackles se mostró complacido. — ¿Vas a bailar con esa ropa, Senador? ¿A dónde vas a llevarme vestido así? ¿A uno de tus clubs?

 

— A una discoteca... ¿Crees que debería pasar a comprar algo de ropa más ligera? — preguntó abriendo la puerta del lado de conductor, después de tener que hacer un esfuerzo para separarse de Jensen.

 

— ¿A comprar? Eres un descarado sinvergüenza, te recuerdo con quien estás hablando. — dejándole que se suba al auto, Jensen se da cuenta de inmediato que el sitio tiene un olor a auto nuevo que le sorprende. — woah, ¿En serio nunca has usado este?

 

— Casi no lo uso. — dice encendiendo el auto. — Mi tutor insiste en que es mejor que no conduzca y sí soy algo descarado, ¿Quieres que compremos algo juntos?

 

— No... Dame la corbata. — aparta la mano de Padalecki de las llaves y le toma de la corbata para sacársela y tirarla al asiento trasero para luego acariciar el pecho de Jared. — tienes que sacarte la camisa también, y quitarte la camiseta.

 

Jared se ríe mientras Jensen se las arregla para en segundos, hacer que pese al traje que llevaba su apariencia sea más fresca y tranquila, algo más adecuado para una discoteca, algo más cotidiano.

 

— Perfecto... mmm dios, me estas excitando. — mordiéndole el labio con todas las intenciones de dejar marca, Jensen se retiró muy lentamente del lado de Jared y regreso a su asiento. — creo que esta es la tercera o cuarta vez que te veo conducir.

 

— ¿Te gusta los hombres que conducen? — preguntó sonrojado, sintiendo que al corresponder la sonrisa de Jensen, podía ser tan libre como los pequeños pájaros de agua que formaba aquellas interminables tardes en el campo, cuando apenas era un niño. — Bien, vamos a la discoteca.

 

— Veamos a cual me llevas... quiero saber qué tipo de lugares frecuentabas cuando eras más joven. Quiero saber más de ti.

 

— No salía mucho de joven, mi tutor era muy severo, pero mi hermana por decirlo de alguna manera lograba escaparse conmigo cada cierto tiempo, diciéndome siempre que tenía que vivir.

 

— Pues eso es porque tienes que hacerlo, no todo es por trabajo, precisamente de eso me quejaba en tu oficina... quiero que construyamos momentos juntos, que cuando vaya a comerme una hamburguesa en un puesto callejero recuerde cuando me llevaste allí a las tres de las madrugada porque yo tenía un antojo, o que cuando pase por el cine recuerde como me metiste mano en las escenas oscuras... quiero tener recuerdos de ambos juntos.

 

— Quizás en ese entonces no encontraba sentido a vivir... — respondió con nostalgia— — Aunque contigo es otra cosa, es como sí más bien nunca quisiera dejar de hacerlo, construir una vida contigo...

 

— Pues no ponías mucho esfuerzo. — Jensen le saca la lengua, antes de girar su cuerpo a la ventanilla a su lado, dándole la espalda a Jared.

 

— Mi papá decía que siempre iba a un ritmo más lento que los demás, quizás sea eso. — responde con nostalgia, llevando su mano a acariciar la línea del pantalón de Jensen, deslizando su dedo adentro cuando un semáforo le obliga a detenerse. — Mmmm, no me acostumbro a que seas tan cálido.

 

— Deja de meter mano, pervertido. — palmeándole la muñeca, Jensen acaba entrelazando sus dedos con los de Padalecki, sonriendo cuando solo tener contacto con su chico le hace tener escalofríos. — y solo para que no se te olvide, yo también quiero un anillo.

 

— Te comprare uno... uno perfecto para alguien tan hermoso como tú. — sonríe volviendo a poner su atención en la carretera, pensando que puede arreglar todo perfectamente para quitarse a su padre de encima y proteger a Jensen un tiempo.

 

Solo necesita "hacerlo oficial".

 

— Mmmm...

 

No esperaba tener que enfrentarse a algo así tan deprisa, pero era la mejor forma de que su padre no pudiera hacer nada, ahora solo tenía que convencer a Jensen y todo estaría bien; quizás si encontraba a Candice en el club podría contar con su apoyo, aun no lo sabía. No quería molestarse en pensar en eso ahora, debía disfrutar con Jensen y darle lo que este le pedía, diversión, emoción y vida.

 

 

 

Conducen entre risas y coqueteos, Jensen admirando la apariencia que tiene su ¿Prometido? y Jared admirando la felicidad que causa en Jensen, que él esté dispuesto a divertirse a su lado, ciertamente le había tomado un poco de tiempo, sentirse tan cómodo para ser capaz de entregarse a ese hombre a ojos cerrados.

 

— Ohhhh... ahora soy yo el que no está vestido para un sitio así. — se quejó Jensen cuando Jared le ayudo a bajar del auto.

 

El estacionamiento privado estaba lleno de autos de lujo que los rodeaban por doquier, y sus botas sucias le hicieron sentir un poco fuera de lugar hasta que Jared entrelazo sus dedos y tiro de él hacia el elevador.

 

— Exactamente, ¿Con cuanta frecuencia venias aquí?

 

— No digas eso, cuando entremos veras que si estás vestido apropiadamente. — responde haciendo una mueca pensativa. — Una o dos veces al mes, depende del humor de mi hermana, que era quien me arrastraba.

 

— ¿Voy a encontrarme a alguna ex enfadada? — pregunto con cautela, escuchando el "ding" del ascensor y sintiéndose curioso de ver lo que le esperaba.

 

— No me gustan las chicas. — responde encogiéndose de hombros. — Y mi primer beso, estaba demasiado borracho para recordar con quien fue... así que asumo que no.

 

— Eso quiere decir que tampoco voy a conseguirme chicos, que aburrido, tenía ganas de presumir de ese anillo... — ve el anillo en el dedo de Jared y recuerda como su padre lo llevaba con elegancia, eso le sorprende, recordar después de tantos años algo como eso. — la verdad es que es un milagro que te sirva... — murmuro distraídamente.

 

— Mmmm ¿Por qué? Oh y bueno, quizás encuentres uno o dos, o puedes enseñárselo a mi padre después de mañana y te aseguro que veras mucho enojo.

 

— Lo dudo, soy una persona que se hace querer. — se dejó guiar dentro del festivo local, enfrentándose a luces brillantes aunque había muchos lugares oscuros donde fácilmente podrían bailar sin ser reconocidos. — es grande este sitio. — señalo, observando las largas paredes que los rodeaban.

 

— No lo aparente desde afuera ¿Cierto?, siempre me ha encantado la forma en que lo construyeron. — Dice y de inmediato atrae a Jensen a la pista de baile. — ¿Unos movimientos de inicio?

 

— No. Bésame... — le pidió, tomando a Jared de las mejillas, mientras dejaba que el ritmo de la música comenzara a llevarle libremente, sus caderas moviéndose sinuosas mientras él y Jared disfrutaban de un dulce beso.

 

Sus cuerpos están muy juntos mientras se besan, sus labios se besan con tanta pasión y lentitud que pueden sentir como el calor invade a cada uno, haciendo que suelten pequeños jadeos, que rodeados de la estruendosa música se pierden en sus conciencias. Es curioso, como ninguno estaba realmente preparado para esto, para lo que sintieron al conocerse, para lo que sienten ahora.

 

— Te amo... — susurra contra los labios de Padalecki, girándose en los brazos de este para luego mover sus caderas, las personas rodeándoles son casi invisibles para Jensen, en un sitio así es muy difícil resaltar.

 

— Te amo. — le responde Jared causando una sonrisa en el por lo hermoso que suena esas palabras y como su polla se endurece contra su culo, llevando a su prometido a restregarse una y otra vez. — Mmmm nunca me cansare de decirlo, eres tan cálido.

 

— Soy de sangre caliente. — se ríe, cerrando sus ojos y tomando las manos de Jared para volver a girarse, dejando que este le haga bailar en el pequeño espacio que ocupan entre tantas personas. — de verdad sabes bailar.

 

— Sí sé algo, pero siento que no lo suficiente. — menciona, acelerando el paso y guiando a Jensen en sus brazos con facilidad. — Aunque parece que recuerdo lo básico.

 

— Lo básico está bien, adoro bailar... me relaja tanto... me hace sentir tan... libre... — no tiene ningún problema en moverse obscenamente sobre el cuerpo de Padalecki, sabe que a este no le importa que lo haga, más bien, le está gustando demasiado.

 

— Siempre he querido sentirme libre también, desde que era un pequeño niño añoraba la libertad — dice y no puede evitar soltar una carcajada cuando Jensen y el hacen un movimiento perfectamente sincronizado que hace al rubio girar dos veces seguidas en sus brazos.

 

— ¿No tenías suficiente libertad? ¿Tus padres biológicos eran sumamente estoicos como tú o eso lo aprendiste en el camino?

 

— Lo aprendí en el camino, mi madre decía que era un niño muy dulce, pero — se mueven unos cuantos pasos más en silencio, solo sosteniéndose la mirada y disfrutando de lo bien que parecen encajar sus cuerpos — No estoy tan seguro de eso.

 

— Eres dulce conmigo, creo que mi opinión cuenta ahora con respecto a tu vida, ¿No? — sonriendo muy suavemente, apenas moviendo sus labios, Jensen apoyo su rostro en el pecho de Padalecki, sin importarle que la música fuera completamente distinta al ritmo que ambos seguían ahora.

 

— Ahora y siempre. — dice suavemente y sonríe cuando siente a Jensen tan cerca de su cuerpo, su calor, le hace sentirse tan vivo que no puede evitar pensar que quiere quedarse de esa manera para siempre.

 

— Ese "siempre" suena como mucho tiempo, ¿Estaremos juntos tanto tiempo?

 

— No hay cosa que me gustaría más, nunca olvides eso. — tiene que controlar su voz, para que la nostalgia y la preocupación que siente no se vea reflejada. — Pase lo que pase.

 

— Bien, supongo. Tú y yo... se siente bien, nunca me había sentido de esta forma con nadie más, joder, es demasiado pronto para muchas cosas, pero me alegra que lo estemos intentando.

 

— Sí... creo realmente que con el suficiente esfuerzo podremos lograrlo. — Afirma dejando un beso en la frente de Jensen. — ¿Quieres que tomemos algo?

 

— ¿Martini seco? — sugirió, levantando la mirada a Padalecki y sonriendo con diversión. — ¿Sabe, Senador? Nunca me pediste formalmente que esto fuera una cita.

 

— ¿Y cómo debería pedirlo formalmente...? Con flores o algo así... — preguntó arqueando una ceja, claramente interrogante.

 

— Oye, adoro que me traigas flores, es tan cursi y ridículo, pero el corazón se me acelera como un estúpido cuando te veo llegar con ellas, como tu cuando te beso la nariz, o te acaricio el abdomen, tu corazón comienza a latir agitadamente.

 

— ¡Wow...!, no sabía que eras tan observador para notar esas cosas. — siente como su rostro se sonroja, por la intensa mirada verde y con ello como su corazón se acelera.

 

— ¿Se está acelerando justo ahora? — la sonrisa en el rostro de Ackles casi era perversa, mientras se sostenía de la cintura de Jared, moviendo sus caderas contra las de su futuro esposo.

 

— Un poco sí... — confiesa mordiéndose el labio. — Me da un poco de pena, que me mires. — agregó mostrándose tan tímido como realmente es, una faceta que su padre había considerado desde el inicio bastante inútil.

 

— ¿Ves? Eres un chico muy dulce. — separándose de Padalecki, Jensen se mueve entre las personas, aun bailando para llegar a la barra, sonriendo todo el tiempo, mientras mira de reojo a Jared que intenta seguirle el ritmo.

 

— Solo contigo. — dice y escucha una pequeña risa que no solo le interrumpe sino que resulta demasiado familiar.

 

— En realidad es cierto, solo le he visto ser así de dulce y atento contigo, ¿Sabes? — Jensen puede ver detrás de la barra a una rubia de ojos suaves y calculadores que le miran con atención y algo de… ¿Rencor?

 

— Pensé que me habías dicho que no habría ex rencorosas aquí. — señalo Jensen sin cortarse en ningún momento, apenas Jared se apoyó a su lado. — ¿Mentiste?

 

— Soy su hermana. — explica ella, sin dejar siquiera que Ackles continúe esa línea de pensamiento. — Nos criamos juntos y él se tomó a pecho lo de la hermandad. — se encoge de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

 

— Entonces una chica frustrada. — Ackles se encoge de hombros. — primero tu padre es un raro y ahora tú hermana una rencorosa, no me extraña que no hayas tenido una bonita vida antes de conocerme. — mirando a Jared que parece algo incómodo, Ackles se acomoda en la barra.

 

Una carcajada abandona los labios rosados de la chica que toma una de las botellas detrás de la barra y sirve un poco en un fino vaso.

 

— Si algo frustrada y ahora mismo, celosa, porque digo... ¿Realmente puedes cuidar de mi hermanito como el raro de nuestro padre y yo hemos hecho? — lo dice de forma despectiva causando que Jared murmure su nombre en tono de una clara advertencia.

 

— Bueno eso vamos a ver ahora, ¿No, mi amor? — tomando la mano izquierda de Jared, la sujeto de forma de que el anillo en el dedo indicado fuera absolutamente visible. — voy a cuidar de ti de ahora en adelante.

 

— Oh, demonios… — ni siquiera se molesta en ocultar la molestia que siente por la forma en que su hermano se sonroja y aprieta la mano de ese humano.

 

— Ahora si no te molesta, Jared y yo estamos celebrando. Sírveme un Martini, camarera. — dándole su mejor tono ácido y sorprendiendo a Padalecki que no esperaba a que esto fuera así, le lanzo las palabras sin ninguna vergüenza.

 

— Realmente es el colmo, tenías que elegir a un imbécil. — le dice a Jared tomando su cabello y amarrándolo en una coleta alta. — Mi nombre es Candice, cuñado, llámame como tal. — le advierte de frente, una mirada dura y aun celosa mientras voltea hacia la gran colección de bebidas alcohólicas. — ¿Que quieren tomar?

 

— Martini. Seco. — hay algo rojizo en los ojos de Ackles que no pasa desapercibido para Accola, quien se ha girado para servirle Rioja a Padalecki como es lo usual. Es algo que nunca ha visto y no le gusta, en general, ya odiaba a Jensen Ackles antes de conocerle, pero ahora le enfurecía.

 

— Suenas como un chico rudo. — habla la rubia, inclinándose sobre la barra y dejando la bebida enfrente de Ackles. — Muy rudo para ser humano. — no le importa que Jared la mire reprobatoriamente, ella no tiene que ocultar lo que es y sí tiene que asustar un poco a ese humano lo hará, claro le hace sonreír como las luces del lugar parpadean e inmediato, una clara advertencia de su hermanito.

 

— Oh. No hace falta ser un raro para ser rudo, te recuerdo que los humanos estaban aquí primero, los Fenómenos no son nada más que una consecuencia de las guerras. — replica sin siquiera parpadear.

 

— Somos la especie evolucionada del planeta y...

 

— ¡Ya, ya, ya!, sí, humanos, fenómenos, bla bla bla…— interrumpe Jared, tomando levemente las manos de Jensen. — Siento no haberte dicho nada antes, ¿Sí?, pero estoy seguro Candice, muy seguro.

 

— Ya le escuchaste, está muy seguro. — encogiéndose de hombros, Ackles le sonríe, es su sonrisa patentada de chico agradable, esa con la que se gana a las personas, aunque ahora mismo, la hace como un gesto irónico hacia la rubia que ha hecho que la temperatura del lugar baje drásticamente.

 

— No creo que papá este de acuerdo con esto.

 

— No me importa. — replico Jared con una sonrisa tranquila, que cuando se encuentra con la de Jensen se vuelve un sonrojo que ambos califican como adorable, aunque el otro no sepa que pensaron exactamente lo mismo.

 

— Lindo. — se inclinó a besarle, apoyando su frente contra la de Jared. — haberme advertido que tu hermana era una zorra, ¿No? — susurro solo para que Jared le escuchara.

 

— Sí supongo que debí mencionarlo. — replico disfrutando de tener a Jensen tan cerca. — Supongo que pensé que ya no le gustaba. — replico dejando un suave beso en los labios gruesos de su prometido — Acércate más tengo frío y no creo que se quite pronto.

 

— Para servirle, Senador. — susurro, usando su mano para acariciar el muslo de Padalecki muy lentamente. — pero te advierto, yo también puedo ser una zorra.

 

— ¿Sí?... note que tienes una boca muy rápida, nadie le había seguido el ritmo. — se estremece y cierra los ojos cuando la mano que sube por su muslo, se desliza lentamente a su culo.

 

— Uh, quizás es por su habilidad, que te enfríen mientras lo que quieres es calentarte de rabia es algo que no muchos pueden manejar. — deslizo sus labios bajo la barbilla de Jared, usando su otra mano para acariciar el bulto que hacia la erección de su chico. — ¿Sabes cómo me mantuve en la pelea? Porque cada vez que veía ese anillo todo lo que podía pensar era en las cosas que te haría en la noche de bodas.

 

— ¡Oh! — una risa nerviosa escapa de Padalecki mientras deja caer su cabello hacia atrás, se nota tan distinto del frío Senador que aparece en las noticias, tan salvaje, tan vivo... — Quiero que me hagas muchas cosas, desde la primera vez que me tocaste no pude dejar de pensar en tus manos.

 

— Oh, esas palabras debiste haberlas dicho la mañana después de tu primera vez, ¿No? — separándose de Padalecki, este le sonrió antes de girarse a la barra, su Martini seco frente a él y ni rastro de la camarera de hielo.

 

— Sí... bueno, me daba algo de pena, no sé ni cómo se me salió que eres el primero, tenía planeado no decirlo, pensé que era tonto. — explico tomando también su bebida, admite que se sintió un poco mal por su hermana y llevo su mirada alrededor, pero Jensen le distraía tanto que con una pequeña risa volvió a captar su atención.

 

— Bah, lo tenías planeado desde el inicio, seguramente, siempre has sido un calienta pollas profesional, eso de pasearte desnudo por la habitación o andar en esa obscena bata de baño, eso no puede ser parte de tu inocencia.

 

— Hey, mi bata de baño no es obscena. — se queja sonriendo levemente. — El encaje relaja mi cuerpo, solo para que lo tengas en cuenta ¿Escuchaste?

 

— Voy a fingir que no escuche eso. — sin borrar su sonrisa, Ackles miro como la camarera rubia hablaba con varios hombres al fondo de la barra en forma de herradura, se la veía furiosa mientras hacía gesto por todo lo alto. Como coctelera era magnifica, Jensen podía decir eso mientras veía, pero las vibras que le daba a él no lo eran.

 

Sanguine estaba intranquilo, podía sentirlo moverse por debajo de su piel, el corazón lo tenía tan acelerado que estaba seguro le explotaría en cualquier segundo una arteria. No podría haberlo controlado de no haber tenido el pulso de Jared Padalecki a su lado, sino hace rato que hubiera tenido a la rubia contra la barra.

 

— Si la quieres, trata de que no nos mate a ambos. — murmuro para sí mismo. — es hielo, nunca nos ha gustado el hielo. Nos hace débil.

 

— No te burles de que me gusta el encaje... — se sonroja mucho llamando la atención de Jensen que siente como la sangre corre por el cuerpo de su prometido más aceleradamente, comprendiendo al fin lo extraño y comprometedor que sonaba eso en un hombre. — Yo, sí, mejor finge que no dije nada.

 

— No sé de qué me hablas. — volviendo su vista a donde ha visto la rubia, nota que ha desaparecido, por lo que vuelve su atención de lleno a Jared que mientras bebe de su Whisky doble, observa intranquilo a la multitud en la pista de baile. — Senador Padalecki. — llama su atención, tocándole el muslo. — ¿Quieres bailar de nuevo?

 

— Sí, claro. — responde dejando su bebida sobre la mesa, deja que Jensen le tome de la mano, un agarre firme que hace que sienta como su corazón se acelera mientras caminan entre las luces y las personas, empezando a moverse lentamente, el uno contra el otro.

 

La noche vuela rápido para ambos, incluso para Jensen que está acostumbrado a la vida nocturna. Un viaje a un club de baile no es lo que tendría en mente para una primera cita después de tanto tiempo sin salir y hacer vida de pareja fuera de la casa con Padalecki, hubiera preferido algo más cotidiano, como sentarse en un parque a la luz de la luna o ir a beber a un lugar menos ruidoso; pero Padalecki había hecho el esfuerzo, y que lo trajera al sitio donde trabaja su hermana no—biológica le decía lo muy hombre de costumbres que era.

 

Le tomaría tiempo adaptarse a ello, porque casi un año no bastaban para dejar una vida de libertinaje y no deberle cuentas a nadie; no para él al menos. Incluso si ya había hecho el compromiso mayor de proponerle matrimonio, algo que había sido completamente un impulso al ver el anillo que por tanto tiempo creyó haber perdido en el fondo de su cajón.

 

Había tenido intenciones de hacerlo el fin de semana, de invitar a Jared a cenar a un restaurante de clase, pedir un cubículo privado y engatusarlo con champagne para luego mostrarle el anillo y hacerle la proposición que sabía le hacía ilusión al alto. Todo porque cuando había salido lo había visto allí, en el fondo de su cajón de ropa, el último vestigio de los Ackles.

 

Por mucho tiempo había querido empeñarlo, gastarse el dinero en licor y bebérselo mientras pasaba el remordimiento, pero había sido eso mismo el que le había impedido hacerlo. Ahora que lo veía en el dedo de Padalecki mientras este dormía plácidamente en su cama, sin cambiarse y completamente agotado, pensaba que había hecho lo correcto. Él era un Ackles después de todo, mil nombres falsos y un alter ego no cambiarían eso.

 

Sin contar, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había venido a su mente algo distinto que hacer con ese anillo, había pensado en Jared, de inmediato, había llenado su mente como sí siempre hubiera sido para el más alto... como si siempre hubiera esperado por él.

 

Parecía que había pasado tan poco desde que había visto a sus padres en el suelo, con sangre bañando todo el salón que había estado más de una vez en revistas de decoración hogareña, con sofás que habían sobrevivido a la guerra y enormes cuadros colgados en las paredes con marcos de oros arruinados por el óxido de la sangre que permanecerá allí por días hasta que alguien finalmente les encontrara.

 

Había deambulado por días, a la deriva, pensando en lo que había hecho. La adolescencia no había sido bonita de manejar solo, y pronto se había envuelto en un mundo de hambre y miedo. Lo que nunca había visto desde la mansión de sus padres, desde la seguridad de su hogar.

 

El mundo de afuera le había demostrado que por mucho tiempo permanecería igual, incluso ahora era muy parecida la situación. El mundo parecía no querer cambiar su actitud, y eso se lo había demostrado "Candice", la chica de hielo que había conocido en el bar.

 

Miro a Jared por mucho tiempo, sentado al borde de la cama y pensando de nuevo que era lo que escondía, como alguien que se había criado con dos personas muy parecidas estaba allí, ostentando un cargo que se podría considerar poderoso.

 

— Primero Sheppard y ahora una dama de hielo, ¿Qué va a ser lo próximo?

 

Dos personas que tenían habilidades peligrosas, porque aún no sabía qué clase de fenómeno era su pronto "suegro", sabía que era de esos que te helaban la sangre, que su presencia era un sinónimo de peligro, de incertidumbre y quizás de muerte, ¿Cómo alguien que se crio al lado de alguien así; y de una mujer que claramente consideraba a los humanos como inferiores podía ser neutral?

 

Jared le había dicho una vez que no confiaba en ninguno de los dos bandos, ¿Se refería acaso a cuál de los dos podrían caer más bajo?, porque si era así estaba de acuerdo, los humanos podían ser tan peligrosos como los fenómenos.

 

La cuestión está en si él podía confiar en el criterio de Padalecki para juzgar, y ¿Por qué ya no le decía que él era Sanguine? Quizás Jared podría permitirse pensar hasta la boda si de verdad le quería.

 

Sus palabras se deslizaban de manera lenta, como siempre, su tono era el de una voz gruesa y oscura, era dolor e ira uniéndose como una sola.

 

— Él nos dirá lo que sea que pasa cuando esté listo. – se dice a sí mismo, mientras siente como su mano, se desliza por la mejilla de Jared con cuidado. Pero no era el... Era Sanguine, quien nunca pensó aunque fuera parte de él podría llegar a apreciar a alguien.

 

— No COnFiO EN eL. — Sanguine fue sarcástico cuando le dejo salir, esta vez más libremente. Se deslizo por la pared de su apartamento, saliendo en silencio a la oscuridad de la noche. — pEro... No TEnEmOS CuRa... LE aMamOS.

 

 

La sangre le ayuda a moverse a través de las paredes con facilidad, alcanzando el centro de la ciudad usando solo su sentido de orientación, sabe cómo conseguir a quien está buscando, la sed de venganza en Sanguine es apoteósica, está fuera de control al segundo que olisquea a la Dama de hielo.

 

Había tanto rencor hacia esa joven mujer que tenía a Sanguine chillando de placer cuando la alcanzo, saliendo del local rodeada de siete hombres vestidos de negro, ¿Entonces se cuidaba?

 

La mujer llevaba entre sus manos unos cuantos libros, mientras caminaba tranquilamente por las desoladas calles, no estaba intercambiando palabra alguna con los hombres que la rodeaban su expresión era severa, claramente aún molesta, aunque también nostálgica. Esa mujer de verdad amaba a Padalecki... a su Jared y eso le hacía hervir la sangre, de pies a cabeza.

 

— ¡eS MiO! ¡eS mIO! — exclamo con rabia, sujetándose de una farola con su larga lengua para abalanzarse sobre los guardaespaldas.

 

Matar siempre se le hacía sumamente fácil cuando se ponía a ello. Era liberador, siempre lo había sido y eso es lo que lo había llevado en parte a la locura hasta que Mark Pellegrino lo había detenido en aquella batalla épica por conseguir la paz.

 

Por eso no le tomo demasiado tiempo para que de su cuerpo salieran púas largas y sólidas que se introdujeron en los cuerpos de los guardaespaldas. Como esperaba, la Dama de Hielo le detuvo el ataque frontal que lanzo contra ella, pero los guardaespaldas no fueron lo suficientemente rápido.

 

Los cuerpos se quedaron estáticos en el aire hasta que las largas púas se contrajeron, regresando a su cuerpo sanguinolento.

 

— ¿Qué demonios...? — murmuro la mujer, sus ojos se entrecerraron y la temperatura empezó a disminuir lentamente, el aire se cortó de tal forma, que se podía ver en el ambiente. — ¿Quién eres...? — le grita, el hielo en el aire formándose en estacas de hielo.

 

Pero tan pronto lo hace, la criatura se alza en el aire, alejándose de la oleada fría que hizo que sus pies se congelaran, la sangre de inmediato coagulándose. Tan pronto logro posarse sobre una superficie alta y plana como el techo de una pequeña parada de buses, de todo su cuerpo rojizo comenzó a desprenderse humo. Había acelerado el flujo de sangre en su armadura para poder defenderse contra el hielo de la rubia que le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

 

Lucia hermosa allí en la oscuridad, los brazos recubiertos de hielo hasta por encima del codo y las piernas también, listas para su siguiente ataque.

 

— ¡tE mATaRe! — grito, su voz grotesca retumbando en las paredes de cada edificio.

 

Cuando las dagas de sangre salieron de su cuerpo, no alcanzaron siquiera la mitad del camino, varias columnas de hielo se habían alzado en el lugar, protegiendo a la rubia que se movía hacia el ágilmente.

 

— No si yo te mato antes. — le dice justo cuando está debajo de la superficie alta que empieza a congelarse con rapidez. — Basura inservible.

 

Detesta el frío, el clima helado siempre le ha hecho sentir de mal humor, porque no solo le pone inquieto, sino que es parte de su debilidad, no ha encontrado a muchos fenómenos de hielo, y ha sido una gran ventaja para ganarse la reputación que tiene.

 

Estos solo tienen una debilidad, y es la misma que las de sus otros enemigos.

 

La sangre.

 

Solo necesita un poco de esa sangre joven que está seguro será azul, y ella será suya.

 

Esta impresionado del alcance de sus poderes, más cuando empiezan a caer grueso y fuertes granizos del cielo antes de que la mujer este saltando sobre él, sus ojos, son los ojos de un asesino y lo confirma cuando una daga se forma en su mano y ella la empuña, con una familiaridad impresionante en su contra.

 

— Eres mío, bestia incompetente.

 

Eso quiere decir que ella es una asesina.

 

Sin duda, esto es una sorpresa, que alguien a quien considera su hermana sea una asesina que no tiene miedo de cargar contra quien le amenace, sin duda Jared está rodeado de personas peligrosas incluyéndole a él, porque es Sanguine, un asesino de masas, que no parpadea cuando quiere conseguir algo.

 

Quizás es por eso que se piensa dos veces si dejarse atrapar y atacarle de cerca, o simplemente dejarse caer al suelo y hacer de esta pelea algo más interesante.

 

Opta por la última, se desliza con la rapidez que sus habilidades le dan pero dejándose caer al suelo, dándole la impresión a la rubia de que al menos le ha alcanzado, sin embargo, no es así... él siempre es difícil de herir.

 

— Tú debes ser Sanguine, he escuchado de ti... — después de caer al suelo, la mujer camina hacia él lentamente. — Atacaste a mi hermano, mereces morir aquí mismo.

 

— ¡tE RedUCIrE a NADA! — Exclamo, moviéndose cuidadosamente alrededor de la capa helada que se expandía por el cemento a medida que la rubia avanzaba.

 

— Por favor, ¿Crees que te dejare escapar? ¿Crees que expondré su vida? — indago molesta, empezando a silbar levemente, ocasionando que la temperatura subiera, era una melodía nostálgica que se escuchaba perfectamente al ritmo del frío. – Tal vez para esa persona, la vida de Jared no sea importante y por eso le expuso de esa manera, pero para mí no hay nada más importante, por eso voy a matarte aquí mismo, bestia.

 

— ¿LE aMaS? — pregunto cuidadosamente, sin alejarse demasiado, aunque sintiendo como su armadura de sangre comenzaba a endurecerse.

 

— Sí... — respondió, encogiéndose de hombros — Pero el ama a otra persona. — el aire estaba haciéndose tan pesado que sentía como las plantas a su alrededor empezaba a morir porque todo la atmósfera alrededor estaba alcanzando un ambiente inimaginable.

 

— ¡PoR EsO VAsss a MORIR!

 

La toma desprevenida pese a toda la armadura y las paredes de hielo que se levantan a su alrededor, alcanzando varios metros por encima del piso, parece tan sólida, pero solo un ataque de una de sus largas pinzas que se encaja en el pecho de la chica es suficiente.

 

Es como una mano gigante que le sujeta del pecho, bombeando su sangre dentro del cuerpo de la Dama de Hielo.

 

Candice ni siquiera tiene tiempo de pensar en las extrañas palabras de ese fenómeno, solo puede sisear de dolor y maldecir el descuido que tuvo para que esa bestia alcanzara a herirla.

 

— Mierda — murmura pero de pronto nota como su atacante hace un sonido espantoso, como si se estuviera ahogando por una fuerza externa.

 

Le ve retorcerse, y pronto la estaca que tenía clavada desaparece de su pecho, dejándole libre pero sumamente débil, las paredes de hielo quebrándose a su alrededor.

 

— ¡qUE hAcES! — podía escucharle gritar mientras se retorcía en el agarre de algo invisible, que al parecer muy pronto perdió la fuerza, por la forma en la que Sanguine logró zafarse del agarre invisible, inflándose como un pez globo con largas espinas de sangre que por el sonido, se encajaron en algo. — ¡ALLI ESTAS!

 

Mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro, con diversión... dejando que al menos la rubia le mire con temor e ira, mientras que su contrincante invisible parece haber sido lo suficientemente herido como para no acercársele más, podría matar a ambos aquí mismo pero quiere saber cosas, quiere saber quién expuso a Jared ante él, porque aparentemente Padalecki fue un señuelo, quiere saber en qué demonios está metido su futuro esposo y por eso, justamente por eso, decide retirarse.

 

Siempre por Jared.

 


	16. Capítulo 15 Lo que Somos

 

Padalecki se despierta sudando, es extraño porque él está acostumbrado a que su temperatura corporal se regule, en especial durmiendo con Jensen, donde el aire frío que entra por la ventana siempre le mantiene fresco y cómodo en la pequeña habitación donde lleva viviendo mucho tiempo. Se remueve en la cama, buscando conciliar el sueño nuevamente, no tiene por qué presentarse hoy en el Congreso local obligatoriamente, y no tiene que ir hasta Washington hasta dentro de dos semanas.

 

Solo quiere dormir, descansar un poco más. Como pocas veces se permite hacerlo. Aunque recuerda que la noche anterior llego con Jensen muy tarde al apartamento y que aún tenía puesta la misma ropa con la que se había vestido la mañana del día anterior.

 

Se giró en la cama, abriendo sus ojos y notando de inmediato que afuera hacia un sol radiante, quiso reírse, pero en lugar de eso, se movió buscando a Jensen. Cuando le consiguió con sus ojos adormilados se dio cuenta de inmediato de que había algo que no estaba bien en él.

 

Respiraba agitadamente y estaba cubierto de sudor.

 

— ¿Jen?, Hey, cariño… — sus manos le toman del rostro, notando la terrible temperatura que tiene y no puede evitar hacer un sonido de sorpresa. — Jen, dios, que sucede, sí estabas bien hace unas horas… — se termina de incorporar atrayendo el cuerpo de su prometido al centro de la cama y colocando unas almohadas debajo de su cabeza. — ¿Puedes escucharme?

 

— Cansado. — murmura, alejándose de las manos de Padalecki que le queman. — Steve... trae a Steve... — jadea, entreabriendo sus ojos para mirar el rostro de Jared, le sorprende un poco que sea el a quien vea.

 

— Sí, le llamare, ¿Qué más...? ¿Quieres algo frío? — pregunto asustado, sus ojos cafés mirando detenidamente los verdes.

 

— Estoy bien, se me pasara con una inyección o dos. — una de sus manos se levantó para tomar la de Jared que no conseguía donde posarse. — estuviste magnifico anoche.

 

— Tú también. — le dice suavemente, Jensen puede ver el miedo en los ojos de Jared y se siente conmovido, no solo por ese lado tan puro que Padalecki le deja conocer, sino como puede sentir a través de su pulso sus sentimientos. — Quédate aquí, iré a llamar a Carlson.

 

— Se agradable. — le advierte, soltando su mano y quedándose allí mientras observa como Padalecki se aleja de la cama para buscar el celular.

 

Traga la poca saliva que tiene en la boca, removiéndose en las sabanas para buscar un lado fresco, odia esto, antes era capaz de controlarlo, pero Sanguine no es capaz de hacerse más fuerte si él no le expone más seguido, y con cada nueva bacteria que recoge, y en la cantidad en la que lo hace, es imposible batallar contra ellas gracias al desgaste físico y emocional.

 

Una cosa es curar la leucemia de Steve Carlson usando sus poderes en un buen día, y otra es tener que joderse curándose a sí mismo mientras lucha por mantenerse despierto y sin ayuda de nada. Jared le mira con atención, mientras está tomando el teléfono de Jensen y marcando el número de Carlson, se siente demasiado nervioso, mientras escucha a Jensen quejarse levemente, le gustaría llevarlo al médico, pero por ahora opta por hacer lo que su prometido le ha dicho.

 

— Carlson... Hey, soy Padalecki. — informa, con voz fuerte pero que no deja de lado los nervios que siente.

 

— ¿Jared? — la voz de Carlson parece sorprendida. — ¿Eh?

 

Esta es la segunda vez que hablan y no le sorprende nada que Carlson le conteste así al teléfono, aunque ahora no está para ponerse con protocolos, Jensen le necesita.

 

— Si esto es por el mensaje del condón... que solo pedía consejo.

 

— ¿Qué?... no, es decir Jensen está enfermo. — explica llevando su vista de nuevo a su prometido. — Me pidió que te llamara, podrías... venir. — toma un poco de aire, buscando que el oxígeno llegue a sus pulmones. — Por favor.

 

— Oh... ¿A dónde fue anoche? — fue lo único que pregunto el chico. — bueno, no importa, solo dale agua, es una infección... le pasa cuando... bueno ya él te dirá, supongo.

 

— Steve, ven ahora. — replica Jared, recordando la advertencia de Ackles sobre ser agradable. — En serio, por favor.

 

— Está bien, iré en un momento. No vivo muy lejos, tu dale agua que yo ya voy. — Steve le corto sin decirle nada más, dejándole mirando con rabia el celular antes de acercarse a Jensen.

 

— Estoy bien, tráeme agua... — le pidió este, acurrucándose en el lado más fresco de la cama. — no necesito que me lleves a ningún lado que sé que lo estás pensando.

 

— ¿Qué?, claro que no — rebate saliendo de la habitación con una mueca de molestia en su rostro. ¿Le pasa cuando que...?, ¿Qué?, realmente le ha puesto de mal humor que ese chiquillo sepa algo que él no sobre su prometido, aunque no es quien para hablar. Además que no viniera de inmediato cuando él se lo pidió, término de irritarle, que dos “por favor” en una sola charla no es algo que el haga muy a menudo.

 

— ¿Oh? ¿Vas a obligarme? Quiero ver eso... — riéndose débilmente, Jensen se giró a un lado para ver a Padalecki de frente. — el gran Jared Padalecki.... — se detuvo, tosiendo en la almohada accidentadamente.

 

— Hey… — Jared esta de inmediato a su lado, tomándole con cuidado en sus manos y llevando el vaso a sus labios. — Toma un poco, amor, no te sobre esfuerces, ya podrías molestarme todo lo que quieras después, ¿Está bien?

 

— Está bien, solo que la garganta se me seca cuando... — prefirió callarse, tomando del agua con los ojos cerrados, vamos, que aún no sabía cómo explicarle a Padalecki su pequeña excursión nocturna, joder. — estoy bien, no me pasa nada que no me haya pasado antes... esto es lo mismo que me dio cuando estabas en el hospital.

 

— No sabias que eras enfermizo. — es lo que contesta Jared, acariciando con cariño su espalda. — Siempre pareces tan fuerte.

 

— Bah, es... solo como una gripe. Se me pasa con una inyección o dos y un poco de Scotch. — acercándose a Padalecki, cerro sus ojos. — oye, ¿Y tú no tienes que irte a trabajar o algo?

 

— Estás demente. — le susurro Jared con cariño, acariciando su cabello una y otra vez. — No iré mientras estés enfermo, no puedo.

 

— Anda, mi amor, deberías ir... Steve puede cuidarme. — le pidió, ronroneando con las caricias de Padalecki.

 

— No quiero, la verdad es que Carlson es aún un niño y no puedo confiarle todo tu cuidado. — le explica, riendo cuando nota como Jensen parece tan a gusto con sus caricias.

 

— ¿No quieres? ¿Qué dices? Si Steve me ha cuidado por mucho tiempo... — estirando el cuello para ver a Jared a los ojos, le sonríe. — oh... ya sé lo que pasa, te da miedo que me quede con él, solo, mientras estoy en la cama y débil.

 

— Claro que no. — niega mientras sube su cabeza un poco hacia arriba, mientras sus labios se curvan fruncidos de izquierda a derecha. — Bueno. Es solo que no me gusta mucho...

 

— ¿Qué no te gusta? Pero si no le conoces... — riéndose con suavidad para no tener otro ataque de tos, Jensen se alza para besarle la mejilla. — ya verás que es un chico adorable. Como tú.

 

— Solo yo quiero ser adorable para ti, Jen. — le responde sonrojado.

 

— Oww... eso es tan romántico. Puedes ser un enorme romántico, ¿Lo sabias? Se te sale por todas partes a veces... ahora solo... un poco de confianza en mí, ¿Si, bebé? — mirar a Jensen a los ojos cuando se le veía tan febril le ponía un poco enfadado por no haber estado con el antes, joder, como había podido dejar a Jensen cuando estaba así.

 

— Esta bien, pero déjame quedarme y cuidar un poco de ti también. — le pide, notando el cansancio en los ojos verdes. — Toma más agua, anda.

 

No fue sino hasta media hora después que Steve Carlson se presentó en la casa, trayendo consigo un maletín de cuero que puso a un lado de Ackles antes de irse a la cocina para buscar agua, Jared ni siquiera se molestó en decirle nada solo le siguió por el pasillo oscuro hasta quedarse de pie en la entrada del salón, viendo al chico moverse con familiaridad por la casa de su prometido.

 

— ¿Vivías aquí antes? Con Jensen. — aclara al ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Carlson que sonríe, sacando algo de debajo del lavabo que ahora mezcla con el agua purificada.

 

— Un tiempo sí. — respondió sonriendo, se notaba lo mucho que Jared quería a Jensen, sus ojos estaban siempre puestos en quien había cuidado de él por tanto tiempo. — Los primeros meses que le dieron mi custodia y no confiaba en quedarme solo, porque quizás estaba enojado con el mundo y más con él porque sentía que me estaba quitando mi libertad... así que, sí, un tiempo.

 

— ¿Tu custodia? — cuestiono de inmediato, frunciendo su nariz al escuchar eso. — una vez menciono que eras su hijo, no recuerdo que me haya dicho porque.

 

— Él es mi papá y quizás no biológicamente, para su tranquilidad. — explico haciendo que Jared se sonrojara, realmente no sabía que había sido tan evidente en su molestia. — Pero legalmente y emocionalmente lo es, cuido de mí cuando nadie más confiaba en mí...

 

— Es increíble que Jensen sea tan buena persona. — parecía hasta sorprendido cuando lo dijo, mirando a Steve pasarle por un lado. — ¿Qué vas a darle? Parece que está muy mal, pero no hacía más que intentar que me fuera a trabajar, como si pudiera dejarle solo en un momento así. — siguiéndole con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, observo al joven sentarse en la cama a un lado de Jensen y abrir el maletín.

 

Había muchas jeringas en él, y de inmediato Padalecki se sintió incómodo, retrocediendo unos pasos con la vista de lo que él consideraba los instrumentos más peligrosos del mundo. No quería ni pensar donde tendrían que inyectarle eso a Jensen.

 

— Con unas inyecciones, unas horas de sueño y mucha agua estará bien. — le explico, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora que desapareció cuando miro a Ackles. — Respira, por favor. — le indica al otro hombre, que solamente asiente mientras Steve le prepara una vena de su brazo.

 

— ¿Esas inyecciones no van en su trasero? — pregunto al mismo tiempo que la aguja entraba sin dudar en el brazo de Jensen y este se reía de la expresión de terror en Jared.

 

— No me gusta que me vean mi trasero, Jared. — le dijo con voz ronca, mirándole más despierto que hace un rato.

 

— ¿No te dolió? — preguntó incómodo, mordiéndose el labio.

 

— No, arde, como una herida de bala, pero no duele. — le indico.

 

Jared asintió, aun mirando detenidamente a su prometido que le sostenía la mirada, dándose cuenta de que estaba asustado, esa expresión, en su rostro, solo la había visto el día en que se conocieron.

 

— ¿Cada cuánto tienes que ponérselas? — pregunto a Steve.

 

— ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ponérselas tú? — cuestiono Steve, recibiendo un golpe en el antebrazo cuando soltó a Jensen, quien sabía que el chiquillo estaba disfrutando de esto más que el mismo que estaba intentando calmar a Jared aunque sintiera como los ojos buscaban de írsele hacia atrás del cansancio. — Para eso tienes que ponerte más cerca. Son dos inyecciones cada cinco horas.

 

— Pero es que... — suspiro y tomo una bocanada de aire enorme. — Me causan un poco de incomodidad las inyecciones.

 

— Entonces tendré que quedarme con Jensen. — Steve sonrió cuando vio como Ackles rodaba los ojos. — ¿Verdad, papá? Necesito cuidar de ti. — abrazo a Jensen, acercando su boca a su oído. — ¿Cómo es que no disfrutas verlo removerse incómodo? Es una pasada esto de ser un hijo adoptivo si puedes joder al novio de tu custodio.

 

— Idiota. — se quejó, con una pequeña sonrisa, llevando su expresión a Jared que no dejaba de mirarle. — Ya, ya los dos, necesito dormir, vayan a ver televisión o algo así.

 

— Uh, que aburrido... — Steve se sentó de nuevo en la cama, lanzándole una mirada a Jared que hizo que este enfureciera en segundos, porque esa mirada le decía que sobraba en la habitación y que se fuera a hacer algo más, y él ni de coña que iba a obedecer a ese chiquillo.

 

— ¿No es más seguro llevarle a un hospital? Quiero decir, es solo un niñato, ¿Qué sabe de medicina?

 

— Lo dice el hombre que le dan miedo las agujas. — respondió Steve con toda la intensión de molestar un poco, ¿Qué puede decir...?, aún era un niño en ciertas cosas.

 

— Jay, no has desayunado nada, cariño, porque no te comes unos cereales y le das un poco a Steve y así se entretienen un rato. — le pidió, con su mejor cara de chico bueno, haciéndole esos ojitos que sabían ponían a su novio incómodo, con ganas de hacer lo que Jensen quisiera.

 

— Pero… — bufo un poco y Jensen sabía que lo tenía en su bolsa. — Esta bien, cuando tengas hambre avísame y mandare a traer algo para ti, ¿Está bien? — no espera respuesta sale de la habitación haciendo que Steve ría levemente.

 

— ¿Qué...?, es divertido molestarlo, es como si fuera menor que yo. — se defiende Carlson.

 

— A veces me es más difícil tratar con el que contigo cuando eras un macarra incomprendido. Ahora... no voy a decirte que estuve haciendo anoche, porque no te incumbe, pero hay algo que necesito que le digas a Somerhalder... — tosió un poco, colocándose de costado en la cama. —...dile que tenga cuidado con Wesley.

 

— ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? — está confundido, realmente Wesley es una persona demasiado tranquila para ser peligrosa.

 

— Solo dile eso... no estoy seguro aun, pero algo... algo me dice que eso de las marcas rojizas en su sombra tiene algo que ver con lo que el otro bando planea.

 

— Esta bien. — asintió levemente, — Te ves muy mal, te dieron pelea anoche ¿Verdad?

 

— No veas como. La hermana de Jared. — susurro, esperando que Padalecki no estuviera escuchando en el pasillo, como usualmente hacía. — No soy su persona favorita y Sanguine quería probarla... no quiero saber qué hará Jared cuando le digan que su hermana fue atacada justo la noche después de que le conocí.

 

— ¿Por qué demonios quería probarla? — preguntó y sí Ackles puede ver que suena algo ilógico, lo comparte, pero realmente tiene que admitir que ambos estaban demasiado celosos por la forma en que esa mujer veía a Jared y le retaba, como sí el no fuera lo suficientemente bueno, así que sí, sonará ilógico, pero tiene sus razones. Joder.

 

— Ella está enamorada de Jared. — eso lo explicaba todo, aunque no era nada racional. — oh, por cierto, dile a Chris que ya le pedí matrimonio y que dijo que sí.

 

— ¡Oh! — dice y ríe alegremente. — No puedo creerlo, los dos lo aman, ¿Alguna vez te había pasado esto?, pensé que eran muy distintos... ¡Oh y felicidades por el matrimonio!

 

— No lo sé, Sanguine no debería de tener sentimientos aparte de los míos, pero eso es trabajo psicológico en el cual no quiero meterme... nunca.

 

— Bueno, en teoría siento que siempre los ha tenido, es decir, son tus mismos sentimientos pero sin inhibición alguna — explico haciendo que Ackles bufe — Bueno, bueno, iré con el señor Padalecki a tomar su invitación de traer comida, que ni crea que era solo para ti — agrego.

 

— Eso sería interesante de ver. — mirando a Steve con atención, a Jensen no le quedo más que suspirar. — esto sonara imbécil, pero has crecido.

 

— Esto sonara más imbécil aún, pero es gracias ti — respondió levantándose — Anda duerme un poco.

 

— Siempre me he considerado un papá genial, una lástima que Sanguine no piense lo mismo. — jadeo con suavidad, cerrando sus ojos para relajarse.

 

— Sí papá... como digas — es lo que escucha mientras se deja llevar entre el sueño.

 

 

 

— Jensen, Jensen...

 

Se niega a despertarse bajo la voz suave de Carlson que continua zarandeándolo sin cesar, esperando a que despierte antes de que acabe lo que están pasando en la televisión.

 

— Jensen, despierta, despierta.

 

— Joder, es que en serio, no saben cómo despertar un enfermo — dice para sí mismo, mientras siente como a Carlson no le importa y le mueve con aún más ganas, haciendo que un quejido escape de su boca.

 

— Hombre, no vas a creer lo que Padalecki acaba de hacer... joder, ya ha acabado de hablar, mierda, despierta de una vez, coño... voy a ver si…

 

— ¿Que... hizo Jared? — se incorpora tan rápido que hace una mueca por como en un efecto reflejo el aire escapa de sus pulmones, pero al menos ya se siente un poco más fuerte — ¿Que hizo Jared? — mueve su cabeza a todas partes, hasta que la centra en la televisión, donde Carlson mira asombrado.

 

Jared está de pie en un fino estrado, tan serio como el mundo entero le conoce, su expresión no dice nada para quien no sepa leerla y parece que escucha con atención las preguntas de un periodista, que parece sumamente exaltado. En la parte de abajo de la pantalla, las letras informativas dicen algo que le hace gruñir un "¿Qué?"... "Padalecki se compromete, con uno de los lideres neutrales más fuertes: Jensen Ackles"

 

— ¡¿Pero qué diablos?! ¿¡Esta loco!? — está fuera de la cama tan rápido que el que no se vaya al suelo le sorprende un poco, porque no tiene fuerza alguna para moverse sobre sus dos piernas temblorosas. — mierda, ¿Cómo puede ir y anunciarlo así?

 

— ¿Quizás está muy emocionado? — se aventura a agregar Carlson mientras le ayuda a levantarse.

 

— ¡No le da derecho a exponerme... a exponer mi apellido! — Chilla, y Steve de inmediato se aleja hasta el otro extremo de la cama, porque Jensen suena exhausto y enfadado al mismo tiempo. — ¡OH maldición! ¿Por qué no haces nada bien?

 

 

 

 

La copa delgada, con borde dorado que sostiene en sus manos se mueve de un lado a otro, quizás por el movimiento constante de su muñeca que esta tan inquieta como todo su cuerpo, el líquido blanco con finas burbujas se mueve con insistencia también y el fino vidrio termina por romperse en sus manos, dejando que el líquido corra libre por su antebrazo.

 

Está enojado, pero tan furioso, que sentía como sí pudiera en estos momentos matar a alguien simplemente por el simple hecho de sentir su ira volcarse sobre esa persona, porque sí, admite que le gusta escuchar algunos cuantos sollozos y palabras de desesperación, cuando deja su enojo salir, cuando controla el cuerpo de las personas y sabe, que por más esfuerzos solo les espera la muerte, porque esos son sus deseos.

 

Y lo que más le enoja, lo que hace que cierre sus puños hasta que se hagan blancos, es que Jared planeo todo lo suficientemente adrede para que él no pueda más que sonreír antes las cámaras y asentir, ¿Que él les había dado su bendición?, maldito mocoso, como si anunciar su compromiso de esa manera no le atara de manos lo suficiente, las palabras que había elegido eran realmente perfectas.

 

Padalecki era un orador muy talentoso, sin duda un hombre de Estado.

 

No había duda ya, él le había formado por tantos años y Ackles había mandado su trabajo de veinte años a la basura de un plumazo, solo ocho meses le había tomado a Sanguine para meterse en la cabeza de Jared Padalecki y manipularlo a su favor, y él no podía permitir eso, no podía, ¿Cómo podría dejar que ocurriera? Si Sanguine se apoderaba en su totalidad de Jared Padalecki, esa mierda de la neutralidad se expandiría.

 

Poniendo en peligro la existencia de su raza, haciendo que todo lo que por tantos años había planeado se fuera a la mierda, justo cuando había empezado a barajar la posibilidad de hacer que Jared comenzara a expandir sus poderes.

 

— Malditos neutrales, siempre saliéndose con la suyas con sus costumbres pacifistas. — no se molestó en ponerse de pie, porque no quería destruir a sus más fieles peones que estaban a unos metros de distancia de él.

 

Hace rato que Candice había comenzado a llorar, ella ya lo sabía, pero debido a sus heridas no había sido capaz de decírselo antes.

 

Sabía que Jared estaba más que enamorado de Ackles, que este le tenía en la palma de sus manos, lo sabía por la forma en que Jared actuaba desde que había empezado a salir con el... más sonriente, relajado, tranquilo, como si de pronto hubiera olvidado todo su pasado.

 

— Esto no me gusta... Padre, ¿Por qué no hace algo? — Colin fue el primero en atreverse a hablar, preocupado por lo que veía hacer a su hermano mayor.

 

— Tengo que hacerlo, pero por ahora no puedo, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que esto subirá su popularidad. — explico enojado, sacando de un fino mueble una nueva copa. — Por ahora estoy atado de manos y él lo planeo justamente así.

 

— Pero... ese Ackles, no es lo que Jared necesita. — Candice murmuro, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza mientras las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

 

— No lo es... pero sí es lo que necesitan nuestros planes — rebate con cuidado — Candice, no llores, Jared regresara a nosotros, yo me encargare de ello.

 

 

 

Esperando a que Robert no le diera mucho la lata al subirse a la limosina, Jared se despidió de su equipo de trabajo y de Amell que le había invitado a cenar a él y a Jensen a su casa para celebrarlo, pero él lo había rechazado educadamente, señalándole el débil estado de salud de su pareja, al que esperaba ver y darle la noticia, solo esperaba que Jensen no se enterara antes.

 

Había tenido que hacerlo todo muy rápido porque su padre había estado llamándole desde la mañana, seguramente porque Candice le había dado la noticia, pero pasar seis horas metido en casa mirando a Steve, ver la tele y comer había podido con él, así que había salido de la casa y había hecho lo que anoche había planeado muy vagamente.

 

Ahora su padre no podría decir nada con respecto a Jensen Ackles, no, ahora era libre.

 

Era libre de seguir su compromiso al menos, realmente estaba seguro que no podría salir de toda idea tan fácilmente como creía una parte ingenua de él... porque su padre era poderoso y él estaba bajo su influencia desde hace mucho, tampoco es como sí esperara su apoyo a esta locura de la exterminación humana no es algo a lo que le obligaran... no, no realmente, él la compartía, sentía un profundo odia contra esas criaturas débiles, pero Jensen le había llevado a replantearse que no todos y todas fueran iguales y con eso su adherencia al plan.

 

Bajo del auto frente al apartamento de Jensen, siendo protegido por Robert, que rápidamente disperso a los periodistas, dejándole solo totalmente en su camino al portal, donde había una sola persona que no se había movido.

 

Una mujer alta y pelirroja que se le hacía irreconocible pero que no dejaba de fulminarle con la mirada de una forma penetrante. A su alrededor podía sentir una fuerte energía proveniente de ella.

 

— Jared Padalecki, la que has liado.

 

— Buenas tardes — saludo cuando la mujer de cabellos rojizos y porte fuerte, le impidió el paso, seguramente cuando noto que él tenía pese a sus palabras claras intenciones de ignorarlo — Tengo mis razones, señorita...

 

— Alaina. — ladro, haciéndole sobresaltarse un poco con la fuerza que salió de su boca. — ahora, no vas a querer subir allá arriba. Te advierto eso.

 

— Sí... en realidad si quiero señorita Alaina — respondo con tranquilidad — Tengo que explicar mis razones.

 

— El consejo de la ciudad neutral esta allá arriba, ten cuidado y te hacen trizas, chico maravilla. — abriendo la puerta para que Padalecki pasara por esta.

 

Jared asiente, tratando de no mostrar la sorpresa que puede sentir expandirse por su rostro y simplemente empieza a caminar hacia arriba, recorriendo las escaleras tan conocidas y que para un hombre de su tamaño, son un poco pequeñas. Tiene que empezar a pensar a marchas forzadas, porque una cosa era explicarse ante su prometido y otra sobre un montón de personas que están detrás de esto de la neutralidad.

 

Por segunda vez en lo que lleva de conocer a Jensen, la puerta está cerrada, por lo que tiene que detenerse y tocar suavemente, esperando una respuesta, mientras nota como todos los otros vecinos cierran las puertas con fuerza, como si no quisieran verse inmersos en esto.

 

Baja la mirada un momento antes de subirla de nuevo con seguridad cuando la puerta se abre. Steve aún está allí, y es el a quien se encuentra detrás de la puerta, este no duda en empujarle con la mano para que se mueva, y así ambos quedan en el rellano, con la puerta del apartamento de Jensen cerrada tras ellos.

 

— No es seguro allá adentro, espera un momento. Jensen está intentando calmarlos.

 

Ahora que prestaba atención a otro sonido que no fuera el de los altos pensamientos en su cabeza, podía escuchar voces que parecían muy enfadadas detrás de la puerta, gritos que no tenían sentido, pero que eran de evidentes reclamos.

 

— Esto es mi culpa, tengo que estar con él — respondió a Steve con calma.

 

— No. No puedes... detrás de esa puerta hay poderosos Fenómenos, que no te quieren ahora presente. — anuncio con presteza, empujando a Padalecki, pero este parecía no dispuesto a obedecerle.

 

— ¿Y qué van a hacer, matarme? — replicó rodando los ojos — Eso no sería una excelente forma de contradecir lo que promulgan — agrego, pasando a un lado de Steve para tocar la puerta como una forma de avisar que iba a entrar, realmente tenía que hacer gala de todo el auto control que tuviera para no desatar sus propios poderes y entrar sin aviso alguno, podía generar un ataque directo en su contra, lo que quizás desencadenaría que su cuerpo reaccionaria y no quería eso. Por esta razón, cuando escucho que el silencio inundo el lugar, seguramente porque oyeron cuando toco la puerta, entro lentamente.

 

Al primero que vio y reconoció fue a Jensen Ackles sentado frente a la mesa mientras comía tranquilamente con una mueca pasiva en su rostro, devorando un cartón entero lleno de comida china, algo típico de Jensen el comer en momentos de pánico para otros.

 

A su alrededor había cuatro personas, al lado de Jensen estaba sentado un hombre afroamericano con expresión de aburrimiento y que ahora le miraba fijamente, parecía tener una actitud relajada como la de Jensen, a diferencia de los otros rostros a los que se enfrentaba.

 

Uno de ellos le era familiar, Christian Kane estaba allí, al otro lado de Jensen, su rostro rojo y enfurecido, mirando a Padalecki con el ceño fruncido. Se le notaba que había sido uno de los que había estado gritando a todo pulmón.

 

Los otros dos eran personas que se notaban eran mayores que ellos, no conocía sus nombres, pero sus apariencias le daban la sabiduría suficiente como para que Jared Padalecki sintiera miedo de a lo que se enfrentaba.

 

Se sintió como un extraño caminando directo a una reunión familiar.

 

Un sonido llamo su atención al sofá, donde observo a dos personas más, a un hombre y una chica, el hombre le era familiar del bar, lo había visto muchas veces, pero la chica rubia nunca la había visto o conocido.

 

— Oh, el que causo la discordia, finalmente. — es Ackles quien habla, lanzándole una mirada penetrante antes de desviar su atención a su comida.

 

No sabe cómo responder a eso, no cuando tiene las miradas de cada uno de las personas de la habitación encima y la clara molestia de su prometido concretizada en palabras y poca atención, por lo que asiente y termina por saludar. Sí, saludar, no es bueno para la presión. — Buenas tardes.

 

— No tan buenas. — Kane se sentó a un lado de Jensen, tomando un vaso con agua y bebiéndoselo de un trago mientras Carlson cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

 

— Senador Padalecki, un placer verlo en persona. — la mujer es la primera en hablar, su tono es severo como el de una madre enfadada, pero es la primera en extender su mano. — Samantha Ferris.

 

Estrecha la mano de la mujer suavemente, sin embargo no puede evitar soltar un pequeño quejido cuando nota la tremenda fuerza que tiene y la sonrisa que se expande por su rostro de que sí, lo está haciendo adrede — Mucho gusto señorita Ferris, lamento que sea bajo estas circunstancias que nos conozcamos.

 

— ¿De qué circunstancias exactamente estás hablando? — Cuestiono el hombre negro en la mesa, apenas molestándose en hablar, se le notaba aburrido, pero su voz era sumamente profunda y le causo escalofríos. — Soy Sterling, dueño de la pastelería de la esquina.

 

— Supongo que están aquí, inconformes, por el aviso que hice aproximadamente una hora... ¡Oh al menos eso intuyo! — replico acariciando un poco su mano cuando la otra mujer la soltó.

 

— No, están aquí porque creen que me he vuelto loco y voy a casarme con alguien que enseguida usa todo mi trabajo y el de ellos para impulsar su carrera política, ¿No es eso lo que has hecho? — que sea Jensen quien se lo diga le hiere muy profundo.

 

— No es así. — responde serio, pero de inmediato, lo que deja ver que esta algo desesperado porque Jensen ni siquiera piense aquello. — Es decir, sé que parece de esa forma, pero les puedo asegurar que realmente que ese no es el objetivo. — se queda callado meditando las palabras que quiere decir y como decirlas. — En primer lugar, yo nunca dije nada sobre tu trabajo en mi discurso, me referí a ti como mi pareja únicamente, las conexiones las hizo la prensa, en segundo lugar realmente estoy seguro de esta era la única forma en que algunas personas, no impidieran que estuviéramos juntos, era esta...

 

— ¿Quién? ¿Nosotros? — Christian parecía obstinado con la situación, con el ceño fruncido al igual que los labios.

 

— Debiste decírmelo, debiste hablar conmigo primero. Tengo responsabilidades, Senador Padalecki, puede que no lo demuestre, pero tengo una vida que abarca no solo el bar. Soy una figura pública, y la imagen que acabas de dar de mi matrimonio es que fue una maldita alianza estratégica...

 

— Sinceramente realmente no sé si ustedes también, pero me refiero a personas cercanas a mí de una u otra forma iban a impedir esto. — le explico a Christian. — Y sí, debí hablarlo contigo primero, lo siento. — se disculpa sinceramente, él no era una persona que le gustaba dar razones de sus actos, mucho menos si tenía que disculparse y muchísimo menos si era delante de muchas personas, pero se sentía tan mal que en ese momento no le importo. — Tú y yo sabemos que no es una alianza estratégica, Jensen.

 

— No, Jared, no lo sé. — estaba herido, podía verlo por cómo se expresaba, se notaba que se mordía las ganas de llorar frente a sus conocidos.

 

— Todo el mundo fuera de la casa, hablaremos de esto después con la cabeza fría. — Sterling se puso de pie, y de inmediato Padalecki supo que él era el cabecilla de todo esto. — dejemos a los amantes hablar.

 

Sus palabras fueron suficientes para que todos comenzaran a movilizarse, a excepción de Kane, que se inclinó sobre Ackles a decirle algo antes de que comenzara a moverse. Samantha Ferris pasó a un lado de él sujetando del brazo a la rubia que parecía algo perdida. El hombre mayor paso sin decir nada, pero quien se quedó atrás fue el hombre del sofá, quien se detuvo frente a Padalecki mirando al suelo.

 

Tenía una expresión indescifrable en su rostro, mientras observada las líneas ásperas, gruesas y arraigadas que sin patrón alguno atravesaban completamente la sombra del prometido de Jensen, no quería suponer que las personas a las que este hacía referencia estaban en contra de su relación, también tenían que ver con que Paul decidiera irse tan precipitadamente, porque eran iguales, quizás en el chiquillo aún eran delgadas y suaves, apenas trazos sin terminar, pero tenían la misma energía.

 

— Ian. — Sterling dijo al hombre de ojos azules, llamando su atención, por lo que despego sus ojos de la sombra de Padalecki y lo rodeo para salir cabizbajo, intentando mantener la imagen en su cabeza, necesitaba transmitir esa información cuanto antes, pero hasta que no estuviera seguro, no había forma de que le creyeran.

 

— Sí... ya voy. — contesto saliendo de la habitación, dejando a Jensen y a Jared totalmente solos en la habitación.

 

— Lo siento. — Jared dijo, lentamente sin moverse de su lugar. — Sé que debí decírtelo... sé que tienes responsabilidades también y sé que fui un imbécil.

 

— Me hiciste ver como un tonto Jared, delante de ellos, e incluso para mí mismo. Me siento como un tonto. — susurro, dejando la comida de lado y empujando con su pie una silla, para indicarle a Jared que se acercara.

 

Asintió, caminando hacia Jensen y sentándose lentamente en la silla. — Sé que puede sonar ridículo y como si fuera algún adolescente, pero mi padre y otras personas, está literalmente en contra de esto y dudo que Candice interceda por mí... lamento que quedaras como un tonto por mi culpa.

 

— Tenías que haberme hablado, Jared. Tenías que habérmelo dicho antes.

 

— Sí, tienes razón — responde pero realmente no sabe cómo explicarle a Jensen que tenía que hacerlo antes de que su padre diera con él, porque simplemente después no tendría la "voluntad" de siquiera pensarlo.

 

— Amor, no quiero que mi nombre aparezca más nunca en la prensa... por esto. — le lanzo a Jared una carpeta que había estado cerca de donde Sterling estaba sentado. — Esa es la razón por la que como líder neutral evito usar mi nombre completo.

 

Tomo la carpeta con cuidado, parecía algo desgastada, como sí realmente tuviera muchos años de andar de mano en mano, pese a que parecía contener algo importante, subió sus ojos cafés hacia Jensen y cuando este asintió, la abrió con cuidado, lo primero que encontró liderando la pila de papeles, fue unos recortes de periódico.

 

Realmente no estaba entendiendo lo que cada morboso titular le estaba diciendo, "Familia masacrada en Texas, solo un sobreviviente" "Un niño, es el único sobreviviente de toda su familia" "La sangre estaba en todas partes".

 

— ¿Qué es esto?

 

— Esa fue mi familia, Jared. — le explico con suavidad, cruzándose de brazos. — era solo un chico que quería ser normal, pero algo ocurrió con mi familia, algo cambio... y yo les mate.

 

— Tú — Jared parecía confundido, Jensen podía ver en su rostro mientras se miraban él uno al otro que realmente le estaba costando comprender a que se refería, pese a que lo había dicho claramente — Jen, cuando dices que los mataste, te refieres a... ¿Cómo un fenómeno? — explico, sintió su cuerpo pesado cuando lo preguntó, porque eso cambiaba inmediatamente todo lo que había venido pensando desde que conoció a Jensen y no con respecto a este, sino con respectos a los humanos.

 

Estaba confundido.

 

— Sí.

 

La respuesta fue clara y concisa, Ackles no dijo nada más. Aunque se le veía sumamente serio, sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

 

— Eres un fenómeno —confirmo sorprendido dejando que su vista cayera sobre los recortes del periódico, notando que habían demasiados, de fechas distintas, algunos apuntaban a reportajes especiales de esos que los periodistas hacían de vez en cuando, como una morbosa vista al pasado.

 

Lo pensó por un segundo más y se dio cuenta que esto era lo que atormentaba a Jensen, que esto era lo que una vez le había dicho bajo la etiqueta de "cosas terribles" y lo era, pero no le importaba, porque esto, había sido un accidente, sea como sea él era un asesino a voluntad, no tenía ningún derecho de juzgar a Jensen y en realidad ni siquiera quería hacerlo.

 

— ¿Qué puedes hacer...?

 

— No voy a decirte a eso. — replico Jensen con rapidez, su mirada fija en la pared mientras el labio inferior le temblaba ligeramente. — No me gusta hablar de eso.

 

— Lo siento, — repitió dejando la carpeta con cuidado en el escritorio. — No me importa, Jen — cuando se inclinó para acariciar la mejilla contraria y las lágrimas bajaron sintió sus propios ojos humedecerse. — No me importa, lo que hiciste o porque lo hiciste, te amo y siempre voy a hacerlo...

 

— No entiendes aun cuánto daño me has hecho. — sollozo, cerrando sus ojos lo que provoco que más lágrimas bajaran de su rostro. — pensé por un momento... que me estabas usando... que todo este tiempo había sido…

 

— No lo es... no lo es Jen — le abrazo, le atrajo a su cuerpo con fuerza, enojado consigo mismo, furioso — Cariño, perdóname — pero Jensen lloraba amargamente en sus brazos, sus sollozos eran fuertes y desesperados y el sintió como la vida misma se le iba con cada uno, sus propias lágrimas en salir. — Todo lo que hemos vivido, todo, es lo que me regreso las ganas de vivir Jensen, es por lo que estoy luchando ahora, daría mi vida por ti si fuera necesario.

 

Lo haría, en ese momento lo supo, si tenía que dar su vida para que Jensen no terminara en medio de todo aquello lo haría, tan simple y tan sencillo, daría su vida por el hombre que tenía en sus brazos.

 

— Tenía miedo... tenía miedo que no me amaras como yo te amo, pensé que iba a morirme con tanto dolor adentro cuando te vi entrar... — mordió la chaqueta de Jared para que sus lamentos no se escucharan tan altos en la habitación silenciosa.

 

— No. — finalmente un sollozo también salió de sus labios, su cuerpo estremeciéndose entre la necesidad de mantener el control y las inmensurables ganas de llorar y llorar — No pienses eso, no dudes de cuanto te amo Jensen, nunca... esto es real y lo será siempre.

 

— Nadie nunca me había hecho tanto daño, Jared, nunca. Tú eres todo para mí, solo han sido meses, pero siento que te pertenezco, que me muevo a tu voluntad, y que te amo tanto que me muero...

 

— Yo soy tuyo... yo lo soy y quiero proteger eso Jensen, quiero estar contigo siempre amor. — su voz bajo de tono, era suave y confidencial, como sí solo fuera para ambos. — haría todo lo que me pidieras y sabes porque, porque quiero ver una sonrisa en tu rostro... porque quiero que seas feliz.

 

— Quiero ser feliz.

 

— Seremos felices juntos.

 

— No quiero que me hagas daño nunca más...

 

— Yo tampoco. — respondió con tristeza. — Pero Jen, aún hay cosas que no puedo decirte... por ahora. — lo separo de su cuerpo mirándolo con decisión a los ojos y concentrándose todo lo que podía para ser capaz de decir aquello sin desmayarse o algo peor — Yo quiero mucho a mi padre y a mis hermanos, pero… — su boca se estaba secando tuvo que tomar un poco más de aire. — pero son...

 

— Esta bien... no hace falta que lo digas, sé que son una familia muy tradicional y que Sheppard es bastante cerrado en cuanto a las decisiones de sus muchos hijos adoptivos... no somos tontos, Jared, tu eres... tu perteneces no solo a otro estrato social, sino a otra clase de sociedad.

 

— Son peligrosos. — corrige, soltando a Jensen de inmediato y llevando su mano a su frente, de manera que esconde sus ojos de su pareja, no quiere que vea el dolor que acaba de sacudir su cuerpo de un momento a otro, por lo que incluso se aleja un poco.

 

— Eso me dijo Sanguine. — Ackles le toma de la muñeca, acercándole a su pecho para abrazarle de nuevo, no quiere separarse de Padalecki.

 

Siente el cuerpo de Jared tenso y por la forma en que su pulso sanguíneo se mueve sabe, aunque no bien porque, que aquella pequeña confesión le ha costado mucho a su prometido.

 

— Lo siento. — murmuro Padalecki de nuevo, dejándose abrazar hasta que tiene su cabeza en el pecho de Jensen.

 

— Solo promete que estas de mi lado.

 

— Te prometo que estoy de tu lado. — eso fue tan sencillo de decir, sabía que era porque era verdad y que haría todo lo posible por que así fuera.

 

— Te creo... — dando un largo suspiro, Jensen le beso el cabello. — quédate conmigo, múdate aquí, vende la casa...

 

— Sí — responde sin dudar, haciendo que el corazón de Jensen se infle de felicidad — Sí, tengo que alejarme de ellos... además.

 

— No, ellos son tu familia, cariño. La familia es importante... te lo digo yo, que he estado toda mi vida solo. Vagando a la deriva por un mundo vacío... si no hubiera sido por Sanguine, no tendría lo que tengo ahora.

 

Jared se incorporó sonriendo — Es peligroso Jen — le repite. Pero entiende el punto de su novio, se abrazan un poco más y se quedan en silencio, disfrutando simplemente de estar juntos.

 

Le odia, de buena forma, porque le hace sentir tanto que es incapaz de diferenciar lo que está sintiendo de lo que debería sentir, Padalecki siempre le ha hecho vulnerable, frágil, y hoy casi le vuela la cabeza todo el Consejo Neutral que hace años él había liderado y formado, cuando había construido su bar, y luego muchos otros habían seguido su idea.

 

Actualmente era Sterling K. Brown quien se encargaba de todas las acciones políticas del Consejo, de proteger a la gente y de sembrar seguridad en la comunidad. Era un hombre oscuro, poderoso, con la habilidad de quebrar el viento y crear terremotos, era lo que se podía describir como un Dios, pero, era más un hombre aburrido, que intentaba que todos vivieran en paz.

 

Samantha Ferris era la vocera, la que daba los discursos y controlaba las masas, periodista, mentora de Ian Somerhalder, a quien admiraba y quien le había controlado como una madre cuando Pellegrino le había puesto en el rellano de su puerta, sangriento, casi muerto de la golpiza que este le había dado. En cambio, Malcom Braxbury había sido quien le había dado más de una colleja mientras le enseñaba a sellar a Sanguine, fallando cada vez, pero triunfando a la hora de reducir sus salidas.

 

En cuanto a Kane, era el arrendador de la ciudad, podría conseguirte una casa con la misma presteza con la que podía sacarte o introducirte al sistema, era el que movía los hilos en la ciudad baja, se podría decir de él que era como un alcalde, además de que la fortuna de los Kane lo ayudaba a invetir en la gente que llegaba a la ciudad. En cambio, Alaina era la de los tratos sucios, la de la información sacada de debajo de las piedras, y por supuesto, su casera.

 

Había sido una sorpresa que todos se presentaran allí tan rápido, incluyendo a Alona Tal, la aclamada sucesora de Ferris. De todos ellos, ella era humana, de familia humana.

 

— Jen, lo siento. — repite de nuevo, abrazándose con más fuerza al rubio.

 

Puede que quiera perdonarlo al momento, pero no consigue las palabras, solo quiere dormir abrazado a Padalecki y que de esa forma el dolor, las inseguridades, y toda la mierda por la que ha tenido que pasar en su vida se vaya.

 

Sanguine está callado. Ni una palabra, ni una provocación, y eso le hace sentir perdido.

 

 


	17. Capítulo 16 ¿Hay una Salida?

 

Esto no era lo que estaba esperando de Padalecki, pero la cena romántica, y el desayuno en la cama —que si bien era antihigiénico y engorroso— había resultado sumamente romántico y delicioso, no había preguntado si Jared lo había hecho el mismo o si había requerido a los servicios especiales —léase toda la cantidad de cafeterías gourmet que conocía—, pero había disfrutado de todo un día con su alto novio.

 

Lo que le había servido para, joder, fortalecer la relación que Padalecki sin querer había pisoteado.

 

Este no lo consideraba así, el sabia porque ciertas razones había hecho la rueda de prensa a periodistas más hambrientos de datos personales que de sus políticas nacionales. Era difícil ser un funcionario público de tan alto cargo. Aunque la rueda de prensa también sirvió para anunciar su futura candidatura. Por eso estaba aprovechando que Ackles no le había dejado encender el celular, para disfrutar de una libertad que sentía, se merecía.

 

La Gobernación de Virginia, un cargo que le serviría para, y hay que joderse, continuar con el plan de su padre. Eso seguro que lo había hecho sentir mejor, al menos a él, porque estaba seguro de que Mark Sheppard le daría más de una charla cuando llegara a casa.

 

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para tener tu atención? — le dice Jensen y empuja una cuchara con un poco de helado —un extraño postre para un desayuno, pero delicioso al fin y al cabo— entre sus labios haciendo que se le escape una mueca por el frío, pero ha gemido por el sabor. Jensen tiene razón, no le dejo encender el teléfono por lo mismo, para tenerle para él solo... pero sus pensamientos se dirigen una y otra vez a lo que su padre hará para "disciplinarle", vamos que no es ingenuo, todo esto ayuda al plan, pero no que este con Jensen.

 

— ¿Cómo sabias que pensaba en otra cosa?

 

— Oh, anda, se te nota en la cara, amor. — metiéndose otra cucharada en la boca, y reclinándose en la cama mientras veía la televisión.

 

— Lo sé. — pasa sus manos por la cintura de Jensen, moviéndole levemente para que se recueste al lado de su cuerpo. — Mi cabeza salta entre muchas cosas, quizás más tarde vaya a recoger algunas cosas a la casa, solo lo más esencial, el resto lo venderé. — explicó suavemente.

 

— No traigas sabanas, o nada que tu puta hermana haya usado. — fulminándole con la mirada una vez, continuo comiendo de su helado.

 

— Hey, sé que se comportó como una perra... pero en serio, ¿No quieres ni una caja exclusiva de chocolates que no he comido y me regalo hace algunas semanas?

 

— No. — respondió con sequedad mientras lamia la cuchara, antes de mirar a Jared sospechosamente. — ¿Ella toco la caja con sus putas manos?

 

— Sí, lastimosamente sí. — contesto con una sonrisa de culpa.

 

— Entonces no. Además, tú para que aceptas regalos de personas que tienen otras intenciones contigo. — mascullo, sintiéndose enfadado, golpeándole repetidamente el brazo.

 

— Porque es mi hermana y no me gusta. — ríe entonces, no puede evitarlo y ríe un poco más cuando Ackles de un movimiento impresionante le tiene contra el colchón. — Vamos, seguro estaba bromeando, estoy seguro de que no le gusto desde hace mucho.

 

— ¡Pues no deberías! — le golpeo en el hombro antes de cruzarse de brazos y resoplar como un toro.

 

— Jensen. — le dice, subiendo sus manos a acariciar las caderas de su novio. — Solo tú me gustas y solo tú me has hecho cosas. — agrego algo sonrojado.

 

— ¿Qué te ha hecho ella? ¿Te ha besado? ¿Te ha tocado?

 

— Me beso cuando yo tenía once, luego cuando tenía catorce y creo que a los diecisiete pero en ninguna oportunidad paso a más, porque no le correspondí.

 

— ¿A los diecisiete? — ahora si frunciendo el ceño en serio, prefirió soltarse del agarre de Jared y sentarse a su lado de nuevo, tomando su helado y metiéndoselo en la boca como si le tuviera rabia. – que mierda.

 

— Vamos, vamos. — se incorpora poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Jensen. — El pasado es pasado, tú eres mi futuro. — le dice suavemente poniendo una pequeña caja enfrente de Jensen, sin dejar de abrazarlo por la espalda. — Por quien con siempre quiero estar.

 

— No. No voy a tomarla. Ella te beso a los diecisiete. — se arrimó hacia delante, pero con las mejillas sonrojadas a tal extremo que todo su cuerpo se había puesto tibio, porque intuía lo que Jared quería darle.

 

— ¿Y que tiene esa edad? — responde suavemente abriendo ante la atenta mirada de Jensen la pequeña pero fina caja — ¿Que tiene si tú eres quien me besa ahora? — es hermoso, un anillo bañado en plata, con bordes dorados, que tiene gravados suavemente sus nombres "Jensen y Jared", se ven perfectos y hermosos para Ackles, que repite el grabado en su cabeza.

 

— No. — empuja la caja, aunque se muere por tomar el anillo y gritar como nena. — Ella te beso a los diecisiete.

 

— Vamos. — Jared vuelve a acercarle el anillo, que parece brillar un poco más con la suave voz de Padalecki. — Tú eres él único para mí, Jen.

 

— Pero yo también quería besarte a esa edad, aunque pensándolo mejor... — toma el anillo en sus dedos y lo examina más de cerca. — estoy seguro de que a esa edad eras muy feo. A diferencia de esta monada de anillo.

 

— Hey… — se queja pero está sonriendo, porque Jensen lo hace mientras mira detenidamente el anillo. — Yo era muy guapo, bueno algo escuálido, pero nada más.

 

— No te escucho, no te escucho. — se puso ambos dedos índices en las orejas, dejándose caer en el pecho de Padalecki con una sonrisa soñadora.

 

Jared solo pudo abrazarle un poco más, apenas conteniendo la risa.

 

— Vamos, era guapo, lo juro, tenía una sonrisa bonita que nada más se acrecentó con la edad, así como muchas otras cosas.

 

— Voy a matarte... — Jensen le empujo con el codo, arrastrándose por la cama hasta llegar a la orilla, donde se sentó a contemplar el anillo, pensando en cuán difícil era pensar en lo que significaba y en lo fácil que se deslizaba por su dedo, hecho para estar allí por mucho tiempo.

 

— No puedes matarme, dudo que quieras ser viudo antes de siquiera casarnos, ¿No? — se aproxima una vez más a su novio y esta vez deja un beso en su mejilla, mientras se sienta a su lado. — Te amo Jensen.

 

— Te amo también. — devolviéndole el beso a Jared, observo el anillo una vez más. — es simple, quería algo más con joyas, pero para ser el de compromiso está bien.

 

— Iremos juntos a comprar el de bodas, exactamente como lo quieres ¿Está bien? — le preguntó suavemente — ¿Qué dices?

 

— No... Está bien, estoy feliz. — le tomo de la mano y se abrazó a él, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho y suspirando.

 

— Vamos a estar bien Jen... tú y yo — le abrazo suavemente dejándose caer en la cama, parecía que realmente no quería salir de allí, pero lo que no querían era separarse el uno del otro.

 

— ¿Que más me compraste? Porque yo tengo algo para ti.

 

— ¿En serio? — preguntó sorprendido. — ¿Que es...?

 

— Me lo trajo Steve, le dije que era para mí, pero ya verás... son para ti... — poniéndose de pie muy lentamente, intento no caerse, porque le dolía aun el cuerpo, pero se sentía genial si podía tener a Jared.

 

Se acercó a unas bolsas de diseñador que estaban sobre la pequeña biblioteca de su habitación y la llevo a la cama, donde Jared le esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

 

— Las elegí rosas porque pensé que te gustarían más así.

 

— ¿Qué son? — preguntó con curiosidad, sentándose en la cama con su atención detenida en las manos de Jensen y las pequeñas pero finas bolsas.

 

— Algo que como pareja no deberíamos nunca decirle a nadie. — no pudo evitar reírse de la expresión de Padalecki. — pero estoy seguro de que te fascinaran, después de todo, te gusta el encaje, ¿Cierto?

 

— El encaje... — repite sin comprender realmente lo que su prometido está diciendo hasta que empieza a abrir con cuidado el paquete en sus manos y un sonrojo enorme inunda sus mejillas al encontrar unas pequeñas y escasas prendas rosadas, hechas de encaje — No... no lo olvidaste. — repitió, sintiendo que se podía morir ahí mismo de la pena que sentía.

 

— Lo intente. — murmuro, quitándose la camisa y tirándola al suelo antes de moverse al centro de la cama. — Puedes probártelas, no hace falta que me las muestres nunca, de verdad. Son para ti.

 

— Bien, bien. — murmuró sonrojado, aun sin dejar de ver las prendas, perdido en su mundo mientras Ackles le mira entre la burla y el cariño, aunque su celular vibrando le saca de mirar de uno de sus deportes favoritos, mirar a Jared de cerca.

 

— ¿Quién es? — pregunta al contestar, sin molestarse por ver el remitente, quiere catalogar las expresiones de Padalecki al darle un regalo tan atrevido.

 

— Jensen. — es Ian quien habla, reconoce su voz de inmediato — Necesito hablar contigo, sobre tú novio y antes de que cuelgues, no es sobre lo que paso... es sobre, demonios, no sé exactamente que es pero puede darte una pista de lo que sucede con él, pero no quiero que nadie más del consejo se dé cuenta.

 

— ¿Qué pasa? — no quiere más disgustos, sinceramente que no quiere hacerlo, porque le enfada que tengan que arruinarle su momento de alegría, que ha tenido pocos en la vida, y quiere aferrarse a ellos con fuerza. — ¿Que te preocupa?

 

—Es sobre Paul. Yo estaba… el vino, y pues ahora es que acabo de sentarme a pensar en que… bueno, cuando nos reunimos por lo de Padalecki, me fije que su sombra era extraña, o sea, ya lo había hecho, pero ahora me di cuenta de que si… las mismas líneas que Padalecki tiene son las que vi en Paul…

 

— ¿Y? Ya te dije que son fragmentos de poder, lo dejan los sucios telekinéticos cuando hacen estragos con la mente de alguien, dependiendo del color te dice si las intenciones son buenas o malas. — descarta rápidamente continuar con esa conversación en la cama porque Padalecki está escuchando, puede verlo en como sus hombros están tensos.

 

— También están en la sombra de Jared. — replica con voz seria, ganándose el silencio al otro lado. — Pero son muy gruesas, con raíces impresionantes y de color como la sangre, Jensen...

 

— Oh, ya veo... no te preocupes, todo trabajo de un telekinético se destruye con la muerte del responsable. Le diré a Samantha que puede hacer, ella es una gran usuaria de telekinesis. — explico, tratando de mantener todo genérico, sin implicar que se estaba deshaciendo por dentro.

 

— Ten cuidado. — le responde Ian simplemente, intuyendo que Padalecki estaba cerca, para después simplemente cortar.

 

— Era Somerhalder. — le explico a Padalecki que giro a verle cuando lanzo el celular en la mesilla a un lado de la cama. — está preocupado por su novio, Paul Wesley. — sus ojos enseguida se van al rostro de Padalecki con cuidado.

 

Aún puede notar sus mejillas sonrojadas y como sostiene con cuidado el regalo que le acaba de hacer, como si fuera algo preciado y quizás lo es, por la sonrisa cálida que Jensen nota cuando mira a Padalecki a los ojos.

 

— ¿Sí?, ¿Algo le sucedió?

 

— Me encargare de averiguar eso cuando este mejor, estoy seguro de que alguien le manipula con tonterías, no sería la primera vez que me consigo con algo así. — acaricio con su pie el antebrazo de Padalecki. — Kane se encarga de quien lo esté haciendo.

 

— ¿Le manipula...? — pregunto con duda, riendo un poco cuando el pie de Jensen rozo un costado — Lo siento, tengo un poco de cosquillas ahí.

 

— Tienes muchas cosquillas... ven aquí anda, al menos que quieras probarte eso después de darte un baño. — alzando sus cejas varias veces, Jensen le hizo reír ligeramente.

 

Jared se acercó sonriendo como las manos de Jensen le tomaron del rostro y la acariciaron lentamente, sentía en las cálidas manos de su prometido que era lo más importante para él y sentirse así de amado, le hacía tan feliz que no podía describirlo.

 

— Como supiste el color, por cierto.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta el rosa? — hizo todo lo posible para no reírse, porque aunque le parecía sexy, aún no se acostumbraba a que un hombre como Jared quisiera usar ropa interior con encaje.

 

— Me gusta porque tengo ligeros recuerdos de mi madre cuidando de unas flores de ese color, últimamente siento que olvido lo poco que recuerdo de ellos, ¿Sabes?

 

— Solo tienes que cambiar las formas en la que le recuerdas. — tomándole de la mano le acerco a su cuerpo hasta pegarle a su pecho, besándole la frente mientras le acariciaba debajo de la barbilla. — recuérdales con felicidad, y nunca tengas miedo de no escucharles, lo primero que olvidas de alguien es su voz, pero la memoria sensorial sigue viva por mucho tiempo...

 

— Tengo miedo de algún día perder su recuerdo también — le confeso suavemente cerrando los ojos y dejándose arrullar contra el pecho de su novio — Nunca me dejes Jen, no sé si podría seguir sin ti.

 

— ¿Eso crees? Yo pienso que sí, futuro Gobernador. — chasqueo la lengua, aun acariciando la barbilla de Padalecki. — eso no suena sexy, ¿Sabes que sonaría sexy ahora?

 

— No lo creo... ¿Pero dime que sonaría sexy? — pregunto intrigado.

 

— Si pudiera llamarte "Mr. Presidente", woah... suena mejor de lo que pensaba... mmm... — ese sonidito tuvo a Jared excitándose rápidamente, porque había hecho vibrar todo el pecho donde estaba apoyado. — hagamos el amor, ya se me ha subido el libido.

 

— Realmente — la voz de Jared se detiene cuando las manos fuertes de Ackles suben por sus costados causando risas y suspiros — Eres, me encantas.

 

— No es mi culpa. Tú me provocas, que es eso de anunciar tu candidatura mientras le decías al mundo que te gusta follarme duro y profundo con esa carita de pervertido que se te pone cuando estas serio...

 

— Yo no dije eso — pero su polla esta dura y su mano sube a mover el cuello de Ackles a un lado, para ser capaz de lamer suavemente su cuello hasta que le causa escalofríos — Pero es cierto me encanta follarte o que me folles mmm.

 

— Mmm... Creo que... si lo dijiste... — susurro, quitándole la camisa a Jared a tirones hasta que estuvieron ambos desnudos de cintura hacia arriba, sus pechos colisionando cuando se abrazaron, manteniendo sus bocas muy unidas. — ...aún estoy agotado... así que no te extrañes si me duermo a mitad del acto.

 

— Deberías dejar que te monte, que haga el trabajo duro de arriba hacia abajo, una y otra vez... Así no te cansas — lo último lo dice sonriendo antes de que vuelvan a juntar sus bocas con fuerza.

 

— Mmm... Eres demasiado bueno para mí... — disfruto como Jared ondulo sus caderas contra las suyas, y por eso le sujeto del culo para que se restregara con más ahínco.

 

Escuchando con deleite el jadeo de gusto que Jared suelta mientras él le toquetea con fuerza, disfrutando de lo firme y redondo que es su culo — Mmm Jen — Jared se estira hacia atrás restregando su culo contra sus manos, mientras las propias desatan el pantalón del rubio.

 

— Tengo una petición, Senador.

 

— Si, ¿Cual es...?

 

Igualando los movimientos de Padalecki, le desato el cordón del chándal, para poder meter sus manos con mayor facilidad, acariciando los glúteos de Jared mientras alteraba todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, haciendo del escondido agujerito aún más sensitivo a las sensaciones que estaba por experimentar. No por nada era un buen amante.

 

— Recítame un discurso mientras te jodes en mi polla.

 

— ¿Qué? — pregunto con los labios temblorosos, sintiendo como su agujero se contraía solo, simplemente encendido por las manos de Jensen cerca, quien solo sonríe y apoyándose en el respaldar de la cama le atrae a su cuerpo — Mmm estoy tan caliente, haría lo que fuera porque me dejaras joderme en tu polla...

 

— Entonces, vamos... un discurso, cualquiera, háblame sobre tus ideales, tu campaña, tu vida, qué harías para salvar a este mundo... muéstrame quien eres de verdad.

 

Jensen alcanza el lubricante guardado en la cómoda a un lado de la cama, aprieta él tubo desde arriba, en el aire, llevando al líquido a caer y acariciar ambas pollas, dejándolas brillantes — Yo no... Me gustaría que todos los niños y las niñas, puedan crecer sin miedo — dice y Jensen sabe, gracias a Sanguine, que esa parte sea cierta.

 

— ¿Niños...? ¿Alguna vez has pensado en tener uno propio? — cuestiona, tomando la polla de Jared y apretando ambas juntas para comenzar a frotarlas.

 

— Mmm realmente sí, me gustaría ser padre — contesto suspirando con cada caricia, le encanta sentir como sus penes duros pueden ser tan cálidos y suaves a la vez, cuando se tocan entre si — ¡¿Y tú!?

 

— ¿Yo que...? — usando la palma de sus manos, frota ambos glandes, sintiendo como con solo eso es capaz de endurecer y hacer brotar cada vena en el miembro de su novio, volviéndolo tan sensible que intenta alejarse del toque.

 

— ¿Quieres tener hijos? — pregunto suspirando con fuerza para luego empujar suavemente hacia la mano de su novio.

 

— Contigo... contigo los quiero. — confeso, moviendo su otra mano por detrás de los glúteos de Padalecki, usando el lubricante en sus manos para rodear con uno de sus dedos la entrada. — pero yo no puedo tener hijos, Jared... mi habilidad... no me lo permite.

 

— No importa — replico suavemente llevando sus manos a tomar el rostro de Jensen entre sus manos y besando sus labios varias veces — Lo resolveremos cuando llegue el momento.

 

— Si... — asintió, sin importarle que le ardieran los ojos con lágrimas que no iba a derramar por ningún motivo, quería continuar con esto, hacer el amor, sentirse conectado en cuerpo y alma con Padalecki, celebrar la unión de ambos.

 

— Nos la arreglaremos siempre que estemos juntos — repitió Jared suavemente, juntando las manos donde cada uno tenía el anillo — Eso es parte del compromiso ¿No?

 

— Es extraño, pensar en nosotros así... como, fui el primero en decir que quería más tiempo para estar seguro de que eras el correcto, y tengo miedo, Jared, de hacerte daño o de hacerme daño... no quiero que esto se acabe por alguien más o por lo que podamos o no hacer con nuestras vidas.

 

Esta aterrado de pensar que quizás desde hace años alguien está en la cabeza de su novio, manipulándole en quien sabe cuántos sentidos, que puede llevar a que esto que han construido desaparezca fácilmente, que pierda lo que más ha amado nunca — Tengo miedo también, pero también muchas ganas de estar siempre contigo.

 

— Entonces quédate conmigo, no regreses a ellos, a ellos no les importas como me importas a mí, Jared. Por favor... dijiste que son peligrosos, entonces quédate conmigo.

 

— Tengo miedo de lo que pueden hacer. — confeso abrazándose al cuerpo de Jensen, como desearía quedarse por siempre así y que ninguno corriera peligro de ningún tipo.

 

— No les dejare herirte, pero tenemos que permanecer juntos... solo de esa forma... serás libre.

 

— Siempre he querido ser libre...

 

— Lo serás, si lo quieres. — sonriéndole con cariño, Jensen introdujo dos de sus dedos en el esfínter de su enamorado, retorciéndolos para poder abrir a Jared que jadeo de sorpresa, empujándose contra él.

 

— Mierda — maldijo por el momento en que sus piernas se abrieron más y su culo empujo hacia atrás, el calor que se expandía por su culo rompió su cordura, pues empezó a jadear de gusto cada vez que el mismo se metía esos dedos.

 

— ¿No ibas tu a hacer el trabajo? Es que fue perder la virginidad y convertirte en un degenerado adicto. — jadeo muy cerca de los labios rosados entreabiertos.

 

— No es mi culpa — sonríe sintiendo como Jensen le empuja de manera que queda justamente sobre su polla y él no puede evitar dejarse caer casi de inmediato, dejando su cuello hacia atrás conforme la polla le abre y le llena.

 

— ¡Joder, mierda! — sujetando las caderas de Padalecki con fuerza, apretó los ojos, iba a desmayarse, eran demasiadas las sensaciones y le estaban dando calambrazos en las piernas de lo tensa que las tenía. — despacio... métela despacio...

 

Jared asiente pero está caliente y aunque va lento, gira sus caderas para aumentar el placer de ambos conforme se va metiendo la polla de su amante, se siente tan abierto, tan lleno que su polla está mojándose frente a Ackles dándole una idea de cómo logra desesperarle.

 

— Se debe sentir espectacular disfrutar de ya no ser virgen con la misma polla... ¿No? — abrió los ojos apenas un poco, gimiendo cuando vislumbro la expresión de placer de Padalecki, y todo ese cuerpo largo y esbelto bien puesto.

 

— No tienes idea, siento... siento como si te perteneciera — dice cuando prácticamente se sienta sobre las caderas ajenas, con la polla de su novio, totalmente dentro — Estoy tan lleno...

 

— Toda una experiencia, no... — soltando por fin las caderas de Padalecki, le acaricia el rizado vello púbico antes de bajar al miembro pulsante, el cual acaricia con solo las yemas de sus dedos.

 

— Jen — lloriquea suavemente, apretando a su novio involuntariamente por la suave caricia en su punta, que se moja con facilidad — Joder, Jen... mi Jen — Jared empieza a moverse segundos después, sus glúteos haciendo un sonido profundo cuando golpea los muslos de Ackles conforme sube y baja, que para Jensen es todo un espectáculo ver ese cuerpo subir y bajar mientras tiene las mejillas rojas y el rostro lleno de placer.

 

— Oh, como lo haces... como lo haces. — murmuro, besando la base del cuello de Jared.

 

— Mmmm ha ¡Ha! — el nunca sospecho que fuera tan ruidoso en esto, pero había descubierto que Jensen le llevaba a un límite tan frágil con la cordura, que siempre se dejaba caer gustoso en sus brazos, porque era como conocer una parte de sí mismo que nunca había explorado — Mmmm Jen — acelera el ritmo sin importar como más jadeos salen y salen de su boca.

 

Hacerlo con Jensen le ha cambiado la vida, aunque tiene muy en mente que el simplemente satisfacer su sexualidad es lo que lo ha vuelto más relajado con respecto a la vida. Y eso le gusta, porque es capaz de sentirse vivo con eso.

 

Y con la forma en que Jensen le mira y le acaricia, con los sentimientos que siente en él y lo que los ojos de Jensen le regresan, se siente tan vivo y feliz como nunca antes había experimentado, quizás por eso unas lágrimas solitarias resbalan de sus ojos mientras sonríe.

 

Es todo tan intenso que no puede hacer nada más que aferrarse al sentimiento sin pensarlo dos veces.

 

 

 

— Debo buscar algunas cosas a la casa, ya está vendida pero no voy a traer muchas cosas, dudo mucho que algunos de mis sofás hagan juego con la decoración hogareña de este apartamento.

 

Se encuentra atándose la corbata mientras tiene la nevera abierta, memorizando que es lo que falta que debe encargar a su secretaria en su nueva oficina.

 

Es noviembre, es un día nevado, y es una mierda, porque siente que va a resfriarse y él nunca se resfría, nunca se enferma del todo, mierda, pocas veces ha tenido que ir al hospital, pero la cabeza la tiene embotada e intenta que no se le note ante Jensen quien está de mal humor porque hace frío.

 

— Lo siento. — dice compulsivamente y se gana una mirada curiosa por parte del rubio. — No importa, ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

 

— Pues sí... realmente no te quiero solo en ese lugar — responde, pero con un bostezo de por medio — Maldito frío, irás esta tarde o en este momento.

 

No parece muy contento de hacerlo, no con el frío que hace, pero nada que un buen abrigo no le haga sentirse mejor, un poco mejor, tampoco el abrigo va a hacer milagros. Fulmina un poco con la mirada la nieve acumulándose en el alfeizar de la ventana muy lentamente.

 

No le gustan los climas fríos, pero ahora que Jared está trabajando todos los días en horarios irregulares, no le queda de otra que morderse las ganas de salir de vacaciones con Chris a un sitio soleado.

 

— No quieres ir... ¿Verdad? — le pregunto Jared, volteándose y mirándole con una media sonrisa — Esta bien, supongo que tampoco podemos estar siempre juntos ¿No?... ve por ahí, seguramente llegare tarde porque Amell y yo tenemos atrasados muchos folios de la resolución que estamos revisando.

 

— No, no quiero ir, pero debo hacerlo, está en el manual de la buena pareja, justo al lado de "sacrifica tu salud mental por el cabronazo que te hace feliz medio día".

 

— Eso no hace que suene mejor, cariño. — le rebatió riendo — Además, dudo mucho que alguien este por ahí, sobre todo porque la propiedad ya no es mía... en serio, ve por ahí, seguro algo tienes en mente, se te nota en el rostro.

 

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso? — la forma en la que Ackles le replica le hace sonreír, pero se muerde la lengua para no decir eso, porque cuando Jensen se pone así, lo mejor es darle un beso e irse a trabajar. Tienen meses juntos, y cumplirán el año el enero, y aunque la boda sigue en pie, quieren esperar hasta primavera cuando el clima este más cálido.

 

— Nada, amor. — se acerca y le besa en los labios suavemente — Te amo, regresare tarde y como ya tengo mi propia llave. — dice como un niño con el mejor de los regalos — Podré entrar aunque no estés.

 

— Muérete. — masculla entre dientes, viéndole tomar su maletín y acomodarse la chaqueta una vez más frente al espejo cercano a la puerta. — ese traje te hace un culo... — señala, la vista alegrándole un poco la mañana.

 

— ¡Jen! — susurro sonrojado, haciendo una pequeña mueca — Me voy... sino terminaremos entre las sabanas como ayer, cuídate.

 

— Ya, ya.

 

 

 

Es bastante temprano cuando consigue llegar a casa, sonriendo animadamente al entrar en la casa, para conseguirse con todo muy diferente a como lo ha dejado en la mañana, la sala no tiene ni sillones ni ningún mueble, todo está despejado, y las paredes, antes de un grisáceo muy opaco, ahora son de color menta, decorado con franjas mandarinas que lo atraviesan verticalmente en la base inferior y en la superior también.

 

El piso tiene un nuevo sonido cuando entra, es de un material diferente, parquet, bastante brillante y hermoso. Y le da estilo al lugar, algo más sofisticado, algo a lo que está acostumbrado. Ubica a Jensen en una esquina, y a Kane tirado en el suelo a su lado, ambos forcejeando con algo.

 

— ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no tienes que hacerlo así, coño? Es que eres un atorado de mierda. — Kane empuja a Jensen con su codo, forcejeando ahora el solo con lo que están colocando en el suelo, seguramente están clocando el parquet restante. — deja que la gravedad haga su trabajo.

 

— Hola. — saluda Jared con duda, dejando a un lado de sus pies unas tres maletas aparentemente llenas. — ¿La gravedad? — preguntó confundido, viendo como capta la atención de ambos hombres.

 

— Oh, el hombre de la casa, a buenas horas llegas. Dile a tu zorra que me deje hacer mi trabajo, que por más que se crea la reina del bricolaje, no lo es. — eso le costó un coscorrón por parte de Jensen, que se levantó, tambaleándose un poco.

 

— Serás cabrón.

 

— ¿Qué están haciendo? — pregunto sonriendo — ¿Por qué remodelas? — su vista se mueve de un lado a otro notando lo cambiado que esta el lugar, aunque solo se fuera hace unas horas. Incluso la cocina parece más amplia y le da un poco de risa, porque a veces ordenan más comida de lo que comen realmente.

 

— Porque me he cansado del color. — Ackles suspira, mirando las paredes antes de fijarse en Padalecki que viene con las compras del supermercado además de una bolsa adicional con comida India.

 

— Acostúmbrate, Padalecki, Jensen hace esta mierda todos los noviembres. El año pasado quiso poner cerámica, pero cambio de opinión después de que se la trajeron a casa.

 

— Entonces... ¿Eres quisquilloso con la decoración? — Pregunto conteniendo la risa. — Nunca lo pensé de ti...

 

— Te estas ganando un puñetazo en la cara. — la amenaza vino acompañada de un gesto obsceno con las manos por parte de Ackles, que una vez más volvió a mirar lo que Kane hacía. — recórtala un poco, acabemos con esto de una vez, estoy cansado.

 

— ¿¡Cansado!? ¡Pero si yo he hecho todo el trabajo! — gruñendo como un perro de mala leche, Kane alzo sus manos antes de ejercer una presión invisible sobre la placa de madera que instalaban hasta que esta cedió lo suficiente para encajar.

 

Eso llamo la atención de Jared de inmediato, suponía que era un poder que mentalmente ese hombre ejercía sobre las cosas o tenía que ver con la palabra gravedad que había escuchado al entrar... ¡Oh!, controlar sí era eso, era un poder muy extraño, que en todos sus años no recordaba haber presenciado, hasta ahora.

 

— No me amenaces cariño. — toma a Jensen de la cintura y deja un beso en sus labios — Así que pones a Kane como decorador personal.

 

— Calla, su trabajo es impecable, no tienes idea de lo fácil que es pintar cuando usas a alguien. — Kane le fulmino con la mirada, murmurando por lo bajo "¿A quién te crees que usas?", mientras terminaba de acomodar todo lo que había ensuciado con solo movimientos de sus manos. — ¿Te gusta?

 

— En realidad sí, me encanta — Jensen tiene muy buen gusto y de alguna manera se siente un poco más acogido en lo que prácticamente es la casa de ambos, desde hace algún tiempo — Me encanta, se ve todo demasiado elegante y cálido a la vez, tienes talento.

 

— Lo sé, tú por otro lado, tendrás que acompañarme mañana a buscar muebles que combinen con esto, quizás podríamos ir a tu casa.

 

— Esta bien, iremos y si no combinan saldremos a buscar unos — una sonrisa cómplice sale de sus labios — Le pedí a Robert que me enviara algunas maletas al despacho, no fui... no, no quería.

 

— ¿Por qué? Aunque no sea tu casa, estoy seguro de que querrás recuperar algunas cosas, ¿No? Debes tener muchos recuerdos.

 

Jared se encogió de hombros — Si tengo algunos — responde simplemente — Iré a desempacar — elude la pregunta real, porque no puede explicar a que tiene miedo.

 

Ninguno de sus hermanos o su padre le han llamado, ni siquiera acercado y sabe que su padre podría hacer que se desmaye en este instante, sin la necesidad de que estén cerca, pero también sabe que frente a frente es más vulnerable.

 

— Oh... si, de eso no me he olvidado. Yo también quiero ver que hay en tus maletas.

 

— No tengo muchas cosas que sean significativas para mí — explico tomando la maleta más grande y abriéndola sobre el desayunador que parecía lucir también una nueva cerámica — Materialmente me refiero — abre con cuidado el zipper y suspira cuando Jensen se asoma a su lado.

 

Lo primero que queda al descubierto son un par de libros, todos hacen referencia a distintos momentos históricos y de alguna forma sabe que Jared los ha leído una y otra vez, quizás por lo desgastados de su carátulas, en una esquina debajo de los libros apilados rápidamente puede ver también un portarretratos algo viejo, pero con un borde que continua siendo tan hermoso como alguna vez fue, en él puede ver dos adultos y un niño, uno que tiene la misma sonrisa que...

 

¡Oh era Jared!

 

— ¿Oh? Muéstrame, muéstrame. — pasando por debajo de su brazo, Jensen sonríe como un niño con cosas nuevas, mientras comienza a revolver en la maleta de Jared, revisándolo todo, mientras lo va clasificando sobre la mesa de la cocina con una velocidad asombrosa.

 

— Solo son libros y una vieja fotografía que se logró recuperar de... Todo lo que paso — la toma con cuidado dándosela a Jensen — También traje mi colección de películas.

 

— Libros aburridos, y aburridas películas. ¿Cómo sobrevivías a esto? Es una tortura. — Kane también se ha asomado, sentándose en el banquito de la barra para tomar los libros de Jared. — esto es lectura pesada, no veía libros así desde la universidad.

 

— ¿En serio? — Ackles pregunta, tomando la foto de Jared y sonriendo. — sí, tenía razón, eras bien feo.

 

— Idiota — se queja cruzándose de brazos — Es la única fotografía que tengo de mis padres conmigo y tenía seis años, era muy pequeño.

 

— Hey y no son aburridos — le contesto, mientras Kane sacaba de la maleta una pequeña cajita que gracias a unas baterías podía conservar una pequeña hoja congelada, sin preguntar, Jensen sabia quien se la había dado a Jared.

 

Decidió ignorarla, aunque no solo a la hoja, sino a Padalecki, quitándose de su lado para regresar a la pintura.

 

— Kane. Recojamos esto. Quiero dormir cuanto antes.

 

— Pero hombre tu solo duermes y comes, duermes y comes ¿Cuándo demonios tú y Padalecki tienen sexo?, qué diablos ¿Cuándo se enamoraron? ¿Mientras roncabas como idiota? — se queja Kane, haciendo reír a Jared.

 

— Bueno, no vamos a tener sexo hasta enero o hasta que se me quite el cabreo. — fue su respuesta cortante, recogiendo todo del suelo para amontonarlo en una esquina, ya mañana lo bajaría a la basura, solo había retazos de madera que habían sido recortados mal, u otros que habían venido defectuosos.

 

— Hey, pero ¿Porque? ¿Que hice? — rebate Jared con un ligero puchero, acercándose a Jensen.

 

—Vete a la mierda, o a los brazos de tu "hermana". — allí estaban esos celos de nuevo, que eran tan adorables como peligrosos. — seguro que estaría contenta de tenerte con ella de nuevo.

 

— Jen — pasa atrevidamente las manos por la cintura de su prometido, atrayéndole a su cuerpo — No quiero ir a sus brazos, solo a los tuyos, porque solamente a ti te amo.

 

— Pues yo a ti no. Anda, vete a cenar. — pinchándole el pecho, dejo que Jared vislumbrara solo un segundo el enorme puchero que tenía en su rostro.

 

— Jen — le tomo con cuidado del rostro —acariciando levemente — Solo tú, Jen... me vas a decir que no notas la forma en que te miro.

 

— No. — se quejó, dejándose acurrucar en los brazos de Padalecki. — Ella estaba allí, ¿Cierto? Ella está esperando a que regreses a esa casa. — pregunto muy bajito, porque sabía que Kane les estaba escuchando mientras... — ¡Ah! ¡Aléjate de mí comida! — empujo a Jared, llegando a donde Kane se comía su porción. — Esos son mis Tikka Bhuna, dámelos.

 

— Tú tienes un novio millonario que te puede comprar todo lo que quieras — dice riendo y mordiendo con ganas, con toda la intención de molestar a Jensen — Además he trabajado todo el día, este es mi pago.

 

— Tú eres un millonario, así que vete a la mierda. — toma un tenedor de plástico de la bolsa y se siente frente a Kane a comer. — y no es cierto, no solo como y duermo, además, estaba pensando en la mañana que bien podíamos irnos a la playa este fin de semana, esta nieve de los cojones me hace enfadar.

 

— ¿Tú y yo? ¿Tu mujercita te deja? — molesta, haciendo que Jared ruede los ojos y se dirija de inmediato a sus maletas de nuevo, para seguir sacando sus cosas, mientras escucha a Ackles casi atragantarse con su comida.

 

— Tiene que trabajar. Y yo necesito aire fresco. Probablemente vaya a Richardson. Alaina quiere irse conmigo a Montreal, por lo de la reunión con El Científico Loco, dice que soy su seguro de vida.

 

— Descarada genia — sonrío riendo, deteniéndose un segundo — Jensen... felicidades, por todo esto, tu sabes.

 

— ¿Todo qué? ¿Asentar mi vida? No hay nada por lo que felicitar, al menos que vayas a decirme que me gane unas vacaciones a unas ruinas paradisíacas donde pasare el resto de mi vida entre comida del paraíso y licor, entonces podrás felicitarme.

 

— Tú sabes porque lo menciono.

 

En cierta forma es cierto, Jensen tiene con Jared algo que ha buscado toda su vida, la tranquilidad y el amor, que nunca pensó para él y la posibilidad de una familia, una que le acepte y quiera como es.

 

Pero todos esos años de libertinaje no le habían hecho un hombre sumiso que bajaba la cabeza cuando tenía que hacerlo. De hecho, la pelea de hace unos meses que había acabado en el proponiéndole matrimonio a Jared, cada vez más se le volvía una excusa, en lo más profundo, sabía que había sido un movimiento arriesgado para que este no le dejara.

 

Lo había atado a él, pero cada día que pasaba encerrado en esa casa, leyendo periódicos, recibiendo las noticias por parte de sus informantes, dándose cuenta de que el mundo se iba a la mierda, se sentía más y más enfermo.

 

— Voy a dejar el bar... y el consejo. — anuncio, dejando no solo a Kane, también a Jared paralizado. — tienen un puesto libre en una frutería no muy lejos de aquí, trabajare de seis a seis.

 

No es como si de pronto todo estuviera mal... sabía que las cosas se ponían peor día a día, sin ninguna explicación más que simplemente estaba pasando, era como el curso natural de esa podrida sociedad, pero las constantes desapariciones de humanos y fenómenos, las desgarrantes muertes, le dan simplemente una noción de que algo grande esta por pasar.

 

— Pero porque... — Kane está demasiado sorprendido dejando el tenedor sobre la mesa.

 

— Pero Jen, porque dejarías el bar, no digas esas cosas.

 

— Voy a dárselo a Somerhalder, y Steve esta por ser mayor de edad. No tiene sentido que siga aferrándome a algo así... además, ahora tenemos a Jared, el hará el trabajo político que yo en seis años no pude hacer. La gente le seguirá con nuestro matrimonio consumado. — se encoge de hombros. — Será bueno para todos tener un nuevo cambio.

 

— Claro que no, hombre no te ofendas pero apenas conocemos a Padalecki — gruño sin importarle una mierda que Jared este ahí delante y le mire sin ninguna expresión en su rostro — El consejo no va a aceptarle, yo no voy a aceptarle, no tienes que quedarte atrás de él como si fuera tu lugar y una mierda, ¡Una mierda!

 

— ¿Entonces donde es mi lugar? ¿Afuera? ¿Pretendiendo que tengo control de mí mismo? ¿Que soy una persona serena? — cuestiono, sin alzar la voz. — es tiempo que dé un paso atrás. No puedo seguir haciendo esto. No ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.

 

— Lo tienes, sabes que lo tienes incluso sabes que ha mejorado desde que estas con el — señala a Jared con enojo — Porque quieres cuidarle y protegerle y eso no va a pasar quedándote atrás, como un jodido cobarde — murmuro caminando hasta donde los muebles apilados estaban y tomando su chaqueta — Me voy... necesito un trago, hablamos mañana.

 

Padalecki estaba congelado a su lado, observando atentamente como Jensen colocaba su rostro entre sus manos y dejaba salir un largo suspiro, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, y estaba seguro de que no era solo por el frío que se colaba por la puerta abierta de la casa, sino que era porque estaba conteniéndose para no llorar.

 

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Que había mejorado en Jensen? ¿Eran los poderes de los que se negaba a hablarle? ¿Era eso?

 

Camino lentamente hacia su novio, notando como Jensen parecía ponerse más alterado con su cercanía, su cuerpo seduciéndose con sollozos silenciosos, que rompieron con fuerza en el lugar cuando él le acarició los hombros y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, acaricio su cabello, dejando que Jensen llorara en su pecho, se desahogara como nunca le había visto hacerlo.

 

Parecía desolado, tan abatido que le hizo sentir como la peor mierda de toda la tierra. ¿Cómo podría seguir adelante con el plan de su padre cuando este hombre había luchado tanto por construir una ciudad de iguales? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo ahora que escuchaba de la boca de Jensen lo mucho que confiaba en el dejándole a cargo de algo por lo que había luchado?

 

Quizás nunca confiaría completamente en los humanos, quizás nunca realmente podría tolerarlos demasiado, pero sí podía dejar atrás una parte de su rencor, si eso cumplía el sueño de Jensen y le hacía sonreír, sus padres lo comprenderían ¿Cierto? — Shhuu está bien, todo está bien Jensen.

 

— No está bien. Nunca nada va a estar bien, hay mucha muerte aquí, hay demasiada maldad... — sollozo, aferrándose a Jared como hace años se había aferrado a la vida. — solo quiero disfrutar del tiempo que me queda a tu lado, no me importa si eres demasiado frío o si no te gusta salir, solo me importa que me amas, ¿Eso debería ser suficiente para ser feliz? ¿Cierto?

 

— Hey— dice con una sonrisa pequeña — Te dije que saldríamos más ¿No? — cuando Jensen asiente contra su pecho él le acaricia el cabello una vez más — Es una parte medular, pero para ser feliz también implica que sigas con tus proyectos personales, en los que esta vez estaré yo para apoyarte, no estarás solo nunca más Jen.

 

— Solo no quiero llenarme de odio de nuevo... no quiero que nuestros hijos se llenen de odio, no quiero que toda estupidez sea transmitida a las siguientes generaciones... como paso conmigo y con muchos otros, no tienes idea de cuán importante es para mí que... solo... — la mandíbula le temblaba mientras miraba a Padalecki a los ojos. — ...no quiero sufrir más.

 

— No vas a sufrir más... no vas a odiar a nadie más, porque estaré contigo siempre y nuestros hijos también, no tendrás motivo alguno para odiar Jen, nunca más — le besa suavemente, sin saber que Jensen si piensa que puede tener nuevamente un objetivo para odiar... odiar mucho y convertirse en algo peligroso, sí... si alguien le quitara a Jared.

 

— Pues la odio a ella, me hace sentir tan celoso. — sollozo, dejando que su labio inferior resbalara en un puchero. — eres mío, solo mío. Quiero que seas mío.

 

— Lo soy, Jen — repitió, acariciando con uno de sus dedos su puchero — Fuiste el primero para mí y espero que seas quien me acompañe hasta el último de mis días.

 

— Pues sí... haré eso... ¿Debería disculparme con Christian, verdad?

 

— Sí cariño — le responde sonriendo — Te amo.

 

— Yo ni tanto, eres aburrido. — alzo sus piernas, colocándolas sobre las de Jared, sus pies descalzos frotándose con los muslos de Padalecki para calentarse. — ¿Cómo es que tienes muchos libros y ni un vibrador? ¿Qué clase de diversión tienes cuando estas solo?

 

— Idiota — se queja cruzándose de brazos — Pues, es solo que mi tutor siempre llevaba muchos libros, una y otra vez, no me daba tiempo para muchas cosas más... supongo que de ahí me hice lo aburrido que mencionas.

 

— Está bien, mi amor. Estoy feliz con quien eres, y si tú no has intentado cambiar la terrible persona que soy, no voy a intentar que tu trasero se haga más divertido.

 

— Pensé que mi trasero era la parte más divertida de mi. — dice viendo a Jensen con una expresión de ironía en su rostro. — A veces sí que eres un tonto, ¿Sabes? — se separa, regresando hacia las cajas a medio abrir.

 

— Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaay... no es cierto. Soy un hombre adulto y sensible que a veces se confunde. Y tu culo no es divertido, es sumamente sexy, un culito redondo y pomposo...

 

— No intentes arreglarlo. — dice con un puchero. — No solo me dices aburrido siempre, sino que ahora también a mi trasero...

 

— Bebé... bebito, mira como haces ese puchero adorable... — Padalecki le miro incrédulo al escuchar el tono baboso con el que Ackles le hablaba.

 

— No me hables así... me siento extraño. — molesta y Jensen se está acercando a él esta vez, con una sonrisa suave en su rostro que le hace quedarse en el lugar en donde está, totalmente sumiso a la caricia que recibe en su rostro.

 

— Gracias por aguantarme, en serio. Ya viste a Chris, salió corriendo, es un buen amigo... pero no le gusta quedarse cerca cuando sabe que soy mentalmente inestable. — susurro, acercándose a Padalecki aún más para abrazarle por la cintura. — ¿Montamos la estantería juntos? Así podrás colocar tus libros y esa hermosa foto allí, ¿Sí?

 

— Siempre me quedare contigo. — responde sonriendo, es una sonrisa que Jensen sabe que pocas personas han visto, que Jared no ha dejado que nadie le conozca de la forma en que lo está haciendo — Amo esa foto, gracias...

 

— Eras un chiquillo adorable... pero luces tan triste... — mirando la foto más detenidamente, Jensen comienza a moverse al centro de la sala, buscando la pared que ya había taladrado para colgar sus propios cuadros, los que había quitado por miedo a que Jared viera quien era realmente, pero vamos, que algún día tendría que salir la verdad a la luz.

 

— Supongo que ansiaba libertad. — responde con nostalgia, siguiendo a Jensen con pasos perezosos. — ¿Quieres que mandemos a comprar algo?

 

— No, la comida india aun esta buena. — respondió distraído, dejando la foto enmarcada en el suelo antes de tomar la bolsa de clavos en el suelo y el martillo. — voy a comenzar a acomodarla.

 

— Bien. — contesto con nostalgia, ver a la persona con la que se va a casar colocar suavemente lo necesario para colgar la foto de sus padres le llena de emoción, porque es como si pudiera casi presentarles, como si no estuviera metido en ese plan y ellos no hubieran muerto.

 

Es muy tarde cuando se van a la cama, pero todos los libros de Jared están colocados en la nueva repisa, ordenados alfabéticamente y bien ajustados; lo suficiente para lucir elegantes aunque estén algo desgastado. Ackles también ha puesto de los suyos allí, libros que con los años ha ido acumulando por la cantidad de universitarios que han pasado por su vida, y que ahora hacen una buena y variada colección de tomos diferentes.

 

Hay muchas fotos colgadas en la pared, con marcos relucientes, resaltando en la pared color verde menta. Solo un sofá individual ha sobrevivido a la purga de Ackles de la casa, el resto ha sido apilado afuera en el pasillo del edificio. La casa tiene un nuevo aire, y aunque Jensen planea hacer muchas cosas más, irse a la cama con Jared es la mejor decisión.

 

Puede que aún le siente mal el tener que quedarse encerrado en la casa por Jared, pero sabe que es el quien tiene que hacer la vida de ambos más amena, que Jared es un hombre de costumbres, y que él tiene el poder de hacerle feliz.

 

Y a la vez sabe que Jared hará su propio esfuerzo para que salgan más, porque cada uno está pendiente del otro, de lo que quieren y lo que sienten, porque se quieren tanto que hasta Sanguine cela y protege a Jared como nunca ha hecho con nadie.


	18. Capítulo 17 El amor de Nosotros

 

— ¿Hoy? ¿No es un poco fin de semana para eso?

 

Esta bajo las sabanas, con el edredón de jirafas colocado por encima de la boca, por lo que su voz suena ahogada, tiene los ojos aun adormilados mientras ve a su novio a la cara. A veces le sorprende como es que Padalecki puede levantarse a las cinco de la mañana, prepararse un batido energético, cepillarse los dientes e irse a correr hasta las seis, el barrio no es tan mal barrio, pero Jared prefiere usar el parque del centro para correr, por lo que Robert Redford está muy temprano allí para llevarle.

 

Es increíble que aun después del mini maratón, regrese a casa chorreando sudor y con un subidón que hasta ahora le ha costado igualar, en especial cuando son las siete treinta y Padalecki quiere que salgan, "porque si, Jensen, dormir tanto no es bueno para la salud, pareces un oso hibernando" y "vamos, ¿No querías salir más?"

 

Será cabrón. Él quiere dormir, porque si, pero cuando se pone en plan "hagamos algo", también es muy difícil decirle que no.

 

— No quiero ir a por tus muebles a las jodidas... — gira su cabeza una vez más al reloj. — Siete y treinta y cuatro de la mañana. Y una mierda.

 

— No seas quejica — ríe empujando a su novio por el hombro — Iremos a desayunar, compraremos algunas cosas, comeremos un poco más e iremos por los muebles, ¿Qué tal?, será un buen sábado, ¡vamooooos, Jen!

 

— Y una mierda, he dicho. — repite, acurrucándose a un lado de la cama, pero Padalecki le hace una bola en el edredón y lo toma en brazos de imprevisto, haciéndole chillar mientras intenta liberarse. — ¿Qué haces? — forcejea, pero es inútil, antes de darse cuenta, está en el suelo del baño, sobre su edredón, con Jared sonriéndole mientras se desnuda para darse una ducha. — tu eres el que no está bien de la cabeza, madrugando tanto. — se queja, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al lavabo para lavarse la cara.

 

— Trabajo demasiado entre semana, hoy es sábado y estoy viviendo oficialmente con mi novio, pronto esposo así que quiero salir a pasear, ¿No te gusta la idea? — pregunto sonriendo, dejando caer al suelo su pantaloneta.

 

— No. — fue su seca respuesta mientras se lavaba los dientes, dándole una mirada asesina a Padalecki. —No cuando aún no soy persona.

 

— Eres adorable así — responde simplemente entrado a la ducha y soltando un suspiro cuando el agua tibia le hace suspirar.

 

— Calla esa boca. — jadea, limpiándose la boca con el enjuague bucal antes de darle un vistazo a Padalecki. Le gustaría sentirse más vivo por las mañanas para disfrutar de la vista de esa hermosa masa de músculos bajo la ducha todas las mañanas, esa piel tostada húmeda por el agua, el cabello empapado llegándole un poquito más abajo de la base de su nuca, su expresión de placer bajo el chorro.

 

Mira la erección que se le ha hecho más evidente en los pantalones, y no hace más que mascullar entre dientes, antes de darse la vuelta, secándose el rostro con la toalla de manos y regresando a la habitación.

 

— No molestes, adoro ducharme después de correr — menciona antes de que Jensen se marche pensando que el agua es como una extensión más de su cuerpo, tan ligero y tranquilo como sabe que es el verdadero Jared.

 

— Eso es porque vienes sudado como un cerdo. — casi se cae al tropezar con el edredón, y lo enreda en su pierna para arrastrarlo al cuarto, ni molestándose en recogerlo cuando se está tirando en la cama de nuevo.

 

— Porque hago ejercicio — grito desde el baño — ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¿Alguna ligera idea?

 

— Si, eso es lo que haces cuando estas teniendo sexo. — replico, sujetándose la cabeza. Joder con el madrugador, aunque ya que se había lavado la boca y la cara, se sentía más despierto, pero aun ligeramente malhumorado.

 

— No solo en el sexo ¿Sabes? — murmuro más cerca saliendo del baño totalmente desnudo y secando su cabello — Bueno, si es la única forma con placer de por medio, pero correr sienta bastante bien, Jen, ¡En serio!

 

— ¿En qué? A mí me gusta ser medio fondón, no como tú, que eres todo solidez por cada esquina. — solo habían pasado diez minutos, joder, ahora era la parte cuando tenía que armarse de fuerzas para coger ropa del armario.

 

— Bueno, bueno, me gusta mi cuerpo, porque si, solo porque si "mientras en mejor forma este, mejor resiste mi cuerpo mi propio poder" — pensó Jared sonriendo.

 

— Eres un narcisista eso es lo que pasa, te cuesta admitirlo, pero al final serás como esos políticos que se inyectan botox para que no se le vean las arrugas y se echan maquillaje para las entrevistas. — toma la almohada de Jared, y se la lanza con fuerza.

 

Lo que no espera es que Padalecki la ataje con una velocidad casi inhumana, devolviéndosela en un gesto premeditado.

 

— ¿Qué? —ríe irónicamente — Claro que no, cuando me has visto ponerme algo en la cara — molesta sin notar que Jensen se ha quedado sorprendido.

 

Porque, nadie puede tener esa velocidad siendo simplemente humano, ¿Cierto? ¿Sería su imaginación?

 

— Pues eso... — murmura, tomando la almohada y mirándola con curiosidad, antes de que el mono de su novio se esté subiendo a la cama, concretamente sobre su cuerpo, desnudo y mojado, es lo más desagradable y excitante que Jensen haya visto. — Lo único que haces es provocar.

 

— ¿Yo? — dice con una sonrisa inocente acariciando la mejilla de Jensen mientras deja su culo contra la polla aun cubierta de su prometido — ¡Jamás, soy un hombre de principios...!

 

— ¿De principios? — acariciando la cintura estrecha de Padalecki, deja que sus manos le recorran libremente, causando un suspiro erótico en Jared que es capaz de erizarle todos los vellos del cuerpo. Esta duro, pero no quiere pensar demasiado en ello aun cuando su polla este bien calentita entre los glúteos desnudos de Padalecki.

 

— Si, no tengo sexo antes del matrimonio — dice y ambos están riendo con tantas ganas que Jensen siente como el mal humor se disipa un poco.

 

Cuando esta vestido y más despierto, esperando al chofer de Jared. Recuerda que este le ha prometido desayunar fuera, por lo que enseguida su estómago se revela contra él y comienza a pedir comida a gritos. No es difícil conseguir un sitio para desayunar a esas horas de la mañana, aunque un sábado los locales están algo vacíos tan temprano.

 

Es cómodo comer con Jared fuera para variar.

 

Es cómodo ir a un lugar que si lo pidiera le limpiarían la comisura de la boca con una servilleta, aunque no sea su estilo, admite que ese tipo de lugares cocinan bien y que su estómago es demasiado quisquilloso con la comida como para oponerse. Hablan de lo que quieren en el apartamento, Jensen se tiene que burlar de Jared cuando escucha que quiere una enorme pantalla en la sala, de esas inteligentes en las que hasta puedes jugar angry birds, siente que ese es el objetivo más alto, como si no tuviera el puto juego instalado en todas partes.

 

A veces no sabe ni porque se sorprende de que en el fondo, Jared sea un chiquillo, compensando la poca infancia que tuvo, supone. Pero él nunca ha sido mucho de gadgets tecnológicos, tiene un teléfono personal porque todo el mundo le llama, y una televisión, DVD y videocasete porque en algo más que ver el techo tenía que entretenerse. Es Padalecki quien ha traído dos laptops a la casa, y quien tiene el delicado Ipad para navegar cuando está en la cama, y ese teléfono ridículamente grande que le hace ver tan elegante.

 

Dice que si, por supuesto, si Jared quiere fardar del dinero que tiene, él no va a quejarse. Siempre ha pensado que el dinero está hecho para gastarse.

 

— Entonces, ¿Vamos al mall? — pregunto, con el estómago lleno y totalmente despierto mientras veía por la ventana del Cadillac. No había cruzado una palabra con el chofer, tenía la impresión de que como a toda la familia de Padalecki, no le agradaba.

 

— Si supongo que es buen lugar para empezar — menciono sonriendo mientras deja un beso en la mejilla de Jensen — ¿¡Crees que sería muy raro si fuéramos a unos de esos salones de juego!?

 

— Tienes treinta y uno, Jared, no veintiséis. — responde sin mirarlo, hace mucho tiempo que no viene al centro de la ciudad en un fin de semana.

 

— Si, supongo que tienes razón — murmuro con decepción y si, un puchero en su rostro.

 

— No hagas esa cara, tonto, no puedes ir por ahí mostrándole a la gente que eres un inmaduro. — se burla, girándose a Jared y abrazándose a su cintura. — necesitas mantener un semblante sereno, ¿Crees que me embriago frente a la gente que cree en mí?

 

— Creo que si te embriagas delante de personas que creen en ti... Por ejemplo Christian — se queja cuando siente el pellizco de Jensen — Esta bien, lo sé, entiendo tu punto, demasiado importante para una sala de videojuegos, que mala suerte.

 

— Si, demasiado frívolo también. — separándose de Jared, apenas y espera a que el auto estacione en una zona segura, para bajarse de él, es un movimiento arriesgado que hace que Redford frene en seco el auto, por poco colisionando con un Chevy frente a ellos.

 

 

El mall esta justo frente a ellos, una sólida estructura de metal vanguardista, que Jensen no visita desde que salió de compras con Steve en busca de un regalo de cumpleaños para Samantha Ferris. El sitio posee cuatro pisos y un cine incorporado que lo hace aún más grande. No recuerda la última vez que se quedó a ver una película hasta el final en ese lugar.

 

La ropa semi elegante no atrae miradas, pese a ser atractivo, pero tan pronto tiene a la alta figura de Padalecki detrás, puede escuchar los murmullos.

 

Puede notar los suspiros y miradas sonrojadas de un grupo de chiquillas que de inmediato sacan sus cámaras, seguramente han reconocido a Jared y como la sonrisa en su rostro es algo tan extraño en el cuándo esta en público, que están cautivadas.

 

— Eres todo un rompecorazones, ¿No? — se burla Ackles, dejándose coger de la mano, porque Sanguine se está dando de golpes contra sus paredes mentales. Posesivo de mierda.

 

— Un poco supongo, mi hermano menor dice que es por la altura, solo por eso — comento sonriendo, complacido de que Ackles aceptara tomar su mano.

 

— No esperaba eso como respuesta. ¿Me compras un helado, mi amor? — pregunto con una sonrisa, de esas que no predecían nada bueno para Padalecki que por un momento temió por su carrera política.

 

— Mmm ¿Si? — caminan juntos a una heladería pequeña, de colores llamativos que tiene pequeños niños en fotografía que claramente disfrutan de los helados que el lugar ofrece, desde los normales hasta los extraños, Jared piensa en ellos así porque aún no comprende como las frutas y el helado puede saber tan bien, siendo tan distintas.

 

— Mira quiero ese de chocolate y que tenga las fresas más frescas. — le dijo a Jared, sosteniéndose de su cintura con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el pecho a Jared.

 

Estaba llamando la atención de todos y todas, algunos lo llamarían quizás como que estaba "marcando territorio", pero Jared no estaba dándose cuenta de ello, pensando aun lo extraño que eran esos helados que parecían que a Jensen también le gustaban. —Buenas tardes, me podría dar el helado con fresas muy frescas.

 

No noto como la dependienta perdía el aliento antes de moverse a buscar lo que Padalecki le pedía, bueno, lo que el Senador Padalecki le pedía. Era bastante popular, eso le gustaba, la gente aceptaba a Jared Padalecki, aceptaba su autoridad y sus ideas, eso era una buena señal, aunque solo fuera en esta ciudad.

 

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar cariño? —pregunto sonriendo suavemente, dirigiéndose a él de forma diferente a como hablaba a las demás personas, tenía que admitir que eso le gusto... A él y Sanguine.

 

— No, me conformo con un helado, ya cuando me lo coma veremos que más compramos. — sonrío cuando Jared pago la cuenta y ambos se alejaron, aún bastante juntos. — veamos, ¿Quieres ir a ver televisores, alfombras o cosas del hogar?

 

— Televisores. — contesto feliz lamiendo con cuidado su helado — ¿Deberíamos comprar cosas de cocina?, casi nunca cocinamos.

 

— Si, pero hace falta una nueva escoba para barrer, la última te la cargaste, y necesitamos una jabonera extra, porque como sigas usando mi jabón por "accidente", vamos a tener una discusión épica. — succiono el contenido de la cucharilla plástica antes de hacer un sonido con la garganta. — y hacen falta esos pañuelitos para la mesa de café.

 

— Esta bien. — menciona rodando los ojos — ¿Eso quiere decir que tengo que comprar jabón verdad?

 

— Pues claro, que vayas oliendo a mi confunde a Sanguine. — respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

— Si en cuanto a él… - se queda en silencio unos segundos jugando con su cuchara de un lado a otro en la pequeña taza de color marfil que contiene su helado, hasta que decide llevarse un poco a sus labios. - Es decir, ¿Crees que Sanguine me odie?

 

— ¿Sanguine? — mirando a Jared de cerca, sonríe. — supongo que sí, el no confía mucho en la gente. Le han hecho mucho daño, necesita más tiempo.

 

— Oh, se lo que es eso... Aunque a la vez sé que es muy diferente — se muerde el labio mirando a Jensen — Sé que la otra vez me negué a hablar de ello, pero él me lastimo... Pero, creo que... No fue como si perdiera el control, no adrede como si lo han hecho otras personas ¿Entiendes?

 

— Claro, que entiendo. Él se disculpa por eso. — desviando su mirada, se negó a ver a Jared mientras decía esas cosas. — No confiaba para nada en ti... o en... bueno, ya eso no importa, tu estas aquí, el también, todos felices.

 

— Está bien, no tiene que confiar en mí... La verdad es que eso es algo que se gana.

 

— Si, eso sí. No preguntes nada más aquí, cariño. — la sonrisa de Jensen era tensa cuando le mira a los ojos. — Las paredes tienen oídos y ojos.

 

— Oh — menciona algo nervioso — Esta bien, lo siento, además esta es nuestra salida, lo siento. — señalo una tienda de grandes ventanales que mostraba unas hermosos y enormes pantallas — Vamos a comprar la pantalla.

 

— Está bien.

 

"Y tu encantado que pregunte por ti."

 

No deja de sonreír mientras se deja llevar por Jared, quedándose unos minutos afuera mientras ambos comían de sus helados, Jared tomándose tres fotos en ese periodo corto de tiempo.

 

"PoR SUpuEsto quE preGUnTe pOR mI es uNA deLicia" — escucho en su mente.

 

Que sorprendente era la gente cuando veía a alguien que salía en la TV. Si Ackles quería rodar los ojos mientras se alejaba a echar el botecito de plástico.

 

"Estas enfermo". Replico, dudando de su sanidad mental al escucharse pelear con Sanguine que estaba más despierto de lo que él lo estaba. Vamos, que era el quien se había dado cuenta de que les seguían entre toda esa gente que les vigilaba bien fuera con ojo crítico o con admiración.

 

Sanguine no era estúpido. Había tenido un poco de razón cuando había dicho hace mucho tiempo que la clave de sobrevivir había sido "No confíes en nadie".

 

Sin embargo él se había siempre ensañado en seguir abriéndose a las personas, así Christian, Ian e incluso Steve habían llegado a su vida, quizás hasta Jared... Pero siempre era algo parcial, algo que no superara la seguridad que siente muchas veces. Jared estaba yendo más allá mucho más allá.

 

— Me gusta ese, es súper grande, Chris se va a morir de envidia. — se burla, viendo el enorme televisor de SESENTA pulgadas. — Aunque me gusta más este, porque los bordes son como... no sé, de pintura verde metalizada creo, además es táctil, para ti.

 

— Podré jugar con él. — replico emocionado — Y bueno, por qué te gusta molestar a Christian, ¿verdad? — pregunto sonriendo mientras caminaba a ver el televisor de cerca.

 

— Un poco sí, pero si a ti te hace ilusión una cosa así, tampoco es que vaya a negarme. — no le dice a Jared que él ya estaba bien con su televisor porque no quiere ofenderlo, pero le hace gracia que el Senador sea el típico niñato rico en el fondo. Ya se lo demostró el día que se conocieron.

 

— Me hace ilusión antes no la había comprado porque pensé que no tenía gracia... Tu sabes, verla solo.

 

— ¿Por qué? Tienes a tus hermanos para acompañarte. Además, nadie está completamente solo, Jared. — cruzándose de brazos, se giró hacia otros televisores, viendo si había algo que necesitaba.

 

— Sí supongo que sí. — menciono con nostalgia, había empezado con el tiempo a adorar a sus hermanos, por supuesto que sí... pero eso no había eliminado las pesadillas de noche, el calor desmedido que pareció gravado en su piel, los gritos, ni muchos menos el dolor, mucho menos cuando había pasado toda su infancia entrenando para adquirir un control que siempre se ha esfumado de sus manos, una y otra vez.

 

Así que, aunque creció en compañía, siente que lo hizo solo con nada más en mente que prepararse para el plan. Plan del que ahora quería escapar desesperadamente.

 

— Oh, mira, este funciona para el cuarto, es pequeño y funcional. — señalo, moviéndose de inmediato del lado de Jared para continuar viendo.

 

— Sí — siguió a Jensen con pasos lentos, sus pensamientos estaban fuera de ese lugar, por lo que no estaba escuchando realmente a Ackles, incluso choco con este — Oh, lo siento.

 

— ¿Qué te pasa? — la mano de Jensen le tomo con cuidado, sonriendo levemente. — ¿Quieres ir a otra tienda?

 

— No — negó levemente. — Esta, es perfecta, solo me distraje por un segundo.

 

— Estas compras van a ser bastante cortas. Está bien. Hagamos esto de una vez. — separándose de Padalecki, se movió para buscar a un dependiente, sin esperar a una respuesta por parte de su prometido.

 

Robert estuvo allí en segundos después de que Padalecki lo llamara. Y fue el quien se llevó al dependiente con las largas cajas al auto, para que así ellos no tuvieran que dejar el mall por un segundo. Continuaron caminando, cogidos de la mano, pese a que Jensen ya no sentía que Jared estaba allí con él. Solo Sanguine le acompañaba, acechando en su cabeza con ideas escalofriantes.

 

Sabía que algo había llevado a Jared a ese estado, donde solo su cuerpo le acompañaba, mientras que su cabeza daba un sin fin de vueltas, sobre algo que seguramente no podría decirle y que a su vez estaba relacionado con que su sombra fuera un desastre, en palabras de Somerhalder.

 

Dios, no quería preocuparse por eso ahora. Quería sentirse feliz.

 

— Oh mira, debemos entrar allí, contigo, necesito sabanas más largas. — sonrío, tirando de Jared para entrar en la tienda. — compremos algo con muchos hilos, y varios edredones, que hace frío en el apartamento.

 

— ¿En serio? — pregunto con curiosidad, más cuando nota la sonrisa de Jensen concentrada en el — Me gusta cuando haces esto, simplemente sonreírme...

 

— ¿Por qué? Solo estoy feliz de que decidieras pasar este día conmigo. — sonrío, tomando a Padalecki de la barbilla y dejando un polémico beso en estos.

 

Escucha exclamaciones de sorpresa alrededor, más cuando Jared le regresa un suave beso también.

 

— Si, supongo que sí... Vamos por tus sabanas, cariño.

 

Eso es lo que quería, que Jared volviera a concentrarse en ellos, que dejara lo que sea que le preocupara al menos por ese día para que solo fueran una pareja más comprando cosas, nada más.

 

— Tienes buen gusto en sabanas, esto es suavecito. — no podía apartar su rostro de la bonita sabana que se frotaba sin cesar. —con esto no saldré nunca de la cama. — anuncio, soltando un gemido placentero mientras veía a Padalecki darle a la dependienta varios juegos de sabanas matrimoniales.

 

— Hey que no las compro para que duermas Jen — se queja y suena tan adorable que la dependienta solo suspira mientras observa a ambos.

 

— ¿Y para que las compras entonces? — cuestiono, demasiado feliz para sonar enfadado. — Son tan suavecitas...

 

— Porque me gusta verte feliz — suspira terminando de pagar y tomando las bolsas entre sus manos y empezando a salir de la tienda.

 

Es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por hacer feliz a Ackles y precisamente por eso se preocupa/altera de que el plan de su padre le preocupe tanto, pero supone que años y años de espera impedirán que se revele contra el hombre que le dio una razón para vivir.

 

Almuerzan en un elegante grill, carne texana que hace que Jensen se sienta bien al lado de Jared, que atiende más personas de lo que come, mucha gente influyente se pasa por allí para apoyar su candidatura, y más de uno le hace un cheque con su nombre y se lo pasa sin ninguna vergüenza.

 

Le sorprende lo que es ser una figura como Jared. El hizo de este estado un sitio neutral y seguro, y nunca en su vida vio un puto duro por el esfuerzo. Todo fue algo sumamente altruista.

 

Jared no acepta ni rechaza cualquiera de los cheques o invitaciones costosas, con una expresión tan fría que quizás por segundos rayaba en el desinterés, que quizás por eso la gente se sorprendía tanto mientras le había visto sonreír esta tarde. Sanguine opina, demasiado alto en su cabeza para su gusto, que Jared detesta a la mitad de las personas que se les han acercado, si no es que a todas.

 

"mE gusTa eSa faceTa... Creo qUE puede SER odiO"

 

— ¿Que te gusto de mí, Jared?

 

— ¿Uh? — Jared termina de morder el pequeño pan tostado de acompañante que les habían dejado y hace una mueca pensativa — Tu sonrisa, fue lo primero. Era una combinación entre algo dulce e irónico, después la fuerza de tu carácter, lo cálido que es tu cuerpo y conforme te conozco más, la firmeza de tus ideales.

 

— Mucha gente sonríe mejor que yo, ¿Así que porque?

 

— El día en que ese fenómeno me ataco, estaba muy asustado porque, no sé si te lo he dicho, pero mis padres murieron envueltos en llamas, hasta que solo eran cuerpos incinerados — responde, jugando con el vino que contiene su copa, moviéndolo de un lado a otro. — Tu sonrisa, en ese instante me hizo sentir tan a gusto y seguro, había y sigue habiendo algo en ti que me tiraba a la vida Jen, simplemente supe que eras tú.

 

— Eso tiene mérito, mi primer pensamiento de ti es que eras otro niñito rico más, asustado y cobarde, además de prepotente. — se encoge de hombros, sin sentirse culpable de haberlo hecho.

 

— Lo soy... Nunca he sido mucho más de eso — se encoge de hombros regresando su atención a la comida — ¿Qué te hizo darme una oportunidad, entonces?

 

— Tenía dos meses sin tener sexo, y esa misma noche descubrí que eras Senador, así que mis fantasías sexuales se hicieron recurrentes después de esa noche. Entonces te apareciste en mi bar, y pensé que no podía perder la oportunidad de tenerte conmigo aunque sea una noche.

 

— Oh... — dice simplemente para seguir comiendo su almuerzo en silencio.

 

— Eres un romántico, debajo de toda esa actitud frívola con la gente que te apoya, que espera algo de ti. Yo también esperaba grandes cosas de ti, Jared, pero ahora... solo quiero que sobrevivas.

 

— ¿Para tenerme aunque sea una noche más? — indaga arqueando una ceja.

 

— Para que puedas ver que un mundo mejor es posible, y que no todo el mundo está lleno de odio. Cuando hagas eso, entonces estaré listo para el siguiente paso. — tomo de su cerveza de raíz un largo trago, antes de colocarla en la mesa nuevamente.

 

— A veces pienso si realmente quieres casarte conmigo. — respondió en voz baja — A veces parece que no soy lo suficientemente bueno o algo así... ¿Quieres postre?

 

— Tú no estás listo para el matrimonio, Jared. Llevamos un poco más de un año juntos, estas aprendiendo a estar en una relación de pareja, casarte no es algo de meses, es algo que las parejas hacen después de cinco o seis años de conocerse, pero me asusta perderte.

 

— Entonces, solo lo pediste para darme lo que quería, ¿Cierto? — pregunto decepcionado, de repente había perdido el apetito, desde que habían empezado aquello, él había tenido que esforzarse mucho para que Jensen le diera una oportunidad, es como si desde el inicio, no hubiera sido merecedor ni siquiera de una consideración y era cierto, los instintos de Jensen no estaban tan equivocados. Pero dolía pensar que Jensen nunca sintiera más que atracción física y resistencia, que aun ahora, no pueda ver algo más en él.

 

— Jared. Estas perdiendo el enfoque de la situación, hice algo que era importante para ti, porque tú eres importante para mí, porque tú le estas dando un nuevo sentido a mi vida, una perspectiva nueva de sobrevivencia, siempre me mantienes viendo al frente, ¿Recuerdas? — le tomo de las manos, sin importarle la resistencia de Jared. – eres una persona complicada, me tomara años antes de conocerte verdaderamente, pero tu yo real, esta tan vivido para mí, que me sorprende como no pueden otros verlo. Cuan amable y gentil eres, lo respetuoso y delicado que puedes llegar a ser, amigable y adorable, poderoso. Pero sobre todo, inocente.

 

— No soy nada de eso — respondió molesto — Soy tan peligroso como mi familia — se suelta de las manos de Jensen y se levanta asustado, Jensen lo sabe, reconoce esa expresión en su rostro — Necesito, iré al baño... Necesito — se retira torpemente, sintiendo las lágrimas inundar sus ojos, las únicas personas que alguna vez le habían dicho algo así, era sus padres y estaban tan equivocados como Jensen, porque lo único que podía pensar es que era un asesino y estaba destinado a seguir siéndolo. Llego al baño con prisa, abriendo el lavamanos y dejando que el agua que recogió en sus manos golpeara su rostro.

 

Esperando que eso le ayudara a tranquilizarse.

 

Cuando pudo sentirse en control de las emociones tan violentas que recorrían su cuerpo, regreso para conseguirse con su mesa ocupada por una joven pareja que no dejaba de reír, se giró a uno de los camareros, y este le informo algo nervioso que el hombre que lo acompañaba había pagado la cuenta.

 

Ackles no podía hacerle eso a él. Aunque había demostrado ser bastante independiente.

 

Camino hacia afuera luego de agradecer por el servicio recibido, aunque llevaba la vista en alto y su expresión era tan fría como siempre, estaba enojado, herido y caminando sin rumbo en el centro comercial.

 

— Esto es estúpido...

 

Sabía que un puchero se le estaba formando en sus labios, que si no se controlaba los ojos se le iban a aguar y la nariz le iba a chorrear, porque Jensen lo había abandonado, lo había dejado solo en un sitio lleno de gente a la que no conocía y no esperaba conocer.

 

Gente que no llegaba a él, y que cuando recibían su cortesía, se alejaban, contentos con lo que podían. Jensen no había hecho eso había luchado hasta que él le había prestado atención.

 

¿Pero, era realmente porque no podía dejar de pasar un polvo de su tamaño? ¡Nada… Más!

 

Decidió caminar hasta el estacionamiento, una vez que no había encontrado rastro de Ackles en ninguno de los pisos, se mordió las ganas de llamarlo, lo que no esperaba era encontrarlo apoyado en la limosina, en el frío y desolado estacionamiento.

 

— ¿Acabaste?

 

— Estoy más tranquilo, sí. — responde asintiendo varias veces. — Lamento haberme ido de esa forma.

 

— No. Supongo que para ti, yo no era inalcanzable, pero para mí lo eras... joder, lo eres aun. Con toda esa gente admirándote, con todo ese sucio dinero, y los trajes y la personalidad frígida que tienes, y el odio de tu familia... se siente como nadar en un océano sin fondo.

 

— Yo quiero estar contigo, sin importar mi familia, el traje o el dinero... No soy inalcanzable, pero no quiero que hagas cosas solo porque sean importantes para mí, debería serlo para ambos, ¿No? — pregunto con nostalgia. — Deberías estar tan contento como yo...

 

— Estoy feliz, Jared. — respondió, dando un suspiro largo y doloroso. — Pero... eso que dije, no lo dije porque no fuera importante para mí lo que tu sientes o quieres, lo dije porque lo que tu consideras importante yo lo considero importante para mi incluso si no lo era antes. Quiero que seas feliz, pero a veces pareces que tú no quieres eso. Te martirizas cada vez que me ves feliz...

 

— Me lastimo que no sintieras algo por mi más allá de lo físico cuando nos conocimos — explico torpemente — Pero aunque duela no puedo cambiarlo, si ahora eres feliz eso debería bastarme — toma un suspiro enorme acercándose a Ackles y apoyándose en el auto también — Quiero ser feliz, quiero que seas feliz. Lo lamento.

 

— No sentí nada más allá de lo físico. ¿Para qué? ¿Cuán estúpido hubiera sido enamorarme de un hombre que era inalcanzable para mí?

 

Jared dejo su cabeza en el hombro de Ackles y disfruto de su calor tan suave y atrayente a la vez.

 

— Al fin y acabo no lo fui — responde simplemente tomando a Jensen de la mano, los anillos de ambos rozándose.

 

— No... ¿Quién lo habría dicho?

 

— ¿Nos vamos a casa? — pregunto sonriendo.

 

— ¿Vas a darme otro disgusto?

 

— No, bueno, por eso mejor nos vamos a casa que a recoger los muebles — ríe tiene el descaro de reír nerviosamente.

 

— Mmmm... Aún nos queda la mitad del día por delante.


	19. Capítulo 18 Todo lo que hago lo hago por ti

Estaban en el piso de arriba del bar.

 

Este se encontraba cerrado, aún era muy temprano para abrir en un día de semana, e Ian había pedido que se reunieran, era evidente el por qué lo quería, después de la discusión con Kane, había llegado a oídos de Somerhalder que él iba a tener que encargarse del bar, y eso parecía desagradarle.

 

Principalmente, su negación se derivaba del hecho de que el bar fuera una institución para toda la comunidad neutral, aunque a Jensen le costaba aceptar el hecho, mucha gente venía de afuera para pasar un rato ameno allí adentro. Esperando conseguir la paz que les era negada en muchos territorios.

 

— Estas demente, en serio. — Ian apresura un vaso pequeño y decorado con un borde plateado a sus labios, sonriendo cuando el líquido baja por sus labios. — Confiar en Padalecki, teniendo en cuenta que la mitad de sus actos pueden estar siendo controlados por quien sabe que loco y aun así te planteas dejarle, un trabajo de años… ¡De años!

 

— Tú no entiendes porque eres un chiquillo. — colocando su dedo en el medio de la frente de Somerhalder, empujo. — bueno, tampoco tan joven, pero... Woah, es solo que estaba sensible, quería salirme de eso. Quiero salirme.

 

— Pero Jared no está bien, Ackles, no puedes dejarle todo. — reniega de nuevo, enojado y hasta con un tono como si estuviera hablando con alguien que no entiende exactamente lo que dice.

 

— Confío en el... ¿Sabías que va a postular su candidatura el año que viene para la Gobernación? Es un poco rápido, pero... supongo que así es como va esto, tienen que agarrarlo mientras esta en caliente, después de allí son cuatro años como Gobernador, que cumplirá, y luego, según me ha contado, quiere ir más alto... si sabes de lo que hablo.

 

— Demonios... no podemos dejar que alguien con quien sabe que en su cabeza, llegue tan lejos, lo sabes bien. — vuelve a tomar de su bebida, maldiciendo en voz baja. — Deberías gastar tu tiempo en descubrir quien está en su cabeza y de qué manera le influye, en vez de dejarlo todo y dedicarte a seguirle como perro faldero.

 

— Eso es lo que haces cuando... estás enamorado. Le propones matrimonio, te aguantas, te casas, te compras una casa nueva y a tener hijos. — se encoge de hombros. — quizás lo que necesito ahora es lo que ninguno de ustedes me ha podido dar. Y eso es normalidad.

 

— Creo que el señor Padalecki es buena persona — interrumpe Steve, sentándose al lado de ambos con una notebook en sus manos. — Y sé que Jensen estará pendiente si empieza a actuar extraño, porque aunque le estén influenciando eso no cambia la esencia de las personas ¿No?

 

— Por supuesto que no, Jared es aun Jared, el único problema es que a veces no está en control de sus acciones, quien quiera que esté detrás de él, tiene un plan, seguramente sea alguna tontería que esté usando sus ambiciones políticas... hablando de eso. — tomo un trago de su té de menta, recostándose de la silla. — Wesley, ¿Lo has visto?

 

— No... — menciono Ian con un suspiro pequeño — No... pero siento que está en problemas, que esta persona que se metió en su mente, está más allá del control, realmente juega con sus cabezas, cruelmente... algo horrible.

 

— Deberías buscarle... traerlo a tu apartamento y hablar con él. Usar tus técnicas de seducción para sacarle algo de información.

 

— Supongo que podría funcionar... ¿En serio, quieres dejar todo esto? — preguntó directamente.

 

— No. Pero... lo que no he logrado en veinte años, él lo ha hecho en año y medio. Es decepcionante... como si todo mi esfuerzo... hubiera sido para nada.

 

— ¿Nada?, por favor, este asunto de la neutralidad no hubiera empezado sino fuera por ti... nos diste algo en que creer a todas las personas que estábamos hasta el demonio de esto, de humano contra fenómenos, iniciaste la esperanza Jensen a partir de ahí, otras personas indirecta y directamente se unieron y ese éxito, ha sido por los medios que tiene y que admito, tiene buenas estrategias, es un genio el pequeño infeliz.

 

— Cuando lo dices así... —Steve sonrió, mirando como Jensen parecía incapaz de levantar la mirada de la mesa, parecía sumamente avergonzado de escuchar la verdad. — oye, Jen, ¿Qué quieres para el pastel de bodas? Tengo varias opciones de donde puedes enviarlo a hacer, Sterling hace encargos también.

 

Ian ríe, aún le sorprendía lo ligero pero fuerte que era ese chiquillo y como Jensen no solo le había ayudado a él... era algo mutuo, algo que les había ayudado a crecer a cada uno.

 

— No te rías hombre, el pastel es muy importante y tiene que ser lo suficientemente grande para que me pueda dejar un pedazo enorme, además le puse un mensaje a Jared desde tu teléfono y dijo que no importaba el precio... claro que me tuve que hacer pasar por Jensen, pero...

 

— ¿En serio? — Ackles tosió, copiosamente, mirando como Steve se reía. — oye, ¿No le habrás enviado otro mensaje así no?

 

— Solo uno... de sí había restricción para el precio de la comida. — menciona sonrojado. — Dijo que tampoco.

 

— Pero tú para que me haces ver como si quisiera quitarle dinero, no voy a hacer una boda grande, nos vamos a casar en el ayuntamiento y después haremos una cena privada en mi casa.

 

— Pero tiene que ser comida deliciosa. — se queja y no le importa sonar como un niño. — Además, me di cuenta que le encanta mimarte, digo porque respondió "Todo lo que quieras, cariño". — imita con tono demasiado delicado.

 

— Ya voy a enviarle un mensaje... este hombre, ¿Quién se cree que es? — masculló por lo bajo, tomando el celular de la mesa y tecleando furiosamente un "¿Qué haces, bebé?", aun con el ceño fruncido, mientras pretendía estar enfadado. — además, no es problema de ustedes, al único que voy a invitar es a Kane.

 

— ¿Qué? — los dos parecen muy indignados y una parte de Jensen se pregunta si es por la comida.

 

— No puedes hacer eso, soy tu hijo...

 

— Soy uno de tus mejores amigos, hombre como no me vas a invitar.

 

— Pues ya que me suplican así... están invitados los dos. — se recostó de la silla colocando ambas piernas sobre la mesa, dando un suspiro de alivio. — igual, creo que Jared quiere que hagamos la ceremonia en un sitio privado, de esos elegantes.

 

— Idiota. — murmuraron los dos pero tenían una sonrisa en su rostro. — Pero esos lugares, son demasiado grandes y... wow — continuo Steve.

 

— Son demasiado elegantes, todos van a tener que ir de traje y corbata, así que de una vez vayan consiguiendo los trajes. — bajo la mirada a la respuesta de Jared y sonrió, sintiendo como la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas. — mientras tanto, supongo que me tocara elegir mi padrino... pero ya haré un sorteo entre ustedes dos y Kane.

 

— Cuídalo Jensen... — responde Ian con cariño — No he visto que nadie nunca te haga tan feliz.

 

— Pues no me has visto cuando estoy a solas con mi botella de Scotch, de todas formas, viene Navidad, es una mierda de fecha, pero por alguna razón la gente se pone contenta con el fin de año, así que, ¿La decoración?

 

— Idiota, a veces eres tan insensible que no sé cómo te aguanta en serio. — le dice Steve empujando la computadora hacia él. — Mira los pasteles, elige el más grande, piensa en tu hijo que le gusta comer dulces, así que elige.

 

— No puedo hacer eso ahora, Steve, no sé qué sabores le gustan a... ¿Le has preguntado eso también, no? — cuestiono, achicando los ojos mientras miraba a su protegido.

 

— Si. — contesto sin sentirse culpable. — Afortunadamente parece que le encanta los dulces también tiene gustos increíbles.

 

— Uno de estos días, te golpeare... mientras tanto, elije tú, yo con que sepa a licor y tenga chocolate de cualquier tipo, estoy completamente bien.

 

Nota a Steve sonreír y realmente parece emocionado con esto, con su boda, de igual manera Ian o Kane, se pregunta si es realmente extraño que alguien como él vaya a dar este paso, que este considerando incluso tener una familia, algo por lo que levantarse cada mañana.

 

No es que no lo tenga ahora... pero ese calor, esa tranquilidad, que sintió en sus primeros años de vida, pensó que era demasiado efímero para él... demasiado.

 

— Oye... elije panquecitos de esos que vimos en aquella boda a la que me invitaron, la de la chica de la esquina. — sonriendo, le echo un vistazo a lo que Carlson tenía en la pantalla. — y por cierto... ¿Cómo te va con Kane?

 

— Bueno, no lo sé. — comentó su sonrisa volviéndose algo insegura en su rostro — Solo hemos estado besándonos cuando es mi turno y él se pasa por aquí, parece que no se le ocurre la posibilidad de invitarme, a intentar algo más, dice que quiere eso, pero no hace nada.

 

— Kane es una gallina. — acoto Somerhalder. — una gallina total. Ese no va a hacer un movimiento, si de verdad te interesa, lo que tienes que hacer es dar el primer paso tú, ve y lígate a alguien en el bar y vas a ver cómo le salen huevos para invitarte.

 

— ¿Realmente piensan que así reaccionaria? — preguntó curioso.

 

— Yo sí, y si tengo la oportunidad de verle cabreado, pues será aún más genial. — Ackles de inmediato dice, aunque la idea de Steve con alguien, a veces le hacía sentir mal.

 

— Idiotas. — insulta con una sonrisa suave. — Lo intentare, pero no soy muy bueno en esas cosas.

 

 

 

 

— No puedo creer que hayas pasado tantas semanas sin hablarle a Padre, o siquiera hablarme a mí o a Colin, nos has alejado de tu vida, ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué? – Era difícil enfrentarse a Candice cuando estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo como Senador, Padalecki no pudo más que tragar saliva y ponerse de pie, ofreciéndole con un gesto a su hermana, para que se sentara en el sofá de su nueva oficina.

 

Había estado lista en poco tiempo, después de haber sido destruida, era muy elegante. Y estaba decorada a su entero gusto, pero nadie más que sus empleados y la gente habitual del Senado estaban allí.

 

— Candice.— empieza Jared caminando al pequeño pero fino bar que decoraba una de las esquinas de su oficina. — Sí me aparecía por ahí, luego de la jugada que le hice a padre este iba a... darme una lección que no estaba dispuesto a recibir, no soy masoquista. — alude sacando dos copas y un fino vino de una cosecha que había adquirido en uno de sus viajes, el año pasado.

 

— Si, aun va a darte una paliza mental que no vas a ser tu cuando acabe. ¿Pero qué te crees que has hecho? ¿De verdad vas a tirar tantos años de planificación por este hombre que no sirve para nada? ¡Ya le has visto! Es un violento que no respeta a las mujeres.

 

— Nadie ha renunciado al plan. — está mintiendo y aunque seguramente su hermana lo sabe, se decide a ignorarlo completamente, porque no es tan idiota como para decir literalmente sus intenciones hasta que tenga una idea de cómo salir de eso, vivo y con Jensen a su lado. — Pero quiero estar con él, lo amo Candice y sabía que padre no lo aceptaría, aunque tengo derecho a hacer mi vida.

 

— Si, botando a la basura lo que padre ha hecho por ti. No tienes vergüenza, Jared. — estaba de muy mal humor, mientras Padalecki le ofrecía una copa y ella la tomaba, dando un suspiro. — escucha, piénsatelo bien, habla con papá, estoy seguro de que llegaran a un acuerdo.

 

— No estoy botando a la basura nada ¿Qué no le di un impulso a mis candidaturas, que cualquiera desearía? — argumento sonriendo un poco. — Eso es una ofrenda de paz... además, me tiene un poco incómodo que padre siga metiéndose en mi cabeza, cada vez que lo hace me... siento menos yo... no lo sé, es extraño.

 

— Papá solo busca guiarte, tonto. — Candice deja salir un suspiro. — ya que más da... supongo que, ¿Voy a ser madrina?

 

— Claro que sí. — aunque hizo una nota mental, mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermana, de cómo decirle eso a Jensen, que seguro le castraría. — Y trata de llevarte un poco mejor con Jensen, por favor... por mi...

 

— Es imposible, es una persona horrible y detestable. — se quejó, haciendo un puchero en sus regordetes labios. — ¿Vas a hacer una despedida de soltero?

 

— Supongo que sí haría una, sería solo contigo y Colin, Amell, quizás Robert...

 

— Pues por mi está bien... aunque ahí no estoy de acuerdo, — le dejo en claro, mirando la oficina de Jared antes de contemplar la copa que tenía en las manos. — eres suertudo, de poder elegir.

 

— ¿Por elegir con quien quiero estar...? — preguntó mirando directamente a su hermana — Tú también puedes conocer a alguien cariño, tener una vida... no todo tiene que ser ese plan, ¿No hemos sufrido lo suficiente ya?

 

— Jared, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? Nacimos para esto, lo necesitamos.

 

— Mi madre me dijo que nací para ser libre... y Jensen también.

 

— Ves porque no me gusta... joder, si es que te dejas manipular por él sin pensarlo. — bajando la mirada de nuevo. — escucha, cuando necesitas mi ayuda, llámame, yo me voy a casa.

 

— Esta bien... — respondió, notando que alguien entraba en su oficina — Candy, te dije claramente que no quería ninguna visita mientras... padre. — menciona, al hombre que ha entrado en su oficina con la tranquilidad y la elegancia de un gato, una sonrisa en su rostro, que le deja totalmente petrificado en el donde había tomado asiento, realmente tuvo que suponer que su padre controlaba los movimientos de todos y que la visita de su hermana, era un pase perfecto para llegar hacía él. — ¿Cómo esta, padre?

 

— Pues... yo no diría que muy bien. — le miro, y Jared podía sentirle tirando de los hilos que hace mucho tiempo había cosido en su alma. — pero uno hace lo que puede.

 

— Supongo que sí padre. — responde, siente una neblina empezar a llenar sus ojos suavemente, pese a que intenta mantenerse enfocado. — ¿A qué debo su visita?

 

— Venia a darte mis felicitaciones, por la repentina decisión de casarte con un hombre como Jensen Ackles. Algo... sumamente extraño, suponiendo que es un humano.

 

— Muchas gracias padre, ¿Quiere algo de vino? — preguntó poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda a quien le había criado desde que sus padres habían muerto. — Él es diferente padre... sí eso es lo que le da curiosidad, es diferente y puede impulsar nuestros planes.

 

— Quizás podría hacerlo, pero, Jared... ese sujeto, es de verdad neutral.

 

— Lo sé. — responde simplemente, sacando una copa más y colocándola suavemente sobre la mesa.

 

— Si ese hombre llega a descubrir tus verdaderas intenciones, Jared, va a destruirnos a todos. ¿No ves a tu hermana? El mismo día que tu chico la conoció, Sanguine se apareció frente a ella, arrinconándola y casi asesinándola. — eso tuvo la atención de Jared, quien miro a su hermana, fijándose en su mirada incómoda.

 

— Yo no... no lo sabía. — respondió suavemente, sin darse cuenta la culpa empezó a deslizarse suavemente en él, siendo acrecentada por su padre una y otra vez, que no podía generar sentimientos, se servía de los existentes para manipular a las personas a sus designios. — Pero él no es Sanguine, ese hombre también intento matarme, así que... se puede esperar cualquier cosa de él... Jensen me apoyara cuando sepa padre, no sé preocupe.

 

— Jensen Ackles es una marioneta de Sanguine, si de verdad le conocieras tan bien como para casarte con él, lo sabrías. — el tono que usaba era fuerte, intimidando a Padalecki. — El plan, Jared, llevarte a la presidencia, mintiendo, haciéndote pasar por un chico muy bueno.

 

— Lo estoy haciendo. — contestó suavemente. — ¿No?

 

— No, te estás casando con un criminal. Ese chico tiene un record criminal tan grande que ni tú podrías sostenerlo en tus manos. Es una mancha en tu limpio expediente, es un ebrio que no sabe controlarse, es violento y vengativo... por eso casi asesina a tu hermana.

 

— ¡No fue él! — grito sin importarle que lo escucharan fuera de la oficina, pero fue el momento justo en que sintió como perdía el control de su cuerpo, apoyándose en una mesa cercana. — Papá... no, no déjame...

 

—Vas a llevarnos a la perdición, Jared, vas a arruinar el plan, vas a acabar con todo. Tú, eres la pieza clave, lo que mantiene todo junto y funcionando. Confié en ti, chiquillo, en tu poder, pero no eres más que un desastre ahora que te has dejado manipular. — no necesita tocarle para saber lo que estaba pasando en la cabeza de Padalecki.

 

Estaba suprimiendo todos sus sentimientos desde el inicio, sintiéndose crecido cuando logro reducir la mayoría de ellos, disminuyendo su pulso hasta casi desmayarlo.

 

Jared era tan vulnerable que en ese instante se acercó a él y le acaricio la mejilla, haciendo que sonriera.

 

— Papá... no te enojes conmigo, no... no quiero perder mi familia — es el niño el que está hablando, es un niño asustado y aterrorizado y eso le hace una presa perfecta.

 

No es difícil para el manipularle en este estado, es capaz de moldearle a su gusto cuando Jared esta así de susceptible, pero le molesta que cuando vaya a hacerlo ahora, se encuentre con un gran muro entrometiéndose en su camino. Y no, no puede creerlo.

 

Suelta a Jared, exaltado, con el vivido recuerdo de esa enorme y amenazante boca llena de colmillos chorreando sangre en la cabeza. Como lo suponía, Ackles no es un idiota.

 

— No entiendo cómo, pero Ackles está bloqueando mis habilidades. — menciono a Candice, mientras la rubia apenas atrapaba a Jared, antes de que se fuera al suelo. — No totalmente por supuesto, pero encontró una forma de protegerle.

 

— ¿Cómo? Es humano... — Candice parecía sorprendida de lo que su padre le decía, pero no tenía nada más que acotar cuando sintió como su hermano se aferró a ella, buscando controlar el mareo.

 

— No importa. — no tiene intención de responder la pregunta de su hija, ni siquiera se refiere a eso mientras se da la vuelta y camina hacia la puerta. — Nunca podrá borrar el trabajo de años, simplemente es una protección temporal que pone en tela de duda, esa confianza que le tienes hijo. — ríe suavemente mientras toma el pomo de la puerta. — De todas formas, no podemos hacer mucho sobre su boda, no me arriesgare que la opinión pública vea a Jared como alguien impulsivo y que no se toma el compromiso como algo serio... por ahora Ackles también nos sirve, además. — se encoge de hombros y con eso sale del despacho, caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

 

A ella le sorprende un poco la actitud frívola de su padre, pero no podía esperar más de él, ella misma se lo ha advertido a Jared antes, cuando este se había revelado las primeras veces ante sus ojos azules. Por dios, si había sido Jared mismo quien le había pedido que por favor nunca hiciera enfadar a quien les había acunado.

 

Y ahora estaba allí, aferrándose a ella mientras buscaba recuperar el control. Aunque no era el momento, le calentaba el alma sentirlo contra sus senos. Incluso podía sentirse sonrojar.

 

— Ayúdame... a llegar al sofá — pide su hermano, su voz suena cansada y Candice sospecha que no podrá trabajar muy bien el resto del día, pero lo que más le llama la atención es lo ronca y fuerte que se escucha pese al cansancio.

 

— Está bien. — ella le desliza sobre un camino helado, y envolviéndolo en una fina capa de hielo, logra maniobrar con su enorme cuerpo hasta depositarlo en el cómodo sofá, donde este de inmediato se acurruca, rebuscando en su bolsillo por su celular.

 

— ¿Por qué vas a llamarle? — preguntó con suavidad, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse — ¿Por qué vas a hacerlo?

 

— Porque le amo.

 

— Él te hizo algo, padre lo dijo... ¿Cómo puedes seguir confiando en él?

 

— Porque le amo. Porque le amo. — es todo lo que acaba recitando, los dedos temblándole tan compulsivamente que el celular se le cae de las manos.

 

Puede escuchar la voz alegre de Jensen contestar, pero no tiene la fuerza suficiente para acercarse al teléfono por lo que simplemente queda escuchando la voz de Jensen, deja de luchar por mantenerse consciente y su cabeza cae a un lado en el sofá, mientras Candice le observa con lágrimas resbalando de sus ojos.

 

Siente pena por él, por verle de esa forma, y es por esa misma razón que toma el celular y se arma de valor para contestar ella.

 

— Escucha, solo hago esto por su bien. — dejo bien en claro, usando su tono frívolo tan típico de ella. — Ven a buscarlo, el... solo ven a buscarlo, ¿Quieres?

 

Jensen no puede evitar contestarle exaltado.

 

— ¿Qué le hiciste?

 

— Eso no te concierne. Ven a buscarle. — cuelga, tirando el celular al suelo, Jared se queja, pero no dice nada cuando ella sale de la habitación en silencio.

 

Sonríe suavemente a la recepcionista que le mira entre curiosa y asustada, mientras sale del lugar con una sonrisa nostálgica y odiando un poco más a Ackles de lo que debería, porque todo estaría normal y Jared sería capaz de ver que lo mejor es que ella esté a su lado, si no fuera por él...

 

— ¿Como un débil y patético humano, logro cautivarle? — pregunta a la nada, mientras se coloca sus lentes y toma el ascensor. Tiene trabajo que hacer, ella y Colin siempre hacen la parte sucia de todo este plan.

 

Jared Padalecki pasa menos de una hora en ese estado, absorto en un mundo borroso, del que apenas y puede salir sin vomitar toda su alma en la costosa alfombra india. Llena de colores que le hacen desviar la mirada al techo antes de sonreír como un tonto, porque el techo de su oficina tiene el rostro de su futuro esposo.

 

— Bebé, ¿Qué te han hecho? — susurra muy bajito la voz de Jensen, que es como un bálsamo. — ¿Jared? ¿Sabes quién soy?

 

Jared vuelve a sonreír y estira su mano, quiere tocar esas pecas que inundan ese hermoso rostro, pero no tiene la fuerza suficiente pese a que se concentra en ellas, una y otra vez, su cuerpo esta tan pesado y siente que necesita dormir un poco más, pero observa la boca gruesa y exquisita abrirse, dice... ¿Jared?, ese es él, sí es él... y ese hombre...

 

— ¿Jensen?

 

— Mi amor. — besándole, en la frente, Jensen le acaricia los brazos, disfrutando de como Padalecki no puede dejar de sonreír, intenta que la sangre le vuelva a fluir con normalidad, porque su prometido esta tan helado que está seguro está sufriendo de hipotermia.

 

— Jen... no me siento bien. — se queja, sonando tan débil y frágil, mientras intenta acurrucarse a un lado de su prometido. — Estas cálido.

 

— Lo estoy, amor. Vas a sentir un pequeñito pinchazo, ¿Sí? No vayas a entrar en pánico, mi vida.

 

— Pero me dan miedo las agujas, Jen — replicó con un puchero.

 

— Bebé, es como un mordisquito a uno de tus bellos pezoncitos... — acercando su boca a los labios de Padalecki, sintió el momento exacto en el que Steve, quien le había acompañado, encajaba la aguja en el antebrazo de Jared, estaba llena de líquido rojo, que le ayudaría a calentarse.

 

El cuerpo de Jared se puso algo tenso, pero supone que el suave beso le calmo lo suficiente para que se dejara hacer de esa manera.

 

— No me gustan las agujas. – repite, sus ojos le duelen, pero empieza ver un poco más claro a Jensen.

 

Aparentemente y por alguna razón, su novio se encontraba en un estado deprimente.

 

— Lo sé, siempre saltas cuando vemos alguna peli de zombies y le inyectan al protagonista el antídoto. — se burla, besando las mejillas de Padalecki, antes de besar sus labios. — fuiste muy valiente.

 

Le tranquiliza un poco que al cabo de unos minutos, el cuerpo de su novio empieza a recuperar su calor corporal y con ello la palidez de su rostro empieza a alejarse suavemente.

 

— Viniste, solo recuerdo haber marcado tu número, después todo está muy borroso.

 

— Esta bien, cariño, vine por ti... tenemos que llevarte a casa. Steve dile a Ian que aparque en la puerta trasera. — le pidió, sonriendo ligeramente a su protegido que asintió, en silencio, sumamente asustado por lo que Jared estaba pasando.

 

— No creo poder caminar. — responde Jared cerrando sus ojos por segundos, pero por otros una mueca de incomodidad sacude su rostro. — No soy malo, Jen, lo juro solo estoy asustado de todo esto...

 

— ¿Malo? ¿Por qué serias malo? — cuestiono, acariciando el cabello de Jared con cariño. — Vamos, bebé, solo ayúdame a ponerte de pie.

 

Jared asiente y tiene una mueca en su rostro cuando él y Jensen se ponen sobre sus dos pies y empiezan a dar pequeños pasos por toda la oficina, hasta que Steve que ha regresado, abre lo suficiente la puerta de emergencia para que ambos pasen.

 

— No quiero... no quiero hacerlo más, por eso soy malo. — explicó Jared con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo.

 

— No te preocupes, Jared, se lo que eso quiere decir. — tomándole bien, le guio poco a poco, esquivando cada ser humano que vislumbraban a lo lejos, porque que vieran a Jared en tal estado no sería una buena noticia para ello. — estarás bien. Estarás muy bien.

 

Entro con Jared en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, fue un alivio para él cuando ambos tomaron asiento y el más alto de inmediato se dejó caer en sus brazos.

 

— ¿Puedo dormir? — preguntó Jared, pero Jensen estaba concentrado en la expresión de Ian que desde el espejo retrovisor estaba mirando fijamente la sombra de Jared, una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

 

— Tenemos que irnos. — apresuro Steve. — Vamos arranca.

 

— Claro que puedes dormir, después me encargare de echarte la bronca.

 

— No me regañes mucho... no pensé que fuera a venir a mi oficina — murmuro cerrando los ojos, su cuerpo se sentía tan seguro en los brazos de Ackles que no paso mucho tiempo para que se quedara dormido.

 

 

  

La casa de Samantha Ferris era un jardín de Hadas. Desde pequeña había coleccionado mucha porcelana de formas extrañas, se había vuelto casi adicta a los colores pasteles y a las muñecas quebradizas, su casa era eso, una casa de Hadas. Siempre que se entraba se respiraba incienso de canela, y frutas frescas.

 

Era un lugar mágico, y sin duda el mejor para llevar a alguien con problemas de control, o lo que era lo mismo, una pobre alma a la que el cerebro le había sido lavado con largas sesiones de telekinesis. Ella siempre ha tenido gran experiencia en estos asuntos y es por eso que lleva a Padalecki a ese lugar.

 

Al principio, ella solo le mira atentamente, a Jared, sentada en un sofá tejido, con diseños extravagantes decorándolo. Jared Padalecki esta tendido en una manta púrpura, dormitando, exhausto seguramente de haber llegado hasta aquí por los pelos.

 

— No diría que es imposible, pero me tomaría al menos cinco o seis años deshacer todos los nudos que amarran su alma. Y eso es por ponerlo como un mínimo. — cuando habla finalmente, lo que dice hace que el mundo de Jensen se hunda. — pero eso es un mínimo muy... hipotético. Considerando de que las manipulaciones a las que le han sometido se acaben hoy.

 

— Es decir que a partir de hoy, ¿la persona responsable no se le vuelva a acercar? — preguntó Steve entrando a la habitación y sentándose junto a Jensen, que tiene a Jared durmiendo en sus piernas, lleva consigo una pequeña bandeja que contenía agua fría y unos cuantos pañuelos para seguramente evitar que la temperatura del cuerpo de Jared subiera.

 

O decreciera, algo realmente enfermo estaba ocurriendo en su cuerpo, que tenía a su organismo enloquecido. No había duda de que le habían hecho algo y cada vez esto se volvía más y más oscuro.

 

— Creo que lo único que te mantuvo cerca fue... la protección que le puse aquel día, una advertencia a quien intentara colarse en su cabeza. — Samantha anuncio, tomando de su té.

 

— ¿A qué te refieres con una advertencia...? — pregunto Jensen acariciando el cabello de Jared, que aun en sueños se removía incómodo por segundos, se le notaba tan cansado, al borde de algo que ni siquiera podía verbalizar.

 

— Cuando lo conocí, coloque una barrera que protegiera su esencia, no me hizo falta más que un roce en su antebrazo y él ya estaba protegido. Quien quiera que haya intentado dominarlo, se encontró con una sorpresa.

 

— Muchas gracias. — dijo Jensen de inmediato, regresando su mirada a Jared, no podía expresar la gratitud que sentía en esos instantes. — ¿Samantha, puedes decirme porque cuando lo encontré a parte de aturdido parecía un niño?

 

— Le hicieron una regresión, y cuando se toparon con la protección, se detuvieron tan bruscamente que no acabaron con el proceso completo. Ahora Jared esta reducido a la esencia de su alma, un niño inocente que lo perdió todo. — explico, levantándose y acercándose a la estantería rosa que estaba ocupada por libros, y era la única de las muchas que tenía. — Alona consiguió esto sobre él. — lo acerco a Jensen, era una carpeta muy delgada, con apenas dos o tres papeles dentro.

 

Un certificado de nacimiento, una nota firmada en papel de servilleta súper—absorbente y una hoja de un artículo online impreso.

 

En la primera, pudo observar el nombre de los padres de Jared, su día de nacimiento, datos relevantes pero que no planteaban ninguna novedad. El artículo de noticias, sin embargo, si llamo su atención, describía como un fuego inexplicable había acabado con una familia, donde el único sobreviviente había sido un pequeño niño, que por el estado en que quedo la casa y los cuerpos de la pareja, no se explican cómo había sobrevivido con apenas raspones. Aunque si con secuelas psicológicas, no podía hablar y tenía un miedo desgarrador por el fuego...

 

— Aún hoy se desconocen las causas del incendio y la investigación se cerró prematuramente. — lee en voz alta la última parte, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

 

— No dice más detalles, no dice si fueron humanos o Fenómenos o si simplemente ocurrió por un accidente, es una noticia bastante tonta para la época en la que ocurrió donde se resaltaba la heroicidad de los soldados en el mundo por la guerra que apenas comenzaba. — explico Samantha, volviendo a tomar asiento mientras miraba a Jensen acurrucarse contra Padalecki.

 

— Es extraño, además que no investigaron demasiado. — agregó Jensen, tomando entre sus manos el último artículo del sobre que quedaba. — ¿Qué es esto?

 

— Es una declaración... o mejor dicho, una confesión. — Frunciendo el ceño, Samantha dejo salir un suspiro. — había este hombre condenado a muerte en Washington D.C. hace unos cuantos años atrás. Dijo que moriría con honor, le dijo a Pellegrino a la cara. El día antes de morir, escribió eso, lo llamo su gran pecado. Anoto cada apellido de cada familia que destruyo con su enorme poder de llamas, entre esos nombres está el de Padalecki.

 

— Mark siempre pensó que era prueba de un gran complot. — Alona eligió ese momento para entrar en la casa, consiguiéndose con la escena, y acercándose a Padalecki para verle más de cerca. — es mucho más atractivo así. — sonrió, haciendo que Jensen bufara, ella tenía debilidad por hombres heridos.

 

— No creo que Jared lo sepa. — respondió algo conmocionado, ¿Por qué un fenómeno de ese calibre iría detrás de una familia de humanos, en una zona tan rural? sintió que había algo más que se les estaba escapando, pero no tenía ni idea del porqué.

 

— Nosotras tampoco, pero hubo algo que el fuego que destruyo estos hogares no hizo... y eso fue asesinar a los primogénitos de cada familia.

 

— Todos... ¿Todos esos primogénitos, eran humanos?

 

— Aun no lo sabemos. Hay algunos de ellos que aún no han aparecido el tiempo suficiente como para saberlo, pero lo que es seguro es que ocupan cargos importantes.

 

— Quieres decir que... ¿Todos estos niños y niñas fueron separados de su familias y reclutados para quien sabe qué demonios? — no puede evitar sonar enojado e incrédulo, porque eso no tenía precedentes, sonaba como algo que ni el más demente de las personas haría.

 

— Pues eso es lo que no sabemos, Jensen. — Samantha simplemente suspira. — No es lo mismo.

 

— Oh... ¿Y no puedes indagar algo en la mente del señor Padalecki? — preguntó Steve pasando el pequeño paño que había traído por la frente de Jared, que sonrió en sueños levemente, seguramente por la sensación refrescante. — ¿Y cuánto le tomara volver a la normalidad?

 

— Solo unas horas, no te preocupes, solo necesita dormir para calibrarse, aunque su aptitud puede cambiar cuando lo haga, Jensen, no te extrañe que ocurra algo... bueno, la verdad es que no lo sé. Todo va a girar ahora con lo que él decida que quiere. — Samantha se reclina en el sofá, mirando a Padalecki moverse. — en el estado en el que está no es recomendable incursionar en su cabeza, las cicatrices de su mente están ahora más abiertas y sangrantes que nunca.

 

— ¿Algo... cómo? — Preguntó Jensen mordiéndose el labio — No lo sabes o no quieres preocuparme, ¿Qué tal si le "sugirieron" no casarse conmigo? ¿Qué no me quiera? — él está desesperado y Sanguine, Sanguine quiere la sangre de esa mujer, hace tiempo no lo sentía tan eufórico, lleno de ira y enojo, la burbujeante sensación en su pecho, era la mejor prueba.

 

— No eres tan importante, Jensen, esto es más grande que tú, de eso estoy segura. — dándole dos palmadas en el rostro ella acabo por ponerse de pie. — Haré algo de comer.

 

Jensen asiente, acariciando el rostro de Jared suavemente, que como bien dijo Samantha parece que el sueño le ayuda con la incomodidad que siente en su cuerpo y pese a la desesperación que siente, la sonrisa tranquila en su rostro y como se aferra a él mientras duerme, le hace sonreír un poco.


	20. Capítulo 19 Promesas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;) Estos dos últimos caps son unos de mis favoritos... *buajajaja*

 

— Has estado frío conmigo. — se queja Jensen, esta medianamente dormido, porque acaba de tener un orgasmo violento a manos de su prometido, y todo su cuerpo reclama el hecho que desde hace unas dos semanas Padalecki no le ha tocado más de lo estrictamente necesario en una pareja. — pero esto fue sorprendente. — aun podía sentir su entrada pulsando violentamente.

 

— ¿Sí? — preguntó algo ausente, sintiendo su cuerpo aún agitado por el orgasmo, había sido delicioso, ¡Increíble!, pero aún se sentía tan extraño en su cuerpo, tan temeroso de cualquier cosa que termina por abrazar a Jensen, atrayéndolo hacia el con cuidado. — Me alegra que te gustara... — menciono escondiendo su rostro en la espalda llena de pecas.

 

— Si... —su voz suena temblorosa aun, dejándose abrazar por Padalecki todo lo que este quiera. — tienes una estocada que me desarmas...

 

"A mI tAMbIEn".

 

Se gira en los brazos de Jared, usando su nariz para acariciar la mejilla de su prometido, repartiendo besos como acto seguido. Le gusta por fin tenerlo tan cerca, después de dos largas semanas.

 

— Entonces, ¿Vamos la semana que viene a Washington? ¿Necesito comprarme un traje?

 

— ¿vas a ir conmigo? — Preguntó suavemente, su voz sonaba bastante relajada y Jensen sintió contra su mejilla como una sonrisa se formaba. — Quizás después de la reunión, podamos ir a... — se sonroja un poco. — bailar un poco, siento que necesito pasar tiempo contigo y hace tiempo no salimos a bailar... ¿Qué dices?

 

— Bailar, llévame a un museo también y a ver lo que queda del Obelisco. — rio, metiéndose aún más debajo del cuerpo de Jared. — ¿Me lo vas a hacer de nuevo?

 

— Te llevare a donde quieras. — Responde con suavidad. — Mmmm, ¿Quieres que te lo haga de nuevo? — indaga, pero ya ha empezado a moverse en círculos, haciendo que Jensen suspire y sienta como un poco de semen se resbala de su entrada. — Te amo Jensen, te amo tanto. — le dice Padalecki y suena asustado, pero tan seguro de ello que solo hace que más sonidos salgan de sus labios.

 

— ¡Te amo! — Exclama muy alto, enrollando sus piernas en las caderas de Padalecki y dejándose follar de nuevo, por cuarta vez en la noche, lo que no está nada mal para el Red Bull solitario que se han tomado. — ¡Joder, si! — el placer volvía a apoderarse de su nublada mente, y una vez más ese lado salvaje brote de él.

 

 

 

 

Es apenas una semana después de ese reencuentro cuando esta subido al avión privado de Padalecki, un cómodo Jet que utiliza una vez al mes de ida y vuelta cuando va a Washington ahora. Es un espacio aunque pequeño —en palabras de Jared— es bastante cómodo. Un mini bar, una cocina eléctrica, una azafata privada y por supuesto, largos y cómodos sofás.

 

También posee una estantería con libros de vuelo y cuentos clásicos, y sería un sitio perfectamente cómodo y hogareño, sino fuera porque tienen que volar junto con Amell y su conquista del momento.

 

— Aquí tienes. — le dice Jared con una sonrisa suave, mientras le tiende una copa, la recibe con una sonrisa pese a que le molesta como la otra mujer le llama la atención la voz de Jared y quien sabe que más, pues tiene sus ojos celestes sobre "él".

 

Está un poco más tranquilo ahora, han pasado tres semanas desde el incidente y Jared casi es él mismo de nuevo, excepto por esas ocasiones en que sin palabra alguna le abraza durante horas, pero que él no se queja, no... más bien lo aprecia, porque sabe que también las necesita.

 

Ambos están un poco asustados de perderse el uno al otro.

 

— Gracias, ¿Son pocas horas de viaje? — cuestiono, acercándose a Jared, mientras no dejaba de mirar de reojo a la estúpida mujer.

 

— Si son pocas. — dice sentándose al lado de su prometido. — Realmente espero que lleguemos pronto, estoy emocionado porque visitemos varios lugares de la ciudad.

 

— ¿Solo nosotros dos? — cuestiono Jensen en voz baja, acercándose a Jared para darle un beso.

 

— Si... Solo nosotros dos. — le tomo de la mano suavemente, sus cuerpos están tan cerca que hacen que Jensen se siente tan seguro, que sonríe suavemente. — Siempre juntos.

 

— Que bonito suena todo, ¿No? Yo en un avión a Washington a ver a mi novio ser un burgués. — sonríe bastante amplio, besándole la mejilla con dulzura. — Te amo.

 

— Siempre tienes ese tono de dulzura engañosa cuando te refieres a eso... — dice pero está sonriendo también. — Te amo, Jen.

 

— ¿Dulzura engañosa? ¿Así es como llamas a mi encanto, futuro Gobernador? — susurro, mordiendo su labio mientras se removía en el sofá para mirar por la ventanilla del jet. — que sorprendente.

 

— Vamos Jen no te pongas así. — mete sus manos entre los brazos de Jensen abrazándole de tal manera que coloca su cabeza en su pecho. — Para nadie es un secreto que no te agradan mucho estas cosas.

 

— Pero me emociona que me incluyas en ello... consultándome primero. — respondió, aun viendo fuera de la ventana con una sonrisa, era majestuoso lo que veía, porque a la altura a la que estaban apenas podía ver pequeños cubitos que representaban casas.

 

— Si... Aprendí mi lección. — dice cerrando los ojos, cómodo. — Soy muy feliz contigo, ¿Sabes?

 

— ¿Quién más aguantaría a un gigante del oeste como yo? — Mueve su cabeza para besar la cabeza de su novio, acariciando su espalda y acunándolo aún más en sus brazos. — entonces, ¿Esta fiesta será mañana en la noche?

 

— Si, van personas muy importantes de intereses diversos más allá de lo que me gustaría admitir, Amell dice que estas fiestas a veces son más como una demostración de poder.

 

— Entonces, ¿A qué vas tú? ¿A promover tu política inclusiva? ¿O a fardar de que tu novio es uno de los líderes neutrales? — le mira apoyando su rostro en su puño.

 

— A promover mí política, así como a demostrar que tengo la fuerza e inteligencia necesaria...

 

— Y que no es un niño. — agrego Amell, que había estado escuchando. — Muchos dicen que Jared no tiene la edad y experiencia suficiente.

 

— Eso también, necesitas demostrarle que tienes un plan por tu cuenta y que no dejas que nadie te manipule. — acariciando su espalda, Jensen sonrió.

 

Observando como los ojos de Jared se llenaron de preocupación por un segundo.

 

— Por supuesto... Es la idea.

 

— Todo siempre acaba relacionándose a tu plan, además, es un buen momento para ganarse seguidores.

 

— ¿¡Crees que tengo lo suficiente!? — preguntó en voz baja, claramente inseguro.

 

— Claro que si... — acomodando la camisa de cachemir de Jared, le sonrió, transmitiéndole seguridad a sus pensamientos.

 

Le encanta como Jared sonríe y le mira, de una manera que le hace temblar de emoción un poco.

 

— Eres sencillamente lo mejor que me ha pasado.

 

— No hagas eso, solo intentas que me sonroje, idiota. Ahora, voy a dejar esto por aquí. — coloco la copa de vino en un posa vasos y se acurruco mejor en el sofá. — creo que voy a dejar de beber.

 

— ¿Si?, ¿Por qué? — pregunto curioso. — Tienes un bar, no es algo poco posible.

 

— Porque estoy comenzando a cansarme de que la gente me llame "borracho" o diga que tengo un problema con la bebida solo porque me gusta beber, es como si pensaran que mi vida empezara y acabara con una botella de Scotch.

 

— Si fuera así... Estaría celoso de la botella de Scoth, pero si es lo que quieres, está bien por mí. — responde suavemente. — Cualquier cosa que decidas está bien por mí...

 

— Siempre dices eso, desde aquella fiebre alta lo dices. — se queja, empujando sus pies desnudos contra el muslo de Padalecki seductoramente. — pero con algo tendré que compensar la falta de licor en mi vida.

 

Le gustaría saber que significaba aquello, que Jared repite una y otra vez desde que se recuperó, es algo extraño, pero Samantha siempre le dice que solo el tiempo lo dirá.

 

— ¿Qué tal con sexo?

 

— Esa es una sugerencia muy atrevida, pero sin fundamentos, porque si vas a reemplazar mi gusto de un buen whisky por una sesión de sexo cada vez que yo quiera beber, creo que te vas a cansar y no te va a sobrar tiempo.

 

— Bueno hay maneras... y maneras, pero no sé si tenga tan buena resistencia. — ríe tomando varios bocadillos que tenía cerca y llevándoselos a la boca. — Aunque nuestro record de cuatro veces, ¡Fue impresionante!

 

— Joder, eso fue... como si intentaras embarazarme, y ya te dije que eso no va a pasar. — metió su pierna entre los muslos de Padalecki, acercándolo a su cuerpo con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

 

— Mmm solo estaba desesperado por sentirme a tu lado. — responde sonriendo también. — Por sentir tu calor...

 

— Te amo tanto que no sabes cómo me pongo cuando te tengo cerca sonriéndome así, bromeando conmigo, simplemente siendo tú en la más pura esencia. — abraza a Jared de nuevo, esta vez este se sube completamente al sofá, dejando caer su espalda en el pecho del senador. — deberías intentar esa sesión al revés, quizás yo sea el que pueda plantar un bebe en ti.

 

— Eso es porque solo contigo me siento cómodo y seguro. — explica disfrutando de los brazos de Ackles rodeándole y de su cómodo peso.— Ojala pudiera suceder eso, que tuviéramos un bebé...

 

— Claro que sí, lo tendremos, pero cuando estés preparado, quizás después de la campaña... habría que esperar a ver como acaba todo eso. Solo tenemos que respirar, y soñar. — beso el cuello de Padalecki, abrazándole con fuerza.

 

— Jen... escucha es que yo… — siente una incomodidad en su pecho cuando piensa en decirle la verdad a Ackles, siente estos hilos invisibles sujetar sus pulmones fuertemente, llevándole a tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

 

— Lo sé, Jared, sé que quieres tener una familia, yo también quiero tenerla. Pero esperemos un poco más, ¿Sí? — le besa la mejilla, aunque no puede ver la expresión forzada de Padalecki.

 

— Si... Por supuesto. — contesto, se esforzó por sonar normal, si estaba enfadado no era realmente por esa respuesta, sino por ser incapaz de decirle a Jensen que también era un fenómeno y todo en lo que estaba metido.

 

— No te enfades. — susurra con su voz de chico bueno, apretando a Jared más contra su pecho.

 

— No es eso. — repite suavemente. — Sé que no es el momento, estoy de acuerdo.

 

— OK. — Ackles recuesta su cabeza del hombro de Jared, abrazándole con piernas y brazos para tenerle bien sujeto. — Quiero que nuestros hijos nazcan en un mundo libre de odio.

 

— Quiero que puedan crecer pensando por sí mismos y defendiendo lo que creen, sin presión alguna. — le siguió Jared suavemente.

 

— Eso es bueno, serán diferentes a nosotros. — el pulso de Jared volvía a normalizarse, ahora más que nunca parecía tener recaídas a cada segundo, y el sabia, que esto era peligroso. Lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Jared era muy riesgoso si tenía a alguien jugando con su cabeza.

 

— Si, diferentes a nosotros — responde con un suspiro. — Eso es bueno, se supone que los hijos debe ser diferente a los padres, ¿no?

 

— No necesariamente... pero me gustaría.

 

— Jen. — le acaricia el cabello suavemente mientras siente un nudo en su garganta. — Si algo me pasara, tienes que seguir viviendo y cuidarte...

 

— Siempre he sabido cuidar de mí mismo. — fue su sencilla respuesta, porque Jared tenía miedo de lo que le estaba pasando. Seguramente también le aterraba el hecho de que no podía contárselo de una vez.

 

— Eso es un alivio. — respondió suavemente, tenía la impresión de que no iba a salir de esto y temía dañar a su pareja, pero este sabia cuidarse solo y nunca se sintió tan aliviado por saberlo.

 

 

 

El avión aterriza en el Aeropuerto de D.C., dejándolos a la merced de una limosina que los lleva hasta el Grand Hotel, un enorme edificio de la época victoriana que demuestra gran elegancia a los ojos, aunque Jensen nunca haya sido de lujos se comporta como tal, un "señorito" de la clase alta. Tuvo que atender a una clase de modales y costumbres cuando tenía siete años, para no avergonzar a su familia, en especial a su madre que siempre había sido quisquillosa.

 

El apellido Ackles es revelador, y sabe que es un riesgo exponerlo allí afuera, aunque no sean los únicos Ackles del mundo, su familia era muy exclusiva, y cualquiera que hubiera vivido medio siglo, conocía lo que habían hecho desde que habían llegado a los Estados. Por eso sentía que debía tener cuidado, alguien como el que había escapado después del brutal asesinato que había cometido.

 

Aunque nadie le hubiera culpado, la policía le había abierto un expediente. Él era el principal sospechoso de un caso que ya había prescripto hace diez años.

 

La habitación del Hotel que Padalecki tenía reservada para ambos era una Suite al menos el triple de grande que su apartamento en el barrio bajo, y que sinceramente le asqueó, por recordarle cada milímetro del hogar que tanto había despreciado.

 

En situaciones así, la culpa desaparecía.

 

También le gustaba la posibilidad de una nueva vida con Jared que llevara lejos esos recuerdos si... Que reemplazara el odio, el miedo, lo inquieto y asustado hasta de su propia sombra que había pasado durante años, este lugar era diferente tanto material como por quien le acompañaban.

 

— ¿Probamos a usar el jacuzzi? — escucho la voz de Jared preguntarle desde el baño, la voz de este sonaba divertida mientras regresaba al salón principal donde Jensen aún estaba de pie.

 

— ¿Que pasa cariño? — pregunto abrazándole por atrás — ¿No te gusta algo de la habitación?

 

— Nah, no es nada, solo, hacía mucho que... no tenía un viaje de amor. — replico, girándose a él con una sonrisa encantadora. — ¿Me llevaras a un sitio así en nuestra luna de miel?

 

— Por supuesto, podríamos ir a alguna playa exótica — sonríe suavemente pensando en ello con mas detenimiento. — A un hotel de montaña, esquiar un poco, quizás a la muralla china.

 

— Nunca he esquiado en mi vida. — le respondió con suavidad. — ¿Te gustan los climas fríos, cierto? No te gusta el calor de ninguna forma.

 

— Me pone algo incómodo el calor y ni que decir el fuego, prefiero cocinar con electricidad, incluso. — explico, mientras se encaminaba a una de las maletas, para terminar de desempacar. — Lo poco que cocino, por supuesto, OH tenemos unas horas libres, quiero que salgamos a conocer un poco la ciudad.

 

— Supongo, nunca he estado en el centro de D.C., tú lo conoces mejor, así que llévame a donde creas conveniente, ¿Sí?

 

— No mucho en realidad, confieso que me la pase en una tienda de videojuegos la última vez que vine.

 

— ¿Qué tú qué? — Ackles suelta una carcajada, quitándose la chaqueta y tirándola en un sofá cercano. — ¿Me pasas una chaqueta de cuero? — se coloca sus lentes de aviador, quedando solo con una camisa de algodón blanca hasta que Jared le lanza la chaqueta de cuero que había empacado. — parece ser que seré yo quien te lleve a cenar.

 

— Era una pequeña tienda demasiado divertida. — explico, mientras sus ojos cafés se recreaban ligeramente en como los hombros de su prometido se veían tan amplios y firmes cubiertos por el cuero, sin contar que resaltaba su actitud de chico malo, se sonrojo cuando noto que se había quedado mirándole fijamente.

 

— Cúbrete con algo cómodo para salir. Nos iremos a comer comida chatarra. — anuncio con una sonrisa, pasando por al lado de Padalecki y palmeándole el culo.

 

— Jen. — se sonrojo y se quejó, porque aún no se acostumbraba a una caricia así, tan suave y atrevida que no hacía más que excitarle.

 

Segundos después decide cambiar su traje, aunque la ropa que se pone en su lugar no es algo menos elegante pero si más sport y sobre todo blanco, hace algunos meses se ha dado cuenta que le gusta ese color, aunque Carlson, el hijo adoptivo de su novio diga que solo atrae más miradas con ese color. No sabe exactamente a que se refiere el joven. Usa una chaqueta negra y una camisa de color blanco suave, con una bufanda azul que combina perfectamente con su pantalón es con lo que decide salir.

 

— ¿Listo, supermodelo? Tengo que llevarte a un sitio donde a nadie va a importarle tu nombre.

 

— Si... ¿¡Espera eso es posible!? — pregunto con un puchero mientras se tomaban de las manos.

 

— Claro que sí. — Ackles se ríe por la expresión de Padalecki. — tonto, exageras mucho, ¿Qué pasa con esa cabeza tuya? Siempre piensas en lo peor. — tiro de él hacia el ascensor, guardando la tarjeta de su habitación en su cartera.

 

— Lo siento, a veces me cuesta esperar algo bueno... Aunque cuando estoy contigo solo cosas buenas me pasan… — empuja suavemente y ambos ríen mientras caminan por la recepción del hotel sus manos totalmente juntas. — ¿Iremos a un lugar donde podamos comer?

 

— Si, luego pasearemos un rato, he escuchado que el capitolio aun es un sitio muy seguro. — explico, saliendo del hotel y evitando a un grupo de personas que venía entrando, sin duda a Padalecki le sorprendía como Jensen conseguía moverlo con tanta facilidad.

 

Se preguntó si tenía algo que ver con los poderes de Ackles. Nunca los había visto, y desde que Jensen le había confiado la verdad, no se había atrevido a preguntarle. Así como no hablaban de eso, tampoco hablaban de lo que había ocurrido hace más de tres semanas.

 

Jensen parecía saber siempre que se mareaba y sentía su cuerpo débil y pesado, siempre estaba sosteniendo su mano y ayudándole, le había obligado a bajar el ritmo en el trabajo y cuidaba de él en muchos aspectos... Su comida, el sueño, era obvio que Ackles sabía que su cuerpo no estaba bien, aunque no dijera nada.

 

— ¿Ves? Esa es una de las cosas por las que me desvivo, ver esa mirada ilusionada en tus ojos, asombrada, esperando por lo desconocido. Es la misma expresión que se te pone cuando te hago el amor.

 

— Suena como si estuvieras pendiente de mí en cada segundo, suena como si fuera una parte importante de tu mundo. — responde cuando Jensen hace que empiecen a trotar lentamente en la calle, el aire frío golpea sus rostros mientras aumentan la velocidad.

 

La ciudad apenas está cubierta por el manto nocturno, pero la zona central del capitolio se encuentra totalmente resguardada por las luces de cada local que dejan atrás en su carrera por huir de cualquiera que haya podido superarle.

 

— Oh, eres una parte importante de mi vida, Jared, no te atrevas a pensar por un segundo que no lo eres. — aprieta los dedos de Jared, mientras corren como un par de chiquillos por las calles, esquivando transeúntes a toda velocidad.

 

— ¿Si? — pregunto con una sonrisa, le encanta sentir a Jensen a su lado, escuchar su voz mientras recorren la ciudad simplemente por el placer de salir, de conocer lo nuevo juntos, siempre juntos. — ¡Allí! ¡Huelo comida!

 

— ¡Si, vez! — se detienen poco a poco, Jensen jadeando exhausto mientras que Jared solo se ríe un poco, porque Jensen definitivamente necesita salir a correr por las mañanas con él. — mierda, creo que me hiperventilo.

 

— Necesitas hacer ejercicio. – Le reprocha, pero acaricia suavemente la espalda de Jensen esperando que se sienta mejor — ¿Compramos algo de beber?

 

— Si, no me vendría mal una gaseosa, aunque no he bebido una en años. — jadea, levantándose mientras se seca el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. — vamos, vamos, venden hotdogs con repollo allí. — se apoya en la espalda de Jared y le guía hacia los tres puestos de comida que están muy cerca los unos de los otros.

 

— Oh quiero dos, con una enorme salchicha. — replica, sintiendo las manos de Ackles acariciar su espalda y empujarle al mismo tiempo logrando que ría una y otra vez.

 

— Yo tengo una, ¿Para qué quieres dos? — le pregunto muy bajito, guiando a Padalecki a una de las mesas de plástico.

 

— Jen, no digas esas cosas, solo logras sonrojarme demasiado ¿Sabes? — preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice. — Sabes que tu salchicha es la primera para mí...

 

— ¿Ves cómo también puedes jugar? Te gusta hacerte el estrecho solo para que yo te abra... con mi salchicha. — no puede dejar de reírse por lo bajo mientras él y Jared se sientan ambos en una de las mesas más alejada.

 

— Me gusta que me abras... me gusta sentir tu salchicha calentándome las entrañas — nunca ha tenido una charla de este tipo y quizás por eso esta sonrojado pero Jensen está disfrutando que le siga el juego y sinceramente el también.

 

— Tienes una boca sucia, y yo lo sabía. — se mueve para palmearle el muslo, apretándoselo sugestivamente antes de girarse a la joven adolescente que se acerca a ellos tomándoles la orden.

 

— Un perro caliente extra grande. — pide poniendo su mano sobre la de Jensen, siempre le ha gustado lo perfectamente cálido que Jensen es — ¡Oh y cuatro órdenes de papas!

 

Pide un montón, porque a él le gusta comer, y aunque Ackles se queja de que le eche mayonesa a las papas fritas, comen charlando animadamente al aire libre, el capitolio es un sitio hermoso por la noche, con altos edificios de la época de esclavitud.

 

Es una bonita noche, tranquila, navideña, y con un poco de llovizna fría cuando van de vuelta al hotel, caminando agarrados de la mano. Usualmente le asustaría estar afuera tan tarde, pero la velada del día siguiente comienza tarde, y él tiene mucho tiempo para dormir.

 

 

 

 

— Padre está aquí también. — Candice no suena nada feliz cuando lo dice, cruzando el portal con seguridad, sin importarle que Jared este aun medio dormido. Seguramente por eso se aprovecha de que su hermano aún no se ha dado su ducha mañanera.

 

— Candice. — saludo con una mueca, quiere pensar que es el hecho de que sigue medio dormido y no que esta resentido porque la rubia no le defendiera la última vez que su padre, en su opinión, casi le mata. Pese a ello, toma el vaso de agua tranquilamente en la pequeña cocina que tiene la habitación de Jensen y él. — ¿Esta en este mismo hotel?

 

— Pues sí, y piensa ir contigo a la fiesta, en la misma limosina. Con tu noviecito en ella. — no suena feliz, cuando se deja caer en el elegante comedor. — ¿A qué hora pensaban levantarse? Porque son las ocho de la mañana y tú no pareces haberte lavado la cara.

 

— ¿Qué?, no quiero que vaya en la misma limosina que Jensen y yo, la última vez casi me mata. — no puede evitar levantar la voz, está enojado y sí, con miedo.

 

— ¿Si? Pues te lo buscaste por andar con ese hombre, ¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de alguien que esta con ese enfermo de Sanguine?

 

— ¿Qué me lo busque...?, que demonios Candice, eso es lo que te importo, eso es lo que tanto me quieres, iba a matarme. — las luces han empezado a parpadear, esta tan enojado e incrédulo, que su hermana este diciéndole esto que no mide que seguramente Jensen se ha despertado por sus gritos.

 

— Jared, estamos preocupados, estas descentrado... ¿Cómo pudiste haber hecho esto? ¿Cómo pudiste? Estas arruinando todo. Ahora padre quiere que me case con... este horrible hombre, tu amigo también, este Amell, quiere que lo conquiste y que tenga un hijo con él, con un asqueroso humano... ¡Todo por tu culpa!

 

— ¿Y qué quieres?, mi cabeza en un pedestal para arreglarlo todo, tengo derecho a ser feliz Candice. — replica, cruzándose de brazos. — Y... Amell, es mi amigo, es un buen hombre. — lo dice más suave pero eso aumenta la ira de la rubia que empieza a llenarse el lugar de un aire frío.

 

No le extraña que Ackles salga de la habitación, con una expresión de enfado en su rostro. Se ve extremadamente adorable, con la bata de dormir apenas ajustada en la cintura.

 

— ¿Qué coño haces por la mañana gritando? Cuelga el teléfono y regresa a la cama. — se acerca a Padalecki, abrazándose a su cintura y dejando un beso en sus labios.

 

— Lo siento. — responde suavemente. — Pero no es un teléfono. — con un movimiento de cabeza, señala a la rubia que les dirige una mirada de odio a ambos.

 

— Oh, la perra, ¿Tan temprano tocándole los huevos a tu hermano mayor? Vete a la perrera. — si había un momento del día en el que Jensen era vulgar era recién levantado. — tu y yo volvamos a la cama, aún nos quedan dos horas.

 

— Eres un desgraciado. — rebate furiosa. — Después preguntas porque padre se enojó contigo. — no mide lo que dice, esta tan enojada que no se detiene y no sabe que le da una pista más al rompecabezas que Jensen estaba reconstruyendo de toda la situación — Por eso casi te mata, por ese hombre, Jared.

 

— Candice. — es solo un nombre, una palabra, una advertencia. — por favor, ve con nuestro padre.

 

— Demonios — los tacones resuenan en la habitación cuando ella se aleja, pequeños pero apresurados pasos, seguramente maldiciendo lo que ha dicho delante de Jensen, una prueba que confirma sus sospechas.

 

Cuando la puerta se cierra de golpe, Jared Padalecki suspira, mierda, lo que Candice ha dicho frente a Jensen seguramente que ha revuelto muchas cosas en la cabeza de su prometido, y eso no le agrada, porque Jensen está en el otro bando, y la verdad es que aún le acojona un poco todo eso del Consejo Neutral, en especial después de que Colin le diera una breve charla de los poderes de cada uno.

 

— ¿Debería ignorar eso?

 

— ¿Quieres ignorarlo? — preguntó bajando la mirada al suelo.

 

— No realmente, pero es de mañana, y odio discutir en las mañanas. — se separa de Padalecki, dándole un vistazo al sofá que ahora es una bonita escultura de hielo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la habitación.

 

Jared le sigue con pasos cortos, casi como si fuera un pequeño niño arrepentido.

 

– ¿Puedo dormir... puedo dormir contigo? — preguntó mientras nota como su novio regresa a la cama.

 

— No, quédate en el maldito sofá que hay muchos. O duerme en la bañera y ahógate. — replica en un tono nada amigable mientras se quita la bata de dormir, y se mete debajo de las sábanas.

 

— Pero... Jen — se queja cruzándose de brazos — Anda, déjame acurrucarme contigo, no te enojes, ¿Sí?

 

— No me enojo. — replico, colocándose una almohada sobre la cabeza mientras se acomodaba mejor, joder con Padalecki y su famita llena de psicópatas.

 

Jared decide acercarse, unos pequeños pasos que le dan a Jensen sin siquiera ver, una pequeña idea de que el insolente de su prometido se ha metido a la cama con él y está abrazándole, en silencio.

 

— Lo siento. — le escucha decir, dejando un beso en su nuca que nunca admitirá le relaja un poco.

 

— ¿Fue ese día? ¿Cuándo ella me llamo para que fuera a buscarte?

 

— Sí... fue ese día, él quería que te dejara y me negué.

 

— Bien. — no pregunta nada más, y eso desconcierta a Padalecki, que le abraza aún más contra su pecho, sintiéndose perdido por la frialdad de Ackles.

 

No dice nada más tampoco, no puede, Jensen quizás tiene razones para estar enojado, ¿Cómo va a salir de esto?, se pregunta mientras cierra sus ojos.

 

 

 

 

El desayuno/almuerzo no es lo que esperaba, Jensen no habla mucho más que para pedirle que le pase alguna de las cosas que están sobre la mesa, come en un silencio tan amplio que no puede más que mirarle una y otra vez, si Jensen esta incómodo por tener sobre sí esos ojitos de cachorro, nunca lo dice y eso solo le hace sentir un poco peor.

 

Él había preparado este lugar para ambos, decorado minuciosamente, qué diablos, hasta las flores con las que había adornado la mesa habían sido traídas pensando en su prometido, pero Candice había arruinado todo. Bueno, quizás no debería decir eso exactamente, si él hubiera dicho la verdad en su momento quizás no estaría en este desastre.

 

Pero no quería hablar de ello, no quería hablar de las constantes pesadillas donde el fuego le rodeaba, las dos primeras semanas después del incidente, le habían llevado casi al volverse loco.

 

No quería hablar que la persona que le había criado había usado sus habilidades para atraparle en la parte más débil de su ser... porque sería como admitir que su "padre" estaba mal de la cabeza y que no le interesaba ni él, ni sus hermanos.

 

Había un tiempo en que lo venía pensando, pero no quería aceptarlo, ese hombre le había acogido cuando más lo necesitaba, pero ahora, no le dejaba ir... no le dejaba vivir.

 

Estaba muy confundido y solo faltaban unas tres horas para que tuvieran que compartir limosina.

 

¡Perfecto!

 

— ¿Vas a hacerte algo en el cabello? — cuestiono Ackles, saliendo de la habitación con su traje empaquetado. — Lo tienes un poco desordenado, ¿No tiene que venir alguien a maquillarte la cara?

 

— Sí... ya deben venir en camino. — se giró hacia el espejo llevando su mano a su cabello y acariciando suavemente los mechones desordenados.

 

— No esperaba eso viniendo de ti, pero nunca te he visto prepararte para una reunión importante. — aun su tono no es familiar, es más bien de "voy a hacer las paces ahora porque es necesario". — supongo que te cubrirán las imperfecciones que tienes en el rostro.

 

— No me gusta mucho hacerlo, pero si no algunos medios se concentraran más en cómo me veo que en mi discurso. — contestó con un suspiro.

 

— Superficiales.

 

— Puede que sí... — respondió, sin darse cuenta que su tono de voz era tan añorante y que estaba viendo directamente a Jensen.

 

— Vamos, Jared Padalecki, trata de animarte un poco. — tomando a Padalecki de las manos, le acerco, parecía algo arrepentido, pero por dentro estaba aún perdido por lo que había pasado. — esta es una cena de presentación, es importante para tu carrera.

 

— Lo sé. — respondió riendo nerviosamente — Creo que habrá tanta gente que me sentiré un poco intimidado...

 

— No tienes porque. — suspira, acariciando los hombros tensos de Padalecki. — escucha, no apruebo a tu familia, no lo hago. No apruebo sus métodos o a la perra de tu hermana. No apruebo que tú te dejes machacar, siendo tan sorprendente. Estoy molesto contigo, pero eso no quiere decir que no te apoye... pero... si no quieres seguir haciendo este esfuerzo, si no quieres... por alguna razón, continuar con este camino... quiero que sepas que eres libre de retirarte en cualquier momento.

 

Jared le miro sorprendido, sus ojos cafés estaban tan claros que Jensen les miro largo rato, en el que se sostuvieron la mirada.

 

— En serio, ¿puedo... puedo retirarme? — es una pregunta llena de nostalgia e incredulidad.

 

— Si eso es lo que quieres, está bien por mí. — sonriéndole suavemente, Jensen le acaricio los hombros.

 

— No quiero seguir con esto. — responde suavemente. — Pero... no quiero ponerte en riesgo. — es sincero cuando lo dice y se deja caer hacia atrás, sabiendo que el cuerpo de Jensen le sostiene — Tengo miedo, Jen.

 

— No tienes por qué temer por mí. — le respondió Jensen, besando la base de su cuello. — iré a empacar. — susurro, separándose de Jared y acariciándole los hombros una vez más.

 

— Bien — se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos mientras se pone de pie para quitarse la corbata con prisa, de igual manera el costoso saco, es una locura, pero quiere realmente acabar con esto y simplemente vivir su vida, con Jensen.

 

Lo que no espera es que cuando va tras Jensen, se lo consiga en la cama, contemplando el suelo, luce tan devastado que le toma unos segundos comprender lo que ha hecho esta vez.

 

— Jensen. — camina lentamente hacía su novio pero no se atreve siquiera tocar suavemente su hombro. — Esto, es realmente importante para ti... ¿Cierto? — no espera respuesta tampoco se encamina al espejo donde empieza a poner su corbata de nuevo sintiendo sus manos temblar ligeramente y sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, era cierto que quería ser libre... pero…

 

— Esta bien, no importa... alguien más vendrá... tomará tu lugar y no importa... todo lo que importa es tu felicidad, cariño. — aunque intente decirlo con seguridad, esta tan aterrorizado de dar tantos pasos hacia atrás que apenas puede respirar. Casi puede escuchar a Chris diciéndole con sarcasmo alguna burrada que lo iba a poner muy enfadado.

 

Pero de verdad no esperaba que Jared estuviera tan desesperado por salir de esto, su reacción desesperada solo le había hecho notar como el haber llegado hasta aquí no había sido algo que había hecho por voluntad propia.

 

— No puedo ser feliz, Jensen, si tú no lo eres. — responde seriamente, volteando hacía su novio. — Yo no quiero seguir con esto desde lo que mi familia espera, es un error, no quiero seguir siendo una marioneta. — le cuesta decirlo y siente una opresión en el pecho que reconoce como las miles de "prevenciones" que su padre ha puesto en todos ellos por si decidieran traicionarle. — Pero si quiero la paz... porque yo perdí a mis padres por todo este conflicto.

 

— Pero tú no quieres esto... tu no lo sientes... no crees en esto. — mira a Jared con lágrimas derramándose por sus ojos y se da cuenta que Padalecki está igual que él. — bebé, no quiero que sufras.

 

Pero sin ninguna lágrima, Jensen le mira y puede ver una frialdad demasiada dolorosa en su rostro.

 

— No puedo sentirlo... pero seguiré con ello, al menos mientras viva. — responde encogiéndose de hombros. — No tienes que acompañarme si no quieres, regresare más tarde.

 

— No, quiero estar contigo. — levantándose para alcanzar a Padalecki, le toma de un brazo, para acto seguido abrazarse de él mientras reprime las ganas de volver a ponerse a llorar como un niño. — Jay, por favor, si vas a hacerlo por mí...

 

— Voy a hacerlo por ti. Solo por ti... Porque eres lo más importante de mi vida.

 

— Te amo, por favor no te enfades conmigo por confiar tanto en ti, por poner tanta presión en ti.

 

— No me enfadare, si confías en mi después de escuchar esto, ¿Cómo hacerlo?

 

— Aun tenemos tres horas, hagamos el amor antes de que llegue tu maquillista, siento que me muero si no te toco. — se apodero de la boca de Jared un segundo después, sin importarle lo que iba a decir a continuación.

 

Empiezan a besarse con fuerza, sus labios se abren y se encuentran, se muerden con fuerza y están en dos momentos contra la pared.

 

— Tus manos, dios tu boca.

 

Deshacerse del traje de Jared es divertido, en especial cuando tiene los ojos cerrados, para sentir mejor todo lo que Jared le hace con sus labios rosados, hablándole entre el beso mientras el pelea con la corbata medio anudada con una mano y con la otra le desabotona la camisa.

 

No es su traje de fiesta, es el traje de recibir a las visitas, lo que le parece absurdo que tenga que ponerse un traje para cada cosa y que tenga que vestir tan elegante.

 

— Mis manos... mis manos te aman, Jared, las vuelves locas con tu bronceada...

 

No puede evitar suspirar, cuando siente a Jensen contra su cuerpo dejando besos suaves por todo su cuello y pecho sacando tantos sonidos de él que siente la vergüenza subirse a sus mejillas.

 

— ¿Me amas? Es decir, ¿Me sigues amando?

 

— No voy a dejar de amarte, nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo. Lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte, nunca he sentido nada igual. — deja salir un suspiro contra la piel húmeda mientras le deja desnudo de cintura para arriba, observando ese poderoso torso levantarse con cada respiración forzada.

 

— ¿En serio? — preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos. — Aun hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte, pero me duele… — se señala el pecho. — Mi cuerpo, Jen, no puedo...

 

— Esta bien, tenemos toda la vida para hacer esto. Toda la vida para ser felices. — besa la barbilla de Jared, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos zorrunos mientras le acaricia el torso, las manos subiendo y bajando, encontrando sus pulgares ambos pezones y jugando con ellos. — te prometo que valdrá la pena, por nuestro futuro.

 

— Te amo. — le dice para llevar las manos de Jensen más abajo, juntos hace que el pantalón de vestir termine en el suelo, mientras dejan sus entrepiernas acariciarse poco a poco. — Confía en mí, en cuanto te amo.

 

— Lo hago, confío en ti... es en los demás en los que no confío. — tomo la erección de Jared entre sus dedos y lo masajeo hasta dejarlo bien duro, como a Jared le gustaba estar, porque Jensen era el único que había logrado darle una erección de ese calibre.

 

— Dios, se siente tan bien tus suaves manos. — suspira levemente y se encuentra empujando una y otra vez en las manos de su novio. — No dejemos que arruinen esto... Tú y yo juntos.

 

— ¿Juntos hasta el final? — mordiéndole el labio inferior, comenzó un camino lento de besos por el cuerpo de Padalecki, disfrutando de como a este se le ponía la piel de gallina y se estremecía ligeramente por sus caricias.

 

— Hasta el final, Jen. — dice y no puede dejar de jadear en ningún momento, más cuando Jensen lame alrededor de la base de su polla una y otra vez. — Hazme el amor, Jen, por favor.

 

— Eso estoy haciendo... ¿Sabes que vamos a hacer en la limosina? — pregunta, tomando las caderas de Jared para poder darle la vuelta, hasta que le tiene apoyado contra la pared.

 

— ¿Qué? — pregunto tirando el cuello hacia atrás en una risa excitada y hermosa, cuando siente la entrepierna dura de su amante contra su culo. — Dios, ¿Algo así?

 

— Si, pero... con ropa, te voy a sentar en mi regazo y voy a tontear contigo tanto que vas a salir de allí con los pantalones manchados, y no me va a importar una mierda si a tu padre le molesta o no. Voy a besarte todo el camino y a decirte guarradas al oído... y te haré recordar lo rico que es tener tu culito abierto en mi polla.

 

Disfruta como la polla dura de su amante deja un poco de líquido en la pared donde resbala espeso y caliente, sus jadeos pequeños y hermosos solo le hace sonreír más y más.

 

— Dios, como me gusta eso, tu polla empujando en mi... con fuerza, haciéndome enloquecer.

 

Es fácil hacerle olvidar, así como es de fácil darle la confianza de que en este viaje no estará solo nunca más, que no tendrá que enfrentarse con ese imbécil por lo que ha hecho, por haber decidido darle un oportunidad. Le da va a dar todo eso y más porque Jared se lo merece, después de todo, aún están juntos por lo mucho que Jared le ama.

 

— Te amo, bebé. — susurra en su oído, besándole debajo de la oreja, sus caderas bajando y subiendo, frotando su miembro entre sus glúteos.

 

— Te amo, Jen. — le dice suavemente en la comisura de sus ojos donde las lágrimas, resbalan suavemente. — Por favor... — pide empujando su cuerpo tan bien, es fácil esto, dejarse ir en las caricias de Jensen y su tono fuerte y seguro, ese que le promete estar siempre con él... que esta vez, serán los dos juntos.

 

— Recuerda este momento cada vez que el intente entrar en ti, recuerda como yo lo hice, con placer y amor, sobretodo amor. Porque te amo, te amo.

 

Toma con ambas manos la cintura de Padalecki, y apoya su miembro allí donde quiere introducirse. Adora como se siente tenerle cerca de su cuerpo, como se siente completamente en paz, como por fin Sanguine y él se funden armoniosamente en un solo. Con la mente calmada, sin voces en ella incitándole a continuar.

 

Es solo Jared y el en una esfera de tiempo.

 

Observa con ojos fascinados, como una gota de sudor recorre sensualmente la espalda curva de su prometido, y en el momento en el que se pierde entre los glúteos de este, es cuando decide fundirlos a ambos en uno solo.

 

Esta seguro y sí... satisfecho que todo el mundo ha escuchado el grito de placer que Jared ha dado y la sonrisa tan luminosa que se ha puesto en su rostro, empiezan casi de inmediato a moverse para que el placer explote entre ambos, es una sensación pequeña de electricidad que les hace jadear de placer y placer.

 

Las bombillas de la habitación explotan, causando un sonido ahogado proveniente de ambos, y todo lo que puede pensar es en que él es quien puede hacer eso, quizás su cuerpo exhalando energía sin cesar. No sabe que es Jared quien lo hace, totalmente fuera de control.

 

— ¿Me sientes? ¿Me sientes dentro de ti? Tocándote, haciéndote mío. — deja marcas por sus hombros, sin detenerse, saboreando a Padalecki con su boca, tocándole el abdomen con ambas manos sin dejar de impulsarse dentro de él.

 

— Te siento, te siento tan cerca… — su voz tiembla y el placer hace que sus ojos casi se vayan hacia atrás, mientras siente a Jensen hacerle el amor, empujando, sacando sonidos cuando sus pieles chocan un electrizarte ruido que se une haciéndole jadear, es increíble cómo se conectan, como se unen.

 

La pequeña gota del fregadero que resbalaba desde que habían llegado, empezó a volverse más gruesa hasta que el agua corre libre, al mismo tiempo que las luces parpadean.

 

Es normal que la habitación este quedando hecho un asco cuando la mano de Ackles le sujete su duro miembro, masajeándolo rudamente con un estrecho círculo formado por sus dedos. Frotando desde la base hasta el glande, el cual tienta con su pulgar, frotando incesantemente el agujerito rezumante de líquido.

 

Es un placer doloroso, pero es difícil pensar que no pueda gustarle cuando siente como su novio le penetra hasta el fondo, los bordes de su entrada ardiendo por las embestidas.

 

— ¡Jen.... Jen! — su voz se quiebra más y sin darse cuenta de cómo sucede tan rápido estalla en manos de Jensen, mojando su mano y tocando el cielo, cuando el orgasmo le golpea.

 

Puede sentirlo dentro de él, como todo su cuerpo se prepara para el momento en el que Jensen deposite su corrida en él, preparándose porque sabe que esto será, incluso si es a espaldas de Jensen, su cuerpo lo hace como un acto egoísta, rebelándose contra sus deseos y apoderándose de sus instintos.

 

Tiene que admitir que una parte de sí mismo ama la idea... Aunque el mundo y la situación personal de ambos no están en su mejor situación, su cuerpo no le obedece, no le responde.

 

Todo lo que desea en ese momento, es embarazarse.


	21. Capítulo 20 Dolor y Traición

 

Como si su encuentro con Candice no hubiera sido lo suficientemente tenso, el viaje en la limosina es una mierda. Jared Padalecki se encuentra exhausto, porque mantener la vista al frente –no literalmente— y el cuerpo recto es difícil cuando Jensen Ackles pasa todo el viaje en el lujoso automóvil recordándole lo que hizo hace unas horas antes de que unos muy apurados y ofuscados maquillistas irrumpieran en su baño de amor.

 

Está muy seguro que ya su padre sabe que dentro de su cuerpo se gesta un niño, por la forma en la que les ve a ambos, como intentando sobrepasar cualquier barrera de su mente para llegar a la cruda verdad. Jared va a tener ese bebé a toda costa, incluso si muere protegiéndole.

 

Eso le da un subidón que no puede explicar, sacándole una sonrisa que fascina a Jensen cuando tienen que enfrentar al mundo juntos. Porque es salir de la limosina y conseguirse con cientos de camarógrafos apuntando a su rostro.

 

— Me sorprende como es que la mitad de la tierra está destruida y aún siguen existiendo esta clase de eventos después de la guerra nuclear.

 

 

La entrada al capitolio central, la casa del dueño del mundo libre, está decorada de festividad, parece un gran anuncio de televisión sobre lo bonita y costosa que es la Navidad en estos días, y Ackles se sorprende pensando que esto es real, que está allí, sosteniendo a Jared Padalecki del brazo y entrando como su consorte.

 

Y que más allá de eso. Jared no quiere estar. No quiere cambiar el mundo. Solo quiere vivir. Él también quiere vivir, ¿Pero que queda por vivir?

 

Observa el rostro de Jared, esa mascara que está comenzando a odiar.

 

¿Por qué?

 

Eso es todo lo que puede preguntarse, mientras Candice toma a Jared del otro brazo. Y ni siquiera se siente celoso, no, siente lástima por esa chiquilla, no por su amor no correspondido, pero si por su terrible destino que alguien más ya ha planificado.

 

¿Cómo no sentir lástima? Si ella y quien sabe cuanta gente más aquí, había sido arrebata de sus hogares, seguramente con la sangre de su familia de por medio, ¿para qué?, para una especie de complot que simplemente traería más dolor y sufrimiento, no podía ser verdad, a veces se decía así mismo, que era demasiado cruel para cualquiera, que era demasiado bajo hacer que la vida de niños y niñas desapareciera por aspiraciones de poder, odio, sed de sangre, no lo sabía y aunque quería saberlo, sabía que su prometido ese que ahora conversa con una sonrisa hermosa para cualquiera era físicamente incapaz de decirle, aunque ya le había dado pistas.

 

Decidió mostrarse amable ante cada uno de los políticos que Padalecki le presentaba con elegancia, demostrando que era el chico maravilla del que todos los noticieros hablaban. Sabía que si Jared Padalecki alguna vez llegaba a ser presidente, eso cambiaria mucho.

 

Pero solo si él estaba a su lado.

 

Esa era la única forma de hacer esto bien; aunque ya se había arriesgado mucho al haberle pedido a su prometido que hiciera esto por él. Y si iba a hacerlo, lo iba a hacer bien.

 

Le observa por el rabillo del ojo, un gran rato, Jared es talentoso, inspira confianza, tiene algo dentro de él que lo hace una minita de oro, no se extraña que alguien se diera cuenta de que educándole de la manera adecuada, sería una perfecta figura pública.

 

— Eres sorprendente. — susurra al oído de Jared disimuladamente.

 

— ¿Si? — sonríe suavemente hacía él y sabe que lo hace de manera que llama la atención, la gente parece satisfecha con su unión, los dos empiezan a ser observados de una manera distinta, es como sí realmente empezaran a confiar en lo que están defendiendo, le gustaría, que así fuera con su mismo novio. — Me alegra que pienses eso.

 

— Para no gustarte la política eres un genio en esto de hacer relaciones públicas. — susurro de nuevo, manteniendo la conversación privada aunque la gente se esforzara por incluirse en su pequeño mundo.

 

— Me gusta la política. — rebate suavemente. — Siempre me llamo la atención, mucho de los primeros libros que leí fueron sobre esto... — saluda con su copa de vino y un ligero y elegante movimiento de su cabeza a uno de sus invitados, que llega fácilmente donde ellos y empieza a platicarles lo incrédulo que esta acerca de esto... de la "neutralidad", pero que también lo mira como una esperanza para él y su familia, que tiene tanto humanos como fenómenos.

 

Le sorprende y le seguirá sorprendiendo que Jared maneje todo esto con una facilidad sorprendente. Y eso le gusta, le hace sonreír y relajarse a su lado por fin, pese a estar rodeado de personas que en sus simples cabezas piensan cambiar el país.

 

Se disculpa con Jared, yendo por algo de sidra de manzana para soportar las ganas de pedir whisky, ya le ha prometido a Jared que dejara de beber y piensa cumplir su palabra todo lo posible.

 

— Realmente es bueno en esto, ¿No? — es la voz del padre de Jared quien se dirige a él, su voz es suave y elegante, como no la ha escuchado en otros momentos — Inspira confianza en las personas, las atrae...

 

— Eso lo he notado... — responde con cortesía, esperando que el hombre se marche. El solo quiere una sidra e ir a buscar algo fresco.

 

— Sabes que solo quiero lo mejor para el... ¿Que sigo siendo la persona que le crío, Ackles? — indaga, tomando una copa de la charola de uno de los meseros y tendiéndosela al hombre frente a el. — Es sidra...

 

Parpadea varias veces, pensando seriamente en si tomarla o no. No debería hacerlo, pero al final opta por mantener las cosas lo más civilizadas posibles, por lo que toma la copa en sus manos y le da un trago.

 

— Muchas gracias, pero, sé que solo quiere que Jared siga adelante con su plan político por la misma razón que muchos, quiere poder, ¿Me equivoco?

 

— Discúlpeme Ackles, ¿Pero acaso no quiere usted lo mismo? — indago, su tono genuinamente curioso. — Que Jared siga su plan para obtener poder a través de él. ¿Me equivoco?

 

— No quiero poder. No quiero tener nada que ver con la política, precisamente por eso es que Jared y yo peleamos cuando el anunció nuestro compromiso por la vía pública... claro, eso fue antes de saber que todas aquellas personas a las que él llama familia no son más que buitres que esperan a que algo caiga muerto... me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con aquel hombre condenado a muerte. — no espera a por una reacción, no, pasa a un lado de los camareros y toma otra copa, no sabe que contiene, pero todo lo que quiere es huir de esas personas y el sentimiento asqueroso de culpa que se apodera de él, y que solo crece cuando alguien le sujeta del brazo.

 

— Sabía que había oído el apellido Ackles antes, pero viendo tu cara solo confirma mis sospechas chiquillo. — el hombre que le dice tales palabras es irreconocible para él. En los veinte años que ha estado en Barlow, nunca ha visto este sujeto, por eso, vincularlo a su antigua vida es algo que se le pasa tan pronto como este comienza a hablar. — Eres el hijo de Donna, ¿Verdad? Oh, ella era una jovencita encantadora... una pena lo que le ocurrió.

 

La sonrisa del hombre frente a él es condescendiente y quizás lo mejor es decir que es falsa, porque eso es lo que realmente parece por la forma en que le mira como sí supiera o al menos sospechara "la verdad".

 

— Pero seguramente estará muy feliz de que al menos uno de sus hijos sobreviviera ¿No?

 

— Mi familia se buscó lo que les ocurrió. Yo solo tuve suerte. — porque el suicidio había sido ridículo, no importaba que hiciera, la sangre siempre regresaba a su cuerpo y restauraba sus heridas. — que tenga una tarde agradable. — intento huir de nuevo, pero ve como Sheppard se acerca lentamente, una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, sin duda estaba disfrutando esto.

 

En una decisión muy apresurada, termina pasando unas finas puertas que separan la enorme instancia con el balcón del lugar, el aire frío recibiéndole suavemente al mismo tiempo que una voz cargada de ironía rompe el suave silencio que tenía el lugar.

 

— Ackles, me dejaste hablando solo... no habíamos terminado, ¿Así tratas a tu futura familia política?

 

Los ojos de ese hombre son cafés, pero no un café tranquilo y apacible como el de Jared, no, sino algo turbio, insano quizás peligroso. Lo siente abrirse paso en su mente, fuerte y conciso, inmediatamente termina de confirmar lo que la "hermana" de Jared le había dicho, ese hombre es el psíquico que estaba manipulando a su prometido y esta tan seguro de sí mismo, que no teme mostrarle sus poderes deliberadamente.

 

— Hice un esfuerzo muy grande por no insultarte allá afuera. — está furioso, puede sentir su cuerpo vibrar, la sangre queriendo brotarle por los poros.

 

Más cuanto nota una particularidad en sus poderes que le enoja más... es esa clase de psíquicos que saltan entre recuerdos y sentimientos para buscar donde puede hacer más daño y en consecuencia guiar a la persona a sus propios deseos, desde el punto débil que el mismo ha identificado.

 

— ¿Por qué?, quizás lo apropiado es que hiciste un esfuerzo por no matarme ahí afuera ¿No?, tienes los ojos de un asesino Ackles.

 

— ¡No soy un asesino! — exclamo con rabia, dándose la vuelta para mirar al cielo nocturno, intentando cambiar todo a su favor, pero descubriendo que es casi imposible. Nunca le han gustado los psíquicos, para eso se encarga Sanguine. — No les mate a propósito... a ellos... a nadie. Solo quería que todo estuviera bien.

 

Las palabras brotan de él con la misma facilidad que el agua de la fuente cercana, haciéndole temblar ligeramente, porque, mierda, le duele todo, incluso su piel que se siente como si fuera a reventarse.

 

¿A esto era a lo que su novio había estado sometido desde que era un niño?

 

— Por supuesto... sé que quieres que todo esté bien, por eso estas con Jared, porque sabes que él tiene el poder de hacerlo, de atraer masas y masas ¿Cierto? — su tono es más amable, comprensivo o de repente así lo siente en su cabeza. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, dolía como el demonio pero aun así era atrayente ¿Que estaba pasando?

 

— Jared es... es perfecto. Sumamente perfecto. Él puede hacer esto, pero no quiere hacerlo... — no le tomo más que una bocanada de aire para soltar todo eso.

 

— ¿En serio? — suena sorprendido cuando lo dice — No quiere seguir con el plan que tan cuidadosamente le trace desde que era un niño..., entonces supongo que quiere alejarse de mí y su familia ¿Cierto?

 

— No eres más que una basura psíquica, si lo alejo de ti por un mes volverá a ser Jared, quizás no el genuino, pero será libre de ti.

 

— Cariño — hay falsa dulzura en su tono cuando habla y sonríe suavemente — Jared es mío... su cuerpo y su alma nunca podrán ser libres, sin que yo así lo quiera — se ríe suavemente observando a Jared platicar con otro importante político — Él es mío... tan mío que con un chasquido de mis dedos, su corazón podría inmediatamente dejar de latir.

 

Después de esas palabras, Jensen Ackles no está muy seguro de que ocurre. Pierde la memoria en el momento exacto en el que su alter ego se apodera de su consciencia y de su cuerpo. El instinto asesino de Sanguine es tan poderoso que incluso Sheppard retrocede cuando ve los ojos rubíes fijarse en él.

 

Sonríe, intentando dominarlo con los mismos poderes que ha usado antes, pero tan pronto lo hace, sabe que se ha equivocado. Sanguine no está oxidado por sus años fuera de las calles, de hecho, no está muy seguro de que alguna vez haya salido.

 

— Pero que es esto... — susurro dando unos dos pasos hacia la izquierda — Ya no eres exactamente el prometido de mi hijo ¿Cierto?

 

— ¡tE MaTArE, pEDaZo dE mIErDa! — sisea, sus gruesos labios frunciéndose en una mueca de odio que no pasa desapercibida para Sheppard, aunque lo comprende, ahora está lidiando con alguien sumamente diferente. — ¡jArED eS MiO!

 

— No. — contesta suavemente. — Es mío... He estado en cada rincón de su mente, lo he moldeado a mi gusto desde que era un pequeño niño que lloraba a sus padres y buscaba amor, porque si Ackles, ese es su punto débil, siempre buscando ser aceptado... un ser tan necesitado de amor... Por ejemplo ¿¡Porque crees que era tan importante esa propuesta de matrimonio!?

 

Sanguine es un procesador de información rápido, sabe lo que Sheppard le está diciendo, y aun así no se preocupa en darle una respuesta inteligente, le gruñe, como animal herido de muerte, siente la rabia convertirse rápidamente en poder del que él, a diferencia de Ackles, siempre ha tenido control.

 

— MoRIRas... aNTeS dE qUE jArED y YO CoNSuMaMOS NuESTro AmOR eSTa NoCHE.

 

— ¿Sabes que...? — ríe antes de acabar el contenido de su copa — No, quien morirá será Jared. — asevera y tan pronto lo está diciendo chasquea sus dedos y los gritos empiezan a escucharse en la elegante cena.

 

Sanguine de pronto escucha como el cálido y constante palpitar del corazón de Padalecki empieza a disminuir abruptamente.

 

Un rugido aterrador proveniente de Sanguine le deja un poco asombrado, en especial cuando le observa en todo su esplendor, esa criatura a la que tanto ha buscado dar caza por su enorme poder, pero que ahora mismo es imposible de controlar. Si hace unos minutos era casi suicida adentrarse en su mente, ahora que esta descontrolada, es trabajo de un dios.

 

Sanguine se convierte en una sombra rojiza que apenas le roza cuando pasa a su lado, adentrándose en el gran salón donde ahora los gritos son de puro terror con la criatura que se acerca al Senador Padalecki, apoyado en los brazos de Amell.

 

Amell mismo intenta alejar a Jared de la trayectoria pero le es imposible cuando la criatura le manda contra la pared y con miles de pequeños hilos de sangre sostiene el cuerpo inconsciente y pálido del más alto, mientras empieza a rodearle, adentrándose en él.

 

Todo el mundo que haya vivido y seguido las crónicas periodísticas de hace siete años, conoce esa figura rojiza, bien sea de rumores o de fotos borrosas. Por eso causa tanto terror verle vivo y libre. Incluso Amell está sorprendido por lo que ve, aturdido por como la criatura está parcialmente dentro de Padalecki.

 

Es solo por unos minutos, todo el mundo, a excepción de los de seguridad, están manteniendo el aliento. Los guardias del Capitolio van de aquí para allá, intentando idear un plan, pero es imposible, no pueden actuar si saben que pueden hacerle daño al Senador Padalecki. Por eso mismo es que no dudan en ir tras el teléfono y llamar a la I.P.

 

El gemido de Jared Padalecki llena la sala completamente, su corazón comenzando a latir de inmediato.

 

Es cuando la sangre que había entrado en el Senador Padalecki empieza a retirarse lentamente, teniendo el cuidado de dejarle suavemente en el suelo cuando se aleja totalmente de su cuerpo, su rostro esta menos pálido aunque su respiración sigue siendo suave y pausada, todos tienen la seguridad de que está vivo y es un alivio para la mayoría de las personas en la ostentosa sala.

 

Sanguine le trata casi con cariño, una de sus extrañas manos sujetándole de la cabeza y acariciando su mejilla. Es un gesto casi humano.

 

El primer disparo le hace chillar, un grito ensordecedor que más de rabia es de dolor, porque la bala atraviesa su cuerpo líquido y se encaja en el mármol. El policía que ha disparado retrocede algo asustado cuando Sanguine se gira hacia él.

 

Piensa en ir tras él, pero una estaca de hielo es lo siguiente que siente, encajándose en su costado y congelándole poco a poco.

 

Tiene que salir de ahí inmediatamente y aunque le gustaría atravesar la garganta del hombre que desde la puerta del balcón mira todo con una suave y sarcástica sonrisa, no puede, no... si quiere regresar con Jared lo más pronto posible, es por eso que su cuerpo vuelve a diluirse a pesar de que duele como el demonio cuando la daga cae al suelo, puesto que pierde de la parte de su cuerpo donde se había aferrado, él líquido se mueve con más facilidad, aunque el pánico aumente.

 

Intenta buscar una rendija en la que colarse, algo en lo que esconderse. Es una mierda, tener que huir y dejar a Jared con esos, pero mientras más rápido este fuera de aquí, será mucho mejor para él.

 

La multitud observa algo asustada como desaparece poco a poco, colándose por una rendija en una puerta, antes de que Stephen Amell consiga el valor para moverse hacia Padalecki, tomándole el pulso que nuevamente está allí, no como antes, que se había detenido completamente.

 

— Esta débil... ¿No hay un doctor aquí? — exclamo, recibiendo varios asentimientos de hombres ya demasiado mayores para ejercer la medicina que se acercaron a él, encargándose de Jared.

 

Candice es una de las primeras que camina lentamente, sus ojos azules se llenan de lágrimas cuando nota como los médicos atienden a su inconsciente hermano, que respira tan lentamente que ella no puede articular palabra de lo aterrada que esta mientras no lo quita la vista de encima.

 

Lo primero que pensó fue en como su padre podía llevar esto tan lejos, hasta poner a Jared en peligro de muerte, pero cuando nota su expresión preocupada y como la abraza se siente un poco mal, su padre esta tan asustado como ella y seguramente esto fue obra de Sanguine y por lo tanto de Ackles, maldito, siempre desconfió de él.

 

 

 

 

Llega al hotel a duras penas, tambaleándose por los pasillos mientras intenta no lucir como que ha consumido mucho licor. A estas horas de la noche, el sitio parece desierto, todos los que se hospedaban esta noche eran funcionarios invitados al Capitolio. Por lo que no se encuentra a nadie más que a los empleados haciendo la limpieza.

 

La habitación está a oscuras, y le toma más de cinco minutos conseguir el interruptor, Sanguine le ha dejado agotado, y el recuerdo de Jared en el suelo aun le hace doler los huesos. El solo pensar en ese chico que no le ha hecho mal a nadie, tendido en el suelo y en la sonrisa de ese maligno hombre le dan nauseas.

 

Enciende la luz solo para enfrentarse a su propio rostro en los ventanales.

 

Y se deja resbalar por la puerta muy lentamente.

 

— No puedo estar con él. No puedo pelear por él. No soy un psíquico. — le dice a Sanguine, que aun lucha por salir y patear unos cuantos traseros. — tienes que parar. Deja de pelear.

 

— SIeMpre HaS sIDo un cObArdE... pERo nUNcA pEnsE qUE TAnTo — sisea Sanguine, tan fuerte y tan claro que resulta un poco doloroso.

 

— No es por mí... es por él. ¿Cómo voy a pelear contra algo como eso?

 

— Y tU sOlUciOn eS dEjArlo a lA mErcEd dE eSe loCo — es una pregunta que sabe que su álter ego hace sencillamente por joderlo. — BRillAnte AcKles, sOlo teNEmos que AleJArlEs de eLLos, eSa bRuja aMigA tUYa PuEde sEr uTil.

 

— No puede. No podemos hacer nada. Ya viste lo que le hizo, con un estúpido movimiento de sus dedos. — frunce el ceño, mirando al suelo ahora. — no puedo hacer esto. No puedo seguir haciéndole daño. Ni siquiera sé si pueda verle a la cara después de lo de hoy.

 

— SI lO dEjAs eS IGuaL a mAtarLo. — es lo que escucha simplemente como respuesta. — Y mAtarnos a noSoTROs también.

 

— Entonces moriremos. — jadea con una sonrisa, levantándose del piso para ir a por su maleta. — nos iremos de su vida, escaparemos... idearemos un plan... y si aún nos ama...

 

Interrumpe los pensamientos de Sanguine con el toque violento de la puerta. Sorprendiéndole a medio camino.

 

Se gira lentamente, Sanguine brotando de su piel solo por seguridad cuando esta frente a la puerta, el toque no se ha detenido, quien quiera que esté del otro lado debe estar muy furioso.

 

— ¡Jensen Ackles! ¡Abre esa puerta ahora mismo o voy a derribarla y luego te lanzare por el balcón!

 

Supone que debía esperar esto en segundos, la aparición de Sanguine debía ser la noticia más vendida en periódicos y canales de televisión en estos segundos, quizás podía estar encabezando las búsquedas de internet incluso, así que si... La visita de ese hombre que le había perdonado la vida era inminente, lo sabía, pero no esperaba que tan pronto.

 

— Iba a matarle. — ni siquiera saluda, lo único que puede hacer es justificarse y sabe que no sirve para nada.

 

— Era una trampa para que te mostraras, imbécil.

 

OK, no lo había visto de esa manera. Definitivamente que no, solo se había dejado guiar por lo que sentía por Jared Padalecki y se había lanzado a ese sentimiento con toda su fuerza.

 

— Joder, eres un bruto. No entiendes nada de estrategia, por eso la jodiste la primera vez. — Pellegrino le golpea tan fuerte que le noquea momentáneamente. Hasta ahora es el único que ha logrado hacerlo, sacar la sangre de él y que esta no vuelva a su cuerpo.

 

— Lo siento...

 

— Ese hombre no iba a matar a Padalecki, es la pieza fundamental de quien sabe qué demonios, solo te tendió una trampa para que la opinión pública supiera que Sanguine sigue vivo, es que... es que eres tan idiota.

 

— Todo salió mal esta noche, ¿Cierto? Ahora no puedo esconderme. — susurro, quedándose en el suelo donde Mark le había dejado. — Es por eso mismo que voy a marcharme, tengo que desaparecer de nuevo.

 

— Saben que Sanguine sigue vivo, no que es Jensen Ackles... por fortuna no se te ocurrió volver a tu verdadera forma ahí, eso demuestra que tienes algo de cerebro — le dice empujándole para terminar de entrar en la habitación y caminar directo hacía donde Jared guarda el vino — ¿Así que vas a irte...?, comenzar una buena vida, un nuevo amor, un nuevo nombre, ¿Esa es tu solución?, hombre eres brillante.

 

— No sé qué te sorprende. Siempre he sido un cobarde y siempre huyo por el bien de los que me rodean. Nunca he tenido a nadie como Jared, a nadie enteramente para mí, que dependa de mí para algo...

 

— QuE eS CaPaZ dE SaCRiFicAr Su ViDA ENterA pOR NoSOTRos HacIENDO AlGO qUE NO QUieRE — completo Sanguine, logrando las que una mueca se pusiera en su rostro.

 

— Sí... — sin saber lo que Jensen prácticamente se decía así mismo, Pellegrino agrego — Lo sé, ¿Pero no crees que es bueno, este cambio?, Jared depende de ti y tu de él... no hay cosa más perfecta en el mundo que esa.

 

— Esta es una de las cosas en las que Kane me estaría diciendo en momentos como este... si aún no me odiara. — se sentó en el suelo, cruzando sus piernas y viendo cómo se había arruinado el traje. — ¿Por qué todo el mundo insiste en que hay que luchar? No somos súper hombres que podemos ir por allí conquistando el mundo.

 

— Jensen, hijo — Ackles que solo le llama así cuando le va a decir algo realmente importante y eso llama su atención — ¿Porque le tienes tanto miedo a ser feliz?

 

— Porque se lo que se siente que te arranquen la felicidad de la piel.

 

Sí, porque aún no era ni siquiera un pre—adolescente cuando su madre y su padre dejaron de verle como un niño pequeño que necesitaba amor y comprensión en una época tan difícil como lo era descubrir quién era realmente.

 

— ¿Y por eso mismo esta vez vas a arrancarla tú? — preguntó con una sonrisa irónica — Al fin y al cabo es tú decisión, pero sí le dejas en este momento, quizás no esta vez, quizás no la próxima, pero en algún momento dejara de buscarte, porque para que hacerlo con una persona que no quiere luchar. — está hablando más para sí mismo, cierta nostalgia en su voz — Desde que le conoces, él siempre está guiándote... porque no das ni un paso solo.

 

— ¡Porque no quiero! — exclamo con agonía, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.— No sé si me considera un cobarde o no.

 

— Entonces muere solo. — le soltó con sequedad, apresura el vaso de vino que se había servido y hace una mueca de gusto. — Me voy, lo último que ocupa la prensa para empezar a especular más es ver a un oficial de mi rango saliendo del apartamento de tu ex prometido.

 

Se pone de pie, acercándose a la puerta y observando a Jensen un momento, solo eso es suficiente para ver dentro de su cabeza como Sanguine se da contra las paredes violentamente, queriendo escapar de la prisión en la cabeza de Jensen.

 

— Solo quiero que recuerdes una cosa, Jensen. Tú eres Sanguine, y si Sanguine está luchando... es porque tú quieres luchar.

 

 

 

Se da cuenta que no sabe que es lo que ha pasado cuando despierta, por unos segundos, cuando la luz es demasiado incómoda para sus ojos, se dedica a tratar de recordar que hace en un cuarto tan pequeño y blanco, con nada más que lo indispensable y con una salida que sospecha está siendo fuertemente custodiada, por las voces que escucha aunque lejanas firmes.

 

Esto tiene que ser la habitación de un hospital, es a la conclusión que llega mientras hace un segundo intento de abrir sus ojos, el techo blanco y la luz demasiado fuerte, le reciben de nuevo. Aún no logra que el exceso de luz no duela en sus cansados ojos, por lo que esta vez se queja en voz alta.

 

De inmediato esta su hermana mirándole, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y sospecha que es justamente por lo débil que se siente, ella le ayuda en silencio a incorporarse y le da algo de agua, no sabía que estaba tan sediento hasta que el suave y refrescante liquido pasa por su seca garganta.

 

— ¿Quieres algo de gelatina? — pregunta con suavidad, acariciándole la mejilla mientras le da de beber lo suficiente para que se quede a gusto.

 

— Pero de uva. — habla, escuchando su propia voz ronca. — ¿Si?

 

— Eso es casi imposible de conseguir. — Candice frunce los labios, antes de sonreír traviesamente, mostrándole el tarrito de gelatina de uva. — Y por eso siempre llevo una para ti... — con su mano libre le acaricio el cabello, apartándolo de su rostro.

 

— Gracias — susurro con una sonrisa — Candice, ¿Esto es un hospital, verdad?

 

— Si, hermano mayor, acertaste. — se burló de él, abriendo el tarrito de gelatina y sacando una cucharilla que venía en una bolsita. — ¿Quieres que te la de?

 

— Bueno, pero solo un poquito, no quiero que Jensen. — abre los ojos un poco más cuando cae en cuenta de quien habla. – ¿Donde esta Jensen?

 

— No está aquí. — responde fríamente, jugando con la cucharilla en su mano. — Entonces, ¿Cómo quieres la gelatina?

 

— ¿¡Dónde está mi prometido, Candice!? — Repite haciendo un esfuerzo por incorporarse. — ¿Por qué Jensen no está aquí? ¿Algo le paso...?

 

— No le paso absolutamente nada, hasta donde sé, tampoco es que me importe mucho lo que le pase a ese imbécil. Ahora, no puedes alterarte, Jared, tuviste un ataque al corazón en medio de una importante conversación con dos Gobernadores... han venido a verte.

 

— Un ataque... — es imposible piensa de inmediato, no tiene la edad y realmente cree que tampoco la condición, siempre ha sido una persona cuidadosa y detallista con su salud — Eso es imposible... No me importa la verdad, ¿Dónde está Jensen? ¡Quiero verlo Candice!

 

— No puedes verle, Jared. — Candice suena bastante rígida cuando lo dice, parece que él no ha sido la única persona que ha recibido una advertencia. — No voy a dejarte verlo, y tienes que calmarte.

 

— ¿Con que derecho se supone que no vas a dejarme verlo? Ahora mismo me vestiré e iré a la habitación que compartimos, debe estar muy preocupado por mí.

 

— No está allí, han pasado días desde que dejo Washington. Papá se aseguró de que no despertaras antes.

 

— ¿Qué? — no tiene realmente sentido lo que escucha de su hermana, realmente no... ¿Por qué Jensen le dejaría? ¿Porque se iría de esa forma, sabiendo que estaba herido?, incluso que estaba con las personas que sabían que de alguna forma estaban manipulándole. — No es cierto, Jensen no me dejaría. — lo dice seguro, totalmente seguro, no después de la forma en que se unieron esa tarde, no después de haberle confesado que no estaba de acuerdo realmente con todo este asunto de la neutralidad.

 

¡OH, eso era!

 

¿Eso era?

 

— Padre dijo... dijo que Ackles no era una buena influencia en ti, y que después de lo que había ocurrido esta noche, había quedado en evidencia. No quería ser yo quien te lo dijera, pero, Sanguine... esa criatura, se mostró la noche en la que tuviste el... ataque al corazón.

 

— Candice, no hay manera de que tuviera un ataque al corazón sin que padre estuviera inmerso en eso; maldición ¿Estas ciega? — le grita, si le grita sin darse cuenta como la tierra debajo de ellos empieza a moverse suavemente. Las bases del edificio moviéndose no pasan desapercibida para la gente en el hospital, porque esto es lo último que se esperaría del Capitolio, cuyo sistema de seguridad contra cualquier desastre siempre ha sido preciso.

 

— Papá lo hizo por una razón. Padre siempre hace todo por una razón. Y si Ackles te abandono, es porque Padre tenía razón.

 

— Oh dios mío... sí estas ciega. — dice con lástima bajando la vista hacia la ventana y quedándose en silencio, para segundos después hacer un esfuerzo e intenta salir de la cama. — ¿Qué clase de padre, intentaría matar a su hijo? — le rebate suavemente. — Y Jensen tiene que tener una razón, seguro papá lo presiono o algo. — siente las lágrimas llenar sus ojos y más cuando Candice deja caer en la cama el anillo que él le había dado al rubio.

 

— Dejo eso en la habitación, se llevó el resto de sus cosas. — anuncio secamente, al ver que su hermano continuaba insistiendo en ver a ese tonto que seguramente no había resistido la presión. — El matrimonio se canceló, supongo.

 

No puede evitar que un sollozo se escape de sus labios cuando toma el anillo entre sus manos, siente que puede morirse ahí mismo del vacío que siente en su pecho, la forma en que duele, sostener lo que pensó era algo real... pensó que podría tener esto, a alguien que le quisiera realmente, que le hiciera tan feliz como esperaba hacer él, pero ¿Era toda una ilusión?

 

— Jensen. — murmuro su nombre varias veces, al vacío, estaba tan enojado, tan herido, la noche anterior le había prácticamente dicho que dedicaría su vida a esto, le hacía feliz y ¿Esta era su respuesta? ¿Abandonarle?

 

Dejo que un grito de dolor se escapara de sus labios mientras se cubría los ojos con ambas manos, comenzando a llorar como un niño pequeño, acurrucado en el extremo más alejado de su hermana adoptiva que no sabía que hacer o decirle, solo podía observarle y ver como el mundo fuera de esa habitación se venía abajo poco a poco.

 


	22. Capítulo 01 Lo que la tormenta dejo

 

** **

**Dos semanas después de la partida de Jensen Ackles**

 

Fue todo una ilusión.

 

Una simulación de lo que podría ser si fuera libre, si viviera en un mundo limpio. Gobernado por gente sin malas intenciones, pulcro y civilizado. Si nadie fuera diferente. La ilusión de Jensen Ackles aun seria real y él hubiera podido disfrutar por más tiempo de su calidez y de su amor.

 

Ahora, frente a una multitud, esperando por el año nuevo, acarició su vientre suavemente, y deseo solo por un segundo despertar de esta pesadilla. Fue un gesto que pasó desapercibido para cualquiera, excepto el hombre a su lado. Su padre.

 

Se había dado cuenta que sin Jensen Ackles a su lado, luchar no tenía sentido. No, pero la guerra aún era inminente, la mentira se propagaba a marchas forzosas, la campaña por la Gobernación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. La gente estaba alegre porque ya no iban a tener a un Republicano al mando. Pero que sabía la gente...

 

Virginia solo sería el comienzo.

 

Y no solo sería su pesadilla sino la de miles.

 

La verdadera evolución de la raza.

 

La carnicería humana.

 

Podía sentir a cada uno de los Fenómenos a su alrededor, su familia, removerse deseosos por lo que estaba por venir. Pronto. Realmente pronto, dejarían de ser la minoría condenada a vivir escondidos, dejarían de casarse con humanos, de tener hijos con ellos. Serian totalmente puros.

 

No habría más dolor, no habría más lágrimas, los niños y las niñas podrían crecer en un ambiente sano y seguro, podrían vivir en las ciudades, correr por ahí usando sus poderes sin miedo a las consecuencias, era la paz lo que perseguían, dejar de ser vistos como si fueran la escoria de la sociedad, quería eso, lo quería más que nunca.

 

Y no solamente por su estado, sino por todos lo que como Fenómeno le tocaba vivir diariamente.

 

Estaba harto de esconderse, ahora que sus poderes habían comenzado a crecer de nuevo, sentía un vacío enorme en su pecho, unas ansias de libertad renovadas, enormes, que se comían lo poco que quedaba de su interés por la vida.

 

Han pasado dos semanas desde que se fue, desde que solo le dejo un anillo como recuerdo. Quitándole el valor de regresar a ese pequeño apartamento que compartieron por meses. Y en esas dos semanas, ha comenzado a comprender poco a poco porque Jensen ha desaparecido de su vida.

 

Era necesario que se fuera. Que se alejara con sus ideas pacifistas que incluían a todos. Porque al final Jensen no era humano, no, era como él, y aunque nunca hubiera compartido sus habilidades, era obvio que incluso en su sueño idílico, Jensen se negaba a sí mismo. Negaba lo que era y luchaba contra ello.

 

Ackles no era necesario para este plan.

 

Y sí Jensen se negaba a sí mismo, sí huía de sus orígenes y su gente, haría lo mismo con él... porque no aceptaba esto, porque no creía en esto y lo había demostrado, tan cruelmente que ya no podía llorar más de lo que había hecho.

 

Hoy, era un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo año como lo anunciaban los fuegos artificiales y la gente a su alrededor que gritaba y se abrazaba.

 

Comenzaría de nuevo.

 

Porque al final, solo podía confiar en su familia.

 

 

 

 

**Un mes después de la partida de Jensen Ackles**

 

— Sí, sí, sí. Llama de nuevo. Te quiero, papá. – Steve el colgó el teléfono del bar antes de ir a coger un pedido del insistente hijo del señor Robertson, que celebraba el cumpleaños de su chica Flor en el bar y estaba desesperado porque él le sirviera unas margaritas, pero en su camino, alguien le sujeto del brazo con fuerza, haciéndole detenerse bruscamente.

 

— Hey, rubio, ¿Cómo estás?

 

 

Hace un mes que no le veía por allí, no se había aparecido ni para saludar, y ahora que estaban a dos semanas de haber empezado el nuevo año, era un milagro verle. A veces olvidaba que Kane era un hombre sumamente ocupado, dueño de una inmobiliaria y agente de bienes raíces, la vida de Kane era complicada pese a ser tan libre con sus acciones.

 

— ¿Te conozco? — le pregunto con una ceja arqueada. — Oh... sí, creo que eres un viejo amigo de mi padre. — responde con ironía zafándose del suave, pero firme agarre del otro hombre.

 

El chiquillo es diligente con su trabajo, por lo que continúa haciéndolo ignorando a Kane por todo lo alto. A Jensen no era el único al que había dejado de ver al alejarse del bar, también a este chiquillo hermoso que tanto le cautivaba.

 

— No te enfades conmigo, necesitaba tiempo.

 

— Sí, claro. — rebate, incrédulo empezando a preparar los tragos que tenía que llevar a la mesa donde se encontraban uno de sus clientes más habituales. — Sí buscas a Jensen no está aquí, no ha regresado desde que se fue a Washington, prácticamente he mantenido el bar yo solo y sí tienes quejas de ello, vete al demonio. — no le importa sonar a la defensiva, pero sabe que Kane tiene algunas cuantas acciones en el lugar y se imagina que le preocupan, las personas con dinero ponen mucha atención en esos detalles, por algo tienen lo que tienen.

 

Sale de detrás de la barra, dejando solo a los dos chicos que le ayudan y vigilando a las chicas que sirven en las mesas y a las que bailan en el escenario. El bar estaba tranquilo, estable, y todo gracias a lo que había aprendido de Jensen. Más de una vez Somerhalder había venido a apoyarle, pero con sus clases y sus proyectos no podía pasar todos los días en este lugar, a diferencia de él que no tenía más nada que hacer en su vida.

 

— Perdóname. Te invito a cenar. — Kane insistió una vez llego a la barra.

 

— No. — responde molesto. — No Kane, ¿Sabes que...?, si te interesara la mitad de lo que dices no me dejarías solo la mitad del tiempo y sin ninguna explicación, es como si no existiera para ti... quiero cariño, Kane, quiero besos, quiero... un novio, no alguien con quien solo tontear de vez en cuando. — no, no le importa si suena histérico.

 

— ¿Y para qué coño te estoy invitando a cenar, niñato de mierda? — Kane golpea la barra con su anillo repetidamente. — anda, di que sí y cállate.

 

— Después de ignorarme por prácticamente dos meses. – responde molesto, cruzándose de brazos y sin intimidarse cuando Kane alza la voz.

 

— No te ignoraba a ti sino a todos en general, ¿Y tú qué coño quieres que haga? ¿Me arrodillo? ¿Te traigo flores rosas con una cartita de esas ridículas? – Se cruzó de brazos también, sin importarle que varios hombres mayores de la barra se rieran.

 

— Mírame, Christian, mírame. — le replico exaltado. — Sí te intereso, no me trates como los demás, cuando tenga ganas de ignorar el mundo está bien, pero no hagas lo mismo conmigo, se supone que tengo que ser diferente para ti...

 

— Lo eres, niño, pero... ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. — Kane tomo la botella de cerveza que bebía y comenzó a dirigirse a la entrada del bar.

 

— Eres igual a Jensen... huyes de lo que amas. — le respondió Steve, molesto y herido.

 

— Ha, no te amo, Steve. No creas que eres tan importante en mi vida como en la de Jensen. — salió sin mirar atrás, aunque si haciéndole mucho daño al chico que decidió centrarse en el trabajo.

 

Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla y asintió, mientras volvía a la barra a seguir con los demás pedidos que le esperaban, sabía que esto había sido unilateral desde el inicio, así que se maldecía porque había permitido que Kane le hiriera, que estúpido había sido.

 

Atender el bar por su cuenta siempre había sido su sueño desde que Jensen le había confiado el trabajar aquí. Ahora que estaba completamente solo, se sentía un poco perdido. Cerro el bar temprano esa noche, apenas logro echar al último borracho y enviarlo a casa en un taxi.

 

Cerró la puerta delantera con todos los seguros y despidió a los empleados por la puerta trasera, agradeciéndoles por el duro trabajo de esa noche y pagándole lo que habían ganado. Ahora tenía que hacer la contabilidad de las cajas y hacer el inventario para el nuevo pedido.

 

Estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando una mano le impidió hacerlo.

 

— Lo siento.

 

Eso fue lo primero que Kane dijo antes de empujar la puerta con un poco más de fuerza para que Steve no se la cerrara en la cara.

 

— Fui un imbécil, no quería decirte eso, no quería hacerte daño.

 

— Vete Kane... no te intereso y no me amas, dejaste las cosas lo suficientemente claras y aunque tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas antes de irme a la cama, no tengo tiempo para esto. — ni siquiera le ve a los ojos cuando lo dice, no quiere que ese hombre vea las lágrimas en ellos.

 

— Bebé, dame otra oportunidad, mi niño, por favor. — es increíble como Kane no le está tocando y aun así Steve no deja de sentirle por todos lados, como manos grandes que le atraen a ese cuerpo fornido de hombre.

 

— Chris... no uses tus poderes conmigo. — le dice suavemente cuando siente su cuerpo flotando suavemente hasta que las manos de Kane están limpiando las lágrimas que bajan de su rostro. — No... vas a destrozarme si sigo imaginando que sientes algo por mí, duele Christian, me dolió... Jensen no estaba y tú tampoco, me sentía solo y asustado.

 

— Lo siento, cariño. — abraza a Steve por la cintura, besando una de sus redondas mejillas. — estoy aquí ahora, me quedare ahora. — podía comprender lo que el chiquillo le decía, porque este siempre había estado muy pegado a Jensen y había tenido que compartir las responsabilidades, pero nunca había estado completamente alejado de los dos adultos en los que ha confiado más. — ¿Quieres cenar? — acaricio su espina dorsal, sintiendo las cicatrices en esta por debajo de la camisa y preocupándose de inmediato.

 

Recordaba lo que Jensen le había dicho de Steve hace un tiempo, y de cómo la enfermedad de la que padecía siempre volvía de nuevo, y aun así lo había dejado solo.

 

Steve asintió suavemente apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su amante.

 

— Sí... no he podido cenar nada, ¿Qué sucede?, pusiste una expresión de preocupación de un momento a otro.

 

— Nada. ¿Cómo te has sentido? — le pregunto, jalándolo fuera del local y cerrando la puerta tras él antes de comenzar a guiarlo a su automóvil. — ¿Quieres algo en especial?

 

— Algo cansado, pero supongo que es porque no he podido dormir muy bien las últimas semanas. — es agradable sentir como Kane toma su mano suavemente. — Quizás uno de esos enormes platos surtidos que traen muchos tipos de carne. — se sonroja cuando lo pide, porque suena un poco como un niño.

 

— Pensé que serias un poco más delicado a la hora de comer, pero por lo que veo... tienes el mismo gusto que Jensen en comida. — cuando Steve está en el auto, suspira, pensando que le debe una larga disculpa, pero por ahora, quiere llevarlo a comer un poco, el chico parece exhausto. — Mmmm a estas horas creo que hay un grill abierto a las afueras de la ciudad, por la montaña.

 

— Cuando estaba enfermo no podía comer muchas cosas... cualquiera deja de ser delicado cuando eso pasa. — contesta simplemente, poniéndose el cinturón cuando Kane se lo indica con un movimiento de cabeza antes de encender el auto.

 

— Tienes razón. — arranco el auto, mirando el bar fijamente antes de dejarlo atrás en un soplido. — La ciudad parece otra sin Jensen, como si supieran que se ha ido.

 

— ¿Crees que regrese? — preguntó suavemente mirando por la ventana. — He visto a Padalecki en distintos actos por la televisión desde que se separaron, parece tan frío... tan solo, no sé cómo las personas no notan el cambio aunque quizás es porque le conocí cuando estaba con Jensen.

 

— Todos le conocimos con Jensen, antes de eso era solo un candidato que no parecía querer asimilar lo que predicaba. — explico brevemente, saliendo de la calle principal con un giro en U, para poder salir del pueblo como siempre, en silencio, aunque hubiera preferido tomar la motocicleta, no quería arriesgarse a dañar al chiquillo con algún giro brusco. — en cuanto a Ackles, volverá, seguramente esté poniendo cosas en orden en su vida después de lo que ocurrió en el capitolio con Sanguine.

 

— Al menos, la gente está un poco más tranquila con respecto a eso. — bostezo suavemente y se acurruco en el asiento del copiloto, llevando su vista a la ventana. — Me gustan las estrellas.

 

— Que tierno eres... — Kane sonrió, mirándole de reojo mientras salían de la ciudad a rápida velocidad. — compremos comida para llevar y comamos en un descampado.

 

— ¿En serio? — preguntó sonriendo, no puede evitar sonar un poco emocionado, sin darse cuenta que Kane disfruta de verle así de relajado.

 

— Seguro. Es una cita. — anuncia y sabe que si Jensen estuviera aquí no estaría haciendo eso. Porque estaba lanzando todo por la ventana.

 

— ¿Una cita? — Steve frunce los labios, un mueca pensativa en su rostro. — ¿Realmente quieres algo conmigo, Chris?

 

— Estoy arriesgándome si, pero quiero hacerlo. Quiero que veas que puedo ir en serio. — anunció, entrando en la carretera oscura que llevaba al local que le había prometido. — Hay algo que quiero contarte también.

 

— ¿Qué...? — pregunto curioso, no contesto realmente nada sobre lo otro, su silencio era una forma de darle una oportunidad más al hombre que le había dejado atrás tantas veces, ¿Qué significaba aquello, su incapacidad de alejar a Christian? ¿Era amor, o quizás obsesión?

 

— Algo sobre lo que Jensen me hablo... de ti, quiero saber si... bueno la verdad no sé si deba decírtelo.

 

— Oh vamos Christian, ahora no me salgas con eso hombre, si es sobre mí tengo derecho a saber ¿No crees?

 

— Supongo que es porque aun te veo como un niño, recién este año cumples veinte. Como Jensen... tengo sentido paternalista.

 

Sus blancas mejillas se llenan un poco de rojo cuando le escucha decir eso y evita mirarle porque el tono cálido de Christian ha hecho que su corazón se desboque.

 

— No soy un niño... pero anda dime...

 

— Cuando fuiste a prisión... ¿Qué recuerdas? — cuestionó, intentando no pensar en las consecuencias aunque estaba seguro de que el chiquillo sabia más de lo que decía.

 

— Cuando fui a prisión... — repite para sí mismo, casi nunca piensa en eso, recuerda que pensó que sería un lugar peligroso, sí, pero cuando entro en aquel oscuro lugar tuvo que enfrentarse a cosas que ninguna persona esperaría en una prisión de humanos, no, era demasiado extraño la cantidad de presos y presas deformados, heridos en algún enfrentamiento, quizás por los mismo guardias, eso era lo que había pensado en el inicio.

 

Pero la mayoría de personas de ese lugar, no estaban simplemente deformados... habían desarrollados habilidades sí... pero habilidades inestables que los terminaban matando muchas veces en frente de él y de forma espantosa, en las noches escuchaba de los guardias que los experimentos habían fallado.

 

No entendía nada, hasta que sin razón alguna unos guardias habían venido por él a su celda en la madrugada, había intentado defenderse, pero era un niño y tenía miedo. Cada noche le llevaban a alguna parte, sentía un tremendo dolor y luego no recordaba nada. Aún hoy, no recordaba nada.

 

— No mucho. — responde perdido en sus pensamientos. — Ahí pasaban cosas extrañas.

 

— ¿Te hicieron... te hicieron daño? — pregunta lentamente, sin mirar al chiquillo que esta acurrucado en el asiento. — ¿En contra de tu voluntad, te inyectaron algo?

 

— Yo... bueno. — Steve parece confundido mientras trata de contestar, tanto que no se da cuenta como su cuerpo está temblando. — Unos hombres iban por mí a mi celda, todas las noches, era más grandes que yo... no podía defenderme.

 

— Sé que no podías, solo eras un niño. Está bien, ya no tienes por qué recordar esas cosas. — lo toma de la mano, trayéndole seguridad y tranquilidad al chiquillo. — Esa prisión no va a existir ni siquiera en tus recuerdos cuando acabe con ella.

 

Los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Steve se encontraron con los suyos.

 

— Había alguien que siempre iba a supervisar los resultados, es tan borroso, pero una vez al mes estaba ahí, era alguien importante...

 

— Probablemente Jensen tenga razón entonces... los humanos están buscando el secreto para ser como nosotros.

 

— Hicieron experimentos conmigo, ¿Cierto? ¿Por eso enfermé? — preguntó suavemente, incrédulo y asustado.

 

— Quiero asegurarme de eso, no me gustaría simplemente decirte que si lo fuiste. — acarició la mano del chiquillo.

 

— Toda está tan borroso, pero sí recuerdo cosas al inicio, no entendía como algunos presos podían morir de una forma tan inexplicablemente horrorosa, no lo entendía... ahora quizás sí. — tenía miedo, pero no quería que Christian lo notara.

 

— Si lo que te asusta es morir de la misma manera, no lo harás.— le aseguro, mirándole algo preocupado. Si de verdad habían experimentado con él, debía haber alguna razón para que el chico hubiera sido liberado.

 

— Me preocupa lo que pudieron joder en mí... en mi vida, en mi cabeza...

 

— No jodieron nada, eres un chico adorable que vio lo peor de esta sociedad y aun así decidió aprender a vivir a través de ello. Eres inteligente, sensible, amoroso.

 

— ¿Lo prometes? — pregunto sonriendo suavemente.

 

— Te lo prometo, mi niño. — le acaricio la barbilla con cariño antes de centrarse nuevamente en la carretera, ya podía ver el restaurante que le había prometido. — investigare, para darte un poco de paz.

 

— Es una cita. — concede un poco después, causando una sonrisa en Christian. — Y sí, es una oportunidad.

 

— ¿Trajiste condones? Los míos se acabaron. — sonrió, mirando como Steve se sonrojaba y miraba a otro lado en ese momento en el que aparcaban. — ya llegamos, ¿Quieres entrar o me esperas en el auto?

 

— Te acompaño, quiero pedir postre y uno enorme, quizás un pie completo. — ríe suavemente no esperando respuesta mientras se baja del auto.

 

— No tengo problema en darte lo que quieras, pero sin licor. No quiero que Jen me lance un rayo fulminador desde donde quiera que esté.

 

Ambos caminan dentro del local, Steve sujetándose de la manga de la chaqueta de cuero de Kane mientras se acercaban al mostrador.

 

— Exageras, sabes no es como si tuviera un radar que le pueda decir si he ingerido licor, de todas formas puedo hacerlo en cualquier instante mi habitación está a un lado de donde se guarda las cajas, pero no me apetece mucho... Al menos.

 

— Estoy seguro de que Jensen no estará feliz si descubre que has bebido.— le paso la carta a Steve para que viera los postres que podía pedir mientras el miraba el lugar que para ser las dos de la mañana estaba bastante lleno. — Dos gaseosas de cola y una parrilla grande con las mejores carnes que te queden, Janice.

 

— ¿Y quién le dirá? — pregunto con diversión — ¿¡Tu!?

 

— Sí, soy su mejor amigo. Y ahora quien te está custodiando mientras él se va un poco a la mierda por ahí y nos deja en paz.

 

— Lo haces sonar como si fuera un niño. ¡Oh! — exclama cuando el dependiente se acerca. — Me podría dar un pie de estos para llevar, si gracias… - para ser un bartender, es un poco tímido. — Como te decía — un bostezo interrumpe sus palabras, ocasionando que se sonroje, no puede pasarle eso cuando simplemente trata de parecer un adulto.

 

— Que adorable.

 

No podía dejar de mirar sus cachetes redondos llenarse de ese hermoso sonrojo del que rápidamente se estaba enamorando, y aunque no quería permitir eso, porque sabía que le iba a romper el corazón al chiquillo, quería arriesgarse.

 

— Hey, Janice. Que también tenga salchichas ahumadas.

 

— Idiota. — insulta pero Christian le abraza y él se deja hacer demasiado a gusto, quizás, pero no puede evitarlo el sentimiento de seguridad que tiene cerca de ese hombre es algo que le vuelve un poco irracional... Loco. — ¡Qué bien salchichas!

 

— Sí, me gustan ahumadas y con el olor de la carne saben mucho mejor. — le besa la frente, y le acaricia la espalda una vez más, tocando las cicatrices de su espalda con cuidado. Nunca las ha visto en detalle, pero sabe que deben de ser bastante crudas en la espalda de un chiquillo tan joven. — ¿Quieres algo más?

 

— Está bien así... Solamente con el pie me has hecho muy feliz. — responde haciendo una expresión de gusto.

 

— ¿Qué te dijo Jensen al teléfono? — pregunto con curiosidad, apartando un mechón rebelde del rostro de Steve.

 

— Que me cuidara y le avisara si el cansancio persistía, que necesitaba estar un tiempo alejado, comprender algunas cosas... Se escuchaba algo solitario.

 

— Debe de estarlo. — murmuro Kane, mirando a la dependienta que le conocía quizás demasiado bien por debajo de la ropa, traerle la comida lista en una bolsa de papel junto con el pie en una caja, resguardado para mantener el calor. — gracias, Janice. — le dio su tarjeta de crédito, tomando la comida. — la llevare al auto, espera por la tarjeta.

 

— Si está bien. — contesto mientras le miraba alejarse.

 

 

Cuando regreso al auto, Kane no estaba, pero la comida estaba sobre el capo del Camaro, se asustó muchísimo al ver la comida allí, pero no pasaron más de un minuto para que Kane apareciera a su lado, secándose las manos con un trapo.

 

— Estaba pensando en mover el auto hacia el borde del estacionamiento, podríamos ver las estrellas y besuquearnos sin que a nadie le importe que sea un viejo verde. — le sonrió al chiquillo, que aún estaba paralizado. — toma la comida.

 

— No eres tan mayor. — le dice, después de salir de su escrutinio y hacer lo que su acompañante le pide y es tomar entre sus manos la comida.

 

— Hey, para ti, te llevo años de experiencia en la cama. — sonrió, subiéndose al auto y encendiéndolo antes de moverlo al sitio alejado que le había señalado, a donde Steve lo siguió con una sonrisa, viendo como Kane cerraba la puerta y se acercaba al maletero de donde saco dos mantas de lana para ponerlas sobre el auto.

 

— ¿Sabes que realmente eso no puede ser tan malo? — pregunto, sonrojado, se preguntó si con la experiencia uno dejaba de delatarse a sí mismo mediante las mejillas, que le había pasado demasiadas veces para su gusto.

 

— ¿Lo de mi experiencia en el sexo? Cuando cumplas veintiuno... y lo hagamos. Ya veremos. — lo dijo mientras ayudaba a Steve a colocar todo en el centro del auto antes de alzarlo en brazos, sin darle tiempo a protestar por lo que había dicho y subirlo a este. El motor aún caliente debajo de ellos le daba comodidad.

 

Casi de inmediato se dejó caer con cuidado, observando el oscuro y suave cielo de aquella madrugada, era silencioso y tranquilo, acogedor y eso le gustaba tanto que se quedó minutos viendo la inmensidad que no tenía fin en sus cabezas.

 

— Es hermoso.

 

— Es inmenso. — agrego Kane subiéndose a su lado y abriendo la comida, acomodándola en platos de cartón, todo estaba perfectamente cortado así que no habría que preocuparse por eso, solo por comer.

 

Steve tomo un poco de pollo, está caliente y el olor era delicioso, lo mordió con una sonrisa mientras seguía contemplando el cielo.

 

— No creo que seas de lo que respetan la ley, para los veintiuno falta tanto... ni siquiera sé si llegare.

 

— Hombre, no digas esas cosas. — sonrió con tristeza mientras veía al chiquillo comer. — Que forma de arruinar una cita tienes, y pensé que yo sería el primero en meter la pata.

 

Eso causa una enorme risa en Steve, es fuerte y estridente como nunca la escuchado antes y puede reconocer que éste está feliz solo por estar con él en ese lugar.

 

— Lo siento, es solo que yo también pensé que serías tu quien metería la pata.

 

— Pues tú tienes un don, por lo que veo. — devora las salchichas tan rápido que Steve tiene que apartar sus trozos, riendo cuando Kane intenta robárselas. — aunque seas un chiquillo adorable.

 

— Solo es algo que se me vino a la cabeza, nada más. — se defiende robando una salchicha de las manos de Kane con un pequeño pero sonoro mordisco. — Joder que rica esta.

 

— Ya, cuando se te venga algo más agradable a la cabeza me lo haces saber. — le pidió, destapando su gaseosa y apoyándose en el auto.

 

— Bueno, mmmm… — hace un sonido como si estuviera pensando hasta que una sonrisa se pone en su rostro. — Me gustan tus ojos.

 

— Pero nada baboso. — le advirtió, riéndose con ligereza por como el chico hacia un puchero y continuaba comiendo, acabando muy pronto con ambas raciones. — comes como Jensen, como si tu vida dependiera de ello.

 

— Ya te lo dije, una de las cosas que más aprendí a apreciar es la comida, así que no me culpes. — se defiende y sigue comiendo con ansias.

 

— Y yo ya te dije que no tengo problema con ello. — sonrió, a acariciando el sedoso cabello del color de la pasto seco, no podía dejar de pensar en la suerte que tenía al conocer a alguien tan atrevido con la vida como Steve.

 

Termino de comerse toda la carne solo para comenzar con el pie, hablando distraídamente de las cuentas del bar y de los amantes de Ian.

 

— Ahora sé porque me gustas tanto... — murmuro, sin saber que había captado la atención del chiquillo que ahora tenía el labio lleno de crema gracias a la tarta. — te pareces mucho a mi cuando tenía tu edad. No importaba si el mundo se estaba yendo a la mierda, yo vivía cada día como si fuera el último.

 

— Pues me alegra parecerme a una persona como tú... aunque espero no ser tan impulsivo. — contesto suavemente, no sabe en qué momento Christian se acerca a él o porque no retrocede, solo abre sus labios llenos de crema y deja que Chris lama hasta no dejar el más mínimo rastro para después simplemente atraerle a su cálido pecho.

 

— Eres mi niño. — susurro, besando su sedoso cabello. — Eres mi niño y no voy a dejar que nada te pase. Nada que no quieras... claro.

 

— Quiero que me pasen algunas cosas, ojala contigo guiándome... — confeso suavemente, dejando que un bostezo abandone su boca, son como las tres de la mañana y no le extraña sentirse tan cansado.

 

— ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? No está lejos de aquí. Creo que nunca la habías visto antes, ¿No? — acaricia la espalda del chiquillo, dándole calor cuando le siente estremecerse.

 

— Mmmm sí... ¿Puedo dormir un ratito?

 

— ¿Aquí? — cuestiono moviéndolo lo mínimo para sacarse la chaqueta y ponérsela por sobre los hombros. — claro, duerme todo lo que quieras.

 

No recibe respuesta, Steve se queda dormido en sus brazos como él niño que aún es... él y Jensen lo saben, puede ser muy maduro, tener experiencia en muchas cosas en la vida, pero no dejar de ser un niño que creció en muchas casas de acogida donde nunca le quisieron y cuidaron lo suficiente, que por alguna razón termino en silencio y tuvo que dedicarse a robar para vivir, lo que termina con él en la cárcel siendo víctima de quien sabe que locuras.

 

 

 

 

La cuarta casa de la calle Batoun Rouge cerca del Teatro siempre había estado habitada por la misma familia, desde que había sido construida en los años previos al cataclismo global, la familia Pellegrino había vivido allí por tres generaciones completas antes de que repentinamente uno de sus miembros naciera de forma un tanto peculiar.

 

En la actualidad, la casa era habitada por cinco personas.

 

Mark Pellegrino, que trabajaba para el llamado Gobierno Mundial en la Policía Internacional, su pareja de toda la vida, sus dos hijos y su nieto que recién entraba en el jardín de infancia. Era una familia con chicos jóvenes, aunque Pellegrino estaba lejos de ser uno.

 

Tenía casi cuarenta y cinco, mientras que su hija, la mayor, tenía veintidós y ya le había dado un nieto cuando estaba en sus jóvenes dieciocho. Sin duda había sido un shock para toda la familia.

 

Los dos jóvenes Pellegrinos, Rose y West, eran chicos peculiares, no solo nacidos de un hombre sino que también criados por dos, en aquella época había sido algo muy extraño aunque ahora era de lo más común.

 

Mark había dado a luz a muy temprana edad, pero para eso siempre culpaba a Collins, por no haber usado el condón cuando él se lo había pedido unos dos años antes de acabar la universidad.

 

— A desayunar. — escucho la voz de su esposo llamar a sus hijos, mientras él se cepillaba los dientes, apenas mirando donde ponía el cepillo, porque le dolían las caderas y hacía frío. — a desayunar, ¿Rose, ya el hombre de la casa está despierto y vestido?

 

Pellegrino rueda sus ojos cuando escucha una respuesta a gritos de uno de sus hijos, no sabe en qué momento a todos les dio por comunicarse de esa forma, era divertido cuando iban creciendo ahora piensa que él y Misha debieron haber acabado con esto en algún punto, que ha notado que hasta en el colegio sus hijos lo siguen haciendo, no sabe porque no ha recibido una queja... o quizás sí.

 

Misha y él habían peleado anoche, sus ojos azules favoritos le reclamaron que nunca estaba en casa.

 

Y él no puede decir que no era cierto.

 

No había defensa para la verdad.

 

Cuando no estaba en el bar ahogando sus penas, estaba trabajando, cada vez pasaba menos tiempo en la casa, haciendo algo más que dormir.

 

Misha entro en el baño, mirándole con ambos brazos cruzados en el pecho.

 

— ¿Qué? — pregunto suavemente, secándose la boca con el paño y mirándole a través del espejo.

 

— No tendrás pensando que tus hijos y yo desayunemos otra vez solos, ¿Verdad? — replicó, tratando de calmar en enojo que sentía — Es muy temprano y esta estúpida situación de que esa bola de sangre volviera a aparecer no es tú responsabilidad, puedes si quisiera quedarte conmigo toda la mañana.

 

— ¿Para qué quieres que me quede? — pregunto, colgándose la toalla sobre los hombros y pasando a un lado de Misha que solo suspiro, o más bien, resopló furioso.

 

— ¡Oh, no sé!... quizás para que pases tiempo conmigo, para que me mires. — le espeta, en voz alta, claramente molesto. — Soy tu pareja Mark, ¿es que acaso deje de importante?

 

— Misha... ¿No tuvimos esta conversación anoche? ¿Vas a apuñalarme todos los días con lo mismo? — se gira hacía Misha mirándole como hace semanas que no hace y puede ver el cansancio en él, lo derrotado que luce. — voy a desayunar con ustedes y si es lo que quieres; me quedare, pero no todo el día.

 

— No es lo que quiero... ni siquiera lo intentas, estas obsesionado con esa estúpida idea de la neutralidad para vivir seguramente solo, porque no creo durar mucho más tiempo así Mark, no más... — es lo único que dice mientras abandona la pequeña habitación del baño con pasos suaves casi de una persona derrotada.

 

El desayuno es algo tenso, incluso para sus hijos que no hacen más que ver de uno a otro, esperando que alguno estalle repentinamente. Días así son los peores porque tienden a volverse bastante cabrones cuando se acerca la hora de verdaderamente irse.

 

West ni se molesta, sabe que cuando él y su hermana se marchen, sus padres van directo a las estadísticas de divorcio. Solo espera que esa sea la verdadera solución a los problemas de cada uno.

 

Rose intenta hablar de un apartamento en el centro, pero lo deja rápidamente cuando ve que ninguno de sus dos padres la escucha. Mark centrado en comer y Misha esperando a que diga algo.

 

— Estaba todo muy delicioso. — Mark señala cuando ya los hijos se han marchado al trabajo y al colegio. Y Misha y él han quedado para lavar los platos. — Siempre has tenido vocación de chef, y de madre. — le toma de la cintura por la espalda, apoyando su frente en el hombro de su esposo. — siempre he pensado que si no te hubieras casado conmigo serías muy feliz cocinando en tu restaurante propio.

 

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó suavemente, mientras guardaba algunos de los platos en la despensa de madera importada. — Eso suena un poco deprimente ¿Sabes? — está a gusto en sus brazos, aunque eso no haga desaparecer sus problemas y aunque quizás no sea mutuo, el sigue queriendo a Mark igual que desde la primera vez que se vieron. — Suena como que no soy feliz contigo...

 

— Creo que no lo eres, siempre eres feliz con los chicos, pero cuando llego a casa no paras de recordarme cada segundo que me pierdo de esta familia. — se aferra a Misha, se aferra al hombre que aun ama. — tu siempre has sido el luchador de la familia, yo soy el soñador.

 

— No lo soy. — confiesa con lágrimas en sus ojos. — Porque no me case solo para cuidar de los niños, me case para compartir mi vida con una persona que siento dejo de amarme hace mucho.

 

— No digas tonterías. Te amo, nunca he dejado de amarte, Mish. Eres todo para mí... es por ti, por nosotros y los niños que he querido la neutralidad.

 

— Algunas veces pienso que sí fuera un fenómeno... todo sería como en un inicio — se separa de los brazos de Mark y sale de la cocina limpiando sus lágrimas, perdido en lo que siente y dejando a su pareja atrás, preocupado y angustiado tanto como él.

 

 

 

 

Montana estaba fresco en esta época del año. Parcialmente congelada, la vista frente a él era sublime. Le gustaba. La cabaña que había rentado para el solo estaba en medio de las montañas pero muy cerca de su objetivo principal. Después de un mes de vagar, por fin había llegado a un punto en el que se había dado cuenta lo que tenía que hacer, y eso es regresar al origen de la vida misma.

 

A donde todo había empezado. Pero no su historia, no, la historia de aquel hombre al que amaba y respetaba y al cual esperaba que le perdonara las dudas y volviera con él.

 

Había sido un mes difícil, las primeras semanas las pesadillas habían inundado sus noches, era lentas y repetitivas, como si alguien disfrutara verle sufrir lentamente, en todas ella Jared estaba en sus brazos, inerte, pálido, siempre le llamaba suavemente "Jay… Jay", su tono lleno de cariño y adoración, quería verle abrir los ojos para él... sonreírle como parecía solo hacer con él, pero nunca pasaba, Jared estaba muerto en sus brazos.

 

Y Siempre que se daba cuenta de ese detalle, lloraba y mientras simplemente gritaba. No era justo, se suponían que habían decidido vivir juntos, crear algo distinto a lo que la vida siempre les había dado. No era justo, se sentía tan solo y destrozado, que la sensación le acompañaba del mundo de los sueños a la realidad, donde se despertaba con el rostro empapado.

 

Las semanas siguientes habían llegado a él... con algo más original que el miedo, la culpa. Las imágenes, noticias y videos que había empezado a frecuentar de forma obsesiva eran una forma de decirle que realmente parecía que una parte de Jared había muerto cuando se fue... su expresión vacía, sus ojos desinteresados y cansados, la forma lenta y monótona en que hablaba.

 

Ese no era su Jared.

 

Y aunque los pronósticos no eran los mejores, ver a Jared le aliviaba, aunque él mejor que nadie se daba cuenta de lo solo que se encontraba, de la tristeza y melancolía que dejaba entrever con su actitud estoica.

 

Él había llegado a conocerle muy bien. Y solo él sabía el alcance del daño que le había provocado.

 

Al principio se había alejado por temor a que ese psicópata de Sheppard le hiciera daño ahora que sabía que era Sanguine. Pero los días siguientes le habían dejado en claro que Sanguine no era un problema para Sheppard, y que este seguramente ya sabía quién era antes de que se lo mostrara en la fiesta de capitolio.

 

Su celular era su cómplice en aquella locura, quien le daba un poco de tranquilidad luego de cada sueño, porque buscaba a Jared en él... en cada noticia, en cada transmisión, ansiando verle, saber que estaba vivo.

 

Después, admite que no sabía cómo volver, no sabía cómo presentarse frente a esos ojos cafés que tanto amaba, no sin la tan ansiada libertad que Jared quería y que con el paso del tiempo empezaba a comprender un poco más, pero... que aún tenía tantos vacíos, tantas incongruencias que sabía Jared no podía explicarle. De ahí había surgido la idea de viajar, de regresar a donde había empezado todo.

 

— Bajo ningún concepto quise hacerte daño. — escribió las palabras en un papel, una carta sin acabar que llevaba al menos dos semanas rondando cualquier superficie plana donde pudiera escribir un rato.

 

Planeaba enviarla pronto, pero aun sentía que le debía tantas explicaciones a Jared Padalecki que no se atrevía a comenzar en serio a hacerlo. Aún tenía mucha investigación por delante, ya que lo poco que llevaba lucia tenebroso.

 

En un principio, le había dicho a Samantha Ferris que él ya no quería saber nada con las conspiraciones, que esos temas se habían acabado para él. Y ahora allí estaba, investigando nombres en una servilletas, familias enteras que habían sido arrasadas y siempre había sobrevivido un solo miembro.

 

Un niño.

 

Pero el patrón que llevaba hasta ahora, le llevaba a creer que como estas familias, las familias de Folks —su asesino— no eran las únicas. No, como Folks, había otros fenómenos que se habían dedicado a asesinar a familias enteras en búsqueda de algo que Jensen comenzaba a llamar "El premio de Pandora", ese trozo de esperanza que se rumoreaba existía en la caja de oscuridad.

 

La pregunta que aún no podía responder, era de parte de quien y para que sería usada esa esperanza. Ante esas dudas, Sanguine había permanecido mortalmente callado.

 

No quería especular demasiado, pero lo que había encontrado hasta ahora, era preocupante. Esa primera familia que había investigado, el único sobreviviente había sido un pequeño niño que había muerto el año pasado, según los registros que el gobierno llevaba tan minuciosamente era humano, pero las personas de su pueblo natal, adultos mayores en su mayoría, le recordaban como el niño que hacia la tierra temblar cuando estaba enojado. Al principio pensó que era una alegoría, pero los ojos asustados de quienes lo dijeron le dieron una idea de que no era así.

 

Eso le había llevado a preguntar... si todos los apellidos de la lista, era fenómenos.

 

Sí su Jared lo era...

 

A estas alturas de la vida nada debería de sorprenderle, en realidad.

 

Porque la vida le había demostrado ser más imprevisible de lo que esperaba. Quizás no era así como quería que las cosas pasaran, pero si Jared era uno de estos niños elementales, entonces eso sí que sería algo que tendría que aceptar por las buenas o por las malas.

 

Por el momento, llevaba tres familias, y las tres habían tenido niños curiosos. Con poderes típicos para los humanos que no sabían nada de esto.

 

Cada uno de ellos era los primogénitos de una joven pareja que no tenían muchos registros de relevancia a la hora de investigarles, muchos estaban registrados como humanos pero le daba la impresión de que aquello había sido alterado... por eso decidió visitar cada lugar, porque el papel era fácil de adulterar no las memoria en masa de las personas. Ahí se dio cuenta que si... Que los padres o al menos uno de ellos eran fenómenos y que sus hijos también.

 

Miro la carta que escribía para Jared y sonrió.

 

— Quiero escuchar tu voz diciéndome que me amas. — susurro, mirando una foto de Jared que llevaba siempre con él. Era de aquella vez que había hecho la reforma del piso y había conseguido su cámara, fotografiando a Jared mientras este se cepillaba los dientes.

 

Necesitaba saber la verdad, para poder luchar de esa forma por el hombre que amaba.

 


	23. Capítulo 02 El dolor de perder

 

 

Se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio de caoba negra, en la oficina que le habían construido con sus peticiones específicas, y se encontraba leyendo la correspondencia del día en una tarde muy fría a finales de enero, fue cuando sintió las náuseas entonces y tuvo que ponerse de pie, haciendo uso de su velocidad nata para llegar al baño y depositar la mísera galleta y el jugo de naranjas que había comido en el desayuno. Con una rodilla apoyada en la alfombra carmesí delante del váter, y con el brazo apoyado en la taza, tomo dos bocanadas de aire, sintiendo como de nuevo venia el líquido caliente que no era más que su bilis amarilla.

 

Llevaba cerca de un mes desde que había empezado en este estado. Lo peor no eran las náuseas matutinas o que le doliera la cadera, ni siquiera el vomitar. Lo peor era tener que ocultar todo eso de sus familiares. No sabía que iba a ser cuando su estado fuera notorio, tenía ganas de huir, fingir su muerte quizás, llevarse a su hijo consigo y alejarlo de todo, cuidarlo de este podrido mundo.

 

No quería que fuera odiado, no... Porque él lo amaba, él lo amaba tanto que sentía que el aire desaparecía de tan solo imaginar que algo le pasara.

 

Acaricio su abdomen con ambas manos y con suavidad, casi sintiendo la vida que se escondía bajo el, lo que le hacía muy feliz pero al mismo tiempo le aterraba. Sabía que este bebé era todo un regalo, quizás lo último que tendría de Jensen. Que lo descubrieran era solo cuestión de tiempo realmente, y sin nadie que se parara a su lado y le defendiera, le sería imposible protegerlo.

 

Unas lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos, quería protegerlo y sentía que una parte de él moriría si algo le pasaba, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, estaba asustado, aterrado y tan cansado... Tan cansado de perseguir cosas que no eran para él, la libertad, el amor, la comprensión, una familia.

 

Nada de aquello era algo que tendría... Estaba cansado de luchar por lo inalcanzable.

 

Lo imposible.

 

— Ojala hubiera muerto en ese infierno de fuego.

 

 

 

Había recibido las noticias de que Jensen estaba de vuelta en el pueblo. Lo que era imposible, considerando que no le había llamado antes, por eso es que a la salida del bar, después de haber cerrado todo y cogido sus llaves de la repisa, había salido corriendo en medio de la tenebrosa ciudad, sin importarle lo peligrosa que se había vuelto.

 

Si de verdad su padre adoptivo estaba de vuelta, él quería ser el primero en verlo.

 

Cruzo la calle, sin darse cuenta de que le seguían.

 

Siempre había sido descuidado cuando se trataba de estas cosas. Para el, la cárcel había sido su infierno personal, donde las cosas malas pasaban. Y la calle, fría y desolada en la madrugada, era un centro de juegos a lo grande.

 

De verdad podía olvidar que la calle era aún más peligrosa, porque nunca se sabía qué clase de monstruos se ocultaban en la oscuridad.

 

Quizás en algunos aspectos aún era un chiquillo descuidado, porque ahora solo podía pensar en ver a Jensen de nuevo, después de todo para él era la persona que le había dado una nueva oportunidad de vivir.

 

Saco su celular cuando le sintió vibrar, era un mensaje de Kane, preguntándole si era cierto lo que había escuchado sobre el regreso de Jensen, sonrío, pensando que ese lugar era demasiado pequeño a veces y todo corría de boca en boca.

 

— No te digo nada. — le dijo a través teléfono. — Primero lo recibiré yo.

 

Levanto su mano para empujar la puerta de entrada cuando de pronto esta estuvo fuera de su alcance, y su cuerpo caía hacia atrás, directo a chocar contra algo muy duro, que no solo le apretujo hasta casi asfixiarlo, sino que le cubrió la boca y la nariz con una mano enguantada.

 

— Si gritas... será peor para ti. — una voz bastante suave, pero vacía en su totalidad de cualquier emoción, se dejó escuchar en la oscura noche. Y con ella vino un terrible dolor de algo encajándose en la base de su cuello.

 

No había que ser un experto para saber que era una jeringa.

 

Su cuerpo se sacudió en una suave sensación que se repartía en todo su cuerpo, una sensación que conocía, siempre le aturdía para luego hacer que cada parte de su cuerpo se incendiara de dolor.

 

— No... ¿¡Porque me hacen esto!?

 

— Es necesario. Eres mi proyecto más completo.

 

La misma voz le hablo de nuevo, estaba más que familiarizado con ella. Porque si algo no le había dicho a Jensen nunca —ni siquiera a Kane—, es que el hombre que le había atormentado en prisión a él y a muchos más, continuaba haciéndole estas visitas.

 

Se sintió caer de rodillas, intentando ver a su agresor aunque fuera solo una vez, pero le fue imposible, el dolor se extendía rápidamente.

 

No podría ver a Jensen, no podría pedirle ayuda. Estaba solo de nuevo.

 

 

 

Al principio cuando Steve no le contesto, pensó que el chiquillo quería a Jensen para sí mismo, que no le dejaría acercarse hasta que esa parte infantil que le encantaba tener la atención del otro hombre sobre él, felicitándole y enseñándole cosas estuviera satisfecha... Si podía esperar más si le hacía feliz.

 

Solo quería ver a Steve feliz.

 

Pero cuando ni siquiera Ackles o Somerhalder contestaban sus mensajes y el bar que con tanto esmero cuidaba su niño estaba cerrado a la una de la tarde cuando debía recibir a sus repartidores, supo que algo andaba mal.

 

No pudo dejar de pensar en ello en todo el viaje al apartamento de Jensen, y cuando estaba a punto de bajarse del auto, fue que recibió la llamada que cambiaría su semana entera, porque sin duda las noticias que recibió de la voz sombría de Somerhalder no le cayeron nada bien.

 

Dejando pasar varias señales de tránsito, apretó el acelerador para llegar al hospital, sin importarle que pudieran ponerle muchas infracciones. Solo quería ver a su niño. Sí, a ese mocoso que le había robado el corazón con poco esfuerzo.

 

 

 

El hospital estaba lleno de gente con resfriados, que adelanto rápidamente hasta encontrarse con Somerhalder, que estaba apoyado en una puerta, con un cigarro sin encender en la boca, seguramente como parte de su nerviosismo.

 

Le vio de reojo antes de señalar con su cabeza adentro de la habitación, donde Kane se metió de inmediato. Deteniéndose en seco para poder analizar la imagen delante de él.

 

Steve estaba en la cama, sentado, comiendo gelatina, mientras que a su lado había un hombre, fornido y barbudo, que le miraba con unos ojos muy familiares.

 

— Christian. — pero es la voz de Steve, increíblemente suave la que llama su atención. — No puedo creer que vinieras.— lo dice así pero realmente suena emocionado y aliviado, lo que le hace sonreír.

 

— Tontito, por supuesto, solo si estos canallas me hubieran avisado antes. — se acercó directo a Steve, evadiendo la mirada de los otros dos que parecían sorprendidos de la familiaridad. — ¿Que paso? ¿Tuviste un ataque cuando viste al naufrago aquí presente o qué?

 

— ¿Parece un náufrago verdad? — pregunto divertido. Sin embargo Steve tiene una apariencia tan cansada, las ojeras son evidentes y está algo pálido, su cuerpo apena parece tener la fuerza de estar sentado y tienen unos cuantos moretes bastante evidentes por sus brazos. — No pasó nada que no hubiera pasado antes.

 

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Jensen? — girándose hacia Ackles, parecía confundido. — ¿Qué ocurrió?

 

— Cierra la puerta, Ian. — fue lo único que Jensen dijo, la voz la tenía ronca, más vieja. — Estábamos esperando por ti, para una intervención. — se cruzó de piernas, recostándose de la silla de hospital.

 

Steve no contesta a la pregunta de Christian, ni siquiera se molesta en llevar su mirada a los ojos de Jensen o Ian, sigue comiendo su gelatina como si solamente aquello importara y en cierto grado es así, está perdiendo el interés en su salud, esa persona siempre regresa y siente que no puede detenerle y que en cierta forma tampoco quiere.

 

— Hay algo que Steve no quiere decirnos, en realidad hay algo que nunca me ha dicho... aunque yo lo sé. — mira a Carlson que come lentamente, las manos temblándole. — anoche le atacaron. Alguien inyecto una sustancia corrosiva en su sistema, la misma sustancia que llevo años combatiendo... y ahora que he regresado, no vine muy caritativo, tengo mucho odio por dentro, Steve, esta vez no voy a tolerar la tonta respuesta de que es el estrés...

 

— No es nada... — responde en voz baja, la mirada de Jensen es severa y no está seguro de sí debería decirles la verdad, pero sigue pensando que no es justo, que es mejor su silencio.

 

Todas las personas que compartieron destino en aquellas cutres paredes terminaron muriendo, algunos de una forma espantosa, otros de manera más humana, es su destino, lo sabe y aun hoy sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas cuando lo piensa, entonces, no ve necesario ponerles en riesgo a ninguno de ellos. No pueden evitar su muerte, aun cuando sepan la verdad, solo harían algo estúpido.

 

— Dime la verdad. — las palabras de Jensen resuenan en su cabeza, como una onda expansiva. Eso le hace dudar, y los labios le tiemblan, porque Jensen nunca había podido hacer eso.

 

— ¿¡Para que!? — Rebate temblando — ¿Para qué?, no quiero traerles problemas. — está llorando lo sabe, las lágrimas no dejan de bajar de sus rostros. — No quiero que les pase nada, no cuando me han dado tanto.

 

— Steve... — Christian parece tan afectado como el, tomándole de la mano con fuerza. — Steve, por favor, dinos que sucede.

 

— Dime ahora o voy a regresarte al programa. Irás con una nueva familia adoptiva muy lejos de aquí.

 

— Jensen. — Somerhalder es quien reprende al dueño del bar, su voz es una advertencia, todos lo saben. — Eso no es justo y es cruel. — Steve llora más cuando escucha eso, se deja caer lentamente en la cama simplemente sollozando.

 

— Pues, ninguno de ustedes dos parece darse cuenta de la gravedad... el estado en el que se encuentra ahora mismo es el de un paciente terminal con leucemia. Va a morir, porque no voy a agotar mis poderes en alguien que tiene una recaída tan violenta cada cierta cantidad de meses.

 

— Siempre supe que iba a morir... Todos morían en ese lugar al fin y al cabo, todos. — rebate Steve, sintiendo como Kane le toma suavemente en brazos. — ¿Que cambiara si les digo la verdad?

 

— Podríamos darle una patada en el culo y quedarnos más tranquilo.

 

Es Christian quien habla, limpiando suavemente las lágrimas de sus ojos y acariciando su cabello.

 

— No sé quién es. — resopla suavemente cuando lo dice. — Pero siempre me encuentra y no puedo defenderme, me inyecta algo y luego me deja caer en el suelo, solo recuerdo que tiene los ojos celestes y siempre me dice que soy su mayor logro.

 

— Eso es aterrador. — Somerhalder murmura, tocando una pierna de Steve. — no puedo sentir ningún rastro que no sea el de Jensen en ti... eso solo nos dice que quien te hizo esto es humano.

 

— Siempre parece muy emocionado... Como si fuera algo que lo hace muy feliz. — murmura cansado. — Lo siento.

 

— Quizás es cierto lo que decías. — Kane murmura, mirando como Jensen tiene sus propios ojos cerrados, intentando ignorar lo que Kane pueda o no decirle. Solo concentrándose en la conexión que él y Steve mantiene a través del IV que hace que su sangre fluya a través de Carlson.

 

Después de unos segundos en los que Steve simplemente se queda dormido en sus brazos y Jensen abre sus ojos, Christian tiene que controlar la ira que lleva a temblar su cuerpo, porque no puede creer que alguien pueda tomar como un experimento a otra persona, arriesgando su vida, como si fuera menos que cualquier cosa, que lleven a alguien tan joven a resignarse con su propia muerte.

 

— ¿Los humanos están también empezando a moverse? — interrumpe Somerhalder tomando las sabanas y arropando más el cuerpo del adolescente.

 

— Seguramente lo estén haciendo como medida de seguridad, ellos también quieren algo de poder ¿No? — explico Ackles, removiéndose la aguja que una enfermera amablemente le había puesto en el lugar correcto.

 

— Esto se está poniendo mal... si los humanos están dispuestos a poner a uno de los suyos en tal nivel de riesgo, no sé qué demonios podría pasar con lo que los fenómenos están dispuestos a hacer. — comento Somerhalder, tomando un pequeño vaso de agua. — Toma Christian, tienes que calmarte, llegaremos al fondo de esto.

 

— O no. No podemos combatirlos a ambos. — Jensen se puso de pie, tomando su chaqueta de la silla donde estaba sentado. — yo ya elegí qué lado combatir primero.

 

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó Christian alterado. — Deberías descansar Jensen, ¿A dónde vas?

 

— A donde debería de estar a estas horas si no fuera porque el niño maravilla fue atacado anoche. — replica sin muchos ánimos, dejando a Christian con la palabra en la boca cuando sale dando un portazo de la habitación.

 

Ambos hombres en la habitación se quedan en silencio por un largo rato, asimilando lo que acaba de pasar. Es solo un contacto frágil que han tenido con Jensen, pero les es suficiente para darse cuenta de cómo lo han cambiado estos cuatro meses.

 

Se preguntan qué es lo que ha cambiado y porque de pronto Jensen Ackles ha regresado de su largo exilio. En especial cuando la primavera se vislumbra igual de negra que siempre, llena de una oscuridad que antes no se han enfrentado, en su ignorancia de que los ataques de odio acabarían con una época civilizada con acciones civilizadas.

 

Algo les dice a ambos que no todo va a ser tan fácil, que en las luchas por el beneficio mayor siempre se han hecho guerras hasta con la chispa más débil.

 

— Es una guerra de tres flancos. — susurro Somerhalder, mirando la sombra inerte de Steve, y notando como habían franjas blancas que se movían a una velocidad casi indetectable. — quédate con él. Llama si necesitas algo. — coloca una mano en el hombro de Christian, esperando que este logre calmarse.

 

Chris asiente, aún estaba preocupado, siente que algo extraño esta por pasar y que la molestia de una persona como Jensen, que hace tanto parecía haber perdido la capacidad de preocuparse por cualquier aspecto de esta guerra inútil, es como la idea de que algo peor está por suceder y que quizás, todos ellos pese a su neutralidad están más en el medio de lo que ellos mismos piensan.

 

 

 

Parecía que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había estado aquí, pero la  verdad es que habían sido solo cuatro meses, cuando se había aparecido en la puerta de Mark, luego de que este le hubiera dejado en Washington D.C., pero para el dueño de la casa, su visita es tan inesperada como indeseada, y si las miradas pudieran matar, el ya estaría muerto.

 

La primera vez que había visto a Misha, había sentido algo molesto en su pecho, una sensación que había sido tan ligera que había decidido ignorar, pero con el paso del tiempo había empezado a ser pesada. Era más allá de la simple desconfianza, sinceramente él y Sanguine desconfiaban hasta de ellos mismos, más cuando cada uno quería hacerse con el control de su cuerpo que compartían por razones sumamente distintas o eso se decía así mismo.

 

Con el paso del tiempo, había decidido mantenerse alerta, la sonrisa suave de ese hombre solo parecía ser sincera para su familia, para el resto del mundo podía ver una oscuridad  escalofriante deslizarse en cada uno de sus gestos, por lo que no confiar en él y tener la guardia arriba, era sin lugar a dudas, la mejor decisión y la más sensata que podía tomar, más cuando Sanguine quería simplemente poner sus manos sobre su cuello y apretar lo suficiente hasta que sus ojos azules se apagaran.

 

Misha Collins nunca ha sido muy cariñoso con él, ni tampoco amable, si su expresión de bienvenida es así de insultante, la que tiene cuando él se marcha de esa casa es ofensiva, esa expresión de alivio que lo pone caliente de rabia. Aunque lo entiende, este hombre, no es normal, y la oscuridad que lleva por dentro, se pregunta cómo es que es invisible a los ojos de Pellegrino.

 

Nunca había intentado negociar con este hombre, especialmente porque Pellegrino le había advertido más de una vez que no debería hacerlo, pero hoy no se sentía de ánimos. Cerro su mano en un puño, y sintió como dejaba a Collins ligeramente mareado, al punto de que le vio apoyarse contra la puerta, soltando un jadeo mientras el pasaba a su lado.

 

No había sido su intención entrar en la vida de Mark Pellegrino de esta forma, pero cuando este había conocido a Sanguine, el demonio de sangre parecía haberse fascinado que al fin conociera a alguien de la tan aclamada Policía Internacional. Por eso se había dejado domar, lentamente por el policía y había vuelto a ser un ciudadano "común".

 

Encontró a Mark en su estudio, rodeado de papeles, este sitio era un desastre en comparación con lo prístina que era la casa fuera de ella, seguro que a Collins le jodia que Pellegrino mancillara su casa de catálogo.

 

\- Wow, no escuche el característico y poco amigable anuncio que siempre hace mi esposo cuando te apareces por aquí ¿Alguna idea del porque...? - pregunto Mark, sus ojos mirando fijamente a Jensen que se encoge de hombros. - Pero espera, aun mas importante ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué es tan urgente que no pudimos tratarlo en el bar o por teléfono?

 

\- Uh, bueno, no nos hemos visto en cuatro meses, y ahora que estoy aquí, pensé que podríamos hablar. Sobre el sujeto que asesino a la familia de mi novio y a muchas otras.

 

\- ¿Averiguaste algo con respecto a eso en tu viaje? - pregunto levantándose un segundo mientras buscaba en su camisa sus lentes. - No sé si Samantha te comento que hace mucho tiempo hubo un hombre, que en su lecho de muerte hablo sobre este "plan", el asunto es que esa es nuestra única pista, de ahí no hemos logrado encontrar nada más.

 

\- Es la misma persona que mi investigación arrojo. - Respondió, sintiendo a Sanguine removiendo dentro de él, por alguna razón, pese a que había estado muy callado, hoy lo podía sentar dándose de golpes por todas sus paredes mentales. - Este sujeto... no solo asesino a estas familias, sino que él y Sheppard fueron a la misma universidad, hace treinta años, dos años antes de que este desaparecía, dos años antes de que comenzara a seleccionar familias con niños elementales.

 

Una risa pequeña se escapa de Mark, mientras se pone sus lentes y camina hacia el pequeño archivo donde en el teclado que sobresale digita unos números rápidamente, que parece que le dan acceso a una seria de archivos que al parecer ni siquiera en su propia casa mantiene sin seguridad.

 

\- ¿En serio?, yo también he averiguado otras cosas. Samantha solo tiene la copia inicial, los datos básicos, como dije he reconstruido por mi cuenta la vida completa del sujeto y curiosamente, justamente en el periodo de tiempo que mencionas es como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, dejando una aparente vida normal a la deriva, digo aparente, porque tenía reuniones clandestinas con radicales que pensaban igual que él.

 

\- Entonces, ¿de verdad estaba luchando por una causa mayor? ¿Luchando por los Fenómenos? ¿Buscando una forma de hacerlos la especie dominante? - Frunciendo el ceño, observo el lugar un poco más, dándose cuenta de que había muchas fotos de Misha Collins y los hijos de Mark por todo el lugar, aunque estuvieran siendo disimuladas, pasando por un papel más a la vista de un extraño.

 

\- Sí Jensen, realmente pensaba que humanos y fenómenos no podíamos estar juntos y que esta misión, objetivo, encrucijada, como demonios quieras llamarle, era una causa mayor lo suficientemente necesaria como para matar a las familias de estos niños y niñas y hacerse con sus primogénitos.

 

\- Estos niños, tengo una lista muy larga con sus nombres. - se apoyó en el escritorio, observando a Mark, y dándose cuenta que lucía como mierda pisoteada, realmente no tenía un buen aspecto. - Hay cientos de ellos, algunos de ellos han sido eliminados, incluso por Jared en persona. Aunque parece ser que... él fue el gran premio de la lotería... ¿cierto?

 

\- Exactamente. - sonríe, aunque es una sonrisa cansada y por sus ojeras se vea algo forzada. - Dime Jensen ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Treinta y dos? ¿Treinta y tres?, En todo este tiempo has recordado siquiera toparte con un fenómeno que domine dos elementos, tres... sospecho que tu ex noviecito es un elemental completo, es oro puro para cualquiera. Para cualquier causa u objetivo.

 

\- Tengo treinta y cinco, pero Jared era un niño, ¿Cómo diablos podrían saber eso? ¿Cómo podrían saber que controlaría cada uno de los elementos?  O sea, tus dos hijos son humanos, ¿no? Incluso Rose quien pensamos que desarrollaría algún poder es completamente humana, tu nieto es humano también. Y tú eres el único elemental que he conocido en mi vida que tenga un poder tan... enorme.

 

\- Exacto. - puntualizo con fuerza, su voz elevándose un poco. - Este sujeto, quizás el mismo Sheppard o alguien más, tiene que tener habilidades desconocidas para nosotros Jensen, alguna forma de saberlo, porque no es posible que lo supiera con Jared ni con ninguno de los otros niños a los que hizo parte de ese plan. Estamos enfrentándonos a personas peligrosas, que han planeado hasta el más mínimo detalle y han borrado su rastro.

 

\- ¿Sabías que hace veinte años cree a Sanguine? - dice suavemente, su mirada perdiéndose en el vacío. - Si hubiera actuado antes, quizás hubiera podido salvar a los padres de Jared. No sabes la forma en que vivian, alejados de todo, escondidos, con miedo del mundo, la gente tenía miedo de ellos y ese sujeto junto con Sheppard, se aprovechó de ello, de ese miedo e incomprensión.

 

\- Jensen. - su voz se suaviza un poco. - Hay muchas personas que no hemos podido salvar a través de los años, pero podemos hacerlo ahora... detener esta locura, ahora puedes salvar al mismo Jared.

 

\- ¿Qué si no puedo? ¿Y si pierdo el control de nuevo? No quiero... no quiero que.... espera... Samantha. - se puso de pie de pronto. - Ella, él bebe de Christian, solo tenía cinco meses... pero ella... ¡Cuando lo toco…!

 

\- ¡Lo sabía! - completa Mark con una sonrisa suave que por momentos se volvía incrédula. - Ella puede saberlo, y Samantha y Sheppard son psíquicos, comparten una misma clase de poder.

 

\- ¿Entonces, un psíquico? ¿Cómo pueden... no se... ven sus jodidas cadenas genéticas o qué?

 

\- A mí no me preguntes. - se burla tirando el archivo que tiene en sus manos a Jensen. - No sé ni siquiera como demonios pueden controlar la mente de una persona, para mí son uno de las fenómenos más peligrosos.

 

\- ¿Dicho por ti? - Ackles bufa, poniéndose de pie. - No me lo creo. En fin, dale a Collins una buena y sucia follada contra la puerta, la necesita antes de buscar a los niños en la escuela.

 

\- ¡Ja! - la incredulidad llena su tono de voz. - Como si realmente pudiera, si me acerco puede que intente cortarme la mano con unos de sus cuchillos de cocina. Esta demasiado enfadado porque anoche me perdí la presentación musical de nuestro hijo menor y quien sabe que más he hecho.

 

\- No lo está ya, me asegure de cerrarle la boca cuando me abrió la puerta, por eso no lo tienes aquí llorando.

 

\- Imbécil,  ya me extrañaba, el realmente te detesta. - ríe encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Qué quiere decir que le cerrase la boca? ¿Puedo acercarme? ¿No está enfadado?

 

\- Esta enfadado, porque no puede bajar la enorme erección que tiene. - nuevamente vuelve a bufar, tomando con más seguridad el archivo y caminando fuera del estudio con Mark detrás de él.

 

\- Si serás cabrón. - murmuro viendo hacia la desierta cocina y estudio de su esposo, lo que quería que decir, teniendo en cuenta la información que Jensen acaba de darle que su esposo, estaba seguramente en el piso de arriba, intentando "bajar" su erección.

 

Ni siquiera se molestó en guiar a Jensen Ackles a la puerta o en hacerle todas las preguntas que tenía en su cabeza, quizás molestarlo por esa gruesa barba que tenía ahora y que le hacía lucir mucho más maduro; no, subió los escalones de dos en dos, reduciendo la velocidad cuando llego arriba, Rose estaba en el trabajo y se había llevado a su nieto, mientras que West, estaba en la escuela, seguramente no necesitaría que lo recogieran, por dios, que ya era grandecito.

 

Camino hasta la habitación, escuchando los gruñidos de su esposo que provenían del baño adjunto; no pudo evitar una risita, mientras asomaba su cabeza despues de cerrar con cuidado la puerta con sus seguros, no queriendo que ninguno de sus hijos hiciera la gracia de aparecer temprano.

 

Se detuvo en la puerta del baño, observando a Misha en la ducha, una mano donde sabía que estaría, y la otra sosteniéndole de la pared.

 

Escucha un suave y pequeño sonido, él lo reconoce perfectamente, es justamente ese que su esposo hace desde que era joven, cuando está demasiado duro y pasar la mano por cualquier parte de su cuerpo, haciendo que el placer le estremezca de tal forma que no puede seguir tocándose. Él siempre era quien llevaba a Misha a romper ese pequeño y extraño limite, a derretirse en sus manos, que no dejaban de acariciarle hasta que ambos compartían el orgasmo.

 

Joder como lo extrañaba.

 

No tenía derecho a tomarle así, de verdad que no, no despues de todo lo que le había hecho a su familia.

 

\- ¿Mark? - la voz de Misha en un inicio no atrae su atención, se ha quedado mirándole, pero se ha perdido en pensamientos llenos de culpa. - ¡MARK!

 

Los ojos de Misha están mas azules por el agua que cae sobre su cuerpo, no dejan de tener ese brillo suave de enojo, pero a la vez se ve mucho más "tranquilo" que esta mañana.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día? - puede escuchar la vergüenza en la voz de Misha y eso le llena de nostalgia.

 

\- Puedo hacerlo, pero quiero... quiero estar contigo.

 

\- ¿Sexo? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? - preguntó y frunce el ceño, como solo él puede hacerlo. - Solo si... solo si te quedas a dormir esta noche conmigo.

 

Piensa en todo el papeleo que tiene que llenar, en los formularios, las ordenes, las llamadas -joder, ahora mismo el teléfono está sonando allí abajo-, y eso le hace sentir pesado, con ganas de esconder su cabeza entre las piernas de Misha y ocultarse como lo hacía al comienzo de su relación, cuando estaba asustado por el niño que habían tenido, por el mundo que se venía abajo.

 

\- No voy a hacerme joven de pronto, no puedo tener hijos desde aquella pelea con Sanguine, no puedo hacerte feliz porque la verdad es que no es como hacerlo, pero no quiere decir que no pueda hacerlo.

 

\- Yo tampoco voy a hacerme más joven y no creo que quiera tener más hijos. - admite encogiéndose de hombros. - En estos momentos, solo pido que me veas... porque no sé cuándo voy a poder aguantar si sigues sin verme.

 

\- Te estoy mirando, bebe, te miro todos los días, mientras duermes, te miro y me digo animismo, hoy va a ser el día en el que todo vuelva a ser como antes, en el que cuando amanezca me despiertes con besos, y digas tonterías como las decías antes, que no me reclamaras por algo que deje de hacer... que no me odiaras más como lo haces ahora.

 

\- No Mark, no me estas mirando. - responde estremeciéndose por lo dura que esta su miembros. - Y ahora, no estoy lo suciamente cuerdo como para hablar de esto, ¿Sabes...? hace tiempo no... Hace tiempo no...

 

Apartando las lágrimas de sus ojos, deja salir una especie de resoplido que le hace sonar como un toro enfadado, pero en realidad es el sintiendo como se vuelve un poco más loco de lo que estaba antes, enfebrecido por el amor, la lujuria y el dolor que solo  su esposo de toda la vida puede provocarle.

 

\- Hemos estado casados por mucho tiempo. Quizás ambos necesitamos un descanso. - alza su mano para rascarse la nuca mientras camina hacia Misha, en el camino a la ducha descartando su calzado y desabrochando la hebilla de su pantalón causando que su esposo se lama los labios en un movimiento obsceno que le empieza a endurecer.

 

\- Quizás sí, pero ahora… - se arrodilla suavemente, para quitar el cinturón donde su esposo carga una arma más por apariencia que por otra cosa, porque sabe que él es más peligroso que ese aparato. - Solo quiero sentirte.

 

\- ¿Vas a... chuparme? - cuestiono, sintiéndose avergonzado.

 

Había pasado mucho. Oh sí. Había pasado demasiado.

 

\- Si. - susurro con sus ojos llenos de diversión,  sentía que su boca se hacía agua por lo que no dudo apenas tuvo la polla ajeno en sus labios, lamer la delicadamente, dedicándose a sentir su peso sobre su miembro y como hacia el cuerpo ajeno vibrar.

 

\- Mish... ¡Joder! - todo su cuerpo sufrió un fuerte espasmo, no pudo más que apretar sus ojos, sintiendo su polla chorrearse sobre los labios de su esposo. - Mish... por favor...

 

\- Había olvidado lo delicioso que sabes, tan pero tan exquisito. - dice y lame con más ahínco hasta que logra tragarse la mitad de la polla de su esposo, haciendo un sonido de gusto.

 

\- Oh no... Oh, por dios... - se sostuvo de la pared, intentando buscar la manera de quitarse la camisa y la chaqueta, pero no podía. Todo cuerpo temblaba.

 

Misha solo hizo un sonido que retumba en su miembro cuando llego hasta el fondo y empezó a moverse de arriba a abajo, recorriendo cada centímetro de su anatomía,  joder, Misha se veía tan sensual con sus ojos azules empañados de placer.

 

\- Cariño, Mish... Oh mierda...

 

No pudo resistirlo más, tomo el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos con delicadeza y dejo que sus caderas se volvieran locas. En la bruma del placer, admite que vergonzosamente tiene un orgasmo tan fuerte que su esposo tiene que sostenerle,  pese a que llena su exquisita boca de semen, en los segundos más largos y deliciosos de la historia.

 

\- Oh, Misha... - se muerde los labios con mucha fuerza, mirando a su esposo relamerse los labios y mirarle directamente a sus ojos que están llenos de lágrimas. - Follame, Mish...

 

\- ¿Sí?  - Misha gruñe,  mientras se pone de pie y acorrala a su esposo, contra la pared. - Llevo noches deseando joderte suavemente, hacer que suspires con cada roce para simplemente hundirme hasta el final, abriéndote de sorpresa.

 

\- ¡Misha! - poco queda del poderoso policía, ahora no es más que el quisquilloso esposo que le gusta que le hagan el amor lento, pero duro. - Por favor, hazlo, por favor, amor... lo necesito.

 

\- Mark. - Misha se encarga entonces de quitar el resto de sus copas, con una sonrisa cariñosa que hace que el corazón de Mark casi explote ahí mismo le toma de la mano y le atrae a la ducha, el agua caliente callando sobre ambos cuerpos mientras se roban el aliento el uno al otro. Es un beso necesitado, después de todo y las manos de Misha, son para Mark un bálsamo,  que recorre su cuerpo basta llegar a sus muslos.

 

\- Te amo, te amo, Misha...

 

Se abraza al cuello de Collins, abrazándolo hacia su cuerpo hasta que ambos estaban muy juntos.

 

\- Demasiado tiempo sin tener tu cuerpo junto al mío. - susurro Misha, llevando uno de sus dedos a la entrada de su amante. - Debes estar jodidamente apretado, amor.

 

\- Si... ten cuidado... - Le pidió, mordiendo luego su labio con mucha fuerza al sentir como ese dedo le tocaba. - No me he tocado, no es lo mismo sin ti.

 

\- Claro que tendré cuidado. - besa el cuello de su esposo, suavemente hasta que logró que de la boca ajena solo salgan suspiros pequeños. - ¿Ni un poco? ¿No te has tocado ni un poco amor?

 

\- No, es extraño... solo cuando tú estas cerca lo deseo... pero no puedo. - tienes las mejillas rosas y Collins solo puede pensar en cómo de hermoso es, cuanto le extraña, cuanto desea volver a hacerle suyo, y mierda, incluso si no lo diga, desearía poder dejarlo embarazado, atarlo a su lado.

 

\- Te amo Mark, te amo. - confiesa dejando que su dedo se deslice en su interior. -  Desearía... Desearía que siempre estés aquí,  a mi lado.

 

\- Misha... - dos dedos se introducen dentro su cuerpo, llenos de lubricantes.

 

Y eso le hace sentir como las rodillas le tiemblan violentamente, obligándole agarrarse de los hombros de su esposo con más fuerza, recibiendo las suaves embestidas de los dedos que le abren.

 

\- ¿Cómo se siente? - la voz de Misha suena excitada,  mientras mueve a su esposo a la pared para apoyar su peso ahí y poder agregar un tercer dedo, estaba desesperado por hundirse en el cuerpo de su esposo y  sabía que está también,  por el sonido que abandonó sus labios cuando el agregó el otro dígito.

 

\- Duele un poco, joder, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que me sentía arder allí abajo. - sus ojos claros están llenos de una neblina de lujuria que no ha estado allí por mucho tiempo, y Collins se siente eufórico porque estén por hacerlo.

 

\- ¿Quieres otro dedo mi amor? , solo para asegurarnos que estés bien. - había olvidado este lado de Misha,  lo cuidadoso que era con él, le cuidaba como nunca nadie más había hecho y admite, que así era aunque estuviera enojado, porque siempre estaba ahí.  Quizás no con la misma suavidad que ahora, pero ahí estaba.

 

Asintió, no creyendo que pudiera encontrarse la voz; usualmente no eran muy habladores durante el sexo, en especial en los últimos años, pero ahora se sentía como en ese baño de la universidad donde lo hicieron más borrachos de amor que de otra cosa.

 

\- ¡Ahí!

 

Se impala en los cuatros dedos, casi arrancando el cabello de Misha de donde ahora se sujeta, las piernas abiertas en un Angulo extraño, las rodillas como dos pilares de mantequilla que se derretían poco a poco.

 

\- ¡Ya, Mish! ¡Ya!

 

Y no tiene que rogarlo más, de alguna forma que no comprende, son segundos para que él y Misha estén unidos, su esposo se siente tan grande y caliente como lo recuerda, quizás más. Las embestidas están acompañadas de susurros amorosos,  de sus ojos encontrándose,  de la sensación de que su amor sigue ahí,  perdido, pero en el corazón de ambos.

 

Quizás por eso ambos están prácticamente gritando de placer.

 

Con una de sus piernas enroscada en la cadera de Collins, y sus manos sobre el cuello de este mientras recibe el amor de su esposo, no queriendo que se acabe nunca esta sensación de que ambos se pertenecen el uno al otro y podrán superar todo lo que venga.

 

El orgasmo les llega rápido la primera vez, con el agua aun corriendo por sus espaldas; el segundo es agotador para sus cuerpos, pero al menos están en la cama que no han usado para follar como lo hicieron desde hace años, el tercero está casi allí, en la punta del clímax, cuando llegan sus hijos a casa; Misha se frena, pero Mark se corre igual, hundiéndose en las sabanas y quedándose dormido.

 

Una sonrisa suave en su rostro, pasando una de las mejores tardes de su vida, porque duerme en los brazos de la persona que más quiere en el mundo.

 

 

Estaba algo nervioso cuando abre la puerta, sus manos están temblando y se le dificulta mantener las manos lo suficientemente firme para mantener las llaves lo suficientemente firmes para entrar en el espacio que les corresponde, siente por un segundo que puede encontrar cualquier cosa y su corazón late un poco más lento y expectante, pero no pasa nada.

 

El lugar estaba inmensamente silencioso y todo estaba absolutamente en su lugar, incluso las cosas de Jared, por lo que una sonrisa tonta se expande de su rostro suavemente, una de alivio.

 

Ya había estado en ese lugar la noche anterior, refugiándose del clima y durmiendo en el sofá, apenas alertado por los ligeros cambios en el lugar, preguntándose una vez más mientras caía rendido pensando si había tomado la decisión correcta. Aunque hoy era totalmente diferente, estaba completamente despierto, no estaba cansado —aunque no había dormido o comido en todo el día—, y era capaz de darse cuenta de que muchas cosas faltaban.

 

Cosas que había dado por eternas ahora no estaban allí, parecía que alguien había limpiado la casa una y otra vez, manteniéndola en perfecto estado, quizás había sido Steve quien lo había hecho, pero en su corazón, quería creer que había sido Jared.

 

Las cosas de su ex—prometido aún estaban en sitios reconocibles, aun había prendas detrás de la puerta, una bufanda doblada en el sofá, junto a la sabana de lana blanca que Jared usaba para arroparse.

 

La noche anterior se había dormido abrazado a ella, esperando captar algún olor que le recordara a su ex—prometido, pero solo se había encontrado con el olor a suavizante.

 

Todo parecía ser perfecto.

 

Solo si no faltara Jared Padalecki.

 

La nevera estaba vacía, pero había una lata de jamón endiablado en la despensa —también vacía—, el tomo y la abrió con su navaja de mano, tomando una cucharilla y comiéndose el contenido sin rechistar.

 

El bolso sucio y desgastado de viajero que había llevado con él en todo ese tiempo ahora estaba junto a la puerta abierta, a la que miraba de reojo, esperando que por ella entrara el amor de su vida.

 

— No va a venir. — le sorprendió la voz de voz de mujer que provenía de su habitación. Alamina estaba allí, con su traje de casera gótica, probablemente estaba allí desde el inicio. — entre a verificar los contadores, por la ventana, te pondré un nuevo seguro en ella. — dijo casualmente, adelantándose a Jensen y tomando la lata de sus manos para comenzar a comer de ella. — tiene mejor sabor si le echas mayonesa.

 

— ¿Qué? — preguntó sorprendido, mirando directamente a los ojos de la mujer que ahora le veía indescifrablemente, mientras comía suavemente de la pequeña lata que le había arrebatado de las manos — Él... ¿Ha estado aquí los últimos meses?

 

— No. Solo el primer mes se quedó, luego fue progresivo, venia un fin de semana, luego dentro de unas semanas, hasta que dejo de venir. ¿Qué? ¿Esperabas a que te recibiera con galletas?

 

— ¿Sabes que paso...? — preguntó algo avergonzado.

 

— ¿Contigo y él? Yo diría que el pacto de confianza entre ambos se rompió. — ella dijo, colocando la lata en la basura. — te traeré algo decente de cenar, mi esposo ya debe haber acabado la cena. Ve a darte una ducha.

 

Las palabras de su casera le duelen un poco más de lo que deberían, porque exactamente fue eso lo que paso, el miedo le lleno de tal forma que rompió la confianza que Jared tenía en él y ahora teme, que no sea tan fácil que los ojos cafés vuelvan a mirarle de esa forma que su corazón tanto anhela.

 

— Sí... gracias — menciona bajando su mirada al suelo para luego llevarla a donde debería estar la foto de su Prometido con sus padres, encontrando solo un portarretratos vacío.

 

Elige no pensar en eso, o pasara la noche en vela, por lo que decide obedecer a Alamina e ir a darse una larga ducha, cuando regresa a la sala, su comida está servida en un envase de plástico el cual toma y se lleva a su habitación, donde se refugia debajo de las sabanas en la oscuridad, comiendo el delicioso Poutine con guisantes y un poco de Tourtieres.

 

La comida es sorprendente. Pero la sensación de vacío que le queda en su estómago cuando acaba de comer lo deja desorientado.

 

Se siente solo... se siente tan solo, como ni siquiera se sintió cuando asesino a su familia, quizás estos meses en medio de su obsesión por saber la verdad alrededor de Jared, le había ayudado a no darse cuenta de ese sentimiento y ahora, su intensidad hizo que bajo las sábanas, sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas que no derramo.

 

Se aferró a la sabana que Jared siempre usaba, y tomo la almohada de su ex—prometido, permitiéndose sufrir como no lo había hecho en meses.

 

 


	24. Capítulo 03  Amore Nihil Mollius, Nihil Violentius

 

****   


 

 

 

 

Realmente sentirse algo mareado, con el cuerpo pesado y vomitar, había sido una constante tan común en los últimos dos meses, que no le pone atención a que esa mañana había estado vomitando un poco más de lo normal, hasta que sus ojos están tan pesados y apenas lograba moverse hacía el baño que el mismo había pedido adaptaran a su oficina hace algún tiempo, cuando la remodelaban. Caminar implica un esfuerzo inmenso, tanto que se deja caer en el frío piso de baño con claras intenciones de quedarse ahí hasta que siente que no va a devolver su estómago una vez más y eso, eso es mucho tiempo.

 

Sobre todo cuando se dé cuenta que está vomitando sangre.

 

Al inicio quiere pensar que simplemente es algo que no requiere mucha explicación o preocupación, quizás es alguna pequeña ulcera, algo sin importancia... pero cuando vomita más y más y donde se supone que esta su bebe empieza a doler, intenta no llorar, pese a que es lo único que quiere hacer es eso. Llorar y llorar, porque su propio cuerpo está acabando con lo que más quería proteger, ni siquiera era su familia, era él…

 

— No, por favor, no... — jadeo, sosteniendo su vientre. — He hecho todo bien, por favor, quédate adentro... — sollozo, todo su cuerpo temblando mientras intentaba aguantar el llanto que pujaba de él. — Jensen... ¡Jensen! ¡Jensen!

 

Son gritos en su cabeza son gritos desesperados pero son pequeños sollozos que apenas se escuchan, mientras abraza su vientre, siente que podría pasar así el tiempo necesario. Si eso salva a su bebé...

 

Pero algo se está retorciendo en su interior, como si una mano removiera sus entrañas buscando desesperadamente por el embrión que se gesta en su interior.

 

Pronto esa mano se convierte en un par de manos frías que le toman del rostro, y una voz suave que le habla.

 

—...Quédate conmigo... ¡...red!... ¿¡...red!?

 

Una suave sonrisa se pone en su rostro, porque esa voz le trae algo de tranquilidad, antes de que sus ojos terminen de cerrarse lentamente, rindiéndose a una tan tranquila y hermosa oscuridad que lo hace con una suave sonrisa.

 

 

 

Se removió en la pequeña cama, sin saber que era una cama de hospital. Quería espacio, quería su cama grande y enorme y las sabanas sedosas; quería abrazar uno de sus cojines y enterrar su rostro en él, para así poder conseguir descanso.

 

No muchas veces lograba conseguirlo, no cuando tenía un estómago que estaba creciendo y creciendo y que seguiría haciéndolo hasta volverse muy redondo. Llevo sus manos a su abdomen, y lo sintió blandito. Fue allí cuando abrió sus ojos a un mundo frío de nuevo.

 

Aunque los recuerdos de lo que había pasado llegaron a él velozmente, cuando desvió su rostro a un lado, se dio cuenta de que allí, sentado y con la mirada fija en él, se encontraba la persona que más había deseado ver en semanas.

 

La única que había sido una constante en su memoria diaria.

 

— Hey, Jay. — Jensen le acaricio la frente, acomodando su cabello.

 

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le pregunto suavemente, sus ojos cafés sobre Jensen dieron un breve recorrido del hombre frente a él, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que le había extrañado, no quería nada más que besarlo y abrazarlo, pero a la vez tenia tanto miedo.

 

— Estoy aquí por ti. — no dice nada de lo que vio en la oficina, ni siquiera está seguro de si Jared sabe que el vio todo el asunto o que le trajo al hospital sin rechistar. — solo por ti.

 

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué regresarías por mí? — le pregunto suavemente, Jensen seguía tan cálido, la mano que tenía en su mejilla y secaba una lágrima traicionera que escapo de sus ojos le hacía sentirse más tranquilo.

 

— ¿Cómo no podría regresar por ti? — le pregunto, besándole la frente con delicadeza. Antes de abrazarle, porque no podía resistirse por más tiempo, sentía que todo él se volvía polvo en su interior mientras Jared sufría en silencio un encierro emocional que cada vez se hacía más evidente en sus entrevistas y discursos. — Eres el amor de mi vida.

 

— No es cierto. — se deja abrazar, sí, pero no quiere dejar entrar a Jensen de nuevo, porque siente que ya está demasiado roto para eso y aun así no es algo que merezca cuando no fue capaz ni de cuidar su embarazo. Está llorando, las lágrimas bajan sin control de sus ojos, pero no se agita, no solloza porque ya no encuentra sentido en ello. — Te fuiste... Y vas a irte de nuevo, siempre es lo mismo, de una forma u otra, es lo mismo.

 

— No. — le aseguro Ackles, separándose para mirarle a los ojos. — No, soy el primero en regresar a por ti, el primero. — susurra, limpiándole las lágrimas con ambas manos alrededor de su rostro. — Regrese por ti, porque voy a luchar contra cualquiera que se ponga en nuestros caminos.

 

— Tengo miedo, Jen. — las luces parpadean y Jensen se pregunta cómo es que nunca fue capaz de ver como prácticamente todo el ambiente reacciona a las emociones de Jared. — Y me siento tan cansado... de esto, de luchar.

 

— Nunca te canses de luchar, cariño. Si tú te cansas de luchar... ¿Por qué yo querría hacerlo? Hay que luchar, de eso me di cuenta en el exilio, porque si no luchas, no te dejaran nunca disfrutar de la vida misma... nunca serás feliz realmente.

 

— Yo... Jensen yo… — se encoge de hombros y termina por no decir nada que no sea subir sus manos a las mejillas de Jensen sintiendo el exceso de barba — Estoy tan enojado contigo, tan herido, pero tan feliz de verte idiota. — le insulta casi sin ganas, sin creerlo realmente.

 

— Yo soy el que está muy feliz de verte de nuevo, no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe. — le confeso, tomando la mano de Jared pero sin moverla de donde estaba, adoraba esos dedos largos tocándole con curiosidad, y si a eso le sumaba esos ojitos zorrunos adormilados, estaba perdido. — Nunca voy a irme, te prometí eso el día que me fui, y sé que fue injusto para ti, pero necesitaba hacerlo... necesita conseguir una forma de protegerte... solo, nunca pensé que fracasaría tan violentamente el primer día.

 

— Esto no es tu culpa... nada de esto es tu culpa, es mía, fue mi cuerpo el que no pudo. — se detuvo raídamente, sus labios se cerraron y sintió una corriente de dolor atravesar su cuerpo. — Olvídalo, no es nada. — agrego unos segundos después.

 

— Se lo que eres, Jared. No tengas miedo de decírmelo. Sé qué clase de Fenómeno eres. — acaricio el cabello de Jared, viendo como sus ojos se fijaban en el de nuevo. — y también sé que... llevabas mi hijo dentro.

 

Eso causa que Jared rompa a llorar, esta vez luchando por controlar los sollozos de su cuerpo, Jensen se alegra un poco porque pese a que por momentos pareciera que su novio tiene un clásico aplanamiento emocional, hay otros momentos en que aún reacciona a otras cosas, como al hijo que acaban de perder y sospecha que no fue exactamente el cuerpo de Jared, que no pudiera mantener el embarazo.

 

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo? — pero tan pronto lo pregunta, su tono pasa al enojo. — Iba a cuidarlo, iba a criarlo solo porque lo amaba, no es justo, ¡No es justo, Jensen!

 

Al principio pensó que podría manejar todo este asunto de la manera más suave y llena de amor posible, porque la enfermera ya le había dicho lo que había ocurrido, y aunque ni ella misma lo creía posible o los doctores que habían operado a Jared, él sabía que si podía haber sido así. Que alguien había intentado arrancar el embrión con sus propias manos del cuerpo de Jared.

 

Solo un psíquico muy fuerte podría haber siquiera intentado hacer eso. Él lo sabía.

 

Pero lidiar con el hecho de que alguien había asesinado a su hijo a lidiar con el hombre que sin querer había abortado eran cosas muy diferentes. Ver a su esposo destrozado y ahora retorciéndose del enfado, eran cosas para las que no estaba listo.

 

Aun así, sabía que debía afrontarlo. Que era toda su culpa por haberse marchado.

 

— Escucha, Jared. — le tomo del rostro con ambas manos, buscando que este le mirara. — Serás un gran padre, pero no hasta que destruya la fuente de tu dolor. Hasta entonces... necesitamos tener cuidado, ambos. No podemos dejarle que nos haga daño, ni a nosotros ni a los que amamos.

 

— La fuente de mi dolor soy yo mismo... no sé por qué no morí con mis padres. — respondió, su expresión estaba peligrosamente vacía de nuevo y aun así Jared se abrazó a su pecho con fuerza, temblando de nuevo.

 

— No, Jay, bebé. No eres tú, y en el fondo lo sabes, sabes que eres solo un niño inocente que quiere amor. — le duele usar las palabras de ese sádico, pero si hubo algo en lo que tenía razón era en eso. Jared necesita amor. — Eres mi niño inocente, yo voy a cuidar de ti.

 

— De verdad... ¿De verdad vas a quedarte? — preguntó suavemente. — Mi padre dice que solo puedo confiar en ellos... pero mi cabeza, siento que no puede pensar con claridad, duele.

 

— Voy a quedarme contigo. Y juntos, vamos a enterrar nuestro bebé, y vamos a ir a casa y llorar su pérdida, y luego vamos a pelear juntos, y voy a ganarme tu confianza de nuevo, y te haré estar bien. — le acaricia el cabello instándolo a llorar, porque quiere que saque todo ese dolor de dentro y le deje apoderarse de él.

 

— Podemos... ¿Podemos enterrarlo? — preguntó conteniendo el llanto. — Yo lo amaba... quería verlo crecer, Jensen, te lo juro... siento que no es justo, porque no puedo ser feliz...

 

— ¿Cómo ibas a llamarlo? — pregunto, acariciando el cabello de su chico aun, trayéndole confort con sus caricias. — ¿Cuál iba a ser su nombre?

 

Jared le mira suavemente y una mediana sonrisa se pone en sus labios.

 

— Gerald Ross... por mi padre y por ti, bueno sí era un hombre, me gustaba mucho porque me recordaba a dos personas importantes, quería sacarlo del hospital con una pijamita de Angry birds, del juego que me gusta ¿Recuerdas?

 

— Eres tan adorable, bebé. — es inevitable, porque siente como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. — Debí haberle protegido también.

 

Jared sube sus manos a retener esas lágrimas, aunque al darse cuenta de que son varias opta por traer a su pareja a sus brazos y abrazarle un buen rato en silencio, ambos están llorando, es tan grande el dolor de perder algo que era de ambos y que había nacido de ambos, que no pueden hacer más que sollozar en silencio, porque es más sano que dejar rienda suelta a la ira y el enojo, a ese vacío tan grande que sienten.

 

— Aun te sigo amando... pero, mi confianza... — le susurro Jared.

 

— Lo sé, te lo juro... me la ganare. — susurro también, dejándose arrullar por los largos brazos de su novio.

 

— Te ves atractivo con esa barba — le dice Jared mientras no deja de abrazarle — Aunque te hace lucir mayor.

 

— ¿Si? Quizás es hora de envejecer. — está un poco resignado, al menos así se lo toma, Jared, pero sabe que eso de Jensen significa solo que ha madurado un poco su forma de pensar. — Pero quiero hacerlo contigo, quiero envejecer contigo.

 

— ¿Conmigo? — preguntó, no quería sonar como lo hizo, con una pequeña esperanza llenando su tono de voz roto y monótono, pero no puedo evitarlo.

 

— Contigo. — replico, aferrándose al cuerpo de Jared para demostrarle que decía la verdad.

 

— Jen... ¿Puedo verlo? — preguntó Jared después de unos minutos. — Sé que es pronto... pronto tendremos que enterrarlo y solo quiero… quiero decirle que lo amo.

 

— Te lo traeré... solo espera aquí, no te muevas y no hables con nadie. — besando una de las mejillas de Jared, se puso de pie muy lentamente, observando el estado en el que se encontraba su novio.

 

Jared estaba muy débil, está cansado, lo puede ver en su mirada, hay algo de brillo que estaba en sus hermosos ojos cuando le conoció que parece descansar con el bebé que ambos perdieron y quizás también por las habilidades de ese sujeto, que puede sentirlo, cada vez tiene más poder sobre su pareja, Somerhalder también se lo había dicho antes de que este despertara.

 

— Voy a volver a hacerte feliz, te lo prometo. — acaricia una de las manos de Jared y se da cuenta de que ha ganado peso una vez más, como si el pensamiento encendiera una luz en él. Realmente estaba cuidando de este bebé, que en su opinión, había vivido demasiado.

 

Ese hombre debió de haber puesto una trampa. Quizás dándole a Jared la falsa esperanza de que podría conservar ese bebé para mantenerlo controlado.

 

Negó con la cabeza, furioso consigo mismo mientras salía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y dejando apenas una gota de sangre sobre la manilla. Nadie entraría en esa habitación.

 

Los pasillos del hospital lucen tranquilos, cada persona está en lo suyo y apenas se escucha a lo lejos las risas de un grupo de niños, que seguramente ven la televisión en la pequeña sala común que construyeron para ellos. Realmente aprecia la discreción de los médicos que abordaron a su pareja, esto debería estar llenos de periodistas hambrientos sino fuera porque ellos guardaron el secreto prácticamente de inmediato. La mujer que le había dado la información tan pronto salieron de la cirugía, le había mirado con comprensión y respeto, ni había preguntado más y se había retirado, simplemente diciéndole lo que podía esperar con Jared a nivel psicológico y físico.

 

Parece ser que una depresión en estos casos, era muy común.

 

Y podía verlo, Jared no podía dejar de llorar y cuando lo hacía, su expresión era demasiado fría para su gusto, tan cansada y resignada, como sí absolutamente todo hubiera dejado de interesarle, como sí nada tuviera sentido. Sabía que era el resultado de todo lo que había pasado, que la pérdida del bebé era como él último paso que necesitaba Padalecki para romperse y se pregunta si eso figuraba en el plan de su supuesto padre, que sospechaba más bien había planeado todo el asesinato de los padres de su pareja, de esa rubia y del otro hermano menor de Jared que aún no conocía.

 

De pronto se detuvo, sintiendo el peligro venir en dos direcciones distintas. Ninguna de ellas venia de la habitación de Jared, más provenían de sitios con los que estaba familiarizado. Dudo solo por un segundo en si volver a la habitación de Jared o continuar adelante, pero lo resolvió rápidamente, adelantándose a sus pies para caminar hacia donde había dejado el embrión, que tan pronto había tenido en sus manos, lo había cubierto con su sangre, impidiendo que el frágil ser humano que había sido su hijo, se deshiciera.

 

El hospital se había quedado silencioso de pronto, pero no era a su alrededor, no, era el quien había silenciado todo a su alrededor para escuchar mejor. El peligro tenia sabor a hielo, y era cortante, dañino.

 

Cuando lleva su mirada a un pasillo en particular, confirma sus sospechas, una mujer tan blanca como el hielo que controla camina con tranquilidad aparente acompañada de un chiquillo más joven, sonríe suavemente, pero la sed de sangre de Jensen la puede sentir en el ambiente tan fuertemente que le sorprende.

 

— Debí haber imaginado que eras tú quién estaba detrás de esta aura asesina. — Jensen Ackles nunca se ha sentido tan violentamente divertido. Supone que es porque por fin ha logrado estabilidad con Sanguine, ya no escucha su voz tan seguido como antes, no después de lo que ocurrió en su exilio de la ciudad. — increíble pensar que alguna vez sentí celos de algo tan podrido.

 

— ¡Ackles! — Candice sonríe mientras camina hacia él — Supongo que vienes a hacer un poco más de daño a mi hermano ¿Cierto? — Preguntó con una sonrisa suave, claramente fingida — No puedo ser que seas tan sádico, deberías dejarle en paz... él sabe que solo puede confiar en su familia, siempre estaremos con él después de todo.

 

— ¿Él es quien ha tenido a Jay tan deprimido? — preguntó el otro niño, Ackles calcula que puede tener uno o dos años menos que Steve y aunque no parece tan peligroso, es claramente un asesino también. — No parece la gran cosa, realmente.

 

— Si, lo dice el adolescente psicópata, ¿Estás seguro que yo soy la mala influencia comparado con su familia de locos asesinos? Quizás deberías de preguntarle a Sheppard lo que de verdad ocurrió con tus padres, niño. Que te diga porque tuviste que pasar por cuatro casas de acogida. — sonríe, mirando como el niño duda momentáneamente con eso que ha dicho. No le presta mucha atención, ya que mira de inmediato a la terrible Candice. — No quiero este enfrentamiento, pero ya no les voy a dejar acercarse a Jared.

 

No necesita mirar tras de sí para saber que Kane está allí de pie, su presencia ejerciendo una poderosa fuerza sobre los jóvenes chicos.

 

— Regresa por donde viniste niña.

 

— Jared ya comprendió que no te ama Ackles, eres tú quien debería regresar por donde viniste y dejar de lastimarlo, anciano — rebate molesta, cruzándose de brazos con claras intenciones de no moverse ni un centímetro.

 

— Oh, creo que eso es entre Jared y yo. — le sonrió también, manteniéndose totalmente calmado. — no te preocupes, aun estas invitada a la boda.

 

— No van a casarse. – rebate. El ambiente está empezando a congelarse, pero es Colin quien interrumpe cualquier inminente enfrentamiento.

 

No sabe cómo es que no lo había notado antes, pero el aroma a sangre en el ambiente le hace desviar la mirada al pasillo detrás de los dos pequeños psicópatas, y puede ver la sangre colándose por la rendija de una de las puertas al final del pasillo.

 

— Esto no tiene sentido ahora y ya cumplimos con lo que teníamos que hacer, así que deberíamos irnos.— responde, dándose media vuelta y dejando a la rubia respirando agitadamente.

 

Siente que arrebatarles la vida a los hermanos de Jared no es la correcta solución, por eso simplemente les deja partir, aunque se sienta impotente por no haber podido salvar más de una vida.

 

Candice no parece estar de acuerdo, aun siente que tiene claras intenciones en correr detrás de Jared, pero termina siguiendo a su hermano menor, caminando hacia la salida antes de que él pánico se apodere del hospital, cuando encuentren los cuerpos de los doctores que le salvaron la vida a su novio.

 

— Tenían que proteger el secreto, tiene sentido, es probable que la próxima vez vengan por nosotros. — rebate Christian, suspirando. — Debemos estar preparados, ellos no dudaran en matarnos.

 

— Son asesinos. — Kane no parece sorprendido tampoco de su afirmación. — les mataron silenciosamente. — se gira para ver de inmediato la caja de madera que Kane sostiene. Tiene lazos rosados y una placa transformable esperando al nombre. — era una chica. — dice, y suena devastado. — era una pequeña. — repite suavemente, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas cuando toma con cuidado la pequeña caja. — ¿Tu y Steve...? — quiere preguntar quién tuvo el pequeño detalle, pero no consigue articular lo necesario para escucharse, no cuando sostiene algo tan preciado en sus manos.

 

Siente las lágrimas caer de sus ojos con facilidad antes de que Kane le aferre contra su pecho con mucho cuidado.

 

— Lo siento mucho, hermano. — acaricia la espalda de Jensen, sabiendo que necesita esto ahora, que le apoyen, que le demuestren que puede seguir adelante.

 

— Jared tiene razón en algo, no es justo Christian. — su voz esta tan rota que su amigo solo lo abraza un poco más. — Ambos siempre quisimos esto, una familia y ella... ella.

 

— Shhh... Está bien, no dejes que esto te venza, Jensen, no puedes... vi tu rostro, hermano, lo vi, vi determinación en ti como nunca la había visto. No dejes que ese bastardo llegue a ti, ama a tu chica, llora su perdida, pero lucha… muévete hacia adelante.

 

— Lo sé... es solo que duele tanto. — confiesa tratando de contener el llanto y decidiendo que debe regresar a la habitación de Jared, no está nada tranquilo de dejarle tanto tiempo solo, mucho menos con todo lo sucedido, además, deben enterrar pronto a su pequeña. Dios, su pequeña, era una niña, lo piensa y su cuerpo se siente demasiado sorprendido aún.

 

— Hey, serenidad, el necesita tanto apoyo como puedas darle, ¿OK? — palmeando su hombro varias veces, Kane logro hacerle ver lo que intentaba decirle, necesitaba mostrarse sereno ante su chico por el bien de ambos. Jared pensaba que era su culpa haber perdido al bebé, y el necesitaba sacarlo de su error. — en estos casos, la madre necesita todo el apoyo que pueda tener...

 

— Lo sé... iré a verle, puedes ver sí tanto a él como Steve pueden darle la salida hoy, no es seguro que estemos aquí. — explica, limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro. — Debemos movilizarnos rápidamente.

 

— Ya eso está hecho... Somerhalder está consiguiendo un lugar en el cementerio para tu hija y Alaina está preparando el apartamento para Padalecki. — le acaricio la espalda una vez más a Jensen antes de que este asintiera y comenzara a moverse a la habitación de Jared.

 

— Gracias. — su voz tiembla cuando lo dice, pero realmente está agradecido con sus amigos, que siempre de alguna u otra forma le han apoyado, un trueno llama su atención y la lluvia parece inminente afuera y se pregunta, si es Jared acaso o que él día comparte su tristeza simplemente.

 

La habitación se encuentra sombría cuando entra, como si hubiera una nube justo fuera de la ventana cubriendo la habitación con su oscuridad. Jared Padalecki se encuentra sentado al borde de la cama, sus pies desnudos rozan el suelo helado, y puede ver sus muslos desnudos y de allí su entrepierna, hasta su abdomen desnudo, todo porque Jared tiene sujeta la bata de hospital contra su pecho, mientras se acaricia el vendado abdomen con suavidad.

 

Parece muy avergonzado cuando escucha la puerta cerrarse con un suave clic cuando Ackles termina de entrar, y se cubre con la sabana de inmediato, fijando su atención en el hombre rubio antes de mirar la caja que Ackles sostiene en una mano con mucha delicadeza.

 

— La traje. — anuncia, parpadeando y esperando que no se le caigan más lágrimas.

 

Jared parece no entender de inmediato, está a punto de preguntar que cuando su atención se queda en el pequeño listo rosa que adorna la hermosa y fina caja que hay en las manos de Jensen.

 

 — No... — Jared niega — No — tan solo saber que ahí está su hija, hace todo tan real que siente como su pecho se estuviera desgarrando.

 

— Jared, necesitamos hacer esto bebé. — Acercándose a Jared con delicadeza, toma la silla alta de donde la dejo y la acerca hasta quedar frente a Padalecki. — tómala en tus manos, dile que la amas, que la extrañaras, que harás todo lo posible para que pueda vivir en paz.

 

— No puedo... no puedo, sería como admitir que perdí al bebé —niega varias veces y se sube a la cama suavemente temblando — No puedo Jensen, no.

 

— Jared... Jared, bebé, necesitamos hacer esto, necesitas despedirte. — intentando tomarle de la mano inútilmente, no puede atraparle, porque Padalecki en seguida se metió debajo de la sabana, ocultándose de él. — amor...

 

Jared no le responde por varios minutos, simplemente escucha sus pequeños sollozos y decide dejarle llorar en silencio, hasta que el mismo Senador lo decida, desde ese instante pasa casi media hora, con esa tortura en sus oídos hasta que los ojos cafés están mirándole por encima de las sábanas.

 

— Era... ¿Era una niña?

 

Ackles asiente, sus manos acariciando la hermosa caja y sonriendo.

 

— Era una niña, probablemente tendría tus mismos ojos zorrunos y tu sonrisa, por supuesto que tendría mis pecas.

 

— Me hubiera gustado que tuviera tus pecas... quizás que pudiera ir a una escuela normal y tener amigas, que creciera como una niña feliz ¿Sabes?

 

— Lo sé. Cambia solo un poco el nombre, ¿No? — Colocando la cajita delante de los brazos de Jared, la dejo reposar allí, sin presionar a su novio que la tomo con igual de precaución.

 

— Por supuesto... Geraldine Ross Ackles Padalecki. — dijo en voz alta, dejando que su voz se quebrara totalmente. — Te amo pequeña, te amamos tanto, que si pudiera traerte lo haría, daría mi vida por solo una oportunidad para ti...

 

— Ambos lo haríamos. — agrego Ackles, colocando su mano sobre la de Jared mientras le observaba.

 

Jared levanto su vista hacia él y asintió, por primera vez sintió una conexión distinta entre ambos, sus habilidades, la esencia de cada uno parecía fluir de uno al otro, uniéndoles en un suave movimiento que al menos les hacía darse cuenta del dolor que estaban compartiendo.

 

Por amplios minutos se sostuvieron la mirada, porque encontraban consuelo en los ojos del otro, comprensión y apoyo, dolía como el infierno pero ambos sabían que debían enterrar pronto a la niña, quizás por eso Jared no objeto la ropa que Kane le trajo o cuando Jensen le insto a vestirse, mientras el cuidaba de los restos de su pequeña hija con la vista fija en Jared y en sus movimientos lentos.

 

Está lloviendo cuando salen de la habitación, los truenos son imposiblemente duros y escucha a la gente quejarse del terrible y repentino clima, solo le hace falta una mirada mientras empuja la silla de ruedas donde Jared va sentado con su pequeña hija, para darse cuenta que el más alto está llorando de nuevo y que el clima solo es un reflejo de cómo se sienten ambos.

 

Kane le mira preocupado, cuando pasan a un lado de un policía. Hay muchos de ellos en el hospital, habiendo sido descubierto los cadáveres. Aunque nadie en el hospital parece haberse enterado de los atroces sucesos. Se agradece la calma mientras sacan a Jared con mucho cuidado.

 

El viaje por los pasillos es largo y sí monótono, Jared le susurra a veces cosas a la pequeña caja, como que la quiere mucho y que de verdad estaba dispuesto a cuidarla y hacer para ella un lugar mejor, le cuenta que a su papá le gusta dormir mucho, pero que él prefiere levantarse temprano y que le hubiera gustado saber que preferiría ella.

 

— Me duele verle de esa forma. — Steve susurra a Christian mientras salen tomados de la mano del hospital. — es horrendo... perder a un bebé, nadie debería experimentar eso. — murmuro, aferrándose a la mano que le sostenía con fuerza.

 

No continua hablando porque los ojos de Jensen se fijan en él, y de inmediato se calla, bajando la mirada, hay tanto dolor en los ojos de Ackles como nunca ha tenido que ver. Su padre de verdad se siente devastado, pero se nota que no va a dejar de luchar.

 

Kane ha mandado a traer uno de sus autos más amplios y cómodos, para que mientras el conduce y Steve este a su lado en el asiento del copiloto, Jensen y Jared puedan abrazarse suavemente en la parte de atrás, con la pequeña caja en el medio, simplemente acariciándola una y otra vez mientras recorren las calles llenas de agua que las alcantarillas saturadas de basura no pudieron contener.

 

El camino al cementerio es silencioso, es un camino que lleva a una despedida irremediable, para cualquier persona es un camino a dejar una parte de sí mismo, a despedir un motivo de alegría y amor, a aprender a decir adiós aunque sea lo que menos se quiera, a decir de frente un último "Te amo", es silencioso, sí, pero porque no hay palabras que describan como se desgarra alguien por dentro cuando tiene que simplemente dejar ir.

 

Mientras la tierra cae sobre la pequeña caja y Jensen no puede contener las lágrimas mientras aferra a Jared a su pecho, siente que la despedida es demasiado corta, que hubiera deseado algunas horas más, algo que atrasara la realidad de observar como sus amigos terminan de dar sepultura a su pequeña hija, pero esto es la realidad, ahora solo le queda vivirla y encontrar con Jared el camino en el que ambos puedan sonreír nuevamente.

 

 

 

Colocando los platos en la mesa, Rose alza la mirada sorprendida cuando escucha la campana de la puerta sonar; hace un mes, cuando su padre la coloco allí, pensó que era para compensar algún deseo oculto de tener un restaurante o una tienda, pero este continuo insistiendo en que la había colocado allí para mejorar el Feng Shui de la casa, bufando, ella no se había atrevido a decirle que quizás debería quitarla porque las cosas no habían estado funcionando últimamente, entonces, sorpresivamente, había llegado a casa, con un muy enfadado West que estaba empapado de lluvia, y habían escuchado el grito de Mark Pellegrino, "su mama", cuando llegaba al orgasmo.

 

Eso si que había sido raro, y las cosas solo empeoraron -o mejoraron, depende del punto de vista- desde entonces, las noches se le hacían largas postrada sola en su cama mientras escuchaba a Mark gemir de placer y la respiración forzada de su padre, hasta había tenido que cambiar toda su habitación de lugar, para lograr que el ruido no se colara.

 

Habían estado teniendo sexo desde entonces todas las noches, y en las mañanas eran tan dulces el uno con el otro, que ellos no sabían como actuar o hablar en el desayuno, temiendo interrumpir esas miradas amorosas que se lanzaban.

 

Ahora, las esferas de amatista en la puerta que su padre había colgado hacia un mes, sonó de nuevo, mientras cerraban la puerta, y de inmediato su espalda se enderezo, todos estaban en la casa, el único que faltaba era... no, no podía ser.

 

Excepto que si era.

 

Mark Pellegrino entro en la sala, dándole una mirada devastada que ella no supo cómo interpretar, acercándose a ella y abrazándola con fuerza.

 

\- ¿Dónde esta el pequeño M?

 

Ella se queda en silencio un segundo, sus ojos ligeramente asustados comprueban que su padre no esté herido recorriendo su cuerpo, se detienen para  comprobar su rostro y la mirada devastada solo la deja en silencio más tiempo. No es como si su padre fuera poco cariñoso y lejano, no era así, pero nunca llegaba temprano a casa y por supuesto, nunca llegaba alterado.

 

Las emociones explosivas que por ejemplo West había heredado,  siempre eran de su papa, no de la persona que repetía la última pregunta con emergencia.

 

\- Uh...  está en la sala con West, íbamos a ver una película.

 

Le vio asentir, y luego de que dejara un beso sobre su frente, le observo irse del comedor, dejándola allí con la boca abierta, sintiendo como si hubiera entrado en una dimensión paralela, donde Mark Pellegrino demostraba su lado más débil, mas febril.

 

\- ¿Rose? - salto cuando sintió una mano tomarle del brazo, su padre estaba allí, también con una expresión de preocupación. - ¿Qué ocurre?

 

\- Papa... - empezó a hablar, pero se quedó en silencio tan pronto se dio cuenta que no sabía exactamente que decir. - Es solo que... el llego hace poco, extraño.

 

\- ¿El? - Los ojos de Collins se llenaron de asombro. - ¿Mark? ¿Extraño?

 

\- Sí,  sí. - repite angustiada. - Él nunca está a estas horas en casa y lo primero que hizo cuando me vio fue... ¿abrazarme? - termina su expresión no muy segura de lo que está diciendo.

 

\- ¿Mark? - repite de nuevo Misha, antes de colocar una mano sobre su hombro para confortarla. - Esta bien, veamos si podemos sacarle una palabra.

 

Ella le siguió a donde West estaba con su hijo, encontrándose con que este se encontraba de pie, observando con la boca entreabierta, mientras Mark abrazaba al pequeño Mitt, lagrimas escapándose de sus ojos.

 

\- Mark, cariño...

 

Observa en silencio como Collins se acerca a él, sentándose a su lado y colocando un brazo sobre los hombros del hombre devastado que ella no reconoce, su hijo de ojos grandes mirando a su abuelo con lágrimas a punto de derramarse, sus ojos tan azules como los suyos y como los de su padre.

 

Misha intenta sobreponerse de la sorpresa tanto como sus hijos, en pocas ocasiones ha visto Mark de esa forma, recuerda que una de ellas fue cuando enterraron a su suegra hace unos años,  dejando a su esposo desbastado.  Eso enciende una luz en su cabeza, si hay algo que su compañero de vida no lleva bien, es la muerte de alguien cercano.

 

\- Mark, cariño. - no obtiene respuesta. - Mark ¿Qué sucede?

 

\- Ellos perdieron un bebe, como Chris, perdieron un bebe... - dice suavemente, besando la frente del niño que aunque se abraza al cuello de su abuelo, se puede notar su terrible incomodidad.

 

Rose es la primera en soltar un sonido de sorpresa. Mientras Misha tiene que pensar un segundo antes de hablar.

 

\- ¿Jensen y Jared?

 

\- Jared lo perdió... la perdió... - sus ojos se levantan a Collins, buscando consuelo en la única persona que le ha entendido toda su vida.

 

\- Oh dios. - Misha contiene el aire un segundo antes de llevar sus manos a limpiar las lágrimas en los ojos ajenos, mientras hace lo que puede para que los propios no dejen caer ni una sola. - Mi amor. - le voltea  y tiene que forcejar un poco para que suele al nieto de ambos y atraerle a sus brazos.

 

\- ¿Cómo puede... como puede doler tanto el solo pensar que podría haber perdido a Rose o a West, o Mitt?

 

\- Porque ellos son nuestra familia, mi amor. - Misha hizo un movimiento hacia Ross,  para que la mayor sacará a su hermano e hijo de la habitación. - ¿Cómo están Ackles y Padalecki?

 

\- Devastados. Rotos. Sintiendo dolor. - lo dijo muy suavemente, escondiéndose en los brazos de su esposo. - Me duele, me duele como a ellos, me duele mucho...

 

Misha no responde más, de todas formas ¿Qué podría decir...? , cuando el mismo está luchando por no llorar y por el contrario,  deja que su pareja llore libremente en sus brazos. No puede hacer más,  odia a Ackles, nunca le ha agradado, pero esto, perder a un hijo no es capaz de desearlo a nadie.

 

 

Despues de dejar a su padre con Padalecki en el apartamento, se dividen, Kane se marcha sin siquiera decir adiós y le deja a él allí, teniendo que caminar hasta el bar, le sorprende que no se sienta enfadado con Christian, pero como hacerlo, despues de que este le hubiera contado su historia de cómo había perdido al bebe, sabía que esa era una parte delicada de la vida de su novio en la que aún no se le permitía ahondar, y ahora que le había ocurrido esto a su padre, sabía que Kane necesitaba refugiarse en su caparazón por un tiempo.

 

Escocia no poder ser lo suficiente aun para ayudarle, para abrazarle, para preocuparse por él. Era como una punzada que se confundía con la que sentía por haber visto la devastación en su padre y en el novio de este.

 

En instantes como estos, se daba cuenta que aún era un niño y justamente se sentía como uno, porque no podía ser quién Christian necesitaba y tampoco sabía que decir a su padre o a su pareja, ¿Qué podía decir...? ¿Qué? , si un “lo siento” sonaba tan lejano y vacío que parecía hasta una falta de respeto.

 

Aún recuerda las lágrimas de Jensen, la fuerza que tenía para sostener al senador que parecía se había roto y recuerda sus propias lágrimas,  el temblor de su cuerpo y darse cuenta, que estaba aterrado.

 

Tenía miedo, miedo de un dolor tan grande, miedo de no poder hacer nada.

 

Sentía como que no podía respirar cuando llego al bar, tomando una cola de la nevera y sentándose en la barra para luego encender la televisión y mirarla, esperando a que eso lo ayudara a relajarse.

 

 

 

 

Entrando en el nuevo apartamento, encendió las luces, la barba de días le daba un aspecto descuidado que no podía tolerar tener, pero que honestamente no le importaba, habían sido días largos, silenciosos, con el solo viendo como poco a poco la calma que habían tenido por cuatro meses se volvía un denso caos para el que ninguno, excepto Jensen estaba preparado.

 

Ahora viviendo solo, no teniendo ningún acompañante, ni aceptando ninguna propuesta de Kane para cuidar de nadie, no tiene muchas cosas.

 

No esperaba que despues de que Paul Wesley se marchara de su vida, llegara todo a torcerse en la forma en la que lo hizo. Tan pronto ese chico se marchó, tan pronto salió por la puerta, y de su vida, se dio cuenta de cuanto se había enamorado de él, de cuanto le necesitaba, de cuan estúpido se sentía por haberlo negado.

 

Ahora estaba solo.

 

Era una locura, una pequeña locura que con el paso del tiempo se habría espacio en su cabeza sembrando tantas dudas que hacían imposible de ignorarlo. Había pasado tres meses, tres pequeños meses, un insignificante tiempo en el que no se explicaba cómo podía haberse enamorado de Paul e ignorar como este, quizás también sentía algo por él.

 

Estaba solo y recuerda cuando en aquella suave broma, Paul se había dejado llevar, había sido más sincero y directo de lo que él había sido hasta el instante en que pensó a sentir nuevamente la soledad como una navaja que cortaba su piel poco a poco. No se sentía así,  desde que su familia había renegado de él.

 

Se dejó caer en el sofá, pensando en Jensen Ackles, el hombre que había cambiado su vida de tantas formas y que ahora nuevamente le hacía replantearse lo que había dejado atrás, olvidado.

 

\- Desearía no haber sido un idiota. - dijo suavemente. - Desearía haberte dicho que te quedaras.

 

Pero no hizo nada de eso, se había quedado callado, ignorando sus propios sentimientos, de todas formas ¿De que servía ser sincero? ¿Intentar algo con esa persona a que hacía tu corazón  palpitara cómo loco? ¿Qué? , si parecía que toda su gente estaba destinada a la soledad de alguna u otra forma.

 

Jensen y Jared habían luchado con todo y hoy, enterraron a su primogénita.

 

Se acurruco en el sofá sujetando uno de los cojines que le había regalado Kane.

 

¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

 

 

 

Ni siquiera alcanzo a llegar a su habitación antes de dejar que todas sus emociones fluyeran libres, permitiéndose sentir.

 

Todo el día había estado en silencio, acompañando a Jensen cuando este le había llamado en pánico desde el maldito capitolio, incluso cuando había tenido el cuerpo ensangrentado de Padalecki envuelto por sus poderes mientras le sacaban a escondidas de su oficina, el no había sentido nada, no había querido sentir nada mientras escuchaba a Jensen susurrar palabras tranquilizadoras a su novio.

 

Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, había hecho decenas de llamadas ese día, a doctores que conocía a gente con la que trabajaba, había llamado a Steve y le había pedido que fuera a por Ian, había llamado a la Funeraria, había llamado a sus amigos, se había comunicado con muchas personas.

 

Todo por Jensen, y por él bebe que había recibido de manos de Ackles, pidiéndole que lo alejara de él. No había dudado en hacerlo, del mismo modo en el que Ackles no lo había dudado cuando el perdió a su bebe. Era su deber tomar el control de la situación ahora y dominarla, y para ello necesitaba alejar sus emociones.

 

Por ello se había concentrado en ladrar órdenes por teléfono, en mover cada uno de los recursos para que Jensen y su novio, pudieran afrontar esto de la mejor forma posible, aunque sabía que ni todos los recursos del mundo garantizarían aquello.

 

Sencillamente porque era algo que te marcaba para toda la vida, era difícil de explicar, pero  aunque las personas no lo hayan vivido, cualquiera podían sentir como algo dentro de ellos se rompía,  por ejemplo Steve estaba asustado cuando le había explicado y aunque instintivamente su voz había bajado un poco para dar la noticia, nada había impedido que la joven voz se rompiera y el miedo la inundara , incluso cuando había mirado de lejos a Ian había visto resignación en su rostro, una resignación cruda pero real y la compartió por unos segundos, antes de concentrarse en ignorar sus emociones nuevamente.

 

Miedo, resignación… quizás lástima, eran emociones que podía entender en los demás, pero que iban muchísimo más allá en Jensen y Jared, él lo sabía, él lo sentía, porque enterrar un hijo, era enterrar una parte de sí mismo con el pequeño e inocente cuerpo y ahora.

 

Ahí todo lo que se sentía era rabia, nada más que rabia.

 

Resbalo al suelo, frotándose la cara con fuerza, intentando que las lágrimas dejaran de salir, pero era imposible, todo su cuerpo temblaba y se negaba a responderle. Esto no podía ser real, no había enterrado a otro bebe, no, no lo había hecho.

 

Sollozo, sujetándose el estómago y cayendo hasta apoyar su frente en el frio mármol.

 

Enterró a otro bebé y en ese instante, los sollozos que sentía abandonar su cuerpo, con fuerza, sacudiendo lo una y otra vez, se confundían con los que escucho esa tarde de Padalecki, podía sentir su dolor en carne propia y de pronto era como si reviviera su propia pérdida. 

 

El sabía lo que era estar allí, lo que era sujetar a un bebe sin vida en sus manos y ponerlo luego bajo tierra, acariciando el ataúd, no queriendo dejarle ir, negándose a hacerlo por varios años aun despues de enterrarlo. Mierda. Aun hoy en día pensaba en él, mirando las fotos de todos los ecos que se había hecho.

 

Ver el dolor en su hermano, recordar el suyo propio era seguramente lo más duro que había experimentado en su vida.

 

 

 

 

 

No se había sentido nada cómoda con dejar a Jared en manos de Ackles, sabia sus órdenes y por ende sabía que eran simples, muy simples, tenía que entrar al hospital junto con su hermano menor y matar a los doctores que habían atendido el aborto de su hermano. Pero cuando nada de traer a Jared con ellos había salido de la boca de su padre, se había sentido confundida y asustada, pero no había dicho nada.

 

Había guardado silencio. Primero por la noticia del aborto, era algo que la había dejado irónicamente fría en el sitio, ella conocía a Jared desde que era el pequeño niño asustado que se aferraba al silencio como una forma de superar el dolor que le consumía,  sabia cuando anhelaba este recuperar el calor de una familia, lo sentía porque es algo que aunque nunca admitiera en voz alta también necesitaba.

 

Y ahora, ahora, Jared estaba entiendo a alguien de su familia por segunda vez ¿Por qué a veces la vida era tan cruel?

 

\- No era necesario hacer eso. - Stephen Amell dijo, llamando su atención al sujeto que hablaba por teléfono.

 

Su padre había insistido en que ella debía permanecer al lado de este humano, porque Jared Padalecki parecía confiar en él, y esa era la única razón por la que Sheppard le quería allí, a su lado. Lo que ella no entendía, es porque en lugar de haberse ido a casa con su familia, había venido aquí, llorando, cubierta en un abrigo, y como había terminado en la cama del Senador.

 

No se sentía segura aquí, no más que en casa, pero despues de haber visto el ataúd que Ackles tenía en las manos, y la mirada de su hermano cuando había salido del hospital, se había sentido devastada, perdida, preguntándose donde podía mantener sus lealtades.

 

Con un suspiro, se sentó en la cama suavemente para mirar por la ventana, el clima era pésimo,  la lluvia caía por la libre en aquel cielo oscuro y sabía que era un reflejo de como su hermano se sentía, incluso de ella misma que ahora después de esa extraña velada, donde la pasión se había adueñado de ambos cuerpos, se sentía un poco más vacía,  sin saber en quien confiar.

 

\- ¿Con quién hablabas? - preguntó ella cuando Amell colgó,  su cabello rubia desordenado hizo que el Senador se sentará a su, lado y lo acomodará con cuidado, haciendo que se sonrojara.

 

\- El asistente de Jay, al parecer está muy enfermo y quiere mantenerse en casa por unas semanas y trabajar en las leyes desde allí, va a ser algo muy complicado, más porque el idiota del asistente lo anuncio a la prensa.

 

La tomo de la cintura y la acerco a su cálido pecho, haciéndola preguntarse cómo es que un humano podía no molestarse por su piel fría.

 

\- Eso va a hacer que le prensa empiece a cercar la casa de mi hermano, como los buitres que son - murmuró ella, entre molesta y herida. - A veces siento, que el debería dejar todo esto, a veces siento que el precio por la paz es muy alto.

 

Pensó nuevamente en el pequeño ataúd y una lágrima abandono su mejilla derecha.

 

\- Te hace sentir tan triste, ¿o es por otra cosa? - el pregunto suavemente, tomando su mejilla y capturando otra lagrima con sus dedos.

 

\- No quiero perder a mi familia. - contesto en un susurro. - Y hace cuatro meses, Sanguine casi mata a mi hermano y ahora esto, supongo, supongo que estoy asustada,

 

\- Eres una chica fuerte. No tienes de que tener miedo.

 

Las palabras de Amell le hacen sonreír ligeramente, ¿qué cree este humano que sabe de ella? No sabe nada, es tan ingenuo, tan crédulo.

 

\- No tengas miedo.

 

\- ¿Por qué no debería tener miedo?

 

\- Porque yo estoy aquí.

 

Ella no puede expresar lo extraña que se sintió en ese instante, un humano, quizás las criaturas más débiles que pudieran existir actualmente, le estaba dando su protección, con una suave sonrisa y un brillo de seguridad en sus ojos que le saco una sonrisa.

 

\- Es bueno saberlo Stephen, es bueno.


	25. Capítulo 04 Comenzar de nuevo entre nosotros

 

— ¿Quieres cereal con leche de chocolate?

 

La pregunta la hace sin mirar mucho a Jared Padalecki; aunque puede predecir la expresión que tiene en su rostro mientras está sentado a la mesa. Es la misma que ha tenido desde que llegaron del cementerio, una sombra de quien fue alguna vez. Y es que si Jensen Ackles planeaba regresar para poner una sonrisa en ese rostro, ahora no va a tenerlo tan fácil, no por como su pareja parece no asimilar muy bien el concepto de perder un hijo.

 

A decir verdad, él tampoco lo ha hecho, pero como ha sucedido siempre, ha tomado ese dolor, lo ha hecho una bola y lo ha escondido debajo del árbol, intentando no pensar en lo que pudo y nunca será. En una hija que ahora debería estar resguarda por su padre, aun descansando, enroscada en el vientre de Jared esperando ansiosa el día de su nacimiento.

 

Es un fuerte pensamiento, pero se siente bien no sentir nada. Si se permitiera romperse como lo hizo el día en el que vio la caja con lazos rosas, no podría cargar con el dolor de su esposo, y eso es algo que necesita hacer ahora.

 

— Sí, la verdad es que sí. — contesto Jared llevando sus ojos cafés hacia él, Jensen observa la curiosidad en ellos y sospecha que su novio esta por preguntarle algo y acierta cuando le escucha hablar. —  ¿Cómo lo supiste? Es decir... de mí... ¿Cómo?

 

Es un buen cambio de tema, no hablar de la niña y no negar su existencia tampoco. Es un buen tema y le hace sentir aliviado, que casi olvida las tortuosas y largas noches de escuchar a su pareja llorar sin dejar de sostenerse el vientre.

 

— ¿Tus poderes? — hace un sonido con la garganta, sirviendo la leche chocolatada en el bol de cereales que Jared había comprado lo que parecía ser hace años. — no me fui de vacaciones. Fui a Montana, a donde tu familia murió.

 

— ¿Y? — Pregunto aceptando el tazón de cereal con una sonrisa suave. — Ahí no queda nada de lo que fueron mis padres, con suerte un viejo terreno que paso a mi nombre con sus muertes, ¿Eres tan buen investigador?

 

— Soy un bartender, es mi trabajo escuchar rumores. — concedió con suavidad, sentándose frente a Jared para verle comer al fin. — así que escuche a muchas personas... basándome en un rumor.

 

— Esto sabe bien. — concede haciendo que Ackles sonría. — Es increíble que haya gente ahí que aún me recuerde a mi o a mis padres y que no hayan dicho nada cuando entre en política como un humano.

 

— ¿Por qué lo harían? Últimamente todo lo que queremos es la paz, la mayoría de esa gente está cansada de luchar contra algo que comienzan a aceptar como natural, puede que aun piensen que es extraño, pero día a día, hay más Fenómenos entre nosotros. — hizo una pausa, admirando el color en las mejillas de Jared mientras comía. — Eres un Fenómeno muy fuerte, pero fuera de control.

 

— Lo sé.— responde lamiendo un poco sus labios, sin notar que Jensen seguían el movimiento. — El elemento que mejor controlo es el agua, es lo primero que aprendí y mi madre me ayudaba todas las tardes con ello, pero después de lo que paso... según padre, no era necesario que entrenara en controlarlo, señalaba que eso me haría más poderoso y pensé, que no había ningún problema, porque solo controlaba el agua y el trueno, pero mis poderes no dejan de avanzar y eso me asusta.

 

— Jared... una de las razones por las que no uso mis poderes... muy seguido, es porque mi falta de control en ellos, hizo que desarrollara una segunda personalidad. — la confesión viene acompañada de Jensen moviéndose incómodo en su silla mientras tiene toda la atención de Padalecki. — la falta de control es peligrosa.

 

— Una segunda personalidad. — repite asombrado, dejando el tazón de cereal casi vacío a un lado mientras se mueve a tomar suavemente las manos de Jensen entre las suyas. — No te pongas nervioso, estamos aprendiendo todo sobre ambos, estoy seguro que sabes cosas terribles de mí que no te detuvieron en buscarme, no existe nada en ti que me aleje, nunca.

 

— Solo dices eso porque no sabes. — afirma con suavidad, mirando donde sus manos se conectan, y eso le gusta, es la primera vez en esa semana que Jared tiene el instinto de traerle paz. — Pero la verdad que no sabes, y que yo no quiero que sepas es quien soy verdaderamente. Solo quiero protegerte, incluso de ti mismo.

 

— Sí no quieres decirme está bien. — se encoge de hombros sonriendo un poco. — Esperaré el tiempo necesario y sí nunca pasa, tampoco importa... eres, eres tan cálido como siempre Jen. La nostalgia invade al mayor, no escucha eso desde antes de que se fueran juntos a Washington, no había escuchado aquello.

 

— ¿Eso crees? — pregunto, no queriendo romper este momento tan frágil entre ambos, porque no había nada que deseara más que Jared volviera a amarle. — bueno, no es sobre mi sobre quien quiero hablarte, es sobre ti, bebé, quiero que estés a salvo.

 

— Hubo muchas ocasiones en que intente decirte esto, el hecho de que pueda estar hablando esto contigo sin desmayarme o algo peor, indica que padre sabe que estoy contigo, que nunca he salido de su radar, no creo poder estar a salvo nunca Jen ni libre.

 

— Eso lo decides tú, Jared. — mirando a Jared con una pequeña sonrisa, apretó la mano de su novio, fijándose como había hecho la mañana siguiente a que enterraran a su hija, que tenía aun su anillo de compromiso puesto. — la razón por la que me fui... fue porque vi lo que tu padre era capaz de hacerte por haberte salido del camino que él quería para ti.

 

— Déjame entender esto, ¿Te fuiste porque temías que me matara? — pregunto incómodo, sintiendo como las manos de Jensen se aferraban a él.

 

— Me fui porque necesita conseguir una forma de que no lo hiciera. También quería saber porque eres tan importante para él, porque no eres indispensable como los otros. — le mira directamente a los ojos, sus dedos acariciando distraídamente el anillo de Jared.

 

— Él espera... Espera que sea un elemental perfecto, pero no lo soy. — responde bajando sus ojos al anillo. — Entonces, ¿Sigues amándome?

 

— Woah, ¿Qué pasa contigo y las preguntas directas? — se permite reír un poco, solo unos segundos antes de juntar sus labios nuevamente. — Por supuesto que te amo, eres mi vida, y voy a hacer todo lo posible para que vuelvas a creer eso. Además, puede que no seas perfecto ahora... pero creo que puedo ayudarte a tener algo de control antes de que nos hundas a todos.

 

Jared hace una pequeña mueca, su expresión sin embargo es bastante indescifrable cuando lleva sus manos a desordenar un poco su cabello.

 

— ¿Que tanto sabes de mí, Jensen?, quizás enseñarme autocontrol no sea la mejor opción para todos, soy un asesino Jensen, tengo las manos demasiado sucias.

 

— ¿Y crees que yo no? Yo asesine a mi familia, Jared, ni siquiera pude proteger a mi hija, ¿Crees que soy una clase de inmaculado?

 

— No... No digo eso. — contesta suavemente algo arrepentido. — Es solo que no sé qué puede hacer padre... No, ese hombre en mi cabeza, Jen... No quiero que salgas herido ¿Me entiendes?

 

— ¿Puede hacerme más daño del que ya me hizo? Transformo a mi novio en un robot después de haber hecho que su corazón se detuviera y luego asesino a mi hija no nacida. ¿Puede de verdad hacerme daño?

 

Jared asintió, dándose cuenta que su pareja sabia más de lo que decía, por la clara referencia a sus emociones que desde esa vez estaban cada vez más en manos de su padre, llevándole a donde quería, como una simple marioneta.

 

— Si... Supongo que tienes razón, lo haré... Aprenderé a controlar bien mis poderes.

 

— Bien, entonces yo te enseñare. — le prometió, soltando las manos de Jared para ponerse de pie, tomando el envase vacío, donde Jared había estado comiendo. — ¿Qué te parece si vas a descansar un rato?

 

— Jen... puedo... es que yo quiero… — se remueve incómodo en la silla mirando a Jensen dejar los platos en la cocina. — Es que... pensaba que.

 

— ¿Qué? — Jensen abrió el grifo, lavando el envase rápidamente y colocándolo boca abajo sobre un paño, parecía distraído.

 

— Es solo que... — se sonrojo jugando con sus manos — No es nada, iré a la cama. — menciona rápidamente cuando sus mejillas se tornan rojas mientras se retira a la habitación que ambos comparten.

 

— ¿Jared? — escucha a Jensen llamarle, pero le da vergüenza darse la vuelta para enfrentarle. Por qué tiene miedo de que algo le ocurra.

 

Se detiene enfrente de la puerta de la habitación, su respiración esta agitada y no es precisamente por algo físico, es solo que siente que esto puede ser una pesadilla, que cuando se voltee encontrara el lugar totalmente vacío y las ansias del abrazo y quizás beso que iba a pedirle a Jensen... serían solo un pequeño y cruel recuerdo.

 

— Es que...

 

— No puedo oírte desde allí, ¿Quieres algo más de comer? — escucha como Jensen se acerca, sus pies desnudos deslizándose sobre el parque que hace mucho no se le da brillo. — ¿Jared? — ahora Jensen está casi sobre él, muy cerca, donde puede sentir su calor corporal invadir su espacio sigilosamente.

 

— Es que... es que quería que me abrazaras. — informa suavemente. — Quiero eso y quizás un beso, quiero sentirte conmigo, te extraño, te extrañe tanto estos cuatro meses, solo podía pensar en ti, aunque me esforzaba tanto por no hacerlo.

 

Ackles no sabe cómo hacer lo que planea hacer, pero termina por suspirar y acercarse a Jared, no sabe cómo abrazarlo, no cuando se lo está pidiendo con esos bonitos ojos claros que le enamoraron. Se aferra a Padalecki, tomándole de la cintura con ambos brazos y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Jared, dejando que este haga lo mismo.

 

El cuerpo de Jared se relaja tanto cuando lo hace que sonríe, porque aunque tímidos, sus brazos se aferran a su cuerpo con una necesidad tan clara.

 

— Jen. — No puede verlo pero Jared está sonriendo, quizás no como antes, pero un poco más vivo.

 

— Jay. — dice con una sonrisa, acariciando la cintura de su novio. — ¿Ahora beso? — pregunta, separándose lentamente de Jared y viéndole sonreír tenuemente. — ¿Beso?

 

— Si. — contesto sonrojado, pero Jensen puede ver un destello de felicidad en sus ojos.

 

Es el beso más torpe que se han dado, ni siquiera se compara con el que se dieron la primera mañana juntos, Jensen descubriendo que su aliento era sumamente apestoso y que los labios de Jared aunque no sabían mal, estaban resecos. Pero este beso es increíblemente torpe, como si nunca se hubieran besado del todo.

 

Jensen gira su cabeza en una dirección y Jared la gira igual, descoordinados por el nerviosismo. Les entra la risa tonta unos segundos antes de que Jensen una sus labios, sus dientes chocando con mucha torpeza.

 

Es exquisito sentir como la química entre ambos aún está presente, porque pasada la torpeza inicial el beso se vuelve suave y sensual, como si quisieran conocerse de nuevo, tanto que se empieza a tornar hambriento en algún punto, con Jared jadeando de sorpresa y gozo cuando él le acorrala contra la puerta.

 

— Wow...

 

— Te amo. — le susurra, tomándole de la mano y llevándola a su boca para dejar un beso sobre ella.

 

La sonrisa de Jared aumenta un poco y su voz suave diciendo "Te amo", es lo mejor que ha escuchado en mucho tiempo.

 

— Vamos a dormir un poco más. Juntos. — le susurra con cariño, acariciando la barbilla de Jared; no hay nada que desee más que tenerle entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor, pero es entonces cuando tiene que demostrar su autocontrol, porque sabe que Jared no está preparado aun para esta clase de contacto.

 

— Si, eso suena bien — le dice, se toman de la mano suavemente mientras entran a la habitación y caminan hacia la cama que esta sin arreglar, no hace mucho se levantaron y no importa, porque lo único que quieren es estar juntos.

 

— Estaba pensando... estaba pensando... quizás deberíamos pedir algo de comer. — anuncio Ackles, tirándose en la cama junto a Jared. — para nuestra cena. — metió sus manos por debajo del suéter de Padalecki.

 

— ¿Si? — Pregunta aguantando una pequeña risa cuando siente las suaves manos de Jensen — ¿Como que...? ¿Qué tienes en mente?

 

— Mmmm... He escuchado que hay un restaurante de comida alemana que esta malditamente buenísimo. Quiero probar... — dejo el abdomen de Jared al descubierto, y distraídamente uso dos dedos para trazar un caminito con ellos, el abdomen de Jared aún estaba redondito y eso le gustaba, le excitaba.

 

Olvidando por un momento que perdieron a su hija, Jensen tiene que admitir que la idea de ser la única y primera pareja de Jared, que tras de eso le había embarazado, le excitaba demasiado y ponía su lado más posesivo a toda marcha.

 

— ¿Si?, me gusta comer algo nuevo y distinto es una buena forma de salir de la rutina.

 

— Si... — usa su palma entera para acariciar a Padalecki, sonriendo cuando nota como se remueve, seguramente porque le da cosquillas que le acaricie su aún inflamado ombligo. — le pediremos para cenar, cada platillo que tengan, y luego comeremos hasta saciarnos.

 

— ¿En las sabanas?, como ahora, solo tú y yo, entre las suaves sabanas — bosteza un poco, mientras mira como Jensen se sube prácticamente a su lado colocando su cabeza en su suave pecho.

 

— Mmmm, sí. Me gustaría eso. — no tiene más opciones que abandonarse totalmente a la calidez de su novio, que sonríe y se aferra a su cuerpo.

 

— A mí también.

 

Quedarse dormido es fácil, porque se siente sumamente seguro al lado de Jensen y no cree que eso cambie nunca.

 

Es una de las primeras emociones que ha experimentado desde que están juntos, y aunque sienta que Jensen le traiciono al haberse marchado así, este continua provocándole una paz absoluta a su cuerpo, una sensación de seguridad que solo experimento con sus padres biológicos.

 

— Desearía poder tomar todo tu dolor y hacerlo mío. Solo mío, de esa forma no tendrías que sufrir nunca más. — Ackles susurra contra su pecho, cerrando sus ojos, pero sabiendo que hasta que Sheppard no esté muerto, no va a poder tener un sueño tranquilo.

 

Jared no le escucha, su suave respiración es la prueba de que se ha quedado dormido, pero esta vez hay algo en el ambiente que llama su atención, por primera vez en los últimos siete días, el sol está saliendo en aquella ciudad, tan tímido, con tan poca fuerza pero resplandeciente al fin y al cabo, que se incorpora un poco, para constatar la maravillosa media sonrisa que Jared tiene en su rostro.

 

— ¿Ves cómo todo lo que necesitabas era amor? — le pregunta a un muy dormido Jared, inclinándose hacia el para dejar un beso en su frente, antes de tirarse a su lado, contemplando el sol que hace mucho no veía, y disfrutándolo.

 

Sospechaba que quizás por el trauma en su niñez, Jared jamás controlaría el único elemento que le faltaba, el fuego. Pero se pregunta si no lo hace más bien hace mucho y no se había dado cuenta de ello.

 

 

 

Las semanas pasan volando, es como si de pronto el calendario tuviera un ataque de pánico y comenzara a arrancarse las paginas a lo loco, ambos viven como muertos vivientes, Jensen va al bar más por costumbre y por estar acompañado que por querer tener una responsabilidad. El cumpleaños de Steve pasa volando, el de Jared casi pasa desapercibido, las cosas comienzan a calmarse en la ciudad, y el Senador comienza a trabajar de nuevo en el Grand Hall.

 

Amell le acompaña a todas partes, e incluso una o dos veces aparece en el periódico con Candice, quien se ha acercado al otro senador, algo inusual y que le tiene perdido cuando observa su pálido y aniñado rostro y su presencia de hielo.

 

Él come y bebe a partes iguales, y disfruta de la cercanía del cuerpo de Jared cuando le busca por las noches, ignorando los pensamientos de su otra mitad, pensamientos que con el paso de la semana se vuelven aún más extraños. Todo es sobre quitarle el dolor a Jared, hacerlo olvidar, reiniciarlo, no entiende a que se refiere Sanguine, y al ver el rostro apaciguado de Jared mientras duerme, se olvida de ello.

 

Toman el desayuno juntos todas las mañanas, y regresan a casa a una hora considerable. Este año, Jared acepta ayudarle a desmontar la sala y pintarla de un delicado avellana, es terapéutico y los hace ponerle atención al otro en partes que desde hace tiempo no notan.

 

Lo único que no hacen juntos –aparte de pasar el día cada uno en sus obligaciones de adultos— es visitar la tumba de su hija no nacida.

 

Jared lo hace despues de salir de casa y antes de llegar a ella, es una parada obligatoria que el senador toma con discreción. En cambio, las visitas de Jensen son esporádicas, de pronto está caminando al bar una mañana y cuando lo nota esta frente a la cripta de los Kane que pasa más tiempo abierta que cerrada.

 

 No es tampoco demasiado significativo lo que hace cuando sus pasos le llevan a ese lugar,  solo se queda de pie mirando detenidamente donde debe estar el ataúd de su hija no nacida, algunas otras veces se acurruca en una esquina, abrazando sus piernas y nuevamente mirando detenidamente el lugar donde algo que une a él y Jared está enterrado.

 

A veces siente que su silencio y su fijación son porque aún no entiende como todo se había salido de control para terminar de esta manera, en este lugar, en una cripta fría y desolada. Piensa que en algún momento debería permitirse un poco de lágrimas, pero también se da cuenta que Jared ha derramado suficiente por los dos.

 

No puede llorar más, no debe llorar más. El solo quiere que Jared deje de llorar de sufrir, pero es imposible.

 

Los días se van como hojas al viento, y para cuando comienza a estar cálido afuera de nuevo, Jared tiene ligeramente un mejor humor como para salir al cine y ver una película, acurrucados y llenándose de palomitas. Una sala de cine para ellos solos, una tarde que se va tan rápido como llega.

 

— ¿Sabes? Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hacer a partir de ahora. — Le dijo una mañana, llevaba una sonrisa pronunciada en su boca, mientras el todo lo que quería era que se abriera un agujero en la tierra donde pudiera acurrucarse y evitar estar despierto tan temprano en la mañana.

 

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? — Le pregunto, sirviéndose más chocolate caliente con malvaviscos derritiéndose dentro.

 

— Me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo... conocer contigo algo de este mundo, siento que he pasado toda mi vida entre libros, primero por mis estudios y ahora la política,  me siento pequeño... pequeño y roto, siento que hay un mundo ahí afuera que me es totalmente desconocido. Es difícil de explicar.

 

— Oh, ¿Quieres ir a algún lado entonces? — le pregunto, alzando su mirada de su chocolate a la cara de su novio quien ahora está sentado frente a él, vestido para trabajar aunque sin la corbata aun. Ha ganado peso, lo puede ver porque su cara ha adquirido una redondez inusual.

 

— Un poco, es solo que siento que me asfixió... en esta rutina, me asfixió. — intento explicar, desviando su mirada hacia la ventana. — Pero aun así,  no sé exactamente a donde quiero ir. Jen... ¿Cómo...? , es decir, he estado pensando, que no se realmente ¿Cómo te sientes?

 

No han hablado mucho de lo que perdieron, de hecho, han estado dando vueltas alrededor del tema, vueltas casi interminables que no les llevan a ningún lugar. Que Jared traiga el tema ahora a colación es una cosa de lo más extraña que le hace quemarse la lengua y soltar una sarta de improperios dignos de alguien tan mal hablado como el, haciendo que Padalecki ría por lo bajo, con sus mejillas rosadas.

 

— Maldito hijo de puta chocolate... — gruñe una última vez, metiendo sus dedos en la boca cuando se da cuenta que se le está inflamando la lengua. — ¿Qué me decías? Ah sí, es... estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí. Y si quieres salir más seguido a caminar o al parque o a alguna excursión de fin de semana por mi está bien.

 

 — ¿Estás seguro? — intenta de nuevo,  jugando con la corbata que tiene entre las manos. — Es solo que me he concentrado mucho en mí y justamente siento... que, quizás,  no he estado ahí para ti como tu si lo has estado para mí.

 

— Esta bien, cariño. Solo con verte sonreír de vez en cuando estoy bien. — le quita la corbata de las manos, sentándose en el regazo de Jared que como ha estado haciendo desde la primera vez que el intento tocarle, se tensa. — Sonríe para mí, y yo estaré bien. — ignora el estado del cuerpo de Jared mientras él le coloca la corbata, anudándosela.

 

— ¿Solo eso necesitas? — preguntó con suavidad, dejando que las manos de Jensen se muevan entre su camisa y su cuello para acomodar bien la corbata. — ¿Estás seguro...?, Jen por favor, no quiero que sufras, no quiero que tengas que ocultar tus emociones.

 

— Solo eso necesito. — Le besa la nariz, mirando sus ojos avellanas ser tan expresivos y abiertos que puede ver todo lo que su novio está pensando. — ¿Nos vemos más tarde? — pregunto, sabiendo cual sería la respuesta mientras se ponía de pie para volver a lo que quedaba de sus tostadas.

 

— Supongo… — contesto acariciando su cuello, por la sensación de asfixia que últimamente parecía pegada a su cuello. — Pero, ¿Realmente estas seguro que no necesitas hablar de lo que paso...?, era nuestra hija...

 

— ¿Qué quieres hablar, Jared? — pregunto, sentándose de nuevo en su silla y tomando del chocolate que continuaba caliente. — Yo... nosotros, nosotros la perdimos, alguien quiso que fuera así.

 

— No lo sé, solo pensé. — hace lo posible por ignorar las lágrimas que inundan sus ojos. — que si esto me duele tanto y necesito que estés a mi lado, pensé que para ti era igual de espantoso con la diferencia de que yo no he estado exactamente para ti

 

— No has podido estar para mí, Jared, lo comprendo, créeme, tenías heridas no solo psicológicas sino físicas, mi amor, no te culpo por ello, sé que quizás no querías estar conmigo porque de verdad que no me merezco que me consueles cuando fui yo quien te abandono.

 

Esta vez Jared no puede detener sus lágrimas.

 

— No... Te necesito, te necesito tanto, por favor no vuelva a dejarme. — se tapó su rostro con ambas manos, conteniendo un sollozo. — Quiero que estés aquí, quiero tenerte conmigo, quiero que sujetes mi mano y sujetar la tuya, quiero una oportunidad para nosotros.

 

— Esta es nuestra oportunidad, Jared. — dijo con suavidad, tomándole de las manos y apartándolas de su rostro que estaba inundado por las lágrimas. — Ya no llores más, cariño. Me rompe verte de esta forma.

 

— ¿Es nuestra oportunidad? ¿No nos vamos a separar? — preguntó tragándose otro sollozo cuando Ackles le atrajo a su pecho, Jensen, eran tan cálido como siempre. — Te amo, Jen.

 

 — Te amo también, cariño. No me quiero separar de ti, nunca te dejare de nuevo... tú y yo, esto solo prueba que merecemos estar el uno con el otro.

 

 

 

¿Qué estaba mirando tan atentamente? Oh no, no puede ser.

 

Quiso reír, suspirar y tirarse por el balcón de su segunda planta, pero no hizo ninguna de las dos, simplemente le dio un trago a su cerveza mientras continuaba observando el cuerpo semi desnudo de Steve Carlson, sentado sobre su alfombra de lana mientras registraba sus álbumes de fotos, esos que el mantenía en su biblioteca privada pero que al parecer, su novio había conseguido.

 

Era adorable ver a ese hermoso chiquillo sonreír por lo adorable de las fotos, no lo negaba, había sido todo un bombón cuando niño, todo el mundo quería pellizcar sus mejillas y tocar su cabello sedoso, había sido un chiquillo bien hablado, elegante y algo pretencioso que se había vuelto un adolescente solitario y más tarde un billonario frívolo que intentaba mantener un estatus de neutralidad y beneficencia para con el mundo.

 

 Pero esa era la forma en que leía su vida, su forma de ver las diferentes etapas por las que había pasado. Tenía curiosidad de que le dirían a Steve esas fotos, que percibiría,  qué pensaría... de la sonrisa confiada y pretenciosa del niño,  de cómo en su adolescencia parecía sonreír menos o de como ahora, sólo lo hace cuando está precisamente al lado de él.

 

Le observó en silencio algunos minutos más, acercándose un poco, su vista se pierde en las manos del adolescente, que acarician una de las únicas fotos que él tiene con sus padres, puede notar la nostalgia en sus movimientos y en su rostro, pero también que sus dedos se deslizan por su sonrisa.

 

Quizás si ha notado todo lo que pensó, quizás la encuentra tan extraña, que le llena de sorpresa.

 

— ¿Qué? — disfruta cuando Steve alza la vista sobresaltado. — ¿Tan guapo era? ¿Te deje anonadado?

 

 — Eras guapísimo, no pensé que lo serias. — se ríe muy bajito, sus mejillas rosas seguramente por haber sido atrapado mirando, pero no es de extrañar, esta enorme casa guarda muchos secretos. — Y tenías una sonrisa hermosa, no sé cómo no fuiste modelo.

 

 — Soy una belleza natural. — acepta mientras camina hacia la pequeña mesa triangular que está entre sus muebles y donde descansa una botella de vino y una copa larga y de vidrio delgado y elegante. Dejando sobre un posavasos la cerveza vacía. — Mis padres no lo hubiera permitido supongo y aún tengo esa sonrisa hermosa, es solo que no es tan libre ahora...

 

 — Debería, porque estas feliz conmigo, ¿no? — le vio cerrar el álbum y pasar al siguiente, lo cual casi le hace caerse al suelo, porque allí estaban esas fotos que el tenia años sin ver, y no quería, ni parte, que Steve las viera, en especial ahora cuando se encontraban en una situación tan delicada con Jared y Jensen.

 

Quiso estirar su mano y tomar el maldito álbum y lanzarlo a la chimenea encendida, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Steve ya había visto la primera página.

 

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de sorpresa, pero no se movió de su lugar, ni volteo a verle aunque él estaba apresurado el vino por su garganta, necesitaba algo más fuerte tan pronto se dio cuenta que es adolescente seguía viendo hoja tras hoja.

 

— Deberíamos pedir algo de comer, cierra eso y busquemos una película. — lo dice de pronto, reconociendo la prisa disolviéndose en su propia voz.

 

 — Claro que sí, Chris. Se me antoja algo de Pizza, con mucho jamón y maíz, ¿puedo? — Dijo, no atreviéndose a levantar la mirada hacia su novio, que carraspeo moviéndose lejos de ellos.

 

— Por supuesto que sí, pediré una grande para ti y yo algo de arroz chino. — dice y toma el teléfono sus manos están temblando un poco y aun así se las arregla para ignorarlo. — Pediré que me traigan algo de Whisky.

 

— No bromees, tienes más botellas de Whisky aquí que botellas de agua.

 

— Pero no lo bastante fuertes. — dice, mientras espera que alguien conteste al otro lado de la línea.

 

— Lucias hermoso, Chris. Adoraría verte de esta forma de nuevo. — dice, aunque no es lo suficientemente alto, Christian le escucha igual, pero es incapaz de contestar a eso, y prefiere hacer como que no lo escucho mientras sale del salón hacia el pasillo.

 

 Se apoya en una de las paredes que forman el pasillo, respira una y dos veces, cuando se da cuenta que lo necesita.

 

— ¿Sí?, por favor manda a traer una pizza grande de jamón y maíz, el doble de maíz por favor y , no, no quiero nada, solo el whisky más fuerte que puedas encontrar. — cuelga el teléfono de pronto dejando resbalar este de sus manos, Necesita calmar todo lo que siente dentro, no quiere romperse como algo defectuoso delante de Steve.

 

Escucha suaves pisadas acercarse, pero su cuerpo es incapaz de moverse, ni siquiera cuando escucha el sonido seco del cuerpo de Steve Carlson caer a su lado, y luego sentir su calidez apoyarse contra él, ese cabello rubio como la paja haciende cosquillas en su hombro.

 

— Te amo. Y voy a llevarme este álbum porque tengo el presentimiento de que quieres quemarlo hasta la última hoja.

 

— Aun duele mucho... esto... esto nunca dejó de doler, Steve. — susurro, sabiendo que sus lágrimas resbalaba con soltura por su rostro. 

 

— Lo sé, pero te amo, y tienes que sanar, tienes que dejar ir ese dolor, Chris, por favor, por mí, déjalo ir.

 

Las manos de su niño le tomaron de la barbilla, acercándose para poder darle un beso.

 

Cada vez que escuchaba un "Te amo"  de esos suaves labios, un calor inexplicablemente fuerte se formaba en su pecho — No sé cómo hacerlo — confeso. 

 

— El habría querido que fuera así. — susurra, abrazándose a él con fuer sin dejar de dejar besos por toda su cara. — Yo voy a estar aquí, Chris, no me voy a ir.

 

— Me quedé solo... Durante mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo Steve, tanto que pensé que me quedaría así siempre, solo con recuerdos.

 

— No, mi amor, yo voy a estar aquí, para ti, yo no voy a dejarte solo, no soy esa persona. — Le aseguro, tomando la esquina de su camisa para limpiar su rostro, apartando las lágrimas de él, queriendo nada más que ver una sonrisa de esas típicas de Kane. — te amo, Chris, por eso no quiero que... estés roto.

 

 — Lo siento, estoy... estoy roto, ni siquiera puedo decírtelo aun, aunque lo sienta — se traga un sollozo mientras se abraza al chiquillo frente a él. — Lo siento Steve.

 

 — No lo sientas, amor. Nunca conmigo.

 

 

 

Sentados en la terraza, con la suave brisa de la noche que los refrescaba, intentaban ignorar el enorme elegante sentado entre ellos. Parecía que la tensión de su relación se había estrechado desde que habían tenido aquella conversación, ahora Jared no estaba tan incoado con que él se le acercara, incluso habían llegado aquí, donde el Senador descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de su novio, mientras observaban la lluvia de estrellas esa noche.

 

Un evento inusual en estos días difíciles.

 

 — Son hermosas. — susurro Jared, acurrucándose un poco más en el suave pecho de Jensen, se sentía tan tranquilo cerca de su novio, podía sentir su corazón brillar, podía sentir su calidez inundar su pecho y traer algo de vida al propio. — Y la ciudad está callada, es como si todos nos hubiéramos detenido a ver las estrellas.

 

 — Mmmm... — Jensen hizo un sonido con su garganta, y aunque estaba de acuerdo con su novio, Jensen solo estaba viendo a Jared, observando su cabellera oscura moverse al viento. — Eres hermoso.

 

 — ¿Qué? — mueve su cabeza hacia un lado, lo justo para ver los ojos verdes de su novio — ¿Y las estrellas?, ellas son las que son hermosas, tan inmensas, tan brillantes, nunca se apagan, sin importar que.

 

 — Mmmm, no estoy de acuerdo, tu eres mi estrella, ¿lo sabias? Tan brillante, tan inteligente, tan grande. — Abrazando a Jared con más fuerza, sonrió cuando le vio hacer un puchero. — Pero si, las estrellas también son hermosas, no tanto como tú.

 

— Exageras — dice pero una pequeña risa escapa de él cuando Jensen le abraza más,  es la primera que el mayor escucha en semanas — Yo ya no brillo — agregó con nostalgia.

 

— Claro que sí, brillas tenuemente, pero estoy seguro de que volverás a brillar con intensidad. — Le besa el cabello, para luego estirarse a por el termo con chocolate. — Comienza a hacer frio, ¿Quieres un poco?

 

— Sí quiero. — aceptó tomando la pequeña tapa del termo que Jensen le ofrecía. — Eres tu quien brilla, admiro la forma en que has llevado todo, admiro la forma en que me has sostenido.

 

— Oh, es hora de halagarnos el uno al otro, ¿no? — uso un tono ligero en sus palabras, acercándose para besar a Jared en la mejilla, pero sorprendiéndose cuando este giro su rostro para que sus labios se conectaran. Fue un beso corto y rápido, pero se sintió eterno para él, y estaba seguro de que para Jared también. — Tú me has motivado a seguir.

 

 — Bueno. — el tono de broma de Jared no pasa desapercibido para Jensen — Sí es el momento de decirnos cosas lindas, como que… — toma la nariz de su novio. — …Qué tú también me has motivado a seguir y que me gustan tus pecas, desde el primer día en que te vi.

 

 — Eso es demasiado cursi, incluso para alguien como tú. — Se queja, mordiendo los dedos de Jared que aun están cerca de su nariz.

 

— No, no hagas eso. — intenta alejarse, pero Jensen le retiene con una de sus manos, los pequeños mordiscos empiezan a subir por su mano causándole cosquillas. — No, Jen, no me siento con ánimos de reír.

 

— Pero yo quiero escucharte hacerlo... — mordisquea por última vez su mano, dándose cuenta de lo incomodo que esta Jared hey decidiendo dejarle en paz.

 

— Pero yo no creo que pueda. — responde abrazándose de nuevo al pecho de Jensen  Aquí,  es donde me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida, en tus brazos. Si no es así siento que me asfixió.

 

— A mi también me gustaría que te quedaras siempre conmigo, para así poder protegerte todo el tiempo, pero no puedes vivir tu vida atado a una persona como lo has hecho siempre, necesitas salir, ver que el mundo aun es un lugar feliz.

 

 — Yo no lo siento así. — confiesa, llevando su vista a los ojos verdes. — No es un lugar feliz ni seguro, ni para humanos ni fenómenos.

 

— ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? ¿Esconderte entre mis piernas porque no te gusta nada?

 

— ¿Puedo? — preguntó como un niño,  poniendo su cabeza en el cuello de Jensen. — ¿Aun crees que hay esperanza para este mundo?

 

— Jay, vamos, no digas esas cosas. — dijo con suavidad, respirando hondo mientras llevaba ambas manos a su cabeza.

 

— No respondiste. — señalo el menor, separándose para verle a los ojos. — Necesito que respondas.

 

— Si, hay esperanza. Tú y yo, estamos juntos. Si esto es capaz de tumbarnos como lo ha hecho, entonces no estamos bien juntos, si tú piensas que no quieres enfrentar al mundo porque el dolor es demasiado o que ya no quieres tener más hijos, entonces quizás debamos partir en direcciones opuestas, tu no estas peleando, yo estoy haciendo toda esta pelea yo solo... yo solo... te amo, pero no quiero tener que soltar tu mano.

 

— Ya te he dicho que tengo miedo. — se inclina y se aproxima a los labios abiertos. — Pero puede creer de nuevo, sé que puedo hacerlo ¿Sabes porque?, porque cuando sujetas mi mano, me siento vivo de nuevo y saber que tienes esperanza me llena de ella — Jared le besa, le está besando y solo puede reaccionar cerrando los ojos y abriendo su boca. Es increíble cómo el calor del cuerpo ajeno, es como bálsamo para sus heridas.

 

Se aferra a su cálido cuerpo, acercándolo lo más posible hacia el para poder besarlo, queriendo nada más que sentirlo, sano y fuerte, como siempre ha querido que este. Así que se deja besar al mismo tiempo que devuelve el beso con la misma fiereza.

 

Ama a este hombre, lo ama con locura.

 

Nunca pensó que podría llegar a amar a si a alguien, nunca pensó que podría sentir su alma atada de esta forma a otra, nunca y los besos de Jared, la forma en que sus lenguas se enredos,  es la perfección.

 

— Esperanza, tú y yo... — le susurro el menor cuando se separaron, una sonrisa en su rostro. — Gracias.

 

— Gracias a ti por amarme, por avanzar conmigo, por comprenderte. — Alzo sus manos, tomándole el rostro para ver directo a esos hermosos ojos multa—colores.

 


	26. Capitulo 05: Amarnos con nuestros cuerpos.

****  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

— ¿Tan preocupante fue?

 

Steve asomo su cabeza por la puerta de la oficina, dándose cuenta de que su padre estaba viendo futbol americano, el ceño fruncido, los labios en una fina línea de enfado y el cabello desordenado, seguramente de las muchas veces que había tirado de el con violencia.

 

— ¿Que estás haciendo, papa? — entro, cerrando la puerta tras él.

 

Eran las 11:03 de la mañana, era jodidamente temprano para alguien como su padre, que cuando el señor Padalecki está trabajando, no se levanta hasta la 1 de la tarde de entre el enredo de sabanas que solía convertir la cama que ambos compartían, por lo que cuando había escuchado algo de ruido de la oficina de su padre, lo primero que había pensado era que era un ladrón, aunque lo descarto cuando vio la chaqueta de este en el perchero que estaba en la entrada del bar.

 

Como no recibió respuesta, decidió agregar. — ¿Ya desayunaste? , si quieres preparo algo.

 

— Mmmm, ¿Steve? — Aparto su mirada de la televisión, como si por primera vez se percatara en que había alguien en la habitación, eso asombro un poco al joven que abrió su boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de su padre. — ¿Cómo te fue con Kane? ¿Qué tal te parece su enorme casa? Apuesta a que te mareaste con tantos pasillos y baños.

 

— Uh. — Steve abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, sus ojos azules empezaron a inspeccionar la habitación en busca de algunas botellas de licor o alguna mierda de esas que su papa, Kane e Ian de vez en cuando traían.  — Papa, uh ¿Estas borracho?

 

— No he bebido ni una botella. — Se permitió reír ante Steve que lo miro como si le hubiera brotado otro brazo de la nada. — Estoy bien, solo, un poco... tocado, por Jared, ¿y tú?

 

— ¿Y eso te molesto? — Pregunto sorprendido. — Pensé que eso era bueno, hace unos segundos parecías enfadado y despues distraído, cuando ni siquiera te diste cuenta que entre a la habitación

 

— Solo intento darme cuenta de que es lo que pasa con él. — murmuro, estirándose en su silla con pereza y volviendo a fijar sus ojos en el partido.

 

— Uh, acaba de perder a vuestra hija, después de que te fueras dos meses haciéndole pensar que le habías dejado, todos sabemos su secreto y su familia extraña ha estado inusual y terrorífica mente tranquila, creo que yo estaría también bastante descolocado papa.

 

— No es eso, es... como si quisiera dar un paso adelante frente a un acantilado en lugar de dar un paso atrás. Comienzo a pensar que yo no voy a ser suficiente, ¿sabes?, que necesita algo más para curar y no sé qué es.

 

— Pero dijiste que te toco, ¿No? – camino para sentarse junto a su padre, en la pequeña alfombra de la oficina. — ¡¡Eso no es algo así como un gran paso!!

 

— No "tocar" en ese sentido, maldición, ¿tienes las hormonas revueltas aun? Pensé que ya habías llegado a los veintiuno. — Rodo sus ojos, haciendo reír a Steve mientras sus mejillas se ponían rosadas.

 

— No es mi culpa. — dice y se cruza de piernas y manos, como un niño con un berrinche. — Lo dejaste muy abierto, además, ¿Y qué otra cosas puede significar?

 

— Me refiero a tocado. — se tocó el corazón mientras lo decía, dándole una mirada desdeñosa al chico que por fin era mayor de edad, y deseaba que ya le trataran como un adulto. — No ha tocado de follar, ¿no será porque has follado con Christian no?

 

— No. — niega encogiéndose de hombros. — Aun no lo hemos hecho. — susurro sonrojado. —Oh, entonces te refieres a que está como… ¿Quebrado? ¿Roto?

 

— Eso mismo, es difícil curar a una persona así, quiero decir, Christian no ha sanado enteramente aun despues de todos estos años, y sé que Jared, quien siempre quiso una familia, será igual, pero necesito encontrar una forma de ponerlo de pie, prepararlo para luchar contra el miedo.

 

— ¿Crees que las cosas se pongan peor? — pregunto, no puede evitar acariciar sus brazos con sus manos, mientras Jensen asiente. — A veces esta locura no parece tener un fin, no entiendo porque estamos matándonos entre nosotros, mucho menos que personas como Jared queden en el medio, sufriendo una y otra vez. Es difícil de entender.

 

— Es como este mundo funciona, toma el eslabón mas débil y destrúyelo, así conseguirás que la cadena se rompa. — Respiro hondo, recostándose en la silla y subiendo sus piernas al escritorio.

 

— Sé que podrás protegerlo. — dice Steve de pronto, su voz tiene un ligero tono de orgullo que no pasa desapercibido para Jensen. — Tú me has cuidado todos estos años, ¿No?

 

— Por supuesto, pero, ¿puedo confiar en que Kane cuide de ti ahora? — la mirada que le dio a Steve le causo escalofríos, y casi podía sentir que su padre sabía lo que había ocurrido entre él y Kane.

 

— Claro que sí. — responde, sonrojándose un poco. — Y cuando él lo necesite, yo también le cuidare, despues de todo, somos una pareja.

 

— Bonito razonamiento, ya verás lo que tengo preparado para tu regalo, no creas que lo he olvidado, Chris también te tiene una sorpresa.

 

— ¿No? — Se las arregla para saltar un poco en el suelo, presa de la emoción — Pese que ambos lo habían olvidado, como están con tantas preocupaciones.

 

— No, solo que Chris quiere competir conmigo, y para darle esa alegría voy a dejar que así sea. Pero que sepas que como te guste más su regalo, te desheredare...

 

 

 

 

 

Era muy temprano.

 

Se había levantado para beber agua, y se había dado cuenta de que lo había hecho con una erección incómoda. Es por eso que se había metido en el baño sin hacer ningún ruido, esperando a que Jensen no se diera cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. Algo de lo que a su edad, se avergonzaba con creces, porque era un acto que consideraba depravado.

 

No le gustaba tocarse, por más que en los meses que había pasado con Jensen, este le dijera que era algo de lo más normal. Le gustaba como se sentía cuando Jensen lo hacía, y ese era el problema, que desde que habían vuelto, no se habían vuelto a tocar de esa forma.

 

Estaba seguro de que era por lo que había pasado con su hija, y aunque no se sintiera cómodo por miedo a volver a quedar embarazado, necesitaba contacto con Jensen, necesitaba saber que aún le podía amar de la forma tan apasionada en la que lo había hecho.

 

Llevaban meses juntos y no habían pasado de nada más que besos, porque cuando se pasaban de tono, el se alejaba suavemente... no de forma brusca, no, lo mismo hacia Jensen, quien estaba muy pendiente de él en todo aspecto, como para hacerlo de un momento a otro y lastimarle, pero él lo notaba, el miedo en sus ojos verdes, miedo que compartía y veía reflejado perfectamente.

 

Pero estaba tan necesitado de sentirle a su lado, sus suaves pero rudas manos, la calidez de su cuerpo, quería volver a ese instante del año pasado en donde Jensen y él eran uno, contra aquella pared, uno en cuerpo y alma.

 

Se apoyó contra la pared del baño y suspiro, bajando sus boxers y mirando su erección con las mejillas sumamente calientes. Que increíble era cuando Jensen lo hacía, ponía una mano en la base y con la otra le sujetaba del otro extremo y luego le empuñaba bien antes de comenzar a mover sus manos.

 

Un gemido gutural se escapó de sus labios cuando imito el movimiento de su pareja sobre su miembro, sintiéndose endurecer entre sus dedos.

 

Lamió sus labios cuando en su punta se acumuló algo de líquido y sus caderas empujaron interesadas, aunque no estaba totalmente erecto, solo Jensen lograba eso y aun no comprendía como, pero como lo necesitaba.

 

— Mmmm Jen — el nombre de su pareja hace que el placer se expanda más y más, llevando a que los dedos se encojan sobre el frío suelo. — Jen...

 

Una de las razones por las que decidió hacerlo es porque apenas estaba amaneciendo, y sabía que Jensen no se despertaría hasta mucho más tarde. Por eso es que no se esperaba que la puerta del baño se abriera para que su pareja entrara, su rostro como siempre de mal humor cuando se levantaba temprano.

 

Todos sus movimientos se congelaron cuando su novio le miro de soslayo antes de acercarse al lavabo para escupir. Pensó por un momento que Jensen no se daría cuenta, pero al segundo siguiente, Ackles se estaba girando hacia el con una ceja alzada, totalmente despierto ahora.

 

— ¡Oh! — salto, poniéndose recto de inmediato. — Lo siento, no sabía que estabas...

 

Prácticamente soltó su polla tan pronto escucho la voz de Jensen, sus mejillas ahora estaban rojas más allá de la excitación en su cuerpo, ahora era vergüenza.

 

— No estaba... no realmente. — susurro avergonzado, llevando sus manos a acomodar suavemente su ropa.

 

— No, no te preocupes por mí... — alzando sus manos para ponerlas frente a su cuerpo, Jensen se dio la vuelta rápidamente y salió del baño cerrando la puerta tras él sin decir nada más.

 

Frunció el ceño y ladeo su cabeza, realmente no era la reacción que esperaba, no realmente, por lo que salió del baño con pequeños pasos, observando a su... ¿Qué?, acurrucado en la cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta del baño.

 

— No estaba realmente... pero sí estuviera, podrías no se... ¿Tocarme?

 

Sonaba desesperado cuando lo pregunto, mirando con atención a la espalda de Jensen que parecía no haberse inmutado con sus palabras. Por lo que estuvo unos segundos allí, balanceándose en la punta de sus pies mientras esperaba por una respuesta.

 

Le escucho resoplar y eso le llamo la atención, sentía como el corazón le latía acelerado con solo pensar que Jensen estaba a punto de rechazarle.

 

— Ven aquí, a la cama. — le pidió sin moverse.

 

Estaba algo confundido, pero se mueve hacia la cama como Jensen se lo pide, con pequeños pasos, cortos y casi sin fuerza se sube a la cama y se queda sentado al lado de Jensen, esperando algo más del rubio, algo como "Duérmete...", porque no parece que Ackles tuviera ninguna otra intención.

 

— Métete debajo de las sabanas. — fue su siguiente petición.

 

Asintió de nuevo, esta vez luchando contra las lágrimas mientras se volvía a acurrucar en las cálidas sabanas, mirando siempre la espalda de Jensen.

 

— ¿Estás seguro que estás listo para esto? — Ackles pregunto aun sin moverse.

 

— ¿Uh? — Murmuro sorprendido pero contesto casi de inmediato — Sí... si lo estoy.

 

— No voy a detenerme, Jared. Quiero que estés seguro... te deseo, quiero tener intimidad contigo, pase cuatro meses pensando en cómo volvería a ti y te haría mío de nuevo. Te he deseado por cuatro largos meses Jared, casi cinco, no voy a detenerme.

 

— No te detengas... — le susurra con un temblor en su voz, sintiendo como su erección volvía a tomar forma entre sus piernas — No te detengas, quiero ser tuyo... quiero sentirte otra vez en mi cuerpo.

 

Escucho a Jensen moverse en la cama, y cerro sus ojos, temblando ligeramente cuando sintió el aliento de su pareja en su rostro. Tembló con violencia cuando sintió la mano de Jensen colarse por debajo de su ropa, acariciando su vientre.

 

— Si voy a hacerte el amor, no voy a detenerme. Me importa una mierda si no quieres, piensa en mí como en una bestia sin correa.

 

Las palabras de Jensen hace que su respiración empiece a agitarse, quizás más bien son sus manos que están moviendo su ropa interior demasiado lento para su juicio.

 

— Hazme el amor... quiero ser tuyo, Jen, quiero ser tuyo.

 

— Pareces tan desesperado... — Jensen le muerde el labio inferior, haciéndole jadear, totalmente perdido, parece que va a morirse del placer que siente al momento en el que Jensen deja de tratarle como una muñeca de porcelana.

 

Le agrada como ocurre, que Jensen se deje de inhibiciones y le haga el amor como antes, demostrándole que tiene razón, que ahora es una bestia sin control y que va a hacérselo hasta ponerle a gritar.

 

Las manos de Jensen se apoderan de su miembro y éste crece, haciéndole llorar, porque hace mucho tiempo que no lo ha sentido así de duro. La técnica de Jensen para masturbarle es inigualable, y en pocos minutos le tiene retorciéndose en la cama, con su polla manchándole el abdomen de semen caliente, una corrida que parece haber estado esperando cuatro meses dentro de sus testículos.

 

El solo puede jadear y jadear, retorcerse bajo las sabanas, mientras siente como en casi en pleno orgasmo su polla vuelve a ponerse dura, mientras Jensen deja suaves pero ardientes mordiscos por todo su cuello, haciéndolo lloriquear y reír, por la forma posesiva en que se va subiendo encima de su cuerpo, sus manos son las de un hombre sediento, llevándole a la locura a él también. — Jen, OH Jen...

 

No puede creer que todo su cuerpo se rinda tan fácil a Jensen, si había una pizca de él que quería hacerse el duro ya se había arrepentido. Tener las manos de Jensen sobre su cuerpo, ahora tocándole cada trozo de su piel. Encendiéndole hasta el máximo.

 

Sintió como lentamente Ackles le giraba en la cama, poniéndole boca abajo y uniendo sus cuerpos, lamiendo el contorno de su oreja mientras metía sus manos entre las piernas de Jared, una delante y otra detrás.

 

— ¿Vas a dejarme entrar?

 

— Sí... si... — casi grita de placer cuando siente los dedos de Jensen redondear su entrada, un trueno en las afueras es lo que se escucha en lugar de su voz, mientras Jensen empieza a mover su dedo en círculos una y otra vez — Jen, Jen, te deseo tanto... Jen tanto.

 

— Contrólate... necesitas controlarte ahora. — le susurró al oído, besándole debajo de la oreja antes de bajar la mano que le acariciaba entre sus glúteos hacia su polla, embadurnándolos con su propia humedad para poder introducirlos, muy lentamente, en su entrada. — solo así podré meterme en ti.

 

— Es... es tan duro — susurra con pequeños jadeos temblorosos cuando siente los dedos de Jensen abrir su estrecho agujero, otro trueno suena y Jensen nota que ocurre cada vez que gira los dedos dentro de Jared suavemente — Lo intento... pero solo puede pensar en ti, es que...

 

— ¿Que va a pasar cuando me introduzca en ti? — le pregunto lentamente retirando los dedos para llenarlos de su saliva y poder introducirlos nuevamente, esta vez apuntando directamente a la próstata de Padalecki que se retorció debajo del poderoso cuerpo de su pareja. — ¿Un huracán va a sobrepasar la bahía? ¿Una tormenta de rayos? ¿El Apocalipsis? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando mi enorme polla atraviese este estrecho agujero? ¿Cuándo te abra...?

 

— No lo sé — responde jadeando con fuerza levantando su culo hacía arriba cada vez que sentía la suave caricia en su próstata, pronto se encontró empujándose sensualmente hacía arriba, Jensen ni siquiera movía sus dedos, era todo un espectáculo mirar a Jared buscar el placer que él le daba tan desesperadamente — No quiero, que nada malo ocurra, por mi culpa — murmura.

 

— Te enseñare... lo prometo, te protegeré.

 

Retira sus dedos, dejando a Jared quejándose suavemente mientras le siente moverse por la cama, alejándose de su cuerpo, para luego regresar, con el sonido de un paquete rompiéndose.

 

El condón.

 

Jadea cuando siente el glande caliente apoyarse en su entrada, pero la sensación de tener sexo con condón es sumamente extraña, al menos al inicio.

 

Porque es sentirse totalmente lleno de Jensen y que la sensación más exquisita de placer llene su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, está sonriendo, su cabello desordenado y su cuerpo lleno de sudor, pero está sonriendo, porque se siente tan vivo y feliz que solo puede hacer eso, sin saber que Jensen registra cada expresión en su rostro — Te... amo, Jen.

 

— Te amo también, Jared. — se empuja hasta que está totalmente adentro. — ¿Te gusta? Es súper sensación... — se ríe algo nervioso, sabiendo que quizás no sea lo mismo que antes, pero es muy parecido, y se siente exquisito estar de nuevo dentro de su novio, de su prometido. —...dios, pensé que nunca volvería a estar dentro de ti, haciéndote mío.

 

— Me gusta... me gusta mucho — murmura mientras su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente. — Sentirte dentro, sentirte conmigo, cerca... no vuelvas a irte, no... Por favor — murmura con nostalgia — No creo que pueda vivir sin ti Jensen...

 

— Esta vez no lo haré, lo juro por nuestra hija, no me iré, no te dejare nunca más. Nunca más, Jared. — le besa como un hombre hambriento, apoderándose de su boca sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzando a mover sus caderas hacia adelante.

 

Siente la habitación rodearse de viento, ráfagas lentas que acompañan las duras embestidas que da dentro de Jared una y otra vez, sabe que su prometido lo disfruta por la forma en que le aprieta y mueve sus caderas, respondiendo al placer que se están dando mutuamente, cuando se separan y sus ojos se encuentran, ambos están sonriendo por esa sensación de sentirse juntos, él uno del otro... siempre juntos — Jen, Jen, Dios, estas tan... tan duro, se siente tan bien, tú ¡Voy a volverme loco!

 

— No lo hagas, aún tenemos bastante que disfrutar. — le promete, sintiendo como ha comenzado a transpirar copiosamente sobre el cuerpo de su amante, queriendo dar todo de sí en esta unión que sabe será para siempre. — tu y yo... fuimos hechos el uno para el otro... siempre estaremos juntos no solo en cuerpo... también en alma.

 

— Nací para ti y tú para mí... — menciona sintiendo como el orgasmo está a punto de golpearle, esas palabras y los ojos verdes sobre él, le hacen sentirse más el mismo de lo que lo ha hecho en los últimos meses y no quiere decir que no esté roto por perder a su hija, pero al fin siente que recupero a Jensen, que este no va irse, porque le ama tanto como él le ama.

 

— Si... si, Jared... así... estamos juntos en esto... ¿Cierto? — pregunta, sintiendo como el orgasmo le toma por sorpresa cuando siente los talones de Padalecki encajarse sobre sus riñones, empujándole hasta lo más hondo de su cuerpo, donde se corre copiosamente, llenando el condón.

 

Los ojos de Jared están más claros que nunca y de alguna forma siente, una conexión con él más fuerte que antes.

 

— Si, estamos juntos en esto. — le contesta Padalecki, besándole suavemente en los labios — Siempre juntos. — reitera mientras siente como el orgasmo se ha llevado sus energías.

 

Se abrazan con fuerza, disfrutando del momento.

 

Parece que nunca se han abrazado con tanta intensidad como en este momento, respirando al oído del otro, apenas pudiendo calmar sus respiraciones agitadas.

 

— ¿Qué quieres desayunar? — Ackles le pregunta cuando se separan hasta verse a los ojos.

 

— Algo dulce... de repente se me antojo algo dulce — responde sonriendo — Pero antes hay algo que quiero darte — dice, mientras Jensen se sale suavemente de él.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Otro ataque al corazón? — le pregunto bajándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño mientras amarraba el condón para lanzarlo a la basura.

 

— Idiota — se queja levantándose algo aturdido de la cama y esperando a que Jensen regrese — Solo pensé, que te gustaría volver a tenerlo — un suave aire sopla en toda la habitación, hasta que Jensen mira como las ráfagas invisibles sostienen ligeramente el anillo que había dejado aquella noche en la habitación de ese enorme hotel.

 

— Mi anillo... ¿Por qué? Estaba a salvo en el cajón de la mesilla de noche. — lo movió en sus manos, curioso de porque Jared le había dado su anillo.

 

— Así que ya lo habías buscado — molesta poniéndose de pie y caminando también hacia el baño — Lo dejaste esa noche y pensé que era tu forma de decirme que no querías nada conmigo, póntelo sí... no quiero ser el único con el anillo — esta sonrojado mientras lo dice, porque él nunca se había quitado el que Jensen le había dado.

 

— No deje mi anillo. Solo lo deje aquí porque sabía que a donde iba lo perdería. Nunca lo deje... — mira a Jared curioso, acercándose a la mesilla de noche lentamente.

 

Llama la atención de Jared antes de que entre al baño, que no comprende exactamente lo que Jensen dice hasta que mira exactamente como saca el anillo de la pequeña mesilla de noche — No... Dejaste tu anillo...

 

— Si, este... este no es mi anillo. — se lo ofrece a Jared mientras le muestra el verdadero que tiene en la otra mano. — ¿Quién te dio este anillo?

 

— Candice, dijo que padre — cierra los ojos un segundo, antes de corregirse — Que ese hombre lo encontró en la habitación que compartíamos en... Washington, ¡Mierda! — gruño y la tierra se mueve ligeramente.

 

— Hey, chico grande. — Jensen se acerca a él, tomándole del brazo y llamando su atención. — cálmate, ¿OK? — le pide, mirándole con algo de preocupación en su duro rostro. — no pasa nada, ve a darte una ducha, y luego vienes a desayunar.

 

— Estoy realmente harto de esto Jensen, él... solo se ha burlado de mí, toda mi vida; de mí y de mis supuestos hermanos, quiero que esto pare — dice mientras Jensen ordena su cabello detrás de sus oídos.

 

— Solo tú puedes detenerlo. — sabe que este sería el momento apropiado para que Jared le devele la razón de sus aspiraciones políticas, pero no se siente con ganas de iniciar esa conversación.

 

— Si — contesta, no muy seguro de lo que dice — Tomaré una ducha, Jen.

 

— ¡Hey! La mente en blanco mientras lo haces. No quiero que destruyas este lugar, ¿OK? Mantén la cabeza en blanco... o mejor, piensa en mí. — besa el hombro de Padalecki, palmeándole el culo mientras pasa a su lado como si nada.

 

Jared no tiene ni tiempo de quejarse cuando Jensen ha pasado a su lado, con una sonrisa, solo sus mejillas sonrojadas son lo que le queda, mientras piensa en lo cansado que esta de dedicar toda su vida a un plan en el que hasta está empezando a dudar.

 

 

 

 

— El desayuno ha estado adorable. — es lo único que Padalecki atina a decir después de haberse comido unos hot cakes moldeadas como gatitos diminutos. Casi le sorprende el esmero que Jensen ha puesto a ello tan temprano en la mañana, sin duda su novio ha cambiado demasiado desde que se marchó de Washington sin decir una palabra.

 

Le ve caminar para recoger los platos y comenzar a lavarlos, aún tiene esa barba que tenía cuando le vio en el hospital, solo que ahora parece más decente y elegante mientras se mueve solo en chándal por la cocina.

 

— Steve debió haberlas dejado aquí. — responde distraídamente, abriendo la nevera para guardar los distintos siropes que ha sacado para Jared, dejándolos ordenados en el nuevo refrigerador, que Jared se pregunta en que momento ha adquirido.

 

— Me gustan — comenta distraídamente.

 

Han pasado meses desde que enterraron a su hija, aun siente que esa parte es un sueño, con sus ojos entrecerrados ligeramente. Desearía abrir los ojos y ver su estómago un poco más grande, pero eso no va a pasar y quizás es hora de que lo asimile. Para el resto del mundo, su salud no ha sido la mejor desde el ataque el corazón de año pasado, por lo que ahora no hay demasiados periodistas indagando sus improvisadas vacaciones de la arena política, Amell es quien sospecha que está metido en algo grande y no puede culparle, ha estado más cerca de esto que cualquier humano.

 

Humanos, pensar que todo esto empezó porque no fueron capaces de dejar vivir a su familia en paz.

 

— Entonces, ¿A dónde vas a ir hoy? — cuestiona Jensen, sentándose en la silla frente a él mientras le mira atentamente. — ¿Vas a salir?

 

Un puchero se pone de inmediato en su rostro — No lo sé, no tengo ganas de salir — al menos es una respuesta más larga que las anteriores, es lo que piensa Jensen, que antes solo obtenía un ligero movimiento de cabeza de un lado a otro.

 

— Bueno, hoy tendrás que quedarte sin mí. — anuncio Ackles, sin quitarle la mirada. — Ian me ha dado un ultimátum, debo volver al bar, y tengo que ver a Steve por su leucemia. Kane va a quedarse contigo.

 

— ¿Kane? — Pregunto algo incómodo — No lo sé, nunca le he caído bien, bueno, en realidad tiene buen instinto — menciona con ironía — ¿Cómo esta Steve?

 

— ¿Buen instinto? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — se ríe ligeramente, mirando a Jared con curiosidad antes de responder su pregunta. — él está bien, aun un poco aturdido, pero desde que Kane le ha llevado a su apartamento sus niveles de estrés han bajado mucho.

 

— Siempre pensó que era peligroso, acertó en eso —explica riendo ligeramente — Por supuesto que su nivel de estrés bajo, ese chiquillo está muy enamorado de Kane.

 

— ¿Ves? Hasta tú te das cuenta. — se burla Ackles, rodando sus ojos mientras se levanta de la mesa, rascando su abdomen mientras mira distraídamente por la ventana. De nuevo el clima esta nublado.

 

— Es difícil, no darse cuenta... ¿Y? A qué hora llegara mi niñera — pregunto levantándose de la mesa.

 

— Está esperando abajo a que yo salga, le das algo de miedo después de que le conté que eras un Elemental. — se ríe de nuevo, mirando a Jared y su expresión tan curiosa. — ¿No quieres venir conmigo, bebé?

 

Jared le mira un segundo, Jensen sabe que lo está pensando, por la forma en que sus labios están ligeramente fruncidos y se mueven de un lado a otro — Está bien — lo dice con una pequeña risa nerviosa — Tengo que acostumbrare al mundo de nuevo, ¿No?, que mejor forma de hacerlo que contigo.

 

— Si, no te preocupes, te gustara estar allá afuera de nuevo. — se acerca a Padalecki, acariciando sus mejillas con ambas manos. — Te ira bien, te lo prometo.

 

— Si — le gusta escuchar como Jensen le cuida, quizás se haga adicto a ello — Déjame ir a buscar algo que no sea un traje y nos vamos.

 

— Mmmm algo que te resalte tu redondo culito. — le pide con una sonrisa traviesa, inclinándose hacia Padalecki para dejarle un beso en sus labios.

 

— Tonto. — susurra avergonzado, mientras camina a la habitación, lo cierto es que hace tiempo, no se pone algo que no sean algún traje, porque hace tiempo no tiene un espacio para el cómo en los últimos meses donde ha llorado tantas veces que se pregunta cómo Jensen no se cansó de sostener su mano, nunca.

 

Revisando con cuidado, encuentra unos jeans algo viejos pero que toman la forma de su culo exactamente y solo para aclarar, no se lo pone solo porque Jensen se lo pidiera.

 

Bueno, quizás, sí.

 

A eso le suma una camisa blanca que hace sonreír por lo mucho que le gusta el color, quizás por eso decide agregar la gorra blanca.

 

Luce mucho más joven cuando se ve al espejo, aún hay un vago color rojizo en sus ojos, pero parece estar mucho mejor que la última vez que se fijó en su reflejo en el espejo.

 

Sale, para conseguir a Jensen en los mismos jeans con los que le ha visto desde que llego y un suéter manga larga negro, con la barba, luce mucho mayor, tan diferente de cómo le recuerda cuando se vestía para ir al bar, ahora parece que va más bien a la biblioteca local, o al colegio a dar clases.

 

— Si, Chris, pero no es lo ideal.

 

Christian Kane está en la puerta, de brazos cruzados y apoyado en el marco de este, mientras mira a Jensen con una mueca de enfado. Ya están estos dos peleando de nuevo.

 

— Hey — saludo a Kane, mientras caminaba hacia ambos hombres que se quedaron sorprendidos mirándole de arriba a abajo — Que no es lo... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tan mal me veo? — indaga preocupado.

 

— No. Luces como alguien a quien me follaría... demasiado alto y fornido, pero buen paquete. — señalo Kane, mirándole sin cortarse aunque Jensen no perdió tiempo para asesinarle con la mirada.

 

Pero no dice nada, continua revolviendo la maleta que aún no ha tenido tiempo de acomodar en la casa.

 

Kane solo logra que Jared se sonroje, por la mirada apreciativa que le da de arriba a abajo y a la que esta tan poco acostumbrado, por lo que lleva su mirada a su novio algo sonrojado — ¿Que buscas cariño? — pregunto con suavidad.

 

— Pensé que tenía algún bañador aquí... — replicó con suavidad, pero rápidamente olvido la idea, primero debía ver si a Jared le gustaba su plan de alejarse del bullicio de la ciudad.

 

El auto de Kane les esperaba abajo, dudo en darle las llaves cuando Jensen se las pidió, dejando que ambos se subieran al automóvil sin hablar mucho.

 

Intercambiaron un breve saludo antes de que los dos se alejaran poco a poco en el vehículo, Padalecki parecía algo sorprendido de que Kane se hubiera           quedado.

 

— ¿Por qué él se quedó? Pensé que... — Jared se removió en el asiento, mirando por la ventana a las personas que habitaban la ciudad hacer su rutina diaria, anhelando lo que eso significaba.

 

— ¿Tenía que hacer unas diligencias del bar? — preguntó con una sonrisa suave, mientras Jared le miraba — Sí, tenía que hacerlas, pero dado que decidiste venir conmigo, pensé que ocupabas algo distinto a ir bar y a escucharme quejarme, porque Ian se lleva como tres vinos por semana para su casa — explica viendo como Jared asiente suavemente no muy seguro.

 

— Eso quiere decir, que vamos a...

 

— Aun no decido a donde, cuando lo haga, te lo diré. — anuncio con suavidad, acariciando la mano de Jared que sostenía con fuerza. — ¿Estas bien con eso?

 

— ¿Estarás conmigo en todo momento? — preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

 

— No me apartare de tu lado ni un solo segundo, Jared. — le aseguró apretando sus dedos para que supiera que hablaba en serio.

 

Jared asiente suavemente y lleva su vista al cielo, el día esta nublado, con leves ráfagas de sol que logran colarse entre tanta "oscuridad" y se pregunta, si es un reflejo de sus emociones — Me gustaba mucho la naturaleza cuando era pequeño, supongo que de tanto vivir en la ciudad lo olvide en algún momento, pero me gustaba correr en la tierra, aunque mi mamá se enojara. No sabe porque lo menciona, estos días donde aún ambos intentan sobrellevar la muerte de su hija, ha recordado cosas de sí mismo, que no había pensado en años, que había enterrado y dejado atrás.

 

Parecía que las había olvidado, y le agradaba recordarlas en este momento tan profundo, donde ambos necesitaban sanar.

 

— ¿Alguna vez llegaste a ver el mar?

 

— No, no realmente, nunca había tiempo de esas cosas — se encoge de hombros llevando su mirada a Jensen — Tu si has ido ¿Cierto?

 

— Me escapo cada vez que puedo, Kane tiene una casa a las orillas de una playa aquí en Virginia, pero es muy lejos, nosotros iremos a una más cercana...

 

Le acaricia la mano a Padalecki, observando como poco a poco el cielo comenzaba a quedar despejado porque este se estaba calmando progresivamente, y eso le gustaba.

 

— ¿Iremos a la playa...? — Preguntó con una sonrisa pequeña — ¿Podemos ir a las olas? ¿Cómo es cuando golpean tu cuerpo?

 

— Eres idéntico a Steve. — murmuro sin que Padalecki le escuchara decirlo, porque le recordaba mucho a su hijo, y eso era algo que no podía negar, incluso su expresión era tan abierta como la del adolescente. — Claro que podrás entrar en las olas, pero ten cuidado de no provocar un Tsunami.

 

Una risa ligera escapa de Jared mientras deja su cabeza en su asiento y mira a Jensen mientras conduce — Creo que tsunami no se sentiría bien contra el cuerpo, como las olas.

 

El sol contra la piel de su pareja, le hace ver hermoso, sus ojos son un poco más vivos tranquilos, lo que hace que el mismo se sienta hermoso.

 

— ¿De qué ríes? ¿Lo del tsunami o es que te veo con ojos de enamorado?

 

— Es solo... nunca pensé que de todas las personas que he conocido en mi vida... serías tu del que caería enamorado.

 

— ¿Porque soy un político conservador? — ríe suavemente cuando pregunta sin dejar de mirar a su pareja — Bueno es lo más amable que he escuchado, que dicen de mí...

 

— Eso me pone, en realidad. Aunque me refería a tener a una persona tan perfecta. Tan profunda, porque eres muy diferente... a cualquiera que haya conocido. — explico brevemente, mientras continuaba manejando por la ciudad. — supongo, que estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

 

Padalecki había visto el mar incontables veces en sus viajes en avión, pero sin duda era una experiencia muy nueva contemplarlo desde un automóvil, ver como el paisaje boscoso se convertía en árido y luego a un brusco cambio tropical, con manglares larguiruchos, mutantes de acuerdo a la explicación de Ackles; en las partes más lejanas. El mar se había tornado entre purpura y naranja por la contaminación, pero la barrera de protección de la costa protegía una bahía cristalina con un oleaje moderado.

 

No se comparaba con la perfección de la playa a la que él y Kane viajaban cada cierta cantidad de meses, buscando paz para sus almas constantemente torturadas por el pasado que siempre regresaba. Estas playas eran distintas, pero ellos eran Fenómenos, un poco más de radiación no les haría daño.

 

Además, estaba seguro de que a Jared le gustaría el bonito color que tenía el nuevo océano, en especial al atardecer.

 

Dejo el auto en la carretera, quitándose la camisa cuando él y Jared bajaron.

 

— ¿Quieres una cerveza?

 

— Sí suena bien — responde viendo el mar desde donde se había apoyado— Es muy inmenso — tomo la cerveza que Jensen le dio sin poder evitar sonrojarse, cuando su pareja empezó a desabotonar su camisa — Hey, estamos en público — dijo tontamente.

 

— ¿Te vas a bañar o vas a mirar?

 

Le cuestionó con suavidad, alejándose de él.

 

Observo poco a poco como Jensen abría su propia cerveza, luego de dejar sus zapatos a un lado de la carretera, la arena se metió de inmediato entre sus pies haciéndole reír, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y alzaba su cabeza hacía el sol que estaba en lo más alto, para disfrutar de su calidez — Eres hermoso — dice en vez de contestar, lo que su pareja le había preguntado.

 

— Lo sé. — Contesto encogiéndose de hombros mientras le miraba de reojo.

 

— Que ego — acuso, dejando sus zapatos en el mismo lugar que Jensen y bajando a la arena con la camisa a medio abotonar — Se siente bien, se siente mejor que la tierra.

 

— ¿Crees que puedas emularla desde cero? — cuestiono, poniéndole entera atención.

 

— No lo sé — contesto pensándolo por un segundo — Ni siquiera sé si soy realmente un elemental perfecto, nunca he hecho pruebas ni cosas así.

 

— ¿Porque no lo intentas? Vale la pena hacerlo... — sonrió, estirando una mano hacía Padalecki. — crea arena.

 

El Senador le miro con enormes ojos, llenos de una inocencia que Ackles aún era incapaz de explicar su existencia, considerando todo lo que había pasado ese chico que a veces parecía ser como un enorme niño.

 

Parecía estar muy seguro de no hacerlo, pero entonces Jensen tomo un puñado de arena en sus manos, removiéndolo entre sus dedos antes de conseguir una piedra pequeña, tomo la mano de Jared y la coloco en el centro, presionando luego los dedos de este para hacer un puño.

 

— Imagina la arena, como se siente en tus pies y como se sentiría en tus manos. — le dice con suavidad.

 

Unas cuantas ráfagas de viento se sintieron de pronto, Jensen se quedó en silencio, sintiendo como les rodeaban, cuando llevo su vista de su alrededor de Jared, noto la sorpresa en sus ojos cafés.

 

— Lo hice — dice con una sonrisa traviesa, subiendo su mano hacia Jensen — Es arena y se siente tan suave como la otra.

 

— Lo ves... ahora tienes que crearla desde cero de la misma forma, primero creas una roca y luego la pulverizas.

 

— Veamos, debe ser la misma lógica ¿No? — se concentró y cerro sus ojos, sin darse cuenta bastante arena alrededor de ambos empezó a materializarse en pequeñas rocas, excepto la de su mano.

 

— Cariño, al revés. — Ackles se rio de él con soltura. — debes crear arena, no rocas, tontito. Da igual, has demostrado ser capaz de cambiar tú alrededor, aunque... si de verdad eres un elemental perfecto, debes hacerlo sin ningún apoyo.

 

— Lo siento — contestó con un puchero, tirando algo de arena sobre su pareja, que solo sonrió con más ganas — Sí te soy sincero, no creo que lo sea... suena como algo totalmente imposible — extendió sus manos de un lado a otro y Jensen vio como el agua empezaba a generarse entre estas — Solo puedo hacerlo con el agua... desde niño, luego la electricidad... y ya…

 

— Al menos así se cómo es que te bañabas cuando en el edificio no había ni una gota de agua. — dijo con una mueca pensativa. — es un poder genial, si te esfuerzas podrías crear fuego. Aunque ese es un elemento muy apasionado.

 

— Culpable — rio dejando sus manos caer a un costado, para luego encogerse de hombros y caminar un poco entre la arena, atrayendo a Jensen con él — No me gusta el fuego, le tengo miedo.

 

— ¿Por qué? No sientes el fuego que se crea entre nuestros cuerpos cuando hacemos el amor, porque yo si lo hago.

 

— Lo siento, realmente sí — el agua empezaba a acariciarles suavemente los pies conforme caminaban — Pero no puedo dejar de escuchar los gritos de mis padres, cuando... el fuego está cerca de mí, como cuando nos conocimos ¿Recuerdas?... me quede paralizado del miedo.

 

— Woah, si, pensé que ibas a desmayarte en ese instante, lo gracioso es quien creo ese espectro de fuego es una persona muy cercana a ti. — explico Ackles, enterrando sus pies en la arena fría y disfrutando de cómo estaba.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio? — Jensen le tomo de las manos y le llevo más cerca de las olas, ambos estaban rodeados hasta las rodillas, de un montón de agua espumado. — ¿Colin?

 

— Si, no lo sabía entonces, pero... recientemente le vi usar sus poderes y tienen exactamente la misma esencia.

 

— Oh — sus ojos se humedecieron y tan pronto ocurrió, sintió la mano de Jensen acariciando su mejilla — ¿Por qué?, le cuide desde que llegue a casa y era un pequeño niño que lloraba por sus padres, comprendía su dolor... y el de Candice, lo comprendía tan bien.

 

— ¿Y? ¿Tú no sentías dolor también y de pronto dejaste de sentirlo para solo poder guardar un odio intenso en tu corazón?

 

— Supongo que era más fácil odiar... eso me llevo a hacer cosas terribles.

 

— A ti y a aquellos a los que consideraste compañeros, Jared, es normal que alguien los esté lanzando los unos contra a otros como perros de guerra. — acaricio los brazos de Jared con suavidad, aun cubiertos por su camisa.

 

— Supongo que nunca fue mi padre, ¿No?

 

— No lo sé, Jared, la familia cambia de acuerdo a las circunstancias. — se alejó de Jared sutilmente, dirigiendo su mirada al mar antes de recordar que había dejado su cerveza en la arena.

 

— Jensen — llamo, mirando como este se volteaba — Nosotros seremos una buena familia... quiero, pasar mi vida entera contigo y quiero que algún día seamos padres, quiero vivir en paz con mi familia, contigo...

 

— Yo también quiero todas esas cosas y más, Jared, pero ahora mismo... ahora mismo solo seamos tu y yo por un buen rato. — le pidió, dándole un trago a la cerveza.

 

— Sí — respondió con un suspiro — ¿Que tan bien te ves mojado, cariño?

 

— Mejor que tú, eso es seguro, tú eres algo así como un cachorro mojado, hueles a uno también.

 

— ¿Si? — Jensen no alcanza a decir nada, cuando siente como el agua golpea a su cuerpo mientras Jared sonríe por el pequeño grito de sorpresa que soltó, Jared está riendo, aun ve nostalgia en sus ojos, pero después de prácticamente dos meses de haber enterrado a la hija de ambos, está sonriendo.

 

— ¡Arruinaste mi cerveza! — mascullo, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a Jared. — será mejor que comiences a correr ahora.

 

— ¿¡Oh que puedes hacerme!? — preguntó cruzándose de brazos. — Puedo atacarte con toda el agua que quiera, amor.

 

— ¿Si? ¿Con agua? ¡Qué miedo tengo! — tiro la botella lejos de donde llegaba el agua, arremangándose los jeans hacia arriba para que no se acabaran mojando enteramente. — ya verás.

 

— Ven por mí, guapo.

 

La verdad es que él ya había presenciado a Jared ser muy veloz, incluso cuando no sospechaba que era un Fenómeno, pero cuando se lanzó a perseguirlo, este fue incapaz de huir de él, la velocidad de Padalecki podría ser asombrosa, pero Sanguine se movía tan rápido como la sangre en el sistema circulatorio.

 

Consiguió embestirlo y caer ambos al suelo, rodando dentro del mar, y mojando sus ropas y cabellos, también llenándose de pegajosa arena.

 

— Joder — dijo Jared con el cabello mojado y riendo con energía — Eres demasiado rápido, ¿Quién lo diría?

 

Jared subió su mano hacia la mejilla de Jensen, acariciando suavemente mientras más agua los rodeaba, no tardaron mucho en empezar a besarse, sus bocas buscando la una a la otra en un baile sensual.

 

— ¿Te gusta el mar? — le pregunto, mordiendo el labio inferior de Jared mientras le tomaba de la nuca para controlar mucho mejor el beso.

 

— Me encanta el mar, gracias por traerme — respondió, para luego suspirar, mientras sentía los besos suaves de Ackles en su cuello.

 

— No te quitaste la camisa, vas a morir de frio de vuelta a casa. — rio con suavidad, desabotonando con su otra mano los pocos botones que faltaban para desnudar a Jared.

 

— Oh, ahora entiendo porque te la quitaste — comentó, dejando que Jensen siga su camino por su piel que por el agua, sabe ligeramente salada — Me tocara comprar una por ahí, a menos que me quieras sentado a tu lado medio desnudo.

 

— Pfft, como si fuera a decir que no a eso. — contesto, usando sus pulgares para acariciar los pezones de Jared que se estremeció, su cuerpo se sentía ligero cada vez que una ola golpeaba su costado, y Ackles sabia como sacarle provecho a su estado actual.

 

 


	27. Capítulo 06 Perdidit Memorus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *deja el capítulo y se va lentamente...*

 

Cuando despierta esa mañana lo hace muy temprano, la razón es porque la alarma que Jared Padalecki coloca para levantarse muy temprano, lleva casi una hora sonando intermitentemente, lo que le pone muy enfadado, y le hace removerse. Padalecki debería de estar más que despierto, y por más que se remueva en la cama, y de patadas bajo las sabanas, su pareja no se digna a apagar el detestable aparato. Acaba por sentarse en la cama, de golpe, tomando el reloj y lanzándolo contra la pared, si tanto Padalecki lo aprecia, que se compre otro.

 

Es un momento así en el que Padalecki decide desaparecer y eso es lo que más le enfada.

 

Jared no ha salido de casa muchas veces en los últimos tres meses, por eso le extraña que se haya ido sin avisarle, mira la habitación y hay algo que hace del apartamento algo sumamente diferente. Como si le hubieran quitado cosas de las paredes, todo su cuerpo se estremece con solo ese pensamiento.

 

Las fotos que se había tomado en distintas ocasiones y que Jared había insistido en poner en la pared, con un pequeño, pero hermoso puchero, no estaban. Ni siquiera, quedaba señal de ellos, ni de los clavos de acero que él había comprado para que soportaran el peso.

 

Hizo un sonido de confusión pequeño, froto sus ojos con fuerza y volvió a ver a la misma pared, no había nada, parecía que nunca hubiera habido nada en ella.

 

— ¿Qué demonios? — dice y se baja de la cama, haciendo una mueca cuando ve el closet medio abierto, solamente con su ropa. — ¡Jay! – Su voz tembló levemente, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, no podía entender que estaba sucediendo. — ¡Jay!

 

Nada, su apartamento estaba inusualmente callado.

 

Esta clase de broma pesada nunca le ha parecido graciosa, y es por eso que esta tan enfadado cuando se dirige hacia la sala, dando pesados pasos hasta que está dentro de su sitio de descanso, solo para encontrarse con que no hay absolutamente nada allí que haga notar la presencia de Jared Padalecki.

 

Es imposible, eso no puede cierto.

 

Nada pudo haberse llevado todo sin que él no lo notara.

 

Quiere dirigirse de nuevo a la habitación, pero Alaina Hoffman está entrando al apartamento con una paila humeante y una sonrisa en su rostro.

 

— Hey, mi esposo cocino esto, es temprano, lo sé, pero como últimamente no cuidas de tu alimentación. — dijo, sin notar la crispación en el rostro de Ackles. — deberías buscarte un novio o algo, ¿Sabes? De esa forma tendrías alguien que cuidara de ti.

 

— ¿Qué...? — su voz se crispa cuando la pregunta sale de sus labios, suena peligrosa y la mujer frente a él le mira algo sorprendida. — Esto no es gracioso, tengo un prometido, tú lo sabes... vamos a casarnos, tan pronto superemos algunas cosas.

 

— OH... OH bueno, sí, supongo que... lo que tú digas... sabes, si quieres usar drogas por mi está bien, pero no las dejes al alcance de los niños. — Ella coloca la enorme paila en la repisa de cerámica antes de girarse hacia él. — por cierto, Somerhalder dijo que tenías que llevar tu enorme trasero al bar.

 

— ¿Pero estas loca?, esto no es gracioso, no sé cómo te convenció Jared, pero esta broma no es graciosa, no en este momento de nuestras vidas Alaina.

 

— ¿Quién es Jared? — ella pregunta frunciendo sus rojos labios antes de mirar la pared vacía, donde antes estaba la pantalla gigante que Padalecki había comprado. — están haciendo una rebaja de plasmas en el mercadillo, deberías de comprarte una, llevas casi un año sin una TV.

 

— Jared Padalecki, ¡¡Joder!! Mi novio, prometido, compañero y padre de mi hija no nacida. — grito exasperado, sin darse cuenta como unas lágrimas salían de su rostro. — Dios, el jodido amor de mi vida, ¿En serio me preguntas quién es?

 

Le sorprendió que Alaina le sujetara de ambos hombros, haciéndole recobrar un poco la compostura. Sintió sus largos dedos apretarle antes de que ambas manos se moviera a su rostro.

 

— ¿Esta Sanguine jugando con tu cabeza, Jensen? ¿Es eso? Porque estas terriblemente confundido. Jared Padalecki, para empezar, no es un Fenómeno. Y si con esas continuamos, dudo mucho que seas novio o prometido de un Senador, un político frívolo, cuando es lo que más odias.

 

Sintió más lágrimas pequeñas resbalar por su rostro.

 

— No... ¡NO! — Dice furioso, soltándose de los brazos de la mujer con fuerza — No... Jared es cariñoso, divertido y mimado, le encanta jugar videojuegos y tiene una estúpida libreta llena de dibujos de lugares donde ha estado y siempre remarca la salida. — empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, totalmente fuera de control. — El piensa que yo no la he visto, pero lo he hecho, así como cuando me mira dormir. Porque lo hace mucho... mucho, le gusta y... a mí también...

 

— Pues si tan seguro estas de todas esas cosas bonitas que dices, Jensen, porque simplemente no vas al Congreso y se lo preguntas tú mismo, yo de verdad que he acabado aquí... me estas poniendo de los nervios con todas esas cosas.

 

Sé quedo con la boca abierta, mientras la mujer camino hacía la salida y le miraba como si fuera un loco, él no era un loco, no había imaginado todo este tiempo, estaba seguro de ello.

 

Necesitaba probarle a la mujer que estaba muy equivocada.

 

Tomo la chaqueta de los Cowboys que estaba en el sofá y se la puso antes de buscar su cartera, revisando que tuviera dinero antes de salir de la casa dando un portazo.

 

Con la respiración agitada y limpiando rápidamente las lágrimas de su rostro, bajo de escalón en escalón, estaba tan alterado que podía sentir su corazón latir más fuerte de lo normal mientras llegaba a la calle principal, atestada de personas que simplemente caminaban como si fuera un día más. Cuando miro hacia arriba, noto que el sol estaba inusualmente caliente, no había ni una sola nube y no podía comprender aquello, desde que enterraron a su hija, nunca había vuelto a ver a esa estrella tan radiante y poderosa, porque sabía que eso dependía de su Jared... ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

 

No tardó en hacer una seña y silbar para un taxi que paró en frente de él segundos después, mascullo la dirección, dejando que sus ojos subieran hacía arriba por momentos, reviso que tuviera efectivo y se tranquilizó cuando noto que todavía tenía unos  dólares en la chaqueta informal que había tomado, pero eso le llevo a notar que vestía un pantalón piyama y en sandalias, en una de las zonas más prestigiosas y resguardadas de la ciudad.

 

No podía entrar, qué diablos, no podría ni poner un pie en la zona que los guardas resguardaban. Cuando el taxi llego a su destino, tiene que tomar aire antes de bajar, porque de inmediato percibe el tan conocido y ansiado latir del corazón de Jared, que lleva a ni siquiera contestar al taxista, que le habla varias veces hasta que finalmente desiste. Por un momento, piensa que la mala y cruel broma acabará aquí, que le reconocerán como la pareja del Senador y le dejaran pasar inmediatamente, pero empieza a dudar y eso duele.

 

Tiene que encontrar otra forma, quizás golpear a los guardias o rodear el edificio, también piensa en llamar a Jared, cambiarse de ropa...o, cerrar sus ojos y despertar, si eso último estaría bien, pero a cada segundo que pasa siente que esto es real, que de alguna forma torcida y extraña lo que tuvo con Jared se borró, que simplemente desapareció. Quizás es porque cuando camino a la entrada, el guardia principal pone una mano en su pecho y le pide una identificación, la sola mención de que es el novio del Senador hace que el guardia de seguridad se ría alegremente, mandándolo a la mierda al segundo siguiente.

 

Necesita encontrar el punto débil de ese maldito lugar y sabe que Sanguine tiene la experiencia para ello. Por eso después de unos quince minutos, encuentra un punto ciego que le llevo directamente a un sótano descuidado y desordenado, nada comparado a la fina apariencia que el edificio tiene por fuera, de ahí camina por un pasadizo demasiado largo, que le lleva a la cocina y de ahí, a la oficina de Jared.

 

El corazón de este, es su guía.

 

Ahora se da cuenta de lo fácil que entro aquel fenómeno aquí, si fue muy sencillo para él llegar a la oficina de Jared, incluso esquivando a la silenciosa secretaria que estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo. Jared Padalecki está solo en su oficina, puesto que el único latido que escucha es el de él cuando entra furtivamente. Está haciendo una llamada telefónica mientras mira por la ventana, con el brazo izquierdo apoyado en el vidrio y su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante.

 

Luce hermoso.

 

— Sí... si realmente me preocupa ese sector del país, quizás sea necesario una gira por esos lugares, que... — se voltea en esos momentos y Jensen puede ver la impresión en sus ojos. — ¿Qué demonios? — cuelga el teléfono sin despedirse, inquieto y algo asustado, Jensen lo sabe por cómo ha variado su pulso sanguíneo. — ¿Cómo entraste? La entrada está prohibida a… cualquier visitante.

 

— Por la puerta. — se acerca antes de que Jared pueda tener acceso al botón de emergencia, y solo con tomarle de la muñeca puede sentir el poder fluyendo de él a borbotones, es tan fuerte que Jensen está seguro de que no sabe cuánto. Este no es el mismo Padalecki con el que se ha ido a la cama la noche anterior. – Dime que es una broma.

 

— ¿Qué demonios haces? — preguntó asustado, tirando su brazo hacía atrás pero sin soltarse del fuerte agarre en su muñeca. — ¿Quién eres...?, voy a gritar, en serio, gritare. — advierte como si fuera un niño, Ackles suspira casi de inmediato por la nostalgia del gesto.

 

— No sabía que eras tan cobarde, Jared. Y no te hagas el tonto, ¿Por qué te llevaste todo? Incluso las fotos de tu familia. — sonríe, pero su sonrisa falla, se siente débil, vulnerable ante Jared, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, lo toma de la nuca y une sus labios, gimiendo cuando por fin puede besarle.

 

Primeramente siente como el hombre a su lado intenta alejarse, pero son segundos en los que sus cuerpos se pegan, que este empieza a regresar el beso, sus lenguas se enredan y es como si la electricidad recorriera sus cuerpos, por eso empezaron a comerse la boca cada vez más rápido y más desesperados, con la misma pasión que él sentía en su cuerpo, no sabía que estaba pasando, pero ese que ahora jadeaba contra sus labios, era su Jared.

 

— Dios, te amo tanto, dime que está pasando por favor, que no lo soñé todo, que aun somos algo... – susurra, ahora muerde su barbilla y le lame el cuello, dejándole dócil y expuesto en esos poderosos brazos que ahora le sostienen contra la ventana. – Dime que no te volviste loco y decidiste olvidarlo todo.

 

Los suspiros de Jared, son música para sus oídos, sin embargo en sus ojos, puede ver la confusión y quizás algo de añoranza, pero nada más y eso es algo que termina por cortar su respiración.

 

— No entiendo — habla el más alto, sin entender porque se siente tan cálido y seguro en los brazos de ese hombre que nunca ha visto. — Creo que está confundiéndome. — dice y quiere alejarse, aunque le cueste demasiado.

 

— Jared, deja de jugar a este juego absurdo. — susurra, sujetándole para que no se aleje. — ¿Me recuerdas no? Soy Jensen.

 

Lo sabe. Sabe exactamente que está por venir por la mirada en esos ojos avellanas, lo sabe y le parte el alma saber que no ha sido un juego. Que, por un momento, estará perdido. Que si bien se levantó con un mal pie y todo no fue más que una fantasía, que él y Jared alguna vez estuvieron juntos. Porque al final, se sintió así, como si el viviera en un sueño que constantemente mutaba a una peligrosa pesadilla.

 

— No sé quién eres. — afirma serio. — Oh, espera, eres el líder del área neutral, Ackles, si no me equivoco...

 

— ¿En serio, en serio solo eso recuerdas de mí? — indago, sintiendo como su voz no se escuchaba con la misma fuerza de siempre. ¿Eso es todo?

 

— Lo siento, solo es que nunca antes te había visto en mi vida... solo he escuchado de ti y tu trabajo, como líder neutral.

 

— ¿Estás seguro?

 

— Sí... creo que me confundes con alguien más, ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

 

— Mierda... — se ríe, peinando su cabello con una mano antes de tirar de él con rabia. —... debes pensar que estoy loco, capaz lo estoy, capaz me volví loco.

 

Se deja resbalar por el vidrio, tomando sus rodillas con ambas manos y enterrando su cabeza entre ellas, no se siente correcto el dolor punzante en su pecho, mientras su cabeza intenta entender que ha ocurrido.

 

¿Era esta una broma de Sanguine por haberlo suprimido a un mero susurro al pie de su oreja? ¿O era real? ¿Jared no le recordaba? ¿O él estaba en tratamiento psiquiátrico?

 

Recordó la expresión de Alaina, de cómo las cosas de Jared habían desaparecido como si nunca hubieran estado allí, todo había sido modificado limpiamente para hacerle creer que la vida que había tenido con Jared no había existido.

 

— No puede ser. No puede ser real, tú no puedes no recordarme, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos.

 

Se fija en la mirada de Jared cuando lo dice, se fija en su expresión, en como le mira en silencio, una mueca entre confusión y desconfiada se empieza a formar en su rostro, esa es la mirada que el hombre que más amado en este mundo le devuelve y siente que su corazón se está quebrando ahí mismo. Quizás por ello continúa, incapaz de quedarse callado a pesar de como su corazón está palpitando y su garganta se ha secado.

 

— Tú perdiste tu virginidad conmigo, ¿Cómo no puedes recordar eso? Es absurdo. — la respuesta de Ackles hizo que dos manchas rosas aparecieran en el rostro de Padalecki. — ¿Cómo no puedes recordar que nos fuimos anoche a la cama? ¿Qué bebiste té caliente mientras estabas debajo de mis sabanas, quejándote de lo que daban en la Tv y que no podías pasar de pantalla?

 

— Señor Ackles. — Jared se aclara la garganta, mientras esconde su mano dentro de sus bolsillos y por el rabillo del ojo, se enfoca en una de las puertas laterales. — Señor Ackles. – repite. — Realmente, ¡En serio!, creo que me está confundiendo con alguien más, quizás si me lo permite puedo llamar a alguien para que venga por usted, incluso al personal médico del congreso, si usted no se está sintiendo bien...

 

— No, está bien... yo me iré, quizás deba descansar. — bajo la mirada al suelo antes de subirla a Padalecki. — ¿Eres virgen cierto? Nunca has estado con un hombre antes porque nunca has querido sentirte tan vulnerable, estas esperando por la persona indicada, ¿Cierto?

 

Los ojos de Jared se abrieron con sorpresa, mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de rojo.

 

— ¿Cómo sabe eso...?

 

— Pura suerte. — sonríe, al menos sigue siendo el mismo Jared de su fantasía de un año. — lamento la confusión, Senador, debí haber bebido mucho anoche, dirijo un Bar muy conocido en la ciudad, puede pasarse cuando quiera. Si no voy a un psiquiátrico, estoy seguro de que me conseguirá allí… puede jugar Angry Birds en los baños.

 

— ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta...? — No puede terminar de decir nada porque Ackles se pone de pie, su expresión aparece tan desolada, que tiene que tomar un poco de aire por el dolor que le provoca — ¿Estás seguro que está bien?

 

— Sí, estoy bien. — toda esta situación le ha hecho salirse de control. — no te preocupes, estoy bien, en serio. — acaricio el cabello del Senador, colocándolo en su sitio. — ven a verme al bar, ¿OK?

 

— Sí. — Susurro, extrañando la mano ajena cuando se apartó — Esta bien — se muerde los labios, sintiendo que algo no está bien. — Iré... realmente iré.

 

— Deja de ser tan formal, te hace lucir como si tuvieras una estaca en tu trasero, y ambos sabemos que solo tus dedos han estado allí. — le palmea el brazo, pasando a su lado, mientras observa la familiar oficina, no hay nada allí que indique que él ha estado antes en ese edificio, y eso le hace enfurecer, porque aún no sabe si de verdad se está volviendo loco.

 

No puede simplemente haber imagino casi tres años, ¿Cierto?, es imposible... era mucho tiempo donde sonrieron y se miraron el uno al otro, tenían peleas estúpidas y comían mucho, fueron más de doce meses en los que conoció a ese hombre como nadie más lo ha hecho; donde se sintió seguro y amado, donde no había nada más que los ojos cafés de Padalecki sobre él.

 

Además es ridículo, que un sueño le llegara a decir cosas tan exactas de alguien, como que ese hombre que se dice humano, es en realidad un fenómeno.

 

Se giró hacia Padalecki que le miraba aun con las mejillas sonrojadas.

 

— No pienses por un momento que olvide la pasión con la que me besabas de vuelta, así, te veo por ahí. — dijo, abriendo la puerta que le separaría de la persona que había amado por meses.

 

 

///////////////////

 

 

Observo como Padalecki llegaba ese día a la casa en Velvet Lane, desorientado con el edificio, esta mañana había ocurrido igual, le había visto despertarse y mirarle con su ceño fruncido, antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse al baño. Parecía ligeramente confundido con ver las cosas a su alrededor y sentir que estaban en un sitio diferente al que él las había colocado, había sido ligeramente divertido ver como se hacía un lio para desayunar, con el servicio rondándole y dándole todo lo que pedía.

 

Suponía que era normal, despues de todo, este no era el lugar en el que Padalecki se había estado quedando por el último año, y aunque Sheppard se había asegurado de que recrearan la casa en la que Padalecki había vivido en la zona VIP de Norfolk, colocando las cosas tal y como este las tenía para que su mente no se esforzara en lo más mínimo por querer recordar cosas.

 

Le habían dicho que había sufrido un traumatismo encefálico y que tendría que reposar y no sobre esforzarse, pero Padalecki ahora parecía más vivo que nunca. Incluso, parecía más joven.

 

Era algo sumamente extraño de presenciar, pero suponía que era parte de porque lo habían colocado a él aquí, para que se integrara a Padalecki, quien parecía recordarle como su mejor amigo y único confidente, lo que eran buenas noticias para saber que ocurría por su cabeza.

 

— Pareces perdido. – le  dijo tan pronto Jared se sentó en el sofá junto a él, mirando hacia la ventana que daba al patio lleno de geranios y tulipanes recién plantados. — ¿Qué ocurrió hoy en el trabajo?

 

— Es solo que... — se quedó callado, mientras apretaba con fuerza la pelota de estrés que tenía en su mano. — Hoy… — se volvió a quedar en silencio, inseguro de cómo explicar aquello. — Me sucedió algo extraño y bueno, lo extraño nunca sucede en el congreso, no en un día común donde no hay ninguna votación importante o conferencia de prensa.

 

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — no era de extrañar que le hubiera ocurrido algo, diablos, estaba bastante seguro de que habían muchos psíquicos allí afuera, a los que Mark Sheppard no había podido engañar con sus trucos mentales. Si, debía haber muchos de ellos que no habían recibido la orden de olvidar quien había sido Jared Padalecki en los últimos dos años.

 

— Alguien se coló a mi oficina, Nah, ni te molestes en exaltarte, no me hizo daño. — se apresuró a aclarar. — Y si la seguridad es una mierda, pero la persona que se coló, parecía tan perdido, si hubiera vistos sus ojos, había algo en sus ojos... algo roto, en miles de pedazos, estaba alterado, nervioso y algo exigente, no… — niega. — exigente no es la palabra, estaba desesperado completamente desesperado.

 

— ¿Cómo era esta persona? ¿Quizás un fan loco? — Oh no, no, eso no podía ser, Jared no podía estar hablando de ese hombre, ¿cómo era posible que los poderes de padre no le afectaran? ¿Acaso no era humano como todos decían? ¿De verdad ese hombre era Sanguine?

 

— Al principio no lo reconocí, pero despues de escucharlo hablar un poco. — sin darse cuenta una sonrisa suave se forma en su rostro. — Me di cuenta que era Ackles, uno de los líderes neutrales más importantes.

 

— No puede ser... — Paul Wesley se puso de pie, escondiendo su rostro de Jared Padalecki para que no viera la expresión de terror en él. — ¿Cómo puede recordar? — se giró hacia Jared que se había enderezado y le miraba con sus ojos avellanas. — Uh, ¿puedo preguntar que te dijo ese hombre?

 

— Espera, antes de eso a ¿Que te refieres con "¿Cómo puede recordar?"?

 

— ¿Uh? Oh, nada, es solo que, Ackles, tiene problemas con la bebida, y la verdad es que como líder de la resistencia es bastante patético.

 

— ¿En serio? — preguntó tirando la pequeña pelota que tenía en el aire hacia arriba y atrapándola con ambas manos. — No lo sé, no estoy muy al tanto de su trabajo, aunque el parecía un hombre con una presencia muy fuerte.

 

— ¿Te gusto? ¿El sujeto te gusto? — le pregunto, mirando con incredulidad como las mejillas de Jared se manchaban de rosado.

 

— Apenas sí lo conocí hoy y de una forma extraña. — contestó encogiéndose de hombros y evadiendo claramente la pregunta.

 

— Oh mierda, te gusto. — afirmo, pasando una mano por su cabello nuevamente. — demonios, creo que voy a volver al hospital, necesito... estar allí para cumplir con mis horas.

 

— Hey, no, no me gusto. — dice, tratando de sonar todo lo seguro que puede pese a que sospecha el rojo en sus mejillas. — ¿Y porque demonios? , no es como si planeara algo con él, es un humano — lo último lo dice con una pequeña mueca de asco.

 

— ¿Un humano? Sí, eso. — mascullo por lo bajo, tomando su chaqueta del sofá antes de dirigirse a la puerta. — ¿Sabes? No pienses demasiado en él, ni en nada de lo que te dijo, Ackles es un desquiciado que lucho por mucho tiempo por la causa, ahora no es más que un líder en decadencia.

 

— No soy un niño Paul, no te comportes como papa.

 

— ¡No pienses en Ackles!

 

— ¡¡No molestes!!

 

Eso fue lo último que le grito antes de salir de la casa, sintiendo como de pronto desaparecía, las rodillas temblándole mientras se sentaba en el portal.

 

Ackles, Ackles no había olvidado.

 

Oh mierda, estaban en muchos problemas…

//////////////////////

 

 

Christian Kane se apareció esa mañana frente al nuevo complejo de apartamentos que su compañía había acabado de construir hace solo una semana, la gente ya se estaba mudando, pero aún quedaban muchos apartamentos vacíos. Uno de esos apartamentos estaba a nombre de un chiquillo de veintiún años recién cumplidos que aun debía firmar papeles para que la propiedad le perteneciera enteramente.

 

Sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños para Steve, considerando que el sitio estaba a solo quince minutos del bar, y de que el pequeño Hyundai que le había comprado Jensen podría llevarlo a donde quisiera.

 

Era consciente de que Steve quería mudarse con él, pero aún era demasiado joven, aún tenía muchas más cosas por vivir, y aunque fuera lo suficientemente maduro para afrontar toda la mierda que le había ocurrido en su juventud, Steve Carlson no era más que un niño, apenas empezando su vida. Este lugar era lo que él quería para ese chico, no un bar donde estaba solo, sin que nadie pudiera auxiliarlo en caso de peligro.

 

Y sin ninguna posibilidad de empezar a llevar una vida medianamente normal, en el bar, Steve no tenía la oportunidad de hacer amigos, de vivir nuevas experiencias y disfrutar esta nueva oportunidad de vida, no tenía posibilidad de nada, mucho menos rodeado de ellos, personas que le doblaban la edad y tenían sus propias vidas, llenas de problemas, no, Steve necesitaba la oportunidad de empezar realmente a vivir y él pensaba que este podría ser un buen paso.

 

Le vio acercarse por la calle, contemplando los edificios desde la cerca de ladrillos que el había diseñado, sonriendo cuando observo el anhelo en sus hermosos ojos azules. Podía notar con solo verle desde allí que para él sería un sueño vivir en una localidad tan nueva y hermosa, diferente.

 

— ¡Hey, por aquí! – Grito, llamando la atención del joven.

 

La sonrisa que Steve le dedicó tan pronto le escucho le hizo sonreír también,  mientras este se acercaba — ¿En serio tu compañía hizo todo este enorme edificio...?

 

— Somos asombrosos, te lo había dicho antes. — antes de que Steve pudiera hacer algo, le había tomado de la cintura para besarlo, disfrutando de su delgado cuerpo entre sus fuertes brazos. — Mi pequeño ángel, luces tan hermoso a la luz del día.

 

— No digas esas cosas. — murmuró sonrojado, lamiendo sus labios solo para sentir un poco más del sabor de ese hombre. —  Aunque supongo que me sienta un poco bien el sol, después de trabajar la noche en el bar y dormir medio día, apenas salgo.

 

— Mmmm, si, sobre eso, tengo una sorpresa para ti, cariño.

 

— ¿Sí?  — Su voz se vuelve un poquito desconfiada. — ¿Qué es...? ¿Qué?

 

— En realidad son dos sorpresas, Jensen debería estar aquí ya, pero seguro que está durmiendo como siempre. — Sonríe, tomándole de las manos para arrástrale con el hacia dentro de los complejos. — ¿no te gustaría vivir aquí?

 

— Supongo que sí, pero… — se sonroja un poco apretando la mano de Christian. — No tengo el dinero para acceder a un lugar así,  apenas si cuido de un bar y esto, todo esto… — hace énfasis. — Debe ser muy costoso.

 

— Mmmm, aun así, creo que encajarías muy bien en un sitio así, necesitas un cambio en tu vida, y vivir en un sitio así... sería un buen paso para hacerlo. — Saco las llaves con el llavero de cerditos del bolsillo, y giro una de las manos de Steve para colocarlas con la palma hacia arriba, procediendo luego a depositar la llave en él. — ¿Que dices?

 

— ¿Qué...? — Se quedó mirando las llaves con atención, totalmente en silencio — ¿Tu...? , espera,  ¿Estás dándome un apartamento en este lugar? — Su voz suena  incrédula. — No puedo,  no puedo aceptar esto, es demasiado y no tengo con que pagarlo, Chris no...

 

— No me digas que no, cariño, es un regalo, acéptalo. Es todo tuyo, puedes decorarlo como quieras, puedes ponerle lo que quieras, no más cocina del bar, no más ese diminuto baño y el olor a licor y a humedad, no más esa cama pequeña.

 

— Esto es demasiado — repite y sus ojos se humedecen un poco — Nunca nadie me ha regalado algo así,  nunca... ¿En serio puedo decorarlo como quiera?

 

— Claro que sí, yo, Jensen e Ian te ayudaremos a ello. — estaba feliz de ver esos ojos llenarse de lágrimas, de darse cuenta como en Carlson comenzaba a vislumbrarse esa hermosa esperanza abierta. — Puedes tener todo lo que quieras... ¿sabes? Todo.

 

— Chris. — hizo un esfuerzo por contener sus lágrimas. — Es que nadie nunca,  como ustedes... no se ni por dónde empezar a agradecerles... a agradecerte esto, realmente es más de lo que siempre espere tener.

 

— Pues aun eres joven, Steve, aun puedes tener muchas más cosas, puedes tener todo lo que hayas deseado, te lo juro, este lugar... este lugar será bueno para ti, conocerás gente, tendrás amigos jóvenes, podrás tener a personas que se preocupen por ti.

 

— Ya tengo personas que se preocupen por mi... ya tengo tantas cosas — subió su mano para acariciar la mejilla ajena, los ojos de Christian eran jodidamente hermosos — Tengo tantos sentimientos que nunca pensé que serían para mí, gracias Chris, buscare alguna forma de pagarte esto, lo juro.

 

— Con tenerte a mi lado me es más que suficiente. — le dijo solemnemente, inclinándose para poder besarle, queriendo tenerle lo m as cerca posible, era incapaz de querer nada más que besar a ese chiquillo y demostrarle cuanto amor podía darle. — mierda, deberíamos subir, lo único que compre por adelantado fue la cama.

 

— ¿La cama? — la sonrisa traviesa de Steve es la de un niño cuando espera mucho algo y sus manos suaves le acaricia la espalda con cuidado, sus cuerpos están  prácticamente unidos,  mientras comparten pequeños besos — ¿Por qué compraste la cama primero?

 

— Pensé que podríamos necesitar un lugar donde... acostarnos. — no quería sonar soez, o que Steve pensara que quería que le pagara con sexo o algo más.

 

— Alguien está eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado. — dice empujando uno de sus dedos en el pecho ajeno. — Y no tienes porque, sé que esto va más allá de lo que quiero que hagamos. — lo dice contra los labios ajenos, compartiendo el aliento, están tan cerca, pero tan cerca que solo necesitan inclinarse para besarse un poco más.

 

— No podemos hacer nada, Jensen ya me lo advirtió... — sentía pensar de solo pensar en ello, pero eso no decía que no pudieran estar juntos.

 

— No es justo, no soy un niño.... aunque los niños siempre dicen eso ¿No?

 

— Eres un niño, aun eres joven. Te falta mucho por vivir, incluso si pareciera que ya lo hayas vivido todo, y la verdad es que, aunque me causes bolas azules, supongo que es nuestra forma de descubrir que el sexo es solo parte de una relación, mas no la relación.

 

— Joder, sonaste demasiado maduro ¿Sabes? — se separa de Christian, que solo ríe y vuelve a tomar su mano para caminar dentro del edificio ' Eso es sexy, aunque eso nos deje a ambos con pelota azules.

 

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Soy un adulto, por supuesto que soy alguien maduro, sino Jensen no te confiaría conmigo... bueno, tampoco es que lo haga enteramente.

 

— No siempre eres muy maduro ¿Sabes? — pregunta mirando hacia los ojos del otro hombre que le devuelven la mirada con incredulidad — De hecho, no lo fuiste mucho cuando hace unos meses contestaste los mensajes de ligue de Ian, aunque... un poco gracioso — dice y tiene que contener una risa — Oh, cuando le quitaste la silla a papa cuando iba a sentarse.

 

— Oye, solo estaba divirtiéndome un poco, en la vida, todos necesitamos hacer nuestras tonterías, cariño. — sonrió ampliamente, llevando a Steve al elevador, a la última planta. — Actualmente hay diecisiete personas viviendo en este edificio en particular en seis apartamentos distintos, en el piso, que es donde está tu apartamento, hay cuatro personas, los demás propietarios se irán incorporando a medida que avance el año.

 

Hizo una pausa, observando como Steve pegaba su nariz contra la ventana del ascensor cuando este subió de la planta baja al primer piso, mostrándole que ese extraño sitio en forma de tubo transparente que estaba unido al enorme edificio era en realidad donde el ascensor se movilizaba.

 

— Son tres apartamentos por piso, lo que se traduce a treinta y seis apartamentos. Serán una comunidad pequeña.

 

A medida que subían, podían observar más y más de la ciudad.

 

Y a medida que eso pasaba, Christian podía ver los ojos azules de Steve abrirse un poco más, brillar incluso, cuando el reflejo del sol hacia que su emoción y su inocencia se deslizara por sus facciones. Le gustaba este lado de Steve, cuando se relajaba a su lado y era el niño al que le habían robado su infancia y dejaba de esforzarse tanto por llevar el ritmo de una vida a la que había sido arrojado muy pronto.

 

— Me gusta la vista, se siente tan puro poder ver algo así todos los días, un atardecer así.

 

— Nunca te cansas, realmente. — dijo, apoyándose en el elevador al darse cuenta que su niño no prestaba atención a sus palabras.

 

— Oh y no te preocupes, me divierten tus bromas.

 

Con eso, Christian dejo salir una carcajada. Si, en definitivamente, darse una oportunidad con Steve Carlson había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida.

 

 

/////////////

 

 

— ¿Tienes reflujo de nuevo? – Misha le pregunto con suavidad, entrando a la cocina.

 

Era apenas pasada la medianoche, y había sentido a Mark salir unos veinte minutos antes de la cama, gruñendo por lo bajo. Había pensado que era por trabajo, pero despues de unos quince minutos, el celular de su esposo había vibrado en la mesita de noche llamando su atención, eso quería decir que su esposo se había levantado por otra causa.

 

Se acercó a él, viéndolo sentado en uno de los taburetes con las manos en el estómago.

 

— ¿Mark, quieres que te haga un té?

 

Mark asiente, mientras mira por un momento detenidamente a Misha, su pelo desordenado, sus ojos azules adormilados y la expresión suave en su rostro, la misma que no se daba cuenta que extrañaba tanto.

 

— Aunque si estás cansado deberías regresar a dormir — le dice el policía.

 

— No, está bien, ya dormiré cuando los niños se vayan... — se acercó a la cocina tomando la tetera metálica que lleno de agua y coloco a calentar, observando a su esposo de reojo como se doblaba sobre sí mismo. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? — cuestiono, comenzando a preocuparse de verdad cuando observo como los dedos de su esposo estaban negros.

 

— No es nada... es decir, es algo, pero podrías tomarme por loco si te lo explico. — dice y un amago de risa abandona sus labios, uno que termina en un quejido.

 

— ¿En serio? No creo que haya algo en este mundo que me parezca loco despues de haber visto muchas de las cosas que ustedes los fenómenos saben hacer.

 

— Es un psíquico,  uno muy poderoso, tanto,  que está tratando de hacer que toda la población mundial olvide un hecho en particular, es difícil... muy difícil, escapar de su influencia, está resultando incluso doloroso, como puedes ver. — dice y puede ver el cuerpo de Misha algo tenso, conociéndolo como lo hace, seguramente más preocupado por el que por el asunto en particular.

 

— Mark... cariño, ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejas? Te estas resistiendo, y eso es lo que te está haciendo daño. — tomo las manos de Mark con mucho cuidado, besando su cabello rubio arena.

 

— No puedo hacerlo, amor, estoy seguro que está intentando desatar una guerra, es peligroso. — dice pero se deja llevar por las suaves caricias de Misha, cada día que pasa se da cuenta de lo mucho que le extraña en este sentido.

 

— Amor, no quiero verte herido Mark.

 

Le abraza con más fuerza, levantando la barbilla de Mark Pellegrino para ver directo a sus ojos.

 

— Una guerra Misha, una guerra, es mi mayor miedo, ¿Qué pasaría con nuestra familia? — preguntó en voz baja, temblando en los brazos de su esposo, que puede sentir la temperatura de su cuerpo elevada.

 

— Ya estamos en guerra. — replico con suavidad, frunciendo los labios, el ver a Mark así, solo le hacía pensar en una cosa, iba a perderle nuevamente. — ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?

 

— Abrázame — respondió con suavidad, enterrando su rostro en el cuello ajeno — Abrázame, no me sueltes.

 

— Ahora no suenas como el Mark que conozco, y eso sí que me preocupa. — intento sonreír, pero no pudo hacerlo mientras le abrazaba como Mark se lo pedía, sujetándolo en sus brazos.

 

— Estaré bien — murmuró suavemente, pero esto, esto era lo que más odiaba Misha, ser incapaz de hacer algo para proteger al hombre que más amaba en este mundo.

 

— Déjame consentirte esta noche. — dijo, tratando de separarse de él, aunque era imposible, porque Mark le estaba sosteniendo con fuerza, no queriendo dejarle ir. — tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer, Mark, además de dejar que me abraces hasta la muerte.

 

— Lo estás haciendo, estas aquí pese a que estás enojado conmigo — murmuró en voz baja — Mish, ¿Quieres saber...? — agregó tímidamente y eso, que él estuviera dispuesto a hablar con su pareja de algo que consideraba peligroso, halago y preocupo a Misha a partes iguales.

 

— Si tú quieres contármelo, Mark, te escuchare, mi vida. — dejo un beso en su frente, obligando a Mark a soltarlo para moverse a la cocina donde la tetera había comenzado a sisear.

 

— Jensen, el alcohólico sin remedio. — dice el apodo que Misha le da a Ackles, solo para asegurarse que sabe de quién le habla. — Mantuvo una relación con Padalecki, el político aparentemente neutral, una relación importante.

 

— ¿Una relación importante? ¿Qué? ¿El senador Padalecki le pagaba para follar? — Lo dijo con desprecio, mientras sacaba una taza de la alacena y le colocaba tres bolsitas de té.

 

— No mi amor. — está seguro que si pudiera, hubiera soltado una tremenda carcajada, pero sinceramente su cuerpo estaba demasiado pesado y a dolorido para eso. — Ellos eran pareja,  como tú y como yo, están o estaban enamorados.

 

— ¿Y crees que eso podría causar una guerra? Por favor, Mark, bébete él te y vamos a la cama. — sonaba absurdo, y loco, tal y como su esposo le había dicho que sonaría, pero por alguna razón, cuando observo a este tomarse él te, se dio cuenta de que decía la verdad. — ¿Por qué a alguien le importaría que ellos dos estuvieran saliendo? Ackles no ha representado una amenaza real para nadie en años, es un borracho.

 

— Primero porque el Senador Padalecki parece que es parte de un plan que busca desencadenar una guerra contra los humanos y porque Ackles, borracho o no, es un líder neutral importante, que se metió en la cabeza y el corazón de Jared y  por lo que sospecho, le hizo dudar de llevar acabo ese plan. — No puede continuar hablando, porque la tos se lo impide.

 

— Bien, ahora déjalo ir, olvídalo todo, y yo te lo recordare. — Le dijo, tocándole el brazo, ahora podía verle transpirar, esperando que fuera solo por él te.

 

— ¿Lo prometes? — la pregunta está hecha mientras su cuerpo tiembla, él te que contiene la taza se mueve un poco derramando se en sus manos, sin embargo el líquido hirviendo sobre su piel no es nada en comparación a él dolor que siente por todo su cuerpo.

 

— Lo prometo, cariño. — acaricia nuevamente a Mark, solo deseando que lo deje ir.

 

— No quiero que nada pase con nuestra familia. — murmuró,  tomando un poco más de su té antes de soltar la taza con cuidado y tambalearse, hacia los brazos de su esposo, su cuerpo relajándose poco a poco.

 

El peso de Mark se transformó en un peso muerto muy pronto, indicándole que se había dormido en sus brazos, eso le preocupo al inicio, pero despues de unos minutos, comenzó a preocuparse de su propia salud cuando su espalda comenzó a doler.

 

A duras penas pudo devolver a Mark a la cama, arropándolo cuando sintió como la temperatura de su esposo volvía a la normalidad, desciendo bruscamente y haciéndole encogerse en el frio de la habitación.

 

Le beso en la frente antes de ponerse de pie y tomar su libro de notas, dedicándose a escribir lo que Mark le había dicho para que así el no pudiera olvidarlo, antes de regresar a la cama con su esposo.


	28. Capítulo 07 Aftermath

 

Tenía solo una semana desde que se habían encontrado con su padre y este se había derrumbado en sus brazos de una forma en la que nunca lo había hecho antes en todos los años que llevaba conociéndole, nunca le había visto tan devastado, y eso era quizás porque en su mente consciente era incapaz de recordar la devastación en su rostro de cuando había perdido a su hermanito no nacido.

 

La noticia les había tomado a todos por sorpresa, y si no fuera porque Mark Pellegrino, Sterling K. Brown y Samantha Ferris podían corroborar las palabras de Jensen, nadie le hubiera creído, ni siquiera Christian, que había parecido completamente escéptico ante lo que su mejor amigo decía.

 

No era nada normal tener que aceptar que, no solo había algo malo con su cuerpo y que el mundo estaba rodeado de seres extraños con los que el había crecido, sino que ahora tenía que enfrentar la posibilidad de que, mierda, alguien tenía el poder suficiente como para manipular su mente sin que él se diera cuenta.

 

Una persona con un poder de esa magnitud tenía que ser alguien peligroso, increíblemente peligroso, eso le ponía demasiado inquieto y algo asustado, no solo por la forma en que detrás de la puerta había escuchado a Jensen tragarse sus sollozos, despues de que le había dejado sobre la cama, que aparentemente solo le trajo más recuerdos que literalmente ahora solo le pertenecían a él y a nadie más; sino porque sentía que no había nada más cruel que perder a la persona amada de esa forma.

 

Él no sabría qué hacer si de repente Christian se olvidara de él...

 

Había estado pensando demasiado en ello, tanto que había olvidado la emoción de que ahora era dueño de un lugar que en su vida pensó que tendría. Y aunque no era un pent-house enorme, con piscina y esas tonterías, era un espacio lo suficientemente grande como para intimidarlo hasta dejarle echo una bola en la cama.

 

Tal vez si Christian se olvidara de él, no tendría que amueblar este sitio.

 

Se rio en solitario por unos segundos, retozando con las sabanas hasta enrollarse en ellas, disfrutando de lo cálido que se sentía allí.

 

Pese a todo, admitía que le hubiera gustado quedarse con Jensen, pero a la vez sabía que Samantha tenía razón que Jensen necesitaba tiempo y espacio. Así que por eso se había regresado a su apartamento —¡Wow! , se sentía extraño pensar en ese lugar de esa forma— y ahora estaba ahí,  pensando en que debía acostumbrarse tener algo propio  mientras intentaba no dejar que su mente siguiera cayendo en el tema de Jensen de nuevo.

 

Decidió salir de la cama y prepararse algo para desayunar, al menos, había pasado por el Dóllar Store y había comprado utensilios básicos de cocina, además de cereales, panqueques precocinados, tortillas y muchas salsas, en fin, había puesto sus ahorros allí, ahora que no tenía que ahorrar para un apartamento o un auto, estaba feliz de poder gastar su dinero —solo que aún no sabía en qué más derrocharlo—.

 

Quizás pueda comprar algunos libros que tiene deseando desde que descubrió una pequeña cafetería de lectura en los límites de la zona neutral, era tranquila y agradable, pero los libros siempre le habían parecido demasiado caros.  Quizás porque prefería ahorrar para tener un techo propio que leer, había como quien dice,  establecido prioridades.

 

Si, podría comprar libros, pero ahora que tenía una casa, tenía que comprar también una estantería para colocarlos en su habitación. No podía continuar viviendo como un chico universitario, con la maleta siempre lista para salir corriendo.

 

Despues de darse una ducha y usar el champú casi acabado para lavar su cabello rubio arena, dejándolo limpio y suelto, saliendo del baño desnudo. La casa solo tenía una cama, los muebles de la cocina estaban vacíos –a excepción de las cosas que había comprado—, y sus maletas y dos cajas con todos sus enseres personales que aún no había sacado.

 

Tomo los catálogos que la Agente de Bienes Inmuebles le había dado, y se las llevó a la cama, lanzándose en ella y abriendo la primera revista, antes de chasquear la lengua y levantarse a por un bolígrafo y una libreta. Quería marcar los muebles que podía comprar y anotar los precios. Kane le había dicho que el podía comprarle lo que quisiera, pero no iba a dejar que Christian Kane se convirtiera en su sugar daddy.

 

— Tengo que comprar un ropero, quizá uno con espejo. — murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa emocionada. — Necesito que tenga unas cuatro gaveta para mi ropa y un escritorio, si donde pueda estudiar ¡Oh la grabadora que me regaló papa será perfecta para ponerla en él!

 

Tenía pocas cosas que guardar, pero sabía que esto le daría más oportunidades de comprar otras cosas que sabía siempre había necesitado, pero nunca había querido comprar. Un armario para la ropa sería una buena forma de aprender a ser más ordenado con sus cosas y a ser un dueño responsable.

 

Eso era cierto, la verdad es que el lugar estaba demasiado hermoso para tener ropa por todas partes y esa regla del orden, también tenía que aplicarla con los platos, no podía seguir dejándolos por todas partes. Supone que de alguna forma, aquello era parte de madurar, cuidar de sí mismo.

 

Había muchas cosas que quería tener en ese lugar, pero despues de haber acabado de rellenar una página con nombres y costos, maldijo, todas estas cosas y aun sentía que su apartamento quedaría vacío.

 

Soltó el bolígrafo, girando en la cama, se sentía pesado, como con sueño.

 

Bostezo un poco y cerró los ojos un segundo, sería difícil acostumbrarse al silencio de aquel lugar, a que ni siquiera llegaba el sonido de los carros, pero que si se asomaba al balcón,  podía con suerte escuchar a un pájaro o dos.

 

Nunca había dormido tan profundo como en este lugar, había estado durmiendo pasadas las diez horas seguidas, cuando antes a duras penas lograba dormir unas seis. De verdad que nunca habría conocido nada como esto si no hubiera sido adoptado por Jensen Ackles.

 

Se consideraba un chico con suerte por ese lado.

 

—Después de tanto tiempo tengo una familia... una familia, Wow

 

— ¿Qué haces hablando solo y desnudo? — la voz de Christian Kane le hizo chillar mientras se cubría con todas las sabanas que encontró, su cuerpo repentinamente rojo de la vergüenza.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué?  ¿Qué haces aquí?  — Preguntó,  a duras penas — Es temprano, muy temprano, generalmente no ando desnudo, ni hablo solo, ni nada por el estilo, es solo que bueno... Hola

 

— Solo me pasaba a ver qué tal te iba, ¿has tenido algún problema? — camino hasta la ventana, cerrándola hasta la mitad para que nadie pudiera ver al joven en la cama.

 

— Pues es extraño tanto silencio — respondió aun con las mejillas rojas — Pero es agradable tener mi espacio y una cama y sabanas tan suaves — se inclina hacia  la izquierda tratando de obtener algo de la ropa que había tirado por ese lado la noche anterior.

 

— Aparentemente es lo único bueno que hay por aquí... — Christian se sentó a su lado, sonriendo cuando vio como este intentaba ponerse los boxers sin quitarse las sabanas. — ¿sabes? Ya nos hemos duchado juntos, conozco tu cuerpo.

 

— Pues sí, pero es distinto, ahí estaba concentrado en tus labios, ahora estoy nervioso — se justifica, mientras debajo de las sabanas hace movimientos que Christian califica de extraños.

 

— Cariño, eres tan tímido. — dice en un tono burlón, tomando la lista que este había escrito y comenzando a ojearla. — Tienes muchas cosas aquí.

 

— Sí,  pero no son todas para este instante. — responde y sonríe emocionado. — Será poco a poco y además, quiero elegir con cuidado los muebles que anote y eso lleva tiempo.

 

— ¿Qué más has pensado en comprar? ¿Por qué no veo una TV en esta lista?

 

— Oh, no lo sé. — se encoge de hombros. — Entre el bar, mis estudios y estar pendiente de papa, no sé si deba perder tiempo viendo TV. ¿Cómo está?

 

— ¿Cómo esta quién?

 

— Jensen, Chris. — responde rodando los ojos. — ¿Aun no crees que tuviera una relación con el Senador Padalecki?

 

— Ya lo creo, pero Jensen Ackles no es Jensen Ackles ahora, no al menos el que conocimos, por alguna razón, nuestra visión de quien era se distorsivo, es increíble que hayan conseguido eso, considerando quien es Jensen, pero este sujeto del que habla, Sheppard, es verdaderamente peligroso.

 

— ¿A qué te refieres con que nuestra visión de Jensen se distorsiono? 

 

— Él me dijo algo hoy, algo que... me hizo pensar. — dejo salir un suspiro, desviando su mirada de Steve quien le miraba directamente. — Dijo que... dijo que antes de esto, yo ni siquiera hubiera dudado de él, y la única razón por la que lo hacía hoy era porque no confió en el. Y tiene razón, es jodido, y extraño, pero... cuando excavo en mi cabeza, soy capaz de conseguir que hubo un tiempo en el que fue diferente.

 

— Estás diciéndome que no confías en Jensen porque parte de tus recuerdos de él se borraron o... Porque has olvidado como Padalecki aparentemente le cambio, estoy confundido. Ni siquiera entiendo el asunto de los viajes en el tiempo, menos cosas de psíquicos.

 

— No hace falta saber demasiado. Solo que ese psíquico puso una barrera en nosotros, Samantha está experimentando con Ian quien se ha ofrecido voluntario, pero hasta ahora no ha logrado quebrar esa pared.

 

— Y esa barrera, no sólo nos aleja de esa parte de la realidad,  sino de Jensen mismo. — completó poniéndose de pie al fin, para buscar su camisa.

 

— Si... cambiando a temas más afables, ¿Quieres ir a la playa?

 

Tan simple pregunta hizo que se quedara de pie a medio camino y voltear a ver a Christian.

 

— ¿La playa? ¿En serio? — se regresa a la cama de un brinco.

 

— Si, si... ¿Quieres venir? — cuestiono, alzando la mirada para observar como los ojos de Steve estaban bien abiertos en una mueca de sorpresa. — Supongo que eso es obvio.

 

— Sí quiero, siempre he querido ir al mar —  acepto con una sonrisa enorme — ¿Dónde iremos? ¿Cuál playa? ¿Podre tomar muchas fotos?

 

— Eso depende de ti. — se encogió de hombros, antes de recibir a su niño en sus brazos, viéndolo sonreír abiertamente. — Y de verdad me gustaría que fuéramos, quería saber si te hacia ilusión, aunque sé que... nosotros juntos en total soledad, es peligroso.

 

— Oh vamos — sonríe dejando un suave beso en los labios ajenos — Estaremos concentrados en las olas golpeando nuestros cuerpos y el cielo, estaremos ocupados en resumen — bromea.

 

— No lo sé. — dijo lentamente, abrazándole, y dejando que ambos cayeran en la cama. — no más andar desnudo por allí, o va a darme un ataque al corazón y mis bolas van a explotar,

 

— Entonces déjame ir — dice poniendo su mano en el pecho ajeno y dejándola hasta que siente el movimiento del corazón de Christian contra su piel.

 

— ¿Cómo podría dejarte de ir? — sonrió ampliamente, simplemente no podía dejar de ver a Carlson removerse entre sus brazos, el cabello húmedo suelto cayendo por todas partes, sus mejillas aun encendidas de la emoción, esos ojos azules llenos de un brillo que pocas veces lograba ver.

 

Es en ese instante, que se da cuenta que su corazón está latiendo un poco más de lo normal y que el chiquillo en sus brazos lo sabe y quizás es por eso que su sonrisa se amplía segundos después.

 

— No lo sé, porque yo no podría dejarte ir.

 

 

 

No, no estaba bien lo que había hecho, nunca había sido bueno sobrellevando la pena, la culpa o ninguno de sus derivados, de verdad que no, y cuando era azotado por alguno de esos dramáticos sentimientos, se encerraba y se ahogaba en licor. Por supuesto que esta vez el dolor lo había pasado frente a la tumba de su hija y de sus padres, sentado observando sus urnas llenas de cenizas.

 

Llevaba días viniendo aquí, simplemente llorando a moco suelto sin importarle que luciera patético, tan patético, no digno de ninguna felicidad. ¿Cómo alguien como el podía merecer felicidad? Con todo lo que había hecho, sabía que estaba condenado a sufrir.

 

La ciudad estaba más calma que nunca, no habían manifestaciones, no habían grandes emociones, era un caluroso Junio, y el solo quería hundir los pies en la tierra y morir allí, rodeado de a quien había considerado su familia.

 

No podía creerlo, sencillamente no podía creerlo, había instantes, en los que la mirada suave y amorosa de Jared había alejado el miedo y creado la esperanza, de poder ser feliz realmente. Después,  todo, absolutamente todo se había salido de control, Jared casi había muerto en Washington, él se había ido en razón del miedo que le había llenado, pero también con el tiempo se dio cuenta que era para protegerle.

 

Y había fallado, estrepitosamente, cuando regreso solo para ver como este perdía a la pequeña inocente que sería la familia que ambos tantos deseaban y justo cuando creyó,  que podrían estar realmente juntos de nuevo, después de ese viaje a la playa, había perdido a Jared y todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

 

Parecía una mala broma, muy mala, pero era real y él se sentía muerto que vivo.

 

 

 

 

La gente le tomaba fotos desde lejos, y los más valientes se acercaban a pedírsela con mucha educación, muchos de ellos eran niños enviados por sus madres a los que el atendía amablemente, bajo el firme escrutinio de Paul Wesley, quien le había acompañado a cenar al centro comercial algo de comida chatarra grasienta de la que no podía separarse últimamente cuando estaba estresado.

 

Se sentía cansado, con ganas de patear traseros, algo que pocas veces experimentaba y usualmente lo hacía cuando estaba lleno de ordenes por todos lados y responsabilidades que cumplir con fechas límites, Paul en cambio, para ser un doctor y futuro Jefe de Salud del estado, se le veía mas bien relajado.

 

Cuando el último de los niños se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro, él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no rodar los ojos.

 

 — Es increíble,  que no puedo comer tranquilo, por dios, solo quería algo de comida chatarra, hombre y quizás después conseguir algunos juegos.

 

— Joder, ¿aun sigues con eso? — A Paul parecía hacerle infinita gracia que siempre estuviera desaprovechando sus momentos libres en jugar videojuegos, en especial cuando estaba solo en la oficina y se aburría, si hasta había instalado una enorme consola para jugar Online con Colin, quien le acompañaba desde la casa.

 

— No molestes. — dice tomando un poco de su gaseosa, mientras una sonrisa se forma en sus labios. — Me gustan los videojuegos, tú y Candice deberían jugar con nosotros alguna vez.

 

— Estoy demasiado ocupado con la universidad y conseguir profesores decentes, además de vigilar a los humanos que están tomando nuestros cursos, ¿sabías que algunos de ellos estaban tomando las clases solo para saber nuestros posibles puntos débiles?

 

Jared suspiro, ahora sí que se permitió rodar los ojos, sin importar que su hermano le viera —  Necesitas un poco de espacio y tiempo para ti, como médico deberías saber lo dañino que es no tener espacios de esparcimiento.

 

Paul bufa, a veces olvida, que en estos momentos Jared, es a nivel cognitivo un adolescente.

 

— En fin, no, no lo sabía ¿Qué hiciste con ellos...?

 

— Nos encargamos. — dice suavemente, y esta por decir algo más cuando observa como la atención de Jared Padalecki es completamente robada, esos ojos avellanas yéndose a algún sitio detrás de él. Esa mirada, esa expresión de deseo por algo que no tiene, todo en él, de alguna manera u otra, grita "Jensen Ackles" por todas partes.

 

No le asombra que cuando se gire pueda observar al líder neutral caminar al lado de un hombre afroamericano bastante intimidante, Stirling, mierda, ahora eso sí que es aterrador de ver. Ese sujeto nunca ha sido muy amigable del todo, y eso que el disfruto de sus pasteles como un niño mientras vivió con Ian Somerhalder.

 

— Entiendo. — responde y toma una servilleta para limpiar sus labios — Bien, es bueno  que estés supervisando eso, voy al baño.

 

Se levanta tan pronto lo dice, sin dar oportunidad a que Paul diga nada, alisa su traje con cuidado y se encamina la baño con paso firme y la mirada en alto, llamando la atención de varias personas a su alrededor.

 

Si tenía alguna esperanza de perderse entre la multitud y que así Paul no le pudiera seguir con la mirada, pues estaba muy equivocado, y la gente solo le dejaba pasar, abriéndole un camino. Lo único bueno de ello era que de esta forma, llamo la atención del hombre que había visto desde lejos, el mismo hombre que le había dejado sin aliento en su oficina.

 

Sus miradas se cruzaron y algo en su interior se removió con fuerza cuando se dio cuenta de las ojeras en el rostro de Jensen y sus ojos rojos, además de la expresión vacía en su rostro.

 

Mierda, no parecía más que la sombra del hombre que había visto aquel día, y eso le hizo sentir momentáneamente perdido, ¿por qué mierda sentía tanta pena por un humano? ¿Por qué ese humano le había tenido que besar y joder todas sus malditas creencias? ¿Cómo es que por su culpa no había dejado de masturbarse como un loco desde que se había colado en su oficina?

 

No entendía aquello, ni como en ese instante su cuerpo se movió solo hacia Ackles, con paso apresurado para quien le conocía,  pero normal para los extraños y todo porque no sabe cómo explicar, que simplemente tenía que estar un poco más cerca de ese misterioso hombre. — Ackles, buenas tardes.

 

— Senador Padalecki. — le escucho decir a duras penas, intercambiando una conversación silenciosa con su acompañante al mirarle. Al parecer, Ackles le estaba diciendo que estaba bien quedarse con él, por lo que le tomo solo segundos para que el intimidante hombre en el que no se había fijado se marchara, dejándoles relativamente solos. — ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

 

— Es solo que... — se quedó callado dándose cuenta que no tenía nada que decir, pero que sin embargo podía mirar los ojos ajenos sin sentirse para nada incómodo — Me preguntaba ¿Cómo estaba de salud...? , disculpe mi atrevimiento pero se ve cansado ¿Encontró a la persona que buscaba?

 

— Uh, no realmente... — carraspeo, mirando a su alrededor a la multitud que disimuladamente les observaba y les hacía fotos. —...esa persona se marchó para bien o para mal, no volveré a verla. — volvió los ojos a Jared, apenas logrando sonreír. — Estoy un poco enfermo, ahora mismo, es parte de la época, demasiado calor, demasiado humano, usted no debe saber nada de esos problemas, considerando su condición.

 

— Lamento mucho escuchar eso señor Ackles, espero sinceramente pueda recuperarse — su respuesta es cortes en un inicio para después pasar a sonreír suavemente cuando se da cuenta de las palabras de su acompañante — Pero que dice, si también soy humano, así que se de lo que habla.

 

— Este bien, senador, su secreto está a salvo conmigo. — Parecía cansado, ni siquiera molestándose en fingir como él lo estaba haciendo, se asustó un poco, sintiéndose incómodo y no saber qué decir, no cuando las ordenes de su padre siempre habían sido muy estrictas con respecto a quien le contaba cosas sobre su vida. — En fin, no creo que pueda disculparme lo suficiente por lo que ocurrió en su oficina.

 

— Uh, si, no se preocupe. — dice, sin dejar de mirar a Jensen a los ojos — Estaba pasando por un momento difícil,  se lo que es perder a alguien.

 

— No creo que haya perdido a alguien como yo lo hice. Alguien a quien abrazabas en la noche, a quien besabas por las mañanas, que estaba allí para decirte cuanto te amaba, o para hacerle el amor apasionadamente cuando quisieras...

 

Inconscientemente, la voz grave de Jensen Ackles le había hecho acercarse como una mariposa al fuego, sus vellos erizados, su cuerpo tembloroso a punto de derretirse.

 

— Tiene razón — su voz es ronca cuando habla, un poco más baja también — No he perdido a nadie así — "ni siquiera lo he tenido", pensó — Fue inapropiado mencionarlo, lo lamento.

 

— Ya no importa, de ahora en adelante, todo lo que tengo que hacer es... continuar. — Rompiendo la conexión visual que habían establecido, no podía continuar viéndole o acabaría besándole. — Si tienes tiempo, ven a verme al bar, ¿ok? Quizás pueda ofrecerte una cerveza como disculpa.

 

— Sí,  aceptaré esa cerveza — extiende su mano hacia Ackles, que la Roma de inmediato, cuando la estrecha, solo puede pensar en lo cálida que es. — Nos vemos.

 

 

 

 

— ¿Adivina quién vino a verte?

 

Sabe por experiencia que Jensen le está escuchando, aunque tenga la cabeza debajo de la almohada y su respiración sea pausada. No puede engañarle a él que le ha conocido desde hace ya tantos años; que se sabe cada uno de sus trucos. Incluso ahora que Jensen parece cambiado, más frívolo, más roto que antes, y aun así, más asentado en su vida. Con una dirección fija que momentáneamente se ha bloqueado.

 

Sabe que Ackles necesita tiempo, diablos, él también lo necesito.

 

Le tomo meses volver a respirar con tranquilidad, y años en no sentir como los ojos se le inundaban al ver a un bebé. Nunca más quiso salir con nadie por más de una noche después de eso, el solo hecho de tocar a otro ser le hacía sentir náuseas. No quería tener contacto, solo quería refugiarse en casa y escuchar la voz de Jensen diciéndole que todo estaba bien y sin Jared ahí, para ayudar con el dolor y que ambos volvieran a caminar juntos, sabía que la situación se había puesto mil veces peor, después de todo al final del día, él no era el indicado para traerle alivio y paz al alma de su mejor amigo.

 

Por eso hoy lo había puesto tan alegre que mientras atendía la barra, por ayudar a Steve, se encontrara con el Senador, tal y como la primera vez que le había visto llegar a ese lugar, imponente, dudoso, pero sobre todo decepcionado cuando le habían dicho que Jensen Ackles estaba enfermo y no estaría allí hasta nuevo aviso.

 

— No me importa — es lo que responde Ackles, cuando nota que él no tiene la más mínima intención de marcharse de la oscura habitación que se ha convertido su habitación, con ropa oscura sucia en las esquinas y con una clara necesidad de abrir la ventana cuanto antes.

 

— Jared vino a verte, Jensen. — lo dice suavemente, acariciando la espalda de Jensen brevemente, viendo su incomodidad al hacerlo. — vino por ti, dijo que volvería en una semana, a ver si estabas mejor.

 

Los ojos llorosos e incrédulos de Jensen se dejan ver casi de inmediato — ¿En serio? ¿Jared vino... Jared estuvo aquí?

 

— No aquí, tonto, en el bar. — replica, alegrándose de haber obtenido una respuesta. — aparentemente te apareciste en su oficina bastante desorientado, y le dijiste que tenías un bar así que vino a verte.

 

— Sí... — responde, tratando de incorporarse con dificultad, por lo que Kane termina de ayudarle — ¿Cómo estaba? estaba incómodo, quizás asustado, ¿Verdad?

 

— Era el... supongo, es un Senador, supongo que estaba incómodo de estar en un sitio así, pero estaba genuinamente interesado en saber cómo te encontrabas... cuando le dije que estabas enfermo me pregunto qué habitación de hospital, le dije que estabas en casa y me pidió la dirección, dijo que enviaría flores y una tarjeta.

 

Eso hace que una pequeña sonrisa, seguido de unas cuantas lágrimas se escapen de sus ojos — Esa forma tan formal de acercarse que tiene, nunca pensó que después de que la superáramos la volvería a ver... al inicio le costó mucho confiar lo suficientemente en mí como para relajarse.

 

— Tendrás que enamorarlo de nuevo, ¿No?

 

A estas alturas, todas las personas cercanas a Jensen saben lo que ha ocurrido, y la única que ha podido constatarlo, es el hecho de que Samantha haya aprobado las palabras como ciertas, alertándole a cada uno del peligroso psíquico detrás de todo el asunto.

 

Entre todos se han tomado turnos por cuidar de Jensen Ackles como este alguna vez ha hecho con ellos, sabiendo lo mucho que les necesitaba, incluso Pellegrino se ha pasado por allí, dejándole galletas y té hechos por su esposo.

 

Entre Steve y el hacían turnos para cuidarle.

 

— ¿Y si... no puedo?

 

— Hombre, no seas estúpido, lo hiciste una vez, ¿Quién coño te dice que no lo harás de nuevo? ¿No fuiste tú con el que Steve vio "The vows" y ambos lloraron como nenazas que son?

 

— Idiota — insulta sin energía — No lo sé hombre... solo le extraño tanto y me siento tan mal, que tal vez me gusta ahondar en mi miseria y pensar que no me va aceptar, además me confunde pensar que su cabeza está en la adolescencia.

 

— Solo su percepción, Samantha dice que todos los recuerdos de la campaña y de sus declaraciones públicas están, además, anoche anuncio su candidatura a la Gobernación, las elecciones son en menos de seis meses.

 

— ¿Gobernación? — Ríe irónicamente — Estoy seguro que eso es lo que ese hombre quiere...

 

— ¿Cómo estás seguro de que no es lo que Padalecki quiere también? Es muy bueno en la política aunque suene falso.

 

— La última vez que nos vimos, antes de lo que ocurrió con la bebé... me dijo que no quería seguir en política, pero no sé si era a causa del plan de ese hombre o porque no le gustara. Así que no lo sé.

 

— ¿Iba a retirarse?

 

— Sí... pero entonces yo me puse muy mal hombre, porque él ha logrado empezar a concretizar mi sueño, nuestro sueño, el de todas las personas que me han seguido y dolía tanto, así que él, dijo que seguirá, por mí y solamente por mí. Iba a dedicar su vida entera a esto, por mi Chris.

 

— ¿Y aun así piensas que no podrás conquistarle de nuevo? — pregunto con suavidad, sintiéndose ligeramente fuera de balance con esa información de Padalecki. Jensen nunca había tenido tiempo para contarle eso.

 

— Supongo que soy un idiota – replica con una sonrisa débil — Nunca me perdonare haberle dejado ese día, a él y a Geraldine.

 

— No sabias Jensen. — le dijo con fuerza. — No lo sabias. No hubieras podido hacer nada por ese bebé o por los que están por venir si no puedes arrancar a Jared de los brazos de ese hombre, ¿Qué tienes que empezar de nuevo? ¡Pues empiezas de nuevo! ¡Empieza de nuevo!

 

— Lo haré... empezare de nuevo.

 

 

 

Al día siguiente, piensa que la forma más segura y pertinente de comenzar de nuevo, es haciendo que su apartamento parezca como tal y no algo que un náufrago haya hecho su hogar, empieza por cambiar las sábanas que tienen manchas que decide ignorar mientras las deja en la lavadora, a su vez, saca unas cuantas bolsas de basura grandes con las cosas que rompió la segunda noche, cuando la ira había podido con él.

 

Tuvo que pasar la escoba por el excesivo polvo y sí, salir a comprar algo de comida, porque su refrigerador estaba bastante vacío y bueno, el apetito había regresado, por lo que fue una de las primeras cosas que hizo.

 

Compra muchas cosas dulces, que nunca antes había probado, y un recetario nuevo, porque el que Jared trajo a casa desapareció junto con el recuerdo del maravilloso año que habían pasado juntos, también compra para hacer arroz frito, porque necesita enfocarse en algo nuevo, experimentar con lo que es su vida ahora, y en intentar mejorar donde fallo antes. Le han dado una segunda oportunidad, que vino manchada de sangre y sufrimiento, pero esta vez va a hacer las cosas bien.

 

Cuando regresa a casa, hay un chico joven vestido con un uniforme peculiar, que ronda la puerta, ansioso y algo incómodo. A Jensen le hace sonreír por las flores que lleva en las manos, rosas blancas y rosadas, todas con los capullos abiertos, son al menos veinte que lleva entre los brazos.

 

— ¿Buscas a alguien, chico? — pregunta cuando llega al pie de los escalones.

 

— Sí. — responde con una pequeña mueca mientras maniobra con sus manos para sostener las flores que tiene entre las manos y la libreta de direcciones que también sostiene. — Ackles, Jensen ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarle?

 

— Lo tienes al frente, lindura. — le sonríe al chico, y el corazón se le acelera, porque coño, si esas flores son para él, sabe perfectamente quien se las ha enviado.

 

— Oh, señor Ackles, aquí le enviaron. — dice tendiéndole el ramo de flores que en la base trae un paquete de finos chocolates. — Es de parte de alguien importante y estaba sonrojado, cuando las envió. — le dice con una sonrisa.

 

Una de las cejas de Jensen se alzan, y la cara del chiquillo cambia a una expresión avergonzada totalmente, con su cabeza gacha intenta ocultar su vergüenza. Mientras le extiende a Jensen un pad para que coloque su huella, lo que hace este, ocultando su sonrisa, mientras intenta sostener todo en su sitio mientras sube las escaleras, porque entre las bolsas y el ramo enorme, la gravedad va a hacer de las suyas.

 

Cuando llega a su apartamento y las coloca en el desayunador, se da cuenta que está sonriendo como un idiota y su corazón late con más fuerza que lo que lo ha hecho los últimos días, incluso por lo que ha escuchado del indiscreto chiquillo.

 

— Te sientes tan atraído a mí... que te acercas pese a que nuestro primer encuentro fue tan raro, Jay... al menos para tu memoria.

 

Hay una tarjeta, de esas que venden en las florería, deseando que se mejore con una caligrafía que le divierte y una de sus locas firmas que carecen de la elegancia que siempre muestra ante los demás. Solo eso le basta para dejarse caer en una silla y mirar las flores embobado.

 

— Eres una princesa, incluso te trajo chocolates. — Kane se burla desde la puerta del apartamento. — te dije que había venido a ver cómo te iba.

 

— No seas idiota — menciona sin ocultar su sonrisa Le atraigo, digo, sino no enviaría flores al loco que apareció en piyama en su oficina y le beso.

 

— Tío, eres patético. — Kane se burla, mirándole fijamente antes de romper su expresión seria en una sonrisa. — Va a dar una conferencia no muy lejos de aquí, está inaugurando una de las tantas escuelas neutrales que planea hacer en el estado, quizás si te vistes bien te dejen pasar.

 

— Hey eso es una fantástica idea — menciona, llevando sus manos a abrir uno de los paquetes de finos chocolates y mordiéndolo — No creo tener ropa tan fina, pero asumo que tu si ¿Cierto, Chris?

 

— Oh no, a mí no me pidas nada, la última vez que te preste un traje lo manchaste de algo que prefiero no recordar. — le advirtió, además, ya he hecho bastante por ti, necesito un descanso. Ahora que estas mejor, voy a llevarme a Steve a la playa.

 

— Oh vamos, Christian, tienes miles de trajes, espera, ¿Con el permiso de su tutor?, es extraño, no recuerdo una petición formal, recuerda que Steve sigue siendo mi responsabilidad.

 

— Eres una mierda de persona. Ve a casa y agarra lo que sea, pero que sea rápido. Y date una maldita ducha antes de ponértelo.

 

— Cuida de él... —sonríe sin vergüenza alguna, mientras toma su billetera, las llaves y un último chocolate —Nada de sexo, sigue siendo menor de edad — advierte.

 

— ¿Y sexo oral? — pregunto mientras veía a Jensen tirar todo lo que necesitara refrigerarse en la nevera, suponía que le tocaría a él arreglar todo.

 

— No lo sé... pero si vas en serio, solo si vas en serio — enfatizó — Puedes hacerlo ¿Esta bien?

 

— No tienes idea de cuán feliz me estás haciendo. — tanto Jensen como él eran casi dos gotas de agua, no tenían ningún respeto por el otro cuando venía a ser asuntos que le interesaban. — Steve es... no creo que pueda ir más en serio de lo que voy ahora. Después del accidente que tuvo.

 

Ackles se detuvo en seco, mirando a Christian con una expresión severa.

 

— Joder, como pude olvidarme de Steve... — maldijo suavemente, poniéndose una mano en el rostro. — fue atacado el día que volví, probablemente ni él lo recuerde. Asegúrate de que este aquí en la noche, deja que Somerhalder se encargue del bar, necesito ver como progresa su leucemia.

 

— Si, está bien, no te preocupes, has tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza hombre — haz lo mejor que puedas con Padalecki, que en muchos aspectos también es un niño.

 

— Lo sé, me sentiré muy estúpido si... joder, no sé porque actúo como un estúpido, aun con todo lo que ha pasado. — se sentó un momento, mirando sus pies antes de volver a ponerse de pie, haciendo que Kane sonriera orgulloso de verlo pensar todo muy bien antes de hacerlo, sin duda Jensen era mucho más fuerte que él y que nadie que hubiera conocido.

 

— Solo respira, le encantará verte ahí. — le asegura con una sonrisa — Todo saldrá bien.

 

Después de eso, toma un taxi a la casa de Kane, que le lleva a una zona sumamente cara, de casas enormes y bastos jardines, que realmente deben necesitar mucho trabajo, el sol esta en lo alto y parece un buen día para esto, recordar las flores que dejó en su apartamento solo le hacen sonreír un poco, imaginando a Jared elegirlas para él.

 

Pero su sonrisa se borró poco a poco cuando se tiene que decir sí mismo, advertir más que nada que tiene que ser cuidadoso, que Jared ha sufrido mucho con la pérdida de su hija y descubrir la verdad de su familia, así como por aquellos meses en que estuvieron separados.

 

Se maldice internamente, pensando en lo estúpido que fue por irse. Debió haberse quedado a su lado, cuidado de su hija, darse cuenta de que Jared era un jodido Fenómeno mucho antes.

 

— Un elemental perfecto — susurro a la nada, incrédulo, porque eso implicaba que Jared había aprendido a manejar el fuego y no se imaginaba como podía hacerlo, si tenía tanto miedo de este.

 

Tendría que averiguarlo cuando Jared le diera una oportunidad, y tendría que hacerlo pronto, esta vez no dejaría que esos secretos se metieran en lo que ambos podrían tener en un futuro.

 

Observo como el auto se detenía y le sonrió al conductor, pagando lo que marcaba el taxímetro antes de bajarse, la casa de Kane seguía tan imponente como siempre, una mansión demasiado grande para una persona que estaba rota por dentro y a la que la soledad le consumía cada día que pasaba.

 

Sintió lástima por ser tan duro con él a veces, pero no quería que ninguno de los dos saliera herido, ni Steve que había tenido una vida tan dura, ni Kane cuyo pasado seguía atormentándole en las noches cuando se iba a casa, solo, sin nadie con quien compartir la cena, no le extrañaba que esos dos se hubieran atraído.

 

Ocurría igual que con Jared y el, estaban muertos por dentro el tiempo que no pasaban al lado de su ser querido.

 

Kane tenía muchos trajes en su armario, como siempre los organizaba por tonalidad, los blancos estaban al fondo, aunque nunca los había visto con ellos puestos, se fue directo a ellos, Jared adoraba el blanco, sabia cuanto le gustaba, aunque nunca lo usaba para dar conferencias. Siempre iba de negro, en constante luto.

 

Sonrió cuando consiguió uno perfecto, con una tonalidad grisácea pero lo suficientemente claro para llamar la atención de cualquiera.

 

Esperaba conseguir una de esa sonrisas suaves que Jared le daba cuando estaba deslumbrante y se ponía nervioso, porque no lograba mantener mucho tiempo la mirada sobre él... le gustaba ser capaz de poner nervioso a alguien tan serio, al menos en apariencia, como lo era ese hombre.

 

Guardo su ropa en una pequeña bolsa y dejo su celular, billetera en los bolsillos laterales del fino traje, se asoma al espejo, para ordenar o más bien desordenar un poco su cabello y cuando se sintió satisfecho camino hacia la salida. Aun le resultaba curioso, que Kane guardara una clave de ese lugar exclusiva para él y Somerhalder, así como Samantha, quizás era porque les consideraba su familia.

 

El evento estaba apenas comenzando cuando Jensen Ackles llego a la escena, su atractivo, sumado a años de imponer su presencia, le había ayudado a finalmente aprender a colarse en una fiesta donde, pese a ser una escuela que serviría a una comunidad pobre, solo se encontraban personas bien vestidas.

 

Le sorprendió mucho lo patético que podía llegar a ser todo esto de la política.

 

— Jensen Ackles. — la voz le causo escalofríos, mientras se giraba con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Allí estaba el hombre por el que había venido.

 

— Senador Padalecki.

 

Jared estaba sonriendo suavemente ahora que le miraba, su vista un poco nerviosa se apartó de él cuando se empezó a sonrojar.

 

— Es una sorpresa encontrarle por acá, me alegra que se recuperara.

 

— Los chocolates fueron suficiente para que me levantara corriendo de la cama. Gracias por preguntar por mí. — le dolía repetir esta escena, pero no podía evitar sentir ese placentero sentimiento de que este hombre le pertenecía.

 

— Eso es lo maravilloso de los dulces — le dice y parece algo avergonzado de lo que acaba de decir, unos segundos después — Lo siento, no es algo que un Senador debiera decir... los envié, esperando que fueran de su agrado.

 

— Lo fueron, Senador, y las flores fueron un toque encantador. Aunque tengo esta vaga idea de que... parecían pedir por algo más.

 

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué tan seguro esta de eso señor Ackles?

 

— Muy seguro, voy a ir por una champagne, supongo que tendrá algunas otras personas a las que saludar mucho más importantes de lo que soy yo. — le dijo, en un tono muy suave, mientras comenzaba a mirar donde estaba el buffet libre.

 

Fue exquisito como la mirada avergonzada pero añorante de Jared le siguió hasta la mesa, se sentía como si le estuviera seduciendo y quizás así era, por la forma en que sentía como el pulso del joven Senador se disparaba y sí, las luces del lugar parpadeaban.

 

— Viniste. — no se esperaba esa voz, esperaba sentir a Jared de nuevo, pero en realidad se encontró con la Dama de hielo, que le miraba, entre orgullosa y confundida. — Viniste por él.

 

— Me ofende un poco que pensaras que no lo haría — contesto tomando ligeramente de su copa de vino. — Es extraño hablar contigo así, sin que intentes matarme o algo. ¿Algo cambio?

 

— Pensé muchas cosas, pensé que los poderes de padre te habían alcanzado también y que pese a todo, ustedes no estaban destinados a estar juntos... — mueve su copa un poco, de un lado a otro — pensé que era lo correcto, pero se nota en su día a día esta distraído, aburrido, solo... no lo sé realmente. — se detuvo y llevo su mirada a Jared que hablaba con otra persona. — Hace una semana me dije que no me gustaba eso y empecé a desear que los poderes de padre no te hubieran alcanzado. Eso cambio.

 

— Lo amo. Voy a recuperarlo, jamás dejaría de intentarlo, Accola. — le susurra, no es como si ahora confiara en la mujer, pero tiene que agradecer ese gesto de confianza hacia él. Esa añoranza porque algo cambiara. — ¿Sabías de su bebé?

 

— Claro que si... lo conozco muy bien, además se los primeros indicios de un embarazo. — sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste lo asustada. — Yo espero un bebé, ¿Sabes?

 

— Hermana, ¿Conoces al señor Ackles?

 

La voz de Padalecki les sorprendió a ambos, cortando la conversación de raíz.

 

— Si, JT, es uno de esos imbéciles que uno jamás olvida en la vida. Además, es muy apuesto.

 

— Lo mismo para ti, señorita. — Jensen se giró sutilmente hacia Jared que le miraba con atención. — un placer verle de nuevo, Senador. Déjeme decirle, que fiesta de inauguración más aburrida. No tiene una fuente de chocolate, ¿Qué fiesta no tiene una? Es absurdo. Asegúrese la próxima vez traer una si quiere que me presente.

 

Eso causa una sonrisa pequeña en Jared que tiene que hacer un esfuerzo y llevar sus manos a sus labios, callando lo que prometía ser una enorme carcajada.

 

— ¿En serio?, intentare arduamente tener esa fuente solo para usted, la próxima vez que me acompañe… o la puedo enviar a su casa o... ir a dejarla personalmente...

 

— ¿Lo ve, Senador? Sabía que esas flores no venían con la intención de que me mejorara. — Jensen se atrevió a moverse más cerca de Jared, colocando un pie entre los de Padalecki y mirándole directamente a los ojos. — ¿Nos veremos, Jared?

 

Una pequeña sonrisa culpable escapo de los labios de Jared, antes de que se sintiera sumamente nervioso por la inesperada cercanía del hombre de ojos verdes.

 

— Nos veremos, Jensen.

 

Las ganas de besarle le atormentan tanto que ahora es él quien aparta la mirada bruscamente, no puede abusar de su posición en un acto público, no cuando Jared está por lanzarse en otra campaña, y joder, ¿No es este el mismo escenario que hace un año? Mira al Senador momentáneamente antes de sonreír.

 

— Lo que uno hace por amor, ¿No?

 

Sabe que Jared no entiende la pregunta, que se siente abrumado y confundido.

 

— No lo sé, realmente nunca me he enamorado — confesó en voz baja.

 

— Lo harás, Jared. — le regala una última sonrisa antes de mezclarse entre la multitud dejando al Senador con las ganas de acercarse a ese misterioso hombre que ha volcado su mundo en tan poco tiempo, jugando con sus emociones a su gusto.


	29. Capitulo 08 El Poder esta en la Sangre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Gracias a l@s que continuan leyendo pese al enorme plot twist, hay una gran explicacion tras ello, y a l@s que tuvieron que dejar la historia, gracias por habernos seguido hasta ahora y aguantar las locuras que salen de nuestras cabezas cuando envisionamos nuestras historias a nuestra manera peculiar de llevar las cosas. Pronto contestaremos comentarios, demasiado ocupadas para existir, pero no queremos dejarl@s sin actualización. Disfruten, chic@s!"

 

Era un día de mucho viento, la primavera había venido con lluvias ventosas que estaban acabando con los sitios de refugiados, por lo que Kane había estado moviéndose por la ciudad reubicando personas en apartamentos provisionales, firmando contratos y creando nuevos empleos con su poderosa empresa de construcción, quien diría que alguien tan ligero como Kane tenía un importante trabajo en la ciudad.

 

Él, en cambio, en lugar de estar detrás de la barra del bar, se encontraba aquí. Parecía que sus pies esta mañana habían decidido desde el inicio que sería un buen momento para venir aquí. Al mausoleo que Kane había creado para las personas cercanas a él, que habían muerto con los años.

 

El mausoleo de los Kane era una cripta larga e iluminada, y la tumba de su pequeña estaba allí, justo al lado de las urnas con las cenizas de sus padres, tiernamente decorada para que una pequeña que no había visto el mundo, pudiera sentirse cómoda. Era hermosa.

 

Tan hermosa que las lágrimas se le saltaban solas, gotas enormes que caían directamente sobre la tumba.

 

— Lo siento. — necesitaba esto, necesitaba el sufrimiento para sentirse real.

 

— ¡nO lO SIENtAs!

 

La voz de Sanguine le causo un escalofrío, puesto que vino acompañada de una risa oscura.

 

— ¿Es nuestra hija, como no sentirlo? — pregunto con voz irónica — Es nuestra familia.

 

— yO NO hICe eSE bEBE.

 

La respuesta de Sanguine le hace rodar los ojos, mientras deja las flores rosas que ha traído para su hija, acaricia el grabado hermoso de su nombre y sonríe. Le debía a Kane mucho más que la vida.

 

No le extraña que Sanguine encontrara el camino para regresar a su conciencia, no después de todo lo que había pasado en las últimas dos semanas, se preguntaba si tendría la fuerza para que volvieran a ser uno.

 

— ¡NO sEAs uNA peRRA! ¡mE eXtrAÑAbAS!

 

— Es nuestra hija y estas tan furioso o más por esto, su muerte y que Jared no nos recuerde, le extrañas — rebate, viendo con nostalgia la pequeña tumba.

 

— Te ODiO.

 

— Lo sé, a veces también te odio.

 

Debe admitir que volver a tener a Sanguine le hace sentir menos solo, más centrado, y estúpido, porque lo saco de su cabeza para sentir que estaba bien, que podía dominar ese lado salvaje y violento que tenía. Y ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto lo había añorado.

 

— Si te extrañe, pero no te sientas tan especial, aún tenemos mucho que hacer. — mira por una última vez la tumba de su hija antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse por donde ha venido. Piensa que tiene hambre y que quizás un chocolate caliente le venga bien, pero en su lugar, acaba en una heladería cercana a su apartamento.

 

— QuIeRO sU caBezA — sabe de quién habla Sanguine, lo sabe y el comparte el sentimiento, pero hacer un movimiento ahora, cuando Jared considera a ese hombre como su padre, no es algo inteligente.

 

No quiere dañarle en ningún aspecto y herir a ese hombre daría pie a ello.

 

Sonríe con nostalgia cuando nota como el lugar sigue exactamente igual, las mismas personas atienden la pequeña pero hermosa tienda, tiene los mismos colores y los mismos helados, es una de las pocas cosas que parece que no se afectó por la regresión masiva que hizo ese hombre, que tuvo implicaciones inimaginables.

 

Lo que más le sorprende de todo es lo poco que puede haber afectado a esas personas perder a Jared, en comparación a como le afecto a él.

 

— Señor Jensen Ackles, bienvenido. — sonrió, acercándose a la barra para pedir su helado favorito. — Déjeme adivinar, quiere ese helado que solo usted pide en todo el mundo entero — ríe de pronto como si fuera un secreto. — Bueno existe otra persona que pide una combinación exactamente igual desde hace una semana.

 

— ¿Si? Debe ser mi alma gemela. — se ríe ligeramente, permitiendo que la sorpresa invada su cuerpo lleno de dolor.

 

— Pues deberías saludarle, está en la mesa cinco, ha pedido tres helados de esos, tiene un gran apetito.

 

Pensando en cómo saldría de esta sin avergonzarse, se giró brevemente para ver a dicho sujeto, quedándose con la boca ligeramente abierta cuando se dio cuenta de quién era. Sus ojos abriéndose grandes mientras contemplaba al Senador Jared Padalecki comer mientras leía el periódico.

 

— Woah... — seria mentir si no dijera que tuvo un mini ataque al corazón en ese preciso momento. No espera que el Senador gire su cabeza en ese momento.

 

— Jensen. — Jared bufa, cuando le observa, más cuando nota que ambos tienen el mismo helado en sus manos. — No sé qué me sorprende más, encontrarte aquí o que te guste el mismo helado que a mí.

 

— Oh, sí, supongo que no he venido mucho por aquí en las últimas semanas. — tiene el atrevimiento de sentarse en la misma mesa, mirando a Jared un momento antes de sonreírle. — te ves guapo vestido no tan formal.

 

— ¿Sí? — pregunto sonriendo. — Es una buena forma de que la gente no me reconozca, solo los más observadores lo hacen, como tú...

 

— ¿Eso crees? Luces como Jared... — "como mi Jared", bajo la mirada al suelo y luego tomo una cucharada del helado. — ¿Qué haces en el vecindario?

 

— No lo sé, hace como una semana me sentía demasiado inquieto así que me puse ropa más cómoda y salí a caminar sin rumbo, mis pies me trajeron aquí... ordene este helado y entonces, sin explicación alguna, me sentí un poco mejor, es extraño ¿No?

 

— Supongo que sí, no lo sé. — se encontró observándole más de lo que debería estar permitido. — Si eso es lo que piensas de tu comportamiento.

 

— Nunca te has sentido... como que te falta algo muy importante pero no sabes que es ¿Nunca? — preguntó mirando a Jensen justo a los ojos, perdido en ese suave color, que parecía pendiente de él en cada aspecto.

 

— Perdí a dos personas importantes para mi recientemente, acabo de regresar del cementerio, necesitaba algo dulce en mi vida... y aquí estas.

 

Acepta el pequeño comentario con una sonrisa nerviosa. — Hey... siento, siento esas pérdidas, es muy duro perder a alguien cercano, mis padres murieron hace mucho, aunque me crio otra buena persona, nunca dejo de doler.

 

— No, no deja de hacerlo. Mirar tu rostro me hace pensar constantemente en lo que perdí, pero también en lo que puede haber en el futuro.

 

— ¿Mi rostro? Así que es por eso que me miras así, y que me confundiste aquel día con alguien más, te recuerdo a la persona que perdiste.

 

— Eres idéntico, él también tenía una estaca en el culo cuando le conocí. Y aunque veo en ambos a la misma persona, tú eres muy diferente. Te sientes más joven.

 

Era cierto, podía claramente notar que el hombre que tenía al frente podía tener de dieciséis a diecinueve años, en cada acción podía ver más inocencia y nervios, carecía del pseudo control en sus emociones que antes tenía, pero no en todo los aspectos era principalmente cuando él le miraba a los ojos, seguro se sentía muy confundido por sentirse tan atraído por un "desconocido".

 

— Hablas de él, como si le amaras mucho.

 

— Lo hago, Jared. Le ame y le perdí. — no deja de sentir culpa por tener que contarle a alguien que nunca sabrá lo que ocurrió, no al menos por los próximos años, está seguro de que Jared sería incapaz de ser alguna vez el hombre que había perdido y tener su nivel de comprensión.

 

Aunque eso implicara que no pudiera llorar a la hija de ambos, al menos por el momento, porque si la conciencia de Jared le había traído a este lugar era por el gran amor y necesidad de uno por el otro que había compartido, porque el corazón de Jared buscaba regresar a él.

 

— Estoy seguro que esa persona está sufriendo tanto como usted. — le escucha decir, mientras toma una cucharada del helado de Jensen y lo deja ir dentro de su boca antes de contestar. — Come, el helado alivia el alma. — ríe travieso y Jensen se maravilla, de esa suave risa, sí que parece más joven.

 

— Eres hermoso. — le responde, mirando como las mejillas de Jared lentamente se vuelven rojas.

 

— ¿Si?, es como la primera vez que me dicen algo así, que no sea mi hermana al menos, ¿Te sientes un poco mejor? — pregunto mientras continua comiendo su helado.

 

— Si, pero no hablemos de tu hermana. — respondió, recostándose de la silla y mirando por la ventana.

 

— Que extraño que se detesten tanto, teniendo en cuenta que se parecen un poco. — menciono brincando en su sitio cuando los ojos intensos de Jensen le miraron muy detenidamente. — Bueno, no diré nada más... Está bien, joder, es como si pudiera saber lo que piensas por tus ojos.

 

— Mejor que lo hagas, porque un día muy próximo a este me voy a molestar. — dejo que su pie se deslizara por el piso hasta chocar con uno de los zapatos de Jared, subiéndolo por su pierna y enroscándolo detrás de su pantorrilla. — pero hoy solo quiero estar de buen humor.

 

Es gracioso como Jared se ríe y luego brinca en el asiento quedándose quieto cuando siente el pie enredarse en su pierna.

 

— Eso me gusta, cuando llegaste tenías una mirada triste, lo poco que le he visto, siento que le queda mejor una sonrisa.

 

— Y a ti también, no sé porque estas alturas insistes con las formalidades, Jared. — le habla en un tono de voz baja, dejando que su acento texano se filtre en su voz, moviéndola ronca y sexy, mientras continua acariciándole con su pie.

 

— No lo sé. — su voz es pequeña cuando lo dice, cortada y nerviosa, tanto que hace a Jensen acaricie con un poco más de ahínco, causando un suave suspiro en Jared. — Me enseñaron siempre mantener el respeto, supongo.

 

— Me dan ganas de ensuciarte esa boquita. — le susurra, guiñándole el ojo. — solo si ya no lo hubieras hecho tú mismo. — estira su mano hacia Padalecki, quitando la mancha de helado de su labio superior, sin apartar la mirada de esos rosaditos labios que hoy parecían tener un brillo erótico en ellos.

 

No sabe porque sus labios se cierran en el dedo de Ackles, no sabe porque lo lame un poco, pero la mirada de Jensen se llena de tanta pasión que le hace repetir el movimiento y terminar apartando la mirada un segundo después, porque su corazón late demasiado.

 

— Estamos en un lugar público, señor Padalecki. — Jensen se burla ligeramente, aunque esta tan duro en sus pantalones que está seguro es visible para quien mire su entrepierna ahora mismo. — No debería hacer esta clase de cosas.

 

— No sé porque lo hice. — dice con un puchero, que Jensen le gustaría ver contra su polla directamente. — Es que creo que me gustas — se siente tan vulnerable cuando lo dice que empieza a jugar con la pequeña cuchara en su helado con tal de no mirar esos ojos verdes que le hacen sentirse tan nervioso.

 

— No como si me importara donde estemos, pero tienes que cuidar de tu imagen pública, no quieres que la prensa diga cosas sobre ti que no son, o sobre mí. De todas formas, tengo que irme, puedes venir si quieres, voy al bar a hacer una inspección y luego me iré a casa, puedes tomar una cerveza si quieres. No tenemos vinos caros.

 

— Eso suena muy bien — responde sin poder ocultar su emoción — No me importa eso, solo me gustaría conocerte más...

 

— OK, podemos ir, pero, ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices en la TV mañana, no estoy saliendo contigo. — le advierte, tomando lo que queda de su helado ya derretido y bebiéndolo como si fuera leche. — ahhh... es tan alivianador.

 

— Está bien, supongo que entiendo cuando alguien solo quiere pasar el rato — se encoge de hombros cuando lo dice, apresurando lo que queda también de su helado.

 

— Dudo que lo entiendas, chico virgen. — Ackles le acaricia la mejilla con la yema de sus dedos, viendo como de a poco la sangre de Jared se acumulaba en sus afilados pómulos. — tendrías que dejar de ser virgen para poder saberlo.

 

— Tú mismo lo dijiste, estoy esperando a la persona indicada. — menciono suavemente, disfrutando de la suave caricia.

 

— ¿Dije eso? — mirándole a los ojos, Jensen podía sentir el deseo irradiar de Jared y eso solo le traía recuerdos de cuando esa mirada era capaz de borrar su mal humor de las mañanas, porque se distraía rápidamente en como Jared le amaba, en cómo le hacia el amor contra las sabanas antes de irse al trabajo. Las mañanas casi siempre eran las suyas para disfrutar.

 

— Sí, lo dijiste... igual que dijiste que soy virgen y con un palo entre el culo. — enumera, dejando que Jensen le atraiga a su cuerpo, que están cada vez más cerca. — Eres cálido.

 

— Me gusta decirte esas cosas. — toma del brazo a Padalecki y se lo lleva caminando con ligereza, por la heladería, saludando al dependiente. De verdad, Jared piensa que está siendo sutil con el "disfraz" que se ha puesto, pero para Jensen reconocerle fue muy fácil.

 

Y es que andar vestido como si fuera totalmente una persona más de la calle, con una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros ajustados, así como con unas tenis cafés, su cabello un poco más desordenado de manera que cae por su cuello, pensó que solo alguien cercano podía reconocerle y Jensen lo había logrado.

 

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta que me sonroje?

 

— ¿Qué te sonrojes? Sí, me encanta verte de esa forma, en especial como sonríes. ¿Sabe, Senador? Me siento sumamente atraído hacia usted, pero hay algo que me impide dar el siguiente paso.

 

— Sí... ¿Qué es? — preguntó un poco apresurado.

 

— Que tú no pareces interesado. — Jensen le miro con un puchero.

 

— Hey, porque piensas eso. — preguntó mientras caminaban fuera de la tienda, estaban tan cerca, Jensen seguía sosteniéndose del brazo de Jared y el senador parecía sumamente cómodo — Te dije antes que me gustabas. — explico avergonzado. — Me siento también muy atraído...

 

— ¿Que tan atraído, Senador?

 

— Muy atraído, me gustan sus ojos, la forma en que me mira hace que mi corazón lata tan fuertemente que yo... — se queda callado sonrojado — Sí terminó de decirle pensara que estoy loco.

 

— Nos hemos visto solo pocos días, Senador. — replica Jensen en un tono suave, pero nadie mejor que él sabe lo encantado que esta.

 

— Por eso mismo no termine de decirlo — rebate con un ligero puchero.

 

— Si no fuera porque me recuerdas tanto a la persona que perdí, me haría el difícil, pero para ti... es maravilloso.

 

— ¿Esta seguro que está listo? — preguntó algo preocupado.

 

— No, no lo estoy, pero no quiero perder mi oportunidad con un hombre tan asombroso como tú. — Jensen tuvo que soltarle un poco, porque estaban caminando como una pareja y ya había visto el reconocimiento en varios rostros.

 

— Tienes un don con las palabras ¿Sabes?

 

— Me lo has... me lo han dicho antes, sí.

 

Estaban cerca de las inmediaciones del bar y encontró a Ian metiendo unas cajas totalmente llenas por la parte trasera o a menos eso hacía hasta que les miro y se quedó sorprendido, todas las personas más cercanas a él ya lo sabían y seguro por eso paso de la sorpresa a una sonrisa de felicidad cuando les miro.

 

— Hey, Jenny, ¿Quién es este bombón?

 

Molestó, solo para ver la cara de Ackles.

 

— No seas un imbécil. — murmuro, aunque Jared e Ian le escucharon claramente. — es el Senador Padalecki, vino a darle un vistazo al bar, por razones políticas. — anuncio, separándose de Padalecki.

 

— Claro, por supuesto, Steve no ha llegado, creo que esta comprando cosas para la playa con Kane ¿Sabías que nunca ha ido al mar?

 

— Si, lo sé, pero no es mi culpa, es porque siempre decía que no quería ser una carga para mí, y blablabla. Una vez que acabes aquí, puedes irte... el Senador Padalecki y yo queremos estar solos.

 

— Y yo que le dije a Kane que eras un padre tacaño — bromea haciendo que el rostro de Jared se dibujara la sorpresa — Bueno, está bien, pronto terminare, te dejare la factura el lugar de siempre.

 

— Sí, sí. — palmeándole la espalda, Jensen paso a su lado, con Jared aun sorprendido siguiéndole hasta que estuvieron dentro, en el bar que parecía más grande desde adentro que de afuera. — ¿Qué quieres beber?

 

— Lo que quieras — menciono algo desorientado, todavía pensando en lo que acaba de escuchar.

 

Tomo asiento en la fina barra de madera, que parecía sumamente limpia y cuidada, que tenía a cada extremo una serie de cajones donde se guardaban algunos botellas clásicas de vino, una hermosa decoración en su opinión, debajo de estas y desafiando la gravedad habían unas copas que se sostenían por la misma construcción, se quedó mirando con atención maravillado de ese y otros detalles.

 

— Mmmm vodka rosa entonces. — dice muy bajo, sacando una botella nueva de la alacena tras la barra y una copa de vidrio que coloca frente a Jared. — ¿Te gusta el lugar?

 

— Sí, tienes detalles muy bien logrados, me gusta, tienes buen gusto Jensen.

 

— Gracias. — mientras abre la botella, Jensen se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho y tiene el descaro de sonrojarse mientras le sirve a Jared en la copa, queriendo ir a buscar hielo antes de que Padalecki dijera algo.

 

 

 

— No tienes que quedarte,  solo necesito dormir.

 

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había dicho aquello a Christian, mientras este conducía de regreso a la ciudad. Estaba empezado a atardecer y pese al sol escondiéndose en el horizonte, empezaba a correr un viento frío que le hacía encogerse sobre sí mismo.

 

A su lado, pudo observar como Christian simplemente frunció el ceño,  sacándole una pequeña sonrisa, adoraba que su novio —porque eso se decía a si mismo que eran— fuera tan sobreprotector, le hacía sentirse querido, pero a la vez, por momentos, como un niño.

 

— Estoy bien, es solo que como estuvimos despiertos hasta tarde, me siento algo cansado, una noche completa en mi suave cama y estaré bien. ¿Sí?

 

— Puedo quedarme contigo, puedo pasar la noche contigo. — dijo, apretando el volante.

 

No parecía de buen humor porque Steve quisiera estar solo, pero el joven solo quería dormir y no tener que perturbar el trabajo de Kane, que sabía se había vuelto complicado desde que la Gobernación le había dado unos doscientos contratos de construcción para proyectos que necesitaban mucha dedicación.

 

— No vamos a dormir. — dice y suena tan seguro que Christian bufa, porque no quiere darle la razón — Tú necesitas ponerte al día con el trabajo, que por algo tu teléfono ha estado vibrando toda la tarde y yo dormir, es simple.

 

— Puedo cancelar todas esas reuniones por ti, lo sabes. — nuevamente, allí esta esa mirada de Christian, tan típica de un vaquero preocupado por su ganado, esa de la que el tanto se burlaba, pero que secretamente lo vuelve de un loco.

 

Se muerde el labio con fuerza, casi haciéndose sangre, porque quiere ceder. ¡Pero no! Christian no puede hacer lo que quiera, y tiene responsabilidades.

 

— No. — contesto cruzándose de brazos. — Sé que puedes hacerlo, cancelar todo, pero hay personas que te necesitan Chris.

 

— ¿Entonces tu no me necesitas? — la poderosa mano de Kane se posó sobre su muslo, haciéndole sonreír de nuevo. — Puedo comportarme.

 

— Te necesito más de lo que crees. — contesto sonrojado y en voz baja. — Pero en serio ¿Tal mal me veo? — preguntó girando su cabeza un poco para verse en uno de los espejos del automóvil. Ciertamente se veía cansado.

 

— No, no luces mal, pero, te agradecería que llamaras tan pronto despiertes en la mañana, ¿ok? Te juro que contestare, y hablaremos un buen rato. — dijo sonriendo abiertamente, levantando la mano del muslo del joven para poder estacionar el auto frente al complejo de apartamentos. — ¿te acompaño adentro o vas tu solo?

 

Steve sonrió antes de inclinarse a dejar un beso suave en los labios ajenos — Iré solo y llamare apenas me despierte, buenas noches Chris. — susurra y se besan de nuevo, solo un poco más,  como una suave despedida, antes de que se esté bajando del automóvil.

 

— ¡Cuídate!

 

Le dice adiós a Christian con las manos, de pie en la entrada, sus ojos azules siendo iluminados por la luz del auto antes de verlo alejándose, dándose la vuelta para poder abrir la puerta de entrada al complejo.

 

Llevaba sus maletas en ambas manos y mientras camino hasta el ascensor sintiendo como el esfuerzo repercutía un poco en sus brazos, pensó que estaba realmente cansado y si es sincero, se sentía un poco enfermo. Pero si hubiera usado esa palabra con Christian a su lado, no se hubiera ido nunca y él no quería ser la razón de que se atrasara en el trabajo.

 

El trabajo de Christian era importante, quizás no tan mediático como el de algunas figuras políticas,  pero mantener un grupo de empresas tan grande para a su vez ser capaz de decir buena parte de los ingresos a facilitar mejores condiciones de vida a las personas, no podía ser sencillo.

 

El ascensor empezó a subir y él se concentró en la hermosa vista, era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de su nuevo apartamento, eso y que la señora que vivía junto a él, siempre le regalaba galletas ¿Qué puede decir?, en algunas cosas, seguía siendo un niño.

 

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento, entrando y dejando las maletas cerca de la puerta y dejando salir un largo bostezo antes de apoyarse en esta, respiro hondo, sintiéndose acalorado por primera vez en el día, ni siquiera el sol de la playa lo había hecho sentir así. Definitivamente algo pasaba con él.

 

Pensó por un momento en llamar a Christian, pero lo descarto rápidamente y pese a que se prometió a si mismo ser más ordenado, dejo las maletas en el suelo y prácticamente se arrastró hasta la cama, dejando su ropa por el camino.

 

Necesitaba dormir.

 

 

 

Podía escuchar la lluvia caer, pero no fue eso lo que lo despertó, no, para nada, lo que le hizo abrir los ojos para ver qué pasaba, fue sentir como sus pies estaban húmedos y fríos; tan pronto como tuvo una visión de estos, fue consciente de que estaba sentado en una silla, y que el piso metálico bajo sus fríos pies, lleno de agua que corría libremente, no era el elegante marmoleado de su nuevo apartamento. Diablos, nunca había visto un piso tan sucio y oxidado en su vida, ni siquiera en la cárcel.

 

Trato de moverlos, pero fallo, dándose cuenta de otra cosa. Estaba atado a la maldita silla.

 

Oh no.

 

Habían pasado seis meses desde que la última vez, y de verdad, ilusamente, pensó que la pesadilla había acabado, pero no, allí estaba el hombre que por años había estado torturándole, haciéndole un niño asustadizo que no quería salir de casa. Era increíble como el a veces no podía dormir por las noches pensando en ese hombre, y aun así, allí estaba, sentado frente a él, su rostro limpio, sus ojos azules.

 

El pánico empezó a formarse en su garganta, su voz se cortó y su cuerpo empezó a luchar contra las amarras, una y otra vez, con una ferocidad, que no sabía que tenía en su cuerpo.

 

— Déjame,  por dios, déjame en paz, déjame ir. — unas lágrimas resbalar o por su rostro, estaba aterrado, el miedo se deslizaba casi con vida propia debajo de su piel.

 

No recordaba nunca su rostro sino hasta que lo veía de frente, y cuando lo hacía, el terror se hacía dueño de sus acciones.

 

— Este bien, no quiero hacerte daño, ni a ti, ni a los otros. — señalo con su cabeza a un lado de Steve, que, temeroso, giro su rostro hacia donde su captor le indicaba, y allí están, un reflejo de lo que tuvo que vivir en la cárcel.

 

Al menos seis chicos como el, atados a las sillas, todos ellos con deformaciones notables en sus cuerpos, que los hacían diferentes, verdaderos monstros a los ojos de la sociedad.

 

— Eso es mentira, siempre que salgo de aquí tengo una recaída y mira a los demás,  mira lo que has hecho. — se queda callado, sus labios se contraen en una fina línea antes de agregar. — Estas intentado matarnos.

 

— Ellos son los más estables, de entre los monstros, pero tú... tú deberías haber terminado así... y sin embargo, no lo hiciste, ¿Qué es tan diferente?

 

—  ¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo? — su voz se elevó con la pregunta — ¿Cómo? , eres tu quien piensa que somos sus conejillos de indias.

 

— Deberías saberlo, ¿Qué está haciendo ese sujeto Ackles contigo? ¿Es Sanguine? ¿Esta Sanguine interfiriendo con esto?

 

Steve tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para disimular su sorpresa por un momento, un pequeño momento en que simplemente sus ojos se abrieron más de lo debido.

 

— Ackles es mi padre, Sanguine es un criminal que ni siquiera conozco.

 

— Sanguine es Ackles, no te preocupes, lo he sabido por un tiempo, tengo una buena fuente para ello. — Se pone de pie, y Steve tiembla, queriendo alejarse de ese hombre y pedir por ayuda, pero en cambio, no puede hacer más que forcejear mientras le observa acercarse. — En fin, ya que veo que no sabes nada, es inútil que pida más información, mejor lo estudio por mí mismo.

 

— ¿Estudiar? — tembló su voz tembló de miedo cuando tiene al hombre encima de su cuerpo — No, por favor, no, estoy empezando una nueva vida, esto no es justo.

 

— Esta bien, no lloriquees, es desagradable. — Siseando, el hombre tomo una poderosa aguja de un sujeto que se había acercado, silencioso como un animal de la noche, seguramente uno de los guardias de la prisión. — Ya no te necesito a ti, solo quiero estudiar tu sangre...

 

— Vete a la mierda — grito de dolor cuando la aguja atravesó su piel, su cuerpo se sacudió y empezó a maldecir en voz baja — Estás demente, realmente demente... demonios...

 

— Lloras demasiado, ¿Cómo es que el gran Christian Kane acabo con alguien como tú? — se rio abiertamente. — En fin, como dije, ya no te necesito, te dejare ir tan pronto como acabe este estudio, no quiero arriesgarme con tan poderosos amigos con los que te rodeas.

 

— No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre... —  se queja viendo como el hombre a su lado pacientemente saca varios tubos de sangre de su cuerpo. — ¿Cómo sabes de ellos? ¿Estás vigilándome? 

 

— En mi tiempo libre. Por cierto, que pobre sistema de seguridad el de tu casa, pensé que Kane seria más cuidadoso.

 

Este hombre es terrorífico, y la forma en la que trata de hablarle como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida, en ese tono condescendiente, y frívolo que tanto le ha hecho tener pesadillas por años. Quisiera que con solo hablarle y pedirle que le deje en paz se fuera, pero siempre ha probado ser algo totalmente inútil.

 

Si solo pudiera...

 

Un fuerte sonido hizo que las paredes retumbaran, obligándole a encogerse sobre sí mismo cuando el vidrio de las ventanas exploto por sobre sus cabezas, obligando a su captor a también buscar refugiarse de la afilada lluvia con sus brazos.

 

— ¿Qué diablos?

 

Seis de los tubos de sangre que acababan de depositar en las maletas refrigerantes estallaron, sorprendiéndolos a ambos mientras la sangre en estos se unía, formando una masa oscura de sangre que simulaba moverse con vida propia.

 

Pese a la terrorífica visión que se formaba frente a sus ojos, sintió una estúpida sensación de alivio, aunque quizás también era por la cantidad de sangre que habían sacado de su cuerpo, que hacía que se sintiera increíblemente mareado.

 

El caos se desata cuando el empieza ver todo borroso, distintos hombres salen de la nada y golpean hasta destruir varias de las extrañas máquinas, supone que es para proteger los datos de aquella inhumana investigación, las chispas hicieron que algo se incendiara, quien sabe qué y los gritos, de los otros "conejillos de indias" le hicieron pensar que el fuego les había alcanzado.

 

¿Cómo es que su vida era una constante pelea en la que el debía ser rescatado? Comenzaba a ser cansino estar siempre en el centro de la acción violenta entre esta guerra tonta y absurda que ninguno de los dos bandos pensaba en dejar a un lado.

 

Al menos esta vez su captor había caído directo en la trampa que Jensen Ackles le había puesto; o al menos eso pensaba, porque no podía haber otra razón para que su sangre se comportara de esa forma.

 

Si, definitivamente sonaba como algo que Jensen Ackles haría, considerando lo enfadado que estaba la última vez que este hombre había aparecido en su vida y le había dejado casi muerto en la acera, con sus glóbulos blancos reproduciéndose como locos y bloqueando el paso del oxígeno a su cerebro.

 

"Es lo inverso a mi habilidad de controlar los eritrocitos", le había dicho una tarde, despues de que su hermana no nacida había muerta, mientras le inyectaba de su sangre.

 

El sujeto que se las arreglaba ahora para correr hasta la salida, cubriendo su rostro con urgencia, había caído en la trampa sin el mayor esfuerzo y ahora, sólo quedaba capturarlo, porque estaba seguro que no se había logrado llevar ni la más mínima muestra de su sangre, no con Sanguine ahí.

 

El problema está en la luz que empieza a rodearles, se traga todo sonido y su último pensamiento es que espera que su padre, no salga herido por su culpa.

 

 

 

La lluvia se había intensificado con el pasar de las horas, llegando a ser un mini huracán que estaba arrasando con el sonido de las ambulancias y de los autos de la policía, incluso el helicóptero había tenido que aterrizar de emergencia por temor a ser derribado por las fuertes ventiscas que movían los cimientos de los edificios cercanos a tal punto que todo parecía a punto de derrumbarse de un tirón.

 

No podía hacer más de lo que ya había hecho, por eso estaba en silencio, sentado en el suelo metálico cubierto de sangre que no era suya, sus ojos recorriendo la peculiar escena que se desarrollaba bajo la intensa lluvia que había obligado a la policía a establecer una carpa sujeta de por dos grandes camiones de bomberos, donde podían hablar cómodamente.

 

En cada una de las ambulancias estaban siendo atendidos aquellos sujetos que habían logrado sobrevivir al ataque inicial y al fuego que incipiente al inicio, se había convertido en una verdadera tormenta cuando se había mezclado con la gasolina de los automóviles de los aspirantes a Frankenstein. Odiaba el fuego, le hacía sentir como la sangre le hervía debajo de la piel.

 

Observo como Christian hablaba con el agente japonés que había enviado la P.I. tan pronto como le había sacado a él del ojo del huracán, obligándole a permanecer al margen. Los abogados que representaban a Chris también estaban allí, discutiendo, mientras su hijo adoptivo se encontraba siendo atendido por los paramédicos.

 

Y en medio de todo ese caos, en medio del olor a sangre, la destrucción y los sollozos, el solo podía pensar que ese misterioso hombre había logrado escaparse, se había sabido esconder en medio de la confusión y alejado, mientras los hombres que le apoyaban le cubrían y de los que para colmo, después de cumplir con esa misión, se habían suicidado, prefiriendo la muerte a decir algo.

 

Estaban como al inicio, sin saber nada de quienes perseguían a Steve y de los experimentos que realizaban con humanos, aunque estaba seguro que ese hombre, lo pensaría dos veces para intentar algo nuevamente, nadie miraba a Sanguine a los ojos y no sentía que era la muerte quien le devolvía la mirada.

 

— ¿Estas bien? — Kane se había acercado mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, inclinándose sobre el para levantar la sabana que había robado de los paramédicos para ver las piernas de Jensen aun a la mitad, el hueso pálido y pristiño de su fémur aun en construcción, era extraño ver un cuerpo de esa forma, pero con Jensen Ackles no se podía esperar menos. — Mierda.

 

— En proceso. — se permite hacer una broma literal de su estado, que parece que ha Christian no le hace nada de gracia. — Quita esa expresión, los dos estamos vivos.

 

— Esa mierda que tenías por tu cuerpo... van a investigarla, les dije que Sanguine había estado aquí y que por eso tú y yo estábamos aquí. No sé si se lo han tragado.

 

— Steve es mi hijo y... tu ¿Novio? — Jensen duda por un segundo, buscando algo en la expresión de Christian en el instante en que lo menciona. — Bueno, no importa, para él eres su novio, el asunto es que es algo lógico que intentáramos entrar por él y sino ninguna de las dos opciones sirven, Samantha tendrá que sacarnos de esta.

 

— Si le pido matrimonio antes del veinteno, ¿crees que iré a la cárcel? También, no le digas que dije que era su otro contacto de emergencia y no su novio, realmente no es como si pudiera decirlo, porque el aun no es mayor de edad.

 

— No vas a pedirle matrimonio con tan poco tiempo de salir juntos — ladro, a la defensiva, mientras se cruzaba de brazos — Hace tiempo, no veía la muerte tan pero tan de cerca.

 

— ¿Tu o él? — cuestiono, sentándose a un lado de Jensen. — ¿Debería llamar al Senador e informarle de tu estado?

 

— Yo, sospecho que Steve hubiera sobrevivido — se encoge de hombros mirando a su hijo aun inconsciente en la camilla — Y no, no tiene sentido, él no me recuerda.

 

— Pero estuvieron hablando de política en el bar por horas, Ian me dijo. — murmuro, sintiendo como Jensen le tomaba del hombro, seguramente para calmar su pulso que estaba aún alterado.

 

— Sí,  fue extraño,  este Jared es más inocente y más apasionado. — comento moviendo dos de sus dedos con cuidado por la muñeca ajena. — Habla más abiertamente de las cosas, es... es... atrayente también.

 

— Curioso... — bajando su cabeza, se permitió dejar salir un suspiro. — ¿Steve estará bien?

 

— Sí, pero su salud se complicará unos meses, necesitará aprender a tomarlo con calma mientras estabilizó su cuerpo de nuevo.

 

— ¿Estabilizar...? Entonces... aun es... ¿humano? Porque... Jensen, vi esa cosa... esa cosa salir del...

 

— En lo más básico, creo que sigue siendo humano. — responde levantando la manta que le cubre para darse cuenta que su cuerpo aún necesita un poco de tiempo, aunque está casi lista — Sin embargo forzaron su cuerpo a la siguiente etapa de la evolución,  por decirlo de alguna forma, lo que hizo que este se quedara en el medio, en una especie de espacio intermedio.

 

— Entonces, es cierto.  Los humanos están nuevamente jugando a ser dioses... mierda, cualquiera pensaría que habían aprendido de su experiencia previa con la energía nuclear y como acabaron con la mitad del planeta gracias a ello.

 

— A veces en vez de aprender de la historia, las personas la repiten. — responde simplemente. — ¿Sabes? No es tu culpa, no tenías forma de saber que iba a atacarle esa noche.

 

— Oh no, no vamos a hablar de eso. Fue mi culpa, sabía que algo iba a pasar, sabía que no era normal. Maldita sea, debí haber subido con él, verificar que todo estuviera cerrado... — cerro sus ojos, frotándolos fuertemente con sus manos. — Mierda, y yo que pensé que todo mejoraría...

 

— Sabias que algo estaba mal, en su salud, no que una recaída implicaba que ese hombre regresaría y mejorará. — se encoge de hombros,  poniéndose de pie tan pronto siente que puede hacerlo. — Tan pronto atrapemos a ese hombre.

 

— No podemos, Jensen, ha escapado de Sanguine... ese sujeto no es nada normal. Algo debe tener... y si es humano, si es humano entonces debe tener sangre de hielo.

 

— Solo escapo porque más de media docena de hombres se sacrificó para que el pudiera hacerlo y... — se limpió un poco de sangre del rostro, para después ordenar un poco su ropa y empezar a caminar con Christian hasta donde atendían a Steve. — Su esencia es parecida a la de Steve— un momento de indignación cruza la expresión de su acompañante antes de que agregue. — En términos de que esta en el medio o al menos cerca este.

 

— ¿Que? ¿Está experimentando consigo mismo? — Abrió sus ojos enormemente, observando como su niño estaba despierto y comiéndose una donut que seguramente había logrado sacarle a algún paramédico con su encanto sureño. — ¡Steve!

 

— ¿Chris? — Preguntó sorprendido, su expresión se llenó de una sonrisa sincera de inmediato — ¡¡Chris!! — intento levantarse, siendo detenido por el para médico inmediatamente.

 

— Tranquilo, chico, no debes caminar aun.

 

— Escucha a tus mayores, te lo digo todo el tiempo. — le regaño Jensen, aun sosteniendo la manta por sobre su cuerpo, la verdad, que había tenido que robarse un par de zapatos, porque había perdido los suyos.

 

— Lo siento — respondió sonrojado,  sonriendo cuando Chris aparto a ambos hombre y le abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho, los brazos de Christian eran cálidos y fuertes, le hicieron sentir seguro aunque fuera ese instante.— ¿Qué sucedió?

 

— Uh, larga historia. Te la contaremos luego. — Le beso la frente, y se alejó del lentamente, no queriendo que el paramédico se hiciera ideas.

 

— ¿Para que las muestras de sangre? — Ackles pregunto, viendo los dos pequeños tubos que estaban a un lado de Steve en una maleta de transfusiones.

 

— Es de rutina, para cerciorarnos de que todo esté bien con él — el paramédico sonrió a Jensen y palmeo la espalda de Steve. — Pero creo que no es necesario que pasemos por el hospital, sus signos vitales están bastante estables por ahora.

 

— Mmmm... Está bien, vamos. El auto de Christian no está muy lejos. — indico Jensen, dejando a Kane para que se llevara a Steve en brazos, mientras el caminaba, alejándose de la escena, bajo el intenso escrutinio de los hombres de la Policía Internacional que al parecer nunca dejaban de sospechar.

 

— Siento como si un carro me hubiera atropellado. — le confiesa a Christian que sonríe con comprensión. — Lo lamento, te juro que yo no busco los problemas, ellos me buscan a mí. — intenta bromear, pero termina haciendo una mueca cuando la pequeña risa que se le escapa le corresponde con un dolor sordo en todo su cuerpo

 

— Esta bien, amor, debí haberme quedado contigo... y ahora, vamos a mi casa, mientras envió a mi servicio de seguridad a reacomodar la seguridad de tu apartamento, si no te molesta, no quiero que ese sujeto vuelva.

 

— Este bien. — aceptó,  si era sincero y no, no lo sería al menos en voz alta, estaba demasiado asustado para quedarse solo. — Papá, gracias, lo último que recuerdo, es cuando llegaste.

 

— Si, eso es más o menos lo que yo recuerdo también. — Escucho a Jensen decir, antes de escucharle bostezar. — Necesito una cerveza, y un montón de papas fritas.

 

Christian ríe y para aligerar el ambiente y molestar un poco a Jensen,  agrega: — ¿No te dan miedos esos vacíos de memoria con tu ya sabes quién? , quien sabe que cochinadas hacen y tú ni siquiera te acuerdas.

 

— No es gracioso, Christian, es como si yo me burlara cruelmente de las bolas azules que tendrás hasta que Steve cumpla treinta. — le miro por sobre el hombro, una media sonrisa en su boca.

 

Borrando de inmediato la sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo y que Steve termina de reportar con un pequeño murmuró.

 

— Touche.


	30. Capítulo 09 ¿Nos Conocemos?

 

Aquella mañana se había levantado como cualquier otra, con el sonido de la alarma que le indicaba que era justa la hora que necesitaba levantarse para ser lo suficientemente persona para irse a su trabajo. No le extraño encontrar el otro lado de la cama vacío, Misha no necesitaba alarmas, era preciso como un reloj en la hora que se levantaba de la cama y empezar a alistar los almuerzos de todos.

 

Sin embargo el silencio en la casa si había llamado su atención, generalmente su esposo ponía música suave, mientras se movía de un lado a otro, sin embargo como esta todavía más dormido que despierto, no puso atención aquello. Tomo una ducha lo suficientemente larga para organizar las cosas que tenía que hacer ese día, el agua caliente, le ayudo a repasar cada una... la valoración de las cárceles de fenómenos para hacer las modificaciones necesarias para que no escaparan, la presentación de los informes de sus subalternos, la revisión de algunos papeles que había estado retrasando.

 

No sería un día particularmente activo, eso era casi definitivo para cuando salió y se vistió. La casa seguía inusualmente silenciosa, excepto por el sonido de la ducha del cuarto de su hija mayor, que suponía ya estaba levantada. Camino hasta la cocina, con una sonrisa, para encontrarla vacía y en el centro de la mesa, ordenados perfectamente los desayunos, almuerzos de cada uno.

 

En la pequeña recipiente que tenía su nombre, una escueta nota "Tuve que salir, Misha”, que si bien sabía era el estilo de su esposo, es decir en términos del mensaje conciso y directo, sin rodeos, le preocupo. No obstante se obligó, a no poner demasiada atención, no es como sí Misha no pudiera tener también asuntos que atender, su vida no era solo la casa, él mismo se lo había dicho en una de sus discusiones.

 

Sin embargo la preocupación no le dejo trabajar, tenía un mal presentimiento, uno que no se logró quitar en toda la mañana, mientras revisaba el perfil de los fenómenos condenados con el de las cárceles y despues de llamar tres veces en el transcurso de la mañana y que nadie contestara en casa, decidió tomarse la tarde libre.

 

Esperando que al llegar, Misha estuviera ahí.

 

Pero no estaba.

 

Y mientras la tarde se arrastraba lentamente, el presentimiento de que algo estaba mal solo crecía en su pecho. Mientras las horas pasaban, el poco trabajo que se había llevado a casa comenzaba a desperdigarse por la cocina, su atención entrando y saliendo del extraño reporte que Takato había rellenado “Sanguine, Humanos, El chico Carlson”… todo eso mezclado con la necesidad implacable de saber dónde estaba su esposo.

 

Para su desmayo, tuvo que ir a por sus hijos, cuando la lluvia empeoro y Misha aún no había pasado por ellos, Rose parecía intranquila como el, pero West solo se encogió de hombros, diciendo que su padre salía a veces por horas de la casa y ellos no sabían a donde iban, tampoco preguntaban. Eso le hacía cuestionarse exactamente que sabía el de la vida laboral de hace esposo.

 

— Debieron decirme.  — se queja cuando el reloj da las seis de la tarde y su hija entra con un poco de café a su estudio.

 

— ¿Exactamente cuándo? — Ella pregunto, dejando el café junto a los informes revisados y las notas que Mark había estado intentando organizar desde que los había traído a casa. — Papa a veces hace esto, honestamente, al inicio pensaba que te estaba engañando, pero es papa, así que debe ser trabajo muy importante como para no venir a casa.

 

La simple pregunta que se deslizo de los labios de su hija le sentó como una patada, pero se las arregló para evadir el tema.

 

— Él no me ha comentado de ningún trabajo en el que esté trabajando.

 

— Mmmm, hasta donde sé, despues de que dejo el Servicio Secreto estuvo ejerciendo su carrera de genetista en un laboratorio del Gobierno, para estudiar a los Fenómenos, pero desde hace un año está trabajando como consultor.

 

Se sonrojo en vergüenza, por escuchar que su hija conocía mejor algo que hacia su padre de lo que él lo hacía, y si antes había recibido una patada, esto definitivamente era otro golpe certero a donde más dolía.

 

De hecho si se pone a pensar, lo último que recuerda, es que Misha estaba trabajando en el servicio secreto, se había sentido muy orgulloso de ello en el momento, no era cualquiera quien entraba a un cargo tan importante, pero eso había sido hace bastante tiempo.

 

Si  querer pensó en las palabras de su esposo, en una de sus tantas discusiones, donde le pedía insistentemente  que le mirará,  a él y a su familia, ¿Acaso era una forma de decirles que les había descuidado?

 

— ¿No te ha dicho para quien es la consultoría que realiza?

 

— No es solo para una empresa, le he escuchado mencionar al menos una docena, aparentemente, el estudio de Fenómenos que hizo mientras trabajaba para el gobierno fue muy bueno, todo el mundo quiere un pedazo del... ¡Mitch! ¡Deja eso! — su hija se levantó para tomar a su nieto en sus delicados brazos, quitándole de las manos el libro que se había estado comiendo desde hace un rato.

 

Arrugó la cara, molesto consigo mismo y pensando que en lo más mínimo interesado en escuchar nada más, cuando el sonido de las llaves llamo la atención de todos en la casa. De inmediato, camino a la sala, con su corazón un poco más inquieto de lo normal.

 

En ese instante Misha entro, su traje gris y corbata blanca, le dejaron sin aliento un segundo, en los que el otro hombre aprovecho para besar la frente de su hijo, que se había acercado a Misha de inmediato.

 

— Alguien me extraño — y Mark sabía que su esposo, no se refería a él,  no le había visto.

 

— ¡Papa! ¿Cómo te fue? Mira, Mitch, el abuelo volvió... — Rose fue al encuentro de su padre, de inmediato dándole al pequeño que saltaba emocionado en sus brazos. — lloro todo el día porque no pudo verte en la mañana.

 

Misha les abrazo a los tres, sujetando a su nieto que cada vez se hacía más grande, por lo que pronto no sería tan fácil cargarle, estaba por cumplir los cinco años y no paraba de balbucear palabras. Por lo que para cuando acabo de relatar su día ya West se había establecido frente a la televisión, y Rose se estaba encargando de hacer la cena. Dejando a Misha y a Mark, con su nieto en el pasillo de entrada.

 

Se sintió invasivo cuestionarlo por algo que él no sabía, pero que el resto de sus hijos sí.

 

— Regresaste temprano — Misha es quien habla primero e irónicamente, parece como si lo extraño fuera que él estuviera a esas horas en casa.

 

— Si, estaba... te extrañe hoy en el trabajo. — dice, tratando de suavizar la punzada de dolor en su interior.

 

— ¿Sí?  — Misha no parece seguro de lo que escucha, mientras acurruca en su pecho a su nieto, una sonrisa cariñosa en su rostro — Eso es extraño ¿Estás bien? ¿Paso algo?

 

— Uh, no, ¿podemos ir a la habitación? A... hablar... — miro a su nieto, cuyos enormes ojos le miraban directamente, curioso.

 

— ¿Hablar? — Misha cada vez parecía más intrigado, pero aceptó caminado hasta su hija y tendiendo le a su nieto, que hizo un puchero cuando se vio alejado de los brazos de su abuelo. — Prepare algo para todos después de unos minutos. — anuncio, riendo cuando sus dos hijos vitorearon,  los pudo escuchar incluso cuando estaba en la habitación de ambos.

 

— Uh... ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te fue? — pregunto muy bajito, tanto que Misha tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para entenderle, sin dejar de ver como retorcía las manos en su regazo.

 

— Claro que si — camino hasta el armario, desatando su corbata — Bastante bien ¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

 

— En realidad no rendí mucho, no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Todo el día... preocupado, y pues, curioso, de donde estabas. Ya que esta mañana no estabas, y quería darte un beso antes de irme al trabajo.

 

Eso pareció suavizar a Misha, que despues de guindar el saco, camino hasta Mark.

 

— Hace tiempo no me dices algo así ¿Sabes? — acarició el rostro ajeno, disfrutando del roce con la piel ajena.

 

— Te extrañe, de verdad, no podía dejar de pensar en ti. — se acerca, como un gato buscando cariño, al cuerpo de su esposo, abrazándose a su cintura.

 

— Eso me gusta... ¡Demonios! — gruño,  cuando por el peso de su esposo, su tobillo lastimado le hizo casi perder el equilibrio y aún peor, que Mark se diera cuenta que algo andaba mal casi de inmediato.

 

— ¡Sabia que había algo mal contigo! — Escucho a Mark exclamar, y quiso reír, sino fuera porque Mark lo estaba subiendo a la cama, sus manos de inmediato tocando por todas partes para buscar donde le dolía.

 

— Hey, hey detective, me parece que exageras y que tus presentimientos, no son como eran antes. — molestó con suavidad.

 

— ¿Me estás diciendo que me he oxidado? ¿Eso es lo que estás diciendo? — finalmente llega al tobillo de Misha, observando como esta inflado debajo del vendaje inmovilizador.

 

— Un poco si — aceptó con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. — Solo tuve un pequeño accidente, no es para tanto.

 

— ¿Donde? Anoche cuando hicimos el amor no la tenías. ¿Me estas engañando? — la expresión en el rostro de Mark le hizo reírse suavemente.

 

— Nunca te haría eso. — su voz es suave por un momento para pasar a una mueca de indignación un segundo después. — Eres un idiota, por siquiera pensarlo y  solo para que te quedes tranquilo fue culpa de unas escaleras, no mire bien por donde caminaba, solo eso.

 

— Oh... bueno es que Rose me hizo comerme la cabeza, porque me dijo que ella pensaba que me estabas engañando y yo no sabía dónde estabas, porque soy un imbécil y he descuidado a nuestra familia, pero la verdad es que me da miedo...

 

— ¿Qué? — le instó a continuar, su corazón latiendo rápido en su pecho tan pronto escucho las palabras Mark, hace mucho tiempo, tanto tiempo, esperaba por escuchar algo así. 

 

— Me da miedo que nuestro amor se haya acabado... y que yo te haya hecho tanto daño como para que llegaras al punto en el que estuvieras con otro hombre... o una mujer. — lo último lo agrego con un estremecimiento, sus manos aun acariciando el tobillo de su esposo.

 

— Mark... Ven aquí. — le llamó, este con algo de duda se subió a la cama y dejo que Misha le acostará a ambos en esta, compartiendo la mirada. — Estoy enojado, estoy herido, he pensado muchas veces en dejarte, por... por todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, pero sigo aquí... sigo aquí,  cada segundo, esperando que me mires, porque te amo y es algo, que a estas alturas, después de dedicarte mi vida, no se acabara tan fácilmente.

 

— ¿Cómo puedes amarme despues de todo lo que te he hecho? — las lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos dorados con facilidad.

 

— De la misma forma en que tú me amas, aunque no hemos estado en un buen momento desde hace años — responde subiendo su mano a limpiar las lágrimas ajenas, quizás,  quizás podría dejar atrás todo, si Mark volvía a mirarle como en ese instante.

 

— Mish, te amo... y...

 

— ¡Papa, estamos hambrientos!

 

— Y esos son nuestros ángeles, pidiendo comida.

 

— No quiero comida, quiero sexo romántico... con velas aromáticas y vibradores, como cuando decidimos tener a West. — El hombre a su lado se rio, seguramente pensando en la cara de su hijo si llegara a escuchar como había sido concebido.

 

— Después de cenar ¿Sí?  — pidió tratando de ponerse de pie sin ningún éxito. — Maldición, está más inflamado de lo que pensé.

 

— Yo hare la cena. — junto sus palmas, sonriendo traviesamente. — Y enviare a Rose a que te ayude con ese tobillo.

 

— Espera... solo, solo podrías quedarte un poco más,  quizás abrazarme. — le pide, sonrojado, sus ojos azules, para él en ese instante parecían algo asustados.

 

— Oh, seguro, si a ninguno se le ocurre subir, supongo... — se acercó al nuevamente, tomando a Misha y acomodándolo en el centro de la cama para poder abrazarlo mejor, había algo tan frágil en Misha ahora mismo, que no pudo negarse, joder, desde que Jensen le había dado la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con su esposo, había intentado cambiar.

 

— Rose, nos ha atrapado en peores cosas que un abrazo — se ríe suavemente recordando lo enojada que estaba su hija hace unos años cuando los encontró en la cocina, sobre la mesa específicamente,  apuntó de "eso", había dicho la en ese entonces adolescente. 

 

— West nos vio el otro día. — dijo, sintiendo a Misha tensarse a su lado. — En serio, yo estaba cabalgándote y lo vi a través del espejo, no te dije nada porque sabía que pararías.

 

— Mierda. — le empuja un poco con su mano, buscando hacerse el indignado. — Eres un tramposo, no querías que me detuviera, Mmmm…. — un sonido aprecia tuvo abandona sus labios. — Aunque... ese día, estabas exquisito.

 

— No comiences lo que no puedes terminar. — le advirtió de inmediato, sujetando la mano de Misha que acariciaba su abdomen.

 

— Empiezo a pensar que  algunas cosas son mejores así — dijo, de repente, había sido un pensamiento que no tuvo que haberse materializado fuera de su cabeza, porque era de una situación de la que no quería nadie de su familia se enterara. — Nada, olvídalo,  quita esa cara. Anda prepara la cena que también tengo hambre.

 

— ¿Estás seguro de que estas bien? Sabes que si algo pasa, puedes decírmelo. Cuando quieras.

 

— Sí,  lo sé. — mintió sonriendo con suavidad. — Pero todo está bien.

 

— Estoy aquí, Mish, estoy aquí ahora.

 

Aunque su esposo no dice nada a eso, Mark sabe que es muy importante que lo sepa de su boca, para que comience a creerlo, y eso le anima a bajar con una sonrisa a la cocina, donde sus hijos se quejan todo el rato que el cocina rollitos de primavera con salsa alemana, dándoles una cena de lo más extraña a sus hijos, dándoles da las buenas noches y entra al cuarto para volver con un muy dormido Misha que ni siquiera acabo de quitarse el traje.

 

— Mark. — Misha se enrolla entre las sabanas, causando una sonrisa en él, por cómo le llama en sueños, se pregunta si es la primera vez o es meramente hoy que lo hace, cuando están tratando de reparar esto que tienen desde hace tanto.

 

— Te amo, Mish. Estas a salvo en mis brazos esta noche. — suspira contra su cabello azabache, sin importarle que Misha se queje en la mañana cuando les vea ambos vestidos.

 

 

 

 

No podía esperar más, si dejaba el asunto para la noche no podría hablar abiertamente el asunto con su padre, en razón de que Jared seguramente estaría en casa y no podrían arriesgarse a que este sospechara en lo más mínimo, algo sobre cómo habían alterado sus memorias, que diablos su vida entera; era demasiado riesgoso.

 

Todo tenía que ser llevado a cabo con el más mínimo cuidado, aunque su padre no lo decía o admitía abiertamente, él sabía, quizás por su formación como médico, que la mente de Jared estaba muy frágil y que era mejor que al menos por un tiempo, no llevar acabo cualquier tipo de manipulación.

 

Por eso apenas se aseguró de que Jared estaba totalmente entretenido sentando las bases de un nuevo proyecto de ley, se despidió con una suave sonrisa, subió a su automóvil y condujo hasta la oficina de su padre, el asunto con Ackles era un verdadero problema y aun no entendía, como ese extraño “atracción” de sobrevivir a algo así.

 

No tuvo que anunciarse, después de todo, cuidar de Jared era su prioridad, así como la de Candice y Colin, por lo que la secretaria de su padre, sabía que una visita de su parte, tenía que ser algo importante y relacionado con Padalecki.

 

— ¿Paul? ¿Tan pronto hay problemas? — Con esas palabras Mark Sheppard le recibió, estaba sentado en su oficina revisando documentos de las últimas muertes llevadas a cabo.

 

— Es Ackles. — se da cuenta que suena exasperado tan pronto habla, por alguna razón que no entiende y quizás no se ha detenido a pensar, cada día, este plan, se convierte más y más en su salvavidas, su esperanza de un mundo distinto. — No sé cómo demonios se las arreglo, pero el recuerda a Jared y este, este se siente atraído a él como una jodida polilla a la luz, aun cuando no le recuerda y sabe que es humano, es como si no pudiera evitarlo.

 

— Oh, está bien. — Sheppard se recuesta de su silla, mirando las fotos de los sujetos que piensa enviar a una misión que esa puta cabra loca que lo controla todo le ha encomendado. — No te preocupes por eso.

 

Paul abre enormemente los ojos.

 

Espera... ¿Qué?

 

— Señor, pero... ¿acaso mi misión no era evitar que Jensen Ackles y Jared se conocieran de nuevo?

 

— No, tu solo tienes que vigilar que Jared no comience a recordar... — responde despreocupadamente. — Lo de Ackles, aunque no me guste, no forma parte de nuestro plan.

 

— Pero... ¿acaso estar con Ackles no le tra—...?

 

— Paul. Lo de Ackles está fuera de discusión. Esta fuera de tus límites cuestionarme sobre eso.

 

El joven médico parpadeo levemente ante eso, sus ojos cafés se quedaron viendo al hombre frente a él, un segundo que pareció eterno. Parecía sumamente seguro, que diablos, mortalmente seguro y lo supo cuando sostuvo su mirada confundida, era una forma de enfatizar sus palabras, de que la seguridad se deslizara en cada una de las palabras que acaba de decir. No entendía, desde prácticamente que se había unido a esa causa, había quedado claro que Ackles y su pacifismo eran un problema, que eran algo que podía hacer a Jared cambiar de opinión sobre la única esperanza que tenía su gente.

 

¿Cómo demonios podía estar fuera de discusión ahora?, ¿Cómo?, si era evidente que el amor de Padalecki por Ackles, era más fuerte que el odio de la muerte de sus padres, lo que le llevaria a dejar todo esto atrás.

 

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

 

Se retiró de la habitación sin decir nada más, aun en estado de estupefacción. ¿Cómo podía Ackles estar fuera de discusión?, gruño, la pregunta parecía no querer abandonar su cabeza.

 

— Estos chicos, creen que porque son tan jóvenes lo saben todos. – Sheppard dijo a su eterno acompañante, El Golem que se escondía en las sombras cerca de la habitación, donde, pese a su gran tamaño, pasaba por una columna más. – No entiendo que ha hecho a ese bastardo cambiar de opinión con respecto al problema que presenta Ackles para nuestro más valioso As, pero si él quiso que Jared recordara a Ackles como el amor de su vida, hay poco que podamos hacer, supongo que provocar el aborto fue algo precipitado… pero si ese niño nacía ahora, Jared nunca podría ser Gobernador, la prensa se lo comería vivo. Solo esperemos que Ackles nunca se dé cuenta de que faltan dos días en su vida, incluso esos psíquicos que le apoyan no se han dado cuenta de que Ackles no los recuerda o lo que Jared intento hacer… — suspiro. – y pensar que ese niño de verdad intento matarse.

 

Nunca pensó que Padalecki llegaría a ese extremo, pero si tenía que ser honesto, su estabilidad mental era muy delicada desde que había presenciado la muerte de sus padres, para despues estar bajo la influencia de sus poderes tanto tiempo, era evidente que en algún momento tenía que romperse, quebrarse como un frágil vidrio y ese algo que le quebró, fue la muerte de esa pequeña.

 

Tomo un poco de vino de la copa que descansaba a su lado y con un pequeño control remoto, un enorme mapa se abrió paso en la pantalla a su lado, tenía aún mucho trabajo que hacer.

 

Y el pensó que Ackles de verdad podía sanarlo con amor, pero Padalecki solo estaba acumulando dolor…

 

 

 

 

— ¿Cómo te está yendo con la campaña?

 

Ackles está usando jeans obscenamente apretados, y el solo quiere mirar su trasero toda la noche, pero por el bien de su reputación, no puede hacerlo.

 

— Bien, el día de mañana tengo una importante reunión con otros senadores que tienen dudas acerca de algunas propuestas, por lo que quieren hablar conmigo, los medios estarán presente así que aparte de mi trabajo diario, será publicidad también. Algunos son radicales, por lo que todo el asunto exigirá algo de paciencia y por eso me tome la noche libre hoy... para relajarme.

 

— Mmmm, pensaste que te tomarías una cerveza y tendrías sexo con un hombre guapo, ya veo. — Jensen le dijo con mucha naturalidad, apoyándose en la barra mirando detenidamente la reacción del senador cuando estuvo muy cerca.

 

Se estaba volviendo adicto a ver los suaves gestos avergonzados de Jared, que bajaba la mirada mientras sus mejillas trasmitían la emoción que sentía para después empezar a lamerse suavemente los labios, tentándolo y recordándole como Jared le besaba por todas partes, contando sus pecas, sin cansarse de su cuerpo.

 

— No lo pensé... ni mucho menos lo planee pero sí esperaba hacer algo nuevo.

 

Ackles se muerde el labio, rozando su entrepierna sutilmente contra el refrigerador debajo de la barra, sintiendo como se está poniendo duro de nuevo. Padalecki parece una tentación tan grande, como lo es el para Padalecki.

 

— Yo puedo enseñarte cosas nuevas. — su tono de voz es suave, revelaba que aquellas palabras esperaba fueran una confidencia clara entre ambos.

 

— ¿Sí? — preguntó lamiendo de nuevo sus labios, mientras se acercaba un poco más al hombre frente a él. — ¿Cómo que cosas?

 

Cuando la sonrisa de Ackles se formó tan cerca de su rostro y él pudo ver el espectáculo de sus labios moverse hacia arriba con una lentitud y sensualidad premeditada y sus ojos verdes brillaron suavemente, a la vez que notaba las pequeñas pecas que inundaban todo el rostro ajeno, lo supo, supo que aunque esto era una locura porque aquel hombre era humano, había tomado la decisión correcta al escaparse de casa.

 

Había sido simple, aunque se sentía orgulloso de lo buen estratega que era había preparado una reunión donde su nombre figuraba en la lista de participantes, era la cuartada perfecta, porque ya contaba con anotaciones listas acerca de la supuesta reunión y los papeles oficiales del congreso para garantizarlo. Por supuesto, Ackles no sabía nada, no quería parecer un niño delante del hombre que ahora estaba tan cerca.

 

— Como que es el sexo para empezar. — se sube a la barra, quedando con sus piernas a cada lado de Padalecki antes de dejarse caer en el regazo de este. — ¿Se toca indebidamente, Senador?

 

Las manos tímidas de Jared le toman de la cintura de inmediato, el movimiento no fue inmediato pero por supuesto su ansiedad quedo en evidencia. — Solo a veces... bueno muchas veces, pero hace un tiempo me pregunto si es diferente cuando alguien más te toca.

 

— ¿Tocar tu pene? — acaricia el pecho de Jared, bajando su mano con una suavidad sensual hasta llegar a donde la notable erección de Padalecki hace presencia. — eres grande... debes tener problemas para tener erecciones completas. – El que Ackles le dijera eso lo hizo sentirse avergonzado, a sus casi treinta años, de verdad no pensó sentirse de esta forma.

 

— Algo como eso. — contesto suavemente, mientras sus manos se metían tímidamente entre la camisa y la piel suave del hombre que estaba sentado en sus piernas, algo que creía no había pasado antes. — En realidad creo que nunca se ha puesto totalmente dura. No lo sé. No es como en los videos.

 

— Mmmm... Todos mis amantes siempre han estado muy complacidos con mi trabajo. — sonríe, frotando toda la extensión de Padalecki, complacido de ver cómo se levantaba aún más, amenazando con romper el pantalón. – Entonces, ¿videos? ¿Quién es un chico travieso?

 

Jared Padalecki suspira y se queda sumamente sorprendido cuando se da cuenta de cómo su polla está creciendo, es ridículamente irreal –incluso para alguien capaz de producir agua de la nada—,  no puede creer las cosas que le está haciendo la mano de Jensen, quien logra que pequeñas gotitas de líquido pre seminal se acumulen dentro del bóxer, a todo eso se suma su voz, que le provoca exquisitos escalofríos y todo esto le tiene desorientado y caliente.

 

— ¿Qué me haces, Jensen?

 

— ¿No es lo suficientemente obvio? — pregunta con suavidad, jugando con la cremallera de Padalecki aunque sin bajarla. — se llama juego previo, es lo que usualmente haces antes de intentar hacer el amor. — se decide por no bajarla dejando a Padalecki jadeando con la boca abierta cuando sube ambas manos a sus pezones, tocándolo por encima de la camisa, jugando a su antojo con la tetilla.

 

El escalofrío y suave jadeo que Jared da le deja ver lo sensible y suave que tiene los pezones, se pregunta si es por el reciente embarazo que Jared no recuerda, pero unas cuantas caricias y les siente endurecerse y crecer un poco en sus manos.

 

— Sé que es juego previo. — Jared se inclina y lame su cuello, dejando todo un rastro de caliente y suave saliva. — Bueno en la teoría solamente.

 

Jensen sonríe suavemente, cuando escucha lo que Jared acaba de confesar, con un suave sonrojo de inocencia en sus mejillas, admite que esta faceta de Padalecki, pese a todo le encanta, es alguien mas ilusionado con él mundo, que brilla más y que quizás no esta tan herido y roto como el Jared que se aferró al pequeño ataúd rosado.

 

— ¿Ves? No sabes nada hasta que no lo has probado. — pincha ambos pezones, para luego acariciarlos con las palmas de sus manos, subiéndolas hasta el cuello de Jared y masajeándolo. No puede dejar de sentirse culpable, y sabe que Jared se ha dado cuenta de la expresión de culpabilidad en su rostro muchas veces. Joder, quizás están yendo muy rápido, pero Jared, desde que se encontraron en el centro comercial, muchas cosas han cambiado.

 

— Uno puede imaginarse cosas, ¿Sabes? — pregunto suavemente, moviéndose a dejar un suave beso en la boca entre abierta de Jensen que solo le atrajo con fuerza, compartiendo ambos un beso hambriento, empujando de uno a otro, sus bocas probando quien podía dominar más rápido a la otra, por supuesto que Jensen llevaba ventaja.

 

Era obvio que la tenía por su experiencia, pero Jared parecía sentir en su interior que era lo que el rubio deseaba que hiciera, moviendo su lengua donde podía arrancar gemidos de este, que acabo mordiéndole el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar.

 

Jensen siente nostalgia cuando Jared se detiene y limpia cuidadosamente la sangre de su labio.

 

— Me vuelves loco. — le dice el Senador, antes de dejarlo contra el borde de la barra suavemente y empieza a restregar sus erecciones juntas, lento, pero en un rudo vaivén que les tiene jadeando en contra de los labios ajenos.

 

— Dios, si... ¡Si, Jared! — Jadea, tomando a Jared del cabello y tirando de él con fuerza, mientras cruza sus piernas por detrás de la cintura de Padalecki, sintiendo la deliciosa fricción de sus miembros.

 

— Jen... Jensen… ¡Jen! — Jared jadea contra su oído, para después bajar lamiendo una y otra vez toda las pecas que encuentre en su camino, siente un deseo irremediable de hacerlo, así como de oír esa voz rota de placer. — ¡Jen! — gime lastimosamente, siente sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y lo atribuye al placer, pero su acompañante, sabe que es algo más.

 

Sabe que el subconsciente de Jared le recuerda, que su alma pide a gritos encontrarse con la suya, nunca había sentido una conexión tan grande con alguien, que pese al poder que se ha tragado los recuerdos de ambos en la mente del más alto, todo se encuentra aún ahí, con vida, incluso más de la que el mismo Sheppard pueda creer.

 

— ¡Jared, cariño...! — Ackles jadea contra su oído, dejándose besar y tocar sin hacer más que sujetarse con fuerza a Padalecki.

 

El orgasmo les alcanza tan sorpresivamente, que solo pueden abrazarse suavemente, sintiendo el calor del otro.

 

— Mi amor... mi Jensen.

 

Solo eso basta para que Ackles rompa a llorar, abrazándose a los hombros de Padalecki mientras se permite sufrir por todo lo que ha perdido y por el miedo irremediable, de en cualquier momento, volver a perderlo.

 

Jared abraza y se vuelve a sentar suavemente, sin mover a su amante de sus piernas, le acurruca a su pecho y sin saber porque sus propias lágrimas llenan sus ojos, solo se dedica a abrazarlo, quiere que deje de llorar, quiere protegerle de lo que le daña y no sabe porque, incluso porque es incapaz de sostener sus lágrimas unos segundos después, pero solo se concentra en sostener a Jensen.

 

Es lo más importante.

 

 

 

Aquí estaban, juntos, con Steve llenándose de taquitos, y refrescos mientras veían toda la colección de películas de Pixar que Christian le había regalado para su cumpleaños número veinte, y estaban relajándose, o al menos intentándolo, porque para Christian Kane era casi imposible hacerlo, cuando no podía dejar de ver a su niño reír y llorar con las películas.

 

Hermoso. Inocente. Joven.

 

¿Cómo alguien podría hacerle daño a este retoño?

 

Se obligó a ponerse de pie para buscar otra cerveza, intentando calmar el enorme desasosiego que sentía por dentro, las ganas de sentarse y pasar esa angustia que tenía al haber encontrado a Steve, aterrado, cubierto de esa cosa blanca que Jensen había llamado "cumulo de leucocitos". Era obvio que parte de ese cumulo que habían conseguido regado por todas partes, incluso sobre Jensen, había provenido de Steve.

 

¿Pero cómo decírselo? Cuando el mismo Jensen se había negado a dar explicaciones y se había marchado al bar, a ver si Padalecki se mostraba de nuevo.

 

— ¿Estás bien? — la voz de Steve suena preocupada, cuando él se vuelve a sentar a su lado — Es solo que te noto algo distraído, pensativo.

 

— Si, seguro, ¿tu? ¿Disfrutando tu comida? — pregunto, notando que ya se había comido más de veinticinco taquitos, y aún quedaban dos cajas de pequeños tacos calientes.

 

— Sí, claro que sí — muerde otro de sus taquitos antes de agregar — Pero tú estás pensando en algo, ni siquiera te escuche sorprendido en la escena de Up, donde se ve como él pierde a su esposa. Todo el mundo tiene alguna reacción en esa parte.

 

— Tu lloraste un montón. Quiero decir, para ser un chico. — lo dijo con tal y aligerar el ambiente y lo consiguió cuando Steve bufo, para despues pegarle en un costado. — No me gusta esa película, ¿una casa con globos? Eso es un desafío para un arquitecto y ese viejito cree que puede hacer la casa flotar con solo ponerle globos... de ninguna manera.

 

— Oh. — se ríe suavemente. — Estas viéndolo con mucha lógica, necesitas verlo con el corazón, aunque eso signifique llorar un poco.

 

— Son tonterías, además, con las pensiones y los viajes para ancianos, estoy seguro de que podrían haber ido, solo que él era un gruñón de mierda y nunca la amo hasta que la perdió.

 

— ¡Hey! — se queja, deteniendo la película con el control. — Eres un gruñón, por dios, no sabes como era su situación económica, quizás de verdad no pudo ir... y además, tú eres millonario, no sabes lo que es no tener nada.

 

— El dinero no lo es todo. — se encogió de hombros, viendo lo indignado que parecía Steve. — Si de verdad amas a una persona, haces todo lo posible para hacerla feliz.

 

— Bueno — su expresión pasa a ser un puchero, mientras se acurruca en el pecho de Christian — Eso es cierto el dinero no lo es todo, Chris, solo... no enloquezcas y no tienes que contestar ¿Sí? — le dice antes de levantar la cabeza y dejar un delicado beso en sus labios y despues susurrar contra estos un suave "Te amo" y esconder su cabeza en el hombro del su acompañante.

 

No dice nada, no sabe cómo acabaron allí, y en definitiva se siente perdido, como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo en blanco. Esas dos palabras son hermosas, joder, nunca ha tenido a nadie tan dulce diciéndole algo a él como eso. "Te amo", mierda, su corazón va a explotarle.

 

— Bien, se me van enfriar mis taquitos. – dice Steve y se aleja un poco, tomando un poco de su refresco. — Ya sabes, trata de mirarlo con el corazón es una de mis películas favoritas.  

 

— Uh, si, seguro... — murmura, tomando su cerveza con fuerza porque las manos le tiemblan violentamente.

 

Mientras la película transcurre, Chris se da cuenta que no puede ponerle atención,  está más entretenido en las suaves risas de Steve y sus "Awwwwww" en ciertas partes, además no puede creer que tenga tanto apetito, en los veinte minutos que lleva mirándole disimuladamente ha notado que se ha comido cada uno de los taquitos que faltaban, aunque si toma en cuenta lo débil que ha estado, supone que es bueno.

 

— ¿Quieres que ordene pizza? — dijo cuándo Steve se levantó para colocar otra película, apenas eran las diez de la noche, aun le quedaban unas tres horas antes de que cayera rendido.

 

— Oh sí, dios tengo demasiada hambre. — admite aunque se queda en silencio un segundo. — Pero creo que me pondré muy gordo, si sigo comiendo de esta forma.

 

— Te pagare el gimnasio, además, cuando tengamos sexo lo bajaras todo. — mientras decía eso, se encontraba enviando la orden de la pizza por su teléfono y avisándole a los guardaespaldas de su niño que la recogieran.

 

— ¿Sí? — preguntó poniéndose de pie de un salto, dándose cuenta que aun esta algo mareado tan pronto lo hace, más cuando la habitación da algo de vueltas. — Eso es bueno, ¿Qué quieres ver ahora...? — ignoro por completo la sensación pesada en su cuerpo, mientras caminaba a la pila de películas.

 

— ¿No tienes algo sexy? Para calentarnos.

 

— No, no tengo nada de porno, las que tenía papa las quemo con una sonrisa aterradoramente satisfecha en su rostro. — dice mientras se apoya en el mueble donde está la nueva pantalla que Christian había insistido en traer.

 

— Que hombre tan inteligente. — colocando sus pies desnudos en el sofá, se recostó a lo largo de este. — Pon una divertida, que no me haga pensar demasiado.

 

— Mmmm bueno, como yo he elegido las últimas tres tu deberías elegir la siguiente. — dice cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa. — Oh, a menos que… — camino hacia Chris con una sonrisa traviesa. — Prefieras que nos besemos un poco… — su mano empieza a bajar por encima del pecho ajeno, sin tocarlo, pero con toda la intención de hacerlo si el otro hombre accede.

 

— Define "un poco". — fue su respuesta, aunque sus manos estaban sujetando al joven y acercándolo al hasta ponerlo sobre su cuerpo.

 

— Bueno, me encanta cuando me besas con fuerza cuando me obligas a seguirte el ritmo y apenas puedo respirar otra cosa que no seas tú y solamente tú, cuando siento esa necesidad de dejar que enredes tu lengua contra la mía y nada más exista.

 

— Eso no suena como "un poco". — se ríe suavemente, tomando las manos de Steven y colocándolas a los lados de su cabeza. — Besémonos hasta que la pizza llegue.

 

— Trato hecho — dice y se inclina lamiendo un poco más sus propios labios antes de besar los ajenos. Es apenas un contacto suave, apenas si abren sus bocas y dejan pequeños besos, antes de que como su niño le pidió, Chris tome el control del beso.

 

Es muy difícil resistirse y cumplir la promesa de Jensen, porque este niño se deja besar tan sumiso, entregado a lo que están haciendo, y la erección que rápidamente crece en sus pantalones se presiona con la del más joven, que restriega sus caderas contra él, en un intento desesperado de llevarlo a la locura.

 

— Bueno, bueno… — respira con dificultad más cuando siente las manos de Christian buscar colarse dentro de su camisa. — Quizás no era tan poco… — el menor se empuja hacia atrás, en el ángulo perfecto para que su culo se presione contra la erección ajena.

 

— Solo te gusta provocarme, cariño. — sonrió ampliamente, tomando las caderas de Carlson y empujándolas hacia abajo mientras el movía las suyas hacia arriba.

 

Steve tembló y jadeo en sus brazos, sus ojos azules, tenían un brillo de lujuria, que estaba orgulloso de ser el responsable.

 

— Y a ti que te encanta que te provoque.

 

— No soy capaz de decirte que no hasta cierto punto. — dejo salir una risita, antes de volver a tomar a Steve en sus brazos para unir sus bocas.

 

El pequeño sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta les llamo la atención.  — Jefe... — el hombre de traje entero, el guardaespaldas indeseado como le decía Steve en su mente y ahora por dos razones traía la pizza en sus manos. — Es solo que usted dijo que apenas llegara la trajera.

 

— Si, uh, déjala en la mesa, ¿llego la pizza para ustedes también? — Christian le pregunto, sin dejar de colocar besos en su cuello.

 

— Chris, no... En el cuello, no. — murmura Steve entre gemidos avergonzados por como su cuerpo se estremecía por cada péquela caricia.

 

— Uh, sí señor, me... me retiro. — dice volviendo a aclararse la garganta antes de dejar la pizza en la pequeña mesa frente al televisor.

 

— Eres tan tímido, no recuerdo que en el bar seas tan tímido.

 

— Cuando nos hemos besado en el bar, no hay absolutamente nadie más ahí. — se queja, estremeciéndose una vez más en los brazos de Christian, cuando este empieza a bajar con pequeños besos hacía su pecho, desatando su camisa.

 

— Eso no te quita lo tímido... Mmmm... Tu piel es tan suave... pero parece que la playa no le hizo mucho a tu cuerpo para broncearlo. — murmura, besando la clavícula que queda al descubierto.

 

—Supongo que tengo una piel fuerte. — dice y un jadeo alto abandona sus labios cuando Kane lame delicadamente uno de sus erectos pezones. — Hace unos días, incluso me queme mientras cocinaba y no dolió... ¿Que estaba diciendo? — Chris gime, le encanta ser capaz de Steve pierda el hilo de sus pensamientos, por sus manos.

 

— Que te vuelvo loco. — replico, dejando un mordisco en el pezón antes de alejarse. — Comamos pizza y veamos una película más. O mis bolas van a estallar.

 


	31. Capítulo 10 Encuentros, Promesas y Citas

 

 

Samantha le había dado  la tarde libre, según la mujer que también se veía cansada, con unas cuantas ojeras de más y una mirada somnolienta en su rostro, mentalmente cada persona tenía un límite para ser manipulada, principalmente cuando los poderes de dos psíquicos se enfrentaban en esta, por lo que al parecer él estaba llegando a su límite. Él no lo había sentido de esa forma, pero ella era quien sabía de estas cosas y una tarde libre, no le vendría mal a ninguno de los dos.

 

El objetivo principal de aquello, era descubrir como desquebrajar la regresión que aquel hombre había hecho en la cabeza del senador y en el mundo entero, pese a que Jensen, despues de la impresión y el dolor inicial, parecía a cada segundo más encantado con esta versión más suave y menos herida de Padalecki.

 

En un inicio, ni siquiera había dudado a ofrecerse como voluntario, porque pensó que era su forma de devolverle a Jensen todo lo que había hecho por él, pero ahora, pensaba que quizás esto era una nueva oportunidad para ambos, aunque el peligro de ese tal Sheppard seguía latente.

 

Suspiro, esto, era su tarde libre y tendría que lograr vaciar su mente lo suficiente, como para seguir mañana con todo lo que les quedaba por hacer, por eso había decidido comprar el suficiente helado que le ayudara a esa tarea.

 

Luego se sentaría a comérselos todos delante de una comedia romántica.

 

Tenía pocas obligaciones y su trabajo como fotógrafo no atravesaba su mejor momento, apenas podía enfocar la vista para ver lo sabores de helado como para poder tomar una maldita foto, así que su hobby había sido descartado.

 

De todas formas, no quería tener que tratar con extraños cuando su mente tenía una brecha abierta en la que cualquiera podía colarse.

 

— Disculpa, ¿pero podrías dejarme algo de Helado de pasas?

 

— No — contestó sin importarle en lo más mínimo que sonara como un completo imbécil, lo que no conto es que la persona a la que ignoraba se riera suavemente, hecho que le hizo voltearse y casi soltar la canasta con todos sus helados al suelo — Oh, Paul, ¡Hey!

 

— Hey, señor Somerhalder. — oh demonios, trata de no mirar demasiado a ese chico, pero es imposible, no parece el chico al que le dio alojo en su casa.

 

Pero Paul había crecido, dios, fue increíble como le golpeo la nostalgia y la lujuria con la misma fuerza, Paul estaba un poco más alto, su cuerpo, se había rellenado en los lugares más correctos y su expresión, su forma de moverse incluso, había dejado de ser tan tímida. Quizás, eso se debía a que ya era un médico, hecho y derecho y por lo que había escuchado, con una posición económica envidiable.

 

— ¿Señor? ¿En serio?, pensé que te había pedido me llamaras Ian.

 

— Lo sé, pero, solo ha pasado medio año, quizás más, no sabía si ese privilegio se me había sido revocado. — sonrió ampliamente, tomando un helado de la canasta de Ian. — ¿Y porque tantos helados?

 

— No se te ha revocado — contestó, dándose cuenta que despues de tanto tiempo, fue su turno para sonrojarse con el gesto ajeno, el karma era una mierda a veces, sencillamente — He estado trabajando mucho en un proyecto, sin avances, me apetece ahogar mis penas en helado ¿Y tú? ¿Porque te apetece?

 

— Mmmm, es frio. — alza su mirada hacia los ojos de Ian, haciéndole estremecerse. — Ayuda a mantener la temperatura correcta en mi cuerpo.

 

— La temperatura correcta — repite confundido, tratando de disimular a su vez lo mucho que le atrae Paul — ¿Porque tienes que mantener una temperatura determinada?

 

— Mis habilidades, es... complicado, entonces, ¿el maestro de las sombras está ocupado en proyecto? ¿Qué es? — pregunto, colocando el helado que había tomado de la canasta de Ian en su carrito que estaba lleno de muchas verduras. El helado parecía ajeno a un carrito así. — no recuerdo haberte visto estresado por algo así.

 

Una risa se escapa de sus labios — Bueno, lo importante es que sepas controlarlas, oh y ¿El maestro de las sombras? , vamos, si con costos puedo detener una sombra o dos — sonríe encogiéndose de hombres — Y es solo, que Kane me tiene lleno de trabajo, tanto que ha logrado estrenarme.

 

— El señor Kane es un hombre ocupado, si está confiando en ti debe ser algo importante... — sonrió abiertamente, los lentes de gruesa montura que tenía solo haciéndole recordar a Ian esas noches en las que le veía estudiando. — Y en realidad, he escuchado que eres muy bueno, lo he visto también. ¿Cómo van las novias?

 

 — Soy bueno en algunas cosas, pero nada es demasiado peligroso — se apoya en la  carrito lleno de verduras y sonríe — Mal, nadie me atrae lo suficiente ¿Y tú?, he escuchado que eres todo un casanova. 

 

— Despues de perder mi virginidad todo fue bastante fácil, pero aún no he conseguido a nadie estable. — se encogió de hombros, empujando el carrito ahora que tenía la atención de Ian y este le seguía. — ¿vas a comprar solo helado?

 

Ian no sabe cómo se las arregló para que la sonrisa no desapareciera en su rostro, pese a la molestia que sintió en su pecho y que casi amenazó con quitarle el aire — Sí mi estimado doctor ¿No le parece lo suficientemente sano?

 

— Por supuesto que no, aunque puedo decir que estas delgado, pero eso no es excusa para llenarte de helado, puedo hacerte una receta de que debes comer para subir de peso sanamente.

 

— No tengo tiempo para cocinar Paul, ¿Es algo que puedo comer en cualquier lugar?  — pregunta y una sonrisa traviesa parece en su rostro, porque cuando se acerca ha notado que Paul mantiene un poco la distancia.

 

— Uh... por supuesto que no, tienes que cuidarte más, Ian, no te cuidas, y eres hermoso, pero esa belleza... se ira algún día y quedaras arrugadito porque uno te cuidaste.

 

Una carcajada enorme invade a Ian, tanto que tiene que poner la cesta en el suele mientras sostiene su estómago con cada carcajada que ataca su cuerpo, Paul por el contrario, parece un poco indignado — Joder,  es bueno saber que pese a esa apariencia col,  sigues siendo el mismo hermoso chico que conocí y — se detiene, porque no quiere decir la otra parte, no tiene derecho, él fue quien le dio a Paul suficientes razones para irse y no volver.

 

— ¿Y? ¿Aún sigo siendo un nerd? — intento completar Wesley, mirándola hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de Somerhalder. — Me enorgullezco de ello.

 

— Pues haces bien, a mí nunca me importo que fueras un nerd, me parecía encantador.

 

— Eres un sujeto amistoso, te gustaba recoger la basura de la calle porque te parecía encantador.

 

La sonrisa en el rostro de Ian se borró — No seas tonto, las personas que acogí en mi casa nunca fueron basura, no importa que fueran si humanos o fenómenos y mucho menos tú que es al único que considere encantador.

 

— ¿De verdad? Eso es genial, hubiera sido aún más interesante si... bueno, no importa. — oh no, de pronto se había vuelto extraña la situación en la que estaban ambos. — escucha, si quieres puedo hacerte una lista con las cosas que puedes comer, sé que puedes hacerte tiempo para ello, y te enviare la lista a tu email.

 

— Algunas personas necesitan tiempo para darse cuenta lo que tienen a su lado, porque no estas acostumbrados a ello — Paul no contestada nada, ni Ian agrega nada más, el silencio se ha entre ellos antes de que el fenómeno de sombras  decida volver a hablar — Lo de la lista suena bien.

 

— ¿Si? Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, fuiste alguien que me inspiro mucho a seguir adelante... gracias a tu ayuda estoy aquí ahora.

 

— No sé cómo pude hacer eso — dice inclinándose para tomar la mano de Paul y besarla nuevamente — Nunca te rindas Paul y has siempre lo que tu consideres correcto, ese será tu camino.

 

No tiene idea de lo mucho que sorprende a Wesley su gesto, pero no se queda para escuchar sus palabras, no tiene la fuerza para hacerlo, solo quiere huir y marcharse.

 

Cuando llega a su apartamento, abre la ventana del balcón y sale a tomar aire, agradece que Kane haya elegido una zona alejada, cerca de los campos exteriores donde el aire es aun limpio, y se asombra lo mucho que ha cambiado Barrow, joder, ya la zona neutral se ha extendido tanto que abarca aún más que la parte "común" de la ciudad.

 

Cada día mas la gente se muda aquí buscando cobijo, y el solo podía pensar ahora mismo en marcharse. Las palabras de Paul le habían hecho daño, a él, que no se había dado cuenta a tiempo que de verdad el chico significaba algo para él.

 

 

 

— ¡Rose, el teléfono!

 

La voz de Misha sonaba sin aire, casi como si hubiera estado ejercitándose desde hace un rato. Lo que de verdad había estado haciendo era meramente empotrar a su esposo contra la biblioteca del estudio de este, introduciéndose en su cuerpo sin dudarlo ni un segundo, pero molesto porque el teléfono de la casa no acababa de dejar de sonar.

 

Maldición. Seguramente sus hijos estaban en el patio, viendo a Mito jugar, y, mierda, Mark se sentía muy bien, continuaba siendo el apretado calor que le enloquecía. Hace años que no lo hacían por tanto tiempo en este lugar, la habitación que le había quitado a Mark por tantos años.

 

— Tu voz suena algo quebrada.— dice Mark sonriendo con suavidad, con toda la intención de que suene como una burla, segundos despues está jadeando con fuerza, cuando Misha responde con la simple acción de aumentar su embestidas.

 

— Cariño, tu voz... no suena exactamente como la del respetado policía al que le gusta que le den bien duro por el culo... oh espera, sí que suena así... — le hace reír abiertamente, y por supuesto, aferrarse aún más a la biblioteca con mucha fuerza, la madera crujiendo bajo sus dedos.

 

— Eres un cabrón. — se queja pero su voz se hace cada vez más pequeña, hasta que es un suspiro lo único que sale de esta, porque Misha está en se punto, donde sabe que si toca demasiado cualquier capacidad de razonar abandona su mente de inmediato, donde solo puede pensar en sexo y que en ese hombre encima de él, le haga suyo.

 

— Y tu mi sexy esclavo sexual. — el lujurioso tono con el que se lo dice le hace gemir, han pasado años, muchos años, desde que le dijo así, joder, cree que no le dice así desde que Rose tenía cinco años y por poco les atrapa experimentando.

 

Es el instante en que Misha lo logra, logra llevarle felizmente sin retorno al orgasmo más salvaje que ha sentido jamás, su polla casi con vida propia, se riega por toda parte al mismo tiempo, que su pareja tiene sostenerle en sus brazos, una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro seguramente por lo desorientado que el luce.

 

— Que suerte de amarte tengo, porque de no ser así, te mataría porque mi tobillo me está matando a mí. — Jadea, besando el cuello de Mark antes de decidir moverlo al sofá.

 

— Jjshdeu ¿Qué? — pregunto aun en la nube de órganos — Joder, ya no estamos tan jóvenes.

 

— Claro que no, esto de hacerlo dos veces por días va a matar mi corazón. — murmuro Misha, tendiendo a su esposo en el sofá antes del ir a por sus pantalones.

 

— ¿Tu corazón? — se ríe suavemente atrayendo a Misha a su lado para que el de ojos azules se acurruque junto a él en el sofá — Pensé que era más como que podías perder la polla u algo así, dándole tanto uso en mi exclusivo cuerpo.

 

— ¿En tu exclusivo cuerpo? Woah... Ese ego, solo continua subiendo y subiendo con los años. — Jadea cansadamente, ignorando la mirada de Mark sobre él. — ¿Entonces... cuanto tiempo estarás alejado de casa? — Mark sabe que su esposo esta preguntándoselo porque, mierda, recién comienzan a arreglarlo, y ahora él tiene que partir.

 

— Un mes, es solo un mes — responde, tomando la mano de Misha y dejando pequeños besos por la pálida piel hasta que sube por los brazos ajenos y logra sacar una risa en su esposa, una que es como un bálsamo para el — Y cuando regrese, podemos ir todos juntos al cine. ¿Qué te parece?

 

— ¿Solo al cine? — cuestiono, abriendo sus ojos ampliamente. — ¿Por qué no vamos a un parque de diversiones?

 

— Ohhhh — Mark ríe y no puede evitar tomar una de las manos de Misha — ¿Qué es esto...? mi esposo que odia las grandes acumulaciones de gente me pide un viaje familiar a un lugar así... ¿En serio?

 

— No es para mí, es para los niños, West nunca ha ido a uno, y a Rose le gusto Disneyland... o lo que quedaba de ella cuando fuimos hace diez años. — luce pensativo, mirando el suelo y luego a Mark. — yo sigo odiando las multitudes, me repugnan las concentraciones masivas, es desagradable... además, esos niños y padres, todos de dudosa procedencia te tocan...

 

— Me gusta cuando dices esas cosas — Misha le mira incrédulo por un segundo — Sigues siendo el mismo dolor de culo del que me enamore, todos estos años, eres el mismo y sigues sujetando mi mano, aun cuando yo a veces soltaba la tuya... ¡Disneyland será!, un paseo familiar y despues en la noche, nos escaparemos por ahí. Tú y yo, a un lugar sin tanta gente.

 

— Aja, no sé porque no te creo. — la sonrisa en su rostro es aún más amplia de lo que Mark esperaba en Misha despues de todo lo que han pasado. — Tendrás que demostrármelo.

 

— ¿Lo del paseo familiar? ¿O la escapada nocturna y a solas?

 

— Mmmm, diría que ambas, pero me has demostrado querer y amar esta familia, así que me inclinaría mas por la segunda.

 

— ¿Si? —  Atrae a Misha con fuerza a su cuerpo, disfrutando del calor que generan sus dos cuerpos juntos. — Si los niños no nos exprimen la energía, que tú y yo ya no estamos muy jóvenes, tendremos esa escapada. Me estoy esforzando, Misha, para que me creas.

 

— Te creo, mi amor. — susurro lentamente, separándose de Mark para ponerse de pie. — Bueno, voy a contestar el maldito teléfono...

 

— Deja que suene, ¿Quién podría tener tanta prisa un viernes en la noche?

 

— No lo sé, pero no es de buena educación, además, tú ya no das para más... ¿por qué no te das una ducha?

 

— Este bien, pero solo si me acompañas despues de ver quién es el insistente, ¿Si?

 

— No puedo, Mark, debo hacer la cena. Si me dices que vas a ordenar comida para todos, entonces puede que me lo piense.

 

— Comida para todos, pídela y cárgala a mi tarjeta de crédito, Oh y recuerda, que me gusta la pizza de jamón, mucho jamón.

 

— ¿sabes? Gracias por darle una oportunidad a nuestro matrimonio.

 

Mark alzo la mirada de la pila de ropa donde revolvía para buscar sus boxers, encontrándose con los ojos azules de Misha que repentinamente se habían nublado con lágrimas que no había derramado. Parecía adolorido por lo que decía, y él lo sintió como un golpe en su estómago.

 

— Gracias a ti. — dice, sentándose en la cama, manteniendo la mirada de los ojos azules, manteniendo como suya tanta emoción. — Por nunca rendirte, aun con todos los problemas que te cause.

 

— ¿Quién diría que ibas a ser tan problemático?

 

 

 

Se aseguró de rociarse muy bien con colonia, un Hugo Vos bastante masculino que se mantenía pese a lo mucho que acostumbraba a sudar, había sido Candice quien se lo había regalado cuando habían notado que cuando ella no estaba a su lado, él se volvía una mantequilla al fuego, manchando copiosamente sus hermosas camisas de diseñador.

 

Uh, como odiaba transpirar, no quería que Jensen Ackles le viera así, no de nuevo, bastante vergüenza había pasado cuando le había hecho correrse, y el había parecido recién salido de la ducha. No, no se humillaría así, si de verdad quería tener a Ackles y conquistarlo, sabía que enea que mantener su temple.

 

— ¿A dónde vas tan arreglado? — la voz de Paul le sorprendió, haciéndole girarse para mirar a su amigo allí de pie en el marco de la puerta. — ¿Tienes una cita?

 

— Siempre salgo arreglado — concede con una sonrisa suave, para volver su vista de nuevo al espejo, de donde su hermano la había robado — Soy un político, los políticos, debemos ser el ejemplo siempre, incluso en ropa.

 

— No tienes el cuerpo, ni la dieta de un político, y lo sabes. — bajando la mirada hacia los zapatos de Jared, se da cuenta de que son sus zapatos italianos, lo que le hace reírse, llamando nuevamente la atención del Senador. — ahora en serio, ¿quién es la chica afortunada?

 

— Tengo el cuerpo de un dios — molestó y ambos ríen porque es una aseveración que hace unos meses a Candice se le había escapado de la boca sin querer, haciendo que ellos y Colin estallaran en risas, aunque por supuesto que se habían ganado su merecido despues, uno muy frio. — Y no es nada, es solo una reunión de negocio.

 

— Esta bien si no quieres decírmelo, pero recuerda que a papa no le gustan los secretos. — la voz de Paul sonaba tranquila, y aun así, Jared fue capaz de identificar la advertencia que llevaban a sus oídos.

 

Si, a su familia no le agradaba mucho la idea de que el pudiera siquiera enamorarse de un humano, pero por lo que podía observar, había algo en

 

Jensen Ackles tan misterioso que no dejaba de atraerle.

 

— Es justamente por eso que no te lo digo, te comportas como si de inmediato, esto, lo que seas que sea — enfatiza — Es una mala elección, se supone que eres mi hermano, no mi padre.

 

— Solo me gusta cuidarte, no puede culparme por ello. — le recordó, mirándolo tomar su celular y revisarlo antes de que sus ojos avellanas estuvieran sobre el nuevamente. — solo, llévalo con cuidado. No quieres que la prensa lo descubra.

 

— Soy un hombre Paul y se cuidarme solo — camina hasta la puerta antes de voltearse con una sonrisa — Pero gracias por preocuparte, eso demuestra que eres mi familia.

 

Toma su Masseratti para ir a recoger a Jensen, por el teléfono, han acordado verse a las afueras del nuevo complejo de apartamentos, porque el bartender tenía asuntos que tratar allí, lo que le hace preguntarse si es que Jensen no quiere decirle donde vive o no quiere que lo vean. Cualquier cosa, el será capaz d vivir con ello.

 

Las calles están llenas, las festividades, el verano y los adolescentes de vacaciones son parte del porque se retrasa, a tal punto que teme que Jensen Ackles se marche por los treinta malditos minutos de retraso que tiene.

 

— Hey, ¿dónde estás? — la voz de Jensen le dice eso tan pronto como él le llama.

 

— Lo siento, olvide por completo que había tanta festividad y me vine en auto. — escucha a Ackles bufar y siente sus mejillas algo sonrojadas. — Pero lo deje en un estacionamiento cercano, estoy a punto de llegar, en serio.

 

— ¿Y a donde vamos a ir caminando? Parece que va a llover, al menos tendrás un paragua... — dijo con suavidad, parecía distraído. — ¿cuantos minutos tardaras?

 

— ¿Qué tantos minutos quieres que tarde...? — la voz sonó mucho más cercana de lo que Jensen esperaba, se volteo para ver a Jared a los ojos, parecía tan joven, aun no podía evitar la nostalgia que siempre le llenaba cuando lo veía a los ojos, pero tampoco el maravilloso sentimiento de ver esa sonrisa en su rostro.

 

— Llegas muy tarde, tienes suerte de que no me haya ido. — jugar al difícil siempre había sido fácil, aunque se acerca a él, tomándole de la barbilla para dejar un beso en su mejilla antes de alejarse. — ¿y bien? ¿Dónde vamos a ir?

 

— ¿Solo un beso en la mejilla? — dice y Jensen solo se encoge de hombros — Bueno, bueno realmente no lo sé, estaba pensando en el museo náutico ¿Que dices...?

 

— No está muy lejos y tenemos unas dos horas para recorrerlo antes de que cierren. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que he ido a Náuticas, lleve a Steve allí el primer año que me lo entregaron. — comenzó a caminar en dirección de los puertos, con Jared siguiéndole. — ¿estás seguro de que quieres caminar?

 

— Si, es una linda tarde — cierra los ojos y disfruta un poco del sol en su rostro — La naturaleza me gusta mucho y aquí en la ciudad no puedes disfrutar mucho de ella, así que una caminata al menos nos dejara sentir el sol — empieza a caminar casi de inmediato — ¿Steve? ¿Es el chico del que tienes la custodia, no?

 

— Si, mi hijo adoptivo, no más el chico del que tengo su custodia. — explico, mirando la expresión de Jared cuando lo dijo. — cuando comenzó a trabajar en el bar y a demostrarme que de verdad podía ser un buen chico, pues, decidí adoptarlo, en caso de que algo me ocurriera el heredaría el bar.

 

— Lo siento — sus ojos buscaron algún punto más seguro que los ojos de Jensen en ese momento que sentía juzgándoles — Tu hijo adoptivo, fue horrible la manera en que lo dije

 

— Soy muy sobreprotector con él, no lo ha tenido fácil en este mundo, no realmente...

 

Eso llamo su atención, sus ojos cafés nuevamente sobre los de su acompañante — ¿Que... que paso con sus padres? — sería mentira si no digiera que sintió empatía con el chiquillo cuando escucho que había tenido problemas, él sabía lo que era ser un niño asustado, en contra de un mundo demasiado cruel.

 

— Fue abandonado cuando era un bebe, luego paso por muchos hogares de acogida, y esos no son exactamente una enorme fuente de afecto. Termino robando una tienda donde el dueño le apunto con una pistola, lo llevaron  la Juvia con quince años, estuvo allí hasta que a los diecisiete le dieron la libertad condicional, y me asignaron a mi como su tutor legal.

 

— Eso es una mierda, realmente la ha tenido difícil — era un humano, no debería sentir nada al escuchar aquello, pero en momentos como estos realmente, no podía evitarlo. — Es bueno que quieras darle un hogar, a veces eso es lo que más se desea.

 

— Oh, debo decir que fue bastante suertudo, hasta ahora está viviendo un romance novelesco con el hombre más rico de toda la Costa Este. — dejo salir un bufido, porque aún le parecía irreal que Kane sintiera algo por su hijo, pero suponía que era de lo más normal, Steve era un chiquillo inteligente y con su peculiar encanto, estaba seguro de que era capaz de enamorar a cualquiera si se lo proponía.

 

— ¿Quesee? — Jensen se ríe por la forma en que las mejillas de Jared se llenan de rojo — Pero es un niño y el otro... el otro es un hombre ¡Muy grande!

 

— ¿Muy grande? — la risa de Ackles solo se vuelve más ruidosa con eso. — No puedo creerlo, ¿en serio? ¡Tú eres demasiado grande para cualquiera!

 

— Pero... pero yo soy grande nada más de altura, por otro lado soy joven, bellamente joven — dice y Jensen se ríe un poco más, haciendo que una pequeña risa empiece a construirse en su pecho también de ver al otro hombre así de feliz y espontaneo — ¿Soy demasiado grande para tú?

 

— ¿Para mí? Por dios, si acepto que la tienes más grande, pero yo te llevo ventaja con mi experiencia... ¿de qué sirve una gran herramienta si no la sabes usar?

 

— La sé usar — rebate alzando su cabeza un poco más, con la clara intención de sonar más seguro de lo que estaba — La se usar perfectamente, es solo que a veces... a veces no se pone totalmente dura... — lo último fue un suave murmullo.

 

 — Oh... está bien, eso lo sé... — sonrió ampliamente, mirando la entrepierna de Jared que este intentaba ocultar de su vista cerrándose el largo sobretodo. — En fin, invítame a algo de pescado en el Náuticas.

 

Les tomo media hora llegar al Museo de barcos, que estaba ocupado por turistas y locales por igual, la gente tomaba fotos y hablaba, sin prestar atención a los demás, era el sitio perfecto para poder hablar y "conocerse", algo que para Jensen Ackles era un poco absurdo, porque sabía que se le estaba empezando a notar que fingía sorpresa con cada cosa que el Senador decía.

 

Era un poco complicado esto de estar con la misma persona que a su vez parecía tan diferente. No quería que Jared pensara que no estaba interesado, y por eso se esforzaba en el también contarle su vida y hablarle de esas cosas a las que Jared le gustaba escuchar.

 

El aperitivo de media tarde fueron palitos de pescado y un plato de gambas que cogieron en el buffet libre antes de sentarse muy cerca del muelle a comer.

 

— Me gusta el mar, el agua es suave y cálida — dice mientras come otra gamba de su plato y otra, Jensen no puede creer todo lo que Jared ha comido, desde que llegaron ahí,  con la tarde en todo su esplendor y ahora en el final de su ciclo, el menor no se ha detenido ni de hablar ni de comer, mucho abierto y espontáneo que antes.

 

Y eso ha llevado a que aunque muchas cosas que Jared ha comentado ya las conozca como la muerte de sus padres o su manía por los videojuegos, surjan otras tantas que no, como el hecho de que a Jared el gusto de estos últimos es porque Candice le invito a jugar uno, una de tantas tardes en que extrañaba el pasado demasiado, las travesuras que hacía de pequeño con Colin, la vez que cocino por primera vez con sus hermanos.

 

—  Deberíamos ir a una playa, mi amor, quizás podrías bañarte en el mar para variar. — sorbe del pitillo de su soda, mirando las aguas naranjas a sus pies.

 

— Nunca he ido a la playa — responde pensativo — Cuando ves el mar por la televisión,  te quedas pensando si algo puede ser tan inmenso — baja la vista,  pensando en lo fascinado que parece su padre cada vez que sus poderes aumentan, usa esa palabra, "inmensos", sin saber el miedo que el siente.

 

— ¿Cariño? — la mano de Jensen sobre la suya le hace sonreír y poner su atención sobre él. — Te llevare allí, pero... aun tienes un lugar para llevarme.

 

— ¿Uh? ¿Sí?  ¿Dónde, mi amor?

 

— Mmmm... No lo sé, ¿quizás el teatro? Es aun temprano para mí. — miro hacia el museo que ya había cerrado sus puertas.

 

— ¿Qué están presentando en el teatro? — preguntó con suavidad, levantando la mano de Jensen con el cuidado necesario para besarle — No importa, vamos y después pasamos a comer algo.

 

— Esta bien, pero... ¿estás seguro de que tienes espacio en tu estomago? — usando la mano que Jared besaba para tocar el estómago de este.

 

— Claro que sí, aún estoy creciendo — informo poniéndose de pie y atrayendo con él a Jensen — además, dos metros como estos, necesitan con que mantenerse mi amor — vuelve a tomar sus manos, esta vez justas, besándole hasta que encuentra de x amino para subir por los brazos de este.

 

— No, deja eso... — se ríe, como un adolescente, quitándole a Jared el poder de hacerle retorcerse. — Si quieres besar mi boca no tienes que hacer eso, ¿sabes?

 

— ¿No? — preguntó inclinándose un poco hacia adelante — ¿Estás totalmente seguro? , quizás lo hago, porque me gusta como tus mejillas se sonrojan,  como tus ojos brillan un poco con cada beso y tu cuerpo se estremece, porque si Jensen yo sigo cada gesto que haces, así atrapar mi atención

 

— Eres tonto... — dijo suavemente, ni siquiera con ganas de insultarle, mientras miraba esos hermosos ojos que se acercaban a él.

 

— Un poco si — admite contra los labios ajenos — Pero tú me traes así,  descontrola mi mundo ¿Cómo lo haces?

 

— Jared... más lento... — le pidió, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas cuando esas palabras le hicieron recordar cientos de situaciones que habían quedado en el pasado y que solo el recordaba.

 

Sabe que Jared no se detiene hasta el instante mismo en que nota sus lágrimas, a centímetros de sus labios, haciendo que él pueda sentir su cálido aliento y las suaves palabras que le dice a continuación sobre su propia piel — Estás recordando a la persona que entraste buscando a mi oficina ¿No?

 

— Lo siento... — dijo, tomando de inmediato las mejillas de Jared para que no pudiera alejarse. — solo... no pensé que fuera a... sentirme así, tan contrariado, tan...  contigo...

 

— Esta bien — sonríe aunque Jensen puede ver lo forzado que es el gesto — Es normal, esa persona, significó mucho para ti, lo sé, por la forma en que la buscabas. ¡Vámonos, necesitamos comprar las entradas!

 

— Jared, lo siento... — dice de nuevo, mientras ve a Jared tomar el plato que ha usado para comer y llevarlo a un bote de basura cercano.

 

— Nah, no tienes nada que disculparte, algo tan grande, no se olvida tan fácilmente — le extiende su mano esperando que Jensen la tome, el de verdad comprende, aunque duela como el demonio que a veces Ackles rehúya de su contacto y otras le bese y abrace como si su intención fuera llevarle al cielo — Vamos al teatro ¿Recuerdas?

 

— Si, vamos. — para el alivio de ambos, el sujetarse las manos les hace sentirse más ligeros mientras pueden comenzar a caminar al siguiente lugar, colocando sus cuerpos muy juntos, en especial cuando Jensen comienza a sentir el frio de la noche apoderándose de sus cuerpos una vez que deben de tomar un taxi para llegar.

 

En el taxi, la mano de Jared se siente firme y fuerte contra su cuerpo, real y eso solo aumenta la nostalgia, pero también le alivia un poco, más cuando el menor intenta que la tranquilidad vuelva a sentirse alrededor de ambos, parloteando y parloteando, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por hacerle reír.

 

Este Jared es demasiado diferente, y mucho menos complicado que antes, por eso dejarse llevar es toda una experiencia.

 

Terminan comprando los boletos para una comedia romántica,  Jared no admite que le gustan, aun cuando se relaja lo suficiente como para molestarlo, pero esta emocionado y el pequeño cabrán millonario, se ha hecho con los mejores asientos, en muy poco tiempo. En ellos, el escenario parece enorme, la música es alta y puede escuchar y observar cada ruido y gesto de los actores.

 

No les sorprende cuando se besan, el lugar los impulsa a ellos, a mirarse a los ojos cuando las luces bajan. Se besan, lentamente al principio, como si tuvieran miedo de corresponderse.

 

Y lo tienen, demasiado, por razones muy diferentes. Jensen teme que no funcione por su anhelo a recuperar al hombre que perdió, y Jared teme que su familia y sus costumbres y que ese hombre que Jensen amo se interponga entre el.

 

Es un contacto tan suave, que Jensen puede sentir cada una de esas dudas deslizarse en los labios propios ajenos, sus manos se juntan en algún punto, el agarre es fuerte y su corazón esta desbocado, casi puede sentirlo que va a salirse por su boca, cuando Jared se separa y le atrae a su pecho — ¿Sabes?, me gusta mucho — confiesa mientras tiene su atención en el escenario.

 

— ¿El teatro? Vengamos de nuevo. — anuncio con suavidad, tomando a Padalecki de las manos.

 

— Pero solo si vienes conmigo, que la compañía es lo que más me gusta.

 

— Eso siempre, ¿sabes? — le besa la mejilla, recostando su cabeza del hombro de Jared.

 

— No te vayas — le respondió Jared, aunque ni el mismo sabía porque pedía algo así,  a veces estar con Jensen era confuso por eso, porque su cuerpo actuaba solo, como si se moviera por instinto, hacia algo que ya conocía y anhelaba. 

 

— Aun no, desearía que pudiera mantenerte aquí conmigo, pero no puedo, tienes responsabilidades, y yo no puedo seguir evadiendo la realidad en la que vivo.

 

— Creo que me refería en general, de que no huyas de esto, de nosotros — se sonroja un poco, afortunadamente la oscuridad del lugar oculta su rostro — Y mis responsabilidades se acaban todos los días a las 5pm o al menos...la mayor parte del tiempo — agregó.

 

— Conozco tu horario, uno de tus días pocas veces acaba antes de las diez de la noche. — toma a Jared de la cintura, apoyándose más cerca del mientras miran ya sin interés la obra. — Aunque no me importa, me gustaría verte cuando puedas...

 

— Me las arreglare para vernos, lo prometo ¡Oh, ya sé! ¿A qué hora te levantas normalmente?

 

— Ni lo intentes, si me llamas antes de las dos de la tarde, te insultare... y hablo en serio.

 

No puede evitar reír cuando mira el puchero en el rostro de Jared — Pero dos de la tarde es muy tarde amor, ¿De verdad duermes tanto?

 

— No, pero usualmente para esa hora estoy de mejor humor... cuando... mis amigos han sufrido muchos de mis insultos porque se aparecen muy temprano en la mañana, haciéndome odiarlos a muerte. Supongo que podrías intentarlo, pero no te prometo nada.

 

— ¿Solo insultas? ¿O también muerdes? — preguntó Jared encogiéndose sobre sí mismo cuando alguien les callo, ciertamente ya no estaban poniendo atención a la obra — Creo que estamos interrumpiendo.

 

— Un poco si, deberíamos intentar mantener un perfil bajo, no quiero que salgas en la portada de ninguna revista de mañana.

 

— No me importa salir en la revista — dice aunque sabe que lo que si le preocupa es su familia — Solo, es mi padre y mis hermanos,  son un poco sobreprotectores.

 

— Esa es una forma de ponerlo. — aunque Jared le escucho, poco tiempo le dio para responderle, puesto que de inmediato, Jensen le estaba jalando para besarlo, tirando de su cabello para mantener sus bocas unidas.

 

Le encanta como Jared se estremece en sus manos, su boca dejar escapar un pequeño jadeo sorprendido, mientras se deja arrasar por las caricias y el calor de su propia lengua, sus manos están llevándose consigo su estabilidad mental, porque en cuestión de segundos, sus manos acarician todo lo que pueda tener al alcance de Ackles.

 

— Tranquilo, tigre, ¿lugar público recuerdas? — le susurro Jensen unos minutos despues, cuando sintió como una de las manos de Jared se colaba entre sus muslos; incluso si continuaba besándole, apretó las piernas para que no fuera más lejos. — Quizás debería sugerir ir a un hotel...

 

— ¿Estás seguro? — pregunto mordiéndose el labio — Dijiste algo de ir lento y aunque me cueste, puedo hacerlo — se aclaró la garganta un poco — Tú lo vales.

 

— Oh, que ya estás acostumbrado a "ir lento". — la burla en el tono de Jensen le hizo ofenderse ligeramente.

 

— ¿En serio? ¿Te burlas de mi poca experiencia? — se separa de inmediato, cruzando las piernas mientras suspira y pone su vista en el escenario.

 

— ¿Entonces tienes "muy poca experiencia" o "poca experiencia"? — continuo empujando a Jared fuera de su zona de comodidad, porque esa quijada apretada le recordaba tanto al hombre que había conocido.

 

— ¿Es un requisito para la relación que tenga que decírtelo? — respondió sin desviar su mirada del escenario.

 

— Por supuesto, así sé que tan lejos puedo llevarte... — la mirada de Jensen continuaba sobre él.

 

— Muy — murmuro, su voz apenas audible por el sonido que provenía del escenario.

 

— No te preocupes, tengo una maestría en vírgenes. — incluso si su tono sonó burlón, la mirada en su rostro cambio a una enternecida al ver al joven senador lucir aún más niño de lo que antes había lucido. — disfruto molestarte, mucho, pero eso es porque me interesas, espero que... estés bien con eso.

 

— Supongo que puede soportarlo — dice y se encoge de hombros — Pero habrán cosas que no me gusten que me molestes sobre ellas ¿Esta bien?

 

— Si, lo sé.

 

Compran papas fritas en el local frente al teatro, un bar estilo New Orleans en el que reconocen a Jared tan pronto como pone un pie dentro, y mientras firma autógrafos y se toma fotos con todas esas personas, él se sienta en una mesa de la esquina a comerse sus papas fritas con queso, esperando a que Jared se desocupe.

 

Debería molestarle, diablos, debería espantar a toda esa gente, pero no. No es así, por supuesto que no. Ver a Jared sentirse cómodo entre humanos y fenómenos, es algo por lo que pagaría ver, y ahora tiene la visión gratis de ver a su futuro esposo en acción.

 

Si, para él, el compromiso es el siguiente paso, despues de que aclaren algunos baches.

 

Sus ojos rojos se dirigen a la calle, su sonrisa apagándose al ver que su acosador continuaba allí, intentando disimularse con la multitud. Debía haberlo sospechado, Sheppard no dejaría que Jared se saliera tan fácilmente.

 

Sin embargo él podía oír su flujo sanguíneo y el palpitar constante de su corazón, quizás al nervioso, principalmente cuando él y Jared se daban un beso o una caricia, suponía que eso era cualquier cosa menos emoción y aprobación, además eso le confirmaba que el chiquillo había caído en las manos de Sheppard.

 

Rodo sus ojos, volviendo su atención al apuesto senador que ahora venía hacia él.

 

  

 

Sale detrás de Jared unos cinco minutos después de que este sale, le toma algunos cuantos minutos más localizarlo, pero gracias al cielo las rutas hacia la zona neutral no son demasiadas y el auto personal de Jared, no es para nada, pero para nada, disimulado. Así que en cuanto le encuentra, se mantiene a una distancia prudencial pero sin perderle de vista, ni un segundo.

 

Le mira conducir primero con paciencia, escuchando algo de música en volumen bajo y tararear al ritmo de cada melodía, una sonrisa suave en su rostro, que le llama mucho la atención, Cuando el tiempo pasa y es ridículo lo que avanza, le mira quejarse como un niño desde su propio auto y es ahí cuando decide desviarse a un estacionamiento cualquiera.

 

Al parecer llegar con su cita, que supone es Ackles, es muchísimo más importante que la seguridad, porque es espantoso el estacionamiento donde deja su auto y por consecuente debe dejar su motocicleta. Lo cierto es que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo, adoraba esa moto.

 

Encontrar a Ackles minutos después,  esperando a Jared solo deja que un sentimiento de preocupación caiga sobre él, por la forma en que se miran y se tocan, parece que tuvieran una relación que transciende los recuerdos borrados.

 

Mierda, ¿Cómo pudo haber dejado que esto ocurriera? No podía ser posible ver tanto amor, al menos no de parte de Jared Padalecki, se supone que no debían conocerse, se suponía que Ackles no recordaría, pero que lo hiciera solo le decía la clase de poder que ese hombre tenía.

 

Ahora, siguiéndoles al museo, se sorprende lo mucho que hablan, cualquiera diría que sus vidas actuales no tienen demasiado en común. Es doloroso pensar que el no tuvo lo mismo con Ian Somerhalder, pese a que aún lo considera el único hombre que le ha robado dolorosamente el corazón.

 

El museo Náutico es aburrido, para el que está acostumbrado a pasar su tiempo libre estudiando o persiguiendo a Jared, ir solo a un museo es un gran dolor en el culo.

 

Le gustaría llevar allí —o al teatro al que van despues— a Ian, besarlo frente al mar, hacerle el amor al ritmo de las olas.

 

Cuando se da cuenta, Jared y Jensen estaba besándose de nuevo, pareciera que apenas pueden contener la distancia entre sí, si lo piensa con detenimiento, es como si sus almas, se pertenecieran, por eso pese a todo, regresan una y otra vez la una a la otra, se pregunta, si podrán seguirlo haciendo cuando la sangre de los humanos, empiece a correr.

 

Es absurdo que pueda existir un amor como el de ellos, tan profundo, tan increíble.

 

Sheppard consideraría inútil ese hecho, para él, el amor no existe, y es algo triste de ver.

 


	32. Capítulo 11 Extrañas Coincidencias

— Eres aterradoramente responsable. – dice Ackles, que sonríe a su hijo adoptivo que acaba de abrirle la puerta de su flamante y enorme apartamento.

 

Steve sonríe, ahí de pie, con los ojos de Jensen sobre él y sus palabras aun en su cabeza, se siente como un niño pequeño que disfruta que su progenitor le diga lo absolutamente orgulloso que esta de él, después de todo nunca tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar ese tipo de halagos o comentarios de alguien que considerara tan cercano, como para llamar familia.

 

Jensen Ackles entra en el apartamento con paso firme, una vez que él se hace a un lado en la puerta, deja sobre la mesa del centro de la sala, esa que se ha comprado hace apenas cinco días, algunas gaseosas y lo que aparentan ser sus bocadillos favoritos, eso hace que se apresure a las bolsas y luego a traer un par de platos.

 

— En serio, esperaba encontrar cerveza, algunos jóvenes desnudos, quizás intoxicados o borrachos, cosas que se encuentran en el apartamento de un adolescente normal.

 

Escuchar a Jensen decir eso, le hace reír y también preguntarse por la adolescencia que parece haber tenido su padre.

 

– ¿Qué clase de adolescente fuiste que esperas todo eso de mí?

 

La conversación parece transcurrir bastante normal, pero Steve sospecha que su padre, tiene una razón particular para estar ahí y no es precisamente una visita normal. Son pasadas las cinco de la tarde y además es su día libre.

 

— De los buenos, me gustaban mis orgías con hombres mayores y delgados. — si Steve no hubiese estado mirando el rostro de su padre mientras este hablaba, seguramente habría pensado que decía la verdad. — Estoy orgulloso de lo mucho que lograste cambiar, la trabajadora social tenía razón cuando dijo que eras un buen chico.

 

Ackles tomo asiento en una de las cómodas sillas de mimbre alrededor de la mesa de madera blanca. Parecía asombrado del toque rural e irónicamente moderno del lugar. Hogareño, diría si le pidieran su opinión en una palabra. Todo tenía una simpleza hogareña muy extraña, y era como ver otra faceta de su hijo. Una cara que poco conocía.

 

— Este lado de ti… me hace bastante feliz.

 

— ¿Qué lado...? — pregunto suavemente pero aun sosteniendo los vasos y sin voltearse, puede sentir la emoción recorrer su cuerpo con suavidad, al escuchar el orgullo que destila la voz de su padre. — Porque según Chris soy un maniático del trabajo o algo así.

 

— Eres... Diferente. Quizás porqué culminaste tu adolescencia entre adultos, aunque me duela decirlo, ya eres mayor de edad, puedes ser quien quieras de ahora en adelante, ya no estarás más bajo mi custodia.

 

— Quizás no lo esté en términos legales, pero sigo debiéndote muchas cosas, papa. — se voltea con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. — Principalmente esta segunda oportunidad de vivir...

 

— Considera todas tus deudas saldadas, Steve, esa no es una presión con la que un hijo debe vivir. — sonriendo, Jensen tomo uno de los vasos que su hijo adoptivo le daba, tomando de la gaseosa negra con una mueca. — Aunque no vine aquí para poner en consideración lo que te he dado y lo que no.

 

— Ni tampoco a ver si hacia desastres en el apartamento, ¿No? — Dice y le acerca a su padre su propio vaso para que lo llenara de gaseosa negra. — En fin, ¿Qué sucede...? ¿Existe algo que no te guste en la administración del bar?, si estás enojado por esa vieja botella de vino que tenías guardada, no me mires a mí, fue Ian quien se le bebió.

 

— Si, eso lo sé, para eso están las cámaras, y no, la verdad es que vine porque necesitaba comprobar cómo te encontrabas.

 

— Estoy bien, es algo difícil acostumbrarse a vivir solo, pero también algo maravilloso, se siente una extraña libertad, no es como en el bar… — dice y se sienta en la mesa con una sonrisa. — De salud también me he sentido bien, mi cuerpo está muy fuerte, no muestra ningún problema de cansancio o pesadez.

 

— ¿Ningún síntoma desconocido, sangramiento por cualquier sitio, dolor, u otra cosa que pueda preocuparte?

 

— Absolutamente nada, es como si de repente, nunca hubiera estado enfermo, al menos desde la última recaída.

 

— ¿Por qué no te sientas aquí y me dejas comprobarte? — palmeo su muslo, recibiendo una seña ofensiva de parte de Steve. — Ok, ok, ven y siéntate aquí al lado.

 

Las manos de Jensen están algo frías cuando toman su brazo con cuidado, sabe que su padre se está concentrando en el flujo de su sangre, en escuchar y sentir si todo funciona como debería, en eso, pese a no tener formación médica debe ser un experto, porque su padre, como una vez le dijo Christian, es la sangre misma.

 

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó con algo de nervios, por lo que su mano libre se las arregla para robar un bocadillo de limón y queso.

 

— Deja de comer, tonto, tengo que registrar todo... — le tomo con más fuerza de la mano.

 

— Lo siento. — da un último mordisco al bocadillo antes de dejarlo sobre la bolsa que lo contenía y quedarse lo más quieto posiblemente mientras Jensen con los ojos cerrados, se queda en total silencio, concentrando en cosas que él ni siquiera cree comprender.

 

— Cierra tus ojos, y si duele mucho, me lo dices, ¿ok? — Ackles no abrió sus ojos, más bien los apretó con mucha fuerza.

 

Steve no estaba preparado para eso, admite que su cuerpo se pone un poco rígido en el mismo instante en que escucha que puede doler y cualquier pista sobre esto, empieza apenas con un leve ardor que le sacude de pies a cabeza, todos sus pensamientos se dejan ir donde su padre le tiene agarrado, la temperatura de sus manos, antes fría, ahora es cálida y dentro de unos segundos, caliente, cada vez más.

 

— ¿Sientes eso? — cuestiono Jensen un momento despues. — No soy yo, eres tu... ve lo que le estás haciendo a mi mano.

 

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó sorprendido bajando su vista hacia donde estaba la mano de su padre, ahogando un grito. — ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¿Que...? ¡Tu mano!, papa suéltame ¡Tu mano!

 

— Está bien. — Intentando calmarle, Jensen sonrió ampliamente, observando como ahora la sustancia cristalina comenzaba a subir más y más por su muñeca. — Eres increíble, esto sin duda no es natural.

 

— ¡¡¡Claro que no es natural!!! ¡Soy humano! — no puede evitar la ironía en su voz cuando contesta.

 

— Estate quieto. — golpeando el tobillo de Steve, debía calmarle para que reaccionará. — si estas nervioso, cariño, te vas a volver aún más duro sobre mi mano y tendré que llamar a Kane para que la rompa.

 

— Eso... ¿Eso responde a mis emociones?

 

— Tu genética fue alterada, eres un Fenómeno, este poder es igual que el mío y el de Kane... Funciona bajo tu control, pero para ello... Tienes que aprender a controlar tus emociones antes que nada… no esperaba que actuara tan rápido, pero… como ves…

 

— ¿Cómo... como se puede aprender algo así? — Murmuro nervioso de hacer algún movimiento brusco. — Además que es esto, un líquido que corroe la piel, ¿Ese es mi supuesta habilidad?

 

— Hey, yo estoy hecho de sangre... ¿Crees que eso es bonito? — le cuestiono,  dejando salir una risita por la cara de consternación.

 

— Pues no realmente. — acepta, ganándose una mirada incrédula de Jensen. — Lo siento, pero si es un poco aterrador, en fin... es que esto... es algo grande, es decir, he vivido como humano, todos estos años.

 

— ¿No te he enseñado nada? Humano o Fenómeno, ¿importa?

 

— No, no importa. — una sonrisa suave se desliza por sus labios. — Lo que me preocupa es que... se supone que eres un fenómeno muy fuerte y mira tu mano, puedo lastimar a alguien.

 

— Todos podemos lastimar a alguien, cariño, incluso el más indefenso de nosotros puede hacer daño. — tuvo que tirar con fuerza de su mano para separarla de la capa endurecida, viendo como solo quedaban los huesos de sus dedos, mientras que comenzaba a regenerarse de inmediato, pero no con la velocidad deseada. — es una habilidad admirable, pero una vez que descubres que solo son leucocitos intentando eliminar una amenaza, entiendes todo.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que simplemente es  mi cuerpo defendiéndose? ¿Cómo lo haría con una enfermedad?

 

— Exacto, me consideras una amenaza, diablos, te hice una amenaza, te dije que te iba a doler y en seguida tu cuerpo se defendió, eso es porque estas más consciente de esto que de cualquier otra cosa.

 

— Diablos, tengo que admitir que eso suena muy bien. — dice y no le importa que suene como un niño. — Y entonces... ¿Cuando empezamos con las clases para controlarlo?

 

— Hey, vas rápido, déjame estudiar esto un poco más, y hablarlo con Chris, él está muy preocupado por esto.

 

— Está bien, está bien.

 

No le sorprende para nada que Chris también esté implicado en esta visita sorpresa, por el contrario es de suponer que su novio hablara con su padre al respecto, aunque sea mayor de edad, no espera que eso signifique salir del radar de ambos hombres, porque no dejan de ser su familia y se preocupan por él.

 

— Pero no lo asustes mucho, papa, si por alguna razón esto se sale de control, no se lo digas, no quiero que se preocupe, quiero que este bien, que sea feliz.

 

— Él es feliz solo con tenerte a su lado, cariño. El apoyo que le has dado es enorme y el agradece cada segundo que le has dedicado, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a ocultarle cosas, el poder de Kane, ya conseguiremos la forma de hacerlo útil a tu conveniencia, pero primero debo encargarme de algo hoy. — Se puso de pie, tomándose lo que quedaba de gaseosa que ya estaba terriblemente caliente. — No comas demasiado.

 

— No lo haré. — dice acompañando a su padre a la puerta. — Cuídate, no te metas en problemas papá.

 

— Hey, ¿qué dices? — le empujo amistosamente con la mano que aún se regeneraba, preocupando a Steve cuando la observo de nuevo. — escucha, si no piensas en ello, estarás bien.

 

— Tratare de no hacerlo.

 

No dice más,  porque ambos saben que será difícil ahora que sabe que tiene algo dentro de sí,  que no sabe exactamente controlar.

 

— Cuidado asustas a algún niño con esa mano así papa.

 

— Hey, ¿no viene Halloween?

 

 

 

Misha salió de la habitación con la bandeja vacía, al menos ya no cojeaba, pensó Mark mientras se metía en la boca los deliciosos bocadillos de queso crema y espinaca que su esposo le había preparado, junto a una jarra de té frio que había dejado a aun lado de su escritorio, en otras circunstancias, le hubiera dado muchos besos a Collins, agradeciéndole por ello hasta el fin del mundo, pero ahora mismo no podía apartar la mirada de la alarmante cifra que Takato le había entregado hoy.

 

Diecisiete psíquicos, no todos ellos Fenómenos, que habían sido encontrados muertos a lo largo de estos dos meses y medio. Coincidiendo exactamente con la fecha en la que Jared Padalecki había sido borrado de la memoria de muchas personas, ¿es que acaso? No, Sheppard no podía ser tan descuidado, ¿por qué motivo lo seria?

 

No parecía ser parte del modus operandi del sujeto al que había está intentando incriminar con muchas muertes de las que estaba seguro era el culpable, pero por alguna razón, todo esto era sumamente extraño, las muertes eran de por si peculiares, y eran tan familiares que llevaba todo el día pensando en que rayos era lo que conocía de ellas que no podía recordar.

 

Mitch entro en la habitación, correteando con sus piernas ya muy largas, hasta llegar a la biblioteca, con cinco años, el niño era tan distraído que a veces era difícil para su madre mantenerlo alejado de la habitación, aunque él estuviera cansado de repetirle que no podía entrar aquí.

 

— Mitch, ven aquí. — el niño hizo una mueca y corrió a refugiarse en su regazo cuando Misha entro de nuevo en la habitación buscándole.

 

— Mitch, ¿Por qué no vas con tu abuelo? — Eso le gano una respuesta negativa y que su nieto se acurrucara contra él.

 

— Abuelo, no.

 

— ¿Sabes porque no quiere ir...? — preguntó Misha tratando de tomar a su nieto que se aferra con fuerza a los brazos de Mark. — Porque aún no se costumbre a tener tanto a su abuelo en casa, al igual que yo, entonces solo quiere mimos. — su sonrisa se desvanece cuando nota que Mark sigue viendo sus papeles. — ¿Todo en orden cariño?, estas algo preocupado.

 

— ¿Qué? Uh... Sí, no importa, ¿Qué me decías de este chiquillo? — Pregunto distraídamente, intentando centrar su atención en su nieto que le sonreía abiertamente, abrazado a su pecho.

 

— Que solo quiere estar en tus brazos porque ahora estas más en casa. — dice y sonríe, sus mejillas algo rosadas. — Entiendo el sentimiento.

 

— ¿Tu también quieres estar en mis brazos? — se burla, besando la frente de su nieto una vez más y viendo como este no puede dejar de sonreír. — ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? Mami no llega hasta tarde hoy.

 

— No quelo, abuelo, quelo helado. — sus mejillas estaban tan rosadas como las de Misha ahora, mientras pedía lo que sabía su abuelo Mark no iba a negarle.

 

— Eres un pequeño manipulador ¿Sabes? — Le preguntó a su nieto que ríe suavemente. — Eso seguramente lo saco de ti, ¿En que trabajas?, es decir, generalmente aquí no trabajas asuntos que te tengan tan concentrado, ni siquiera tienes la música que te gusta en volumen bajo, como siempre.

 

— Uh, es... — Mark observo a su nieto, que ahora le miraba atentamente, no podía volver a esquivar a Misha, si lo hacía, estaba seguro de que este se cabrearía y no le hablaría en todo el día, por lo que opto por contar una verdad a medias. — Es una serie de... homicidios, que han ocurrido en la ciudad y en los pueblos cercanos, no parecen estar conectados, sino fuera porque vienen con pocos días de diferencia, y el primero ocurrió justo el día despues de lo que ocurrió con el senador Padalecki.

 

Una risa pequeña escapa de Misha.

 

— Entonces sientes que hay conexión, siempre has tenido un buen olfato para esas cosas, así que supongo que debes tener razón. — la respuesta de su esposo también parece a medias o al menos esa es la impresión que tiene y eso le confunde un poco.

 

— ¿Mmmm? — le mira atentamente, antes de  desviar. — ¿vamos por ese helado y despues hablamos en nuestra habitación?

 

— Por supuesto que sí, no podemos dejar a alguien sin su helado. — dice y escuchar la risa de su nieto llenar el ambiente es algo realmente exquisito, pese a que sabe que no es el mejor momento para que el pequeño coma helado, supone que es cierto que los abuelos tienen dificultades para negarse. — Si quieres yo lo hago amor y sigues con eso.

 

— No, está bien.

 

La cocina está libre de hijos, y colocar a su nieto en la mesa y ponerle un poco de helado es la mejor solución para poder tener algo de paz, y aunque se abrazan cerca de la puerta de la cocina, mientras contemplan al pequeño comer, todo lo que Mark puede pensar es en el estúpido informe de los psíquicos asesinados en los últimos días.

 

— No tiene sentido. — murmuro, llamando la atención de Misha a su rostro. — No tiene nada de sentido.

 

— Asesinan personas todos los días, cariño. — dice Misha, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Mark. — Y siempre un número significativo son fenómenos o humanos, ¿Qué tiene esta situación de diferente?

 

— Parece como si... no, no es nada. — se niega a aceptarlo en voz alta. — No es que no quiera decírtelo, es que es demasiado estúpido, estoy seguro de que es otra mierda.

 

— Estoy acostumbrado a que no me dices muchas cosas. — dice, separándose y dando la media vuelta para salir de la cocina. — Así que tranquilo… — agregó en voz alta, mientras caminaba a la habitación de ambos.

 

— Sabia que eso iba a salir mal, ¿tú no? — le pregunto a su nieto, que asintió, aunque no sabía de lo que hablaban. — ¿Quieres ir al patio un rato? — se acercó, tomando a su nieto en brazos y a la bandeja casi vacía de helado con él, sería una noche larga si Misha continuaba con ese humor para cuando se fueran a la cama.

 

Quizás, debería hablar con él.

 

 

Desde su última visita a Mark Sheppard y a la casa principal, había comenzado a comprender porque incluso Candice mantenía las distancias con el hombre al que llamaban "padre". Era como si Sheppard les obligara a mantener la distancia con sus secretismos, y sus aspiraciones, era como si sobre Sheppard hubiera alguien más, alguien de pie, que controlaba todos los movimientos que cualquiera bajo su mirada daba. Era un pensamiento aterrador.

 

El apartamento en el que ahora vivía era uno bajo la vigilancia de Kane, no muy lejos del chiquillo que le había robado el corazón al frívolo empresario, al ser nuevos, el apartamento era casi virgen, no tenía manchones, desconchones, ni aromas extraños saliendo de rincones aún más extraños. Era un sitio nuevo que pronto se había llenado de libros, de cuadros de paisajes expresionistas, y había sido pintado de un blanco prístino.

 

Los muebles eran todos negros, sillones, escaparates, incluso el vidrio que decoraba las puertas de los cajones debajo de la encimera estaban tintados de negro. La sabana y cojines eran negros también, el closet y las alfombras acompañaban la decoración igualmente. Solo los libros en las estanterías oscuras le daban un poco de color al nuevo apartamento.

 

Era muy poco tiempo el que podía dedicarle a un lugar así, pero considerando que hace una semana se había graduado de su curso anteriormente clandestino. Realmente había hecho un gran trabajo, le gustaba de esa forma, oscuro, casi sin vida, podía moverse en libertad ahí,  sin reflejarse en nada, absolutamente,  nada. Era exactamente como cuando era invisible, de alguna forma, había logrado reducir su cuerpo — por paradójico que se escuchara — a una luz que atravesaba cualquier cosa, superando cualquier obstáculo,  nada podía verle ahora y muy pocos sentirle.

 

Era imparable,  incluso para ese hombre, que una vez le había sacado de la nada, haciendo lo que solo su madre había hecho.

 

Ian Somerhalder había probado no ser su enemigo final.

 

Aunque ahora, Ian Somerhalder era solo una sombra en la pared, olvidado, exhausto, quieto.

 

Sentado en el sofá de esa mujer todo el día, comiendo y bebiendo, algunas veces acurrucándose en los brazos de la pequeña rubia que acariciaba su cabello negro, pero que mostraba cero interés sexual.

 

Eso era extraño,  con sólo un par de días se había dado cuenta que Ian había dejado de hacerse cargo de chicos como él lo fue en aquel entonces y estaba seguro, por las fuentes de padre, que Kane no había detenido sus programa de apoyo social a fenómenos y humanos, así que no entendía porque había dejado de apoyar al empresario.

 

En lo único que había podía pensar era que el chico de hermosos ojos azules había pasado por una experiencia traumática con algún chiquillo que le habían asignado, pero despues de colarse en secreto en la compañía de Kane y registrar cualquier archivo que tuviera el nombre de Somerhalder, había descubierto que Ian no había acogido a nadie despues de que él, Paul Wesley, se marchara.

 

¿Qué significaba eso?

 

Tampoco le veía demasiado activo en su trabajo como fotógrafo.  Después que se había ido, casi sin querer, cuando el silencio era demasiado y la soledad le hacía sentir un incómodo ahogamiento en su pecho, había investigado un poco a Somerhalder.  Definitivamente, se había sorprendido, era bueno con la cámara, muy bueno.

 

Quizás... quizás debería de hacer algo para animarle, ¿pero qué? No quería que su relación con Ian Somerhalder arruinara su relación con su nueva familia.

 

— Creo que quiero estar solo… — la voz de Ian cuando habla, le saca de sus pensamientos,  los ojos azules, que generalmente brillan suavemente, están algo opacos cuando se incorpora en el sillón. — Es solo que... lo siento. — le dice a su acompañante.

 

— Está bien. — Alona Tal le sonríe, haciéndole señas con las manos para que se vaya de una vez, aunque cuando Ian se levanta para irse, él puede ver la preocupación en la rubia, que frunce los labios antes de mirar nuevamente a la televisión.

 

Ian Somerhalder es alguien interesante de mirar, esa larga figura proporcionada se mueve ágilmente —como una sombra— por la casa, hasta dar con la entrada al patio trasero, un sitio que parece sacado de alguna película de fantasía para niños.

 

Le observa sentarse en el césped, cerca de unos árboles que apenas están creciendo, donde la luz del sol ilumina un poco su cuerpo y hace que entrecierre sus ojos, haciéndole ver vulnerable, al menos una parte de él, se ve como si estuviera perdida. Le gustaría saber porque le parece tan fascinante

 

Es hermoso, y quiere tocarle, desea tocarle, estar junto a él y besarle, pero se lo impide el miedo a como reaccionara esa hermosa criatura si se atreve a pertúrbala en un momento como este.

 

Camina hacia él, se siente atraído casi irremediablemente y por ello acaricia su mejilla pero sin tocarla, apenas una suave caricia en el viento, que parece que Ian siente por la forma en que su cuerpo se estremece y sus ojos se cierran.

 

Necesita tocarlo aún más, pero sabe que está prohibido, que no puede hacerle eso a Ian, que sería cruzar demasiadas líneas. Joder, como desearía poder hacerlo suyo, pero de acuerdo a Sheppard, pronto vendría el momento, pronto podría tenerle.

 

Ian solo necesitaba entender,  solo necesitaba darse cuenta que este asunto de la neutralidad no le llevaría a ninguna parte, no podía entender como no lo había hecho ya... teniendo en cuenta la forma en que sus padres le habían tratado cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que podía hacer.

 

— Ian... — susurro suavemente, inclinándose hacia el de ojos azules y conectando sus labios en un sutil beso.

 

— ¿Paul? — fue maravilloso la forma en que el nombre salió de los labios ajenos, casi pudo sentirlo sobre sus labios.

 

Sonrió, separándose lentamente para que Ian no pudiera sentirle, miro hacia abajo y vio como la sombra de Ian comenzaba a alargarse, buscándole, queriendo hacerle salir, pero el simplemente estaba demasiado lejos de ser atrapado.

 

Y mientras más se alejaba, una sonrisa más grande se ponía en su rostro, de alguna forma que no comprende, estaba en los pensamientos de Ian y parecía, que era correspondido.

 

 

 

 

No puede concentrarse mucho en la película después de que Ian se retira, con los hombros caídos y la mirada en cualquier parte excepto en ese instante y lugar. Nunca le había visto así,  nunca, quien fuera que le había robado el corazón, parecía ser alguien fuera de su alcance, por la forma en que Ian luchaba entre los recuerdos y los sentimientos. 

 

Era extraño, se puso de pie cuando el silencio, atenuado solo por las voces de la televisión, se le hizo insoportable. Camino por el pasillo que llevaba al pequeño patio, quedándose sorprendida cuando mira a alguien vigilar a Ian desde no muy lejos, es Wesley,  el chico que había entrado al programa de Kane, no hay duda de eso.

 

Después de todo, ella puede ver más allá de cualquier cosa o persona y la habilidad del joven médico de hacerse invisible, no era la excepción.

 

— Maldición, ¿qué rayos quieres con el si le dejaste? — murmuro en voz baja, cruzando sus brazos. — ¿Mama, donde estás? — pregunto, moviéndose a la cocina, y acercándose a la mesa donde pudo ver a su madre, inclinada sobre una taza de té.

 

Samantha Ferris lucia veinte años más vieja de lo que era, con ojeras oscuras, y el ceño constantemente fruncido. No era su activa madre que siempre estaba ayudando a los humanos a conseguir su lugar en el mundo, o limpiando rastros de otros psíquicos en personas que habían sido usadas como marionetas. Sin duda no era la persona que la había adoptado en su vida.

 

Eso la preocupaba, pero no había nada que hiciera desistir a Samantha Ferris de su tarea.

 

Por ello había estado totalmente abocada a la tara de destruir esa inmensa barrera mental, que había borrado cualquier recuerdo de Jensen y Jared, como pareja.

 

— Mama. — dice, trata de mantener la calma cuando se acerca a ella, que parezca algo casual y no algo que pueda advertir al joven. — Madre, escucha, creo que tenemos visitas.

 

— Esta bien, sírvele te. — dijo con suavidad, para luego comenzar a hablar de algo que la chica de cabellos largos y enroscados en las puntas no entendió del todo. — Creo que... creo que algo está pasando, Alona, algo más allá de lo que se muestra a nuestros ojos, no creo que haya sido el padre de Jared quien hizo esto, cada día que me topo con esa barrera, siento una familiaridad terrible, pero no consigo quien pudo haber hecho algo así.

 

— ¿Crees que uno de nosotros es el responsable? — la confesión de su madre le sorprende lo suficiente como para olvidar momentáneamente a su invitando invisible, y aunque no se ha acostumbrado a sus extraños arranques de dar información que no le es solicitada, la escucha. — Es imposible.

 

— Si, son tonterías, quizás estoy muy cansada, creo que  me iré a dar una ducha y a dormir, tú atiende a nuestro invitado como se debe.

 

— ¡Oh cierto! — Dice, tontamente. — Mama, es que no puedes verlo, solo yo...

 

— Este bien, les daré privacidad.

 

Samantha mueve su mano distraídamente, y la pequeña rubia solo puede rodar sus ojos con fuerza, al verse ignorada, aunque le asusta un poco lo que su madre le ha dicho hace un momento, no tiene más que quedarse con las ganas de compartir con ella el hecho de que Paul Wesley este acechando a Ian.

 

Se regresa a la ventana que da al patio y observa como Somerhalder está viniendo hacia la casa, ya no hay rastro del hombre invisible.

 

Mierda.

 

Debería colocar mejores defensas.

 

Quizás una o dos minas terrestres.

 

 

 

 

Jensen Ackles llego al bar con la cabeza baja, aun sus pensamientos puestos en Steve Carlson y lo que había experimentado en su pequeña visita. Se vio la mano con curiosidad, toda la carne y huesos que tenía que crecer había crecido, pero por alguna razón, la regeneración de la piel que cubría estos aún no estaba completa, y habían pasado al menos quince minutos desde que había dejado el complejo de apartamentos.

 

Abrió la puerta sin ver hacia arriba, sabiendo que seguramente alguno de los chicos nuevos que había contratado estarían ocupándose de la situación con total normalidad, el había abierto el bar más temprano, sabiendo que era el día libre de Steve, y además que Ian no estaba especialmente en su mejor momento.

 

Era temprano aun, apenas las seis de la tarde.

 

Por eso le sorprendió que cuando alzo la mirada, lo primero que vio fue a quien estaba sentado en la barra, tomándose una foto con una mujer mayor que no dejaba de sonreír abiertamente. Seguramente feliz de poder fotografiarse con el futuro Gobernador de Virginia.

 

Jared Padalecki.

 

Tan hermoso, tan nuevo.

 

— Jared Padalecki. – llamo con suavidad, acercándose a Padalecki luego de haber caminado detrás de la barra, saludando a los tres chicos nuevos que llevaban poco menos de un mes trabajando para él. — ¿A que debo el honor? – pregunto, atrayendo la mirada del Senador a él, cuidadosa, cautelosa, casi pidiéndole que no diera más información de la que ya tenía la maldita prensa.

 

— Solo pasaba por aquí y quise entrar. — responde, sonriendo cuando la mujer a su lado pregunta “¿No es encantador?” dando un ligero apretón a las manos de Jared antes de alejarse. — Vaya, no sabía que podía ser encantador, dice y toma un bocadillo de los que le han dejado en una pequeña canasta.

 

— No lo eres. — la respuesta de Jensen Ackles es automática, frunciendo el ceño y luego riendo al ver como Padalecki se mancha el regazo de salsa de chocolate. — Creo que eres más bien torpe, respetuosamente, por supuesto.

 

— Soy encantador. — dice de nuevo y frunce el ceño cuando al intentar de quitar la salsa de tomate de su pantalón, solo se ensucia más la fina prenda. — Tengo una linda sonrisa, soy buen conversador, educado e inteligente, soy encantador, no mataría ni a una mosca, Jen. Lo sabes.

 

— ¿No matarías? — la expresión en el rostro de Ackles le aterra momentáneamente, y aunque no se refleja en su rostro, puede sentir su corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho cuando observa la oscura expresión en Ackles. — Eres educado e inteligente, y además, sospecho que serias un buen amante también. — desvía su mirada a uno de sus empleados y le hace señas para que le traiga un vodka. — Bueno, Senador, si quiere una reunión privada, hágaselo saber a uno de mis chicos, estaré arriba.

 

Jared suspiro un poco, cuando observó a Jensen subir por las escaleras a la parte de arriba del bar, apresuró un poco de su trago por sus labios, disfrutando como quemaba su garganta. Por un momento realmente sintió que Ackles sabía de alguna forma la sangre que manchaba sus manos y de la que a veces no se sentía nada orgulloso, pero no le había presionado. 

 

— Hey, subiré donde el señor Ackles. —le dijo al chiquillo que se acercó para recoger sus platos vacíos.

 

Este solo asintió, algo avergonzado de tener que atender a un cliente tan importante, pero al mismo tiempo halagado de que este se dirigiera a él. Aunque a Jared no podía importarle menos lo que ese chiquillo pensara.

 

Subiendo las escaleras, se sintió ligeramente perdido, solo una vez había subido aquí a por el baño privado, pero nunca se había quedado, asumía que Jensen Ackles no estaría muy lejos.

 

Encontró con facilidad la oficina de este cerca de las escaleras, y aun mas rápido encontró a Jensen, que se había sentado en el sofá, mirando atentamente a su mano derecha, que escondió en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta en cuanto le vio.

 

— Entonces, ¿me dirás que puedo hacer por ti hoy?

 

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo un motivo en particular? — cerro la puerta después de entrar y su vista se dirigió inconscientemente a registrar las dos ventanas que tenía la habitación, como una posible salida. — Bueno, quizás si las tengo, pero tienes que prometer no reírte de mí.

 

Las cejas de Ackles se alzaron juntas, antes de fijar sus ojos en la botella de Vodka recién abierta.

 

— ¿Reírme? Uh, no hago promesas de ese tipo.

 

— Entonces no te digo. — dice y Jensen quiere reír,  porque suena tan distinto del hombre que conoció. 

 

— ¿Que? ¿Eres un adolescente de esos que va haciendo promesas de meñiques? — le miro directamente a esos pequeños ojos, tan inocentes en comparación a los del hombre que había conocido. — Dime, vamos, no seas tímido ahora.

 

Jared ríe levemente, antes de sentarse a su lado y mirarle en silencio unos segundos.

 

— Es solo que... solo pensé, es decir vine porque me hacía un poco de falta algo así como verte. 

 

Sorprendiendo a Jared —que pego un chillido nada masculino—, Jensen Ackles le apretó a la entrepierna, obligándolo a ponerse de pie de un salto, por la vergüenza y lo inesperado de la acción del  bartender.

 

— Oh, lo siento, necesitaba comprobar que eras un chico y no una adolescente llena de hormonas.

 

— ¿Qué?  ¿Qué?, es decir ¿Qué?  — no estaba argumentando nada coherente, menos cuando sus mejillas están demasiado sonrojadas. — Eres un idiota. ¿Sabes?

 

— Hey, al menos no me estoy riendo... ¿no? — con una sonrisa suave y sospechosamente burlona. — De verdad tenía que comprobarlo, aunque me he encontrado con un paquete suave... no si es una polla o una toalla sanitaria porque estás en tu periodo.

 

— Pues que esperabas ¿Qué viniera verte con una erección? — preguntó y aún sin sentarse al lado de Ackles camino a servirse un trago de la botella que observó abierta.

 

— Oh, bueno, supongo que tienes razón. Entonces, señorita, necesitabas verme... escogiste un mal día. — inconscientemente, apretó su mano herida. — pero supongo que podemos hablar un rato.

 

— ¿Qué te sucedió en la mano? — Preguntó con suavidad, el enojo y la vergüenza se diluyó un poco cuando observó que los movimientos en la mano de Ackles eran constantes. — ¿Estás bien?, puedo llamar a uno de mis hermanos, es médico.  —agregó tomando un poco de licor, del vaso que se había servido.

 

— Estoy bien. Solo me pise uno de mis dedos, y ha estado molestándome. — mintió, alzando su mirada hacia Padalecki con una sonrisa de falsa inocencia en él. — ¿sabes, cariño? No deberías beber demasiado, eres un ciudadano responsable.

 

— ¿Estás seguro? — preguntó, caminando hacia Jensen se vuelve a sentar a su lado pero manteniendo un poco de distancia. — Y solo han sido un par de copas, proceso rápido el licor además.

 

— Es bueno saberlo. — Estirando la mano no herida, acaricio la mejilla de Jared mientras este daba un trago largo. — ¿Estresado? Nunca te he visto beber así.

 

— Un poco si. — confiesa, terminado con el contenido del vaso. — No respondiste mi pregunta. — lleva su mano a la de Ackles, que aún está dentro del pantalón de este y aunque este se tensa, no hace nada por evitar que coloque su mano encima. — ¿Estás seguro que todo está bien?

 

— Por supuesto que sí. — saca su mano del pantalón, mostrándosela a Jared, las heridas ahora parecen solo raspaduras, como si se hubiera caído y se hubiera raspado contra el pegamento, aún hay un poco de sangre, pero, como se ha cerrado en su mayoría, es capaz de detener la curación.

 

Jared aprovecha para revisar su mano detenidamente, pasa sus dedos sobre la mano varias veces, por las pequeñas raspaduras para cerciorarse de que todo está bien.

 

— Pues realmente parece que estas bien.

 

— Es una tontería, te lo dije. ¿Quieres cenar conmigo hoy? — cuestiono, tomando una de las manos de Jared y llevándolo a su regazo.

 

— Sí,  es solo que no sé porque tengo la impresión que quizás eres algo descuidado contigo mismo. — le dice y sonríe después,  confundido por sus propias palabras. —Esta bien, me encantaría cenar contigo.

 

— Ok, así ambos podemos hablar de las cosas que están pasando en nuestras vidas. — sonriendo abiertamente, se inclinó para dejar un beso en la mejilla de Jared. — Hablamos de porque huyes del trabajo y de cuan torpe soy.

 

— Suena perfecto para mí. — aceptó tomando las manos de Jensen entre las suyas. — Aunque te puedo resumir la primera en que el trabajo, es un poco bastante aburrido a veces.

 

— Mmmm... Necesitas algo de amor. — se acercó a Padalecki, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este. — Pidamos chino y acurruquémoslos en este horrible sofá.


	33. Capítulo 12 Secretos Anonimos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola Chicos y Chicas! , primero queríamos agradecerle a cada uno por sus constantes comentarios y por tan solo, seguir esta historia. Y de paso decirles, que Colgando en tus Manos II empezara a publicarse en algún momento de Enero, para aquellos que han estado preguntando por ello :)
> 
> Bye, :D

 

Ah, calor.

 

Es casi Noviembre y el calor no es nada normal en la costa este.

 

Desearía poder caminar desnudo por la calle, pero está seguro de que solo se quemaría, como cada vez que intenta solearse en la playa y acaba con la piel rojiza y delicada.

 

Le duele la cabeza mientras avanza, observando como a lo lejos todo parece un espejismo, moviéndose en ondas fantasmagóricas que le hacen sentirse aún más mareado, a punto de vomitar lo que tuvo para desayuno.

 

Hoy se lo ha tomado libre. Una vez más, ha decidido intentar buscar algo de apoyo en Steve Carlson, quien estos días parece aún más animado para hablar y discutir cosas que cualquiera de sus otros amigos, en especial Alona, que continua dándole miradas sospechosas desde aquel día cuando había vuelto del patio.

 

— Quien diría que de todos nosotros, resultó ser el más estable y sin tanta mierda. — dice y no puede evitar reír mientras da la vuelta en una esquina, ante sus ojos aparece el enorme edificio que Kane ha construido,  es elegante y sobrio a la vez, además de que es uno de los más grandes de la ciudad, el infeliz no le gusta ser nada pero nada discreto con las cosas que hace, aun cuando pasen los años. Aunque es bueno saber, que sus amigos no cambian con tanta facilidad como la mayoría, como sus padres.

 

Aleja el pensamiento, porque definitivamente no es sano estar recordándolo tan seguido algo que no se puede cambiar, ahora, necesita lidiar con lo que siente por ese sujeto y seguir lo suficientemente estable, para que a través de él Samantha intente regresar a Padalecki con Jensen, es lo menos que puede hacer por este último.

 

— Ian.

 

Se detuvo, girándose a medias para mirar a quien le llamaba. No puede negar que se sorprendió de ver a quien estaba a sus espaldas, en especial por como lucia, aunque Paul Wesley ahora podía vestir bien, y seguramente tener a quien quisiera, hoy lucia más bien normal. Pantalones cortos, una camisa blanca de mangas largas, y sandalias de andar en casa, en su mano, una bolsa de víveres.

 

Parecía que acababa de regresar de una corta salida y que como el, el sol le estaba haciendo efecto.

 

— No pensé verte por aquí. — Paul le robo las palabras de la boca, haciéndole bufar.

 

— Yo tampoco, no me digas que la vida de médico da para vivir en un lugar así. — señala el enorme edificio, esta sonrojado, porque le gusta esta visión sencilla y simple de Paul, le recuerda cuando conoció al chiquillo por primera vez, por suerte puede atribuir al sol, la responsabilidad de sus mejillas.

 

— Oh, bueno... si, en realidad, apenas estoy en ello, pero recibí un préstamo que me permitió pagarlo, además, el señor Kane al parecer aun me recuerda y me permitió pagarlo en partes mucho más cómodas. — sonrió tímidamente, mirando al suelo y luego a Ian. — ¿te gustaría pasar por mi apartamento?

 

— Kane es así. — dice con algo parecido al orgullo, pero Paul sospecha por la forma en que le miran los ojos azules, que no sólo se refiere al millonario. — Claro que sí, quiero ver si ya eres un poco más organizado con tu ropa sucia. — molestó, travieso y juguetón,  justo como Paul le recuerda.

 

— Hey, tú eras un horrible compañero de cuarto. — se quejó Paul, haciendo un puchero con sus finos labios, antes de volver su expresión una sonrisa. — ¿quieres ir ahora?

 

— Claro que si. — dice y camina hasta que está al lado del médico. — Aunque permíteme corregirte. — su tono lleno de cortesía solo hace bufar al más joven. — Pero los mejores compañeros de cuarto del mundo regalan dulces, ¡Yo lo hacía!

 

— ¡No me gustaban los dulces! Te los comías todos. — le saco la lengua, mientras Ian reía. — aunque si me gustaban los verdes, aun los busco por todas partes, pero parece que solo tú eres capaz de conseguirlos.

 

— ¡Ohhhh! —  Ríe, llevando su mano a la parte trasera de la mochila que llevaba — ¿Te refieres a estos? — la pequeña bolsa que ha sacado y le enseña, tienen una gran cantidad de los dulces que comían cuando vivían juntos, claro que en su mayoría eran verdes.

 

— Oh, no puede ser... — Paul estiro su mano para tomar la bolsita, pero esta fue alejada de inmediato. —uh, cierto, tengo que ofrecer algo  cambio.

 

— Me alegra mucho escuchar que recuerdas las reglas de casa. — dice y sonríe coquetamente. — ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas?, vamos a tu apartamento, a ver que puedo robar de tu seguramente finísima nevera.

 

— Uh, no hay mucho... — le mira, sintiendo sus mejillas rosadas arder, por alguna razón, Somerhalder saca ese lado inocente de él que con tanta fuerza quiere perder.

 

— No me digas. — dice Ian, su voz es suave y su mano cálida,  cuando la pone sobre su cabeza, acariciando su cabello. — ¿Qué sigues sin alimentarte correctamente por estudiar demasiado?

 

— Ya no estoy estudiando exactamente, estoy esperando a nuevos cursos en la universidad local, por ahora estoy ejerciendo mi profesión en el Hospital General, atendiendo Fenómenos.

 

— Eso es grandioso,  cumpliste tu sueño.

 

 

Empiezan a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio casi sin darse cuenta, supone que es el quien lo hace primero, pero no lo sabe, quizás por lo cómodo que está al lado de Somerhalder como para alejar sus ojos de él,  ahora comprende un poco mejor a Jared, en la forma en que apenas soporta estar lejos de Ackles, aunque aún no siquiera el mismo lo comprenda bien.

 

— Estás atendiendo a nuestra gente, muy pocos están especializados en medicina de fenómenos.

 

— Si, es un gran paso en este mundo... — Paul le mira de reojo, sus ojos comiéndoselo con la mirada con tanta evidencia que hace a este reír internamente por la forma en la que está siendo devorado descaradamente.

 

— Un gran paso, Paul. — una risa pequeña escapa de él mientras entran en el edificio y se encaminan al ascensor. — Es enorme, colosal, estas salvando vidas de la manera correcta, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Mucho.

 

— Gracias, Ian, tu ayuda fue esencial para esto, para que pudiera seguir adelante. — tan pronto como las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Ian sabía que ocurría algo, pero no estaba seguro de que era, por lo que se giró tan pronto entro al joven, cuya mirada llena de deseo y hambre solo creció en intensidad.

 

— Has madurado un poco. — dice y deja que el hombre a su lado camine hasta acorralarle contra la pared, la puerta frente a ellos se cierra con suavidad. —  Antes... no hubieras podido hacer esto, verme de esa forma, acorralarme así... te gustó… ¿No es así Paul?

 

— Te quiero para mí, pero es imposible... tu no pareces querer pertenecer a nadie. — murmura, soltando la bolsa de víveres en el suelo del ascensor, las botellas de salsa tintineando, pero sin quebrarse. — Eres tan hermoso, ¿por qué querría alguien como tu estar con alguien como yo?

 

— Nunca he querido pertenecer a nadie. — acepta, pasando sus manos por los firmes hombros de quien ya no era más un chiquillo. — Pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alguien me gusta lo suficiente para dudar de esa decisión... eres tu Paul.

 

Ian realmente no dice esas tres últimas palabras en voz alta, más bien es un murmullo que se ahoga en el fogoso beso que recibe, siendo tomado bastante desprevenido pese a que deseaba que ocurriera. Regresa el beso, apretando sus manos en la parte posterior del cuello de Paul, acercándolo mas a su boca, obligándole a adentrarse en esta más profundo.

 

¿Era esto lo que realmente necesitaba para sanar todo ese desasosiego que ha estado sintiendo desde que Paul salió de subida y el quedo solo, sintiéndose mas vacío que nunca?

 

No lo sabe y realmente no está seguro de que pueda seguir manteniendo el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando sus cuerpos están tan cerca, hace calor, mucho calor y el cuerpo son firme y se siente bien, muy bien.

 

— Oh joder, besas bien — le dice cuando se separan y las manos exigentes de su acompañante empiezan a intentar ir debajo de su ropa.

 

— He tenido suficiente practica... — jadeo, saboreando con sus dedos la tersura de la piel de Ian Somerhalder, acariciando su abdomen y su baja espalda mientras mordisqueaba los labios de su acompañante. — ...nunca podría tener suficiente de esto.

 

— ¿Estás seguro? — indaga mientras ríe y jadea, es una combinación de ambos cuando siente los suaves besos que el médico deja por todo su cuello. — ¿Estás seguro que no te cansarías?, después de todo solo soy un fotógrafo.

 

— Últimamente no eres ni eso, nunca lo has sido, ese no es tu trabajo... tu mereces estar en una vitrina y que se adore...

 

— Eres un tonto. — dice ligeramente y es su turno de acorralar al hombre que está sobre él, le toma por sorpresa, de eso está seguro, es divertida su expresión cuando se da cuenta que le ha pegado contra la pared y esta vez es el quien se restriega contra todo ese firme cuerpo y le roba el aire.

 

— No, no lo soy, tu... Ian, yo... debí decirte entonces como me sentía, debí alejarte u obligarte, pero no pude hacerlo... todo en ti... eras... eres... demasiado perfecto... — es su turno de tomarle de la nuca para besarle, sintiendo la erección de Ian encajarse en su cadera.

 

Ian sabe exquisito, los sonidos que hace cuando sus lenguas están rozándose,  van directo a su ingle, su polla más que dura, se mueve interesada entre sus pantalones.

 

— Yo no lo sabía en aquel entonces, no sabía cuánto me gustabas. — Le dice cuando el aire es poco y ambos están sonrojados. — Sí vieras la cara que tienes ahora… — molesto, una pequeña risa se forma en sus húmedos y ahora algo gruesos labios, quizás por tanto beso.

 

— Si vieras la tuya, entenderías mis palabras. — dijo, inclinándose para morderle la barbilla. — ¿sabes? El elevador se detuvo desde hace un rato.

 

— Mmmm que lastima… — dice, una de sus manos toca por la parte de arriba de la camiseta del joven médico,  donde un poco de piel ha quedado descubierta. — Quería seguir con esto, pero pueden arrestarnos por escándalo público, a menos que me invites a tu apartamento.

 

— Esa era la idea principal. — Paul mira a las puertas abiertas y suspira. — ¿sabes? No quiero que pienses que... haría esto contigo... tan rápido, solo porque te deseo ya mismo, de verdad me gustas, no es algo de momento.

 

— Joder, eres realmente lindo. — al inicio piensa que es otra broma de Ian, después de todo es difícil saber cuándo el hombre habla en serio, pero una mirada basta para saber que lo dice en serio, haciendo que se sonroja un poco más, si es posible. — Soy algo lento para estas cosas, como puedes darte cuenta, pero me gustas Paul, tampoco es algo ocasional de mi parte.

 

— Entonces, antes... cuando tu dijiste que era tu novio, ¿hablabas en serio?

 

Le abrazo fuertemente, moviéndolos fuera del ascensor, antes de recordar su bolsa de víveres y devolverse rápidamente para cogerla, antes de girarse a Ian que le miraba, sus mejillas rosadas.

 

— En ese momento no lo decía en serio, porque ni siquiera yo sabía que me gustabas. — Mientras caminan hacia su apartamento, sus hombros rosándose. — Esto de abrirme a alguien nunca ha sido lo mío, pero empecé a darme cuenta cuando ya te habías ido. Era muy tarde ya...

 

— Oh... la razón por la que me fui... fue precisamente porque pensé que jugabas conmigo, y que debía alejarme... alejarme de ti para olvidarte o conseguir como conquistarte, como hacer que me desearas y me miraras solo a mí.

 

Paul se quedó en silencio, mientras sus llaves abrían la puerta de su apartamento,  en realidad por algunos largos y tediosos minutos, nadie dijo nada. Entraron al apartamento con sus cuerpos aun cerca, sintiendo al menos por su parte el irremediable deseo de volver a sentir a Ian contra sus labios.

 

— Lo siento,  siento haberte lastimado.

 

— Nah, yo era un niño estúpido, joder, ha pasado ya mas de un año de ello y siento que han pasado décadas desde que me comportaba como un imbécil, pensando que la gente siempre decía la verdad y que entendía como me sentía, pero no era así, realmente solo hay dos personas que comprendieron exactamente lo que era...

 

— Pues esa inocencia y pureza a mí me gustaba demasiado. — aceptó tomando la bolsa con las compras de Paul para soltarlas en el suelo y atraer al otro hombre a su cuerpo — Mucho, aunque también me gusta este Paul más maduro y seguro, en conclusión,  me gustas de cualquier forma.

 

— ¿Lo dices en serio? — cuestiono, observando como los ojos de Ian estaban llenos de eso que el siempre había deseado mirar en ellos. — Yo... quiero que me recuerdes, quiero que recuerdes esta primera vez.

 

— ¿Recordar? ¿De qué hablas, Paul?

 

— En este tiempo no solo me he sentado a estudiar, también he avanzado mucho en el uso de mi técnica. — sonríe ampliamente, orgulloso de sí mismo por lo que dice, e Ian no puede ocultar la sorpresa que siente al escucharlo decir eso. — ahora no soy el chico que solo puede hacerse invisible, ahora puedo hacer más cosas... y tengo mejores habilidades.

 

Le encanta la sonrisa de orgullo que llena el rostro de Ian.

 

— Joder, eres una caja llena de sorpresas, lo sabía tan pronto Kane te asignó a mí en aquel entonces, tienes el potencial para ser todo lo que quieras ser... mi chico invisible.

 

— ¿Tuyo? Eso suena genial...

 

Beso la boca de Ian, tomándolo en sus brazos con fuerza, aspirando su aroma y grabándoselo bien hondo en su pulmones. Ni siquiera le dejo admirar el lugar, o siquiera comentar sobre él, solo le llevo directo al sofá, postrándolo como si de una virgen se tratara, con suma delicadeza, fijándose que estuviera cómodo cuando él se inclinó para besarle de nuevo.

 

No saben cuánto tiempo pasan de esa forma, sus labios contra los de Ian, le hacen perder la noción del tiempo, la ropa empieza a estorbar en algún momento, incluso y apenas separándose un segundos se separan de sus camisas, apenas perdiendo detalle de sus lenguas luchando entre sí.

 

— Te amo, Ian, todo este tiempo, he deseado tenerte de esta forma...

 

Espera... ¿De verdad van a hacerlo? ¿Acaso de verdad va a ser tan fácil?

 

Ian no puede más que sentirse confundido, no solo por lo fácil que le ha sido llegar hasta aquí —relativamente fácil—, vamos, no se cree que hace solo segundo haya estado por visitar a Steve y ahora este aquí, bajo el cuerpo de Paul quien no deja de besar su cuello y acariciar su cabello, quien parece estar tan duro como el e incluso más ansioso.

 

¿Sera solo un polvo o los sentimientos ya confesados perduraran?

 

Parece imposible saberlo, o siquiera razonarlo cuando este le está besando con fiereza, mordiendo su piel hasta por poco hacerla sangrar, dejando marcas de dientes por toda ella...

 

— Hermoso. Sabía que serias hermoso.

 

Ian se había quedado callado, no salía nada más de su boca que pequeños suspiros, se sentía expuesto, sensible a las caricias desesperadas pero exquisitas que dejaba Paul sobre su cuerpo, este parecía desbocado, desbocado por él y era un sentimiento tan extraño y tan jodidamente nuevo.

 

— ¿Desde cuándo..? — preguntó mientras Paul se encarga de quitarle la camiseta dejando su torso desnudo — ¿Desde cuándo sientes...? — no puede terminar de decir nada, no cuando las caricias de Paul sobre su piel son tan suaves.

 

— Desde siempre, te quiero desde que te conocí, y te deseo desde que empecé a vivir contigo... cuando me tentabas mostrándome toda esa piel cremosa sin que nada la cubriera, esas tetillas rosadas y este sexy vello púbico... — una de sus manos se coló por debajo del bóxer de Ian, haciéndolo gemir alto, los fríos y largos dedos de Paul enrollándose alrededor de la base de su polla.

 

— Joder.

 

La mano de Paul hace que su voz se quiebre, hasta que un suave y patético sonido es lo único que se escucha en la habitación, aparte de las respiraciones aceleradas de ambas.

 

— ¿Por qué yo Paul, porque? — las lágrimas llenan sus ojos, mientras sus caderas se impulsan sin vergüenza contra la mano del otro hombre.

 

— No importa porque, solo fuiste tú... la primera que te vi, esa tarde que me hablaste, como simplemente pudiste dominarme con tomar mi mano... yo también quiero hacer eso, Ian, quien dominarte, poseerte, tenerte.

 

— Quería ayudarte. — confiesa pasando sus manos por el cuello de Paul, acercándose al rostro de este. — Tome tu mano, porque quería ayudarte, se lo que es... ser diferente y estar solo, no quería que estuvieras así, porque nadie merece eso.

 

— Nunca estuve solo mientras estuve contigo... — se encargó de asegurarle eso mientras se inclinaba a besarle. — Lamento si te incomode alguna vez en estos años por haberte espiado en secreto... aunque estoy muy seguro de que pudiste descubrirme siempre...

 

— Sabía que alguien estaba ahí… — ríe, llevando sus manos a sus ojos, alejando las lágrimas. — Al inicio pensé que era alguien que venía a atacarnos, no sería la primera vez, despues me di cuenta que era… mmm tu… mmm, joder, Paul. — su acompañante ha sacado su mano de su pantalón medio abierto, para tener el acceso a quitárselos, en segundos está desnudo en el elegante sofá, excepto por sus boxers mojados de excitación.

 

— Siempre has sido muy intuitivo, Ian.... Esa es una de las cosas que admiro de ti...

 

Se separó del cuerpo de Ian apenas unos centímetros para poder quitarse el mismo la camisa, dejando que las manos de Ian bajaran y subieran por su torso.

 

— Es fácil para alguien con mi poder, aprendes a ser intuitivo cuando puedes ver las sombras y el alma de las personas.

 

Paul, siente su cuerpo ser sutilmente alejado del Ian, hasta dejarle lo suficientemente alejado e inmóvil para que este tenga el espacio suficiente para quitarse su bóxer con sensuales y lentos movimientos, quiere moverse de inmediato cuando mira ese cuerpo totalmente desnudo, con ese duro, grueso y mojado miembro, listo para él... pero sabe que la sombra que le sujeta, no va a dejarle ir en ese instante.

 

— Veamos que oculta el joven Paul. —dice Ian y se las arregla para desabotonarle su pantalón,  haciendo que su ansiedad y deseo aument.e — Vamos a ver, que tan duro estas, quizás quieras mi boca ahí.

 

— Guh... Ian... ¡No digas esas cosas cuando no sabes cuánto lo he deseado! — Jadeo con fuerza, sus piernas temblando cuando sintió las manos de Ian acariciar sus muslos.

 

— ¿Mucho? — repite inclinándose para poder tomar el bóxer en sus dientes y bajarlo suavemente, el olor de la excitación de Paul es fuerte y le llena de lujuria, porque el chiquillo esta tan duro o más que él, así que la primera caricia que decide darle es una suave la ida en la base que lleva hasta la punta.

 

— ¡Ian! — su nombre siendo gemido con esa intensidad lo hace sentirse momentáneamente poderoso.

 

Por eso quizás empieza a lamer ese miembro de arriba a abajo, sus ojos no se separan de los ajenos, que le miran con el placer pintado en el rostro, mientras lame, lame y lame... cada espacio, llenando el miembro ajeno de saliva y su boca, de un sabor exquisito, lo hace hasta que lo siente temblar contra su lengua, lo hace hasta que empieza resbalar el líquido pre seminal de este y caer sobre su rostro.

 

¿De verdad está haciendo esto? En sus rodillas, chupando la polla de aquel chico el cual pensó era simplemente otra boca a la que ayudar a alimentarse, joder, ¿de verdad había caído tanto por Paul como para haberse sentido vacío hasta el punto en el que el simple hecho de estar con el tan internamente le producía una satisfacción más allá de lo sexual?

 

Si, lo estaba haciendo, estaba disfrutando de ver esa cara rota de placer, de ver la siempre seria expresión del chico perdida en suaves gemidos.

 

— Sí pudieras ver tu cara… — dice mientras chupa con fuerza la punta ajena, ganándose una estocada que se abre paso en su boca, una fuerte, salvaje.

 

Se ahoga inevitablemente con el deseo de Paul de tenerle, pero es imposible que vaya a negarle el placer de hacer algo que —vergonzosamente— muchos han hechos.

 

Aunque las manos de Paul son cariñosas cuando toman sus mejillas, adentrándose en su boca con estocadas que varían en fuerza y velocidad, algunas veces logra meterla toda, otras solo empuja contra una de sus mejillas con insistencia.

 

Paul no parecía ser el clase de chico que hiciera estas cosas, pero el tiempo separados ha cambiado muchas cosas, y aunque él nunca quiso dar el "paso siguiente" en su relación con Paul, esto se siente simplemente natural.

 

Los labios de Paul se apoderan de los suyos que están hinchados de tanto chupar y recibir, tiran de su cabello hacia atrás, y ahora usa su lengua para acariciar todo lo que anteriormente ha marcado con su esencia.

 

— Finalmente, puedo probarme a mí mismo en ti...

 

Dedos largos y finos tiran del hasta que lo tienen sentado en su regazo, la polla de Wesley acariciando sus glúteos. El calor es placentero entre ambos, y la no duda en aferrarse a los hombros del joven médico.

 

— No puedo creer que sea verdaderamente real. — murmuro, observando como Ian subía y bajaba sus caderas. — No puedo creer que de verdad sea tan fácil tenerte...

 

— Tontito.

 

Ian dice en el momento en que inclina para alcanzar los labios de Paul, son gruesos, rojos y atrayentes, como todo su cuerpo, besarlos se siente como un sueño, como un sueño que sacude su cuerpo y su cabeza, cuando abre los ojos está viendo el techo blanco de su apartamento, mirando el material liso y no la suave piel.

 

Se levanta, poniendo sus pies en el suelo y tocando su piel magullada, arde, como si acabara de ser besada, es extraño, considerando que ha sido un sueño intenso, tan vivido que es imposible para el darse cuenta de que está despierto.

 

Sus ojos se llenan inconscientemente de lágrimas, porque esto no puede ser real, no pude añorar tanto a una persona como para soñar algo tan real, para sentir su piel contra la suya, para sentir su calor, sus movimientos, sus sentimientos. Es totalmente ilógico.

 

Toca su cuerpo lentamente, acariciando su clavícula, donde la piel esta amoratada, y luego baja a u pezón, rojo furioso, duele cuando lo toca.

 

¿Qué mierda?

 

Esto no pudo haber sido un sueño, la sensación de su cuerpo indica que alguien acaba de tocarle, que alguien acaba de hacer su cuerpo vibrar. Se levanta de pronto, su corazón late desbocadamente, mientras la sombra que sale de su cuerpo corre por todas partes, suelos paredes, puertas y ventanas, verificando si alguien esta ahí, pero no encuentra nada.

 

Y cuando levanta la mirada y se da cuenta de su reflejo en el espejo pelo desordenado, labios rojos y mojados, está seguro una vez más que algo paso, pero no recuerda nada.

 

— ¿Paul? — Le llama, de alguna forma, está seguro de que Wesley esta allí. — ¡Paul! — esta vez grita, desesperado por saber que no estaba perdiendo la cordura — ¡Paul!

 

Abrió puertas, ventana, aun sabiendo que no encontraría absolutamente nada, ¿porque habría de hacerlo? Sus ojos nunca le habían mostrado nada de la misma forma en la que su sombra lo había hecho, sus ojos tendían a mentirle, pero sus sombras eran honestas, realistas...

 

Se apoyó contra la pared de su habitación, tirando de su cabello con fuerza, varios mechones quedando enredado en sus dedos.

 

— Por favor, ayúdame... por favor, Jensen, Chris, ayúdenme... me estoy volviendo loco...

 

  
  


— ¿Como esta? — Fue más Sanguine que Jensen quien hizo la pregunta, sus ojos rojos, viendo a Ian Somerhalder dormir.

 

Había sido el quien había presentido el peligro, y se había movido velozmente, temiendo que Somerhalder estuviera en peligro, cuando lo encontró, Ian parecía poseído, lloraba y gritaba mientras él lo sujetaba, hasta que finalmente tuvo que dormirlo, disminuyendo su pulso hasta que había caído desmayado en sus brazos.

 

— Mal, su mente y cuerpo necesitaban un descanso de mis constantes intervenciones y alguien intento eliminar algún recuerdo en particular, con el descuido agregado que no eliminó las evidencias físicas,  todo llevo a que Ian tuviera un colapso mental y emocional.

 

— Supongo que sí, aunque mirándole así, imagino que debió haberle afectado, quizás deberías olvidar lo de Jared, total, él está mejor de esa forma, sin nada reseñable. Que no recuerde probablemente sea la mejor cosa que le haya pasado. — sus ojos rojos fulminaron a Samantha un momento, ante de comenzar a moverse hacia la puerta de la habitación. — déjale descansar unos días y mándalo a casa.

 

— ¿Estás seguro? — dice y se inclina sobre la pequeña mesa que tiene al lado y toma uno de los cigarrillos que ha dejado hace algunas horas ahí, jugueteando con él unos segundos antes de encenderlo. — La persona que le hizo esto a Jared puede volver lo a hacer, una y otra vez Jensen.

 

— No, no puede, probablemente no tenga el poder para hacerlo, no a corto a plazo. — girándose de reojo a mirar a Samantha, observo con sus irises rojos como el humo comenzaba a expandirse por la habitación. — deberías dejar de fumar frente a él, puede que le traiga malos recuerdos.

 

La mujer frente a él, ladeo la cabeza con cuidado, sus ojos le siguieron de cerca con cuidado.

 

— ¿Con quién exactamente estoy hablando? — pregunto de frente, capotando la atención de Jensen.

 

— Conmigo, ¿Por qué? ¿Curiosa de ir más allá? — la sonrisa de Jensen se ensancho.

 

— Quizás. — dice la mujer dando una calada más honda al cigarro. — Más cuando das una respuesta tan ambigua como esa.

 

— Ambigua... mmm, si, supongo, últimamente todo parece ser de esa forma. — La sonrisa se tornó en una mueca de asco, mientras los ojos rojos miraban por la entrada dejaba por la puerta abierta. — Has estado investigado este caso por mucho tiempo, sería mejor parar antes de que alguien aparezca tocando tu puerta y amenazándote a ti y a tu hija.

 

— ¿Por qué alguien haría eso? — preguntó, su cuerpo adquiere una posición recta, nada comparado con los gestos relajados de hace unos pocos segundos. — ¿Crees que me estoy metiendo en terreno peligroso? ¿Sabes algo de eso, Sanguine?

 

— Se más de lo que tú crees saber. Más de lo que nadie sabe. Y deja eso, es molesto. — se quejó, sintiendo pinchazos en su sien cada vez la psíquica empujaba muy fuerte su barrera.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo exactamente Sanguine? , ¿En qué demonios te metiste esta vez? — La segunda pregunta es más fuerte. — Estas consiente, de que esta vez hay más personas que dependen de Jensen, del soñador idealista con que compartes cuerpo, ¿Lo estás?

 

— No dependen de Jensen, Jensen es un niño asustado, yo soy la coraza que creo para protegerse, ¿crees que me conoces? Ni siquiera Jensen me conoce.

 

Está enfadado, Samantha puede decir eso por la forma en la que la piel comienza a adquirir una tonalidad rojiza, peligrosa. Es tan volátil, y las pocas veces que lo ha visto lo ha comprobado.

 

— ¡Jared depende de Jensen y esa niña que perdieron, aún más! — bramo, está bastante enojada cuando habla, su tono de voz se eleva un poco y de su nariz baja un poco de sangre, por el grado de poder que está usando para tratar de llegar a lo que se oculta ese alter ego que Jensen creo — ¡¡Responde, maldita sea!!

 

— Jared está a salvo, eso es todo lo que importa... — se ríe, mirando a la poderosa psíquica gemir de dolor. — no te hagas daño, estas vieja para esta mierda.

 

— Tu también estas viejo para estas mierdas. — el cigarro finalmente se desliza de sus manos, cuando se apoya sobre la pared de un lado para evitar irse al suelo. — Algo tienes que ver, lo sé...

 

— No sabes nada.

 

— Voy a recordar esto y lo voy a intentar, lo intentare Sanguine, no te libraras tan fácilmente de mí...

 

— No te gustara lo que veras.

  
  


  
  


Algunas veces piensa que podría destrozar el teléfono de su casa, generalmente lo piensa cuando son las dos de la mañana, está cansado, casi inconsciente y el sonido le perfora los tímpanos y Mark, Mark se despierta con cualquier cosa, excepto con el sonido del teléfono, aun cuando la mitad de las ocasiones la llamada es para él.

 

Esta es una de esas situaciones, hace un condenado frio, alrededor de la media noche y tiene que mover a su esposo con fuerza para que atienda la llamada, se pregunta si los policías en general, tienen noción de que el trabajo tiene que parar cuando llegan a casa.

 

— Alguien se murió o algo se explotó, el mundo te necesita — dice, con toda la mala actitud que puede reunir.

 

— Lo siento... — murmuro, medio dormido, dándole un momento de ternura entre tanto enfado a Misha mientras observa la cara adormilada de Mark contraerse en un puchero. — Probablemente no sea nada.

 

— No creo que sea nada, ha estado sonando como durante una hora cada cinco minutos. — le dice, pero su tono de voz se suaviza, porque los ojos adormilados de Mark tienen ese efecto en él. — Lo que trato de decir, es que es importante o no llamarían tanto, ¿No crees?

 

— Si, seguramente... — se sentó en la cama, tomando el teléfono y gruñendo cuando escucho la voz de uno de sus subordinados. — hey, Takato... — saluda, de mala gana. — espera un momento... — coloco el celular sobre la mesita de noche y se giró a  Misha.

 

Este le miro, alzando una ceja.

 

— ¿Quieres una mamada de disculpa mientras Takato esta al teléfono?

 

— ¿Qué? — su voz se eleva un poco. — ¿Por qué demonios se te ocurre preguntar eso, cuando tu subordinado está claramente escuchando?

 

Mark le saca la lengua, estirando su mano para apretar la entrepierna de Misha antes de tomar su teléfono y correr fuera de la habitación, haciendo rabiar a Collins, que no le grita desde la cama porque es considerado con el sueño de sus hijos.

 

Baja las escaleras, riendo suavemente.

 

— Jefe, eso no fue nada gracioso, estuve a punto de colgar.

 

— Te lo mereces, por llamar a estas horas, sabes el carácter de mi esposo, lo sabes muy bien, por aquella vez que te regaño por venir a buscarme en aquella fiesta de cumpleaños.

 

— Uh, ni me lo recuerdes, el solo pensar en su cara y en como pensé que iba a morir... de verdad, ese Collins es un luchador... no me sorprende nada que te hayas casado con él.

 

— Es un luchador. — Repite con orgullo. — Por algo me case con él en primer lugar, siempre... espera, no llamaste para esto, es tarde, ¿Qué sucede que es tan importante como para despertarme de esta forma, eh?

 

— Si, no llame para eso, pero de verdad que necesito distraerme de lo que vi esta noche... sé que esto va a sonar raro, especialmente porque... bueno, tú mismo fuiste quien acabo con Sanguine, pero... esta noche, vi algo que me recordó mucho a él. Aunque no es el mismo modus operandi.

 

— Sanguine está muerto y con la cantidad de fenómenos que aparecen día con día, estoy seguro que no sería extraño encontrar a uno que se mueva de igual forma ¿Cuantos cuerpos encontraste? ¿De qué manera les mataron? ¿Eran humanos o fenómenos?

 

— Uno de ellos, por su genética era humano, pero escucha esto, es un psíquico, de esos a la vieja escuela, humanos, pero con poderes especiales; el otro era un Fenómeno definitivamente, y digo esto porque había dos tipos de... ADN, en el suelo.

 

Eso llama su atención, de tal manera, que lo primero que acata hacer es suspirar.

 

— Es decir, no hay exactamente cuerpos para identificar ¿Cierto?

 

— No. Solo... sangre y... carne... ni siquiera hay huesos o dientes... solo es sangre y c—carne por todo el maldito callejón...

 

— La segunda víctima, ¿era un psíquico también? ¿Tenemos al menos artículos personales? ¿Razones de porque estaban juntos? ¿El lugar? ¿Alguna maldita conexión con los demás asesinatos?

 

— Bueno... fue a solo una cuadra del bar de Ackles, y sabes lo quisquilloso que es el hombre con las cámaras de seguridad en su territorio. Además de eso, no hay nada, la ropa quedo lo suficientemente llena de eso casi que no se puede recuperar fibras o nada que tenga que ver con los asesinos, por otra parte, no había documentación, fueron identificados porque ambos tenían records criminales.

 

— ¿Cerca del territorio de Ackles? — eso sonaba mal, muy mal, esto no podía ser algo simplemente aleatorio. — Mierda, quiero... quiero todas esas pruebas listas a primera hora en mi escritorio mañana y no está más decirte, que te cuides, asegúratele que nadie te sigue.

 

— ¿Por qué? ¿Miedo a los viejos fantasmas? — La voz de su subordinado sonaba más asustada de la que alguna vez admitiría, y decidió dejar pasar la broma, despues de todo, el escalofrió de terror que cruzo su espina dorsal hablaba por sí solo.

 

— Solo cuídate, mañana estaré ahí a primera hora. — colgó, no pudo escuchar ninguna palabra más, sabía que esto cada vez se estaba poniendo más peligroso e inconscientemente miro la puerta de su casa, pensó en asegurarse de que todo estaba bien cerrado, riendo con el pensamiento porque, si algo los atacaba parecido a lo que ataco a esos hombres, no habría seguro que les impidiera llegar a ellos.

 

¿Podría ser Jensen? ¿Podría estar enloqueciendo de nuevo? ¿No era demasiado tarde para ello acaso?

 

Padalecki se encontraba estable, feliz, joven, diablos, si a el le dieran a un Misha así haría una maldita fiesta, se jubilaría.

 

Así que, que era exactamente este sentimiento de desasosiego que le estaba cortando el aire.

 

Se sentó en uno de los bancos frente a la encimera y coloco su cabeza entre sus manos, apretando sus ojos.

 

Fue cuando sintió las suaves manos de Misha levantar su rostro.

 

— Vamos a dormir, cualquier cosa que fuera, puedes enfrentarla mañana amor. Vamos, amor, anda.

 

— Lo siento, es solo... me siento... desprotegido... — murmuro, enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de Misha que se sorprendió, el aire saliendo de sus pulmones cuando fue estrechado por Mark. — .... Me siento viejo... tan débil...

 

— No eres débil y en cuanto a lo de viejo, quizás, pero uno sexy. — bromea ganándose una mueca de su esposo. — Lo que trato de decir, es que estarás bien, eres un policía altamente reconocido, con amplia estrategia y que ha engañado a la muerte millones de veces, estarás bien.

 

— ¿Y si no soy capaz de hacerlo, Mish? No quiero morir y que tú tengas que buscarte otro esposo, eso... me mataría de nuevo. — refuto, frunciendo el ceño de pronto, como si hubiera conseguido toda la motivación que necesitaba con esa frase. — no permitiré eso.

 

Una risa suave escapo de Misha.

 

— ¿Eso es tu motivación? ¿Qué me busque otro sexy esposo? ¿En serio?

 

— Claro que si, también están los niños, pero no he estado contigo por veinte años para que alguien más venga a quitarme al hombre que he conservado tan bien... para ser humano, aun tienes estami—... ¡AUCH! — Misha tiro de sus orejas con mucha fuerza, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

 

— En serio que a veces eres imposible. — le dice, cuando siente a su esposo pasar las manos alrededor de su cintura, aparentemente le ha seguido y ahora hace lo posible por no reír demasiado alto. — Vamos cállate, quieres despertar a nuestros hijos y nieto. Además ni todos los abrazos del mundo te salvaran de esta...

 

— Déjame chuparte... aquí en la cocina... — murmuro al oído de Misha, aprovechando la ventaja de ser ligeramente más alto que él. — sabes que me hace calmarme tener algo para chupar, funcionaba cada vez que lo hacíamos en la universidad antes de un examen.

 

— Idiota. — insulta en voz baja, cuando siente su entrepierna totalmente interesada en las palabras de su amante que ahora respiraba contra su cuello, habiendo como aquello le excitaba. — Joder, es que eres un caso ¿No?

 

— Nunca te has dado cuenta de que a esta boca no puedes decirle que no, más cuando esta tan dispuesta a darte todo de ella, incluso si me muero de nervios por dentro, siempre estoy pensando en cómo mantenerte feliz y contento...

 

— ¿Eso es cierto? — pregunto con suavidad, añorante de escuchar aquellas palabras de nuevo.

 

— Por supuesto que lo es. — le beso el hombro a Misha, antes de sonreír, empujando a su esposo hacia la encimera para apoyarlo allí. — Lo único que pido, es que esta vez estés atento a que ninguno de nuestros hijos venga.

 

— ¿Por qué? ¿Algo traumado por que la otra vez te encontraron con la boca llena? — molesta, dejando que su esposo le ponga contra la encimera del desayunador.

 

— No más que tú.

 

— Idiota, es porque tú no viste su cara. — dice y se ríe algo avergonzado. — Es como si pensaran siempre que vienen de la cigüeña y ese día se rompiera el mito.

 

— Si supieran como los concebimos, probablemente nos matarían... o morirían de vergüenza.

  
Le sonríe a Misha, de rodillas, y este le acaricia la cabeza, porque sabe cómo de asustado esta, porque puede verlo en sus ojos, y porque intentara calmarle con todo lo que este a su alcance.


	34. Capítulo 13 Calma en este oceano de sangre

 

— No puedo creerlo, viste como me movían las olas ¡Tienen tanta fuerza!

 

Le ha dicho lo mismo como unas cinco veces de forma diferente y Kane no se cansa de escucharlo, no cuando escucha la alegría en su voz y la forma en que su sonrisa se forma. Han pasado dos días en una pequeña cabaña que es de su familia y aunque no han hecho nada exactamente sexual, se han divertido jugando con las olas y la arena, persiguiéndose entre sí o jugando pequeños encuentros de lucha, que Steve siempre pierde, después de todo aún no está totalmente bien de salud, se cansa con facilidad, pero lo disimula muy bien — Tenemos que cenar rápido para regresar.

 

— Cuando Jensen me dijo que sería como traer a un niño a la playa no quise creerle, pero veo que tenía toda la razón. — se burla, no es la primera vez que le trae a la playa, y por eso le causa tanta gracia verlo emocionado, sus mejillas teñidas de rosa por el esfuerzo y sus ojos de niño bueno encendidos de emoción.

 

— No soy un niño, solo lo dicen porque me gustan las olas, la sensación del agua golpeando tu cuerpo, es algo inimaginable. — responde tomando aire y sentándose en una de las sillas de madera que hay en la hermosa cabaña de playa de Kane. — Aunque algo cansado.

 

— ¿Estás seguro de que estas bien? — le cuestiono con suavidad, tocando su suave cabello del color de la paja.

 

— Sí... no te preocupes, es solo que mi cuerpo se cansa mucho más rápido de lo que debería, pese a que me cuido, aunque realmente he estado genial. — Explica apoyándose en el otro hombre y abrazándose a este. — Aun estas cálido por el sol.

 

— Un poco si, tu piel sin embargo... — toco el brazo de Steve con preocupación. Aún estaba pálido, no se había quemado ni un poco, su cabello no mostraba resequedad y sus labios estaban tan rosaditos como siempre. Parecía que el sol ni le hubiera tocado.

 

— ¿Qué? – Se incorporó tocándose el rostro. — ¿Me queme demasiado?

 

— No te has quemado nada... — susurro, aun incrédulo por lo que había presenciado. — quizás te aplicaste mucho bloqueador.

 

— No, no me aplique bloqueador, es que me dio pereza porque había que esperar a que se secara para entrar al mar.

 

— Ya veo... — miro a los ojos de Steve solo un momento.

 

— Hey, seguro fue suerte. — respondió con una sonrisa pequeña mientras se ponía de pie, soltando a Chris que había estado a su lado de pie. — ¿Qué quieres comer?, Jensen me ha enseñado a cocinar un par de cosas que se deben comer en una velada de playa y seguro me quedan para chuparse los dedos — camino hacía la cocina, ignorando la mirada de Christian sobre él.

 

— Stev... sé que no... Escucha, si pasa algo malo contigo, solo tienes que decírmelo. — se acerca a él lentamente, queriendo sujetarle de la cintura y abrazarle por la espalda.

 

Le sorprende que el adolescente se deje abrazar y atraer a su cuerpo tan fácilmente y sonríe suavemente.

 

— Es solo que desde hace unas semanas están ocurriendo cosas extrañas. Bueno, tú ya sabes desde cuando… pero, sabes que no me gusta preocupar a nadie.

 

— ¿Como cuáles? Dime, confía en mi... — le pide, besando la curvatura de su cuello.

 

— La otra noche Ian me pidió que recalentara una orden de un cliente sumamente delicado y pues, me queme por un tonto descuido pero a mi piel no le paso nada... Pese a que sentí momentáneamente el dolor de la quemadura.

 

— Quizás no fue nada, Jensen se ha quemado millones de veces en esa cocina también. — intento calmar a su novio, pero era el quien estaba sumamente nervioso por lo que podría estarle ocurriendo.

 

— La grasa donde se freía la comida me cayó en la mano y mi piel ni siquiera se inmuto. — explico, sintiendo como poco a poco el terror ascendía por su cuerpo. — Chris y… y luego está lo que ocurrió con papa que le pedí que no te contara, pero seguro que te dijo… ¿cierto?

 

— Bebé... – parecía culpable, porque si, Jensen le había contado todo, y le había dicho que seguramente ahora mismo el cuerpo de Steve estaba experimentando una serie de cambios que solo “Los primeros” habían sentido. Si, aquellos que no habían nacido con el poder sino que lo habían desarrollado. – Realmente, solo hay una forma de comprobar eso. — tomando su cadera con una mano, sorprendió a Steve cuando tomo uno de los largos cuchillos que permanecían inmaculados, apoyándolo en su abdomen.

 

— Si sale mal intenta que Jensen no se enoje conmigo. — explico suavemente algo asustado, pero repentinamente, el coraje comenzó a surgir, él ya sabía los resultados de esto, ya lo había intentado, pero por alguna razón, quería saber cómo reaccionaría Christian. — Dame tu mano Chris.

 

— ¿Será apenas un corte, verdad?

 

— Solo uno pequeñito. — susurro Steve.

 

Confiando en su precisión cuando hizo presión con el cuchillo, Steve apretó la mano que tenía sosteniendo su cadera y con la que había entrelazado sus dedos. Podía sentir todo el cuerpo de Christian vibrando tras él.

 

— Solo un poco, amor. — finalmente el cuchillo rompió la piel, Christian lo sintió como si cortara su propia piel, para Steve fue apenas una presión molesta que se desvaneció tan pronto como apareció.

 

Lo que había penetrado el cuchillo había sido una fina capa blanca que ahora se deshacía en migajas que caían al piso.

 

—No estas cortando mi piel, no directamente al menos.

 

— Tenía razón, Jensen tenía razón, tus glóbulos blancos están como locos... no es normal en un humano. — murmuro, acariciando la piel que volvía a ser normal, la misma suavidad de su chiquillo, piel tersa, pálida y apenas afectada. — mierda, ¿Con que diablos están jugando los humanos?

 

— No lo sé. — susurra Steve suavemente, estaba asustado y no dejaba de ver donde su novio acababa de cortar y no había pasado nada, parecía que su piel a raíz de todo lo que ese hombre le inyecto se estaba protegiendo a si misma de una forma que no debería ser... porque él era un humano, porque esto era distinto a como había nacido — Tengo miedo de esto, pero sé que… esto solo me acerca más a ustedes

 

— No lo tengas, conseguiré una forma de cuidarte. — le susurro, tomándole de la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que lo que veía allí no era exactamente miedo por sus habilidades sino era miedo a no ser… aceptado. — No hay porqué tener miedo, Steve. Eres perfecto para mí. No voy a dejarte.

 

Steve contiene el aliento y sube sus manos hacía el rostro ajeno para cuando este afloja el agarre que tiene en sus hombros, abrazarse a su novio es todo lo que importa ahora, a ese fuerte cuerpo que le da seguridad y llora, llora como el niño asustado que aún es, pero que empieza a confiar con su vida misma, en alguien más, después de que pensó que no tenía más futuro que morir por ahí.

 

— Sé que vas a cuidarme, sé que lo harás.

 

— Lo haré, bebé. Lo haré, te cuidare. — beso a Steve en la boca, un beso de cariño y amor que nunca le había dado a nadie en un muy largo tiempo, sus manos acariciando su cabello lacio. — te amo.

 

Las palabras solo hace que Steve le bese con más fuerza y enrede su lengua con la suya, hasta que ambos están empujando hacia adelante, robándose el aire con fuerza.

 

— Joder, no sabes cuánto espere por esto, por escucharte decirlo.

 

— Mi niño... — sonríe, cándido por ver la expresión de su chico, tan radiante y humano. Tan joven también para lo que ha vivido.

 

— Pensé que este momento jamás llegaría. — le dice Steve mientras se separa un poco y lleva su mano a acariciar el cabello ajeno. — Bueno, no hay mucho que podamos hacer por ahora, ¿Cenamos?

 

Sabe que la expresión que tiene tan pronto el chico se deshace de su abrazo es de suma preocupación, adornada con una gran porción de inquietud por lo que el futuro les depara, en especial después de lo que ocurrió, donde pensó que le perdería junto a Ackles.

 

Recuerda el día lluvioso en el que Jensen le llamo, jadeando, como si hubiera estado a punto de morir. Y sin lugar a duda, así había sido. Una batalla cruenta que había dejado a diez humanos muertos y a Ackles desmembrado en el suelo, más sangre que cuerpo sólido, bajo una capa de una sustancia blanca endurecida que le impedía regenerarse.

 

Solo un vistazo al rostro parcialmente destruido de Jensen le había hecho sentirse asustado, como un niño, mientras buscaba a Steve entre los escombros de un edificio abandonado, encerrado en un capullo hecho de la misma sustancia que sostenía a Jensen y que le impedía siquiera lograr reconstruirse.

 

En el momento, preso del miedo y del palpitar irregular que había adquirido su corazón, se había quedado ahí, respirando pesadamente mientras veía a Steven inconsciente en el suelo y a Ackles, luchar por mantenerse por vida, quizás por ello había corrido hasta su amigo y con sus propias mano empezar a remover la sustancia, una y otra vez, aunque escuchara jadeos de dolor de Ackles, no se detuvo, porque de alguna forma sabía que su vida dependía de ello y él no iba a perder a su familia nuevamente.

 

Una vez que Jensen estuvo libre del todo, solo uno de sus brazos y una parte de su rostro estaban fuera del desastre de carne, huesos, sangre y esa extraña sustancia, fue muy fácil poner lo demás bajo control, aunque Ackles no dejaba de reírse por lo bajo, mientras con la ayuda de Kane lograban romper el caparazón que contenía a Steve dentro. Aun respiraba, y lo que dijo Ackles en ese preciso momento, cuando el sostenía al rubio de ojos grandes, fue lo que lo preparo para el momento actual.

 

— ¿Qué diablos están pensando los humanos en crear una aberración así? No les valió destruir la mitad del mundo y dejar que la radiación y la contaminación nos crearan, como para ahora contaminarse los unos a los otros.

 

Si, él se había estado preguntando eso mismo.

 

Apenas recordaba todos los eventos de ese día, despues de enterarse de que Jensen era un psíquico tan poderoso y que además a traición le había metido una fracción de Sanguine en su cuerpo para poder comunicarse con él, si, y despues había venido el llamar a la Policía, enfrentar a los agentes que bien le conocían de las veces que Mark los había llevado al bar, y tener que soportar como tocaban a su niño buscando heridas, además de ocultar a Jensen lo suficiente como para que nadie le prestara atención.

 

Habían estado a punto de descubrir que su amigo era Sanguine y su novio había estado a punto de morir.

 

Era un día que quería olvidar.

 

— Es miedo. — explico Steve mientras se ponía a sacar las cosas para la cena, sacándole de sus cavilaciones. — Cuando estaba en la cárcel, algunas personas juraban que los fenómenos estaban planeado un exterminio masivo de los humanos, por supuesto que no sé qué tan cierto pudiera haber sido, quizás solo era paranoia, pero algunas personas parecían muy seguras de ello.

 

— No dudo de eso. Mark ha estado luchando por desmantelar cualquier caso posible de insurrección en el mundo junto a su equipo, pero Jensen siempre ha dicho que tenemos el enemigo más cerca de lo que creemos. — sentándose en la mesa, observo al chiquillo sacar todo para hacer la cena que los alimentaria. — ¿Sabes, Steve? Si algún día, tuvieras que escoger, ¿De qué lado estarías?

 

— ¿Para qué debería escoger...? — preguntó distraído, mientras empezaba con maestría a pelar las papas. — Creo en lo que cree Jensen, creo que incluso yo... una cosa extraña que no es ni humano ni fenómeno completamente, podemos ser felices y vivir pacíficamente con cualquier de los dos bandos.

 

— Dios, tengo que casarme contigo antes de que alguien más se me adelante. — pronuncio casi sin aliento, al ver que Ackles le había enseñado bien a su niño.

 

Lo que dijo ocasiono que graciosamente las papas que sostenía Steve se resbalaran de sus manos, mientras que un bochorno escandaloso se apoderaba de él.

 

—Como dices esas cosas... en serio, no puede creer… ¿Cómo se te ocurre? — estaba hablando rápido y en voz baja mientras se apresuraba a darle la espalda a su novio, para que no viera su expresión avergonzada pero encantada.

 

— Eres un chiquillo hermoso. — fue todo lo que Kane susurro para sí, antes de dejar que su mente volviera a incursionar en temas más oscuros.

 

La cena fue delicadamente organizada en la mesa, aunque no era exactamente una exquisitez, sin duda era la mejor comida casera que había tenido en años de venir a esta casa de playa, realmente sería la única que recordaría siempre. Steve no era un chef de renombre ni nada, pero era impresionante a la hora de innovar, decía que eran años de comer lo que podía y cuando podía, no dejaba que nada se gastara, incluso las cascaras de la papa que había usado las había freído al final, dejándole con la boca abierta de la impresión.

 

Pocas veces tenían el gusto de comer algo casero, ya que con el dinero de Christian, la “comida en casa” usualmente significaba una llamada a cualquiera de los 500 locales de comida que estaban organizados por país en su nevera de tres puertas, a la que Steve nunca fallaba en criticar. Estaba llena de licor, dulces, pasteles, frapucchinos congelados y toda clase de bebidas energéticas, nada era realmente saludable allí adentro. A menos que contaras la ocasional ensalada de frutas.

 

En comparación al refrigerador de Steven, que estaba lleno de vegetales reales, preparados de hot cakes en envases reciclados de mayonesa, de hecho, toda la nevera tenía esos envases de vidrios llenos de distintos batidos que se mantenían congelados y organizados por fechas de preparación. Adoraba esos batidos, no todos había que aclarar, su favorito era uno que sabía cómo a crema dulce, y que Steve se negaba a decirle de que estaba hecho.

 

— Este sería un maravilloso momento para uno de esos batidos de cremas. – como siempre, la risita de Steve era misteriosa, indicándole que si sabía los ingredientes probablemente abandonaría los condenados batidos. – Mmmm… estoy lleno, no creo que pueda regresar allá afuera.

 

Ya estaba oscuro, eran pasadas las siete y el frio comenzaba a apoderarse de la casa, por lo que camino a la puerta, cerrándola bien y activando el sistema de seguridad. No hacía falta girarse para saber que Steve hacia un puchero, el niño quería vivir en la playa todo el día.

 

— Ven, vamos a la habitación, deja eso. – mal acostumbrado a tener un servicio de limpieza, se negaba a ayudar con los platos sucios, lo que tenía a Steve a punto de enloquecer, seguramente un día de estos explotaba por ello. – vamos, prometo que te ayudare en la mañana.

 

— Pero tienes que hacerlo — lo asegura, aunque le divierte un poco que suena más como una advertencia que cualquiera otra cosa — En serio Chris, no te rías, no ves que despues los platos sucios se multiplican y multiplican y multiplican... una vez que los dejas crecer no hay una buena salida para eso — agregó mientras Chris abre la puerta de la habitación.

 

— Pareces una madre, te lo juro. — nuevamente, se estaba burlando de Steve, pero antes de que este pudiera replicar, lo estaba tomando en brazos, su short aun mojado pegándose a su abdomen mientras las piernas del joven se enrollaban en su cintura. — ¿Quieres darte un baño?

 

— ¿Un baño? — sus mejillas se llenan un poco de rojo, mientras se queda callado por unos segundos, Christian sabe que está buscando las palabras correctas — Algo así como ¿Desnudos?

 

— ¿Por qué te pones nervioso? No sería la primera vez que te viera desnudo, ¿no? — las cejas de Christian se alzan, mientras lo lleva alzado hasta que están en el baño adjunto a la habitación, dejando que ponga sus pies en la cerámica fría antes de que él se incline sobre su niño para besarle. — Mi hermoso bebe, no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte. Sabes que no solo te amo, pero te deseo.

 

— Sé que no — dice abriendo su boca para recibir el suave beso del hombre a su lado — Es solo que... ahora podemos hacer más — dice y le cuesta concentrarse, más cuando Christian se desvía de sus labios y empieza a bajar por su barbilla primero y luego a su cuello — eso... es, mmm, llevo mucho tiempo esperándolo.

 

— Podrías solo haberme tomado. — dijo suavemente, llevando sus manos a los pantalones de Steve, desatando el cordón lo suficiente como para que al estirarlo los pantalones se fueran al suelo sin necesidad de empujarlos. — No habría dicho que no.

 

— No sé cómo hacerlo — dice y ríe un poco, cuando se da cuenta como suena. — Es decir. — Lleva sus propias manos a los pantalones ajenos, lamiéndose los labios en el proceso — Solo se lo que enseñan algunas porno y una que otra cosa que hacia cuando estaba en la calle, todo el proceso no lo sé realmente... no podía hacer nada contigo, sin estar seguro de que odia hacerlo especial.

 

— ¿Especial? Mmmm... Eso realmente no importa si es con la persona que quieres, ¿no? Quiero decir, quizás fue exagerado de mi parte pensar que a los veintiuno estarías listo, en realidad eso lo hice por Jensen, pero por mí, te hubiera tomado desde el primer día y aun así te hubiera querido, ¿sabes?

 

Toma una de las manos de Steve que juegan nerviosamente con el cordón de su pantalón, y la lleva a la notoria erección, dejando que los dedos de su niño se curven y aprieten su miembro como quiera.

 

— ¿Me hubieras querido...? ¿En serio? — preguntó sintiendo el calor, la textura y la dureza del miembro de Christian, que hace que su propio miembro se mueva interesado, ansioso... que incluso se moje un poco — Estas tan duro — se atreve a bajar el mismo el pantalón y el bóxer ajeno, sintiendo el deseo invadir su cuerpo.

 

Es vergonzoso.

 

Chris es tan maduro, tan masculino, tan ridículamente experimentado, mientras que él es un niño que apenas y sabe masturbarse, y dar una que otra mamada torpe.

 

La mano de Christian entonces, seguramente notando su inseguridad cuando le deja desnudo, se posa sobre la suya, llevándola arriba y abajo de su miembro, a un ritmo lento y torturador.

 

— Solo eso se siente bien, cariño. — dice suavemente, dándole a entender que con que solo hagan eso estará bien. Ya que era la primera vez de Steve estando ambos al descubierto, hacer esto aquí, no era lo mismo que hacerlo debajo de las sabanas.

 

— Es solo que... que no se mucho de estas cosas — dice y se aproxima a los labios de Christian, pese a que sigue acariciando el miembro ajeno, se acerca lo suficiente para susurrar al oído de este — — ¿Puedo... puedo lamerlo un poco?

 

— No preguntes, es tuyo. — coloco una mano en el lavabo y sonrió, Steve tenia habilidades con su lengua para darte un buen discurso, le gustaría saber si tenía las mismas habilidades para follar.

 

Eso causo una risa avergonzada en Steve que arrodillo, lentamente, tomo un suspiro antes de inclinarse y lamer tentativamente la punta, tenía un sabor salado, algo fuerte que le hizo agua la boca por lo que abrió sus rosados labios y se prendió de la punta, succionando todo el líquido que se había estado acumulado ahí; mientras con sus manos masturbaba el resto de la polla de su novio.

 

— Te sorprendería el tiempo que he fantaseado con esto. — la risa de Christian fue casi un jadeo, usando su ano libre para acariciar las mejillas redondas del niño arrodillado. — Solo pensar en tus labios, a veces me hacías sentir como un pervertido.

 

No puede decir nada más, porque en ese instante la lengua de Steve se estrella contra la punta de su polla y ahora sí, un fuerte jadeo abandona sus labios, más cuando la boca ajena se empieza a abrir para abarcar el grosos de su miembro, Steve es cálido y bajar la vista y encontrarse con sus ojos azules mirándole, es casi corto circuito para su cerebro.

 

Ver ese niño con su boca llena sin duda es algo para lo que no está preparado. Mucho menos con el sensual movimiento de su lengua, lleva todas las de perder como a este hermoso chico le dé por sobornarlo con mamadas, dios seria su muerte.

 

Por suerte, está el borde del lavamanos para sostenerse, porque para alguien sin experiencia, Steve se las arregla para meterse en esa pecadora boca la mayoría de su miembro y moverse, quizás lento, quizás torpemente, pero es una sensación que el siente tan pero tan exquisita, que solo puede jadear y acariciar su cabello. Desordenarlo más bien, porque le da un aspecto salvaje que le encanta.

 

Parece no cansarse de chupársela, pero con cada lamida y gemido ahogado, Christian se siente más cerca de un orgasmo que piensa aún es muy pronto para tener. Por eso toma a su niño de las mejillas y le retira su miembro de la boca, pidiéndole con la mirada que se ponga nuevamente de pie.

 

Le toma del cuello tan pronto está de vuelta a su altura normal, y le besa, probándose en esos pecadores y jóvenes labios de los que nunca va a cansarse.

 

Profundiza el beso, guiando a su niño a la ducha construida en el medio del baño, una innovación a la arquitectura que tiene un diseño industrial sumamente hermoso, con paredes acristaladas que permitieron que viera a ese chiquillo desnudo la primera vez que lo trajo aquí.

 

Las manos comienzan a moverse, no solo las suyas sino las de Steve también, tocando la piel que antes había estado prohibida.

 

— Hermoso.

 

— Asumo que hablas de ti... ¿No? —Steve dice y sonríe,  antes de que el agua caliente caiga sobre ambos y aprovechen para volver a besarse y tocarse, sus manos siguen un camino sin señales,  suben y bajan, avanzan y pellizcando,  desbocados en el cuerpo ajeno.

 

— ¿De mí? Mi niño hermoso, hablo de ti, no hay nada más hermoso que tú.

 

Le sujeta de la cintura, y junta sus erecciones bajo el agua, se siente natural rozar las pieles de sus miembros, casi de la misma altura, apenas y tiene que inclinarse para mover sus caderas.

 

— Podría hacer esto todo el día, ¿sabes? Tenerte desnudo, bajo el agua...

 

— Supongo que yo también. — dice y empieza a besar el cuello ajeno, sus brazos se aferran al mismo tiempo a los fuertes hombros. — Podría lamer te todo el día,  mirar la forma en que tus ojos se oscurecen, como disfrutas... me encanta verte sonreír. Me encanta desde la primera vez que te vi hacerlo. Me enloquece.

 

— Mi niño, por ti sonreír por fin tiene sentido. — le confiesa, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y dejando que Steve haga lo que quiera con su cuello, dejando marcas en lugares inesperados, y mordiendo donde más placer puede causar. — Steve...tu boca me vuelve loca.

 

— ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Me quieres? — Indaga, agitado, expectante, asustado — ¿Me quieres tanto como yo a ti...? , dios Chris... te amo, te amo tanto que no sé qué haría sin ti.

 

— ¿Aun no me crees, mi niño? Tú eres lo más especial que he tenido en mi vida, y no planeo dejarte marchar, eres mí, siempre serás mío, no hay manera de que te deje ir ahora que he caído completamente por ti. — tira de su cabello largo y húmedo, besando su barbilla, mientras sus ojos aguados le dan a entender a Steve que no debe cuestionar sus sentimientos jamás.

 

Se miran por un rato, el agua cayendo sobre ellos mientras sus cuerpos están muy juntos e igual de mojados, aunque eso no impide que el calor continúe fluyendo entre ellos.

 

— ¿Quieres ir... a la cama?

 

Steve asiente, mientras sienta la firme y algo tosca mano de Kane tomar la suya, sale sosteniéndose la mirada, es algo difícil para él y quiere distraerse en cualquier cosa, como quejarse que hace frio o que están mojando el piso pero, no dice nada porque se da cuenta de que su pareja esta mirándole como nunca nadie le ha visto. Asusta un poco darse cuenta que es el centro de la vida de alguien, asusta mucho en realidad.

 

Se dejan ir juntos a la cama, las sabanas debajo de sus cuerpos se mojan un poco, lo suficiente para que se peguen a sus cuerpos mientras empiezan a besarse.

 

— Me moría por hacer esto antes. Desde que Jensen te trajo, te veía y me sentía terrible por desear a un niño de dieciséis años... y tú siempre tenías esta cara, y estabas estoico ante todo.

 

— No estabas muy contento cuando papa me trajo — le contradice, aunque no puede decir mucho más cuando sintiente como Christian baja por su cuerpo con suaves besos, la sensación que provoca le lleva a tener pequeños estremecimientos en su cuerpo, uno tras otro — Me dijiste ladronzuelo, ¿Qué cara querías que tuviera...? — gime, no puede decir nada más porque es el momento justo que el otro hombre aprovecha para morder uno de sus pezones.

 

— Eso no impedía que quisiera usar tu cuerpo... eras muy joven, tu piel, tersa pese a las cicatrices... eras hermoso. Con esos ojos azules salvajes, llenos de ira y dolor.

 

Sus manos acariciaron las caderas de Steve, delineando sus hermosos músculos, saboreando el hecho de tener a su niño de esta forma.

 

— Pero ahora, ahora eres perfecto, me alegra haber dejado el vino añejando.

 

— Sabía que querías hacerme algo, lo decía la forma en que me mirabas... al inicio, pensé estaba asustado, pero despues, maldita sea no sé como pero disfrutaba tus miradas, disfrutaba esa sonrisa pícara, esa forma de hacerme rabiar, adorabas molestar ¿No? — empuja sus caderas hacia arriba que sus erecciones se rocen es exquisito, tanto que empiezan a hacerlo una y otra vez.

 

— Por supuesto que sí, me encendía ver tus mejillas ponerse rojas. — se ríe, mordisqueando debajo de su oreja, antes de levantar sus caderas lo suficiente para separarlas de las sabanas, su otra mano colándose de inmediato entre sus glúteos, buscando el gran premio.

 

— ¿Y ahora? ¿Aún quienes ver mis mejillas rojas? ¿Aún quieres hacer rabiar?

 

— Ahora solo quiero hacerte gemir y gritar... — sus dedos rozaron la entrada de Steve, haciéndole removerse y gimotear. —...no te preocupes, no te hare daño.

 

— Nadie... nadie nunca — dice y Chris asiente, no tiene que decirlo, por eso sigue acariciando viendo como sus mejillas se llenan rápidamente de rojo por la forma en que los músculos de su entrada reaccionan — Quiero esto, quiero esto demasiado Chris...

 

— Lo sé, yo también lo quiero... y ni siquiera sé porque, porque ya eres mío, y yo soy tuyo, y el sexo no cambiara nada. — dijo suavemente.

 

Steve sonrió, sus ojos se cerraron el segundo en que tardo en abrir las piernas, Christian tuvo que respirar porque ese cuerpo abierto para él de esa forma era algo que ni en sus mejores fantasías había imaginado, cuando sus ojos se reunieron con los de su compañero, dejo ir la pequeña punta dentro, escuchando el sonido más exquisito.

 

Lubrico al chico lo más lento posible que sus ganas de hacerlo le permitieron, quería hacer esto perfecto, quería detenerse y encender velas, pero ambos necesitaban quitarse este primer orgasmo juntos en la cama enteramente, y pronto descubrieron lo difícil que era resistirse a este mientras aún estaban retozando en la cama.

 

Steve no había hecho esto más de unas cuantas veces, la idea de poner sus propios dedos en su cuerpo nunca le había parecido muy atractiva, pero ahora, los dedos de Chris le estaban llevando a tocar el cielo. Si, esos dedos largos y morenos estaban rozando su esfínter, jugando con el borde de su entrada y haciendo ese delicioso movimiento de penetración que le estaba matando.

 

— ¿Te gusta? — le pregunto, removiendo tres dedos dentro de su niño, la calidez y la estreches era casi ridícula de lo bueno que era.

 

— Oh... mmm... ¿Que... ¡Oh!? — murmuro desorientado, sintiendo como estaba empezando a apretar los dedos ajenos con voluntad deseoso de que siguieran acariciando su cuerpo, estaba tan concentrado en el placer, que no noto la mirada hambrienta de su compañero, ni eso, ni como su miembro se estaba mojando contra su abdomen o como sus caderas cobraban vida propia. Joder, si esto era bueno, no quería imaginarse tener a Christian adentro.

 

— Ya veo que sí, tu cuerpo habla mejor que tú, ¿sabes? — acaricio todo el torso de su niño, de arriba abajo, viéndolo estremecerse. — No sé qué hice para merecerte, pero me esforzare para poder tenerte... — murmuro, retirando sus dedos y llevándolos a su boca, el sabor dulzón y aceitoso del lubricante se combinaba con el poderoso sabor de su niño.

 

— ¿Que? — dijo tapándose la boca tan pronto un jadeo demasiado alto salió de su boca — Chris, creo que ya no aguanto, tienes que entrar... tienes que, por favor Chris. Entra ahora, me siento tan caliente, tan pero tan caliente.

 

— Espera un poco, bebe, si no hago esto, Jensen me matara. — dijo con suavidad, levantándose de la cama para buscar la caja de condones que se había caído al suelo cuando había logrado conseguir el lubricante.

 

— ¡Oh vamos! — Ríe y ríe, la risa le ha invadido de un pronto a otro — No puedo quedar embarazado, ¿Cuál es el riesgo?

 

— Hey, nunca se sabe, ¿que si quedas embarazado? Con todos estos Steve's pequeños corriendo por allí, Jensen me mataría... — dijo suavemente, acariciando la cadera de este mientras se ponía el condón con la otra.

 

— ¿Lo dices porque ahora soy una extraña especie de hibrido, amor?

 

— ¿Quién sabe? Prefiero no arriesgar... — se ríe, besando los labios de Steve y apoyando su miembro entre sus glúteos.

 

De alguna forma, quisiera decirle que espera que algún día puedan arriesgarse, porque realmente lo espera, pero no quiere sacar el tema ahora, no cuando es tan sensible para su novio, por lo que lo deja pasar concentrándose en la sensación de sorpresa cuando la punta de la polla ajena entra dentro de su cuerpo — ¡Ohhhh!

 

— Shhh... Voy lento... lo prometo...

 

Apoyo una de sus manos cerca de la cabeza de Steve, mientras que con la otra guiaba su miembro dentro del cuerpo de su niño, estrecho y hermoso, perfecto para que el pudiera impulsarse en su cuerpo eternamente, cálido, suave, húmedo.

 

Gruño de placer cuando llego hasta el final, sus caderas conectándose con las de su novio. Finalmente dentro, finalmente eran uno solo en cuerpo y alma.

 

La expresión que estaba compartiendo con su niño en su momento era indescriptible, el placer, la entrega, el amor y la confianza se unieron para dejarle abrumado, como ni siquiera con aquella persona se había sentido, Steve cerro los ojos y arqueo su cuerpo, haciendo que el propio casi entrara en convulsión y empezara a empujar, solo necesitaba eso, empujar y empujar, llevar consigo a la locura a Steve.

 

Apenas pudo contenerse el tiempo suficiente para que la penetración no fura dolorosa, y aunque Steve se quejó un poco, y encajo sus uñas en la espalda hasta que dolió, no le pidió que se detuviera en ningún momento.

 

— Uh... definitivamente, no voy a durar... — mascullo, abrazando a Steve y acunándolo en sus brazos mientras se empujaba dentro. — lo siento...

 

Pero Steve solo podía jadear y jadear, los sonidos llegaban directamente a sus oídos y viajaban por toda su columna vertebral para despues correr al resto de su cuerpo, su mirada vidriosa y rota por el placer, le lleno de orgullo, era claro que Steve estaba disfrutando y pensó que la siguiente vez duraría mas, que le daría más de esto y todo lo que quisiera. Siempre.

 

El condón se llenó de su corrida, y aunque quiso sacarlo, las pernas de Steve a su alrededor no le permitieron retirarse en ningún momento, intento rezar para que nada ocurriera por culpa de un profiláctico roto, pero su mente se desvió cuando Steve solo le abrazo muy fuerte, ocultando su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

 

Su estómago húmedo le indico que este también se había corrido.

 

— Te amo... te amo tanto.

 

— Yo también, te amo, y te seguiré amando sin importar que seas, para mí, serás siempre mi niño. — jadeo a su oído, su cuerpo aun resonando con el poderoso orgasmo.

 

— ¿Siempre? — preguntó en voz baja, ahogando un suave sollozo.

 

— Siempre. Siempre. Siempre. — repitió, besando el cabello de su niño mientras lo estrechaba aún más, llevándolos a ambos a una posición sentada, Steve sobre su regazo, con su miembro dentro de su cuerpo. — Siempre, mi niño. Nunca te soltare.

 

Le siente llorar en sus brazos, suaves sollozos que claramente intenta detener, entiende su miedo, las personas que han perdido tanto como Steve y que no han conocido el amor cuando más vulnerables eran, son siempre los más sensibles, aterrados de perder ese nuevo sentimiento.

 

— Estoy feliz de haberte conocido.

 

— Yo también — contesto, entre el llanto. — Gracias por todo...gracias por amarme.

 

— Gracias por amarme, mi niño. — replico en respuesta, sintiendo entonces sus propias lagrima caer.

  
  


  


 

Esto era lo que había estado buscando por semanas, y quien mejor para habérselo guardado que Misha Collins. Él podía ser un Capitán respetado, según los rumores pronto seria nominado Comandante en Jefe de la sección Americana, donde se encargaría de todo el continente, norte, centro y sur, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera despistado para las cosas que sabía era mejor olvidar.

 

Y si, había olvidado donde había escondido los archivos que había robado de Sanguine, extrayéndolo todo lo que podía para traerlo a casa. Y quien mejor para esconder algo que su esposo, por eso sonrió abiertamente cuando al mencionar su preocupación, Misha se levantó de la cama y regreso unos minutos despues con la caja que el mismo le había entregado.

 

— Había olvidado que te la había dado para guardar. – murmuro con suavidad, observando como Misha le sonreía y volvía su atención a su IPad, centrándose en la página de noticas que llevaba rato visitando. — Gracias, amor.

 

— A veces no sé cómo llegaste a capitán con esa memoria, pero como dicen siempre detrás de un gran hombre, hay otro que le ayuda. — dice y ambos comparten una sonrisa suave. — Te ves un poco cansado ¿Quieres que te prepare un poco de café?

 

— Quiero embarazarme de nuevo para así no ir a trabajar. — dijo, vaciando la caja de documentos en la cama y luego lanzando la caja al suelo, antes de dedicarse a rebuscar entre los papeles. — pero un café estaría bien. — acepto, comenzando a destapar carpetas que pensó que no tendría que volver a ver en su vida.

 

— Sí porque lo del embarazo ni lo pienses — dice y deja su iPad sobre el desayunador para encaminarse a la alacena — ¿Qué buscas en archivos tan viejos? ¿Es sobre ese asunto de los psíquicos? , escuche que los periodistas están empezando a husmear, ten cuidado que no te llevas muy bien con algunos.

 

— Por mí los metería en un horno y los cocinaría a todos. — gruño, comenzando a ver la serie de fotos que estaba buscando, y apartándolas a un lado para revisar en su laptop los últimos archivos que le habían enviado de los recientes asesinatos. — ¿Por qué no me quieres embarazado de nuevo? Pensé que te gustaba... — dijo distraídamente, antes de bostezar. — tengo que comparar los asesinatos de este año con las depravaciones que hacia Sanguine.

 

— Creí que Sanguine estaba muerto — dice mientras prepara el café — En fin... es solo que este mundo cada vez se pone peor y ya no somos tan jóvenes, si algo nos pasara ¿Con quién se quedaría un niño?

 

— No te hagas el tonto, entre nosotros no tienes por qué fingir que no sabes. Puede que tenga mala memoria, pero se exactamente como organizó mis documentos... — sin necesidad de molestarse, continuó moviendo hojas rayadas, fotografías grotescas y una que otra planilla a medio llenar. — Y pues sí, tienes razón, aunque es un poco deprimente pensar así.

 

— Sé que está vivo cariño,  pero me refiero a que para la opinión pública debería de estar muerto, no matando psíquicos por ahí... ¿Crees que Ackles perdió el control? — Indaga con una mueca en su rostro al recordar al otro hombre, que ciertamente no le agrada — Café y con las galletas de ayer que te gustaron.

 

— Loco... No creo, quizás es algo que no quiso comentarme, lo que me gustaría saber es... Porque estos... — de pronto, se quedaron callado, observando como el café dejaba salir vapor.

 

Misha le miró, sabiendo que su esposo estaba encajando piezas de un rompecabezas mentalmente.

 

— Psíquicos. Sanguine. Padalecki. — murmuro, mirando de nuevo los papeles. — de ninguna forma.

 

— ¿Qué?  ¿Qué tienen que ver...? — se sienta al lado de su esposo,  con su propia taza de café — ¿Mark?

 

— ¿Puedes guardar un secreto? — Le preguntó, sonriendo luego con pesadez, sabiendo que lo que había descubierto podía costarle su trabajo, su carrera e incluso afectar la vida de sus seres queridos.

 

— Por supuesto que sí — respondió, sintiendo su boca seca de repente y dificultándole tragar.

 

— Creo que...

  
  


  
  


— Hey.

 

Samantha giro sus cansados ojos hacia la figura masculina de pie en la puerta de la cocina, Ian Somerhalder no se veía exactamente genial, de hecho, lucia destruido. Tal y como ella, no había tenido la mejor semana, y sin duda, ella estaba más cansada de lo usual.

 

No comprendía como Jensen Ackles/Sanguine se había vuelto tan fuerte, al principio, podía entrar y caminar cómodamente por la mente de Jensen, incluso si las cosas parecían un poco revueltas allí adentro, incluso siendo Sanguine lo había hecho, pero ahora, ni siquiera había podido cruzar el umbral de ese hogar de terror.

 

De alguna forma, Jensen Ackles se había vuelto un psíquico tan poderoso como Sterling, quien no se inmutaba ante ningún psíquico. ¿En qué momento lo había hecho? ¿O siempre había sido así y Jensen Ackles solo no se había molestado en revelar una barrera contra nadie?

 

Era confuso, mucho más confuso de lo que podía comprender, y ahora, con lo que había descubierto, se sentía aún más perdida.

 

— Hey, si quieres comer hay comida tibia aun en el horno. Alona cocino, así que es edible todo. – le informo distraídamente, comenzando a recoger los recortes de periódico de la mesa.

 

— ¿No te da vergüenza que tu hija cocine mejor que tu...? — le dice, pero en un tono suave y cariñoso, Samantha sabe que solo bromea, mientras se sienta a su lado y extra su mano para tomar el recipiente con café — ¿Quien fue por mi...? ¿Jensen?

 

— Por supuesto, para él, eres como un hermano pequeño, y lo sabes. — le dijo, tomando de su te dulce. — ¿Cómo has estado? Debes de estar hambriento, no has comido más que sopa estos días.

 

— Lo sé — sonríe suavemente — Por eso permití en primer lugar que me usarás como conejillo de indias para intentar revertir lo que sea que le hicieron a Padalecki y medio mundo, quería devolverle algo de todo lo que me ha dado — suspira, tomando un sorbo de café — Cansado, muy cansado ¿Y tú? ¿Porque ese aspecto de que no has dormido en días?  

 

— Precisamente por eso que has dicho... todo ha sido muy extraño, pero cada vez más, las cosas comienzan a caer en su lugar, y a cobrar un sentido que en realidad no te gustaría saber. — dice con suavidad, bajando su mirada avergonzada a la mesa. — la verdad es que siempre me considere una psíquica muy buena, y además, he estado entrenando cada día... y aun así... ¿puedes creer que fui incapaz de ver dentro de  la mente de Jensen?

 

Una risa pequeña escapa de Ian, mientras toma una de las galletas que están en la mesa — No deberías sentirte mal por eso, por mi parte ya me resignado que no puede leer ni controlar ni hacer nada en realidad con la sombra roja de Jensen... el bastado está lejos de mis límites,  no he visto a un fenómeno más poderoso que él aunque la mitad del tiempo parezca un borracho hippie.

 

— ¿Borracho hippie? Esa es una forma de describirlo cuando no está aterrándome con lo privado que sigue con sus cosas. — dice y suspira. — entonces, ¿su sombra es roja? Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

 

— Todos tenemos cosas que ocultar Sam — le dice y se encoje de hombros.

 

Él puede entender la preocupación de Samantha, despues de todo, ha sido como una madre para ellos. Pero también sabe que Jensen es una persona reservada y que el único que ha logrado llegar más allá de cualquiera de sus barreras, es Padalecki. — Sí es roja, pero no siempre el color rojo tiene la misma intensidad... ¿Exactamente que explica?

 

— Mmmm… pues últimamente, todo ha sido algo confuso, y pensé que Sanguine era el culpable, pero ahora realmente pienso que esto con Jared Padalecki, no es algo que debamos seguir tomando en cuenta, no al menos por el momento.

 

— Déjame entender esto ¿Crees que hay algo de mayor prioridad en este momento? ¿Qué?  — Suena incrédulo cuando lo pregunta.

 

— No, a eso me refiero, creo que con esto... por fin llegamos a un momento... neutral... — bajo las manos a su regazo, donde tenía una carpeta de recortes de periódico que no sabía si mostrar o quemar, aun así, mirando el rostro de Ian, decidió que lo ideal era compartir la locura que la invadía ahora mismo.

 

— No eso entendiendo, tendrás que explicarte mejor Sam...

 

— Estos meses, desde que ocurrió lo de Jared, he logrado darme cuenta de que lo que ocurrió en realidad es algo que podría considerarse como un encantamiento de cuentos de hadas malvadas. Un hechizo realizado por una bruja de experiencia, o al menos así lo calificaría. — explico, colocando en la mesa la carpeta con papeles, y arrastrándola hasta que estuvo cerca de Ian. — Un hechizo, si, planeado con bastante cuidado para que no nos diéramos cuenta.

 

— ¿Y exactamente cuál era el objetivo de este hechizo? —

 

Tomando la carpeta y encontrando en ella recortes de periódicos que empieza a revisar en silencio, se dio cuenta de inmediato que cada uno de ellos guardaban un claro patrón entre sí,  era noticias de asesinatos cada uno de ellos era especialmente cruel y violento y las víctimas,  eran tenemos... psíquicos para ser más exactos.

 

— Un hechizo de psíquicos, lo suficientemente poderoso como para crear un entorno seguro al encantado, un entorno en el que no sea capaz de enterarse de lo que ha olvidado. Si, un hechizo en el que usan a los suficientes psíquicos como para lograr un efecto a nivel mundial... probablemente también tenga una llave ese hechizo, y por alguna razón, creo que esa llave es... bueno, aún es muy pronto para revelarte eso. — dijo, tomando un poco de su te. — la verdad es que creo que todas estas personas fueron asesinadas porque anteriormente fueron usadas para realizar este hechizo.

 

— Claro, están eliminando a cualquiera que pueda filtrar la verdad sobre este hechizo —  dice y se acaricia la cabeza un poco —  ¿Y qué demonios tiene que ver este hechizo con este momento neutral del que hablas?

 

— Mmmm... Pues, creo que este hechizo fue hecho para traer un poco de paz, Jared y Jensen no pasaban por su mejor momento, y aunque parecían estables, estoy segura de que el dolor en Jared era demasiado grande para manejar, por eso, se decidió que lo mejor era... "resetearlo", ¿no harías tú lo mismo si por muchos años mantuvieras a Padalecki como un as bajo la manga?

 

— Es decir que la persona que está detrás de Padalecki sabía que su pequeño plan podía irse a la mierda por lo inestable que estaba el Senador, así que lo que hizo fue resetearlo para que todo siguiera como lo tenía previsto y de paso, fuera su intención o no... Eso estabilizó un poco la situación neutral que Padalecki representa ¿No? — hace una mueca — Después de todo, la figura de Padalecki perdió fuerza luego de lo sucedido, dejo de aparecer en público y cuando lo hacía,  era solo una sombra de lo que la opinión pública estaba acostumbrada.  

 

— Le has dado al clavo. — soltó una risa extraña, casi como una burla silenciosa a todo el tiempo que le había tomado darse cuenta de eso, joder, habían sido días duros.

 

— Eso es una mierda — gruño su expresión de pronto era semejante a la de Samantha — Alguien está usando y apostando a Padalecki demasiado para ser un simple humano ¿No?

 

— No es un humano, ¿no te lo dijo Jensen? — asombrada, se puso de pie, dándose cuenta de que Ian no se había servido comida aun cuando tenía que comer.

 

— No, en mi cabeza, es un humano, debe ser parte del hechizo.

 

— Mmmm... Si, puede que haya tocado eso. — murmuro, pensando en que no se le había ocurrido que hubiera otras consecuencias.

 

— ¿Y qué puede hacer...? ¿Crecer? — Indaga,  sonriendo cuando el olor a comida llega a sus sentidos — ¡Porque es condenadamente alto!

 

— Es un elemental perfecto. — respondió tranquilamente, sirviendo el delicioso pollo frito y el arroz de especias indias.

 

— ¿¿Que?? ¿Pero que...? — Se queda callado para después reaccionar más alterado — Pero, ¿Sí quiera existen un elemental perfecto? , por mucho tiempo pensé que era un mito, joder... y con lo poderoso que es Jensen, vaya pareja, dan un poco de miedo.

 

— ¿Podrías siquiera imaginarte a los niños que tendrían? — ella bromea, sintiéndose ligera por primera vez en semanas. — Serian algo así como... horriblemente poderosos, definitivamente me gustaría ser abuela de uno de esos...

 

— Claro, podrías ser niños que con solo llorar el mundo tiembla — bromea también disfrutando de la idea por un segundo antes de que expresión se ponga seria — Debemos estar pendientes de quien esté usando a Padalecki... esa es la mejor ayuda que podemos darle a Jensen.

 

— ¿Que si es Jensen quien le está usando realmente?

 

La pregunta hizo que Ian detuviera todo movimiento de inmediato, sus ojos yendo a Sam quien estaba de espaldas y por lo tanto su expresión no podía ser leída.

 

— Jensen no haría eso, nunca ha mirado a alguien así... nunca, es decir no se arriesgaría a hacer cualquier cosa para cargarla, el ama a Jared.

 

— Amor, ¿no es esa la razón por la que todos hacemos estupideces?

  
  


  
  


El sonido es algo ensordecedor, generalmente no es tan alto, pero tampoco es muy común que haya tanta gente ahí y supone, que el tiempo de paz que se encuentran viviendo en este momento ayuda a que la gente salga de sus casas en la que se han escondido como ratones madrigueras, lo meses anteriores.

 

Así que el lugar está a reventar, pero están dando a basto bastante bien y supone que es porque Steve cada vez se está haciendo más bueno en esto de organizar y administrar el bar, el ya no tan pequeño mocoso, piensa en todo y tienen reservas de licores y comidas suficientes para enfrentar la visita de tantísima gente.

 

Está orgulloso de él, no hay otra forma de decirlo. Toma del basó que sostiene un poco, el licor que pasa por su garganta le hace cerrar un segundo los ojos y gruñir,  cuando los está abriendo puede ver entrar por una de las puertas a Jared, lo primero que le llama la atención es la suave sonrisa y casual ropa.

 

Blanco.

 

Siempre blanco.

 

Un suéter de cachemir blanco que se pega a su torso obscenamente, una bufanda blanca de puntos azules que lleva bien arreglada en su cuello, una chaqueta de cuero blanco con muchos cierres y por último los más sexys pantalones de vestir grises, acompañados con unos elegantes tenis.

 

Es como si hubiera salido de un artículo en Men's Health. Todo elegancia casual.

 

Sonríe al ver lo diferente que es al resto de sus visitantes que no están aquí para impresionar a nadie.

 

— ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle, futuro Gobernador? — le preguntó cuándo un par de sujetos le abrieron espacio a Jared para que pudiera sentarse en na barra.

 

— No pido mucho, quizás algo de comer y tomar y una agradable compañía como la suya señor Ackles — le sonríe, le sonríe como un niño que ve y desea un juguete con muchas ansias y admite, que se queda maravillado de la sensación que produce en él.

 

— Veré que puedo hacer por usted.

 

— Mi interés principal es la compañía —dice, su mano se movió casi con vida propia a sujetar la mano ajena cuando el otro hombre hizo a alejarse — Para que lo tome en cuenta.

 

Con una sonrisa evidente en su rostro, se fue a la cocina, ignorando el quejido de Steve Carlson, quien le lanzo una mirada curiosa al senador, quien apenas pudo aguantar unos segundos antes de comenzar a lucir impaciente.

 

Envió a uno de los jóvenes bartender a llevarle un té oolong, casi en su punto de congelación y una cesta de papas fritas aun calientes.

 

Jensen Ackles no volvió sino hasta una hora después, guiñándole el ojo a Jared que ya iba por su segunda cesta de papas fritas.

 

— Vamos, senador, al segundo piso.

 

— ¿Te gusta hacer esperar a la gente? — Le pregunto con una mueca que se parece mucho a un puchero, mientras tomaba la fina copa en sus manos — Mucha gente se me acerco en esa hora, supongo que no venía lo suficientemente casual como para pasar desapercibido como esperaba.

 

Cuando termina de decir eso Jensen esta sonriéndole en la parte superior de la escalera, apenas dos peldaños mas es lo que los separa.

 

— Casual, vistes como un jodido supermodelo. — se burla, aunque no como si realmente quisiera hacerlo, en realidad, quiere abrazar a Jared, arrancarle la ropa y joderle hasta el fin del mundo.

 

Se da cuenta muy tarde de que ese pensamiento no es enteramente de la parte racional de su cerebro.

 

Oh no.

 

Se apresura a entrar en la pequeña sala que contiene también su oficina, dejando la comida en la mesa baja y sonriendo.

 

Mas cuando escucha como Jared le sigue tan pronto se da la vuelta, sus suaves pasos apenas resonando en la madera mientras se acerca a él. — Nah ¿Cual súper modelo ni que...? ¿Has visto un político súper modelo?, no suena algo como especialmente atractivo — dice y se sienta en el sillón de al lado — ¿Jen?

 

— Creo que es el sumamente sexy que seas el primer político en hacerlo. — camina hasta estar cerca de Jared y poder sentarse en su regazo.

 

Le divierte como el cuerpo de Jared se tensa, claramente sorprendido, un sentimiento que se refleja en su rostro y especialmente en sus ojos mientras se sostienen la mirada — No creo poder subirme a un escenario y hacer esas miradas sexys y esas cosas, soy algo tímido — dice y es claro que no sabe qué hacer con sus manos, si acercarlas y alejarlas de su cuerpo, lo que aumenta la diversión de Ackles que se acomoda un poco más en sus firmes y largas piernas.

 

— Puedes hacerlo, puedes tocar. Te alimentar e mientras lo haces... — se giró a medias para tomar una cesta llena de algo que no podría considerarse exactamente una cena saludable.

 

— Tímido ¿Recuerdas? — le dice y pone sus manos lentamente en su cintura, siente la piel que toca, esa que escapa a la camisa y al pantalón que lleva el otro hombre cálida y no puede evitar querer tocar un poco más, porque se siente tan maravillosamente única.

 

— Tímido. — repite Jensen, y un cálido rojizo adorna sus ojos cuando toma el primer trozo de salchichas doradas, usando el palillo como agarre, la lleva a la boca de Jared que se abre dócilmente, pero no es eso lo que quiere y por eso es que Jared jadea cuando siente el trozo caliente de embutido ser arrastrado por el contorno de sus labios.

 

Al principio el senador solo deja que Jensen pasee el pequeño trozo por sus labios, siente el sabor de la salchicha y saca su lengua para lamerla un poco, mientras no separa sus ojos de los ajenos, que esta noche por alguna extraña razón encuentra algo distinto y atrayente — Tengo hambre — se queja y atrapa el pequeño trozo que le torturaba.

 

— Yo también tengo hambre. — encajando el palillo en otra salchicha, Jensen lo deja allí, solo para tomar a Jared de sus mejillas y poder besarlo y además, masticar junto con él.

 

Jared capta muy tarde que el hambre de la que Jensen habla se refiere a él y lo hace hasta que esos gruesos labios están contra los suyos, que  esta besándole con suavidad y fuerza a la ve, que le llevan a apoyarse contra el respaldar y dejar que su acompañante se deje caer totalmente contra su cuerpo, mientras logra encontrar su lengua para jugar y torturar, todo lo entiende tarde, todo y aun así se deja llevar.

 

Se sostiene de las caderas de Jensen y cuando este se separa, nuevamente es alimentado. Parece una rutina imposible fe mantener, pero Jensen continua haciendo hasta que Jared ha acabado con todos los platos que ha traído, porciones pequeñas que dejan al senador con gran apetito totalmente satisfecho, por no hablar de la obscena erección en sus pantalones que se presiona contra el culo de Jensen.

 

— ¿Que me haces...? — dice cuando están separados pero aun tan cerca que pueden sentir el aliento ajeno — ¿Que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti...? , cualquiera diría que son cosas que no debería sentir acercándome a los 30 ¿No? , pero aquí estas, haciendo sentir como un adolescente...

 

— ¿Y exactamente cómo es eso? ¿Quién dice que hay edad para el amor? ¿Para sentir mariposas en el estómago que revolotean llenas de miedo e ilusión?

 

— Es solo que... es solo que es tan nuevo — se aclara la garganta llevando su mano a acariciar su mejilla un poco — Algunas veces pensé que esto, sentir algo así por alguien es algo que nunca llegaría para mí.  No creía que esa clase de felicidad podría ser para mí.

 

— Lo es. De hecho... Quería que vinieras hoy por una razón especial... — se puso de pie, alcanzando su mochila sobre otro de los sillones y rebuscando una bolsita dorada.

 

Intenta mirar un poco pero es algo difícil sin arriesgarse a votar a Jensen de sus piernas y no es algo que realmente quiera hacer, se siente muy cómodo con el hombre tan cerca de su cuerpo — ¿Qué? ¿Qué es...?

 

— Es una tontería que... Mande hacer. — sonríe, ahora nostálgico, todo rastro de Sanguine desapareciendo, se deja caer al lado de Jared ahora, ignorando el quejido de este cuando ya no le tiene a su lado. — es... porque quería pedirte algo esta noche.

 

Jared se frota la cabeza un poco, desordenando su cabello solo lo suficiente para que Jensen tenga una idea lo nervioso que esta — No creo que sea una tontería, creo que es algo especial.

 

— Es especial, es... — coloco la bolsa en la mano fe Jared, cubriendo esta con las suyas. — sé que quizás es muy tarde, pero quiero que seamos pareja oficial.

 

— ¿Es en serio? — Dice, su voz algo cortada por la sorpresa y algo que Jensen se califica como emoción — ¿Puedo... puedo abrir la bolsa?

 

— Preferiría que no lo hicieras hasta más tarde... — pidió, contemplando ahora donde sus manos se unían.

 

— Esta bien — acepta, mordiéndose el labio — No sé qué decir, eres como algo así a primera persona que me pide esto y estoy algo desesperado por decirle que sí... así que sí

 

— Cariño, puedes pensártelo... No me enfadare... — dijo con mucha suavidad, acercándose a besarlo.

 

— No, no tengo mucho que pensar — responde, dejando que Jensen le empuje de nuevo al respaldar de la silla para robarle un poco el aire.

 

— Puedes hacerlo... No me importaría, ¿no? — abraza a Jared, acomodándose en su regazo.

 

— Shhh…— le dice y le atrae más a su cuerpo. — Si. — responde y Ackles se estremece en sus manos, ocultando su rostro en su pecho. — Si, Jen, sí.

 

Parecía que habían pasado años desde que se había sentido tan bien, tan relajado. Era agotador pensar en lo terrible que había sido todo. Regresar a Jared. Él bebe, el vacío, la perdida, todo.

 

Al menos aún tenía a Jared a su lado, aun con todo lo que había ocurrido.

 

La gran pregunta era, ¿cuánto duraría esta felicidad?

  
  


FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE.

 

 


	35. Capítulo 01 Nuevas Vidas y Viejas Constumbres

 

—TRES AÑOS DESPUES—

  
  


El apartamento en Sierra Blanca era un sueño.

 

Nunca pensó que tendría algo tan bonito y amplio y aun así sencillo, para vivir. Él, que había nacido rodeado de lujos, de gente superficial que no sonreía mucho porque los puntos de las cirugías faciales podrían saltárseles y crearles una grotesca mueca que sería inolvidable para un niño. Como un infante, nunca tuvo sueños grandes, tenía todo lo que lo demás quería, era bien alimentado, arropado, cuidado. No podía pedir más, él era un niño conformista. No era el mismo caso con sus hermanos, que querían más, él era diferente. Él era un pacifista.

 

Al menos así es como se veía ahora.

 

Treinta años después del momento en el que se convirtió en un chico indeseado, maltratado, odiado. Treinta años desde que todo cambio, desde que su vida cambio para siempre. Era tan pequeño, tan joven, tan susceptible, su madre siempre le había dicho eso.

 

— Ten cuidado, Jensen, te harás daño.

 

— No corras, mi niño, te caerás.

 

— ¿Por qué lloras, Jensen?

 

Llorar.

 

El siempre lloraba.

 

Cuando estaba feliz.

 

Cuando estaba triste.

 

Cuando estaba tan enfadado.

 

O cuando sentía esas tres cosas al mismo tiempo.

 

Feliz. Tristeza. Enfado.

 

Jared.

 

Parecía que había nacido para que Jared Padalecki pudiera jugar con sus emociones como deseara. Violentando su derecho a permanecer frívolo contra el mundo que le había traicionado tantas veces. Un niño perseguido hasta que finalmente pudo tener una venganza que se sirvió fría y que tuvo un sabor amargo al final. Ahora tenía treinta y nueve años, y aunque las cosas habían cambiado, aún continuaba llorando. Se sentaba allí, frente a una ventana, con la voz de su esposo en la televisión, hablando de la campaña, de los progresos, la neutralidad. Ya conseguía que nada tuviera significado en su cabeza, eran solo palabras, pronunciadas por la voz más hermosa que Jensen Ackles hubiera escuchado jamás.

 

Había llorado ese día también, cuando Jared le había organizado una encerrona de lo más festiva, llevándole de vacaciones a un lugar soleado, apartado de la sociedad. Una cita secreta donde se había convertido en su ahora esposo, pidiéndole matrimonio. Había llorado tanto que pensó que no le quedarían lágrimas para el día de su boda.

 

La caja de zapatos que tenía sobre el nuevo armario, escondida tras un par de edredones de navidad, era probablemente la razón por la que había pasado el primer año de casados llorando cuando recordaba. Allí tenía todas las pruebas que había podido recabar sobre lo que él y Jared Padalecki habían tenido antes de que los recuerdos de este fueran borrados.

 

Pruebas tangibles.

 

Pruebas que ya habían sido reveladas a los ojos de quien menos quería se enterara de su existencia.

 

Había sido descubierto en su empeño por continuar ocultándolo, y solo después de que la abriera para ver su contenido, Jared Padalecki parecía haber descubierto uno de sus más oscuros secretos.

  
  


 

Jared Padalecki levanto la pequeña foto en su mano, mirándola una y otra vez, sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para tratar de recordar cuando se la habían tomado, pero no lograba nada y veía como la frustración aumentaba progresivamente en su rostro. Una mueca nunca antes vista formándose.

 

No recordaba.

 

No había nada que recordar.

 

Y aunque en el fondo Jensen Ackles albergara la esperanza de que nunca recordara, a veces deseaba que lo hiciera.

 

— No entiendo esto, no puede ser que la persona que perdiste… ¿soy yo? — replica, tomando después en sus manos los anillos guardados en cajas plateadas, dándose cuenta de que uno de ellos –el de su yo que no recordaba— era idéntico al que actualmente tenia puesto. — Es una locura… ¿Es una broma?

 

— ¿Broma...? Yo también desearía que lo fuera. — replico con suavidad, mirando muy bien las expresiones de su esposo, temiendo que algo le ocurriera, no quería que tuviera otro ataque.

 

— Por eso apareciste así en mi oficina aquel día... porque yo era tu prometido. — replico incrédulo llevando sus ojos a Jensen que le miraba con nostalgia. — Íbamos a casarnos, íbamos a... compartir una vida juntos y de pronto yo no te recordaba, ¿Por qué?

 

— Yo... — "DILE LA VERDAD". — Yo no lo sé. — susurra, desviando la mirada al anillo que Jared sostiene en su mano. No se atreve a decirle todo. No quiere hacerle más daño del que ya le está haciendo.

 

— Tú hija... la hija que dijiste habías perdido, que se fue con la persona que amabas, ¿Era también mi hija? —la voz de Jared se rompe y puede ver las lágrimas en sus ojos, refleja el miedo de la respuesta que aun así desea escuchar.

 

— Yo... — el labio le tiembla violentamente, y por eso es incapaz de continuar, bajando su cabeza, sin poder siquiera asentir a lo que Jared dice.

 

— ¡Oh dios! — Es lo que escucha de Jared que deja la fotografía caer al suelo mientras las lágrimas inundan sus ojos. — Era mi hija, iba a ser padre... era mi hija. — las luces de la habitación empiezan a parpadear suavemente hasta que los bombillos empiezan a resquebrajarse, con el fuerte movimiento de la tierra.

 

— ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡No pierdas el control! — Jensen aparta la caja que estaba entre ambos, acercándose a él para sujetarle de los hombros y atraerle a su cuerpo en un abrazo apretado. — escucha, sé que debes sentirte fatal, pero no pierdas el control, no lo pierdas, Jared, por favor.

 

Un sollozo suave es lo que se escucha de un pronto a otro.

 

— Era nuestra hija y no la recuerdo, me esfuerzo Jensen y no la recuerdo, no es justo, no es justo, era... era, no...

 

— Hey... no, por favor, Jay. — se separa, tomando el rostro de Jared en sus manos. — por favor, lo sé, bebé, se cuán difícil puede ser, pero por favor, no te pierdas en el dolor. Yo estoy aquí, deja que yo lleve tu carga.

 

— ¿Cómo podría hacer eso...?, si has cargado con esto tu solo por mas de tres años… Jensen... no, ¡No! — dice y está llorando abiertamente, mientras Jensen lo abraza contra su pecho suavemente. — Jen, duele, duele no recordarla, no haber podido llorar su muerte, duele que tuvieras que pasar por esto. Solo.

 

— Lo siento... no quería que supieras, no quería que sintieras este dolor tan grande. — besa el cabello de Jared, acariciando su espalda.

 

Jared se tranquiliza con sus caricias, suavemente, la tierra sigue moviéndose pero tan suavemente como sus sollozos.

 

— ¿Cómo evitaste volverte loco? ¿Cómo?

 

— Porque tú aun estabas vivo, porque aun podía ver en tus ojos lo mucho que me amabas. — respondió, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba solo con el recuerdo. — Por eso no enloquecí. Porque te tenía a ti.

 

Jared asiente, sintiendo como las suaves manos de Jensen limpian sus lágrimas.

 

— Puedo hacer lo mismo, aferrarme a ti y simplemente seguir, pero me enoja que tuvieras que pasar por todo esto solo.

 

— Hey, a mí también me enojo en su momento, pero, me alegra que estés aquí, me alegra que estemos hechos el uno para el otro, ¿Verdad?

 

— Lo estamos, es increíble que pudiéramos volver al otro después de algo así. — se queda en silencio unos segundos mirando el suelo. — ¿Por eso insistías en llevar todo esto en secreto al inicio...? Por miedo a quien hizo esto.

 

— No creo que pudiera soportar perderte de nuevo. — acomoda el cabello de Jared detrás de sus orejas, sonriendo ligeramente, aunque todo su cuerpo puede sentir el dolor de su esposo y el suyo propio consumiéndole por dentro. — No quiero que te hagan daño, y ahora que estamos casados y que todo el mundo lo sabe, es cuando más miedo me da.

 

— Y pensaste que era el momento de decirme. — Jensen asiente y se deja abrazar por Jared, ambos acurrucándose suavemente en la cama. — Tengo miedo. — confeso en voz baja. — No quiero olvidarte, no quiero perderte...

 

— Solo tú puedes decidir eso, Jared. Por algo eres un elemental perfecto.

 

— Ni siquiera controlo mis habilidades ¡Por algo paso la primera vez! ¿No?, no pude cuidarte ni a mí... ni a nuestra hija...

 

— Yo tampoco pude protegerla, Jared. — confeso, acariciando su mejilla con cariño. — antes... en ese entonces, no estábamos en los mejores términos. Yo me había ido, te había dejado, no sabía que estabas embarazado.

 

— ¿Por qué no estábamos en los mejores términos? — Replico, alejando la mirada de los ojos verdes. — ¿Me dejaste cuando estaba embarazado?

 

— Ni siquiera me habías dicho que no eras humano. — Jensen se quejó, fulminándole con la mirada un momento antes de suavizar su expresión. — me fui porque alguien te estaba haciendo daño por mi culpa.

 

— No podía decirte que no era humano, porque... — se queda callado de pronto bajando la mirada a suelo.

 

— Lo sé, lo sé. Lo descubrí por mis propios medios, y cuando lo hice, volví a por ti, y ocurrió lo de nuestra bebe, Geraldine, e intentamos luchar para que pudiéramos soportarlo, pero entonces tú no me recordabas, ni nada de lo que habíamos vivido, como nuestro compromiso, nuestras promesas, la muerte de nuestra hija… pensé que estabas confundido, luego me di cuenta de que nadie más recordaba lo que tú y yo habíamos tenido. — se rasca la nuca, girándose en la cama para quedar boca arriba. — Pero por hoy… — continuo, — creo que es suficiente.

 

— ¿Qué? — se separa de Jensen, incorporándose en la cama a una posición sentada. — Tengo derecho a saberlo, Jensen, la que está por ahí enterrada también es mi hija, yo fui quien la perdió, fue mi cuerpo quien no pudo mantener el embarazo, creo que tengo derecho a saber esa información. — sus ojos se humedecen de nuevo y siente como Jensen le atrae suavemente de nuevo a su pecho. — Lo siento, no quise gritar... es que…

 

— No voy a darte toda esa información en una sola tarde, Jared. No voy a hacerlo. Es mi palabra final.

 

Jared asintió suavemente, Jensen sabía que no estaba de acuerdo, pero cuando le escucha comenzar a llorar de nuevo se da cuenta que es lo correcto no decirle más a su esposo que está bastante mal, sin siquiera recordar los hechos directamente.

 

— Podrías reportarme como enfermo, no quiero salir, Jen.

 

— Lo haré... — le aseguro, acariciando su cabello.

  
  


  
  


Y así es como había ido el contarle a Jared parcialmente la verdad.

 

La primera vez que habían visitado la tumba de su hija juntos, este había vestido de un elegante blanco, presentándose ante la bonita lapida que Kane había puesto para su hija, observando con curiosidad las cenizas de la familia de Ackles depositadas en urnas, pero sin hacer preguntas, respetando su momento de llorar a la hija que no recordaba haber tenido en su interior.

 

Los tiempos habían cambiado, parecía que Jared Padalecki se había vuelto más independiente de su familia. Y el no haber visto a Mark Sheppard desde aquella desdichada noche en Washington, le aliviaba, aunque no le daba toda la paz mental que necesitaba.

 

Por más de tres años después de que volvieran a estar juntos, Jensen Ackles se sentía que había vivido toda una vida al lado del hombre que actualmente pronunciaba su discurso navideño a una población que le adoraba, parecía tener todo el estado de Virginia bajo su control mientras hablaba, haciendo bromas que sus asesores políticos habían escrito para el meses antes.

 

Incluso parecía más humano.

 

Solo él sabía lo mucho que le había afectado a Jared el no poder recordar.

 

Ahora, el Gobernador de Virginia era su esposo.

 

— Porque lo que muchos y muchas queremos en estas frías noches, es estar simplemente con nuestras familias... — las personas asintieron, detrás del escenario, Jensen podía ver sus sonrisas, su admiración y aunque su ahora esposo, parecía muchísimo más sincero y maduro, no dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez si realmente creía en la posibilidad de la neutralidad, después de todo no habían hablado de ello desde aquella noche en que casi le pierde.

 

Se sorprendió lo mucho que se había metido en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió una mano en la cintura que le arrastro a una pared sólida de músculos antes de recibir un corto beso que le dejo temblando ligeramente. Claro, él también tenía su papel que jugar en toda la vida política de su esposo. Él era la “prueba” de que Fenómenos y Humanos podían vivir en paz.

 

— La próxima vez avísame. — le dijo muy bajito, solo para que Jared le escuchara.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué eres mi familia? ¿Mi vida?, porque ahí arriba hablaba solamente de ti… — responde con cariño, inclinándose para dejar otro suave beso, mientras entrelaza sus manos.

 

— Ya, no te pongas tan cariñoso. — se rio, pasando su brazo por su cintura. — estuviste maravilloso allí arriba, de verdad no sé cómo consigues ese carisma.

 

— Yo tampoco. — rio suavemente cuando Jensen arqueo una ceja. — Es solo que... a veces me pongo a pensar que estas personas quieren solo vivir en paz y me siento identificado. — era confuso, en cierta forma, aun no toleraba a los humanos pero era cierto cuando decía que se había dado cuenta que algunos de ellos, querían la paz, de hace algunos meses para acá estaba muy confundido.

 

— Jared... ¿Piensas que... que crees que soy? — le pregunto, aun evitando subir su tono de voz, mucha gente les rodeaba y les tomaba fotos.

 

Jared no le contesta de inmediato, no cuando tiene que sonreír a unos pequeños niños que les rodean y quieren una foto con el... Jensen observa como los pequeños dicen que su esposo es un árbol y este les sigue la corriente, aparentando lo suficiente para hacerles reír, pero sin dejar ese tono de nostalgia que tiene siempre que hay niños cerca.

 

— Pues pienso que eres mi esposo. — le susurro segundos después para después poner a una pequeña niña en el suelo y tomar la mano de Jensen, para dirigirse a la salida.

 

— Si... — baja su mirada al suelo, sujetándose fuerte de la mano de Jared, pensando "Por favor, no me dejes caer" mientras se mueven entre la multitud de gente que se dispersa gracias a los guardaespaldas del Gobernador.

 

Cuando terminan de entrar en la fina limosina, Jared le toma del rostro suavemente mientras se sube a sus piernas y le besa lentamente, como si quisiera que su contacto y su calor le ayudaran a estar más tranquilo.

 

— Solo bromeaba, sé a qué te refieres y pues nunca he preguntado, porque supuse que ocupabas tiempo... Según mis recuerdos actuales, supongo que humano.

 

— Quítate de encima. — se quejó, Jensen, pero solo por costumbre, Jared estaba perfecto sin el largo abrigo acolchado que usaba para esas reuniones y que le habían confeccionado en la parte sur de Italia, la única habitada desde hace años. Ahora se encontraba solo con su traje de gala, y la bufanda colgando de su cuello distraídamente. — Ya no quiero hablar de eso. — murmuro, apartando su rostro cuando Jared intento besarle de nuevo. — perdiste tu oportunidad.

 

— Esta bien, no importa. — Jared termina por apoyar su cabeza en su pecho y cerrar los ojos suavemente. — No importa que seas, siempre te amare. No sabe cómo los ojos de su pareja se llenan de lágrimas, como aún recuerda como eso era lo único que añoraba de su familia.

 

— Eres un tonto. — le susurro, acariciando su largo y cabello y depositando un suave beso en este. — sí importa lo que soy, Jared, al final importara más de lo que tú crees.

 

— No seas idiota, tú volviste por mí... No dejaste que me escapara de tu vida, no dejaría de hacer lo mismo. — Replico con suavidad — Te amo, Jen.

 

— Siempre me he preguntado si de verdad lo harías cuando sepas quien soy realmente. — murmuro, tomando las manos de Jared que ahora parecían temblar.

 

— Espero algún día tener toda tu confianza. — replico Jared, un poco decepcionado mientras se separaba para sentarse al lado de su esposo y no encima.

 

— Toda la verdad vendrá cuando estés listo. — mirando como Jared se enfurruñaba en su lado, parecía que volvía a ser un niño. — quizás dentro de un año, cuando asumas tu candidatura a la presidencia.

 

— Estoy realmente harto de esa respuesta, ¿Sabes? — Tiene un puchero amenazando con formarse en su rostro. — Han pasado dos años, Jensen.

 

— Si, pero aun eres muy joven. — cruzándose de piernas, piensa en lo adorable que Jared Padalecki, el elegante Senador, puede llegar a ser. — aun eres un niño, no aceptarías la realidad de tu existencia si te la contara aquí mismo.

 

— No soy un niño a quien tienes que cuidar, se supone que soy tu pareja, deberías dejar de verme como una carga.

 

— No te veo como una carga, aunque si te veo como un niño. — sonrió, acariciando la mejilla de Jared que chasqueo la lengua y se apartó. — ¿Ves? Un niño.

 

— Oh tú tienes derecho a enojarte y si yo lo hago soy un niño, que buen argumento, Jensen.

 

— Nada más escucha como replicas, usas los argumentos de un niño, haces pucheros, te muerdes la lengua, incluso tienes tus manos apretadas en puños. — continuo molestándole, intentando alcanzar su rostro con los dedos.

 

Cuando al fin lo logra, acaricia las mejillas tensas de Jared y le atrae a su pecho nuevamente acariciando su cabello.

 

— Me molesta y lastima en serio, Jen, que no confíes en mí.

 

— Confío en ti, Jared, te confiaría mi vida, amor. Pero la verdad tiene un poder enorme.

 

— Si... — contesto suavemente, dejando que Jensen le abrazara con más fuerza — Como quieras...

 

— ¿Aun quieres llevar a mis hijos? — le pregunta, acariciando la espalda de Jared mientras ve como una suave y aún muy sutil nevada comienza a caer.

 

— No sabes cuánto lo deseo. — le responde con suavidad. — Aun quiero que formemos una familia, quiero que sostengas mi mano mientras nace y crece...

 

— ¿Lo quieres ahora? — estaba siendo débil, lo sabía, estaba siendo muy débil.

 

Jared levanto su vista, sus ojos cafés llenos de sorpresa.

 

— Si. — contesto conteniendo el aliento. — Si lo quiero.

 

Aun así, sabía desde el principio que no sería capaz de aguantar mucho tiempo por Jared Padalecki, este hombre que poco a poco le robaba toda su voluntad y le ponía más y más bajo el control de esos hermosos ojos zorrunos que ahora estaban ligeramente húmedos.

 

Le acaricio la mejilla, inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente.

 

— Tendremos un niño juntos entonces. — sonrió, porque la felicidad de tener a Jared embarazado había parecido un sueño lejano hace mucho tiempo, luego una pesadilla, y ahora era hermoso.

 

Es Navidad, y Jensen Ackles se sorprende pensando esa misma noche, cuando le ha hecho a Jared el amor hasta quedar exhausto, que probablemente sea la mejor Navidad de todas, una hecha para sanar.

  


  
  


No es el chico tímido; y eso puede decirlo no solo por la forma en la que besa a la chica con la que está bailando, muy juntos, puede decir que ya no es el mismo chico por la forma en la que está vistiendo, como ha entrado al bar, la actitud cuando se inclinó a por una cerveza en la barra, la forma en la que habla y en la que mira.

 

Y joder si no está ardiendo de celos.

 

La seguridad que destila en cada movimiento le hace fijarse en detalles que quizás la primera vez ni siquiera ha notado, como la forma en que la chaqueta se adhiere a su trabajado cuerpo o la forma en que su cabello cae con absoluta libertad cuando quiere y deja una de esas sonrisas que sabe son burlonas pero que tiene un toque de atracción increíble, tanto o más que cualquier otra que haya visto. Paul Wesley es otra persona y arde en celos, que sus ojos ya no este tímidamente sobre él como estuvieron en un inicio.

 

Es irracional, porque si lo piensa bien, él nunca le tuvo. Solo fue un flirteo, como hacía con todos los demás, y más de un toqueteo que no tenía otra intención que la de sentir el cuerpo larguirucho que se escondía debajo de la enorme cantidad de ropas que usaba antes.

 

Pero es muy diferente, se siente como si fuera un amor inconcluso. Una deuda sin saldar.

 

Le desea, y se da cuenta de con cuanta fiereza lo hace cuando este ni siquiera parece reconocerle al pedirle su quinta cerveza de la noche.

 

En tres años, él solo ha sido capaz de observar el cambio de Paul Wesley a través de la televisión, pero ahora sabe que siempre se negó a aceptarlo, porque la realidad palpable frente a él, hace obsoleta cualquier otra versión de Paul Wesley que la televisión pudo darle.

 

La televisión le presento a Paul, o como todo el mundo le conocía, el Doctor Wesley, graduado de la facultad de Medicina de la Universidad de Virginia, orgulloso y muy cercano al nuevo Gobernador.

 

Era el encargado del Departamento de Salud de Virginia. Y aparentemente, eso no le incomodaba a su vida pública.

 

En aquel tiempo, se había hecho una fama de conquistador irremediable, las mujeres y los hombres también, suspiraban por él y se le lanzaban como si fuera el último trago de agua del desierto y no desearan más que pasarlo por tu garganta, lo sabía por la televisión y lo confirmaba con esas horas que estaba en el bar.

 

Jensen Ackles no confiaba en él y no solo porque su esposo y el doctor compartieran las mismas líneas en su sombra, sino porque hace años, en la pelea contra la dama de hielo, su amigo le había comentado la participación de quien ahora coqueteaba con una sonrisa suave y un vaso de fino licor en sus manos.

 

No podía culpar a Jensen, sabía que se había vuelto muy receloso con Jared y por eso confiaba en un número muy pequeño de personas, por el temor latente a perderle de nuevo, pero a sus ojos y en cierto grado, Paul era tan víctima como lo era el ahora Gobernador.

 

Quería acercarse al hombre que celebraba quien sabe que en el medio de la pista, con su vaso en alto y un número amplio de personas a su alrededor, siguiéndole con atención fija.

 

Intento no pensar más en ello, pero toda la noche, hasta bien entrada la madrugada, sus ojos estuvieron pegados a ese hombre, y por qué no confesarlo, sus pensamientos también le siguieron hasta que salió del bar, caminando hacía su coche con los hombros bajos.

 

— Ian Somerhalder. — escucho el nombre con claridad.

 

Se giró, pero no había nadie en el estacionamiento más que él.

 

— Así que sí me recuerdas... — pronuncio a la nada, su voz retumbando en la solitaria calle.

 

— No pensé que tú me recordarías. — le responde, está cerca, puede sentir el aura de su sombra rodearle. — No pensé que aún lo harías, de verdad. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablamos.

 

— Claro que te recuerdo ¿Cómo no hacerlo? — preguntó suavemente.

 

No habla, pero Ian está seguro de que esta allí, rondándole, muy cerca.

 

Espera de verdad obtener una respuesta después de quince minutos, pero todo lo que oye es el silencio sórdido de la ciudad, ese que le envuelve y le obliga a montarse en su auto casi a regañadientes, preguntándose qué mierda está haciendo con su vida.

 

— Vaya que es una habilidad útil para evitar conversaciones incómodas. — ironiza, encendiendo el auto con un gruñido y empezando a conducir a su casa, con un humor peor que el que pensó que se llevaría a su casa, cuando pensó que él ahora médico en quien tuvo su vista toda la noche, no le recordaba.

 

Para colmo, no encuentra las llaves que debería tener en su bolsillo del pantalón y maldice cuando recuerda que las dejo sobre el mostrador por cargar unas cajas vacías hacia la puerta trasera para sacarla a primera hora de mañana, afortunadamente tiene unas cuantas de repuesto que le dejan entrar en su apartamento, es tarde y no le apetece nada más que una ducha y odiar el mundo desde la suavidad de su cama, por lo que rápidamente se desnuda dejando la ropa que tenía puesta por todas partes.

 

El agua caliente solo hace que un sonoro jadeo se escape de su boca.

 

Aunque no es el único jadeo que se le escapa.

 

Suelta otro cuando siente como el agua parece acariciarle la espalda de arriba abajo, haciéndole curvarla sumisamente. Sabe exactamente lo que es esto, y joder si no es lo que quiere. O a quien quiere.

 

— ¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo? — la pregunta sale con toda la severidad que debería tener, pero los jadeos de por medio realmente le quitan fuerza a su voz, más cuando siente la mano fantasma e invisible pegarle contra la pared y acariciar sus glúteos tan lentamente que no puede más que sacarlos.

 

— Eres un maldito, ¿Lo sabias? Pase meses preocupándome por ti, maldito egoísta, y ni siquiera me llamaste una vez... no tienes derecho a... ¡Ahh! — es consciente de cómo se pone de puntillas, sujetándose como puede de la pared frente a él, porque no solo puede sentir sus glúteos ser apartados en direcciones opuestas, pero también puede casi saborear la sensación de la lengua de Paul Wesley contra su entrada. — dios, hazlo ya... — jadea, cerrando sus resplandecientes ojos azules.

 

Pero no recibe ninguna respuesta, no, lo que recibe es la sensación exquisita de la lengua ajena, enrollándose una y otra vez en los cerrados pliegues de su agujero, haciendo que poco a poco este se contraiga ansioso y él se haga más y más sumiso, su cabeza nublada de placer y su polla dura, contra el azulejo era una prueba de ello.

 

— Paul... — ni en mil vidas se habría imaginado que acabaría la noche así, sumiso ante los deseos del hombre invisible, al cual puede fácilmente derrotar de un movimiento, pero al que no se atreve a hacerle daño por el simple hecho de que le añora y secretamente, se siente completo con él.

 

— ¿Quién diría que sabias tan bien y que te ponías así de sumiso con tan pocas caricias? — la voz en su oído le causa un escalofrío cuando siente un dedo introducirse en su interior y sacar una sonrisa de él. — ¿Quién diría que te vuelves tan tímido en una situación así?

 

— ¿Te sorprende, Paul? Pensé que me creíste una perra desde el inicio. — jadea, empujándose contra el dedo con movimientos cortos de cadera.

 

— No. — responde con seguridad. — No es así... pero si sé que tu cuerpo es una tentación para mí. — dijo, lamiéndose los labios mientras observa el suave movimiento de cadera.

 

— Por favor, Paul, no te vayas esta vez... por favor, no te vayas... dame una oportunidad. — jadea, dejando caer su cabeza contra la pared, todo su cuerpo temblando porque Paul está rozando su próstata sutilmente.

 

— ¿Por qué yo...? — Rebate con suavidad — ¿Por qué te interesas por mí? — le dice, mientras empieza a lamer su cuello una y otra vez. — Eres hermoso, siempre lo pensé, desde la primera vez que me sonreíste y no pude quedarme viendo tus ojos mucho tiempo, porque eras tan hermoso.

 

— ¿Era? — un poco de esa soberbia que siempre lleva puesta ante los demás, se hace notar, pero rápidamente desaparece cuando tiembla como una hoja porque le siente besarle debajo de la oreja. — Paul.... me gustas, me gustas porque eres como yo.

 

— ¿A qué te refieres? — le pregunta, su cuerpo pegándose contra la suave y mojada, pero cálida piel de su improvisado amante, de manera que empieza a rozar su miembro contra la entrada abierta y palpitante. — Dime en que... dímelo.

 

— Dios, ¿De verdad vas a follarme? — le pregunto, sintiendo como su miembro está presionado contra las frías baldosas.

 

— Tu cuerpo lo desea tanto como él mío... Ian, lo sé, puedo sentirlo.

 

— E—Eso no es verdad... — susurra, recordando en ese momento breve de lucidez la pregunta que le ha hecho, y es que si, lo pensó desde un inicio cuando le invito a vivir con él, Paul y él eran muy parecidos en muchos aspectos, y eso era lo que lo había hecho sentirse identificado con él. — Paul...

 

— Lo haces, cariño, lo deseas, sé cómo se retuerce tu interior. — le dice y de pronto la punta de su polla está justo en su entrada. — Puedo sentirlo, como lo deseas, déjame hacerlo... déjame hacerte mío.

 

El labio inferior le tiembla, y siente como todas sus defensas caen inesperadamente, dejándole más abierto y vulnerable que nunca ante alguien del cual sinceramente no sabe nada, por más que quiera creer que es de los buenos, desde hace mucho tiempo supo que su juicio estaba nublado.

 

— Quiero verte, quiero verte mientras lo hagas.

 

Por el rabillo del ojo, puede ver como el peso que siente encima de su cuerpo, se hace visible, dejando ver al hombre que tiene grabado a fuego en su memoria, con las mejillas rojas y la respiración agitada, el placer deslizándose en el color de sus ojos.

 

— Voy a entrar, cariño... voy a hacerte mío.

 

Gimotea, aferrándose a las baldosas una vez más mientras le siente entrar, y dios, esta forma de ser llenado enteramente es sumamente diferente cuando viene de una persona a la que consideras tanto en tu vida. Se sorprende de cuan estúpidamente vulnerable le hace sentir estar con él, ser uno con él.

 

— Paul... me gusta cómo te sientes dentro de mí... no eres como los otros...

 

— No lo soy... No quiero serlo… — le responde cerrando los ojos con fuerza, mientras logra terminar de entrar. Está tan cálido y apretado que le vuelve un poco loco y quizás por ello le atrae a su cuerpo, cubriéndole antes de empujar y… — ¡Oh dios, eres tan perfecto!, siempre quise hacerte esto.

 

— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? — le pregunto, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Wesley, relajando su cuerpo casi en su totalidad. — dormía desnudo, completamente abierto y lubricado... incluso dejaba la puerta abierta, y todo lo que hacías era quedarte de pie frente a mi cama y tocarte... pensando que no me daría cuenta.

 

— No era nadie, como podía siendo nadie, estar cerca de ti. — le dice suavemente sin dejar de empujarse, es lento pero profundo el ritmo que lleva y le gusta porque hace que Ian solo mire el techo desorientado, haciendo un esfuerzo por no concentrarse en el calor que explota en su cuerpo.

 

— Te deseaba... quería que me hicieras el amor, justo así como lo haces ahora... — se explicó luego de unos minutos de solo recibir sus deliciosas embestidas, tan profundas que podía sentir el miembro de Paul acariciar todo su esfínter.

 

— Estoy aquí, ahora. — asegura con suavidad, volteando el rostro de Ian solo para besarle un poco, pese a la incómoda posición. — Eres exquisito, Ian, OH Ian, eres ¡Ohhhhh!!

 

— ¿Te gusta? No olvides nunca la práctica que he tenido con chicos de tu tamaño. — jadeo, intentando hacerse el que tenía el control en esta situación, pero fallando fatalmente.

 

— Me encanta, me encanta lo estrecho y perfecto que estas, me pregunto si lo has hecho con alguien más desde que me conociste, quizás sí y fantaseabas que era yo quien te cogía una y otra vez. — empezó un poco más fuerte tomando en sus manos la polla ajena, quería volverle loco, totalmente.

 

Y la verdad es que no tenía que esforzarse mucho para hacerlo, Ian ya estaba perdido, totalmente sorprendido por como Paul hablaba y actuaba, era una persona totalmente diferente a la que había conocido, y eso solo le hacía jadear de placer, porque estaba recibiendo la follada más perfecta de su vida. Era en este momento en el que entendía porque Kane y Ackles habían dejado de juguetear con otras personas para dedicarse a sus parejas.

 

— Oh... oh… Paul, hazme correrme... quiero hacerlo contigo follándome...

 

— Sí, sí, sí. — respondió entrecortadamente el hombre detrás de él, empujando su polla con más fuerza y empujando a la vez con más precisión. — Acaba conmigo Ian, por favor, ven... déjate llevar, toma mi mano...

 

— Paul... — jadea, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Wesley en las frías baldosas, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose ir segundos después, sintiendo el alivio placentero del orgasmo abatirle.

 

Queda tan aturdido que ni siquiera se da cuenta de cómo Paul sale de él y le toma en sus brazos, evitando que se vaya al suelo, acariciando su rostro con cariño le toma en brazos y aunque su cuerpo esta mojado, le saca de la ducha y coloca suavemente en la cama, arropándole.

 

— Descansa...

 

— Paul... no hagas de esto otro sueño. — susurra suavemente, antes de caer en la oscuridad del cansancio.

 

Paul Wesley ha olvidado cuantas veces durante los pasados tres años ha hecho esto, se ha follado a Ian como si fuera la primera vez, haciéndole el amor con cariño, confesándole sus más oscuros secretos, para luego hacerle olvidar que ha sucedido.

 

Es por su bien, Paul no quiere meterle en nada de esto, quiere que esté a salvo y sonriendo como siempre, mientras él y los demás construyen un mundo mejor, algo seguro, donde nadie les vea como "fenómenos", porque al fin y al cabo todos lo serian.

 

— Te amo. — le susurra, dándole un beso en la frente antes de moverse.

 

Necesita marcharse, no puede permitir que le hagan lo mismo que le hicieron a Jared, no puede dejar que nadie le aleje de Ian Somerhalder.

  
  


  
  


Despues del discurso navideño, se había dedicado con Jensen a probar cada una de las delicadeces que el buffet de la fiesta había traído, Kane —uno de los mejores amigos de Jensen— se había quejado de que eran demasiado glotones y quizás tenía razón. Pero era algo que disfrutaban, cada vez que podían hacían un tazón enorme de palomitas con mantequilla o miel y se quedaban viendo la televisión hasta tarde, generalmente era una película de terror o suspenso, y por ello tenían que hacer otro tazón. De igual manera tenían un amplio catálogo de comida a domicilio en su nevera y de vez en cuando cocinaban.

 

Así que sí, eran unos glotones.

 

En ese instante estaba esperando, mientras comía algo de un extraño y exótico postre, que Jensen terminara de hablar con unas chiquillas, que según creía eran hijas de algunos de sus colegas, que tenían un cuelgue por el rubio, reían con cualquier cosa que este dijera y le ponían más atención a cada palabra que nadie.

 

Al inicio había sido un poco molesto y un ligero puchero se había formado en su rostro, que Jensen había borrado con un suave beso antes de atender a sus pequeñas admiradoras. Le sorprendía lo mucho que era querido su esposo entre todas estas personas, se le daba el papel de "Primer hombre" con tanta naturalidad. Era increíble, hablando siempre con sus admiradores, sonriendo abiertamente, siendo amable como pocas veces era.

 

Los asesores políticos que siempre estaban tras suyo para hablar de hasta el mínimo detalle, parecían anonadados con la facilidad con la que Ackles cumplía con sus obligaciones para con las multitudes. Era como si este manual se lo hubiera leído millones de veces.

 

Rodo los ojos, alejándose un momento de Jensen y su amena conversación, mientras caminaba hacia el balcón más alejado del lugar; una suave brisa golpeo su rostro haciendole cerrar los ojos y tomar un poco de su copa de vino, el sabor es exquisito y de alguna forma recuerda haberlo probado antes.

 

Es una sensación extraña, cuando está seguro de no haberlo aprobado, sin abrir los ojos aún y de pronto se está mirando a si mismo sentado en un sillón que le parece muy familiar, acurrucado entre las sabanas con una copa de vino igual que ahora y con los ojos tan rojos, ha estado llorado y sus ojos no parecen poder tolerar una lágrima más.

 

Le duele el pecho, pero sospecha que no es exactamente él quien siente ese agonizante dolor en el pecho.

 

Durante tres años ha sentido este dolor tan vivido, tan ajeno a él, y al principio le costaba reconocer que el dolor era de otra persona y no suyo, de alguien que proyectaba sus sentimientos en él, sin embargo, cuando su esposo le había revelado las cosas que había olvidado, todo se había vuelto más caótico que antes.

 

Seguro, Jensen no sabía nada de esto, y él nunca se atrevería a contarle estos vividos momentos de dolor.

 

El pinchazo de dolor en la sien le hizo soltar la copa que cayó por el balcón para estrellarse contra el suelo, apenas pudo escucharse el sonido del vidrio romperse.

 

Observo el frasco de somnífero no muy lejos de su yo pasado, reposando muy cerca de su mano estirada, pero sin estar completamente a su alcance. Solo con verlo era obvio lo que iba a ocurrir, pero para su mente, era difícil asimilar ese suceso como cierto.

 

Para el, ese vistazo vivido a un posible pasado, era una forma de asustarle.

 

Él iba a suicidarse, iba a hacerlo y no podía hacer nada para detenerse a sí mismo, porque el dolor estaba nublando cualquier otra cosa, hasta que una voz detuvo cualquier movimiento de sí mismo en aquel extraño recuerdo.

 

— No lo hagas. — se vio asimismo alzar la mirada a quien le hablaba, sus ojos se abrieron grandes y su boca se movió como la de un pez cogiendo aire. — No puedes hacerlo, lo sabes. Tienes mucho por vivir.

 

— No puedo seguir, no puedo seguir y esperar perder algo más, me estoy volviendo loco. — es su voz la que habla pero se siente demasiada rota, demasiado lastimada, siente las lágrimas correr por ambas mejillas, está llorando igual que hace un tiempo lo hizo.

 

— Puedes hacerlo... — no puede hacerlo, siente que no puede hacerlo, lo sabe, incluso su yo presente no puede con tanto dolor, y en medio de ese dolor, es difícil comprender que es lo que siente al ver a quien le está hablando. — No me dejas más opción, pensé que podías superarlo pero eres más débil de lo que pensaba en estos momentos.

 

No reconocía la voz, era distorsionada ya sea por su propio dolor o porque...

 

— ¿¡Jared, estas aquí!?

 

Se lleva la mano al pecho cuando nota que el aire que llega a sus pulmones es escaso, en medio de lo que sea que está pasando por su cabeza, siente el viento empezar a soplar con fuerza y sabe que es él... en un intento desesperado por volver a respirar, pero el aire nunca termina de llegarle.

 

— Debo hacerlo por la humanidad, por ti, porque tú eres...

 

Una mano se posa sobre su hombro, y con ese toque es suficiente, si, es suficiente para romper el hechizo, la imagen desapareciendo.

 

— ¿Jared, bebe, estas bien?

 

— Yo... — dice y su cuerpo se tambalea un poco, por lo que siente a Jensen sostenerle firmemente contra su cuerpo. — Yo, no lo sé... no... Respirar no, no…no puedo.

 

— Esta bien, está bien... — tiene las manos de Jensen abriendo su camisa y desanudando la bufanda que se ha puesto para esa noche, quitándola de su cuello para que le entre aire. — estas bien, cariño, no pasa nada...

 

— Pero yo... yo creo, Jen… — hace lo posible por no llorar, pero siente las lágrimas luchar por la libertad detrás de los parpados que acaba de cerrar fuertemente para detenerlas. — Creo que acabo de recordar algo.

 

— ¿Recordar? — los ojos de Jensen se abren, y un brillo rojo aparece en ellos. — ¿Recordar, que recordaste?

 

— Era... era muy confuso, estaba en un sillón pero no terminó de saber exactamente de donde, no realmente y entonces, el pecho me duele mucho, es asfixiante… molesto y de repente sé que quiero morir, pero alguien me detiene o eso creo.

 

Con la ayuda de Jensen, es llevado al suelo hasta que esta cómodamente sentado.

 

— Creo que estas muy borracho, Jared. — Ackles dice suavemente, sentándose a su lado y apoyando su espalda contra el muro del balcón, tomando al Gobernador en brazos y acercándolo a su pecho. — debes descansar, cariño, ha sido una noche muy larga.

 

— No. — niega pero Jensen es cálido y pone la mano en su cabello desordenándolo un poco hasta que una sonrisa se forma en sus labios, el miedo y el dolor empieza a deslizarse suavemente fuera de su cuerpo. — Quizás, pero parecía tan real, sentí que iba a matarme ahí mismo.

 

— Pues no lo hiciste, cariño, por algo estas aquí, ¿no? — pregunto suavemente, acariciando la mejilla de Jared con ternura y sonriendo abiertamente. — estas a salvo, conmigo.

 

— ¿Si? — peguntó limpiándose una lágrima que resbalo por su mejilla. — ¿Siempre vas a cuidarme? — pregunto dejando que Jensen le bese con suavidad mientras entrelaza las manos de ambos, en las que ambos llevan sus anillos.

 

— Por supuesto que sí, más ahora que vas a tener mi hijo, ¿no? — Jared resoplo, haciendo que Jensen riera abiertamente. — Lo sé, lo sé, cariño.

 

— Parecía real. — insiste nuevamente, aun confundido, pero no hay duda que su cuerpo está más tranquilo ahora que Jensen está a su lado y todo parece solo una pesadilla. — ¿Y si fue algo de las cosas que olvide? ¿Sabes algo de esto Jen?

 

— Por supuesto, y si hubieras intentado suicidarte, yo lo hubiera sabido, amor.

 

— Bueno... eso es cierto… — acepto con una suave sonrisa. — Quizás ese vino tenía algo.

 

Levantando su barbilla con un dedo, sus ojos se encontraron, había tanto que Jared quería confesarle a su esposo, pero, esa mirada, esos ojos llenos de amor, no le mentían, quizás, ese vivido pensamiento no era más que el reflejo de algo que había pensado pero que no había...

 

Espera, ¿pero cómo explicaba la voz? ¿Cómo podía explicar a esa persona que le había dicho que "debía hacerlo"?

 

Acaso...

 

— Hey, me estas mirando, pero no me estás viendo, Jared.

 

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó desorientado, alejándose un momento de Jensen. — Lo... lo siento, estoy algo alterado aun.

 

— ¿Quieres que vayamos a casa? Estas fiestas... han sido demasiadas, es normal que tu cuerpo y tu mente estén tan cansados que... comiences a ver cosas, cariño.

 

— ¡Oh sí! — asiente aun, sin olvidar ni un segundo la voz que había escuchado — Sí... es demasiado, necesito estar solo contigo en casa.

 

— Hey, nunca te dejaría solo, nunca, y no me perdonaría si algún día intentaras quitarte tu hermosa vida sin que yo haya podido hacer nada por ti, sé que mi amor es fuerte.

 

Logra sacar una sonrisa de Jared, que vuelve a acurrucarse en su pecho.

 

— ¿Qué haría sin ti, Jen? ¿Qué haría, más cuando siento que nací para ti?

 

— Mmmm... Cuando me dices cosas así, es difícil no pensar lo mismo, tú y yo estamos juntos para siempre, nada va a separarnos. Nada.

  
— Anda vamos a casa, ordenemos algo de cenar… - con esto Jensen hizo una mueca, mirando su reloj que decía que pasaba ya de la medianoche y a decir verdad, ya habian comido demasiado para tener “una cena” en casa. - …y por hoy me alejare del vino, nunca había probado ese, quizás fue eso…


	36. Capítulo 02 Alerta, Despierto, vivo

 

 

— Jensen. — llamo Steve con cuidado mientras limpiaba con cuidado el juego de copas del bar y lo dejaba uno a uno sobre la barra de manera que recibieran un poco de aire antes de que las guardara de nuevo. — ¡Jensen! — llama de nuevo, al hombre que aparenta estar concentrado en firmar las facturas de este mes pero que no deja de ver suavemente el celular una y otra vez, hasta pareciera que espera una enorme noticia por la forma en que sus ojos se decepcionan cuando no encuentra más que silencio del aparato.— ¡¡¡Jensen!!!

 

— ¿Qué coño quieres? — le ladra, asesinándole con la mirada. Y dios, no debió haber sido tan brusco queriendo llamar su atención, pero necesitaba saber que estaba pasando con su padre desde esta mañana.

 

— Saber qué demonios te pasa. — contesta sin acobardarse por el fuerte tono. — Llevas casi dos semanas o tres, pegado al teléfono cada vez que no estas con Jared, porque cuando estas con él pareces el doble de nervioso, los dos en realidad; tanto que no me pones atención en nada, aun cuando te comento que Ian anda bastante decaído... ¿Estas poniéndome atención? — preguntó indignado notando que la atención de los ojos verdes se iba ligeramente hacía el celular, de nuevo.

 

— Si, si, ¿Qué pasa con Somerhalder? — pregunta distraídamente, tirando el celular en la mesa y tocándose las sienes con bastante fuerza, esta estresado, eso se nota a leguas. — ¿Qué hizo ahora?

 

— No lo sé, solo que esta así desde hace unas noche en que paso con su atención toda la noche, sobre un importante médico que vino al bar hace algunos días, desde ahí parece algo deprimido ¿Sabes algo...?

 

— ¿Qué doctor? — cuestiona, aunque su cabeza esta con Jared, esperando a que algo ocurra, a que de una señal de vida, a que se haga la maldita prueba de embarazo de una vez por todas y no le torture tanto.

 

— Creo que es cercano a tu esposo o eso decían en la televisión, creo que su apellido era Wesley o algo así...

 

— Oh mierda, Ian. — se acaricia las sienes una vez más antes de sentarse bien en la silla y mirar a Steve. — mira, Wesley no es una mejor persona que Jared, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

 

— Es decir... ¿Qué es un peligro? — indaga confundido.

 

— Lo es, pero Ian es un adulto y si él no atiende sus necesidades, entonces no sé quién lo hará, honestamente. Yo ya he luchado con él y con Kane para que sean adultos y asuman responsabilidades.

 

— Lo sé... pero no crees… — no puede terminar de decir nada, cuando los suaves pasos del Gobernador Padalecki le llaman la atención de inmediato, lo nota nervioso y Jensen no puede estar en mejor estado cuando le nota, aunque intenta disimularlo.

 

— Hola. — se acerca a Jensen, apenas dándole algo de atención a Steve, es como si pasara de él, y eso usualmente molestaría a Jensen, pero ahora no parece importarle.

 

— Hola, amor. — se pone de pie como un resorte, tomando a Padalecki de las mejillas y dejando un beso corto sobre sus labios. — ¿Cómo te has sentido?

 

— No muy bien, en la mañana vomite dos veces. — explica en voz baja, como si fuera un secreto. — Entonces decidí, tú sabes... pensé que ya era el tiempo adecuado para hacerlo y fui a la farmacia, discretamente y... y...

 

— ¿Y qué? — exigió de inmediato, tomando a Jared de los brazos, joder, no estaba listo para lo que estaba sintiendo, era demasiado fuerte.

 

Jared asiente, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas y una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

 

— Estoy embarazado, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo...

 

— Oh dios mío. — se dejó caer en la silla de nuevo, su rostro pálido mientras se sostenía el rostro con las manos. Estaba loco de emoción por lo que escuchaba, haciendo sonreír a Jared por ver como su esposo no sabía cómo reaccionar. Deseo haberle dicho del otro embarazo y hacerlo quedarse, debió haberlo hecho público desde el inicio, como planeaban hacer con este embarazo.

 

No fue el único que reacciono, pues Steve había dejado caer la copa que sostenía con fuerza, boqueando tanto o más que Jensen y claramente sonrojado.

 

— ¿Estas embarazado? ¿Cómo… esperando un bebé?

 

— Si, woah... creo que voy a desmayarme... — Jadeo Jensen, sosteniéndose el pecho mientras escuchaba a Jared reírse y decirle que no fuera exagerado, pero de verdad, todo su cuerpo parecía estar sumamente alerta, consciente de todos los cambios que Jared estaba sufriendo. — necesito agua...

 

— Steve, puedes por favor. — pidió Jared mientras tomaba suavemente las manos de su esposo y acariciaba suavemente. — Está bien, Jen, respira cariño, quiero que nuestro hijo tenga a sus dos padres, así que respira amor.

 

— No bromees, imbécil... — le insulta, aunque se está moviendo para sujetarle del abdomen, apoyando su rostro allí donde Jared está más cálido. — no puedo creerlo, no puedo creer cuán feliz me siento ahora mismo... dios, Jared, me estás haciendo tan feliz... tan feliz.

 

Para esta etapa, Jared si estaba preparado. Sabía que Jensen Ackles lloraría como un niño tan pronto se lo dijera.

 

— Lo sé. — ríe con suavidad conteniendo sus propias lágrimas. — Vamos a ser padres, cariño. — acaricia el cabello de Ackles donde este intenta escuchar o sentir algo, sabe que es demasiado pronto, pero no quiere quitarle la ilusión. — Tu también, estás haciéndome tan feliz.

 

— No puedo esperar a escuchar su latido como escucho el tuyo. — susurro, acariciando los muslos de Jared y suspirando.

 

— ¿Qué dijiste, cariño? — preguntó aceptando el vaso de agua que Steve le tendía con una sonrisa. — Jen, toma, bebe algo.

 

— Mmm... Está bien. —se alejó, tomando el vaso de agua sin pensarlo dos veces.

 

— Por ahora, solo tú sabes y bueno, Steve. — sonríe hacia el joven que parecía algo emocionado. — Ni siquiera mi hermana, como lo acordamos.

 

— Si, como si fuera a dejarte decirle algo a esa zorra... solo porque ella ya tiene un niño. — refunfuño, colocando el vaso a un costado, antes de girarse a Padalecki. — no le digamos a nadie hasta el tercer mes, pero quiero que... quiero que te quedes en casa lo máximo posible, ninguna reunión con algún miembro de tu familia.

 

Jared sonríe suavemente pero asiente.

 

— A nadie... — concordó. No había sido fácil llegar a ese acuerdo, pero Jensen no estaba tan seguro de que el aborto que ocurrió en su ausencia fueran causas naturales como lo explicaba la carta de Candice, pero no tenía pruebas y la memoria de Jared, quien había vivido todo directamente, aún estaba sellada por lo que solo pudo confiar en su instinto cuando le pidió a Padalecki no decir nada y a su vez confiar en él. — La mayoría de las reuniones tanto con mi familia como con otras personas las he cancelado y trabajare el mayor tiempo desde casa, la nueva que compramos. — porque incluso habían acordado cambiar de dirección.

  
  


— Ahora... que... ahora que estas embarazado... necesitaras mucho descanso.

 

— Pero no ocupo una niñera. — se quejó llevando sus ojos a Steve. — Sin ofender...

 

— Si, si lo necesitas... no fuiste ni a una cita con el doctor, vas a ir ahora, Steve nos hará una cita con una doctora discreta que se encarga de esto en el vecindario, te harás un eco, un examen de sangre y muchas otras cosas.

 

— Esta bien, está bien. — rueda los ojos y lleva su mirada a Steve. — Gracias por apoyarnos en esto, pese a que sé que Jensen no te había dicho nada hasta ahora.

 

— ¿Tendremos sexo de celebración? — pregunto Jared ahora si más bajo, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

 

— ¿Qué es esto...? ¿Eres de lo que se les aumenta la libido durante el embarazo? — preguntó pasando sus manos por las cintura de su esposo y atrayéndolo hacía él, le encantaba saber que Jared llevaba a su hijo, que tanto el pequeño como ese hombre le pertenecían.

 

Eran su familia, su nueva familia.

 

— No, claro que no... Solo preguntaba porque necesitaba saber si tendría que cancelar todo.

 

— Tienes que volver a la oficina hoy. — es más una afirmación molesta que una pregunta. — Vomitaste en la mañana, tienes que comer algo y descansar, vamos a casa ¿Sí?

 

— Necesito volver, aún no he puesto todo en orden... Jensen no soy un Senador ya, soy un Gobernador.

 

— Lo sé, mi amor. — subió su mano a acariciar su mejilla. — Pero vuelve pronto, tienes que cuidar de ti y de nuestro bebé, ¿Sí?

 

— Puedo hacer esto... — dijo, colocando su mano sobre la de Jensen. — pero necesito que confíes en mí, no eres mi madre, no tienes derecho a lanzarme órdenes, cuidare de nuestro bebé.

 

— Confío en ti Jay, solo es precaución amor, solo eso, no te molestes.

 

— No estoy molesto, solo no quiero que te conviertas en un paranoico, ni que me estés monitoreando como lo has estado haciendo estas dos semanas, ¿Está bien? No me gusta que me controlen mi horario, ni mis actividades.

 

— Hey, Jay, Jay, lo entiendo. — le tomo de las manos y le hizo sentarse en uno de los sillones. — Lo siento, ¿Sí?, pero ni tu ni yo sabemos que paso la otra vez, solo precaución, tratare de no volverme loco, pero entiéndeme tú también a mí, no podría perderte de nuevo, ni al bebé ¿Si?

 

— Lo entiendo, no soy tonto, sé cuánto te afecto la pérdida del bebe, quiero cuidarlo, pero tienes que dejarme hacerlo, ¿Está bien? Tienes que dejarme tomar control de mi cuerpo.

 

— Sí, está bien. — le dejo un beso en los labios y ambos sonrieron, Jensen sabía que no debía presionar más, que prácticamente empezar a trabajar desde la casa era algo a lo que su esposo apenas había accedido y que no debía presionar más, era cierto, necesitaba confiar en él.

 

— Ahora, puedes escoger, sexo o ir a cenar a un buen restaurante. — le ofreció Padalecki, viendo como Carlson recogía todo apresuradamente, seguramente no queriendo estar allí si Jensen escogía la primera.

 

Las manos traviesas de Jensen subieron por el fuerte pecho de su esposo, acariciando suavemente.

 

— ¿Y... no puedo ambas? — preguntó suavemente, con una sonrisa coqueta, una grande y enorme que hacía a Jared sonreír también, porque casi podía sentir la felicidad de su esposo por la noticia.

 

— Pues acabo de ver la hora en tu reloj.... y me di cuenta de que no, no tengo tiempo para ninguna de las dos. — Jared señalo el reloj de Jensen, haciendo que este gruñera. — tengo que irme.

 

— Claroooo… — contesta decepcionando, encogiéndose de hombros — Cuídate, nos vemos en la noche ¿Sí?

 

— Si, ¿Y tú que harás? ¿Irás a casa? — pregunto con suavidad, acariciando los muslos de Jensen, sabía que le estaba tentando quizás demasiado, pero le gustaba ver a Jensen removerse.

 

— Me quedare un poco más revisando algunas facturas que Steve insiste en que me encargue, pero... quita, Jared. — Le dice alejando la mano de Jared — No vas a ponerme caliente para después simplemente irte...

 

— ¿Por qué no? Tú me lo haces en las mañanas. — se queja, haciendo esa expresión inocente de chico bueno que a Ackles tanto le pone. — ¿Te imaginas Jen? Yo... dando a luz a tu hijo.

 

Jensen dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa, sus manos bajando al suave vientre.

 

— Sí, lo imagino... tú dándonos a ambos el regalo más preciado, un pequeño o pequeña bebé, una familia...

 

— Si, no creo que este preparado del todo para eso... quiero decir, tengo miedo, Jen. — confiesa, inclinándose para que Jensen pueda besarle sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

 

Los labios de Jensen son suaves y calman ligeramente el temblor que había atacado su cuerpo, más por la forma en que se entreabren y le hacen jadear cuando sus lenguas se enredan suavemente.

 

— Yo también, pero tienes que confiar en mi Jay, pase lo que pase, aférrate a que te amo más que a mi vida, a ti y a nuestro bebé, por lo que haré lo que sea para cuidarlos, ¿Sí?

 

— Está bien... — asintió, refugiándose una vez más en los brazos de Ackles, que le acepto, acariciando su espalda, se siente bien poder ofrecerle esa protección ahora mismo. — debo ir a trabajar. — susurro, no queriendo abandonar a Jensen nunca.

 

— Lo sé. — respondió aferrándose a Jared también. — Quizás pueda ir contigo y quedarme en una esquinita de tu oficina revisando las facturas, solo hoy... — le susurra con una suave risa.

 

— Jeeeeen. — le mira con un puchero. — ¿Harías eso por mí?

 

— ¿Qué no haría por ti... Jay? ¿Qué no haría por ti? — pregunto con cariño.

 

— Dejarme calentarte en el viaje de regreso a la oficina. — le contesto con travesura, sonriendo pequeño.

 

— Solo porque te ves adorable sonriendo de esa forma. — explica dándose media vuelta para tomar sus llaves y el enorme libro de facturas que revisaba. — ¡Steve, nos vamos, cuidado manejando a tu apartamento! — grita tomando la mano de Jared.

 

— Aun me asombra que continúen juntos… — pregunta Padalecki mientras se pone de pie, mirando a Jensen recoger todo en lo que estaba trabajando.

 

— Si, tienen orgullosamente tres años saliendo y Kane… — su voz se baja un poco como si fuera un secreto. – lo adora, en serio, lo adora, casi podría jurar que van a casarse, aunque no se lo haya pedido aun.

 

— ¿Cómo tu podrías saber eso? — cuestiono Padalecki, mirándole seriamente.

 

— Porque Kane es prácticamente mi hermano. Puedo verlo en sus ojos, así como en los tuyos veo amor, cariño y comprensión. — responde suavemente.

 

— Siempre haces eso... me vuelves en contra de todos mis principios solo por hacerme querer quedarme contigo todo el tiempo, lo que me lleva a pensar a veces que no quieres que vea la luz del mundo.

 

— ¿Yo? — preguntó haciendo una mueca pequeña indignada. — Has descubierto mi plan malvado, enamorarte tanto de mí que no puedas separarte — bromea, recibiendo un empujón suave. — Pero ya en serio, ¿Qué, te sorprendió o molesto?

 

— ¿Sobre qué? — pregunto distraídamente, acariciando la barra con sus dedos mientras comenzaba a alejarse de Jensen, podía sentir lo familiar que el sitio se había vuelto para el en estos años, aunque aún seguía viéndolo como el santuario de Jensen.

 

— Sobre Steve y Kane, sé que algo te molesto bebé. — explico tomando la mano de Jared de nuevo. — Confía en mí, Jay... dímelo.

 

— No es nada. — respondió, sin girarse a ver a Jensen. — es solo, el chico... no es natural.

 

— Esta bien. — no presionó a Jared a que le mirara a los ojos, sabía que eso solo haría que se cerrara y no quería eso, aunque le doliera lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su pareja. — Sí, él no es un fenómeno o un humano, pero Kane le ama.

 

— No es natural. — afirmo una vez más. — porque me pone la piel de gallina, no solo porque sea un hibrido... es porque es... muy extraño.

 

Jensen solo le empezó a empujar suavemente hacia la salida, aún sin presionarle a hacer contacto visual en ningún momento aunque sentía a Jared aun incómodo cuando salieron y mucho más cuando él no contestaba nada

 

— No te comas la cabeza Jay, tu presentimiento es correcto, Steve es algo diferente ¿Eso te asusta?

 

— No realmente por mí, pero me da asco que este cerca de ti. — mascullo, caminando hasta el auto.

 

— Cariño, por favor. — pide tomando a Jared suavemente de las manos. — ¿Estás seguro que es por mí...?

 

— ¿Por qué más podría ser?

 

— No lo sé... — respondió entrando en el auto del lado del copiloto, su sonrisa cálida sobre su esposo — Sé que tienes problemas con los humanos, Jay, no me sorprende que los tengas con Steve, pero porque estas más quisquilloso de lo normal, me hace pensar que aún no estás muy de acuerdo con su presencia cerca de mí.

 

— No es eso lo que me molesta, ya te lo dije. Ese chiquillo no es natural, no es humano pero tampoco es un fenómeno. — le fulmina con la mirada, encendiendo el auto antes de ponerse el cinturón.

 

— ¿Por qué no le quieres cerca de mí, bebé?

 

— Porque... — miro a Jensen a los ojos y de pronto fue como si le absorbiera toda la energía. — No importa.

 

— Dime. — movió su mano a la pierna de Jared, acariciando suavemente — Podemos decirnos cualquier cosa ¿Recuerdas?

 

— No, no importa, esta conversación ha perdido toda esencia desde que salimos del bar. — hace un sonido de exasperación con sus labios, deteniéndose en un semáforo en rojo y revisando cuanta energía eléctrica le quedaba al auto aun.

 

— Cariño, por favor. — insiste, mirándole a los ojos — ¿Es algo que no puedes decirme?

 

— No entenderías mis preocupaciones. — fue todo lo que dijo en un viaje al que Ackles se le hizo eterno mientras no dejaba de mirarle, esperando a que Padalecki decidiera confesarle las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza. —... ¿Es porque lo sabes que continuas insistiendo en que te diga porque creo que es un peligro para ti? ¿Sabes lo que el chico es?

 

— No sé si tiene un nombre, pero sé que es igual a uno de los “primeros”, alguna línea entre un fenómeno y un humano, con habilidades distintas, es lo único que sabemos de momento e insisto, porque me preocupo por ti y estás sumamente incómodo.

 

— Entonces eso es lo que los humanos están haciendo... — repitió en voz baja, haciendo que Jensen le mirara con algo de miedo en su expresión, no le gustaba la manera en la que eso había salido de la boca de Jared o como su presión arterial se había elevado de un tirón.

  
  


  
  


Había decidido venir aquí tan pronto como había logrado separare de Jared sabiendo que su esposo estaba a salvo en casa, durmiendo acurrucado en las sabanas, cansado por haber vomitado la primera vez en lo que llevaba de enterarse que estaba encinto, al parecer las náuseas se habían detenido despues de que se hiciera la prueba, y había sido una semana larga y cómoda, pero de pronto en la madrugada había comenzado todo de nuevo.

 

Sabía que Samantha Ferris y el no estaban en los mejores términos, no desde el último gran encuentro que habían tenido, en la que la había puesto en su lugar, le había recordado quien era el realmente. Y aunque no sabía porque había actuado tan a la defensiva con Sam, tan pronto como esta le invito a pasar, sintió como Sanguine tomaba el control.

 

"Mantente calmado, ya me has dado muchos problemas desde que comenzó el año."

 

Era cierto.

 

Sanguine no había dejado de saltar en su interior desde que él y Jared habían empezado a intentar embarazar a este último. A veces tomaba el control durante el sexo, haciendo a Jared gemir alto y desesperado, y había días en las que no dejaba que el alto saliera de la cama simplemente por querer poseer todo su cuerpo en formas en las que Jared aun no entendía como podía ser poseído.

 

Embarazarlo, decía. Tch, como si Jensen no pudiera hacer eso por su cuenta.

 

— ¿Y dónde está el cuerpo? — la voz de Sam, mientras sostenía un cigarrillo en su boca le saco de sus pensamientos, de hecho, hizo que su rostro adquiriera una mueca de confusión que debió ser muy evidente para psíquica que río suavemente. —Es decir has venido tan poco por aquí, que supongo que estas necesitando que te ayude a ocultar un cuerpo o al fin se acabó esa larga luna de miel con Padalecki, ustedes dos apenas si se separan.

 

— Pues la luna de miel ha dado resultado, esta embarazado. — dijo sin mas, frunciendo los labios mientra se sentaba a la mesa, cruzando sus piernas. — Y no te llamaria a ti para ocultar un cuerpo, para eso esta Kane.

 

— Claro, millonario que hace lo que le pidas sin cuestionar. — dice apagando su cigarro en el cenicero que estaba en la mesa donde Ackles se había sentado. — Felicidades, deben estar muy felices.

 

— Tu fuiste quien dijo que habia que tener amigos en puestos altos, ¿no? — suspiro para luego sonreir abiertamente. — es sorprendente como ha costado, pero lo hemos logrado.

 

— En algunos casos es un poco difícil después de un aborto. — dice con suavidad sentándose en la mesa. — Pero es un alivio que lo lograrán,  eso quiere decir que su cuerpo ha sanado.

 

— Si, no se a donde llevarlo realmente, el doctor que atendio a Kane me parece bien pero... ¿podra guardar un secreto tan grande?

 

—  Sí estratégicamente le mencionas que obtendrá más beneficios siendo el doctor de cabecera del Gobernador neutral más popular de los últimos tiempos, que vendiendo la noticia por unos cuantos dólares a un periodista amarillista de cuarta, creo podrá hacerlo.

 

— Uh, odio negociar, prefiero arrancar cabezas. — murmuro, haciendo un puchero. — En fin, ¿crees que puedas encargarte de eso? Jared necesitara pronto una revisión, y quiero estar seguro de que nada está mal con su aparato reproductor, como con el mío... — se tocó el abdomen, frunciendo el ceño.

 

— Esta bien. — ella se levanta una vez más. — Me hare cargo temporalmente, así puedo dejarle en claro al doctor su papel y que si tan solo piensa hacer algo distinto, lo sabré. — le sonríe antes de encaminarse a la cocina — ¿Quieres café?

 

— Sin azúcar, Jared lo toma con todo lo que una princesa puede pedir en un café. — dijo, recostándose cómodamente en su silla.

 

— Entonces has estado sin tu amado café negro por un tiempo. — dice y Jensen asiente, como si fuera una de las peores tragedias que pudieran ocurrir. — ¿Cómo ha estado Sanguine? ¿Le has dicho ya algo a Jared de él?

 

— Dudo que pueda aun, el pobre chico aún vive en una extraña burbuja, aunque sus reuniones con Sheppard continúan siendo prioridad a su carrera política, al parecer este no ha vuelto a usarle para algún trabajo sucio, está siendo extra cuidadoso con Jared. — Explico, aspirando el aroma al café en granos que Samantha sacaba de la repisa. — Sanguine está bien, estamos bien. Mas posesivo desde que Jared esta embarazado, pero supongo que... es normal.

 

— Tu eres quien le mantiene en esa burbuja, le cuidas demasiado. — reprende Sam, pasándole un poco de galletas caseras que Alona ha horneado ese día muy temprano antes de irse a la universidad. — Y bueno, Sheppard debió comprender que poner a Jared en la línea del juego sucio era demasiado peligroso. — ignora lo otro que ha dicho Jensen, Sanguine posesivo no es algo nuevo, aunque si le tranquiliza escuchar que ha estado calmado, por decirlo así.

 

— Es una burbuja de amor. — hizo un circulo con sus dedos y Samantha rodos sus ojos, pensando en que Jensen tenia eso, un momento podía parecer una criatura aterradora y al siguiente era un memo que no sabía cómo había llegado allí.

 

— Joder, sí que le amas. — sonríe, un poco nostálgica y un poco burlona. — Nunca te he visto así con nadie, me alegro Jensen de corazón. Incluso porque al fin vas a tener una familia, a parte de nosotros claro.

 

— Desde que Steve llego, le he considerado mi hijo, mi hijo biológico, pero, me hace ilusión... criar un niño desde tan pequeño... darle todo lo que no pude darle a Steve.

 

— Steve es tu hijo y lo hiciste muy bien con él. — le molesta haciéndole encogerse de hombros. — Imagínate con un enano desde pequeño, seguro lo haces médico o importante político, como Padalecki... Tienes que cuidarlos, tanto a Jared como a tu hijo, Jensen. — su voz adquiere un tono serio. — Sheppard y quien sea que mato a los psíquicos, está ahí afuera aun.

 

— No me preocuparía demasiado por esos dos ahora, Sheppard ha mantenido un bajo perfil desde siempre, ahora que Jared se ha consolidado con las masas... en cuanto al otro, tu y yo ambos sabemos la verdad. — no hace falta mirarla, no cuando puede escuchar su corazón acelerarse. — de cualquier forma, les protegeré, a todos.

 

— No sabía que tanto estabas consciente de ello... pero por lo que veo bastante.

 

— Es mi trabajo estar consiente por Jensen.

 

— ¿En qué momento cambiaste lugares con él, Sanguine? — preguntó rodando los ojos, mientras tomaba un poco de su café, no se había dado cuenta de fluctuación en la conciencia de Jensen, Sanguine estaba creciendo en poder, aunque no tuviera explicación alguna. — Te estás haciendo más poderoso, pensé que la mayoría de fenómenos llegábamos a un momento limite, en que nuestros poderes no crecían más, pero tú y Padalecki son un poco aterradores la verdad.

 

— No me estoy haciendo más poderoso, ya era así de poderoso. — Se rio, fijándose en la copa de café caliente que le habían puesto en la mesa frente a él. — Ustedes solo se olvidaron de cuan poderoso era. Mark no me derroto, incluso si su poder es lo más aterrador que he visto hasta ahora, el solo me redujo lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que podía... controlarme.

 

— Bastardo engreído. — le responde con una suave sonrisa. — Si, supongo que Jensen parece tan inofensivo que es fácil olvidar lo poderoso que puedes ser, contrario a Padalecki que más bien impone demasiado con su presencia. En fin, me encargare de lo del médico, ¿Existe algo más que quieras pedirme?

 

— Se discreta. — eso fue lo último que dijo antes de que su mirada se suavizara y cogiera la taza de café. — solo Dios sabe cómo he sobrevivido sin café negro.

 

— Adicto. — le regaña rodando los ojos y dándose cuenta de inmediato que hablaba con Jensen. — ¿Y qué me trajiste? ¿No vienes a visitarme hace meses y no me traes ni un regalo de esas giras caras que haces con tu esposo?

 

— Oh, pronto lo hare, no he enviado la cesta de navidad, porque Jared y yo acabamos con todas ellas antes de poder enviarlas, somos patéticos para regalar comida.

 

— ¿Es decir que se la comieron? ¿Todas las cestas? — preguntó impresionada.

 

— Todas y cada una de ellas, para cuando acabamos, estaba preñado de dulces.

  
  


  
  


Se despertó para enfrentarse a una habitación iluminada, las cortinas habían sido abiertas hasta alejarlas y al parecer todo en su habitación había cambiado de lugar. Eso le hizo levantarse de golpe, no estaba en su habitación de siempre, y no creía que estuviera en su casa del todo. Salió de la cama, y fue entonces cuando todo volvió a su cabeza.

 

¿Cuánto había bebido la noche anterior? Estaba seguro de que solo había sido vino lo que había bebido hasta muy entrada la madrugada con Mark, simplemente hablando de cosas que a ambos lo hacían felices.

 

Había sido una velada hermosa y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando recordó como antes habían compartido besos y suspiros que les llevaron a empujar el uno contra el otro de forma desesperada, añorando lo que en algún momento habían temido perder, hasta que terminaron jadeando el nombre del otro y después, sí simplemente hablando.

 

Los ojos de Mark habían estado tan atrayentes que les miro hasta que se quedó dormido, le gustaba esa sensación, era lo que siempre había añorado, que su esposo nunca dejara de verle.

 

— ¿Cariño?

 

Mark no parecía estar en la habitación, y eso le hizo suspirar.

 

El hotel en el que se estaban hospedando le aislaba de la sociedad que conocía tan bien de vuelta en los Estados. Estar en el exterior con Mark era como volver a esa época en la que se habían conocido. Conocer lugares nuevos, vivir experiencias nuevas, y aunque Mark estaba ahora trabajando en Tahití, era una sensación maravillosa poder tenerlo para sí.

 

— Hey, les dije que subieran el desayuno. — estaba vestido con su uniforme blanco de neopreno, estaba listo para irse a trabajar. — Pedí una tortilla de frutas, de verdad aun las veo y no creo que sean aptas para el consumo.

 

— Exagerado. — ríe con suavidad, mirando a su esposo de arriba a abajo y apreciando lo elegante que se ve con ese traje blanco. — Te extrañare. — menciona para luego buscar con que tapar su desnudez cuando desplaza las sabanas. — Pero iré por ahí de turista, así que seguramente encontrare algo con que divertirme.

 

— Oh, sí, sobre eso, ¿No quieres venir hoy conmigo? Vamos a hablar con algunas personas, y quería que vinieras, para ver qué es lo que hago con mi día.

 

— ¿Qué? — no puede evitar sonar sorprendido, sus ojos azules se concentran en los otros, esperando encontrar en ellos que es lo que significa. — ¿En serio quieres que "yo"… — hace un énfasis en la palabra, sin realmente darse cuenta. — …te acompañe?

 

— Lo dices como si no quisiera seguir viendo ese guapo culo todo el día. — se sienta en la cama, tirando de las sabanas de Misha con sutileza. — claro que me gustaría que vinieras conmigo.

 

— Tonto... es solo que... soy un humano. — menciona suavemente, dejando su frente contra el hombro ajeno.

 

— ¿Y? La mayoría de mis compañeros también lo son. — acaricia los brazos desnudos de Misha, disfrutando de su suave piel y de como este se aferra el, y mentiría si dijera que no extrañaba sentir que podía protegerle teniéndole cerca.

 

— Si, supongo que sí. — dice abrazándose a su esposo. — No quiero ser un estorbo, es solo eso.

 

— No lo serás, sabes muchas artes marciales, estoy seguro de que patearías muchos traseros como cuando lograste patear el mío. — acaricia el cabello negro, frotando su cabeza con las yemas de sus dedos, lo que sentía con Misha no lo sentiría nunca más con nadie, de eso estaba seguro. — Dios, Mish, te amo.

 

— Te amo también. — no duda en contestar, porque aun con todo lo que los ha separado, no duda por un segundo lo que siente por ese hombre y es por él que se ha esforzado tanto, por una forma de ser como él — No tienes idea de cuánto.

 

— Mmmm... Éste sería un momento perfecto para pedirte que te casaras conmigo, ¿No? — le pregunta riéndose con suavidad, viendo las mejillas rojizas de su esposo. — tus mejillas rojas me recuerdan al día en que nos casamos, estabas radiante.

 

— Fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida. — es la respuesta que da, encogiéndose de hombros. — Me alistare lo más rápido posible, desayuna por favor, no me gusta que te vayas sin las energías suficientes.

 

— Oh, solo no te gusta que no coma tu comida, eres toda una esposa. — se burla, recibiendo un golpe en las costillas.

 

— No seas idiota, no creas que no sé qué te metes en un sin fin de situaciones peligrosas y andar por ahí sin energías, solo te pone en peligro — regaña, mientras se levanta y camina desnudo al baño.

 

— ¡Woah, mira ese culito pálido! — Grita, haciendo que Misha se sienta de lo más avergonzado de tenerle como esposo.

 

— ¡Cállate, que no somos los únicos en este hotel! — rebate pero no puede evitar reír alegremente cuando escucha un clásico "No me importa", de su esposo.

 

Mark Pellegrino no tiene remedio.

 

Estos años han pesado en ellos, de la más sutil de las formas, han recuperado lo que han perdido, pero desde aquella noche en la que Mark le había confesado lo que lo aterraba, este había aprendido a cuando encerrarse en su caparazón.

 

Eso no quería decir que no le molestara que ahora la puerta del estudio estuviera nuevamente cerrada, y que Mark, pese a que regresaba a la cama a la hora de dormir común para ambos, se fuera despues de medianoche a continuar con el trabajo.

Había dominado el arte de huir en su cara sin hacerle sentir que lo hacía.

 

Esto de dejarle entrar en su mundo estaba seguro de que era parte de una estrategia para que no se sintiera alejado, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, estaba funcionando.

 

Desde esa noche, ha habido más psíquicos muertos, muchos más, los suficientes como para que la prensa comience a dedicarles páginas y páginas, es preocupante ver a Mark con el ceño fruncido, pero aún mas es verlo con ojeras bajo sus ojos.

 

Sabe que debe disfrutar estos momentos a solas, donde Mark se muestra relajado y sin ninguna preocupación, porque puede que no duren demasiado tiempo.

 

 


	37. Capítulo 03 Vitales Desacuerdos

 

  
  


 

Hay un pequeño café al que intenta asistir una vez al mes desde que se convirtió en Gobernador, es alejado de la ciudad, pero se puede llegar fácilmente siguiendo la autopista, tiende a escaparse para venir aquí a sentarse en las sillas amarillas que no son del todo cómodas, pero que aguantan su peso y además son capaces de resistir la búsqueda por la comodidad mientras se remueve en la silla hasta quedar sentado con sus largas piernas estiradas.

 

Viaja aquí por una simple razón, un niño muy pequeñito de largo cabello rubio atado en una coleta, y que le observa con esos hermosos ojos verdes enormes que hacen que su corazón se encoja, no solo de amor por ese pequeño y dulce niño, sino también por el pensamiento de tener uno propio. Un niño al que criar y adorar, un bebe al que abrazar y darle la vida tranquila que sus padres intentaron darle.

 

Ahora que esta embarazado, tomar a ese niño en brazos es algo que le hace sentir irremediablemente vivo.

 

— Samuel, ¿Cómo te has comportado con tu madre? ¿Le has dado algún problema? — el chico niega, soltando luego una pequeña risita ante el gemido de su madre. Tiene tres años, pero eso no le resta inteligencia. Es tan listo como cualquier niño de seis o siete.

 

— Ha estado pintando las paredes de toda la casa. — Es Colin quien interviene, sus facetas de niño han quedado olvidadas para convertirse en un adolescente casi adulto, largo como Jared, con su quijada más larga y pronunciada que antes. Poco queda del niño que conoció cuando llego casi en pañales.

 

— Tomando los videojuegos de otras personas — sigue quejándose haciendo que Candice y el compartan una sonrisa cómplice, porque es gracioso ver a Colin tan exasperado — Escuchando mis conversaciones privadas y saliendo a gritar cosas cuando una amiga que me gusta llega a casa y... ¿Que? ¿Porque se están riendo?

 

— Me recuerda a alguien. — Jared dijo, bajando su mirada al hermoso niño entre sus brazos. — Al parecer eres la piedra en el zapato de Colin, ¿no? — su sonrisa se amplió. — Ha crecido tanto...

 

— ¿Lo recuerdas? — Le pregunta Candice a Jared — Había cierto niño que estaba fascinado de tener hermanos mayores y los seguía a todas partes, incluso jugaba con sus cosas sin pedir permiso — Jared asiente también, una sonrisa en su rostro cuando se da cuenta que Colin aun no capta de quien hablan.

 

— ¡Tío Jay, algún día seré tan alto como tú!

 

Samuel se mete en la conversación, atrayendo la mirada de todos a él nuevamente, Candice está un poco preocupada por esa manía de querer tener siempre la atención sobre él, realmente no sabe de dónde la heredo, pero Paul dice que es normal.

 

— Espero que sí, mira a Colin... Es tan grande ahora... Enorme. — dicen con orgullo, esperaba que pudiera darle un mundo libre a este niño, que pudiera ser un Fenómeno feliz, con una familia en la que apoyarse.

 

Quería presentárselo a Jensen, sabía que su esposo lo amaría como amaba a cada niño que pisaba la casa. Ackles era bueno con los infantes, tanto que daba mucho miedo ver lo genial que podía ser, como una pequeña criatura era capaz de sentirse sumamente atraído a alguien extraño.

 

— Voy a asegurarme de que vivas en un mundo de Fenómenos, donde te sientas normales.

 

Candice y Colin sonríen, un mundo sin hostilidad y lleno de oportunidades es lo que siempre han soñado, desde que perdieron a sus respectivas familias y encontraron una nueva, ha sido lo que les ha llenado de fuerzas — ¿Cuál crees que sea mi poder tío Jared? — pregunta emocionado.

 

— No esperes que sea como en la televisión enano,  tu madre solo es un cubito de hielo — molesta Colin.

 

— Hey, soy tu hermana mayor...

 

Le regaña, frunciendo el ceño cuando le observa reírse, pero también a su hijo que parece entenderlo todo.

 

— Oh, no le escuches, estoy seguro de que serás tan poderoso y elegante como tu madre... Nadie te quitara eso.

 

— ¿Y porque no esta tu supuestamente adorable esposo por aquí? — preguntó Colin, captando la atención de Jared. — Debería socializar con nosotros, somos tu familia, ¿No?

 

— Ya saben cómo es, Candice aun lo pone incomodo, y tú no le agradas para nada, probablemente piensa que eres un niño de esos mimados que necesita una buena paliza para reformarse. — Se ríe abiertamente, pensando en que eso es algo que alguien como Jensen diría en referencia a Colin, porque él piensa lo mismo, aunque sea su hermano menor y le quiera a morir. — tal vez necesites de verdad una buena paliza para tener más modales.

 

— No me opondría a eso. — Candice estuvo de acuerdo, mientras tomaba a Sam para sentarlo en sus piernas y que así se pudiera comer el helado que le acaba de traer una camarera.

 

A Jared no le gustaba el helado aquí, pero él te frio que servían no tenía nada que envidiarle al que Jensen preparaba en su bar. Eso era lo que había pedido junto con un set de Macaroons de diferentes colores y sabores.

 

— ¡¡Hey!!— Colin se cruza de brazos, algo molesto — Como si ustedes no fueran mimados también, además, ¿Que piensa Ackles que es...?, debería estar aquí contigo, no simplemente esfumarse cuando estas con nosotros, tu si toleras su extraña familia, que incluso tiene humanos o algo parecido.

 

No es la mejor forma de decirlo y mucho menos la más educada, pero Colin ha dado en el clavo haciendo que Jared suspire un poco y una mueca se ponga en su rostro, sabe que Jensen tiene sus razones para no estar ahí, pero es cierto que nunca ha intentado acercarse, como el si lo ha hecho con sus amigos y familias.

 

Aunque reconoce que también ha sido un poco a regañadientes.

 

— Yo me esfumo para estar con ustedes. — explico, frunciendo el ceño al pensar que Jensen no sabía nada de estas salidas, o al menos eso quería creer. — Pero realmente no me importa lo que el piense de ustedes. Sí, tengo que estar con lo que él llama familia, pero realmente... no estoy de acuerdo con eso, con muchos de ellos. No son como nosotros y nunca lo serán.

 

— Exactamente, nunca lo serán — Candice toma su helado bastante más rápido que el resto, despues de todo el frio no la afecta exactamente — Despues de todo, estamos haciendo lo que hacemos para procurar un mundo distinto y no sé si tu esposo lo comprenda cuando llegue el momento Jay...

 

— No lo creo, considerando que tienes que vernos a escondidas o que tiene familia — enfatiza en las palabras, claramente con un tono de burla — humana.

 

— Las cosas con el son diferentes, ¿o tengo que recordarte quien es el padre de mi sobrino? — la frialdad en la expresión de Jared y la dureza de sus palabras hace que la Dama de Hielo apriete su boca en una fina línea. — No cuestiones mis decisiones, no saben lo que es estar donde estoy.

 

— Nosotros somos quienes te cubrimos la espalda diariamente hermano, tu tampoco sabes todo lo que hacemos y solo nos preocupa, de que a veces olvides nuestro objetivo porque Ackles sea un hippie — Colin responde, responde tan altaneramente que Jared desearía enseñarle algo de respeto que cada vez más concuerda con Jensen de que lo necesita.

 

Los gritos de la gente en la calle resuenan, aterrando a Samuel que se esconde en el pecho de su madre, cerrando sus ojos mientras Candice le aprieta, intentando calmarle cuando simultáneamente todas las bombillas dentro de los locales cercanos estallan, vidrio roto cayendo sobre las cabezas de los comensales. Ocurre rápido y acaba tan pronto como ha comenzado.

 

Padalecki se coloca de pie, tomando su saco del respaldar de la silla y su celular de la mesa junto con su te. Le hace un gesto a la camarera y luego se inclina sobre el pecho de Candice para besar la frente de Samuel, apartando un par de lágrimas del rostro redondo del infante, antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a su maserati.

 

Camino con lentitud y elegancia pese a que estaba demasiado molesto, el no había olvidado su objetivo, ¿Cómo hacerlo?, si significaría como olvidar la forma tan sangrienta y cruel en que sus padres habían sido asesinados en frente de sus ojos, significaría olvidar el miedo en sus ojos y como usaron el ultimo gramo de energías que tenían para salvarle. No, no podía olvidarlo, pero a veces, a veces era difícil centrarse en este, cuando Jensen le miraba de esa forma tan cálida y hablaba de la paz, de una paz que realmente creía era posible.

 

Admiraba esa parte de Jensen, la que pese a todas las cosas que había pasado en su vida, seguía creyendo que el camino a la paz era posible, pero a la vez, le preocupaba su ingenuidad, no era algo que compartiera, no si era completamente sincero. Pero también estaba el hecho de que alguien estaba manipulándole, por algo su memoria había sido alterada y su padre era más que un candidato evidente para ser el responsable de aquello, así que... ¿Lo que pensaba acerca de todo este asunto de humanos y fenómenos le pertenecía realmente?

 

Decidió dejar esa gran pregunta para cuando no fuera un caldero hirviendo de ira.

  
  


 

— Creo que deberíamos dejar de follar... — Jensen susurro, aunque salió más como un jadeo que demostraba cuan exaltado se encontraba.

 

Consideraba que era normal, porque estar bajo Jared mientras este le cabalgaba sin piedad, agotaría a cualquiera. Solo ver ese enorme cuerpo bajar y subir sobre sus muslos, cada músculo de su cuerpo comprimiéndose para luego estirarse, relajándose cuando sacaba su polla dejando solo el glande dentro, rotando las caderas y frotar sus glúteos contra su regazo.

 

Era un maestro en esto.

 

— ¿Porque? — Jared ríe suavemente y Jensen se encuentra observando con detenimiento cada uno de sus gestos, la forma en que una gota de sudor cae desde su cuello por su pecho, como su cabello un poco más largo cae libre y salvajemente, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus hoyuelos brillando, es hermoso. — ¿Es mucho para ti... Jen? — pregunto, empezando a jadear suavemente cuando, el glande de Jensen golpea más y más dentro.

 

— Por él bebé — susurra, viendo el abdomen de Jared que se había aflojado, ya no importaba cuanto ejercicio haría, permanecería así hasta que diera a luz. — comenzaras a necesitar... calma...

 

Eso hace que los movimientos y expresiones de Jared sean más suaves de pronto — No creo que sea necesario dejar de hacerlo, pero quizás sí más lento... — explica, llevando de pronto sus manos a su vientre y acariciando con cariño, este momento es algo muy íntimo entre ambos.

 

— ¿Más lento? — pregunto Jensen, con la voz algo forzada, porque Jared tenía la fórmula perfecta para enloquecerle aun cuando le estaba cabalgando con baja velocidad. — vas a matarme de cualquier forma. Mi cerebro se va a salir por mi polla.

 

Una risa suave escapa de Jared cuando lo dice y sus manos pasan a tomar su rostro con delicadeza.

 

— Te amo, Jen... y pues no quiero matarte. — dice y ríe, porque cuando se inclinó empezó a contornear sus caderas con su polla dentro y ¡Oh, ostia puta!, es demasiado, es simplemente demasiado.

 

— ¡Oh maldito! Eres un tramposo... — sisea, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza mientras sus propias caderas se van hacia arriba, empujando erráticamente dentro del esfínter de terciopelo.

 

— No lo soy. — le besa antes de que Jensen pueda contestar, sus lenguas están enredándose una y otra vez en sus bocas, cuando el orgasmo les golpea a ambos, a Jensen le encanta la sensación de llenar a su esposo, de saber que ese cuerpo moreno es totalmente suyo.

 

Pero por sobre todo, ahora mismo la idea de tenerlo embarazado es lo que lo mueve a través de cansados días de trabajo, donde ha decidido retirarse luego de lo que había ocurrido hace una semana.

 

Había sido calificado como un ataque terrorista, alguien había puesto una bomba en un hospital que atendía a solo humanos, y había asesinado a tantas personas que a Ackles no le gustaba pensar en ello, la tragedia había azotado a la población humana, que preocupada, había acudido a su Gobernador, clamándole venganza.

 

La expresión de Jared en la rueda de prensa había sido una que Jensen no olvidaría ni pasando en terapia el resto de su vida. Había estado tan sellada, totalmente hermética, que él ni siquiera había podido ver ningún tipo de cambio en el hombre de pie frente al improvisado estrado.

 

Por un momento había pensado que era frialdad lo que miraba en los ojos del hombre del que se había enamorado, después pensó que no... era incomprensión, quizás falta de interés, quizás... diversión, no lo sabe y no quiere saberlo, ha intentado dejar de darle vueltas al asunto porque Jared había sido cortés, dejando que una mujer destrozada que había atravesado la seguridad le abrazara y llorara en su hombro, después de prometer una ardua investigación de lo sucedido.

 

Pero desde que eso había ocurrido, Jared parecía haberlo olvidado, centrándose en la construcción de las dieciséis escuelas estatales para Fenómenos, porque aunque apostaba por la neutralidad públicamente, también advertía que si los Fenómenos no eran controlados desde temprana edad, podrían ser peligrosos para los humanos. Aunque hasta ahora, se había negado a llevar a Jensen a cualquiera de esas escuelas.

 

Sintió los brazos de Jared abrazándole y eso le hizo volver a la realidad, sabía desde hace mucho que algo pasaba pero no sabía cómo tratar de hablarlo con Jared, no sabía cómo afrontar el dolor de en lo que su esposo podría estar de acuerdo y participando activamente, lo más que habían logrado en discusiones anteriores era que su esposo admitiera que no toleraba mucho a los humanos, nada más.

 

Y quizás podría sonar estúpido, con un hombre enamorado quizás, pero sabía que Jared no era alguien como su padre, lo sabía, solo necesitaba guía y la verdad, la verdad de quien había asesinado a sus padres, pero él no era capaz de decírselo, no aún.

 

No en su estado.

 

Aunque eso era una excusa, ahora podía centrarse en el embarazo y no en hacerle activamente daño.

 

— Te extraño cuando no estas.... — susurro, sintiendo como su miembro aun erecto era masajeado por una de las enormes manos de Padalecki. —...dijiste que trabajarías desde casa.

 

— Apenas llevo dos meses de embarazo, ¿Quieres que este en casa tan pronto? — preguntó suavemente.

 

— No sé... también quiero tenerte cerca... en especial después de esos antojos que te han estado dando.

 

— Mmmm, no hables de comida, recientemente pienso mucho en ella — sonríe mientras un bostezo escapa de sus labios — Sabes que cuando las personas sepan que soy un fenómeno, es decir cuando hagamos todo esto oficial, vendrán tiempos difíciles, después de ese anuncio trabajare en casa ¿Si?

 

— Mierda... — se cubre los ojos, pensando en una forma de solucionar eso. — ¿Por qué no les decimos que el niño va a ser mío? Bueno, es obviamente mío, pero, quiero decir, que yo... yo sea el que lo tenga. — dijo, acomodándose a un lado de Padalecki. — quizás se lo crean.

 

Joder.

 

— ¿Cómo explicaremos mi estómago, amor? — pregunto con cariño — Pero... Bueno, me preocupa más mi padre, que la opinión publica en realidad.

 

— Pues diremos que te pusiste gordo para acompañarme en mi dolor, además, todos los políticos son gordos. — se burla Jensen, acurrucándose en los brazos de Jared. — siempre me ha dado miedo que te conviertas en un gordo de esos que comen donuts.

 

— Hay una gran diferencia entre políticos gordos y embarazados, Jen y no lo creo; me encanta hacer ejercicio ¿Recuerdas? — Pregunto contra los labios ajenos — Nunca pensé que mi secreto se descubriría de esta forma...

 

— Tú querías quedarte embarazado. — le acuso, empujándole ligeramente del hombro.

 

— Hey, tú también querías que me quedara embarazado — ríe devolviendo el empujón — Querías que llevara a tu hijo o hija, querías verme lleno de ti, ¿No?

 

— Si, pero tú fuiste el que me quito el condón de las manos cuando le dije que debíamos pensar el mejor momento. — aun así, se ríe, porque Jared tiene razón, el también deseaba ese bebé más que nunca.

 

— Quiero ser padre — respondió simplemente, aunque de forma desanimada, sabe que Jared está pensando en la pequeña que perdieron y que aún no recuerda, aun le duele, a ambos y quizás nunca lo superen.

 

— Ya lo eres. — le responde con suavidad, acariciándole la mejilla.

 

— Tu también — tomo las manos de Jensen suavemente y las puso sobre su vientre — Tienes una familia que siempre te amara.

 

— ¿Es eso cierto? — decidió cuestionarle, cambiando su expresión y alejando su cuerpo de Jared, negándole su calidez y el tener su miembro ahora un poco suave dentro de su cuerpo.

 

— Amor — Jared suspira, reteniéndole a su lado — ¿Cuándo vas a confiar en que no voy a dejar de quererte? — le acaricia el rostro con cariño, varias veces.

 

— Cuando tú comiences a confiar en mí. — le dice con dureza, dejando a Jared algo desorientado.

 

— ¿De qué... hablas? — preguntó sorprendido, mirando como Jensen terminaba de alejarse y se levantaba de la cama. — ¿Jen?

 

— Hablo de lo que sigues sin decirme, sobre lo que ocurrió.

 

— Sobre lo que ocurrió ¿Cuando?

 

— ¡La semana pasada! La reunión de la que me pateaste porque ibas a encontrarte con Sheppard y el resto de tu "familia"

 

— Solo fue una reunión familiar Jensen, nunca se han llevado bien ¿Porque de repente te interesa asistir a alguna reunión familiar estúpida? — rebate molesto, sentándose en la cama y evitando mirar a Jensen.

 

— Si, tienes razón, es una fortuna que no tengas que soportar a mi familia igual, considerando lo mucho que te da asco tener a Steve cerca y lo mucho que odias a Kane y a Ian. — entro en el baño, dando un portazo, y dejando a Jared con la boca abierta.

 

Jared maldijo y con ello el suelo se movió ligeramente — Jensen — llamo caminando hacia la puerta — Jen, no odio a tus amigos... a tu familia, simplemente me ha costado un poco congeniar con ellos. No recibe respuesta y eso solo lo hace suspirar — No puedo decírtelo ¿Está bien?, fisiológicamente no puedo — explica sintiendo como su cuerpo se empieza a sentir pesado de inmediato — Es difícil de explicar... Jen escúchame.

 

— ¡No quiero escucharte ahora! ¡Yo te oculto cosas por protegerte! ¿Lo haces tú por las mismas razones? ¿O solo para protegerte a ti mismo de que yo te abandone por ser quien eres en realidad?

 

— ¿Lo harías? — preguntó con la voz cortada — Así que quizás quien tiene condiciones eres tú, es bueno saberlo — rebate a la puerta que permanece cerrada — Como sea — rebate caminando hacia el armario por algo de ropa, estaba tan enojado que tenía que concentrarse en que el edificio en que estaba no sufriera las consecuencias mientras se vestía apresuradamente.

 

Escucha la puerta abrirse y puede sentir la mirada arrepentida de Jensen Ackles sobre su espalda, y maldición. ¿Cómo puede decirle una cosa así y luego simplemente hacerse el que estaba adolorido por las palabras dichas? Sin duda era un don que Jensen tenia siempre, acuchillar donde más podía sangrar.

 

— No te vayas... — le dice con suavidad. — Quiero decirte algo sobre tus padres.

 

Eso sin duda acaba por descolocarle del todo, ¿Que podría Jensen querer hablar de sus padres?

 

Termina de ajustar su chaqueta en silencio y sin voltearse lleva su mano a revolver un poco su cabello — ¿De qué quieres hablar sobre mis padres? — preguntó tomando el aire necesario para que su voz no saliera demasiado temblorosa.

 

— No fueron asesinados por humanos. Eso es lo que descubrí cuando me fui, eso es lo que iba a decirte cuando volví a la ciudad. Pero entonces tú no recordabas nada de mí, y fue difícil, y he pasado tres años ocultándolo de ti porque pensé que te haría daño saberlo...

 

La tierra se sacudió entonces, Jensen sintió la fuerza del movimiento y los gritos de las personas afuera se escucharon de inmediato, pese a que fue apenas un movimiento corto fue fuerte, algunos vidrios se resquebrajaron algunas cosas se cayeron — ¿Cómo sabes eso?... es decir, no estabas ahí, las personas rodeaban la casa, tenían antorchas encendidas y empezaron a quemar la casa, con nosotros adentro... ¡Con nosotros dentro! — Grito volteándose conteniendo las lágrimas — Como si fuéramos animales, como si yo no fuera un niño pequeño que se moría de miedo, eran humanos ¡Yo los vi...!

 

— El fuego no lo era. — explico brevemente, mirando como de verdad esto era lo que más le comía la cabeza a su novio. — ¿Es por eso que odias tanto a los humanos? ¿Qué piensas que sus tragedias son una victoria? Un Fenómeno asesino a tus padres porque alguien se lo ordeno hacerlo, así como los padres de muchos chiquillos también fueron quemados hasta la muerte. Porque sus hijos eran elementales.

 

— ¿Qué? — Sus brazos cayeron sin fuerza al costado de sus cuerpo, mientras miraba al suelo moviendo la cabeza — ¿Era a mí a quien buscaban?, mis padres... yo... era a mí. — llevo sus manos a su cabeza, sosteniéndola con fuerza cuando sintió que un agudo dolor le atravesaba.

 

— Hey, ¡Hey! — se acercó a Jared rápidamente, sentándolo en la cama. OK, la había cagado, de eso estaba seguro, las circunstancias lo habían forzado a enfadarse con Jared y decirle la verdad, porque le había estado comiendo por dentro y el simplemente tenía que sacarla, tres años de sucesos no habían cambiado eso.

 

— ¡No me toques! — gruñe Jared sacándose de los brazos de Jensen, su cuerpo sacudiéndose levemente mientras sigue sosteniendo su cabeza, segundos después no puede contener el llanto que inunda la habitación.

 

Le tomo entre los brazos, besándole la frente e intentando controlar la presión sanguínea de Padalecki que había aumentado radicalmente.

 

— Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no debí habértelo dicho así, sabía cuánto daño te haría... amor, lo siento. — acaricia a Jared, intentando calmarle como está acostumbrado a hacerlo, esperando que su estado de ánimo no afecte al bebé que lleva dentro.

 

— ¡No me toques! — repite entre lágrimas — Vete, dijiste que lo harías, dijiste que me dejarías si sabias lo que soy en realidad, pues te lo diré — le dice separándose con fuerza de Jensen — Soy un asesino, he destruido la vida de muchas personas porque odiaba a los humanos que mataron a mis padres, porque quería venganza, todo este tiempo me ha divertido su sufrimiento y en algunas ocasiones lo he provocado ¡Vete!

 

— No me iré. — le dice, viendo cuan destrozado luce su esposo. — No me iré, Jared. Porque yo también soy un asesino, y... quizás el nuevo tu no lo sabe, pero le confesé al viejo tu... que yo había hecho cosas terribles, ¿Y sabes lo que dijo? Lo que tú dijiste... — hizo una pausa, fijándose en los ojos avellanas que estaban sobre él. —... tu dijiste que todos hacíamos cosas horribles. Y tenías razón, ambos hemos cometidos errores, ambos hemos causado mucho daño... pero podemos hacer las cosas bien.

 

Una risa pequeña escapa de los labios de Jared — Yo no quiero hacer las cosas bien, Jensen, toda mi vida solo he querido tomar a cada humano que me encontrara en mis manos hasta que ya no puedan respirar, quiero que se ahoguen en su propia sangre como mis padres lo hicieron, pero... pero ahora, yo...

 

— Quizás por eso es que nuestra hija murió, porque tu odio a los humanos es tan grande que ni siquiera pudiste amar a tu propia hija antes de que naciera.

 

Los ojos de Jared se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más mientras asintió — Quizás... te casaste con la persona equivocada también, quizás por eso no estuviste aquí cuando perdí a la bebé, porque te habías cansado de mi... de estar con un monstruo que solo puede odiar.

 

— Quizás lo hice. — espeto Ackles, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. — Pero me he quedado contigo todo este tiempo, porque sé que no eres un monstruo, que todo ese odio dentro de ti puede ser curado con amor.

 

— No seas ridículo, si acabas de decir que ni siquiera ame a nuestra hija — se encoge de hombros limpiando después las lágrimas de su rostro — Deberías irte Jensen, no soy lo que pensabas — sus hombros caen suavemente derrotados, mientras contiene un sollozo y sale de la habitación.

 

— No me voy a ir, Jared. No voy a dejar a mi hijo sin protección con alguien que se considera a sí mismo un monstruo. — Le advirtió, sabiendo que Padalecki le escucharía.

 

No obtiene respuesta, sabe que Jared no salió del apartamento que comparten puede sentir su desbocado corazón en la habitación de huéspedes y sabe que está llorando, procurando no hacer el más mínimo ruido, quizás acurrucado contra las sabanas. Todo se había ido a la mierda en cuestión de segundos.

 

Pero al menos ya sabía la verdad, se sentó en la cama, mirando la puerta de la habitación que compartían fijamente, sintiendo cuan desnudo estaba ahora mismo, por lo que suspiro, pensó en lo que hacían hace unas horas y en cuan volátil el mismo se había sentido de pronto, enfadado por todo lo que había ocurrido en la vida de ambos desde que se habían conocido.

 

Estaba asustado, porque el hombre con el que acababa de discutir no parecía su Jared, tampoco la persona que había subido al estrado hace unos días y había anunciado su candidatura, no era él... no lo decía solo porque estuviera enamorado y fuera su pequeña ancla a la realidad. No, estaba seguro de ello y ahora la pregunta era como sacar a su esposo de tanto dolor y odio, que según lo que había indagado eran parte de lo que ese hombre le había ayudado para manipularle todos estos años.

 

Quería arreglar las cosas, pero sabía que sería imposible hablar con Jared. Miro a la ventana y se le ocurrieron mil ideas, antes de suspirar. Necesitaba darle su espacio. Agradecía no haberse deshecho de su apartamento de siempre.

 

Recogió su ropa del suelo y se vistió, tomando un bolso para llenarlo de ropa y de su cepillo de dientes antes de salir de la habitación.

 

Le había dicho a Jared que no se iría porque no confiaba en la seguridad de su hijo o hija y en cierta medida era cierto, pero no era precisamente por él, sino por esa parte que no conocía y no sabía de qué era capaz, por el Jared de mirada fría y sombría que le había confesado que solo quería destrozar a las personas con sus propias manos.

 

Pero necesitaba pensar y ordenar su cabeza, decidir qué haría y ahí con el suave sonido de los sollozos de su esposo no podía hacerlo, también necesitaba su espacio, así que con los ojos húmedos salió del apartamento.

  
  


  
  


Sanguine había estado enfadado con él, aunque ya no era como antes. No, no ejercía ese control sobre su cuerpo que muchas veces le llevaba a cometer locuras. Ahora Sanguine era dócil, y según Mark, la oscuridad en su alter—ego estaba fusionada con la suya, lo que hacía más real su existencia a pesar de no escuchar su voz las veinticuatro horas del día.

 

Aunque pese a su enfado, Sanguine le había dado espacio, entendiendo en su irracional forma de pensar, que Padalecki había dejado ver parte de su oscuro interior ante ambos y que eso había afectado mucha de las concepciones ya establecidas en la cabeza de Ackles.

 

— Él no puede ser eso en realidad. Él es diferente, yo he conocido al Jared genuino... a lo que verdaderamente está dentro de él. — él sabía que gran parte de la pelea que habían tenido se debía a todo lo que había ocurrido a su alrededor en los último meses y que por fin había salido a la luz. Todo se había acumulado en una larga pila de errores y decepciones, que estaban aderezadas con el enorme odio que surgía de Jared Padalecki cuando se le mencionaban a los seres humanos.

 

Parecía que el conteo había llegado a su fin, y ahora sentado aquí en el bar a oscuras y solo, comprendía que era tiempo de moverse. De comenzar una guerra que por casi cinco años había evitado.

 

Era una conversación sin respuestas, lo sabía, era una serie de cosas que se estaba diciendo a sí mismo para tranquilizarse y no ayudaba sentir a Sanguine enfadado, pero sin llegar a verbalizar absolutamente nada, parece que su alter ego solo quería regresar con Jared y el bebé de ambos, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo?, estaba tan confundido, estaba aterrado y sentir la guerra susurrarle cosas a su oído, metafóricamente por supuesto, no era una buena manera de tranquilizarse.

 

— No esperaba que te sentaras a mirar como todo se iba a la mierda. — la voz de Kane en la oscuridad no le sorprende, suena sombrío cuando le habla, y escucha sus pasos mientras se acerca hasta sentarse a su lado. — Si de verdad quieres empezar una guerra, Jensen, necesitas dejar de lado estos bajones.

 

— Aún no tengo pruebas suficientes para incriminar al padre de Jared en absolutamente nada. — es lo que responde, tomando de su copa. — Y él... él, no sé de qué lado esta.

 

— Está del lado de los Fenómenos, Jensen. No te engañes, lo sabias desde el inicio. — dice en un tono de regaño, porque es cierto.

 

Solo Ackles pareció cegarse con respecto a esa verdad, porque está enamorado y como él, piensa que no hay mucha diferencia cuando se ve a la persona que se ama.

 

— Él nunca fue de los nuestros, no sé qué te llevo siquiera a pensar que podrías ponerlo de nuestro lado sin alejarlo de su familia.

 

— Esto no es tan simple como estar de un lado o no Christian, él y sus hermanos han sido manipulados por ese hombre toda su vida, pero Jared, el verdadero Jared es una persona tranquila y amable, que solo quiere que su pequeña hija crezca en paz. — lo dice con enojo pero sobre todo con fuerza, como si ocupara convencerse a sí mismo también.

 

— ¿Eso es lo que verdaderamente crees? Entonces vas a ir a una guerra porque crees que tu esposo es una persona amable y tranquila... no creo que eso sirva, Jensen, no me convences a mí, mucho menos convencerás a otros para que te ayuden. Ciertamente, Mark no dará su vida por ese sentimiento, no cuando todo va tan bien entre él y Collins.

 

— Sheppard es el problema, él es quien está detrás de todo esto, por eso quiero acorralarlo, obligarlo a parar. — responde exaltado. — Y de todas formas no es como si estuviera pidiendo tu ayuda, y no quiero iniciar una guerra. No soy ningún gánster.

 

— Pero eres un líder Jensen, un líder que casi toda esta maldita zona neutral seguiría, si decidieras maquillar las cosas y no dar a entender que estas tratando de salvar a tu familia de ese hombre... quizás…

 

— No puedo hacerlo. — recrimino caminando a tomar otra copa en la que verter el vodka que quema la garganta y añora tanto.

 

— Pensé que habías dejado la bebida. — señalo Kane, sin ninguna vergüenza al ver como Ackles volvía a las andadas con el licor.

 

— Si, pero esta noche lo necesito. — explica suavemente como si fuera un secreto. — Jay estaría con un puchero solo porque estoy tomando, nunca lo ha dicho pero sé que no le gusta y que con él solo he tomado unas tres copas, ahora son botellas.

 

— No me molesta que bebas, pero el licor en tu sangre siempre hace que Sanguine brote con más facilidad, te adormece como a un niño. — le sonríe, mirando a la entrada a la parte trasera del bar, donde Steve esta recostado, mirándole con añoranza.

 

— ¿Sabes que es irónico? — ríe sirviendo un poco más en la botella. — Sanguine solo quiere estar con él... No lo dice, pero puedo sentir su enojo erizar mi cuerpo por la pelea, por irnos...

 

— Eso es porque tú quieres estar con él, Sanguine solo lo demuestra a su manera. Deberías dejar que le visite de vez en cuando, no puedes arriesgarte a darle la espalda a tu esposo... además, este año si quiero celebrar tu cumpleaños.

 

— Mi esposo... — susurro con nostalgia mientras se acurrucaba contra la barra como si fuera una cama —No quiero un cumpleaños sin él — era realmente claro para Christian y Steve que observaba de lejos que Jensen estaba borracho y herido, que quizás necesitaba una siesta, descansar.

 

—No lo tendrás. — se volvió hacia Jensen, mirándolo cabizbajo, sabía que era arriesgado, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que preguntar. — ¿Qué ocurrió entre tú y Samantha?

 

— ¿De qué hablas...? — dice y levanta la botella que tiene entre manos para verla contra la luz del bombillo que alumbra la instancia. — Nada ha ocurrido, de hecho hace unas semanas me ayudo con buscar un buen médico para Jared, alguien que sepa guardar el secreto adecuadamente, al menos hasta que decidamos hacerlo público. Así que no ha pasado nada, está feliz de que va a ser abuela.

 

— Si, pero nunca me dijiste que ocurrió aquella vez para que ella te viera... de la forma en la que lo hizo. — Mueve su cabeza a un lado, impresionado de que este no muestre ni la más mínima reacción negativa, haciéndole sentir incómodo.

 

— Chris, estoy borracho... sé más específico, ¿Qué momento?

 

— ¿Qué estaba protegiendo Sanguine tan fervientemente con respecto a lo que le ocurrió a Jared?

 

— No lo sé. — contesta sinceramente. — No lo sé, pero él es increíblemente receloso con Jared, así que va a protegerle aun así se tenga que enfrentar a Samantha, eso es lo único que sé y por lo tanto, lo único que puedo decirte.

 

— ¿Lo único que sabes? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — frunciendo el ceño, Christian se sienta en la barra sin dejar de mirar a Jensen.

 

— Tengo momentos perdidos en el tiempo, Chris, momentos en que no sé qué ha pasado y sé que Sanguine es el dueño de esos momentos, incluso de algunos con Jared, por más que lo odie, así que sí, es extraño pero hay cosas que no conozco, pero que aparentemente las estoy haciendo.

 

— ¿Te refieres a que...? Oh mierda, mi cabeza me está doliendo... — murmura, colocando en su mano su rostro. — No puedes estar hablando en serio, ¿sabes qué? No quiero seguir escuchando nada de esto.

 

— ¡Que dicha! — Dice y se ríe tontamente. — no sabes cómo me cuesta explicar cosas así cuando estoy borracho.

 

— Lo sorprendente es que él me esté dejando saber esto...

 

— ¿Crees que tenga algún licor más fuerte que este que estoy consumiendo? — indago con suavidad, mirando la botella vacía. — En casa, Jared y yo tenemos varios tipos de licor y vino, Jared tiene un gusto extraño, pero pueden beberse.

 

— Esto va a ponerse feo. — murmuro, antes de estirarse hacia Jensen y cogiéndolo del cuello, solo eso basto para quitar la gravedad del cuerpo de este, haciéndolo ligero como una pluma mientras tiraba de él, alejándolo de los estantes. — vamos a llevarte a una ducha.

  
— No... No Chris, siempre me tiras en el agua fría, eres un desconsiderado, no quiero una ducha…


	38. Capítulo 04 Para Correr y Esconder

 

Sería la fiesta del milenio si Jared Padalecki estuviera allí.

 

Los reportes que le ha dado su esposo han sido más bien escuetos, desde que el nombre de Jensen Ackles ha comenzado a circular en la prensa negra como el líder de la fuerza central o de lo que llaman en los periódicos “La Fuerza Media”. Aquellos que luchan por un mundo igualitario entre Fenómenos y Humanos por encima de la política.

 

Por supuesto que la prensa sabe demasiado por bocas ajenas a la organización en la que no solo Jensen Ackles ha puesto tanto empeño, pero no es lo mismo ser el líder a ser el tapón del líder, protegiendo a Sterling K. Brown de que le corten la cabeza en la Policía Internacional y así no poder tener la fuente tan importante de información que necesitan para moverse.

 

Por supuesto que no había podido aclararle a Jared la verdad, o al menos parcialmente la verdad, porque los medios lo habían estado haciendo quedar como alguien que jugaba a espaldas de su esposo el actual gobernador, otros, habiéndose puesto más creativos, insistían en que Jared Padalecki era en realidad el cabecilla de todo. Y pensar que había sido una buena idea reunir a todos aquellos que habían estado de acuerdo desde siempre con el cambio en una reunión secreta en el bar. No les había extrañado cuando la noticia de una nueva avanzada había aparecido temprano por la mañana.

 

No podía ni comenzar a imaginar la furia que debía de sentir el Gobernador de Virginia, quien de acuerdo a lo que le habían dicho, había sido llevado a cuestión por el Presidente de los Estados Unidos actual, y por supuesto, de parte de su padre adoptivo también, quien de inmediato le había pedido que averiguara todo lo que pudiera, en especial si Jensen era un Fenómeno como siempre habían sospechado. Claro, para Jared eso no había importado, más bien, se había sentido liado al pensar que estaba enamorado de un humano al inicio, pero, él ya sabía lo que Jensen Ackles era, al menos parcialmente, porque, ¿Qué bien haría si Jared se diera cuenta de que había estado enamorado de Jensen Ackles, el Fenómeno de Sangre del que todo el mundo tenía una versión diferente?

 

Lo lógico era que Jensen lo negara todo, y lo hizo, pidiéndole que confiara en él y en lo que hacía por un mensaje el mismo día en el que las noticias saltaron a la pantalla. Y aunque no fue nada justo el ultimátum que le dio Jared esa sombría noche, respondiendo un “Realmente no me importa lo que hagas”, cuando le pidió que se fuera de la casa mientras se sostenía su vientre ligeramente abultado, permaneciendo estoico e inexpresivo.

 

Desde ese día no se veían, y aunque Jared nunca, desde que estaban casados se había perdido su cumpleaños, al parecer hoy iba a ser la primera noche de cumpleaños que no tendría a Jared desde que ese anillo dorado estaba en su dedo.

 

Debería alegrarse de tener grandes amigos en ese lugar, que habían adornado el bar de festividad natal, llenándolo de guirnaldas y papelillo y poniendo música alegre que hacía a todos bailar y beber, pero el, solo sonríe como puede, tragándose el enorme agujero que desde que se enteró que Jared era un Fenómeno que odiaba a los humanos, sabía que algún día iba a sentir.

 

— Hey, mira quien está allí, tu príncipe azul. – Kane le susurra en el oído, palmeándole la espalda antes de irse a buscar a Steve.

 

— No seas idiota. — responde malhumorado llevando sus ojos verdes hacia la entrada del bar, sintiendo su corazón latir un poco más fuerte cuando observa a Jared mirarle detenidamente desde la puerta con una sonrisa tímida, sonríe cuando nota la elegante y amplia gabardina que disimula aun perfectamente su estado.

 

Jared camina hacia él, ambos no dejan de verse en todo el trayecto y las ansias de tocarlo se vuelven casi insoportables cuando le escucha hablar — Hey, Jen — ha pasado tanto tiempo, desde que escucho ese tono cálido hacia él.

 

"¿Cuál es tu juego?" Piensa, frunciendo sus labios y apartando la mirada de los ojos verdes de Padalecki, trata que no le afecte tanto el sonido del palpitar del corazón de su esposo, pero es una tarea imposible silenciarlo.

 

— No esperaba verte esta noche. — dijo, lentamente, no queriendo darle el tono incorrecto a sus palabras.

 

— Es tu cumpleaños. — responde suavemente, sentándose con lentitud al lado de su esposo — Nunca me he perdido tu cumpleaños, no quería empezar ahora.

 

— Si, OK. — sostiene la cerveza muy cerca de sus labios, distrayéndose en la emoción de beber, es algo que le hace sentir en control, por eso lo hacía tanto antes, el licor le calmaba los nervios, y ahora mismo se encontraba muy nervioso. — bueno, llegaste antes de que cortáramos el pastel, eso es bueno.

 

La mano suave de Jared le sorprende cuando le acaricia suavemente las suyas y con ello las lleva a bajar el vaso a la mesa — Pensé que lo habías dejado — le dice y Jensen voltea encontrándose con el cuerpo de Jared muchísimo más cerca y un ligero puchero en el rostro.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Jared? ¿Por qué estás aquí? — es imposible tener privacidad aquí, pero la pregunta le brota sola cuando le mira a esos ojos que tanto adora.

 

— Te extraño. — se queda en silencio de un pronto a otro alejando sus manos de Jensen — Te extrañamos en realidad. — ríe nerviosamente llevando su mano a su cabello — Quiero tratar de arreglar esto... nosotros.

 

— No tiene arreglo, Jared. ¿Cómo podría ser arreglado? ¿Quieres que me disculpes? No puedo disculparme de todo, solo de haber dudado de tu capacidad de amar a nuestros hijos, ¿Quieres que te pida perdón por haberte abandonado? Entonces, si, perdón por haberte dejado solo... pero, ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿No he dado ya suficiente por ti? ¿No he renunciado a muchas cosas por ti y solo por ti?

 

— Quiero intentarlo... Quiero… — su garganta se seca y tiene que tomar un poco de aire, mojar sus labios y bajar su mirada al suelo — Quiero que me ames, quiero que ahora que viste el lado más feo de mi te quedes como dijiste que lo harías, quiero que me ayudes a comprender el mundo de otra forma, a intentar hacer las cosas bien y no que simplemente huyas.

 

— Te amo, Jared, te amo, bebé. Lo hago, no voy a amar a nadie nunca en la forma en la que te amo a ti, ¿Entiendes? Eres único para mí, y me quedare a tu lado si necesitas, pero no puedo regresar a esa casa, y vivir normalmente contigo sabiendo que tu odias todo lo que soy con tanto ahínco. No puedo. — le toma de la barbilla, viendo como Padalecki se fuerza en no derramar alguna lágrima en público. — No voy a abandonar, pero no puedo vivir contigo, no puedo.

 

— Pero la bebé y yo, te queremos en casa — dice y Jensen siente que su corazón se rompe un poco — Puedo cambiar, puedo tratar de comprender, puedo... ¿Es que acaso no quieres regresar? — pregunto con su voz en un hilo, sintiendo que es eso, que Jensen no quiere regresar con un monstro como el — Yo... Feliz cumpleaños — agrega torpemente poniéndose de pie — Tengo que irme.

 

El primer impulso que tiene es tomarle de la mano, y el segundo tirar de él hasta que Padalecki está acunado en sus brazos, y todos, como los idiotas que son, aplauden, y silban y lanzan cohetes de confetti, y él solo puede atinar a apretar a Padalecki más contra su pecho, dejando que este esconda su rostro en su cuello y llore libremente.

 

— Te amo, te amo, pero solo... regresemos a mi viejo apartamento, por favor. Después del pastel...

 

Jared asiente levemente, no dice nada, no confía en su voz para responder, porque lo único que siente es el nudo en su garganta y las inmensas ganas de llorar.

 

Observar el estado de su esposo después del estruendoso cumpleaños en su bar es todo un poema, tiene los ojos ligeramente rojos y los labios mordidos por su insistencia en morderlos para ahogar los sollozos, ahora luce más sereno mientras come un trozo del pastel para vegetarianos que el esposo de Alaina ha hecho, no puede comer del pastel principal porque tiene mucho licor y Jensen no quiere que arriesgue al bebé. Aunque sí le da una copa de champagne que este saborea gustosamente.

 

La gente come y habla, mientras el ríe y cuenta anécdotas, sin apartarse del lado de su esposo, a veces le acaricia el muslo, de arriba abajo, cuando siente que el corazón de Padalecki se adormece, trayéndolo de vuelta a la vida e intentando incluirlo en la conversación, a veces funciona y a veces no. Es un buen momento para olvidar lo que han pasado.

 

Después de que el reloj pisa las doce, lleva a Jared al piso superior, mostrándole la habitación que ocupa de vez en cuando, la cama es algo pequeña para que ambos duerman cómodos, pero Jared luce tan agotado que no quiere marearlo llevándolo al apartamento caminando.

 

— Puedes dormir aquí, luces como si fueras a caerte redondo en cualquier momento.

 

— Un poco. — responde suavemente pero Jensen puede ver sus ojos casi cerrarse solos mientras baja su cabeza en la cama. — Lo siento han sido dirás duros…— “sin ti” agrego, en su cabeza.

 

— Si, debieron serlos. — dobla el sobretodo de Jared y lo deja en una silla antes de sentarse a un lado de este, acariciando el abultado abdomen. — ¿Tres meses ya? — pregunta sin aliento, levantando la camisa de Padalecki para poder admirarle. — debe estarse muy cálido allá dentro.

 

— Espero que si. — sonríe con orgullo poniendo su mano suavemente en la de Jensen que acaricia su estómago con suficiencia. — Espero que sea cálido y la bebé o él bebé se sienta cómodo y protegido, últimamente todo lo que como lo vomito, pero sigo comiendo, por él o ella.

 

— ¿No es un poco grande? — pregunta con curiosidad usando su otra mano para acariciar lo que con una no podía abarcar.

 

— ¿Nos has visto? — pregunto sonriendo. — Tiene que ser grande, ambos lo somos, Jen.

 

— Eso sí... — se acercó al abdomen, besándole debajo del ombligo antes. — Va a ser un bebé sano y grande como tú, probablemente un poco quisquilloso como su mami y hermoso como su padre.

 

— Quiero que crezca en paz, quiero que siempre nos tenga, a su lado, siempre. — le dice suavemente acariciando la cabeza de Jensen que aún no dejaba de dejar suaves besos en su estómago.

 

Él no escuchar respuesta de su esposo le demuestra que aún necesita tiempo, que lo que ambos hicieron estuvo mal, que Ackles no debió huir como un cobarde y el no debió de haber reaccionado tan a la defensiva con quien le había amado por tanto tiempo pese a sus defectos.

 

— ¿Crees que podrás dormir con la música puesta? — pregunto, escuchando la música del piso de abajo.

 

— Sí. — contesto suavemente. — Lamento no poder quedarme contigo más tiempo en tu cumpleaños, pero tengo mucho sueño... ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Jen!

 

— No te preocupes, tengo muchos compañeros de baile. — se burla, acariciando la mejilla de Jared cuando sintió como los celos irradiaban de este. — Si necesitas algo, solo házmelo saber, estaré abajo.

 

Pese al puchero en su rostro Jared se queda dormido bajo las caricias de Jensen, que nota su respiración tranquila y a gusto, aunque no esté todavía en los mejores términos, le alegra que su presencia le calme de esa forma.

 

— Él está realmente agotado, es un hombre poderoso, pero toda su energía está en proteger a su bebé. — La voz de Samantha le sobresalta estaba tan concentrado en la sonrisa de medio lado de su esposo mientras duerme que no le escucho acercarse. — Quizás por eso es que las marcas en su sombra se han avivado, porque está concentrado en otra cosa.

 

— ¿De verdad crees que Sheppard esté detrás de todo esto? ¿Qué sea quien controle esto realmente? — cuestiono, girándose a la mujer, y recordando la reunión que habían tenido hace un mes exacto después de la pelea que tuvo con Padalecki y con Kane el mismo día.

 

— Sí, sus cambios de humor y falta de decisión es el poder de Sheppard en su cabeza, además, si antes tenía un margen mayor de protección cuando logro darse cuenta de que era un elemental perfecto, ahora lo perdió, porque su energía está concentrada en él bebé... y su sombra se ve sinceramente asquerosa.

 

— No puedo hacer nada por él, excepto matar a Sheppard, pero incluso eso no podemos hacerlo hasta que éste baje la guardia, esto de iniciar una guerra no vale la pena si no podemos develar al enemigo. Todo el mundo cree que estamos iniciando una lucha contra los humanos.

 

— Sí puedes hacer algo, ayudarle a comprender que los humanos no son nuestros enemigos... sé que es duro Jensen, pero creo que tu presentimiento de que en realidad es un buen hombre, es cierto. Una buena persona, no se enamora de una mala persona. — agregó caminando hacia Jared y arropándolo suavemente con unas de las sabanas.

 

— ¿Lo dices por mi o por él? — pregunto Jensen, mirando una vez más el rostro de su esposo.

 

— Lo digo por ti hijo. — le dice maternalmente. — Eres una buena persona, lo creas o no y mereces tener una buena familia.

 

— Tendría una ya si no me hubiera ido en primer lugar, ¿No es eso patético? El momento en el que elegí separarme de Jared para salvarlo, ese hombre le destruyo...

 

— Porque es un monstruo y tú no puedes culparte, por las decisiones de una persona así... ahora me preocupa cuando Padalecki sepa que su aborto no fue natural.

 

— No puede saber, Samantha. Una cosa es saber que tu padre se equivoca y otra que es un asesino.

 

— Es cierto. — dice preocupada para sonreír. — ¿Quién diría que de todos ustedes imbéciles, serias el primero en hacerme abuela? — preguntó con orgullo.

 

— Uh, ni lo digas. Si Kane pudiera embarazaría a Steve con la mirada. — Se quejó, acariciando sus sienes con ambas manos y saliendo de la habitación, para dejar a Samantha sola con Padalecki que dormitaba pacíficamente, aunque la sonrisa en su rostro se había borrado tan pronto Jensen Ackles se había marchado.

 

— Espero que este bebé no corra el mismo destino que su primera hija, más que ni siquiera viva lo que ambos han vivido, que empiece a ser diferente para las generaciones futuras... todo está en manos de ambos, ustedes son la esperanza de este mundo, créanlo o no.

  


  


Cuando abre los ojos es porque la luz es realmente molesta, le irrita de manera que no tiene idea y por eso se acurruca contra las sabanas, con sus manos busca y hace un puchero porque la luz sigue contra su rostro lo que le obliga a abrir los ojos y reír suavemente, porque es un pequeño rayo, casi insignificante el que se cuela por la ventana, que no reconoce en un inicio y aun así le molesta.

 

Se incorpora con cuidado acariciando con cariño su estómago — Buenos días — murmuro para luego llevar su vista de un lado a otro y que una sonrisa se forme en su rostro cuando se da cuenta que está en el apartamento de su esposo cuando estaba soltero. Tienen muchos recuerdos ahí, tantos que siente nostalgia.

 

— ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? — murmuro bajando de la cama y encontrando que estaba solo en bóxer.

 

Camina hasta el baño, sorprendiéndose como Ackles ha mantenido ese lugar igual de impecable que antes, es como si nunca se hubiera mudado de ese apartamento, como si parte de la vida y el corazón de Jensen aun estuviera aquí, pegada a las paredes que siempre pintaba con cariño, a las decoraciones extrañas y a los felpudos de colores.

 

Sintió un dolor en el pecho cuando entro en la sala y vio que varias de las fotos que se habían tomado como novios estaban sobre la mesita de café, y una caja de zapatos —aquellos que le había regalado por Navidad— estaba repleta de ellas.

 

— Jen. — susurra conforme las toma y acaricia suavemente, él nunca espero conocer a alguien como Jensen, nunca espero que pudiera sonreír como lo hacía a su lado, las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos y maldijo, las hormonas estaban empezando a pasarle factura eso era seguro — ¿Jen? — llamo, dejando las fotos con cuidado en la mesa.

 

Era seguro que su esposo había estado mirándolas, fue un tonto al pensar que no le extrañaba tanto como él lo hacía.

 

No parecía estar en el apartamento, porque este no era tan grande como para esconderse. Se acercó a la nevera, sacando algo para comer, había tortitas instantáneas a las que solo había que calentar, no le extrañaba que hubiera sentido a Jensen tan regordete como el, se burlaría luego cuando regresara.

 

Las introdujo al microondas y luego saco queso fundido de la nevera, buscando además algún jugo que no estuviera caducado.

 

Parecía que en el mes que había estado solo, su novio había vuelto a la vida que tenía antes de él, y eso le preocupaba, eso y lo que le había dicho. ¿Cuánto había sacrificado Jensen por él? ¿Y que había sacrificado?

 

Suspiro, sentándose en el sofá y tomando las fotos.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que te quite? ¿Es porque ya no soy el Jared que conociste? ¿Por mi cargo político? ¿Qué es lo que te quite? — le pregunto al Jensen sonriente de las fotos.

 

Mordió suavemente una tortita y de repente sintió que el apetito se había esfumado, quizás... porque quizás Jensen no había podido dejar de querer a quien fue antes de perder sus recuerdos, quizás estar con él sin que recordara como se conocieron y su bebé, había sido una carga, una obligación.

 

— No... ¿O sí?

 

La puerta frontal del apartamento se abre para dar paso a Jensen Ackles, que no tiene muy buen aspecto, suelta las fotos en la caja y luego se pone de pie, pero Jensen alza una mano para detener su movimiento, sabe lo que Jared ha visto, y no es fácil de explicar.

 

— Estoy bien, espera aquí.

 

Asintió levemente y se volvió a sentar en el desayunador, alejando las tortitas de su lado, de repente sentía que podía vomitarlas, así que busco concentrarse en sus manos, que no dejaban de temblar suavemente.

 

Quería ir tras Jensen, ayudarle, mirar si la herida que tenía era grave, eso que había visto en su costado derecho había sido un gran manchón de sangre que le había robado el aliento, si la sangre era de Jensen, debía de estar muy herido para sangrar de esa forma, pero si la herida no era de él, entonces tenía mucho que explicar.

 

Ackles volvió casi quince eternos minutos después.

 

Tenía amarrado a la cintura una toalla, y no tenía ninguna herida visible en su torso.

 

— ¿Comiste? — la voz le sonaba ronca.

 

— No, tengo asco. — responde suavemente, sus manos siguen temblando por lo que las bajas a su regazo, buscando ocultarlas de Jensen y su mirada afilada.

 

— ¿Tienes asco? — pregunto con genuina curiosidad, acercándose a Jared y tomándole ambas manos temblorosas con una de las suyas. — ¿Quieres que te prepare algo más decente que tortitas?

 

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó sin contestar a la pregunta — ¿Soy una carga? — preguntó de inmediato, arrepintiéndose tan pronto lo dice.

 

— No lo eres, y sí, estoy bien, debiste haber visto al otro sujeto. — se burla, tratando de calmar a Padalecki que luce a punto de un colapso. — ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos? Necesitas mantener tus poderes bajo control o el feto explotara dentro de tu vientre. — le recordó con dureza, sintiendo como el corazón de Jared se había acelerado con sus palabras iniciales.

 

Jared asintió, dándose cuenta en ese momento como soplaba el viento a las afueras del apartamento.

 

— Sí, lo siento — murmuro tratando de dejar que sus poderes controlaran el clima a su alrededor.

 

— Tienes serios problemas de control... deberías dejar que te entrene. — le pidió lentamente, acercándose para besarle en los labios.

 

— ¿Lo harías? — es increíble la forma en que se relaja cuando los suaves labios de Jensen se ponen sobre los suyos, hasta que logra que una sonrisa suave se ponga en sus labios mientras comparten un suave beso.

 

— Claro que sí, no seas tonto. — le beso de nuevo, antes de tomarle de los cachetes y apretárselos, riéndose.

 

La caricia causa una pequeña sonrisa en Jared que asiente dejando que Jensen le acaricie el rostro y deje pequeños besos por doquier — Eres tan cálido como siempre.

 

— Si, lo sé, no he cambiado nada, bebé. — peina el cabello de Jared hacia atrás, para luego fijar su vista en la pancita que sobresale en el abdomen de Padalecki. — ¿Desde cuándo andas medio desnudo por aquí? pensé que no querías que nadie viera esa redonda pancita.

 

— Es solo que desperté en bóxer y tenía algo de hambre así que no me preocupe en vestirme. — explica suavemente. — ¿Cómo me trajiste aquí?, debo pesar demasiado.

 

— Ahh... no sé, no puedo recordar como lo hice. — y aun así, sonríe como si lo supiera, haciendo que Jared frunza los labios en un puchero, pero Ackles se está moviendo hacia la cocina. — traje algo esta mañana, para cocinar ahora, pero olvide venir más temprano. — saca todo de una bolsa que Jared no había notado. — te preparare algo para subir tus defensas, además de que tienes baja la hemoglobina y eso es malo para el bebé.

 

— ¿Y cómo sabes que tengo la hemoglobina baja? — preguntó impresionado, mirando a su esposo moverse de un lado a otro en la cocina, sin duda esta seguía siendo su casa, había familiaridad en cada movimiento que lleno de nostalgia ¿Era esto lo que le había quitado a su esposo? ¿Una vida normal? ¿Rutina?

 

— Porque se te nota. — respondió con tranquilidad, sacando varias verduras que planeaba usar para una ensalada con trozos de pollo sancochado. — ¿En qué piensas?

 

— En nada. — responde suavemente, no quería pelear con Jensen pero suponía que se notaba en su rostro que algo le estaba preocupando, por lo que termina decidiéndose a hablar — Es solo, que... me pregunto… ¿Qué es lo que te quite? ¿Libertad? ¿Tranquilidad? ¿Una vida normal? ... ¿Felicidad?

 

— Nunca he tenido libertad en mi vida realmente, fui un chico mimado que asesinó a sus padres, y luego después de unos años me di cuenta de que no era libre de sus fantasmas, cuando logre liberarme de ellos, ya me había conseguido otros, entonces vino Sanguine, y la neutralidad, el bar, las responsabilidades de arreglar todo por mis errores pasados. Nunca he sido libre. Así como tampoco nunca he tenido tranquilidad o una vida normal. — continua diciendo mientras lava y corta con sus hábiles manos de bartender. — La felicidad siempre ha estado en las cosas pequeñas. No me quitaste nada de eso...

 

— Entonces... ¿Qué? — preguntó angustiado. — Dímelo... no me gusta pensar que todo este tiempo, te he estado lastimando en algo, lo odio, siento una opresión en mi pecho espantosa.

 

— Me cegaste, cegaste mi juicio. Deje de pelear, deje de añorar, deje de vivir.

 

— Dejaste de pelear... en lo que crees y añoras, un mundo que pueda vivir en paz ¿Es eso?

 

— Confié en ti, confié en que tu cambiarias al mundo, que lo harías mejor, que decías la verdad cuando siempre me susurrabas que desearías vivir en un mundo de paz conmigo; pero siempre has sido un buen mentiroso, escondiste que eras un Fenómeno, un asesino y que podías embarazarte, quiero decir, sé porque lo hiciste esa noche, estabas desesperado porque nunca me fuera de tu lado, pero lo hiciste sin mi consentimiento.

 

— Mentí. — acepta suavemente. — Pero no en todo, realmente quiero un mundo de paz para nuestro bebé y por ende para nosotros. — agrego llevando sus manos a su estómago. — Pero no me digas que tú también no me has ocultado cosas Jensen y por las mismas razones, no querías que me fuera de tu lado o al menos eso me gustaría creer, porque últimamente he dudado de si me amas realmente y no te digo todo esto, porque quiera hacer una competición de quien daño a quien más, te lo digo porque es la verdad...

 

— Te he ocultado cosas por tu bien, tú me has ocultado cosas porque no querías que interfiriera, y esa es la verdad. Te hice daño al irme ambas veces, pero siempre lo he hecho con la intención de darte espacio y averiguar una forma segura de extraerte del centro de esa familia podrida.

 

— Es cierto que te he ocultado cosas por esas razones — acepto con un suspiro — Pero tú también me has ocultado cosas porque tienes miedo Jensen y no dudo que muchas cosas de estas sean por mi bien, pero a la vez porque tienes miedo de nosotros y cuando es insoportable te alejas de mi... huyendo y huyendo, no solamente esas dos veces, no soportas que te diga que te amo pese a cualquier cosa, huyes y aunque no lo creas lo hago, lucho por ver qué es lo que está mal en mi cabeza que es lo que me aleja de los humanos pese a que sé que no son responsables directos de la muerte de mis padres, lucho por comprender el mundo de otra forma ¡Porque tú lo crees y porque quiero luchar a tu lado!

 

— ¡Nunca vamos a luchar del mismo lado, Jared! — es duro cuando lo dice, encajando el cuchillo en la tabla de madera antes de girarse a Padalecki. — ¡Ese es el problema! ¡Yo no tengo un lado!

 

— Estas del lado de la paz. — contestó tranquilamente pese a que su pulso se dispara con el grito de su esposo. — Para humanos y fenómenos, eres neutral, Jensen. Pero el problema es que estoy tratando de avanzar, pese a lo que duele y es difícil cambiar todo lo que he creído y pensado toda mi vida, para estar contigo y porque muy en el fondo sé... que seguir pensando como lo hago no traerá la paz que añoro y tú... sí, quizás esto no tiene arreglo. — murmuro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

 

Para alguien tan poderoso, estar al borde del colapso le hacía lucir como una frágil criatura. Nunca pensó que le vería de esa forma, tan al borde. No era el hombre que podía con todo y que trataba a la vida con una frialdad inusitada, al que le importaban pocas cosas de la vida, este era Jared Padalecki en su expresión más pura. Era real.

 

— No te traerá paz ni a ti, ni a mi si partimos por diferentes caminos ahora. — se acercó lentamente a Jared, sujetándole de los hombros. — Te amo, te amo, te amo. — se lo repitió, haciendo énfasis en cómo se sentía al respecto. — Nunca voy a dejar de amarte. Incluso si esto es demasiado, aun te amare. Me dijiste que todos hacemos cosas terribles en nuestras vidas... si, Jared, las hacemos.

 

— Tienes que ayudarme, Jensen. — le pide, de frente como sí todo lo que hablado se reducirá en esas palabras mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. — Porque quiero estar contigo, quiero estar con nuestro bebé y quiero paz, quiero que la muerte de mis padres sea significativa, hacer algo con mi vida, aun cuando sea tan pequeña... pero tienes que darme tu mano. Esta bien, haré todo lo que me pidas. — responde pero no puede evitar que su voz tiemble y sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas. — Te amo también Jensen.

 

— ¿Querías saber cómo sé que tienes la hemoglobina baja? — toma la mano de Jared, girándola para que la palma de esta quede a su vista. — Porque puedo saber más que tus signos vitales con solo sentir la sangre que fluye por tus venas, es parte de mi habilidad de quien realmente soy.

 

Los ojos de Jared se abren lentamente, impresionado por lo que escucha.

 

— Por eso sabes cada vez que me siento mal. ¿Puedes ver si él bebé está bien? ... o ¿Solo a mí?

 

— Pues tienes... cerca de las diez semanas, ¿Cierto? — cuestiono, mirándole al rostro y sonriendo antes de poner ambas manos en el vientre. — a partir de la sexta semana se aprecia un latido muy débil, para mí es como si tuvieras un pequeño tapón en alguna de tus arterias, un leve "bum"... pero ahora mismo... bueno, eso es extraño... — frunciendo el ceño, Jensen movió sus manos de lugar.

 

— ¿Qué? — preguntó asustado, quedándose mortalmente quieto mientras las manos de Jensen exploraban su vientre suavemente — Quizás es porque no he desayunado.

 

— No es solo... — niega con la cabeza, separando sus manos del vientre de Jared. — es difícil, quiero decir, si oigo el latido del bebé, pero la forma en la que la sangre bombea por su corazoncito retumba dentro de la placenta y causa un eco que me hace escuchar cuatro corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo. Y como no soy médico, no se diferenciarlos la verdad.

 

— Bueno, podemos verificarlo después, deberíamos buscar un médico de confianza... pero siento que no tengo a nadie. — replica, encogiéndose de hombros — Debería tener un control.

 

— Eres tan descuidado. — se rasco la nuca con fuerza, mirando el abdomen abultado de Jared antes de ponerse de pie. — ve a sentarte en el sofá, después de que comas, reposaras un rato y luego haremos yoga. Ya tengo a Samantha en lo del medico.

 

— Sí, iré a ver si hay algo de ropa cómoda para ponerme antes de ir al sofá.— dice, dándose cuenta que discutió todo lo que hablo con Jensen en bóxer.

 

— ¿Incómodo ahora de mostrar tus partes íntimas? — no puede evitar burlarse. — no me importa ver tu culito redondo por aquí.

 

— No es eso, es que hace algo de frío — se queja cruzándose de brazos sonrojado — Y no es mi culpa, debería estar haciendo un día cálido y hermoso...

 

— ¿Oh? ¿Ahora te gusta lo cálido y hermoso? — el tono que usaba con él era ligero, mientras se reía suavemente, acariciando el antebrazo de su esposo. — Me tienes a mí para eso, ahora vete a vestir antes de que te dé una buena aquí mismo. Y lávate la cara.

 

— Mmmm eso no estaría mal… — responde tomando a Jensen de su camisa, ninguno se da cuenta de cómo entra Kane con un montón de bolsas hasta que les interrumpe sin ningún descaro.

 

— ¡Jensen, joder, eres un maldito suertudo! — ríe con ganas. — Tú esposo si es proporcional siempre me pregunte eso, principalmente porque las anteriores parejas que has tenido, no lo eran, pensé que era un fetiche tuyo algo así.

 

— Voy a romperle la cara en trozos muy pequeños. — musito Ackles contra los labios de Padalecki que sonrió, queriendo hacerlo el mismo, pero en cambio, reuniendo toda su dignidad y desfilando a la habitación para darse una ducha y ponerse cómodo.

 

— Oh vamos, ¿Por qué ambos me ven de esa forma? — preguntó dejando las bolsas en uno de los muebles y riendo mientras mira a Padalecki cruzar la habitación. — Joder, tres meses casi, será un bebé enorme entonces. — dice con nostalgia llevando su vista hacía Jensen. — ¿Cómo van...?

 

— Cállate la boca, Chris. ¿No podrías haber elegido otro momento? — Gruñe, sabiendo que Kane lleva un buen rato tras la puerta esperando que ambos dejaran de pelear como lo habían estado haciendo. — ¿Como cuando estuve a punto de decirle quién era en realidad? — murmura, acercándose a la comida que ha dejado por cortar.

 

— Lo siento, lo siento. — dice subiendo sus manos en son de paz. — Solo es que pensé que estaban demasiado estresados y quizás no era el momento, además compre cosas para mi sobrino. — alude feliz señalando las caras bolsas que dejo en el sillón — Padalecki no andaba ayer con ropa cómoda, tienen que empezar a organizarse, lo peor está por venir.

 

— ¿Quieres decir la guerra? ¿O lo de cambiar pañales? Porque tú no pareces llevar bien ninguna de las dos.

 

— La guerra podemos manejarla. — alude encogiéndose de hombros. — Me refiero a mantener a Jared y al bebé a salvo en todo ese ambiente, además pronto harán el anuncio... digo una semana más y no podrá disimular su estómago.

 

— No seas exagerado, Chris, aún tiene al menos hasta el final del segundo trimestre para que su abdomen se abulte exageradamente, y el necesita tiempo, necesita que la gente confié en él y en no hablo de su condición porque se siente humano y Fenómeno a la vez. — aunque una mirada al rostro de su amigo le hizo saber que eso no sería tan fácil como lo imaginaba. — no puedo hacer que se revele contra su familia teniendo a ese bebé dentro.

 

— No y tampoco dejar que se les acerque. — dice empujando a Jensen y empezando a cortar la verdura el mismo. — Pero, has notado el tamaño que tiene, puede que tengan que anunciarlo antes. En fin, llévale la ropa a Jared, le traje unos pantalones que toda persona embarazada ama.

 

— Va a creer que le estoy diciendo que su culo ha engordado. — se burla ligeramente, mirando a las bolsas y luego sonriendo. — Que no darías tú porque Steve pudiera quedarse embarazado para construir una habitación de bebé. — se acercó a las bolsas de diseñador y saco la ropa que venía en bolsas de colores pequeñas, había varias piyamas que pensó que a Padalecki le gustarían.

 

— Sí, puede que quizás algún día... pueda ser yo quien lleve al bebé. — menciona sonriendo con nostalgia. — Ver como ustedes lo siguen intentando me ha llevado a pensar en la posibilidad de volver a hacerlo yo también. La vida se trata de eso, de seguir viviendo y quizás deje de hacerlo durante mucho tiempo.

 

— Fue un accidente, Kane, no tenías control, y tu novio era un imbécil. — le recordó, tomando todo entre sus brazos para detenerse después. — ¿Vas a estar bien?

 

— Sí. — respondió encogiéndose de hombros. — ve con tu esposo que jamás encontrara en tu ropa algo que le quede, yo cocinare para ambos.

 

— Gracias, Chris. — mira una última vez a su amigo antes de regresar a Padalecki.

 

Camino con una sonrisa hasta la pequeña habitación de baño en donde escucho la ducha correr suavemente, sintió su corazón latir desbocadamente, cuando abrió y encontró a Jared acariciando su hermoso cabello mientras el agua golpeaba todo su cuerpo y una suave sonrisa en su rostro se pintaba en su rostro y pequeños pájaros de agua volaban a su alrededor.

 

Era algo hermoso.

 

— No te había visto hacer eso nunca. — dijo, admirado de la imagen ante él, era tan diferente a lo grotesco que podía llegar a ser su propio poder.

 

— Jen… — llamo sorprendido uno o dos pájaros cayendo al suelo mientras se volteaba. — Es... es algo que hacía de niño, fue lo primero que aprendí a hacer, no sé porque vino a mi mente y quise ver sí aun podía.

 

— ¿Puedes crearlo sin agua? — pregunto, mirando como los pájaros, que se habían ocultado tras Padalecki volvían a revolotear alrededor. — ¿O de otros elementos?

 

— Nunca lo he intentado, — respondió con una mueca. — No se me había ocurrido.

 

— Mmmm... Es realmente bonito. Podrías distraer a nuestro hijo con ello.

 

— Sí ¿Verdad? — respondió dejando que los pájaros se acerquen y rodeen a Jensen — ¿Y esa ropa?

 

— Para que te pruebes, Kane tiene este don para elegir lo mejor para otras personas. — alzo su mano libre hasta donde puede tocar uno, y la pequeña ave de inmediato se vuelve rojiza pero continua volando. — cuando estaba embarazado solo usó ropa que alguien más le regalaba, y siempre se quejaba, ahora quiere que tu estés cómodo.

 

— Oh, él estuvo... — decide no preguntar y simplemente tomar la ropa con cuidado con un sentimiento de agradecimiento grande su pecho, pese a que no ha sido la personas más amable del mundo, los amigos de Jensen toman su tiempo para preocuparse por él y eso significa mucho. — Se ve cómodo, me secare.

 

— Tu haz eso... — le lanzo una mirada lujuriosa a Padalecki antes de salir del baño, dejando la ropa sobre el lavabo. — no hay mucha ropa aquí que puedes usar, pero no es la idea que vayas fuera al menos por hoy.

 

— Sí, es lo mejor — se encoge de hombros mientras toma la ropa suavemente en sus manos y sonríe conforme se la pone porque si le queda a la perfección — ¿Cómo supo mi talla? — preguntó impresionado, mientras seca su cabello y sale del baño con pasos pequeños — Es increíble, debería ir de compras conmigo cuando ocupe más ropa de este tipo.

 

— Kane no hace eso, trabaja solo. No le gustan las segundas opiniones, creo que es porque es capaz de pegarte la barbilla contra el suelo con solo un soplo del viento. — clasifica la ropa de Padalecki para acomodarla en los cajones que antes pertenecían a este y que aún estaban vacíos. — No he tenido mucho tiempo de ver la TV, pero ¿Cómo está tu carrera?

 

— Entonces que me traiga más. — se queja haciendo reír a Jensen. — Pues... parece que gozo de buenos pronósticos para la postulación a la presidencia, pero... no sé si quiero eso, no con mi padre de por medio. — se encoge de hombros caminando hacia Jensen quien le acomoda un poco la sudadera amplia que Kane compro.

 

— Ahora comienzas a sonar más como el viejo tú. — mira a Padalecki a los ojos. — anoche apague tu celular, deberías encenderlo y dejar los avisos necesarios, estoy seguro de que tu asistente se aparecerá aquí en cualquier momento.

 

— Con esa cara de enojada que siempre tiene. – le da un escalofrío cuando lo recuerda y salen juntos del baño, viéndose a los ojos un poco más de lo normal.

 

— ¿Qué? — pregunta lentamente.

 

— Danneel, ¿Qué pasa? ¿No la recuerdas?, si siempre ha sido mi asistente. — preguntó extrañado. — Pelirroja, parece siempre enojada y a veces me regaña ¿No?

 

— Ella es tu nueva asistente, no tiene más de un año contigo, creo que ni eso. — hace un sonido de incredulidad con sus labios, girándose a la cama, donde se sienta, quitándose las pesadas botas y luego los calcetines. — pensé que te gustaba Drew, no sé porque lo despediste.

 

— ¿Drew? — Jared se sienta a su lado mirando el techo de la habitación con una mueca. — Jen, ¿Quién es Drew?

 

— ¿Fuller? ¿El de los ojos gatunos? El que me miraba el culo y tú siempre te ponías detrás de mí, el que derramo café sobre Candice en aquella reunión de Senadores... el que te hacía reír...

 

— No... no sé de quién hablas, Jen. — aseguro serio, mirando ahora a su esposo.

 

— ¿Estás jugando conmigo? Porque tu sentido del humor siempre ha estado un poco atrofiado.

 

— Hey — hace un puchero, pero que pasa a ser una mueca seria de inmediato — No, no estoy jugando contigo, realmente no sé quién es.

 

— No es gracioso, Jared. — le dice exasperado.

 

— No estoy bromeando Jensen, no sé de quién me estás hablando.

 

— ¿No le recuerdas? — mira a Jared severamente, notando de inmediato que, joder, el chico no está mintiendo. — está bien, ¿Qué tiene de especial la gruñona?

 

— Ella... — abre la boca pero la vuelve a cerrar, como si la razón por la que la contrato no viniera realmente a su mente — Bueno ella es... ella es muy exigente con los plazos y — eso suena ridículo, él mismo siempre ha sido un poco obsesionado con las fechas, nunca ha necesitado de que alguien se lo recuerde.

 

— ¿Y? Tú no eres estúpido, ¿O sí? ¿Me cambiaron a mi esposo? — le toca la cara, y siente como se está poniendo frío.

 

Puede sentir casi en su propio cuerpo como el de su esposo se adormece, su pulso disminuyendo lentamente mientras empieza a parpadear suavemente, como si contuviera el sueño — No, no lo soy... de hecho, no necesito alguien para que me recuerde plazos, no realmente.

 

— Tu padre la puso allí, no es la primera vez que juega contigo. — murmura, sin apartar la mirada de este. — bueno, llama a la perra.

 

— ¿Porque la pondría ahí? — preguntó mientras sentía que el calor regresaba a su cuerpo, sin saber que eran las manos de Jensen las que le traían de ese extraño estado de adormecimiento. — ¿Que más pudo hacer...?

 

— Aparte de revolverte los nódulos cerebrales, joder a tu esposo, y ponerte una perra por secretaria... no me extraña que se haya retirado de tu lado y que ahora viva en otro estado.

 

— Entonces, la persona que borro mi memoria la primera vez fue él, espera ¿Lo sabias? ¿Porque no me habías dicho?

 

— No podía decírtelo. — exclamo a ver como Padalecki le miraba. — cariño, esta es una de las cosas que no quería tener que explicarte para verte sufrir.

 

— Pero... él me crio, no se supone que debería cuidarme — preguntó soltando un bufido y llevando su mano a su cabello. — Siento que cada vez hay más cosas que no sé... porque si te borro de mi cabeza, ¿Qué más es capaz de hacer?

 

— Muchas cosas, Jared. — acaricia la mejilla de este. — además, me borro de tu cabeza porque me amabas más a mí que a tu misión.

 

— Te amo más que mi vida.

 

— Ya no puedes decir eso, ¿Sabes? Tienes a alguien aquí adentro a quien tienes que amar más que a nadie, incluso más que a mí... — toca el abdomen de Jared, que sonríe. — ¿Cuáles han sido tus síntomas de embarazo este mes?

 

Jared agradece el cambio de tema porque siente que él y su hijo son lo único seguro que tiene ahora, que son su nueva familia, una que no va manipularle o herirle, sonríe, quizás por eso se siente tan seguro en los brazos de Jensen.

 

— Vómitos y mucho asco, muchas veces este está ligado a mis cambios de humor más que a la comida... y he estado comiendo mucho pastel, a veces... dos enteros.

 

— ¿Bromeas? ¿Estás comiendo dulces? No puedes dejar que la glucosa se suba o yo no voy a poder seguir con una vida normal, y tendremos hijos diabéticos.

 

— Pero, es que son deliciosos, Jen. — se queja empezando a formar un puchero — Y adoro la forma en que se derriten en mi boca, el de vainilla es el mejor — se lame los labios, recordando los distintos estilos que ordeno le llevaran al apartamento.

 

— Eres un glotón, no te cansas de tragar. Al menos así no molestaras con antojos de medianoche. — le palmea el muslo, empujándolo luego con su cuerpo para quedar sobre él en la cama. — ¿Algo más?

 

— Algo de cansancio y sueño. Cómo pudiste ver anoche — sonríe mirando a Jensen sobre su cuerpo y sintiendo como el calor le invade.

 

— ¿Sin ganas de hacer algo atrevido? — susurró provocativamente.

 

— Mmmm... Ahora no... De hecho, quizás se me antoje chupar algo firme y grueso.

 

— Pues no estoy seguro de si te gustara chupar palitos de zanahoria, pero es lo que he cocinado, ¿Vienen tórtolos? Tengo toda una comida saludable para ambos.

 

Christian Kane nunca ha tenido vergüenza ajena a la hora de entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás. En especial si puede joder a Ackles en el proceso.

 

— Idiota. — se queja Jensen sentándose de nuevo en la cama y ayudado a su esposo a sentarse quien tiene nuevamente un puchero.

 

— Tendremos... mmm… ¿Postre?

 

— Nada de dulces. — le advierte, mirándole fijamente. — no por ahora, necesitas más energía saludable que dulces.

 

— Esta bien. — dice levantándose. — Gracias por la ropa Kane, es cómoda y además para mi cuerpo, que ha estado cambiando como loco.

 

— Te haré un pastel de zanahorias, quedaron algunas, pero por ahora necesito que vayas a comer. — señalo la cocina, esperando a que Padalecki pasara por su lado para ver a Jensen alzando sus cejas como el maldito que era.

 

— Eres un jodido inoportuno.

 

— ¿Por qué? — ríe cómplice una vez Jared ha salido de la habitación — Ah espera, si, porque te he matado las ganas de cogértelo dos veces.

 

— Si estás celoso, solo tienes que decirlo, pero no justifica que me bloquees cada vez que te sientas frustrado porque tú no la puedes meter todo el tiempo donde te gustaría.

 

La sonrisa se borra inmediatamente de su rostro, a veces olvida lo mordaz que es Jensen a la hora de contestar.

 

— Imbécil. — dice cruzándose de brazos. — No sabes cuánto te odio — se queja dramáticamente.

 

— Es un niño y tú tienes como cincuenta. — le gruñe con suavidad, caminando hasta la sala donde ve a Jared devorando la comida que Kane le ha hecho. Es un jodido genio en todo lo que hace.

 

— Pero no soy cualquier hombre mayor, soy tu mejor amigo, ¡Jensen!

 

— No importa, eso lo hace aun peor. Nada más escuchar como suena, mi mejor amigo enamorado de mi hijo, ¿En serio? — se acerca a Jared que le sonríe, compartiendo su opinión antes de seguir comiendo, la ensalada que le han hecho es de la mejor.

 

— No es como si tú no hubieras abusado de Padalecki que se le notaba lo virgen, sin ofender. — dice viendo a Jared que se ha sonrojado.

 

— Jared tiene como cincuenta también, no es un niño, y le he quitado la virginidad dos veces... — anuncio con orgullo, sacando una cerveza del refrigerador.

 

— Hey, no tengo esa edad. — se queja haciendo que Kane ría mientras se sienta a su lado a comer.

 

— Dos veces eso es bueno, pero hoy no van a follar, porque no los dejare.

  
Aunque suena como un niño, lo está diciendo claramente para molestar.


	39. Capítulo 05 Sorpresas

 

Cuando Jensen Ackles salió por la puerta intempestivamente, Jared Padalecki sintió una punzada de familiaridad que no pudo asimilar a cualquier recuerdo pasado, por lo que asumió, que así debió haberse sentido cuando este le abandono la primera vez, dejándole solo sin nadie en quien confiar, porque de verdad que no confiaba en nadie. No tenía a nadie, absolutamente a nadie, y fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta cuan solo estaba en el mundo.

 

No le quedo más que acurrucarse en la cama y llorar como nunca lo había hecho, gritando y sintiendo como el mundo se venía abajo a su alrededor, dejándole como un cascaron vacío, en el epicentro de la destrucción. Devastado, solo, herido, sin nadie con quien contar o a quien acudir.

 

Entendió en ese momento porque odiaba a las personas que rodeaban a Jensen Ackles, y era por la simple razón de que él podía acudir a ellos cuando él, Jared Padalecki, le diera la espalda, y era por eso que les detestaba y les deseaba la muerte aunque no lo dijera en voz alta. Él quería ser único para Jensen, pero seguía fallando en serlo.

 

Cuando la tormenta paso, aun estando solo, con su bebé formándose en su abdomen, sabía que si Jensen no volvía, él tendría que asumir las consecuencias de lo que había hecho. Con su candidatura para la Presidencia dentro de dos años, estaba más que vulnerable a perder las elecciones si enfrentaba un embarazo él solo, sin un esposo a su lado.

 

Claro, no había forma de que pudiera reemplazar a Ackles.

 

Eso solo le dejaba aún más a la deriva. Estaba decepcionando a su padre en el plan que tanto tiempo le había llevado a este construir.

 

Se sentó en una silla de la sala, mirando el desastre que había vuelto el supuesto hogar soñado de él y Jensen, con sus pies desnudos en el suelo y una copa de vino a su lado, una de las últimas que tomaría antes de dejarlo por completo. Había decidido conservar el bebé, porque no era capaz de perder a otro hijo por la presión de estar solo. Intento poner de vuelta todas las piezas que Jensen había arrancado de el con sus manos la noche anterior.

 

Sus padres habían muerto porque un Fenómeno les había matado, porque aparentemente él era un Elemental perfecto.

 

Eso quería decir que el objetivo de aquella noche, era él... y sus padres, eran quienes se interponían en el camino, quienes le impedían a ese fenómeno o a quien daba las órdenes de hacerse con él y por eso les habían quemado vivos; hasta que sus gritos ya no se escuchaban porque en su lugar el olor a carne quemada, era lo que reinaba en el lugar, mientras él salía corriendo contra su voluntad, con miedo y queriendo protegerse por sus padres.

 

Pero había cosas que no calzaban y sospechaba que Jensen no le había dicho exactamente todo, porque aquella noche él había matado a la mayoría de humanos que habían intentado detenerle en su huida, los había matado con los únicos elementos que podía usar en ese momento y ninguno se había defendido, no había ningún fenómeno entre ellos.

 

¿Quería decir que ese hombre, quien había quemado a sus padres no le había seguido?

 

¿Por qué?

 

¿No era él su objetivo?

 

¿Por qué se había rendido luego de hacer tan violenta tarea?

 

Quizás... y solo quizás... ese hombre...

 

No.

 

Meneo su cabeza, esperando sentir el ligero entumecimiento que siempre sentía cuando los pensamientos se desviaban de cualquiera que pudiera considerar normal, pero esta vez no sintió nada. Al parecer, lo que por años había estado afectando sus palabras, había desaparecido, al menos por el momento.

 

Estaba demasiado cansado para hacerse un desayuno decente o almuerzo, no sabía qué hora era, por lo que llamo al Health Food para pedir una orden exagerada de comida que esperaba le durara toda la vida para no tener que volver a hablar con otro ser viviente.

 

Pero para cuando la comida llego, su secretaria venía detrás del repartidor, su expresión severa trayéndole algo de calma. Ese día no durmió muy bien, sabiendo todas las cosas que tendría que hacer en público los siguientes tres meses, joder, y pensar que su vida siempre había estado siendo planeada por otros.

 

El padre ahora ausente que esperaba que hiciera lo que quisiera desde que le había conseguido, la gente que seguía su falsa doctrina política, el esposo también ausente que quería que el fuera algo que nunca había sido, y él, quien vacío de propósitos en la vida, sentía que debía obedecer a lo demás.

 

Para poder vivir.

 

Y por supuesto, él bebé que esperaba de él que le trajera a la vida, al mundo real, afuera de su vientre.

 

Nunca había pensado en que su vida siempre había sido para otros y nunca para él, pero de pronto fue algo recurrente. Pensó en ello mientras comía su improvisada pero fino desayuno, escuchando a la pelirroja relatar una y otra vez cosas y cosas, que él no estaba poniendo realmente atención. Lo pensó más tarde mientras con una sonrisa falsa conversaba con un grupo de adolescentes activistas.

 

Pensó en ellos unos dos o tres días después de la primera vez y esa misma tarde y esa noche.

 

Y de pronto era una pregunta incómoda en su vida.

 

¿Había pensado en algo de política antes de que su padre, en las noches que le consolaba por la pérdida de sus padres lo mencionara, como una forma de detener a los humanos, que se creían con el don de arrebatar la vida de esa forma?

 

¿Lo había pensado? ¿Realmente?

 

No lo creía.

 

Pero era imposible recordar exactamente en que quería con certeza después de que sus padres murieran.

 

Antes de que se los arrebataran, era un niño que soñaba con recorrer todos los campos del mundo, con conocer a esas personas que vivían después de la cerca que rodeaba todo el campo donde vivían, de tener un amigo que le devolviera las palabras, que le escuchara y que le acompañara en sus aventuras.

 

Las dos semanas siguientes a la partida de Jensen fueron duras. Tan duras como que le dejaban exhausto y sus apariciones en público habían tenido que ser suprimidas de su agenda porque su aspecto enfermizo era imposible de maquillar.

 

Si antes de tener a Jensen Ackles de vuelta en su vida se había sentido como alguien solitario, ahora de lleno estaba solo.

 

Pasaba las noches en su antiguo apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, disfrutando de los lujos que podía darse siendo Gobernador, a veces viajando para supervisar un proyecto sin necesidad de que le grabaran con una cámara.

 

Pero entonces ocurrió.

 

El rostro de Jensen Ackles por toda la prensa escrita y televisada, las palabras "traición", "equivocación" y "resistencia" haciendo mella en su salud mental.

 

Lo único que le quedaba, su cochina carrera política, se iba a la mierda a velocidades extravagantes.

 

La prensa había empezado a rondar su apartamento, no podía dormir sin escuchar voces enardecidas de sus guardaespaldas y los flashes de la cámara, su padre no había tardado en llamar, ni él... ni el Presidente. Sí, el Presidente quería cuentas de que era lo que estaba ocurriendo y que tanto tenía que ver en ello, sus manos habían temblado entonces, pensando que todo había llegad a su fin y no sabía que era esa opresión en su pecho, si realmente el plan significaba tanto para él.

 

Y entonces lo supo, realmente creía en ello, creía en ese plan como una oportunidad de paz para los suyos, por eso las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, porque ahora no sabía que sentir, no sabía si los fenómenos eran realmente diferente a los humanos, si era algo de bandos, si era necesario construir paz encima de la sangre del otro.

 

Estaba tan confundido, solo y tenía tanto miedo.

 

Por eso cuando Ackles llego al piso, ofreciéndole disculpas por todo lo que había ocurrido, no tardo en ponerse a gritar, enfadándose más consigo mismo que con Ackles, porque estaba confundido y el cabrón que le había abierto los ojos no hacía más que seguir confundiéndolo, haciéndole sentirse violento y vulnerable al mismo tiempo.

 

— ¡Te odio! ¡Vete de mi vida! — le había gritado, mientras se sostenía el abdomen, queriendo proteger a su bebé de su ira.

 

Y en el segundo en el que Jensen había salido del apartamento, había querido ir tras el con todas sus ganas.

 

Pero... ¿Lo merecía?, no sabía si podía ser lo que su padre o Jensen quisiera que fuera, no sabía si podían, pese a todo el amor que sentía; volverse a tomar de las manos. Porque después de todo, Jensen había dejado claro que no podía amarle si pensaba diferente a él.

 

¿Quería decir eso que nunca le había amado realmente?

 

¿Por eso se iba y volvía una y otra vez?

 

O quizás, ¿Era su culpa? Él era el que estaba arruinando a Jensen, haciéndole elegir entre lo que creía y el...

 

Tuvo que volver a tomar asiento de nuevo y casi tres semanas después, finalmente se dio cuenta que no podía vivir sin Jensen, que si las cosas de verdad se habían arruinado entre ellos, no tenía otra oportunidad entonces, solo una y sabía exactamente donde Jensen estaría.

 

Aún estaba enojado y herido, sabía que eran ambos quienes estaban haciendo elegir al otro, porque después de todo Jensen se había ido cuando descubrió que no compartían los mismos ideales, pero había una diferencia entre ambas exigencias, él quería la paz sobre la sangre y Jensen, quería la paz para cualquier persona.

 

Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, se sintió más claro que nunca en su vida y empezó a planteárselo como una posibilidad, era tan utópico, pero atrayente al fin y al cabo.

 

Cuando vio a Jensen en la fiesta, la mirada de este le daba la bienvenida de una forma muy dulce, aunque sus palabras fueron muy duras, entendía perfectamente porque lo hacía, necesitaba asegurarse de que ambos estuvieran en las mismas condiciones. La fiesta fue larga y los amigos de Jensen intentaron incluirle todo el tiempo, muchos de ellos admirados por su sola presencia, orgullosos de lo que él no era.

 

La mañana fue mucho mejor, aunque llena de tensión después de la discusión, gracias a Kane fue que las cosas lograron alivianarse entre ellos, haciéndolas mucho más llevaderas a lo largo del día, y fue gracias a su decisión de correr bajo las condiciones de Ackles, que las cosas se estabilizaron.

 

Ambos apareciendo en público en cosas básicas como haciendo la compra, yendo al refugio de animales, inaugurando viviendas libres de hipotecas, visitando orfanatos y muchas otras cosas más que calmaron las malas lenguas sobre su carrera política.

 

Parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad, pero Ackles había vuelto a la vida que tenía antes, incluso si le apoyaba en su carrera política, continuaba viviendo en su apartamento en los barrios bajos, y desapareciendo hasta altas horas de la noche. Metiéndose en la cama cuando Jared estaba dormido.

 

Sentía que si decía algo, sobre que aún se sentía solo y dejado de lado, Jensen le dejaría, se iría esta vez, para siempre, entonces se quedaba callado y sonreía suavemente, para ocultar lo solo que seguía sintiendo.

 

— Te amo. — le dijo un día en la mañana, porque hace tres días que no le escuchaba decirlo, y sabía que Ackles a veces era descuidado, pero nunca lo había sido tanto. — más que a estos panqueques. — agrego, sintiéndose incómodo bajo la mirada verde de Ackles que se había fijado en él.

 

Era un día de lluvia natural, no era el quien la provocaba, eso lo sabía, y por eso llevaba puesto uno de los suéteres de los Cowboys Dallas que Jensen había dejado la noche anterior sobre el sofá, y llevaba pantalones de chándal grises, además de calcetines, hoy no pensaba salir, la primavera había llegado muy fría.

 

— Mis panqueques son geniales. — mascullo Ackles y continuo bebiendo de su vaso con whisky.

 

— Si, por supuesto. — respondió acurrucándose en el sillón, a partir de esta semana haría casi todo desde su casa, como el acuerdo inicial, pero ahora no sabía si podría hacerlo y no por quedarse en casa, sino porque no sabía si toleraría esta falsa e hiriente cortesía entre ambos.

 

— ¿Quieres chocolate caliente? — le pregunto dejando de lado el licor en el mesón de la cocina antes de acercarse a Jared, tirándose a su lado en el sofá, antes de inclinarse para levantar las piernas de Padalecki y colocarlas en su regazo. — hace frío, ¿No?

 

— Si, hace bastante frío. — menciono sonriendo, por lo cálido que se sentía Jensen cerca. — ¿Chocolate caliente con panqueques?

 

— Si, puse a derretir algo de chocolate para usarlo como sirope. — explico, retirando el calcetín y sonriendo cuando Jared encogió su largo pie, quejándose por el frío. — siempre pensé que tenías pies muy atractivos. — acoto, acariciando la planta de este con solo un dedo y arrancando una carcajada de Padalecki que de inmediato intento alejar su pie de las cosquillas de Jensen.

 

— No Jen, no, son muy grandes. — ríe una y otra vez, dejando su cabello hacia atrás y sonriendo cada vez que siente la mano sobre su cuerpo, es una sensación exquisita.

 

— Son ardientes... — susurro, masajeándolo con ambas manos, sabiendo que estaban ligeramente inflamados por el embarazo, era uno de los signos más evidentes. Sonrió, mirando como Padalecki se relajaba. — me gustaría hacerle el amor solo a tus pies, ¿Sabes? — bromeo en un tono ligero.

 

— Oh vamos y ¿Cómo sería eso...? — preguntó suavemente.

 

— Mmmm... No sé, nunca había pensado en ello hasta ahora. — se rio avergonzado, tomando el otro pie y repitiendo el mismo procedimiento. — creo que primero los besaría... luego te haría cosquillas con mi lengua.

 

— Eso me gustaría. — acepta acurrucándose en el sillón un poco más. — En realidad, me gustaría cualquier caricia que me des...

 

— ¿Eso crees? Entonces... podría simplemente... — Jared no pudo darse cuenta de las intenciones de Jensen hasta que estaba retorciéndose de la risa, pateando a Jensen para que le soltara mientras le hacía cosquillas en las plantas de sus pies.

 

Eso no duro mucho, puesto que un gemido erótico se escapó de sus labios cuando Jensen cumplió sus palabras, lamiéndole la planta del pie antes de succionar su dedo gordo dentro de su boca.

 

Su respiración era agitada cuando su esposo se le quedo viendo detenidamente, seguramente por cómo se había sonrojado y sonreía suavemente hacia él, era de alguna forma un momento íntimo, tanto que cuando volvió a lamer, él volvió a jadear.

 

Aun así, se quedó quieto, dejando que Jensen le masajeara los pies con las manos y repartiera besos por ambos, succionando de vez en cuando uno de sus dedos, dejándole tembloroso y deseoso, pero por sobre todo, aliviando la tensión y el cansancio.

 

Quería que sus besos fueran más arriba, a sus labios, aunque no estaba muy seguro si le gustaría tanto el sabor de sus pies como a Jensen, quien no apartaba su mirada de él.

 

— Entonces, ¿Chocolate caliente?

 

— Sí... chocolate caliente y panqueques — contestó más tranquilo.

 

— Por supuesto. — volvió a ponerle los calcetines a Jared, volviendo a hacerle cosquillas y esta vez recibiendo una patada en las costillas que le saco el aire aunque le hizo reír, volviendo a la cocina a por el chocolate caliente de su esposo. — pronto van a ser cuatro meses. — anuncio, como si Jared no lo supiera, acercándose al fuego para retirar el chocolate derretido y tomar la taza que había calentado en el microondas, vertiendo el sirope derretido antes de regresar a Jared, que abrazaba una enorme almohada en forma de banana entre sus piernas. — sigo pensando que esa almohada es altamente sugestiva.

 

— Claro que no — dice abrazándola un poco más y sonriendo cuando siente la suavidad del material — Es decir, sé que Christian la trajo con esa intención, sin embargo, es cómoda y bonita... y a la o él bebé le gusta tanto como a mí — concluye con una sonrisa.

 

— Eres un pervertido. — le entrego la taza a Padalecki, abrigada con un pequeño tejido que impedía que los dedos de su esposo se escaldaran, se acurruco entre las piernas de este, colocando su cabeza en su abultado abdomen.

 

Jared llevo de inmediato su mano al corto cabello de su esposo acariciando suavemente — No lo soy, ¡Ohhhh!, dios, esto sabe delicioso.

 

— Suenas como si hubieras dudado de mi habilidad de crear cosas deliciosas en la cocina. — sonrió, levantando el suéter y exponiendo el abdomen redondo de su esposo. — ¿Sabes? Sigo con la idea de que no hay un solo bebé allí dentro. — dijo lentamente, lamiendo el ombligo de Padalecki que tiro de su cabello con fuerza por el estremecimiento que lo hizo removerse.

 

— ¡Jen!, ya te dije que ahí está muy sensible — se queja suavemente, riendo después — ¿Esperas que sean gemelos mi amor?

 

— No puedo evitar querer lamerlo. — se disculpó, acariciando el abdomen de Padalecki con ambas manos. — no sé si serán gemelos, pero... joder, ¿Cómo puede el doctor al que estás viendo no haberte dicho aun cuantos son? Espero que sean cinco de una vez.

 

— ¿Quieres una familia grande? — preguntó con ternura — Y recuerda, que parece que él o los bebés, no se dejan ver, se ocultan y la imagen se distorsiona, no saben si por mis poderes o por los de él o los bebés, en caso de que sean varios por supuesto.

 

— Mmmm... — susurra, lamiendo la única línea blanca en la piel morena, antes de estirarse en el sofá, alcanzando los labios de Padalecki que había apartado la taza, sabiendo que no podría acabar el chocolate con su esposo dándole cariño. — ¿Qué tal tus pezones? ¿Aún están muy sensibles?

 

— Si — contesto algo avergonzado — Y — duda si seguir mientras un sonrojo cubre sus mejillas — están creciendo un poco.

 

— Maldición, nunca pensé que eso iba a sonar tan jodidamente caliente. — Gruño con su sexy acento texano, mientras se mordía los labios y besaba el cuello de Padalecki, colando una mano por debajo del suéter para alcanzar uno de los dichosos pezones, rozándolo con su dedo pulgar sutilmente.

 

— Joder — Jared maldice y se sonroja, por la forma en que siente que su cuerpo se estremece, sintiendo la mano de Jensen apenas rodear su suave pezón — Oh esta tan... tan sensible — murmuro, pero suena entrecortado cuando Ackles vuelve a acariciar.

 

— ¿Me detengo? — le pregunto, tomando la tetilla entre ambos dedos y estrujándola con mucha delicadeza.

 

— No — se lame los labios suavemente, sintiendo los besos de Jensen bajar un poco más y casi hacer que sus ojos se vuelquen hacía atrás seguidos por un suave y obsceno sonido — No, no, siento como si crecieran un poco más...

 

Le fascina la estimulación, dejándole gimoteando muy ligeramente al oído de su esposo que continua besándole, tratando ambos pezones con delicadeza.

 

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que será antes de que brote leche de ellos?

 

— No lo sé, quizás para el quinto o sexto mes — explico suavemente, aturdido por el placer que sentía — ¿Tú quieres... quieres? Tú sabes…

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Succionar tus pezones hasta que tu leche salga? — le pregunto, mirándole a los ojos, solo con el propósito de observar como ese rostro estaba tan rojo que no quedaba espacio para su color natural.

 

— Sí... eso — responde asintiendo varias veces, algo entusiasmado con la idea, sinceramente.

 

— ¿Tú quieres que lo haga? — Ackles pregunta, usando ambas manos para estirar sus pezones aun intentando mantener sus caricias delicadas.

 

— Sí... sí quiero. — contesto sin aliento.

 

— No puedo esperar tampoco, cariño. — beso la mandíbula de Jared, retirando sus manos con delicadeza y cubriendo el abdomen de Jared. — te amo, mi amor.

 

— ¿Sí? — preguntó con suavidad, tratando de contener las ganas de llorar que sentía de pronto, pero sus emociones estaban excesivamente desbordadas. — Te amo, Jen, te amo tanto.

 

— Yo también, amor. Gracias por tener mis bebés. — le besa nuevamente, acariciando sus mejillas con ambas manos. — te estás poniendo tan hermoso... tan grande y redondito por todas partes.

 

— ¿Estás seguro?, la ropa no me queda nada bien — bromea dejando que Jensen le acurruque en sus brazos — Aunque Christian y Steve, me traen a cada rato ropa nueva y cómoda, me afecta un poco que la vieja no me quede.

 

— Mmmm no lo creo... me gustas mucho así, podría tenerte embarazado durante toda tu vida, tendríamos como veinte hijos... — se burló, mordisqueando la oreja de Jared mientras tanteaba en el suelo buscando el control remoto.

 

— Hey, ¿Cómo mantendremos a veinte hijos? — se queja, sonriendo porque Jensen prende la televisión y se las arregla para acercar la pequeña mesa con los panqueques, mientras les arropa con una pequeña sabana.

 

— No sé, ¿Con amor? — pregunto, besando el cuello de Jared una vez más. — tengo mucho amor que dar.

 

— Eso me encanta — dice riendo suavemente, mientras estira su mano a tomar un poco de los panqueques.

 

— Cómetelo todo, puede que te de un premio. — le quita la almohada de banana a Jared, sonriendo cuando este le mira muy mal mientras él se la coloca entre las piernas, acurrucándose a un lado del sofá. — tienes razón, es bastante cómoda.

 

— Te lo dije, nunca pensé que adoraría una banana tanto... ¡Eso sonó tan mal!

 

— Eres un pervertido y una mala influencia. — se quejó Ackles, acurrucándose aún más para cerrar sus ojos. — y la única banana que debería gustarte es la mía.

 

— ¿En serio? — Pregunto travieso, su voz se oscurece un poco cuando agrega — Me encanta, sabes, más cuando me deja mi entradita empapada y en este estado, embarazado.

 

— Eres un pervertido. — repitió, como si las palabras de Jared probaran su punto, aunque admitía que estaba tan duro que su erección estaba comenzando a doler entre sus pierna.

 

— Mmmm... ¿Sí?... no recuerdas como los pliegues estaban teñidos de blanco y pequeñas gotas se deslizaban por mis muslos morenos.

 

— No voy a follarte hasta que termines tu desayuno. — intento regañarle, pero falló estrepitosamente cuando su voz tembló al ver como su esposo continuaba comiendo sin importarle estar haciendo que sus caderas se frotaran contra la almohada.

 

— Puedo terminar mi desayuno — gime sonoramente cuando un poco de chocolate derretido empapa sus labios — Puedo terminarlo mientras recuerdo la sensación de estar mojado y saber, que probablemente había quedado embarazado de ti... puedo.

 

— Maldición. — rindiéndose, Ackles se levanta mientras camina extraño hasta el baño, escuchando la carcajada victoriosa de Padalecki. — ¡Jodido niño! — le grita, cuando está encerrando en el baño.

 

Se siente como un buen día al final, dejando a Jared algo embriagado del amor que Jensen le ha demostrado, parece como si hubieran notado ambos que todo se iba a la mierda, y que solo hacía falta un poco de amor para sobreponerse a todo.

 

Terminan viendo todo el día un par de películas y riendo como niños, comiendo un montón de cosas que a Jared se le han antojado y Jensen no ha tenido más remedio que comer con él, duermen abrazados y Jared disfruta de las caricias de Jensen en su vientre, en su cabello... en su corazón, pensando que quiere esto, para siempre y tiene que moverse hacia adelante para conseguirlo. Gobernador.

  


  


 

Estaba sentado en la cocina leyendo el periódico cuando el resto de la familia Pellegrino entro en la casa, era un poco tarde para la hora usual de llegada, y la voz de Misha Collins, alterada en su tono, fue la que le alerto de que algo había pasado. No le gustaría estar siendo el que recibiera esos gritos, y por lo que podía entender era West el que los estaba recibiendo. Oh, ¿que habría pasado?

 

Bien podía ponerse de pie y averiguarlo, o dejar que los problemas llegaran a el mientras leía los obituarios más recientes, que le estaban poniendo la piel de gallina. Por tres años y unos cuantos meses, estos obituarios en los periódicos se habían vuelto una cosa común, cientos de psíquicos muertos en Virginia, incluso más en las regiones cercanas.

 

— ... ¡Estas arruinando tu oportunidad en esa universidad! ¿Sabes cuantos hilos tu padre tuvo que jalar para que entraras en la universidad que querías? ¡Madura de una vez, West! ¿Por qué no puedes ser más como Rose que sabe exactamente cuándo responder de vuelta?

 

— Si quieres continuar viviendo bajo este techo tienes que aprender a comportarte, ya eres casi un adulto. — murmuro Mark en voz baja al mismo tiempo que escuchaba a Misha repetir lo mismo pero con la voz alterada.

 

Suspiro, en parte aliviado porque Rose ya no viviera con ellos sino con su novio, el cual ya tenía dos años saliendo con ella y cuidando a su nieta, a él no le agradaba la idea ni por un segundo, pero tener a West en casa era como si Misha y el estuvieran solos. West era callado y se encerraba en su habitación a "estudiar".

 

No era un mal estudiante, de hecho, era muy bueno, mejor que él, pero tenía una manía que Misha no había podido quitarle, y eso era que si no estaba de acuerdo con algo, peleaba hasta el final para que su opinión fuera asimilada, incluso si eso implicaba pelearse con alguien. Y siendo un estudiante de arte, bueno, esas peleas eran constantes para alguien que quería estudiar en el prestigioso Colegio de Artes de Norfolk.

 

— ¡No me des la espalda, jovencito! — escucho la voz de Misha gritar antes de que el ensordecedor sonido de una puerta siendo azotada en el segundo piso acabara con toda discusión.

 

— Buen movimiento, niño. — murmuro.

 

Es en ese instante en que Misha decide entrar en la cocina, su rostro está prácticamente rojo de la ira y sus pasos son pesados, claramente al borde de entrar en esa habitación y agarrar a su hijo, quizás sacudirle o gritarle para que reacciones, incluso ambas. — No sabía que estabas en casa — dice, cuando le mira encaminándose a la nevera para sacar algo que tomar.

 

— Yo tampoco. — respondió, colocando el periódico de nuevo en la mesa. — Las vacaciones se acabaron, supongo, ¿no?

 

— Si — responde con derrota, sentándose al lado de su esposo — Le sacaron de na exposición de arte que su clase había organizado, porque no estaba de acuerdo con no sé qué diablos.

 

— Si, me imagino que uso palabras elegantes para expresar su desacuerdo. — dejo el periódico de lado, acariciando sus sienes antes de respirar hondo, necesitaba alejar sus propias preocupaciones para poder encargarse de su esposo. — ¿sabes? Sé que te molesta que sea así, cariño, pero es su forma de ser, y aprenderá por sus propias experiencias... no porque tú te desaforres gritándole... eso es malo para tu edad, no que diga que eres viejo, pero... — se había girado a Misha, observando como este tomaba uno de esos smoothies de verduras que le había dado por beber el último año. — te están saliendo muchas canas a raíz de su comportamiento.

 

— Es que no puede ir por la vida imponiendo su opinión a otros cariño — dice y suena derrotado cuando lo dice, frotando su rostro con fuerza — Es decir ¿Que va a pasar si no le aceptan? ¿Qué va hacer con su vida? , si en todo lo que puede pensar en ese niño es en arte, arte y arte.

 

— Entonces llegara lejos, pensé que tú lo entenderías, cuando te encerrabas con tus extraños experimentos yo te dejaba en paz.

 

— ¿Estoy siendo demasiado severo? — pregunto con suavidad — Quiero que haga algo con su vida, algo bueno... solo es que la forma en que se comporta, es muy terco.

 

— Hey, lo sé, yo también quiero que sea alguien en la vida, alguien que pueda sostenerse incluso cuando nosotros no estemos allí, pero... algunas veces tienes que darle la razón, Mish... va a creer, no, creo que ya piensa que eres como uno de sus profesores. — sin que Misha lo espere, se sienta en el regazo de este, entrelazando sus dedos tras la nuca de Collins. — Solo que no tan sexy como ellos.

 

— A veces sus profesores tienen la razón — dice y pasa sus brazos por la cintura ajena — Pero él no escucha Mark, no escucha y... solo quiero estar tranquilo de que mis hijos sabrán cuidar de sí mismos si alguno de nosotros o ambos no están.

 

— Acabas de decir lo mismo que yo dije. — mordió la nariz de Misha, sonriendo ampliamente. — Haz la cena, yo iré a hablar con él.

  


  


 

Sucede bastante rápido, es un lunes muy tarde por la noche y ha tenido una reunión con los agricultores de Virginia y de los estados vecinos, pidiendo por una contribución para mantener la producción estable, debido a las amenazas de guerras de otros países. Ha sido muy duro mantenerse en la raya para alimentar a tanta gente, más cuando uno de sus planes es comenzar a repartir parte de esos alimentos a las escuelas públicas.

 

Está encharcado afuera y él no le presta atención, está caminando con dos de sus guardaespaldas por el estacionamiento cuando siente como alguien le está observando. Se detiene por un momento, desconcertando a los dos hombres que van con él mientras se gira, mirando a la oscura noche acecharle.

 

Se siente nervioso y de inmediato lleva una mano a su abdomen.

 

— ¿Gobernador? — le llama uno de los hombres frente a él, preocupado porque Jared ha cerrado los ojos, solo para escuchar mejor que es lo que le produce esa incómoda sensación.

 

— Estoy bien, es solo que... — no dice nada más, el viento empieza a soplar de pronto, está mandando una "señal", una "muestra" de lo que es capaz de hacer, a quien sea que le acose en las sombras, es una advertencia, de que sus guardaespaldas no son el mayor peligro de que preocuparse si se decide a dejar de acecharle y atacarle.

 

Pero lo que le esté viendo sigue allí oculto en la oscuridad para cuando decide moverse.

 

El estruendo de un rayo en la vasta oscuridad le hace tensarse. Es una respuesta a su advertencia, quien quiera que sea, no le tiene el más mínimo miedo.

 

— Debemos irnos rápidamente — explica, mientras uno de los hombres que le acompaña abre la puerta de la limosina para encender el lujoso auto.

 

Aunque Padalecki no hace ningún movimiento, paralizado totalmente por la vista de la mujer de cabellos rojos que llegan hasta su cintura y le devuelve una mirada complacida desde dentro.

 

— Gobernador Padalecki.

 

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó de inmediato sin importarle sonar tosco. — ¿Qué haces dentro de mi limosina?

 

—Me enviaron aquí para comprobar algo de último minuto. — la mujer se baja del auto lentamente, aunque no llega a la altura de Padalecki con sus altos tacones. — pero para eso, ¿No necesitamos interrupciones? — chasquea sus dedos y ambos humanos caen al suelo, temblando violentamente, electrocutados con sus poderes.

 

— ¿Comprobar que...? — preguntó, haciendo que su propia energía, interrumpa el flujo de la ajena para de esta manera detener el flujo de la corriente que estaba matando a sus guardaespaldas, no sabe porque de pronto su secretaria, la mujer que pensaba ya se había ido por el día, estaba allí, queriendo asesinar a los dos hombres que ella misma había contratado. — Déjalos en paz... no tienen que ver nada de lo que tengas que hablar conmigo, ¿Cierto?

 

— ¿Entonces ahora defiendes a simples humanos? Siempre pensé que los tendrías solo para despistar. — ella sonrió, acercándose a él. Nunca ha estado tan cerca. — y con respecto a mi misión, necesito probarle a mi maestro si estas embarazado o no, porque los rumores se están haciendo cada vez más fuertes.

 

— No te importa mis motivos, ni mi vida. — la tierra empieza a moverse levemente con sus palabras. — ¡Fuera de mi vista!

 

— No querrás hacer eso, si hay vida creciendo dentro de ti, ¿Crees que tienes el control para no joderla de nuevo? — ella no parece aterrada o sorprendida de lo que él puede hacer, más bien, luce como si lo hubiera sabido todo el tiempo.

 

Ella sonríe ampliamente cuando todo el movimiento de la tierra y el viento a su alrededor cesa y una pequeña maldición escapa de Padalecki, porque prácticamente le ha confirmado su estado.

 

— ¿Por qué les interesa?, ¿Por qué ahora?

 

— Pues honestamente, tú eres una pieza importante, y mientras lo seas, tu cuerpo debe permanecer intacto, y Jensen Ackles ha profanado tu cuerpo. No podemos permitir eso, ¿No? — estira una de sus manos, acariciando la mejilla de Jared.

 

— No quiero seguir con este absurdo plan. — dice y la caricia se convierte en una cachetada contra su rostro, una fuerte y llena de electricidad ligeramente que le hace sisear, dándose cuenta de que lo que ha dicho en un impulso es cierto, no quiere seguir con este plan. No quiere.

 

— Eres un estúpido, Padalecki. Ackles te esta envenenando. — la mano de la mujer se posa en su vientre, pero Jared la golpea, retrocediendo mientras se sujeta su redondeado torso. — ¿Cómo puedes dejarte manipular por alguien tan débil?

 

— No me esta envenenado. — niega con firmeza. — Pero lo cierto es que no tengo que darte explicaciones ni a ti ni a nadie, así que lárgate. — murmura con fuerza, aunque está empezando a tener miedo, no sabe si él o los bebés resistirán un poder como el suyo y no se va arriesgar para averiguarlo, no, pero tampoco puede esperar que esa mujer no esté dispuesta a darle una paliza hasta que "arregle el problema".

 

Estaba asustado.

 

— Deberías escuchar al chiquillo... — una voz burlona y escalofriante se deja escuchar en la tensa noche, haciendo que los ojos de Padalecki se muevan de un lado a otro, hasta que consigue localizar de donde proviene, y si antes estaba asustado, ahora esta tan aterrado como un chiquillo.

 

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó la mujer volteándose de inmediato y llevando su vista hacia su objetivo, la electricidad impregnando el ambiente con facilidad, claramente lista para atacarle con todo. — Sanguine, traidor a tu especie… ¿Qué haces aquí?

 

— pROteGIENdoooOo LO QUE es MIOOO... — responde, sin moverse de su posición, sobre un poste de luz, colgando como una araña de él y balanceándose lentamente mientras analizaba a su enemigo. — deBI noTARlOOo...

 

La mujer maldice.

 

—Él es nuestro. — masculla acumulando la electricidad cada vez más cerca de la aterradora figura que colgaba del póster. — Vas a morir aquí de una u otra forma y no solo me llevare el prestigio de matarte, sino de acabar con el bastardo que lleva dentro. — en el último segundo, con una risa, se vuelve hacia Padalecki que abre los ojos con sorpresa cuando la electricidad se dirige hacia él.

 

— .. lOO qUE eN ReAAliDAD EREs... mUjeRR dEE mIERdAaA...

 

Solo un segundo le toma en reaccionar, pero para cuando lo ha hecho, ya no está de pie en el asfalto, no, está dentro de lo que parece ser una burbuja oscura que le protege de la electricidad que choca violentamente siendo desviada por pequeños impulsos proveniente de la burbuja protectora.

 

— InTENta TOCARLO aHoRaaa... — Sanguine se ríe, recostándose con gracia y moviéndose por sobre la limosina, sin apartar su blanca mirada de la pelirroja que rezonga con frustración.

 

— Bastardo, psicópata. — bramo la mujer encolerizada. — ¿Por qué le proteges? ¿Por qué es igual a ti?, es un traidor como tú, está pensando en dejar todo, en dejar todo por ese hombre, aun cuando la sangre de nuestras familias corre por las manos de los humanos.

 

— ¡TU! ¡TU EreS tAAn tonTA coMO Eel...! — le replica la criatura, quedando a su altura en una forma erguida sumamente perturbadora, no parece humano, es completamente diferente a lo que ella ha visto. — SONRIE, PERRA, porQUE vAAasSS aAa mORIR.

 

No supo en que momento llego hasta su lado hasta que se está ahogando en su propia sangre y sus gritos se escuchan cada vez más suaves hasta que desaparecen y su cuerpo frío cae al suelo, la barrera que cubría a Jared se desvaneció en ese instante, dejando ver al joven hombre sosteniendo su vientre con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

 

— Sssssssssshhhhhh... nO tEnGAAss MiEEdO... — se acercó a Padalecki que abrió sus ojos, viéndole acercándose a él con parsimonia. — nUnCAa tEnGas.. MiEDO dE MI.

 

— No... ¿No vas s matarme a mí y a mi bebé? — pregunto inquieto, con su voz temblando.

 

— BeBEESSSS... dOs... uN hUmANO... uNOo dE nOsOTROS... bOnITO sET. — rio ligeramente, sonando más ligero, mientras continuaba acercándose a él.

 

Jared abrió los ojos con sorpresa bajando su mirada a su vientre y acariciando con cariño mucho más relajado.

 

— Jensen y yo tendremos gemelos, uno... uno es humano. — repitió incrédulo soltando una ligera risa. — Bonito par... si, bonito...

 

— jEnSeEn... eSEe cObARdeE... — su larga lengua se estiro, acariciando el vientre de Padalecki e incluso lamiendo su muñeca. Podía sentir más claramente los latidos de los bebés los cuales eran sumamente evidentes, además de que podía sentir sus poderes latentes.

 

— No es un cobarde. — señaló suavemente con un puchero sintiendo como la criatura invadía su espacio personal, sin que su cuerpo reaccionara, por alguna razón no se sentía amenazado. — Es mi esposo y alguien muy valiente.

 

— nO... lO... eSSss... YO loO SoY... — giro su cabeza violentamente, recreándose en el latido de ambos bebés antes de retirarse. — cUIdaTee... Jared.

 

— Si... — asintió levemente, estaba confundido y asustado, pero observó al fenómeno que le había salvado la vida desaparecer en la noche con tremenda agilidad. — ¡Espera un segundo! — hablo segundos después de que se encontró solo. — Ahora como demonios voy a justificar su muerte… —dijo, llevando sus manos a su boca, sintiendo que iba a vomitar ahí mismo.

 

 

 


	40. Capítulo 06 Consecuencias Peligrosas

 

Cuando se despierta en la mañana, se siente cansado y con hambre. La noche anterior llego muy tarde, después de destruir el cuerpo de quien había sido su secretaria, pero que había aparecido como una mujer completamente diferente a la que conocía. Mientras la devolvía a la tierra, se había dado cuenta de que Jensen tenía razón, para él, ella siempre había sido la mujer que se ocupaba de su agenda, pero quizás nunca había sido así.

 

Ahora, se preguntaba si todo era obra de su padre.

 

O de si a este lo controlaba alguien más.

 

— Jensen. — llamo, girándose en la cama y consiguiendo con que su esposo estaba a su lado, leyendo un libro bajo la luz natural que se filtraba por las ventanas abiertas.

 

— ¿Te desperté?

 

— No. — respondió llevando sus manos a su vientre y suspirando de alivio cuando noto que sus bebés seguían con él. — Anoche intentaron matarme. — suelta sin delicadeza.

 

— Jared, buenos días a ti también. — le replico con ironía, mirándole con sus amplios ojos verdes muy fijamente. — yo también te amo, ¿Cómo estás? — le tira la almohada de banana en la cara, resoplando mientras se sienta frente a su esposo.

 

— Lo siento, lo siento es que… — sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y se acurruca con la almohada haciendo que Jensen suelte un suspiro. — Pensé que iba a perder a mi bebé, pensé... pensé… — cuando su voz se corta y le cuesta respirar Jensen le abraza y atrae a su pecho buscando calmarle suavemente.

 

— Ya, cariño, no quería ser tan rudo contigo. — susurra, acariciando el cabello castaño de Padalecki. — No tienes por qué tener miedo, amor, estas aquí conmigo... — le calma, acariciando la espalda de su esposo con cariño.

 

— Sí… — contesta suavemente, disfrutando de lo cálido que es su esposo, tanto que esconde su cabeza en su pecho. — Me salvo, ese fenómeno llamado Sanguine, si no hubiera llegado, dios... Jensen... ella, iba a matar a nuestros hijos.

 

— ¿Nuestros hijos? — lo pregunta con una sonrisa, intentando no lucir muy emocionado, ya que él sabe perfectamente lo que va a responder Padalecki.

 

— Es que... ese fenómeno, dijo que eran dos bebés… — una sonrisa emocionada se empieza a crear en su rostro pese a las lágrimas. — Vamos a tener gemelos, hermosos gemelos Jen.

 

— ¿Gemelos? — repite, acariciando las mejillas húmedas de su esposo. — Entonces él supo que tendrías gemelos antes que yo, debe ser alguien a quien le preocupas también. — los ojos de Jared ahora están radiantes, con ese brillo especial en ellos.

 

— ¿Tú crees? — preguntó riendo un poco. — Me sentí seguro cuando se acercó a mí... no quería lastimar a nuestros hijos, aunque dijo que eras un cobarde. — señala con un puchero.

 

— Lo soy, soy un gran trasero cobarde. — dice, encogiéndose de hombros mientras ve a su esposo sonreír como un niño travieso ante eso. — Y resalto lo de gran trasero.

 

— Me gusta tu trasero. — molesto secándose las lágrimas ligeramente, antes de dejar que una expresión seria invadiera su rostro. — Fue Danneel, quien me ataco, sí mi padre la eligió, eso quiere decir... que... — sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo y sin terminar la frase se acurruco en los brazos de Jensen nuevamente.

 

— ¿Tenía que ver en algo con lo del plan? — cuestiono, acunándole a él. — escucha, amor, no necesitas tener miedo, si Sanguine te está cuidando entonces eres bastante afortunado.

 

— Dijo que fue enviada para constatar si estaba embarazado, supongo que piensan que eso sería algún impedimento para el plan — se queda en silencio un segundo antes de continuar — No quiero seguir... porque uno de nuestros hijos es humano, quiero construir un lugar seguro para él o ella también — sintió un ligero adormecimiento cuando lo dijo pero lo ignoro con toda su energía, porque necesitaba que su esposo comprendiera eso. — Espera, crees que Sanguine está cuidando…

 

— Humano... pensé que odiabas a los humanos con toda tu alma. — le dijo, acariciando los brazos de Padalecki con ambas manos.

 

— Es mi hijo o hija, no puedo odiarlo... — respondió dejando su cabeza nuevamente en el pecho de Jensen — Y... no lo sé, resulto ser un fenómeno quien mato a mis padres, aquellos que tanto defendía... no lo sé...

 

— Solo no quiero que sigas odiando. — le dice con cariño, suspirando y besándole la cabeza. — amor, quizás si dejas de odiar a quien te hizo tanto daño, puede que por fin consigas salir adelante.

 

— Quizás... quizás pueda, pero — susurra con miedo. — No quiero que nuestros bebés estén en peligro, no quiero que nada te pase, cada día estoy más asustado, de perder a alguno de ustedes, Jen...

 

— Puedo cuidarme, Jared, pero quiero que sepas cuidarte tú mismo, anoche temiste usar tus poderes, ¿Por qué?

 

— Porque... porque no sé si los bebés puedan resistirlo, aun un momento, en que ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo, no quería arriesgarles Jen...

 

— Entonces pensaste en que era mejor que ella les matara a que lo hicieras tu... ¿Eso es lo que estás diciendo?

 

— No, no — niega molesto. — Pero ya perdí a nuestra primera hija...

 

— No fue tu culpa, ¿OK? Fue la situación extrema a la que fuiste sometido, cariño. — jadeo con suavidad, acariciando el brazo de Padalecki, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. — cariño, tienes que empezar a controlarte... quiero que vayas con Kane y con Samantha sin peros... ¿OK?

 

— Solo porque Samantha cocina delicioso. — dice mientras asiente.

 

— Eres un niño. — rezonga. — ahora, ¿Mi beso de buenos días?

 

Jared ríe y asiente, dejando un beso suave en los gruesos labios.

 

— Te amo...

 

— Mmmm... Yo también te amo, mi vida, estoy muy agradecido con ese Sanguine que salvo el bonito culito de mi esposo y a mis dos preciosos hijos.

 

— ¿Sí? — preguntó ahogando una carcajada cuando su esposo acaricio su cuello con la punta de los dedos.

 

— Si, ¿Qué haría yo sin ese culito? — cuestiono, arrastrando su voz mientras recostaba a Padalecki de la cama, quitándole la camisa que llevaba puesta esa mañana. — entonces, ¿Puedes volver a contratar a Fuller?

 

— Si me ayudas a recordar cómo era... — dice con un puchero.

 

— Le llamare... — sonrió, acariciando la mejilla de Jared quién le miraba con sus hermosos ojos de zorrito. — ¿Quieres sexo mañanero o quieres desayunar primero?

 

— Mmmm sexo mañanero… — ríe cuando siente las manos de Jensen bajar por su vientre hasta donde están sus caderas y le ayuda a subirse a sus piernas. — Joder, pensar que mi estómago crecerá más...

 

— Tienes a dos bebés allí dentro, dudo que se vaya a poner pequeño... — sonrió acariciando el torso entero de Padalecki rozando con sus palmas abiertas sus pezones que continuaban cada día poniéndose más sensibles, y rozando con su pulgar el ombligo de Padalecki. — ¿Por qué crees que te hayas sentido bien con Sanguine?

 

Un suspiro enorme escapa de Jared que se mueve hacia adelante cuando recibe la suave caricia, sintiendo su polla moverse interesada casi de inmediato y su entrada arder un poco, estaba poniéndose caliente rápidamente.

 

— Mmmm no lo sé... quizás porque nos salvó... mmm.

 

— ¿Entonces confías en él? ¿No te asusto? Él es bastante feo. — acaricia las suaves caderas de Jared, que se han ampliado considerablemente, introduciendo luego sus manos en el pantalón de chándal para llegar a su trasero. — uff... se te está poniendo un culo con el embarazo, Jared.

 

— Me asuste un segundo... si... pero cuando su voz me dijo que estaba a salvo y nunca tuviera miedo de él, fue como si fuera cierto, mi corazón dejo de latir de más y mis manos al fin pudieron dejar de temblar sobre mi vientre. — explico inclinándose un poco y dejando su culito hacia atrás, dándole una vista un poco más obscena su esposo. — ¿Si?

 

— ¡Joder, si! — le azoto con fuerza, dejando una marca en él. — ¿Sabes? Quizás Sanguine te gusta un poco.

 

— Joder. — siente como su polla dura se moja en su pantalón haciendo que una mueca de placer se ponga en su rostro — No digas eso, solo tú me gustas. — susurro tomando aire.

 

— ¿Oh si? ¿Cómo sé eso? — se burló, acariciando el agujero inflamado de Jared, desde que comenzó su embarazo, ha estado así, y dios, como le dan ganas de poner su boca allí y chupárselo toda la mañana.

 

—Sientes eso... — pregunto con suavidad empujando su culo hacia los dedos suaves que le acariciaban. — Así me pones, me pones tan caliente, tan deliciosamente caliente. — dice empujando más y más, mientras sus grandes pezones se ponían duros — Jen, Jen, ¡Jen!

 

— Ven aquí... — le pidió, esperando a que Jared pusiera esos bonitos glúteos sobre su rostro, para abrirlos con ambas manos, no perdiendo el tiempo a la hora de unir sus labios al húmedo agujero, repartiendo besos por todo el inflamado músculo.

 

— Ahhhhhh — grita endemoniadamente alto, porque la sensación de esa boca en su entrada le desquicia casi de inmediato, es húmeda, caliente y perfecta, la forma en que le succiona y le abre — Me gusta... me gusta que me chupes.

 

— No que me queje, Gobernador, pero ¿Qué pensarían tus seguidores de ti en un momento como este? — sabía que Jared se moría por tener este tipo de sexo desde hace días, pero molestarlo era su parte preferida, en especial porque sentía que tenía el control sobre ese poderoso ser que se mostraba dócil ante él, y más embarazado que nunca. — tu agujerito esta tan rosado e hinchadito... se siente tibio contra mi lengua. — le dio una lamida lenta, llenándole de saliva y viendo como el agujero se contraía violentamente.

 

— Qué soy una perrita caliente a tus deseos... que... que me llenaste y embarazaste a tu gusto.

 

— ¡Maldición, Jay! ¿Dónde ocultas esa boca el resto del día? — se queja, chupando con rudeza el agujero de Jared, esta vez dejándole apenas tiempo para respirar entrecortadamente. Separando sus nalgas todo lo posible para no sacar su rostro ni un segundo.

 

Los gemidos de Jared en ese instante son desesperados, intensos, son lloriqueo de placer que le hacen ponerse más duro al saber que es el, quien ha destrozado esa fachada seria y estirada con la que le conoció, dejando a lo más puro, al hombre salvaje que disfruta ser amado así, sin contemplación.

 

— Joder... Jen... Jen, Jen, más, más.

 

Lleva su otra mano al frente, masturbando a Padalecki velozmente con una mano mientras continua succionándole el inflamado hoyito que esta tan abierto como si acabara de follárselo, dejando espacio libre para que su lengua se introduzca en él y lo saboree por dentro.

 

— Mis pezones Jen, mis pezones se mojan — murmuró desorientado, boqueando con su boca en cada instante que la lengua ajena le recorre cada parte de su agujero.

 

— ¿Tus qué? — Ackles se separó con un fuerte sonido por parte de sus labios, dejando a Padalecki deseando volver a tenerle en su agujero, quejándose porque le había dejado al borde de un orgasmo que prometía ser épico.

 

— Creo que es leche. — dice y Jensen siente un tirón exquisito en su polla.

 

— Tienes que estar bromeando, ¿Cierto? — pregunto, llevando su boca de nuevo al agujero de Jared y lamiendo el agujero una última vez. — vamos, muéstrame, quiero ver.

 

Se volteó algo avergonzado, su rostro estaba demasiado rojo y su cabello desordenado, pero Jensen dejo de ver cualquier cosa cuando divisó los inflamados pezones, pero es que dejaban caer pequeños hilos blancos.

 

— Están tan sensibles.

 

— ¿Crees que pueda poner mi boca en ellos?

 

Nunca había visto ni siquiera a una mujer lactar, y aunque era natural que Jared Padalecki lo hiciera estando en el estado en el que se encontraba, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

 

— Si... si, si puedes. — autoriza, dejándose caer en la cama.

 

— ¿En serio? — se posiciona sobre Padalecki, besando su pecho antes de subir a su cuello, recorriendo un buen tramo hasta llegar debajo de su oreja. — gracias por confiar en mí. — le susurra, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja antes de hacer que Jared abriera sus piernas, así él podía alinear bien su polla y adentrarse en el más cálido de los agujeros.

 

Jared sonríe y asiente, sintiéndose en aquel instante más cercano a Jensen que nunca antes.

 

— Gracias por tomar mi mano y... guiarla. — le dice, cuando siente a Ackles fundirse dentro suyo, haciendo que un gemido de gusto se escape de sus labios y la leche se acumule en las inflamadas puntas de sus pezones. — Joder, me siento tan abierto.

 

— ¿Si? Por qué me está volviendo loco... no puedo creer que estés tan húmedo aquí dentro... se siente muy diferente. — tiembla sobre el cuerpo de Padalecki, mirando la expresión de placer en este cuando se impulsa con suavidad, su polla masajeando las paredes internas de su novio y dejándolas ardiendo.

 

Ahora mira a los turgentes pezones, y con cuidado, se inclina para chupar uno con su boca, apenas probando el sabor ligero de la primera leche de Padalecki.

 

— Oh dios mío — ríe, si, ríe de placer cuando siente a Jensen empujar y mojar sus labios contra sus pezones, esta tan aturdido que empieza a lloriquear por más con la saliva bajando de su boca.

 

— Dios, el sexo contigo es el mejor... ¿Cómo puedes volverme tan loco? — jadea, alzándose ligeramente para toma ambas manos de Padalecki y llevarlas sobre la cabeza de este, ahora si atrapándole totalmente.

 

— Me siento tan expuesto así. — y así era, sentía que estaba a merced de su esposo, que se empujaba tortuosamente lento, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo logrando volverle a cada segundo un poquito más y más loco — Te amo, adoro como me follas, como me haces tuyo.

 

— ¿Si? ¿Te gusta así? Abre más las piernas... quiero ver mi polla salir y entrar de tu agujero, quiero ver como mi corrida sale de ti. — jadea, aumentando apenas la velocidad, aunque no la suficiente para satisfacer a Padalecki que se estaba volviendo loco.

 

Jared le obedece, abre ligeramente las piernas y Jensen gruñe cuando ve cómo pese a lo inflamado que se ve su entrada, se traga su polla a la perfección, causando jadeos exquisitos en ambos.

 

— Me encanta... me encanta así, ohhh, Jen mi Jen. Sólo mío.

 

El sentimiento es de posesión entera sobre ese cuerpo que se retuerce de placer solo hace que todo se intensifique una diez mil veces, dejándole jadeando encima de Jared Padalecki antes de sentir como el orgasmo le golpea, obligándole a impulsarse más rápido dentro de su esposo que le sujeta de ambos glúteos, colocando sus cuerpos increíblemente cerca.

 

Se corre dentro de Padalecki sin pensárselo dos veces, solo reafirmando su posesión sobre ese cuerpo. Los dos apenas pueden respirar, mientras se miran suavemente a los ojos.

 

— El sexo es mucho más intenso de esta manera. — murmuró Jared, abrazándose a Jensen.

 

— ¿Lo es? Para mí el sexo contigo siempre ha sido intenso... — resopla contra el hombro de Jared, girándolos suavemente hasta que ambos quedan sobre sus costados. — ¿No te duele nada? ¿Estás bien?

 

— Bueno eso es cierto. — suspira suavemente. — No, no me duele nada pero tengo mucha hambre, Jen, mucha. — se queja.

 

— No es mi culpa. — se defiende en vano, sabiendo que nunca va a poder ganar una batalla con su esposo, en especial en el estado en el que esta, donde se gira levemente y se acaricia el abdomen mientras no deja de verle.

 

— Tenemos hambre, Jen, tráenos unos emparedados de jamón con helado de chocolate anda. — pide con un puchero.

 

— No te estás comportando como el Gobernador de uno de los estados más importantes actualmente, ¿Sabes? No deberías de tener esa expresión de niño mientras me pides algo que requerirá esfuerzo. — y aun así, se está sentando en la cama, acomodándose los pantalones en su sitio natural y dándole la vuelta a la cama para colocarse sus sandalias que ha dejado del lado de Padalecki. — ve a darte una ducha, quiero verte limpio en media hora en la cocina.

 

— No quiero bañarme, ahora no soy el Gobernador, solo soy un hombre con un tremendo antojo. – dice enrollándose en las sábanas sin ningún descaro.

 

— Eres un cerdo, ve a bañarte, Jared. — le ordena, negando con la cabeza cuando este no hace ningún ademán de moverse.

 

— Solo si también me traes algo de gaseosa — se queja, asomándose entre las sabanas — ¿Sí?

 

— Esta bien.

 

— ¡Bien!, entonces si me bañare — dice riendo e incorporándose de inmediato — Gracias mi amor.

 

— Oh, no me agradezcas, si no veo tu trasero limpio no te alimentare... — le advirtió saliendo de la habitación, mientras miraba de reojo a Padalecki quien lucía más como un joven universitario que nunca.

 

Le daba una envidia irracional que Sanguine hubiera sido capaz de identificar a sus hijos antes que él, pero suponía que eso es porque Sanguine estaba más centrado en las cosa que importaban que él.

 

Quizás también por ello, había logrado de alguna forma que Jared no se sintiera amenazado a su lado, aún puede recordar la expresión tranquila de Padalecki cuando él estaba cerca, su corazón no estaba desbocado y sus manos habían dejado de temblar, pero también le enfadaba un poco ¿Quién demonios esta celoso de sí mismo?

 

Sabia, en lo profundo, que el momento de decirle a Jared toda la verdad vendría muy pronto.

 

Mientras hacia los sándwiches con jamón, se preguntó brevemente que sería de él cuándo supiera lo que en realidad era.

 

— ¿Me aceptaría? — preguntó a la nada, en un suave murmuro, aun sentía que aquello era difícil, por no decir imposible que Jared se alejaría, como lo hicieron sus padres.

 

No quería estar solo de nuevo, quería tener su familia, personas que de verdad estuvieran con él siempre.

 

Padalecki apareció en la cocina, bañado y trajeado, con la corbata sin anudar alrededor de su cuello, parecía más sereno ahora, el Jared de siempre y no el niñato malcriado y mimado al que acababa de joderse en la habitación. Las facciones se le habían arrugado en una mueca de preocupación, y eso lo confundió ligeramente, no quería que Jared se preocupara por lo de la noche anterior.

 

— El cuerpo de la secretaria, no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso. Yo puedo hacer ese trabajo. — dijo, colocando un tazón de helado y los sándwiches calientes frente a Jared.

 

Vio a su esposo negar con la cabeza, entonces, ¿Eso no era lo que le preocupaba?

 

— ¿Qué pasa?

 

— Es solo que ella dijo que alguien le envió... — murmuro viendo a la ventana, aunque era una mirada vacía. — Sí fue mi padre... si fue él, sé que no es perfecto pero fue quien me crio, ¿Por qué querría matar a mis hijos?, ¿Por qué borro mi memoria? ¿No significo nada para él? ¿Solo una herramienta? — una risa amarga escapo de él. — Anoche, hubo un momento en que pude afirmar algo sin que mi cuerpo se entumeciera, un pensamiento mío... que no fue detenido o desaparecido y creo que son los bebés, que están mediando en los poderes de mi padre y eso me hace pensar... que me ha estado controlando todo este tiempo y duele, es decir lo sabía, pero lo confirme ahora con una certeza extraña.

 

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora que lo sabes? ¿Vas a enfrentarte a él? ¿Vas a hacerle las preguntas correctas? — Ackles estaba impactado por lo que escuchaba, era como si Jared finalmente había despertado de su letargo.

 

— Me gustaría empezar por destapar una de sus mentiras, específicamente sobre mi condición de humano. — respondió suavemente. — Y también... — se quedó callado, volteando a ver a Jensen — Hablar contigo sobre el plan.

 

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer eso? Es la razón por la que vives.

 

— Aún siento que no puedo confiar en los humanos, pero tampoco en los fenómenos — respondió tomando un poco de helado y mordiendo suavemente el pan a su lado. — Pero siento que mis padres no dieron su vida por mí para que viviera de esta forma, con tanto odio en mi corazón. Ahora tengo otras razones por las que vivir.

 

— ¿Cómo comer jamón de pavo con helado de chocolate? — cuestiono Ackles haciendo una mueca de asco mientras le destapaba una gaseosa de limón.

 

— Si — respondió con un sonido de gusto— Y amarte hasta el final de mis días, también a nuestros hijos.

 

— Eres especial. — le sonrió, mirando como comía con delicadeza todo, usando sus finas manos.

 

— ¿Sabes?, deberíamos patentar esto, se vendería como pan caliente. — ríe suavemente, tomando un enorme trago de gaseosa.

 

— Ahora eres asqueroso... — murmuro, yendo a ver que iba a desayunar él, sacando una botella de cerveza del refrigerador y destapándola fácilmente con sus manos.

 

Una risa alegre escapa de Jared. — Eso debe ser cierto, pero ahora esta comida me sabe como si fuera el paraíso.

 

— Apuesto a que sí. — mirándole comer se entretiene en verle tranquilo y eso le causa una felicidad febril. — ¿Dónde vas tan elegante? ¿Tienes una reunión?

 

— Sí tengo una reunión pequeña, es apenas de unas dos horas y luego regresare a casa. — respondió suavemente. — Justo para cuando Samantha y Kane vengan, al menos me dejas niñeras interesantes. — molesto. — Digo, Kane prometió enseñarme a jugar videojuegos.

 

— Si, videojuegos reales, no flappy bird o angry bird. — resoplo, sentándose frente a Jared. — de todas formas, hablare con Sam para que te enseñe algo de control básico.

 

— Eso dijo él. — se quejó riendo suavemente — ¿Ella es buena en eso? — preguntó algo preocupado.

 

— Enseñó a Kane después de que perdiera a su bebé, no ha sido capaz de hacerlo conmigo porque soy demasiado testarudo y psíquico también, pero tú eres un elemental, seguro podrá contigo.

 

— Entonces eres psíquico. — hablo sorprendido, mirando a Jensen a los ojos.

 

— Ya te lo había dicho.... oh, cierto, perdiste la memoria. — hizo una mueca de incomodidad, rascándose la nuca. — no soy enteramente psíquico, pero logre desarrollar una barrera contra estos... duplicando mi personalidad.

 

— ¡Oh! — Lamió sus labios llenos de chocolate para después quedarse quieto de un momento a otro, repasando lo que su esposo acaba de decirle — Bueno, espera ¿Qué?, tienes ¿Tienes otra personalidad?

 

— Algunas veces sí. — sonríe, pero oculta esa sonrisa de satisfacción detrás de su botella, porque este Jared es más ingenuo que el anterior, está muy seguro que si este hubiera sido el viejo Jared enseguida hubiera relacionado todo a Sanguine.

 

— ¿Y cómo funciona eso? — Preguntó confundido. — ¿Es como otro tú...? ¿Ese otro tú también me quiere?

 

— ¿Qué mierda de pregunta es esa última? — se carcajeo, viendo como la expresión de Padalecki cambiaba a una de total indignación. — No sé, no le he preguntado, pero es muy posesivo de ti, supongo. Y si, es como una parte... más oscura.

 

— No me molestes, es solo que nunca había escuchado algo así — se queja sonrojado — Es normal que tenga dudas y por lo tanto pregunte ¿No?

 

— Por supuesto, Gobernador, alguna otra pregunta que requiera ser respondida por mi persona. — le concedió con una sonrisa burlona.

 

— Idiota. — insulto mordiendo un pedazo de pan con enojo.

 

— Ya, un día te la presentare... y cuando ese día llegue, tu elegirás si quedarte o no. — se puso de pie segundos antes de que el timbre sonara, sobresaltando a Padalecki quien observo como su esposo se acercaba para activar el interruptor que abría la puerta de entrada al edificio.

 

Jared suspiro y rodó los ojos, no sabía que la constante inseguridad de su esposo fuera en esa línea, ¿Qué tan terrible podía ser esa segunda personalidad?, pensó mientras escuchaba a Kane y a Ferris, discutir algo sobre comida, lo que lo hizo terminar su desayuno rápidamente, no fuera la mujer a pensar que esto no era sano y le quitara su improvisada comida.

 

Estaba pasando el último trozo de pan cuando vio a Kane entrar con dos enormes peluches de oso debajo del brazo. Parecía emocionado y eso le hizo sonreír, no sabía cómo los amigos de su esposo le trataban con tanta naturalidad.

 

— Oh, pues les dejo a ambos con el grandulón, aunque debe ir a una reunión, así que no destrocen la casa mientras ninguno de los dos este. — anuncio Ackles, caminando hasta el cuarto de baño, seguramente para prepararse para salir.

 

— ¿Esos peluches son para nuestros bebés? — preguntó emocionado, ocultando rápidamente la gaseosa debajo de la mesa y recibiendo una mirada sospechosa de la mujer delante de él.

 

— ¿Si, son para mí... qué? ¿Dijiste bebés? — Kane hace una mueca de horror. — ¿Son d—dos...?

 

— Sí. — contesta como un niño que tiene entre manos una enorme sorpresa — Son gemelos, dos hermosos gemelos.

 

— ¿Cómo lograron verlos? Pensé que continuaban escondiéndose en los ecos... — Samantha parecía asombrada, mientras se sentaba en el puesto que antes ocupaba Ackles, mirándole fijamente.

 

— Anoche, mientras salía de una reunión un fenómeno intento matarme y yo... no pude defenderme, pero el fenómeno que conocen como Sanguine me salvo y me dijo que eran gemelos... uno humano y uno fenómeno, específicamente. — explico mirando la cara de sorpresa en ambos rostros. — Aunque no dijo si eran chicos o chicas. — agregó.

 

— Si Jensen sabía eso desde el inicio porque no te lo dijo antes... ¡Mierda! — Kane se encogió, sujetándose la pierna donde Samantha le había golpeado disimuladamente.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? — preguntó con duda. — Jensen aún no lo sabía.

 

— Nada, aquí está tu peluche. — le puso uno sobre las piernas y el otro lo coloco sobre la mesa, antes de tomar los platos sucios de la mesa y llevarlos al lavavajillas nuevo que el mismo había instalado. — ¿Sabes? Que estés por tener dos bebés solo debe incrementar la cantidad de comida que debes consumir, así que yo me pondré a cocinar para que cuando vuelvas de la reunión tu almuerzo esté listo.

 

— ¿Qué cocinaras? — preguntó entusiasmado abrazando el peluche que Kane había puesto en la mesa, haciendo sonreír a Samantha por su inocencia mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a la habitación donde estaba Jensen.

 

— Sí que sabes elegirlos, es un poco inocente. — dice entrando a la habitación.

 

— Si, supongo que lo es. — estaba sentado en la cama con una toalla sobre las piernas cubriendo solo sus partes íntimas. — dice que quiere contarme el plan.

 

— Puedo ver su mente un poco más clara, es su decisión, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, solo suya.

 

— Dice que son los bebés, bueno, de acuerdo a Sanguine, uno de los bebés es psíquico y elemental, el otro es humano enteramente. — se lleva ambas manos al rostro, frotando sus ojos. — Me gustaría que las cosas entre él y su familia se pudieran resolver sin necesidad de llamar a una estúpida revuelta civil. Si solo supiéramos todo lo que está siendo manejado por ese hombre...

 

— Un bebé humano, siendo ustedes dos fenómenos tan poderosos, es como una lección para aprender a amar sin importar para ambos, es como una jugarreta del destino — menciona sonriendo con suavidad — Pues, Jensen, quizás es hora de que empecemos a investigar nosotros también y a buscar nuevos aliados, los hermanos de Jared deben conocer la verdad... del mismo Padalecki.

 

— ¿Crees que le escucharan? Si esa mujer fue capaz de intentar acabar con la vida de nuestros hijos con una orden y sin cavilar en los sentimientos de Jared... no sé si de verdad tendrán alguna duda.

 

— Cierto. — concedió seria, caminando a la ventana. — Pero, debemos apelar a que sus hermanos tienen un lazo con él importante, en cambio esa mujer no creció con él, esa podría ser la diferencia.

 

— Tal vez... de verdad que no me gustaría tener que darle más vueltas al asunto. Ahora debo ir con Ian, dice que hay algo mal con su cuerpo y no tengo ni idea de que pueda ser.

 

— Oh por eso no ha ido los últimos días a apoyar Steve con las tareas del bar. — comento la mujer suspirando. — Ve, piensa lo que dije, acompañare a Padalecki a su reunión, es probable que si vuelven a atacarle, se paralice de nuevo, su instinto maternal le impide hacer cualquier cosa que pueda dañar a los bebés.

 

— Si, eso ya lo comprobamos anoche. — se pone de pie, pero Samantha no le deja avanzar, y que ella le toque es incomodísimo, porque puede sentir las ganas de estrangularla por parte de Sanguine, quien nunca ha sido muy cariñoso con aquellos que recuerda lo ataban a una cama para que pudiera calmarse.

  


  


— Hijo. — le llamo Sheppard, que había venido a verle, atendiendo a su llamado.

 

Desvió suavemente la vista de los libros que se sabía de pies a cabeza, con puntos y comas, incongruencias e imprecisiones, que no se cansaba de releer cuando las ansias de buscar a Somerhalder eran demasiadas, cuando escucho la voz de su padre. Tiene que admitir que no estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir, no, pero era también por Jared.

 

Era por su bienestar.

 

— Padre. — saludo poniéndose de pie y aceptando el suave abrazo. — Me imagino que ya sabe que Harris está muerta.

 

— Por supuesto. — le ha dolido perder a un peón tan importante. — Fue una buena soldado, pero tendremos que buscar su reemplazo.

 

— Si, pero... — suspiro, dando unos pasos hacia atrás y alborotando su cabello un poco. — Sé que no eran sus órdenes, pero fui detrás de ella aquella noche, cuando emboscaron a Jared, cuando Sanguine le acorrala y mato.

 

— ¿Qué descubriste en tu viaje, mi hijo? — pregunto con suavidad, adentrándose en la habitación de Wesley, tan blanca que apenas podía diferenciar un mueble de otro debido al exceso de luz que no dejaba proyectar ninguna sombra.

 

— Jared está esperando gemelos. — responde suavemente, llevando su vista a los ojos del otro hombre. — Uno de ellos es un humano y otro es un fenómeno, que está interfiriendo con sus poderes padre, porque Jared estaba actuando distinto, sumamente distinto.

 

— ¿A que...? — Mark Sheppard baja la mirada, analizando lo que uno de sus hijos le acaba de decir, ¿Es eso siquiera posible? Hay que ser un psíquico muy poderoso para poder contrarrestar  el poder que él ejerce sobre Jared más que sobre todos sus hijos.

 

— Es cierto padre, ni siquiera intento defenderse de Sanguine, confió en él solo con sus palabras y además, fue a buscar a Ackles después de su pelea, aceptando las condiciones que este le puso para que regresaran, ese sujeto le está manipulando a su antojo.

 

— Confió en el más rápido que la primera vez. Debe ser el jodido bebé entonces... no sería de extrañar que alguien como Sanguine engendrara un monstruo en mi hijo... — se gira, pensativo, sonriendo, porque hace un tiempo que no habla con Jared de frente, no pensó que necesitaría hacerlo cuando estaban tan cerca.

 

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer padre?, será cuestión de tiempo para que ponga a Jared en nuestra contra. — explico exaltado, mirando a la espalda del otro hombre.

 

— Creo que esperaremos, si Jared de verdad está cambiando, vendrá. Del resto me encargare yo. — le aseguro colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Wesley, esperando calmar a su hijo que parecía ansioso.

 

— ¿No vamos a perderlo, verdad?

 

— No lo haremos, hijo. Vamos a ganar esta guerra, ahora más que nunca.

  


  


Está esperando una llamada importante cuando ocurre.

 

Está en casa, es de noche, Mark está durmiendo profundamente, y el solo puede caminar a través de todo el salón, esperando esa maldita llamada, queriendo que esta pesadilla acabe cuanto antes. No sabe porque ha aceptado el que le llamen a casa, pero quiere matar al maldito hijo de perra por ponerlo tan nervioso como para que este comiendo sus uñas mientras camina.

 

— Tenia que encontrar una variación en la muestra a estas horas, joder, con lo que necesito yo dormir desde que West regreso a casa, maldita sea. —  su vista se concentra en el teléfono inalámbrico que sostiene en una de sus manos, esperando que suene, pero los segundos pasan y nada sucede.

 

Toma su celular, mientras camina hacia la terraza y el frio del ambiente le hace estremecerse, no, no ha leído mal el mensaje, decía que iba a llamarle por una variación imprevista en uno de sus experimentos.

 

— eXTRAñOOo cOOomOoO EsSStOoo fUUUNCioNAaa...

 

El celular se le resbala de los dedos, y un escalofrió recorre toda su espina dorsal, haciendo gemir de miedo. “No de nuevo.” Piensa, temblando, mientras se gira lentamente, la noche oscura y fría solo hace la escena más aterradora cuando ve la figura colgando del bajo techo, balanceándose, los ojos blancos sin expresión frente a él, fijos, sin moverse.

 

— eSssToyyy sEEEEgUuuUrOo... qUe NO eSSSpeRAabaAssss EssstOooo...

 

— Claro que no... No en mi propia casa al menos. — acepta, mirando de frente a la criatura frente él, si sus intenciones eran tomar su vida, le llevaría segundos y su esposo e hijo, encontrarían lo que quedara ahora o al día siguiente, dependiendo de qué tan rápido fuera. Cerró los ojos un segundo, hubiera preferido que fuera de otra forma.

 

— Estas seguro de que voy a matarte, ¿cierto? — Abre sus ojos, observando ahora el rostro de Jensen vislumbrarse a través de la capa roja de sangre que gotea en el suelo de su porche/balcón. — No te preocupes, no lo hare... de hecho, vine aquí por otra razón.

 

— ¿Qué otra razón puedes tener? — Indaga, encogiéndose de hombros. — Lo cierto es que te tomaste mucho tiempo, pensé que me habías reconocido en nuestro último encuentro, cuando me lastimaste el tobillo.

 

— Mmmm... Sí, pero recientemente Mark ha estado haciendo cosas que no han sido de mi agrado... y digamos, necesito quitármelo de encima, ¿y qué mejor manera que usarte a ti para eso? — se ríe, una sonrisa extrañamente húmeda y macabra que le hace retroceder aún más contra la baranda. — ¿Lo quieres? ¿Quieres el poder que le diste a Steve? ¿Qué yo le di a Steve gracias a ti?

 

— Sabia que no te habías detenido, que seguías haciendo alguna locura, Mark debió matarte cuando tuvo la oportunidad y no caer por esa otra falsa faceta de hippie y soñador que le muestras al mundo. — gruño, levantando su cabeza de forma desafiante. — ¿Y si lo quisiera, que? ¿Qué harías?

 

— Te lo daría. Sin más preguntas.

 

— Dámelo.

 

  


El primer síntoma adverso que siente son unos pequeños mareos una tarde que había decidido salir a correr con su esposo, decide no prestarles atención y se las arregla para sonreír la mayor parte del camino y correr un poco más rápido que Mark, solo para demostrar que tiene mejor condición física, porque si, la tiene.

 

Pasa una semana más donde no siente nada y ese incidente se diluye rápidamente en su mente, cuando pasan otros siete días y su cuerpo se siente exactamente como siempre, pero supone que su suerte se tiene que acabar en algún momento y lo hace, lo hace esa mañana mientras toma su ducha, su cuerpo se tambalea tanto que le hace sostenerse de la pared y arrastrarse lentamente hacia afuera.

 

Pierde el equilibrio y cualquier fuerza que pueda tener apenas le sirve para llegar a la cocina y el sonido de su caída está seguro que retumba en todo el lugar, afortunadamente para ese instante, Mark ya debería haberse ido, pero por primera vez no es así.

 

— ¿Mish? ¿Bebé? ¿Bebé? — Mark le llama varias veces, pero él es incapaz de responderle, está sintiéndose mareado aunque este pegado al piso, y eso es no es nada bueno, los primeros sujetos de prueba sometidos a esto murieron al poco tiempo, por eso le asombra que después de un año suministrándose inyecciones "de poder", por fin comienza a obtener reacciones. Y de las peores.

 

Todo es culpa de Sanguine.

 

Él era la clave, siempre la fue.

 

— Mmmm… — logra murmurar después de unos minutos, sus ojos azules se niegan a abrirse porque está seguro, que dolerá la forma en que el espacio se mueva a su alrededor. — Mmmm Mark... ¿Qué?

 

— ¿¡Mish!? Oh dios, bebé, ¿Qué pasa? — se arrodilla a su lado, tomándole de los brazos con cuidado para levantarle del suelo.

 

No hay peor pesadilla para Mark que conseguir al ser que más ama en el suelo, agonizando por algo que no tiene aparente aplicación. Le sostiene como lo hizo el día de su boda, con fuerza y pasión y sin ganas de soltarle nunca.

 

— ¿Bebé? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

 

— No es nada. — logra decir a duras penas, dejando que el calor de Mark le tranquilice un poco. — Supongo que algo me indigesto o algo así, Mark deberías estar en el trabajo, amor.

 

— ¿En el trabajo? Misha estás frío... bebé, ¿Qué pasa? — le toma por las piernas con un brazo y le alza, para poder llevarlo a la habitación. — mierda, se siente como si estuvieras muriendo, voy a llamar a un doctor humano.

 

Odia que resalte la palabra humano ante él, odia que le trate diferente.

 

— No. — niega inmediatamente haciendo una mueca de indignación mientras maldice, que no pueda golpear a su esposo y salir de la habitación, que tenga que soportar su compasión tan pero tan de cerca. — No, lo hagas, estoy bien.

 

— No estás bien, no estas nada bien, maldición. — le coloco sobre la cama, revisándole las pupilas y tomándole el pulso, viendo como Misha intentaba separarse de él. — ¿Qué es lo que tienes? No me estás diciendo algo. — masculla, empujándole para que se recueste sin dejar de tocar su pecho.

 

— No seas paranoico, los humanos somos así de frágiles, toda tu vida lo has dicho, ahora no finjas que no lo… — no termina de hablar, porque una terrible tos interrumpe sus palabras, la necesidad de respirar es tan apremiante y difícil que se sujeta de un brazo de Mark.

 

— Voy a llamar al doctor. — está alcanzando el teléfono cuando lo siente, es un fuerte tirón que casi le hace perder el conocimiento de la impresión.

 

Cuando conoció a Misha, este noto de inmediato su poder, era más que obvio por supuesto, Mark era inexperto, y a cualquier persona que tocaba era capaz de hacerles confesar sus más oscuros secretos, de forma violenta y abrupta; pero con el tiempo aprendió a controlarse, por supuesto que Collins le pidió, como requisito para estar en una relación que se abstuviera de leerle la mente, explorar sus secretos o descubrir cualquier cosa que quisiera mantener en secreto.

 

— Deja ese teléfono. — de alguna forma es la voz de Misha y a la vez no lo es, no es familiar, no es tranquila, no tiene ese tono irónico de diversión que le cautivo desde hace ya tantos años, no es su esposo y a la vez sus ojos le dicen que si lo es. — Respeta lo que quiero por una vez en tu vida, Mark.

 

— ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¡Mírate! ¡Mírate! Te estas muriendo y no quieres que haga nada por ti por tu estúpido complejo. ¡Yo te amo como humano! ¡Te amo por lo que eres! ¡No necesito nada mejor! — se levanta de la cama, soltando a Collins que cae de inmediato en la cama, sin fuerzas. — Eres humano, y nunca dejaras de serlo.

 

— Quiero que me mires como un igual, quiero que dejes de intentar cuidarme como si fuera algo frágil que puede romperse. — le grita de vuelta, arrepintiéndose cuándo el dolor vuelve a inundar su cuerpo. — Solo quiero que me mires, nunca lo has entendido, quiero que me mires, que camines a mi lado, no delante de mí. — está llorando mientras cómo puede, se acurruca en la cama — Solo quiero ser suficiente para ti, todo ha sido por ti, siempre por ti.

 

Siente las manos cálidas de Mark moverse por la cama, sacando la sabana para arroparle sobre él.

 

— Nunca fue mi intención hacerte menos, nunca quise nada más que protegerte.

 

— Te amo, nunca lo olvides, a ti... a nuestros hijos y a nuestro nieto. — responde simplemente, mientras se acurruca en las piernas de su esposo.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que hiciste, Misha? ¿Cómo deje que toda esa oscuridad se apoderara de ti? — susurro, acariciando el cabello azabache de su amado, sintiendo como el dolor dentro de él era tan intenso que había acabado con todo.

 

 

 


	41. Capitulo 07 Nuevas Vidas en Cada Esquina

Es una mañana soleada, y Jared Padalecki se despierta de muy buen humor. Por alguna razón, cada día se siente más él y menos el hombre que fue creado para cumplir con una misión que ahora mismo no tiene cabida en su cabeza, porque ahora en lo único que puede pensar es en los dos niños que crecen en su interior. Algo que lo emociona como nunca pensó que le emocionaría.

 

Casi salta de la cama esa mañana, corriendo al baño para asearse la boca y el rostro.

 

No puede evitar empezar a entonar una pequeña canción en el baño, aun cuando tiene la boca llena de pasta y empezar a bailar frente al espejo, sonriendo cuando escucha a su esposo quejarse desde la cama, por el rabillo del ojo puede verle, con el cabello desordenado y una mirada de pocos amigos y no puede evitar pensar, que se ve demasiado hermoso y atractivo.

 

— Ese es papá. — murmuro a su vientre, mientras dejaba caer la pasta de dientes en el lavabo.

 

Se viste a tiempo record, retocándose el rostro perfectamente frente al espejo y peinando su cabello que la mitad del tiempo parece indomable, pero que hoy está razonablemente presentable cuando se coloca una camisa de cuadros blancos y rosas y una de sus bufandas cortas.

 

Observando como Ackles no deja de mirarle a él y a su pancita de cinco meses, que es mucho más notoria de lo que esperaba, pero perfectamente disfrazable con la ropa que ha elegido.

 

Solo faltan cuatro meses más para el tan esperado nacimiento, pero aun así, Padalecki siente que hay muchas cosas por resolver en su vida.

 

Hoy, se preocupa por las que no son tan angustiantes.

 

— Jen, tienes que levantarte, no puedo ir por mi cuenta al centro comercial a buscar un carrito decente.

 

— No es como si tuvieras que volar para llegar o algo así. — murmuro aun entre las sabanas, mirando a Jared y la forma en que cuando sonríe, los hoyuelos en su rostro se dejan ver con más fuerza, se pregunta por un instante si sus hijos heredaran. — Además... ¿Por qué tan temprano?

 

— No es temprano, Jensen Ackles, casi es medio día, y quiero salir, ver el sol, hacer algo además de aprobar proyectos y dar discursos, quiero pasar tiempo con el amor de mi vida... porque pensé que teniéndome llenito de tus hijos me prestarías más atención, pero eres un baboso que no deja de dormir.

 

Ackles arquea una ceja, sin poder evitar soltar una sonrisa suave. — ¿En serio?, ¿Quieres hacer algo más allá de tu trabajo?, eso es un cambio refrescante. — curioso, se levanta de la cama, ese era un aspecto que siempre había reclamado a su esposo, desde que prácticamente habían iniciado su relación y se pregunta, si quien le pide ahora con un puchero que salga con él, es el verdadero Jared que uno de sus hijos está liberando del poder de ese hombre.

 

Le gustaría que fuera así... por la forma en que sus ojos cafés, le miran y añoran, no es que antes no lo hiciera, saber que Jared le ama, pero ahora es como si pudiera ver el sentimiento reflejado en ellos.

 

— No es un cambio refrescante, estoy embarazado, estoy gordo, necesito mi autoestima de vuelta.

 

— Bebé. — dice con cariño, tomando a Jared de la mano para que se sienta a su lado en la cama — No estás gordo, estas dándole la vida a nuestros hijos. — le besa con cariño en la mejilla, mientras lleva su mano a su vientre.

 

— Estoy gordo, Jensen. — replica, su mueca una expresión de seriedad tan típica de Padalecki que tiene reír.

 

— ¿Quién lo dice...? _ murmuró descubriendo el estómago de su esposo y dejando uno, dos y tres, hasta cinco besos en el vientre ajeno — Para mí estas hermoso.

 

— Pues para mi estoy gordo... y deja de besarme... estoy seguro de que puedo sentirlos a ambos moverse hacia ti y eso me incomoda.

 

— Eso es porque quieren los besos de papá. — menciona con cariño, llevando sus ojos hacia Jared, notando el sonrojo que cubre sus mejillas. — Te amo Jared, a ti y a nuestros hijos.

 

— Ahora es la parte cuando te lavas la boca y te vistes, porque hoy vas a complacerme totalmente. — sonríe, empujando con dos dedos a Ackles hacia atrás, bajando su camisa.

 

— Está bien, está bien, pero solo porque la forma en que te sonrojaste más cuando dije que te amaba, te hace ver más atractivo. — molestó poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el baño.

 

— Es evidente que estas mal de la cabeza, eres la única persona a la que no puedo convencer con palabras. — se queja, acariciando su abdomen y murmurando algo, definitivamente ya puede sentir algo de movimiento allí adentro.

 

— Exactamente, tú me convences siendo tú mismo, no con palabras — murmuro al espejo del cuarto de baño — No sea exagerado Gobernador, que muchas personas han caído presa de su encanto.

 

— Si, pero eso era antes de estar gordo... si hasta me está creciendo la papada, no es justo, y tengo los pies hinchados... ¡Jen, apúrate! — se quejó, poniéndose de pie para mirarse al espejo de la habitación, observando bien su figura.

 

Jensen se ríe con ganas mientras sale del baño, para buscar algo de ropa en el armario.

 

— Te ves hermoso Jay, te ves tan hermoso que podría tenerte embarazado todo lo que nos resta de vida.

 

— Ni lo pienses. — le advirtió sin pensárselo dos veces, aunque en su interior sabía que quería darle a Jensen Ackles todo lo que este quisiera. — oye, Jen, ¿Vamos a comprar mantitas? Y... ¿Dónde vamos a vivir cuando vengan los bebés? Este apartamento... es muy pequeño.

 

Jensen bufo, mientras terminaba de colocarse la camiseta blanca y abrochaba sus vaqueros negros. — Bueno, sí ocuparemos unas mantitas, supongo y pues no lo sé.

 

— Si... vendí el apartamento de Sierra Blanca que compramos hace unos meses... — dice, pensando en lo solitario que se sentía en aquella época.

 

— Hey… — tomo la mano de Jared y sonrió suavemente. — Está bien, estamos juntos ahora y podemos ser felices en cualquier parte ¿Si? — llevo su mano a limpiar unas lágrimas que habían asomado de los ojos de Jared, desde hace unas semanas su esposo estaba mucho más sensible de lo que era normalmente.

 

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿De qué quieres mudarte? Porque se lo mucho que te presione para comprar la casa, pero me preocupa donde poner las cunas, porque van a ser dos, y aquí no hay ascensor.

 

— Te diré algo, lo decidiremos en su momento ¿Sí? — pregunto llevándole a la salida. — Vamos, ¿no querías que este fuera tu día?

 

— Si, pero nada de caminar, tomamos el auto y vamos al centro... — le dijo, tomándole de la mano.

 

— Esta bien, no queremos que tus pies se vuelvan a hinchar como hace unos días.

 

— Si, ríete, eres un insensible. — sus labios se aprietan y su ceño se frunce, caminando tan rápido como Jensen mientras bajan los escalones.

 

— Vamos, sabes que te estoy molestando, bebé, no me mires así.

 

— Insensible y punto. — repitió esta vez con más dureza, adelantándose a Jensen para caminar hasta el auto estacionado al frente, su nuevo chofer se encuentra allí, esperándole con un café en la mano, y por un momento siente ganas de vengarse de lo que Jensen le ha dicho, y solo eso basta para decirle que les lleve al centro.

 

— Bebé. — Jensen siente que si Samantha y Christian estuvieran en ese momento estarían haciéndole sentir tanto o más lo que los ojos de Jared en ese momento. — Vamos, cariño, era una broma y además, no deberías tomar ese café, ¿Sabes?

 

Ackles sabe que no recibe una patada en sus partes íntimas porque Jared Padalecki, el Gobernador del Estado de Virginia, está en público, y todo lo que puede hacer es lanzarle una mirada de advertencia mientras se toma su café con mucha crema y chispas de chocolate, disfrutando de lo que se ha estado perdiendo por meses.

 

— Voy a al centro, Charles, asegúrate de tomar las vías más rápidas, no creo que pueda tolerar estar mucho en el auto con este imbécil. — lo último lo dice con los labios apretados mientras entra al auto. — ¿Sabes lo que verdaderamente me enfada? — le pregunto, llenándose el labio superior de crema. — Que no pueda controlar estas emociones que me hacen sumamente patético. Como... me dices cosas así y pienso que me has clavado un puñal en el pecho, en lugar de solo haberme dicho una broma.

 

Un suspiro pequeño escapa de Jensen y se siente realmente como un imbécil cuando escucha esas palabras de su esposo que sigue comiendo sin mirarle a los ojos.

 

— Lo siento, siento ser un imbécil, a veces se me olvida que estas en una etapa en que necesitas todo el apoyo posible y actúo como un tonto, ¿Sí?

 

— Esta bien, es que... me duele, Jen, porque de verdad mis pies estaban muy hinchados... — susurro, recostando su cabeza del hombro de su esposo.

 

Jensen le abrazo suavemente y asintió. — Si pasa de nuevo, los masajeare hasta que te sientas mejor, ¿Sí?

 

— Si, por favor... — le pidió.

 

— ¿Sabes?, estaba pensando que podemos comprar unos de esos coches adorables que son especiales para gemelos y que son dobles — ríe suavemente, cuando le confiesa eso a Jared — ¿Que dices?

 

El centro a esa hora estaba atestado, y la gente se detenía en el medio de la calle para saludarles, era una ventaja que Padalecki supiera como vestirse el solo para disimular el abdomen redondo que ya portaba con cinco meses, más que evidente si se fijaban bien.

 

Aunque por ahora, era más que suficiente disimular que se estaba poniendo gordo porque estaba envejeciendo y el trabajo lo estaba haciendo una persona sedentaria. Era increíble, pero la gente se lo tragaba por ahora y los rumores se quedaban en solo rumores.

 

Las tiendas de niños también parecían estar repletas, y comprar bajo la excusa de que, mierda, eran un regalo para una amiga, parecía bastar.

 

— Ese me gusta. — señalo uno de los coches dobles, tocándolo lentamente. — es bastante ergonómico...

 

— Crees que la parte de abajo alcance para llevar con nosotros, todo lo que necesitaran — preguntó, agachándose a comprobar que tan fuerte era, estaba algo preocupado, por tener que cuidar de un niño humano junto a un fenómeno y no porque tuviera algún prejuicio, jamás; sino porque sabía que pese a todo los humanos eran muy frágiles, aunque jamás lo admitiría, no quería preocupar a Jared.

 

— Yo creo que está bien, es alto y amplio y les servirá hasta que tengan dos años... lo dice aquí en el folleto. — observo Padalecki, sin darse cuenta de las verdaderas preocupaciones de su esposo.

 

Lo cierto es que quiso reír entonces, porque quien diría que el que estaría más preocupado por aquella situación seria él y no Padalecki.

 

— Con dos años quizás ya estén corriendo por ahí.

 

— Si, pero... y si se cansan como yo.

 

— Los tomaremos en nuestros brazos y los llevaremos a casa. — resolvió tranquilamente.

 

— No, para eso están los coches, Jensen, no eres un padre moderno. — dijo con suavidad, moviendo el carrito y dejando el folleto dentro de este. — me gusta este.

 

— En algún momento no entrarán amor — sonrió acariciando el coche con suavidad. — Bien, ¿Qué más podremos llevar sin que medie que aún no sabemos si son niños o niñas?

 

— Pues... no sé, las mantitas, quizás Sanguine lo sepa... — murmuro, llamando la atención de Jensen. — es muy perceptivo.

 

Eso hace que se gane un bufido de su esposo.

 

— ¿Y bueno… que esperas, que le llame?, no tengo su número. — suena celoso y se siente así, pero ni loco va admitirlo, no señor.

 

— Uh... es una lástima. — distraído, Padalecki se giró, buscando por la sección en donde vendían esas mantas muy suaves, quería comprarlas todas, pero sabía que con dos bastaría por ahora.

 

— Y tú ni una puta palabra. —murmuró para sí mismo mientras caminaba detrás de su esposo.

 

— ¿TAaN cELOsoO?

 

Solo pudo gruñir al escuchar eso, mientras observaba a Padalecki hablar con la dependienta, usando su carisma para conseguir las mejores.

 

— No debiste decirle eso. — contesto molesto.

 

— sOlO porQuE nO fUISssSte CaPaAz dEe DeCIRlOo TuU...

 

— ¿Jen? Ven aquí, mira esto. — Padalecki le llamo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, parecía tan joven en momentos así que se olvidó de Sanguine.

 

— ¿En serio? ¿Quieres un portarretratos con tantos espacios para fotografías? — peguntó sonriendo.

 

— Es digital, Jen, se van rotando... y cómo van a ser gemelos... los hijos de tu amigo, le gustaran. — agrego lo último cuando se dio cuenta lo emocionado que había sonado.

 

— Si supongo que si le gustara, tú siempre con esa fascinación desmedida por la tecnología, por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue el otro día con Kane aprendiendo a jugar algo más amplio, que los pájaros voladores esos?

 

— Pues soy un genio en los juegos de carrera... pero es porque he manipulado el mando de Kane, él es muy crédulo, o si no es que me deja ganar.

 

— Me alegra que estés dándoles una oportunidad y llevándote mejor con él y Samantha, incluso ya no le haces mala cara a Steve cuando llega, gracias por esforzarte. — le dice, pasando sus manos por la cintura ajena.

 

— No es gran cosa... supongo que cuando dejas de lado todo, quienes somos no importa mucho, y si Kane es capaz de tratarme como un ser integro aun cuando tú le has contado todo lo que yo te he dicho de mi yo secreto, entonces yo también puedo intentarlo. — se encoge de hombros, acariciando la caja que contiene el porta retratos antes de dejarlo sobre el mostrador. — me gustaría comprar una cesta.

 

— Sí lo es. — le retiene un segundo, dejando un beso en sus labios — Porque habla de quien eres realmente. — le acaricia el cabello antes de asentir y llevar su cabeza hacia el resto de la tienda — Me gustaría comprar de esas cosas, que puedes estar pendientes de cualquier ruido en el cuarto de los bebés, como una especie de wokie tokie.

 

— Walkie Talkie, Jensen, quítate a Texas de la boca. — le dijo, empujándole por el hombro.

 

— Sí, sí, sí como sea, Gobernador. — contesto sonriendo, mientras caminaba en busca de unos que combinaran con el color del coche, conocía a Jared muy bien para atreverse a llevar un color distinto.

 

— Esto está algo bonito, ¿No? — pregunto mostrándole un par de one—sies, que parecían unisex. — Deberíamos llevar de colores neutrales, tampoco es que podemos imponerles un género a alguien... — dijo, esquivando a una clienta que parecía muy emocionada de verle.

 

Con solo verle caminar entre esas personas, se daba cuenta de lo experimentado que estaba a la hora de lidiar con las personas.

 

Era entre cortés y afable, intentando no darles mucha conversación de una forma educada, aceptando consejos de las personas sobre que regalar, pero tomando sus propias decisiones.

 

A la final, la mayoría de las cosas eran blancas, o tenían tonalidades casi cristalinas, Padalecki parecía tener una obsesión con la pureza que seguía asombrándole aun ahora que le miraba actuar más natural con respecto a su vida.

 

Por un instante se preguntó cómo había sido su infancia, Jared era más joven que él y nadie podía saber tanto de tantas cosas sin pasar un buen tiempo entre libros y lecciones de etiqueta y cosas de ese tipo, Jared había sido preparado hasta en el más mínimo aspecto para aquella locura y se preguntaba si no guardaba rencor, más ahora que se estaba dando cuenta de todo.

 

— Cuando sepamos que son podremos comprar las cunas. — susurro el más alto sonriendo suavemente.

 

— ¿Quieres que Sanguine lo averigüe? — le pregunto, dándole las cajas de los coches al chofer que los ayudaba a cargar con todo al auto.

 

— Sí, sería bueno- — sonríe mientras suben al auto. — ¿Podemos cenar pizza?

 

— No, Jared. — le advirtió, mirando la expresión de Padalecki. — OK, vamos a un restaurante, no comamos en casa, hagámoslo afuera para variar.

 

— Sí — sonríe emocionado — Podemos pedir una suprema, de varios sabores, que delicia, quizás vendan también algunas malteadas para combinar, ¡OH sí!

 

— ¿Malteadas? ¿Leche con pizza? — cuestiono, mirándole con mucha sorpresa. — esta es la última vez que sales embarazado.

 

Jared hizo un puchero de inmediato — ¿Por qué?, es delicioso.

 

— No es natural, Jared. Al menos no has molestado en mitad de la noche.

 

— Eso es porque Samantha se encargó de llenar nuestra alacena con mucha comida de muchos tipos, así que mientras duermes yo me puedo alimentar.

 

Ackles le mira, como si otra cabeza le hubiera brotado de pronto. Parece algo aterrorizado, pero no suelta el comentario que se le ocurre hacer, porque sabe que le va a salir carísimo decirle a Padalecki que por eso es que se está poniendo gordito. En su lugar, elige callar y sonreír.

 

Daría todo porque la vida de ambos se congelara en este eterno momento de felicidad.

  
  


  


 

— Hermano.

 

Candice es la primera en encontrarle, allí de pie, observando la casa donde vivió por años.

 

— Pensé que nunca volverías por aquí.

 

— Candice. — llamo con nostalgia, caminando hacia la mujer que sostenía de la mano un pequeño niño que se asemejaba mucho a ella. — Mi princesa de hielo — dice, acariciando la mejilla de la mujer que tiene lágrimas en sus ojos. — Tenía que volver, hay cosas de las que tengo que hablar con ustedes.

 

— ¿Cosas? — a ella no le gusta el tono que usa, en especial por como su mueca se convierte en una de pena cuando ve al pequeño niño que no aparta su mirada de Padalecki, asombrado.

 

— Si, hermana. — Dice arrodillándose a la altura del pequeño con algo de dificultad — Hola, cariño, ¿Cómo has estado, Sam?

 

— Bien, tío. – sonríe, y Jared puede ver tanto del padre en él, de su único amigo humano.

 

— Se parece a su padre. — el comentario de Jared la asombra, porque hasta ahora nadie se lo ha dicho de frente, el niño es humano, y ella lo cree así, porque ella misma desobedeció a su padre, engañándole, haciéndole creer que tenía el hijo de un Fenómeno, cuando en realidad era de Stephen Amell.

 

— ¿Cómo... como...? — no es capaz de formular la frase, al haber sido tomada por sorpresa.

 

— Deberías decirle, siempre está hablando de ti y Sam, de cómo les cuidaría si le dieras una oportunidad. Dale una oportunidad de una vez. — continua tomando con cariño la mano que de pronto le ofrece el niño, como todo un pequeño mimado que el adora tanto. — Siempre que te apareces por su oficina, le dejas suspirando como un tonto.

 

— Es humano, Jared, tu sabes cuan repugnante es eso. — dice con suavidad.

 

— Deja de serlo cuando te das cuenta que no todos son las bestias que crees que son. — dice riendo cuando el pequeño niño juega con su mano, impresionado siempre de su tamaño. — Candice, mis padres, fueron asesinados por fenómenos — explico, poniéndose de pie y mirando la mueca incrédula en la rubia. — Por alguien de los nuestros y no quiero especular, pero quizás, tu familia...

 

— No digas tonterías. — sisea, apartando al niño de Jared y pegándolo a su pecho, por fortuna, el niño está fuertemente abrigado para que el frío de su madre no le dañe. — no tienes idea de la locura que estás diciendo, ¿Verdad? Como puedes insinuar eso.

 

— Lo comprobé Candice, hasta el más mínimo detalle de aquella noche, lo reconstruí y no fueron humanos, no te niego que no incitaron el fuego. — replica con la voz cortada — Pero quien controlaba su fuerza y como se aferró a mis padres hasta quitarles la vida, fue obra de un fenómeno, uno que siempre atacaba familias con niños y niñas elementales, como tú y yo.

 

— ¿Si? ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Ackles?

 

— Sí, pero también lo verifique Candice, tienes que creerme princesa, uno de los nuestros está detrás de la muerte de mis padres y muy probablemente de tu familia y nuestros hermanos.

 

— Has tocado fondo, Jared. Estás loco, Ackles te ha vuelto completamente en contra de tu propia especie con sus ideas...

 

— ¿No crees que los nuestros pueden ser también asesinos? — preguntó con tranquilidad. — Si... yo tampoco lo creía, es como si fuera inmune al dolor que los humanos también tenían, causado por nuestra gente Candice, era ciego a su dolor, pese a que estaba delante de mí en igual medida que los fenómenos llorando a su gente. En ambos bandos hay muerte, en ambos bandos hay asesinos, por eso no es tan sencillo como elegir un bando.

 

— ¿Y por eso eliges a los humanos? — la voz de Colin se deja escuchar, ya no es el niño que ambos cuidaban, ahora es casi tan alto como Jared, con sus facciones endurecidas. — ¿Estas eligiendo a los humanos?

 

— No, estoy eligiendo venir a hablar con ustedes y detener esta locura, no podemos matar a medio planeta Colin. — replico con nostalgia, no era el mismo niño que siempre estaba detrás de él con una sonrisa de admiración.

 

— Creo que quieres decir que te has vuelto un cobarde y que no vas a realizar el plan por el que muchos han dado sus vidas, solo para mantenerte a ti en un pedestal, ahora estas dándonos la espalda.

 

— Colin. — dice moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. — Siempre tendré sobre mi espalda sus muertes, pero no voy a ser más un asesino, no voy a destruir billones de vidas, no puedo, por favor, tienen que escucharme.

 

— ¿Escucharte? ¿Por qué lo haríamos?

 

— Porque son mi familia. — respondió suavemente.

  
  


  
  


Deslizarse por una puerta entreabierta es mucho más fácil que pasar a través de una ventana, y aunque con los años ha aprendido a ser una criatura furtiva que se hace invisible a los ojos de cualquiera, aun le cuesta mucho entrar en el apartamento de Somerhalder sin levantar ninguna sospecha en la cabeza del de ojos azules que es muy perceptivo con su alrededor.

 

La habitación de Ian está vacía de su presencia, parece que se ha dado una ducha por las cosas en la cama, pero al parecer no se ha puesto ninguna ropa, y anda por allí en su bata de seda, adora conseguirle así, es casi como si le estuviera esperando a él.

 

Se desliza por el pasillo del apartamento con una sonrisa en el rostro que se borra tan pronto dobla la esquina que da a la sala del apartamento. Se siente perdido cuando su cerebro no procesa de inmediato la imagen sobre él.

 

Ian Somerhalder está de pie, desnudo, en el medio de la sala, con sus brazos estirados hacia arriba y riendo suavemente, mientras, Jensen Ackles le toca. Al principio se confunde, porque él estaba seguro de que Ackles estaba enamorado perdido de Padalecki, pero luego se da cuenta que los toques están lejos de ser sexuales.

 

— Tienes más cosquillas que Jared, y yo pensé que eso era imposible. — escucha que Ackles le dice, enterrando los nudillos en la columna de Somerhalder para luego bajar por esta.

 

Parece que le está haciendo un chequeo médico, y eso no le gusta, porque eso quiere decir que Ian ha estado peleando de nuevo.

 

— Si, estas en muy buenas condiciones, aunque sigo pensando que deberías ir al médico. — continuo Ackles, girando al amor de su vida para mirarlo de frente. — ya él bebé está en estado de gestación, aunque no consigo verlo... siempre es difícil cuando él bebé es un Fenómeno o el padre lo es... quizás con los meses consiga tener un vistazo mejor de él. — sonrió, palmeando cariñosamente el abdomen de Ian. — ahora vuelve a vestirte.

 

No pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa cuando escucho las palabras de Ackles, era extraño, pensó por un momento que había escuchado mal, que no había escuchado algo de un bebé dentro del hombre del que estaba enamorado, que no había visto su expresión pasar a preocupación tan inmediatamente como las manos de Ackles se habían alejado de él, quiso preguntar, pedirles que repitieran lo que acaba de escuchar.

 

— No puedo entender como paso esto, nunca dejo que nadie se corra dentro... y aun así… — Ian suspiro con fuerza. — Hace meses tú sabes... simplemente no.

 

— Lo sé, pero algo debió ser, ¿No? — cuestiono Ackles, dejándose caer en el sofá y observando a Ian cubrirse de nuevo, con todo el cuerpo sonrojado. — ¿Seguro que nadie? Según el estado de tu cuerpo tienes poco menos de dos meses, quizás unas seis semanas.

 

— No...Es decir no lo recuerdo, no recuerdo haber estado con nadie. — contesto exasperado, dejándose caer en el sillón cruzándose de brazos. — Siento que alguien ha estado jugando con mi cuerpo y mi mente, Jensen... estoy asustado.

 

— ¿Asustado? Yo estaría aterrado, ¿Quieres vivir conmigo? Aun me queda una habitación, de esa forma podría percibir si hay algún cabrón jugando con tu cabeza. — estiro su mano, tocando la frente de Ian y cerrando sus ojos, respiro hondo, esperando captar algo, pero no, era inútil. – si no me transformo en Sanguine es inútil, no puedo saber nada... deberías decirle a Samantha.

 

Ian asintió varias veces, dejando que la mano suave de Jensen se moviera a sus ojos y limpiara una traviesa lágrima que escapaba de su ojo.

 

— No lo sé hombre, no quiero poner en peligro a tu familia, ¿Qué pasa si quien quiera que está jugando conmigo, regresa?

 

— Pues yo estaré allí... tampoco quiero que pases esto solo, puesto que sé que no considerarías siquiera sacar ese bebé antes de tiempo, ¿No?

 

— No sé quién es el padre Jensen. — responde exaltado. — No lo sé y me asusta, me asusta demasiado este bebé, quizás ni siquiera deba tenerlo, después de todo no lo planee. — se quedan en silencio mirándose el uno al otro, Ian sabe que está diciendo una locura, que es una estupidez y por eso quizás empieza a llorar suavemente.

 

— Si eso es lo que quieres, Ian, este es el momento de hacerlo... — Ackles se inclinó sobre él, colocando ambas manos sobre el vientre de Ian.

 

Paul se sobresaltó, está seguro que sintió su corazón latir desbocado cuando escucho las palabras de Ackles, pero los sollozos de Ian le detuvieron en el sitio, más cuando llevo sus manos a las de Ackles.

 

— No... No, es solo que tengo miedo, pero no quiero esto, no matare a un bebé inocente.

 

— Ian... nadie lo sabrá. — los ojos de Ackles eran rojos, habiendo perdido todo su color verde aceituna. — Si no estás listo para esto...

 

— Es mi bebé — fue la suave respuesta de Ian, que sonrió entre lágrimas. — Solo no me dejes solo... ¿Sí?

 

— Está bien, Sanguine dice que deberías usar condón, por cierto. — dijo en un tono ligero, acariciando las mejillas de Somerhalder con ambas manos. —Tu apartamento huele muy... extraño, ¿Quizás tenga que ver con el padre del niño? — acoto, poniéndose de pie y mirando a su alrededor. — alguien está aquí.

 

— ¿Qué? — Ian se pone de pie rápidamente, sus ojos celestes se mueven por la pequeña habitación de un lado a otro, se queda mirando más de lo normal la ventana, la puerta, incluso uno de los muebles, porque no logra sentir nada, pero que Ackles lo haga es muy mal indicio, está seguro de ello.

 

— No, olvídalo, es mi imaginación. — Ackles le sonríe, sacándole la lengua. — Porque no pasas la noche en mi casa, a Jared le agradara tener algo de compañía. — dijo, tomando su chaqueta del sofá y colocándosela.

 

— Idiota. — insultó suavemente, aun mirando a todos lados desconfiadamente, sin saber que Paul le miraba fijamente. — ¿Estas más amigable con el embarazo o solo es idea de Christian, Samantha o mía?

 

— Ve al cuarto, Ian, y cierra la ventana cuando estés allí, ponte algo de ropa decente y no comiences con el mismo cuento que Kane, o no voy a dudar en golpearte. — le advirtió, haciendo que Somerhalder riera suavemente antes de comenzar moverse al pasillo que daba a las dos habitaciones del apartamento.

 

Le siguió, quedándose en el medio del pasillo con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y mirando a Ian entrar en su habitación, antes de girarse a la sala vacía.

 

— Ahora tú y yo vamos a tener una conversación seria, Wesley.

 

Por un momento, en el que sólo el viento con una estruendosa fuerza se escuchó en la habitación, por la ventana que estaba abierta, Jensen pensó que no tendría respuesta, que Wesley se quedaría en silencio y se iría, después de todo estaba en sus manos, delatarle o no.

 

— No tengo nada que hablar contigo. — escucho luego de unos minutos.

 

— ¿De verdad?

 

Era difícil controlar la expresión de su rostro, en especial porque Sanguine nunca olvidaba, y estaba muriendo por lanzarse contra el bastardo que casi le había matado la última vez que se habían enfrentado, sin embargo, le había controlado por años, así que sabía que trucos usar para mantenerle dentro.

 

— Espero que estés feliz con lo que has hecho.

 

— No es algo que planee. — se defendió, por el tono de acusación en la voz del hombre frente a él. — No quería que pasara de esta manera.

 

— ¿Y de qué manera planeabas hacerlo? Me habías decepcionado ya hace un tiempo, pero arruinándole la vida a Ian de esta forma... por un momento pensé que le querías.

 

— Le quiero... buscaba un mejor mundo para ambos, donde no tuviéramos que ocultar lo que somos, tu esposo comprendía eso, hasta que te metiste en su cabeza.

 

— Un mundo mejor... — repitió con suavidad, mirando al suelo y luego a la ventana abierta de la cocina. — ¿Sabes, Paul? Somerhalder merece a alguien mejor que tú, alguien que, en primer lugar, no abuse de él sexualmente como tú lo has estado haciendo.

 

— Cada vez... cada vez que ha pasado, él ha querido, él ha aceptado es solo que su memoria... — se quedó callado, sintiéndose sucio, porque había obligado a Ian a olvidar sus encuentros entre lágrimas una y otra vez.

 

— No, no es así, conozco a Ian muy bien, estoy seguro que cada vez que se ha entregado a ti, lo ha hecho forzadamente, esperando que sea esa la última vez, que te quedes, que dejes de ser un cobarde y te reveles ante él.

 

— Él me ayudó a ver claramente, el prometió que construiríamos un lugar donde no tendría miedo, donde nadie de los nuestros moriría. — explica exaltadamente.

 

— No, te equivocas, el único sobreviviente de ese plan... es Jared.

 

— Jared perdió el juicio en el momento en que te conoció, es como si te hubieras metido debajo de su piel para cambiarlo a tu gusto...le manipulaste.

 

— No, no es eso de lo que hablo. Pregúntale a Sheppard. — dijo, moviendo su cabeza negativamente. — Al final, de toda la masacre que tienen planeado, el único que sobrevivirá, es Jared.

 

— ¿De qué hablas? — iba preguntar algo más, su boca se abrió y se cerró cuando vio a Ian salir de la habitación con una chaqueta y unos lentes oscuros, además de una pequeña maleta, había decidido tomar la invitación de Ackles y eso le decepcionó un poco, porque quería tanto abrazarle, a él y ya su bebe.

 

— ¿Terminaste? — Ackles se giró, haciéndole notar a Paul que había estado mirándole fijamente todo el tiempo, sabiendo su posición exacta, ¿Cómo lo había hecho? — vamos, Jared debe estar por cenar.

 

— Si, llevo lo necesario para una semana, después regresaré por más. — responde suavemente. — Nada más quiero saber, ¿Quién cocino?, ¿Él?

 

— No, Kane.

 

Le paso un brazo por los hombros a Somerhalder, apretándolo contra él.

 

— Voy a darte clases de salud sexual.

 

— Bien, Kane tiene un talento tremendo, vamos, antes de que tu esposo se acabe todo... espera ¿Qué?, no seas tonto. Esto no fue ningún descuido, hombre, solo... no sé cómo paso, eso sonó peor. Además, mira quien lo dice, quien se llevaba a la cama un hombre diferente cada noche hasta que conoció a un gigante de dos metros. — dice sonriendo, mientras camina con Ackles hacia la salida.

 

Dejan atrás a un muy aturdido Paul Wesley, que parece haber olvidado como respirar.

  
  


  
  


Que se encuentre a sí mismo despertando frente a una escena de lo más extraña, teniendo  a Kane cocinando y a Samantha explorando los espacios más recónditos de su cabeza es una cosa, pero ver la interacción tan familiar de Ian Somerhalder con su Jensen es algo para lo que el monstruo de los celos que lleva dentro no está preparado.

 

Está inquieto e inseguro, y más pesado que nunca, y lo que está por hace es sin duda la mayor estupidez de la historia, de eso no le cabe duda. Elegir hablar con su padre cuando está en una situación tan incómoda no es la mejor decisión que ha tomado, pero no puede elegir seguir viviendo una mentira si no le enfrenta, en especial porque cada día que pasa, mas pensamientos que creía olvidados regresan a el poco a poco.

 

Siente que pronto podrá recordar quien era enteramente cuando conoció a Jensen hace cuatro años.

 

Siente que hay cosas en ese pasado de las que tiene miedo, mucho miedo, se siente inseguro de recordar vívidamente el recuerdo de su hija, había sentido su corazón desquebrajarse cuando lo supo, le dolió, pero no lo recordaba. Tenía miedo de recordar cuando quizás estaba totalmente seguro de que la opción de su padre era la mejor, que era el primer paso para un mundo mejor, tenía miedo de recordar cuando empezó a dudar, porque eso era destruir la imagen del hombre que pese a todo le había criado y había querido y admirado demasiado, aun cuando ahora, estuviera totalmente seguro que ese genocidio no era la opción.

 

Tenía miedo del futuro, de si sería capaz de cuidar de sus hijos, como sus padres lo hicieron con él y ver a Jensen tan pendiente de otra persona no ayudaba.

 

Había comenzado a apreciar a sus amigos, pero extrañaba a Candice, Colin y Paul, extrañaba su familia y realmente no sabía si eran las hormonas que le tenían tan sensible, como para pensar todo eso y guardar la esperanza de que hablar con su padre, podría hacer que esta locura se detuviera.

 

Por eso, no se atreve a perturbar el sueño de Jensen ese día, está trabajando el doble ahora, esforzándose por mantener su trabajo, el de Somerhalder, e incluso, su trabajo como Primer Hombre del Estado, asistiendo a reuniones públicas a las que el ya no podía aparecer. Espera que pueda descansar lo suficiente para que cuando el vuelva, tenga energías para aguantarle como cada día.

 

Sheppard está sentado en su despacho cuando le recibe, extrañamente se encuentra solo, detrás de su escritorio, mirándole con ojos precavidos.

 

— Volviste. — le dice, moviendo la silla presidencial de un lado a otro.

 

— No exactamente, solo vengo a hablar contigo, puesto que con mis hermanos no fue exactamente bien. — explico caminando con algo de dificultad.

 

— ¿Y exactamente, que es lo que quieres hablar? Porque aún no me ha quedado clara tu posición en todo esto. — su padre se recuesta en la silla, mirando a Padalecki dudar.

 

— No sé si la neutralidad es lo que necesita el mundo. — explica encogiéndose de hombros mientras levanta su vista hacía la ventana. — Pero de lo que sí estoy totalmente seguro es que la opción, no es derramar más sangre, ni nuestras ni de los humanos.

 

— ¿Te estas retirando? Después de todos estos años, ¿Estas retirándote? — no parece sorprendido, ni siquiera jodidamente asustado por sus palabras, para Padalecki, es obvio que su padre se lo esperaba, y eso le hace retroceder unos pasos. — No lo creo, Jared, tus hermanos y yo hemos pasado mucho tiempo esperando por esto.

 

— Sí lo quieres ver de esa manera; sí, estoy retirándome, porque no tendré más sangre en mis manos, pero eso no quiere decir que deje de buscar una vida distinta para nosotros.

 

— ¿Qué clase de vida? — cuestiono, mirándole, al parecer interesado en sus palabras. — ¿Cómo crees que vamos a convivir con los humanos?

 

— Padre — susurra suavemente — Todos aquí hemos perdido personas importantes, nuestras vidas han sido destruidas, una y otra vez... pero la de ellos también, tenemos que empezar a comprendernos entre nosotros y construir algo distinto, algo donde nos veamos como iguales.

 

— Iguales... no somos iguales, Jared, nunca lo seremos. — la voz de Colin le sorprendió, no había notado que estaba en la habitación, seguramente se había colado silenciosamente.

 

— Somos diferentes, sí, pero también somos iguales porque somos capaces de sufrir por la pérdida de nuestras familias... eso es suficiente Col. — Jared no le decía así desde que Colin era un chiquillo de siete años que le seguía a todas partes, clamando su atención.

 

— No me llames así, ya no eres mi hermano, ya no eres mi familia, nos abandonaste por ese Fenómeno.

 

— Ustedes no han dejado de ser mi familia, por eso estoy intentando que confíen en mí en esto, por favor Col...  — suplicó caminando hacía su hermanito.

 

— No podemos. — el joven negó con la cabeza, mirando a Jared con lastima, preguntándose porque había vuelto allí, porque simplemente no se había echado a un lado, desapareciendo de la visión de Mark Sheppard, quien ahora les obligaría a hacerle daño como nunca se lo habían hecho.

 

 


	42. Capítulo 08 La oscuridad en Nosotros

No podía creerlo cuando lo vio por primera vez.

 

Había miles de archivos a nombre del "Doctor M. Collins", que implicaban a su esposo de incontables años con lo que parecía ser uno de los experimentos que el gobierno de lo que quedaba en pie de los Estados Unidos se había empeñado en mantener en funcionamiento. Se asombraba de que aun existieran programas tan oscuros como el que su esposo manejaba, en especial después de lo que había causado la guerra biológica, creando una nueva especie de homínidos que caminaban a su lado con la misma inteligencia, pero con una resistencia física mil veces mayor.

 

Había pasado noches seguidas leyendo todo lo que su compañero de inteligencia le había conseguido, penso que nunca acabaría, y que las lágrimas dejarían de salir de sus ojos en algún momento, pero no fue así.

 

En la soledad de su oficina en la Policía Internacional, se desmorono, sintiendo una desazón en el corazón que estaba seguro nunca se iría, y que solo se acrecentó cuando reconoció uno de los rostros de los sujetos de pruebas, quedándose mudo después de eso, y entrando en lo que clínicamente se denominaría un estado catatónico al reconocer el rostro redondo de Steve Carlson.

 

Sintió vergüenza, ira, e impotencia por no haberse dado cuenta tantos años antes, lo que le hizo cuestionarse seriamente su relación con el Misha Collins que conoció en la Universidad, con ese chico medio extraño que tanto le atrajo.

 

Misha le había sonreído suavemente, sus ojos azules era suaves, sinceros y comprensivos, había llegado un momento en su vida donde más le necesitaba, había aprendido a aceptarse y a vivir de manera distinta cuando el llego a su vida.

 

Había sido su tabla de salvación, habían encontrado el amor en los ojos del otro, lo sabía, ese mismo amor le había llevado a resistir tanto a su lado cuando él le dejo de lado, por la obsesión de cuidarle y protegerle, tanto a él como a la familia que habían formado juntos.

 

Llego a casa tarde, esperando a que sus hijos estuvieran durmiendo y no presenciaran su pelea, porque sabía que iba a ver una de alguna clase, no sabía cómo Collins reaccionaria, no lo sabía, y temía que fuera a reaccionar muy mal.

 

Subió a su habitación y se sorprendió de encontrarse a Collins sentado en la cama, tomando de su taza predilecta, seguramente un té.

 

— Doctor Collins. — dijo con ironía, tirando la carpeta con los archivos de Steve Carlson al lado de este para luego proceder a quitarse la chaqueta y lanzarla sobre la silla donde Collins colocaba siempre la ropa limpia.

 

La expresión de su esposo fue de confusión cuando escucho como le llamaba, realmente en el momento no lo asocio, no pensó en nada hasta que miro el folder y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

 

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó tontamente.

 

— ¿Qué mierda crees que es? — le ladro, acercándose para cerrar la puerta detrás de él, asegurándose de que así sus hijos no le escucharan hablar. — No te hagas el estúpido.

 

— Esto no es de tu incumbencia, Mark. — contestó tranquilamente, dejando su taza de té en la pequeña mesa, mientras tomaba los expedientes y los revisaba lentamente. — Es solo un proyecto para el que trabaje hace un tiempo, o ¿qué pensabas?, que me gradúe de la universidad para que simplemente tú jugaras al peligroso e imponente fenómeno.

 

— Oh no, no vas a jugar esa carta de nuevo... — siseo, moviéndose por la habitación como un león enjaulado. —...esta vez, quiero la verdad de tu boca y no de toda la basura que descubrí.

 

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, fue solo un trabajo. — respondió, sintiendo como Mark se volteaba hacía él y lo tomaba por los ojos hasta dejarlo contra la pared — ¿Qué quieres escuchar? ¿Qué organice e implemente un experimento científico con humanos, como sujetos de prueba?, sí lo hice.

 

Al principio parece un poco abatido por lo directo que es Misha al decírselo, pero, sabe que no debería sorprenderle, Collins siempre ha llevado las cosas de frente.

 

— ¿¡Cómo pudiste!? ¿¡Que mierda estabas pensando!? — le grito, golpeando la pared al lado de la cabeza de su esposo. — ¿Experimentaste con nuestros hijos también?

 

— No te atrevas, Mark Pellegrino. — la voz furiosa de Collins se escuchó de pronto. — No experimente con nadie de nuestra familia, solo son las personas de la lista y... conmigo, nadie más, jamás lastimaría a nuestros hijos.

 

— ¿Oh, de verdad? Ahora mismo creo que de los dos, tú eres el verdadero monstruo aquí, no me extrañaría que usaras a nuestra hija como rata de laboratorio al igual que como lo hiciste con Steve Carlson. — replico, sabiendo que lentamente en su cabeza se estaba levantando el cerco que el mismo había creado para evitar percibir los sentimientos, más allá de la empatía, de su pareja por años, y que ahora mismo estaba obteniendo una imagen clara de quien era realmente la persona con la que había compartido cama por casi dos décadas.

 

El golpe que recibió hizo su mandíbula doler y gruñir, la sangre había salido de su labio de inmediato y le había hecho dar dos pasos hacia atrás — Vete a la mierda Mark, vete a la mierda ¿Con que derecho me dices esto? ¿Con que...?, si durante años graduaciones, cumpleaños y simplemente el día a día solamente éramos nosotros y tú, tú nunca estabas, nunca me mirabas, dejamos de importante cuando te abriste camino como un fenómeno, todo eran tus poderes y defender a las personas ¿Y tú familia? ¿Tú maldita familia? ¿Quieres escuchar que soy un monstruo para sentirte mejor? — continuo, escupiendo cada palabra. — Lo soy, soy una maldita escoria, porque pensé que si podía ser como tú, si podía caminar realmente a tu lado, volverías a amarme y mirarme, a preocuparte por nuestra familia... lo deseaba tanto que fui capaz de usar a las personas como conejillos de indias.

 

— ¿Entonces lo hiciste por mí? — pregunto, sus puños apretándose un momento para que su cuerpo se relajara al siguiente. — Supongo que no importa ahora, porque vas a ir a prisión, y allá no tendrás o un esposo para culpar por tus acciones. — llevo su mano al frente de su rostro contemplando el anillo que parecía fijo en su mano y lo retiro cuidadosamente, dejándolo caer al suelo.

 

Los ojos de Misha se humedecieron y asintió. — Mark Pellegrino, jefe de policía hasta el final de sus días, que orgullo. — repitió, tomando el anillo que Mark dejo caer en el suelo. — Supongo que soy el único al que alguna vez le importo esto... tú siempre solo vez lo que quieres ver.— susurro, quitando su propio anillo y caminando hacia el basurero. — Pero esto se acabó hace mucho tiempo, quizás nunca empezó en realidad. — menciono antes de dejar caer ambos a la basura.

 

No recibió respuesta, y cuando se giró para mirar la espalda de su esposo una última vez, se descubrió solo en una habitación que parecía cerrarse sobre él, una habitación que estaba tan llena de recuerdos de ambos que le hizo sentir furioso por haber permanecido al lado de una persona como Mark Pellegrino.

 

— Te amaba tanto. — respondió, dejándose caer en el suelo, sintiendo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su cuerpo agitarse, porque aun amaba a ese hombre y si tenía una oportunidad con él.

 

Lo volvería a hacer...

 

— Maldición, no puedo hacerlo. — Collins abrió sus ojos para mirar a Pellegrino revolver la basura, buscando el anillo que Misha había tirado allí segundos antes. — no sé qué tienes que siempre me haces enfadar y tomar las decisiones más estúpidas en mi vida.

 

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó en voz baja, algo sonrojado, porque seguramente Mark había escuchado lo último que había salido de sus labios.

 

— Buscando el estúpido anillo de matrimonio que tanto dinero te costó. — dijo con suavidad, vaciando el envase en el suelo y recuperando por fin su anillo.

 

— Es porque era el que te gustaba, aún estoy totalmente seguro que tus ojos se iluminaron cuando lo viste aquella tarde que caminábamos sin rumbo fijo...

 

Ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente, esas palabras parecían haber traído tantos recuerdos para ambos que eran incapaces de dejar de mirarse y no sentir lo que tanto les había unido.

 

Mark le tomo la mano suavemente y él se dejó hacer, con cuidado le puso el anillo de nuevo, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

 

— Mark...

 

Pellegrino se dejó caer en el suelo, sentándose a solo centímetros de Collins, parecía derrotado, como si un gran mazo lo hubiera golpeado, aun sangraba por la boca, pero parecía no notarlo. Estaba acostumbrado a recibir peores heridas en su trabajo.

 

— Lo siento. — dijo, sinceramente, y Misha lo supo, que esta era una disculpa real, que estaba sucediendo. — me perdí a mi mismo en el camino, me cegué a propósito. Creía que hacia lo correcto al luchar por... el futuro, que me olvide enteramente del presente. De ti.

 

Misha asintió, se abrazó a sus piernas, acurrucándose en el suelo, sin importarle que un sollozo saliera de sus labios con bastante fuera.

 

— Mark... Mark, solo quería que me miraras, que me amaras como aquellos días de universidad, donde lo era todo para ti.

 

— ¡Aun lo eres! — le dijo, moviéndose hacia él y sentándose a su lado, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo y acercándole a su cuerpo. — Aun lo eres, y todo esto, fue mi culpa, te empuje a ello... pero es demasiado tarde... es demasiado. Ambos nos hemos causado demasiado daño.

 

— ¿Tus subordinados están fuera, cierto? — preguntó con una sonrisa melancólica. — Está bien, son mis pecados bebé, no tuyos... solo no dejes que nuestro nieto me vea cuando me lleven.

 

— No lo hare. — susurro, besando el cabello de Collins y cerrando sus ojos. — te sacare de allí, lo prometo, encontrare la forma de hacerlo.

 

— No. — tomo el rostro de su esposo, limpiando suavemente sus lágrimas — No acabes con tu vida, por mí, no vale la pena cariño.

 

— Me prometí a mí mismo cuando nos casamos que haría todo por ti, y lo haré, cumpliré con esa promesa.

 

— Lo siento también... — confeso mientras escuchaba como alguien tocaba con fuerza insistentemente — Creo que vienen por mí...

  
  


  


  
  
  


Es tarde, aproximadamente las ocho de la noche y la mayoría del personal de la clínica se ha retirado a su casa, solo los médicos de emergencia quedan en ella, pero el... no, no puede regresar a su apartamento, no se siente a gusto desde que descubrió lo que le había hecho a Ian. Desde que se entero de que iba a ser padre en un futuro no muy lejano.

 

Por eso, hoy opta por revisar algunos expedientes y a la vez no, pasa de hoja en hoja, de nota en nota, no pone atención a lo que lee y cuando gira hacia la izquierda y mira los expedientes acumulados, ocho aproximadamente, suspira dramáticamente, lo cierto es que tampoco puede concentrarse en eso.

 

No cuando cierra los ojos y puede ver la mirada de Padalecki y pensar que de esa forma le vería Somerhalder si, el bebé que fuera a nacer fuera humano y tuviera que matarlo, está seguro que es la misma mirada que Candice tendría si alguien se aproximara amenazante a su pequeño.

 

Piensa que haría el sí su bebé fuera amenazado, si su hijo o hija, estuviera en peligro, ¿Cómo se sentiría? ¿Tendría una opresión en el pecho como la de ahora?, ¿Sentiría ira? ¿Indignación?

 

¿No se sentían así las mujeres que hace un año perdieron a sus hijos en aquella tragedia?

 

Quizás Jared tenía razón y los humanos, estaban sufriendo tanto como ellos, quizás la muerte era común en ambos bandos.

 

Cerró el expediente con fuerza y tomo las llaves de su auto, mientras caminaba hacia la salida, dejo a medio camino su gabacha blanca, siempre había representado algo valioso, algo que le recordaba que había estudiado medicina para ayudar a las personas, para facilitar "segundas oportunidades", no era un asesino, no lo era...

 

Tenía que ser por eso que se había aliado con Jensen Ackles en su utopía neutral, en luchar por ambos bandos. La conciliación parecía imposible, pero la carrera política de Padalecki parecía estar en su punto más álgido, y era un perfecto momento para la campaña presidencial que se avecinaba el año entrante.

 

No se detuvo un segundo en su camino al auto, aunque puso alerta todos sus sentidos, porque temía que los poderes de Sheppard le alcanzaran. Nunca quiso algo así, es cierto que siempre fue receloso con los humanos, que se sentía inseguro y asustado, al mismo tiempo que les odiaba, pero nunca pensó en convertirse en médico para arrebatar la vida a alguien, esto era una locura, una completa locura.

 

Era consciente de que era uno de los pocos que había sido ligeramente inmune al odio irracional que estaba transformado en poderes psíquicos de Sheppard. Pero este siempre conseguía la forma de manipularle en algo. Se subió a su auto, y cerró la puerta, sorprendido de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una enorme decisión.

 

— Tengo que hablar con Ian... tengo que hablar con Ackles. — encendió el auto y no le importo en lo más mínimo cuando empezó a conducir, tenía que llegar a donde ambos hombres se encontraban lo más pronto posible, aunque era "algo" inmune a las habilidades Sheppard, llevaba mucho tiempo a su lado y sabía que eso era parte de los secretos de ese hombre, el tiempo, aumentaba su capacidad de control sobre las personas.

 

Por eso le sorprendía de sobre manera, toda las veces que Padalecki había podido resistir aunque fueran segundos. Camino con celeridad por los pasillos del edificio donde vivía Ackles, sintiéndose sumamente culpable por lo que había vivido y no había evitado. Cuando estuvo de pie frente a la puerta abierta, se fijó que solo una sala ordenada y una cocina con algo humeante era lo que estaba a la vista.

 

Puso un pie dentro de la casa y jadeo cuando no pudo dar otro, porque algo había detenido sus movimientos. Miro abajo y pudo ver un montón de cuerdas negras que sostenían a su sombra. Siguió con las cuerdas negras que le detenían con cuidado, por eso su vista se giró hacia la izquierda, topándose con los ojos celestes de Ian, completamente a la defensiva y aunque así tan pero tan hermoso.

 

— Ian...

 

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le pregunta, apoyado en la pared y mirándole con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

 

— Ian... — repitió, mirando al hombre en frente de él se dio cuenta que había estado llorando hace poco, por sus ojos ligeramente hinchados y su rostro rojo, se sintió una basura, más por la forma en que iba a soltar aquella noticia, solo iba a lograr hacerle más daño, pero tenía que hacerlo, antes que los poderes de ese hombre le alcanzarán de nuevo y nublaran su juicio. — Tengo que decirte algo.

 

— ¿Qué exactamente? No hemos hablado en mucho tiempo.... — dijo con suavidad, sin soltarle.

 

Parecía estar ligeramente perdido en sus recuerdos cuando le miro, colocando una mano en su aun plano abdomen.

 

— No exactamente, escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que discúlpame que diga estas cosas, así... salidas de la nada, lo siento. — se concentró directamente en los ojos azules del hombre frente a él. — Lo siento. Él bebé que esperas, Ian, es nuestro...

 

— ¿Qué? — los ojos de Somerhalder se abrieron enormemente, llenándose de lágrimas casi de inmediato. — ¿Cómo sabes que estoy…?

 

— En realidad, me sorprende que no pasará antes, no éramos precisamente cuidadosos. — a buen momento se le ocurría comenzar a divagar. — Cada cierto tiempo, te visitaba... y tú sabes, Ian, cada vez era en serio, no quiero que pienses en esto como... como yo te amo.

 

— Oh, sal ahora mismo de este apartamento antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta.

 

— Te amo. — repitió desesperado, moviendo sus manos hacia el frente, momento exacto en que sintió como su cuerpo se hacía más pesado. — Escucha, solo una cosa más... Jared, Sheppard... — su voz se cortó.

 

Eso llamo la atención de Somerhalder, pero solo unos segundos antes de que se moviera hacia adelante, caminando hacia Paul para sacarlo del apartamento, porque solo mirarlo, solo escucharlo, era suficiente para saber que este no mentía, que era cierto, él estaba embarazado de este cabrón.

 

— Vete, y nunca aparezcas por aquí. — siseo, haciendo que sus sombras le expulsaran fuera con un movimiento sutil.

 

— Va a matarlo. — agrego con lágrimas en los ojos. — Al bebé humano, va a matarlo y luego se hará con el control de Jared de nuevo... y luego matara a mi sobrino, y a nuestro hijo. — Agrego en medio de un sollozo, esto no podía haber ido peor de lo que estaba saliendo, tampoco es que lo hubiera imaginado diferente. — Te amo...

 

— ¡No creo nada de lo que salga de esa boca ahora mismo! ¡Elegiste un mal momento para redimirte!

 

— Lo sé, bebé... lo sé, pero al igual que Jared, no quiero más muertes en mi conciencia, tienen que sacarle de ahí y a Sam, el hijo de Candice... es humano, cuando lo sepan, van a matarlo.

 

Somerhalder está a punto de cerrar la puerta con violencia, cuando una mano ajena le detiene, abriendo la puerta y casi lanzando a Paul sobre un sorprendido Ian, quien jadea suavemente, tomando su abdomen y aspirando el dulce olor de Wesley. 

 

Kane parece divertido con ello, siempre le gusto cuando el chiquillo era tímido.

 

— Escuchemos lo que tiene que decir el niño.

 

Paul parece tan sorprendido como él, pero cuando se da cuenta que está encima de Somerhalder el calor sube a sus mejillas y se aleja dando un pequeño brinco hacía atrás, dándole espacio al hombre embarazado.

 

— Gra... gracias. — tenía tiempo sin que la voz le fallara de ese modo, Ian lo sabía y sintió una nostalgia increíble invadirle. — Escuchen... no sé por dónde empezar, todo esto es muy grande, no sé porque lo veo ahora, pero es muy grande, es un... genocidio, lo que se está planeado.

 

— ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces? Si regresas te mataran, y la bebé que Somerhalder tiene se quedará sin un padre. — le advirtió Kane que venía de hacer la compra en el supermercado, parecía relajado de verle allí, aunque sabía que si lo que decía era cierto pronto se desataría un infierno. Paul también noto como se refería a la bebe en femenino, pero no sabía porque. — creo que hare una ensalada de pollo y papas y algo de cerdo.

 

— No... no lo había pensado. — confiesa bajando la mirada al suelo. — Solo pensé que tenía que buscar una forma de sacar a Jared de todo esto y... al pequeño niño de Accola, él es humano, su padre es Stephen Amell, solo pensé que no quería más sangre en mis manos y conduje hacía acá, cuando sentí las fuerzas para ello.

 

— Así que es un niño humano... ja, el karma siempre es una perra. — Kane comento, sacando la verdura para colocarla bajo el agua. — algunos tanto y otros tan poco.

 

— Pues sí... — contesto Wesley encogiéndose de hombros, llevando su mirada a Ian que aún le miraba fríamente. — En cuanto a Jared, él está en grave peligro, como les dije antes Sheppard va a matar al bebé humano, dejara al otro pequeño y... encerrara nuevamente la conciencia del Gobernador con sus poderes.

 

— No me extrañaría que ese psicópata lo hiciera, después de todo, asesino a muchos padres de los fenómenos que ahora le consideran a él su salvador. — Somerhalder se sostuvo las sienes con fuerza, intentando localizar la sombra de Ackles que parecía querer ocultarse de todos.

 

Padalecki tenía dos días sin aparecer.

 

Jensen se había empezado a preocuparse dos horas después de que Jared saliera aquella mañana sin hablar con nadie, le había visto mirando su teléfono cada segundo, sin concentrarse en nada más que el aparato, al fin y al cabo. Después, había pasado a intentar llamarle y sabia, que se le estaba acabando la paciencia cuando solo se escuchaba "fuera del área de servicio", en cada intento.

 

Podía sentir el miedo en cada moviendo de su cuerpo, podía verlo en sus ojos, pero no decía nada. Para la tarde, Kane y él le habían perdido de vista, sabían que había salido a buscarle, seguramente como Sanguine.

 

— No puedo encontrarle... — susurro con suavidad, lleno de preocupación. – enviare a un señuelo a buscarle. — dijo con suavidad respirando hondo.

 

Wesley observo como de la sombra de Ian se separaba en docenas de aves diminutas que volaron arrastrándose por las superficies disponibles. Un silencio bastante incómodo se puso en la habitación, después de eso, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Steve entrara con el resto de las bolsas y una sonrisa suave.

 

— Oh, tenemos un invitado, que bueno que Christian insistió en comprar un poco más de comida.

 

— Uh... — Paul se siente incómodo de estar allí dentro, dándose la vuelta, no sabía qué hacer, si ir hacia la puerta o desaparecer.

 

— No hagas una estupidez Wesley. — la voz de Kane se deja escuchar de pronto. — Sí te vas de aquí, lo único que conseguirás será la muerte, así que a ambos… — llevo su mirada de Ian a Paul. — No les queda más que aguantarse un tiempo — concluyo ayudando a Steve con el resto de las bolsas. — Hey, bebé, conoce al padre del bebé de Ian, ¿A que es mono? Por ahora tiene la cara en su sitio, pero cuando a Jensen le vea se la dejara morada.

 

— Debería hacer eso... pero, no me gustaría quedarme... ya he cumplido.

 

— Quédate. No solo se lo debes a Jared o Jensen, incluso a Candice, me lo debes a mí... es hora de acabar con esta locura, porque si no lo hacemos ahora... nunca va a terminarse...

 

— No creo que tengan el poder de enfrentarse a Sheppard.

 

Paul le hablo con suavidad, no queriendo airar más el mal humor de Somerhalder que tenía muchas ganas de golpearlo ya.

 

— Pero si es lo que quieres... por nuestro bebé.

 

Kane continuo lavando la verdura, con Steve mirando la expresión dura en el rostro de su pareja. Ninguno de los dos hizo comentario sobre lo que ocurria. 

  
  


  
  


La paciencia se le había acabado alrededor del mediodía, cuando el teléfono de Jared saltaba directamente al buzón y el malestar en su pecho era demasiado incómodo, cuando el clima que había amanecido soleado había pasado a ser ventoso y friolento, no había podido evitar sentir aquello como un mal indicio, aumentando su inquietud.

 

Nunca espero que desapareciera, no de esa forma. Sin decir una palabra o dejar un maldito mensaje, era tan poco Jared, bueno, al menos el Jared que había conocido hace cuatro años, parecía más bien algo que el serio a muerte Senador Padalecki hubiera hecho.

 

Sanguine había roto su coraza para mostrarse al mundo con gran violencia y escapar, moviéndose por horas en la ciudad que no parecía querer darle respuesta alguna. Padalecki estaba perdido, y Sanguine había acabado de destruir todas sus defensas, las que había logrado construir para mantener su sanidad.

 

Se detuvo en la tienda favorita de Jared, la heladería del centro del barrio bajo, echando un vistazo adentro, ya había visitado todos los sitios posibles, y este no se encontraba en ningún lado.

 

No estaba, miro a través de la ventana y solo miro a personas riendo y molestándose entre sí, no estaba Jared por ninguna parte con su acostumbrado libro y una sonrisa fácil, por el helado extrañamente combinado que siempre comía, sintió un gruñido formarse en su garganta, el poste donde estaba colgando empezó a vibrar, iba a estallar, iba a estallar como solo una vez había pasado, pero entonces algo llamo su atención.

 

Un mensaje de Somerhalder.

  
  


  
  


De todas las veces que estuvo de pie aquí, nunca pensó, ni en sus más oscuras pesadillas, que del otro lado del espejo de una cara, podría ver a su esposo, encadenado a una silla, un moretón en su mejillas, y con el labio sangrando.

 

"Es lo que se debe hacer."

 

Eso había dicho Richard hace un rato cuando el casi había matado a golpes a Gleeson por atreverse a golpear a quien aún era su pareja legal, Collins se negaba a decirle la verdad, no quería hablar, se había cerrado a cualquiera que preguntara, a cualquier interrogador entrenado para romper a sus víctimas.

 

Era un hueso rudo, porque según el abogado que le había asignado el estado, quería declararse culpable y obtener la pena de muerte. Joder, en la situación en la que se encontraba ahora en el país, todos los estados habían aprobado la pena de muerte.

 

Collins podría morir, iba a morir, porque Pellegrino estaba seguro de que, mierda, le iban a dar la pena de muerte. Iba a morir, y él iba a perderlo para siempre.

 

— Va a morir. — Richard vocifero sus pensamientos, haciéndole temblar y darse cuenta de que estaba llorando. — Si no habla, va a morir, M.

 

Llevo sus manos a sus ojos, escondiéndolos de su compañero, pese a que su cuerpo se sacudía una y otra vez y sus sollozos eran perfectamente audibles, no quería que le viera de frente... no quería.

 

— Sí habla también van a matarle — contestó con ira, su cuerpo tenso. — Las familiares de las victimas está pidiendo su cabeza, si no se le condena, habrá manifestaciones, movimientos, que dirán que el Estado es un incompetente.

 

— El juez es un buen amigo, Mark, puedes intentar convencerlo que hable. — Takato parecía seguro de lo que decía, porque ya lo habían hecho antes, pero esto era demasiado grande, y la sociedad había aprendido a que era mejor mantener las prisiones vacías de locos como Collins.

 

Se retiró en silencio de la sala, eligiendo tener un poco de privacidad en su oficina. No quería escuchar más consejos, sabía que él y Collins tenían poco tiempo, que debían despedirse, pero el... él no estaba listo para ello.

 

Llego a su oficina cabizbajo, mirándose los zapatos.

 

— Papá. — la voz de Rose le llamo la atención, alzando sus ojos llorosos para enfrentarse con los de su hija mayor. West estaba allí también y sus ojos estaban tan rojos como hinchados.

 

Fue entonces cuando por un segundo pensó, que iba a hacer solo. ¿Cómo iba a cuidar de sus hijos?, Misha siempre se había encargado de todo, siempre sabía qué hacer, nunca se quebraba, al menos como él que era bastante emocional cuando de ellos se trataba...

 

¿Y qué iba a hacer consigo mismo? ¿Cómo podía tomar por última vez la mano de su esposo y mirar sus suaves y hermosos ojos, mientras pronunciaba esa simple y devastadora palabra?... 

 

Adiós… 

 

¿Cómo podría?

 

— No debieron venir, su padre no quiere que le vean en esta situación.

 

— No, eso lo sabemos, pero... — West se froto los ojos, estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, luciendo sumamente decaído por la situación. — ...papá, ¿Es cierto? Lo que esas personas han dicho, ¿Es cierto?

 

Lo pensó por un segundo, cuando escucho la pregunta, sus hijos adoraban a Misha, quien siempre había sido un padre amoroso y dedicado a ellos, educándoles como grandes personas... si decía la verdad, destruiría esa imagen que en el fondo de su corazón, sabía era verdadera, si mentía, sus hijos lo sabrían.

 

— Sí. Pero... es mi culpa también.

 

— ¿Por qué lo hizo? Papá no sería capaz de hacer algo así, no contra los humanos. No cuando tú has luchado tanto por salvar la neutralidad de ambas especies.

 

— Ese es justo el problema, me concentré tanto en buscar un mundo para ambos especies, que lo olvide... a él y a ustedes, me separe, deje de mirarle, ponerle atención, caminar a su lado, su padre se obsesiono con lograr tenerme de nuevo, que pensó que si podía ser un fenómeno, yo volvería a casa... llegó a odiarse a sí mismo, llegó a odiar lo que era.

 

— Pero... pero a pesar de todo... ¿Tú le quieres, cierto?

 

— Más que a mi vida, no creo poder soportar que lo maten. — se rompió, no quería eso delante de sus hijos, pero no pudo evitar dejarse caer en el sillón de su oficina y llorar como un niño pequeño.

 

— Papá. — Rose fue la que se acercó a él, abrazándole con fuerza para que el pudiera sentir algo de calor, ni se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, porque ella era la viva imagen de su esposo con esos ojos azules tan expresivos. — Estoy segura de que podrás ayudar a papá, que no dejaras que acabe así, sin poder redimirse.

 

— Quizás. — West hablo, sintiendo la incomodidad del llanto formándose en su garganta. — Quizás si hablamos con él... decida confesar.

 

— No funcionara nada... tenemos... la única forma de salvarle, es sacarlo de aquí. — anuncia, refugiándose en el cariño de su hija.

 

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer...? — preguntó West, llevando su vista a su hermana mayor que parecía entender perfectamente de lo que su padre hablaba — Sí haces eso... — continuo con una voz más baja y apoyándose en el escritorio. — Nunca podremos volver a verlos a ambos.

 

— Nunca digas nunca, ¿No? — rio con suavidad, secando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que su hijo le había extendido.

 

— Prefiero saber que están vivos y juntos... que uno sufriendo por el otro y separados. — susurro su hija, acariciando su mejilla. — Y nosotros no sabremos nada, nunca, ninguno de nosotros, es momento de que dediquen él uno al otro, ya hicieron todo lo que podían por nosotros papá.

 

— ¿Creen que él sea capaz de solo dejarlos ir? — cuestiono, mirando al suelo con seriedad mientras comenzaba a pensar en lo que estaba por venir, que no iba a ser nada fácil de enfrentar.

 

Un toque en la puerta hizo que todos se sobresaltaran con la repentina interrupción, uno de los compañeros de Pellegrino estaba afuera, con noticias que dejaron al Policía algo descolocado.

 

— Han habido innumerables reportes que localizan a Sanguine en Barlow.

 

— ¿Sanguine? ¿A plena luz del día? — rebate incrédulo, en su cabeza, solo puede decirse así mismo que Jensen no es tan estúpido como para hacer eso o al menos eso espera.

 

— Si, le han visto por todas partes en la ciudad, la gente está como loca por ello. — explico a través de la puerta Glasgow, con su acento inglés característico, dándole énfasis a las palabras. — ¿Van afuera, señor? ¿O mando a un equipo a investigar?

 

— Espera, exactamente ¿Que ha estado haciendo? — indaga haciendo una pausa a las palabras del hombre con un suave movimiento de su mano. — ¿Alguien ha salido lastimado?

 

— No, parecía estar... "cazando". — explico con suavidad, sus dos hijos le miraron atentos.

 

— Papá, no te olvides de papi. — West pidió, con sus ojos de cachorro, parecía que aún era un adolescente.

 

— No... no nunca. — se quedó callado, pensando rápidamente que podía hacer, su cabeza se movía a marchas forzadas, porque tenía que buscar la manera de conseguir algo de tiempo para Misha, sacarlo de la cárcel debía ser algo cuidadosamente planeado y no algo impulsivo, donde ambos podían terminar muertos a manos de la seguridad que el mismo había entrenado.

 

Asimismo, tenía que hacer algo con Sanguine, no podía dejar a Jensen a la deriva, necesitaba saber que estaba ocurriendo.

 

— West, cuida la puerta, asegúrate que nadie esté cerca, necesito hablar con tu hermana.

 

— ¿Papi? — le miro un poco sorprendido, pero sin cuestionarle más, se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta, mirando de pronto a su hermana mayor antes de salir afuera.

 

Rose se puso de pie, acercándose a su padre, preparándose para entrar en el negro vórtice que era la oscuridad de su padre, quien la rodea delicadamente, sin tocar su piel, o siquiera rozarla, solo sus zapatos estaban en contacto con el negro capullo.

 

— Sacare a tu padre, pero quiero que sepas que... necesito ir por Jensen primero, necesito saber que pasa, no le pondré antes que a tu padre, pero... no puedo concentrarme en Misha ahora lo suficiente como para idear algo... y sé que nunca me has escuchado decir esto, pero, necesito ayuda. Necesito tu ayuda.

 

— Papá. — ella suena afectada, quizás con unas ganas inmensas de llorar, porque simplemente no es justo que la familia que el tanto cuido, se esté derrumbando de esta forma y de repente comparte esas inmensas ganas de simplemente sentarse en el suelo y llorar, pero no va a hacerlo.

 

No puede.

 

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

 

La voz de su hermosa Rose, suena decidida de pronto, lejos del sentimiento de hace segundos. Lo que le permite darse cuenta que ella es muy parecida a él, alejando las emociones que no sean las mejores para el momento.

 

Seguro, él no está haciendo un trabajo muy bueno ahora, no cuando la persona por la que empezó todo esto está a punto de ser ejecutada.

 

— Idea un plan de salida, no de aquí, pero del mundo, de la atención pública, una forma de que pueda esconder a tu padre una vez lo saque de aquí... tú te llevas muy bien con él, así, háblale, déjale ver que estamos haciendo algo por él.

 

— Esta bien, papá. — abre la boca y la cierra, angustiada, antes de mover su largo  cabello hacía atrás — ¿Que voy a decirle a mi hijo?, no vamos a poder verlos de nuevo... ¿Qué?, aconséjame por última vez...

 

Viendo la angustia en su hija, se atrevió a tocar su hombro.

 

— Dile quién era en realidad. Dile que hombre tan sorprendente era tu padre.

 

Una lágrima resbalo de su mejilla y asintió.

 

— Ve… arregla lo que tengas que hacer, despídete de quien lo necesites, yo me encargaré por aquí, te amo papá, a ambos.

 

— Te amo. — le beso la frente, sin querer darle falsas esperanzas sobre volverse a ver, pero entonces, él sabía que ambos juntos conseguirían la forma de comunicarse con sus preciados niños. — por favor, háblale dulcemente... no merece más sufrimiento.

 

— Entiendo porque lo hizo, siempre has sido el centro de su vida, aunque estoy un poco resentida. — dice antes de asentir a lo que dice su padre — Cuídate.

 

Sabía que Collins no necesitaba ser juzgado justo ahora, y que por esa misma razón él no quería hablarle de frente, porque sabía que acabarían peleándose como siempre, aun así, él sabía que daría la vida por ese jodido científico aunque le costara todo. Por un momento, incluso llego a ponerle sobre Sanguine y Jensen y todo lo que conllevaba eso, pero sabía que si Ackles había perdido el control, entonces algo malo esta por pasar.

 

Y dejar algo así, era una bomba de tiempo para la ciudad en la que podían verse inmersos sus hijos y su nieta, no podía permitirlo, por lo que tenía que arreglar eso primero, justo antes de ese "retiro" voluntario, que iba a realizar.


	43. Capítulo 09 Embarazos

  

Es realmente difícil controlar la forma en que sus manos tiemblan cuando se cierra sobre la elegante tela que tiene la camisa de Paul Wesley, es una tarea casi titánica que sus puños no emplean mucha fuerza cuando llevan hacia atrás al médico y lo golpean contra la pared.

 

Nadie dice nada, incluso Ian se queda en silencio, mientras el lucha por respirar y aún más importante por controlar a Sanguine y por primera vez, no dejar por voluntad propia que destroce alguien.

 

Estaba enojado, por la ingenuidad de Jared, de pensar que podía arreglar algo de aquella locura hablando con su "familia", con aquel imbécil, y por último, estaba furioso y casi ciego de ira con pensar, que iban a matar a uno de sus bebés porque era humano.

 

— Realmente yo no quise que esto pasara... — Wesley intenta hablar, pero el solo vuelve a golpearle con fuerza contra la pared, sino supiera que es la mejor forma de ir por Jared y a la vez, el padre del bebé de Ian, le destrozaría.

 

— Te matare si no me dices donde está. — el rostro de Jensen Ackles estaba parcialmente desfigurado, la sangre chorreaba de su cuerpo para volver a él segundos después, deslizándose por el piso como serpientes sanguinolentas, parecía poco en control. — Te matare.

 

— No lo sé, ni siquiera sé si ya le han atrapado. Solo sé que fue a verlos y algo ocurrió…

 

— Está diciendo la verdad. — Jensen dice, pero Wesley está muy seguro de que no está hablando con él, no, se está hablando asimismo, y eso nunca le ha parecido tan aterrador como ahora que los ojos de Ackles son más blancos que verdes, y la sangre le hace lucir como salido de un cómic de terror.

 

El movimiento de la cerradura del frente llamo la atención de todos, menos del médico que está seguro que si hace el más mínimo movimiento fuera de lugar, el hombre que le tiene acorralado contra la pared le mataría.

 

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — gruño amenazante Sanguine.

 

— Vine a comprender que hacía tu culo, en media ciudad hoy a plena luz del día — responde el policía.

 

Empujando con brutalidad a Paul al suelo, los ojos de Sanguine están sobre Mark Pellegrino, quien aunque intenta mantener su expresión neutral, sabe que todo su cuerpo irradia culpa.

 

— No quiero ver tu cara aquí, no después de lo que tu abominación le hizo a mi hijo.

 

— Así que ya lo sabes... — dice en voz alta, ingresando al apartamento sin importar que la voz de Sanguine más que Ackles, suene como una clara amenaza y que la mirada de Kane le prometa peores cosas — ¿Qué haces tan descontrolado?

 

— El Gobernador Padalecki fue secuestrado — Steve es quien habla, llamando la atención de todos — No es momento para el orgullo, cuando la vida de Jared y mis hermanos están en peligro, además lo mejor es hacer esta búsqueda oficial, eso pondrá presión en los hombros de este hombre.

 

— Si, eso volvería loco a Sheppard. — Wesley complemento, ahora que había recuperado el aliento de como Sanguine le había golpeado todas esas veces. — Podría obligarle a soltarlo antes de tiempo... o al menos podríamos salvar al bebé humano.

 

— Sin embargo necesitamos que el anuncio lo haga una figura con alta credibilidad, porque el secreto de Jared va salir a la luz de golpe y hay que manejar las cosas con cuidado en la opinión pública — Steve se encoge de hombros, antes de continuar — el hombre perfecto para ello es Pellegrino... la ciudad confía mucho en él, ahora más... que metió a su propio esposo, tras las rejas.

 

Nadie dice nada, el silencio en el lugar se vuelve un poco más pesado.

 

Es Kane quien asume el control de la situación,  porque son muchas lo que ha pasado en pocos segundos como para que Jensen maneje aquello de forma civilizada o más bien para que Sanguine no sea quien asuma el control y se de él lujo de desangrar a alguien ahí mismo de manera lenta y dolorosa, aun cuando esté de acuerdo en que más de uno se lo merece, nunca es recomendable que Sanguine tome el control de Jensen totalmente.

 

Por eso se interpuso entre Mark Pellegrino y Jensen, el hombre a su lado le miro con molestia, él también quería despedazarle porque bajo sus propias narices su espeluznante y maniático esposo, había jugado con miles de humanos hasta extinguir sus vidas y Steve había estado a punto de ser uno más. Pero este no era el momento, no una vez que sabían que Sheppard quería matar a uno de los bebés que Jensen y Jared esperaban y hacerse con el control de este último.

 

Sin contar que Ian estaba embarazado del pequeño chiquillo imbécil que estaba ahora — una vez que Sanguine le había soltando — temblando contra la ventana, no sabe si de miedo, dolor o porque realmente estaba resistiéndose a los poderes de  Sheppard.

 

Así que se había desecho del detective, no había costado mucho, Mark era racional y aunque era bastante poderoso no quería desatar un enfrentamiento ahí,  en media zona neutral, donde era evidente que los medios filmarían a un Sanguine totalmente fuera de control y que sería apoyado por ellos.

 

  Había conseguido entonces sentar a Jensen, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y haciéndole respirar hondo, y en esas estaba cuando se abrió la puerta de la casa y entro Jared Padalecki, un puchero de enfado en su rostro, y bolsas de comida y cosas de bebe por todas partes. Elegantemente vestido y con uno de sus gorros blancos.

 

— Sabias que la gente se pelea hasta con los políticos para comprar bollos de carne, ¡son bollos de carne! — exclamó, poniendo las bolsas en la mesa, e ignorando cualquier mirada sobre él. — desearía haberles podido decir que estoy embarazado y tengo un antojo.

  

Cuando nadie le contesto, mientras sacaba todas las compras que había hecho, su mirada alzó la vista hacia arriba y se encontró con que absolutamente todos le miraban en silencio. Steve quien parecía estar cocinando algo le miraba confundido, Ian solo bufo algo divertido, Kane suspiro como aliviado y Jensen... Jensen le miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

 

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó en voz baja, Paul — de quien no se percató hasta que lo escucho hablar — fue el único que encontró voz para contestarle.

 

— Mierda, hombre... creo que pensaban que algo te paso y tú solo andabas comprando comida.

 

— Paul... ¿Qué haces aquí? — Miro curioso a su amigo antes de mirar a su esposo. — Jen, ¿qué ocurre?

 

Jensen no respondió,  se puso de pie con suavidad y camino hacia él, aun con la sorpresa y la preocupación escrita en su rostro, primero puso su mano derecha en su vientre y acarició con suavidad, para después con la izquierda tomarle de la nuca y hacer que se inclinará lo suficiente para besarle. Jensen estaba entre aliviado, enojado y asustado, lo supo por la forma en que le robo el aliento y el silencio de todos en la habitación.

 

Quizás por ello se disculpó apenas se separaron.

 

— Lo siento ¿Hice un lio verdad?

 

— ¿A dónde fuiste? — le pregunto con suavidad, usando ambas manos para tomar el rostro de Jared, mirando a sus ojos claros. — nuestros bebes, ¿están bien ambos?

 

Respiro hondo, soltando el rostro de Jared para luego abrazarlo con fuerza, aliviado.

 

— Me preocupaste...demasiado... No vuelvas a irte así, ni siquiera para ir a comprar comida.

 

— Están bien — responde abrazando a su esposo con fuerza — Estamos bien, solo... con algo de antojos y mucha hambre — dice y oculta su cabeza en el hombro de Jensen — Necesitaba también pensar en esto, en cómo hemos crecido los últimos meses.

 

— Hey, tu eres el único que ha crecido. — dije, acariciando tiernamente el abdomen abultado de Jared. — Joder, bebe, pensé que algo te había pasado, y este idiota viene aquí diciendo estupideces, y todo lo que podía pensad era en que esa loca familia tuya te había hecho daño...

 

— Ni se me han acercado. — dice y no quiere sonar lo herido que suena cuando lo dice, el embarazo le tiene un poco más sensible de lo normal.

 

Sin que se percaten de ello, Kane le hace una señal a Steve  para llevarse a Paul a la cocina, mientras Ian desaparece entre algunos de los cuartos, dándole la privacidad que necesitan.

 

— No me refería a ello, es solo que ha pasado tanto... siento que quizás mi padre solo nos cuidó porque le era útil y quizás mis hermanos, solo fingía serlo por lo mismo, no sé qué pensar, ni que sentir. Todo acaba e inicia tan rápido,  estoy asustado, de todo Jen.

 

— No tengas miedo mientras estés conmigo... Yo voy a estar aquí, te lo prometí cuando nos casamos... — le abraza de nuevo, más fuerte, queriendo sentir tanto a sus hijos como a Jared. — Entiendo que estés triste, cariño, despues de todo... Ellos son la única familia que conociste, pero ahora estamos nosotros, yo y nuestros dos hijos...

 

Eso hizo que soltará una pequeña risa que terminó en sollozo, cuando se había ido esa mañana, lo había hecho inundado del miedo, porque se había dado cuenta que Jensen era lo único que tenía realmente y que aún no estaban del todo bien, por lo que no sabía que iba a hacer si le perdía.  — Lo prometiste, prometimos cuidar de nosotros porque somos nuestra familia... Te amo.

 

— Te amo también, y no vuelvas a hacerme esto, ¿sí? — le pidió con suavidad, dejando caer su cabeza en el vientre de Jared, no quería más que estar con él para siempre. — los amo, bebes, por favor, protejan a su padre.

 

— No lo haré,  lo siento — respondió acariciando el cabello de Jensen con suavidad — ¿Qué estupideces dijo Paul? — Indaga preocupado — ¿Algo que deba saber?

 

— No ahora, cariño... Más tarde... — cerro sus ojos, subiendo sus pies al sofá.

 

Se acomodó en este, dejando que Jared también lo hiciera, lo primordial era la comodidad de Jared.

 

— Esta bien — respondió con suavidad, sus manos aun sobre el cabello de Jensen. Podía sentirlo aun algo alterado, pero también más sereno con su presencia.  — Esta bien, los bebés te han extrañado mucho, ¿Sabes?, han estado inquietos y un poco malhumorados.

 

— Papa les ha extrañado también... — concordó, respirando ahora más tranquilo. —...les ha extrañado tanto. — abrazo con fuerza el abdomen de Jared, dejando varios besos en él.

 

La sonrisa de Jared se hace un poco más grande, mientras siente cada uno de los besos de Jensen y como su felicidad parece ser capaz de pasar entre sus cuerpos — Mi amor, mi amor, estás haciéndome cosquillas y creo... creo que los bebés,  se están moviendo un poco.

 

— Lo sé, los estoy sintiendo... — su oído pegado al estómago de Jared le permitía escuchar el movimiento. — Joder, lo que daría por poder tocarlos y acariciarlos ya... Quiero que vengan, Jay, quiero que seamos una familia.

 

— Yo también,  vamos a ser muy felices los cuatro — dice y se estira un poco sobre sí mismo, con una enorme sonrisa — Vamos a comer muchas cosa se pasear por ahí,  ¿Te imaginas los cuatro en el campo o en la playa? ¿Te imaginas una vida juntos?

 

— No quiero imaginarme una vida así, Jay, quiero vivirla contigo... Hasta el final.

 

— He soñado con esto mucho tiempo que siento que no puedo hacer otra cosa que imaginarlo.

 

 

 

 

Estaba muy poco seguro de que esto fuera una buena idea, especialmente después de lo que había ocurrido hace unos días con Jared Padalecki, y lo que había estado ocurriendo con Misha Collins, quien aún estaba en espera de una sentencia. Estaba cada vez sintiéndose más viejo y desgastado, por lo que enfrentar a Jensen en ese estado no era exactamente lo ideal, no cuando Steve Carson, el protegido de Ackles, había sido víctima de los proyectos de su esposo.

 

Aun así, no se había podido negar, Jensen era su amigo, y si de alguien merecía un regaño por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que hacía su esposo a sus espaldas, ese era Jensen.

 

  — Pareces estar estreñido... — Mark no se rio cuando Jensen le dijo eso después de que le invitara a pasar.  — Jared está durmiendo. — dijo, señalando al sofá donde su esposo estaba acurrucado. — dice que tiene frio, así que quiere dormir donde yo este... Luego pasara toda la noche quejándose de que le duele la espalda.

 

— Suena como que quizás estas mimándole mucho ¿No crees?

 

No es una pregunta con mala intención, como serlo si recuerda con ese simple comentario como Misha cuidaba de él cuando estuvo embarazado de algunos de sus dos hijos, la atención a los detalles, la suavidad de sus palabras y caricias, recuerda como no quería alejarse de él. En eso puede comprender perfectamente a Padalecki. Por lo que, es más una pregunta nostálgica.

 

— Es imposible no hacerlo, realmente nos dio un enorme susto estos días, ha estado bajo mucho estrés y eso no es bueno para ninguno de los bebés. Ahora,  es sorprendente lo mucho que está comiendo... — Jensen acabo con un suspiro largo, sus ojos mirando a Mark.  — no te culpo, por no ver lo que era... Entiendo perfectamente porque, me ocurrió lo mismo con Jared.

 

— Hace poco intentaste matarme, disculpa sino me creo realmente que no me culpas. — responde observando a Jensen encogerse de hombros. — Tienes suerte,  aun sea lo mismo Padalecki siempre ha estado siendo manipulado y también siempre ha luchado por mantenerse a tu lado.

 

— ¿y Collins no?

 

Le pregunto de vuelta, dándole una taza con café. Miro a Jared y sonrío, estaba aun plácidamente dormido pese a que desde hace unos días estaba vomitando cada vez que olía café.

 

— Misha no está siendo manipulado y mantuvo todo en secreto por beneficio propio, si hubiera pensado en nosotros, en su familia. — enfatiza enojado. — hubiera detenido toda esta locura.

 

— Quería ser como tú... Créeme, es una mierda lo que hizo, pero, esa era su principal razón, no hay qué ser un genio para saberlo.

 

— ¡¡Van a matarlo Jensen!! — Grita, se pone de pie con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. — Sé que van a condenarlo a muerte, van a matarlo delante, mis hijos se van a quedar sin padre, sin abuelo... es una locura. ¡Es una locura! 

 

— ¿Jen? ¿Qué pasa? — la voz adormilada de Jared es lo primero que se escucha después de las palabras de Pellegrino. Suena asustado y sosteniendo su estómago con ambas manos.

 

— Nada, cariño, ¿por qué no te vas a dormir al cuarto?

 

La vista de Jared pasa de Jensen a Mark que está de espaldas, protegiéndose de la mirada curiosa del político, mientras limpia las lágrimas que resbalan de sus ojos.

 

— Esta bien, ven cuando te desocupes, ¿Sí amor? — preguntó poniéndose de pie.

 

Aun mira disimuladamente al policía, emprendiendo su camino a la habitación con un puchero y seguramente quejándose internamente de no poder estar en la misma habitación de Jensen por más tiempo. Sin duda, el embarazo le ha hecho un mimado que quiere la mirada de su esposo siempre sobre él.

 

Mark intenta recuperar la compostura bebiendo de su taza y disculpándose con la mirada de haber despertado al hombre embarazado.

 

— Mark, si confías en que él puede volver a ser quien era... Estoy seguro de que podrás salvarle.

 

 — Espero que tengas razón,  no descuides nunca a tu familia Jensen. Ni un segundo, así sea para protegerla, no cometas mis mismos errores.  — pide, limpiando las últimas lágrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas.

 

— En caso de que vayas a hacer una estupidez y por lo tanto no vuelva a verte, trata de no involucrarme demasiado, no solo soy el dueño de un bar ahora, tengo responsabilidades políticas con Jared.

 

— Sí me preguntan apenas si conozco tu pecoso culo. — respondió,  volteándose hacía Jensen. — Cuida tu culo, a tu familia y tus ideales, no dejes que la cabeza caliente y salvaje de Sanguine te controle muy a menudo, que no estaré aquí para salvar tu culo.

 

— Uy, mira como tiemblo por no tener tu ayuda. — Jensen le saco la lengua.  — cierra la puerta al salir, dudo que ese enorme bebe que está en la habitación me deje salir por un rato.

 

— No lo creo. — aceptó, extendiendo su mano para hacia Jensen, es un claro gesto de despedida a quien había sido un buen amigo. No sabía que iba a hacer, no tenía ni idea de ello,  pero si sabía que quizás no volvería a ver al hombre frente a él.

 

E iba a ser así, al menos por un largo tiempo, ¿cuánto tiempo podía tardar en caducar un caso de traición a la patria?

 

 

 

 

— Cannolis, eso intento hacer... Así que déjame... — Es Christian que se ríe como un tonto, mientras el cabello largo de Steve le hace cosquillas en la espalda, donde lleva besándole desde hace unos minutos, desde hace unos días que siente como Steve se ha vuelto más y más el que lleva esta relación, quizás porque ha estado levantándole no solo a él, sino a Jensen.

 

Ha sido bueno en lo que hace desde que se ha enfrentado a tantas cosas juntas, su extraña condición que ha estado mejorando desde que ha comenzado a meditar con Alona, luego su padre volviéndose loco con ambos bebes y por último con Jared, quien parecía estar con cada día que pasaba, más y más embarazado, algo no muy inteligente de decir.

 

Ahora Steve allí de nuevo, haciendo eso con sus manos, tocando su abdomen como si fuera a sacar algo con eso. Estaba ligeramente redondo, y abultado, pero solo de la comida que había estado haciendo para Jared estos meses, aunque estaba seguro de como Steve se imaginaba su estómago. Estaba seguro de eso, porque el, con tantos bebes en camino estaba seguro de que también deseaba uno.

 

— Cómo que todo el mundo anda en una nube de amor por aquí. — se queja sin importar que suene un poco amargado. — Es decir, la llegada de los bebés a suavizado a todo el mundo, hasta Sterling estaba buscando cosas para ellos. Tú… — se voltea, recibiendo el suave beso que Steve deja en sus labios. — no pareces ser la excepción.

 

 — Me gustan los bebés, y voy a tener hermanos, y un pequeño ahijado... ¿Te dije que Ian me va a hacer padrino? — estaba tan emocionado, que le robo otro beso a Christian, abrazándolo con fuerza. — te amo mucho, y estoy tan feliz.

 

—Eso es porque eres el mimado de todos nosotros. — molesto sacándole la lengua a su novio. — Sabes, los bebés son bonitos, sí, pero lloran y se cagan, son mucho trabajo y esa felicidad del inicio, no es para siempre hombre. Nada más espera a que el viejo de tu padre no pueda dormir bien, te tocara cuidarlos a ti... porque Padalecki suficiente tendrá con eso de parirlos.

 

— Pero serán suyos, realmente suyos, serán una parte de él, y eso es bonito, les vera crecer, les vera jugar y reír y ser felices, incluso si le dan disgustos, les amara, incondicionalmente, serán su orgullo, su todo. — los ojos de Steve se aguaron, y se separó de Christian. — No importa. Supongo que, es algo en lo que no quieres pensar... — se alejó de Kane, respirando hondo.

 

— Bebé. — dejo el cuchillo que utilizaba para acercarse a su novio.

 

Steve había crecido tanto desde que Ackles le había traído, mojado, con sus ropas sucias y llenas de huecos y con una expresión de adolescente rebelde y problemático que ahora no se imagina como se la creyó, la madurez y los años, le habían sentado bien.

 

— Tú eres de Jensen, Ah eso sonó horrible. — dice haciendo reír a Steve que deja que su novio tome sus manos con las suyas. — Es decir, él es tu padre, siempre lo será y no... No es que no me gusten los bebés,  después de todo Sterling, Ian y tú no son los únicos que están buscando cosas para ellos, es difícil para mí ¿Si?, sentir, ese anhelo, es difícil.

 

— Lo sé, solo me gustaría que pudieras compartir esta alegría conmigo... Al menos una vez, que pudiéramos hablar normalmente de... Tener nuestros propios bebes. — lo mencionó con mucha timidez, sabiendo lo que esas palabras le traerían. O realmente no lo sabía, no tenía ni idea de cómo Christian reaccionaria a su deseo.

 

Christian llevo su mano a su cuello, frotando levemente, claramente sobrepasado por la situación.

 

— Somos muy jóvenes. — Intenta decir. — ¿De verdad quieres hacer a tu papa abuelo tan joven?

 

— No, pero tú tienes como cuarenta, ¿no? — murmuro con suavidad.

 

— ¿Temes que pronto no pueda darte un hijo, Steve? — Ríe,  regresando a donde cocinaba. — Tranquilo hombre, los millonarios no pasamos de cuarenta y cinco, podrás conseguir un novio joven y fértil más rápido de lo que crees.

 

— Ahora estas siendo extremadamente tonto y cruel sin razón alguna, solo quiero que seas feliz. Quiero que tengas un hijo, que no continúes siendo un amargado solo porque nunca quisiste intentarlo de nuevo. Acabo de decirte que te amo, y ni siquiera respondiste, ¿de verdad eres tú el que debería preocuparse?

 

Maldijo en voz baja de nuevo, soltando el cuchillo por enésima vez, aunque esta sin voltearse.

 

— Esta bien, sabes que me pongo así de imbécil y cruel a veces, pero… — su voz se vuelve más pequeña. — Tengo miedo de perderlo una vez más,  tengo miedo Steve, ese... el murió en mi vientre, dentro de mí, es decir. Necesito pensarlo, pero tienes que tener paciencia conmigo si me cuesta un poco decidir saltar sobre tu polla sin condón,  ¿Esta bien?

 

  — Eres un idiota... — Steve maldijo por entre los dientes y salió de la ridícula y brillante cocina que estaba seguro ocupaba lo mismo que su apartamento, y camino por el pulido suelo queriendo alejarse lo más que podía de Kane.

 

El quería un niño, no ahora ni el mes siguiente, quizás ni siquiera el año siguiente o el siguiente, pero quería la certeza de que ambos podían soñar con tener uno, con abrazar a uno, que podrían ilusionarse, e ir más allá.

 

Era un tonto, Christian apenas habían empezado a llevar una vida sexual regular hace un año, una que estaba libre del miedo y la timidez inicial de hace tres años.

 

— No puedes esperar que hable algo con ilusión cuando ha sido una de las peores cosas de mi maldita vida. — la voz de Kane le persigue por el apartamento, es claro que estaba siguiéndole. — Solo, necesito... solo dame tiempo. — dice, desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina. — Me gusta los niños, me gusta cocinar, mierda soy jodidamente maternal, pero no logro quitarme de la piel la sensación de asfixia de... lo siento.

 

No es como si fueran a casarse o algo, ¿cómo podría casarse el, un criminal nacido en lo más bajo de los suburbios, casarse con un millonario—como tan amablemente se lo había recordado Christian—?

 

— Jodete.

 

Que se joda y su dinero.

 

Tomo su chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros, y salto por la ventana que daba al patio, odiando cada segundo de su sucia vida antes de conocer a Jensen. Deseando haberse muerto en una de esas inmundas celdas solo para no tener que experimentar este terrible dolor.

 

— Jodete tú. — es lo que contesta Christian más para sí mismo que para Steve, mientras se desliza por el marco de la puerta hasta el suelo, viendo sus manos con detenimiento, casi podría asegurar que aún sentía la sangre por todo su cuerpo y Steve le salía con que quería tener hijos. ¿Cómo podría intentarlo si quiera? ¿Cómo?

 

Incluso si lo hacía por Steve, era simplemente demasiado, no podía hacerlo, no podía arriesgarse a experimentar ese dolor nuevamente, sería demasiado para él.

 

— Me moriría. — susurra con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. — Esta vez no podría soportarlo, no podría.

 

 

 

 

Al día siguiente, se despertó un poco adolorido, y tomo sus álbumes de fotos y comenzó a revisarlos, deleitándose en algunas de sus mejores fotos, pero secretamente esperando llegar a la parte donde tenía una colección estúpidamente grande de Paul haciendo las cosas más mundanas de la humanidad. Lucia tan joven en esas fotos, como si hubieran pasado unos diez años desde que las había tomado.

 

Era extraño, y absurdo, que se hubiera enamorado de alguien que no había apreciado enteramente en su momento, y que aun así, las señales habían estado allí. La forma en la que había dejado a ese chiquillo entrar en su vida. Dejo salir un suspiro, frunciendo los labios y acercando su rostro al álbum para olerlo.

 

Un ruido repentino en la habitación hizo que la tenue sombra que se proyectaba de él gracias a los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana se extendieran por toda la habitación, adueñándose de la sombra de los muebles y buscando la fuente de tal ruido, odiaba las ratas y las cucarachas despues de todo.

 

Entonces, un loco pensamiento se le ocurrió y soltó el álbum para tirar de sus sabanas y cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, a excepción de una camisa blanca que se había colocado.

 

— ¿Paul?

 

— Lo siento. — su voz se deslizo desde la nada con suavidad, pese a esto Ian no pudo definir exactamente de donde venía el ruido en si — No sabía que estabas desnudo, solo pensé que quizás querrías hablar.

 

— Quiero hablar, pero, no te cueles en mi habitación solo porque si, ¿quieres? Respeta mi privacidad. — mascullo, mirando a la puerta. — Y deja de desaparecer, ya no tienes que hacer más eso.

 

— Lo siento — murmuro haciendo que Ian saltara en la cama al ver que Paul se había materializado en el pequeño sillón que estaba junto a la ventana. — Lo siento, es solo que sabes que me siento más cómodo cuando nadie puede verme y... ¿Cómo estás? — pregunta de pronto.

 

— Estuviste allí toda la noche. — Ian dijo, pensando que allí le había visto segundos antes de dormirse, después de que Paul le trajera algo de beber. — Mmm,  estoy bien, un poco confundido aun... Es decir, Jensen sabía que tú eras el padre y aun así no me lo dijo, y luego está el asunto de que si, efectivamente, eres el padre... Y solo me pregunto,  ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Si te correspondía con tus sentimientos, entonces porque no me lo dijiste.

 

— Cuando supe que estabas embarazado… — empieza con suavidad, pero claramente buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicarse. — Sabía de inmediato que estarías en medio de toda la situación que padre... es decir, ese hombre estaba preparando, sabía que estábamos en bandos diferentes, que todo sería una mierda. Sinceramente, me paralice, no sabía qué hacer y cuando me percate que el hijo de Candice era humano, que le esperaba la muerte... todo fue peor, todo en mi cabeza fue un caos.

 

— Entonces fue cuando decidiste salir y decir la verdad... Aun así, no entiendo porque no confiaste en quedarte a mi lado... Diablos,  ni siquiera sé cómo sucedió esto ahora y no antes... Es un embarazo bastante inoportuno.

 

— ¿En el inicio? — No espera a que Ian responda, sino continúa. — Estaba enamorado de ti y eso era una broma para ti... necesitaba un cambio, algo que hacer y ese hombre apareció, me dio un propósito. Era tan extraño…. — hace una mueca. — al inicio sentí que solo estaba leyendo mi mente y mis sentimientos, encontrando cosas que podía conectar y usar, un telepata como cualquier otro y después de algunos segundos, era como si estuviera diciendo lo que siempre estuvo en mí, me hizo creer que ese propósito era la mejor forma de honrar la muerte de mi madre, que sufrió toda su vida los desprecios y amenazas humanas y de paso, subsanar la terrible necesidad de una familia que tenía. Acepte y me fui... me fui porque pensé que no podía seguir con alguien que no iba a quererme y para quien era solamente un niño, me fui porque pensé que este propósito, me daría algo más, ese algo que siempre me ha faltado. Ahora sé que solo me manipulaba.

 

— Era obvio desde el inicio... Pero supongo que la experiencia te sirvió para bien, te convirtieron en una persona segura de sí misma capaz de manipular a otros.

Ian bajo su mirada a las manos que apretaban la sabana, y quiso dejar salir un suspiro. Se sentía extraño, pero de eso culpaba al embarazo.

 

— Aun sabiendo que te has dado cuenta de que fue un error, y que ese hombre es el mal personificado. Quiero que... Quiero que tengamos este niño, y aceptare que eres el padre... Pero por ahora, necesito mi espacio, y con eso me refiero a que no quiero que te desaparezcas ante mí...

 

— ¿Siempre visible es tu única condición después de manipular tu memoria y embarazarte? — pregunto con ironía, haciendo que Ian se cruzara de brazos. — Lo siento, es solo que es algo difícil de creer, me viste con tanto dolor cuando comprobaste que era el padre, que por un momento pensé que no tendría la oportunidad ni de conocer a mi hijo.

 

— Aun no he llegado a las condiciones del post—embarazo. Esa es solo mi condición durante el embarazo, si este llegara a completarse, y tuviera un hijo, no llevara tu apellido ni te dejare colocarle nombre. — hizo una mueca que no indicaba nada bueno.

 

El dolor en la mirada de Paul, se expresó como una incómoda sensación de molestia en su pecho que tuvo que soportar pese a la incomodidad.

 

— Lo siento, sé que no lo he dicho, pero lo siento aun con lo mucho que te amaba no debí seguir permitiendo esos encuentros, en serio Ian, lo siento. Nunca podre realmente reparar el daño que te he hecho.

 

— Eso es mejor, ¿no tan irónico ahora no? — pregunto con una mueca de molestia en él, sus manos apretando sus antebrazos ahora. — no te negare que veas a tu hijo, sé que eso es lo que quieres más que nada. Si quieres decirle que eres su padre por mi estará bien, pero cargaras con las consecuencias de ello.

 

— ¿Puedo hacer algo para luchar por tu perdón?  — indaga con suavidad. — ¿Puedo?

 

— No se eso aún, Paul, apenas estoy comenzando a aceptar que eres el padre de mi hijo... Y apenas acepto que estoy embarazado, y Jensen no quiere que me aleje, pero si tu estas... Aquí, puede que me permita irme a un sitio con más espacio, así que... He pensado que podría ir a tu casa, pero tendrías que darme un habitación de reserva... —parecía a punto de colapsar, sin duda su cabeza estaba dando muchas vueltas a todas las posibilidades de lo que podía hacer con su vida, por eso Paul se puso de pie y se acercó.

 

— Sí es lo que quieres puedes venir conmigo a un apartamento extra que tengo, en estos momentos es muy riesgoso que estés conmigo donde padre podría buscarme. — suspira sentando en frente de Ian. — Pero también he visto como cuidan de ti tus amigos y joder, sé que son más que eso, sé que son tu familia y si quieres  quedarte aquí está bien, podría venir a visitarte visiblemente — aclara de inmediato. — en el día e irme en la noche. Podríamos hablar, intentar que esto sea como antes y si no se puede... al menos que puedas verme como alguien de confianza. Alguna vez.

 

— Ese es otro asunto, no te atrevas a encontrarte con Sheppard, o yo mismo te matare. — frunció los labios, estirando su mano para buscar su teléfono celular. — Jensen debe estar despierto ya, así que, será mejor que te vayas, y tengas cuidado.

 

— Esta bien. — acepta con suavidad levantándose de un suave movimiento. — Iré por mis cosas e intentare desaparecer del radar de Sheppard... Ian — llamo atrayendo los ojos azules hacia su rostro. — Gracias, por esta oportunidad, aunque parezca algo pequeño para mi es enorme.

 

— Aun no ha pasado nada realmente. — se aseguró de decir eso después de que Wesley estuviera fuera. No sentía realmente que le había dado una oportunidad, porque dolía pensar en que por años había sido el amante de Wesley sin siquiera saberlo.

 

Maldición.

 

¿Cuándo el chiquillo de había vuelto tan jodidamente habilidoso?

 

 

 

 

Hay muchas cosas que odia de este embarazo, pero una de ellas es el hecho de que las cosas entre Jensen y el nunca parecieron estar bien desde el inicio. Por más que Ackles haya sido el primero en ofrecerle tener niños, él sabe que lo hizo más por complacerlo que por quererlos de verdad. Sabía lo dañado que Jensen estaba, joder, él también lo estaba, pero Ackles parecía tener una fobia al término “tener una familia propia”. Aun así, se deleitaba escuchándole hablarle a Steve, y enseñarle cosas, además de ayudarle a estudiar administración para el curso que estaba haciendo los sábados, o entrenarle en el salón para ayudarle a controlar el extraño poder de Coraza que poseía.

 

Esa imagen siempre le daba que pensar, ¿Sería Jensen un buen padre para sus dos hijos? Si, lo seria. ¿Actuaría como con Steve? Probablemente. ¿Les amaría? Aun no lo sabía.

 

Asumía que la mayoría de sus dudas estaban influenciadas no solo por las hormonas, sino por la distancia que Ackles ponía entre ellos en ocasiones.

 

— ¿Jared? ¿Qué haces? Te dije que te vistieras, Samantha viene por ti dentro de unos minutos.

 

Era peor aun cuando se trataba de hablar, Jensen no quería hablar, de nada... de su decisión de intentar hacer algo con su familia, de cómo sin realmente quererlo puso a sus hijos en riesgo, de nada... no le reclamaba, no parecía enojado, pero tampoco parecía aliviado de tenerle ahí, sentía que de pronto, era una carga para Jensen.

 

Samantha, había insistido en programar una cita, diciendo que necesitaban saber que sexo tendrían los bebes, para decorar sus habitaciones, eso le había hecho sonreír un poco, porque realmente lo ansiaba.

 

— No sé si quiero ir...

 

Christian se queda un minuto en silencio, es como si intentara ver a través de las palabras de Jared que se acurruca un poco más entre las sabanas suaves en el sofá café, que está en frente de la televisión de pantalla plana que le han instalado. Al final, se sienta a su lado y suspira, mientras mira con cuidado el enorme estómago que lleva.

 

— Pero supongo que no es justo si la cita ya está programada. — responde, cuando nota que Christian solo le mira.

 

— Si, no es justo. — dice con suavidad, estirando su mano para acariciarle el cabello. — No es para nada justo, pero, ¿Sabes? Si no quieres ir, todos lo entenderemos.

 

Con esta cercanía, Kane se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que ama a ese hombre, Padalecki es perfecto para Ackles y eso es lo que le asusta a su mejor amigo, tener tanta perfección en sus manos y estar siempre asustado de que Padalecki tome el control sobre todo lo que es.

 

Claro, últimamente, está huyendo de otra verdad, de sí mismo, tiene tanto miedo de que este conozca la verdad sobre Sanguine, que ha comenzado a huir de nuevo. Desde que Jared Padalecki regreso, ha sido Ackles quien ha asumido el control de la Gobernación, manteniendo el sitio de la misma forma en la que ha mantenido el bar. Con precisión y mano dura.

 

Mientras tanto, Jared sonríe, se siente aliviado con el pequeño gesto de cariño, tanto que sus ojos se llenan un poco de lágrimas, no puede realmente evitarlo y aunque sabe que es en parte culpa de las hormonas, siente algo de vergüenza que decide ignorar.

 

— No... Está bien, no es justo para mis bebés que a pocos meses de nacer no tengan ni siquiera su ropa o su habitación lista, ni tampoco para ustedes, iré a cambiarme, antes de que llegue Samantha y me regañe.

 

Se cambia a una ropa cómoda para salir, usando siempre una gorra y lentes para ocultarse de los periodistas, quienes han estado rondando el lugar esporádicamente, esperando que dé señales de vida. No ha visto las noticias en un tiempo, porque así no tiene que ver como su carrera se ha ido a la mierda.

 

Samantha le recibe con un abrazo, acariciando su abdomen abultado y sonriendo. Ella dice siempre que él va a darle los nietos más hermosos, el piensa que le dice eso a todos. El lugar está muy escondido, y no es realmente un consultorio, con el primer vistazo sospecha que es algo tan hermoso.

 

— Estoy nervioso, Christian. — Jared hablo suavemente, como si temiera que el médico dentro del consultorio les escuchara y el otro hombre sonríe, más bien se burla, empujándole un poco hacia dentro y murmurando un "miedoso" teñido de cariño.

 

— No tienes por qué estar nervioso.

 

El corazón de Jared se detuvo, una vez más sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas que no quería derramar por orgullo.

 

— No es como si no supieras que tus hijos van a ser perfectos.

 

— Jensen. — su voz suena extraña y saluda levemente con la cabeza, no dice nada más porque sabe que puede ponerse a llorar como un niño pequeño en cualquier momento y no quiere sentirse tan vulnerable frente a ese hombre, no quiere, le aterra hacerlo.

 

Ve como Christian y Samantha entran, dejándoles solos. Baja la mirada, y todo lo que ve son los zapatos de Jensen cuando este se acerca. Tiembla cuando la mano de Ackles se posa sobre sus hijos, y cuando acaricia, arriba y abajo. Se siente perdido, porque sus hijos reaccionan al toque de su padre con facilidad, incluso más que cuando él quiere sentirlos moverse.

 

— No tienes por qué sentir miedo.

 

De sus ojos resbalan unas dos lágrimas, casi de inmediato al escuchar las palabras de Jensen.

 

— Si... supongo que si — contesto entre suaves sollozos que no puede contener — Viniste...

 

— Son nuestros hijos, por más que me asuste... son nuestros hijos. — no se disculpa, porque siente que es tan culpable en millones de ámbitos entre los dos que es imposible ofrecer una disculpa sincera. — Y tú eres mi esposo.

 

— Sí, claro. — se limpia las lágrimas suavemente, mientras se queja porque los bebés empiezan a patear con un poco más de fuerza, por la cercanía de Jensen, parece que le han extrañado tanto como él y por supuesto son más sinceros que él también. — Gracias por venir.

 

— ¿Me dirás que quieres que sean? — Ackles pregunto, tomándole de la mano para impulsarle a moverse.

 

— He pensado que me da algo de miedo que sea una niña. — confiesa y se siente un poco tonto, pero Jensen no está mirándole directamente por lo que toma el valor de seguir hablando. — No sé por qué siento que no podría protegerle, son tonterías...

 

— Quizás no estás listo para lidiar con una chica en tu vida. — Sonríe, apretando los dedos de Jared, cierra sus ojos, controlando a Sanguine, quien muere por darle su propia opinión de los bebés a Jared.

 

— Puede que sí, pero ¿Y tú? ¿... has pensando en que quieren que sean?

 

— Mmmm... Un niño y una niña. — girándose hacia Jared pudo ver como eso le hacía tener la mirada cristalina sobre la suya, al menos momentáneamente.

 

Jared sonríe entre lágrimas y no dice nada más, mientras entran en el consultorio donde los recibe, una señora de sonrisa fácil que les pregunta a detalle a ambos como ha sido el embarazo, mientras prepara una mesa blanca, para que Jared se coloque, además de las maquinas que realizarán la prueba.

 

No es un equipo que haya visto antes en sus visitas a escondidas al hospital, parece un sitio muy diferente, parece casi mágico, aunque él sepa que puede que sean más poderes de Fenómeno influyendo en maquinaria humana.

 

Se siente vulnerable cuando levantan su camisa, las estrías blancas marcando su piel, y se aferra con más fuerza a la mano de Jensen, temiendo por los bebés.

 

— Bueno, me imagino que están enterados que serán gemelos. — dice amablemente la doctora, moviendo el extraño aparato por encima del estómago de Jared, que solo puede moverse de un lado a otro tenso. — Los bebés, se ven con buen tamaño, pero parecen estar tan incómodos como su padre, relájese señor Padalecki.

 

— Lo siento. — murmura, pensando en que Sanguine ha hecho esto mucho más fácil cuando le dijo que eran gemelos aquella noche ya tan lejana.

 

— ¿Dos? ¿Segura que no hay uno más escondido? — se ríe su esposo, lo que le hace darle un golpe en el estómago para dejarlo sin aire. — lo siento, pero estas muy grande.

 

— No somos precisamente pequeños, Jensen. — dice, con un ligero puchero de indignación en sus labios.

 

— Bueno. — dice la doctora, llevando su mano a una parte indefinida de la pequeño de la pantalla. — Los niños, están muy juntos, parece que se llevan bien... y el primero es... vamos bebé, déjate ver ¡Un niño!

 

— Parece que tienes lo que quieres, Jared. — rio, sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían, pero sobre todo como el pulso de Padalecki se aceleraba.

 

— Tú también querías un niño — réplica con una suave sonrisa, una emocionada, expectante a las palabras de la mujer enfrente de ellos, como que el niño no quiere alejarse el suficiente tiempo para que pueden ver, el sexo del otro bebé.

 

— Parece que el psíquico no quiere dejarse ver. — la mujer dijo, riendo. — ¿Jen, porque no intentas darle la seguridad que necesita? — le pregunta a Ackles, que abre sus ojos enormemente.

 

— ¿Yo?

 

— Tan desconfiado como su padre. — masculla Christian, riendo cuando Jensen le mira algo molesto y Samantha solo sonríe, seguramente de acuerdo con la aseveración de Kane.

 

— Mmm... ¿Bebé? — pregunta torpemente, haciendo que Jared casi se orine de risa sobre la mesa, por la expresión asustada de su esposo.

 

Jared suelta su mano, simplemente para tomarlas suavemente y llevarlas a su estómago, en la parte alta, donde no interfiriera con el aparato del médico.

 

— Solo hazle sentir que estas aquí, hace unos minutos me patearon con fuerza de la emoción cuando les tocaste, supongo que necesitan saber que estas aquí para cuidarlos...

 

— Ok, ¿Y qué les digo? — pregunto, viendo como Jared cerraba sus ojos. Oh si, definitivamente los bebés se estaban moviendo de nuevo en su interior. — ¿Se mueven, cariño? — le acaricio con suavidad, buscando aliviar la incomodidad de su esposo.

 

— Si, se ponen bastante felices cuando te sienten cerca. — Jared no entiende muy bien, como identifican a Jensen, pero así es, simplemente empiezan a estirarse de un lado a otro como persiguiendo la mano ajena. — Tienen una envidiable fuerza... auch, ¡Auch!

 

— Oh... lo tengo, la pequeña no pudo resistir la tentación de buscar la mano de su padre. — menciona la doctora.

 

— ¿Pequeña?

 

— Sí, Señor Padalecki, Señor Ackles, es una niña psíquica, su segundo bebé.

 

— ¡Yuhuuu! ¡Me debes cien dólares y la motocicleta de agua! — le grito a Christian que se palmeo la cara con ambas manos. — ¡Te dije que lo sabía! ¡Un niño y una niña! — se giró a Jared que asustado intento alejarse de Jensen cuando este le tomo las mejillas, pero acabo recibiendo un beso que le distrajo de todo.

 

— Eres un idiota. — réplica Jared, segundos después que un hilo de saliva es lo único que une su boca con la de Ackles. — Apostando con esto. — se queja, pero Jensen solo ésta sonriéndole con tanto cariño que está logrando que las lágrimas llenen sus ojos de nuevo.

 

— Hey, te comprare algo bonito al salir. — sonrió, genuina felicidad y despreocupación en su rostro por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

 

— Tiene que ser muy bonito. — pidió, sintiendo como Jensen simplemente le abraza contra su pecho después de eso. Quizás, no todo está perdido entre ellos, pero aún no quiere confiarse, no puede hacerlo.

 

Termina comprándole tres botes de helado y alquilando una película para ver en la cama, porque la espalda le duele y tiene los pies hinchados, y Jensen intenta que la circulación de Jared sea normal mientras le acaricia la espalda y le besa las mejillas durante toda la película de romance. Distrayéndole más veces de las que a Padalecki usualmente le gustaría.

 

Se come los tres envases de helado, con sus bebés dentro de su estómago disfrutando de la cercanía del padre de nuevo. Se pregunta si gran parte de su humor es controlado por ese bebé que le cuida tanto a él como al pequeño.

 

Son como las diez de la noche cuando la película termina, Jensen sabe que Jared se ha dormido en sus brazos, por la suave y pequeña respiración; sabe que aún se siente herido y desconfiado, pero que le ha añorado tanto que acepta sus mimos y que el mismo, ha pasado un infierno lejos de su familia.

 

Su familia... nunca pensó que volvería a usar esas palabras.

 


	44. Capítulo 10 Dando Vida

 

No había podido esperar a llegar a casa, incluso admitía que había obligado a Robert a pisar el acelerador, dejando al pobre hombre un poco asustado cuando le había confesado que le mataría si no lo hacía. Usualmente no era así de violento, pero le disgustaba que su padre se hubiera atrevido a tratarlo como un idiota de débilmente, ¡solo porque estaba embarazado no quería decir que fuera un gallina!

 

Odiaba ser tratado como un niño, incluso por Jensen. El había crecido para ser un hombre fuerte, si, tenía un lado suave, algo muy suave, pero no olvidaba que era un asesino a sangre fría que se había cobrado muchas vidas.

 

Había estado furioso cuando observo como su padre sin inmutarse demasiado había ordenado a sus hermanos a atacarle, su respuesta había sido inmediata, una ráfaga de viento, hielo y arena que había petrificado a todos sus atacantes, ni siquiera había tenido que levantar un dedo para hacerlo, los entrenamientos con Samantha Ferris y con Christian Kane le habían dado un manejo irreal sobre sus poderes.

 

Aunque admitía que a su padre no había podido hacerle mucho daño, el hombre apenas se había exaltado, aunque ahora podía ver con más claridad la avaricia en sus ojos.

 

El control que estaba mostrando hizo que los ojos de su padre brillaran como nunca lo había notado, la avaricia reflejada además llevaba una amplia fascinación y sorpresa, casi obsesión por la forma en que se había defendido y había detenido a cada uno de sus hermanos sin siquiera mover su cuerpo, su respiración se hizo un poco más pesada en ese instante mientras miraba al hombre que le había cuidado y criado, porque era como si lo pudiera ver realmente como era por primera vez en su vida, un hombre obsesionado con una la sangre y el poder que les había usado como meras herramientas aprovechándose de los rotos y asustados niños que habían sido.

 

Mentiría si en ese instante dijera que no dolía, mentira si dijera que no sentía una opresión en su pecho y la húmeda inundar un poco sus ojos, pero también podía sentir alivio, alivio de ser capaz de ver realmente con sus propios ojos lo que era este hombre, era como si la neblina que había estado nublando sus ojos se disipara de un momento a otro, le gustaría saber ¿Que había cambiado? Pero su padre, parecía saber que por la profunda risa que lo ataco de pronto.

 

Salió de allí tan pronto como sintió que podía caminar de nuevo, no queriendo alargar la discusión, ¿qué sentido tendría? Ninguno. No tenía nada que decirle a su padre sobre cómo lo había decepcionado completamente. 

 

Era un caso perdido.

 

Salió de allí furioso, ordenándole a Robert, a quien no veía desde hace un tiempo, que le llevara al supermercado, no quería regresar a casa, pero tampoco quería ir a algún lugar que le recordará la familia que había perdido. 

 

Frente a Jensen, había fingido que se había estado peleando por comida, pero en realidad todo había sido muy pacífico, la gente había respetado su privacidad y no había hecho comentario de su abultada figura. Gracias a Samantha, era capaz de verse robusto mas no embarazado. 

 

Había comprado muchas cosas que no había comido antes, quería preparar algunas y otras que alguien se las preparaba, sin querer pensó en Christian que le había mimado mucho en ese aspecto y pensó que quizás podría hacerlo un poco más, despues de todo tenía un don en la cocina. Recorrer el supermercado como una persona normal y dejado que sus problemas flotaran hasta alejarle de él fue sencillamente más bueno de lo que alguna vez pensó podría ser, incluso sintió que sus hijos apreciaron el momento lejos de toda aquella locura que era la vida de ambos, quizás por eso perdió la noción de cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí.

 

Aunque ello no impidió que regresara sobre lo sucedido cuando iba en la limosina unas horas despues, cuando se dio cuenta que lo que había cambiado en él que le permitió despertar — de lo que ahora puede describir como una extraña neblina — fueron sus hijos, quizás específicamente el fenómeno.

 

Suspiro, haber visto a Jensen tan preocupado por él le había matado un poco, y luego había estado su hermano, quien había venido allí sorprendiéndole. Eso le dejo más atónito, pues Paul, quien le informaba a su padre de todo ahora se preocupaba por él, delirante.

 

Por fortuna, este había elegido el bando correcto al haber venido aquí, de esa forma Jared no tendría que destrozar su cara. Sabía que Paul era inofensivo, sentía que era así de la misma forma en la que había sentido que el resto era peligroso para su bebe. Por eso le dejo quedarse unos días en casa y no le presento ni una queja a Jensen, quien durante días despues del incidente continuo mirándole de reojo, como si quisiera saber más sobre la mentira que él le había dicho.

 

Debía guardar la mentira y tratar de sobrevivir a su padre.

 

Sabía algo malo estaba por venir, algo que iba a cambiar todo con el nacimiento de esos dos bebes.

  
  


  
  


Literalmente, se desmaya.

 

Cae al suelo como un peso muerto, con la mirada de las seis personas en la habitación sobre él. Kane es el primero en reaccionar, riéndose altísimo, por sobre las respiraciones agitadas de Padalecki que esta sobre la cama, sintiendo dolor en todo su cuerpo. Las piernas temblándole, las contracciones de su estómago molestándole y sudando copiosamente. A Jared no le parece tan gracioso, por supuesto que no... El dolor está aumentando por segundos y de pronto, de pronto afuera el viento está soplando más fuerte y la tierra moviéndose cada vez que el suelta una maldición, Samantha tiene que tomarle de las manos y ayudarle a respirar junto a Somerhalder, quien también se ha alterado con toda la conmoción. Mientras Steve trata de hacer que Jensen vuelva en sí y Christian, busca las llaves del auto.

 

Saben a dónde van a llevarle, y esperan que todo salga como lo planearon. Si hay algo que es seguro, es que el secreto acabara saliendo a la luz tarde o temprano.

 

Él y Steve se quedan atrás momentáneamente separados de los demás, porque es difícil para Jensen aceptar que no hay ninguna voz en sus oídos para hablarle, que por más que intente invocar sus poderes, es imposible traerlos. El camino al hospital es largo, aunque Padalecki se apoya en la voz de Ackles intentando calmarle, luego de que este parece tener más color en su piel, hablando suave a su oído, calmándole a él y a sí mismo.

 

Es un hospital privado donde deciden llevar a Jared, ha sido una decisión claramente premeditada, han buscado a doctores fenómenos, que puedan llevar el parto de la mejor manera para los bebés y Jared, doctores que han estado de acuerdos con guardar silencio, además. Han pensado hasta el más mínimo detalle, el quirófano elegido para el parto tiene paredes fuertes, construidas con un material, que se espera resistan las habilidades de Padalecki, que se escapan del intento de canalización que hace Samantha, en razón de que la bebe, no deja que ninguna habilidad se acerque a su hermano o a su padre.

 

— Estaremos bien. — dice Jared de pronto, aunque está sumamente asustado. — Estaremos bien. — repite cuando las lágrimas empiezan a rodar por sus ojos. — Jen, Jen prométeme que estaremos bien.

 

— Estaremos bien. — le aseguro, besándole la mejilla. — Estaremos bien.

  
  


  
  


Esperar afuera no era fácil, sus manos están juntas mientras está sentado en una sala blanca que le incomoda más de lo que debería, todo está pulcramente ordenado, las personas se mueven con afables sonrisas cada quien en su tarea, volviéndole un poquito loco, por el silencio, por la aparente perfección y por el suave movimiento de tierra que ha sentido una que otra vez. Han pasado dos horas, Jared estaba listo dijo Samantha y se habían despedido ambos con lágrimas en los ojos, igual de asustados, buscando la paz en la mirada ajena, que en realidad no era más que un reflejo.

 

Había intentado unos segundos después entrar, cuando los nervios y la preocupación le había llevado casi a la locura, pero Christian había dicho que no era lo mejor... 

 

Se sentía sumamente alterado, porque solo venían imágenes a él de como todo esto podía acabar muy mal, podría quizás hasta perder a Jared. No esperaba sentirse tan vulnerable en ese espacio, y solo, porque aún no podía escuchar a Sanguine hablarle o rezongarle, solo era él. Perdido.

 

Un toque en el hombro le hizo sobresaltarse, todo su cuerpo poniéndose a la defensiva.

 

— Disculpa, Jensen, pensé que te habías dormido...

 

— ¿Cómo demonios me voy a dormir? — gruño, claramente molesto. — ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo esta Jared?

 

— Estamos teniendo problemas con los bebés... el psíquico pues... es una fiera. — mascullo, cruzándose de brazos. — Jared está muy dormido ahora, pero los bebés necesitan atención, gran parte de la energía la absorbió tu hija...y ahora el otro bebé parece tener la misma deficiencia que Jared en estos momentos.

 

No parece gustarle la forma en la que su hija está comiéndose la energía de los demás, ella es una psíquica y sabe de eso. El confía en ella, pero así como confía, sabe que hay algo que no le está diciendo, parece tan preocupada como perturbada.

 

— Te necesitamos allá adentro. — dice finalmente. — pero necesitas acercarte lentamente, o va a comerte... y créeme cuando te digo que a Sanguine no va a gustarle que alguien intente robarle la energía a su huésped.

 

— Samantha. — su voz es suave cuando apenas logra articular el nombre de la mujer en frente de él. 

 

No sabe que es lo que está pasando, la información que le dan es escueta y lo único que puede entender es que su hija absorbió parte de la energía de su esposo, de su otro hijo y ambos están cansados y agotados, espera que nada que sea demasiado grave y que quien se acerque a ella, parece correr la misma suerte... ¿Por qué lo haría? 

 

— Jared y mi hijo... ¿No es nada que el sueño no recupere, cierto?

 

— Padalecki se recuperara, pero necesitamos sacar al bebé de allí de inmediato, allí es donde entras tú. — tirando del brazo de Jensen para que se moviera más rápido, cruzaron el pasillo. — necesitamos que lo saques de allí y te quedes con ella todo lo que puedas resistir.

 

— Espera… — se queja sus manos están temblando ligeramente. — ¿De dónde exactamente, tengo que sacarlo? — se queda callado tan pronto entra a la pequeña antesala donde los médicos se preparan y desinfectan antes de entrar a la sala de operaciones y tras el cristal puede ver como una barrera extraña rodea a ambos bebés, en una de las incubadoras.

 

— ¿Qué es lo planeabas que hiciera? ¿Debo tomarla? ¿Sacarla de la sala? — se acerca, mirando dudosamente la escena, Jared no está en la habitación, pero ahora que puede ver a los dos bebés, puede sentir una opresión en su pecho.

 

— Tu hija no quiere dejar ir a su hermano y no quería dejar ir a su madre, tuvieron que entrar casi cinco doctores a ayudar con el parto, porque agota a la energía de todos en segundos, Jensen.

 

— Si, Jensen, creo que ella está asustada y por eso está llenándose de tanta energía pero no se da cuenta que está dañando a su hermano, debemos ponerlos en habitaciones distintas a los tres mientras ella se calme, ¿Entiendes?

 

— Creo que sí, lo intentare.

 

No tenía miedo de Sanguine, no le había escuchado hablar en todo el tiempo que su esposo llevaba en proceso de parto, ni siquiera ahora le escuchaba, y eso le sorprendía. ¿Lo que había dicho Samantha debería tenerlo en mente o solo tomar a su chica?

 

Estaba por descubrirlo.

 

Tan pronto tomo a la bebé en sus manos, sintió el tirón violento que le hizo tambalearse.

 

— Woah... ahora eso es tener fuerza. — jadeo, sosteniéndola firmemente contra su pecho.

 

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto Samantha por encima del ensordecedor llanto de la pequeña niña rubia.

 

— Lo intento. — le mira a los ojos, son brillantes y enormes, son orbes azul oscuros como los de cualquier bebé que parecían mirar directamente a su alma.

 

— ¡nO mIrES tAN pROfUnDO!

 

Camina lentamente a donde Samantha le guía, la niña en sus brazos no parece nada contenta en ser alejada de su hermano, por lo que el llanto y robo de energía se incrementan, haciendo que se tambalee.

 

— ¡dILE quEE SeE dEtENGA! ¡vOy a MaTARLa sINo sE dETIEnE! — grita, y puede sentirlo intentar escaparse de su control, que se ha hecho muy débil debido a que la niña se está comiendo todo.

 

— Jensen, ¡Jensen! ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — indaga Samantha, la escucha lejos y distante, se da cuenta que está débil y con Sanguine presionando su cabeza y con fuerza.

 

— Cariño, todo está bien. — dice lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza, directamente a la bebé. — Está bien, yo cuidaré de ustedes, todo está bien.

 

— ¡HaZLA dEtEnerSssse!

 

Sanguine no le gusta tener a nadie hurgando en su cabeza, y eso es lo que le da una ventaja sobre la niña y todos los demás, en su desesperación por sacar a la poderosa psíquica de su cabeza, logra crear rápidamente una pared que bloquea el poder de la pequeña.

 

Parece que eso es suficiente para llamar su atención.

 

Deja de llorar, y sus ojos le miran atentamente, mientras patalea una última vez antes de quedarse quieta. Parpadea confundido, Samantha tenía razón, la pequeña niña solo estaba asustada, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y la forma en que se ha quedado quieta después de la promesa, hace que su corazón se estremezca.

 

— Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, vas a dormir... vas a descansar, te vas a relajar... Papi está bien, tu hermanito está bien.

 

Unos sonidos inteligibles es la respuesta que obtiene de la niña, aunque la nota bostezar y cerrar sus ojos, como si sus palabras fueran un bálsamo.

 

— Eres bonita, aunque pequeñita, ¿Cómo va a hacer papi para cargarte? Sus manos son incluso más grandes para mí.

 

Samantha se acerca con cuidado y sonríe cuando nota las lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos de Jensen.

 

— Jen, felicidades, eres padre, aunque creo que debí decir eso algo antes.

 

— ¿Tú crees? — él sonríe, pero sus labios tiemblan y rápidamente baja la cabeza. — ¿Cuándo podré tocar a mi otro hijo? ¿Cuándo voy a ver... Jared?

 

— La niña está casi dormida y creo que ahora si podrá estar con su hermano, vamos, saquemos a ambos de aquí...

 

— ¿Sacar a Jared del hospital? No lo creo, ¿Qué tal si necesita algo? Estoy seguro de que deberá quedarse aquí un tiempo más.

 

— Me refería llevar a los bebés a su habitación, deben bañarlos, pesarlos e inyectarlos y Jared... — su voz se pone un poco más tensa y gruesa de un pronto a otro. — Esta muy agotado para salir, mucha de su energía se concentró en el bebé humano, por lo que para la pequeña fue más fácil agotarle.

 

— Oh... por un momento pensé que te habías vuelto loca.

 

— No, cariño. — bromea caminando a tomar al otro bebé en brazos. — Mira que ambos son tus hijos, rubios, lindos y dormilones.

 

— Al menos por ahora... — susurro, mirando al otro bebé que la mujer entregaba a una de las enfermeras que había asistido a Jared en el parto, parecía algo asustada, pero también aliviada de poder atender al bebé que parecía —y Jensen no quería ni pensarlo— muerto.

 

La mujer se llevó al niño con pasos apresurados, apenas siquiera le volvió a ver y el sintió, una indescriptible ansiedad en su pecho, un vacío en su estómago porque se llevaban a su hijo y él no sabía que le pasaba. — Jensen tranquilo, le pondrán algún medicamento y seguro le alimentarán, solamente.

 

— No le dejes solo. — le pidió, sabiendo que los niños no podrían quedarse juntos por si su hija despertaba de mal humor. — No le dejes solo nunca.

 

— Bien, iré con él, Jared está en la habitación 427. — informa, antes de salir de la habitación.

  
  


  
  


El plan.

 

Sí.

 

El Plan, joder.

 

El Plan, el maldito plan.

 

Caminaba de un lado a otro por su oficina, todo el mundo esperaba que explotara, que reaccionara, que hablara, se quejara, pataleara o matara a alguien cuando se volviera  _ bersek _ en contra de todos sus compañeros de trabajo; pero el solo caminaba, de un lado a otro, pensando en el plan que con sus hijos había ideado. Sencillo, directo, rápido.

 

El juicio había sido rápido, limpio, sumamente sencillo, tal y como su plan. Misha Collins había sido condenado a una ejecución publica, apoyada por la administración del Gobernador Padalecki y por todo aquel que quisiera seguir el camino neutral, incluso algunos Gobernadores que apoyaban la causa de los humanos estaban horrorizados con las acciones del gobierno que venía en decadencia.

 

Iba a ser ejecutado en solo dos días, y hoy le trasladaban a una nueva unidad de seguridad, era su oportunidad.

 

Abrió la puerta de su oficina y se encontró con todo su escuadrón afuera, todos le miraban, intentando descifrar la expresión en su rostro.

 

— Pueden retirarse si es lo que quieren, yo me iré a casa en una hora.

 

— Pero... señor… — uno de sus hombres se acabara la garganta cuando nota que ha llamado su atención. — No debería pasar por esto solo, podemos quedarnos. Es realmente difícil saber que pasa por la cabeza de su cadete, en estos días ha visto orgullo por lo que hecho en la misma medida que el desprecio, porque si... hay personas que dicen que nunca hubieran entregado a su pareja. Sin importar que...

 

— Retírense. — repite, esta vez en un tono más fuerte, más firme, el que muchas veces usa para regañarles, mientras los aparta de su camino, dirigiéndose a la máquina expendedora de café a por uno bien fuerte.

 

Les observa retirarse paso a paso, unos ni siquiera le miran, otros, quizás lo saben pero deciden hacer que no ven nada, que detenerle, quizás porque le aprecian o tal vez esta imaginando todo, absolutamente todo, porque la nostalgia y el miedo es grande.

 

El café es exquisito, calma sus nervios. Vuelve a su oficina para verla, una vez más, en una esquina de su biblioteca están diferentes fotos de su familia, él y Misha más jóvenes, tomados de la mano, sonriendo. Luego, están con su niña, con su ángel, ese que no planearon pero amaron tanto, con su otro hijo, su nieto... como iba a extrañarlos, pero Misha en cierta forma les dedicó su vida entera, ahora era su turno.

 

Deja la taza de café sobre la nota que anteriormente ha escrito, y sonríe muy amplio, le jode un poco tener que engañar a sus chicos, pero mierda, tiene que hacerlo por Misha, la vida aquí, como policía no sería la misma si le dejara morir así como así.

 

El pasillo esta desierto cuando vuelve a él, esta vez tomando otra intersección, se dirige al estacionamiento con paso rápido, muy rápido, e intenta controlarse cuando llega al ascensor. Está nervioso, nunca ha violado la ley, bueno, quizás esa vez cuando salvo a un asesino de masas y lo reubico en un bar a vender cervezas.

 

Pero solo porque Jensen era un buen chico, alguien que necesitaba una segunda oportunidad y... confianza, mucha... una que no recibió de su familia y le había arrinconado a la soledad y el dolor. Él lo comprendía y aunque le molestara también comprendía a Misha, por eso iba a hacer aquello.

 

Estar frente a la prisión después de varios días y pasar por todo el proceso de verificación de su cuerpo, y mirar a los guardias a los ojos es una tarea muy tediosa. Quiere dormir mucho después de que acabe de esto, joder, quiere dormir y beber café al mismo tiempo.

 

La celda de Misha está en el ala de aislamiento, muy lejos de la puerta principal, en el centro de la prisión, a donde sea que intente salir, tendrá que hacerlo con su esposo, una entidad sólida, y eso es lo que complica el plan.

 

Él puede atravesar paredes a través de la más pequeña grieta, pero Misha solo pasara por una puerta.

 

Tiene que crear una distracción, que les de él tiempo suficiente para encontrar alguna salida y vehículo, su hija se ha encargado de darle dinero en efectivo, el suficiente para huir de ahí, el resto se encuentra en una cabaña, en medio de la nada totalmente equipada y que es, su destino final.

 

— Hola, hermosura. — dice en voz alta.

 

— Hola. — susurra el otro hombre suavemente. — Pensé que optarías por no decir adiós.

 

— Alguien dijo que podíamos tener sexo de despedida. — se encoge de hombros, sin apartar los ojos del hombre frente a él, Misha luce como todo un convicto, con barba de tres semanas, y ojeras de años, sumamente cansado de todo esto.

 

— Suena como una locura... Nuestros hijos y nuestro nieto, no dejes que vean... no por favor, que mire toda la ciudad excepto ellos.

 

— ¿Nosotros teniendo sexo? ¿Por qué querrías que la ciudad completa mire? Siempre me dijiste que eras tímido. — se recuesta sobre el largo vidrio que va del suelo al techo donde puede contemplar a su chico.

 

Le tranquiliza lograr una pequeña y hermosa risa en Misha, que le mira con atención.

 

— ¿Esa es tu estrategia para decirme adiós? ¿Hacerte el tonto?

 

— No te estoy diciendo adiós, cariño. Solo te estoy diciendo... que deberías prepararte para... correr...

 

Le toma a Collins más segundos entender lo que ha dicho, que los guardias que vigilan el lugar con las cámaras; porque la alarma roja se enciende y las luces se apagan en el mismo momento en el que su rostro se llena de pánico.

 

El vidrio que les separa se rompe en mil pedazos, Misha no espera que su esposo tome su mano en medio de todo y le atraiga hacia si con fuerza, repitiendo algo que él no escucha por encima de las alarmas, pero él no avanza, no puede, siente sus pies pegados al viejo asfalto, porque no siente que merezca esto. 

 

— No puedo...

 

— ¿Qué?

 

Sin duda, Mark no esperaba eso, aunque se lo temía, él y Rose lo habían discutido brevemente.

 

— Bebé... no puedo… — sus ojos celestes están llenos de lágrimas cuando se encuentran con los de su esposo. — No puedo, sabes tan bien como yo... que soy culpable, que...— tiene que aclarar su garganta levemente. — Qué destruí la vida de esos jóvenes, que experimente con ellos una y otra vez. No puedo.

 

— No me importa. — Exclama tirando de Misha, al mismo tiempo que ese pequeño retraso ha causado que los guardias ya estén allí, intentando contenerlos, es imposible usar pistolas de fuego contra él.

 

Alza su mano contra ellos, no pidiéndoles que se detenga, sino guiando una nube de oscuridad que los consumirá durante un buen rato, haciéndole recordar sus peores y más oscuros momentos.

 

Es solo un segundo, y está de vuelta, mirando a Misha a los ojos.

 

— ¿Cómo no puede importante? ¿Cómo? —pregunta desesperado, intentando soltarse de la mano de su esposo, que no parece dispuesto a dejarle ir.

 

— Porque ahora eres como yo. — lo dice con una calma inusitada. — Ahora tienes errores que enmendar, cosas que hacer bien... no me importa si eres un monstro, o si tomaste más de una vida inocente, yo también lo he hecho, yo también he puesto...

 

— Todo por debajo de las personas que quieres — completa, caminando hacia su esposo, los cuerpos de ambos se tocan suavemente — Vas tirar tu carrera a la borda... tu jubilación.

 

— ¿No era eso lo que querías desde un inicio? — no puede evitar que le entre la risa en un momento así, mientras vigila el pasillo que ahora está vacío. — escucha, voy a llevarte a uno de los ductos de ventilación...

 

— Idiota, quería que te jubilaras no que quedarás como un criminal — contesto molestó — ¿Por dónde iras tú?

 

— No te preocupes por mí... este probablemente sea el peor plan de la historia, pero, te guiare en el camino... solo deberás recorrer el ducto hasta que consigas salir en la punta del edificio... una vez que estés en la cima será más fácil sacarte... tenemos veinte minutos antes de que envíen a los helicópteros, y con lo inusualmente enorme que es este edificio.

 

El sudor recorría su piel, y estaba tan nervioso que se preguntó como lo había hecho en las miles de misiones que había tenido en su vida como Oficial y posteriormente como líder de uno de los mejores equipos. Era como si meter a Misha Collins en la ecuación causara que todo se fuera a la mierda, que su cordura, su centro, la paz que conseguía en la oscuridad, todo se desvanecerá en el aire con cada respiro de Collins.

 

Los guardias que había atacado antes estaban inconscientes ahora, aunque podía escuchar más viniendo por los pasillos. Tenía que actuar rápido, recordar cada paso sencillo. ¿Cuál era el siguiente? Si, déjalos ciegos.

 

Soltó la mano de Misha para expandir sus brazos hacia los lados, cerrando sus ojos, guiando la oscuridad recogida de los hombres inconscientes y lanzándola hacia los paredes, podía ver el camino de cables guiarlo hasta la fuente de energía del edificio, la cual manipulo con sus poderes hasta que todo quedó a oscuras, sin luz de emergencia para activarse, porque incluso eso había desactivado.

 

Sintió a su esposo detenerse a su espalda, asustado por no poder ver.

 

— No te preocupes, yo seré tu guía.

 

Le acaricio el rostro, sintiéndolo temblar ligeramente.

 

— Esto es una locura, realmente una locura — susurra, deteniéndose en la caricia ajena y sintiendo cuando la mano ajena, se queda en su rostro, que este hombre le ama tanto como el... dispuesto a una locura como esta, a sacrificar su prestigio, su carrera, su comodidad... ¡Su familia! Por preservar su vida. —Lo siento, nunca me di cuenta realmente, de que aunque te alejabas me seguías amando con tanta fuerza — su voz se rompió — Lo siento, amor... lo siento.

 

— No es tiempo para eso ahora, Mish. — Pellegrino exhala fuertemente, puede ver el rostro de Misha a través de la oscuridad gracias a su habilidad, pero, prefiere no hacerlo, no quiere que todo esto se vaya a la mierda. — Ya empezamos, no puedo echarlo hacia atrás.

 

— Esta bien, guíame al ducto que debe tomar, nos vemos afuera — aceptó limpiándose las lágrimas.

 

— Nos vemos después...

 

Que hermoso era verlo decidido como siempre, era recordar el pasado con muchos detalles que hacían que su pecho se sintiera cálido.

 

Misha asiente, después de eso sigue a detalle las instrucciones de Pellegrino, afortunadamente el ducto es lo suficientemente grande para un hombre de su tamaño, aunque algo estrecho a la hora de movilizarse, mucho más si pretende no hacer ningún ruido, aunque las alarmas del lugar son tan ensordecedoras que terminan siendo una ventaja, eso y quien entreno, a la mitad de esos hombres es el "enemigo" ahora.

 

A veces el metal esta mohoso o demasiado frio, pero intenta andar a gatas a toda la velocidad posible era la meta principal que tenía ahora. Podía escuchar a la gente moverse detrás de las paredes mientras seguía una pequeña burbuja purpura que brillaba en la oscuridad, guiándole en las intersecciones, a veces sacándole del ducto por una trampilla para que cambiara de tubo.

 

Llego hasta un callejón sin salida que acababa en una trampilla y salió por ella, no podía ver más de lo que la burbuja purpura iluminaba. Llego a un par de escaleras que parecían estar ocultas, y subió por ellas, empujando las dos puertas al final de ella y suspiro.

 

Había llegado a la azotea, y Mark le estaba esperando en ella.

 

Sonríe cuando le mira y su esposo hace lo mismo, casi por instinto corre hacía él, sin embargo a medio camino, el sonido sordo de un arma al ser disparada sorprende a ambos, su cuerpo cae al suelo con fuerza, ni siquiera le da tiempo de quejarse cuando su pierna arde, no está seguro si le ha rozado o si le la bala sigue ahí, solo sabe que hay un francotirador cerca que no fallará en su próximo disparo.

 

— ¡Quédate abajo! — Mark le ordena, siguiendo la trayectoria de la bala, hay varias que van directo hacia él, pero pasan a través de su cuerpo, haciéndole sonreír. — ¡Tu! ¡El del arma larga! — no quiere matar a nadie, mucho menos porque no quiere cargar más cosas para él.

 

El hombre que apunta hacia él comprende con rapidez que no podrá herirle, por eso baja su arma.

 

— Señor Pellegrino, esto es una locura, si se detiene ahora, quizás podamos hacer algo.

 

— Es demasiado tarde para eso, Thomas. — sonríe, reconociendo la voz de uno de los suyos. — los helicópteros tardaran en venir, ¿Recuerdas cuando los hice mandar a reparar todos? Soy un estratega. — sonrió, acercándose a Misha que se retuerce de dolor. — ¿A qué duele, no?

 

— Idiota. — le dice con cariño, dejando que Mark le tome en brazos suavemente.

 

— Señor, por favor, no me obligue a disparar. — advierte el otro hombre pero su voz no suena nada convincente.

 

— ¿Quieres saber cómo vamos a salir de aquí, Mish? — preguntó, ayudando a su esposo a sentarse.

 

— ¿Cómo bebé?

 

— ¿Siempre te preguntaste como hacía para trasladarme si odiaba tanto los autos, cierto? Pues te voy a enseñar.

 

— ¿Cuantas jodidas habilidades tienes?

 

Con una sonrisa, Mark fue capaz de responderle; porque era cierto, tenía muchas más habilidades de las que alguna vez había mostrado en una pelea. Eso se debía a que había pasado mucho tiempo entrenando, meditando, descubriendo sus límites.

 

Era así como todos aprendían a conocerse a sí mismo como Fenómeno, como diferentes.

 

Por eso Collins se sintió asombrado, porque pocas veces había visto a Mark usar sus habilidades desde que habían estado en la universidad hasta ahora. Lo que Mark le mostraba no eran más que parpadeos de lo que de verdad podía hacer.

 

— Nos estamos desvaneciendo — susurro con sorpresa, sus ojos sobre los de Mark que le miraban con cariño.

 

— No, estamos en realidad, viajando. — susurro, sin soltar las manos de su esposo. — no puedo hacerte atravesar una pared, pero puedo moverte perfectamente a través de un espacio abierto.

 

— Es asombroso, esto es prácticamente un desafío a las leyes que la ciencia ha construido en este mundo — suspira con una risa nerviosa — Entonces, estamos a salvo. ¿Por el momento?

 

— Mmmm... No. Aún tenemos mucho que manejar... bueno, tú vas a manejar. — sonríe, y tan pronto como las nubes negras a sus alrededores se desvanecen, Misha ve como Mark le suelta y retrocede, no entiende al principio pero cuando el sabor de su bilis está ya en su lengua es que se da cuenta de que va a vomitar. — sí, eso sucede...

 

Vomita lo poco que tiene dentro del estómago, sintiéndose febril.

 

— Debiste mencionar que esto podía pasar — dice, devolviendo un poco más su estómago, maldice en voz baja haciendo que Mark ría suavemente. Cabrón, solo el ríe en una situación así.

 

— Me gusta verte perder el control... a excepción de cuando estas en el baño después de que yo he salido... — se ríe aún más, disfrutando de esa burbuja de felicidad que por la liberación de su eso ha crecido.

 

— ¿Por qué están tan contento? — Preguntó incrédulo, limpiándose la boca con fuerza — ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Tienes un plan más allá de aquí...?

 

— No, solo tengo un auto... — Pellegrino sonríe, tomando de la mano a Misha que aun tose con fuerza, intentando calmar su estómago. —...y un lugar oculto, pero, tu manejas. Aun odio manejar autos, y estar sentado por tan largo tiempo.

 

Collins confía en él con todo su corazón, aun no quiere vivir, aun no quiere perdonarse a sí mismo o siquiera confiar en su cordura, pero si Mark está dispuesto a arruinar todo por lo que ha luchado, entonces él va a seguirle hasta el final, tal y como lo prometió cuando se casaron y dijeron sus votos en ese hermoso altar.

 

¿Qué es lo que podría esperar de él? Lealtad, y eso era lo que iba a darle.

  
  


  
  


Aún están peleados, desde que él se fue de la casa de Christian Kane aquella noche no han vuelto a hablar, sí que se han encontrado varias veces, en el bar y en la casa de Jensen. Sobre todo en la casa de Jensen, donde se encuentran e intentan fingir ante los demás que nada está mal entre ellos, claro, Somerhalder y Padalecki se lo tragan, incluso Samantha no les presta mucha atención, pero su padre se ha dado cuenta de inmediato.

 

Le había arrinconado días antes de que Jared diera a luz, enfrentándolo con sus ojos verdes que a veces destellaban rojos. Le había sentado en una de las sillas del bar y le había hecho confesar todos sus problemas. No sabía que había hecho su padre despues de esa conversación, pero Christian había aparecido unos días despues, mirándole como un cachorro apaleado, e intentando besarlo.

 

Claro que él se había dejado, incluso habían hecho el amor, usando su vieja cama del bar, pero las cosas no se sentían tan bien como antes, era como si una espina se les hubiera clavado a ambos en el corazón.

 

— Eres el hermano mayor, eso suena como un gran reto, felicidades.

 

Escucha la voz de Kane cuando este está prácticamente a su lado, con una sonrisa que no logra identificar y ofreciéndole un pequeño baso de café mientras él se concentra de nuevo en mirar por la ventana, aceptando con un suspiro el café caliente que le ofrecen. No sabe que responder y cuando Kane se apoya en la pared a su lado, viendo hacia donde Samantha habla con los médicos acerca de los cuidados de la bebe psíquica, se da cuenta que Kane lo sabe y le da el espacio de no hacerlo, pero siente que todo esto le hace sentir más incómodo.

 

— Realmente, no soy bueno para saber cuándo algo termino. — Kane continuo, cuando su silencio se prolongó demasiado. — ¿Eso es lo que está pasando entre nosotros? ¿Estamos terminando, lentamente?

 

— No lo sé, Chris, ¿lo estamos? — Steve se giró hacia él, bebiendo de su café luego y haciendo una mueca, estaba caliente y lo necesitaba porque este lugar era como un tempano. — No quiero que terminemos.

 

Había anhelo en su mirada, y un poco de miedo, esos hermosos ojos azules estaban nublados por la incertidumbre casi tanto como los de Christian. 

 

— Yo tampoco, pero es claro que esa pelea fue importante para cada uno. — explica, tomando de su propio café y cerrando sus ojos un segundo. — Claro que en sentidos diferentes, muy diferentes. ¿Sabes? — sonrió con nostalgia, no sabiendo muy bien si era bueno hablar de esto, aquí y ahora. — Hubo un tiempo en que anhelaba tener una familia propia tanto como tú... no sé cómo lo haces, pero me sigues recordando cuando era más joven, ingenuo y enamorado del mundo. Eso, eso me asusta, porque no quiero que te rompas, como yo lo hice.

 

— Chris, por Dios, mírame, ¡Estoy roto! — exclamó, exasperado, mirando a Christian, y a Ian que estaba sentado solo en el pasillo y ahora les miraba con una ceja alzada. — escucha, eres absurdo, crees que porque soy joven soy tonto, ¡Y además ingenuo! Dirijo un bar, no soy nada ingenuo, he tenido argumentos con hombres más maduros que tú. 

 

Tomo con suavidad la mano de Steve y les atrajo entre unas paredes, para tener algo de privacidad cuando varias miradas se dispararon en su dirección.

 

— Dios, sé que eres un hombre, pero no puedes culparme porque a veces te siga viendo como un chiquillo. — Se inclinó, hasta que estaban compartiendo el aliento — ¿Te sientes roto? ¿Es por eso que quieres una familia?

 

— Siempre he querido una familia. Ahora tengo a Jensen y a dos hermanitos menores, y a Jared. — bajo la mirada, avergonzado de sí mismo por haber perdido la compostura. — Y te tengo a ti. 

 

— Yo soy tu familia. — acepta, levantando su rostro para robarle un suave y quedito beso. — Y ellos también, pero quizás, quieres sentir lo que se siente ser tener algo enteramente propio, algo que es parte de ti... he visto como miras a Jensen, como anhelas la mirada en sus ojos cuando hablaba del embarazo de Jared y lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes, pero quiero darte eso, quiero ser yo quien lleve el brillo a tus ojos.

 

— Pero no puedes, Chris, me lo dijiste, no estás listo, y no te lo pido para mañana, o el año que viene, y aun así sé que no estarás listo. Pero lo quiero tanto, no me di cuenta de cuanto lo quería hasta que vi la felicidad en papá. 

 

— No lo estoy. — concuerda y su voz se quiebra. — Tengo miedo Steve, mucho miedo, pero si me ayudas quizás pueda llegar a estar listo ¿Si?, por favor bebe, ayúdame.

 

Ayudarle.

 

Que Christian pidiera ayuda para algo era posiblemente el momento más inesperado de su vida. Christian quien era autosuficiente, a quien le gustaba hacer las cosas por su cuenta, supervise hasta el más mínimo detalle y además darle los toques finales a cada proyecto. El multimillonario que tenía una casa ridículamente grande y que vivía solo en ella, que se valía por sí solo, si, ese mismo, ahora le pedía ayuda a él. 

 

No pudo hacer más que abrazarle, pegándole a su pecho y diciéndole cuanto le amaba, no por darle lo que él quería, sino por confiar en él lo suficiente como para apoyarse por fin en su hombro. 

 

Parecía ser una buena noche. 

  
  


  
  


— Pensé que estabas con el señor Kane y Steve. — la voz de Paul le exalto, el hombre se había sentado a su lado sin que él lo notara, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, aun sopesando lo que ocurría con Carson que ya no era un niño, ahora tenía veinticuatro años, había acabado la preparatoria y estaba estudiando por una carrera universitaria en Negocios, Kane no podía seguir tratándole como un niño. Ahora Paul le robo toda su atención, la bata de médico que le quedaba de maravilla aun la tenía puesta de su previa consulta con Jared, había sido el quien había mediado entre los doctores, lucia tan atractivo, con el estetoscopio sobresaliendo del bolsillo y esa mirada de doctor serio. 

 

Fue inevitable que se vieran a los ojos, y que Paul sintiera ganas de atraer a Ian a su pecho y abrazarlo, pero este ni siquiera espero una señal o un gesto por parte de él, simplemente se recostó del hombro de Wesley, tomando la mano de este y colocándolo sobre su abdomen abultado. 

 

— Háblale.

 

Observó con diversión, enmascarada baja una expresión de indiferencia, como las mejillas de Paul se había llenado de rojo y había quedado totalmente descolocado, perdido,  sin saber que hacer o decir, más que el suave “¿Eh?”, que se escapó de sus labios. 

 

— Bueno. — siguió el joven doctor. — Uh... ¿Hola? , es decir, ¿Cómo se supone que haga esto? 

 

— No lo sé, tú eres el padre, deberías saber que decirle a tu hijo. — le replicó, presionando su mano contra el abdomen de más de tres meses. 

 

— Sí, pero es que… — comienza a decir y cuando nota que su mano se desvanece un poco se concentra en mantenerse visible, lo menos que quiere es que Ian se enoje. — Es que... ¿Qué pasa si no me quiere? ¿Qué pasa si se decepciona de mi por la forma en que vino a este mundo? ¿Qué tal si no me quiere a su lado?

 

— Joder, Paul. Vete... — le empujo lejos de su cuerpo y se puso de pie, acomodando el suéter azul cielo que llevaba puesto, de pronto estaba rojo por su momento de debilidad. 

 

— No. — es un "No", suave, pero tan jodidamente agónico,  desesperado. — No, dios no. — lo repite, mientras se pone de pie y abraza a Ian por detrás de la espalda. — Perdóname, perdóname por no ser lo que mereces, por ser un tonto indeciso, correré el riesgo de que me odie, estaré ahí para él o ella, para los dos.

 

— No puedo calmarte ahora mismo, yo soy el que necesita que le calmen, no aprendiste nada de Jensen y Jared, yo soy el importante ahora y todo lo que tú piensas es tu, tu, tu, te recuerdo que no eres el que lleva dentro un bebe. 

 

Paul tuvo que tragar un poco de saliva, la férrea determinación en esos ojos y la seguridad de sus palabras habían secado su garganta y logrado que tuviera el impulso de simplemente desaparecer, había estado ahí, tirando de él como tantas veces en el pasado. Sin embargo no lo había hecho y todo porque simplemente no podía seguir haciéndolo, por primera vez en toda su vida alguien dependía de él, en realidad dos personas dependían de que el tuviera la entereza de mantenerse ahí y cuidar de ellos, despues de todo ya no era ese chiquillo asustado. Nunca más.

 

Llevo sus manos al vientre de Ian y acaricia con suavidad. — Hola. — saludo pretendiendo no notar como la respiración de Ian habían cambiado, no le sorprende, estaba haciendo justo lo que le había pedido y demostrándole que podía hacer esto, ponerle o más bien ponerles de primero de ahora en adelante. — Soy tu papa, soy algo torpe y lento, lo siento por eso, pero te puedo asegurar que te amare y protegeré hasta con las últimas de mis fuerzas.

 

— Acaríciame... — pidió Ian, suspirando con gran alivio. 

 

Eso fue lo siguiente que hizo Paul, mientras continuaba teniendo una conversación de una sola voz con su futuro hijo o hija, era obvio que el hombre había estado nervioso al inicio, pero ahora parecía tan seguro de lo que hacía mientras le hablaba con honestidad. 

 

Poco a poco, el malestar de Ian comenzó a disiparse, dejándole en una calma que le invadió de pies a cabeza.


	45. Capítulo 11 Muerta Subita

 

Ella intenta disculparse, pero por más que pronuncie palabras, él no las escucha. No quiere escuchar a nadie ahora mismo, porque lo que ha sucedido no debería ocurrirle a nadie en el mundo, no después de que ha experimentado una felicidad tan grande.

 

Quedándose en el hospital gran parte del día durante tres semanas ha sido una experiencia bastante desagradable, su hijo ha tenido complicaciones, le ha costado recuperarse, al parecer su hermana no ha estado protegiéndole tanto como todo el mundo le decía, el niño esta malnutrido, y sus pulmones aún no están muy bien formados, por lo que pasara algunos días en cuidados intensivos.

 

La bebé psíquica estaba perfecta en cuanto a condiciones físicas, pero estaba teniendo muchos problemas de confianza con cualquiera que se le acercara, en especial con otros psíquicos como Samantha, de los cuales no quería saber nada. Él tenía que pasar horas con ella, haciéndole el cuidado que a veces las enfermeras no podían. Le habían dado permiso de llevarla a casa, pero no se atrevía a dejar a Jared solo, porque si, el problema más grande que tenía ahora era Jared, y se preguntaba, mientras todos a su alrededor discutían, como es que Jared nunca dejaba de ser un problema.

 

— Joder. — susurro, mirando la expresión pacifica en el rostro de su chico que acababa de entrar en coma, según Samantha era porque cualquier residuo restante del poder de su hija por fin se había desvanecido.

 

— Continuaremos intentando despertarlo. — Samantha dijo, acariciando la mano de Padalecki. — Aun está con nosotros.

 

Pero él no contesta, la respiración tranquila de Jared le molesta un poco, porque es totalmente contrario a como él se siente en ese segundo, ¿Cómo iba a cuidar de esos dos niños sin Jared? ¿Cómo se iba a encargar de una pequeña que solo confiaba en él?, que además tenía la costumbre de tomar energía de incluso su familia, su padre y su hermano, que parecía estar siempre alerta. ¿Cómo iba a cuidar de un niño humano, tan frágil y pequeño?

 

Estaba confundido y asustado, aparte de molesto. 

 

Aquello era una locura, se suponía que debía sonreír, era padre y eso era algo grande, una familia que tenía que cuidar y que más bien se estaba desquebrajado poco a poco.

 

— Jensen, tienes que resistir ahora. La niña solo tiene que aprender a controlarse, ahora solo lo hace por instinto.

 

— Solo quiero estar a solas con él. — les dijo a todos, pero sin mirar a ninguno de las personas que estaban en la habitación, sus ojos aun en su esposo que parecía dormir plácidamente. — Quiero estar a solas con él.

 

— Pero… — Samantha parece preocupada, cuando comienza a hablar pero es Christian quien la calma, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro suavemente y negando con la cabeza, dándole a entender que Jensen necesita espacio.

 

Cada uno va saliendo de la habitación, porque Christian les guía. Samantha parece preocupada, Ian desconfiado y Steve solo mira con ojos grandes a Jensen, seguramente pensando cómo puede ayudar, al fin y al cabo, el que mejor le compre es el empresario, ya que le facilita las cosas.

 

— ¿Por qué siempre me estas metiendo en problemas? Mi vida era pacifica, había llegado a un punto estable, y aquí estoy de nuevo, por ti, jodiéndome la cabeza para saber que mierda voy a hacer por ti... de nuevo. — jadea, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos contra la pared. — ... ¿¡Por qué sigues haciéndome sentir tanto!? ¿Por qué aun te sigo amando? ¿Por qué no me respondes, Jay?

 

Tiene sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, cuando piensa en cómo ha cambiado su vida. Jared le ha llevado a una pequeña pero llena de vueltas y escurridiza montaña rusa, donde se ha sentido tan vivo y asustado, como en ningún otro momento.

 

— Te amo, pero a veces estoy tan enojado.

 

Sanguine no le habla, pero no porque no este escuchando, sino porque no tiene nada que decirle, ni un comentario sarcástico, ni siquiera uno lleno de odio, recordándole como no ha podía protegerle ni un segundo desde que le tuvo. ¿Acaso pensó que eso cambiaria?

 

— No puedo protegerte, no puedo proteger a mis dos hijos tampoco... ni siquiera puedo pensar en salvarme a mí mismo.

 

Sale al pasillo, encontrándose solo a Christian en él, mirándole con esa expresión indescifrable, que le demuestra que quiere ocultarle la pena que está sintiendo por él, no le culpa por hacerlo, si estuviera en el lugar de su mejor amigo haría lo mismo. Sencillamente su vida, desde el momento en el que obtuvo sus poderes no ha dejado de ser un drama detrás de otro.

 

— Se ha acabado. Ya he dejado salir todo no tengo nada más que decirle. — suspira, sentándose en una de las sillas. — ahora solo hay que esperar a que Sheppard venga a por él.

 

— Puede ser... esta loco. — ese es Kane, un tipo de amigo que no embellece la realidad aunque sea dolorosa. — Lo que me preocupa, es... Jared va a terminar muerto amigo, esto es demasiado para cualquier mente, hablamos de manipulación, borrado de memoria, regresiones... es mucho.

 

— ¿Tú crees?

 

— Puede ser, solo sé que debemos detener a este hombre, sino seguirá tomando a niños y destruyendo sus vidas.

 

— Aquí vamos de nuevo, Chris, ¿Por qué seguimos jugando a ser héroes cuando no lo somos? — suspiro, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. — y ahora Mark se ha escapado con su damisela en apuros y nos ha dejado enredados en esta telaraña.

 

—Porque estamos hartos de sufrir Jensen y sabemos, que si no hacemos algo... va a seguir pasando una y otra vez. Mark, bueno… — rio encogiéndose de hombros — Tómalo como un retiro adelantado.

 

— Como si eso fuera posible. — resoplo, mirando a la puerta de la habitación de Jared. — me voy a mi apartamento, voy a llevarme a... a la bebé a casa.

 

— ¿Si? — Pregunto sorprendido. — ¿Por qué?

 

— Porque le voy a enseñar modales y la cuna que Jared tanto tardo en elegir para ella. — se encoge de hombros. — estoy seguro de que Sterling se querrá quedar con él bebé humano, y tú necesitas descansar y ocuparte de tu negocio, al igual que Ian necesita ocuparse de su bebe y Samantha dormir un poco. No se molesten vigilando a Jared.

 

— Para cuidarlo momentáneamente, ¿No? — preguntó, mientras se pone de pie levemente acercándose a Jensen hasta que están frente a frente.

 

— ¿Al bebé? — no mira a Kane a los ojos, no quiere hacerlo porque hay un gran "ellos son tus hijos" en ellos que no quiere mirar. — Estará bien, y de Jared, pues no quiero arriesgar a que ninguno de ustedes se consiga con alguno de sus secuaces.

 

— Vas a abandonar al bebé humano. — es decepción lo que escucha en la voz de Kane, aparte de la seguridad y la sorpresa.

 

— No voy a abandonarle, Kane. — suspira, rascando su nuca. — Es que no puedo hacer nada por el ahora mismo, primero tengo que lograr que la bebé aprenda a confiar en los que le rodean para que pueda estar con ambos.

 

— Entonces, Steve y yo le cuidaremos mientras tanto. No te molesta ¿Cierto?

 

— Si es lo que quieres, Christian... — no tiene corazón para quitarle a Christian el derecho de no tener un bebé en los brazos, así que realmente no puede decirle que no. — pero deberías descansar al menos uno o dos días. De todos modos, los doctores aun no dan la orden de poder sacarlo del hospital.

  
  


  
  


— ¿Entonces, para esto me llamaste?

 

Steve tiene una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, cuando al entrar en la opulenta sala de estar de Kane, viendo a este sentado debajo de una sábana de lana roja, las piernas en el sofá y la espalda sostenida por un montón de cojines, de hecho, todos los cojines del enorme sofá en forma de serpiente enroscada, “El enterprise” como lo llaman. Entre sus brazos, Christian Kane tiene a un pequeño buñuelo envuelto en las más suaves mantas, silencioso, dormido.

 

El más joven de los bebes de Ackles y Padalecki, el humano.

Una semana había transcurrido desde que Jensen le había dado permiso de poder llevárselo, y aunque los doctores no parecían muy de acuerdo en que un Fenómeno tan poderoso como Christian Kane se lo llevara a su casa, fue difícil negarse cuando Kane los había amenazado.

 

Es una vista hermosa, conmovedora como nunca la ha visto, la expresión en su novio es de embelesamiento total, las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

 

— Shhh, ven a verlo. – le pidió Christian, haciéndole señas con una mano para que se acercara. – Es hermoso, tan callado.

 

— ¿Te gusta que sea callado? — pregunto algo confundido, asomándose para ver como el pequeño niño dormía en los brazos de su novio, su pequeño pecho apenas subía y bajaba en un movimiento tan imperceptible que a veces tenía que concentrarse para asegurarse de que estaba ahí. — Es demasiado pequeño y frágil, me da algo de miedo que se pueda lastimar.

 

— A mi también, pero es tan tranquilo, apenas se siente... — Christian lo aferro a su pecho, dejándole un beso en la frente apenas cubierta por un pequeño gorrito de colores pasteles, un arco iris suave que el mismo había tejido para ambos bebes. — Adoro que sea tan silencioso y calmado.

 

— Parece que alguien tiene un favorito. — molesto, sentándose al lado de ambos — ¿Sabías que te ves demasiado hermoso con él bebe en tus brazos?

 

No pudo evitar señalarlo y quizás no era exactamente lo mejor que pudo haber dicho, no quería traer dolorosos recuerdos a su novio, no en ese suave e íntimo momento, pero era tan cierto que no pudo detener las palabras que habían salido de sus labios y todo porque Christian tenía otro semblante, una sonrisa tan calidad y suave, que casi podía brillar por sí misma, incluso quizás podía clasificarla también como añorante. Aunque no sabía si eran que estaba viendo sus propios deseos reflejados en el rostro de su amante.

 

— Es que él es demasiado hermoso, podría cargarlo todo el día, no me cansaría. — suspiro, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Steve quien se había acomodado en el ancho sofá, que más bien a veces le recordaba al joven ex delincuente una cama pequeña muy larga.

 

Steve sonrió aliviado, era un avance que Christian no hiciera una mueca o algo peor por sus palabras.

 

— A mi papa no salió, es demasiado callado y tranquilo, casi podría pasar desapercibido, en lo único que quizás se parezcan es lo dormilón.

 

— Creo que sí, creo que se parece a ti también. Intente darle el biberón y me lo aparto con la manito. — se rio suavemente. — Me encanta, me encanta tenerlo en mis brazos.

 

— ¿A mí...? ¿En qué? — Dice y se encoge de hombros, llevando su mirada a la ventana. — Eso no es exactamente posible. – No quiso sonar como sonó, pero solo logro que los ojos de Kane se desviaran de su pequeño hermano para terminar viéndole a él — ¿Qué? , solo decía...

 

— Se parece mucho a ti, eres idéntico a él... — dijo con una sonrisa. — ambos son muy dulces. Y hermosos. 

 

— Eso es quizás porque Padalecki es dulce, al menos con papa. — contradijo haciendo un puchero cuando Christian arqueo una ceja. — Lo siento, quizás ando un poco imbécil.

 

— Bueno, no me agradas, ve a traerme un dulce de la cocina, lo que sea que tenga azúcar. — le pidió empujando con su mano a Steve, mientras volvía a recostarse de los cojines para descansar. 

 

— Lo siento, creo que estoy pasando por un pequeño síndrome de desplazamiento. — ríe un poco avergonzado de sí mismo. — Me encanta lo hermoso que te ves con un bebé en los brazos, luce casí natural en ti... aun cuando tengas tanto miedo de intentarlo.  

 

— Sé que sería un buen padre... solo tengo miedo de intentarlo... — murmuró, bajando la mirada al bebe. — conformémonos con este pequeño por ahora, ¿sí? 

 

— No tiene que ser ahora y además, tenemos para rato con él y con su hermana cuando nos deje acercarnos sin quitarnos energía, ¿Dónde está papa? ¿Esta con ella? 

 

— Sí, claro, está intentando ser lo más normal que se pueda aun con todo lo que está ocurriendo, y mientras, nosotros tendremos a este retoño. No puedo esperar a cambiar su pañal de nuevo. 

 

— Ewww… — dice Steve con una mueca en su rostro. — Aunque es perfecto, sencillamente perfecto que te guste así, no tendré que hacerlo ni una vez. – se quejó antes de ponerse de pie para ir a por lo que Christian le había pedido.

 

— Hey, cambiar pañales es toda una experiencia. — le grito, mientras Steve se reía ampliamente de la tontería que estaba diciendo.

 

— Perfecto amor, iré por tu dulce. 

  
  


  
  


— Se ha ido.

 

La llamada la recibe muy temprano en la mañana, está más dormido que despierto mientras escucha como Christian pronuncia las palabras lentamente, su cerebro estaba dormido, pero aun así, comprendió lo que le decía su mejor amigo.

 

Por fin, después de dos semanas, Jared había despertado.

 

Se sentó en la cama y observo a la bebé sentada en la cuna, era toda un Fenómeno, una creación muy especial que había salido de la combinación de Jared y el, y estaba aprendiendo a pasos apresurados a vivir.

 

— La habitación estaba intacta, demasiado perfecta en realidad, las cámaras de seguridad no registraron nada extraño, el personal del hospital, tampoco. Simplemente se fue.

 

Siente los ojos ligeramente húmedos cuando escucha cada palabra, aunque lo esperaba, no puede evitar sentir la intranquilidad y el miedo invadir su pecho, incluso el bebé con sus ojos verdes y mechones cafés, le mira de pronto con más atención.

 

— ¿Él bebé? ¿Está bien? — cuestiona, poniéndose de pie para tomar a la bebé en sus brazos. Por más independiente que ella se crea, no puede cambiarse el pañal sola.

 

— Si, Steve e Ian, están ahora mismo con él,... los médicos están muy preocupados, por no saber cómo explicar que sucedió con el Gobernador Padalecki, ¡Un hombre de dos metros!

 

— Supongo que sí, Fuller debe estar por llegar a azotarme el culo para que le dé respuestas. — gruño, como siempre que acababa de despertar. — te llamare luego, solo mantén a mini Jared a salvo.

 

— ¿Mini Jared? ¿Quién eres, Steve? — indaga con una risa. — Hombre, han pasado tres semanas, tenemos que ponerles nombres.

 

— No puedo. — suspira, tomando a su hija en brazos bien firme para moverse a la mesilla que ha desocupado para cambiarle el pañal sucio. — a Jared no le gustaría que lo hiciera sin él.

 

— Si tienes razón. — acepta antes de empezar a reírse levemente. — Lo siento, es solo que pensé que entonces, ella sería la pequeña Jenny.

 

— Ni se te ocurra. — cuelga, fulminando a su hija cuando la ve reírse. — Ahora solo hay que esperar cual será el movimiento de ese hombre. — murmura, colocando a la niña en la mesa. — Solo eso... — repite angustiado.

 

Mira el pañal haciendo una mueca, y maldice a Jared una vez más por dejarle solo cambiando pañales apestosos en su habitación.

 

— Ya veras, voy a hacerte tener cinco hijos para que a todos le cambies el pañal al levantarte por la mañana. — Volvió a gruñir, viendo a su hija reírse aún más, seguramente entendiendo lo que decía, aunque aún era muy pequeña. — Porque vas a volver... no sé cómo, ni cuando, pero vas a volver. — aseguró molesto. — Tienes una familia, por la que volver.

  
  


  
  


— Esto no es un daiquiri. – Misha lo dice con su tono enfadado, mientras toma de la copa el vino barato que Mark ha comprado en la primera tienda que ha visto en la carretera. Es obvio que a su esposo no le agrada manejar, siempre ha intentado evitarlo a toda costa, y esta es una situación en la que el haberle obligado a aprender ha dado sus frutos.

 

Desde hace un mes que están aquí en esta cabaña, es tranquilo aquí, pero eventualmente tendrán que moverse más al norte, por lo que ha dicho Mark, allí es donde menos le buscaran, dado a su aversión a los climas fríos. Probablemente deberían hacer lo contrario, pero Mark parece estar seguro de lo que hace, y el simplemente va a dejarlo hacer lo que quiera, porque es su esposo aun, y además, le ha perdonado.

 

No sabe cómo Mark lo ha hecho.

 

— Has estado muy callado. — dice Misha y suspira cuando los ojos de su esposo abandonan algún punto en la habitación y se quedan sobre él. Lo cierto es que las cosas han estado extrañas entre ellos y es porque quizás pasaron el algún punto de su relación tanto tiempo separado que ahora era difícil hacer lo contrario, es decir pasar demasiado tiempo juntos.

 

— Supongo que sí. Me duele algo la cabeza con todo esto. — se mueve del sillón de cuero donde ha estado sentado los últimos minutos, parece distraído. — ¿te ocurre algo? 

 

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto de inmediato, Mark había conocido su lado más oscuro y aun así le había sacado de lo que sería una ejecución segura por la presión de los grupos políticos que representaban tanto a los humanos como los fenómenos. — No lo entiendo. No despues de lo que hice, arruinaste la vida por lo que siempre luchaste tanto.

 

— Mish, dejemos de hablar de eso sí. No hacia eso para obtener mérito, solo quería que todos ustedes fueran más felices y pudieran vivir seguros. 

 

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? — pregunto algo histérico, dejando la copa de vino en la mesa. — ¿Fingir que nada de esto paso y estamos en esa exótica luna de miel que siempre espere? — No tiene la atención de Mark realmente, lo sabe y eso le desespera más. — ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué, Mark? ¿Qué? ¿Podrirnos en una cabaña en medio de la nada? ¡Arruinaste tu maldita vida!

 

— Arruine la de ambos. — Mark replicó tranquilamente, acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado, Misha parecía contrariado con ello. — No sé qué vamos a hacer, aun es temprano para esto. 

 

— Mi vida ya estaba arruinada cuando empecé a experimentar con humanos, lo sabía desde el momento en que tome la decisión...

 

— ¿Qué es lo que siempre quisiste hacer y nunca pudiste? 

 

— ¿Qué...? — Repite, quedando en silencio. — Supongo que siempre quise viajar contigo, conocer este mundo... no lo sé. — se encoge de hombros frotando su cabeza segundos despues. — Pero eso es un poco peligroso ahora y no es como si pudiéramos ser turistas comunes ahora.

 

— Siempre podemos conseguir la forma de hacer lo que queremos, lo lograremos, solo tenemos que establecer un campamento más seguro. 

 

— No puedo entender como no me odias, nuestros hijos... nuestro nieto, esto es grande Mark, no vamos a volver a verlos. No sin ponerles en riesgo. — dice y se pone de pie, alejándose del calor y la seguridad que Mark le da, siente que no la merece.

 

— No podía dejarte morir, y si soy honesto conmigo y contigo, lo hice por egoísmo, lo hice porque te amo demasiado y no quiero vivir en un mundo sin ti. Incluso si eso implica que deba... Perdonarte por lo que hiciste. 

 

Misha niega con la cabeza e incluso se encuentra caminando hacia atrás en la medida en que su esposo avanza hasta él y le acorrala contra la pared, inclinándose sobre sus labios.

 

— Te amo. — respondió antes de que Mark le besara y una egoísta parte de él, quizás la que dio inicio a aquella locura, se alegró de que este hombre le amara tanto como el lo hacía.

 

Incluso como para aferrarse el uno al otro, de manera tan fuerte.

  
  


  
  


Había solo una forma de evitar las calumnias políticas sobre la “muerte” del gran Gobernador Jared Padalecki, sobre quien ya se había corrido el rumor de que había pasado varias semanas en el hospital, y la forma de desmentirlo todo era que Jensen dijera la verdad ante todos, eso significaba arriesgar la credibilidad política de Jared Padalecki, y arruinar toda una vida de sacrificios.

 

Fuller había entrado en pánico, como bien había adivinado hace unas horas antes, lo primero que había escuchado era "¿Por qué me odias Jensen?, la excusa de que Jared estaba enfermo y por eso su hospitalización, era perfecto ¿Ahora qué diablos voy a hacer? ¿Buscarme un metamorfo?", una parte de él admite, que si la situación no estuviera cada vez peor, hubiera reído, por la desesperación del otro hombre.

 

Sin embargo, eso había llevado a la opción de decir la verdad, se había enojado cuando Steve lo sugirió, cuando salió de sus labios tal estupidez, porque era sacrificar todo el terreno que habían avanzado en su sueño y en el que su pareja había empezado avanzado creer.

 

El sacrificio, el dolor y todo eso va a desaparecer en el instante en el que subiera a ese estrado, donde un montón de periodistas y camarógrafos le esperaban, Fuller estaba nervioso ajustaba su corbata y repetía una y otra vez. 

 

— Tienes que hablar de que Jared lo oculto, para tratar de que sus ideas tuvieran más énfasis y fuerza, porque no es lo mismo un humano neutral que un fenómeno neutral, habla de que pese a todos, ustedes querían una familia pero el embarazo tuvo complicaciones, enfatiza en que fueron gemelos, uno humano y otro fenómeno, eso les encantará y... finalmente denuncia su desaparición ¿Entendido?

 

— ¿Denunciar? — miro por la ventana de la oficina de Jared Padalecki, a sus pies, su hija estaba en una cesta de mimbre, enrollada en sabanas, descansando, no le gustaba estar en sitios altos. Odiaba la cuna y él había tenido que construirle una nueva en base a la vieja, solo para no decepcionar a su esposo. — Creo que puedo hacer eso...

 

— Y Jensen... — Drew tomo algo de distancia, antes de seguir, como si temiera algo — ¿Podrías llorar frente a las cámaras?

 

— ¿QUÉ? ¿Estás loco? — se giró a Fuller, que se protegió con su carpeta de actividades. — No voy a llorar en TV.

 

— Joder, ya ya... bueno, quizás una lágrima pequeña, que diablos, unos ojos llorosos, ¿Si?

 

— Quizás... un poquito... — se encoge de hombros, pensando que Padalecki va a gozar mucho viéndolo cuando lo recuperen. Mirando a su hija, le sonrió, pensando "las cosas que tú y yo hemos hecho por tu padre". 

 

— Bien, joder Jared va a tener que ascenderme a asesor político después de esto — ríe, sin ninguna vergüenza. — Además, también me debe una disculpa por ocultarme que era un fenómeno.

 

— Si, no creo que te la de si le digo como me hiciste sufrir por tu asesoramiento. — gruño con suavidad, acariciando su cuello mientras miraba de nuevo por la ventana. Estaba nublado de nuevo, se preguntó si era culpa de Jared, si él había hecho eso era porque estaba vivo y no tan alegre.

 

— Oh vamos, no te he torturado... demasiado. — explicó encogiéndose de hombros, Jensen siente que a veces ese hombre no sabe lo que es la vergüenza.

 

— Lo sé. — dice con suavidad, abrazándose a sí mismo cuando un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, aparentemente su hija de nuevo estaba buscando robarle energía. — Jenny, deja de hacer eso. — mascullo, agachándose para tomar la cuna en brazos.

 

La niña murmura algo y se detiene después de unos segundos, sin dejar de jugar con un pequeño sonajero que Steve le regaló una de estas tardes en que milagrosamente, dejaba que se le acercara una o dos personas, siempre y cuando él estuviera cerca.

 

— Es hora Jensen, están anunciándote.

 

— No voy a hacer nada por ti, si no haces algo por mi. — camino hacia Fuller colocándole ambas manos en los hombros. — Encuentra a Jared.

 

Fuller suspira y asiente, observa la determinación en los ojos de Jensen le pone inquieto, porque realmente aún no tiene ni siquiera una pista de Jared y teme que cuando le encuentren no sea el mismo hombre que siempre le pide le compre dulces y juegos de video, preferiblemente angry birds a escondidas. Aun así, contesta con seguridad.

 

— Le encontrare.

 

— Estoy seguro de que lo harás. — no quiere a uno de los suyos fisgoneando por allí, pero un humano, está muy seguro de que Sheppard no lo notara, después de todo, el hombre es sumamente cuidadoso con otros fenómenos, pero su soberbia le hace pensar que un humano nunca podrá vencerle.

 

Afuera, en la cámara de prensa, hay mucha gente que espera por él, y se pregunta cuando paso de dar discursos en su bar a estar de traje y frente a un montón de estirados que solo piensan en criticar el traje que, como siempre, ha pedido prestado a Christian Kane. Hay cientos y cientos de personas afuera en la calle, esperando a que pronuncie las palabras, pero entonces, una vez que está sentado con el Alcalde de la ciudad a su lado y varios senadores, respira hondo para luego suspirar.

 

— Hace casi seis años conocí un hombre en la calle, acababa de salir de una de mis borracheras y vi como un sujeto iba con claras intenciones de matar hacia este otro hombre. — retuerce las manos en su regazo antes de continuar. — Le salve la vida a ese hombre, pensando que era tan indefenso al crimen como todos nosotros, incluso si tuviera un guardaespaldas, que a su vez era su chofer y viviera en una casa cien veces más grande que mi apartamento...

 

Los recuerdos de Jared en ese momento le hicieron sonreír. Padalecki lucia tan joven, tan cuerdo, ¿Quién pensaría que voltearía su vida así?

 

— Este hombre pensó que era un indigente, intento darme dinero. Me hizo molestar muchísimo, podría haber dicho "gracias, hombre, te invito una cerveza." — rio, rodando sus ojos con el descaro de quien sería más adelante su esposo. — Pero no, intento darme dinero... me dio muy mala espina. Esa misma noche encendí la TV para darme cuenta de que era el hombre que nos representaría como Senador ante la República.

 

La gente se había quedado en silencio, quizás no les había gustado como describía al hombre que muchos admiraban.

 

— Me tomo mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que Jared Padalecki si tenía un corazón, pero que tendía a ocultarlo por miedo a que se lo rompieran. — bajo su mirada. — le tomo muchos días de discusiones y enfados contarme la verdad... también quizás yo fui muy ingenuo... el... el parecía tan humano, tan normal, tan... como todos nosotros. Pero no lo era...

 

En ese mismo instante cerró los ojos un poco, porque los flashes de las cámaras se volvieron locos, inundando el lugar, los periodistas habían olvidado que no era el momento de las preguntas y hablaban todos y todas atropelladamente a la vez. Por el rabillo del ojo, en la pantalla que dejaba ver a las personas que afuera llenaban las calles, podía ver a algunos llorando, gritando, otros simplemente habían perdido la conciencia, era una locura, en momentos de aquellos se daba cuenta el alcance que su esposo tenía realmente, era inexplicable.

 

— Cómo muchos de nosotros. — continuo sobre las voces, ganándose la atención de todas las personas. — Padeció en carne propia, las consecuencias de esta guerra, él... perdió a sus padres, por ser diferente, supongo que ahí inició a forjarse la certeza de que tenía que hacer algo, cambiar algo.

 

Era cierto, quizás sabía que la necesidad en Jared de "hacer algo...” había nacido en ese mismo instante y aquel hombre se había aprovechado de ella, del deseo sincero de que esas muertes de odio no volvieran a ocurrir.

 

— Quería cambiar el mundo... quería cambiarlo para hacerlo mejor. — nuevamente volvió a tomar aire. — Quería ser alguien diferente, y por eso es que... lo oculto por mucho tiempo. Estoy seguro que en su mente, él nunca quiso decir quién era realmente, porque para él no importaba, no importaba lo que era, sino lo que representaba. Una esperanza para todos aquellos que le han apoyado hasta ahora.

 

A su lado, el Alcalde, un hombre de edad avanzada, parecía ya haber entendido lo que había estado tratando de decir, pero que no acababa de conseguir el valor para hacerlo.

 

— Lo que intento decir, con todo esto es que, mi esposo, Jared Padalecki, es... es un Fenómeno.

 

Drew tuvo que intervenir entonces, calmar un poco los ánimos y recordarles a los presentes, que la actividad tenía un orden que debían respetar, lo que era realmente difícil, porque los periodistas con su confirmación directa parecían un poquito desquiciados.

 

Irónicamente su voz fue quien volvió a traer orden al lugar.

 

— Es un Fenómeno, si... pero eso no cambia en nada la confianza que ha construido con ustedes, porque él quería un mundo distinto, para humanos y Fenómenos, porque cree en la igualdad, porque quiere construir una vida conmigo sin tener que temer que algo nos pase. O a nuestros dos hijos, a los que dio a luz recientemente, a eso se debe su retiro de la palestra pública y pide, que tengan con los rumores que esparcen, está vivo y está recuperándose... y tan pronto se encuentre fuerte para gobernar, volverá, hasta entonces, como Gobernador de Virginia temporal, ejercerá el Encargado de Asuntos Sociales Stephen Amell, quien será proclamado como tal en un acto en los días por venir.

 

— ¿Dos hijos? ¿Son gemelos?

 

— ¿Qué clase de Fenómeno es...?

 

— ¿Dónde está recuperándose?

 

— ¿Cómo perdió a sus padres?

 

— ¿Usted estaba de acuerdo con la mentira?

 

— ¿Podemos confiar en alguien que oculta a sus orígenes?

 

La prensa, se volvió loca en ese instante, porque habían interpretado que había terminado y ahora sin orden alguno, le llenaban de ardua cantidad de preguntas.

 

— Solo he llegado a escuchar unas pocas preguntas... — rio, encantadoramente como Kane le había dicho que lo hiciera cuando estuviera en problemas. — pero, si, son dos, gemelos de la misma placenta, pero uno niño y una niña... no entrare en más detalles sobre su condición de Fenómeno o la de mi esposo, él se encargara de decirles la verdad a ustedes. — volvió a sonreír nuevamente. — sus padres murieron hace mucho tiempo...

 

Kane tenía razón, la sonrisa tenía su efecto, eso y sus respuestas directas, pero no demasiado explicitas, calmaban lo suficiente a los distintos medios. — ¿Cómo murieron?, usted insinuó un asesinato, ¿No?

 

— Si, por una turba de humanos fanáticos que no podían soportar el hecho de que fueran Fenómenos, los quemaron vivos. — se enderezo en su silla.

 

La mujer que había preguntado, por un momento solo murmuró un "Oh" suave, que le hace pensar que la respuesta tan sincera ha sido algo difícil para todos los presentes.

 

— Señor Ackles...

 

— Creo que es suficiente. — Drew intervino, entrando nuevamente al estrado. — Comprenderán que el Señor Ackles debe volver con su esposo, hija e hijo, por ahora, esa es toda la información que podemos brindarles, como bien se dijo hace unos segundos, esperemos que esto hagan que cesen las especulaciones y teorías, gracias a todos y todas.

 

Salir de allí y llegar a donde ha dejado a su hija jugando es lo que le recuerda que debe respirar de nuevo, ni siquiera como Sanguine se sintió tan expuesto a las miradas de los demás, joder, que estar en el bar o del brazo de Jared no se comparaba en nada con estar frente a todos estos. Jenny le miro, haciendo un puchero con sus diminutos labios antes de dejarse caer de nuevo en la cuna y bostezar, tenía dos meses y actuaba como una niña de cuatro. Mientras que su hijo era todo un bebé humano que solo dormía y comía.

 

Sintió la nostalgia golpear su pecho con más fuerza en ese instante y por eso se apresuró a tomar a la niña en brazos.

 

— Papá regresará y nosotros cuatro podremos... estar tranquilos.

 

Ella bosteza, y se recostó de su pecho, cerrando sus ojos.

 

Antes de que pueda marcharse, se consigue con Fuller que le mira cruzado de brazos.

 

— No te pongas histérico, pero me di cuenta de que... no he podido hacerlo, decirles que Jared está perdido.

 

— Jensen. — suspira, llevándose las manos a su cabeza. — Era básico esa parte, pondríamos a esas personas contra la cuerda floja. Lo sabes.

 

— No puedo hacerle esto a la carrera de Jared. — suspiro, sentándose sobre el escritorio mientras tomaba el biberón que Fuller le entregaba con leche materna. — Seria destruir por completo todo lo que ha cementado...

 

— Si, supongo que sí... él te ama mucho, ¿Sabes?, antes del nacimiento de los niños, cuando aún yo no sabía que era un Fenómeno. — lo último lo agrega claramente resentido y molesto. — Me dijo que pensó que ibas a dejarle, pensé en aquel momento y pienso ahora que era una locura, porque le amas mucho, se nota en... como le cuidas, aun cuando no está aquí.

 

— Le di razones para pensar eso, no me sorprende que haya creído que lo dejaría.

 

— Espero puedan resolver las cosas. Ahora anda, ve a casa, cambie tus registros de dirección por un par de días, los periodistas no les encontraran.

 

— Muchas gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo, Drew. — le palmeo el brazo con una sonrisa. — ahora ayúdame a llevar todo al auto, vamos a la casa de Christian por un momento.

 

Por ahora, Christian se ha encargado de Mini Jared, y quitarle la ilusión de hacerlo es algo a lo que Jensen no se atreve, sabe que cuando Padalecki regrese a sus vidas, porque confía en que lo hará, él bebé debería irse con ellos y dejar el nido que Kane ha creado. En la mansión Kane hay suficiente espacio para albergar a toda la comunidad Fenómeno de Barlow, es exageradamente grande, hecha para perderse en sus pasillos de estilo victoriano.

 

Siempre se preguntó porque alguien como Kane, que necesitaba tanto contacto con la realidad, se construiría un sitio tan enorme para vivir solo, sin compañía alguna. Confinado a una realidad frívola como la que vivía. Seguro, las cosas con Steve habían cambiado su vida, ya tres años y medio tenían saliendo, yendo y viniendo, a veces más separados por el trabajo que por cualquier discrepancia que podrían tener el uno con el otro.

 

A veces estaba tan centrado en su relación con Jared que olvidaba que había vidas aparte de la suya que estaban avanzando, pero cada vez que intentaba sentarse a hablar con Steve, acababa molesto por haber dejado que su chico acabara saliendo con Kane, quien a pesar de que era su mejor amigo, no era quizás el mejor candidato.

 

— ¿Iras a ver como esta mini Jay? — indago Drew, sacándole de sus pensamientos mientras carga en sus manos, las cosas de Jenny y las del propio Jensen, que se había cambiado improvisadamente al llegar al compendio donde había dado el discurso.

 

— Si, ya es hora de que Jenny comience a aprender cuál es su lugar en esta familia. — miro a su hija que estaba acurrucada, durmiendo, se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Drew cerca de él, por lo que ya no reaccionaba desconfiada.

 

— No creo que lastime a su hermano — responde Drew — La miro y solo miro ve una pequeña asustada y desconfiada, en cierta forma, es como ver a ustedes dos durante toda su relación, siempre asustados y desconfiados el uno con el otro, pese a lo mucho que se aman.

 

— ¿Qué tonterías dices? Jared y yo no éramos así. — masculla, pero ve la razón en las palabras del hombre que le habla con familiaridad, pero también con mucha admiración. Tuvo razón en hacer que Jared volviera a contratarle. — Jared nunca me pondría la mano encima a mí.

 

— Cierto. — concede y Jensen ve un gran pero en su mirada — Pero, es cierto que nunca confiaron el uno en el otro, Jensen tu no confiaste en Jared desde el inicio, porque sentías que te ocultaba cosas, luego tampoco confiaste cuando te diste cuenta de la verdad sin importar lo que el hiciera y en cierta forma, el no confío en ti tampoco porque nunca fue capaz de hablar sinceramente contigo, de lo muy asustado y enojado que estaba, lleno de ira contra quienes consideraba inferiores y como eso empezó a cambiar... por ti.

 

Abre el auto, dejando las maletas en la parte atrás de este.

 

— No me mal entiendas, sé que no es mi problema, pero te lo digo porque quiero que sean felices, Jared es más que mi jefe, es un amigo.

 

— Supongo que es cierto. — encogiéndose de hombros, sintió como que acababan de decirle cada una de las cosas que nunca había querido escuchar directamente. — Solo espero ahora que... el aparezca. Vivo.

 

No podía aspirar a disculparse con Jared o a tener una vida normal con sus hijos si no volvía a verle, y ahora mismo esa era la prioridad, el único problema era que Samantha había perdido el rastro de quienes se habían llevado a Jared, y que ningún otro psíquico había conseguido seguirlo.

 

— Lo hará, ese hombre no arriesgará a Jared, es una marioneta preferida — responde con asco — Anda pon a Jenny en la silla de seguridad.

 

— No necesito que me digas como cuidar de mis hijos, ¿Sabes? — aunque Jenny odiaba la silla de seguridad para bebés, a menos que Jensen se sentara detrás con ella, lo que sucedía siempre.


	46. Capitulo 12 Nuevo Despertar

 

El primer pensamiento que tiene aquella mañana cuando despierta, es que el cuarto en donde esta tiene demasiada luz, apenas abre ligeramente sus ojos y vuelve a cerrarlos, porque le duele al instante mismo cuando la claridad llega a su retina, registra a su lado la voz preocupada de Colin, que en un susurro dice su nombre, como sí creyera haber imaginado que pudiera despertar.

 

Él no responde, siente su cuerpo pesado, pero por alguna extraña razón lleno de energía, más que en ningún otro momento y con ello, el sol empieza a opacarse por las nubes y con ello la claridad de la habitación, se adecua a lo que sus ojos puedan soportar. Colin ríe a su lado, seguramente porque ha notado el cambio en el ambiente.

 

Cuando se decide a abrir los ojos y se incorpora, con ayuda de su hermanito, de inmediato y por costumbre registra la habitación de un lado a otro, viendo las posibles salidas, la necesidad de siempre tener una, es una costumbre difícil de olvidar. Lo que le lleva a preguntarse como sobrevivió estos años, dejando todo bajo el control de Jensen Ackles, ahora se siente dueño de sus propias decisiones. Ahora todo está más claro que nunca.

 

El chico al que ha considerado su hermano le mira con culpa y con miedo cuando sus ojos se encuentran. Aunque se da cuenta de que no es necesario mirarlo, que puede percibir con todo su cuerpo lo que el chico está sintiendo en ese momento. Es extraño, no recordaba nunca haber estado tan despejado, manteniendo sus emociones fuertemente encerradas bajo llave para poder ocuparse de las cosas importantes.

 

De pronto, su siguiente tarea programada se activa y se está moviendo fuera de la cama, revisando su atuendo. Conoce este lugar, muchas veces fue su centro de manejo en Washington, sabe exactamente a donde tiene que ir., pero entonces una mano le toma del hombro, deteniendo su camino.

 

— Calma. — la voz de Mark Sheppard suena orgullosa, casi alegre, mientras le vuelve a sentar en la cama. — Tendrás tiempo.

 

— Me siento bien para empezar ahora mismo padre. — responde pero deja que el hombre acomode su cabello suavemente, mientras Candice y Colin le miran a ambos en silencio. — Me siento más fuerte que nunca — baja la vista hacia sus manos, sintiendo casi sus habilidades burbujear debajo de su piel.

 

— Necesitas asentar todo lo que estas sintiendo, Jared. — le dice con mucha calma.

 

— Lo que estoy... — se queda en silencio, lamiendo sus labios resecos. — Estoy muy ansioso, porque estoy más cerca que nunca de vengar a mis padres... porque están a punto de sentir lo que nosotros toda nuestra gente ha vivido todo este tiempo.

 

— Lo sé... pero los últimos peldaños aún deben cumplirse... la muerte del mandatario actual aun no es un hecho.

 

— ¿A quién enviaste a cobrar su vida? — preguntó con urgencia.

 

— Eso no es un problema ahora, Jared, estoy seguro de que hará su trabajo muy bien. — acariciando el hombro de Jared una última vez, Sheppard se dirige a los dos jóvenes en la habitación. — Candice estará a tu servicio todo lo que desees, ella se convertirá en tu escudo de ahora en adelante.

 

— ¿Y él? — pregunto refiriéndose a Colin, sin importarle la mirada herida que este le dirige.

 

— Tengo planes para él, aun me falta darle un severo castigo por ocultar a cierto niño humano que debía derramar su sangre por la causa. — dice calmadamente, mirando a Jared y sonriendo.

 

— De todas formas su sangre será derramada por la causa, Colin hiciste algo innecesario.

 

— Supongo que... — la mano de Candice en el hombro del adolescente le impidió seguir hablando, por lo que no tuvo más opción que callarse, enfrentándose a la mirada frívola de Padalecki. No había duda de que nada quedaba en el que fuera parte de su hermano.

 

— Supones ¿Qué? — dijo, poniéndose de pie. Nunca, en todos estos años la altura de su hermano, le había parecido tan atemorizante como en ese instante. — ¿Qué podías arriesgar el trabajo de años, dejando ese niño con ese humano?

 

— Es solo un niño, como tú lo eras cuando tus padres murieron, y es tu sobrino.

 

— Es un humano. — rebate pese a que nota como los ojos de su hermano menor se humedecen — No entiendes, Colin, es un humano y va a terminar siendo un problema, cada uno de nosotros está aquí por eso. ¿Entiendes?

 

Y la tierra se movió, fue un leve pero intenso movimiento, que dejó claro su punto.

 

— Eres un monstruo. — Jadeo, escapando del tembloroso agarre de Candice, que no intento detenerle cuando escapó.

 

 

 

 

 

Las fotos que Samantha había tomado hace apenas cinco días, le habían dado un enorme sentimiento de nostalgia cuando las había tenido en sus manos que temblaron un poco inclusive, en ellas podía ver de primera mano y aunque pareciera un poco increíble lo mucho que Jenny había crecido en tan pero tan poco tiempo, sus ojos verdes tan parecidos a los suyos más alerta de lo que deberían para una niña de su edad. En los únicos instantes en que parecía estar más relajada era cuando estaba en sus brazos, como si fuera el único en que podía confiar.

 

Eso le sacudía con fuerza, porque eso y la ausencia de Jared le hacían sentir un tirón nada amable de la realidad, donde era el responsable de tan pequeña vida. Pero, el sentimiento era peor cuando recordaba lo vulnerable y pequeño que su otro hijo era, después de todo la última vez que le había visto era rodeado de máquinas y no había podido soportar la forma en que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

 

El pequeño niño humano apenas y había podido defenderse después de salir del vientre de su padre, era extraño como de frágil una vida podía ser, en especial cuando esa vida provenía de él. Él había contribuido a crearla.

 

Era una parte de él y de Jared, de dos fenómenos poderosos, pero aun así apenas respiraba cuando le vio aquella tarde despues de que naciera. Era algo que aún no podía comprender y aunque Kane le había dicho que en cinco días el niño se había recuperado asombrosamente, sentía una opresión en su pecho parecida al miedo mientras se dirigía a la mansión de su amigo y pareja de su hijo mayor.  Sabía que no iba a encontrar a un niño tan fuerte y saludable como Jenny, pero esperaba que al menos ya pudiera abrir sus ojos y moverse un poco, quizás para tener la impresión de que estaba tan vivo como su hermana.

 

— Hey, está durmiendo. — Carlson señaló al sofá que estaba en el medio de la gran sala de estar, se podía ver r la figura de Christian de espalda envuelta en sábanas, pero no se veía nada más. — lo tiene en los brazos.

 

— Eso no es..., es decir, ¿no es un poco peligroso? — preguntó algo desorientado mientras con pasos pequeños, casi asustados se acercó a donde su mejor amigo abrazaba a su bebé, los dos parecían tan pero tan inocentes ahí dormidos, compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos. — Sigue igual de pequeño.

 

— Si, Samantha nos envió fotos también, y la pequeña está realmente casi el doble de él...diría el triple, pero tendría que llevarla en brazos para... ¿Papá? — observo como Jensen le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a su novio.

 

Parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma, estaba incluso pálido.

 

De hecho estaba tan perdido en sí mismo, que no se dio cuenta cuando la mano de Steve se puso en su hombre y le movió un poco, tratando de sacarle un poco de ese estado, con la suavidad y preocupación que siempre le ha caracterizado, sonrió, Steve sería un excelente padre, sería de esos que siempre estaban preocupados de cada uno de los sentimientos de sus hijos, sensible y responsable, quizás incluso sobreprotector.

 

— ¿Te he dicho lo orgulloso que estoy de todo lo que has crecido?

 

— Oh... Oh... — estaba sin palabras, con sus mejillas rosadas mientras bloqueaba como un pez. — oh... Eh... Gracias, papá. — parecía algo sorprendido, no era para menos, había sentido un pinchazo de dolor cuando los hijos biológicos de su padre adoptivo habían nacido y ahora estaba este hombre diciéndole que estaba orgulloso.

 

— Hablo en serio, nunca en todo mi vida he estado más orgulloso del hombre en que te has convertido... uno que incluso es capaz de juntar las piezas rotas de Kane, al fin y al cabo tenia tanto miedo de que ese imbécil te lastimara que nunca pensé que podías hacer tu por él... — sonrió encogiéndose de hombros — Simplemente ahora eres tú quien bienes que cuidarlo, ¿Sabes?

 

— Si, papá, esto le ha afectado bastante, pero se ha emocionado mucho con tener al pequeño en casa, ¿sabes? Al menos ahora dice que si le gustaría tener uno, pero que en el futuro, tampoco creo que ocurra pronto, creo que somos la pareja que más precauciones usa a la hora de tener sexo.

 

— Claro. — dice Jensen y tiene que contener la risa que quiere invadirle de pronto— — Solo ten en cuenta que ningún método es por siempre seguro, diablos, ahora sueno como Samantha la vez que quiso decirnos lo mismo hace algunos años. — esta vez sí ríe, llevando su mano a acariciar el cabello de Steve. — Es bueno saber que tu pequeño hermano vino a contribuir un poco para calmar la tormenta.

 

— Oh, eso sí, no tiene ni un año y ya me está guardando las espaldas, eso realmente me anima. — Steve rio, observando como su padre aun le mirada, ahora parecía tener mejor color.

 

— ¿Por qué no preparas algo sano de comer? — le pregunto con una sonrisa, con la clara intención también de alejarlo un momento de la estancia para poder hablar a gusto con Kane, que por su ritmo sanguíneo estaba a punto de despertar. — Mientras probare a arrancar a mini Jared de los brazos de Kane.

 

— Por supuesto, papá. — se alejó mirando Jensen Ackles, en serio que no se esperaba que si padre estuviera de tan buen humor pese a lo que había ocurrido, pero suponía que era mejor eso a que se volviera completamente loco.

 

Tan pronto los pasos se alejaron hacia la cocina se cerró la sonrisa en el rostro de Jensen se borró.

 

— ¿Y bien?, sé que escuchaste algo de lo hablamos, así que vayamos directo al punto, ¿Que tanto planeaste y que tanto fue un accidente?

 

— No lo sé, creo que fue hace un mes aproximadamente, estábamos peleados y lo hicimos sin pensar demasiado. — lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía, era muy pronto, pero Kane después de haber perdido a su primer bebé, había aprendido a controlar cada una de las funciones de su cuerpo.

 

— No creo que estén listos. — respondió con sinceridad, caminando hasta donde Kane esta, con su vista fija en su pequeño hijo. — Pero supongo que quizás es porque tampoco estoy listo para ser abuelo, ¿Cuándo planeas decírselo?

 

— Nunca. — oh, ese era Kane sonando terriblemente avergonzado. — Continúe diciéndole que no estaba listo, no estaba listo y hace apenas cuatro días cuando fui al baño en la madrugada lo note, y ahora me siento tan avergonzado de mí mismo, fue como si me hubieran castigado. Steve aún es muy joven, aun es un chico, ni siquiera está cerca aun de los treinta.

 

— Pues no creo que acepte que has engordando simplemente. — dice, recibiendo a su bebe en sus brazos cuando Kane lo pasa a sus brazos. — Tienes que decírselo, aun cuando sea vergonzoso lo rápido que se voltearon tus palabras, mierda, Kane, esto es grande no se lo ocultes demasiado, aprovecha esto, cuídense ambos… ¡Mírame a mí!, ni siquiera sé dónde está mi esposo y padre de mis hijos, que además no pueden estar aun en la misma habitación. Lo que trato de decir es, no dejes que la mierda se complique, afróntelo juntos.

 

— No puedo ahora, prometo hacerlo, pero no ahora y por favor, no le digas nada, quiero darle tiempo, no quiero que se ilusione con ello y luego algo ocurra... De nuevo. — acabo diciéndolo como si le costará pronunciar las palabras, y Jensen estaba seguro de que era así. Dolía, pero también le emocionaba.

 

— No va a ocurrir nada, nadie permitirá que les pase nada, Chris. — aseguró abrazando a su hijo hacia su pecho, se sentí un poco culpable de no haber estado todos estos días para él. — ¿Les causó algún problema?

 

— Es un ángel, no tienes idea de lo dulce que es, para ser un bebe, claro.

 

Se acomodó en el sofá, haciendo una mueca.

 

— Vas a llevártelo pronto, ¿verdad?

 

— Eso quiero, Jenny necesita empezar a acostumbrarse de nuevo a tener a su hermano cerca, sin que intente hacerse con su energía o algo peor y quizás a la vez eso le ayude a él a recobrar fuerzas, después de todo compartieron el mismo vientre, eso tiene que significar y ayudar en algo. Pero con Jared perdido, no sé si lo mejor sea concentrarme en ellos — admite, una sonrisa falsa y preocupada en su rostro — Quiero recuperar a mi esposo.

 

— Lo harás, tenemos gente trabajando en ello. Gente que está buscando a Jared. Solo tenemos que encontrarle y luego rescatarme, esta vez para siempre.

 

— Tengo miedo, Chris, tengo miedo de que cuando le encontremos no sea más mi Jay... Sino una simple marioneta.

 

— Si de miedos hablamos... — palmeo la espalda de Jensen, dejando su mano para continuar acariciándola con suavidad, sus ojos puestos en los del bebe que había despertado. Aún estaba sumamente rodadero, podías ver las venas fácilmente pasar por debajo de su piel en intrincadas combinaciones. —...intentemos ser fuertes.

 

— Intentemos ser fuertes. — repite, pero su voz se rompe un poco, aunque ambos deciden ignorarlo despues de un breve minutos de silencio. — Es tan pequeño, considerando lo grande que somos Jared y yo... es decir, he estado pensando y le pregunte al doctor si él iba a tener algún problema de salud por la forma en que su hermana se llevó su energía, dijo que en su opinión se recuperaría aunque era pronto para saberlo, despues Paul dijo que dejara de buscar malas noticias donde no están aún. Creo que eso podría servirte a ti también.

 

— Intentare que sea así, pero tú también debes hacerlo... Este pequeño ha estado genial estos días, es tranquilo y le gusta que lo mimes... Te haré una lista de las cosas que le gustan para que así puedas tomarlo en cuenta.

 

— Perfecto. — sonrió y lleva su mano a sentir la suave piel de su hijo. — Debo hacerlo... es totalmente diferente cuando un par de ojos tan vulnerables dependen de ti.

 

— Jared y tú no le colocaron nombre... Es muy triste, aunque le llamare Jared tiene su misma nariz.

 

— Ni tampoco a su hermana. — dice y ríe poniendo sus dedos sobre la nariz del pequeño bebe — ¿Verdad que tiene su nariz?, joder, pensé que era solo yo tratando de ver a Jared en ellos.

 

— No, hombre, creo que también tendrá sus pómulos, aunque la barbilla parece más tuya que de Jared... Estoy seguro de que cuando regrese con sus hijos se enamorará de ellos.

 

— Gracias, Chris. — respondió simplemente escuchando a Steve desde la cocina anunciar que "la comida sana", estaba lista. — No me mires así, nunca es temprano para empezar a cuidarse.

 

— En mi caso... Lo entiendo, y lo haré...

 

 

 

 

Ella alza su mirada a quien por años había llamado hermano, y de quien se había enamorado como una tonta, queriendo siempre que el la mirara con esos ojos con los que miraba a Jensen Ackles. Ahora sabía que eso era imposible, que lo que Jensen Ackles y su hermano Jared tenían era algo imposible de alcanzar, y aunque Stephen Amell regresara sus sentimientos, ella nunca podría dejarse ir tan fácilmente, mucho menos ahora que había visto de lo que su padre había sido realmente capaz.

 

Mark Sheppard había intentado llevarse al pequeño Sam lejos de ella, y Colin, demasiado enamorado de ese niño lo había tomado en brazos y había huido con él, quien sabia donde lo había ocultado, solo esperaba que lo hubiera llevado lo suficientemente lejos como para que su padre no le hiciera daño alguno nunca. Incluso si ella no lo volvería a ver, esperaba que sobreviviera la guerra.

 

Se sentía tan traicionada por su misma causa, por sus sentimientos, joder, por su corazón, quien le había dado la mala idea de refugiarse en Amell, nada más que un humano y joderlo todo.

 

De hecho, ahora mismo no podía distinguir a las personas que tanto había amado de las personas que tenía en frente. No, era incapaz de hacerlo, no solo había descubierto que a quien llamaba padre desde que podía recordar simplemente había jugado con ella y sus hermanos, explotando su odio y su dolor hasta que pudiera usarlos para su anhelada y esperada guerra, sino que había demostrado que nadie más que Jared era aparentemente imprescindible. Y Jared, ese dulce niño de ojos tristes y gesto desconfiado, que tantas veces había llorado en sus brazos hasta quedarse dormido porque extrañaba mucho a su familia, había caído en las redes de ese despida hombre, al igual que ella, pero a la vez de manera tan diferente.

 

Porque él se había enterrado en cada rincón de su ser, ofreciéndole un sentido a su vida que termino carcomiéndole poco a poco, tragándose lo mejor de él,  su calidez, su inocencia jugando con su dolor hasta que lograra esto, romperle y convertirle en la marioneta perfecta. Una marioneta, fría, calculadora y con claras ansias de ver la sangre correr, la sangre de humanos que ella estaba empezando a pensar también eran una víctima más de personas como su supuesto padre.

 

Miro la mueca de Colin cuando Padalecki paso a su lado, no parecía feliz, no, todo era porque Jared le había puesto esas odiosas esposas de cristal negro que impedían que pudiera utilizar sus poderes o hacer algo en general, estaba sentado en el sofá todo el día, y Candice sentía pena por él, pero él le había hecho prometer que no diría nada del paradero de Sam.

 

— Quiero que encuentres a ese niño, sé que sabes dónde está. — la voz de Jared es dura cuando le habla a Colin. — Lo que te espera será peor si continuas alargando esto, ¿sabes?

 

La tierra se mueve, cada dura palabra que sale de los labios de Jared hace que las padres y el piso retumben como si con ello quisiera dar énfasis a sus palabras y al hecho de que todos ellos, él es el fenómeno elemental más perfecto que ha estado sobre la faz de la tierra.

 

— Entiendes que eso no será bueno para ti. — la falsa condescendencia hace que Candice sienta ganas de vomitar, por la clase de persona que tiene frente a ellos. — Entiendes que no vale la pena sacrificarte por tan insignificante vida, ¿verdad?

 

— Jared. — ella llora, pero él ni siquiera se molesta con mover sus ojos hacia ella, es como si no existiera en este momento.

 

Los ojos fríos de su hermano son esos mismos que ella recuerda de cada asesinato. Dolía como el infierno cada vez que veía esos ojos, ya no los extrañaba, porque aunque odiaba admitirlo, la presencia de Jensen Ackles los había suavizado como ninguno de ellos lo había logrado.

 

— Jared tu amas Sam, entiendo el plan de padre, pero... Sam es solo un bebe.

 

— Es un humano, crecerá para hacer lo que nos hicieron a nosotros, crecerá para imprimir más fuerza a este maldito ciclo de sangre si no lo detenemos. — subió sus manos hacia arriba mientras caminaba hacia la ventana — Es que acaso no lo recuerdan!? La muerte de nuestras familias!? — una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se pone en su rostro, una mueca que no llegaba a la sonrisa que ninguno de ellos recordaba — Porque yo sí lo recuerdo! El olor a carne quemada, la expresión de mis padres derretida, la forma en que uno de los ojos de mi madre o lo que quedaba de este resbalaba de su lugar... Recuerdo el dolor y el miedo, quieren eso?! Quieren esa mierda!?

 

— ¡El mundo no es así ya! – Candice se pone de pie y tiembla, el hielo expandiéndose por sus pies en un círculo, por poco alcanzando a Jared Padalecki.

 

Se sorprende de ver no solo como ella se ha salido de control, sino como el hielo lo único que no toca es un pequeño radio alrededor de su hermano, como si se hubiera protegido contra ella sin siquiera mover un dedo. Enseguida retrocede, asustada, nunca ha tenido oportunidad de ver lo que Padalecki puede realmente hacer como un elemental perfecto.

 

— Que ingenua.

 

La voz de Jared es un suave pero frío susurro, uno que sacude todo su cuerpo mientras una fría brisa cubre todo a su alrededor, cierra un segundo sus ojos, presa del miedo, cuando los abre la mano de Jared está sobre su mejilla. No sabe cómo, pero Jared está ahí, se ha desplazado en total silencio con la fuerza y quietud que aquella brisa le ha dado y eso la aterra el control y el avance de sus poderes, ahora realmente empieza a ver porque su padre le ha elegido.

 

— Tan ingenua, ¿no fuiste tú quien dijo alguien a vez que esto era por nuestro futuro, el futuro de nuestra gente...?

 

— Me equivocaba.

 

 

 

 

 

Pellegrino despierta de pronto, alzando su cabeza para buscar a su esposo por toda la habitación, antes de siquiera ser consciente de que estaba despierto había sentido el frio de la cama como algo anormal, por eso tan pronto como regreso al mundo de los vivos le busco, pero Collins no estaba por ningún lado y eso no era algo bueno.

 

Sabía que su esposo tenía una rutina difícil de romper, una que ni siquiera él podía interrumpir, pero desde que estaban aquí Misha Collins le despertaba para que el supiera que estaría rondando por la casa y no  se preocupara de pensar que era alguien más. Y hoy esa rutina se había roto, no había sido despertado ni alertado.

 

Se puso de pie, buscando sus pantalones, las piernas aun temblorosas de la cogida de la noche anterior, era simple, ya no tenía edad para algunas cosas, pero se negaba a aceptarlo, porque, joder, ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Misha era un jodido en la cama, hacia unas cosas que él ni siquiera sabía cómo el yoga podía haberle enseñado a ser tan obsceno.

 

Camino hacia afuera de la habitación, no sin antes registrar que la ropa que llevaba su esposo la noche anterior había desaparecido de los pequeños sillones de la esquina, al salir, encontró que la cocina estaba vacía y no habían muestras de que hace poco hubiera hecho algún movimiento en particular en ella, la sala estaba tal y como la dejaron la noche anterior, con sabanas viejas en los sillones y cojines tirados por todo el suelo, así como migajas de alguno de los postres que su esposo había realizado. Misha no estaba en la casa y eso le hizo moverse hacia afuera, sus instintitos alertas de cualquier cosa o persona que pudiera sorprenderle.

 

— Misha. — llamo lo más silencioso que pudo en la quietud del bosque, avanzando a sacadas por la nieve que había comenzado a caer hace algunos días aquí en territorio canadiense. — ¡Misha! — llamo cómo un poco más de fuerza.

 

No obtiene respuesta, está empezando a desesperarse y con ello, a dar pasos sin un rumbo fijo, hasta que siente unos suaves sollozos que vienen en dirección del lago. No sabe si es Misha, de hecho le asusta un poco que lo sea, pero camina hacia ellos, tan rápido como puede sin importarles alguien le escucha y cuando llega a unos árboles cerca del lago desde donde puede ver la orilla, confirma que se trata de su esposo.

 

Suspira, el corazón latiendo terriblemente en el pecho, duele, duele en su cabeza también que esto esté ocurriendo. Maldición. No es una buena forma de despertar, y mientras avanza entre la pequeña capa de nieve, se acerca a su esposo que tiene la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

 

— Mish, no me des esos malditos sustos.

 

— Vete. — murmuro sin levantar su cabeza de entre sus piernas. — Solo vete Mark.

 

Está llorando. Misha ha llorado pocas veces en su vida, y las veces en las que lo ha hecho, Mark ha sido capaz de grabarse su voz, sus expresiones corporales y el sonido de su llanto, por eso sabe que ahora mismo está llorando.

 

— No lo haré... — dijo, acercándose a él.

 

— Vete... sabes que odio que me veas así. — se queja, aferrándose mas a sus propio cuerpo, específicamente a sus rodillas que le pegan al pecho, mientras no deja de llorar.

 

— Lo odias, pero no tanto como yo detesto hacerlo, ¿sabes? — Mark avanzo hasta que estuvo cerca de él, sentándose a su lado y colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de su esposo. — permíteme saber.

 

— Los extraño. — dice con suavidad, casi imperceptiblemente — Extraño a nuestros hijos y nuestro nieto extraño nuestra vida, soy un idiota, pensé que hacer esto sería una... oportunidad no esto, pensé, dios no sé qué pensé… — solloza.

 

— Te entiendo... — dice, porque él también los extraña, los extraña con todo, esos hijos que tuvieron juntos y su nieto son todos para él, por los que ha luchado. — te amo, y amo estar contigo, pero también los extraño...

 

Balbucea algo más, mordiendo su lengua cuando no sabe que más agregar, es difícil consolarle cuando sabe que Misha y solo Misha es el culpable absoluto de lo que ha ocurrido, que él se está refugiado en un bosque porque Collins no pudo aceptar lo que era.

 

Besa la frente de su esposo cuando por la fuerza separa su cabeza de donde está, y tira de su cabello mientras se apodera de su boca.

 

— Lo arreglare, lo prometo, los veremos de nuevo, quizás no hoy ni mañana. Pero los veremos.

 

— ¿Si? — pregunta, con sus ojos azules bañados en lágrimas, que resbalan por sus ojos. — Lo siento Mark, perdóname, lo siento. — Solloza más fuerte. — Soy un monstro, no sé porque siquiera me salvaste, lo siento mi amor.

 

— Hey, Mish... No digas eso mi amor, no hay nadie que me interese más en este mundo que tú y mis hijos, haría lo que fuera por ustedes, daría mi vida por ti, así de tanto te amo.

 

— ¿Pero cómo...? ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? — le pregunto de un pronto a otro, exaltado, poniéndose de pie. — Sabes lo que hice, ¿Verdad? ¡Experimente con personas! ¡Con humanos, conmigo mismo!

 

— Se lo que hiciste, pero Mish, yo te he perdonado... Y si tu algún día quieres perdonarte a ti mismo debes empezar a buscar a una solución para todo el dolor que causaste, busque y hay miles de chicos allí afuera aun sufriendo por tus experimentos... Lo sé.

 

Llevo las manos a su cabello y lo tomo entre sus dedos casi como si quisiera arrancarlo, uno a uno, mientras más lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos, Mark se acercó en ese instante, abrazar a su esposo fue lo último que este necesito para romperse. No recuerda que Misha, nunca llorar como lo hacía ahora.

 

— Lo siento, lo siento tanto, no sólo por nuestra familia... lo siento

 

— Lo sé, lo sé, eso es bueno, Mish, significa que estas cambiando... Que estas aprendiendo a ver.

 

 

 

 

 

Los tres están sentados en la mesa, hay un pastel de fresas y duraznos estilo campestre que Jensen ha ido comiendo poco a poco, nunca ha sido muy fan de las cosas dulces, pero no ha tenido nada para desayunar, y lo necesita, lo necesita ahora, la cerveza y el licor no eran opciones muy viables para escapar de la realidad cuando tenías una niña pequeña a la que cuidar, que por cierto, ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

 

Recorrió con su mirada el patio de Sterling K. Brown, su aliado pastelero, y observo que el pomposo trasero cubierto de un pañal rosa sobresalir entre las macetas de Margaritas que Sterling cultivaba, se mordió el labio, y se puso de pie sin que Sterling o Samantha notaran que lo hacía, se acercó a su pequeña y se agacho a su lado, observando como esta estaba estirando sus manos para recoger algo, se sorprendió cuando vio como salía triunfante con una lagartija verde fosforescente que se removía intentando escapar, sin duda una de las consecuencias de la fuerte radiación.

 

Su pequeña niña la mantenía fieramente agarrada de sus pequeñas manitas, mientras la movía de un lado a otro, como si quisiera comprobar algo, pensó que debería ser este el momento para decirle que los animales sentían dolor y debía ser más respetuosa, pero aún estaba sorprendido de que esa conversación tuviera que ser tan pronto.

 

— Artija...— murmuró, y el cuerpo de Jensen se estremeció, de verdad había escuchado eso de una niña de un mes.

 

— ¿Qué? — preguntó como un idiota.

 

— Artija, papá... — dijo lentamente, mirando de Jensen al animal que sostenía en sus manos y que entonces soltó, poniendo su atención en el otro extremo del jardín donde se veía un enorme costal de abono. — Úsanos... — dijo, y comenzó a gatear hacia el saco.

 

La niña parecía fascinada en el jardín, conociendo todo lo que podía conocer en el pequeño espacio. De hecho gateaba con energía, sin darse cuenta que había dejado a su padre con una expresión de imbécil en su rostro, totalmente sorprendido de que su pequeña hija estuviera creciendo tan rápido, lo cierto era que le preocupaba un poco también, porque había cosas para las que no estaba listo, mucho menos sin Jared a su lado.

 

— ¿Jensen, cariño, que ocurre? — Samantha se había acercado a él sin que se diera de cuenta, en el rostro de la Mujer había una sonrisa. — ¿sabías que hablaba?

 

— Yo nunca la había escuchado… — replico fascinado de pronto por lo asombrosa que era su hija, sin duda si tuviera que compararla con alguien lo haría con el mismo, recuerda como su madre le había dicho lo inteligente que siempre había sido, y es extraño, porque el recuerdo le hace internarse aún más en su cabeza, en recordar cosas que por años ha mantenido encerradas.

 

La calidez de las manos de su madre, el amor que parecía incondicional, las risas, era exactamente como ahora. Estaba seguro de que su madre tendría la misma expresión que la tenía ahora mientras observaba a Jenny mantener una conversación monosilábica con Sterling, quien aparentemente ya sabía de la habilidad de su hija para saber y conocer palabras que nadie le había enseñado.

 

Mímica, pensó, y un escalofrió le recorrió, recordó como hace dos noches Jenny le había visto fijamente colocar algo de leche del biberón en su mano para comprobar si estaba caliente, y luego la niña había intentado repetir el movimiento, aunque fallando estrepitosamente.

 

Ella probablemente imitaba todo lo que veía, incluso las palabras.

 

Sintió miedo de tener que afrontar esto sin Jared, de tener que unir mundos tan diferentes como los serian el de Jenny y el de Mini Jared.

 

Maldijo, ¿en qué rayos se había metido?

 

Alona se asomó por la puerta de la cocina y les llamo a todos adentro con urgencia, sonaba algo exaltada y cuando entraron, Sterling con Jenny colgando de su brazo, observaron con terror las noticias que inundaban la casa, el televisor estaba a medio volumen, pero todos podían escuchar lo que decía la periodista, que parecía tan aterrada como Alona, hablaba rápido y con lágrimas en los ojos documentaba lo que estaba ocurriendo en el país.

 

No podía ser, las cosas ya habían empezado a moverse, y pensar que mientras el Presidente de la Tierra de la Libertad era casi asesinado, él estaba asombrado porque Jenny pudiera decir palabras que nadie le había enseñado. El hombre, quien había venido cayendo en decadencia el último año –claro, Jensen sospechaba que todo era debido al plan de Mark Sheppard— había sufrido un ataque al enorme avión presidencial.

 

Había sobrevivido, pero el mundo entero había visto nuevamente cuan poderoso podían ser los Fenómenos y como era una cuestión de tiempo que dominaran el mundo.


	47. Capitulo 13 Dispersos

 

 

 

— Lo encontré.

 

Son dos palabras que le hacen sentir mareado. Dos palabras que no esperaba escuchar cuando aún estaban conmocionado por las noticias que el CNN transmitía una y otra vez, dejándole estupefacto con la cruenta realidad que trasmitían desde hace tres días. Era el peor de los inviernos, frio e implacable, violento, sumamente dañino para la salud de su bebé humano que era mecido por su hija de cuatro meses que ya caminaba y hablaba, demostrándole a todos lo rápido que iba a desarrollarse.

 

El mundo era un caos y el momento para que Jared apareciera no era el correcto, porque a él le temblaban las piernas del esfuerzo de no salir corriendo con sus hijos, pensando que las cosas no podían estar peor, con Somerhalder embarazado, Kane con Steve queriendo tener un niño y el con dos pequeños, luchar era fútil.

 

Tenían muchos flancos débiles.

 

Jared había aparecido en el campo de visión de las cámaras al mismo tiempo que a sus ojos, caminado totalmente derecho y con el cabello más arreglado de lo que nunca le había visto, además, estaba demasiado serio, frío más bien y la inquietud, subió hasta instalarse en su pecho como un dolor agudo.

 

Las calles estaban más peligrosos que nunca, las personas cada vez más divididas y según Drew, era el momento perfecto para que Jared se postulara y parecía que eso iba a hacer.

 

— Por favor, no lo hagas. — jadeo, cubriéndose la boca. — no ahora.

 

— Pasamos por momentos difíciles — comenzó la voz que tan claramente recuerda pero que a la vez se escucha tan diferente, comenzó frío y distante, pero quizás solo él podía verlo, porque nadie le conocía como él.

 

— Nuestro país está más dividido que nunca, lo cierto es que nadie está seguro y necesitamos un nuevo rumbo, un nuevo líder.

 

— Ya veo como lo encontraste. — le dice a Fuller cuando este le pasa un té.

 

— Es como si no fuera él — responde Drew, mirando con una sonrisa a la pequeña niña de ojos verdes que no se separa de su hermano, que balbucea emocionado cuando su hermana mueve la mecedera una y otra vez.

 

— Es... no es Jared. — murmuro, acariciando la taza antes de beber.

 

Iban a pasar cosas muy malas de ahora en adelante y debían estar preparados para cualquier cosa, ahora más que nunca debían estar unidos, pero ver a esos niños y pensar en Somerhalder con su estómago comenzado a ablandarse le causaba nauseas. Tenía que dejar muchas cosas atrás.

 

De nuevo.

 

— ¿Qué vas a hacer Jensen? — pregunto preocupado, iba a preguntar algo más cuando la pequeña Jenny camino con dificultad hacia el televisor, algo parecía llamarle la atención.

 

— ¿Papi?

 

— Si, bebé, ese es papi. — Jensen le dijo, antes de parpadear. — espera, ¿Cómo sabes que ese es papi?

 

— Jensen, ella no va a responderte, tiene cuatro meses. — Fuller se quejó, intentando atraer su atención.

 

— Negia, negia — repite su voz pequeña y Jensen la nota ligeramente llorosa — Niega — repite cayéndose al suelo y haciendo una mueca, caminaba sí, pero aún no lograba el punto del equilibrio exactamente bien.

 

— Si, cariño, su energía... es como la tuya. — Sonrió, mirando como la pequeña se desesperaba por volver a ponerse de pie y alcanzar la pantalla, mientras Fuller se dirigía a tomarla. — Es igual de inocente que la tuya.

 

—Ella es increíble — susurro Drew con pena, tomando a la niña en brazos que ya había empezado a sollozar y moviendo sus brazos hacia la pantalla, casi de inmediato, el pequeño "Jay" había empezado a quejarse también.

 

— Avanza demasiado rápido. — susurra, girando la vista al televisor donde puede ver como todos en la enorme sala se han puesto de pie para aplaudir a su esposo, alegres de verle dispuesto a enfrentarse con tan poco tiempo para hacer campaña a dos candidatos muy fuertes.

 

— ¿Vas a ir... por él? — preguntó con suavidad.

 

— No. — replico, con los ojos fijos en la expresión de frívola cordialidad que tenía Padalecki en su rostro. — Voy a ir a por su maestro.

 

— Tienes que matarlo, él está bloqueando totalmente a Jared... tengo miedo de que si sigue así... — Drew no termino de hablar, quizás porque noto como la pequeña se ponía más inquieta y nunca supo, que Jensen estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

 

 

 

 

 

Está observando a Jared Padalecki hablar por televisión cuando tiene el primer estremecimiento, se queja, mirando hacia la ventana entreabierta y hace un puchero, no quiere ir a cerrarla, pero sabe que debe hacerlo. Se ha “escapado” de la supervisión casi obscena tanto de Wesley como de Carson, necesita algunos momentos para sí mismo, para analizar que va a hacer con su vida despues de tener él bebe, podría simplemente no trabajar y dejarle toda la manutención a Paul, se lo merecía, pero no creía que pudiera asumir la crianza él solo.

 

Le había aterrado sostener a Mini Jared en sus brazos, ese bebe era tan pequeño y tierno, callado, con sus atentos ojos claros que lo miraban todo con una curiosidad infinita. No podía pensar que su pequeño fuera así de inocente y diminuto, ¿Cómo el trabajaría con algo así? ¿Además, que pasaba con todo el mundo? Salir embarazo en un tiempo de crisis, joder, quería matar a Paul.

 

En serio. Quería matarlo, había momentos en los que lo miraba y solo quería golpearlo en medio de las dos bolas con fuerza, hacer que se quejara en voz alta y le mirará entre asustado y aceptando el pequeño gesto, esa extraña mirada da que le daba siempre que pensaba que él no le estaba viendo. En serio, quería matarlo.

 

Chris se había dado cuenta de ello y había susurrado algo de "hormonas" con el tono más condescendiente que había escuchado jamás y él se sorprendió pensando que también quería matarlo, pero lo cierto es que lo ignoro cuando se dio cuenta que si decía algo, quedaría en evidencia que si eran sus hormonas.

 

— Auch — se quejó de nuevo,  cuando sintió la molestia de nuevo, aunque algo más fuerte.

 

Se removió en el sofá y se cubrió con la manta que había robado del equipaje de Paul, joder, parecía un animal embarazado, solo quería oler a Wesley todo el día, y que mejor solución que tener esa cálida manta que lo cubría entero, aunque no era suficiente para la fuerte nevada que había afuera y que podía observar desde donde estaba. Hacia frio, y todo su cuerpo se estremecía de dolor, seguramente una combinación de factores que le tenían los pies y las manos inflamadas.

 

— No sabes cómo me molestas —dice y respira un poco contra la manta, lo justo para que el suave olor llegue a sus sentidos y una so risa tonta se ponga en su rostro, una que se borra cuando nuevamente el dolor aparece, pero esta vez se las arregla para dejarle sin aire. A la vez que siente algo húmedo en el sofá. 

 

Gimotea, apretando la manta, pero sabe el efecto que ha tenido la presentación de Jared, sabe que aunque sienta la presencia de Paul en una manta no es Paul quien esta allí realmente, y que el miedo y el terror a traer a un hijo a un mundo que se derrumba a su alrededor ha alcanzado tal magnitud que incluso su cuerpo está sintiendo los efectos secundarios.

 

Intenta ponerse de pie, apenas consiguiendo apartar las mantas con movimientos lentos y poco calculados, manos temblorosas de dedos hinchados. La escena de horror es acompañada de un sollozo, un lamento de desesperación cuando ve la sangre roja manchar el sofá.

 

No podía estar pasándole esto, no en este momento que aunque estuviera inseguro y asustado, aunque todo fuera demasiado, ansiaba este bebe, lo esperaba. Tenía su habitación lista por dios, tenía una lista de nombres, incluso ropa, no podía pasar por esto, ya una vez había perdido a su familia, no quería hacerlo dos veces. — No, por favor, no. Paul... Paul...

 

Se abalanzo por el celular que estaba en la mesilla de café que estaba frente a ellos, jadeo, las manos temblorosas mientras manipulaba el táctil con rapidez, dolía, dolía tener tanto miedo, y sentir que la única persona que lo iba a calmar era la que más quería golpear en la cara ahora mismo.

 

— ¿Hola? Ian no puedo hablar ahora, estoy en una consulta... ¿qué ocurre? — dijo en una voz apresurada.

 

— El bebé... creo que estoy teniendo un aborto — ni siquiera sabe si es realmente eso, solo ésta especulando producto del pánico y el miedo que siente, que hacen que se imagine lo peor — Por favor, ven... Paul

 

— Mierda... acuéstate, sube tus piernas al sofá y quédate en el suelo...

 

— Por favor, no quiero perderlo... por favor — repite mientras sigue la instrucciones ajenas.

 

— Mierda... — el tono de Paul fue de inmediato pánico, le escucho arrastrar la silla donde seguro había estado sentado haciendo algún tipo de informe, seguramente aburrido, pero ahora se había puesto alerta. — Ian, escúchame, necesitas recostarte en el suelo, no puedes estar de pie, sube tus piernas al sofá y quédate en el suelo, sé que estas asustado...

 

— Por favor, no quiero perderlo... por favor — repite mientras sigue la instrucciones ajenas.

 

— ¡Ian, tienes que hacerlo! Sé que tienes miedo... pero debes hacerlo, escúchame, necesito que me escuches...

 

— Te escucho — murmura entre sollozos — Te escucho, algo lejos... pero te escucho.

 

— Tienes que respirar hondo, intenta calmarte estaré allí en cuestión de minutos... No te fallare, confía en mí.

 

Ian podía escucharle correr, podía escuchar el miedo en la voz de Wesley, pero también la seguridad que antes le había dado la manta, que mientras se recostaba en el suelo, tiraba para acercarla a su rostro, sollozando en ella.

 

Quince minutos después, el dolor había desaparecido, la sangre había dejado de manar de su cuerpo y él se había relajado, gemidos de vez en cuando mientras Paul le contaba de su primera operación a corazón abierto.

 

Las voz de Paul era cálida y sus manos se sentían suaves y seguras sobre su cuerpo, sus ojos pesados y cansados, parpadeaban varias veces mientras escuchaba con detalles el orgullo y la emoción en la voz del hombre a su lado por el logro que fue esa operación, se preguntó por un momento si ese sería el mismo tono de voz que tendría el día en que naciera él bebe que ambos habían engendrado, si hablaría de él con el mismo cariño que hablaba de su difunta madre, sí podrían ser una familia. — ¿Él bebe? — preguntó, interrumpiendo al hombre a su lado.

 

— Por supuesto que está bien, tu cuerpo es perfecto para el... — dijo, besando a Ian en la frente con mucho cariño y peinando su cabello hacia atrás, había recuperado el color notablemente y ya no temblaba, le había tomado diez minutos llegar aquí, corriendo por la calle con su bata blanca ondeando al viento, no sabía cómo carajos había hecho un viaje de más de media hora en tan poco tiempo. Estaba agotado, pero estaba seguro que no tanto como Somerhalder.

 

— ¿Que? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Casi lo pierdo? — pregunto desorientado.

 

— No, solo se rompió la bolsa, emergencias debe estar por llegar, iremos al hospital y revisaremos el daño con más atención... No creo que haya sido una ruptura fatal porque solo hay sangre y poco líquido amniótico.

 

— Dijiste que estaba bien — le reclama, llevando las manos a su vientre — ¿Porque tenemos que ir a emergencias?

 

— Porque quiero asegurarme, Ian.

 

— ¿Iras conmigo? — pregunto bostezando de nuevo. — ¿Veras que no me operen a corazón abierto? — bromeo con suavidad.

 

— Me asegurare de eso... — le tomo de la mano y le ayudo a sentarse en el suelo, escuchando las sirenas de la ambulancia, sin duda su chico estaría bien, y por eso se sentó a su lado, respirando hondo antes de dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás. — Dios, creo que voy a morir.

 

— No digas eso idiota — le dice y Paul ríe, porque ese es más el Ian que conoce. — Vamos a sobrevivir a esto... a mucho más, mientras estés aquí con esa sexy bata — dice y aunque suena más despierto, se le nota algo cansado y pálido.

 

— ¿Mi bata fue la que te salvo? — alzando una de sus cejas, se giró para observar más de cerca de Ian. — Luces hermoso así.

 

— ¿Así como...? ¿Pálido y embarazado? — pregunto bostezando un poco más.

 

— Preocupado por nuestro hijo... — Paul se inclinó hacia él, iba a besarle y pese a todo Ian iba a dejarle hacerlo, pero entonces alguien llamo cerca de la puerta y el doctor se detuvo, poniéndose de pie.

 

— Paul... tengo sueño — informo, buscando con sus manos algo con que cubrirse — ¿Cuidaras de nosotros? — su voz es pequeña, pero esperanzada, llena de algo que Paul muy pocas veces había detectado dirigido a él, al menos desde que se habían separado: Confianza — ¿Paul?

 

— No me despegare de ti ni por un segundo, te lo prometo. — le tomo de ambas manos y las beso, prometiéndole no solo con palabras sino también con sus ojos que todo estaría bien.

 

 

 

 

 

Decidió acompañar a Jensen despues de todo lo que habían visto por la televisión, aunque para él, Padalecki estaba más que bien, se preguntó que sucia trampa había usado esta vez Sheppard para que Padalecki le obedeciera de tal forma, ¿le había borrado la memoria? Woah, si era así, Jared sería muy difícil de recuperar, pobre chico, habían estado jugando constantemente con su cerebro desde la muerte de sus padres, debía apestar ser el en estos momentos, incluso si el Gobernador de Virginia no se veía como si sufriera.

 

Ahora Jensen Ackles era un caso distinto. Estaba sentado en el sofá de la casa que había compartido con Jared por muchos años, con la cabeza casi enterrada entre las rodillas y sus manos apretando con rabia su cabello, mientras Samantha intentaba consolarlo con palabras que no le hacían bien a nadie a estas alturas, la pobre mujer odiaba ver a sus hijos sufrir.

 

— No era él, no era él, no era él — solo podía escuchar lo que Jensen murmuraba una y otra vez, mientras su cuerpo temblaba de impotencia, no se imaginaba lo que sería estar en su lugar y egoístamente no quería, no quería saber que sería lo era sentir a su compañero de vida deslizarse entre sus manos. De hecho, Jensen no atendía a la voz ni de Samantha ni a la suya y por un momento pensó, que era mejor así, ¿Que podía decirle? Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y pensó que eran las hormonas, no, sabía que eran las hormonas y maldijo el hecho de haber elegido un momento como este para embarazarse, cuando parecía que por todos los frentes la tensión llevaría a una guerra inevitable.

 

— No era él Sam... No era mi Jared...

 

— Nunca lo fue y nunca lo será si no hacemos nada, Jensen, necesitas espabilar, salir de esto. — dijo lentamente, colocando un brazo sobre los hombros de Jensen con una sonrisa temblorosa. No había forma de que Ackles saliera del trance.

 

Christian suspiro y se movió de habitación cuando sintió su celular vibrar. Dolía mucho siquiera pensar en ello, ¿por qué tenían que ser las cosas así?

 

Mierda.

 

— Hola bebe, ¿ya estás en casa?

 

Realmente se esforzó porque su voz sonara normal, no quería preocupar en nada a Steve, en absolutamente nada aunque sentía el nudo alojarse incómodamente en su garganta, no le gustaba escuchar a Jensen así y además, solo pensar que podía perder nuevamente a su hijo, le estaba paralizando del miedo.

 

— Hola Chris, no amor... yo, bueno, tuve que desviarme a último momento. Paul llamo, Ian está en el hospital.

 

— Oh Dios mío, que ocurrió, ¿está bien? — de pronto toda falsedad en su tono desapareció, haciendo que el corazón le palpitara con mucha fuerza. — ¿Ian? ¿Él bebe?

 

— Paul dijo algo complicado que no logre entender realmente — admite algo avergonzado — Pero creo que estuvo a punto de perder él bebe, pero parece que lograron detenerlo a tiempo, así que... ¿Chris? — Steve se detuvo en un alto, el motor en marcha del automóvil en donde iba no sirvió para ocultar los sollozos que de repente escuchaba al otro lado de la línea — ¿Christian?

 

— Yo... ¿lo perdió... Perdió él bebe? — los sollozos de Christian le hacían complicado de entender, con su corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho, intentaba respirar, pero apenas podía mientras se dejaba resbalar por la primera pared en la que había conseguido apoyarse. — oh Dios, no puedo creerlo, Steve... ¿y si yo lo pierdo también?

 

— Chris... — estaba asustado, llevaba casi tres años al lado del otro hombre y nunca le había escuchado como lo hacía en este momento — Espera... ¿Que? — levanto la vista y apenas el semáforo permitió su avance, giro en dirección contraria, conduciendo hacia el apartamento de su padre donde sabia estaba su novio, simplemente Christian no podía estarle diciendo lo que creía que le estaba diciendo. — Christian, respira... vamos amor, escucha mi voz, está bien ¿Si? ¡Todo va a estar bien!

 

— No quiero perderlo, no quiero, no ahora que puedo tenerlo, puedo sentirlo dentro de mí, por favor, Steve, no quiero... Todo esto que está ocurriendo, no creo que pueda... — sus sollozos de hacían cada vez más agónicos, mucho más alto de lo que esperaba, alertando a los otros en la casa.

 

— Christian — la voz de Samantha se alzó en la voz, sonaba alarmada y a Steve no le gustaba eso — Christian, dios cariño, respira ¿Que sucede? — suspiro un poco aliviado, de que Samantha, quien prácticamente era la madre de su pareja y su padre estuviera ahí en ese instante, porque a él le tomaría unos cinco momentos llegar, pese a que se estaba saltando todos los semáforos que encontraba a su paso.

 

— No puedo. No puedo, él bebe, duele.

 

De pronto la comunicación se cortó entre ambos, dejando a Steve en un vacío de información, mientras que Christian era alzado por Ackles, que respiraba hondo, tirando de el para que se pusiera de pie mientras lloraba.

 

— Mierda, Kane.

 

Los ojos de Jensen estaban tan pero tan húmedos como los suyos, enfrentarse a su mirada no fue fácil, de hecho empezó a sollozar con suavidad, sintiendo como Jensen le zarandeaba de nuevo con fuerza, algo estaba diciendo, algo que no terminaba de escuchar bien, pero poco a poco empezó a ser extrañamente relajante, eso o que el cabron estaba usando sus poderes en él.

 

No le importo, dio bienvenida a la paz que le invadía a medida que su presión arterial disminuía, dejándole manejable, dócil, para que entre los dos Fenómenos le tendieron sobre la cama desarreglada que había dejado Ian hace un tiempo. Le dejaron quedarse dormido allí, las manos de Ackles en su abdomen, susurrando aun cosas mientras el perdía la conciencia.

 

Hace un tiempo que no tenía un arrebato de esta forma, y sabía que había sido un error alterarse, por él y por él bebe que tanto se empeñaba en mantener dentro de su cuerpo, mientras era forzado a recordar una y otra vez el destino del bebe que tanto había amado.

 

Despertó horas después, arrullado por una suave voz que entonaba una canción country que hace años no escuchaba, se acercó a la voz, buscando que la música le volviera a dormir, pero en lugar de eso, obtuvo un par de brazos sujetándose fuerte.

 

Sentía la garganta seca y cuando hablo, solo logro que algo de tos atacara su pulmones, ahí se dio cuenta que la voz que le cantaba hace algunos momentos era la de Steve, que ahora cariñosamente le daba un vaso de agua, mientras le seguía hablando con suavidad — ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué paso?

 

— Te dormiste bajo la influencia de Jensen, pero ahora estas bien. — Steve le beso la frente mientras él veía agua, con una mano comando el cabello de Kane hacia atrás.

 

— ¿Porque ese cabrón me durmió? — pregunta, es claro para Steve que esta desorientado y que no recuerda precisamente lo que ha pasado antes de que Jensen tuviera que detener, el ataque de pánico del que había caído presa — ¿Porque me miras así...?

 

— Estas embarazado. — le dijo, y aunque intento que no se notara el tono de reproche fue bastante evidente cuando lo dijo, no está enfadado, nunca, pero estaba dolido.

 

Abrió la boca, su primera reacción iba a ser negarlo, lo vio en su cabeza, amplio y grande, pero no pudo hacerlo. No pudo cuando los ojos de Steve se enfocaron en los suyos, cerro la boca y asintió, como si con ese simplemente hecho bastara para tranquilizar a su novio que demandaba algo más y lo que le dio, fue una respuesta clásicamente a la defensiva — No estaba listo para decírtelo aún.

 

— Debiste hacerlo, me hubiera gustado estar ahí para ti, diablos, no te habría dado tantos problemas y mucho menos te había informado de lo que ocurrió con Ian, ¡Él está bien! — se apresuró a agregar porque la expresión de Kane se había alterado violetamente. — Esta bien, Paul llego a tiempo y lo reviso, fue solo su placenta que se reventó, pero con reposo absoluto tofo estará bien.

 

— No Steve, no debí hacerlo, estoy aterrado entiendes, aterrado. No puedo dormir por las noches, no puedo pensar, no puedo comer, solo puedo pensar que me moriría si algo le pasa al bebe o a ti... ¿Cómo esperabas que te dijera que ni siquiera soy capaz de cuidar de mí mismo por lo asustado que estoy? ¿Cómo esperabas que admitiera lo inútil que soy?

 

— No eres inútil, ¿sabes? Nunca serás inútil. Has hecho demasiado por todos, solo debes aprender a volver a hacer las cosas por ti, cariño. — sonrío abiertamente, peinando el cabello de Kane aun, disfrutando de su suavidad y de cómo Christian se relajaba.

 

— Tengo miedo — susurro, apenas era audible su voz, una confesión pequeña y algo avergonzada cuando Steve le abrazo contra su pecho — Steve, dios... lamento que te dieras cuenta de esta forma. Solo estaba...estoy asustado.

 

— Esta bien, fue en el momento justo, Paul vino a verte unos minutos, dice que el bebé está donde debería estar, pero que trates de estar horizontal por unas horas más...

 

— ¿Y dijo algo más sobre mi estado hormonal? — Pregunto con una risa — Porque te confieso, que creo estar peor que cuando Alona mira su maratón de novelas.

 

— Oh bueno, dijo que es completamente normal que tus hormonas alteren tu estado emocional, aunque dijo también que eso solo indica que nuestro hijo será muy sensible y llorón.

 

Una mueca se puso en el rostro de Christian una que hizo reír a Steve con suavidad — Solo para dejar esto en claro, yo lo llevare nueve meses y a ti te tocara levantarte por las noches, cuando empiece a llorar y decida que dormir es una pérdida de tiempo.

 

— Oh, poniendo condiciones ya, que rápido. — Steve sonríe, acercándose a besarle la nariz. — haría cualquier cosa por cuidar tu sueño.

 

— ¿En serio? — pregunto con suavidad, al menos hasta que Jensen entra a la habitación secándose su cabello e interrumpa el intimo momento que estaban compartiendo.

 

— Parásitos, ¿quieren algo para comer también? Jenny está pidiendo comida ya, así que voy a darle una papilla. — dijo, colocando la toalla sobre sus hombros.

 

— Un poco estaría bien para mí — sonríe Steve, mirando entre su padre y su novio, era claro que ambos necesitaban hablar un poco, pero ninguno sabía por dónde iniciar, así que él lo hizo, pero quizás no exactamente de la mejor manera — Así que para ¿Que se siente que vayas a ser abuelo? — pregunto ganándose una mirada escandalizada de este y una divertida de su novio.

 

— Dices esa palabra de nuevo y los saco a ambos a patadas. — siseo, como una serpiente, dándose la vuelta para regresar por donde había venido, haciendo que Christian riera.

 

— Creo que es un poco sensible con el tema —dice Steve y años ríen de manera cómplice — Te amo Chris y haré todo en mi poder para que todo salga bien.

 

— ¿A qué viene el cambio de tema? — aunque no sonreía mientras se movía en la cama para sentarse en la orilla, Christian sonaba relajado, y sus mejillas morenas estaban coloradas, poco acostumbrado a un despues de casi cuatro años de relación con el joven Carlson a recibir esas palabras. — Pensé que íbamos a burlarnos un poco más de Jensen, ya sabes cómo le traumatiza ver que tiene canas al espejo y que ya pisa los cuarentas dentro de año y medio. — busco por el par de pantuflas extra que sabía que estaban debajo de la cama y se las coloco, haciendo el ademan de levantarse solo para que Steve lo sentara de nuevo en la cama con una mirada de advertencia. — ¿en serio?

 

— En serio, Paul fue sumamente claro en decir que tu cuerpo se sobre esforzó mucho por el ataque de pánico y que necesitas descansar, que esas emociones no son para nada adecuadas para nuestro hijo o hija.

 

Christian parpadeó, dicho en voz alta, en la firme voz de Steve era casi como un golpe de realidad, era como finalmente admitir que está a embarazado, se estremeció.

 

— Solo quiero orinar, ¿me lo vas a sostener o vas a traerme un vaso donde hacerlo? — Le pregunto, mirándole con el ceño fruncido mientras abrochaba sus pantalones que hasta ahora notaba que alguien los había abierto. Se sentía tan poco el al pensar que estaba embarazado, si había estado cuidando su cuerpo desde que lo había notado, comiendo de mas, cuidando lo que bebía, alejándose de los fumadores, estaba haciendo todo bien, un ataque de pánico no iba a derrumbarlo.

 

— Puedo traerte un vaso — Christian arquea una ceja, casi preguntando si era en serio — Vi unos desechables en la cocina de papa... Y me estoy asustando yo mismo.

 

— Ve por el maldito vaso entonces. — Le espeto, ocultando una risita. — Y rápido.

 

Si Steve quería jugar al esposo preocupado, entonces él le dejaría jugar, despues de todo, orinar en un vaso era lo menos desagradable que le esperaba durante todo este parto, ya lo vería, como lidiaba con los pies hinchados o con los dolores pre—parto. Casi sentía que iba a disfrutarlo.

 

 

 

 

 

— No puedo hacerlo — es lo primero que escucha Jensen cuando abre la puerta de su apartamento y se encuentra con Stephen Amell.

 

A su lado, se encuentra un pequeño niño, quizás de unos cuatro años que abraza un pequeño pingüino de peluche y que intenta no llorar más de lo que indican sus ojos verdes, tiene su cabello rubio desordenado y un puchero en sus labios, aunque es físicamente adorable, de inmediato se da cuenta que está muy asustado, casi más que el adulto que le acompaña. Es el hijo de la hermana de Jared, lo sabe.

 

— Lo dejaron conmigo, explicando que era mi hijo hace dos días, que debía cuidarlo, que venían tiempos difíciles y no encuentro a su madre, Candice no está y siento que me vuelvo loco, que no puedo hacer esto...

 

No entiende muy bien que es lo que pretende ese hombre al venir aquí, ni siquiera tiene puta idea de porque está aquí, pero ver al niño y pensar en los propios que ya están de camino a Richardson es lo que lo hace ablandarse lo suficiente como para dejar entrar a ese hombre en su apartamento.

 

— Accola y Jared son inalcanzables en este momento, ella probamente este con él.

 

— Ella nunca lo dijo... nunca dijo que era mi hijo — le dice con lágrimas en los ojos — Siempre dije que podía quererlo como la amo a ella, pero no sabía que era mi hijo y el solo me dice, que quiere a su mamá o a sus tíos, ¿Qué está pasando?

 

— Quedaste atrapado en el fuego cruzado entre Fenómenos y humanos. — explico, yendo a la cocina para tomar la formula preparada que Kane le había dejado para sus hijos y comenzar a hervirla con agua. — Candice Accola es un Fenómeno, al igual que Jared, que planean la destrucción de la humanidad para comenzar un mundo mejor para los Fenómenos, el karma hizo que su único hijo tuviera más genes humanos que de Fenómeno.

 

— ¿Y tú también? — pregunto sentándose en un sillón, totalmente derrotado.

 

— ¿Qué crees tú? — toco con el dedo si la mezcla estaba tibia, estando de acuerdo con la temperatura y bajo la asesina mirada de Stephen, relleno un biberón y se lo dio al pequeño de rizos dorados.

 

— Sí, creo que por eso vine, pensé que podías darme algunas respuestas.

 

— Eres el esposo de tío Jared, ¿Verdad? — interrumpió el pequeño niño tomando el biberón que le ofrecían.

 

— Si, cariño. — se inclinó para tomarlo en brazos, viendo como este se dejaba pese a que aún estaba tembloroso, pero el que le ofrecieran el biberón parecía haberlo animado. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

 

— Sam... Y... ¿Y usted? — pregunto algo tímido.

 

— Soy Jensen, campeón. — Se sentó en la mesa, con el niño sobre sus piernas, mirándole mientras absorbía con ganas el biberón, con sus ojos cerrados. — ¿Desde cuándo no lo alimentabas?

 

— Desde, desde que Colin lo dejo en mi puerta... ayer — murmuró avergonzado. — Todo lo que le ofrecí, decía que no... Y luego lloraba.

 

— ¿Le explicaste que eres su padre, verdad? — cuestiono con el ceño fruncido, ¿Cómo no podía saber que darle a un niño? Joder, si hasta un dulce pudo haberle ofrecido, aunque, conociendo a Candice, y por lo que Jared le había dicho, ella parecía encantada con el niño al cual mimaba en extremo.

 

— No... El piensa que solo soy amigo de su mamá y sus tíos — responde, en un tono bastante afectado — Además, pensé que era mucho para él, Colin le dejo prácticamente a la fuerza, después me dijo que su tío Jared estaba enfermo y que su abuelo y madre estaban ayudándole, que estaba asustado, era demasiado.

 

— Joder. De todos modos, nunca me caíste bien. — levantándose con el chico en brazos, se dirigió a la nevera, seguramente aún tenía algo sano que podía cocinar y que fuera blando, estaba seguro de tener salchichas de pollo en la nevera. — Creo que antes de darle esa charla, deberías preguntarte a ti mismo si de verdad esto es correcto.

 

— Nunca pensé que ella iba a torcer mi vida de esta manera.

 

— Es una mujer, están aquí para torcer la vida de cualquiera. — Resoplando, cerró la nevera, el chico por ahora estaba satisfecho con succionar el biberón tranquilamente, sus ojos verdes ocultos tras sus párpados y eso le traía mucha paz, el saber que ahora estaba un poco mejor, sin embargo. — hice que se llevaran a mis hijos a un lugar seguro, así que creo que tú también deberías marcharte.

 

— Esto... esto va a ponerse peligroso ¿Cierto? — indago, viendo al pequeño niño bostezar.

 

— Jared piensa aniquilar a gran parte de la población humana usando mártires de cada uno de los bandos. Si no me equivoco, la cabeza de Candice y la mía serán las primeras en rodar.

 

— ¿Qué?, ese no es Jared, está herido y es un poco solitario, pero no es... él no es — se queda callado, asintiendo levemente — Me iré hoy mismo.

 

— Y no te irás solo. — enfatizo, apretando al niño en sus brazos. — Le protegerás, así sea lo último que hagas.

 

— Lo hare — tomo al pequeño niño en brazos, conteniendo las lágrimas — Gracias Jensen... Jared siempre dijo, que eras un buen hombre, que... nunca podría ser lo que tú eras, supongo que también por eso vine.

 

— Jared tiene una tendencia de decir eso, supongo que ha llegado al punto en el que se lo ha creído de verdad. — mirando como el pequeño dejaba de beber para ver a Amell y después verle a él. — no te preocupes, cariño, estarás bien.

 

— Pero quiero volver con mi mami y mis tíos...

 

— Lo sé, pero ellos no pueden cuidar de ti ahora. — alzando su mano, toco la mejilla del niño, sintiendo como la sangre se acumulaba en estas, sinónimo de un próximo llanto. — debes ser valiente, Sam, muy valiente.

 

—Si...si puedo — respondió con lágrimas en los ojos — Seré muy valiente.

 

— Y estoy seguro de que el señor Stephen será un muy buen protector o yo me voy a asegurar de patearle trasero, ¿Te parece?

 

— Si— lograr una sonrisa en el pequeño, hizo que Jensen riera también, los niños no debían pasar por estas cosas, no fue justo con su esposo, ni con este pequeño.

 

¿Cuándo terminaría aquella locura?

 

 

 

 

 

Esta sentado en el porche de la cabaña contemplando el cielo cuando lo siente, es esa inevitable señal de que el peligro se acerca, pero que es un peligro dudoso, la oscuridad en las intenciones inexistente por lo que es imposible rastrearla a algún sitio más allá de donde proviene la señal. Desearía poder alcanzar ese sitio, pero parece una tarea irremediablemente tonta. Por lo que debe esperar a que el peligro venga a él.

 

Mira por la ventana de la cabaña y puede ver a su esposo leer uno de los cientos de libros que le ha comprado cada vez que sale al pueblo. Misha no se ha afeitado en días, y es extraño, porque esa barba le ha dejado casi en carne viva su cuello cuando han hecho el amor en la mañana. Sonríe, luce físicamente mejor que en días anteriores y eso le alegra.

 

Él es quien era más apegado a sus hijos, joder, Misha había sido quien los había criado, mas no podía pedirle. Estaba deprimido porque comenzaba a aceptar que no volvería a ver a sus hijos.

 

— Mark.

 

Se sorprendió de ser tomado con la guardia baja, cuando al girarse vio a Kakato a más de tres metros de la cabaña, giro su rostro de nuevo a la ventana y pudo ver como los ojos de Collins se había ido a la puerta, él también había escuchado.

 

— ¿Porque tú...? — Preguntó con tristeza, sus ojos se cerraron un poco mientras se concentraba en el hombre que lo miraba con un sentimiento familiar — ¿No podían enviar a alguien más?  — Mark no quería pelear contra él. No quería, pero si era una amenaza para él y Misha tendría que hacerlo.

 

— Realmente no me enviaron... Nosotros decidimos venir, después de que nos dijeron dónde estaban. — ¿les dijeron? Sus hijos le habían dicho los posibles lugares donde estarían, no, Rose no sería capaz de eso, no a menos que ellos la hubieran torturado.

 

— Exactamente ¿Quiénes les dijeron?  — preguntó levantando una mano para tranquilizar y detener a Misha que se había precipitado a su lado en segundos.

 

— Tus hijos... — escondidos muy detrás de Takato, Mark fue capaz de divisar lo que este le señalaba cuando le respondió, girándose apenas para ver a su compañero y dos personas más acercarse, cubiertos por largos abrigos que cubrían su rostro.

 

Por un momento, Mark dejo de respirar, pero entonces Misha sollozo cuando todo lo que vio fue a Rose liberar su rubio cabello de ángel y dejarlo caer por sobre sus hombros, pudo casi sentir como su esposo liberaba una fuerte carga de estrés y bajaba los escalones de la cabaña sin preocuparme que pudiera ser una trampa.

 

Sintió su corazón latir un poco más lento, dios, la imagen de Misha con sus ojos celestes inundados de lágrimas correr desesperado a sus hijos y aferrarse a ellos con tanta fuerza hizo que las lágrimas se resbalaran por sus ojos, quería unirse, quería realmente hacerlo, pero no solo se quedó ahí de pie dándole un espacio primero a su esposo, sino porque aún no comprendía bien la situación. 

 

— Así que... ¿Un acto de misericordia? O ¿Un regalo antes de que nos atrapen?

 

— Ninguno de los dos, te necesitamos, no podemos hacer esto sin ti... Y para ser honesto, los presidentes de  cada agencia de inteligencia, incluyendo el presidente del gobierno, están en peligro de ser asesinados en cualquier momento...

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido se metieron en problemas sin mí? —Bromeó con suavidad, bajando los escalones — ¿Qué sucede?

 

— No lo sabemos. — El miedo en los ojos de Takato es real, los ojos negros de su excompañero son como dos piscinas sin fondo de miedo y desconocimiento por lo que viene, y Mark lo ha sentido, toda esa oscuridad rodeándola, no es propia de ellos, es más. — El mundo está... Pasando por un periodo de transición un poco brusco, los Fenómenos quieren tomar el control, el Gobernador Padalecki está desaparecido, las elecciones vienen...

 

— ¿El gobernador Padalecki esta desparecido? — preguntó arrugando su rostro, eso no sonaba demasiado bien, no cuando él era consciente que Padalecki era el centro de todo ese endemoniado plan que se había elaborado y que parece, estaba a punto de entrar en marcha — ¿Qué ganó yo con todo esto? , si tú y los altos mandos, están interesados en que contenga la situación tiene que darme algo enorme a cambio. 

 

— Esto... — su antiguo subordinado sonrió mientras le entregaba una carpeta negra y luego de que Mark la sostuviera, de cruzo de brazos.

 

— Déjame ver — murmuro un poco desconfiado, tomando al carpeta en sus manos y abriéndola, lo primero que pudo constatar fue la firma de los tres jefes de los más altos rangos de la agencia al final, así que aparentemente estaban de acuerdo en su totalidad, lo que era bastante extraño y le daba una idea de que lo que sucedía era bastante grave.

 

Empezó a leer la carta con suavidad, aun escuchado los susurros de perdón que Misha daba sus hijos, aparentemente era una carta de perdón para ambos, pero con condiciones muy claras, él tendría que asumir el puesto que tenía anteriormente y ser responsable por la contención de una eventual guerra — sonrió — así que era eso, temían que al fin estallara una guerra. Misha, no podría ejercer su profesión, estaría inhabilitado y obligado a llevar citas médicas tanto con psicología como con psiquiatría, pero, más allá de eso, hubo algo que le llamo la atención, si bien no podría ejercerse esta condición se mantenía hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente estable para colaborar bajo una estricta supervisión en la recuperación de sus víctimas o al menos de los que continuaban con vida. Eso no le sorprendía, Misha era uno de los científicos más brillantes en la actualidad.

 

Si no hubieran enviado a Takato, no hubiera confiado en ninguna palabra que acababa de leer, pero el miedo y el aura alrededor de su subordinado le decía que las cosas si estaban tan mal como estaban planteadas en ese papel. Quizás sería un regreso triunfante, pero presentía que algo malo pasaría.

 

— ¿Cómo me aseguro de que esto no quede en el olvido apenas la guerra termine? — preguntó, cerrando el papel con fuerza — Que mi esposo y yo, no seremos el blanco de una cacería de brujas posterior, que nos pueda convertir en el trofeo de algún nuevo líder que se sume al poder despues de la guerra ¿Como, Takato?

 

— Supongo que depende de cómo acabe todo esto. — Takato respondió suavemente.

 

 

 

 

 

— Si quieren que regreses... ¿Lo harás? — Misha le pregunto mientras ambos sacudían las sábanas llenas de virutas de madera, preparándolas para dárselas a sus imprevistos invitados que ahora cenaban en la sala.

 

Mientras que ellos estaban en la habitación, mirando

 

— Si quieren que regreses... ¿Lo harás? — Misha le pregunto mientras ambos sacudían las sábanas llenas de virutas de madera, preparándolas para dárselas a sus imprevistos invitados que ahora cenaban en la sala.

 

Mientras que ellos estaban en la habitación, organizando todo para que pudieran pasar la noche, y aunque Misha le hablaba, Mark lo de menos que había era escuchar, demasiado metido en sus pensamientos, la información de la situación actual del mundo era peor de lo que imaginaba, y no había forma de que el pudiera pensar una forma de detenerla.

 

— Mark — la voz de Misha le sorprendió, de repente, su esposo estaba arrodillado en frente de él sosteniendo sus manos con fuerza — De verdad ¿Esta tan mal todo ahí afuera? — lo dice como si ellos ya no pertenecieran a ese mundo y en cierta forma, es justamente como lo dice, porque están desconectados de todo aquello y la opción de regresar, ahora no parece tan atractiva.

 

— Déjame pensar un poco... — murmuró, ojos claros fijándose en su esposo por primera vez en un largo rato, no parecía feliz con lo que estaba analizando y a las conclusiones que había llegado las últimas cuatro horas acababan todas con el teniendo que sacrificarse.

 

¿Por qué?

 

Bueno, no se necesitaba mucha ciencia para darse cuenta de que cuando él decía que controlaba la oscuridad eso quería decir toda la oscuridad de cada persona, diablos, si lo intentaba un poco podía saber exactamente donde estaba Jared Padalecki y la oscuridad sangrante dentro de él.

 

— Es un mundo enfermo... Nuestros hijos están viviendo en un mundo enfermo... ¿Valdría la pena mi muerte si pudiera hacerlo sano por ellos... Para ti?

 

— No existe un mundo en que pueda vivir sin ti Mark — responde apoyando su cabeza en las piernas ajenas — Ni siquiera pienses que aceptaré esto, si pone tu vida en riesgo. Sabe que está siendo egoísta,  que sus hijos merecen al menos uno de sus padres con ellos y no ambos como prófugos de una justicia que en algún momento los alcanzará y quizás ejecutará.  — No quiero perderte...

 

— Casi muero teniendo Rose y definitivamente debí detenerme allí, pero aun así tuvimos a West, y después casi la pena de no poder tener más hijos... Pero entonces Mitchell, recuerdo cuan feliz eras con esa cosita rosada que le gustaba escalar hasta tu hombro... Somos demasiado viejos, ellos son jóvenes... Se merecen lo que nosotros tuvimos.

 

Misha asiente, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de nuevo, lágrimas que no pueden soportar, lágrimas que le rompen el corazón a Mark — Estas pidiéndome que te entierre... Y no sabes cómo deseo golpearte por eso, pero, entiendo... Nuestros hijos y nieto merecen una vida.

 

— Hey, te dije que me incineraras, como un solo gusano me toque pagaras. — intento aligerar el ambiente abrazando a Misha y alzándolo para poder tenerlo contra su pecho mientras besaba sus mejillas. — Espero algún día me perdones.

 

— Solo... Al menos intenta que no tenga que enterrarte  ¿Si? — preguntó con suavidad, dejando que los besos de su esposo borren cada una de sus lágrimas. — Me gustaría, por primera vez en la vida, tener algo de esperanza.

 

— Si, mi amor.

 

 

 

 

Aunque comenzó con sutileza, pronto el nivel de violencia comenzó a escalar rápidamente, transformándose en un huracán de malas noticias que todas las televisoras del mundo comenzaban a mostrar, hablando con certeza de la segura caída de un imperio que sucumbía a sus políticas raciales despues de tantos años de luchas, era asombroso como las imágenes podían ser tan grotescas, como algunos comentaban, al inicio pensaban que eran imágenes de una próxima película de acción real. Las explosiones eran continuas, a veces por día ocurrían unas dos o tres, dejando a toda la población en un dilema de a donde huir.

 

Las comunidades neutrales mas grandes estaban siendo protegidas por sus ciudadanos, Fenómenos que rechazaban fervientemente la violencia y que usaban sus poderes para proteger a todo aquel que buscaba refugio, ahora más que nunca se podían ver seres extraños caminando por las calles, protegiendo, vigilando que todo funcionara bien.

 

En cuanto a los humanos, específicamente aquellos que no tuvieran ninguna experiencia en lucha o que simplemente fueran sobrepasados por la situación, se las arreglaban para cuidar a los más vulnerables, personas que se convertían en los más vulnerables de toda esta guerra, victimas físicas y psicológicamente destrozadas, además de asegurarse que las comunidades neutrales tuvieran lo suficiente para sobrevivir. Irónicamente el país entero estaba dividiéndose en estas comunidades neutrales, territorios de resistencia que parece ser, serias los últimos pilares del mundo como lo conocían.

 

Las cosas estaban cambiando.

 

Los poderes se deslizaban de las manos con facilidad, los toques de queda eran comunes en cada lugar del país, y protegían a sus ciudadanos de los guardias nocturnos que no dudarían en eliminar a cualquiera fuera de sus casas, era la mejor medida para proteger a todos. Las familias se respaldaban con otras familias, y la confianza se convertía en la fuente principal de sustento en dichos lugares.

 

Era lo único que estaba quedando y aun así, esa confianza era un delgado hilo, que se desquebrajaba un poco más cada vez que algún incidente particular me grotesco se filtraba por esas cadenas de televisión que cada vez más empezaban a informar en función de la cabeza de quien pagaras sus sueldos y no en función de la realidad, cada parte de la sociedad se estaba maleando, eran como un enorme cuerpo que estaba siendo arrasado por un cáncer que nadie podía detener. La mejor prueba fue cuando quemaron esa escuela, totalmente llena de niños humanos.

 

Y entonces ocurrió.

 

El evento.

 

El evento que desencadenaría la locura en el país, muchos habían estado esperando a que ocurriera, casi cronometrando el inicio de la contingencia, pero entonces ocurrió y el país entero lanzo un grito ahogado, incluso figuras prominentes como Jensen Ackles mirando en horror la televisión del evento en vivo, el Presidente de la Republica Libre pidiendo la calma de los alborotadores, y entonces había ocurrido, el capitolio había explotado en millones de pedazos diminutos, llevándose en la onda expansiva una buena porción del gabinete político, destruyendo vidas que intentaban proteger lo que quedaba de país y que ahora se habían perdido para siempre.

 

Nadie esperaba que "El evento" causara tanta conmoción.


	48. Capítulo 14 El Fín

 

 

 

** Seis Meses Atrás **

  

— ¿Enviarnos lejos?

 

Steve no estaba feliz con repetir lo que su padre estaba diciendo, pero tampoco es como si tuviera voz en la decisión que se estaba tomando, primero, era su padre, y segundo, ya Jensen había dejado claro que no iba a dudar en dejarlos inconscientes a todos. Era una batalla perdida para Ian Somerhalder, cuya fecha de parto se acercaba cada vez más, y a Christian Kane, que estaba furioso con su cuerpo por haber perdido el control y haberse embarazado cuando el mundo parecía estar llegando a su fin.

 

Irónica situación era que Samantha y Alona, fueran las que iban a quedarse. Cualquier humano se escandalizaría de que dos mujeres fueran lo que quedaran de los cabecillas de la resistencia. Junto a ellas, Sterling mecía cariñosamente a Mini Jared, despidiéndose del bebe que dormitaba pacíficamente, no podía dejar de mirarlo con sus ojos oscuros, amando ese pequeño retoño de humanidad.

 

— Papa, pero… — por supuesto que no estaba de acuerdo, Kane tampoco lo estaba, pero se mantenía callado, incluso Ian no decía nada mientras peinaba el hermoso cabello de Jenny, que tarareaba una canción, ajena a la tensión en la habitación. — Pero... — intenta una vez más, frustrado, apretando sus manos en un fuerte puño  — Pero... este lugar es el centro de la resistencia, no deberían quedarse solamente ustedes tres, esto... esto es inmenso.

 

Sabe, como cualquier otro en esa habitación, que solo está expresando la desesperación que siente en ese instante, pese a que se encuentran en el centro de la resistencia, poco pueden hacer por la forma en se está dando la escalonada de la violencia. Es frustración, es enojo y es miedo.

 

— Somos cuatro. — Alona se quejó, frunciendo los labios, pero no lo dijo con demasiado fuerza, porque su madre le miro con una ceja alzada.

 

— No entiendo que es lo que estabas esperando. — Ackles ni siquiera se molestó en prestar mucha atención a Steve, estaba escribiendo cosas.

 

— ¡Que íbamos a resistir juntos! ¡Que no te vas a lanzar a tratar de detener este caos tú solo!

 

— ¡Vas a tener un maldito, niño! — le grito Jensen de pronto. — ¡Embarazaste a mi mejor hombre! ¿Crees que te quiero aquí?

 

La mirada de Steve se endureció, sus manos se cerraron en puño que adquirió una tonalidad blanca de la fuerza que ejercía en ese instante, era más que evidente que no estaba de acuerdo, que incluso estaba por gritar también. Entonces, Christian pudo observar un poco del chiquillo enojado e insolente que había llegado alguna vez a ese lugar, que Jensen tanto insistía en defender y cuidar, hasta que el también había empezado a ver al buen niño que era en realidad. Casi con un suspiro se puso de pie y camino hasta este, tomando su mano con suavidad, sintiendo lo alterado que estaba y queriendo sacarle de ahí, antes de que ese par de insolentes, digieran cosas de las que se arrepintieran.

 

— ¡Tu embarazaste a Jared, sabiendo que ese hombre aún tenía influencia en él! — la voz de Steve suena fuerte y en el momento justo antes de salir de la habitación, enojado y herido, sus palabras terminan teniendo una exactitud mortal para herir de la misma forma en que Ackles acaba de lastimarle. No tiene que decir nada más, todos y cada una en esa habitación han entendido su punto, como el embarazo fuera justo lo que ese hombre necesitaba, dado que debilito tanto a Padalecki que fue fácil para él y al poder que estaba asechándole desde hace tanto tiempo, hacerse con su consciencia finalmente.

 

— ¿Alguien más tiene algo que decirme? — cuestiono mirando al resto de las personas en la sala. No estaba feliz y la irritación de antes ahora era más que evidente en su rostro, los quería a todos fuera de su cabello cuanto antes.

 

— Para nada — responde Samantha con un suspiro — Este no es el momento para decir opiniones... — Jensen la mira por un segundo, Samantha puede decir más, pude alertar al resto sobre sus no tan mal encaminadas sospechas, pero no lo hace, llevando su vista a sus hijos termina dando un suspiro — Necesitamos detener esto.

 

— Entonces, es tu responsabilidad ahora llevarlos a un lugar a salvo. — le dijo a Paul, quien asintió.

 

— Me encargare. — agrego, cuando tuvo la mirada molesta de Ian sobre sus ojos. — Incluso, creo que es mejor que no sepas en donde estamos. — dice y para su sorpresa Ackles asiente. — Solo por si acaso. — agrega, haciendo un esfuerzo para mantener su voz lo suficientemente alta cuando siente la mirada de todos en la habitación.

 

— Es mucho mejor de esa manera, solo recuerda. Siento que alguno de ellos está en peligro y no dudaré en materializarme allí y matarte. — la voz de Ackles fue firme, y con un movimiento de su mano, Paul pudo observar como parte del brazo de su pareja se volvía rojo y comenzó a gotear sangre en el suelo.

 

Es una sutil pero clara amenaza, Wesley se da cuenta en ese momento que cada uno de ellos, está en el radar de Sanguine y que aunque no sepa formalmente donde están, puede encontrarles, incluso a él... y desangrarle hasta que el más mínimo litro de vida escape de su cuerpo en forma de líquido.

 

— Detente... ¡Detente! — grita, escuchando como Ian se queja — Lo entendí, ¿Esta bien?, lo entendí perfectamente Ackles, Sanguine, con quien demonios este hablando, ¡Lo entendí!

 

— No les hagas daño o te haré mucho daño a ti.

 

Palmeo la espalda de Paul, pasando a su lado y caminando fuera de la habitación, pudo ver a Christian sentado en el sofá hablando con Steve y no le quedo más que suspirar y dirigirse fuera de la casa, necesitando aire fresco para aclarar sus pensamientos.

 

Están en ese punto álgido de la situación, en que no sabe exactamente que pasara, tiene más de tres meses de no ver a su esposo y su ausencia esta pasándole la factura no solo a nivel sentimental sino a su cordura, siente a Sanguine deslizándose en cada oscuro rincón de su cuerpo, pidiendo el control, preparándose para tomarlo e ir a buscarle. Lo siente y esta tan tentado a dejarlo, no le importa sin salen terceras personas lastimadas en el proceso, el solo quiere abrazar a Jared de nuevo. Asegurarse que es su Jared y no una maldita marioneta, con el poder de sucumbir este mundo a sus pies, solo por ser un estúpido elemental perfecto.

 

Como sabe que el control se desliza de sus manos, pensó en enviar a las personas que en este momento les guste o no, representan una carga lo más lejos posible, no quiere la sangre de su familia en sus manos, así signifique si tiene que herir a uno de sus hijos. Steve lo superara y si todo esta mierda de alguna forma retorcida sale medianamente bien, sabe que tendrá la oportunidad de una vida, que merece tanto como Christian y él bebe de ambos.

 

Cada una de las personas de esa sala, le dieron algo que él nunca pidió... y esta es su forma de agradecerlo, alejando a quienes se convirtieron en su familia del fuego cruzado que promete estar lleno de sangre, solo espera, aunque sea una mínima esperanza que él y Jared puedan salir de esto también, que puedan tener una oportunidad. Lastimosamente esta esperanza, no la siente demasiado realista.

 

 

 

 

** Presente **

****

Sterling K. Brown sé estación justo detrás de un sedán blanco al final de la calle; tan pronto abrió la puerta del auto, el ruido de la multitud le hizo vibrar momentáneamente. Observo como su gente estaba arremolinaba en la entrada de Varios, los humanos portando armas de fuego y los fenómenos exhibiendo sus poderes mientras más adelante, un escuadrón de la policía del gobierno intentaba entablar conversación con ellos. Respiro profundo después de evaluar la situación cuidadosamente, podía respirar en el aire que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, que hacían juntos esos hombres de negro.

 

Habían tenido razón.

 

Sanguine estaba fuera del pueblo desde hace unos meses, desde antes que las elecciones presidenciales se hicieran, desde mucho antes de que Jared Padalecki fuera juramentado, con esa mirada vacía que había tenido desde el inicio, cuando le habían conocido tan joven. Era una pesadilla verle ahora ostentar un cargo que podía dañarles a todos.

 

Se acercó a la multitud, que le abrió paso hasta que quedo de pie frente a la comunidad que había jurado proteger. Observo como las fuerzas especiales se formaban, respiro hondo, y luego… exhalo.

 

 

 

 

“Padalecki presidente.”

 

Eso reza el titular del periódico que se encuentra sobre la mesa.

 

Es absurdo como todo se da con facilidad, como si el destino solo hubiera estado esperando para esto. Dar un giro brusco, cambiar el destino de billones, tornar al mundo una sombra más de oscuridad. Mierda. Si solo él hubiera previsto que las cosas en realidad se podían poner peor. Las noticias de genocidios por todo el mundo comienzan a llegar. Padalecki continúa presentándose neutral, moviéndose de un sitio a otro, nunca parando más que unos días en una ciudad, hablando con cualquier cantidad de ciudadanos de cualquier especie, Fenómeno o Humano, por ahora ha mantenido su postura. Pero sabe que eso no durara más que unos meses, que pronto se darán cuenta de quién es el verdadero enemigo.

 

Como Jensen Ackles quiere desesperadamente encontrarlo, pero su bipolaridad psicológica hace que tenga más quiebres en unas pocas semanas de las que ha tenido desde que comenzó a refugiarse en la seguridad que Sanguine le ofrecía. El traje de sangre, el aspecto amenazador, la mirada vacía y el terror que causaban solo eran las causas superficiales para sacar a relucir su verdadero yo.

 

Con Sanguine ya no era más el cobarde Jensen Ackles.

 

Nunca más.

 

Era algo distinto, peligroso, que se guiaba una y otra vez por meros instintos básicos, despiadados, que solo tenían en mente a una persona, solo una, Sheppard era la fuente de toda esta locura, se descubrió así mismo esperando poder tener su cuello en sus manos hasta que no hubiera ni una sola maldita luz brillando en sus ojos. Hace tiempo no sentía una sed de sangre tan violenta y frívola, en su inconciencia sabía que era porque había dañado a la persona que más quería en la vida.

 

 

 

 

 

El espejo le da una visión de cuanto ha envejecido en el último año.

 

No es algo que pueda evitar, pese a que la longevidad de los Fenómenos es relativamente más alta que los humanos corrientes; aun envejece, aun le aparecen cabellos blancos que se pierden entre los color paja seca que van en todas direcciones esa mañana. Peinarse es lo último que ha hecho siempre.

 

Intenta sonreír, pero no puede.

 

El mundo es un caos lleno de oscuridad, difícil de circular, con ciudades enteras ocultas por poderosos psíquicos que abogan por la supervivencia de los suyos, incluso Barlow ha sido resguardada, según las ultimas noticias, un terremoto ha dividido el barrio neutral del resto de Norfolk. Un grieta de veinte metros separando el pueblo del resto del país. Debió imaginárselo cuando Ferris le dijo que quien había quedado a cargo no era otro que el temido Sterling, ese hombre era probablemente el Fenómeno más aterrador que existía.

 

El traje de neopreno se ajustó a su cuerpo cuando manipulo los botones de vacío que había cerca de donde estaba su corazón, lo sintió un poco ajustado, pero sabía que se acostumbraría. Desde que había vuelto hace ya siete meses a usarlo, se sentía más como el de nuevo.

 

Aun creía que vivía en una fantasía que se entremezclaba con una pesadilla de las que tenía cuando estaba embarazado de West.

 

— ¿Por qué siempre te peinas de ultimo? – la voz de Misha tiene ese tono de regaño tan típico del hombre cuando se acerca a él por atrás. La casa de Batoun Rogue no es como esta nueva casa en el campo, a horas de la capital, esta es una casa de campo de tres pisos donde actualmente la familia de Takato y la suya están cohabitando.

 

Es realmente difícil que no tuvieran que refugiarse en un lugar así, entre amplios campos de césped y árboles, sin ningún aparato que puedan localizarles y con lo necesario para sobrevivir por una larga temporada, no era una opción ir a comprar nada, no era una opción seguir sus vidas, en la actualidad, de hecho, habían pocas opciones. Por eso mismo Mark había aceptado esto, para ayudar a forjar un futuro para sus hijos. — Amor... te estoy hablando — agrega Misha, acariciando su frente.

 

— Si, lo siento, estaba distraído. — dijo, tomando la mano de Misha y besándola, podía ver como las manos de su esposo demostraban su edad, era surrealista todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos y como todo parecía a punto de terminar.

 

— Takato… — comenzó, lamiendo sus labios un poco — Dijo que sí las cosas seguían mal, deberíamos movernos en máximo una semana, realmente nunca pensé que esto estuviera tan mal cuando nos buscó.

 

— Yo tampoco. — mintió, y Misha pudo notarlo de inmediato. Por supuesto que él sabía que las cosas estaban mal, joder, tenían que estarlo después de todo el drama con Padalecki. Maldición, cuando se había ido las cosas ya estaban muy mal.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer primero...? — pregunto, en voz baja, temiendo que Mark se negara a contestar, pero el necesita esto, escuchar desde los labios de su esposo, la trayectoria que segura, una que seguramente terminaría con su muerte.

 

— Lo que he venido haciendo estos meses,  anular criminales robando su oscuridad, limpiándolos. Creando más pilares. — respondió, acariciando el cabello de Collins con mucho cariño.

 

— Pero esta vez... vas ir al centro de toda esta locura y siento esta terrible ansiedad y molestia en mi pecho que... — respira, para encontrar las palabras adecuadas para continuar — finalmente, tal vez sea este momento en que simplemente no regreses. Más si Padalecki va a estar ahí...

 

— Hey, ahora me estas asustando a mí. — se rio suavemente, intentado aligerar el ambiente, pero eso parecía imposible de hacer. — Misha, amor, sé que no quieres escuchar esto, pero tienes que ser fuerte... Si yo muero, tú tienes que seguir. Tienes que hacerlo.

 

Asintió varias veces, Mark observó el esfuerzo que hizo por detener las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos celestes, sin ningún éxito.

 

— Te amo Mark, la decisión de estar a tu lado... aunque nos trajera a esto. Es la mejor que he tomado en mi vida.

 

— Lo sé, fue la mía también, tenerte a ti,  a Rose a West... A Mitchell que tiene tus ojos, aunque tú digas que tiene los míos. Te amo y te prometo que haré todo por volver a ti.

 

Despedirse de Misha Collins ese día es lo más difícil que ha hecho, el capitolio le espera en su estado silencioso y colapsado, sin obelisco, soñé estatua de Lincoln, diablos, sin el maldito capitolio en pie. Todo está roto y la sangre corre libre por las calles cuando entran en la ciudad horas después.

 

Todo parece tan vacío, la gente ha huido, pocos quedan, pero aquellos que están son los peligrosos, son los que han causado todo este maldito caos, y se esconde, no demasiado lejos.

 

— Tú estaca. — Takato le entrega la estaca de madera en las manos, mirándole a los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos japoneses están llenos de miedo, y la espera que ese miedo no se refleje en los suyos cuando le coloca la mano en el hombro.

 

— Vivirás, por un mejor mañana. — le sonríe, apretando el hombro de su subordinado.

 

— ¿En serio lo crees...? — Extiende sus manos, para dar énfasis en todo el desastre que les rodea — No sé cómo nos levantaremos,  no después de tanta sangre.

 

— Lo hicimos antes. Esta tierra ha visto miles de apocalipsis...— lo aseguro antes de menear la cabeza para que el hombre le dejara solo. — Vete, estaré bien. Tú encárgate del resto.

 

— No creo que puedas absorber tanta energía,  quizás deberíamos ir por el plan común, buscar a los responsables, cortas sus cuellos, ¡Tú sabes!, lo común — dice y Mark sonríe,  al parecer Misha no es el único preocupado de perderle.

 

— Hey, lo he hecho antes. — sonríe, recordando viejos tiempos en los que el podía sencillamente alzar una estaca y acabar con todo el mal existente en el mundo y darle al planeta minutos extras de vida. — Regresa, este es mi trabajo, esta es la razón por la que volví.

 

— Ten mucho cuidado, tienes un imbécil por esposo que pese a todo te ama mucho, unos hijos increíbles y un adorable nieto que se la pasa jugando con mi hija — recuerda, con una suave sonrisa. — Debo hacer mi trabajo también. Hasta pronto señor — levantó su mano y la puso en su frente, en señal de respeto. Mark Pellegrino,  nunca dejaría de ser su superior y la persona que le enseñó todo lo que sabe.

 

Decidió alejarse por su cuenta, despejando la zona que le habían asignado y caminando metros más allá de donde debía estar. Pocas veces desobedecía las reglas, pero sabía que debilitar a Jared Padalecki, o a cualquiera que estuviera detrás de todo este horror, sería una tarea titánica que podía costarle toda la fuerza que tenía.

 

Se sentó en una banca rodando la estaca en su mano. ¿Cuantos pilares había hecho ya?

 

Coloca la estaca en medio de una isla llena de flore marchitas, la entierra hasta la mitad y coloca una rodilla en el suelo antes de sujetarla con ambas manos. Nunca le gusta este proceso, es lo que con los años le ha hecho una criatura amargada.

 

Después de todo, absorber cada pequeño destello de oscuridad que pudieran tener cualquier de los corazones de los humanos y fenómenos,  no era sencillo, a veces, por extraño que pareciera, sentía su cuerpo pesado, lleno de cosas que realmente no podía contener, pero se esforzaba desesperadamente. Tanto dolor, tanto miedo, desesperación, todo llegaba a ser de alguna u otra forma odio, del que muchos fenómenos,  se servían para crear más caos.

 

Era tan difícil pensar en algo nuevo, cuando él podía sentir en su cuerpo, la carga de cada uno de estos corazones. Era difícil,  casi como si fuera un sueño. 

 

Después de todo, absorber cada pequeño destello de oscuridad que pudieran tener cualquier de las esencias de las personas, no era sencillo, a veces por extraño que pareciera, sentía su cuerpo pesado, lleno de cosas que realmente no podía contener, pero se esforzaba desesperadamente. Tanto dolor, miedo y desesperación, eran la base del odio que estaba matando a este mundo.

 

En el caso de los fenómenos, había aprendido con el tiempo, que no solo podía absorber ese peso extra, sino que podía debilitar un poco sus habilidades, seguro tenía que ver con que la línea entre estas y sus emociones, era sumamente fina, cualquiera lo sabía.  De hecho, cuando había aprendido de lo que era y lo que podía hacer, las estacas habían sido el siguiente paso, como una forma de canalizar su poder y con ello tener un mayor alcance.

 

Era un hombre con una misión, y la cumpliría, todo por preservar las vidas de aquellos a quienes amaba, por eso había comenzado a desarrollar sus habilidades e incluso a alejarse de su familia para poder protegerlos de lo que verdaderamente era capaz, en su corazón, solo esperaba que Jensen Ackles consiguiera a Padalecki a tiempo y que esta guerra acabarás. De esa forma, podría no solo salvar a su familia sino a la del hombre que le había dado la clave para luchar de nuevo.

 

 

 

 

 

No era la primera vez que llegaba a este lugar en menos de un mes, siempre estaba observando esa mansión que podía ver sobre los árboles, casi regresaba allí por casualidad, era extraño, pero había estado días aquí en el capitolio, desde que Mark le había indicado exactamente a donde debía ir, la zona negra como la llamaba, pues el centro de toda la oscuridad que se expandía por el mundo estaba aquí.

 

No quería pensar en que ese núcleo pudiera ser Padalecki, pues eso lo estaba destrozando. Para el, Jared seguía siendo un chiquillo inocente que no recordaba ninguna de las atrocidades que había cometido durante su adolescencia y gran parte de su vida adulta.

 

Estuvo al acecho de su "presa" durante horas cuando finalmente logro llegar allí, observándoles planear cada uno de sus movimientos con detalle, se dio cuenta que Padalecki sí que estaba allí apenas se acercó, había algo en Jared que le llamaba, algo único y perfecto que les unía.

 

Podía sentir su presencia, aún envuelta en esa extraña y oscura aura, podía sentir la esencial de su alma en sus manos, podía sentir su corazón latir despacio, casi programado y forzado, nada, de lo que recordaba, no era su Jared y a la vez, en muchos sentidos sí que lo era, él Jared roto y asustado, del que Sheppard se había aprovechado una y otra vez para comenzar esta locura.

 

Quiere desesperadamente moverse a dónde puede sentir su esencia, su cuerpo siente la necesidad de simplemente seguirle hasta alcanzarle, pero Sanguine le frena, parece desconfiado y receloso, murmura algo, una y otra vez, que no entiende al inicio.

 

Lo que le queda de poder sobre sí mismo es más fácil de controlar cuando siente como una parte de la oscuridad que siempre le atrapa es jalada de él. Sería extraño que no la sintiera, sabe porque es, pero intenta no pensar en ello. Mark le ha dado suficiente tiempo para atrapar a Jared después de tanto buscarlo.

 

Cuando esa claridad empieza a formarse en cada uno de sus sentidos es que es capaz de entender las palabras que Sanguine dice una y otra vez EsTO nO ErA PaRtE dEl PlAn, aunque no por ello comprende a que se refiere.

 

No era exactamente la mejor forma de hacer las cosas, no con alguien robándole el poder que tenía sobre el cuerpo de Jensen, pero sonrió con el pasar de las horas, más Jensen que el monstruo estratega en que se había convertido desde que había visto la cruda realidad del mundo. Estaba perdiendo visión, pero estaba bien, no era el único.

 

 

 

 

 

Mark Sheppard se tambaleo.

 

No sabía que estaba ocurriendo, pero en definitiva no era nada bueno. Esos malditos pilares seguramente le estaban robando energía, y también estaba el maldito de Mark Pellegrino, al cual pensó se había quitado de encima, esos malditos de la P.I. eran unos blandos cabrones. El hombre era un fugitivo, y aun así allí estaba en el capitolio, haciendo un último sacrificio.

 

Los había rodeado, por meses había estado visitando ciudades que él pensó eran sencillamente locaciones mal dadas, porque muchas de esas ciudades no tenían gente peligrosa, no había sido hasta que había puesto un pie en el jardín cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que Pellegrino había hecho. Ese hombre siempre había sido aterrador, la fuerza de sus pilares negros era aterradora, solo con estar cerca de ellos uno sentía que era humano de nuevo, débil, sin poderes, normal.

 

Eso había sentido días antes de que Pellegrino llegara a la ciudad. Ahora sabía exactamente lo que había estado haciendo. El agente había creado una jaula en la que atraparle a él y a Jared Padalecki, sin importarle los demás malditos cuarteles que Sheppard tenía por todo el país,  no, su prioridad había sido acorralarles a ellos.

 

No podía salir sin sentir que estaba atrapado en un vaso con agua.

 

Y ahora se tambaleaba, sintiendo el poder abandonar su cuerpo, todo mientras observaba a Jared Padalecki dormitar sin inmutarse, el hombre aún era inocente, y esa inocencia le permitía conservar esos poderes.

 

Por un momento, mientras se concentraba para mantener la energía necesaria pensó en todo el grado de ironía que estaba adquiriendo aquella situación, aquel hombre, apenas un niño cuando había llegado a sus manos, había sido bendecido con un poder tan inmenso, tan infinitamente peligroso, era lo que lo había llevado a esta situación, lo que lo había llevado a ser un títere en sus manos, lo que le había llevado a ser el centro de toda aquella locura.

 

Pero, aunque fuera irónico y una pequeña parte de él sintiera pena porque pese a su poder, simplemente no fuera más que una pieza de un juego tan grande que jamás podría imaginar o comprender, sabía que tenía que seguir, que esto, era la esperanza de toda su gente, aun cuando ellos mismos no lo vieran.

 

Alejo sus manos de la frente de Padalecki, que acariciaba desde hace unos segundos y camino hacia la puerta principal de la casona donde estaban, su visión se puso algo borrosa, cuando tomo el pomo y empujo, la claridad que se disparó en el lugar no fue exactamente bien recibida por sus ojos, mucho menos cuando este dio paso a una figura colgante.

 

—Pensé que vendrías por él hasta que todo estuviera completado.

 

— nO. nO. nO.

 

Sanguine era seguramente la criatura fenómeno mas desagradable que había conocido, quizás porque en su afán de crear un mundo perfecto y equilibrado, había desarrollado un ego que le había permitido creerse un súper héroe. Y mientras que a el, Mark Sheppard, se le hubieran ocurrido diversas formas de ocultar su identidad al público, Sanguine había optado por llevar un manto de sangre.

 

— hAy MuuCHAasss cOSas qUE nO dEbErIAnN haBERr SaLIDO asIIII...

 

— Eso es una lástima — dice, con falsa condescendencia, mientras baja los escalones de la vieja casona. — Es un riesgo. Creo que sabías perfectamente eso, ahora es necesario que el termine lo que se planeó para él.

 

— No creo que Jared merezca eso. — la voz de Jensen Ackles le sorprende, suena firme, fría, nunca le ha escuchado así. Tampoco nunca ha visto la máscara de Sanguine deshacerse y mostrarle lo que hay debajo de ella. — Jared siempre mereció un pedestal, pero no uno colocado sobre huesos y sangre de inocentes. Él puede salvar este mundo.

 

— Lo sé — admite, encogiéndose de hombros — Estamos totalmente de acuerdo en que puede salvar este mundo, en que es la luz que se necesita con tanta fuerza, por eso le elegimos en primer lugar ¿No? — abre sus manos y extiende sus brazos cuando hace la pregunta, Sanguine siente el ataque a su psique casi segundos después, pese a todo, este hombre sigue siento un psíquico muy fuerte — Aunque tengamos visiones diferentes de cómo puede salvar este mundo.

 

— Me equivoque contigo, eres mucho más peligro que Folks. — nuevamente, volvió a colocarse su coraza, moviendo su posición mas cerca de los postes de luz que iluminaban la entrada a la enorme casa, huyendo de Sheppard que extendiendo su mano, buscando estabilizar sus propios poderes.

 

No hacía falta pensárselo dos veces, si Sanguine estaba aquí, diciendo esas cosas, solo quería decir que si no se defendía acabaría muerto o algo peor.

 

Esa bestia iba a matarle, planeaba hacerlo, y él no se iba a rendir fácilmente, no cuando Jared ya estaba en el poder y tenía el control del mundo en sus manos.

 

— ¡Tú le pusiste en mi radar! — dice o más bien grita mientras pequeños círculos de energía empiezan a tratar de frenar el avance de Sanguine hacia él.

 

Sin embargo, lo único que logra es destrozar árboles y rocas que son las que reciben el impacto de sus poderes, las ramas, astillas y pedazos de minerales salen en todas direcciones, pero Sanguine es ágil, rápido y letal y sale tan ileso, que su corazón se dispara e intensifica sus ataques, la energía empieza a salir entonces en círculos más grandes.

 

Pero en algún momento, cuando siente como este se acerca a su cuello, sabe tiene que concentrarse más, porque la bestia delante de él está totalmente comprometida a llevarse su pequeña gran tesoro.

 

Una larga estaca de sangre sólida atraviesa su hombro, y mientras cierra los ojos por el dolor, recibe una segunda estaca en la puerta, a estas alturas, no es el único fenómeno que enfrenta a Sanguine, muchos de sus subordinados están afuera, atacando a el hombre, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Padalecki escuche la conmoción.

 

No quiere involucrar a Jared en esto.

 

Quizás porque sabía perfectamente que la situación se saldría de control, no solo porque sus poderes de este parecían a cada día que pasaba crecer un poco más, al menos desde que sus emociones estaban por decirlo de alguna forma "Bajo llave", sino porque le pondría un poco más cerca de Ackles, Sanguine, ¡Quien puta fuera en este instante! y eso no era nada bueno, no estaba dispuesto a correr ningún tipo de riesgo. Ni siquiera uno, sin embargo, cada uno de los presentes estaban cayendo con facilidad ante esa bestia de sangre que arrogantemente estampaba a cualquiera que le hiciera frente contra un árbol, donde le sostenía con la misma sangre que había sacado de sus cuerpos con aquellas condenadas estacas.

 

Maldito arrogante, pensó, antes de que una tremenda ráfaga de viento, llamara la atención y detuviera a absolutamente todos en el lugar, porque en el medio de la conmoción y en el medio de la sangre, ahí estaba Padalecki, flotando y dejándose caer con suavidad en la tierra que se abría para él, en un inicio en un pequeño círculo que se expandió con fuerza, solo para demostrar que podía hacerlo. Aparentemente la arrogancia no era únicamente del demonio de sangre.

 

 

 

 

 

Se había quedado dormido, no podía creer que se hubiera quedado dormido sin darse cuenta en el único sofá que había en su enorme habitación en la casona que llevaban menos de un mes habitando, desde donde habían estado planificando todo, la nueva casa del Gobierno secreto que llevaba a cabo. Por breves segundos llego a pensar que alguien lo había despertado, por lo que permaneció en silencio, esperando escuchar alguna voz foránea, algún grito o ruido; pero no, no era eso lo que lo había despertado. Sencillamente su cuerpo había reaccionado.

 

Hace un tiempo que no dormía más de unas pocas horas por semana, a veces podían pasar tres o cuatro días y él no había pegado ojo. Pero, ¿Por qué cuestionar a su cuerpo que ahora funcionaba mejor que nunca? Era la máquina de trabajo perfecta, y mientras menos debilidades corporales tuvieran, más eficiente era en lo que hacía.

 

Gobernar un país, cometer homicidios.

 

Daba igual, era perfecto.

 

Se sentía perfecto.

 

Enjuago su rostro con agua fría en el baño, mirándose al espejo, admirando la entereza de sus facciones y la perfección que los demás podían ver en ella; ese rostro tenía mucho peso en lo que hacía, debía cuidarlo. Cepillo sus dientes por cinco minutos, peino su cabello y aliso sus cejas, para a continuación, acomodar su traje y pulir sus zapatos. No importaba si era tan temprano por la mañana, todo él que lo viera debía saber que era una perfecta criatura capaz de gobernarles en estos duros tiempos.

 

Termino de darle un apretón al nudo de la corbata y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Solo eso basto para que su fachada se desmoronara cuando un olor familiar invadió sus sentidos. Algo había impregnado los pasillos del edificio de ladrillos con ese olor tan familiar que casi tenía en la punta de su lengua a que o a quien pertenecía, pero el nombre o denominación no acababa de llegar con claridad. Una de sus manos se había aferrado con fuerza al marco de la puerta, en razón de que el pasillo había comenzado a dar vueltas, casi de inmediato, su respiración se escuchaba perfectamente y pese a todo ello su cuerpo empezó a caminar, hacia lo que fuera que le había puesto en ese estado, camino paso a paso, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse.

 

¿Por qué podría llorar siquiera? Los últimos días, su ideal y el de muchos estaba construyéndose perfectamente, él mundo sería un lugar seguro para ellos, ¿Porque tendría que llorar? ¡Todo era perfecto!

 

Su vida era perfecta.

 

Por la ventana pudo ver su padre en frente de esa criatura, Sanguine, que colgaba grotescamente de lo que parecía ser una rama vieja pero que aparentemente contaba con la suficiente fuerza para sostenerle, estaban hablando de algo que no terminaba de entender y realmente ni siquiera sabía porque se empeña en averiguar que era, estar ahí de pie, con el corazón extrañamente desbocado en su pecho, no debería ser lo que está haciendo en ese instante. No cuando el mundo depende de él, de su poder, seguridad e interesa, no cuando el destino del mundo está en sus manos.

 

De alguna forma, instantes despues ni siquiera está escuchando realmente y no puede apartar la vista de donde ambos hombres, o más bien su padre y esa criatura han empezado a luchar, al principio, ni siquiera piensa en intervenir pensando que su padre es lo suficientemente fuerte para encargarse de ello. Además, no siente la necesidad imperiosa de cuidarle y aunque no se detiene a pensar en ello, si deja que el sentimiento le deje totalmente quieto en su lugar, más cuando los demás fenómenos que se han ido uniendo a la causa intervienen.

 

El asunto es, que ninguno es un reto para Sanguine, que se mueve con un poder y agilidad asombrosa, es en ese instante que desea intervenir. Quizás porque de alguna forma retorcida le atrae su poder y quiere comparar sus habilidades.

 

El primer rayo toma por sorpresa a la criatura, que chilla y se retuerce en el suelo por un momento antes de volverse un charco de sangre que se extiende por las piedras. "No juegues conmigo”, piensa, y un segundo después, el fenómeno de sangre se está restaurando, lanzando una estaca de sangre en su dirección, apenas logra esquivarla, gracias a su velocidad nata.

 

Se tambalea en su vuelo, pero no cae, contraataca esta vez con sus propias estacas de agua que se convierte en hielo cuando llega a él, atrapa un brazo de Sanguine pero este lo deja atrás, saltando al techo de la casa y riendo con una voz macabra que en otra situación hubiera erizado los vellos de su cuerpo.

 

Ahora, sólo hace que una sonrisa suave y algo controladora, se forme en sus labios, mientras el viento a su alrededor empieza a moverse con tanta fuerza que se forman pequeños remolinos a su alrededor, remolinos que levantan en su interior piedras de fuego, claramente listo para atacar y con claras intenciones de hacer daño.

 

— Venir aquí es lo más estúpido que jamás has hecho — le dice, mientras su cabello se mueve de un lado al otro por la fuerza del viento.

 

— LO mISssMOoo vAa pARaa tII...

 

Lo grita con fuerza, al mismo tiempo en el que Jared siente como sus brazos se sienten húmedos debajo de la elegante camisa que viste, se mira las manos llenas de sangre, y de pronto cae al suelo, yéndose sobre sus rodillas. En solo segundos, siente terror.

 

— Levantate, Jared, es solo un juego. Él no te haría daño. — su padre, si esa es la voz de su padre.

 

Aunque suena algo afectada, específicamente algo desquebrajada y ausente, quizás porque Sanguine ha acertado al menos dos estacas de manera bastante fuerte y certera en su cuerpo o quizás por la sangre que empapa sus ropas.

 

— ¿Porque dices... — se levanta, aun cuando es un poco difícil de hacer — ¿Porque no me haría daño? 

 

— eres mIo... Mi Jared.

 

Esa declaración le hace arder desde dentro, y para su sorpresa, su cuerpo se convierte en fuego ardiente que es lanzado hacia Sanguine, quien tomado por sorpresa, cae al suelo, esta vez el fuego consumiendo su cubierta.

 

— Fuego... fUegO... Fuego... — la voz se distorsiona a ratos, con carcajadas húmedas, mientras la criatura se pone sobre sus rodillas. — lO hAs HEchOo... Fuego, has hecho fuego...

 

Hace un tiempo que lo había hecho, pero por alguna razón, este hombre había logrado que dudara por un momento del instante en el que había perdido el miedo al fuego, a las llamas lamiendo sus dedos, a su propia energía corporal manifestándose en una hoguera gigante.

 

Cuando sube sus manos hacia arriba, puede observar de cerca el fuego aferrarse a su cuerpo, en cada uno de sus dedos, se forman llamas que parecen una extensión más de su cuerpo, no siente el calor, ni siente que se esté quemando, el recuerdo de sus padres se abre paso en su cabeza y sus lágrimas encuentran camino entre el fuego, aunque se terminan evaporado. — Lo hice... — repite, siguiendo las palabras de la bestia que tiene a su lado, aparentemente el comprende su sorpresa y hace que la confusión empiece a formarse en su cabeza.

 

Alza la mirada para enfrentar al Fenómeno, pero lo que ve ahora es a un hombre inclinado en el suelo, tosiendo con una voz más humana, riendo y jadeando, temblando. Humano. Al menos su cuerpo, y con esa visión se pone de pie observando al demonio quejarse.

 

— Esa es tu debilidad. Fuego.

 

De pronto, Jared se siente aprehensivo observando la espalda pecosa del hombre que forcejear con levantarse.

 

— Me duele. Me evapora, no es mi debilidad...

 

La voz tan familiar del hombre hace que retroceda un paso.

 

Quiere alejar la vista, siente el impulso en cada musculo de su cuerpo, pero contrario a lo que siente, se queda ahí de pie, esperando a que el hombre que tiene enfrente se voltee, sus ojos verdes, hacen que abra un poco la boca y trague aire cuando siente que no tiene el suficiente en sus pulmones, "No puede ser" piensa algo confundido, lo que no sabe que es que reamente lo ha dicho en voz alta.

 

Retrocede varios pasos, hay algo tan potente en la forma en la que su cerebro asimila lo que tiene frente a él, y de pronto todos los recuerdos que no ha conseguido colocar muy bien en su vida actual —pero que de acuerdo a su padre es parte de lo que ha necesitado hacer para llegar a adonde estar—, cobran sentido en su cabeza, y no solo eso, su corazón se rompe, quebrando así el hechizo en el que había caído cuando...

 

Se toca el abdomen, y casi puede sentir en ese momento lo que es tener a dos niños dentro de él, pateado, viviendo, alimentándose de su energía y dándole felicidad a cambio. No es solo eso, uno de esos bebes había sido humano, el otro un poderoso psíquico como el padre progenitor, si, ese hombre allí en el suelo, mirándole.

 

De pronto, siente la válvula rota traer más recuerdos, aquel espíritu de fuego que le hizo paralizara contra la verja de su antigua casa, y ese hombre sucio que le quito el aliento, el bar, los primeros besos, Washington, el casi renunciando a lo que lucho toda su vida por tener, por este hombre.

 

Recuerda la caída, el embarazo, el dolor del aborto, como el hombre que amaba estaba allí para él, abrazándole, enseñándole a vivir de nuevo.

 

Recuerda todo desde el primer segundo que le conoció.

 

No es eso lo que duele más... No es el amor olvidado, pero el hecho de que este hombre en casi ocho años, no le haya dicho la verdad.

 

— Me engañaste — dice, cuando logra que su voz encuentre el camino a través de su seca garganta, a través de todo lo que está sintiendo en este momento — Todo este tiempo, me engañaste, me manipulaste al igual que él... para esto, para que te ayudara a moldear este mundo como lo querías — no puede detenerse, prácticamente vomita las palabras, mientras cada elemento cerca de él empieza a cobrar prácticamente vida propia el viento sopla con fuerza, las rocas empiezan a desprenderse de la tierra con el movimiento que empieza suave y con el paso de los segundos empieza a intensificarse, haciendo que el agua salga de las grietas que quedan. — Siempre fuiste... siempre... ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto...?

 

— Te necesitaba... No por las razones que crees que lo hacía, necesitaba tu amor, el verdadero tú, eso es todo lo que quería... — dijo lentamente, Jensen Ackles, mientras se levantaba del suelo, rodillas temblorosas que no conseguían la fuerza para sostenerle. — No es lo que estás pensando, no lo es, Jay.

 

Pero lo era.

 

Jensen Ackles sabía que era cierto, que le había usado, que le había obligado a esto y que luego había huido, le había dejado solo hace ya años para descubrir la verdad sobre lo que Jared Padalecki era.

 

No solo había descubierto eso, también había descubierto la horrenda verdad tras su propia historia, esos años en blanco de los que no le hablaba a nadie. Esos años que se había evaporado de su cabeza, de la voz que le hablaba en la oscuridad cuando tenía diez años y estaba asustado, de ese alter—ego que había asesinado a sus padres con la justificación de que no los necesitaba a ellos.

 

Sollozo, sabiendo que debió sincerarse hace años, que la verdad ahora solo haría que Jared Padalecki se fuera para siempre.

 

— ¿No lo es? ¿No lo es Jensen? — preguntó, aunque en realidad su voz se alza en un perfecto grito haciendo que en ese mismo instante sus poderes empiezan a salirse de control — Siempre me hiciste ver como el maldito monstro por desear venganza, por desear que mis padres no hubieran muerto de la forma en que lo hicieron y desear algo diferente, algo distinto para este maldito mundo, quizás no era la forma correcta, pero me guiaste a la tuya... rompiendo mi corazón con la amenaza permanente de que me dejarías, porque no seguía tus ideales — ríe, ríe irónicamente — Y lo lograste, te aprovechaste que era un imbécil que estaba tan desesperado por cariño, porque alguien me amara... ¡¡Hiciste lo mismo que quien creí mi padre, Jensen!!

 

— No fue así, incluso como un monstruo sediento de venganza te amé, no te deje, no te abandone, me quede, y nuestros hijos, nuestros hijos... Y aquí estoy, por ti, queriendo salvarte del hombre que si te manipuló por ello...

 

— No necesito... —dice y con sus poderes, prácticamente estampa a Jensen contra la pared de la vieja casona en que ha pasado los últimos días, su grito de dolor, solo hace que le presione con más fuera contra la pared — que nadie me salve, estoy harto de ser una mierda que todo el mundo usa... lo único, lo único que quería era compartir mi vida contigo, tener una familia... solo quería...

 

— ¡Teníamos eso, Jared! ¡Tienes dos hermosos bebes esperando por ti, extrañándote! ¡Este hombre quería asesinarlos y a tu sobrino, ese hermoso niño, tú lo amabas Jared, lo amabas tanto y siempre decías que querías tener uno así, que querías abrazarlo, pero este hombre con su maldad los alejó de ti, a tus hijos! — grita, con la fuerza que le deja Jared, no lucha contra el, se detiene, deja que el elemental perfecto lo tome como quiera. — Te perdiste las primeras palabras de la pequeña que tiene mis ojos, pero tu largo y lacio cabello, y el pequeñito, tan débil, pero tan curioso, te perdiste los primeros pasos, la primera sonrisa...

 

Le duele como la expresión de Jared se descompone frente a él, sabe que ha dado en un punto doloroso, casi puede sentirlo y sabe que su dolor también se refleja en su rostro — ¿Nuestros hijos? ¿Un niño y una niña? — preguntó en voz baja, dando un paso hacia Jensen.

 

— Nuestros, ambos, tan pequeños, y viviendo en un mundo tan peligroso... Una vez me dijiste que... Que los protegerías, que querías un mundo lleno de paz para ellos, un mundo seguro.

 

Jensen siente en el instante mismo en que el poder de Jared que le mantiene presionado contra la madera se debilita, mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y corren libres mientras el fuego empieza a desaparecer — Quiero un mundo de paz para ellos, para mis hermanos, para mi sobrino y... para ti...

 

— Lo sé, lo sé porque te conozco, te amo, y lamento que hayas sentido que te use... Yo solo vi el potencial en ti, y quería que lo usaras para bien, por nuestros hijos... Nunca quise hacerte daño.

 

Apenas termina de hablar Jensen hace un esfuerzo por no cerrar sus ojos cuando la mano de Jared, después de unos largos segundos de silencio que hacen su corazón latir desbocado, suben a su mejilla y acaricia con suavidad, sabe que para ambos, es abrazador la sensación de tranquilidad que invade ambos cuerpos. — Jen, yo... — la voz de Jared, es suave, sueña ligeramente asustado, pero de pronto, el grito que deja escapar es desgarrador y hace que habrá los ojos de inmediato.

 

— No puedo permitir que te lo lleves, servirá a mi causa... o a ninguna. — Sheppard no parece seguro de lo que dice, sueña asustado, pero también desesperado y algo desquiciado, quizás por eso decidió atacar a Jared que ahora, tiembla contra su cuerpo, mientras sus poderes empiezan a manifestarse nuevamente.

 

— No le dejes ganar, Jared, es hora de terminarlo, nadie más que tu es capaz de hacerlo...

 

Le alentó, siendo liberado del poder de Jared para caer sobre sus rodillas, observando como Padalecki luchaba contra la fuerte presión en su cabeza.

 

Aunque sus palabras suenan seguras y firmes, su corazón se dispara en un latido lento y desesperante cuando siente y nota como el cuerpo de Jared pierde su calor y su ritmo cardiaco empieza a bajar, mientras sus ojos se vuelven opacos por segundos, sabe que son los poderes de ese hombre y que ahora depende totalmente de su esposo — ese que se esfuerza por mantener su mirada sobre él, mientras retrocede —  tratar de romper el poder que lleva alojado en su cuerpo, demasiado tiempo.

 

Los segundos que pasan despues de eso, son demasiado eternos para él... casi puede observar e incluso sentir como si todo ocurriera en cámara lenta, de hecho observa cuando Jared da dos pasos más hacia atrás, en medio de ellos, un gruñido de dolor recorre todo su cuerpo antes de que sus brazos caigan hacia adelante, por un momento, piensa que le ha perdido y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, en el siguiente, cuando los ojos de Jared le están mirando y tienen ese color indescifrable sabe que no es así,  la suave sonrisa antes de que su cuerpo se desvanezca en una combinación de fuego, agua, tierra y viento; se lo confirma.

 

Esta hecho.

 

Jared Padalecki finalmente ha dado el último paso para convertirse en un Elemental Perfecto. Rompiendo las cadenas que por más de treinta años se habían instalado en su corazón, aprisionado su vida.

 

Es libre.

 

 

 

 

 

Lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía, tenía demasiadas razones para saberlo, entre ellas el hecho de que la oscuridad que absorbía era de muchos entes tan poderosos como el, incluso la de Jensen Ackles, podía sentir los recuerdos fluir ante él, fuego, sangre, dolor, arrepentimiento, sentimientos a los que estaba acostumbrado en especial si venían del Fenómeno de sangre, luego estaba Padalecki, cuya oscuridad venia producto de su miedo, el terror a quedarse solo, a sobrevivir en un mundo de caos, entonces estaba ese hombre, Sheppard, cuyas razones egoístas lo habían llevado aquí. Sabía que este sería su fin, desde el momento en el que le pidieron volver, sabía que su vida acabaría aquí, y lo confirmaba ver sus manos negras y endurecidas por el ónix negro de la estaca que ahora era al menos unas cien veces más grande que cuando Takato se la dio en la mano.

 

No podía moverlas, no podía evitar la corrupción de su cuerpo, solo podía continuar absorbiendo y absorbiendo energía oscura, liberando al mundo.

 

La trampa había funcionado,  Sheppard habían sido incapaz de huir y por fin Sanguine había triunfado, y ahora él estaba allí, convirtiéndose en uno de los tantos pilares que por años había hecho para proteger las ciudades.

 

Mientras sus ojos se sentían a cada segundo más y más pensando, podía sentir la energía empezar a fluir de forma diferente, sintió esperanza en Jensen, sintió a Padalecki superar su miedo, sentirse seguro de sí mismo, dejarse guiar por el tremendo poder con que había nacido y sintió la desesperación de Sheppard y en su corazón sintió tristeza de lo que estaba dejando atrás, pero alegría de que tanto su familia como la de Jensen tendría un poco más de tiempo para simplemente ser felices.

 

Pensó en Misha, en su sonrisa, en Mitchell que había heredado tanto de ambos, en su hija y su nuevo novio y él bebe que ella esperaba pero que aún no sabía que llevaba dentro, pensó en la alegría de su esposo y en la tristeza que sentiría cuando se diera cuenta de que ahora era su responsabilidad cuidar de sus nietos. Recordó como West le había visto hace días y se había echado a llorar, sus poderes psíquicos por fin manifestándose con fuerza como no lo habían hecho nunca, premoniciones de su propia muerte atormentando a su hijo hasta forzarlo a confesar.

 

Recordó cuanto habían cambiado las cosas en casi veinte años y cuanto iban a cambiar ahora. Tantos años luchando una guerra que por fin acabaría.

 

— ¡Mark, Mark!

 

Podía escuchar los gritos de Takato, su desesperación, pero no había nada que el pudiera hacer, no solo sus brazos y su torso ya se habían vuelto de un color onyx oscuro, estaba extendiéndose a sus piernas.

 

Quiso reír, cuando sintió la extraña sensación de medir su vida en segundos tan escasos, pero no le quedaban fuerzas ni siquiera para eso, pensó en Misha una vez más y sintió cuanto le amaba, odiaba profundamente no haber cumplido su promesa, Misha ni siquiera tendría un cuerpo que enterrar, ni siquiera eso, "Lo siento", pensó cuando se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo la consciencia.

 

Y entonces, todo quedo en silencio.

 

Una tenue lluvia comenzó a caer segundos después, no solo sobre Mark, también sobre el Presidente de la República Libre, que se abrazaba sobre el cuerpo laxo de su esposo mientras lloraba, un inconsciente Jensen acuñado en sus brazos, ambos cansados pero vivos, sintiendo el peso de sus acciones.

 

Se había derramado sangre de incontables anónimos a través de tantos años, y aunque los problemas no se solucionaran de un día para otro, estaban seguros de que esta vez sí podrían ayudar a resolverlos con mejor entereza.

 

De pronto, fue como si todos sintieran el alivio de la liberación, aquellos que habían estado siendo manipulados, los que no creían y esos que se habían negado a salir, ahora estaban regocijándose en lo que prometía ser una era de paz, todo había pasado, cuarenta años de lucha y los humanos por fin veían con nuevos ojos a aquellos que habían despreciado.

 

Guardianes, protectores, buenas personas.

 

Aún queda mucho trabajo por hacer, pero Jared estaba ahí, en medio de todo, sosteniendo a sus esposo con tan fuerza, sin darse cuenta que era el centro de la esperanza de todas los fenómenos que comenzaban a levantarse, libres del control que nublaba sus pensamientos, libres del odio que estaban cargando por tanto tiempo. Libres de empezar a construir algo nuevo.

 


	49. Capítulo 15 La Felicidad de Ser Padres. Parte A

 

 

Jensen abre sus ojos con algo de pereza, la luz de la habitación podría molestarle, pero pudo percibir la sombra de una persona que aparentemente estaba acariciando su rostro, quizás quitando la tierra o el sudor con un viejo pañuelo, le protegía lo necesario. Cuando cierra los ojos, los arruga y abre los labios, llenando sus labios resecos con algo de saliva, incluso mueve un poco su espalda y se queja de la vieja cama en la que está, se da cuenta que la sombra que le cubre solo puede pertenecer a una persona. Es como si en un segundo volviera a la realidad, es como si en su interior recordara el miedo, la angustia y el enojo, la desesperación por llegar a su esposo, que ahora se aparta de su lado.

 

Lo sabe por la forma en que la luz se cierne sobre su rostro y por la forma en que su pulso sanguíneo se acelera, alerta, quizás tan nervioso como enojado.

 

— Sé que estás despierto Jensen.

 

Aunque no es momento para alegrarse, su corazón decide que le encanta escuchar su voz fuera del tono autómata al que se ha enfrentado hace algunas ¿Horas? ¿Días?

 

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado...? — pregunto mientras se mantenía inmóvil, escuchando a Jared moverse por lo que sí, en efecto, era un cama, aunque no muy cómoda. El sitio olía a polvo, y si afinaba el oído, podía escuchar pasos y voces fuera de la habitación. Abrió los ojos y reconoció la habitación de inmediato, tenía los mismos colores y las mismas columnas de la casa donde había por fin emboscado a Mark Sheppard. — Han pasado más que unas cuantas horas para que todo tú equipo de Gobierno esté aquí, ¿No?

 

— Se mueven más rápido de lo que creía cuando era Drew quién los lideraba — respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y bajando la mirada al suelo antes de preguntar — ¿Cómo sabes que están aquí...? ¿Escuchas su sangre o algo así...?

 

Ackles cerró sus ojos, la realidad de lo ocurrido lo golpea. No de la guerra ni las muertes, ni siquiera sus hijos, pero el hecho de que ahora Padalecki lo sabía, sabía quién era él en realidad, aunque no conociera toda la verdad. Sintió y escucho como el corazón de Jared se aceleraba en los segundos que permaneció en silencio, y quería saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

 

— Puedo escuchar sus pasos y voces, es bastante evidente. El ruido. — Dice, porque es cierto, no tuvo que escuchar pulsos o adivinar quienes eran por su sistema sanguíneo. — Pero puedo hacer eso también. Escuchar la sangre fluir, el golpe violento del corazón empujando la sangre.

 

Jared asiente, mueve su cabeza una o dos veces, casi como si se convenciera a sí mismo que entendía.

 

— Eso suena impresionante, pero, es decir... exactamente — lleva su mano a su cabeza, acariciando ahí donde el leve dolor de cabeza que aún tiene, amenaza con volverse algo violento, — ¿Con quién estoy hablando en este momento? ¿Jensen...? ¿Sanguine...?

 

— Si no puedes decir la diferencia, ¿Qué haces aquí entonces? ¿Qué hago aquí? Entrégame a la justicia. — La respuesta de Jensen Ackles es repentina, casi dicha con rabia entre sus apretados dientes, los ojos abiertos fijos en el otro lado de la cama, pero ignorando a Jared que está sentado al final de esta, sus manos en su regazo de nuevo. — Ya he huido lo suficiente.

 

— No pretendas que puedo saberlo con tanta facilidad cuando... no lo sé, has ocultado esto tanto tiempo, Jensen , maldición — bramo, la tierra sacudiéndose un poco haciendo que casi de inmediato maldiga de nuevo, pero esta vez respira, una o dos veces, Jensen no las cuenta solo percibe un control que antes no estaba ahí y se pregunta, si el equilibrio al despertar el poder del fuego, le ha dado eso a Jared — Y no voy a entregarte imbécil, no voy a entregar al hombre que amo y padre de mis hijos a los buitres, solo trato de entender esto... entenderte, entendernos... de todas formas, quizás sea yo quien no salga bien parado de esto.

 

— ¿En serio? Has hecho todo lo que has podido, no con las mejores intenciones, diría, pero la gente no necesita saber eso de ninguna forma, nadie tiene que hacerlo, culpa a Sheppard y sigue adelante, haz proyectos, reconstruye lo que se ha caído y la gente te querrá. Drew debería haberte dicho eso ya.

 

Respirando hondo, se sentó en la cama, sintiendo como a su cuerpo le costaba mantener el equilibrio, fue entonces que noto que tenía una hendidura extraña en su cabeza, y estiro su mano para tocarse.

 

— ¿Me tocaste?

 

— No es tan sencillo, la gente... ¿Ehh? — Preguntó, sus ojos cafés, viendo a Jensen directamente a los ojos — Claro que te toque, te traje aquí luego de... de que te desmayaras — claramente iba a decir algo más, pero cambio de opinión a último segundo — Te limpie, puse, esa linda piyama y cuidado tu culo hasta que despertaras ¿No podía hacerlo?

 

— Creo que derretiste mi cerebro. — dijo, acariciando su nuca mientras se ponía de pie, había muchas partes de su cuerpo que habían sanado internamente con muchas imperfecciones, pero no le gustaría tener que rehacerse delante de Jared. — Gracias por cuidar de mí, aun cuando no supieras que era. — le dijo al ver a Jared a través de los ventanales oscuros que impedían que entrara la luz del sol. — Y para ser honestos... preferiría que me entregaras a tener que explicarme, estoy demasiado avergonzado de mí mismo.

 

— Pues lo siento, porque no voy a permitir que tomes el camino fácil — dice, se aproxima a Ackles y empuja sus manos donde este se acariciaba hace un segundo y constatar el mismo lo que sucedía, para ambos es una sensación extraña sentir el calor de sus cuerpos después de tanto tiempo — Se ve peligroso, ¿Debería llamar un médico?, creo que de todos los fenómenos que están sentados afuera esperando que haga algo, puede haber uno o dos.

 

— Está bien, puedo hacerlo yo mismo. — tomo la mano de Jared, pero no pudo quitarla, ni tampoco apartar su mano de esta, cerro sus ojos y entonces alzo su mirada a Jared. — Déjame ir, no quiero enfrentar esto, Jay. No luego de todas las mentiras que te dije, o las veces que te hice daño.

 

— No seas egoísta — dice, no puede evitar que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas — Necesito esto... necesito saber que fue real y que no, porque sigo irremediablemente enamorado de ti... y somos padres Jensen, aunque todo lo referente al nacimiento aun este borroso en mi cabeza — dice, con ironía — les debemos a ellos esto, entendernos...

 

— Ni siquiera tienen nombres, Jared, casi tienen dos años y no tienen nombres. Yo cause todo esto. — dijo, y extrañamente, sintió a Sanguine moverse dentro de él, preocupado. Eso le hizo dudar un poco, pero continuó. — Porque tuve tantas oportunidades de deshacerme de Sheppard y no pude.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando Jensen? ¿Es que ya no me quieres? — pregunto en un hilo de voz, los ojos de Jared en este instante eran tan inocentes, tanto como aquel día en que le conoció, cuando más que reflejar inocencia, estaba paralizado de miedo — Porque solo te estoy pidiendo respuestas, solo, quiero saber... quiero saber... ¿Qué demonios ha estado pasando todo este tiempo?

 

— Nunca te dije la verdad, porque tenía miedo de que... bueno, al principio, no quería mostrarme nuevamente ante nadie, y no tenía por qué mostrarme ante ti, tú eras solo, un amante, no podía confiar en ti aun, y tuve la genial idea... — agrego con desprecio ante su propia imbecibilidad. — mostrarme ante ti, porque así podría percibir mejor quien eras, si mentías, si decías la verdad, y luego te hice mucho daño. — estiro su mano y toco el hombro de Jared, donde recordaba se había enterrado. — perdí el control, y luego me oculte por miedo a que descubrieras la verdad. Y luego tantas cosas pasaron...

 

— Estaba mintiendo —— dice, dejando que Jensen acaricie donde ni siquiera queda una cicatriz, donde solo queda un recuerdo ~~.~~ — Estaba mintiendo, con respecto a quien era, a lo que creía... siempre fui un mentiroso.

 

 — No, Jared... ese era tu problema, eras demasiado sincero, con tu cuerpo, con tus acciones, siempre estabas diciendo la verdad aunque no lo quisieras, ¿Nunca te diste cuenta?

 

— No entiendo... ¿De qué hablas?

 

— Jay, una vez que aprendí, aprendí para bien, aprendí a verte, incluso si muchas veces no quería hacerlo porque me dolía que fuéramos tan diferentes.

 

— Entonces, ¿Hace cuánto sabias que Sheppard solo manipulo lo que ya estaba en mi? , solo... se aprovechó del profundo odio que sentía por los humanos, solo... supo... no lo sé.

 

 — Lo supe desde casi el principio, aunque me costó mucho creer tu odio, puesto que no fue hasta mucho después que te enteraste que en realidad yo no era un humano.

 

— A diferencia de lo que tu sentiste, para mí... tuviste algo que me fascino desde el inicio, así que era fácil olvidar, que estaba con un humano — se encoge de hombros, dejando que ahora la mano de Jensen suba para acariciar su mejilla — ¿Cuándo empezaste a ver que podía servir para tus planes?

 

— Nunca quise usarte para ningún plan, Jared, porque nunca hubo alguno, no desde hace mucho antes de que te conociera... cuando perdí el control como Sanguine y lastime tanto a humanos como Fenómenos, solo Pellegrino pudo contenerme, y perdonarme, porque según él, yo era demasiado valioso para este mundo. Desde ese día, me retire, deje de luchar por algo y comencé a proteger lo que quedaba. — hizo una pausa, mirando hacia abajo. — luego te mire a ti, y te vi, y sentí esperanzas cuando comenzaste a entender mi propia lucha, y me conforme, con las pequeñas cosas que sé qué hacías para complacerme más a mí que a ti.

 

— Quería verte feliz. — para cualquiera podría ser una justificación tonta, pero para Jared era muy real, todo esto, abrirse a comprender un poco más a los humanos, había empezado con Jensen y continuado cuando procrearon un niño humano, un niño que desde que Drew le contó, le atemorizaba lo intensamente frágil que podía ser, como toda su espacie — Ahora se... que no todo era tan sencillo como lo pensé cuando era un niño en medio del dolor, también sé que no es tan simple como ese hombre me enseñó, sé que sin importar lo que haga la muerte de mis padres no se resolverá por destruir a todo humano que se me ponga en frente...

 

— Pero lo entiendes, ¿Verdad? Que no fueron los humanos ni su fuego lo que mató a tus padres. — dijo lentamente, soltando la mano de Jared y llevándola al pecho de este.

 

— Lo entiendo y... — derrama algunas cuantas lágrimas — Fue algo más grande, algo que he alimentado los últimos años... solo soy eso, Jensen, soy el monstruo que siempre tanto temí y odie. Mis recuerdos, están viniendo a mí de golpe, de un pronto a otro y... es mucho, todo esto es mucho.

 

— Lo sé... pase por lo mismo, incluso ahora. — se abrazó a Jared. — soy yo, ahora mismo soy yo, Jensen.

 

Siente cómo sus palabras sacuden el cuerpo ajeno, sacuden con fuerza cada cimiento que queda hasta que el chiquillo que una vez conoció está llorando escondiendo su cabeza contra su hombro — Jen... eres tú... dios eres tú — está seguro que suena tan vulnerable cómo se siente.

 

— Y tú eres tú...

 

Esta vez, se aferró muy fuerte a Jared, cerrando sus ojos para saborear la cercanía de Padalecki, cuan hermoso era.

 

— Quédate conmigo, no me importa tu pasado, no me importa Sanguíne... te quiero a pesar de todo.

 

— Tu también, tú también quédate conmigo...sé que como yo estas asustado, pero tienes razón, tenemos dos hijos maravillosos que quiero que conozcas... — acaricio la espalda de Jared, escuchando sollozar.

 

— ¿Cómo son... cómo? — intentó detener sus sollozos, lo suficiente como para darse a entender — Hable con Drew, pero solo me dijo lo básico, una niña y un niño, fenómeno y humano... y... que se parecen a ti en lo obstinado, no me dijo más.

 

— Ellos no son obstinados, aunque si un poco complejos para ser bebés. — Separó a Jared, tocando el rostro mojado con ambas manos. — pero deberías verlos por ti mismo.

 

— Quiero... quiero verlos, aunque me sienta el peor padre de este mundo — dejo que Jensen le atrajera a su cuerpo, acurrucándole entre sus piernas — Dos años Jensen, dos años... lamento que tuvieras que hacerte cargo de ellos solo.

 

— Nah, estuvo bien, fue rudo, me pregunto si ya regresaron a casa. — bostezo, como estaban de nuevo en la cama, acomodó las almohadas tras él. — ¿Has dormido algo?

 

— No realmente. — dijo, suspirando. — ¿Cómo podría dormir si no despertabas?, además, ahí afuera hay todo un ejército de fenómenos que están esperando que haga o diga algo y no sé qué quieren de mi... ni ellos, ni los humanos — bostezo, de repente la sola mención de eso, hizo que se sintiera agotado, Jensen había dado en el clavo, podría tener al menos tres o más días de no dormir.

 

— Pero ya sabes que hacer, y tienes un equipo de expertos para aconsejarte, así que, sal y... haz lo que tengas que hacer.

 

— ¿Crees realmente que soy el líder que necesitan? — pregunto, llevando sus ojos cansados hacia arriba, para encontrarse con el verde profundo de los ojos de su esposo.

 

— Creo que has llegado muy lejos, y has causado demasiado daño como para rendirte ahora, ¿No? — sus ojos brillaron rojos por solo un segundo, pero aun así Padalecki fue lo suficientemente agudo como para verlo.

 

— ¿Jen? — Su voz adquirió un tono de duda, bastante evidente — ¿Estas bien?

 

— Por supuesto que estoy bien. — acaricio el cabello de Jared, que continuaba mirándole directo a los ojos. — entonces, no respondiste a mi pregunta.

 

— ¿Ehh? — Dice, sintiéndose desorientado — ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

 

— Creo que deberías dormir... no estás muy funcional para ninguna conversación.

 

Bostezo y asintió, acurrucándose su cabeza en el pecho de Jensen — Supongo que sí, hace unos segundos hubiera jurado que estaba hablando con Sanguine — murmuro, sonriendo, cuando Jensen le atrajo más a su cuerpo.

 

— ¿Cómo lo sabrías, tonto? — se rio, palmeando la cabeza de Padalecki mientras aflojaba la corbata y luego desabrochaba varios botones de su camisa.

 

— No lo sé — bostezo de nuevo, dejándose hacer, sin ninguna fuerza — Creo que tus ojos brillaron de rojo, hace un segundo o algo así... o estoy alucinando por la falta de sueño — rio — ¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte, verdad?

 

— No te perderé de vista. — Replico, sus ojos rojos fijos en Jared que se acurrucaba mejor, estirando su largo cuerpo antes de emitir un suspiro final.

 

Lo observo hasta que se quedó dormido, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo se relajó, sintiendo como la habitación en la que estaban, se llenó de una suave calidez, supuso que eran los poderes de su esposo, que de alguna forma ahora podía hasta regular la temperatura a su alrededor.

 

 

 

 

Acababa de terminar un largo discurso en una tediosa conferencia de prensa de diez horas, con apenas recesos para comer o alzar las piernas, diablos, al final había acabado consumiendo su plato de bistec con espinacas mientras una periodista de NeoPapers le cocía a preguntas sobre el conflicto que se había vivido y como en la semana desde que había acabado, el gobierno durmiente intentaba salir del desastre que había causado.

 

Había sido muy estresante tener que lidiar con las personas involucradas en la reunión, pero el haber aclarado todos los puntos del asunto había logrado que, con solo verlo, la gente volviera a creer en él, la gente herida que había visto al salir del capitolio, después de haber enfrentado una larga reunión con un montón de senadores que exigían y exigían a sus espaldas, pero que ante su presencia habían mantenido un silencio casi irrespetuoso.

 

Nadie jugaba con él, aunque tampoco cooperaban, así que no tuvo más remedio que usar las propuestas que Jensen Ackles le había dado en las pocas horas que tenían para verse.

 

Por un segundo, no había estaba seguro de ello, sabía que era una propuesta claramente neutral, le ponía nervioso no ser capaz de revisarla en detalle asegurarse de no herir la sensibilidad de cualquiera de otros dos bandos, en un momento político tan pero tan sensible, todos los movimientos debían ser esenciales, premeditados, ampliamente meditados, pero Jensen había puesto la mano sobre la suya cuando su corazón se había disparado en un latir que quizás trasmitió al otro hombre sus dudas, porque en sus ojos vio la petición muda de que le creyera, de que confiara en él y así lo hizo. Presento una parte sin embargo, algo inicial, para ver como lo tomaba la prensa y las personas, le interesaban más que la gente que legislaba para él y esperaban el más mínimo error para despedazarle y afortunadamente, les había gustado.

 

Incluso, sin planearlo, la aceptación popular se dio al mismo tiempo, que el comité que había sido designado para investigar si realmente había estado bajo control mental — como ellos lo llamaban, aunque el pensara que poderes de Sheppard iban más allá, atravesando tu alma y moviendo los pedazos a su gusto — había entregado los resultados de su investigación, colaborando con sus palabras, diversos expertos humanos y fenómenos, habían llegado a esa conclusión, por lo que para el odio de muchos, había sido declarado inocente.

 

Juzgado, exhausto, y con la garganta seca además de hambriento, había llegado esa madrugada para encontrar a Ackles sentado mirando a través de la ventana de la habitación presidencial donde había conseguido que lo dejaran entrar, después de todo, él podía vivir allí era su derecho, aunque no muchas políticos se lo habían tomado bien.

 

— Eso es lo que esperaba de ti, cariño. Dando bofetadas por todo lo alto. — La mirada de Jensen era roja incluso en la oscuridad.

 

Sonrió, pese a que no estaba seguro de que significaba ese brillo rojo, había aprendido las últimas semanas a dejarlo pasar y tratar de confiar en el hombre a su lado, como sabía que Jensen también intentaba con él, aún demasiado asustado con el pasado. No sabía si era una forma en que Sanguine le decía que estaba ahí o en realidad era el propio Sanguine, por segundos, deslizándose en la consciencia de Jensen, después de todo esto era lo único que le había explicado, es que no eran la misma persona y él no había querido presionarle, claramente era un tema sensible para su esposo.

 

— Sí, no ha sido fácil, pero creo que los senadores ya se resignaron a que seré el presidente por los próximos años — dice, acercándose a Jensen y dejando que este le atraiga a su cuerpo y le cause cosquillas al respirar en su cuello — Tú también pateaste algunos culos con ese político que insinuó que no deberías estar aquí, te viste sexy.

 

— Tu no viste eso, Drew lo grabo para ti, ¿No? — Ackles no se movió, así que Jared se separó y tomo una silla de la mesa central de la habitación y la llevo hasta ponerla frente a este, dejándose caer y desabotonando su saco, para luego dejar salir un suspiro. — ¿Quieres saber? — le escucho preguntar, haciendo que hiciera una mueca de confusión. — ¿Por qué mis ojos se ponen rojos?

 

— Mi asombroso asistente presidencial, que tiene ojos en todas partes, lo grabo para mí — dice, orgulloso, porque no sabría qué haría sin el apoyo incondicional de ese hombre y su asombroso talento para estar pendiente de todo — Solo si quieres decirme.

 

— Te mueres por saberlo, y aun así no preguntas directamente, solo insinúas las cosas. Pensé que serias más valiente, siendo el hombre que ahora controla el mundo, puede hacer lluvia donde no ha llovido en años, o detenerla en inundaciones costosas...

 

— Sí, pero siempre tiendes a ponerte a la defensiva — le dice, sonriendo cuando Jensen se encoge de hombros, como si no quisiera admitirlo — Y solo quiero que me lo digas porque quieres, porque confías en mí... no porque... no lo sé, no porque te sientas en obligación de hacerlo y no controlo el mundo, solo soy un presidente.

 

— Entonces, no te lo diré. — Sonrió, mirando a través de la ventana. — Haz que llueva esta noche. — susurro, mirando a los cielos claros. – Quiero que llueva.

 

— ¿Por qué estas tan nostálgico mi amor? — dice, estirando su mano hacia Jensen y tomándola con suavidad, mientras afuera, las gotas empezaban a caer una a una del cielo, hasta que el sonido inconfundible de la lluvia, les envolvió.

 

— Extraño a mis hijos, extraño mi normalidad. — resoplo, cerrando sus ojos antes de ponerse de pie, soltándose del agarre de Jared que le miro avanzar hasta la cama y sentarse en la orilla de ésta, su mano en la almohada. — No he podido contactarme con ellos aun.

 

— Drew dice que ahora que mi cargo ha sido ratificado, es seguro traer a los niños — respondió, en voz baja, llevando sus manos a moverse la una contra la otra, lo que claramente expresaba lo nervioso que estaba. — Al fin... al fin podremos verles... no sé cómo aguantamos estos meses, aunque… ¿Estas consciente que no seremos muy normales mientras sea el presidente, no?

 

— Nada ha sido normal contigo, Jared. — Ackles se recostó de la cama. — Sanguine esta tan enamorado de ti como yo, y ahora que lo sabes, él quiere que sepas que está aquí, que está escuchándote y que puedes hablarle directamente.

 

Jared volteo la silla hacia donde su esposo estaba, se quedó callado, pensando. La sorpresa en su rostro se ocultaba por la oscuridad de la habitación.

 

— Wow... eso fue... inesperado — se levantó y caminando hacia la cama, directamente hacia el lado contrario al que su esposo estaba acostado, se recostó a su lado. — Pero está bien, sino te molesta él también puede hablarme.

 

— ¿Que te hace pensar que voy a dejarlo? La última vez que te hablo heriste sus sentimientos, con tu miedo. — Lo dijo en un tono burlón que tranquilizo un poco a Jared pese a las palabras.

 

— Hey, eso no es justo — dice, suspirando cuando se estira en la cama — No estaba en mi sano juicio y creía que venía por mi cabeza, solo fue supervivencia.

 

— Él dijo que... — Jensen rodo sus ojos. — No voy a decirle eso. No, no voy a hacerlo. — murmuro hablando por sí mismo. — Él dice que puedes pagárselo con sexo, pero como te acerques a mí con esas intenciones, yo te golpeare.

 

Jared ríe, inclinándose hacia donde esta Jensen, mirándole al apoyarse en su codo.

 

— Entonces, nada de sexo con tu alter ego. — lo dice solo para molestar, porque las mejillas de Jensen están rojas, en una combinación de vergüenza e indignación.

 

— O conmigo. — Le advirtió. — Porque el aprovechara cualquiera segundo de debilidad para apoderarse de mí.

 

— ¿Entonces nunca más tendremos sexo? — preguntó, con un puchero.

 

— Por ahora no, hasta que estés bien... — murmuro, tomándole del rostro. — apestas, a humanos, a Fenómenos, no hueles como mi familia, ve a darte una ducha.

 

— ¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó con un puchero — Estoy bien — aseguro, llevando su brazo hacia arriba y frunció el ceño al no detectar ningún olor en particular, debía ser otra de las habilidades de su esposo — Pero bueno, iré a bañarme... mañana Drew aparto el día para que fuéramos por los niños, sin escolta. Solo nosotros.

 

— ¿Sin escolta? ¿Y crees que podríamos hacer eso, señor Presidente? — Jensen le tomo de la corbata y lo jalo hacia él.

 

— Claro que sí, tú mismo dijiste que yo era el presidente — hace una mueca de superioridad, que le termina saliendo tan mal que ocasiona la risa en ambos — En realidad, nos escaparemos por la puerta de atrás, como adolescentes.

 

— Lo sabía, tan poderoso, y aun así teniendo miedo de salir por la puerta de adelante. — empujándole, Jensen se lo quitó de encima con un gesto de desdén. — Date una ducha, apestas.

 

— ¡Oh vamos Jen!, si no lo hacemos así... tendremos una enorme escolta de periodistas detrás de nosotros, ¿Quieres eso? y ya deja de decirme eso — se queja, poniéndose de pie — Eres un grosero, me pase todo el día trabajando y solo me dices que apesto. — no le importa sonar como un niño, mientras camina hasta el baño de la pequeña habitación.

 

— Apestas, no lo hueles porque has estado entre buitres todo el día. Y siempre he sido grosero, solía excitarte antes de que te convirtieran en un adolescente menstrual y aburrido.

 

— Tal vez siempre he sido el adolescente menstrual y aburrido, que le gusta que lo mimen — dice, cerrando la puerta del baño con fuerza.

 

— Tiene razón, ahora deja de decirle que apesta. — Jensen se dijo a sí mismo, escuchando a Sanguine reír.

 

 

 

 

Llovía en Neo Washington, pero no era Jared. Si, estaba un poco nervioso, pero no era él quién lo provocaba; aunque sabía que si fuera por su estado de ánimo, estaría inmerso en un diluvio largo y tendido que ya les habría ahogado a todos; ahora mismo, iban en una de las limosinas blindadas, escoltadas por cinco motocicletas y siete camionetas negras, resulta que cuando tenías funcionarios del Servicio Secreto que también eran fenómenos era casi imposible escapar, mientras paseaban por Washington, no podía dejar de ver a su esposo, de mirar como su mirada se ensombrecía con la vista lejana de un obelisco negro que todos los días que habían estado en el Capitolio, había tenido que verlo.

 

El mismo Jared había dejado flores en un acto oficial, un acto al que Jensen se había negado a ir. Estiro su brazo y lo paso por los hombros de Jensen, sintiendo como daba un respingo.

 

— Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte — susurro Jared en voz baja, más cuando se percató de los ojos húmedos de su esposo — Solamente pensé que necesitabas un abrazo.

 

— Estoy bien. — se giró hacia Jared, viéndolo brevemente, antes de bajar su cabeza y recostarla sobre el pecho de Padalecki. — Gracias por trasladarlos a Washington. Pensé que tendríamos que volver a Norfolk. Esta es una verdadera sorpresa... aunque quiero ir pronto a Norfolk, pues Christian esta por dar a luz, y necesito conocer al pequeño de Ian.

 

— Sí, deberías, todos están ansiosos por verte. — responde, acariciando cada uno de los cabellos de Jensen, dejando que sus dedos se pierdan en las hebras, justo como le gusta a su esposo — Christian y Steve dijeron que me matarían si no ibas al nacimiento de su hijo e Ian dijo algo más gráfico, pero con el mismo objetivo.

 

— Si, pero quiero ver al hijo de Ian y Paul... debe ser una cosa hermosa y pequeña, era tan pequeño cuando ponía mis manos y me aseguraba que todo estaba bien allí dentro, incluso pude arreglar un defecto genético que Ian también tiene en sus pies, ahora tendrá piecitos normales.

 

— Sabes que puedes ir a ver a tus amigos, ¿Verdad? — Preguntó con suavidad, mientras atraía a su esposo un poco más a su cuerpo. — No desapareceré, ni me pasara nada, estaré aquí, esperando a que regreses.

 

— Jared, he perdido la cuenta de las veces que me has dicho eso... Solo para desaparecer ni bien me he dado la vuelta... Ya no puedo confiar en esas palabras...

 

— Pero ese hombre está muerto Jen y me vigilan un montón de agentes humanos y fenómenos con habilidades asombrosas, aparte de que... — una sonrisa, se abre paso en su rostro — Ya soy un elemental perfecto, uno que siente un mejor control, es como si el fuego fuera lo que necesitaba para estar más equilibrado. Nada va a pasarme.

 

— Sí, claro. — Ackles se separa de él, dando un largo bostezo que interrumpe lo que va a decir Jared. — Tema zanjado. No voy a irme hasta que tú no estés seguro.

 

— Llevas semanas diciendo lo mismo, pero sin explicarme a que te refieres — le reclama Jared, estirándose en su asiento, sintiéndose de pronto algo torpe.

 

Estaban a diez minutos de llegar a donde estaba sus hijos y no sabía que sentir, no sabía que iba a hacer cuando los tuviera cerca, llevó su mano a su estómago, tratando de recordar la infinita felicidad de sentirles moverse, de sentir su fuerza, su vida.

 

Tan pronto piso el jardín de la casa segura donde le aguardaban sus pequeños, sintió que algo estaba con él, algo dentro de él que se removía, no podía saber que era, pero hizo todo en su poder para que Jensen, que iba delante ni lo notara. Sintió como la vista se le nublaba, y se apresuró a caminar detrás de Jensen hasta que llegaron a la puerta, para mostrar a una muy ofuscada Samanta con un agente en las mismas condiciones a su lado.

 

— Señor Presidente, todo está perfecto. — dijo jadeando.

 

Dando tumbos para salir de la casa y dejarse caer como un peso muerto sobre el jardín, Jared lo observo con grandes ojos antes de sentir sus rodillas flaquear, sosteniéndose de inmediato del hombro de Jensen, que en lugar de mostrarse preocupado, solo rio.

 

— Pensé que me acababas de decir que eras un elemental perfecto y bla bla bla... — Esta vez, soltó una carcajada, pero hizo la fuerza necesaria para llevar a Jared hacia adelante.

 

Entraron en la casa, escuchando pasos pequeños acelerados más adelante, en el pasillo había un agente que se había desmayado, y más adelante una mujer también de traje estaba apoyada en un sillón.

 

— Cada fenómeno que entra, ella se lo come...

 

Samanta suspiro.

 

— No le agradan los viajes en avión...

 

— No la deberías justificar, Sam — dice Jensen, su voz suena severa cuando llega al lado de la mujer que solo se encoge de hombros como si no le importara — Ella sabe que no puede estar haciendo esto, ¿La estas malcriando? — preguntó el rubio, dejando que Sam ayude a Jared a sostenerse en pie, mientras camina al encierro, donde una pequeña de ojos verdes, ve a todos en la sala seriamente.

 

Jared siente que el aire abandona sus pulmones y no precisamente por la extraña sensación, sino, por la forma en que la niña le mira, no puede ser su hija, está demasiado grande, demasiado atenta, tanto que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Cuando Jensen la toma en brazos, con un gesto tan suave y cariñoso, se da cuenta que realmente es ella.

 

— Hey, tienes que dejar de hacer eso...

 

— Pero, papá... — Ella se queja en una voz tan clara, tan firme, tan adulta, y Jared siente que se va a ir al suelo de la impresión.

 

— Le has hecho daño a personas, hermosa, no puedes hacer eso y lo sabes.

 

— No me gustan los extraños cerca de la abuela o mi hermano — dice, cruzándose de brazos, una mirada desafiante en su pequeño rostro.

 

— Lo sé, pero debes aprender a reconocer a amigos de enemigos...

 

Ackles comenzó a moverse, alejándose de donde estaba Jared petrificado, llevando a su hija a otra habitación, con la mano de Samanta en su hombro aun, dejo salir un suspiro.

 

— Creo que debería darte a un bebé más... Normal, por usar una palabra odiosa. — ella dijo, apoyándolo y dejándolo solo por un momento antes de regresar con un bulto en sus brazos, un bebe de año y medio, con pequeños zapatos y pequeñas ropas, completamente dormido, que Jared recibió en sus brazos temblorosos. — lo llamamos mini Jared, porque es idéntico a ti.

 

— Es... es tan pequeño — dice, mientras lo afianza contra su pecho con fuerza, sintiendo mientras Samantha le ayuda a sentarse que en el más mínimo descuido, el pequeño bebé que duerme en sus brazos puede resbalarse de sus manos. Las lágrimas resbalan de sus ojos, mientras acaricia su frente, sintiendo su calor, su vida, tan hermosa pero tan frágil — Como es que... como es que Jensen y yo pudimos darle vida a algo tan hermoso.

 

— Ese es el milagro de la vida. — Samanta sonrío, soltando la mano del pequeño. — era mucho más pequeño cuando nació, podías cargarlo con una mano, ahora tiene el tamaño sano de un bebé normal, es completamente humano, no hay nada que diga lo contrario. Ya dice algunas palabras, como "babu" para referirse a mí, o "mana" para referirse a su hermana.

 

— Un humano... mi sangre, nuestra sangre — dijo, con nostalgia, viendo el incipiente cabello tan similar al suyo, fue cuando se percató de lo que decía Samantha era cierto, el pequeño niño era idéntico a él, mejillas abultadas, color de piel, cabello, era verse a sí mismo, aunque con algunas pecas y claro que mucho más vulnerable. — Gracias por cuidarlo — dice, con su voz quebrada — Se supone que Jensen y yo... yo quería cargarlos después de que nacieran, es lo último que recuerdo, después del dolor... y ahora aquí está en mis brazos, tanto tiempo después.

 

— Ese es un tiempo que no podrás recobrar con ellos, pero para ser honesto, no es como si este pequeño pueda recordar eso, ¿Sabes? A partir ahora podrás hacer cualquier cantidad de recuerdos con él... Siempre y cuando decidas estar aquí para ellos. Sé que va a ser difícil, y puedo ver ahora lo que te ha hecho el fin de la guerra, lo que le ha hecho a Jensen.

 

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó con suavidad — La guerra... creo que me cambio más de lo que cualquiera esperaría, tanto tiempo bajo el control de ese hombre, tanta sangre inocente en mis manos, tanto tiempo anhelando a mis hijos... — su vista se movió hacia la otra habitación, donde Jensen se había refugiado con la pequeña niña — Tanto tiempo añorándolo... solo sé que debo tratar de reconstruir lo que dañe, pese a qué hay momentos, en que solo deseara vivir en medio de bosque, cerca de un lago quizás, donde mis padres decidieron que era más seguro cuidarme.

 

— ¿Por qué alejarse? podrías haber hecho eso hace mucho tiempo, ¿No? Solo alejarte.

 

De pronto, mini Jared hizo un sonido, abriendo su boca para bostezar, sus ojos también abriéndose para mirar a quién lo sostenía.

 

— A veces lo pienso, porque es lo más sencillo, pero no lo voy a hacer, me cansé de ir por el camino fácil... o por el camino que los demás quieren para mí, voy a construir un mundo para mis hijos — se quedó en silencio, mirando los ojos curiosos de su bebé examinándolo, eran igual a los de Jensen, cree que eso es lo único que les diferencia un poco a ambos. — Es hermoso... tan hermoso.

 

— Tiene tus ojos de zorro. — la voz de Jensen le hizo alzar la voz, venía con una manta sobre el hombro y con la pequeña niña caminando a su lado, riendo suavemente, antes de correr hacia Jared.

 

— Papá, ahora mi turno. — exigió, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, y mirándole con un puchero.

 

— ¿Qué te dije de controlarlo todo? — Jensen le dio una palmada en el trasero, haciéndola quejarse. — Dame al pequeño, para que puedas tener a esta maleducada.

 

— Pero tienen tu color — dice Jared, levantando al pequeño bebé hacia Jensen, para después llevar su mirada a la pequeña niña que ningún problema se mantenía sobre sus dos piernas, su barbilla ligeramente en alto, casi desafiante a lo que Jensen le decía — Dios, tú también eres tan hermosa, tu cabello... — ella se acercó, dejando que la mano de Jared acariciara la pequeña trenza que llevaba y solo eso bastó, para que se refugiara en sus brazos, como la niña que aún era pese a su desarrollo tan asombroso.

 

— Caprichosa, mira como lloras. — Se burló Jensen Ackles, mientras veía a su niño ya despierto. — mi hermoso Jared, ¿Cómo estas hoy?

 

— Te ves como toda una niña grande — le dice Jared, tomándola entre sus brazos y sentándola en una de sus piernas, para después limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos verdes, aunque el mismo este llorando — Tan hermosa, con esa trenza y esa falda... tienes una presencia tan fuerte, mi pequeña pero fuerte mujercita.

 

— Gracias, papá... — sonrío, recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su padre, que la sostuvo con delicadeza. — eres hermoso.

 

Jared sonrió, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo, mientras se dejó caer en el mueble, llevo sus manos a limpiar las lágrimas de los ojos de la pequeña — ¿Jensen te explico quién soy?

 

— Se quién eres... Conozco tu cara, pero...  tu energía, es como la mía.

 

— Recuerdo tu energía también, eras toda inquieta cuando estabas dentro de mí — dice y lleva su mano a sujetar la nariz de su hija, que ríe, alegre.

 

— Mentira, te protegía a ti y a mi hermano, los protegía de la energía malvada. — intento explicarse, removiéndose en los brazos de su padre, intentando escapar.

 

— Aun así, de vez en cuando podía sentir lo cálida que eres, igual que tu padre — dice, riendo cuando su hija se mueve frustrada, por no poder escapar de sus largas manos — Siempre tan protectora como él — dice, llevando su mirada a Jensen que le mira desde lejos con una sonrisa. Está es su familia, este es su lugar y se siente tan aliviado de estar en casa al fin, que afuera, el sol alumbra un poco más.

 

— ¿Te quedaras, papá? — pregunto suavemente.

 

— Si amor, tu padre y yo nos quedaremos con ustedes. Aunque tal vez debamos ir a vivir a un lugar más grande.

 

— ¿Más grande? Pero yo quiero dormir con mi hermano... — susurro, dejándose cargar por su padre, que la llevo hasta donde Jensen le cantaba suavemente a su hijo, que tarareaba con él, esa seguramente era la imagen más hermosa que había visto.

 

Entonces vio los ojos rojos de Jensen, y las venas que sobresalían en su cuello, venas rojas, y oscuras.

 

— Seguro podremos arreglar algo amor — dijo, concentrando más en su esposo de repente. — ¿Jen? ¿Eres tú? ¿O Sanguíne canta?

 

— Le gusta mirarlo. — le respondió, acariciando el rostro sonrojado de su hijo. — esta es su más grande creación...

 

— Los dos son nuestra más grande creación — respondió, inclinándose a dejar un beso en la mejilla de su esposo — Te amo, Jensen.

 

— Eres muy dulce, Padalecki. — la voz de Jensen sonó diferente, y la pequeña en los brazos de Jared bufó.

 

Jared hizo un puchero, por un segundo luciendo exactamente igual que su pequeña hija.

 

— Sé que lo soy. — respondió sin alterarse — Estoy feliz de estar con mi familia, así que soy dulce o no te gusto el beso en tu mejilla Sanguíne — preguntó, sonriendo, cuando dejo otros en la mejilla de su hija, que no pudo más que reír.

 

— Preferiría un beso en... Déjalo ya, mis hijos están aquí. — Jensen sacudió su cabeza, haciendo una mueca. — y tú no le consientas.

 

— ¿Yo? — preguntó, Jared, de nuevo un puchero en su rostro — No le consiento, solo deje un beso en tu mejilla, no sabía que él andaba por ahí, cerca.

 

— Tonto. — murmuró apoyando su espalda en el sofá cuando su pequeño comenzó a quedarse dormido. — este es él, solo dormir.

 

— Se parece a ti en eso... “señor me pongo de mal humor si me levantan antes de las 10am” — murmuró Jared, acercando a su hija que inquieta se movía para acariciar la frente de su hermano.

 

— Al menos tiene una buena cualidad, ¿Cierto, cariño? — sonrío cuando su hija rio abiertamente, yéndose a su regazo donde la acomodó junto a su hermano, la diferencia entre ambos era atroz, y Jared tuvo que sentarse para no caerse al suelo, eran tan distintos.

 

— Pero ya quiero que crezca... para jugar — se queja, su hija, mirándole a ambos con una mueca en su rostro.

 

— Ya crecerá mi amor — respondió Jared, con un nudo en su garganta, estaba tan preocupado por sus bebés, sobre todo por el pequeño que ya dormía en manos de Jensen, tan vulnerable. — Tan grande como tú.

 

— ¿Papá? — La pequeña se movió entre los brazos de Jensen. — No te vayas por tanto tiempo. — sonó bastante como a un regaño, haciendo que Jensen asintiera.

 

— No me iré, estaré con ustedes, y comeremos pronto un lugar seguro donde podamos estar todos juntos.

 

 

 

 

— Sé que suena como una locura, sé que existen resistencias en ambos bandos... miedo, dolor, odio, pero es necesario que empecemos a caminar juntos, que las restricciones de movimiento de algunos estados tanto para humanos como fenómenos, se detengan.

 

Los flashes de las cámaras y los murmullos de los presentes inundaron la sala de conferencia, las últimas semanas había empezado con una serie de medidas intensivas para tratar de paliar todo lo que él mismo había causado y comprendía la incertidumbre y el miedo a los cotidianos cambios.

 

La decisión de seguir en el cargo no había venido sola, la gente o al menos la mayor parte de ella; aún le quería a cargo y él se sentía en deuda de una manera que le había impulsado a seguir, eso y conservar el sueño de su esposo, que siendo sinceros también era suyo ahora.

 

— Además, informo la apertura de centros de apoyo, donde personal calificado enseñará autocontrol, algo de lo que más de la mitad de la población de fenómeno carecemos.

 

Parecía tan sereno, pero por dentro se encontraba muy nervioso y ansioso por llegar a la casa segura donde Jensen Ackles le esperaba.

 

No podía esperar más, y tan pronto se liberó de los periodistas, salió dando tumbos entre sus guardaespaldas, queriendo llegar rápidamente al auto que le llevaría fuera del barullo público. Aún tenía mucho que hacer, más de una vez había sentido como toda su diplomacia amenazaba con irse al carajo, pero ahora, necesitaba estar con su familia.

 

De hecho, eso era lo único que quería, acurrucarse por las mañanas con Jensen y jugar con sus hijos cuando se despertaran, quizás salir a correr como hacía antes y terminar en la heladería cerca del apartamento de su esposo y comer un buen helado. Estaba consciente que quería una vida normal y que quizás jamás la tendría, así que debía apañársela y seguir adelante, se lo debía a sus padres, a Jensen, a las personas que les quitó la vida y a sí mismo.

 

 

 

— ¿Qué esperas de mí, Jenny? Joder, siéntate. — la voz de Jensen le causa una sonrisa, mientras camina hacia la cocina donde puede ver como su esposo pelea con su hija para que se siente en la silla para bebés. — ¡Siéntate!

 

— ¿Cómo están mis tres rubios favoritos? — preguntó entrando a la cocina con una sonrisa enorme, causando que la pequeña niña se desespere más y estire sus brazos hacia él. — Oh Jenny, cariño, yo también te extrañe.

 

— Con mucha razón estaba insoportable... — Jensen suspiro, poniendo la papilla frente a la niña mientras veía como Padalecki la cargaba en brazos, dejando besos por todos lados en la niña que siempre que le veía estaba tan alegre que era contagiosa.

 

— Solo me extraña — responde acercándose a dejar un suave beso en los labios de Jensen — ¿Tu no me extrañas, también?

 

— No. — le responde, aun con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera aun saboreando los labios de su esposo. — Mini Jay está impaciente también, voy a darle el biberón.

 

— ¿Vamos a dejarle.... ese nombre? — Se queja sin poder evitar reír por la mueca pensativa que hace Jensen — Creo que sería extraño conforme crezca, ¡Miren eso mi pequeño campeón está sentado en su cuna! — el orgullo llena su voz.

 

— ¡Yay! — Jensen le hace coro, tomando al pequeño en brazos. — Mira quien está aquí, Papi, Papi. — aún era muy pequeño para decir más que unos cuantos balbuceos, pero a Jensen le gustaba hablarle, porque lo hacía sin el miedo a que le respondiera, a diferencia de Jenny. — Papi quiere ponerle un nombre bonito a mi rey, ¿Cómo quieres llamarte, bebé?

 

— Oh, sabias que es igual a ti cuando ríe — menciona Jared, está sonriendo una vez más y se acerca hasta que los cuerpos de ambos están muy cerca, con sus hijos en medio.

 

— Pfft, los bebés son todos iguales, excepto esa princesa. — Le sonríe Jenny que no ha dejado de comerse el cabello de su padre en todo el rato que la lleva cargada. — En fin, necesitamos hablar. — su expresión cambia, tornándose seria, mientras sus ojos se encuentran con los de Jared.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Sucede algo...? — pregunto alarmado.

 

— Si, han sucedido muchas cosas, y por lo que he oído, finalmente estarás libre unas largas horas, ahora que tienes a Drew trabajando en la Secretaria de Presidencia y a Candice haciendo lo posible por emularle. — comienza a caminar de vuelta hacía la cocina, retirando el biberón del agua tibia para poder dárselo a su hijo.

 

— ¡Jen! — Se queja, da pequeños pasos hasta la sala, donde se sienta en alguno de los muebles de la habitación con su hija en brazos — Sé esas cosas, pero dijiste que necesitabas hablar y sonabas preocupado.

 

— El primer punto de la lista es: ¿Dónde vamos a vivir nuestros hijos y yo? ¿En el Camp David? ¿En Virginia? ¿Aquí en la Neo Washington? — Padalecki no se esperaba ser confrontado por Jensen con tanta rapidez, pensó que su esposo le daría algo de espacio y cariño, pero sabía que ya le habían mareado lo suficiente como para poder exigirle más de lo que el ermitaño de Jensen Ackles podía dar.

 

— Uh... bueno, me gustaría tenerlos lo más cerca posible, si te parece bien seria aquí en Neo Washington — contesto pensativo — Puedo conseguir una casa rápidamente, solo dime exactamente qué quieres — debía suponer, que por más lujosa que fuera la casa segura que habían alquilado, su esposo no se sentía particularmente a gusto.

 

Después de todo a Jensen nunca le habían interesado esas cosas.

 

— Quiero una casa, pequeña, dos pisos, cuatro habitaciones y cinco baños, una cocina y una sala de estar. — Dijo, y oh si, había planeado esa conversación, seguramente había planeado también sus siguientes frases. — No quiero personal de limpieza o de seguridad, puedo cuidarme muy bien a mí mismo y a mis hijos. Quiero que estés en esa casa al menos tres días a la semana, y los domingos serás mío, nuestro, de la casa.

 

— ¿Tres días completos? — pregunto sorprendido, de repente, no sólo siente que su esposo lo planeo, sino que sus hijos con sus balbuceos, estaban totalmente de acuerdo.

 

— No completos, pero que duermas y cenes y desayunes aquí. — explico, poniendo atención a su hijo que succionaba su biberón mientras sus ojitos estaban fijos en su padre que buscaba las palabras para contestar.

 

— Está bien — contesta sonriendo con suavidad, se siente muy cálido ser tan importante para alguien, tener una familia, es la mejor decisión que ha tomado. — ¿Estás seguro que no necesitas de al menos personal de seguridad? — agregó luego de unos segundos.

 

— No. Ni a mí ni a... Sanguine nos gusta ser vigilados. —dijo con suavidad, tocando un tema que era en extremo delicado para el aún, ni siquiera Jared se sentía ~~ya~~ tan herido como pensó inicialmente que lo haría una vez que acabo con la vida de su padre y pudo abrazar a Jensen. — El segundo punto es, ¿Que se supone que haga aquí? Necesito ser útil o moriré de aburrimiento.

 

— ¡Ohh! — dice, abriendo la boca con suavidad en una "o" pequeña — Esta bien, sin seguridad entonces... no queremos que nada pase — ríe, porque ha aprendido que solo basta un segundo para que Sanguíne se haga con el control. Recuerda hace dos noches, besándole con urgencia y dejándole contra el colchón jadeando en cuestión de segundos, susurrando a su oído cosas que le habían sonrojado con fuerza, hasta que el orgasmo le golpeo fue que se dio cuenta que había sido Sanguine.

 

— Bueno Jen, he pensado que puedes abordar varios proyectos con niños y niñas humanos y fenómenos — por el reflejo del espejo, se dio cuenta que estaba sonrojado, por lo que hizo un esfuerzo en concentrarse — Después de todo, eres muy bueno con ellos.

 

— No soy bueno con los niños. — le escucho quejarse, haciéndole que se girara de donde estaba de pie para mirarle alimentar al pequeño que estaba más que a gusto en los brazos de su padre, o su esposo era muy modesto, o muy tonto. Quizás ambas. — Pero está bien, eso es algo...

 

— Cariño, no hay un niño que se te resista, mi sobrino te adora, el pequeño de Somerhalder llora si no lo cargas apenas llegas y ni que decir de tu nie... digo, del bebé de Steve y Kane — se corrige a último segundo, a tiempo, porque si hay algo que su esposo deteste, es que le llamen abuelo — Es un proyecto de unión, de construir confianza, si queremos un cambio las nuevas generaciones son la clave y... — se siente incómodo de repente, por la mirada lejana en los ojos de Ackles. — Cuando todo esto termine, regresaremos a casa. Lo prometo.

 

— No, Jared. Entiendo tu postura, de todas formas, nunca fue nuestra casa, solo mía. Tú siempre quisiste salir de allí, progresar, no como yo. — se queda callado por unos segundos mientras intenta que el pequeño Jay eructe sobre su hombro mientras le da palmaditas en su espalda. — El tercer punto es, los nombres de los niños.

 

— ¿Tienes alguno en mente? — pregunto con suavidad.

 

— No, pero creo que... ella debería llevar el nombre de tu madre y el mío, Sherry Ross Padalecki, ¿Suena bien?

 

— ¿Sherry? ¿En serio? — preguntó tratando que su voz no se cortara, por las lágrimas que le inundaron los ojos, más no derramo — Si... me encanta. Sherry Ross, nuestra pequeña valiente.

 

— Si, pero el chico... — pensó en su hijo, ese pequeño retoño que lucía tan indefenso al lado de su hermana. — Quiero que su nombre sea Jared, por ti. Mi gran héroe.

 

— ¿Qué? — preguntó desorientado, sus ojos cafés están abiertos más de lo normal, ligeramente más claros incluso — ¿Yo? ¿Tu héroe? ... no sé de qué hablas, Jen — explico bajando su vista a su hija, que les miraba con atención.

 

— No seas tonto, sabes de lo que hablo y no voy a volver a repetirlo en la vida. — respirando hondo, se puso de pie, asegurándose de que Jared junior estuviera cómodo en su hombro y pudiera eructar libremente mientras le daba palmadas suaves en la espalda y se dirigía a su habitación. Con Sherry Ross dando tumbos tras el mientras se equilibraba con sus manitos a los lados.

 

— ¿No? — canturreo siguiendo a su familia, que bien se sentía pensar aquello y ríe porque cuando pasa al lado de su hija, esta se queja, claramente disgustada — Es difícil entender, que sea tu héroe si cuando entraste en mi vida, fuiste tú quien me saco de mi caparazón... me obligaste a vivir y me hiciste feliz.

 

— Ese es solo tu modo de ver las cosas. Yo pienso que fue al revés, tu hiciste de mi vida un desastre, sacándome de mi caparazón y casi obligándome a ver que había algo más allá que irse sintiendo culpable por la vida... — Haciendo una barrera de almohadas a los bordes de la cama, coloca a Jared junior en el medio, viendo como este se acurruca de inmediato. — ¿Quieres dormir, amor? — pregunta, arropando a Jared junior.

 

Jared se sienta en la cama, observando a su hijo bostezar mientras Jensen le acaricia con cariño.

 

— Con que un desastre... si eso es un poco cierto — medito sonriendo — Aun recuerdo como nos costó abrirnos él uno al otro, estábamos tan... asustados. Aunque tú con un orgasmo de por medio, no parecías asustado, siempre me decías cosas apresuradas.

 

— Eso no es cosa mía exactamente. — respondió, tomando a Sherry en brazos después de que esta comenzara a llamar su atención, ejerciendo esa terriblemente peligrosa influencia sobre él. — Vamos a dormir en la cama de papá, cariño. — le quito las pequeñas botitas, siendo observado siempre por Padalecki, quien no dejaba de fascinarse desde que los había recuperado de nuevo lo fácil que era esto para Ackles. Compensaba sin duda su aislamiento durante el embarazo. — Sanguine es responsable de muchas cosas que hice y dije en el pasado.

 

— Oh si... como lo de anoche — murmuro sonrojado.

 

— ¿Que paso anoche? — sentándose por fin en la cama, Jensen puso de nuevo su atención total en Padalecki.

 

— ¿Qué? No... ¿No lo recuerdas? — preguntó cautelosamente. — Bueno tú... es decir Sanguine me despertó como a medianoche, empezó a tocarme y a susurrar algunas cosas, hasta que me tenía debajo del colchón y... esas cosas.

 

La expresión de indignación en el rostro de Jensen fue suficiente para saber que no debía haber dicho eso en voz alta, que simplemente debía haberlo mantenido como fantasía.

 

— ¿Tuviste sexo con Sanguine?

 

— ¡Eres tú...! — fue su respuesta inmediata — Y no fue exactamente sexo, el solo me arrincono a medianoche, cuando dormíamos. Demonios, no él... tú... o, o, o...

 

— Oh, eso es realmente encantador. — haciendo una mueca de enfado, Ackles se levantó, vigilando que sus hijos se encontraran bien antes de salir de la habitación mientras resoplaba como un toro.

 

— Jen. — murmuro en voz baja, saliendo de la habitación con cuidado — Cariño, amor, no puedes enfadarte por esto, eres tú... es decir, eres tú — trata de tomar de la cintura a Jensen pero este le golpea sin ninguna vergüenza las manos — Jen, por favor, escúchame.

 

— ¿Me engañaste con mi alter—ego porque yo no te daba lo que quería? — siseo entre dientes, se notaba que solo quería pegarle un coscorrón. — y aquí estaba yo, intentando hacer de esta noche la noche cuando finalmente podría volver a estar contigo sin interrupciones, y me dices que tuviste sexo con Sanguine...

 

— No me acosté con tu alter ego porque tú no estuvieras aquí mi amor, es solo que el empezó a tocarme y pensé que eras tú, joder eres tú en realidad, pero cuando empezaste a hablar me di cuenta que no... y... Jen por favor, esta conversación me está dando dolor de cabeza. Ustedes son la misma persona — bufa, cruzándose de brazos, antes de agregar — Y solo me corrí, nada más, no hubo penetración, no fue sexo.

 

— No somos la misma persona. Solo compartimos el mismo cuerpo, y aparentemente, el mismo esposo. — eso solo ocasiono que Jared rodara sus ojos exageradamente. — Y tener un orgasmo es solo posible si tuvieron sexo.

 

— Cariño — le toma con fuerza de las manos, tratando de que éste no se aleje — Sé que no son el mismo, pero ambos son una parte de sí mismo, que no están dispuestos a asumir y... lo siento, si te molesta, tratare de no volverlo a hacer. A quien yo conocí y de quien yo me enamore fue de ti.

 

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? — cuestiono Ackles, aun viéndole desconfiado.

 

— Solo tengo que aprender a diferenciarlos totalmente — le besa suavemente, sin importarle que Jensen aun intente alejar su rostro — Pero sí... eres tú a quien amo, totalmente.

 

— ¿A mí? — muerde el labio de Jared cuando lo tiene a su alcance, sonriendo con la expresión en el rostro de este. — Yo también te amo, Jay.

 

— Te amo Jen — Jared le atrae a su cuerpo, lo suficiente para abrazarlo contra su pecho con fuerza y dejar un beso en la frente mientras camina hacia atrás, atrayéndolos a ambos hacía uno de los sofás — Solo a ti... por siempre.

 

— Mentiroso, amas a dos personitas también, tanto como a mí. — sonriendo, acariciando las caderas de Jared, y dejándose llevar por la calidez y seguridad que le proporcionan esos brazos.

 

— Claro que sí, porque esas personitas surgieron de nuestro amor ¿Cómo no amarlas? — Preguntó riendo cuando caen en el sofá, Jensen encima de su cuerpo — Joder, te ves tan sexy, encima de mí, es como si fueras a hacerme lo que quisieras.

 

— Voy a hacerte lo que quieras... pronto, cuando Sherry deje de espiarnos. — dijo, girando su rostro para ver a la pequeña vigilándolos desde la entrada.

 

— Pensé que se había dormido — responde con una sonrisa, porque los ojos verdes de su hija, les mira con tanta atención que le sorprende. — Es hermosa, tanto como tú Jen

 

— Yo soy una belleza exótica. — replica, sentándose a un lado de Jared y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este. — Mmmm ella va a crecer demasiado rápido... me preocupa un poco, ¿No estás tú preocupado?

 

— Si... claro que me preocupa — responde abrazando a Jensen un poco más — Muchas cosas... ¿Qué vamos a hacer con su educación? ¿Sus poderes? — Suspira, tomando la mano de Jensen — ¿Que haremos si su hermano se siente excluido? ... me da miedo que nuestra familia se quiebre — confiesa suavemente, es algo que nunca diría a nadie más que a Jensen, su pareja, su confidente.

 

— No lo permitiremos.

 

— No dejaremos que eso pase, por eso quiero que estés con nosotros unos días a las semanas, sé que ella te necesita... porque te quiere mucho y eres una imagen referencial para ella.

 

— Quiero estar con ustedes... siempre — le acaricia el rostro suavemente, con su mano libre antes de volverle a atraer a su pecho — Quiero que nuestros hijos encuentren, que pese a sus diferencias, pueden convivir juntos, pero ante todo quiero que sean felices.

 

— Si... — respirando hondo, Jensen observo como su hija desaparecía, seguramente para irse a dormir, y eso le dio espacio para poder poner su mano libremente sobre la entrepierna de Jared, tocando su cálido miembro. — ¿Cuando dices hijos, a cuántos te refieres, exactamente?

 

— No lo sé — contesto haciendo una mueca traviesa — ¿Quieres probar un embarazo más tranquilo esta vez?, sin ningún psicópata controla mentes — ambos sueltan una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se acercan más — Porque puedo tener más hijos...

 

— ¿Qué tal cinco más? — cuestiona, acariciando el cabello de Jared.

 

— ¿Quieres tenerme todo el tiempo embarazado, verdad?

 

— Eres sexy embarazado, hoy estuve viendo todas las fotos que Chris tomo de ti y eres hermoso, muy hermoso, tus cachetes siempre están rosados y redondos, y te ves adorable y muy follable. — siseo, apretando el miembro que comenzaba a endurecer en sus manos.

 

— Ohhh, dios, ¿Hace cuánto no me follas? — Preguntó, desabotonando su corbata con suaves movimientos — Oh y por cierto, me gusta ese número, mucho.

 

— ¿Si? Oh, bebé... no puedo esperar a verte lleno de mis hijos de nuevo.

 

— ¿Te gusta verme lleno de ti...? — Pregunto en un susurro que deja contra los labios ajenos — Te gusta que todos sepan que llevo a tus hijos, ¿Qué más... Jen?

 

— Me gustaría disfrutar de ti más, ahora que el conflicto será reducido, quiero verte feliz, hacerte feliz. — acaricia el cabello de Jared una vez más, deslizando sus dedos por la mejilla sonrosada. — quiero que seas feliz.

 

— Soy feliz contigo... soy muy feliz cuando sonríes y cuando tomas mi mano, cuando me besas... — ríe sonrojándose — Sabes, cuando era más joven y me pasaba horas leyendo de leyes y esas cosas... a veces pensaba si tendría a alguien alguna vez que me amará.

 

— ¿Lo pensabas? ¿Aunque fueras un culito estirado? — cuestiono con mucho nerviosismo.

 

— Si, tenía curiosidad si alguien algún día podría quererme, era demasiado delgado, estirado — enfatiza en la palabra que utiliza su esposo — con el cabello por todas partes y... nadie me miraba — dice algo avergonzado — Candice, nada más, pero era mi hermana. — agrego.

 

— ¿Por eso nunca la amaste? ¿Porque era tu hermana? — cuestionó, sintiendo una punzada de celos.

 

— No, más bien fue porque nunca me atrajo realmente, la quería pero... no llegaba a ser ni la mitad de lo que sentí la primera vez que te vi a ti, por ejemplo.

 

— ¿La primera vez? ¿Te refieres a... esa primera vez, o cuando entre a la oficina "ebrio"...? — no habían hablado mucho de eso, pero, sin duda, el Jared que tenía ahora era muy diferente del que había perdido.

 

— Las dos mi amor — tiene que reír un poco con la expresión de Jensen — Porque las dos fueron, como... si por primera vez, alguien me miraba. A mí y a nadie más.

 

— ¿Ambas? — la voz de Jensen carga mucho dolor en ella cuando habla, sintiéndose ligeramente golpeado por la nostalgia que sentía de recordar ambas situaciones. — Estabas hermoso en ambas ocasiones.

 

— Lo lamento... recuerdo tu expresión cuando te dije que no te recordaba, lo siento te hice sufrir mucho, Jen — replicó suavemente — También cuando ese hombre detuvo mi corazón, realmente... lo siento por todo lo que has sufrido.

 

— ¿Esa noche... fue cuando... quedaste encinta? — cuestiono, bajando su mano hasta la cadera de su chico.

 

— Si, fue esa noche... — responde, su expresión dejando un poco del brillo de hace unos segundos — Fue la noche en que decidí que seguiría en todo esto, por ti.

 

— Siento haberte presionado... en ese instante, tú eras todo lo que había estado esperando, esa esperanza que pensé que había perdido. — se sentó en el sofá, escuchando como su hijo comenzaba a llorar. — oh mierda, ¿Sherry, que le hiciste a tu hermano?

 

— Sherry cariño, Sherry — corrige Jared con una sonrisa, mientras se levanta con cuidado del sofá y se apresura a la habitación donde su pequeño campeón llora con fuerza, le hace sonreír que llore un poco como se escucha en toda la habitación e incluso afuera, porque la fuerza de sus pulmones le da una idea de que está creciendo muy bien.

 

Cuando entra en la habitación encuentra a su hija haciéndose la dormida a su lado, lo sabe porque abrió ligeramente el ojito cuando entró.

 

— ¿Que le hiciste? — cuestiona Jensen, tomando a Jared junior en sus brazos, y besándole ambas mejillas mientras ve como su llanto comienza a ceder. — ¿Que pasa amor? — se siente en la cama, quitándose las botas y subiendo los pies a esta.

 

— Naaaa — murmuró acurrucándose en los brazos de Jared, que la recibe con una sonrisa.

 

— Jen, el brazo — señala Jared, donde la piel del más pequeño está un poco roja.

 

— ¿Le pegaste? — la actitud de Jensen cambia de inmediato, mientras revisa el brazo de mini Jay, acariciando con su mano para hacer que la sangre fluya con facilidad por él. — Estas en problema, señorita.

 

— Nooo — se defiende sus ojitos verdes, llenándose de lágrimas mientras vuelve a ver a ambos adultos — Solo pellizco... — dice cruzándose de brazos.

 

— El pellizco es igual de malo cariño — responde el político.

 

— No más papilla para ti. — le regaño Jensen, mientras dejaba un beso en la frente de su hijo. — ya, mi amor, ya paso. — susurro, haciéndole cosquillas a su hijo, que lanzo una de sus risitas que tanto enamoraban a Jared.

 

— ¿Papi?

 

— Mi amor, no mi mires así, sabes que tu padre tiene razón, no puedes pellizcar, ni pegar, ni herir a tu hermanito, más bien debes cuidarlo, eres la mayor, por segundos pero mayor.

 

— No es la mayor, los hermanos mayores no hacen eso. — Jensen le lanzo una mirada enfadada a la pequeña que escondió su rostro en el pecho de su padre. — Ten más cuidado.

 

— ¿Cómo... como fue el parto? — Pregunto Jared con nostalgia — Todo está borroso en mi cabeza.

 

— Pues no lo sé, creo que me desmaye, no recuerdo yo tampoco mucho, aunque Kane grabo todo en una cinta. — le sonrió a Jared, sintiendo como su hijo se dormía poco a poco.

 

— ¿En serio? ¿Lo grabo? — Ríe suavemente tomando a su hija en brazos — Espero que por mis poderes no se saliera mucho de control el parto, deberíamos ver ese video un día de estos.

 

— Si, pero no ahora... — cargo al pequeño Padalecki, llevándolo a su cuna para acostarlo, metiéndolo debajo de sus sabanitas con una sonrisa. — A dormir, mi rey. — susurro, acariciando la pelusilla que tenía por cabello.

 

Jared se acercó a la cuna, sonriendo cuando su pequeño niño movió sus manos hacía ambos, para luego bostezar suavemente — Te amamos pequeño Jay.

 

Lo murmuro con mucho amor, sintiendo como un gran peso se quitaba de sus hombros, porque por primera vez en su vida sentía lo que era el amor verdadero sin tener alguna otra preocupación. Incluso Ackles podía notar lo mucho que había estado cambiando desde que comenzaba de nuevo a redescubrirse.

 

— Y tú, también vas a dormir, mientras papá se da un largo baño.

 

— No — respondió Sherry, aferrándose a la camisa de Jared — No — estaba a punto de llorar, más cuando sintió las manos de Jensen tomarla levemente — No, no.

 

— A dormir, Sherry Padalecki, ya has estado demasiado tiempo despierta. — parecía imposible separarla de su padre que solo podía reír mientras la sentía aferrarse a él.

 

— Cariño, estaremos ahí cuando despiertes ¿Si?' — preguntó tratando el también de separarla de su cuerpo — Pero tienes que dormir, mira tus ojitos ya se están cerrando ¿Verdad?, por eso ese humor...

 

— Siempre es un problema hacerla dormir. — se quejó Jensen, llevándola a la otra cuna al otro lado de la habitación, muy lejos de Jared junior que ya dormía plácidamente y al que Jared no pudo evitar observar todo el rato que le tomo a Jensen limpiar a Sherry y vestirla en sus piyamas dándole un poco de leche antes de acostarla.

 

— Los conoces mejor que yo... — murmuro preocupado, llevando su mano a su cabeza — A veces me siento mal, por irme y dejarte con ellos.

 

— No importa, yo te deje también mucho tiempo.

 

— Pero, quizás, debería terminar estos años e irnos juntos, por ahí... solo nosotros, es solo que no quiero perderme ni un segundo de ti o sus vidas, últimamente solo pienso en eso — tenia semanas sintiéndose nostálgico, a veces sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas porque pensaba en todo lo que había perdido él y Jensen y como estaba asustado la mitad del tiempo. Samantha decía que era normal... que era humano, que era algo que su "padre" había bloqueado mucho tiempo. Tenía toda la semana.

 

— Si es lo que quieres, Jared, no te obligare ni un segundo a quedarte en esto de la política.

 

Sentándose en la cama para quitarse las medias, las coloco dentro de sus botas, y luego se quitó la camisa blanca, lanzándola a un mueble donde tenía cosas de sus hijos, la mayoría peluches, que Drew les había traído de esa otra casa segura, dado que se movían entre ambas, a lo largo de todo la zona.

 

— Quiero que seas feliz — responde bajando la voz cuando nota que sus hijos están profundamente dormidos — Y ahora no se lo que quiero, solo sé que tengamos más bebés, que crezcan bien, sin problemas... y... a ti, Jensen solo te quiero a ti a mi lado por siempre.

 

— ¿No sabes lo que quieres? Casi destruyes el mundo, no me extrañaría que no sepas lo que quieres, Jared.

 

Jared asintió, dejándose caer en la cama para después quitarse con suavidad la camisa — Lo siento — responde como un niño pequeño, el gesto le recuerda ~~a Jensen~~ a Sherry demasiado.

 

— No, no te acuestes, debes darte un baño inmediatamente. — se quejó Jensen, jalándolo por el hombro con fuerza. — no me hagas darte de nalgadas a ti también, ¿O quieres que también te de un biberón como a tus hijos? — la sonrisita en el rostro de Jared le hizo girar los ojos. — No ese biberón, ya levántate.

 

— Oh vamos, ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que pruebe ese biberón...? — molesta algo impresionando por la facilidad con la que Jensen le mueve hasta el baño — Jen, no me da pereza — ríe porque tiene cosquillas justo donde Jensen intenta desabrochar sus pantalones para empujarle a la ducha.

 

— Joder, esto es un cuento de nunca acabar, no salgo de un niño para tener otro.

 

— Solo me bañare si te bañas conmigo — pide ignorando lo que dice su esposo — Anda... anda ven conmigo a la ducha.

 

— No voy a bañarme contigo, ya estás muy grande para eso, además, yo estoy muy limpio.

 

— Jen, báñate conmigo — se queja inclinándose para atrapar los labios de Jensen en los suyos — Por favor, Jen.

 

— Tres niños, ¿Para qué quiero cinco? — cuestiono, quitándose el pantalón y su bóxer, tirándolo sobre el baño. — ¿Que vamos a hacer con cinco?

 

— Tener una enorme familia — dice riendo, antes de mover el cuerpo de su esposo hasta la pared y empezar a besar su cuello, Jensen es exquisito y le vuelve loco de pies a cabeza, por lo que no pierde el tiempo para acariciar sus caderas.

 

— No vamos a tener sexo… tú ya tuviste sexo con Sanguine.

 

— No tuve sexo con Sanguine cariño — se queja suavemente — En serio, perdóname, por favor.

 

— ¿Oh? — tomando a Padalecki de la nuca, invirtió sus posiciones, tomando a Jared muy desprevenido, no esperaba esa reacción de su esposo, quien de inmediato le acaricio la espalda, deslizando sus manos hacia adelante, a los sensibles pezones.

 

— Jen, espera — de verdad tuvo que tomar aire, sus pezones aún estaban demasiado sensibles, tanto que soltaban cada cierto tiempo unos pequeños líneas de leche, él había estado listo para dar de mamar, pero entre tanta locura no lo había podido hacer — Es que aún estoy muy sensible ahí... — medio murmuro.

 

— Aun puedo probar la madre en ti. — siseo, mordisqueándolos ambos, para luego succionarlo con fuerza.

 

— Ahhh — gimió de placer, su boca abierta y sus mejillas explotando en rojo mientras sentía los labios ajenos succionar, su polla estaba en segundos dura — Mi Jen… Jen... ¡Oh!

 

— Te diste cuenta por qué siempre estás tan duro cuando lo haces conmigo, ¿Notas por qué? — le pregunto, liberándolo de la dulce tortura para enfocarse en el venoso miembro bajo el.

 

— Es parte... de lo que puedes ahhh — Jensen juega con su punta, son caricias fantasmas, pequeñas y le tiene empujando y jadeando en segundos — hacer, por eso... contigo se erecto la primera vez totalmente, ahhh, dios...

 

— Es bastante útil... me gustan las pollas venosas... — observo con deleite como el pene de Jared dejaba salir parte de su blanquecino líquido, el cual recogió con sus dedos, llevándoselo a la boca. — eso si es leche dulce.

 

— ¡Jen! — ríe porque está demasiado avergonzado de escuchar a su esposo y aun mejor como lamía hasta dejar esos finos labios mojados de su esencia espesa y blanca, pero de pronto, sale de sus pensamientos cuando sientes el agua fría de la ducha caer sobre ambos. — Joder, que fría.

 

— Si, culpa a tu hija de ello. — Se quejó Ackles cuando vio que la manilla de agua caliente era la única que estaba abierta. — cerro el agua, mientras Jared reía suavemente, obviamente admirando lo que la pequeña había hecho. — me voy a la cama. — dijo tomando una toalla amplia y bastante suave y envolviendo su cuerpo.

 

— Hey — se queja, cruzándose de brazos — ¿Vas a dejarme así? — tiene un puchero en el rostro cuando lo pregunta.

 

— Ya conseguirás una forma de sobrevivir a ello. — le respondió, saliendo a la habitación para ponerse un par de boxer, dejando a Padalecki con la boca abierta.

 

Definitivamente, necesitaba darle una casa a Jensen lo más rápido posible si querían tener privacidad con respecto a su hija, que parecía siempre querer la atención de ellos sobre su persona. Además tenía que empezar a diferenciar cuando era Jensen o Sanguíneo, porque sospechaba que su esposo seguía bastante disgustado.

 

— Lo hizo a propósito ¿Sabes?

 

— Lo sé, supongo que quiere llamar nuestra atención.

 

— Simplemente quiere evitar que tu yo pasemos un buen rato — Ven aquí, te daré un masaje — llamó Ackles.

 

Jared asintió suavemente, la cama estaba suave y las manos de Jensen sobre su cuerpo se sienten cálidas y especialmente suaves mientras deja que la crema se deslice por sus anchos y firmes hombros — Es imposible que sepa que estamos pensando en tener más niños ¿No?

 

— ¿Quién sabe que pasa por esa cabecita malévola? Pero ninguno de sus intentos me detendrá de dejarte embarazado. — sonriendo, se inclinó para besarle detrás de la oreja.

 

Causando que Jared sonría suavemente — ¿Si? ¿Nada?

 

— Nada. Absolutamente nada.

 


	50. Capítulo 16 La Felicidad de Ser Padres. Parte B

 

Estaba avergonzado, se había pasado ocho meses en el exilio completamente avergonzado, comía por obligación, dormía por obligación, y hasta hablaba por obligación, sin duda, el embarazo de Christian Kane no había sido el viaje de estrellas y colores que Steve Carlson esperaba cuando su relación empezó a ponerse seria; había sido un hecho traumático el verle progresivamente cerrarse al mundo exterior, por eso, verle ahora en la enorme mansión Kane que estaba tal y como Christian la había dejado, era toda una nueva experiencia.

 

Christian Kane, era un hombre distinto cuando tenía tanto espacio que le perteneciera, aunque tan pronto como le vio con la cámara, su expresión se volvió peligrosa y asesina. Incluso su respiración cambio de pronto a una más acelerada y violenta. Si, asimismo había reaccionado a la sola mención de que alguien quisiera fotografiarle en los largos meses que habían estado escondidos.

 

Bajo la cámara, sintiéndose ligeramente decepcionado, y se acercó a sentarse a un lado de Christian, que se relajó, delante de la chimenea encendida, y con un enorme televisor colgado de la pared, subió sus pies al sofá cuadrado que estaba en medio de los enormes sillones, y se relajó contra el cuerpo de su esposo.

 

— ¿Viste a Jensen? — Le pregunto entonces Kane, dando un suave bostezo luego.

 

— Si, hable con él. — dice, llevando su mano al estómago de su esposo, ha crecido tanto que apenas puede acariciarlo con una mano, por lo que la tiene que mover por todas partes, logrando hacerle algo de cosquillas a Christian. — Trató de que no se notara mucho, pero el... está muy feliz, en serio muy feliz, conseguir de vuelta a Jared es como si, le hubiera regresado a la vida.

 

— Supongo que sí, ¿Cómo están sus pequeños? — pregunto, apartando la mano de Steve cuando su hijo comenzó a patearle, haciéndole gemir de dolor. — Lo alteras, estaba durmiendo por fin.

 

— Pero quiero tocarlo. — se queja, bajando su mano cuando los ojos de Christian le advierten que pasara si vuelve a intentarlo. — Sherry, porque ya le puso nombre está muy bien, incluso un poco más controlada, creo que la presencia de sus dos padres ayuda y el pequeño Jared ya sostiene los bloques que le regalaste, uno a uno, pero le encantan.

 

— Es muy pequeño e inocente cuando se compara con ella. — Christian gimió, pasando sus manos por su abdomen. — Steve, me duele, tu hijo es terriblemente fuerte... — suspira, echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

 

— Ella también es inocente, bueno, le gusta joder un poquito cuando me pellizca y después finge no haberlo hecho, pero tan solo me recuerda a papá... él suele hacerlo, es decir le encanta molestar. — dice, llevando su mano al cabello de Christian. —  Lo siento amor, pero seguramente esa fuerza la heredó de ti... yo con costos logró mover nuestros muebles.

 

— Es tu culpa, todo es tu culpa... — esta sonrojado cuando lo dice, y oculta sus ojos lo mejor que puede, refugiándose en el pecho de Carlson con un suave suspiro. — Quiero comer manzanas, y no hay más manzanas.

 

— Alguien está siendo un mimado — se inclina para dejar un beso en la mejilla de Christina que gruñe algo como jodido niño — Quizás es mi culpa, te estoy mimando mucho — deja en sus manos, una bolsa blanca, llena de manzanas y uvas. — Papá me advirtió que no lo hiciera.

 

— Oh, sí claro, ahora hazle caso a tu padre sobre lo que es bueno para el padre de tus hijos, imbécil. — Gruño, tomando la manzana y mordiéndola. — debería lavar esto... Aunque, ¿Le dijiste a tu papá que le vamos a llamar Ross?

 

— Joder, Chris — se quejó, con un puchero — Sé que estas hormonal, pero puedes dejar, no lo sé, de agredirme aunque sea un segundo — se arrepiente tan pronto lo dice, por la mirada herida que le da su pareja — Olvídalo y no, no se lo dije, porque quería que lo hiciéramos juntos, vendrá a casa dentro de unos días.

 

— Ugh, no, ¿Cómo le dejas venir? — Enseguida hizo una mueca de enfado y dio otra mordida a su manzana de muy mala gana. De veras que no quería que nadie le viera aun cuando para Steve, Christian embarazado era bastante atractivo, ligeramente subido de peso, con mejillas redondas y brazos gruesos, y siempre sonrojado.

 

— Es mi padre, tu mejor amigo y bueno, es el primer hombre de la República, es difícil decirle que no cuando estás rodeado de agentes del servicio secreto — dice, riendo cuando Christian se encoge de hombros.

 

Técnicamente no le importa. Lo sabe.

 

— Tráeme algo de crema de maní a tu hijo, anda. — Se quejó, empujándome, y tráeme esa enorme pila de contratos que está en el pasillo, está muy pesada para llevarlos.

 

— Espera... ¿Que? ¿Crema de maní con manzana? — preguntó, sorprendido. — Esa es el más extraño antojo que me has pedido — ríe, escapando apenas de otro manotazo.

 

— No hables si no lo has probado, decías lo mismo del tocino de chocolate, ahora eres muy adicto, ¿No?

 

— Pues, tengo que admitir que sabe bien, al menos mientras ves películas de terror — contesta, desde lejos, caminando por la enorme mansión para buscar lo que su novio le ha pedido y algo de líquidos, que Paul ha sido enfático en que necesita tomar más líquido.

 

Sonríe, ver a su padre, ha sido un pequeño momento que realmente ha atesorado, porque hace tiempo no veía su sonrisa, ni tampoco tan tranquilo, rodeado por sus hermanos, por Jared. Realmente cree que Padalecki es lo mejor que le pasó, así como para él, Christian es lo más maravilloso que le ha pasado. Porque en ambos casos, dos hombres solitarios, terminaron con una familia.

 

No puede más que sentirse orgulloso y si, muy asustado, porque va a ser padre y esa es una responsabilidad que no espero tener nunca, y sin embargo, aquí estaba; a menos de un mes de tener a su pequeño con ellos, aunque Christian estuviera más irritable que nunca, parecía que no podía contener las ganas de sostener a su pequeña en brazos.

 

Pero la pila de papeles que se consiguió en el pasillo, le dijo que estaba pensando ahora mismo Christian Kane, y aunque no le gusto, sabía que debía llevárselos, al menos le serviría como distracción de su hijo inquieto. En los primeros y duros meses en los que habían estado en las comunidades del sur, Kane se había distraído sacando dinero de sus fondos para hacer construcciones; incluso había estado afuera, pero se había rehusado a usar sus poderes en cualquier momento, Steve bien sabía que podía llevar esos papeles con sus poderes, pero Christian no lo haría.

 

Cuando miro la pila, la reviso por encima, sonriendo, recordaba que cuando Ross Jacey había empezado a moverse dentro de su esposo — y si, tenía que admitirlo, su boda fue clandestina y apresurada—, este lo calmaba leyendo contratos largos y tediosos, maniobrando en el mundo de los negocios cuando el mundo vivo estaba en crisis.

 

— Supongo que está preparando a su heredero.

 

Sabía que no era completamente cierto cuando lo murmuró, era una forma en que su esposo había encontrado control y armonía, seguridad incluso, pero también sospechaba que Christian quería ver crecer a su bebé para que siguiera sus pasos. Sinceramente él también lo añoraba, porque que su hijo pudiera ser la llave a un mundo mejor, lo llenaba de orgullo.

 

Regresó a la sala, con los papales en mano, una botella de agua en la otra y la crema de maní, le divirtió que al llegar a su lado, su esposo no supo qué tomar primero de las tres cosas que traía.

 

— Comida... — gimió, y tomo el envase para abrirlo y enseguida introducir su dedo, llenándolo de la sustancia grasosa y pesada que se llevó a la boca. — tienes que comprar más.

 

— Claro que no, hay tres tarros de los grandes amor — dijo, riendo cuando como una segunda acción, Christian le arrebató los papales de inmediato. — ¿Eso realmente calma al bebé? ¿No lo duerme?

 

— Precisamente eso quiero, que duerma como todos los bebés deberían dormir, para que queremos que este despierto, me lastima, no sé porque no sale aun, como el de Ian... — lo dijo, y de pronto Steve pudo observar su expresión culpable y abrumada.

 

— Paul dijo que el bebé saldría cuando fuera el momento y que si pasaba más tiempo del que debería, el mismo nos llevaría donde uno de sus colegas amor, no debes preocuparte.

 

— ¿Pero porque tarda tanto? Quiero que este fuera de mi cuerpo, que este salvo, con nosotros...

 

— No lo sé — contestó con sinceridad — Supongo que quizás es un poco perezoso como su abuelo.

 

— Tal vez, Jensen tiende a ser un poco cascarrabias a la hora de despertar. —  Christian se rio, cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

 

— ¿Un poco? — Preguntó rodando los ojos — Las primeras noches que pase en su casa, casi me mata cuando trate de escaparme por la ventana una vez y ¿Sabes que dijo? — preguntó, mirando como su pareja negaba con la cabeza — Que le había despertado demasiado temprano, su enojo era por eso y no porque me iba a escapar.

 

— Siempre pensé que era un rebelde que iba por allí siendo irresponsable, luego te  encargaste del bar y eso fue... Es, muy responsable de tu parte, creciste, de tal forma que a veces me cuesta asociarte con la imagen que tengo de ti en mi cabeza.

 

— El chiquillo desobediente que cuando Ackles trajo a casa, gritaste que les robaría hasta el último centavo que no tenía ¿Ese? — preguntó apenas conteniendo al risa.

 

— Lo hiciste, le quitaste el bar, dominaste su negocio de maneras que el mismo no podía haberlo hecho... Eres bueno, y has hecho bien también manejando mis inversores, calmando el pánico porque Christian ha estado recluido incluso después de que la guerra acabara. — parecía que el pánico había abandonado su cuerpo esta vez para siempre —o al menos hasta que tuviera otra crisis—, y se había puesto de pie, subiendo los pantalones extra grandes que sí, eran muy grandes, mientras que la barriga de Christian era más bien pequeña, al menos si la comparaba con la de Padalecki o la Somerhalder.

 

— Le paso un cheque mensual por el bar, que no se en que se gasta porque me ha pasado fotos de todo lo que ha comprado con el sueldo presidencial de Jared, está equipando esa cada con las cosas más modernas que he visto nunca — dice, tomando la mano que Cristian le ofrece para levantarse — Es bueno, ¿Sabes?, este momento en que estamos, todos. Siendo buenos y responsables padres, trayendo niños a lo que parece un nuevo lugar sin odio.

 

— Eso es verdad, lo estamos haciendo muy bien. Pero, me gusta el paso al que vamos tú y yo.

 

 

 

 

— Sostenlo bien.

 

Esta no es ni de lejos la primera vez que le dice eso, está muy lejos de eso, y a decir verdad, a Paul le encanta, siendo un doctor en el nuevo mundo es algo muy diferente a lo que había imaginado, podía cuidar de los suyos, de su especie, y de este pequeño que hacia burbujas de colores con sus manos cada vez que reía.

 

Le encanta verlo feliz, con su burbujeante risa animar el apartamento donde vivía, el mismo que había comprado antes de que las cosas se pusieran realmente feas, y ahora no lucia tan minimalista, el ambiente post parto había cambiado muchas cosas, cortinas gruesas con decoraciones hindúes, y alfombras extravagantes cubriendo el piso de cerámica negra, muebles con cojines impares que encajaban perfectamente entre sí.

 

Y luego estaba su hijo, que siempre tenía un pijama de un animal diferente para que su padre así le pudiera tomar miles de fotos en pocos segundos.

 

— Parece que las líneas blancas y negras de las cebras le va muy bien — dice, con cariño, viendo al niño, que tiene ojos exactamente iguales a los de Ian mirarle con lo que a él le gusta llamar ilusión — Lo extrañe mucho, pensé que nunca saldría de esa guardia en el hospital, pero ahora que ha mejorado el acceso a la salud, hay muchos pacientes, día a día.

 

— Oh, bueno, él también te extraño, tiene casi seis meses y aun así sabe cuándo no estás en casa, saca su cabeza por encima de la cuna y como siente que no estas, vuelve a echarse a dormir, solo cuando tu estas es así de vivaz. — Ian le explica, mientras cambia el foco de la cámara, una sonrisa en su rostro.

 

— ¿Es eso cierto mi pequeño Artie? ¿No están posando adecuadamente para tu hermoso padre cuando yo no estoy? ¿Solo en mis brazos le regalas estas sonrisas rodeadas de esas pequeñas burbujas? — pregunta, disfrutando de los sonidos emocionados que hace el pequeño, como pequeños gritos que demuestran lo grande de sus pulmones.

 

— Ha crecido tanto, va a una velocidad muy rápida... para haber nacido en ocho meses y con lo estresado que estaba yo, ha salido bastante bien del horno, ¿No? Y me ha dejado delgado de nuevo. — sonrió, poniéndose de pie para ir a sentarse en la pierna de Paul que no estaba ocupada por su hijo. — ya que duerme tanto, puedo ejercitarme.

 

— ¿En serio quieres llamar a tu cuerpo horno? — Preguntó con una sonrisa, disfrutando como pese al sonrojo en sus mejillas, Ian parece pensarlo — Está creciendo rápido, siempre tiene una sonrisa, sin duda alguna en eso se parece a ti... ¿Cómo es su sombra? ¿Es libre amor?

 

— Ligeramente, tiene un fuerte vínculo a la tuya, pero así son los niños, líneas blancas ligadas a las sombras de sus padres, nunca realmente desaparecen, solo se hacen más pequeñas. — paso su brazo por encima de los hombros de Paul y con su otra mano apunto a su hijo, que veía directo al foco de la cámara como si supiera que es lo que hacía.

 

El Flash de la cámara logra captar una imagen que Ian se da cuenta que tiene que poner en un cuadro apenas revisa, por la sonrisa de su hijo, la propia y la suave nostalgia que se desliza en la sonrisa de Paul.

 

— Es un alivio... que... que mi vinculación con ese hombre no le afecte a él... por un tiempo pensé que como decías que mi sombra y la de Padalecki se veía tan mal, que podía afectar a los niños en algo, no sé en qué, solo estaba tan preocupado.

 

— Dios, te amo demasiado mi pequeño Arthur. — suelta la cámara para tomarlo en brazos, y darle un beso en la boca antes de abrazarlo, sintiendo sus pequeños bracitos enseguida sujetarse de su camisa mientras busca escalar su hombro. — Creo que deberíamos dejar que Zary juegue con él ya, ¿No? Me da tanta pena tenerla encerrada en el lavabo cuando él está fuera de su cuna.

 

— Siempre haces eso — dice, poniéndose de pie sin poder evitar sospechar — Evades el tema sobre todo lo qué pasó y me preguntas algo, lo que sea — arquea una ceja, cuando su pareja vuelve a ignorarle y agrega — En fin, si quizás ya sea hora, pero hay que vigilarlos, ya sabes, solo por seguridad.

 

— No evado el tema, es que ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, Paul si tu hijo fuera a heredar eso, entonces los hijos de Jared serian marionetas, joder, te lo dije, esos lazos se rompieron el día que Mark Sheppard murió...

 

— Es solo que sigo asustado... también te lo he dicho varias veces — responde, algo resentido.

 

Aunque su situación con respecto a su hijo es hermosa, ambos maravillados por el hermoso pequeño que siempre quiere estar en los brazos ajenos; con respecto a ellos, no estaban particularmente bien, ni siquiera saben si van a seguir juntos, porque bueno, tienen estos pequeños momentos en que responden alterados, cansados, algunas veces incluso se ven con rencor, heridos, principalmente Por parte del fotógrafo al médico.

 

— Entonces comienza a no tener miedo. — Le dijo con dureza, causando que el médico bajara su mirada. — Tu hijo necesita que dejes de tener miedo, y en el fondo, yo también, necesito sentirme a salvo contigo, especialmente si queremos que nuestro hijo crezca sano mentalmente. — se puso de pie, tomando al pequeño en brazos consigo y caminando al balcón.

 

— El terapeuta dijo que podías empezar a ser un poco más amable cuando te hablo de que como me siento ¿Recuerdas? — dice, haciendo que Ian gruña. Amenazador, aunque no lo suficiente por su hijo solo ríe, viéndolo a ambos mientras el fotógrafo le coloca entre el enorme peluche que Ackles le mando. Uno que su hijo adora.

 

— ¿Más amable? No eres un niño, tienes un niño. — Explico con un poco de sarcasmo. — Escucha, tú cometiste errores, te uniste a las fuerzas malvadas, me violaste, y me embarazaste, y por fortuna para ti, Jensen no te arranco la cabeza del cuerpo, ahora estas aquí, ¿Y esperas comprensión de mi parte? Sé que cometí errores muy grandes en mi vida, uno de ellos fue no verte y quererte.

 

— No te enojes por lo que dice el terapeuta que tu sugeriste, no yo... — contesta irritado, pero tratando de que no se note en su tono de voz, de controlarlo, como el especialista le recomendó — No tienes que ser amable solo con los niños, dios de verdad a veces eres un ogro y te recuerdo de nuevo, que tú querías, cada vez que nos acostamos — se queja y... bueno, quizás a los dos les cuesta seguir las recomendaciones de la mujer de gafas grande y cabello impresionantemente acolochado.

 

— ¿En serio? ¿Vas a usar esa excusa? ¿Qué tal si yo te drogara y despertaras días después embarazado sin saber quién carajos es el padre? ¿Te gustaría eso, maldito nerd egoísta? — era enervante tener que discutir en este tono, solo para que el pequeño no se diera cuenta.

 

— Si... sé que esa parte estuvo mal, pero nunca te forcé amor, cada vez — camino hacia Ian, que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, protegiéndose. — Cada vez que me acercaba a ti... solo queríamos eso, estar el uno con el otro. ¿Es que... ahora que he desatado tus memorias no lo recuerdas?

 

— Paul, ese no es el asunto. Me embarazaste... —  Dijo poniendo las manos en sus sienes. —  Olvídalo, estamos discutiendo por una tontería. Tráele a tu hijo el biberón, veremos si se duerme y podemos tener sexo para tener otro de estos.

 

Paul ríe.

 

— ¿Por qué siento que entre Kane, Avilés y tú compiten para hacer una guardería? — Preguntó, inclinándose para dejar un beso en la mejilla de Ian — Tenemos un largo camino que recorrer, pero de lo único que estoy seguro en mi vida aparte del amor por nuestro hijo, es esto, nosotros, no importa si aún me pegas dormido.

 

— Tú te metes en mi espacio... Mientras duermo me gusta sentirme libre, por eso duermo desnudo... Además, no estoy seguro de que dormir en la misma cama sea lo ideal, porque siempre despertamos teniendo sexo y eso me agota.

 

— Eso es complicado, porque me gusta abrazarte mientras duermo — dice y los dos comparten una pequeña risa, una resignada, pero más relajada. Mientras de la nada, empieza a rodearles no sólo la risa hermosa de su hijo, sino un montón de burbujas multicolores, unas que Paul puede sentir más firmes y brillantes.

 

— Está haciéndose más fuerte cada segundo que pasa... Creo que debería buscar ayuda en Samantha, no quiero que mi ángel de jabón se haga daño... —  le encanta ver burbujas salir de su boca con su risa, sus mejillas rojas y sus manos aplaudiendo mientras se revuelca con el peluche.

 

— Si, dice Jared que ella ha hecho maravillas con los poderes de su hija, es realmente una educadora nata. — camina hacia dónde se encuentran guardada la fórmula de su pequeño hijo, porque pronto es la hora de que coma algo — Sabes, Jared quería que ayudará a Jensen en el programa de educación para fenómenos que implementarán, pero ella no estaba muy segura ¿Qué crees que contestara?

 

— Creo que dirá que sí, mi amor, ella puede pensar lo que quiera de sus poderes, pero es excepcional. Será una gran maestra, además, los niños la aman.

 

— Es cierto — sonríe, arreglándoselas para tomar entre sus manos a su pequeño hijo y ofrecerle el biberón, que recibió hambriento — Vamos a seguir intentando esto, las veces que sean necesarias, por él.

 

— Por él y nosotros... No quiero que crezca sin su padre, y yo no quiero envejecer odiándote o sabiendo que me odias... Me tienes ahora, cuídame también. —  le recordó, sonriendo.

 

— Lo sé y por eso — dijo, caminando hasta donde había dejado su maletín — Alquile unas películas, pedí comida a domicilio, de esa pizza que tanto te gusta y aparte todo el día para ti, para nosotros.

 

— Más te vale, no he sido Consentido desde que Jensen me compro ese enorme corazón de chocolate blanco, pesaba como nuestro bebé — dijo, recibiendo a Artie para acabar de  darle el biberón. —  mi vida, te amo. —  Dijo con una sonrisa.

 

— Jensen los consiente demasiado, no sé cómo Padalecki no se pone celoso — dice, caminando junto al padre de su hijo hasta la sala de estar de su apartamento, donde el olor a pizza inunda los sentidos de ambos — Aunque supongo que es igual, si la ropa que está en la cama, con la firma del presidente del mundo libre en la tarjeta, es un regalo suyo.

 

— Él te estima, ese regalo decía "Querido Paul".  — le recordó, mientras llenaba de besos al pequeño Arthur Wesley, tan hermoso, la mezcla perfecta de él y Paul, perfecta y encantadora. —  además, esa ropa es en su mayoría toda para Artie.

 

— Creo que se siente culpable — susurró, sentándose en el sofá y recibiendo a sus hijo en brazos que ya empezaba a cerrar los ojos, siempre hacia lo mismo después de comer — Porque el... no sé porque, pero vive pendiente de muchos de los que formaron parte de la causa, incluso de los que fueron enjuiciados y condenados.

 

— Tú fuiste enjuiciado, pero saliste libre gracias a él. —  dijo lentamente, acariciando el brazo de Paul cuando se sentó a su lado después de acabar de poner la película.

 

— Día de la Independencia, tu gusto en películas es un asco total.

 

— Gracias a que logró probar que estaba bajo su influencia — aclara, en medio de ambos, pero fuera del sillón está la pequeña cuna que han comprado para la sala, una apenas para tener a su hijo lo suficientemente cerca. — Hey, es importante que estemos, preparados en caso de una invasión alienígena.

 

— ¿En serio, Paul? —  le dio un codazo en las costillas, riendo con el otro hombre.

 

— Puedes capturar las sombras de las personas ¿Y no es perfectamente posible que un alienígena nos invada?

 

— Nope, nosotros somos los alienígenas.

 

 

 

 

 

Cuando Amell escucha el timbre sonar, sus manos están sudando, su boca esta reseca y no puede enfocarse en nada durante mucho tiempo, de hecho, por eso su día en el trabajo ha sido un desastre, a tal grado, que un periodista le pregunto si se encontraba bien, en media conferencia de prensa, cuando sin querer empujo su vaso de agua sobre su computadora, después puso esta mojada sobre unos papeles importantes y finalmente se le cayó el aparatejo en el suelo haciendo que los que no le habían visto, le miraran ahora, detenidamente, era el centro de atención de la maldita reunión mientras murmuraba un montón de "disculpen... disculpen... disculpe".

 

Jared, bueno, el presidente Padalecki le había puesto a cargo de la comisión económica para la reconstrucción y realmente estaba volviéndose un poco loco, tenía que ser muy meticuloso con cada centavo, incluso hacia donde se dirigía porque todo podía prestarse a mal entendidos, como que estaba favoreciendo más las obras en barrios humanos, que en áreas de fenómenos, incluso al revés. La verdad es que todo el mundo estaba demasiado sensible, preocupado y alerta y aunque no les culpaba, era demasiado desesperante.

 

Pero no estaba así de torpe y desorientado, incluso nervioso, simplemente por su trabajo, sino porque a seis meses de la derrota de ese hombre, de haber entregado a Sam a su madre, que cubierta de barro y sangre, lloraba desconsoladamente abrazando al pequeño niño, sabía con certeza que era su hijo, pero Candice, se negaba a darle una oportunidad de formar parte de la vida de ambos, al menos más permanentemente.

 

Para su vergüenza, le había dicho algo muy maduro, algo así como que… era el padre y podía verlo, que siempre podría verlo, pero hasta que no resolvieran su situación personal, no le podía aceptar en su vida, porque su pequeño hijo ya había sufrido mucho como para quedar en medio de una relación que no tenía pies ni cabeza, claro que se refería a la indecisión que le rodeaba desde que Ackles le entrego el niño, antes de que se desatara la guerra.

 

Era inseguro. No podía evitarlo, pero hace poco decidió que quería intentarlo, que quería asumir el reto de hacer sonreír a esa mujer de mirada helada y rubios cabellos, que aunque llevaran varios meses saliendo y compartiendo largas conversaciones llenas de arrepentimientos, ilusiones y miedos. No le daba una oportunidad, no una real.

 

Cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, regreso a la realidad, era ella y Sam, lo sabía.

 

Estaba nervioso, pero hoy quería una respuesta de Candice, de la mujer que odiaba que la presionaran y que hacía que la habitación empezara a congelarse cuando se sentía incómoda.

 

Ella era  impaciente, no le gustaba que la hicieran esperar, y aun así, se daba el lujo de mantenerlo a él en vilo, ¿Por qué ellos no podían funcionar? Había sido ella quien le había mentido desde un inicio, quien le había ocultado a su hijo, ella era quien le había usado para lograr alguno de los planes malvados de Mark Sheppard, había sido ella, y entonces, ¿Por qué era él quién debía probarse ante ella?

 

Incluso Jensen Ackles había logrado perdonar a Jared, él les había visto, en las reuniones que hacían en Camp David, le había visto con los niños, y había visto a Jared verles, añorándoles a cada segundo.

 

— ¡Papaaaaaaa! — grita Sam, cuando abre la puerta y prácticamente corre, después de soltarse de las manos de su madre, a sus piernas, abrazándole con fuerza. Candice le mira en silencio, con esa expresión fría tan atractiva, que admite que le intrigo la primera vez que la conoció.

 

— Hey, me extrañaste. —  dice, sintiendo sus orejas calentarse de pronto, no se acostumbraba a que el chiquillo se estuviera a pegando a él, era una sensación nueva y extraña, algo que no podía creer que estuviera ocurriendo aun, pero los meses que habían estado juntos él había hecho todo lo posible para imitar el comportamiento de su Presidente con sus propios hijos para aplicarlo en Sam.

 

— Sí... sí, mami insistió en bañarme antes de venir, por eso tardamos — dice, señalando a su mamá, prácticamente culpándola de todo.

 

— ¿Sí? , dile a tu papá que jugaste con Sherry y la pintura de la sala nueva sala de reuniones del congreso y el comprenderá porque debía bañarte — responde, directa.

 

Definitivamente, en actitud, eran dos gotas de agua, aunque Sam era un poco más abierto con sus emociones que su madre y que el mismo, en realidad.

 

— Papá, no me gusta bañarme, quiero quedarme contigo.

 

Amell rio nerviosamente, recordando que cuando había tenido que cuidar del niño no había sabido como bañarlo siquiera, y por asombroso que parezca, el niño lo recordaba, aun con casi cinco años, su pequeño tenía la mente de un fenómeno en el cuerpo de un humano.

 

— Bebé, debes bañarte para estar limpio, tu madre es una persona muy importante. —  Le explico, llevándolo hasta la sala del loft donde vivía en Neo Washington.

 

— Pero yo no quería, porque eso es menos tiempo contigo papá — dice y Amell, siente que su corazón se encoge, el pequeño cuenta los segundos para estar con él y por su parte, aun se siente algo nervioso y desorientado.

 

Candice se sienta a su lado, dándole una expresión indescifrable, mientras suspira — Aquí hacía mucho calor Amell — se queja, unos segundos después, la temperatura baja un poco — Vas a adelgazar más si sigues viviendo en un horno, como este.

 

Era cierto, había adelgazado un poco, bueno bastante, pero desde hace un tiempo, su vida era un sube y baja, sin control, hasta ahora estaba volviendo a la normalidad, bueno aun de manera vaga.

 

Aunque su baja de peso tenía más que ver con su pobre alimentación y el estrés del trabajo, que el hecho de que su apartamento estuviera a unos decentes veinticinco grados centígrados, fresco y cómodo para el que venía de California y estaba acostumbrado al calor húmedo.

 

Dejo a su hijo junto al estante donde guardaba sus juguetes y lo abrió luego, dejando tres cofres ante el pequeño Sam.

 

— ¿Tu tío Jared se enfada contigo?

 

— No — dice Sam, emocionado, haciendo que Candice bufe aparentemente menciono un punto sensible — En realidad se enojó mamá y tío Jensen, tío Jared se puso a jugar conmigo y Sherry e íbamos a traer a Jay... pero... tío Jensen se puso... ¿Cuál es la palabra mami?

 

— Histérico, cariño.

 

— Tu tío Jared es el mejor, ¿No? —  dijo con una sonrisa, sentándose frente a su hijo. Su mirada se desvío a Candice, que observaba el apartamento como siempre lo hacía como si no fuera apropiado para su hijo estar aquí, la entendía mejor de lo que ella creía, pero se negaba a pensar que esa fuera una de las condiciones para criar a su hijo. Él no quería ir a donde ella se estaba quedando con sus hermanos adoptivos, ellos merecían una vida separada de ese caos.

 

— Aunque tu tío Jensen y tu madre son muy parecidos.

 

— ¿Me estás diciendo histérica Amell? — le preguntó Candice, cruzada de brazos, arqueando una ceja. Aun peor ¿Me estas condenando con ese holgazán e inútil de Ackles?

 

— No me gustará ver la expresión de Jared cuando Sherry le diga que dijiste eso, porque sabes que Sam se lo dirá. —  dijo en voz un poco baja mientras se ponía de pie. —  ¿No crees que tu odio por Ackles ya debería acabar? Si no fuera por ese hombre tu hijo y yo hubiéramos muerto.

 

— Lo superara — dice, restándole importancia, mientras Amell la miraba fijamente — Mi hermano es como un cachorrito, no importa cuántas veces lo patees, siempre te seguirá amando, Ackles también lo sabe — dice, sin importarle que estos sean los momentos en que el ex congresista la mire entre la indignación y la excitación, sabe que Amell le atrae esta parte de ella y eso fue algo que a ella le atrajo de él — No confío en Ackles, mi instinto me dice que no lo haga y nunca me ha fallado, él lo sabe y tampoco confía en mí... lastimosamente, nuestros hijos se adoran... y yo, amo a mi hermano, así que se puso de pie, poniendo su mano en su pecho, admirando lo bien que le quedaba a este hombre ese tipo de trajes — Estamos atrapados viéndonos la cara hasta la muerte.

 

— Supongo que lo estarán. —  Amell camino a la cocina, con Candice siguiéndolo. —  ¿Ya cenaste? Ordene comida India, sé que nuestro pequeño la adora.

 

— No, no cene, sin duda eso suena delicioso — dice dándole una última mirada a Sam, antes de volverse y acorralar a Amell contra el desayunador, una vez están a salvo en la cocina, sus manos pasando por el cuello de este acariciando un poco — Como es que me fui a enamorar de un horno, dime Stephen, siempre estás tan cálido... joder, eres como el humano más cálido que conozco, incluso tu hijo lo es...

 

— Candice... —  dice estupefacto, mirando como la mujer pasa sus manos por su pecho, sus uñas rasguñando la ropa mientras ella busca tener más contacto con su piel, buscando su calor, él está sonrojado, y la deja hacer.

 

— Al inicio me enojaba mucho eso de ti ¿Sabes? — susurro, mordiéndose los labios, sus ojos llenos de algo parecido a la nostalgia — Cuando ese hombre me obligo a enamorarte, no quería hacerlo, porque siempre estabas tan jodidamente cálido... ni mis hermanos que controlan el fuego eran así... era extraño y después, me gusto — la confesión trae desprevenido al otro hombre — Claro que cuando me di cuenta de eso fue muy tarde... — se inclinó y beso al hombre a su lado, demandante, con fuerza, estremeciéndose cuando las fuertes manos de este se ponen sobre su cintura.

 

Ella esta fría bajo su tacto, helada, incluso sus labios son fríos, pues mientras más excitada se pone, más rápido pierde el control de su cuerpo, de sus poderes y de lo que piensa de él. Sin pensarlo demasiado, la toma en brazos y la sube a la encimera, metiéndose entre sus piernas y dedicándose a besarla.

 

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó ella, cuando se separaron para poder respirar, su cabello perfectamente desordenado y algo parecido a una sonrisa en su rostro — Te ves sorprendido.

 

— Pues tú no dejas de maravillarme a decir verdad... Es tan confuso como asombroso. —  dijo lentamente, mirando a la sala pero sin ver que su hijo se hubiera acercado pese al ruido que hicieron.

 

— Ya deberías aceptar que te gustan las chicas complicadas Stephen, esas que te tienen en una constante montaña rusa, te encanta la adrenalina — dice, con algo que Amell podría catalogar como peligro — En fin... ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme?

 

— ¿En serio vas a decir eso, dejarme duro y luego pretender que quieres meterte en una conversación seria? — Pregunto, y si fuera otra persona se sentiría ofendido, pero solo podía reír al ver la expresión en el rostro de Candice.

 

Tenía una extraña mueca de arrepentimiento combinado con "lo hice porque quise" que le encantaba — Oh vamos, tú te paseaste hoy por mi oficina un montón de veces en este traje, me tenías tan mojada que tuve... el punto es que no se si lo hacías para torturarme, más cuando pasaste solo con la camisa blanca mojada pegada a tu pecho.

 

Claro que ella no sabía que había sido parte de sus accidentes de ese día.

 

— No fue a propósito, lo juro, aunque es bueno saber lo irresistible que soy para ti...  —  respiro hondo, acariciando el muslo de Candice de arriba abajo. —  yo en realidad quería hablarte de... De nosotros, de nosotros y Sam.

 

— Oh Stephen — ella baja su mirada un segundo, mordiéndose el labio — ¿De verdad crees que estás listo para esto?, incluso... que has superado todo lo que te conté después de la muerte de ese hombre... ¡Quiero que estés seguro!, que esto no sea obligación...

 

— No es una obligación, escucha, sé que es pronto para decir que te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti, pero, diablos, te amo, y no puedo vivir sin ti, ni sin Sam. Además, nunca me diste la oportunidad de probarte quien era... Me dejaste antes de que pudiera mostrarte que si puedo comprometerme.

 

— Me estaban juzgando por asesinato masivo Amell, apenas nos conocíamos realmente, te dije en la cara que mi padre me obligo a seducirte; claro que no podía darte una oportunidad, ni siquiera sabía si estabas lo suficientemente cuerdo al buscar una relación como lo hacías, por eso, me aleje. — bajo la mirada. — Nunca seré como esas mujeres humanas, frágiles que esperan que las salven, asumí mis errores, mis graves errores y me aleje ¿Porque quien puede perdonar todo lo que hice? ¿Tú puedes Amell?

 

— Tu odias a Ackles porque sabes que pudo perdonarle a Jared todo lo que hizo, yo también puedo perdonarte, nunca comprenderé lo que ocurrió con ustedes, pero puedo intentar enseñarte que este mundo no es tan oscuro como te hicieron creer que era.

 

— Odio a Ackles por muchas razones — responde, como una niña malcriada, cruzándose de brazos y dejando que Amell acaricie su cabello — ¿Qué es lo que quieres que traiga: mi ropa y la de nuestro hijo aquí? ¿Qué me despierte en tu cama todos los días?

 

— Pues para empezar sería feliz con desayunar con ustedes todos los días, no quiero imponerme en tu vida tampoco, solo será si tú quieres, puedo acomodar este sitio para nosotros.

 

— Esta bien. — responde, sonriendo al fin, sonríe cuando Amell la está abrazando. — Podemos empezar por ahí... y podemos dormir aquí un fin de semana o dos... Sammy estaría muy feliz.

 

— Si, en su mayoría porque yo lo dejo ver televisión y tu no. —  la beso antes de que ella pudiera quejarse, porque no quería a su hijo adicto a esa máquina como Colin.

 

— Colin se pasa todo el… — se ríe y se deja besar un poco más, suave y largo, sintiendo sus labios perdidos en esa suave calidez que Amell tiene, que aunque no lo admita tan abiertamente le fascina y... — Creo que el timbre suena...— se queja, no puede evitar hacerlo.

 

— Bueno, no tengo ni idea de quién puede ser, considerando que no estoy esperando a nadie. — dice, frunciendo el ceño mientras se gira a donde puede ver a su hijo dirigirse a la puerta. — Sam, no. Deja que yo vaya amor.

 

— Yo puedo. — dice el pequeño niño, saltando hacia el seguro de la puerta, por supuesto que sin llegar a él.

 

— Sam, aléjate de esa puerta ahora mismo, ¿Que te he enseñado de correr a abrirla? — La voz de Candice se alza un tono más y de pronto suena aterradora, el pequeño Sam retrocede, mirando a su padre con ojos llorosos que él es incapaz de resistir.

 

No puede evitar arrodillarse a la altura de este, tomándolo en brazos mientras se las arregla para abrir la puerta, por supuesto que no se espera ver a su repartidor de comida india totalmente sorprendido, anotando otra orden que Jared, sí Jared, el presidente de todo el mundo libre, le está dictando, con la precisión de una persona quisquillosa, le acompaña Ackles con una expresión que le deja en claro que odia estar aquí y sus dos pequeños hijos.

 

— ¿Hola?

 

— Oh, hola Stephen, ¡Sam, es tan bueno verte de nuevo, cariño! — dijo con una sonrisa, estirando su mano para tomar a Sam y cargarlo, los agentes del servicio secreto negando la cabeza con pesadez. A este hombre no le importaba para nada su seguridad. — Oye, asegúrate de traer todo eso en menos de veinte minutos.

 

El pobre hombre asiente, mientras Jared sonríe y nota que todos en el lugar están viéndole, su hermana y su esposo algo exasperados, Amell sorprendido, medio servicio secreto enojado y...

 

— ¿Que? ¿Interrumpimos algo? , es solo que acabo de discutir con Colin y pensé que estaría aquí... y cuando vi que ordenaron comida pensé que podríamos quedarnos también — cuando no obtiene respuesta, concluye derrotado — interrumpí algo.

 

— No lo hiciste, no veo porque Amell querría estar con alguien como Accola, eso es desagradable. — Jensen dijo, apurando a sus hijos para que caminaran dentro, Sherry riendo y abrazando a Sam tan pronto como Stephen lo puso en el suelo. — Rob, asegúrate de no probar toda nuestra comida, es desagradable saber que has tenido que comerla antes que nosotros.

 

— Eres como la peste Ackles, imposible de perder.

 

Candice concluye, sentándose en el sofá decepcionada, si no estuviera Ackles le diría a su hermano que sí, que interrumpe y que se largue, pero sabe que Ackles la mataría ahí mismo y ella... ella no se dejaría y no quería que su hijo o sus sobrinos vieran tanta violencia.

 

Además, tiene bastante con el nuevo jefe de servicio secreto Rob, que no se les separa ni un segundo y en serio, ese hombre prácticamente duerme en un auto frente a la casa de ambos y ahora, prueba la comida que Amell pidió, porque claramente su hermano, tiene intenciones de probar un poco.

 

— Hola Candice — dice Jared, inclinándose para dejar un beso en la mejilla de su hermana, mientras carga en su pecho, sostenido por un extraño aparato, al pequeño Jared.

 

— Jared, ven amor, veamos desde el balcón la ciudad. — Jensen dice, ignorando no solo a Candice, sino a Jared que pensó que hablaba con él y se había girado con una sonrisa que se convirtió en un puchero nada masculino cuando vio cómo su esposo tomaba a su hijo, desatando el koala de la espalda de Padalecki.

 

— Quita ese estúpido puchero, tu querías a Ackles, gritando que era el amor de tu vida y no sé qué mas — Candice le dice a Jared, implacable, odiando un poquito que ella y Amell hayan sido interrumpidos y desquitándose con su hermano.

 

— Ahora aguanta al neandertal.

 

— Tienes razón, lo amo. Amo también que le haya puesto mi nombre a su hijo, no esperaba nunca tener un hijo con mi nombre. — dijo, sintiéndose orgulloso al ver a su chiquillo hablarle a Jensen en su singular idioma de niño, mientras Ackles lo sacaba al balcón techado. — ¿Cómo estás? Veo a Amell un poco torpe, ¿Estas siendo cruel con el de nuevo?

 

—  ¿Que? ¡Claro que no! — Contestó indignada, mientras Amell ríe — Quizás está acomplejado por qué su jefe el presidente de este país apareció en su apartamento sin avisar ¿Así andas visitando a todo el mundo? ¿Hasta con Rob incluido?

 

— ¿Por qué tienes que meter a Rob en esto? Es un santo, literalmente, el hombre es un ángel, un ángel asesino pero un ángel al fin, así que no creo en nada de lo que tienes que decir contra él. Y, Stephen estaba sudando cuando abrió la puerta, y sudar contigo en la habitación es una mala señal.

 

— Estaba sudando porque nos estábamos besando idiota — dice, cruzándose de brazos — No me hagas patear tu trasero en frente de todo tu servicio secreto y ¿Qué pasó con Colin? ¿Qué le dijiste?

 

— Que debía continuar estudiando, no sé porque insiste en que no debe hacerlo, quiero que vaya a la universidad y que tenga una carrera como yo. Pero el insiste en que eso es cosa de humanos, ¿Y que planea hacer entonces?

 

Amell está conteniendo la risa, ver a ambos es realmente escuchar a un par de hermanos y realmente no quiere intervenir, porque después de saludar a Rob que también tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, sin apartar la mirada de Jared, se dirige al balcón, donde Jensen está con el pequeño Jay.

 

— Etapa de adolescente, piensa que le vamos a mantener su culo de fuego toda la vida — responde Candice, encogiéndose de hombros — Si Sam no quiere estudiar, congelaría su trasero a la silla hasta que lo hiciera, en resumen, tú tienes la custodia, tienes que ser más duro.

 

— ¿Que más duro? Ya le amenace con todo, estoy a una rabieta más de decirle a Jensen que se encargue, porque estoy seguro de que el sí podrá ponerlo en su lugar, como hizo con Steve hace años.

 

— Joder, Ackles criara a tus hijos — dice ella, con resignación. — Tú no tienes nada de carácter, ¿Ya tu esposo lo sabe?

 

— Tengo carácter, soy el Presidente por algo y no tú. Además, al menos yo no hago que la gente corra en la dirección contraria. — de pronto se sentía enfadado. — intente todo lo posible con Colin.

 

Candice suspira.

 

— Si lo sé — ella se pone de pie, tomando la mano de Jared con suavidad. — Sé que lo hiciste, pero tienes que entenderlo, él creyó totalmente en la causa, no conoce otro mundo como nosotros lo hicimos y ambos estamos formando nuestras familias, solo está asustado.

 

— Le quiero en mi familia, pero se niega a quedarse en casa, incluso tiene su propia habitación, simplemente no confía en mí. Cree aun que lo he traicionado y no es así...

 

— Dale tiempo, Jay. — dice, es cariñosa cuando se trata de sus hermano y por eso lo abraza. Aunque cuando nota que Ackles la mira agrega solo para molestar — Y si no tírale a Ackles, es como la peste, difícil de quitar.

 

— Pensé que acababas de regañarme por sugerirte hacer eso... — No le quedo más que reírse, sintiéndose ligeramente mejor consigo mismo. — Quiero ayudarle, quiero criarlo conmigo. Pero él no quiere nada de eso.

 

— Él lo entenderá, solo necesita tiempo, además para su mala suerte su custodia la tiene el presidente, no le quedará más que acostumbrarse — apenas termina de hablar el timbre suena. Rob no deja que nadie abra por supuesto.

 

— Hey, aléjate de esa maldita puerta. —  Ackles grita, pero Rob está riendo a carcajadas mientras se acerca a la puerta, tomando la comida del repartidor. —  juro por el dios que me escuche que si pruebas mi comida te mataré.

 

Padalecki ríe, viendo a Stephen con Jared Jr. en brazos ahora, no sabe porque pero se pone de pie, acercándose a tomar a su hijo de este.

 

— Lo siento, lo puso en mis brazos.  —  Amell se disculpó, sabiendo perfectamente como de posesivo era Jared con su hijo humano.

 

— No, está bien — dice, algo avergonzado de la razón intuitiva de su cuerpo — Es solo que... me pongo nervioso cuando lo veo lejos de Jensen o de mi... es que es tan frágil.

 

— No lo es, Sam es humano también, ¿Sabes? — Stephen le sonríe, viendo como el pequeño Jared continua atento al techo, perdido en su mundo bebé, sin prestar atención a los adultos que peleaban en la cocina, Jensen y Candice peleando con Rob que estaba sentado revolviendo la comida con dos de sus subordinados aguantando la risa, o a su hermana que jugaba con los tacos de letras de Sam, enseñándole al pequeño a deletrear su nombre.

 

— Lo sé... estoy asustado la mitad del tiempo por ellos, por ambos, pero este pequeño... es tan inocente, apenas murmura algo y gatea, nada más. Entonces me pongo algo histérico, oh y lamento aparecer sin avisar, pero pensé que Colín buscaría a su hermana.

 

— Esta aquí. — Le dijo con una sonrisa culpable, mientras señalaba con su cabeza hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones. —  llego hace unos días en realidad, le di una habitación, y lo he dejado ir y venir, lo siento, de verdad.

 

— Mierda Amell, sabes que llevo tiempo buscándole — lleva a su hijo a su pecho, apoyándolo ahí y arrollándolo un poco, mientras trata de no estallar y sacar a su hermano amarrado en columnas de agua del cuarto — Estaba preocupado.

 

— Lo sé, y por eso lo siento, pero supongo que me sentí protector con él, aunque seguramente ahora me pasara igual que a ti, me odiara hasta la muerte por haberte dicho que se ha estado quedando conmigo.

 

— ¿Que tan traumático será para mis hijos si saco a su tío con mis poderes de su habitación y lo llevo arrastrado hasta la casa? — preguntó entre decepcionado y enojado.

 

— Hey, es algo que me gustaría ver... Podrías hacerlo discreto.

 

— Papá, creo que el tío Colin está aquí. —  Sherry se acercó a ellos de pronto, mirando a Jared Jr. que dormía ajeno a cualquier otra cosa.

 

— Sí cariño — forzó una sonrisa hacia su hija, para que esta no se preocupara por él, dado que tenía la tendencia a hacerlo con demasiada frecuencia, supone que es por todo el tiempo que estuvo ausente. — Iré a hablar con él, sigue jugando con Sammy — suspiro regresando su mirada a Amell — ¿Puedes cuidar de Jay un segundo mientras mi esposo deja de tratar de matar a Rob?

 

— Papá... No. —  los ojos de su hija brillaron blanco, viendo como su padre pasaba a su hermano menor a los brazos de Amell.

 

— Mi amor... — se detiene mirando como su pequeña niña está a punto de romper a llorar, sus puños cerrados, sus ojos con algunas lágrimas y un puchero pronunciado que es como un reflejo suyo, cuando estaba molesto a su edad  — No puedes reaccionar así cuando alguien está cerca de tu hermanito — es estúpido que lo diga, porque el reacciona igual y quizás por eso Amell ríe — Además, él es el papá de Sammy, no le hará nada.

 

— Le diré a papá que estás pasando a Jay por ahí. — dijo con un puchero, girándose para ver a Ackles aun discutiendo con Rob, aunque esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro, se notaba que le encantaba buscarle las cosquillas al hombre que simplemente se encogía de hombros mientras servía la comida.

 

— Hey, Jared, ¿Puedes creer que exista alguien como Rob? Lo odio demasiado. — dijo Jensen mientras Jared se acercaba con Stephen a la sala donde servían la comida.

 

— No cariño — contesta con una sonrisa, recibiendo feliz el pequeño beso que Jensen deja en sus labios — Por cierto tu hija quiere acusarme contigo de algo muy malo que hice...

 

— Pusiste a Jay Jr. en los brazos de Stephen como yo hice también. — dice, inicialmente mirando a Jared, pero luego acabando por mirar a Sherry, que frunce los labios. — Podemos confiar en Stephen Amell, Sherry, su hijo es humano y él es humano también.

 

— Sammy es humano — aclara, como si estuvieran hablando con toda una adulta, mientras cómoda un poco su vestido — Pero Jay no es humano papás, solo es lento... mucho...

 

— ¡Hey! No digas eso de tu hermano. — es entre divertido y un poco aterrador cuán rápido Jensen Ackles puede ofenderse porque alguien insulte a su hijo, y más si es su hija quien lo hace. — Tu hermano no es lento. — Dijo, y se giró a Stephen tomando a su hijo de los brazos de este. — no le escuches, Jay, tu hermana es una insensible. — aunque no tenía caso, Jared Jr. estaba durmiendo, ajeno a las discusiones.

 

Sherry está a punto de llorar y Jared se arrodilla a su lado, para limpiar una lágrima.

 

— Ya amor, tú papá tiene razón, no puedes decirle eso a tu hermano, ¿No te gustaría que alguien te dijera eso verdad?

 

— No, pero... él es un poquito lento, papá. — dijo mirando a los ojos claros de Jared, que no pudo dejar de compartir una risita con su pequeña, al menos a escondidas de Jensen, que ayudaba a Candice y a Stephen a poner la mesa para que todos pudieran cenar.

 

— Hey, dile al adolescente en la habitación que venga a comer. — Ackles dijo, mirando a Jared con el ceño fruncido. — Sherry ven, siéntate aquí al lado de papá.

 

Por un momento, quiere preguntarle a su esposo como supo que Colin estaría ahí, pero termina encogiéndose de hombros, a veces olvida que Jensen puede escuchar el latir del corazón y como fluye la sangre, por lo que la pregunta, es inútil, se pone de pie, dejando un beso en la mejilla de Sherry, que después corre junto con Sam a donde Jensen le llama y se apresura a ir a  la habitación del fondo, dando un pequeño salto inhalando y exhalando, lo suficiente para relajarse, antes de tocar la puerta.

 

— No quiero hablarte... — escucha tan pronto la puerta se abre y Colin le mira, su actitud desafiante.

 

— Por favor Colin... — sus hombros se mueven derrotados hacia abajo, un puchero en su rosto cuando sus ojos se concentran en su hermano — ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Porque estas tan molesto conmigo por cada idea que te propongo para que sigas con tu vida?, solo, en serio, solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

 

— No quiero seguir tus órdenes, no quiero que me impongan cosas de la misma forma que el único hombre que considere un padre hacía. Tu eres un hipócrita, solo elegiste ser mi tutor porque te sentías culpable.

 

— Elegí ser tu tutor porque para mí eres mi hermano, porque tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero cuando ese hombre te trajo a casa, Candice y yo te cuidamos, en cada paso que diste — suspiro, removiendo su cabello — Quiero que elijas algo que hacer con tu vida, algo que ames, solo mencione ingeniería por hacerlo, pero puede ser cualquier cosa. Ahora ven a comer, por favor, todos están afuera...

 

— No voy a ir a ningún lado, ¿Lo ve? Solo te gusta dar órdenes, solo porque eres el presidente y...

 

— Hey, cuida tu tono si no quieres que te reviente la cara y te haga comer mientras te sangra la nariz. —  Ackles grito desde el fondo del pasillo, con los brazos cruzados.  —  No sería la primera vez que lo hago, hay adolescentes que entienden con palabras y hay otros que hay que darles un puñetazo en la cara para que tengan una perspectiva diferente. —  No se movió de donde estaba, pero pudo sentir como Colin se encogía un poco. —  está bien que quieras ser un adolescente normal y por ende te comportes como un cabeza hueca, pero no estamos hablando de una cena, estamos hablando de lo que vas a hacer cuando todos se cansen de tu horrible cara y tengas que sobrevivir al mundo tu solo.

 

Iba a replicar, de verdad que lo iba a hacer, pero Jensen Ackles podía ser intimidante, claro que pudo haber dicho algo hacia Jared, herir a su hermano por todo lo inseguro, molesto y asustado que se sentía había sido la salida más fácil los últimos meses, pero Ackles no toleraba que nadie se dirigiera a su esposo e hijos de esa forma, no era la primera vez que le amenazaba pero sospechaba, que hoy si cumpliría.

 

— Más vale que mandaras a traer algo de gaseosa — dice, pasando en medio de su hermano e ignorándole.

 

— Dios, porque tenía que empezar a comportarse como un adolescente ahora — murmuro Jared, mirando a Jensen con una sonrisa algo cansada.

 

— Y tú cuídate, o serás el que acabe con un puñetazo en la cara por marica. —  los ojos de Jensen brillaron rojo mientras se daba la vuelta, siguiendo a Colin a la sala de estar donde ya se habían sentado a comer.

 

Jared sonríe, negando con la cabeza, siguiendo a Jensen y sentándose a su lado, su mano descansando en la pierna de este — No me amenaces tan feo amor — le dice, inclinándose para coger un pequeño plato  y empezar a comer.

 

— Comienza a ser más duro, solías ser duro, pero Sherry te ha ablandado.

 

Responde en tono bajo, su mano posando se sobre la de Jared unos segundos para luego soltarla y dirigirse a su hijo menor que comía papilla que Rob le había traído.

 

— Eres un desastre, mi amor, no puedo dejarte comiendo solo.

 

— Tú también me ablandaste — contesta, viendo por la ventana que está empezando a oscurecer.

 

Nunca espero esto, era algo siempre abstracto en su cabeza, la posibilidad de tener una familia, de sentir ese calor de un hogar de nuevo, era algo que consideraba un sueño, algo perdido. Pero ahora, perdido en los ojos de su pequeña niña mientras limpia sus labios con una servilleta, sabe que es real, aunque aún quede mucho camino por recorrer.

 

 

 

 

Había un Memorial hoy, uno de esos eventos que Jensen Ackles llevaba evadiendo toda su vida, odiaba llegar a un sitio donde conmemoran la muerte de alguien, y en este sitio, ver a los hijos de Mark, a su nieto que ya estaba enorme, no podía sentirse peor. Sus hijos lo sabían, su esposo también.

 

Pero había sido obligado a venir, nunca había visto a Jared tan firme como esa mañana lluviosa, incluso llego a colocar en la cama el traje y el sobretodo que iba a usar hoy, solo para que el no tuviera ninguna excusa.

 

A su pequeño hijo lo habían vestido con un smoking, y a Sherry le habían puesto un hermoso vestido blanco y dorado, ella había entendido rápidamente lo que ocurría, así que desde la mañana no había dado ningún problema.

 

Ackles apretó el codo de Jared cuando pudo observar por fin el monumento que se había creado con los poderes de Mark. Se detuvo y giro su rostro para esconderlo en el pecho de su esposo. No podía hacer esto, no podía.

 

— No puedo, no me hagas hacerlo.

 

— Mi amor... le debes, le debemos al menos unos minutos aquí — le susurró, sus manos sosteniendo firmemente la mano de Ackles que se aferraba a la suya — Solo será un momento, diré algunas palabras, daré las gracias a su familia y nos iremos.

 

— No puedo, le deje hacer esto solo... —  al dejar de avanzar todos los ojos estaban sobre él, y Jensen no podía conseguir moverse. —  Tengo miedo. —  murmuró, sintiendo que le temblaba la mandíbula al intentar aguantar las lágrimas.

 

Sintió a Jared abrazarlo contra su pecho, ocultarlo de las miradas curiosas e indiscretas en su pecho, si se permitió dejar algunas cuantas lágrimas, mientras sonaba de fondo la música rindiéndole honor a aquel valiente hombre; se podían oír los sollozos de sus hijos, que a diferencia de él, no querían ni podían contener nada.

 

— ¿Papa? — Sherry dijo con voz suave, llamando la atención de Jared. — ¿Que hizo ese hombre? ¿Por qué está atrapado vivo allí dentro? — cuestiono, el ceño fruncido en su rostro de una niña de cinco años, cuando en realidad había cumplido tres años hace apenas una semana.

 

— Proteger al mundo del odio mi amor.

 

La respuesta es apenas un susurro, mientras mira  como su pequeña hijo no soltaba ni un segundo la mano de su hermano, que miraba a todas partes curioso, no tan atento como si estaba la pequeña. Habían crecido tanto, que sintió nostalgia y las lágrimas quisieron asomarse en sus ojos cuando llevo su mirada a los hijos de este hombre, que aunque ya eran adultos, no podían dejar de llorar.

 

— Inclusive a mí y a Jensen, él nos salvó...

 

— ¿Es eso malo, papá? — cuestiono entonces, confundiendo a Jared que bajo la mirada a verla.

 

— Claro que no Sherry, es un héroe, ¿Porque lo preguntas cariño?

 

— Porque está atrapado adentro, vivo. ¿No es eso... cr.. cr... uel? — la última palabra costo para que saliera de sus pequeños labios, haciéndola fruncir los labios como cada vez que se enfadaba.

 

— Lo es amor, pero no sabemos cómo sacarle, muchos fenómenos lo han intentado, pero ninguno ha podido.

 

— Tú podrías, tú puedes hacer cualquier cosa. — ella le recordó, haciéndolo sonreír con tristeza cuando Jensen se aferró aún más a él.

 

— No sé cómo hacerlo sin lastimarlo amor — explico, con un nudo en su garganta — Puedo controlar los elementos y en consecuencia algunos de los materiales que se desprende de estos, pero alguien tendría que canalizar mi energía para llegar a él, alguien con habilidades muy especiales.

 

— ¿Puedes intentarlo ahora? — cuestiono la pequeña, soltándose de la mano de Jared para caminar hacia adelante, haciendo que su padre intentara alcanzarla, Jensen separándose de él y tomando a Jared que iba a seguir también a su padre como siempre hacia cuando Jared Padalecki estaba cerca. — Quiero intentarlo.

 

— Sherry, Sherry amor, no es un buen momento — dice pero su hija hace todo un titánico esfuerzo para caminar entre la escolta que rodea la estatua, con la cabeza en alto y la mirada fija en su objetivo hasta que llega ahí, la decisión en su mirada es tan fuerte, tan pero tan fuerte, que termina arrodillándose cuando llega a su lado, todo el mundo se queda en silencio, mirándoles.

 

— Puedo. — dijo, mirándolo allí frente a ella y a su padre de pie unos metros más atrás. — ¿Estas bien?

 

— Está bien — respondió.

 

Caminando hasta donde la pequeña estaba de rodillas y se puso a su altura, sin apartarle su traje o cualquier otra cosa, tomó la mano que su pequeña hija le estaba ofreciendo y suspiro, antes de cerrar los ojos.

 

— No tengas miedo, papá. — Le dijo en su diminuta voz, y él quiso sonreír porque le recordaba a las palabras de Jensen cuando le enseño a canalizar su poder. Si, ese era un buen recuerdo, aun piensa en la roca en sus manos, deshaciéndose en arena, y también recuerda aquel día en la playa con sus hijos, aquella ostra que Jensen había encontrado al tropezarse, pero que no había querido romper, no sabía porque ese recuerdo estaba llegando con mucha vividez.

 

"Hay una perla dentro. Pero si la rompo no tendría sentido." Jensen le miraba con el cabello rubio oscuro húmedo por el agua, tenía arena en el cuello de donde su hijo lo había ensuciado antes de irse corriendo tras la abuela Samantha.

 

La ostra estaba llena de coral, y parecía sellada con cemento, era relativamente pequeña para una ostra, y ella había tomado de las manos de su esposo para darle vuelta y observarla.

 

"Podría abrirla un fenómeno que tuviera el poder de deshacer las cosas y crearlas de nuevo, ¿No crees?"

 

La pregunta de Jensen refería él... la pregunta hablaba de su poder y por eso, en ese momento su esposo poniendo sus manos alrededor de las suyas, encerrando entre amabas a la ostra, le hizo cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, justo como ahora, justo como su hija hacía, parecía que ambos tenían el poder de guiarle, de canalizar, lo que él nunca aprendió realmente, hasta la perla estaba en sus manos y la ostra intacta.

 

"Siempre has podido ir más allá que todos nosotros con un poco de motivación, por eso fuiste el elegido para esto."

 

Escucho un grito, y luego más exclamaciones, escucho la multitud que los rodeaba arrullar su mente con el fuerte ruido de sus palabras, la gente se movía inquieta, y las manos de su hija apretaron las suyas en el momento en el que el sintió una mano en su hombro.

 

Abrió los ojos, esperando ver a Jensen guiándole, pero en su lugar, vio un rostro que no se le hizo familiar al momento, por instinto soltó a su hija y la alejo, pero entonces comprendió que quien estaba delante de él era la persona que había venido a homenajear.

 

— ¿Pellegrino? — preguntó, sorprendido, parpadeando varias veces para asegurarse que sus ojos no le estaban engañando. — ¿Estás vivo?

 

El hombre sonrió.

 

— Eso espero. — dijo, sentándose en el suelo, podía ver el uniforme intacto, pero el hombre lucia ligeramente perdido, mientras miraba a su alrededor. — No quiero pensar que tu estas muerto y ambos estamos en el otro espacio. — el hombre entonces le miro de nuevo. — No pensé que alguien podría... sacarme de allí.

 

— Nosotros lo hicimos — dice Sherry, llamando la atención de ambos hombres, luce un poco cansada y se acurruca en las piernas de Jared. — Porque no queríamos ver a papi triste.

 

De pronto, antes de que Mark pudiera decir algo, fueron rodeados por un grupo de hombres del Servicio Secreto, y por un paramédico que se acercó para tomarle el pulso a Pellegrino, y como si el caos no fuera suficiente, podían escuchar gente que corría de aquí para allá, periodistas que le gritaban a sus camarógrafos para que enfocaran bien la escena desde el perímetro en el que estaban, entonces Pellegrino fue arropado por tres personas diferentes que lo echaron al suelo, entre ellas un pequeño niño que lloraba mientras gritaba "abuelo".

 

Padalecki fue ayudado a levantarse del suelo por Rob, y alejado de la escena, Sherry fue recogida por Albert Klein, del servicio secreto y humano, así que los poderes de su hija no le hacían nada, luego estaba su esposo, que abrazaba a su hijo mientras les miraba, con los ojos aun derramando lágrimas.

 

Cuando llego con él, Jared metió su mano en el bolsillo de su saco interior por debajo del sobretodo, y tomo algo de él, enseñándole luego a Jensen la perla, lo que hizo que su esposo riera, estirando una mano para tomarle de la mejilla y así poder besarle.

 

No tienen mucho tiempo de besarse, sin embargo, el revuelo que han causado es tanto que les mueven a una casa segura prácticamente de inmediato, Jared le pide a Rob en medio del revuelo que lleve a Pellegrino ahí, en cuanto se sienta mejor. Está seguro que a Jensen le gustaría hablar con el hombre.

 

Entre cojines color chocolate, todos con diseños de ciervos de enormes cuerpos, Jared Padalecki puede ver a su hijo humano dormir, está muy cansado, estos eventos lo agotan, porque a pesar de ser humano es sumamente perceptible, y aunque no se queja en voz alta, cuando llega a casa cae rendido donde sea que sus padres lo pongan. A su lado entre los cojines, Jensen Ackles está sentado, observándolo con atención, ese hombre paso de ser un malhumorado grosero a esto, una versión calmada de sí mismo que por alguna razón que no ha mencionado a Jared, le fascina ver a su hijo dormir.

 

Padalecki suspira, tocando su estómago, esta plano, y eso le hace sentirse extraño.

 

Quiere estar encinta de nuevo, cargar de nuevo con los hijos de Jensen Ackles en su interior.

 

Sus cavilaciones son interrumpidas cuando Kane camina en la habitación, dándole un vistazo rápido a él, y luego a Ackles, se saludan con un apretón de manos, en el que el admira a Christian Kane envuelto en un suéter amplio que oculta el suave bulto de su estómago.

 

Tras él, Steve sostiene un pequeño de ojos enormes azules, con una pelusilla por cabello que balbucea, estirando sus brazos a Jared.

 

— Lo juro, está loco por aprender a decir alguno más que "bubo". — Steve dice con una sonrisa mientras le da a Jared su nieto.

 

— Es porque es un pequeño genio, mi precioso bebé — dice, con una sonrisa enorme — Él quiere aprender a decir todo, él quiere aprender y aprender ¿Verdad mi amor?

 

— ¡Bubo! — Padalecki se ríe, sabiendo que así es como les llama a ambos, a Jensen y a él, en lugar de decir abuelo. Le encanta mirarle, y aprecia que Kane haya venido tan rápido ese día, en un avión privado que Jensen había mandado a por él. — ¡Bubo! — continuo diciendo, llamando la atención de Jensen al que se le ilumino la mirada cuando lo vio.

 

— ¡Ah, mira quien está aquí! ¡Mi hermoso nieto! — se puso de pie para acercarse a Jared.

 

— ¿Dónde está Sherry? — preguntó Kane, mientras miraba de un lado a otro, sin poner mucha atención en los encantados abuelos, que jugueteaban con su hijo, quien aparentemente, le encantaba la atención. Claro, lo había heredado de él, a los Kane siempre les gustaba ser el centro de atención.

 

— Oh, esta con Colin en la biblioteca, Annie, ¿Puedes llevarlos? — le pregunto a la mujer que había traído a los Kane aquí, a lo que ella asintió, solo Christian la acompaño, pues Steve se había acercado al pequeño Jared que se había despertado al escuchar la voz de su padre.

 

— Hola, Jay. — le saludo, recibiendo un pequeño "hola" del niño.

 

— Sigue igual de tímido — dice Padalecki, casi a modo de disculpa, su hijo menor es así, algo tímido y asustadizo, contrario a su hermana, que se hace notar apenas entra en un lugar. Pero si hay algo que si tiene su hijo, es lo cariñoso que es y que tiende a expresarlo más con acciones que con palabras, como justo ahora, que se acurruca en los brazos de su hermano con una sonrisa pequeña.

 

— Aun así le encanta que lo mimen, ¿Verdad Jay? —  Steve sonrió, viendo a su padre sentarse en el sofá, mientras Padalecki se sentaba al lado de este con el amado nieto en brazos. —  ¿Han llamado? —  Pregunto, sintiéndose curioso, pero al mismo tiempo temeroso de saber si vería nuevamente a Misha Collins.

 

— Rose llamo, dijo que si estaba bien para nosotros traer a su padre aquí, pero Misha Collins aún es un criminal de guerra, no puede venir a la ciudad a ver a Mark.

 

— Claro que está bien para nosotros que Mark venga — dice Jared, aun entretenido con su nieto, que mueve sus manos hacia el desesperado — Pero no podemos recibir a Collins, tendrán que esperar un poco más para verse, Collins tiene su perdón, porque su esposo se lo gano para él... pero este tiene sus limitaciones. No te preocupes, el no vendrá aquí...

 

— En realidad, debería, debería venir aquí. —  las mejillas de Steve estaban sonrojadas, y se rasco la barbilla, pensando que más decir, pero no había mucho que decir. —  es su esposo, se aman, han estado juntos por más de veinte años.

 

— Claro que no — dijo Jared, de inmediato, entre indignado y sorprendido — Steve ese hombre casi te mata, es un riesgo, no lo quiero en la ciudad, no lo quiero cerca de nadie... además, las condiciones de su perdón fueron puestas por el anterior presidente, no me corresponde cambiarlas.

 

— En realidad fueron tuyas, solo que fueron firmados por los senadores... —  Jensen dice, frunciendo los labios.

 

— Cierto, pero, no creo que sea justo para Mark verlos a ustedes primero y luego al amor de su vida ¿Que harían ustedes si Jared fuera juzgado por lo que hizo y alejado?

 

— Ya formaban parte del plan del anterior presidente, se llevaron a cabo por la gente que todavía era afín a su política, no son mías — dice, obstinado, poniéndose de pie mirando como su nieto al fin ha alcanzado su dedo y lo aferra con fuerza en su pequeña manito y huyendo de la mirada de súplica que el hijo de su esposo y que ahora es de ambos, dado que ahora lleva los apellidos de ambos  — No quiero a nadie de mi familia en la misma habitación que ese hombre — gruño, de espaldas, casi sonaba como que estaba cediendo. — Y eso no significa que le voy a otorgar un perdón permanente para estar en la ciudad — advirtió — Es... una cortesía y que sepa que se le dio porque tienes corazón para eso...

 

— ¿Entonces, vas a dejar que venga a la ciudad? —  le pregunto Jensen, con una sonrisa oculta tras la mano que tenía en el rostro. —  eres obstinado.

 

— Solo por un plazo de  horas, después lo quiero fuera de aquí, que se compren una casa en la maldita montaña si tanto se aman — gruño, en respuesta.

 

Steve compartió una sonrisa cómplice con Jensen, tratando de que esta no pasara a una risa.

 

— Eres adorable. —  Jensen sonrió, poniéndose de pie. —  llamaré a Rose. Takato probablemente trajo a Misha con él, así que probablemente ya se estén viendo.

 

Padalecki se giró hacia él, listo para ponerse a gritar, pero Jensen huyó rápidamente.

 

Camino por los pasillos con prisa, evadiendo al subir por unos escalones que realmente no llevaban más que a un viejo desván a los agentes del servicio secreto que Rob insistía en que les acompañaran hasta el baño, termino escabulléndose por una ventana vieja, con la habilidad que Sanguine a veces dejaba que se deslizara por su cuerpo sin la necesidad de que su presencia se materializara, después de ahí, evadió las cámaras y camino hacia la primera parte de la casa segura que era ahí donde estaban, dado que no dejarían a Collins moverse un milímetro más adentro, donde Jared se encontraba y además, sabía que para este punto, su esposo, debía estar gritando algo sobre más seguridad. Lo lamentaba por Takato, pero supone que sabía los riesgos de materializar esta reunión antes de tener autorización.

 

El mismo había querido asesinar a Misha Collins, pero ver a Mark emerger de la crisálida negra gracias a Jared había sido algo que muchas personas no olvidaría en años, un evento que increíblemente había asombrado a toda la población logrando que la gente se uniera en celebración. Mark Pellegrino había sido llevado a un hospital donde le habían atendido, sus músculos estaban intactos, su cuerpo estaba sano, pero aún le costaba caminar o hablar, pues su mente estaba cansada, más vieja.

 

Ellos no le habían acompañado ni habían dejado que sus hijos ni su nieto lo hicieran tampoco. Los habían trasladado aquí, junto con ellos, aunque era obvio que lo habían hecho en contra de la voluntad de los jóvenes.

 

Después de dos horas, Mark había llegado a la casa con un diagnóstico favorable y el número de un buen psiquiatra en caso de que el considerará necesitarlo, era obvio que lo haría. No había visto a Jared desde entonces, le habían dado una habitación, habían traído a sus hijos, y le habían pedido que cuando estuviera listo el presidente los recibiría.

 

Claro, Mark no esperaba ver a Jensen entrar en la habitación tan pronto, su hija mayor bebía chocolate en una esquina, su hijo West estaba dormido en la cama de la habitación y su nieto estaba acurrucado a un lado de este.

 

— Luces genial...

 

— Bastante bien ¿No?, para hasta algunas horas no poder evitar que una paloma me cagara mientras volaba encima de mí, bastante genial, más que genial diría yo...

 

— No me hagas reír, idiota. —  Jensen se quejó, poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos, mientras que Rose rodaba los ojos, que a decir verdad estaban ligeramente húmedos.

 

— Entonces, ¿Ya le has visto?

 

— Sí... — dice, con algo que Jensen solo puede describir como agradecimiento en su voz. — Hablamos hace media hora, solo nos dejaron estar juntos diez minutos antes de que lo regresaran a custodia, pero gracias por dejarlo entrar a la ciudad... te debo una, primera dama. — molestó, aunque sus ojos también estaban húmedos.

 

— Bien, Jared dijo que podría quedarse  horas contigo, pero no más, y no está invitado a la cena o al desayuno, o a cualquier reunión donde Jared este. —  dijo, entrando en la habitación por completo y acercándose al sillón donde Mark estaba. —  ya le dije a Takato que lo trajera de vuelta...

 

— Tú corazón se ha vuelto más liviano — dijo, suspirando aunque con una sonrisa en su rostro — El mundo ha cambiado un poco incluso, en el hospital vi a una enfermera fenómeno usar sus poderes de luces para distraer a unos niños enfermos de su vacuna...

 

— Han empezado a aceptarse los unos a los otros, han sido días duros... —  dijo, dejándose caer en el sofá. —  la gran mayoría se dio cuenta de que podíamos protegernos los unos a los otros. Por las buenas o por las malas, lo hicieron, y tú ayudaste bastante.

 

— Eso me dijeron mis retoños — dijo llevando su mirada a su hija, que estaba llorando de nuevo, incapaz de mantener las lágrimas lejos de su rostro — Dijeron que han sido días difíciles... pero que por primera vez en mucho tiempo todo está empezando a verse mejor... no soy el único que ayudo, finalmente lo lograste, un lugar seguro para ambos lados, no es total y dios sabe que ahí deben existir aun alguien que no lo comprenda, pero es una victoria.

 

— Jared lo hizo, si él no hubiera decidido continuar yo no lo habría hecho tampoco, salió del control de Mark Sheppard para darse cuenta de todo el mal que había causado, y ya han pasado tres años desde que fue elegido presidente, y no creo que la gente esté pensando en otro candidato siquiera.

 

— Te enamoraste de alguien bueno Ackles, tan bueno como tú... su energía, la energía de la hija de ambos, es muy pura — explico, con un suspiro desviando a su vista a Ackles — ¿Cómo estas Jensen? ¿Cómo esta nuestro amigo en común?

 

— No está muy feliz de que estés de vuelta, siempre fue su plan deshacerse de ti, así que no te ofendas si no aparece a saludarte.

 

— ¿Tengo que cuidar mis espaldas o Padalecki también lo ha ayudado a tranquilizarse? — Preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice — Es decir, es difícil creer que le gusten los niños.

 

— Debo decir que me sorprendió cuanto adora a su nieto, pero es su fascinación por nuestro hijo humano lo que  verdaderamente me aturde. No pasa más que unos minutos sin prestarle atención.

 

Mark, ríe, su cuerpo le permite hacerlo unos segundos, hasta que se sostiene de ambos costados firmemente, porque el aire es escaso. — Eso sí que es inesperado, supongo que también ya tolera más a Padalecki entonces.

 

— ¿Mark? Gracias por lo que hiciste por todos nosotros, la gente te consideraba un héroe, bueno estoy seguro de que aún lo hacen pero...

 

Pellegrino sabía de lo que hablaba, y asintió antes de decir nada más, pues en la puerta estaba un muy cauteloso Misha Collins,  que permanecía en silencio.

 

— Dijeron que podía estar contigo dos días o algo así como  horas, que después debíamos buscarnos una montaña o algo así — explicó, entrando al cuarto donde su hija es la primera en ponerse de pie y abrazarle con fuerza. — No entendí muy bien.

 

— Pues ya estaban viviendo en una montaña, ¿No? —  Pregunto Rose, después de darle un largo abrazo. —  me alegra que estés aquí de nuevo, papá. —  ella intenta secar sus lágrimas, pero es en vano, vuelven a resurgir.

 

— No te preocupes por la montaña, Jared no especifico cual, así que seguramente puedan establecerse no muy lejos de Norfolk.

 

— La montaña no suena tan mal a tu lado — dice, dejando un beso en la frente de su hija para caminar hasta dónde está Mark, sentando para acariciar la mejilla de su esposo — Yo... lo siento, es que aún no puedo creer que estás aquí, que tenemos una segunda oportunidad...

 

— Hey, te prometí que volvería, sino en esta vida en la otra, es así de simple. —  Jensen sonrió abiertamente, viendo como Mark se inclinaba para abrazar a Misha. —  Yo solo estoy feliz de retomar nuestra vida sexual y ver a nuestro nieto crecer.

 

— No digas lo sexual en frente de los niños tonto.

 

Está llorando de nuevo, no sabe cuántas veces lo ha hecho, desde que en televisión pudo observar al presidente Padalecki correr detrás de esa pequeña niña, en medio de acto en que conmemoraban la muerte de la persona que más ha amado en este mundo, no puede creer que esté aquí. No puede creer que usara su poder para traerle de vuelta. Todo esto es un sueño.

 

— No llores, Misha, sabes que nunca me ha gustado que llores... No es agradable a la vista... —  se ríe cuando Misha lo empuja un poco pero no se separa demasiado de él.

 

— Cállate, saliste vivo de todo, aun cuando tú mismo te despediste de nosotros ¿Cómo no voy a llorar?

 

— Tiene razón... Los dejaré solos, solo recuerda encontrarte para cenar con Jared hoy y mañana y estaremos bien. — dijo, sin querer quitarle más tiempo a la familia de Mark para estar con él, por lo que se puso de pie.

 

— Cuídate Jensen, cuida de tu familia y de nuestro amigo en común.

 

 

 

 

 

Mientras observan a Mark marcharse a quien sabe dónde, los Padalecki—Ackles mueven sus manos despidiéndose en un evento informal, justo antes de que vuelen al capitolio para quedarse en la casa que ambos han escogido, una hermosa casa de dos pisos con habitaciones suficientes para su familia y con una sala de estar donde su hijo menor pueda dormir cómodamente sin ser perturbado por nadie. Los perros adoptados deambulan por el patio, felices de tenerles en casa juntos por al menos un par de días.

 

Los hombres del servicio secreto han cambiado su rotación, y ya Rob no está molestando a Jensen Ackles, sino que está vez es el hombre calvo al que Jared le tiene un poco de terror porque es enorme. Steve está de vuelta en Norfolk, pero Kane  se ha quedado para hacer negocios con el gobierno.

 

Ian viene dentro de unos días para traerle a Arthur, a quien Jared adora porque sus burbujas hacen reír a Jay como un desquiciado. El niño ama las burbujas, ama verlas, tocarlas y hacerlas explotar, es el único momento en el que pueden oírle gritar.

 

Todo era muy cotidiano, pacifico incluso, los días se lo pasaban así, pendiente de cómo sus pequeños descubrían un poco el mundo cada día, de manera diferente, claro, pero sin duda alguna creciendo.

 

Sinceramente, en toda su vida, no recuerda un momento más pacífico que este, incluso el suave soplar del viento, mientras Jared intercambia ideas con Drew sobre un proyecto, su pequeño hijo duerme y Sherry trata de alcanzar a los pequeños cachorros. Le parece irreal, demonios, nunca espero que todo resultara.

 

No realmente. El mundo era un lugar muy oscuro, para que en su momento pensara que iba a tener éxito, pero lo había hecho. El momento en que toda su familia le había dado la espalda, parecía tan pero tan lejano, el dolor, la indignación... la soledad. Todo eso ya era un leve recuerdo.

 

— Jensen. —  se giró hacia su esposo, pero este no le había hablado, y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño pero entonces reconoció la voz, era la suya.

 

Miro al frente, al vidrio de la puerta corrediza, podía ver a Sanguine devolverle la mirada, con una sonrisa abierta mostrando dientes filosos. Había pasado un tiempo desde que lo había visto, por eso se sorprendió, casi olvidaba como lucia.

 

— Jensen Ackles, eres feliz.

 

La afirmación le dejo confundido, sin saber qué decir, hasta que sintió un calor en su pecho, porque Jared había aparecido en su campo de visión, hablando con su pequeño hijo como si fuera ya un adulto más, era feliz, tenía una vida estúpidamente sencilla y era feliz. Como nunca pensó que podría llegar a hacerlo, no con tanta sangre en sus manos.

 

— Supongo que si — respondió, en su cabeza.

 

— ¿Supones? No, lo eres. Eres feliz, finalmente después de tantos años de escucharte lloriquear, estas aquí, estas a salvo, estas con todo lo que quisimos por años, tú y yo, siempre quisimos esto. Tanto planear, ¿No? Resulto al final. El fin justifica los medios.

 

— Si todo lo que hicimos se supiera... si Jay... si... lo perderíamos todo — dice, asustado, sintiendo su corazón afligido ante la posibilidad de perder esto, lo que Sanguíne tiene razón, le hace inmensamente feliz.

 

— Lo hicimos por las razones correctas, nunca nos equivocamos, todo lo que ocurrió, ocurrió porque debía hacerse. Lo hiciste bien, yo lo hice bien. Míralo... — la voz de Sanguine le asusto, nunca se había parecido tanto a la tuya como en ese momento. —...él es feliz ahora. Te dije que le devolveríamos su felicidad tarde o temprano.

 

Hace lo que le dice Sanguine o... ¿Lo que se dice a sí mismo?, no lo sabe, pero su atención se pone en Jared, en su sonrisa, en su eterna sonrisa acompañada de hoyuelos y esos hermosos ojos y lo sabe, es feliz.

 

— Él es feliz con nosotros — acepta, un poco más tranquilo.

 

— Lo es, y nadie, nadie le dirá verdad, todos están muertos, ¿Recuerdas? Incluso Pellegrino está fuera de nuestras vidas ahora.

 

Asiente, sus ojos reflejando un color rojo mientras asiente.

 

— ¿Papi?

 

Mira a su hija, que está de pie a su lado, sus inquisitivos ojos sobre él.

 

— Hola, Sherry. — la voz de Sanguine no tiembla un poco, aunque sepa con una mirada que la pequeña les ha escuchado.

 

— ¿De que estabas tratando de convencer a papi?

 

— De que es feliz, ¿No crees que papá es feliz, Sherry? — Le cuestiono, tomándola de la cintura para sentarla en sus piernas.

 

— Claro que si — respondió confundida cruzándose de brazos — Es muy feliz... porque lo queremos mucho y él nos quiere...

 

— Pero tu papá está asustado, está asustado de que todo lo malo que hizo en el pasado regrese para morderle el trasero... Y tú, cariño, no puedes dejar que eso pase, tu y yo, convenceremos a tu padre Jensen que hizo lo correcto, que hizo lo que se debía hacer, lo que nadie más nunca se atrevería a hacer.

 

— ¿Y papá  puede ayudar también?

 

— Por supuesto, papá Jared ayuda con su sonrisa, ¿Crees que Jared es feliz?

 

— Muy feliz, más cuando papi le da besitos.

 

— Yo creo que él es más feliz cuando tú le das un beso.

 

— ¿Le doy un besito ahora?

 

— Si, cariño.

 

— Por supuesto, pero Sherry, no puedes decirle a papá Jared nada de esto, el no entendería como se siente Jensen. No queremos que papá Jared se sienta triste.

 

— No quiero a ninguno triste, ni Jay...

 

La pequeña niña parece angustiada de pronto, mientras Jensen se pone de pie, con ella en brazos, viendo cómo Jared está mirándole, esa luz en sus ojos, esa añoranza, solo le ayuda a que Jensen se tranquilice a lo interno de su mente.

 

— Parece que podremos ser felices entonces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habíamos perdido motivación para publicar, así que llevábamos meses sin subir los capítulos, pero hay que cerrar esta historia como lo que es desde hace meses y y lo que es, es una historia terminada.
> 
> Gracias a tod@s los que leyeron, disculpen la demora, de verdad habíamos perdido motivación de publicar, de hecho aun no recuperamos la necesidad de compartir nuestras historias, pero queremos cerrar este círculo. Espero no disfruten el final. Decidimos cortar la historia aquí, lo demás lo publicaremos en forma de Time-stamps como hicimos con mafia, pronto esperamos, igual mejor no prometer nada.
> 
> A muchas les pareció una historia aburrida y sobrecargada, pero considerando que esta basada en cómics, que básicamente son un desastre con sus storyline, pues no nos disculpamos por eso, a cada quien le gusta lo que le gusta y a nosotros particularmente nos gustó mucho esta historia, pasamos muchos meses planificandola y resultó ser un gran reto. La cerramos mas pronto de lo que nos hubiera gustado, así que para muchas tendrá un final brusco, pero esperemos que los Time-stamps ayuden a solventar cualquier duda que les haya quedado. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en las siguientes historias.


End file.
